Darth Plagueis und die Passion der Shaak Ti
by sudooku
Summary: Darth Plagueis ist allein in seinem luxuriösen Apartment auf Coruscant. Um seiner Einsamkeit kurzzeitig zu entfliehen, bittet er Dooku, einen Besuch der jungen Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti bei ihm zu arrangieren. Eine verhängnisvolle Begegnung, an welcher die Togruta Zeit ihres Lebens zu kauen haben wird. Dann taucht Starkiller auf.
1. Eine spontane Idee

**Darth Plagueis und die Passion der Shaak Ti**

0\. Prolog

Ich habe ja bereits einige Spin-Offs aus dem Darth Plagueis-Roman geschrieben. Diese Geschichte hier jedoch wird dessen Fortsetzung sein. Eine Fortsetzung mit etwas anderen Mitteln als denen der PT und OT. Eine Fortsetzung für all diejenigen, die von diesem Roman von James Luceno noch nicht genug bekommen haben.

Meine Geschichte fußt auf einer Begebenheit, die sich kanonmäßig so nicht abgespielt hat, aber dem Kanon auch nicht widerspricht. Ganz im Gegenteil fand ich, daß sich die Begegnung zwischen Shaak Ti und Darth Plagueis und deren Folgen nahtlos in die folgenden Ereignisse in den Filmen einfügen.

Außer grundlegenden Star-Wars-Kenntnissen braucht man nichts Besonderes zu wissen, um diese Geschichte verstehen zu können.

Die Geschichte selbst ist absolut kanontreu und wird Ereignisse aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno, der Prequel-Trilogie, der Original-Trilogie, aus "The Clone Wars" und einigen im Zusammenhang mit dieser TV-Serie erschienenen Comics, dem Roman zum Spiel "The Force Unleashed", der X-Wing-Romanreihe, sowie dem Roman "Nachspiel" von Chuck Wendig enthalten, welcher die Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor beschreibt. Ich habe die Quellen in den Fußnoten kenntlich gemacht.

Die Geschichte wird sich ausgehend von Ep. I der Prequel-Trilogie bis einige Jahre nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns erstrecken. Es wird also ein Zeitraum von etwa vierzig Jahren abgedeckt, der Shaak Tis und Darth Plagueis' Leben in ausgewählten Ereignissen verfolgt.

Bitte zögert nicht, mich anzumailen, wenn Ihr Unstimmigkeiten, sei es mit dem Kanon oder in der Logik der Geschichte entdecken solltet.

Ich freue mich auch immer über Reviews.

Und nun viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte!

* * *

1\. Eine spontane Idee

Gedankenverloren schaute Darth Plagueis auf den grauen scheibenförmigen Staubsaugerdroiden, welcher nun schon seit einer Stunde seine Bahnen durch diesen weitläufigen Raum des riesigen, die gesamte obere Hälfte des Kaldani-Turmes ausfüllenden Apartmentkomplexes zog, welchen der Sith-Lord bewohnte, wenn er auf Coruscant weilte. Er bewohnte diesen Apartment-Komplex nicht nur, sondern er gehörte ihm, so wie der gesamte Kaldani-Turm, welcher im gutsituierten Manarai-Distrikt des galaktischen Hauptstadtplaneten stand. Plagueis war gerade dabei, das zweite Glas des schweren Weines zu leeren, welchen ihm Jedi-Meister Yan Dooku von einer seiner neuerdings häufigen Kurzreisen zu dessen Heimatplaneten Serenno mitgebracht hatte. Hego Damask wußte diese kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten des mit seinem Orden unzufriedenen Jedi-Meisters außerordentlich zu schätzen. Er und sein Schüler waren sich darüber einig, daß der ehrgeizige und elitär denkende Dooku wie geschaffen für die Dunkle Seite der Macht war. Es würde nur noch eine Frage von Tagen sein, bis er bereit sein würde, das ultimative Opfer zu bringen, welches eine Rückkehr zur Hellen Seite der Macht unmöglich machen würde. Dann wäre Dooku sein, genauso wie Sidious bereits sein war.

Plagueis hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als er gerade von dem edlen Tropfen einen tiefen Zug mit seiner Nase genommen hatte. Er war gezwungen, sämtliche Nahrung mit der Nase aufzunehmen, seit er vor zwanzig Standardjahren in jenem verhängnisvollen Attentat der Maladianer beinahe das Leben verloren hatte. Seither mußte er diese Transpirator-Maske tragen, die es ihm wohl ermöglichte, weiterhin Luft ein- und auszuatmen, nicht jedoch, Essen und Trinken mit dem durch das Attentat zerstörten Mund aufzunehmen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig beförderte er mit seiner Kehlmuskulatur den Schluck Wein von der Öffnung der Luftröhre in Richtung Speiseröhre, dann wandte er sich der Ursache des Verschluckens zu.

Der Staubsaugerdroide war urplötzlich stehengeblieben und gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Seit vierzig Jahren verrichtete dieser Droide nun schon hier in seinem Apartment sein säuberndes Werk.

Verärgert stellte Plagueis sein Glas Wein auf einem Tischchen ab und stand auf, um den Droiden zu untersuchen. Eigentlich wäre so eine Arbeit etwas für Handwerker, aber er reparierte gerne Dinge. Er hob den Droiden vom Boden hoch, um nun in der Saugöffnung ein Knäuel silbergrauer Haare zu entdecken. Angewidert entfernte er das Knäuel, um es sogleich in dem in der Wand eingelassenen Müllschlucker zu entsorgen.

Natürlich, seit er wieder auf Coruscant war und sich sein menschlicher Schüler häufig im Apartment aufhielt, lagen Sidious' Haare überall im selbigen auf dem Boden und auf den Stühlen und Sofas herum. Nicht, daß sich der angehende Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik in Plagueis' Gemächern übermäßig frisieren würde. Aber es lag nun einmal in der Natur menschlicher männlicher Haare, auszufallen, gerade im Alter von Sidious mit dessen neunundvierzig Standardjahren. Plagueis hatte all dies in Erfahrung gebracht, bevor er sich entschied, einen menschlichen Schüler zu wählen. Und in seinem Apartment herumliegende Haare waren ein Unbill, welches er nur allzu gerne in Kauf nahm, wenn er dafür später zusammen mit seinem Schüler die Galaxis beherrschen würde.

Er erinnerte sich noch an den gestrigen Tag, an welchem er gemeinsam mit Sidious in ihrem geheimen Sith-Hauptquartier im Li-Merge-Gebäude in der Hüttenstadt am Fenster gestanden hatte, auf den Jedi-Tempel schauend – wie so häufig. Aber gestern war etwas anders gewesen.

„Die Togruta sieht nicht übel aus, nicht wahr?", hatte Sidious mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick seiner wasserblauen Augen zu seinem Meister gesagt, während die beiden Sith unbehelligt mit Elektroferngläsern das Lichtschwerttraining der ahnungslosen Jünglinge und Padawane auf dem Übungsgrund des weitläufigen Tempelgeländes beobachteten.

„Wer ist sie?", hatte Darth Plagueis seinen Schüler gefragt.

„Shaak Ti. Sie ist häufig mit ihrer Padawan auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Shili, hat Dooku mir erzählt. Ist wohl eine Ausnahme, daß sie heute beim Lichtschwerttraining mitmacht", hatte Sidious geantwortet. Plagueis hatte deutlich gespürt, daß es seinem Schüler nicht entgangen war, mit welch wohlgefälligem Blick sein Meister die hochgewachsene rot-weiß-blaue Togruta bedacht hatte. Das nächste Mal würde er seine Gedanken und Gefühle noch besser abschirmen. Das ging Sidious nichts an!

Jetzt jedoch, wo er wieder allein in seinem Apartment war, kontaktierte er per Komlink Meister Dooku, um ihm sein neuestes Anliegen vorzutragen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Meister Jedi", eröffnete der hochgewachsene Muun die Konversation.

„Ich grüße Euch ebenfalls, Magister Damask, womit kann ich dienen?"

„Wie Ihr vielleicht wißt, sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf Coruscant im Zuge dieser im Schatten des kommenden Krieges stehenden Kanzlerwahl deutlich erhöht worden. Und da auf mich in der Vergangenheit bereits zwei Attentate verübt wurden, hätte ich gerne für den heutigen Abend ein Mitglied des Ordens in meinem Apartment um mich, welches mich beschützt", kam er sogleich zur Sache.

„Dachtet Ihr da vielleicht an jemand bestimmtes?", hakte Dooku, der seinem heimlichen Verbündeten alles recht machen wollte, begierig nach. Ihm war sehr wohl bewußt, daß der Magister von Muunilinst eigentlich seine berüchtigte Echani-Sonnengarde genau für diese Zwecke hatte. Allerdings war es gerade jene Sonnengarde gewesen, welche bei den beiden vorigen Attentaten auf den Chef von Damask Holdings kläglich versagt hatte. Es würde dem Orden der Jedi sicherlich zur Ehre gereichen, diesen prominenten Geschäftsmann für gewisse Zeit beschützen zu dürfen.

„Die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti wäre ideal", erklärte Hego Damask.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein", erwiderte Dooku selbstsicher.

„Ihr dürft sie dann morgen Abend gegen siebzehn Uhr zu mir bringen. Ihr wißt ja, wo Ihr mich findet", erklärte der Sith-Lord mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Jederzeit gerne", erwiderte Dooku und Hego Damask erspähte ein generöses Lächeln im bläulichen dreidimensionalen Abbild des üblicherweise braungewandeten Jedi-Meisters, welches über seinem Komlink schwebte.

Nachdem Darth Plagueis die Verbindung beendet hatte, nahm er erneut einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und schaute dabei dem Staubsaugerdroiden bei dessen wieder aufgenommener Arbeit zu. Friedlich und unbeirrbar zog der platte graue Geselle wie zuvor seine Bahn. Welch schöne Vorlage zum Meditieren oder Pläne ersinnen. Aber er war einmal stehengeblieben! Und Plagueis hatte das miese Gefühl, daß er schon bald erneut stehen bleiben würde! Dieser bange Gedanke an die nun zutage getretene Fehlbarkeit und Vergänglichkeit dieses bislang unverwüstlich erscheinenden Gesellen ließ dem Sithlord einen kalten Schauer das Rückgrat hinuntersausen.

* * *

 _Die Ereignisse der ersten fünf Kapitel spielen zurzeit von Episode I, in welcher Darth Plagueis noch lebte._


	2. Sondermission im Kaldani-Turm

Shaak Ti meditierte gerade, als es an der Tür ihrer bescheidenen Kammer im Jedi-Tempel klopfte. Sie unterbrach ihre Meditation, um ihren Besucher hereinzubitten, woraufhin sie im Türrahmen Meister Yan Dooku sah, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Der Macht zum Gruß, Meister Dooku. Was verschafft mir die Ehre zu dieser frühen Zeit?", fragte sie nur etwas irritiert.

„Ihr seid auserwählt, Meisterin Ti", erklärte Dooku verheißungsvoll mit seiner rauen Stimme.

„Reicht nicht der eine Auserwählte, den Euer ehemaliger Padawan in den Tempel mitgebracht hat?", fragte sie, zwinkerte Dooku dabei mit dem rechten Auge zu und bedeutete ihm, hereinzukommen. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bot sie ihm einen Platz und etwas Tee an. Dooku ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Dann nahm er den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Nun, nicht nur ich wäre der Meinung, daß der kleine Skywalker für die Mission, die der Rat nun für Euch hat, wohl noch etwas zu jung ist", meinte Dooku mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ihr macht es spannend, Meister Dooku", entgegnete die Togruta mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Es geht darum, am Vorabend der Wahl zum neuen galaktischen Kanzler den Investor und das Mitglied des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans Hego Damask in dessen Penthouse im Kaldani-Turm zu beschützen. Und zwar von diesem Abend an ab siebzehn Uhr bis zum nächsten Morgen, wenn der Wahlauftakt ist."

„Oh, … es ist mir eine Ehre, … aber da bin ich bereits einer Mission zugeteilt, die mich nach Rodia führen wird. Ich bin schon ab sechzehn Uhr Lokalzeit …"

„Nicht mehr", entgegnete Dooku mit einer weitschweifigen Geste. „Meister Yoda schickt an Eurer Statt Meister Jorus C'baoth nach Rodia und Ihr bleibt hier auf Coruscant und könnt Damask bewachen."

„Nun, wenn Yoda das so entschieden hat, dann soll es so sein", entgegnete Shaak Ti gefaßt.

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Auch für den Fall, daß kein Attentat auf ihn verübt wird, wie befürchtet, so ist Hego Damask ein äußerst interessanter Gesprächspartner und so wird diese Mission für Euch bestimmt um vieles angenehmer sein als die Reise nach Rodia und wieder zurück", erklärte Dooku beschwingt.

„Ihr hattet doch schon mal mit ihm zu tun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", versuchte Shaak Ti, ihrem Kollegen ein paar Infos zu entlocken.

„Wir hatten einige Treffen auf meinem Heimatplaneten Serenno, wo auch Qui-Gon Jinn zugegen war. Wir haben uns damals über die Dringlichkeiten der Politik und die Zukunft der Republik unterhalten. Ich wünschte, es gäbe noch mehr so kluge vorausschauende Leute wie Magister Damask", erklärte Dooku mit einem Seufzer.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, worauf ich bei ihm achten muß? Ich hatte noch nie persönlich mit Muun zu tun", fragte sie den Älteren.

„Da braucht Ihr Euch überhaupt keine Gedanken zu machen, meine Liebe. Hego Damask ist ein Kosmopolit und kennt die verschiedenen Spezies mindestens so gut wie viele Jedi es eigentlich tun sollten. Wenn überhaupt, dann wird er auf Euch eingehen. Ich werde Euch viertel vor siebzehn Uhr abholen und zu ihm bringen."

Dooku trank noch seinen Tee aus, dann verabschiedete er sich. Als er noch in der Tür stand, hielt ihn Shaak Ti zurück.

„Ich habe gehört, daß Euer ehemaliger Padawan sich auf Tatooine mit einem Sith duelliert hat. Jetzt hat ihn der Rat nach Naboo beordert. Meint Ihr, daß dieser Sith dort wieder auftaucht?"

Dooku sah die Besorgnis in ihren violetten Augen.

„Der Sith kam in der Tat unerwartet. Doch Qui-Gon wird dort nicht allein sein. Sein Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi begleitet ihn. Gegen sie beide wird dieser Zabrak keine Chance haben", erklärte Dooku mit fester Stimme.

„Das hoffe ich für die Beiden und für Euch. Es würde mich schmerzen, zu erleben, daß Ihr einen weiteren Padawan durch die Dunkle Seite verlieren würdet", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

„Ich weiß, was Eurer Padawan vor einer Woche geschehen ist. Und ich wünsche Euch von ganzem Herzen, daß Euch das mit Eurer nächsten Padawan nicht noch einmal passieren wird", sagte Dooku und Shaak Ti konnte das Mitgefühl und die Zuversicht spüren, welche in der Stimme des über siebzigjährigen Jedi-Meisters mitschwangen. Einerseits tat ihr das gut, andererseits rissen Dookus Worte alte Wunden wieder auf.

Pünktlich um siebzehn Uhr brachte Dooku seine Kollegin zu Hego Damask ins Apartment. Für einen Moment war der Togruta unwohl, als Dooku sie an der Türschwelle des Apartments des in der gesamten Galaxis bekannten Geschäftsmannes verließ. Dann wandte sie sich ruhig und gefaßt ihrem neuesten Schutzsubjekt zu. Sie hatte als Jedi schon vieles gesehen, aber Hego Damasks Transpiratormaske vor der unteren Hälfte seines Gesichts befremdete sie trotzdem.

„Es ist schön, daß Ihr die Zeit erübrigen konntet, Meister Jedi", begann er die Konversation und Shaak Ti hörte eine metallisch klingende Stimme an ihr Gehörorgan dringen, die halb natürlich, halb droidenhaft war. Aber sie spürte in ihr auch eine gewisse Herzlichkeit, die weit über die Freundlichkeit eines Protokolldroiden hinausging.

„Möchtet Ihr vielleicht ein Glas Wein, Meister Jedi?", bot er ihr an.

„Nein, im Dienst wäre das nicht angebracht", gab sie freundlich, aber bestimmt zurück.

„Ich habe alkoholfreien Wein da. Der wird Euch bestimmt schmecken", bügelte er ihren Einwand ab und sogleich rollte der getreue Droide 11-4D heran, um den Wein zu kredenzen.

Interessiert schaute Shaak Ti auf den Droiden mit den vier verschiedenen Armen. Er schien ihr eher ein Medizin-Droide zu sein denn ein bloßer mechanischer Butler. Dennoch hatte sie eine Ahnung, daß der auf eine Transpirator-Maske angewiesene Muun den Droiden möglicherweise noch für viele andere Dinge brauchen könnte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Apartment schweifen. Dooku hatte sie in das oberste Stockwerk des Kaldani-Turmes im feinen Manarai-Distrikt gebracht. Von dem großen Fenster rechts von ihrem Sitzplatz hatte sie eine fantastische Aussicht auf das Westliche Meer. Ihr fiel ein, daß der nautolanische Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto ihr einst gesagt hatte, daß er hier manchmal schwimmen und tauchen ging.

Sie fragte Hego Damask zunächst nach Notausgängen, anderen Fluchtmöglichkeiten oder Einbruchsmöglichkeiten für Feinde. Dies dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde. Plagueis war beeindruckt, mit welcher Gewissenhaftigkeit die junge Togruta jegliches Risiko ausschließen wollte, daß ihn jemand in seinen eigenen vier Wänden umbringen würde. Nach diesem dienstlichen Gespräch leitete Hego Damask zu anderen, kurzweiligeren Themen über. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile über Shaak Tis Herkunftsplaneten Shili unterhalten hatten und ihm Shaak Ti das Ritual der Großen Jagd, nach welcher ein Togruta für erwachsen erklärt wurde, erläutert hatte, spürte Hego Damask, daß seine Gesprächspartnerin langsam auftaute. Zeit, seinem Gast eine Frage über den Orden der Jedi zu stellen:

„Wie ist das, einen Padawan auszubilden?", fragte er in heiterem Ton.

„Meine Padawan ist vor einer Woche getötet worden", gab die Jedi-Meisterin mit geradezu eisiger Stimme zurück.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte der Sith-Lord neugierig.

„Gangster haben sie umgebracht, während ich anderswo war", erklärte die Togruta mit gefasster Stimme.

„Eine Prüfung, die zur Reifung eines Jedi-Meisters in diesen schwierigen Zeiten dazugehört, könnte man sagen", versetzte er mit einer Spur Mitgefühl.

„Ich wünschte, alle Jedi würden das so sehen wie Ihr, Magister", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit einem beinahe unhörbaren Seufzer in ihrer ansonsten stoischen Stimme, der ihrem Gegenüber jedoch nicht entgangen war.

„Wie meint Ihr das, Meister Jedi?", fragte Hego Damask scheinbar arglos.

„Kann das unter uns bleiben?", fragte sie ihn.

„Alles, was in diesem Apartment gesprochen und getan wird, bleibt unter uns", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln, welches sie trotz seiner Transpiratormaske mithilfe der Macht wahrnahm.

„Meisterin Luminara Unduli teilt meine Meinung, den Tod eines Schülers genauso wie den Tod eines anderen Jedi als notwendiges Opfer und eine Prüfung hinzunehmen, an welcher man wachsen sollte. Meister Oppo Rancisis hingegen ist der Meinung, ich wäre zu kalt und zu unbeteiligt wegen ihres Todes und das wäre nicht gut für den Zusammenhalt innerhalb des Ordens, wenn andere Padawane das mitbekommen. Meister Qui-Gon hat mir gar vorgeworfen, egoistisch und gefühlsarm zu sein. Und dies nur, weil ich ihm erklärt habe, daß bei einer Rudeljagd auf Shili auch einige Togruta ums Leben kommen, damals wie heute. Und dies wird als natürliche Auslese der Starken akzeptiert. Allzu große Trauer über solch einen Verlust wird bei uns hingegen als Schwäche gesehen. Nur hier im Jedi-Orden, welcher mich doch für eine Weile zurück nach Shili geschickt hat, um mich mit meiner eigenen Kultur vertraut zu machen, wird mir meine Handhabung des Verlustes meiner Padawan zum Vorwurf gemacht. Das tut schon weh", erklärte sie und ihre violetten Augen funkelten lebhaft bei dieser Offenbarung ihrer Gefühle.

„Fast alle Lebewesen mit einem gesunden Überlebensinstinkt teilen Eure Meinung", ging Hego Damask auf ihre Klage ein.

„Aber bei den Jedi ist das ein Widerspruch", erwiderte Shaak Ti. „Einerseits lesen die Jedi die stärksten Wesen überall in der Galaxis aus, um mit ihnen die Galaxis zu befrieden und zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Andererseits wird vom Orden stets Mitgefühl gegenüber den Schwächeren propagiert, auch wenn diese Schwächeren meiner Meinung nach dieses Mitgefühl oder gar Hilfe nicht immer verdienen", setzte sie angeregt hinzu.

Die rothäutige Togruta fragte sich, ob der Wein wirklich alkoholfrei war, wie von Damask behauptet, oder ob sich womöglich gerade irgendeine andere Schleuse in ihr geöffnet hatte.

„Meine Liebe, habt Ihr schon einmal etwas von der Legende von Darth Plagueis gehört?"

„Nein, noch nie", erwiderte Shaak Ti verwundert.

„Nun, das ist keine Geschichte, die man Euch im Tempel erzählen würde. Es ist eine Legende der Sith", erklärte Hego Damask mit geheimnisvoller Stimme.

„Sith-Geschichten erzählt man im Tempel wahrlich nicht allzu oft", gab Shaak Ti zu. „So erzählt sie mir", forderte sie den Sith-Lord auf, der ihr gegenüber saß. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß sie sich an seine metallische Stimme gewöhnt hatte.

„Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, so mächtig und so weise, daß es ihm gelang, mithilfe der Manipulation der Midichlorianer das Leben derer zu retten, die ihm nahestanden. Es war ihm gar möglich, den Alterungsprozess dieser Nahestehenden zu stoppen."

Er machte nach diesen Worten eine Kunstpause.

„Ich bin Jedi-Heilerin, aber davon, den Alterungsprozess zu stoppen, habe ich noch nie gehört", erklärte Shaak Ti verblüfft.

„Nachdem Darth Plagueis seinen Meister umgebracht hatte, wie es bei den Sith Brauch ist, um selber der Dunkle Lord seines Ordens zu werden, war er auf der Suche nach einem eigenen Schüler. Er fand einen jungen Nautolaner, der mit einer Vibro-Klinge bewaffnet war und die Macht der Dunklen Seite ausstrahlte. Dieser Nautolaner erklärte Plagueis, daß er von einem anderen Sith ausgebildet worden war, welcher jedoch seit geraumer Zeit verschollen war. Nun begab es sich genau an diesem Tag, daß zwei Jedi diesem Nautolaner auf der Spur waren, weil er wegen Verbrechen gesucht wurde. Darth Plagueis sah es als Risiko für den Orden der Sith an, wenn ein wegen Verbrechen gesuchter Mann sein Schüler werden würde. Also verlangte er von dem Nautolaner, die beiden Jedi zu töten, um sich als fähig und würdig zu erweisen, während er sich zurückzog, um den Kampf aus der Distanz zu beobachten. Die beiden Jedi fanden den Nautolaner und töteten ihn beinahe sofort. Darth Plagueis sah es als naturgegeben an, daß der Nautolaner, der sich, nur mit einer Vibro-Klinge bewaffnet, zwei lichtschwertschwingenden Jedi gestellt hatte, bei diesem kühnen Unterfangen umkam. Er trauerte nicht weiter um ihn sondern suchte sich stattdessen einen neuen Schüler", beendete Hego Damask seine Erzählung der Legende.

„Ihr sagt mir damit also, daß ich wie eine Sith denke – zumindest in dieser Frage", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem genanten Ausdruck in ihrem roten um die Augen herum weißtätowierten Gesicht.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger wie andere vernunftbegabte Wesen auch", gab Plagueis lächelnd zurück.

„Wißt Ihr, Magister, manchmal denke ich, ich hätte mit meiner Padawan mehr Lichtschwertkampf üben sollen. Ich wollte, daß sie zuerst lernt, die Macht zu beherrschen, ehe sie sich an das Lichtschwerttraining wagt. Manchmal denke ich, das war ein Fehler. Sie war verloren. Genauso wie dieser Nautolaner, der nur eine Vibroklinge hatte. Aber was, wenn ich mit ihr zuerst Lichtschwertkampf geübt hätte und dann wäre sie anderen Herausforderungen zum Opfer gefallen, weil sie die Macht nicht genügend beherrscht hätte? Ich werde es nie wissen. Genausowenig wie Plagueis es je gewußt hat, ob aus diesem Nautolaner noch etwas geworden wäre, wenn er ihm im Kampf gegen die Jedi beigestanden hätte, anstatt nur zu beobachten."

„Nun, wir werden es in beiden Fällen nie mehr wissen. Aber wir können aus den Gefühlen Kraft schöpfen, ganz egal, was andere dazu sagen, wenn sie es denn mitbekommen. Die Frage ist: Trauert Ihr über den Verlust Eurer Padawan, oder eher darüber, daß man Euch Gefühllosigkeit vorwirft?"

„Es ist wohl eine Mischung aus Beidem", gestand ihm Shaak Ti.

„Die Ränder unserer Galaxis werden immer rebellischer und unberechenbarer. Und trotz der vielen Jedi werden Eure Kämpfer der Macht in naher Zukunft nicht mehr ausreichen, um die Galaxis dauerhaft zu befrieden. Die Jedi bräuchten mehr militärische Unterstützung auf ihren Missionen", sinnierte Hego Damask laut.

„Meint Ihr etwa eine reguläre Armee? Die Planeten und Systeme haben ihre eigenen Streitkräfte und brauchen die Jedi nur zu Vermittlungszwecken. Gäbe es hingegen eine intergalaktische stehende Armee, dann würde dies womöglich noch mehr Streitigkeiten provozieren, weil sich bestimmte Systeme bevormundet und bedroht fühlen würden", gab die Togruta zu bedenken.

„Mehr Stärke würde zu mehr Sicherheit führen. Auch und gerade für Euch und Eure nächste Padawan, so daß Ihr dann die vielen Aufgaben nicht mehr alleine bewältigen müsstet."

„Das ist in der Tat eine verheißungsvolle Vorstellung. Aber woher nehmen wir eine solche Armee?", fragte sie den Sith-Lord.

„Es gäbe einige besorgte Bürger, die würden für die Finanzierung und Planung einer solchen Armee geradestehen. Und es gibt Klonlabore, die für die Galaxis hervorragende Arbeit leisten würden, wenn man sie nur fragen täte."

„Würdet Ihr so ein Vorhaben auch unterstützen, Magister?", fragte Shaak Ti Hego Damask und ihre violetten Augen leuchteten erneut, wobei sie ein rötliches Glitzern zeigten.

„Ja, das würde ich", entgegnete er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die der jungen Togruta imponierte.

„Habt Ihr darüber damals auch mit Dooku gesprochen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja, unter anderem auch darüber."

Mittlerweile war es spät geworden.

„Wißt Ihr, Magister, am Anfang hat mich Eure Maske etwas befremdet, aber jetzt erscheint sie mir wie ein Teil, der zu Euch gehört", erklärte Shaak Ti beschwingt nach dem fünften Glas Wein.

„Der Philosoph Shassium sagte einst, daß jeder in diesem Universum dazu verdammt ist, eine Maske zu tragen, sei sie nun sichtbar oder unsichtbar. Und nicht allen Wesen ist es vergönnt, einen Rückzugsort zu haben, wo sie diese Maske für einen Moment fallen lassen können", entgegnete Plagueis auf dieses eher zweifelhafte Kompliment der Jedi-Meisterin.

„Ich kenne Shassium, habe jedoch bis jetzt nur wenig von ihm gelesen", entgegnete die Togruta leicht melancholisch.

„Ich kann Euch das diesbezügliche Werk gerne ausleihen. Ihr könnt es mir später gerne zurückschicken, wo Ihr doch so beschäftigt seid", erwiderte er und erhob sich, um zu einem Bücherregal zu gehen, wo viele kostbar gebundene Bände und Folianten standen.

Shaak Ti fiel in diesem Moment auf, welch kraftvolle Bewegungen ihr Gastgeber zeigte, während er zum Regal ging, um dort zielsicher ein Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Die Muuns, die sie bei Holo-Übertragungen von Cato Neimoidia oder Muunilinst gesehen hatte, schlurften meist kraftlos über den Boden und ihre langen dünnen Arme hingen schlaff von den Schultern herab, so daß man das Gefühl hatte, daß diese Muuns ihre ganze Energie auf Denken oder mathematische Kalkulationen verwandten, für welche ihre Spezies in der Galaxis so berühmt war. Aber jetzt in diesem Moment, in dem Hego Damask mit dem dicken rot eingebundenen Buch zu ihr herumschwang, sah sie, daß er an Schulter und Oberarmen ziemliche Muskeln hatte.

„Treibt Ihr gelegentlich Sport, Magister Damask?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Blick auf seine Oberarme, als er ihr das Buch reichte.

„Ich habe zwei Etagen tiefer mein eigenes Fitness-Studio. Das hält mich in Form", erwiderte er.

„Wenn man Euch so ansieht, könnte man meinen, Ihr könntet Euch auch ganz gut selbst verteidigen", gab sie leicht huldvoll zurück.

„Wenn dem so wäre, bräuchte ich Euch heute nicht, Meisterin Jedi", versetzte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Gedankenverloren blätterte sie etwas in dem roten Buch herum.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich hoffe, daß sich während der nun zu beginnenden Nachtruhe keine Störung ereignen wird. Euere Schlafstatt habe ich Euch ja bereits gezeigt. Ich werde mich jetzt zur Nachtruhe zurückziehen", kündigte Hego Damask an.

Es hatte ihm Vergnügen bereitet, an diesem Abend die Jedi-Meisterin um sich zu haben. Ihr Anblick war einfach eine Augenweide. Und Shaak Ti war so anständig und gewissenhaft und beinahe vollkommen ihrem Orden ergeben … beinahe …, so daß es schon fast rührend war, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, was den Jedi bevorstand.

Shaak Ti schaute Hego Damask nach, als er zur Tür strebte. Sie war auf eine gewisse Art erleichtert, daß sich bisher nichts Außergewöhnliches zugetragen hatte. Niemand hatte versucht, ins Apartment einzubrechen. Sie fühlte keine anderen Lebensformen im Gebäude außer ihnen beiden, zumindest nicht in diesem und dem unteren Stockwerk, auch nicht auf dem Dach, welches über ihnen war. Aber irgendetwas in ihr schrie danach, daß an diesem Abend noch etwas fehlte. Sie blätterte noch etwas in dem Buch, dann fand sie plötzlich die Stelle, die sie gesucht hatte …


	3. Nur dieses eine Mal!

**Wer nicht gerne erotische Texte liest, sollte dieses Kapitel überspringen. Ich werde vor jedem erotischen Kapitel in dieser Geschichte eine solche Warnung herausgeben. Allen anderen viel Spaß mit der Geschichte, wo es jetzt zwischen Darth Plagueis und Shaak Ti so richtig zur Sache geht.**

* * *

„ … Hat Shassium nicht auch gesagt, dass die Wesen durch die Macht voneinander getrennt seien und man bräuchte mindestens ein Wesen, dem man sich voll und ganz öffnen und hingeben kann, um diese Barriere niederzureißen?", riß ihn die Jedi-Meisterin aus seinen Gedanken, als er schon im Begriff war, die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach zu öffnen. Überrascht von dieser Frage der Togruta schwang er wieder zu ihr herum. Konnte es sein, daß die Macht seine stillen Gebete seit gestern Nachmittag doch erhört hatte?

„Ich befürchte, diese Frage ist einem Jedi nicht erlaubt zu stellen. Auch ich als Geschäftsmann kann bei Strafe meines Unterganges niemandem alles anvertrauen, was ich weiß oder mir wünsche. Es gibt genügend Leute, die auf solch eine Schwäche nur warten", erwiderte er ernst.

„Ich selbst habe ein solches Wesen auch noch nicht gefunden, aber ich weiß, daß es so etwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft plus körperlicher Anziehung gibt. Wenn ich es einmal hochrechne, komme ich vielleicht auf fünfzigtausend Wesen in der gesamten Galaxis. Das ist etwas wenig, nicht wahr, Magister Damask?", kalkulierte sie die Möglichkeiten.

„Ihr denkt ja beinahe wie ein Muun, Meister Jedi", erwiderte Damask mit einem nun für sie deutlich fühlbaren Lächeln hinter der Transpiratormaske.

„Ich glaube, daß man mindestens einmal im Leben jemanden geliebt haben sollte, um sein volles Potential zu erreichen. Wie denkt Ihr darüber?", fragte sie ihn nun direkt und sah ihm dabei mit ernstem Blick in die grünen Augen. Sie bemerkte sein innerliches Zögern vor seiner Antwort. Jetzt schaute Hego Damask auf einmal genauso nachdenklich und sorgenvoll wie Meister Yoda bei einem kniffeligen Problem. Halt! Hatte sie da soeben etwas Gelbes in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen? Nein, das war bestimmt nur der Widerschein der Deckenbeleuchtung.

„Rein theoretisch habt Ihr mit Eurer kühnen These Recht, Meister Jedi", erwiderte er, seine Worte abwägend.

„Es gibt drei Arten von Macht. Das Pneuma, die Macht der Gravitation, die physische Macht. Das Aperion, die Macht der Gedanken und Gefühle – kurz gesagt, des Geistes. Und dann ist da noch die Anima, die Macht, Leben zu spenden, die mit gewissen Trieben einhergeht. Aber alle drei Arten der Macht gleichmäßig zu beherrschen und sich ihrer in harmonischem Einklang zu bedienen, ist womöglich nur sehr wenigen Wesen in der Galaxis vergönnt", er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, „… und ganz bestimmt nicht einem Jedi", beendete er seinen Satz mit einer gewissen Strenge, welche durch seine durch die Transpiratormaske metallisch klingende Stimme noch verschärft wurde.

Shaak Ti sah Hego Damasks schlanke hochgewachsene, bei diesen Worten unbewegliche Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen. Irgendetwas an seinen Worten provozierte sie.

„Ich rede ja nicht davon, gleich eine lange Beziehung mit jemandem einzugehen. Sondern nur für einmal, so daß man wenigstens weiß, wovon andere reden und schreiben. Daß man zumindest dieses eine Mal erfahren hat, wie es sich anfühlt, absolut zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Nur dieses eine Mal! Und dann geht man wieder seiner Wege, kann davon ein Leben lang zehren und wird nicht ständig von dem Gefühl geplagt, etwas verpasst zu haben", hörte sie sich sagen.

Hatte sie, die honorige Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, dem Geschäftsmann Hego Damask gerade eben gestanden, daß sie glaubte, bisher in ihrem elitären Leben als Jedi etwas verpasst zu haben?

„Ihr meint eine zeitlich begrenzte materiell greifbare Liebe, die man ein- und wieder abschalten kann, je nach Bedarf und Konvenienz? Das ist eine sehr rationale Einstellung, die viele Wesen in ihrem Gefangensein in einer niederen Existenz vermutlich niemals erreichen werden", meinte er anerkennend.

„Also stimmt Ihr mir zu?", fragte die Jedi, der dieses Kompliment hinunterrann wie Öl.

„Ich schätze, solch eine Frage könnte ein anderer Jedi, der ähnliche Gedanken und Gefühle hegt, doch viel besser beantworten als jemand wie ich", erwiderte der Sith-Lord demonstrativ bescheiden.

„Ein anderer Jedi?! Der mir ständig über den Weg läuft und darüber mit Dritten reden und womöglich dem Rat Bericht erstatten könnte? Niemals!", blockte sie diese Möglichkeit ruhig und entschieden ab.

„Und auf Shili? Da seid Ihr doch öfters oder?", inquirierte er.

„Doch nicht mit jemandem von meiner eigenen Spezies!", entgegnete sie entrüstet. „Ich würde immer die Bessere sein, weil ich eine Jedi bin und er nicht. So etwas gebiert Eifersucht, zumindest bei Männern in unserer Kultur ist das so. Und dann würde er auch noch Gefälligkeiten einfordern, weil ich von Shili komme wie er. Das ist wieder das Rudeldenken unserer früheren Raubtierspezies. Es würde sich eine Bindung entwickeln – gerade wegen der gleichen Spezies und gleichen Kultur. Das kann ich in meiner Bindung und Treue zum Orden nicht zulassen!" erklärte sie wieder mit diesem stoischen Gleichmut, den er so an ihr bewunderte.

„Aber wer dann?", fragte er weiter.

„Jemand, der souverän und attraktiv genug ist, aber ansonsten ziemlich weit weg von meinem Leben. Der diskret und verschwiegen ist, weil er selbst von anderen so etwas erwartet … Jemand wie Ihr!" Sie hielt sich spontan eine Hand vor ihren rosafarbenen Mund nach diesem Geständnis, während ihre violetten Augen ihn anfunkelten. Hatte sie Hego Damask wirklich gerade einen Antrag gemacht? War in dem alkoholfreien Wein möglicherweise noch etwas Restalkohol? Sie hatte irgendwann einmal gelesen, daß selbst normale Fruchtsäfte einen gewissen Alkoholgehalt von 0,5 Prozent enthielten. Man müßte nur genügend davon trinken …

„Nun, was das angeht, so bin ich bloß ein alter Muun, der von derlei Dingen nichts mehr wissen will", entgegnete er mit Fatalismus im Blick.

„Aber Ihr … seid doch höchstens fünfzig Standardjahre alt. Zumindest in Eurer Jahresklassifikation. Ich dachte, in Eurem Alter fängt das Leben erst richtig an?", wandte die Togruta verwundert ein.

„Ihr schmeichelt mir, Meister Jedi. Aber mit dieser Maske und anderen damit verbundenen Dingen kann ich das Leben nicht mehr so genießen wie früher."

„Aber die Maske ist doch vor dem Gesicht. Nicht anderswo weiter unten", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Und überhaupt … Die natürliche Schönheit ist wie das gleichmäßige Muster einer Handschrift, die sich durch die Gesamtheit eines Wesens zieht. Und selbst, wenn sich nachträglich eine Abweichung von diesem Muster ereignen sollte, so erkennen verständige Wesen doch immer die Schönheit als solche, die niemals vergeht", schloß sie ihr Erwiderung.

Hego Damask schaute an sich herunter. Für gewöhnlich stand er über solchen Bemerkungen anderer Leute. Aber diese mehr als schmeichelnden Worte, gesprochen von einer außerordentlich schönen Frau direkt vor ihm, luden dazu ein, sich zu ergeben. Zumindest sollte es sich für Shaak Ti so anfühlen.

„Ist das wirklich Euer Wunsch? Jetzt und hier?", fragte er sie, den Blick leicht gesenkt.

„Hättet Ihr das gerade anders formuliert, dann hätte ich jetzt kurzerhand verneint. Aber ich will es. Jetzt und hier. Mit Euch", antwortete sie leise mit ruhigem festem Blick, als sich ihre Augen wieder trafen.

Er ging zu ihr, nahm sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr in sein Schlafgemach. Shaak Ti sah ein großes breites Bett bezogen mit dunkelgrünem Bezug, worüber ein hoher Baldachin gespannt war. Er setzte sich darauf und sagte mit sanfter Stimme:

„Dann dürft Ihr mich jetzt ausziehen. Und dann ziehe ich Euch aus."

Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und nahm ihm die verzierte Kappe vom Kopf, die ihn als Mitglied des Bankenclans auswies. Sie sah, daß sein Haupt unter dieser Kappe kahl war – so wie bei allen Muuns. Ihre schlanken geschickten Finger öffneten die Brosche, die seinen schwarzen Umhang mit den aufgestellten Schulterpolstern vor der Brust zusammenhielt. Dann löste sie die lange doppelreihige Spangenleiste seiner langen dunkelgrünen Tunika, die er über seinem Unterhemd und den eng anliegenden schwarzen Hosen trug. Geduldig und mit Feingefühl öffnete sie seinen eng um den schlanken Hals schließenden Stehkragen, dann die Armmanschetten, die mit aurodiumfarbenen Knöpfen zusammengehalten wurden. Nachdem sie die Tunika über seinen Kopf ausgezogen hatte, zog sie ihm das schwarze Unterhemd aus, um nun eine Metallplatte zu sehen, welche seine Brust umschloß und den Steuerungskasten beherbergte, welcher die Funktionen seiner Atemmaske garantierte. Aber unterhalb seiner derart gepanzerten Brust nahm sie ein deutlich ausgeprägtes Sixpack wahr, über welches sie ihre Finger gleiten ließ. Hego Damasks alabasterfarbene Haut war samtig und weich. Er hatte wie im Gesicht auch am Körper keinerlei Falten. Sie überlegte, wie alt er wohl war, dann machte sie sich an den Knöpfen und dem Reißverschluß seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Er stand auf, um sich die Hose und seine Stiefel selbst auszuziehen. Nachdem er das getan hatte, hieß er sie, vom Bett aufzustehen. Er stellte er sich hinter sie. Shaak Ti fühlte, wie seine langen feingliedrigen Hände mit den bei Muuns überlangen Zeige- und Mittelfingern auf einmal vollkommen ihre schmale Taille umschlossen. Sie erschauerte angenehm ob dieser Dominanzgeste. Dann hieß er sie, sich hinzulegen. Seine schmalen Hände lösten das breite Band ihres Gürtels aus feinstem corellianischen Leder, um ihn sorgfältig auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett zu legen. Das Lichtschwert der Jedi war noch daran geklippt. Er entwaffnete gerade eine Jedi! Einfach so. Wie man eine Blume entblättert, löste er eines nach dem anderen die drei Lagen ihres braunen, mit dezenten Mustern versehenen Jedi-Kostüms und legte sie akkurat zusammengefaltet auf denselben Stuhl. Er zog ihre Unterhose aus.

Jetzt lag die schöne Togruta in ihrer ganzen rot-weiß-blauen Pracht vor ihm und war sein. Seine Finger fuhren in sanften Bewegungen über die weißen Streifen ihrer Körpertätowierungen, streichelten ihre wohlgeformten Brüste, ihre kreisförmig ebenfalls weiß tätowiert hervorgehobenen Wangen. Er strich über ihre beiden erhabenen weiß-blauen Montrals auf dem Kopf, welche die Togruta beinahe so groß wie ihn machten. Sie waren hart, aber mit einer Art Flaum bedeckt. Während ihre beiden langen ebenfalls blau-weiß gestreiften Seitenlekkus sich warm und weich anfühlten. Er nahm ihren rechten Lekku und strich sich damit gedankenverloren über die Wange. Der Lekku war genau von demselben feinen Flaum bedeckt wie ihre beiden Montrals auf dem Kopf.

Shaak Ti schaute während der Berührungen Hego Damasks an die Decke des tiefschwarzen Baldachins, welcher über das komfortable lange und breite, beinahe quadratische Bett gespannt war. An dieser tiefschwarzen Decke waren kleine Kristalle angebracht, welche in einer ganz speziellen Form angeordnet waren. Spiralförmige Arme gingen linksdrehend von einem zentralen Haufen von vielen dicht gedrängten Kristallen ab.

„So ähnlich sieht es aus, wenn wir im kartographischen Raum des Jedi-Tempels die Galaxis als Holo-Bild darstellen, um eine Mission vorzubereiten", sagte sie mit einem verklärten Lächeln.

„Auch ich bereite an diesem Ort gelegentlich gedanklich geschäftliche Missionen vor. All diese Kristalle habe ich von meinem Heimatplaneten Mygeeto mitgebracht", entgegnete Hego Damask und konnte sich hinter seiner Maske ein Lächeln ob ihrer Gedanken an den Tempel nicht verkneifen. Sie war so ehrlich ihm gegenüber. Sagte ihm einfach, was sie dachte. Er hielt noch eine Weile versonnen ihren Lekku in seiner linken Hand, um ihn mit seiner Rechten zu streicheln.

Dann fühlte er, wie mit einem Mal bei ihm unten etwas hart und lang wurde. Er stöhnte leise auf. Er ließ ihren Lekku fahren und berührte ihre Mitte. Shaak Ti war unten herum schon sehr feucht geworden. Es war soweit! Er setzte sich auf sie und sank zwischen ihren einladenden Schenkeln in sie ein. Etwas riß vor seinem Penis. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewußt, daß Shaak Ti ihm gerade ihre Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hatte. Langsam und mit wachsender Erregung, begann er, sich auf ihr und in ihr zu bewegen, während sie mit ihren roten Händen seine alabasterfarbenen Hände hielt, mit welchen er sich auf dem Bett neben ihr abstützte.

Shaak Tis Körper war sanft erzittert, als mit Hego Damask das erste Mal ein Mann in sie eingedrungen war. Mit jedem Stoß fühlte sie, wie sie sich unten mehr und mehr weitete. Sie schaute in sein längliches Gesicht mit den wohlig schauenden halbgeschlossenen grünen Augen und auf die untere Hälfte seines Gesichtes, welche von der Transpiratormaske verdeckt war. Sie mußte zugeben, daß sie es erregend fand, daß er diese Maske trug – auch und gerade jetzt. Diese Maske würde ihr helfen, eine Distanz zu wahren, die später wichtig sein würde, mit den gerade in ihr erwachten Gefühlen besser umzugehen. Sie fühlte nach einer Weile, daß Hego Damasks Hände etwas an ihrer Mitte massierten, ein paar Standardzentimeter vor ihrer Öffnung. Als Heilerin wußte sie zwar ob der Existenz dieser neuralgischen Punkte einer Frau. Aber sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, selbst in dieser Frage Hand an sich zu legen. Und jetzt war es eine schiere Sensation, wo die Hände eines Mannes, den sie sich selbst ausgesucht hatte, diese Punkte berührten. Genauso hatte sie es sich immer erträumt. Genauso mußte es sein!

Mit jedem Stoß und jeder Berührung von Hego Damask wurde Shaak Ti heißer und erregter. Sie spürte, wie all ihre Säfte und Energien jetzt in ihre Mitte strömten. Sie schloß verzückt die Augen und verfiel in eine wohlige Trance, die jetzt schon … mindestens eine halbe Standardstunde dauerte? Aber es sah nicht so aus, als hätte es ihr Gespiele besonders eilig. Langsam, aber stetig schneller werdend, verrichteten seine Lenden ihr Werk, während sie selbst in ihrem sich immer mehr ausbreitenden Schwebezustand seine schlanke durchtrainierte Gestalt über sich nur noch schemenhaft wahrnahm. Aber jetzt fühlte sie, wie die Spannung in und um ihre Mitte unerträglich wurde. Unerträglich schön und heftig.

Hego Damask wußte, daß jetzt der Augenblick der absoluten Wahrheit nahe war. Die Wellen von Shaak Tis Macht fluteten immer stärker gegen ihn. Und es waren keine klaren erhabenen, beinahe kristallinen Machtlinien mehr, wie er sie bei ihrer üblichen Machtpräsenz als Jedi vor dem Gang in sein Schlafgemach wahrgenommen hatte, sondern sie wurden zunehmend rauer, unfokussierter, dunkler, je mehr Shaak Tis Leidenschaft von ihrem Körper und Geist Besitz ergriff. Und wenn er selbst zum Höhepunkt kommen würde, dann würde auch er es nicht mehr schaffen, seine eigene Machtpräsenz derart sorgfältig zu verbergen, wie er es nun schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten dauernder Heimlichkeit als Sith bislang meisterlich getan hatte. Es gab für ihn nur einen Weg, diese Offenbarung elegant zu umschiffen. Er mußte dafür sorgen, daß er und Shaak Ti gemeinsam zum Orgasmus kamen.

Gleichzeitig kam ihm der bange Gedanke, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, die von ihm vorhin erwähnte Kraft der Anima ebenfalls derart seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, wie er es bereits mit dem Pneuma und dem Aperion beinahe perfekt tat. Wäre das von ihm erstrebte ewig währende Leben noch lebenswert, wenn er dem Universum sämtliche Geheimnisse und Kräfte entrissen und sich dienstbar gemacht hätte? Oder würde das Leben dann langweilig werden? War diese Furcht vor solch einer Allmacht möglicherweise der Urgrund, der die Jedi davon abhielt, sich die Macht wie die Sith gänzlich untertan zu machen, sondern ihr stattdessen in selbst auferlegten Grenzen lediglich zu huldigen? Wie viele Jahre würde er noch brauchen, um auch den letzten Rest der Geheimnisse der Macht zu ergründen?

Könnte ein einzelnes Wesen das überhaupt? Auch ein derart raffiniertes und fortgeschrittenes wie er als Muun? Oder aber würde er sich zwar ständig dem endgültigen fundamentalen Geheimnis der Macht annähern, dabei jedoch stets einen Hauch von ihm entfernt bleiben so wie eine Kurve, die sich stetig der waagerechten Abszissenachse eines Diagramms annähert, um dann in einer Beinahe-Parallelität dazu verdammt zu sein, diese Achse niemals zu erreichen? Aber nun fühlte Hego Damask, daß es Zeit war, diese in seinem Orden ketzerischen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Später würde sich genügend Zeit finden, wenn er …

Hego Damask fühlte, wie seine Partnerin während seiner fortlaufenden Stöße plötzlich innehielt, kurz erzitterte. Er gab sich zwei Standardsekunden, dann gab auch er alles frei, was er für Shaak Ti in diesem Moment hatte. Sein heißer Saft spritzte in sie, während er laut aufstöhnte, ihr Körper nach oben schnellte und sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper schlang, dabei ihren Kopf an seiner stahlbewehrten Brust bergend, welche ihr auf einmal wie der weichste und bequemste Ort vorkam, den man sich in der gesamten Galaxis nur wünschen konnte. Während sie derart eng umschlungen auf dem Bett saßen, konnte Shaak Ti nicht sehen, daß Hego Damasks Augen mit einem Mal radioaktiv gelb geworden waren. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, während sie an seiner Brust geschmiegt rhythmisch zuckte, während ihre Mitte um sein bestes Teil herum sich im selben Rhythmus mehrere Male zusammenzog und wieder öffnete, während er ihr immer mehr von seinem Saft gab.

Shaak Ti war völlig außer sich. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in der Ewigkeit gelandet. Einer heißen, kraftvollen, sogförmigen Ewigkeit, die niemals mehr enden würde. Zumindest nicht in diesem Moment, in diesen Momenten … in diesen Minuten? Stunden? … In diesem Raum mit diesem Mann! In jenem Moment, als sie Hego Damasks Saft das erste Mal in sich einschießen fühlte, brandete auf einmal eine riesige Dunkle Welle der Macht gegen ihren darauf völlig unvorbereiteten Körper. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen. Diese Welle Dunkler Macht raubte ihr schier den Atem! Sie hörte ein paar Weingläser in einer seltsamen Tonfolge an ihr Gehörorgan klingen. War sie das eben gewesen? Die Dunkelheit schnürte sie ein, erdrückte sie beinahe, um sich nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder von ihr zu entfernen und sie gleich einer Nebelwolke noch eine Weile beinahe schmeichelnd zu umwogen, bevor sie sich genauso schnell wieder in Wohlgefallen auflöste, wie sie gekommen war.

Aber Shaak Ti war viel zu benommen und viel zu sehr in ihrer orgiastischen Extase versunken, als daß sie auch nur ein Wort hervorgebracht hätte außer dem lauten Stöhnen, welches ein Orgasmus mit sich brachte. Ihr war, als würde ihr Kopf zerspringen vor lauter überglücklicher Erregung. _‚Was, wenn gerade jetzt ein Feind im Apartment angreifen würde?'_ , schoß es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Aber dieser Gedanke erschien ihr parsec-weit entfernt, wie ein in großer Distanz vorbeiziehender selten auftauchender Komet. Ja, die Liebe machte schwach und verteidigungsunfähig. Und genau das wollte Shaak Ti jetzt sein! Langsam fühlte sie, wie ihr Orgasmus abebbte.

Sie löste sich kurz von seiner Brust und sah ihm in die wieder grünen Augen. Sie sah die gelöste Entspanntheit des Glücks in ihnen.

„Ich möchte Euch nur einmal ohne diese Maske sehen", sagte sie.

„Dann werde ich kurz die Luft anhalten", erwiderte Hego Damask und nahm die Maske ab.

Shaak Ti sah seinen mit Narben versehenen Mund und Hals, seine Nase, deren unterer Teil fehlte. Sie umfasste mit ihren schlanken Händen seinen länglichen schmalen Kopf und drückte ihm einen langen innigen Kuß auf seine entstellten Lippen. Sie fühlte eine weitere Ewigkeit, während sie dies tat. Nachdem sich ihre beiden Münder wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, legte er sofort wieder seine Maske an.

„Das war noch viel schöner, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte", sagte sie mit einem verklärten, leicht melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Meint Ihr den Kuß?", fragte er und sie sah seine Augen schelmisch aufblitzen.

„Einfach alles", sagte sie schlicht und umarmte ihn erneut.

Shaak Tis Blick fiel auf ein Chrono, welches an der Wand hing. Sie und Hego Damask hatten sich doch wahrhaftig ganze zwei Standardstunden lang geliebt.

Sie hielten einander noch für eine Weile umschlungen, dann sanken sie gemeinsam auf die weiche Bettstatt und Shaak Ti drehte sich von ihm weg zur Seite, während er sie von hinten mit seinen langen Armen umschlang und sein Gesicht zwischen ihren hinteren und einen ihrer Seitenlekkus legte. Sie fühlte noch, wie seine Hand ihren oben liegenden Montral bis hinunter zur Spitze des dazugehörigen Lekkus hinunterfuhr. Diese Berührung tat ihr unsagbar gut. Dann war Shaak Ti eingeschlafen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten folgte ihr Hego Damask in die selige Schlummrigkeit.


	4. Die Frau des Tages

Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne schienen fein über den noch roten Horizont der von kühnen Wolkenkratzern dominierten Skyline von Coruscant bis in die Fenster des zinnengekrönten obersten Stockwerkes des Kaldani-Turmes. Darth Plagueis war aufgewacht. Verstört schaute er um sich. Sein linker Arm war immer noch um Shaak Ti geschlungen und berührte ihre rechte Brust. Sanft zog er ihn zurück und setzte sich auf. Er hatte seit zwanzig Standardjahren nicht mehr geschlafen. Zwanzig Jahre, die er seit dem furchtbaren Attentat der maladianischen Attentäter auf ihn im permanenten Wachzustand damit verbracht hatte, sich während der Nachtstunden mit Meditationsritualen und Sith-Techniken wach zu halten, auf daß ihn nie wieder ein Feind überraschen möge, um ihm womöglich noch sein Primärherz zu nehmen, das letzte, welches ihm seit diesem Attentat von seinen ursprünglich drei Herzen noch verblieben war.

So ein Einschlafen durfte nicht noch einmal passieren! Der Macht sei Dank war er vor der Jedi-Meisterin neben sich aufgewacht. Nicht daß er ernsthaft glaubte, daß die gutwillige und derart von ihm eingenommene Togruta ihm im Schlaf etwas antun würde! Trotzdem – dieses Schlafen war gegen die Regeln, die er sich selbst gesetzt hatte! Eilig stand er auf, machte seine Morgentoilette, zog sich an und wies 11-4D an, ein opulentes Frühstück danach für sich und Shaak Ti vorzubereiten. Die Teigtaschen hingegen bereitete er selbst zu. Das sollte sein Beitrag zum Frühstück sein.

Shaak Ti lag noch schlafend im breiten Bett, als die Sonne Coruscants schon hoch am Himmel stand. Langsam wurde sie wach. Sie rieb sich die Augen, um sie langsam zu öffnen. Sie sah den adeganischen Galaxis-Himmel über sich. Zögernd setzte sie sich auf und schaute ungläubig um sich. Hatte sie wirklich gerade eine Nacht nicht nur im Bett von sondern auch mit Hego Damask verbracht, den sie eigentlich bewachen sollte? Sie fühlte noch seinen Saft zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Als sie die grüne Decke wegschob, sah sie neben einigen Spermaflecken einen Blutfleck auf dem Bettlaken. Ja, sie hatte es wirklich getan! Sie rieb sich den Kopf. Sie hatte einen wilden Traum gehabt. Viel klarer als ein Traum. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine Zukunftsvision gewesen war. Aber sie würde, sie mußte es ihrem großzügigen Gastgeber unbedingt sagen, wenn der Moment richtig war.

Sie stand auf, um sich im nebenan liegenden Bad zu duschen und eilig anzuziehen. Als sie das Schlafzimmer verließ, erwartete sie ihr fertig angezogener Gastgeber bereits an der Tür, um sie in den Ess-Salon zu einem gedeckten Tisch zu geleiten.

„Guten Morgen. Lasst es Euch schmecken, Meister Jedi", lud er sie zum Frühstück ein.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie knapp und ließ sich das Frühstück ebenfalls munden, während 11-4D in mäßigem Tempo an ihrem Tisch vorbeirollte.

Shaak Ti staunte, wie einfach doch so ein Frühstück danach war. Hego Damask stellte keine weiteren Fragen wegen der gemeinsamen Nacht, noch machte er irgendwelche Anspielungen darauf. Alles war genauso, wie es sich die Jedi-Meisterin für dieses eine Mal nur wünschen konnte.

„Das schmeckt lecker. Was ist das?", fragte sie, nachdem sie eine der köstlichen Teigtaschen gekostet hatte, die in einer großen argentumfarbenen Schale mitten auf dem Tisch standen.

„Das sind Teigtaschen gefüllt mit Yagannath-Früchten. So etwas hat mir früher immer meine Mutter auf Mygeeto zum Frühstück bereitet", erklärte er.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gefrühstückt hatten, konnte Shaak Ti nicht mehr an sich halten. Eine Frage hatte sie zu jener Nacht noch, die sie gehörig umtrieb:

„Da ist so eine Sache ... Als wir den Orgasmus hatten", begann sie zögernd und senkte ihren Blick.

„Ja", forderte Hego Damask sie auf, weiter zu sprechen.

„Da hat sich plötzlich so eine riesige Dunkelheit entfaltet, die absolut beklemmend war. Nur für einen Moment. Dann war sie wieder weg. Was war das?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die grünen Augen.

„Oh …", er tat, als ob er darüber nachdachte. „Es könnte sein, daß sich die Helle Seite der Macht dann spontan in Dunkle Macht verwandelt, wenn sich die Triebe derart entladen. Deshalb war es wohl danach auch wieder verschwunden, so wie Ihr es beschreibt."

„Dann war ich das also?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die mir spontan einfällt", gab er zurück.

Shaak Ti fand, daß dieses Thema nun endgültig abgehakt war und kam auf etwas anderes zurück.

„Hat dieser Darth Plagueis, von dem Ihr gestern erzähltet, eigentlich später noch einen Schüler gefunden?"

„Nun, es ist für gemeinhin mehr über die Sith bekannt, die eines gewaltsamen Todes starben, als über diejenigen, die geheim und im Verborgenen wirkten, ohne auffällige Spuren zu hinterlassen. Aber ich nehme stark an, daß er einen Schüler gefunden hat", erwiderte der Sith-Lord und sog mit seiner Nase den Brötchenbrei ein, den ihm 11-4D bereitet hatte.

„Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum diese Nacht. Nicht wegen dieser Nacht. Ich glaube, es geht um Eure Sicherheit", begann Shaak Ti mit einem ernsten Blick ihr nächstes Anliegen anzuschneiden.

„Was habt Ihr denn geträumt, Meister Jedi?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ich habe blaue Blitze gesehen. Wie Elektrizität. Und ich habe ein hässliches Lachen dazu gehört. Alles war dunkel. Das ist alles."

„Hmmm …" Darth Plagueis dachte nun wirklich nach. Es war bekannt, daß einzelne Jedi-Meister und andere Machtbegabte für Momente in die Zukunft schauen konnten. Sein eigener Meister Darth Tenebrous hatte so etwas auch gekonnt. Von was hatte Shaak Ti geträumt? Von einem technischen Defekt, der absichtlich herbeigeführt worden war? Vom letzten Todesopfer seiner Machtblitze? Oder dem seines Schülers? Es gab auch andere Waffen, die Blitze erzeugten. Oder ein Blitz war eingeschlagen. Die Palette der Möglichkeiten war groß.

„Wie kommt Ihr zu dem Schluß, daß dieser Traum etwas mit mir zu tun hat?", fragte er die Jedi.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, ich habe nur so etwas gefühlt. Es war kein Ort erkennbar. Es war einfach nur stockdunkel. Eigentlich sogar mehr als nur stockdunkel", erklärte Shaak Ti mit unheilschwangerer Stimme. „Möglicherweise muß der Feind gar nicht hier hereinkommen. Möglicherweise hat er die Elektroleitungen manipuliert, so daß bei einer falschen Berührung etwas Schlimmes passiert", mutmaßte sie.

„Ich werde das prüfen lassen", erwiderte der Sith-Lord nach einigem Stirnrunzeln und Nachdenken. „Vielleicht hängt das mit der Kanzlerwahl zusammen. Heute ist schließlich ein Tag, der unser aller Schicksal verändern wird. Es wird möglicherweise Krieg geben. Aber zumindest habt _Ihr_ Euren Auftrag mit Bravour erfüllt", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Und ab sofort übernimmt wieder die Sonnengarde?", fragte Shaak Ti, um von ihrer diffusen Besorgnis abzulenken.

„Heute werde ich hauptsächlich die Wahl zum neuen Kanzler beobachten und am Abend bin ich mit Senator Palpatine in der Oper verabredet. Dort ist so viel Sicherheit, da habe ich keine Besorgnis."

„Ihr glaubt, daß Palpatine gewinnt?", fragte sie.

„Sagen wir, ich hoffe es. Wir brauchen einen starken Kanzler für das, was noch kommen wird. Gerade jemanden wie Palpatine."

„Ja, er hat als Senator für Naboo so einiges für die Galaxis getan. Valorum war in der Tat nicht mehr Herr der Lage. Und dann auch noch dieser Korruptionsskandal, in den er verwickelt war. Etwas muß passieren", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

„Ich hoffe auch, daß die Senatoren die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Um den Senator meiner Welt brauche ich mir jedenfalls keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Wie alt seid Ihr eigentlich, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist?", erkühnte sich Shaak Ti ihren Gastgeber zu fragen.

„Wenn Ihr es genau wissen wollt, so bin ich einundneunzig Standardjahre alt", erklärte Hego Damask mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Shaak Ti erstarrte für einen Moment. Sie war gerademal siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt und jetzt stellte sich heraus, daß sie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, der mehr als dreimal so alt war wie sie! Sie überlegte für einen Moment, wie lange er wohl schon diese Transpiratormaske tragen mochte, entschied dann aber, daß solch eine Frage jetzt, nachdem sie ihn nach seinem Alter gefragt hatte, unziemlich sei.

Die Beiden beendeten noch ihr Frühstück, dann brachte der Dunkle Lord der Sith die Jedi-Meisterin zur Tür.

„Ich habe da für Euch noch etwas", sagte Hego Damask mit geheimnisvoll klingender Stimme.

Er holte aus einer Tasche seiner dunkelgrünen Tunika ein Komlink hervor, wie es Shaak Ti noch nie gesehen hatte und überreichte es ihr.

„Dieses spezielle Komlink ist für Euch. Es hat eine ziemlich große Reichweite. Wenn Ihr Euch einmal in großer Gefahr befinden solltet, dann aktiviert es und sagt: …" Er neigte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas in den Gehörgang, als könne jemand sie im Apartment hören. „Dann wird die Hilfe kommen, die Ihr brauchen werdet. Aber denkt immer daran, Meister Jedi: Dies ist ein Einmalkomlink und nur einmal zu benutzen – und nur für Euch, für niemand anderen zusätzlich."

Shaak Ti sah Hego Damask erstaunt an. Solch eine Geste hätte sie jetzt am allerwenigsten erwartet. _Sie_ sollte sich doch um _seine_ Sicherheit kümmern!

„Wird es so schlimm werden?", fragte sie.

„Das wollen wir nicht hoffen", erwiderte er mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln.

„Dann wünsche ich Euch, daß sich Eure Hoffnungen für diese Kanzlerwahl, für das Wohl der Republik und überhaupt erfüllen", sagte sie ihm zum Abschied.

„Ich danke Euch, Meister Jedi. Möge es Euch stets wohl ergehen, wo immer Ihr auch gerade sein mögt", erwiderte er.

Nachdem sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, um dem Turbolift zuzustreben, schloß er die Tür von innen. Er ging wieder in den großen Raum, in welchem er sich am liebsten aufhielt. Er nahm ein hohes Glas und wollte es gerade mit schwerem sullustanischen Wein füllen. Nach einigem Zögern stellte er Flasche und das leere Glas wieder zurück an ihren Platz. Nein, er würde den Nachhall dieser Nacht mit Shaak Ti an diesem Morgen ganz ohne irgendwelche Stimulanzien genießen. Wein würde später noch genügend fließen, wenn sein Schüler heute Abend wieder bei ihm wäre.

Es berückte ihn auf eigenartige Weise, daß diese Nacht die erste und letzte für sie Beide gewesen war. Und daß er auf diese Weise der erste und letzte Mann in Shaak Tis Leben sein würde. Obgleich sie noch Jungfrau gewesen war, hatte sich diese Frau ihm gegenüber so natürlich und sinnlich hingegeben, so daß es ihm vorkam, als wäre diese Nacht mit ihr der durch die Macht dargereichte Kelch des unverfälschten Ursprungs allen Glücks und aller Herrlichkeit in dieser Galaxis überhaupt. Shaak Ti war die Liebe selbst gewesen. Und sie würde auf diese Art für immer die Seine sein, obwohl oder gerade deswegen, weil es für sie keine weitere Nacht intimen Zusammenseins mehr geben würde. Darth Plagueis zweifelte nicht daran, daß die junge Togruta zu ihren Vorsätzen stehen und sie einhalten würde.

Plötzlich überkam ihn die Erinnerung an einen besonderen Tag vor vierunddreißig Jahren. Er hatte auf dem Planeten Bal'demnic gerade seinen Meister Darth Tenebrous umgebracht, was eigentlich bereits genug gewesen wäre, diesen Tag in denkwürdiger Erinnerung zu behalten. Nach dem vollzogenen Mord an seinem Meister hatte Plagueis festgestellt, dass er dabei unglücklicherweise Tenebrous' Schiff unbrauchbar gemacht hatte, welches sie nach Bal'demnic gebracht hatte. Die Kapitänin des Schiffes, welches er sich stattdessen für einen Rückflug nach Muunilinst ausgesucht hatte, war eine Togruta namens Ellin Lah gewesen. Im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Crew hegte diese ebenfalls recht ansehnliche Togruta von Anfang an einen unbestimmbaren Groll gegen den frischgebackenen Anführer des Ordens der Sith. Plagueis' Geschick im Verhandeln und all seine subtilen Manipulationskünste hatten nicht ausgereicht, den Argwohn von Kapitänin Lah zu besiegen. Letztlich hatte ihm die Togruta ihre spitzen Eckzähne präsentiert und den Blaster gezogen; ein Wink, dem ihre Crew umgehend gefolgt war. Plagueis hatte das damals schade gefunden – sehr schade.

Aber jetzt hatte Shaak Ti diesen Fehler ihrer Speziesgenossin aus jener längst vergangenen Zeit mehr als nur wieder gut gemacht. Die Jedi-Meisterin hatte ihn glücklich gemacht. Plagueis fühlte, wie sich die negative Erinnerung an die Togruta von vor vierunddreißig Jahren in eine bedeutungslose Bagatelle verwandelte. Ein Kreis schien sich geschlossen zu haben. Und für diese ihre Verdienste würde er, Darth Plagueis, Shaak Ti zumindest eine reelle Chance dafür geben, sie auch über die für sie vorgesehene Zeit hinaus am Leben zu erhalten, sie vor _dem_ Tode zu bewahren, der allen Jedi zu einem später festzulegenden Zeitpunkt bestimmt war. Das war er ihr schuldig. Das war sein tiefer Wunsch!

Als Shaak Ti wieder im Tempel war, erschien er ihr irgendwie anders als sonst. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie träumte. Sie wußte, daß dies nur eine einzige Nacht gewesen war, aber trotzdem war sie in Gedanken noch bei Hego Damask im Kaldani-Turm. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich mit all ihren geheimen Gedanken und Wünschen angenommen und geborgen gefühlt. Dieser anfangs erhaben bis unnahbar erscheinende, später überaus gesprächige und freundliche Muun hatte sie unvermittelt in ein Reich entführt, von dem sie immer gewußt hatte, daß es existierte. Bislang jedoch nicht für sie.

Ihr gellte noch ein Lied aus Kindertagen in den Ohren – irgendwo auf Shili hatte jemand ein Holovid laufen lassen, als sie drei Jahre alt gewesen war, kurz bevor sie in den Jedi-Tempel gekommen war:

„Die Liebe gibt ohne zu zählen

Und jeden Tag kann sie erwählen,

wen immer ihre Gunst berührt

und wer auch immer wen verführt.

Doch für mich wird es niemals geben,

was andre jeden Tag erleben."

Damals und noch viele Jahre später hatte Shaak Ti gedacht, daß es dieses Lied war, welches ihr Privatleben bestimmen würde. Dieses Lied war eine Vorahnung darauf, daß sie eine Jedi werden würde, bei all den Gaben und Talenten, die sie besaß.

Und jetzt hatte Hego Damask dieses bislang von ihr für unumstößlich gehaltene Gesetz auf einmal außer Kraft gesetzt. _Er_ war die Liebe, die _Sie_ erwählt hatte! Würde er später womöglich noch andere Gesetze außer Kraft setzen? Oder gar neue, bessere erlassen? Würde er sich wirklich später daran beteiligen, eine neue Armee für die gesamte Republik zu erschaffen? Eine Armee, die an der Seite der Jedi kämpfen würde? Shaak Ti fühlte auf einmal die Kraft und die Zuversicht in sich, schon in Bälde einen neuen Padawan anzunehmen und auszubilden. Auf einmal erschien ihr alles möglich.

Sie ging in ihre Kammer, um zu meditieren und ihre Mitte wiederzufinden, die spirituelle erhabene Mitte wohlgemerkt. Drei Stunden später gegen Mittag ging sie in die Cantina des Tempels.

Meister Yoda kam ihr entgegen. Er hielt ein Tablett in den Händen, auf welchem ein Teller mit undefinierbaren Speisen zu sehen war, die seltsam rochen. Seine alltägliche Kost, die man speziell für ihn zubereitete. Mit einer leutseligen Geste bedeutete der kleine grüne Großmeister der gerade eingetroffenen Togruta, ihm zu folgen. Sie ging hinter ihm her bis zu einem Tisch, an welchem noch Meister Even Piell, Meisterin Yaddle, Kit Fisto sowie der Cereaner Ki-Adi Mundi saßen.

„Vorstellen ich darf – Die Frau des Tages – Meisterin Shaak Ti! Durch ihre gestrige Mission – eingetroffen heute eine große Spende von Damask Holdings - auf dem Konto des Jedi-Tempel ist. Endlich das neueste Sorosuub-Luxus-Shuttle – wir uns leisten können – für besonders repräsentative Missionen", erklärte Yoda feierlich.

Alle Anwesenden klatschten daraufhin laut in die Hände.

„Er … hat dafür bezahlt?", fragte Shaak Ti bestürzt.

„Mmmm … üblich das ist … wenn reiche Leute wie er im Tempel anfragen für Sondermissionen … Ihr das wusstet nicht?", fragte Yoda amüsiert zurück.

„Sondermissionen?", fragte Shaak Ti entgeistert.

„Meister Jorus C'baoth – nach Rodia geschickt ich ihn habe – an Eurer Statt. Weil Hego Damask – Euch er wollte", erklärte Yoda mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Shaak Ti schockierte.

Sie versteckte ihren Schock hinter einer stolzen, erhabenen Miene, die sie während des gesamten Treffens mit ihren Jedi-Kollegen in der Cantina beibehalten sollte.

War die Moral im Jedi-Tempel schon derart gesunken? Hatten die Jedi Hego Damasks Credits derart nötig? Oder hatte Yoda in der ganzen Erhabenheit und Gelassenheit seiner über achthundert Jahre überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem, was sie heute Nacht getan hatte? Shaak Ti fühlte sich auf einmal von allen benutzt. Vor allem von Hego Damask, der so getan hatte, als hätte _sie_ ihn spontan verführt. _‚Ist das wirklich Euer Wunsch? Jetzt und hier?'_ , hörte sie seine etwas verhaltene, dabei schmeichelnde samtweiche Stimme in ihrem Gehörorgan klingen. Nein! Es war _sein_ Wunsch gewesen! … Von Anfang an!

Yoda machte eine Geste, als würde er ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfen. Er schaute vergnügt und heiter wie immer. Nein, Meister Yoda hatte keine Ahnung, was gestern im Apartment von Hego Damask passiert war. Und auch die anderen Jedi um sie herum nicht, wie sie in deren Gedanken grob lesen konnte. Und so sollte es bleiben, schwor sich Shaak Ti. Halt! Was war das? Hatte die bräunliche Meisterin Yaddle soeben ihrem Speziesgenossen Yoda neben sich verschwörerisch zugezwinkert? Sie würde später ein ernstes Wort mit Meister Dooku reden müssen. _Er_ war es schließlich gewesen, der ihr Magister Damask derart euphorisch angepriesen hatte – beinahe wie ein Kuppler! Aber alles in seinem Apartment hatte sich so echt und so ehrlich angefühlt. So schön! Wie konnte man dafür nur Credits hinlegen?!

Innerlich aufgewühlt verließ Shaak Ti die Cantina und ging in den Lichtschwert-Trainingsraum, um sich mit einem vom dortigen System simulierten Gegner in ihren Lichtschwertkampffähigkeiten zu messen. Auf diese Weise war sie allein und konnte sich doch produktiv ablenken. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte sie den virtuellen grünen Twi'lek mit der gelben Klinge wehrunfähig gemacht und er ergab sich ihr. Ungerufen erschien plötzlich wieder das Bild Hego Damasks vor ihrem inneren Auge. So alt wie die einundneunzig Standardjahre, die er ihr als sein Alter genannt hatte, sah er wahrlich nicht aus. Allerdings straften seine offenkundige Weisheit und seine Reife sein Aussehen wie im besten mittleren Alter Lügen. Auf einmal fiel ihr die Legende von Darth Plagueis wieder ein, von der ihr der Muun am gestrigen Tag erzählt hatte. Darth Plagueis konnte mithilfe der Manipulation der Midichlorianer das Altern aufhalten. War das wirklich nur eine Legende? Oder hatte dieser Sith sein Wissen gar weitergegeben? An andere Leute als seinen Schüler? Nein! Hego Damask führte ganz bestimmt nur einen gesunden Lebenswandel, trieb viel Sport und hatte überdies noch ausgezeichnete Gene!

Sie verließ den Trainingsraum und ging wieder in ihre Kammer. Dort bereitete sie sich einen Cassis-Tee. Während sie sich eine Tasse des roten Getränks einschenkte, kam ihr die Frage in den Sinn, wie sie und Hego Damask sich auch sonst hätten begegnen sollen, wenn er nicht beim Jedi-Tempel um eine solche Sondermission ersucht hätte … Nein! Gar nichts war schlimm an dieser Mission, an dieser Nacht gewesen. Hego Damask hatte ihr einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt. Und – Credits hin oder her – es war eine verdammt gute Nacht gewesen! Diese Nacht war über alles andere erhaben! Es war der Wille der Macht gewesen, daß sie Hego Damask begegnet war. Meister Dooku hatte gestern recht gehabt. Sie war auserwählt!


	5. Der Anfang vom Ende

_Einen halben Tag später, gegen Abend_

Shaak Ti sah sich mit Meisterin Luminara Unduli gerade die Wahl zum Kanzler im Holo-Net an. Die Mirialanerin hatte einen Holonet-Empfänger in ihrem Zimmer – für Shaak Ti eigentlich ein entbehrlicher Luxus – aber nicht heute Abend.

„Können wir mal zur Live-Übertragung in die Oper umschalten?", fragte die Togruta die Mirialanerin.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Unduli verwundert.

„Senator Palpatine von Naboo besucht gerade diese Opernvorstellung von Mon Calamari. Ich möchte ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor er Kanzler wird – oder auch nicht", erklärte Shaak Ti mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr Euch so für Senator Palpatine interessiert", entgegnete die Mirialanerin noch verwunderter.

Aber sie wechselte wie gewünscht den Kanal. Die Aufführung des Balletts hatte bereits begonnen. In einer riesigen schwebenden Kugel sah man bunte Bänder schweben. Nach einer Weile schwenkte die Kamera zur Ehrenloge, in welcher der Senator von Naboo saß, neben ihm der hochgewachsene Muun mit der Transpiratormaske, den Shaak Ti noch an diesem Morgen live gesehen hatte. Luminara Unduli linste mit ihren blauen Augen verstohlen zu Shaak Ti, die einen verklärten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, die Lippen leicht geöffnet.

„Oh, Ihr wünscht Euch wirklich, dass er Kanzler wird, kann das sein?", neckte sie ihre Togruta-Kollegin.

„Viele Leute sagen, dass er die einzige Hoffnung der Galaxis ist", gab Shaak Ti geistesabwesend zurück.

„Kann ich jetzt wieder zurückschalten?", fragte Luminara Unduli leicht ungeduldig.

„Gleich, ich will nur noch diesen Satz zu Ende hören, den sie gerade spielen", versuchte Shaak Ti, noch etwas Zeit zu schinden. Als die Mirialanerin dann schließlich umschaltete, war Shaak Ti mit ihren Gedanken immer noch woanders.

Darth Plagueis war guter Laune, als er mit seinem Schüler in seinem Apartment im Kaldani-Turm ankam. Das Abendessen, welches Orn Free Taa, der Senator von Ryloth, in einem Privatraum spendiert hatte, war üppig und gut gewesen. 11-4D hatte nun für diese nächtlichen Stunden einen Wein geöffnet, von welchem ihn Plagueis etwas in sein Glas gießen ließ, um die rote Flüssigkeit im Glas nun genüsslich herumrotieren zu lassen.

„Sullustanisch – ein halbes Jahrhundert alt", erklärte er stolz, während 11-4D ein weiteres Glas für seinen Schüler füllte.

„Allein Euch ist es zu verdanken, dass all diese Bemühungen am Ende Früchte tragen, Darth Plagueis", sagte Sidious und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken.

„Dank meiner Führung und Eures Charismas werden wir uns bald in einer Position befinden, um auch den letzten Akt des Großen Plans der Sith in die Tat umzusetzen", erklärte Plagueis mit tragender Stimme und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

„Dann trinken wir auf die Umsetzung des letzten Aktes Großen Planes", erwiderte Sidious launig und machte mit seinem Glas einen kleinen Schwenk in Richtung seines Meisters, um ein Prosit anzudeuten. Eine Geste, die von Plagueis erwidert wurde. Dann nahm auch Sidious einen Schluck des edlen Tropfens.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr habt Euch schon Gedanken über Eure Antrittsrede im Senat gemacht", sagte Plagueis, während er 11-4D bedeutete, eine weitere Flasche Wein zu bringen.

„Ich habe mir einige Stichworte notiert", entgegnete Sidious, „soll ich Euch etwa die Überraschung verderben?", setzte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu.

„Warum nicht?"

Also begann Sidious auf diese Anregung seines Meisters hin damit, diesem den Entwurf seiner für den morgigen Tag geplanten Antrittsrede als frischgebackener Kanzler im Senat vorzutragen. Es lag auf der Hand, dass er diese Gelegenheit nutzen würde, seinen Verbündeten Hego Damask als Co-Kanzler einzuführen – ein absolutes Novum in der parlamentarischen Geschichte der Republik.

„… ebenso war es Hego Damask, welcher die Handelsföderation umgewandelt hat", hörte Plagueis Sidious deklamieren.

„Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, die Handelsföderation zu erwähnen, mein Schüler", korrigierte er Sidious und ließ sich von 11-4D sein leeres Weinglas nachfüllen, um sogleich mit seiner Nase einen tiefen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

Sidious begann nun, seine Rede in immer neuen Variationen vorzutragen. Dies tat er mit einer tiefen monotonen Stimme, was den Dunklen Lord zunehmend ermüdete. Zweimal bereits hatte er Sidious angeraten, sein Vortragen zu beenden. Aber Sidious fiel stets eine neue Ergänzung oder Änderung ein.

„Das reicht fürs Erste", versuchte Plagueis es ein letztes Mal, während sein drittes Glas Wein zur Neige ging. „Vermutlich wäre es am besten, wenn Ihr Euch nach Hause begebt und zumindest noch ein paar Stunden ausruht, bevor … „

„Nur noch einmal – von Anfang an", beharrte Sidious.

„Von Anfang an?", gab Plagueis unmutig zurück.

„Lord Plagueis, Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt, dass Ihr nicht eher ruhen würdet, bevor unser Sieg beschlossene Sache ist."

„So ist es, und dazu stehe ich, Darth Sidious", gab sich der Muun geschlagen.

Er ließ sich von 11-4D das vierte Glas Wein nachschenken. Gewohnheitsmäßig führte Plagueis es zur Nase, um einen tiefen Schluck zu nehmen. Als er das Glas nach jenem Schluck abstellte, kippte es um und durchtränkte das Tischtuch. Aber er war viel zu schwach und zu müde, um darauf noch Aufmerksamkeit zu verschwenden. Stattdessen flatterten seine Augenlieder kurz, dann fielen sie zu und er versank in einen wohligen Schlummer.

Er erwachte unsanft aus diesem, als ihn eine volle Ladung elektrischer Energie traf. Als Darth Plagueis seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er seinen Schüler vor sich stehen, die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt, während aus diesen Händen blaue Machtblitze auf ihn zuschossen. Seine gelben Augen durchdrangen das blaugleißende Blitzgeflecht, um in nun strahlend gelb gewordenen Augen von Darth Sidious zu schauen, welcher ihn von oben herab diabolisch angrinste.

‚ _Das kann er nicht machen. Er braucht mich doch!'_ , schoss es ihm durch den schmalen länglichen Schädel. Er sah seinen Schüler an. Hass und Wut hatten Sidious' Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt. Endlich kam die Bestie, die er schon lange in seinem Schüler gewusst hatte, vollständig zum Vorschein. Genauso musste der junge Palpatine vor zweiunddreißig Jahren geschaut haben, als er, Plagueis, ihm mehr oder weniger durch die Blume befohlen hatte, sich seiner Familie zu entledigen, was der junge Naboo dann auch mit einem Schlag getan hatte.

Der Muun versuchte, seine Kräfte für einen Machtsturm zu sammeln, aber er musste feststellen, dass der Alkohol seine Kräfte gelähmt hatte.

„Lasst uns jetzt den zweiten inoffiziellen Teil meiner Rede durchgehen. Ihr nutzloser alter Narr!", hörte er seinen Schüler siegessicher dröhnen.

„Es war Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis, der nach Naboo kam, entschlossen, meinen Planeten bis auf den letzten Tropfen Plasma auszubluten, und der die Handelsföderation als Aufseher einsetzte!"

‚ _Darth Sidious als Rächer der Ausgebeuteten und Unterdrückten, diese Rolle hatte seinem Schüler in dessen letzten Tagen als Senator von Naboo wahrlich gut zu Gesicht gestanden'_ , dachte Plagueis mit einem bitteren inneren Lächeln.

„Plagueis, der sich vom großen Plan abgewandt hatte, um sich zwanzig Jahre lang selbstgefällig nur auf sich selbst und seine Unsterblichkeit zu konzentrieren, während ich auf Coruscant und anderswo die Fäden gezogen habe", deklamierte Sidious weiter.

‚ _Aber du hättest davon profitieren können, mein Schüler. Ich hätte auch dich an meiner Seite unsterblich gemacht. Willst du das wirklich verschmähen? Für vielleicht vierzig Jahre Herrschaft? Wer ist denn hier von uns beiden selbstgefällig?'_ , dachte Plagueis zurück, weiterhin unfähig, zu sprechen, oder gar etwas zu tun.

„Plagueis, der die Frechheit besaß, seinen Schüler dafür zu schelten, dem Killer, den er selbst ausgebildet hatte, zu viel Stolz eingebläut zu haben."

‚ _Aber Maul hat auf Tatooine versagt. Und der junge Skywalker ist jetzt bei den Jedi. Das weißt du so gut wie ich. Und noch wissen wir nicht, was Maul auf Naboo ausrichten wird oder kann'_ , dachte Plagueis zurück.

„Plagueis, der die Frivolität besaß, unseren neuen Sith-Anwärter Dooku als Kuppler zu missbrauchen, damit sich der feine Magister hier an diesem Ort mit einer jungen Jedi-Meisterin amüsieren konnte, während ich dabei war, im Senat die Weichen dafür zu stellen, dass die Sith endlich die Herrschaft über die Galaxis erringen …"

‚ _Das geht Sidious nichts an!'_ , dachte Plagueis empört. _‚Ich habe ihm früher gestattet, sich monatelang auf anderen Welten herumzutreiben, ohne ihn darüber zu befragen – wo und mit wem. Ja, ich habe ihm vertraut. Wieso stört er sich jetzt an dieser einen Nacht? Hat ihm Dooku etwa ...?'_

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu überlegen, wem Dookus Loyalität eigentlich gehörte, denn Sidious fuhr nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schwelgens darin, seinen Meister bei einem moralischen Fehltritt ertappt zu haben, mit seiner Schmähtirade fort:

„Ihr fragt Euch jetzt vermutlich: _‚Wann hat er angefangen, sich zu verändern?'_ Die Wahrheit aber ist, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht verändert habe. Ich war schon immer so. Seit Ihr mich damals auf Naboo rekrutiert habt. Ich musste von Euch lernen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Was brachte Euch nur auf den Gedanken, dass ich Euch danach noch länger brauchen würde? Vermutlich Eure Eitelkeit, Eure unglaubliche Selbstgefälligkeit. Dabei wart Ihr nichts weiter als ein Bauer in einer Dejarik-Partie, die ein wahrer Meister bestritten und gewonnen hat. Der Sith'ari!"

Sidious ließ ein grausames Lachen hören.

„Überlegt doch einmal. Lasst die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit Revue passieren, wenn Ihr das noch könnt: Maul, die Neimoidianer, Naboo, eine Klonarmee, der gefallene Jedi Dooku, Euer gestriges Rendezvous mit Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti … Ihr glaubt, dass dies alles Eure Ideen waren, doch tatsächlich waren es die meinen, die ich Euch so geschickt suggerierte, dass Ihr sie mir wieder unterbreitet oder einfach selbst umgesetzt habt, davon überzeugt, all diese Ideen und Pläne seien allein Euch zuzuschreiben."

Sidious machte eine Kunstpause, bevor er weitersprach.

‚ _Das stimmt so nicht!'_ , dachte Plagueis, _‚Nein, das kann nicht sein! Nicht die Klonarmee! Nicht Shaak Ti!'_

Darth Plagueis erhob sich, richtete sich vor seinem Herausforderer auf. Er merkte, dass er keinen Halt fand, dass er schwankte. Er spürte, wie seine fahrige, nach Halt suchende Hand eine Statue streifte, welche nun krachend von ihrem Sockel fiel. Darth Plagueis taumelte wieder nach hinten, um auf das Sofa zurückzuplumpsen, wo er bereits zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Ihr seid viel zu vertrauensselig, Plagueis. Kein wahrer Sith würde je etwas auf jemand anderes geben. Das ist seit jeher bekannt. Es gibt bloß einen einzigen Weg – meinen! …

Oh ja, versucht nur, Eure Midichlorianer zu konzentrieren, neu zu konfigurieren."

‚ _Er ist eifersüchtig. Ich kann mich noch an seinen ungläubigen Blick auf Aborah erinnern, als ich Venamis wieder zurück ins Leben geholt habe. Er wollte das auch können, hatte aber nicht das Talent dafür'_ , dachte Plagueis melancholisch.

„Ich kann Euch zum Trost sagen, dass ich es ohne Euch nicht geschafft hätte. Aber nun, wo ich gewonnen habe, habe ich keinen Bedarf mehr an einem Co-Kanzler, wenn ich den Rest des Großen Plans umsetzen werde … Shaak Ti war der letzte Sargnagel, den ich noch gebraucht hatte, um mich Eurer zu entledigen. Sagt mir, Plagueis: Hat Euch die junge hübsche Jedi-Meisterin letzte Nacht derart beansprucht, dass Ihr heute das erste Mal nach zwanzig Standardjahren ein Nickerchen brauchtet?"

‚ _Er ist neidisch, furchtbar neidisch! Das war er schon immer!'_ , dachte Plagueis.

„Jetzt sollt Ihr ein Nickerchen bekommen – ein ganz langes ... Ja, es ist schon tragisch, Ihr wart ja so weise, dass ihr über Leben und Tod Anderer bestimmen konntet, nur nicht über Euren eigenen … Plagueis der Weise, der seinem Namen wahrhaft gerecht wurde, außer, dass er vergaß, sich selbst einen Platz in der Welt, die er erschaffen wollte, zu sichern, weil er aus Stolz nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass auch er eines Tages nicht mehr gebraucht werden würde … Und nun ruhet wohl in Eurem Grab, Plagueis."

Nach diesen Worten ließ Darth Sidious einen weiteren Schauer von Machtblitzen auf sein auf dem Sofa halb sitzendes, halb liegendes Opfer zusausen.

‚ _Er meint es ernst. Er will mich wirklich töten'_ , dämmerte dem Noch-Dunklen Lord der Sith die Gewissheit seines baldigen Endes.

‚ _Ist er deswegen nun besonders clever – oder nur besonders dumm, angesichts der ewigen Macht und Herrlichkeit, die ich ihm hätte bescheren können?'_

In diesem Moment realisierte Plagueis, dass er die ganze Zeit während Sidious' Monolog doch wahrhaftig nur an seinen Schüler und dessen Befindlichkeiten gedacht hatte. Sidious hatte recht: Er gab zu viel auf andere! Und jetzt merkte er, dass Sidious auch in einem anderen Aspekt Recht hatte. Er war in seiner Art als Muun viel zu vertragstreu und hatte irrigerweise selbiges auch von anderen weit weniger vertragstreuen Wesen erwartet.

‚ _Doch ich muss dich warnen'_ , kamen ihm auf einmal die Worte seines eigenen Meisters Darth Tenebrous vor vierunddreißig Jahren auf Bal'demnic in den Sinn.

‚ _Wovor wollt Ihr mich warnen, Meister?'_

‚ _Du!'_ , hatte Tenebrous ihm kurz angebunden geantwortet, bevor Plagueis sich ihm als sein Bezwinger zu erkennen gegeben und seinem bereits verletzten Meister das Genick gebrochen hatte.

Sidious' Machtblitzgewitter hielt an. Aber selbst durch die knisternden, prasselnden Geräusche der blauen Blitze seines Schülers hindurch registrierte Plagueis' scharfes Gehör ein kurzes mechanisches Aufheulen und das unmittelbar darauf folgende plötzliche Verstummen eines lang vertrauten Geräusches. Aus den Winkeln seiner sich trübenden Augen bekam er die Bestätigung, dass einer von Sidious' Machtblitzen den in Betrieb befindlichen Staubsaugerdroiden getroffen und auf diese Weise einen irreparablen Kurzschluss verursacht hatte.

‚ _Nein, es war eine lässliche Sünde gewesen, Shaak Ti das Komlink zu geben. Sie allein wird den Großen Plan nicht gefährden können'_ , waren seine letzten Gedanken.

Darth Plagueis' gelbe Augen quollen beinahe aus ihren Augenhöhlen, dann brachen sie.

Sidious schaute zu 11-4D, welcher sich anschickte, näherzukommen, aber Sidious bedeutete ihm mit einem Wink zu bleiben, wo er war.

„Wir werden dir ein neues Zuhause und ein neues Gehäuse suchen, Droide."

11-4D sah zuerst den Muun, dann den Menschen an.

„Ja, Meister Palpatine", sagte er schließlich mit blecherner Stimme.

Endlich machte sich Palpatine auf, wieder in sein Apartment zurückzukehren. Doch zuvor rief er Sate Pestage an. Es gab Spuren zu beseitigen.

Um Mitternacht lag Shaak Ti endlich in ihrem Bett. Sie war gerade am Einschlummern, da hatte sie wieder diesen Traum von den blauen Blitzen in der Dunkelheit. Und wieder dieses hässliche gemeine Lachen dazu. Sie schreckte hoch. Irgendeine Erschütterung war zu spüren, und sie spürte, dass diese Erschütterung nicht gut war. Ihr ganzer Körper tat ihr mit einem Mal weh, ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Und sie fühlte wieder eine riesengroße Dunkelheit – genau wie in diesem Traum – genau wie … Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Hego Damask hatte damit nichts zu tun! Sie brauchte noch zwei weitere Stunden, um endlich Schlaf finden zu können.

Es war früher Morgen, als endlich Nachrichten von Theed eintrafen. Meister Yoda, Shaak Ti und einige andere Jedi-Meister und Padawane hingen vor der Holo-Konsole, wo die neuesten Nachrichten des Holo-Nets zu sehen waren. Als das Bild Obi-Wan Kenobis zu sehen war, der die neuesten Ereignisse zusammenfasste, an welchen er selbst maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen war, applaudierten die Jedi vor dem Bildschirm spontan.

„Er hat es diesem Zabrak so richtig gegeben", sagte Mace Windu.

„Er hat den Tod seines Meisters gerächt", warf Padawan Barriss Offee ein.

„Meine Padawan, Rache ist kein Motiv, welches einen Jedi bei seinen Taten leiten sollte", wies ihre Meisterin Luminara Unduli sie mit sanfter, aber unerbittlicher Stimme vor allen anderen zurecht und Shaak Ti nickte eifrig dazu.

„Ich habe in dieser Nacht eine recht schlimme Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt", sagte die Togruta schließlich in die Runde hinein.

„Bestimmt wegen dem Tod von Qui-Gon Jinn. Ich habe es auch gespürt", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Nein, es war sehr dunkel. So dunkel, wie die Dunkle Seite der Macht nur sein kann", erwiderte sie.

„Meine Liebe, Ihr werdet doch nicht etwa den Tod von diesem Darth Maul gespürt haben?", warf Luminara Unduli mit einem belustigten Augenzwinkern ein.

„Das war nicht lustig! Und es war nicht so weit weg wie Naboo. Es war hier auf Coruscant!", entgegnete Shaak Ti scharf.

„Ich denke, wir haben alle einen schwierigen Tag hinter uns. Wir sollten erst einmal abwarten, was Palpatine jetzt unternimmt, wo er nun zum Kanzler gewählt wurde", versuchte Meister Windu sie zu beschwichtigen.

Shaak Ti versuchte bereits seit gestern, Meister Dooku zu erreichen. Aber dieser ging weder an sein Komlink, noch ließ er sich im Tempel blicken. Dabei hätte ihn die Togruta so gerne getröstet, wo doch sein letzter Padawan gestern in Theed von diesem ominösen Sith namens Darth Maul getötet worden war. Hatte Dooku Qui-Gon Jinns Tod womöglich derart zugesetzt, dass er niemanden mehr sehen oder auch nur sprechen wollte? Etwas verloren lief die schlanke Togruta über die langen breiten Flure des Tempels, direkt auf den Mittelturm zu, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie dort wollte. Da schlängelte ihr Meister Oppo Rancisis entgegen. Der Thisspiasianer mit dem von wirren weißen Haaren gekrönten Haupt und dem Schlangenkörper bedeutete Shaak Ti, ihm zuzuhören.

„Ich habe Eure Gedanken gelesen, meine Liebe. Ihr seid nicht die Einzige, die sich derzeit solche Gedanken macht. Meister Yoda hat soeben eine Sitzung des Rates einberufen. Dooku hat offiziell seinen Austritt aus dem Orden erklärt und wieder seinen alten Grafentitel angenommen. Er will der Republik jetzt direkter und aktiver dienen."

„Wer dient der Republik denn direkter und aktiver als die Jedi?", fragte Shaak Ti voll Unglauben zurück.

„Nun ja, er dachte schon immer, er sei etwas Besonderes", gab der schlangenförmige Thisspiasianer mit einem abfälligen Grinsen zurück.

„Und es ist nicht wegen Qui-Gon?", fragte Shaak Ti zurück.

„Würdet Ihr wegen so etwas den Orden verlassen?"

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme und der Selbstverständlichkeit, die bei solch einer Frage geboten war.

Nun wusste Shaak Ti, was sie wissen wollte.

 _Noch einen Tag später_

Shaak Ti saß in der tempeleigenen Cantina, um dort etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Ein Holo-Vid-Schirm, welcher an der Wand hing, spuckte die neuesten Nachrichten im Zuge der Wahl von Palpatine zum neuen Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik sowie des Sieges der Jedi und der Streitkräfte von Naboo aus. Königin Padmé Amidala bedankte sich noch mit einigen bewegenden, wenngleich mit monotoner Stimme vorgetragenen Worten bei allen Unterstützern. Dann verlosch ihr Bild. Gleich würde die Sendung zu Ende sein. Vierzehn Minuten der fünfzehn Standardminuten dieses Sendeformats waren bereits verstrichen.

„ _Und zuletzt noch eine Meldung aus der Hauptstadt: Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, verstarb vor zwei Tagen Hego Damask, Vorsitzender von Damask Holdings und wichtiges Mitglied des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans in seinem Apartment im Kaldani-Turm auf Coruscant. Als Todesursache vermuten die Ärzte ein Versagen des in seine Transpiratormaske integrierten Atemgerätes. Und nun das Wetter auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten …"_

Shaak Ti aß hastig ihr Essen auf und erhob sich von ihrem Tisch. Sie ging auf den Übungsplatz, um den Jünglingen beim Lichtschwerttraining zuzuschauen. Sie überlegte, wer von ihnen geeignet wäre, ihr neuer Padawan zu sein. Ja, diese Menschenfrau mit den braunen Haaren und den blauen Augen würde bestimmt passen. Aber noch würde sie sich nicht entscheiden. Das Lichtschwerttraining endete. Sie rief Meisterin Luminara Unduli an.

„Habt Ihr Lust, mit mir etwas Machttraining zu absolvieren?", fragte sie das blaue Holobild der grünhäutigen Mirialanerin mit den markanten Kinn-Tätowierungen.

„In einer Stunde hätte ich für drei Stunden Zeit. Ich werde meine Padawan mitbringen", hörte sie Unduli sagen. Erleichtert verabschiedete sie sich und beendete die Verbindung. Zumindest dieser Tag war nun verplant und gerettet. Nicht, dass sie sonst ihren Tagesablauf nicht planen würde. Aber heute war kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Dieser Tag musste randvoll ausgefüllt werden, damit sie nicht auf dumme und nutzlose Gedanken kam. Schließlich war es nur eine Nacht gewesen. Und sie wollte daran mit Freude zurückdenken, nicht mit schlechten Gefühlen. Aber das ging fürs Erste nach dieser Holo-Net-Sendung nicht mehr.

 _Noch einen Tag später_

Shaak Ti hing über der Kloschüssel und übergab sich. Und dies am frühen Morgen. Dabei hatte sie doch dasselbe am Abend gegessen wie immer. Nexu-Fleisch mit ein paar Gurken und Nudeln. Erneut kam ein Schwall gelber und brauner suppenartiger Breiigkeit aus ihrem Mund. Soviel hatte sie doch gar nicht gegessen. Woher kam das? Ihr Komlink summte. Sie sah sich außerstande an ihr Komlink zu gehen. Sie sah, dass Meister Yoda höchstpersönlich in Wartestellung war. Aber sie war zu schwach, zu zittrig, um in der gebotenen Art und Weise mit dem Großmeister reden zu können. Also ließ sie es summen. Sie würde später zurückrufen.

Endlich nach einer Stunde ging es ihr besser und sie rief zurück.

„Shaak Ti, umgehend im Mittelturm des Tempels zu einer Sondersitzung des Rates - wir Euch erwarten", hörte sie Yodas Stimme.

Also machte sie sich zurecht und auf den Weg. Ihr war es unheimlich, dass sie derart unvermittelt vor den Rat gerufen wurde. Shaak Ti ahnte, dass das nicht Gutes bedeutete. Und ihr war Hego Damasks Tod kurz nach ihrem Verweilen in seinem Apartment unheimlich.

Als sie in den großen runden Raum des Mittelturmes des Jedi-Tempels kam, waren dort schon Meister Yoda und die elf anderen Ratsmitglieder versammelt. Wie lange warteten sie schon auf sie?

„Blass – Ihr seid – gut es Euch geht?", fragte Yoda mitfühlend die Togruta.

„Danke, es geht schon. Ich hoffe, Ihr musstet nicht allzu lange auf mich warten", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

„Was im Vergleich zur langen Existenz unseres Ordens – schon eine Stunde ist?", gab Yoda heiter zurück.

Shaak Ti zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sie hatte den Rat warten lassen. Eine Stunde lang! Was war so wichtig, dass der Rat auf sie, die noch nicht einmal ein Ratsmitglied war, derart lange wartete?!

„Meister Dooku – verschwunden er ist, nachdem zu Hego Damask gebracht er Euch hat. Von Dooku – gehört Ihr etwas habt?", kam Yoda nun zum Kern der Sache.

„Nein, ich habe ihn seitdem weder gesehen, noch ging er an sein Komlink, als ich versucht habe, ihn zu erreichen", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Warum – Dooku kontaktieren Ihr wolltet?", fragte Yoda weiter.

„Ich wollte ihm kondolieren zum Verlust seines ehemaligen Padawans."

„Beweise wir haben, dass mit Damask Dooku getroffen sich hat, bevor aus dem Orden - ausgetreten er gestern ist."

Shaak Ti schaute von einem Ratsmitglied zum anderen, ohne auf Yodas Worte etwas zu sagen.

Jetzt ergriff Meisterin Adi Gallia das Wort.

„Wisst Ihr von der Zusammenkunft, welche vor vier Tagen in der Perlemianischen Orbitalstation über Coruscant stattgefunden hatte?"

„Ich habe davon gehört, war aber nicht zugegen", antwortete die Togruta.

Die schmalen weißen schulterlangen Lekkus von Adi Gallia schaukelten lebhaft, während sie für eine Sekunde zu Meisterin Yaddle schaute, bevor ihr Kopf zu Shaak Ti zurückschwang.

„Ich war bei diesem Treffen zugegen", sagte Adi Gallia. „Ich habe auf diesem Treffen gesehen, wie sich Meister Sifo-Dyas lebhaft mit Magister Hego Damask unterhalten hat. Kurz, bevor auch er verschwand."

Die blauen Augen der Tolothianerin bohrten sich bei diesen ihren Worten in die violetten Augen von Shaak Ti.

„Ich habe es gestern im Holo-Net gesehen", erwiderte Shaak Ti gelassen darauf.

„Was habt Ihr im Holo-Net gesehen?", fragte Meister Yorus C'baoth, misstrauisch sein weißhaariges Haupt schüttelnd.

„Die Nachricht vom Tod von Hego Damask", erwiderte die Togruta.

„Das hat Meisterin Adi Gallia nicht gemeint!", mischte sich nun Meister Even Piell ein, während sein ihm verbliebenes rechtes blaues Auge sie anfunkelte.

„Ich sprach vom Verschwinden von Meister Sifo-Dyas", führte Adi Gallia ihren Beitrag weiter fort, „Er hat dem Rat gesagt, er müsse eine längere Mission im Äußeren Rand unternehmen, über deren Inhalt er den Rat später nach deren Vollendung in Kenntnis setzen wollte. Aber das hat er nicht. Und wir haben seitdem weder ein Lebenszeichen von ihm erhalten, noch reagiert er auf unsere Kontaktversuche", setzte sie hart hinzu.

Shaak Ti erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie hatte weder eine Ahnung davon, wo sich Dooku aufhielt, noch hatte sie in jener Woche mit Meister Sifo-Dyas Kontakt gehabt.

„Hmmm Shaak Ti … mehr zu sagen, Ihr habt?", übernahm Yoda wieder die Führung, „Sowohl mit Dooku als auch mit Damask – zuletzt gesprochen - Ihr habt. Nun, Dooku, Sifo-Dyas und Hego Damask – fort oder tot sie sind. Aber noch da - Ihr seid. Über was mit Dooku und Damask – gesprochen Ihr habt?", wollte Yoda nun wissen.

„Noch da – ich bin', dachte Shaak Ti, während ein bislang unbekanntes Grauen in ihr hochstieg.

„Mit Dooku habe ich mich lediglich über Qui-Gon und meine bevorstehende Bewachungsmission bei Magister Damask unterhalten. Und mit Magister Damask eigentlich nur über Shili und Mygeeto – und über die Lage der Republik."

„Soso – über die Lage der Republik …", resümierte Yoda. „Was über die Lage der Republik - Hego Damask hat denn gesagt?"

„Dass die Republik eine Armee braucht" ‚ _‚die er mit finanzieren würde'_. Aber letzteres sagte sie nicht. Warum auch, wo er doch jetzt tot war, bevor er seine guten Vorsätze in die Tat umsetzen konnte? Sie bemühte sich, an Meister Sifo-Dyas zu denken, damit keine anderen Gedanken das verraten könnten, über was sie sich mit Hego Damask noch unterhalten hatte – und was sie mit ihm getan hatte. Sie hatte Sifo-Dyas das letzte Mal vor zwei Wochen gesehen. Der menschliche Jedi-Meister hatte wie üblich seine schwarzen Haare zu einem Knoten hochgebunden und seine braunen Augen hatten unzufrieden geschaut. Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, über was genau sie an jenem Tag mit Meister Sifo-Dyas geredet hatte.

„Warum – eine Armee die Republik brauchen sollte?", fragte Yoda Shaak Ti.

„Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht – um die Republik und um die Jedi", erwiderte sie.

„Und über andere Jedi – gesprochen Hego Damask hat nicht?", fragte Yoda weiter.

Shaak Ti schluckte. Wenn überhaupt, dann war sie es gewesen, die Hego Damask während ihres trauten Beisammenseins mal etwas über diesen oder jenen Jedi erzählt hatte. Während er ihr lediglich gesagt hatte, dass Palpatine ein guter Mann sei. In ihr drängte zunehmend die Frage nach oben, ob sein Tod wirklich nur auf einen unbeabsichtigten Defekt seiner Transpirator-Maske zurückzuführen war.

„Nein, hatte er nicht", antwortete sie schließlich. „Aber ich glaube, dass sein Tod kein Zufall war. Ich glaube, er wurde ermordet. Das Ganze ist viel größer, als wir jetzt wissen", erklärte sie.

„Hmmm … aber ein Versagen seiner Atem-Maske festgestellt - die Ärzte haben. Dies zu hinterfragen – die Sache der Jedi ist nicht", brachte Meister Yoda das Thema zum Abschluss.

„Beendet diese Sitzung ist." Mit diesen feierlichen Worten erlaubte Yoda allen Teilnehmern zu gehen.

 _Zur selben Zeit in einem anderen System im Äußeren Rand:_

Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas war guter Dinge. Auf Kamino war alles bestens gelaufen. Der kaminoanische Premierminister Lama Su und die Forschungsleiterin Ko Sai waren äußerst zuvorkommend und mehr als normal freundlich gewesen, als der honorige Jedi-Meister den Namen des Auftraggebers erwähnte – niemand geringeres als der Orden der Jedi selbst. Als er dann auch noch den Namen des Finanziers fallen ließ, leuchteten die Augen beider Kaminoaner in verhaltener Freude auf. So etwas hatte er noch nie bei den Beiden gesehen. Das waren echte kaminoanische Gefühle!

„Magister Hego Damask ist ein gern gesehener Gast auf unserem Planeten. Sein Wunsch ist uns Befehl", hatte Lama Su ihm noch versichert.

Die Krönung des Ganzen war gewesen, dass Sifo-Dyas dem kaminoanischen Premierminister im selben Atemzug als Anzahlung für den riesigen Auftrag die beiden Quipus überreicht hatte. Jene kunstvoll geschlungenen Wollknotenseile, deren Knoten einen komplizierten Code beinhalteten, den nur die Bank auf Muunilinst entschlüsseln konnte, welche das Konto führte, auf welches diese beiden Quipus ausgestellt waren. Da war der Vertrag perfekt gewesen. Reif zum Unterschreiben. Stolz war in Meister Sifo-Dyas aufgebrandet. Er hatte es geschafft. Beinahe jedenfalls. Schon bald würde die Republik eine bessere werden. Als er nach Vertragsunterzeichnung wieder durch den Regen Kaminos zu seinem Shuttle schritt, kam ihm der auf diesem Planeten übliche Dauerregen wie eine Segen spendende Dusche vor, welche alsbald auch der ganzen Republik zum Wohle gereichen würde.

Soeben war Sifo-Dyas' Schiff, das T-6-Shuttle Nummer 775519, aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Vor ihm lag der lilafarbene Planet Oba Diah, wo er sich mit dem Führer des Pyke-Syndikats treffen, diesem ein Friedensangebot von Kanzler Finis Valorum überbringen sollte, damit diese Spice-Gangster sich endlich nicht mehr in Bereiche auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten einmischten, die sie nichts angingen.

„Habt Ihr die Credits bereit?", fragte er Silman, den Assistenten Valorums, welcher ihn auf dieser Geheimmission begleitete, von der außer seinem Freund Dooku und natürlich dem Kanzler niemand etwas wusste.

Sifo-Dyas suchte einen geeigneten Landeplatz auf dem Planeten Oba Diah. … Da summte sein Holoprojektor. Meister Yoda persönlich wünschte ihn zu sprechen. Wenn er jetzt keinen Verdacht erregen wollte, dann musste er das Gespräch annehmen.

„Meister Sifo-Dyas, zu sprechen Euch endlich – eine Freude ist", begann Yoda die Konversation.

„Ich werde schon morgen wieder auf Coruscant sein, Meister", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Jedi-Meister, während seine braunen Augen erwartungsvoll glänzten.

„Nicht nach Hause kommen – Ihr sollt. Gleich nach Felucia weiterfliegen – Ihr werdet. Verfeindete Dschungelstämme – befrieden - Ihr müsst", erläuterte ihm Yoda seine neueste Mission.

„Ich habe verstanden und werde mich noch heute auf den Weg machen, Meister Yoda", erwiderte Sifo-Dyas.

„Zu hören das - mich freut. Die Macht mit Euch sein möge", sagte Yoda, bevor er die Konversation beendete.

Keine fünf Minuten später summte sein Holoprojektor erneut. Das Hologramm seines Freundes Dooku erschien.

„Mein alter Freund. Wie ist die Mission auf Kamino verlaufen?", fragte Dooku.

„Sehr gut. Ich bin gerade auf Oba Diah, um mit den Pykes zu verhandeln. Minister Lom wird mir schon bald eine Audienz gewähren."

„Dann verläuft alles nach Plan", entgegnete Dooku zufrieden.

„Nicht ganz. Yoda hat mich gerade kontaktiert. Ich habe jetzt eine Mission nach Felucia übergeholfen bekommen. Dschungelfelucianer befrieden", hörte Dooku Sifo-Dyas' leicht genervte Stimme.

Dooku verbarg sein Ungehaltensein über diese Neuigkeit hinter einem jovialen Lächeln. Diese Mission wurde riskanter, als er gedacht hatte. Also schmiedete er einen Zusatz zu seinem eigentlichen Plan.

Sifo-Dyas' Schiff befand sich gerade zwischen Oba Diah und einem Mond dieses Planeten, als das Feuer eröffnet wurde. Auch die Deflektorschilde konnten das beharrliche Trommelfeuer an Geschossen nicht abhalten, welches nun von allen Seiten auf das T-6-Shuttle niederging. Ein weiteres Geschoß traf sein Schiff. Der Generator für den Hyperantrieb fiel aus. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr abhauen. Sifo-Dyas hatte nur noch eine Chance. Er musste landen, um sich und Silman in Sicherheit zu bringen und Hilfe zu holen. Mit Müh und Not brachte er das Shuttle schließlich in Richtung Landeplatz auf dem kleinen Mond von Oba Diah. Gleich könnte er landen. Da durchschlugen mehrere Geschosse das Cockpit. Offenbar hatte man auf dem Mond schon auf sie gewartet. Doch wer? Der Jedi fiel samt seinem Sessel nach hinten um und war sofort tot.

Zufrieden schaute Dooku hinaus ins All im Orbit des Planeten Oba Diah. Sein Solarsegler war in dem Moment aus dem Hyperraum gefallen, als ihm Minister Lom Pyke von Oba Diah aus kontaktiert und ihm erklärt hatte, dass die Zielperson gefunden und getötet worden war. Als Beweis hatte der Pyke das Lichtschwert des Toten in die Höhe gehalten.

Nun war es für den Jedi-Meister Zeit, aufzubrechen, um den Ort des Endes seines früheren Freundes selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen, um Spuren zu verwischen, vor allem jene, die auf Sifo-Dyas' vorige Mission auf Kamino hindeuten würden. In diesem Sinne hatte er bereits zwei Tage zuvor im Archiv des Jedi-Ordens sämtliche Spuren der Planeten Kamino, Dagobah und Dromund getilgt. Er übergab Lom Pyke die versprochene Summe Credits, dann nahm er die Leiche und das Lichtschwert seines getöteten Freundes an sich, um damit nach Felucia aufzubrechen.

Dooku machte sich nicht die Mühe, an Sifo-Dyas' Statt für Frieden zwischen den Dschungelstämmen des Planeten zu sorgen. Er legte die Leiche seines getöteten Freundes so ab, dass man sie nicht gleich sehen konnte. Dann lockte er einige der blaugefiederten Felucianer dorthin, um ihnen mithilfe von Gedankensuggestion Gefahr vorzugaukeln. Die Felucianer erhoben ihre Keulen sowie Pfeil und Bogen, um sich gegen die vorgebliche Gefahr zu verteidigen. Gerade als sie ihre erste Pfeilwelle abgeschossen hatten, zückte Dooku sein blaues Lichtschwert, um die Geschosse von sich abzuwehren.

„Ihr habt meinen Kameraden umgebracht!", rief er den Felucianern zu.

Die Felucianer sahen ihn erschrocken an. Die Jedi waren doch gekommen, um ihren Streit zu schlichten. Und jetzt war einer der Befrieder der Galaxis tot.

„Es gibt einen Weg, um diese Tragödie zu sühnen", sagte Dooku streng.

Die Felucianer sahen ihn erwartungsvoll und voll Sorge an. Keiner von ihnen erwiderte etwas.

„Holt euer Stammesoberhaupt!", befahl Dooku.

Die Felucianer taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

„Diese Eure Männer haben meinen Jedi-Bruder getötet! Richtet sie und verbrennt den Leichnam meines Bruders, dann wird die Republik Gnade walten lassen und euch nicht weiter behelligen. Meine Mission hier jedoch ist beendet", donnerte Dooku in apodiktischer Stimme, die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Sofort ließ der Häuptling die betreffenden Männer vortreten und hieß sie, ihre Aussage zu dem Vorfall zu machen. Die Angaben der einzelnen blaugefiederten Wesen waren widersprüchlich. Jeder beschuldigte jeden. Also fällte der Häuptling das Urteil, dass alle Beteiligten durch Giftpfeilschüsse zu töten seien. Ungerührt sah Dooku dabei zu, wie die beschuldigten Felucianer einer nach dem anderen tödlich getroffen zu Boden sackten. Immerhin acht Männer.

Der Scheiterhaufen war errichtet. Dooku selbst platzierte Sifo-Dyas' Leiche darauf. Er stellte sich vor den Scheiterhaufen, der alsbald von einem der Felucianer angezündet wurde. Dooku schaute versonnen in die Flammen und trauerte um seinen Freund, den niemand anderes als er selbst auf dem Gewissen hatte. Nachdem Sifo-Dyas' Körper zu einem Häufchen Asche und Knochen geworden war, begab sich Dooku zurück zu seinem Solarsegler. Er gab Kurs auf Coruscant ein, um nun mit dem Lichtschwert seines toten Freundes seine Aufwartung beim Kanzler zu machen, dem neuen Kanzler wohlgemerkt.

„Ich habe Euch bereits erwartet, Count", sagte der neu gewählte Galaktische Kanzler Palpatine beinahe leutselig, als der braungewandete Graf sein Büro betrat.

Dooku schlug seinen Umhang etwas zur Seite, um dem Kanzler den Griff des Lichtschwertes zu präsentieren, welches an der linken Seite seines breiten braunen mit goldenen Streifen versehenen Gürtels hing, während sein eigenes nach wie vor seine rechte Seite zierte.

„Nicht hier, mein Freund", sagte Palpatine und ging mit seinem Gast nach draußen.

Die beiden Männer bestiegen nun ein Shuttle, welches sie in die Hüttenstadt von Coruscant brachte, ein teilweise ödes verslumtes Industriegebiet, in welchem das Li-Merge-Gebäude stand, welches alle anderen Gebäude in diesem Distrikt überragte.

Sanft landete Sidious' Gleiter auf der großen Landeplattform, die für große Schiffe gedacht war.

„Hier kann man unbeobachtet von den Raumhafenbehörden sowohl starten als auch landen", merkte Dooku an.

„Und genau so soll es sein", entgegnete Palpatine mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

Nachdem sie aus dem Gleiter gestiegen waren, führte Sidious seinen Gast in einen Raum, wo viele alte Bücher und Folianten standen. Dooku fand, dass man vom großen Fenster dieses Raumes aus einen hervorragenden Blick auf den Jedi-Tempel hatte. Er konnte ein paar faustgroße Pyramiden ausmachen, die in den oberen Regalen standen. Er kannte diese Pyramiden. Es waren Sith-Holocrone, die Meister Yoda ihm seinerzeit als dessen Schüler nicht zum Studieren hatte überlassen wollen. Aber diese Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei.

„Der Auftrag wurde erledigt. Der Vertrag über die Schaffung einer Klonarmee zwischen den Jedi und den Kaminoanern ist perfekt. Und Sifo-Dyas ist tot, wie Ihr gewünscht habt", erklärte Dooku Palpatine.

„Dann habt Ihr Euch als würdig erwiesen, Count Dooku", erklärte Palpatine beschwingt, dabei den wieder angenommenen Grafentitel in der Anrede extra betonend.

„Beugt Euch!", wies er den einen Kopf größeren und zwanzig Jahre älteren Mann mit den weißen Haaren an.

Dooku gehorchte und ging vor Sidious auf die Knie.

„Ich bin Darth Sidious, Dunkler Lord der Sith. Gelobt Ihr, dass Ihr Euch und Euer gesamtes Vermögen und Streben zukünftig dem Wohl des Ordens der Sith und der Verwirklichung des Großen Planes der Sith zur Erlangung der Herrschaft über diese Galaxis widmen werdet? Dass Ihr mein Schüler sein wollt?"

„Ich gelobe hiermit, dass ich mich und alles, was ich besitze, dem Orden der Sith und der Verwirklichung des Großen Planes der Sith zur Erringung der Herrschaft über die Galaxis widmen werde. Ja, ich will Euer Schüler sein", gelobte der braungewandete Graf und seine dunkelbraunen Augen glommen auf.

„Guuut", erwiderte Sidious befriedigt. „Hiermit erhebe ich Euch in den Rang meines Schülers und Nachfolgers im Orden der Sith. Euer neuer und wahrer Name sei hiermit Darth Tyranus", erklärte er, während Dooku sein schlohweißes Haupt weiter gebeugt hielt.

„Erhebt Euch, Lord Tyranus", wies ihn Sidious an.

Dooku erhob sich.

„Als nächstes werden wir uns um ein neues Lichtschwert kümmern, welches Euren Fähigkeiten und Eurer neuen Bestimmung angemessen ist", erklärte Sidious.

„So soll es sein, mein neuer Meister", erwiderte Dooku mit rauer tragender Stimme. Dann verließen die beiden Männer den Raum und gingen wieder zum Shuttle.

Shaak Ti hatte sich wieder einmal am Morgen übergeben, als ihr Komlink summte. Meister Yoda wünschte sie zu sprechen. Mit verhaltener Erwartung trat sie in den kartographischen Raum des Jedi-Tempels ein. Yoda schaute ernst.

„Meister Sifo-Dyas - gestern erreicht ich ihn habe", begann der Großmeister das Gespräch.

„Und? Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Heute in den Tion-Sternhaufen nach Felucia reisen - er sollte. Aber dort erfolgreich – er war nicht – wie die Felucianer sagten mir. Aber die Dschungelstämme – befriedet werden - sie müssen. Sifo-Dyas' Mission nach Felucia – übernehmen Ihr wollt?", fragte Yoda sie mit besorgtem Blick auf ihren blassen Teint.

„Keine Sorge – ich bin bereit, Meister", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

Yoda lächelte. Irgendetwas verbarg Shaak Ti vor ihm. Aber das würde sich ihm schon noch enthüllen.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Alle Ereignisse in diesem Kapitel, bis auf die Ereignisse um Shaak Ti, die meiner Phantasie entspringen, kann man in Episode I der Prequel-Trilogie sehen oder im Roman "Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno nachlesen. Oder in Staffel 6 von "The Clone Wars" sehen, was die Geschichte von Sifo-Dyas und Valorums Assistenten Silman angeht. Das Lichtschwert von Sifo-Dyas hat Dooku eigentlich an Bord von dessen abgeschossenen Shuttle gelassen, welches er niemals betreten hat. Nur in meiner Geschichte nimmt er es mit._


	6. Ein neuer Anfang

Bevor sich Shaak Ti auf den Weg nach Felucia machte, suchte sie Obi-Wan Kenobi auf. Der frischgebackene Jedi-Ritter saß in seinem neu bezogenen eigenen Büro und schaute gedankenverloren auf eine Akte.

„Der Macht zum Gruß, Meisterin Ti, womit kann ich dienen?", begrüßte der gerademal achtzehnjährige Obi-Wan die elf Jahre ältere Frau.

„Ihr trauert noch um Euren gefallenen Meister, nicht wahr?", sagte Shaak Ti mitfühlend.

„Ich danke für die Anteilnahme", sagte Obi-Wan etwas steif, um seine Gefühle zurückzuhalten, „aber deshalb seid Ihr nicht gekommen, nehme ich an."

„In gewisser Weise schon", widersprach sie ihm. „Ihr habt den Sith gesehen. Und das gleich zweimal. Was sagt Euch Euer Gefühl, Obi-Wan? Ist er der Meister oder der Schüler gewesen?"

„So übermütig, wie er sich zum Schluß benommen hat, nehme ich stark an, er war der Schüler, es sei denn, die Sith rekrutieren jetzt auch Kinder", entgegnete der junge Jedi-Ritter.

„Aber warum interessiert Euch das so?"

„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, daß dies erst der Anfang war. Dooku und Meister Sifo Dyas sind verschwunden und Hego Damask, der Mann, den ich vor vier Tagen bewachen sollte, ist in derselben Nacht gestorben wie Euer Meister. Und zwar auf ziemlich mysteriöse Art und Weise. Ich hatte wohl am Tag, als ich bei ihm war, eine Todesvision von ihm gehabt. Und sie hat sich bewahrheitet. Ich habe hier auf Coruscant eine Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt. Eine Erschütterung der Dunklen Art. Aber mir wollte niemand glauben. Meister Yoda hat gesagt, daß uns der Tod von Hego Damask nichts angeht. Aber ich glaube, dieser zweite Sith – der Meister – hat ihn umgebracht, weil Hego Damask ein Freund der Republik war und uns, den Jedi, helfen wollte. Deshalb habe ich in der Nacht seines Todes solche Dunkelheit verspürt. Ich hatte einen Traum von blauen Blitzen und einem hässlichen Lachen. Damals konnte ich ihn nicht deuten. Aber heute weiß ich, daß ich damals Hego Damasks Mörder lachen gehört habe. Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich seinen Tod nicht verhindern konnte, obwohl es meine Aufgabe war, ihn zu schützen. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht, was ich meine", schloß sie ihre Ausführungen.

„Ich verstehe. Ich fühle mich ebenfalls schuldig am Tod Qui-Gons. Ich hätte nie zulassen sollen, daß der Sith uns trennt, bevor er ihn getötet hat. Dann wäre das so nicht passiert. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich Euch helfen kann", meinte Obi-Wan etwas ratlos.

„Euer Padawan hatte doch diesen Droiden bei sich, als er mit seinen gerademal zwölf Jahren das Droidenkontrollschiff der Handelsföderation bei Naboo in die Luft gejagt hat. Dieser Droide ist wohl außerordentlich fähig. Ich würde seine Dienste benötigen", begann Shaak Ti, sich zu ihrem Anliegen vorzuarbeiten.

„R2D2 ist in der Tat der fähigste Astromechdroide, der mir je begegnet ist. Aber wie kann er Euch helfen?"

„Hego Damask ist am Abend der Kanzlerwahl mit Palpatine in die Oper gegangen. Danach muß er wieder nach Hause in den Kaldani-Turm gefahren sein, wo er auch später tot aufgefunden wurde. Ich will wissen, ob jemand bei ihm war und mit ihm in sein Apartment gegangen ist. Es muß Kameras vor und im Turm geben, die das aufgezeichnet haben. Oder gar welche, die seinen Weg von der Oper bis zum Turm rekonstruieren können. Auf diese Weise könnten wir seinen Mörder finden", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Dann werde ich Euch R2D2 ausleihen. Aber nur für einen Tag. Anakin fühlt sich sonst einsam ohne ihn."

„Hat er nicht Euch?", fragte Shaak Ti verwundert.

„Oh, er ist in manchen Dingen etwas eigen", erklärte Obi-Wan mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Was mich jedoch an der Sache wundert ist, daß Ihr nach nur einer Nacht Wachdienst bereits eine Todesvision von Eurem Klienten hattet. Das geschieht doch eigentlich nur, wenn man sich sehr nahe steht, oder aber wenn der, von dem man die Vision hat, ebenfalls sehr stark in der Macht ist."

„Ich darf ganz unbescheiden sagen, daß ich vielleicht einfach nur sehr stark im Produzieren von Visionen bin", entgegnete sie ausweichend. „Ich danke Euch, Obi-Wan", sagte sie ihm, bevor er ihr sagte, wo R2D2 sich aufhielt.

Der Astromechdroide rollte neben ihr her, als Shaak Ti mit ihm in ihr Büro fuhr. Die Sache stellte sich als einfacher heraus, als sie gedacht hatte. Der blau-silberne Geselle schaffte es doch wirklich, über den Holo-Net-Anschluß in ihrem Büro eine Verbindung mit der Wachdienstaufsicht sowohl für die Oper von Coruscant als auch für den Kaldani-Turm herzustellen. Shaak Ti verfolgte, wie Hego Damask zusammen mit dem baldigen Kanzler der Republik die Oper verließ, um dann in einen Gleiter zu steigen, dessen Weg zu verfolgen R2D2 nicht möglich war. Als sie die Überwachungskamera des Kaldani-Turmes anzapfte, sah sie, wie Hego Damask allein in den Turm ging, um dort allein in den Repulsorlift zu steigen. Damit brach die Übertragung abrupt ab. Der Hausherr duldete keine weitere Verfolgung seiner Wege in seinem eigenen Haus. Es war, wie Hego Damask Shaak Ti gesagt hatte: Alles, was in seinem Apartment geschah, war vertraulich. Und jetzt begriff Shaak Ti, daß diese Wahrung der Privatsphäre bereits begann, sobald jemand den Turm betrat.

Sie dachte bereits, sie hätte alles gesehen und nichts Neues erfahren, da piepte und blinkte R2D2 aufgeregt. Sie schaute auf das Holo-Bild, welches er in die Luft über sich projiziert hatte, um zu sehen, wie der Droide ein Hintergrunddetail näher heranholte. Es handelte sich um ein Chrono, welches im Hintergrund von Hego Damask zu sehen war, als er im Begriff gewesen war, seinen Turm zu betreten. Auf diesem unscharfen Chrono, welches R2D2 herangezoomt und nachträglich konturengeschärft hatte, war eine Datumsanzeige zu sehen. Und diese Datumsanzeige zeigte unmissverständlich an, daß sich diese Szene des Ankommens von Hego Damask zwei Tage vor dem Abend der Kanzlerwahl abgespielt haben mußte.

„Zeig mir bitte denselben Bildausschnitt von vor zwei Tagen", bat sie R2D2, welcher bejahend piepte. Er spulte zwei Tage vor und nun sah Shaak Ti haargenau dieselbe Szene wie zuvor. Als wenn sich die Zeit wiederholen würde. Hego Damasks schwarzer Umhang fegte in exakt denselben Intervallen und Faltenwürfen über den polierten Boden wie am Tag der Kanzlerwahl. Und die Zeit- und Datumsanzeige auf dem unscharfen Chrono im Hintergrund war exakt dieselbe wie am Tag der Kanzlerwahl. Der Mörder mußte also hier vor allen Augen in den Kaldani-Turm hereinspaziert sein. Möglicherweise sogar zusammen mit dem Hausherrn! Ihr lief ob dieser Entdeckung ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wer war Hego Damasks Mörder? Und was hatte er mit ihm getan?

„Jemand hat die Überwachungskamera manipuliert und Spuren verwischt. Jemand hat die Szene der fraglichen Urzeit durch eine Szene von vor zwei Tagen ersetzt", sagte sie besorgt und mit Trauer in ihren violetten Augen zu Obi-Wan, als sie ihm R2D2 wieder zurückbrachte.

„Was wollt Ihr jetzt tun?", fragte Obi-Wan.

„Ich muß es Meister Yoda sagen. Das ist eine Verschwörung. Auch gegen die Jedi", erwiderte sie dunkel.

Sie traf Meister Yoda zwei Stunden später in der Cantina des Tempels. Aber als sie sah, was er wieder einmal für undefinierbare schwarz-grünliche Speisen auf seinem Teller hatte, wurde ihr spontan übel und sie mußte eilig die Cantina wieder verlassen, um sich nicht spontan übergeben zu müssen angesichts des Anblicks und des Geruchs, der ihr soeben entgegengewabert war. Draußen stützte sie sich an einem Geländer ab. Ihr war nicht nur übel, sondern auch schwindlig geworden. Ein furchtbarer Verdacht kam in ihr auf. Dann rief sie Meisterin Luminara Unduli an.

Eine Stunde später saß sie mit der anderen Meisterin in deren Zimmer. Befreit schaute sie auf den kleinen Altar, den die grüne Jedi-Meisterin ganz nach mirialanischer Sitte an der Wand aufgestellt hatte. Eine Schüssel Penja-Früchte stand auf einem niedrigen Beistelltisch.

„Darf ich davon eine essen?", fragte sie die Mirialanerin.

„Gerne, bedient Euch", erwiderte Luminara Unduli freundlich.

„Ich überlege, ob ich wieder eine neue Padawan annehmen soll", begann Shaak Ti die Konversation, um nun genüßlich von der roten reifen Frucht abzubeißen, sie genüßlich zu kauen und schließlich mit Wonne hinterzuschlucken.

„Es ist eine große Ehre und Freude, sein Wissen an die jüngere Generation der Jedi weiterzugeben", erwiderte Luminara Unduli mit einem Lächeln.

„Was meint Ihr? Würde Fe Sun eine gute Wahl sein?"

„Die braunhaarige mit den blauen Augen? Ich denke, sie wäre sehr erfreut und kann es kaum erwarten, sich zu beweisen", erwiderte die Mirialanerin zustimmend.

„Sie erinnert mich in gewisser Weise an Jedi-Ritterin Tahl", meinte Shaak Ti und nahm sich eine weitere Penja-Frucht aus der Schüssel.

„Tahl war aber viel dunkler", entgegnete Luminara Unduli.

„Wußtet Ihr eigentlich, daß Ritterin Tahl schwanger war, als sie auf Neu-Absolom in Qui-Gons Armen starb?", behauptete die Togruta.

„Das ist jetzt schon sechs Jahre her, aber davon habe ich noch nie gehört", wunderte sich Luminara Unduli.

„Qui-Gon hat es mir erzählt", log Shaak Ti weiter, um ihre Reaktion zu testen.

„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle, wo sie doch tot ist. Und er auch. Aber eigentlich ist es schon ungeheuerlich … Ihr … macht Euch doch nicht etwa Sorgen, ob Fe Sun eventuell ebenfalls derart fehlbar sein könnte?", mutmaßte Luminara Unduli.

„Ich muß gestehen, daß ich manchmal derlei Gedanken habe, wenn ich ihr beim Training zuschaue", gab die Togruta scheinbar zu und nahm sich die dritte Penja-Frucht.

„Also wenn meine Padawan sich so etwas erlauben würde, dann würde ich das sofort dem Rat melden und der soll dann über ihr und des Kindes Schicksal entscheiden. Meine Padawan wäre sie dann jedenfalls für die längste Zeit gewesen!", erklärte Luminara Unduli streng.

Shaak Ti sah sie daraufhin etwas erschrocken an.

„Nicht doch, meine Liebe. Barriss Offee ist so tugendhaft und lauter, wie man als Mirialanerin und vor allem als Jedi nur sein kann. Sie würde nie derart unseren Orden hintergehen", versuchte Luminara, ihrer Freundin den Schrecken aus dem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Natürlich nicht. Und wir wissen doch alle, was recht und geboten ist, nicht wahr?" Sie nahm sich während dieser Worte noch eine vierte Penja-Frucht.

„Genau so ist es", bekräftigte die Mirialanerin. Dann verabschiedete sich Shaak Ti wieder und ging zu einer Landebucht, um ihr Raumschiff startklar nach Felucia zu machen.

Die blauen fedrigen Dschungelwesen sprachen einen altertümlichen Dialekt, aber Shaak Ti konnte sich genügend mit ihnen verständigen, um herauszufinden, daß es um einen Streit um Jagdgründe ging. Nachdem sie sich angeschaut hatte, wie diese Jagdgründe beschaffen waren und wie groß beide Streitparteien waren, legte sie fest, daß die Gruppe mit den lukrativeren Jagdgründen den Anderen etwas von ihrer Beute abzugeben habe. Daraufhin verzichtete diese Gruppe freiwillig auf einen Teil ihrer Jagdgründe. Shaak Ti freute sich, daß sie ihre Mission so schnell über die Bühne gebracht hatte. Nachdem sie wieder im Tempel war, erklärte sie Meister Yoda, daß sie Fe Sun als Padawan anzunehmen gedachte. Der grüne Jedi-Großmeister sah keinen Grund, der dagegen sprechen würde.

Dann kam Shaak Ti zu ihrem zweiten Anliegen.

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, daß der Tod von Hego Damask nicht durch eine Fehlfunktion seines Atemgerätes herbeigeführt wurde, wie offiziell behauptet wurde, sondern es war Mord", erklärte sie dem Großmeister.

„Darüber bereits gesprochen - wir haben. Keine Sache der Jedi - das ist", winkte er ab.

„Aber die Überwachungskamera vor dem Haus, wo er sein Apartment hatte, wurde manipuliert. R2D2 hat das festgestellt. Was wenn er eine Sith Qui-Gon auf Naboo tötete und dessen Meister in derselben Nacht Hego Damask? So etwas kann man doch nicht einfach der Polizei übergeben!", ereiferte sie sich.

„Hmmm … Kameras manipulieren – nicht Sith-Werk das ist. Reine Technik. Feinde Hego Damask hatte. Wirtschaftskonkurrenten. Wirtschaftsquerelen – eine Sache der Jedi - sind nicht", erklärte er abweisend.

„Aber ich hatte einen Tag vor seinem Tod und während seines Todes Träume von blauen Blitzen und einem hässlichen Gelächter. Das waren Todesvisionen! Ich weiß es", versuchte sie es ein letztes Mal.

„Hmmm … seltsam das ist. Den verborgenen zweiten Sith – den Meister - wir alle ihn suchen. Und wenn wahr – Eure Worte sind – dann tun wir nichts können – bis gefunden wir haben – den zweiten Sith", schloß Meister Yoda das Thema ab.

Shaak Ti war erleichtert. Wenigstens glaubte Yoda ihr jetzt, daß sie nicht nur verworrene Träume gehabt hatte. Sie wußte, daß kein Jedi eine Ahnung von diesem ominösen zweiten Sith hatte – genausowenig wie sie selbst. Auf eine eigenartige Weise beruhigte sie dieses Wissen – besser gesagt Nichtwissen. Denn so konnte sie diesen Fall fürs Erste abschließen und sich voll auf ihre nächsten beiden großen Aufgaben konzentrieren.

Fe Sun fand es sehr heiß auf Shili, wohin sich Shaak Ti mit ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Die junge Menschenfrau hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß sie auch hier Lichtschwertkampf üben konnte so wie früher im Tempel auf dem großen Übungsgelände. Aber ihre Meisterin zog es vor, sie im Gebrauch der Lebendigen Macht zu unterweisen. Shaak Ti hatte ihr erklärt, daß sie dann auch später viel besser mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen würde können. Aber die junge Frau beschlich der Verdacht, daß es ihrer Meisterin eher darauf ankam, sich selbst zu schonen, denn unter den weiten Gewändern, die sie trug, zeichnete sich eine immer stärkere Vorwölbung ihres Bauches ab. Fe Sun wußte ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt aus eigener Erkenntnis, daß ihre Meisterin gedachte, hier auf ihrem Heimatplaneten zu entbinden. Aber sie würde es niemals wagen, die stets erhaben wirkende Togruta darauf anzusprechen. Was würde der Rat sagen, wenn sich herausstellte, daß sie die ganze Zeit von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Meisterin gewußt hatte und keinen Versuch unternommen hatte, diese mit ihrem Fehltritt zu konfrontieren oder dies dem Rat mitzuteilen? Außerdem verriet eine Padawan ihre Meisterin nie. Genau wie umgekehrt!

Also versenkte sich Fe Sun an Shaak Tis Seite weiter in die Macht und ging mit ihr Jagen oder Beerensammeln. Mittlerweile hatte die junge Padawan auch herausgefunden, daß Schwangere abrupte Bewegungen zu meiden hatten, um das Ungeborene nicht zu gefährden. Das war also der Grund, weswegen ihre Meisterin keinen Lichtschwertkampf mit ihr übte. Aber sie würde das sicherlich später nachholen. Dessen war sich Fe Sun gewiß.

Die Entbindung war dank der Meditation, welche Shaak Ti kurz vor den Preßwehen durchgeführt hatte, ziemlich einfach gewesen. Bereits eine Stunde nach den ersten starken Wehen war das Kind geboren. Bei Shaak Ti war ihre Mutter, zu welcher sie bis vor einer Woche seit ihrem Weggang in den Jedi-Tempel im Alter von drei Jahren keinerlei Kontakt mehr gehabt hatte. Die ältere Togruta hielt ihre alabasterfarbene Enkelin in den Armen und schaute auf ihre Lekkus, die weiß-grau gestreift waren.

„Das ist eine seltsame Farbe für ein Togruta-Kind. Und erst die Lekkus – Wer war ihr Vater?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wenn es der Tempel erfährt …"

„Ich werde dem Tempel gar nichts sagen", beruhigte sie ihre Mutter.

„Ein Geschäftsmann, den ich für eine Nacht im Auftrag des Tempels bewacht habe."

„Laufen deine Missionen immer derart aus dem Ruder, mein Kind?"

„Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Er ist tot und es ist nichts mehr daran zu ändern", erklärte Shaak Ti scharf.

Auf einmal glitt der Vorhang der kleinen Hütte, welche sich Shaak Ti für ihre Entbindung zurechtgemacht hatte, zur Seite. Beide Togruta erstarrten. Meister Yoda stand in der Hütte.

Sofort gab die Großmutter das Kind wieder ihrer Tochter, die es sichtlich verlegen nahm.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti – Euch zu sehen - mich freut. Nachwuchs - Ihr habt", begrüßte Meister Yoda sie.

„Ihr habt es gewußt, gespürt, nicht wahr?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Nicht umsonst Großmeister unseres Ordens – ich bin", erklärte Yoda vergnügt lächelnd.

„Ich halten – sie darf?", fragte er die frischgebackene Mutter.

Wortlos reichte ihm Shaak Ti das Neugeborene.

„Hmmm … stark in der Macht – die Kleine ist. Mit drei Jahren in den Tempel kommen – sie sollte."

„Aber was willst du denn mit dem Kind jetzt tun?", fragte die Mutter mit einem besorgten Blick in ihren schwarzen Augen ihre Tochter.

„Ich will sie ein paar Monate stillen und dann kann sie doch ein paar Jahre bei dir bleiben, bis ich sie dann mitnehmen kann", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„In den Tempel kommen - sie wird. Aber nach einem halben Jahr, verlassen Ihr sie werdet und zum Tempel zurückkehren – Ihr müßt. Weil ansonsten die Bindung – zu stark sie wird. In drei Jahren von Shili holen – jemand Anderes sie wird.", erklärte Meister Yoda nun ernst.

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Shaak Ti stoisch.

Sie würde also ihre Tochter häufig in ihrer Nähe haben. Aber ihre Tochter würde dann nicht mehr wissen, daß sie ihre Tochter war. Und sie als ihre Mutter würde eisern dazu schweigen und die Kleine behandeln wie die übrigen Jünglinge im Tempel. Das war der Preis, den sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, dafür zahlen mußte, sich damals im Apartment von Hego Damask über den Kodex der Jedi hinweggesetzt zu haben und einfach nur eine Frau gewesen zu sein, die einen Mann begehrt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich auf einmal an ihre Vermittlermission auf Felucia. Damals hatte sie über Andere entschieden. Nun jedoch war sie es, über die gerichtet wurde. Sie fragte sich, ob es noch andere Kleinkinder und Jünglinge im Tempel gab, deren Väter oder Mütter im selben Gebäude lebten, ohne daß ihr Nachwuchs davon wußte oder jemals erfahren würde.

„Wie heißen soll – die Kleine?", fragte Yoda sie nun mit warmer Stimme.

„Ashla", sagte Shaak Ti und gab ihrer Tochter die Brust, ohne sich um die Gegenwart des Großmeisters während dieser Art des Nährens ihres Kindes zu scheren. Ashla schaute ihre Mutter mit ihren schwarzen Augen an und lächelte.

* * *

 **Note der Autorin: Ashla gibt es wirklich. Sie taucht kurz in der PT, „Angriff der Klonkrieger" als eine der Jünglinge im Hintergrund auf, als Obi-Wan im Tempel Meister Yoda sagt, daß er den Planeten Kamino nicht in den Archiven des Tempels finden kann.**

 **Ashla ist außerdem eine Lego-Star-Wars-Figur und taucht in den Yoda-Chroniken auf. Sogar mit Namensschild. Das Aussehen der Lego-Ashla ist maßgeblich für die Ashla in dieser meiner Geschichte.**

 **Außerdem erwähnt Darth Plagueis selbst im nach ihm benannten Roman im Gespräch mit seinem Schüler Sidious den Begriff Ashla als den altertümlichen Namen, den frühere Machtbenutzer dem Prinzip der Hellen Seite der Macht gaben. Was also liegt näher, als daß Plagueis' Tochter jetzt genauso heißt? ;)**


	7. Eine neue Stimme

Fe Sun wunderte sich, daß ihre Meisterin auch nach ihrer Entbindung mit ihr auf Shili blieb. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, wieder in den Tempel zurückzukehren, dort Missionen zu erledigen – so wie die anderen Padawane mit ihren Meistern auch. Aber ihre Meisterin sah es als nützlicher an, ihr Jagdtechniken beizubringen und Überlebenstraining zu machen. Und endlich durfte sie auch ihr grünes Lichtschwert wieder in einem echten Zweikampf mit Shaak Ti einsetzen, anstatt sich mit der Simulationskonsole zu begnügen, die sie mit nach Shili gebracht hatte. Gelegentlich gingen die Zwei in größeren Städten einkaufen, aber zumeist blieben sie in der Savanne des recht trockenen Planeten. Die kleine Ashla schrie so gut wie nie, da ihre Mutter sie zumeist in einem Tragetuch auf dem Rücken trug und viel stillte, auch während des Trainings.

Nachdem etwa sechs Monate vergangen waren, ließ Shaak Ti ihre Padawan allein in der Savanne zurück. Zum einsamen Überlebenstraining – wie sie sich ausdrückte. Sie hätte jetzt genügend gelernt und dürfe deshalb nun ganze zwei Monate lang zeigen, ob sie allein überleben könne, hatte Shaak Ti ihr erklärt. Dann war sie gegangen, ohne ihrer Padawan zu sagen, wohin.

Shaak Ti überließ es ihrer Mutter, welche in einer der Städte Shilis lebte, Ashla an feste Nahrung zu gewöhnen. Sie selbst stillte ihre Tochter noch zum Aufwachen und Einschlafen und spielte mit ihr. Ashla war acht Monate alt, als sie das erste Mal zu ihrer Mutter „Mama" sagte. In diesem Moment wußte Shaak Ti, daß es für sie Zeit war, zu gehen. So bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie ihre Tochter manchmal stundenlang schrie, weil sie nicht verstand, daß die Frau, die sie Mama nannte und die ihr die Brust gegeben hatte, auf einmal nicht mehr da war. Denn Shaak Ti hatte sich nun um jemand anderes zu kümmern. Um jemanden, den sie sich selbst ausgesucht hatte und für dessen Wohl sie sich gegenüber dem Jedi-Tempel verantworten mußte. Jemanden, der es besser haben sollte als ihre vorige Padawan.

Shaak Ti und Fe Sun waren glücklich, nach zwei Monaten Getrenntsein einander wiederzusehen. Die braunhaarige Padawan hatte in einem selbst erschaffenen Lehmofen einen Beerenkuchen gebacken, um ihre Meisterin zu erfreuen. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, als Shaak Ti ihr sagte, daß ihr der Kuchen schmeckte.

 _Zwei Jahre später_

Meisterin und Padawan waren endlich wieder nach Coruscant zurückgekehrt. Meister Yoda war äußerst zufrieden mit der Padawan, die alle Tests bestand, um alsbald zur Jedi-Ritterin geschlagen zu werden. Endlich konnte Fe Sun ihren Padawan-Zopf abschneiden und ihre freche Kurzhaarfrisur einheitlich gestalten. Darauf hatte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit über gefreut.

Ihre erste eigene Mission sollte Fe Sun nach Nar Shaddaa führen. Der Huttenmond war seit jeher ein Tummelplatz für Kriminelle jeglicher Art und Fe Sun hatte die Aufgabe, den Erpresser eines Senators zu finden, welcher sich in seiner Not an die Jedi mit der Bitte um Hilfe gewandt hatte. Der Kontaktmann der Jedi auf Nar Shaddaa führte Fe Sun immer tiefer in die Gassen des verschmutzten, lauten Stadt-Mondes. Sie bekam ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube, witterte eine Falle. Aber sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Auf Shili hatte es keine Gangster gegeben. Und Fallen nur für Jagdbeute, die sie für ihre Meisterin erlegen sollte. Jetzt jedoch hatte Fe Sun das dumpfe Gefühl, selbst die Beute zu sein.

Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag auf Coruscant, als Meister Plo Koon von seiner Reise nach Shili zurückkehrte. Im Schlepptau hatte er eine kleine dreijährige Togruta, die er zufällig auf ihrem Heimatplaneten entdeckt hatte. So zumindest erzählte er es Meisterin Luminara Unduli und Mace Windu, welche ihn bei seiner Rückkehr im Tempel empfingen. In Kindergarten des Tempels, der sich um derart junge Jünglinge kümmerte, setzte sich die kleine Ashla erst einmal in eine Ecke und beobachtete, was die anderen machten. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie eine ältere Togruta sie durch eine Fensterscheibe anschaute.

Shaak Ti wußte, daß es ihr verboten war, mit ihrer Tochter aktiv Kontakt herzustellen. Wenn, dann waren nur zufällige Kontakte erlaubt oder wenn der Rat der Jedi das als notwendig erachtete. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß jederzeit Meister Yoda hinter einem Vorhang oder einer Ecke hervorkommen könnte, um ihr zu sagen, daß jegliche weitere Annäherung an ihre Tochter unstatthaft sei. Also blieb sie stehen und beobachtete Ashla durch ein Fenster. Ihre Großmutter hatte der kleinen Ashla genau solche Tätowierungen machen lassen wie die, welche Shaak Ti selbst trug. Mit dem Unterschied, daß sie weiße Tätowierungen auf roter Haut hatte, während ihre Tochter rote Tätowierungen auf ihrer alabasterfarbenen Haut hatte. Ashlas Lekkus waren jedoch weiterhin unverändert weiß-fahlgrau gestreift.

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Meister Oppo Rancisis an sie heranschlängelte. Der Thisspiasianer schaute sorgenvoll drein, ohne etwas zu sagen. Aber Shaak Ti spürte, daß er ihr etwas mitteilen wollte. Sie spürte auch, daß er keine guten Neuigkeiten für sie hatte.

„Was gibt es, Meister Rancisis?", fragte sie ihn betont sanft und freundlich.

„Eure ehemalige Padawan ist doch vor drei Tagen nach Nar Shaddaa aufgebrochen."

Sie sah ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Aber sie bekam ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube.

„Sie wurde getötet. Eine kriminelle Zeltronierin namens Lyshaa brüstet sich jetzt überall damit, eine Jedi getötet zu haben. Es ist ja so eine Schande!"

„Eine Schande für wen? Für Fe Sun? Für die Jedi? Oder für diese …" Sie verzog abfällig den Mund, ohne den Namen der Mörderin Fe Suns über die rosafarben geschminkten Lippen zu bringen, während ihre violetten Augen den anderen Jedi-Meister fixierten.

„Ihre Leiche wird in zwei Tagen hier im Tempel eintreffen und um elf Uhr vormittags eingeäschert werden. Ihr wißt ja, wo das ist", teilte er ihr noch mit.

Dann schlängelte er davon. Shaak Ti schaute nun wieder zu Ashla, die gerade mit einem kleinen Menschenjungen spielte. Endlich hatte sie Anschluß gefunden, freute sie sich.

Stoisch und teilnahmslos stand Shaak Ti vor dem Scheiterhaufen, auf welchem Fe Sun verbrannte. Warum mußte sie gerade jetzt an Darth Plagueis denken? Möglicherweise deswegen, weil vom Ableben von dessen zweitem Schüler bislang nichts bekannt war? War er etwa still und heimlich gestorben, nachdem er sich im Geheimen wieder einen Schüler erwählt hatte, der schlau genug war, den Jedi ebenfalls nicht aufzufallen? Oder lebte dieser Sith etwa noch? Und spazierte möglicherweise hier auf Coruscant vor aller Augen herum, ohne daß jemand wußte, wer und was er in Wahrheit war?

„Es tut mir so leid, Meisterin Ti", sagte Obi-Wan mitfühlend.

Shaak Ti schaute ihn mit leerem Blick an.

„Danke", sagte sie mechanisch.

Dann schaute sie wieder gedankenverloren in die Flammen, die nun auch den letzten Rest Fe Suns verzehrten, ohne daß sie auch nur eine einzige Träne dabei vergoß. Weinen war Schwäche! Und Schwäche konnte und wollte sie sich angesichts des Todes ihrer zweiten Padawan nicht leisten.

Einen Monat später erfuhr Shaak Ti, daß Fe Suns Mörderin gefaßt worden war. Lyshaa hatte sich heftig gewehrt, als sie auf Nar Shaddaa wegen Mordes an einer Jedi festgenommen wurde. Aber schließlich wurde sie des Mordes überführt und nun saß die kriminelle Zeltronierin im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis des Planeten Brentaal IV. Lebenslänglich, wie Shaak Ti anfangs erfreut las. Nach einigen Minuten allerdings merkte sie, daß ihr das nicht genug war. Die Togruta wünschte sich, sie wäre dabeigewesen, als man Lyshaa das Handwerk gelegt hatte. Sie wünschte … Nein! So etwas durfte sie als Jedi noch nicht einmal denken.

 _Ein Jahr später - Im Jahre 29 vor der Schlacht von Yavin._

Die kleine Ashla lief weinend über das Trainingsgelände für die größeren Jünglinge. Sie war jetzt vier Jahre alt und wollte mit der doppelt so alten Togruta spielen, die ihr jedoch die kalte Schulter zeigte.

„Hau ab!", zischte Ahsoka Tano die jüngere Togruta an.

„Ich will aber mit dir Fangen spielen", bat Ashla.

„Aber ich will nicht mit dir Fangen spielen!", fauchte Ahsoka zurück.

„Bitte, bitte", ließ sich die kleine Ashla nicht entmutigen.

„Du nervst!", herrschte sie Ahsoka daraufhin an.

Endlich hatte Ahsoka die gleichaltrige rothaarige menschliche Padawan entdeckt, mit der sie sich auf dem Trainingsgelände verabredet hatte. Jetzt gingen die beiden Mädchen davon, die weinende Ashla allein zurücklassend.

Shaak Ti hatte die Szene aus der Distanz beobachtet. Sie hatte mit sich gekämpft, ob sie eingreifen und die zornige Ahsoka zurechtweisen sollte. Aber irgendetwas in ihr hatte ‚ _Nein_ ', gesagt. Es könnte ihr negativ ausgelegt werden, wenn Meister Yoda davon Wind bekommen würde. Und jetzt, ein Jahr nach Fe Suns Tod, wollte sie sich keinen weiteren Fehler leisten. Da sah sie Meister Plo Koon auf das Trainingsgelände kommen. Der Kel Dor ging sofort zu der weinenden Ashla, nahm sie hoch und strich ihr sanft mit seiner roten langbekrallten Hand über die Montrals.

„Weine nicht, kleine Ashla. Schon bald wirst auch du jemanden zum Spielen finden", versprach er ihr.

Shaak Ti sah, wie ihre Tochter auf Plo Koons Arm saß und ihm zulächelte. Dann strichen Ashlas kleine weiße Hände über seine Atemmaske und sie kicherte. In diesem Moment bekam Shaak Ti einen Stich ins Herz. Eigentlich sollte ihre Tochter doch die Atemmaske einer anderen Vaterfigur streicheln. Die des echten Vaters! Aber der war tot. Genauso wie Fe Sun. Alles fühlte sich für sie auf einmal unerträglich falsch an. Warum hatte der Jedi-Rat ausgerechnet Meister Plo Koon wegen Ashla nach Shili geschickt? Bloß, weil er vier Jahre zuvor Ahsoka dort entdeckt hatte? Angewidert wandte sie sich ab und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Nur zwei Tage später stand sie Meister Yoda im Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels gegenüber.

„Ich würde gerne wieder einen neuen Padawan annehmen", gestand sie dem Großmeister.

„Hmmm … zwei Padawane von Euch – als Ritter - getötet sie wurden. Keine gute Idee – das ist", tat er seine Abneigung gegen Shaak Tis Ansinnen kund.

„Ich werde mit ihr oder ihm auch häufiger auf Missionen gehen. Für mehr Praxis-Erfahrung", versprach sie Yoda.

„Hmmm … Nahegegangen der Tod von Fe Sun – Euch ist nicht. Kein gutes Beispiel das ist – für das Mitgefühl – das haben wir sollten."

Shaak Ti wurde innerlich steif, obgleich sie oberflächlich gelassen blieb. Yoda hatte also am Scheiterhaufen Fe Suns ihre demonstrativ zur Schau getragene Gelassenheit, ihre zeitweilige Geistesabwesenheit registriert. Oder war es ihm zugetragen worden? Und wenn ja, von wem?

„Manchmal – durchschnittliche Jedi – wundervolle Meister für Padawane - sie sind. Und manchmal – brilliante Meister – als Lehrer schlecht sie sind. Keinen neuen Padawan ausbilden – Ihr mehr sollt", beendete Meister Yoda das Gespräch.

Shaak Ti verabschiedete sich noch förmlich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Dann schlich sie wie ein geprügelter Kath-Hund von dannen. Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, tröstete sie sich mit dem Gedanken, daß Yoda sie während seiner Ablehnung immerhin wegen ihrer Qualifikationen als Meisterin gelobt hatte.

 _Drei Jahre später – Im Jahre 26 vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

Shaak Ti war vor den Jedi-Rat zitiert worden. Sie wußte nicht, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Vor zwei Tagen erst hatte sie mit anderen Jedi der feierlichen Verbrennung des Leichnams der während ihrer Mission auf dem Planeten Mawan getöteten Meisterin Yaddle beigewohnt. Die bräunliche Speziesgenossin von Meister Yoda war im Tempel außerordentlich beliebt gewesen. Ihre ruhige entschiedene Art hatte sie zu einem Fels in der Brandung gemacht. Beinahe wie Meister Yoda selbst. Allerdings hatte Yaddle noch weniger geredet als er. Sie sagte stets nur das nötigste – mit denselben grammatikalischen Besonderheiten wie der grüne Großmeister. Mitfühlend und hilfsbereit war sie gewesen bis zur Selbstaufgabe.

Und nun, auf Mawan, hatte Yaddle sich geopfert, um das Leben der Mawaner, das von Obi-Wan und von dessen Padawan Anakin Skywalker zu retten. Granta Omega, der Sohn von Qui-Gon Jinns erstem, auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht abgedrifteten Padawan Xanatos, hatte beabsichtigt, auf Mawan eine chemische Waffe einzusetzen. Mithilfe der Macht hatte Meisterin Yaddle diese Chemiewaffe unschädlich gemacht. Sie hatte den Planeten Mawan und die beiden mit ihr kämpfenden Jedi gerettet. Und war dabei selbst im Alter von 482 Jahren umgekommen. Ziemlich jung für ihre Spezies, wenn man bedachte, daß Yoda bereits knapp 850 Jahre alt war. Shaak Ti fühlte, daß Meisterin Yaddle fehlte.

Sie sah den nun leeren Sitz im runden Raum.

„Warum hier seid – Ihr wißt?", fragte Yoda die Togruta.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte sie.

„Meisterin Yaddle – gestorben sie ist – für uns alle. Nun eine neue Stimme im Rat – wir brauchen", schnitt er den Grund des Hierseins von Shaak Ti an.

„An wen dachtet Ihr denn?", fragte sie in neutralem Tonfall.

„Shaak Ti - Meisterin Yaddles Sitz im Rat – einnehmen Ihr wollt?", fragte Yoda sie nun direkt.

„Ja, ich will", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

Stolz und zufrieden verließ sie zusammen mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern ihre erste Ratssitzung. Jetzt wollte sie noch kurz den Jünglingen auf dem Übungsplatz beim Machttraining zuschauen. Vielleicht würde sie Ashla dort sehen. Ihre Tochter würde in zwei Monaten sieben Jahre alt werden. Genau das richtige Alter, um ein eigenes Trainingslichtschwert zu bekommen. Eines mit einem adeganischen Kristall, welcher Ashlas kleines Lichtschwert gelb oder orange leuchten lassen würde. Dieser Gedanke brachte Shaak Ti auf eine Idee.


	8. Reise nach Mygeeto

Ashla war aufgeregt. Schon bald würde sie mit den anderen gleichaltrigen Jünglingen des Bärenclans auf ihre erste große Reise in die Weiten der Galaxis gehen. Meister Plo Koon hatte ihr gesagt, daß sie und die Anderen nach Mygeeto fliegen würden, um dort in einer bestimmten Höhle die adeganischen Kristalle für ihre neuen Trainingslichtschwerter zu finden. Sie würde also schon bald ein eigenes Lichtschwert bekommen. Daß die adeganischen Kristalle weit weniger leistungsfähig als ihre blauen und grünen großen Brüder auf dem dafür legendären Planeten Ilum waren, tat ihrer Freude keinen Abbruch. Auf diese Weise würden sie und die anderen kindlichen und jugendlichen Kombattanten sich beim Training nicht ernsthaft verletzen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dir das antust – mit den vielen kleinen Kindern. Es reicht doch völlig, wenn ein erwachsener Jedi die Kristalle mitbringt", wunderte sich Luminara Unduli, als Shaak Ti mit ihr im Vorfeld über die bevorstehende Reise der Jünglinge sprach.

„Aber ich gehe gerne mit den Kindern weg. Zumal ich ja jetzt keine Padawan habe. So kann ich mich wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht etwas um die jüngere Generation kümmern. Ein Ausflug hat schließlich noch niemandem geschadet. Auf Mygeeto gibt es keine Kriminellen. Es ist alles ruhig und geordnet. Was soll da schon passieren?", wiegelte die Togruta ab.

„Ich habe gehört, daß der Bärenclan der mit den quirligsten und temperamentvollsten Jünglingen ist. Das wird bestimmt sehr anstrengend werden. Wie bin ich froh, daß Barriss Offee immer so besonnen und ruhig war – auch und gerade in diesem Alter."

Shaak Ti seufzte auf. Ihre Freundin ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um zu erwähnen, wie vorbildlich sich ihre Padawan verhielt, welch mustergültige Jedi sie war. Vor allem lebte Barriss Offee noch – ein weiterer Beweis für die Überlegenheit der Mirialanerin als Ausbilderin. Dabei war Shaak Ti bereits glücklich darüber, daß Ashla sich im Bärenclan, so wie sie aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte, offenbar gut aufgehoben fühlte und eine hoffnungsvolle Anwärterin für eine spätere Padawan sein könnte. Freilich nicht für sie, das war ihr schmerzlich bewußt.

„Aber so eine Reise hat es in der Geschichte des Tempels noch nie gegeben", hielt Unduli erneut dagegen.

„Dann wird sich das wohl jetzt ändern. Und du wirst doch nicht etwa Meister Yodas Entscheidung anzweifeln?", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

Natürlich würde ihre Freundin das nicht tun. Das wußte Shaak Ti. Und sie wußte auch, daß Meister Yoda genau wußte, warum Shaak Ti mit der Bitte um diese Reise mit den Jünglingen an ihn herangetreten war. Sie hatte sich bisher eisern an die Regel des Kontaktverbots zu ihrer Tochter gehalten. Und genau diese Treue zu den Prinzipien des Ordens hatte Meister Yoda jetzt honoriert. Deshalb würde sie sein Vertrauen auf keinen Fall enttäuschen und mit ihrer Tochter auch während dieser Reise nur soviel Kontakt pflegen wie mit den anderen Jünglingen. Damit sich keine übermäßige Bindung zu Ashla und damit Eifersucht bei den anderen Kindern entwickeln würde. Das verstand sich. Meister Yoda war gerührt gewesen, als sie sich nach Gewährung ihrer Bitte bei ihm mit einem warmen befreiten Lächeln bedankt hatte. Was Meister Yoda freilich nicht wußte, war der andere Aspekt ihres Reisewunsches. Denn genausowenig, wie es erlaubt war, daß eine Jedi mit ihrer Tochter eine Bindung pflegte, so war es ebenso verpönt, daß besagte Jedi mit der Familie des Vaters ihres Kindes in Verbindung trat.

„Boah! Ist das ein tolles Schiff!", sagte J.K. Burtola, ein menschlicher Jüngling von acht Jahren, als die zwei Mädchen und fünf Jungen das Sorosuub-Luxus-Shuttle des Jedi-Tempels betraten, welches für besonders repräsentative Missionen vorgesehen war.

„Wir fliegen in die reiche Welt von Mygeeto. Da wollen wir schließlich den Tempel würdig präsentieren", erklärte Shaak Ti stolz.

Der Raumhafen von Jygat war überschaubar. Die Kristalle, das Hauptausfuhrgut des Planeten Mygeeto, nahmen nicht viel Platz in den Frachtern weg, die diese Domäne des Bankenclans verließen. Und auch der Reiseverkehr zu anderen Planeten hielt sich in Grenzen. Die meisten Raumschiffe kamen von oder flogen in die nunmehrige Schwesternwelt Mygeetos, zum Muun-Heimatplaneten Muunilinst. Für diesen speziellen Reiseverkehr gab es eigene laxere Abfertigungsprozeduren und eigene Schalter, während die Reisenden von anderen Planeten streng kontrolliert und überprüft wurden. Dies traf jedoch nicht auf die „Prosperity" zu, welche Shaak Ti und die Jünglinge nach Mygeeto gebracht hatte.

Die Raumhafenkontrollbehörde von Jygat hatte das Sorosuub-Luxus-Shuttle zu einem etwas abgelegenen Landeplatz dirigiert, welcher hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten vorbehalten war. Und an diesem Landeplatz wartete niemand geringeres als der Administrator von Mygeeto höchstpersönlich auf die Jedi, die den ihm anvertrauten Planeten besuchen wollten.

„Kars Slipher, Administrator von Mygeeto", stellte sich der wie die meisten seiner Spezies hochgewachsene Muun der Jedi-Meisterin vor.

„Meisterin Jedi Shaak Ti", stellte sich die Togruta vor.

„Ah, die Togruta sind eigentlich nicht dafür bekannt, ihre Heimatwelt zu verlassen. Genausowenig wie die Muun", versetzte der Administrator.

„Und doch kommen sie gelegentlich von dort weg und manchmal sogar zusammen", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, Herr Administrator Slipher", begrüßten nun die Jünglinge im Chor ihren Gastgeber.

„Guten Tag, junge Jedi", erwiderte dieser den Gruß der Kinder. „Ihr seid sicherlich hungrig und durstig von dem langen Flug. Erlaubt, daß wir den Beschützern der Galaxis in meinem Heim ein Mittagsmahl servieren", erklärte Kars Slipher nun.

„Sehr gern", erwiderte Shaak Ti, welche dieses Procédere bereits im Vorfeld vereinbart hatte.

Das Haus entpuppte sich als eine repräsentative Villa, welche die für Muunilinst typischen langen gerillten, sich über mehrere Stockwerke erstreckenden Säulen aufwies. Die Villa lag genau am Hego-Damask-II-Platz, wie Shaak Ti auffiel.

„Wieso denn Hego Damask II?", wunderte sie sich.

„Der Clanvater der Damasks hieß zuerst Hego. Und dessen Sohn Caar, der mein Vorgänger im Amt des Administrators von Mygeeto war, hat dann seinen dritten Sohn wieder Hego genannt. Um die beiden Hegos auseinanderzuhalten, setzen wir dem Bedeutenderen von ihnen eine II hinterher", erklärte ihr der Administrator.

Über eine breite Treppe liefen der Muun und die Jedi-Meisterin samt den Jünglingen hinauf ins Speisezimmer der Villa. Schließlich hatten alle an der großen reich beladenen Mittagstafel Platz genommen und begannen zu speisen.

„Dann hatte Hego Damask noch Geschwister?", knüpfte Shaak Ti neugierig an die Unterredung auf der Herfahrt an, nachdem sie sich eine Teigtasche auf dem Mund hatte zergehen lassen.

„Sie sind alle vor über fünfzig Jahren gestorben. Hego Damask hat sie alle überlebt und mit seinem Tod und ohne Nachwuchs zu hinterlassen, ist nun der gesamten Damask-Clan ausgestorben", erwiderte der Muun nachdenklich.

„Sie sind alle kurz hintereinander gestorben – einfach so?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti, während sie feststellte, daß die Teigtaschen, die ihr Hego Damask damals vor sieben Jahren in seinem Apartment zum Frühstück bereitet hatte, viel besser geschmeckt hatten.

„Caar Damask hatte eine seltene Erbkrankheit, die es nur bei den Muun gibt. Sie befällt nach Ausbruch das Tertiärherz, breitet sich nach und nach über alle drei Herzen aus und führt schließlich innerhalb eines Jahres zum Tod. Und so ist es auch bei Caar Damask gekommen."

„Ich habe auch drei Herzen!", platzte plötzlich Ashla in die Unterhaltung der Beiden. Shaak Ti fuhr erschrocken herum. Sie sah Sorge in den schwarzen Augen ihrer Tochter.

„Aber, du bist doch von Shili. Dich betrifft das doch gar nicht", sagte die Togruta zu ihrer Tochter, weil ihr im Moment nichts besseres einfiel.

„Aber die Ärzte haben es mir gesagt - bei der Pflichtuntersuchung, bevor man im Tempel aufgenommen wird. Ich habe drei Herzen: Ein Primärherz, ein Sekundärherz und ein Tertiärherz", erklärte die kleine Ashla laut und vernehmlich, während die anderen Jünglinge, die sämtlich nur ein Herz besaßen, sie staunend anschauten.

„Das hast du uns noch nie erzählt", sagte Jempa, der Whiphid, während seine blaue Augen Ashla fixierten.

„Niemand hat mich bisher gefragt", gab Ashla schnippisch zurück.

„Herr Administrator! Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?", fragte Ashla ihren Gastgeber.

„Was willst Du denn wissen, Kleine?", fragte dieser freundlich.

„Wie alt war Caar Damask denn, als er starb?"

„Er war gerade mal fünfundvierzig Jahre alt, als ihn dieses Schicksal ereilte", antwortete der Administrator.

„Und gegen diese Erbkrankheit kann man nichts unternehmen?", fragte Shaak Ti mit Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

„Die Familie hatte nach Caar Damasks Tod einen Genetiker angeheuert, der diese Krankheit bei den anderen Mitgliedern der Familie am Ausbruch hindern sollte. Aber es hat ihnen nichts genützt. Sie sind alle gestorben. Bis auf Hego Damask, der eine andere Mutter hatte als die anderen drei Geschwister und durch ihre Gene vor dieser Krankheit geschützt war."

Shaak Ti atmete bei dieser Antwort des Administrators auf.

„Jetzt aber genug geredet. Jetzt essen wir erstmal", beendete Shaak Ti das Thema, während sie Ashla dabei verhalten anlächelte.

Nach dem Essen brachte ein Protokolldroide die Jedi in ein Gästehaus, wo sie ihre Sachen verstauten.

„Wird es jetzt schon Abend?", fragte Mari Amithest, eine menschliche Padawan mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen.

„Die Planetenrotation auf Mygeeto beträgt nur zwölf Stunden. Wir können also entscheiden, ob wir den Mittagschlaf verlängern oder einfach nächste Nacht aufstehen. Dann wird es allerdings sehr kalt werden", erklärte Shaak Ti.

Die Mehrheit der Padawane wollte schlafen, um nach sechs Stunden wieder aufzustehen. Draußen waren jetzt beinahe minus vierzig Grad Celsius, wie ein Thermometer an der Außenwand der Herberge anzeigte. Besser gefielen den Jedi die zwanzig Grad Minus am nächsten Vormittag. Nun erst machten sich die Jedi nach dem Frühstück auf, um zu der Höhle zu gehen, wo sich die adeganischen Kristalle befinden sollten. Ein schwarzweißfelliger Lurmen, welcher ungefähr die Größe von Meister Yoda hatte, gesellte sich zu ihnen, kaum, daß sie das Gästehaus am nächsten Morgen wieder verlassen hatten.

„Ich bin Pita Ha. Administrator Slipher hat mich beauftragt, Euch zu den Kristallhöhlen zu bringen", stellte der Lurmen sich vor.

„Ich dachte, hier gibt es nur Muuns", sagte Mari Amithest verwundert.

„Bevor die Muuns kamen, gehörte dieser Planet uns. Aber die meisten meiner Spezies leben jetzt auf dem Planeten Maridun. Wir Zurückgebliebenen jedoch sind für die Muuns gerade mal gut genug, hier Touristenführer zu sein, weil sich die Muuns dafür zu schade sind. Nun ja, unsere Heilkünste verachten sie ebenfalls nicht", erklärte er, während seine Augen mit den schwarzen Pupillen in dem gelben Augapfel bitter aufglommen, während er die Jedi durch die Eis- und Schneelandschaft Mygeetos leitete.

Nachdem sie viele Berge überwunden und Täler, welche mit hohen spitzen Eisformationen gesäumt waren, durchquert hatte, war die bunte Schar endlich am Höhleneingang angekommen. Der Administrator hatte ihnen noch am Vortag einen komfortablen Gleiter für diese Reise angeboten, aber Shaak Ti hatte die nun erfolgte Wanderung zu Fuß durch Mygeetos Winterwelt als wichtige und willkommene Prüfung für die Jünglinge betrachtet. Als sie ins Innere der Höhle gingen, entzündeten Shaak Ti und Pita Ha Glühstäbe, um die Höhle auszuleuchten. Nichts blitzte auf.

„So einfach findet man die Kristalle nicht", erklärte Pita Ha. „Ihr müßt bestimmte Steinformationen aufklopfen, in welchen die Kristalle in der Verborgenheit heranwachsen – so wie diese hier."

Das kleine Wesen mit dem langen buschigen schwarzweiß gestreiften Schwanz nahm einen oval geformten Stein mit rauer Oberfläche in die kleinen Hände und haute ihn mit einer geübten Bewegung einmal kräftig gegen die Felswand. Der große Stein sprang auf und gab nun einen etwa zehn Standardzentimeter großen orangenen Kristall frei, welcher an einer Seite in der nun freigelegten Innenhöhle des Steines festgewachsen war und die Form eines sechsseitigen Prismas hatte.

„Oh, ist der schön!", sagte der Nikto-Jüngling Chian und seine grünen Augen funkelten den Kristall begehrlich an.

„Wir werden ihn verlosen", entschied Shaak Ti und faltete sieben Papierschnipsel zu Rollen zusammen, von welchen eine ein Symbol enthielt. Die Togruta verteilte die Rollen an die Jünglinge und alle öffneten die Rollen sofort und begierig.

„Ich hab ihn", rief Ashla freudig. Sofort ging Shaak Ti mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu ihr und überreichte ihrer Tochter den orangenen Kristall. Ashla blieb bei ihrer Mutter, während die anderen Jünglinge ausschwärmten, um nun ebenfalls einen Kristall zu suchen.

„Haut die Kristallsteine nicht zu doll gegen die Wand, damit der Kristall innen nicht zerbricht", ermahnte Pita Ha die Jünglinge noch, bevor sie sich vollends in der großen weiträumigen Höhle verteilten.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal etwas mit Euch allein reden", gestand Ashla ihrer Mutter.

„Was wolltest du mir denn sagen, mein Kind?", fragte Shaak Ti ihre Tochter, wobei sie bei den Worten _‚mein Kind'_ zusammenzuckte, so seltsam fühlte sich das an.

„Ist mein Vater auch ein Muun?", fragte Ashla begierig.

„Mir fällt keine andere Spezies ein, wenn ich an deine drei Herzen denke und mir deine Hautfarbe ansehe", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

„Ich habe dieselben Tätowierungen wie Ihr. Ist das Zufall? Ahsoka hat ja ganz andere", fragte Ashla weiter.

„Ahsoka kommt aus einer anderen Ecke des Planeten. Aber du gehörst zum Worsa-Stamm so wie ich. Da ist dieses Muster sehr häufig", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter.

„Kennst du meine Mutter?", fragte Ashla weiter. „Sie sieht so und so aus."

„Oh, du kannst dich noch an sie erinnern. Nein, ich kenne sie nicht", log Shaak Ti ihre Tochter ob ihrer eigenen Mutter und ob Ashlas Großmutter an.

„Schade eigentlich", gab Ashla zurück. „Andererseits ist es im Tempel auch viel schöner als auf Shili", erklärte sie nun ihrer Mutter.

„Wieso denn das?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti, sich sogleich still ob ihrer Gegenfrage scheltend. Natürlich war es im Jedi-Tempel viel schöner als überall sonst in der Galaxis!

„Weil mich die anderen Kinder auf Shili immer geärgert haben, weil ich so weiß war. Auch dann noch, als ich die roten Tätowierungen bekommen habe. Sie haben mich immer _‚Das Gespenst von Utapau'_ genannt. Dabei hat meine Haut gar nicht diese senkrechten Rillen und meine Zähne sind auch nicht so schrecklich wie die von den Pau'anern", ereiferte sie sich.

„Nun ja, bis auf die Eckzähne", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem kurzen Lachen.

„Schaut mal – mein Kristall!", platzte plötzlich Chian in die plötzliche traute Zweisamkeit zwischen Mutter und Tochter, ohne dies freilich zu ahnen. Stolz hielt der kleine Nikto einen gelben Kristall in die Höhe, der die Form eines Ikosaeders hatte.

„Oh, laß mal zählen!", sagte Ashla. Sie zählte zwanzig gleichseitige Dreiecke, aus denen dieser beinahe runde Kristall bestand.

„Das ist ja sehr schön, daß du einen Ikosaeder gefunden hast, Chian. Aber den kann man nicht in ein Lichtschwert einsetzen. Der ist viel zu rund und viel zu dick. Du brauchst ein Prisma oder etwas ähnlich Längliches. So einen wie den von Ashla", erklärte die Jedi-Meisterin.

Mit langer Nase zog Chian wieder ab, während seine grünen Augen enttäuscht schauten.

„Aber der Kristall ist sehr schön und seine Form ist sehr selten. An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn gut aufheben", rief ihm Shaak Ti noch aufmunternd hinterher.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Tochter zu.

„Ahsoka will nicht mit mir spielen", erklärte Ashla nun in plötzlicher Bedrückung.

„Aber du hast doch Kinder, die mit dir spielen", entgegnete ihre Mutter.

„Aber die sind nicht so wie Ahsoka. Ahsoka ist ein Edelmädchen!", erklärte Ashla ihrer Mutter.

„Ein Edelmädchen?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Na so ein Mädchen, das alle mögen und das superschön aussieht", erläuterte Ashla.

„Aber du siehst auch schön aus. Und Mari Amithest …"

„Aber das ist nicht dasselbe!", schnappte Ashla trotzig.

„Weißt du, Ashla. Ich habe gesehen, wie gemein Ahsoka neulich zu dir gewesen ist. Es war nicht deine Schuld, daß sie nicht mir dir spielen wollte. Und irgendwann wird sie das auch einsehen und dann vielleicht auch netter zu dir sein. Aber sie ist selbst noch ziemlich jung und unbedacht. Für sie sind andere Mädchen Edelmädchen, zu denen sie gehören möchte – verstehst du?"

Ashla überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Aber Tallisibeth wollte auch mit ihr spielen. Sie haben sich beide. Aber wen habe ich?"

„Du hast uns alle", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit sanfter Stimme.

„Aber das ist nicht dasselbe", wiederholte Ashla ihren Satz von vorhin.

„Nichts ist dasselbe wie etwas anderes", erwiderte die Mutter abgeklärt und stoisch.

„Schaut mal, ich habe einen Kristall gefunden!", stürmte nun Mari Amithest zu ihnen und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten. Sie hatte einen quietschgelben Kristall gefunden – in Form eines langen Prismas.

„Ja, der ist schön!", lobte sie Shaak Ti. Und Mari Amithest und Ashla strahlten beide um die Wette, während sie den neuen Fund begutachteten.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hatten alle Jünglinge ihren adeganischen Kristall gefunden und die Schar ging zufrieden zurück ins Gästehaus.

Am nächsten Tag, dem Tag ihrer Abreise, lud sie Administrator Slipher noch zum Frühstück zu sich in die Villa ein.

„Ich bin wirklich gerührt ob Eurer Gastfreundschaft", sagte Shaak Ti zu ihrem erneuten Gastgeber.

„Oh, das mache ich doch gerne. Schon mein Vorgänger Caar Damask hat damals immer die Jedi empfangen und mit ihnen hier in diesem Hause gespeist, wenn sie nach Mygeeto kamen, um auf unserem Planeten die adeganischen Kristalle für die Trainingslichtschwerter zu suchen", erklärte Kars Slipher freimütig.

„Oh, dann mochte die ganze Familie die Jedi", mutmaßte Shaak Ti.

„Die ganze Familie?", hakte Slipher nach.

„Als ich damals Hego Damask in seinem Apartment bewacht hatte, erklärte er mir, daß er an die Erschaffung einer galaktischen Armee dächte, die die Jedi auf ihren Missionen unterstützen könnte. So sehr hat er sich um die Jedi gesorgt. Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso", erklärte Shaak Ti mit einem Lächeln.

„Dann standet Ihr Hego Damask nahe?", fragte der Administrator.

„Ich hatte die Aufgabe, ihn eine Nacht lang zu bewachen, weil er Anschläge fürchtete. Nur dieses eine Mal. In jener Nacht hat er mir von der von ihm gewünschten Armee erzählt. In jener Nacht ist nichts passiert. Aber in der darauf folgenden Nacht starb er, wie ich zwei Tage später im Holo-Net gehört habe", erklärte Shaak Ti.

Es entstand eine längere Pause, in welcher gegessen wurde. Dann wandte sich der Administrator der kleinen Ashla zu.

„Du hattest doch vorgestern erzählt, daß du drei Herzen hast, mein Kind. Deine Gesichtsfarbe und die Farbe deiner Lekkus sehen schon der Hautfarbe vieler Muun sehr ähnlich. Und es gibt in der Galaxis nur eine Spezies, welche drei Herzen hat – Unsere. Kennst du denn deinen Vater?", fragte Kars Slipher sie freundlich.

„Ich heiße Ashla. Und uns Jedi sind sämtliche Bindungen zu unserer Familie verboten. Ich kenne meinen Vater nicht. Und Mutter ist schon sehr alt und auf Shili verblieben. Der Jedi-Tempel ist jetzt mein Zuhause", erklärte sie dem Muun stolz und entschieden.

Shaak Ti schaute sich, während sie zufrieden die Antwort ihrer Tochter registrierte, im Raum um. Wenn dies wirklich das Haus war, in welchem die Familie Damask früher gewohnt hatte, dann gab es vielleicht noch Dinge, die von Hego Damask stammten. Aber sie fand es unpassend, derart neugierig zu erscheinen wie soeben ihr Gastgeber gegenüber ihrer Tochter. Sie fragte sich, ob der Administrator diese Frage wirklich nur aus Anteilnahme und bloßer Neugier gestellt hatte oder ob vielleicht mehr dahinter steckte. Während sie sich bei Caar und Hego Damask sicher war, daß Beide Freunde der Jedi gewesen waren.

„Wie hat man denn hier Hego Damasks Tod vor sieben Jahren aufgenommen?", wollte Shaak Ti nun von Kars Slipher wissen.

„Nun, Hego Damask ist hier wie auf Muunilinst unser Nationalheld. Er galt lange Zeit als verschollen. Über zwanzig Jahre hatte man nichts von ihm gehört. Manche dachten, er habe sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Aber viele glaubten das nicht. Es liegt nicht im Blut der Muuns, lange untätig zu sein, wenn sie noch bei Kräften sind. Als er dann plötzlich an Palpatines Seite wieder auf Coruscant auftauchte, kurz bevor jener zum Kanzler gewählt wurde, da waren viele Leute erstaunt. Sein Tod kam unerwartet."

„Ich fand auch, daß sein Tod unerwartet kam", pflichtete Shaak Ti ihm bei. „Denn ich habe ihn am Vortag noch selbst gesehen und da erfreute er sich bester Gesundheit."

„Es ist erfreulich zu erfahren, daß auch andere Wesen das so sehen wie wir hier. Aber Hego Damask ist nicht der Einzige, der unter höchst mysteriösen Umständen gestorben ist. Mein eigener Bruder Vesto Slipher hatte ebenfalls vor sieben Jahren vom IBC die Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, Unregelmäßigkeiten bei der Abwicklung von Glücksspielen nachzugehen, deren Ursache in der Manipulation von Schaukämpfen im Gefängnis Radbau Sieben im Äußeren Rand vermutet wurden."

„Der IBC ermittelt auch in Gefängnissen?", fragte Shaak Ti überrascht und war froh, daß das Gespräch jetzt eine andere Wendung nahm, bevor ihr Interesse an Hego Damask allzu auffällig werde würde.

„Die Angelegenheit war höchst brisant. Ein Zabrak war dort eingeliefert worden, der alle Wesen, die ihm im Zweikampf entgegentraten, besiegte und tötete. Unzählige Leute in der gesamten Galaxis haben bei Wetten auf die Zweikämpfe, die vom Gefängnis aus live ausgestrahlt wurden, viel Geld verloren. Aber die, die auf den Zabrak gesetzt hatten, gewannen immer. Sagt Euch der Begriff Omikron-Spindel etwas, Meister Jedi?"

„Das ist ein spezieller Wellenteppich, der sich im Elektro-Enzephalogramm des Gehirns bei der entsprechenden Stimulation dann zeigt, wenn bestimmte Gehirnareale zusammenarbeiten, wie dies nur bei Machtbenutzern vorkommt. Jetzt sagt bloß, bei diesem Zabrak war das so?", fragte sie, begierig die Antwort zu erfahren.

„Nicht nur das", erwiderte der Administrator, während er seine Stimme beinahe zu einem Flüstern senkte. „Dieser Zabrak ist derselbe, der nur einen Monat später auf Naboo von einem Jedi getötet wurde. Mein Bruder hatte mir die Aufnahmen aus dem Gefängnis gezeigt. Es besteht kein Zweifel, es handelt sich um denselben Zabrak."

„Darth Maul!", raunte Shaak Ti. "Aber warum sollte ein Sith im Gefängnis Schaukämpfe bestehen, damit Leute im Glücksspiel gewinnen?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti. „Oder hatte damals gar die Handelsföderation viele Strohmänner auf ihn setzen lassen, damit sie durch die Wettgewinne ihre Droidenarmee auf Naboo finanzieren konnte?", setzte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln hinzu.

„Wir werden es nie erfahren, wo Darth Maul jetzt tot ist. Und mein Bruder auch."

„Ihr Bruder? Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Shaak Ti teilnahmsvoll.

„Er hatte mich noch angerufen, mir gesagt, daß er immer noch auf Radbau Sieben festhängt und sich jetzt auch noch mit diesem Zabrak persönlich zu befassen hat. Am nächsten Tag war Vesto Slipher tot. Von einem primitiven binären Lastenheber enthauptet. Sein Tod wurde vom IBC unter den Teppich gekehrt. Hego Damask persönlich hatte Vesto damals nach Radbau Sieben geschickt. Nach dessen Tod hat er mir erklärt, mein Bruder hätte damals unvorsichtig gehandelt, er habe seinen Tod auf fahrlässige Art und Weise selbst verschuldet. Ich habe ihm nicht widersprochen, auch wenn ich ihm das nicht abgenommen habe. Was hätte mein völlig kampfuntrainierter Bruder schon gegen einen derart brutalen und rücksichtslosen Sith wie Darth Maul allein ausrichten können?"

„Aber man könnte doch jetzt im Nachhinein im Gefängnis ermitteln, was damals wirklich mit Ihrem Bruder passiert ist. Es muß noch Aufzeichnungen geben. Ich kenne einen fähigen Droiden, der so etwas …", schlug Shaak Ti vor.

„Das geht nicht mehr", seufzte der Muun melancholisch. „Denn die Orbitalstation, welche das Gefängnis Radbau Sieben beherbergte, zerstörte sich nach Mauls Abreise auf unerklärliche Art und Weise selbst."

„Und dann starben Darth Maul und Hego Damask in derselben Nacht. Jemand will alle Spuren verwischen. Das Ganze ist größer und unheimlicher, als all diese Dinge für sich allein genommen den Anschein haben", kehrte Shaak Ti zum Eingangsthema zurück.

„Mysteriös in der Tat", pflichtete ihr der Administrator in einem stoischen Tonfall bei.

Shaak Ti musterte den Administrator. Sie überlegte, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm von ihrem einmaligen Zusammensein mit Hego Damask zu erzählen. Dieser Muun könnte einen Groll gegen den früheren Chef von Damask Holdings hegen wegen dem, was seinem Bruder im Gefängnis widerfahren war. Kars Sliphers braune Augen schauten sie in einer Mischung aus Mattheit und Besorgtheit an. Die Togruta sah eine gewisse Trägheit in ihnen. Was für ein Gegensatz zu Hego Damask, dessen grüne Augen stets so ein geheimnisvolles Feuer versprüht hatten. Und der Administrator hatte überhaupt nicht die energetische Straffheit des Körpers, des gesamten Wesens von Hego Damask. Schnell unterdrückte Shaak Ti diese Gedanken wieder. Schließlich wurde die Tafel aufgehoben.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hob die „Prosperity" von Mygeeto wieder in Richtung Coruscant ab. Shaak Ti sah die weiße Kugel des Kristallplaneten immer kleiner werden. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Tempel schwatzten die Jünglinge angeregt miteinander und überlegten bereits, wie groß und lang ihre Lichtschwerter mit den von ihnen gefundenen Kristallen wohl werden würden.

Shaak Ti sah von der Ferne ihrer Tochter dabei zu, wie sie unter Meister Yodas Aufsicht mit den anderen Jünglingen des Bärenclans ihr neues Lichtschwert mit der orangenen Klinge ausprobierte. Als Meister Yoda die Trainingsstunde beendete, gingen alle Jünglinge umgehend vom Platz.

Dann kam Meister Yoda auf sie zu.

„Gefallen –die Reise Euch hat?", fragte er die Togruta.

„Danke, Meister Yoda. Sie hätte erfolgreicher nicht sein können", erwiderte sie mit einem befreiten Lächeln.

„Euch – ich danke", erwiderte Yoda und gab ihr Lächeln zurück. „Noch nie die Jünglinge - das erste Mal mit Trainingslichtschwertern - so gut haben gekämpft. Nächstes Jahr – dieselbe Reise nach Mygeeto mit neuen Jünglingen - unternehmen wir werden." Mit diesen Worten verließ er eine glückliche Shaak Ti.

 _ **Bis auf Kars Slipher, den neuen Administrator von Mygeeto, und den Lurmen Pita Ha sind alle handelnden Personen dieses Kapitels kanonisch.**_

 _ **Und wer mehr über die Vorgänge und Geschehnisse im Gefängnis Radbau Sieben und vor allem Darth Maul dort als Insassen erfahren will, kann den Roman „Darth Maul – In Eisen", von Joe Schreiber lesen.**_


	9. Großeinsatz auf Geonosis

_Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis._

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 22 vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Noch herrscht Frieden in der Galaxis, aber der frühere Jedi-Meister Dooku, der jetzt wieder seinen Grafentitel angenommen hat, schürt Unruhe und ruft in den entlegenen Systemen des Mittleren und Äußeren Randes zum Kampf gegen eine angebliche Bevormundung durch die Republik auf. In dieser Atmosphäre ist es für die Handelsföderation und andere Wirtschaftskonglomerate leicht, sich zum Beschützer der eher entlegenen und von der Republik vernachlässigten Systeme aufzuschwingen. Infolge dieser Machterosion der Zentralmacht auf Coruscant gewinnen auch kriminelle Organisationen an Einfluß. Die Jedi bekommen die veränderten Kräfteverhältnisse zu spüren, indem sie immer mehr Missionen zu bewältigen haben, in welchen sie auf skrupellose Geschäftemacher und Kriminelle treffen._

 _Doch all dies wird durch das Attentat in den Schatten gestellt, welches auf die frühere Königin von Naboo und nunmehrige Senatorin für ihren Heimatplaneten im Galaktischen Senat Padmé Amidala verübt wird. Die Geschichte, die sich während der Verfolgung der mutmaßlichen Verantwortlichen für dieses Attentat entspinnt, wird die Galaxis für immer verändern._

Der Angriff war vollkommen unerwartet gekommen. Die älteren Jünglinge hatten ein Wettrennen veranstaltet und waren quer über den zweihundert Meter langen Parcours gerannt. Die jüngeren Jünglinge, einige Meister und deren Padawane hatten an beiden Seiten der Rennstrecke Spalier gestanden. Die meisten hatten Ahsoka favorisiert und ihrem gemeinsamen Gewinnwunsch mit lautstarken „Ahsoka"-Rufen Luft gemacht.

Bis die schwebende Übungskugel, welche ansonsten als bewegliches Ziel bei Lichtschwerttraining ohne echten Gegner diente, wie aus dem Nichts kommend auf Ahsoka zugeschossen war und die vierzehnjährige Togruta hart an der Stirn getroffen hatte. Und dies ein paar Standardmeter vor der Ziellinie, die Ahsoka ansonsten als erste überquert hätte! Jetzt lag die orangefarbene Togruta mit den weißen Tätowierungen vor dieser Ziellinie auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Als nächste anwesende Heilerin war Shaak Ti gerufen worden, um Ahsoka zu untersuchen.

„Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung. Du mußt dich für mindestens drei Tage ausruhen", erklärte sie dem verstörten jungen Mädchen. Allerdings legte sich Ahsokas Verstörtheit schon nach ein paar Augenblicken.

„Aber drei Tage lang herumliegen ist langweilig. Ich bin bestimmt schon morgen wieder fit. Und dann werde ich schon herausfinden, wer das war!", setzte sie drohend hinzu.

„Rache ist nicht der Weg der Jedi, Ahsoka. _Wir_ werden das für dich herausfinden, während du dich jetzt ausruhen wirst, so wie ich dir gesagt habe", erwiderte die vierundzwanzig Jahre ältere Togruta mit sanfter, entschiedener Stimme.

Meister Yoda und Mace Windu saßen im runden Holo-Kom-Raum des Tempels und schauten auf den Holoprojektor vor ihnen. Die Übertragung kam unerwarteterweise von Anakin Skywalkers Astromechdroiden R2D2– nicht wie erwartet von R4, dem Astromechdroiden von Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalkers Meister war im Begriff, der Spur des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, dem mutmaßlichen Hintermann des gescheiterten Attentats auf Senatorin Padmé Amidala zu verfolgen. Zu diesem Zweck war Obi-Wan zunächst zu dem aus den Archiven des Jedi-Tempels gelöschten Planeten Kamino geflogen.

Obi-Wan hatte den grünen Großmeister in dieser Angelegenheit bereits vor sechs Stunden kontaktiert und ihm und dem ebenfalls anwesenden Mace Windu mitgeteilt, daß er auf Kamino ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte. Der seit etwas über zehn Jahren als verschollen geltende Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas habe vor exakt diesem Zeitraum auf dem Planeten Kamino eine Klonarmee für die Republik in Auftrag gegeben – mit dem erklärten Wunsch, daß diese neue Armee den Jedi bei ihren Missionen helfen solle.

Und jetzt sei ein Großteil dieser Armee fertig und einsatzbereit. So hatte es der kaminoanische Premierminister Lama Su Obi-Wan erklärt. Obi-Wan hatte Yoda versprochen, sich wieder zu melden, wenn er besagten Jango Fett, das genetische Vorbild dieser Klonarmee, dingfest gemacht hatte, um ihn den Jedi zur weiteren Befragung zu übergeben. Er habe einen Peilsender an dessen flüchtigem Schiff befestigen können. Und dieser Sender hatte Obi-Wan nun nach Geonosis geführt.

Und was Obi-Wan von dort zu berichten hatte, alarmierte Yoda beinahe noch mehr als dessen voriger Bericht von Kamino. Der rothaarige Jedi hatte auf Geonosis Dooku wiedergesehen. Zusammen mit einigen notorisch bekannten Separatisten, dem Vorsitzenden des Bankenclans – vereint im Ziel, die Republik herauszufordern. Der fleißige Jedi hatte überdies auf Geonosis riesige Anlagen einer Kampfdroidenfabrik entdeckt. Der blaue Holo-Obi-Wan hatte mit seinem Bericht noch nicht geendet, da zückte er plötzlich sein Lichtschwert. Die Übertragung von Tatooine, offenbar nur eine Zwischenstation, erlosch abrupt.

„So viele Jedi sammelt, wie ihr nur könnt. Diese Klonarmee auf Kamino – ansehen ich mir werde. Auf Geonosis uns treffen – wir werden!", gab Yoda Mace Windu die neusten Order. Während er noch zu seinem Raumschiff eilte, fragte Meister Yoda sich, was Anakin samt Astromechdroiden auf seinem Heimatplaneten Tatooine zu suchen hatte, wo er doch den Auftrag hatte, Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf _deren_ Heimatplaneten Naboo zu bewachen, um sie dort vor erneuten Anschlägen zu schützen. Noch vor drei Stunden hatte er einen furchtbaren Schmerz in seiner Brust verspürt. Da hatte Yoda gefühlt, daß der junge Skywalker unerträgliche Qualen durchlitt. Er würde sich später darum kümmern. Wenn die Jedi von Geonosis wieder zurückkehren würden.

Nachdem sie Ahsoka in ein Ausruh-Zimmer begleitet hatte, ging Shaak Ti wieder zum Platz des Wettrennens zurück. Sie befahl allen Anwesenden, sich aufzureihen und sandte ihre Machtsinne aus. Als sie bei Ashla stehen blieb, erschrak sie. Die Aura ihrer Tochter war von einer eigenartigen Dunkelheit umwölkt. Shaak Ti wußte genau, was ihre Tochter versuchte, zu verbergen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, diese Dunkelheit schon einmal gefühlt zu haben. Und was das allerschlimmste war – Ashla zeigte überhaupt kein Schuldbewußtsein oder gar Reue ob dem, was sie mithilfe der Macht getan hatte.

Da sah sie ihr Komlink blinken. Sie sah das bläuliche Konterfei Mace Windus in Wartestellung über ihrem Komlink schweben. Sofort nahm sie die Verbindung an. Die neue Mission nach Geonosis duldete keinen Aufschub. Shaak Ti beschloß, sich später um die hinterhältige Ashla zu kümmern. Nach ihrer Rückkehr von der neuen unbekannten Mission.

Shaak Ti hatte nicht erwartet, daß so viele Jedi auf einmal mit ihr reisen würden. Würde es so schlimm werden? Sie war froh, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Luminara Unduli und zwei anderen Jedi in einem der drei gemeinsam fliegenden Raumschiffe zu sein, während sie im Hyperraum in Richtung Geonosis düsten. Als sie aus dem Hyperraum austraten und die rötliche Kugel des Planeten Geonosis mit seinen vielen Gesteinsbrockenringen vor ihnen auftauchte, erschien Yodas Holo-Bild in Wartestellung über dem Holoprojektor neben der Steuerkonsole. Sofort aktivierte Luminara Unduli ihn.

„Count Dooku auf Geonosis – er ist. Eine Basis der Separatisten - geschaffen dort er hat. Probleme Obi-Wan nun hat. Ihm helfen – wir müssen." Umgehend bereiteten sich die Jedi auf die Landung in der sogenannten „Arena der Gerechtigkeit" vor, dem Schauplatz, welchen sich Count Dooku für seinen neuesten Auftritt ausgesucht hatte. Der Anblick, der sich den neu angekommenen etwa fünfundzwanzig Jedi bot, war kein schöner. Obi-Wan hatte sich Count Dooku und dessen Spießgesellen nicht allein gestellt. Er, Anakin Skywalker und Senatorin Padmé Amidala, welche einen ziemlich zerfetzten weißen Overall trug, waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Auf dem runden, im Durchmesser vielleicht hundertfünfzig Standardmeter großen Kampfplatz sah man die Kadaver getöteter großer wilder Tiere, welche die riesenmottengleichen Geonosianer hier üblicherweise zu Unterhaltungszwecken gegeneinander kämpfen ließen. Offenbar hatten ihnen zur Abwechslung nun auch die beiden Jedi nebst der Senatorin als Schaukämpfer auf Leben und Tod gedient.

Nun registrierte Shaak Ti, wie sich viele der einheimischen bräunlichen insektoiden Zuschauer mit ihren vier Flügeln in die Lüfte ihres Heimatplaneten erhoben, um aufgescheucht davonzuflattern, nachdem sie mitbekommen hatten, daß die bislang in aussichtsloser Lage scheinenden, von schlaksigen gelblichen B1-Kampfdroiden und kreisrunden dunkelbraunen Droidekas eingekesselten Jedi und die Senatorin Verstärkung erhalten hatten. Dann schaute sie zu Dooku, den sie, seit er sie damals zu Hego Damask in dessen Apartment gebracht hatte, niemals mehr live gesehen hatte. Selbstgefällig stand der ehemalige Jedi zusammen mit dem neimoidianischen Vizekönig Nute Gunray, dem geonosianischen Erzherzog Sir Poggle, dem Geringeren, dem Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett und anderen auf einer über der Arena erhabenen Empore, welche von senkrechten, leicht nach innen gebogenen Pfosten gehalten wurden. Jetzt gerade befand sich Shaak Tis Raumschiff in derselben Höhe wie Dooku auf seiner Empore. Dann senkte es weiter nach unten in Richtung Arena ab, ohne deren Boden zu berühren.

Shaak Ti sah Dooku nun von unten, während der gefallene Jedi über ihr thronte. Dabei müßte es doch eigentlich umgekehrt sein, sagte sie sich. Ganz egal, wie unzufrieden der nunmehrige Count Dooku mit dem Orden der Jedi und mit den Zuständen in der Republik war: Wie konnte er nur gegen seine früheren Brüder und Schwestern vorgehen?! Sie fand Dookus überhebliches Gebaren auf der Empore unerträglich. Sie warf noch einen Blick in Richtung von Obi-Wan und Skywalker, der mit Padmé eigentlich ganz woanders sein sollte, dann sprang sie mit ihren Jedi-Brüdern und –schwestern mithilfe der Macht aus ihren Raumschiffen, welche sofort wieder nach oben stiegen, um in der Luft auf den Sieg der Jedi zu warten.

Die Kampfdroiden und Droidekas schienen immer mehr zu werden. Noch gelang es ihr, wie auch den anderen Jedi, deren Blasterschüsse abzuwehren oder gar zerstörend zu den seelenlosen Kampfmaschinen zurückzusenden. Aber sie sah auch, wie einige Jedi im Kampf gefallen waren. Dafür würde Dooku bezahlen! Sie spürte, daß sie den Kampf gegen die immer zahlreicher auf den Platz strömenden Droiden nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten würde können. Das feindliche Blasterfeuer wurde dichter. Shaak Ti versuchte, so nah wie möglich an der Seite Luminara Undulis zu bleiben, ihrer Freundin Deckung zu geben, so wie es die Mirialanerin für sie tat – ein eingespieltes Team eben.

Dann hörten die Blasterschüsse plötzlich auf. Die Droiden waren urplötzlich stehen geblieben. Shaak Ti schaute verwundert erst zu Luminara, dann sah sie zur Empore hinauf, wo Count Dooku nun das Wort ergriff:

„Ihr habt ehrenhaft gekämpft, Jedi. Euer Mut und Euer Können werden zweifellos in die Annalen der Geschichte der Jedi eingehen. Doch nun ist es Zeit, dies zu beenden. Ergebt Euch und Euch wird das Leben geschenkt", tönte Dooku mit rauer Stimme pathetisch, so, wie sie es von ihm von früher kannte.

„Wir werden uns niemals ergeben, Dooku", schmetterte Mace Windu, der Anführer der Jedi, zum Grafen hinauf zurück.

„Dann tut es mir leid, mein alter Freund", erwiderte Dooku mit Bedauern in seiner Stimme.

Schon erhoben die wieder aktivierten Droiden ihre Blaster, da erscholl der Lärm nahender Großraumtransporter. Shaak Ti sah in den orangenen Himmel von Geonosis und sah die kleine grüne Gestalt von Meister Yoda in einem der an beiden Seiten offenen Transporter stehen. Der Großmeister schaute auf die in der Arena dicht gedrängt stehenden übriggebliebenen Jedi. In Yodas Blick stand Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht. An seiner Seite standen weiß-uniformierte Soldaten, wie sie Shaak Ti noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Shaak Ti schaute mit Genugtuung zu, wie sich die bislang siegessichere Miene Dookus verfinsterte und in Besorgnis verwandelte, als ein Schatten eines der neu angekommenen Transportshuttles auf seine hochgewachsene Gestalt fiel. Die Schiffe der bislang unbekannten Armee deckten die Droiden mit grünlichem Blasterfeuer ein. Sofort wichen die Kampfmaschinen zurück. Dann senkten sich die Transporter herab, um die vom Kampf erschöpften Jedi aufzunehmen und mit ihnen von der „Arena der Gerechtigkeit", davonzufliegen.

„Dooku flieht – ihm folgen wir müssen!", hörte Shaak Ti den blauen Holo-Yoda, welcher mit Mace Windu und Kit Fisto auf einem anderen Schiff war, die neuen Order ausgeben.

Die Verfolgung Dookus gestaltete sich als schwierig. Letztendlich gelang es dem Flüchtigen, von Geonosis zu fliehen. Und es war den Jedi nicht möglich, seinen Zielort zu bestimmen. Also flogen die Jedi wieder nach Coruscant zurück.

Shaak Ti schaute auf zwei der weißbehelmten Soldaten neben sich, die zu ihrer Rettung beigetragen hatten. Die beiden Klone des soeben von Mace Windu getöteten Mandalorianers Jango Fett unterhielten sich entspannt auf Basic. Sie wirkten, als wären sie schon immer dagewesen, als hätten sie schon immer auf Seiten der Jedi gekämpft. Als sei das ganz normal. Für die Togruta-Meisterin fühlte es sich an, als wäre ein geheimer Wunsch, den bislang nur Einer zu äußern gewagt hatte, plötzlich in Erfüllung gegangen.

Shaak Ti fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie die Jedi eigentlich in Zukunft, wenn Dooku mit seiner Kampfdroidenarmee noch mehr Unheil anrichten würde, ohne die neuen Soldaten zurechtkommen würden. Aber diese Frage rückte jetzt, wo ihre weißen Retter neben ihr waren, in weite bequeme Ferne.

Sie freute sich nun auf die anschließende Sitzung des Rates der Jedi, wo diese Schlacht ausgewertet werden würde und sie Yoda all die Fragen stellen könnte, die sie bewegten.

„Aber warum tut Dooku so etwas? Reicht es ihm nicht, kein Jedi mehr zu sein? Warum legt er sich mit dem Orden an?", wollte Shaak Ti während der Ratssitzung vom Großmeister wissen.

„Ein Sith – Dooku nun ist. Sein rotes Lichtschwert – gesehen ich habe. Die rechte Hand damit – genommen er Skywalker hat. Dooku helfen und ihn leiten – ich konnte nicht", erwiderte der kleine grüne Mann mit fatalistischer Stimme.

In Shaak Tis Kopf arbeitete es. Dooku war also der Dunklen Seite anheim gefallen. Ausgerechnet Dooku – der ehemalige Vorzeigeschüler von Meister Yoda.

„Dooku hat mir auf Geonosis gesagt, es würde einen verborgenen zweiten Sith-Lord geben, einen gewissen Darth Sidious, welcher über hundert Senatoren im Senat kontrollieren würde. Wer könnte dieser zweite Sith-Lord wohl sein? Und ist er der Meister oder der Schüler?", spann Obi-Wan den Faden weiter.

„Hmmm … Dann den Senat – beobachten wir müssen", war Yodas einzige etwas ratlos wirkende Reaktion auf Obi-Wans Vorstoß. Shaak Ti fand es irgendwie beruhigend, daß der junge Jedi-Meister nun ebenfalls als ständiges Mitglied in den Rat berufen worden war so wie sie vor vier Jahren. Sie fühlte, daß sie sich noch oft mit ihm austauschen würde.

Aber es gab noch weitere Hoffnung. Hoffnung in Form von nahezu identischen gebräunten Gesichtern mit braunen Augen, umrahmt von schwarzen Haaren. Hoffnung in Form von durchtrainierten Körpern, die in weißen Rüstungen steckten.

„Wo kommen diese vielen Soldaten auf einmal her?", fragte Shaak Ti den Großmeister.

„Die neue Armee der Republik – das ist", erklärte Meister Yoda vor der Menge der versammelten Meister.

„Klone des auf Geonosis getöteten Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett – sie sind. Vor zehn Jahren – Meister Sifo-Dyas auf Kamino in Auftrag gegeben – sie hat", fügte der kleine grüne Großmeister feierlich hinzu.

„Ohne Zustimmung des damaligen Rates", merkte Mace Windu bitter an.

„Und doch – geholfen die Klone uns jetzt haben", wiegelte Meister Yoda Windus Einwand ab.

„Wer hat diese nagelneue Armee für uns eigentlich finanziert?", fragte Shaak Ti Meister Yoda.

„Mehrere Investoren - es waren, Lama Su, der kaminoanische Premierminister - mir hat erklärt. Von denen einige Subfirmen - im längst untergegangenen Firmengeflecht der vor zehn Jahren liquidierten Damask Holdings - ihre Wurzeln sie haben."

Shaak Ti schaute Yoda mit verklärtem Gesicht an. Dann hatte Hego Damask also nicht nur vage Andeutungen über eine Möglichkeit gemacht. Er hatte stattdessen umsichtig und mit der nötigen Diskretion ein Vorhaben geschützt und im Verborgenen gedeihen lassen, um im rechten Augenblick den Jedi zur Seite zu stehen und die Republik zu retten! Sie schaute kurz zu der Tasche im Inneren ihres Gewandes, wo sie das Komlink wußte, das ihr der Muun vor ebenfalls zehn Jahren für den Notfall gegeben hatte. Jetzt, wo es die von Hego Damask finanzierte Klonarmee gab, würde sie sein Geschenk sicherlich nicht mehr brauchen. Sie dankte aufrichtig der Macht, daß es Leute wie Hego Damask gegeben hatte. Und dafür, daß sie ihm begegnen durfte.

„Dann hat er es wirklich getan", sagte sie feierlich in die Runde der Ratsmitglieder.

„Was getan – wer hat?", fragte Yoda erstaunt über diese ungewohnte kryptische Ausdrucksweise der Togruta-Meisterin.

„Hego Damask – er hat mir damals in seinem Apartment gesagt, daß er an die Schaffung einer Armee für die Republik denkt, um den Jedi bei ihren Missionen zu helfen."

„Oh, immer noch an diese Mission von vor zehn Jahren - Ihr denkt", versetzte Yoda mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Nach diesem Tag muß ich einfach daran denken. Und ihm dafür danken, daß er das für uns getan hat", erwiderte Shaak Ti ergriffen.

„Warum uns damals Ihr das nicht habt gesagt – als gefragt ich Euch habe – über was mit Damask geredet – Ihr habt?", wunderte sich Yoda.

Shaak Ti schluckte. Dann fing sie sich wieder.

„Er sagte mir damals – er würde daran denken. Und sich finanziell einbringen, wenn man ihn fragen würde. Am nächsten Tag war er tot. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, daß er es derart ernst gemeint hat und schon Schritte eingeleitet hatte. Jetzt weiß ich, daß er mit seinem Schweigen diese neue Armee im Aufbau vor Leuten wie Dooku schützen wollte. Deshalb wußte bislang niemand davon. Und womöglich hätte man mich damals im Rat auch für diese seine Gedanken belächelt. So wie man einige Tage lang nach Qui-Gons Bericht von Tatooine nicht glauben wollte, daß Darth Maul ein Sith war. Nun, jetzt habt Ihr ja Dookus rotes Lichtschwert gesehen", erklärte sie mit Genugtuung.

„Und keine anderen Hintergedanken – der Geschäftsmann Hego Damask – damals hatte gehabt?", fragte Yoda skeptisch.

„Der Administrator von Mygeeto hat mir erzählt, daß bereits Hego Damasks Vater Jedi in seinem Haus zu Gast hatte. Schon er hatte die Jedi als Freunde betrachtet. Und ich denke, Hego Damask mußte damals sterben, weil er den Jedi helfen wollte. Vielleicht hat ihn damals gar Dooku umgebracht, mit dem er häufig in Kontakt gewesen war. Das wäre doch denkbar, oder?"

„Seid Ihr damals vor drei Jahren mit den Jünglingen nach Mygeeto geflogen, um Euch mit dem Administrator über Hego Damask zu unterhalten?", fragte Mace Windu vorwurfsvoll.

Für einen Moment blinzelte Shaak Ti. Dann sammelte sie sich.

„Wie könnt Ihr so etwas nur sagen!", entrüstete sie sich. „Hego Damask ist für _uns_ gestorben. Ihr solltet Ihm dankbar sein!", fuhr sie Windu an.

„Recht Meisterin Ti hat. Die Klone – geholfen sie uns haben. Und Hego Damask – seit langem tot er nun ist. Jetzt streiten über ihn – wir sollten nicht!", wies Yoda Meister Windu zurecht.

Dann wandte er sich mit einer um vieles freundlicheren Miene wieder Shaak Ti zu.

„Meisterin Ti. Als Heilerin und Jedi-Meisterin – fragen ich Euch tue: Die Beaufsichtigung der Klon-Produktionsanlagen und das Training der Klonsoldaten auf Kamino – regelmäßig überwachen und beaufsichtigen im Namen der Republik und der Jedi – Ihr wollt?"

„Ja, ich will!", erwiderte Shaak Ti ergriffen und ihre violetten Augen leuchteten voller Stolz.

Diese tapferen versierten treuen weißuniformierten Soldaten – auch wenn sie genetische Klone von Jango Fett waren, so waren sie doch auch Hego Damasks Kinder. Und sie, Shaak Ti, würde von jetzt an ihre Mutter sein. Und sie würde diese neue offizielle Mutterrolle noch besser ausleben können als bei ihrer und Hego Damasks leiblicher Tochter. Sie freute sich schon auf ihren ersten Besuch auf dem Regenplaneten Kamino. Aber jetzt wollte sie ihren anderen Vorsatz erfüllen. Sich Ashla vornehmen. Meister Yoda stimmte ihr in ihrer Ansicht zu, daß dieser Vorfall am besten im Einvernehmen unter den drei Togruta im Tempel geklärt werden sollte.

Ashla und Ahsoka schauten einander trotzig an, als Shaak Ti beide Togruta-Mädchen in einem Raum miteinander konfrontierte.

„Ich weiß, was du vor zwei Tagen getan hast, Ashla. Ich frage dich das jetzt nur ein Mal: Warum?", fragte Shaak Ti und sah ihrer Tochter intensiv in die schwarzen Augen.

„Sie ist so gemein. Sie ignoriert mich. Neulich hat sie mir versprochen, mit mir und Meister Plo Koon zusammen Dejarik zu spielen. Und dann habe ich gesehen, wie sie allein mit ihm Dejarik gespielt hat", erklärte die zehnjährige Ashla anklagend.

Shaak Ti bedachte nun Ahsoka mit einem strengen Blick.

„Stimmt das, Ahsoka?"

„Ashla nervt. Sie rennt mir ständig hinterher. Sie läßt mich nicht alleine, wenn ich mal Freizeit habe. Sie macht mir alles nach", erklärte Ahsoka gereizt.

„Ahsoka, Ashlas Zuneigung zu dir ist ein Geschenk, welches du mehr schätzen lernen solltest."

„Ja, so wie die Trainingskugel an meiner Stirn vor zwei Tagen. Ich danke vielmals!", erwiderte Ahsoka höhnisch, sich an die von dem Aufprall der Trainingskugel noch bläulich verfärbte Stirn fassend.

„Ashla, Gewalt ist kein Weg, sich Aufmerksamkeit, Genugtuung oder gar Zuwendung zu erschleichen. Du wirst eine Woche lang alle Ordnungsdienste ausführen, die Ahsoka ansonsten zu tun verpflichtet wäre. Und du wirst zu diesem Zweck in Ahsokas Jünglingsclan sein", bestimmte die Jedi-Meisterin.

„Dann habe ich sie ja ständig um mich!", maulte Ahsoka.

„Vielleicht lernt ihr euch ja dann besser kennen und respektiert einander mehr. Und jetzt entschuldigt euch beieinander", sagte Shaak Ti und nahm beide Jünglinge an die Hand.

„Aber was sie gemacht hat, war viel schlimmer. Ashla hat mich hinterrücks angegriffen und mir meinen Sieg beim Rennen genommen!", ereiferte sich Ahsoka.

„Deinen Sieg? Nachdem du ihr etwas versprochen hattest, was du nicht gehalten hast?", schoß Shaak Ti zurück.

„Sie will Meister Plo für sich ganz alleine haben, wenn er mal da ist. Und mich auch. Sie ist richtig gierig. Vielleicht liegt das ja an ihrem Vater mit den drei Herzen", erwiderte Ahsoka schnippisch.

„Was weißt du schon über Ashlas Vater? Der tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache!", schnappte Shaak Ti. Sie ärgerte sich darüber, daß die Tatsache, daß Ashla drei Herzen hatte, bereits derart im Jedi-Tempel bekannt war.

„Ach nein? Wieso gibt es denn sonst keine Muuns oder Neimoidianer unter den Jedi? Vielleicht weil beide Spezies ein derart ausgeprägtes Besitzdenken aufweisen, daß sie ungeeignet sind, um selbstlose Jedi zu werden?", warf Ahsoka ihr an den Kopf.

„Ich mag nicht, wie pauschal du über andere Spezies redest, Ahsoka", erwiderte Shaak Ti scharf. „Du wirst nach der Woche, wo Ashla ihre Strafe bei Euch abgearbeitet hat, für einen Monat in der Bibliothek bei Madam Jocasta Nu arbeiten. Dort kannst du dich dann über sämtliche Spezies der Galaxis weiterbilden. Wenn dir Madam Jocasta diese Zeit überhaupt läßt. Denn verloren ist der Bibliothekar, der liest", deklamierte Shaak Ti, während Ahsoka sie böse anschaute.

„Und jetzt entschuldigt Euch beieinander", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte Ashla, ohne Ahsoka anzusehen.

„Schau sie an und sag ihr, wofür du dich bei ihr entschuldigst", ermahnte Shaak Ti ihre Tochter.

„Entschuldigung, daß ich dir die Kugel an den Kopf gehauen habe", sagte Ashla und sah Ahsoka direkt in die blauen Augen.

„Entschuldigung, daß ich dir nicht gesagt habe, daß ich mit Meister Plo Dejarik spielen gegangen bin", sagte nun Ahsoka und sah Ashla an. Dann gaben sich beide Mädchen die Hände. Shaak Ti lächelte. Aber sie wußte, daß dies erst der Anfang war. Aber am meisten freute sie sich darüber, daß die vorgestrige Dunkelheit von ihrer Tochter gewichen war.


	10. Meine Kinder - seine Kinder

Shaak Ti schaute angespannt auf die fünf Klone, die gerade vor der Trainingsimulation der Zitadellenwand standen, welche sie zu überwinden hatten, um die Zitadelle einzunehmen und die grüne Fackel zu erheben – als Zeichen ihres Sieges. Der Siniteen-Ausbilder namens Bric, ein Kopfgeldjäger, glaubte Shaak Ti nicht, dass CT-5555, genannt Fives, Echo und die drei anderen Männer der Domino-Einheit diese Prüfung bestehen würden, die ihnen zu wiederholen eine Gnade der Jedi-Meisterin gewesen war. So zumindest hatte es der gestrenge Ausbilder ihnen vor der Prüfung gesagt. Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass Bric die Kletterseile versteckt hatte, die die Domino-Squad dringend brauchte, um die Wand zu erklimmen – das letzte Hindernis, welches die fünf Klone noch von ihrem Erfolg trennte.

Da hörten Shaak Ti, Bric und El-Les, ein den vier Prüflingen etwas geneigterer Ausbilder, wie Echo einige Befehle gab. Die Fünf bildeten eine Kette, nutzten die Vorsprünge, welche in regelmäßigen Abständen in der Wand eingelassen waren. Stetig wanderte der Stab weiter an der Zitadellenwand empor – weitergegeben von einem Klon zum nächsten, wie es eben gerade am schnellsten und effektivsten ging. Nach ein paar Minuten war es vollbracht – Fives stand auf der Spitze des Zitadellenturmes und erhob die grüne Fackel.

Sie hatten die Prüfung bestanden.

Shaak Ti lächelte. Sie selbst hatte den Fünfen angeraten, eher als Team denn als Einzelkämpfer zu agieren. Und alle Mitglieder der Domino-Einheit hatten ihre Empfehlung bravourös umgesetzt!

Voller Stolz heftete Shaak Ti nun Fives, Echo, Hevy, Cutup und Droidbait ihr wohlverdientes aurodiumfarbenes Abzeichen an die Brust. Der Beweis dafür, dass die fünf Männer der Domino-Squad nun als ordentlich geprüfte Soldaten aus den Klon- und Trainingsanlagen Kaminos ehrenvoll in den bewaffneten Dienst an der Republik entlassen werden konnten. Ein spontanes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie hatte gegen jede Chance ihren Kindern geholfen. Sie hatte sie weitergebracht. Und sie würde ihnen auch weiterhin helfen. So wie ihr die Klone auch in Zukunft bei ihren Einsätzen helfen würden. So wie es ihr Hego Damask damals andeutungsweise versprochen hatte.

Die Ordensverleihungszeremonie im Büro des Kanzlers würde schon bald beginnen. Jetzt gingen Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon und Shaak Ti gemessenen Schrittes auf die große Tür zu, die sie noch vom Büro des Kanzlers trennte. Die mittlerweile rot- statt blaugewandeten Senatswachen salutierten, öffneten die Tür, um die fünf Jedi hereinzulassen. Palpatine stand aufrecht wie eine schwarz-rote Säule inmitten seines Büros. Gerade noch mußte er auf dem von der breiten, imposanten Fensterfront abgewandten bequemen Sessel hinter seinem großen, blankpolierten aufgeräumten Schreibtisch gesessen haben, schoß es Shaak Ti durch den Kopf. Dann ging der Kanzler den fünf Jedi mit einem huldvollen Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen entgegen. Als er etwa auf Shaak Tis Höhe war, drehte er beinahe unmerklich den Kopf in ihre Richtung, sie verstohlen musternd. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Shaak Ti in Fleisch und Blut in seiner Nähe hatte. Die Frau, die damals den entscheidenden Anteil daran gehabt hatte, dass er sich seines Meisters entledigen konnte … vor etwas über zehn Jahren.

Aber jetzt dachte er in Zusammenhang mit der ohne Montrals etwa gleich großen Frau wie er an etwas anderes. Zwei Tage vor dem Einsatz auf Geonosis hatte er wieder einmal am Fenster seines geheimen Sith-Büros im Li-Merge-Gebäude gestanden. Er hatte dem Lichtschwerttraining der Jünglinge zugeschaut. Und eine der Jünglinge war ihm aufgefallen. Nicht nur, weil sie nahezu dieselben Tätowierungen wie Shaak Ti trug. Sondern auch, weil ihre Lekkus eine ungewöhnliche Musterung aufwiesen. Die rein-weißen Streifen ihrer Lekkus wurden unterbrochen von Streifen, welche ihn fatal an die grau-bläuliche Gesichtsfarbe seines Meisters erinnerten. Wie auch die Farbe ihrer Hände, die auch nicht rot waren wie die von Shaak Ti. Diese Hände wiesen außerdem noch einen leicht vergrößerten Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf. Nicht ganz so lang im Verhältnis zu Ring-, kleinem Finger und Daumen wie bei seinem Meister. Aber immer noch ein zu großer Unterschied zu den Händen Shaak Tis, als dass dieser ignoriert werden könnte. Er würde der Sache nachgehen. Sobald eine günstige Gelegenheit käme. Und diese günstige Gelegenheit würde er organisieren – als Kanzler und als Dunkler Lord der Sith. Und den ersten Schritt zur Bestätigung oder Verwerfung seines Verdachts würde er jetzt und hier unternehmen!

Shaak Ti erstarrte für einen winzigen Moment, als der Kanzler sie derart auffällig interessiert von der Seite ansah. Dann bildeten die Jedi eine Reihe, um nun vom Obersten Kanzler die Auszeichnungen für den erfolgreichen Einsatz auf Geonosis zu erhalten – welcher überdies die erste Bewährungsprobe für die neuen Klonsoldaten der Republik gewesen war. Die Worte, die Palpatine an Mace Windu und die anderen richtete, während er ihnen den Orden der Republik für besondere Tapferkeit verlieh, waren so empathisch und würdevoll, wie man sie von einem gestandenen Politiker wie dem Kanzler erwartete. Und bald auch wieder vergessen würde. Als er schließlich zu Shaak Ti kam, sahen seine blauen Augen besonders intensiv in ihre violetten Augen.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti", begann Palpatine mit einem jovialen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich danke auch Euch für Euren mutigen und selbstlosen Einsatz auf Geonosis. Ich bin mir sicher, die Klonarmee kann sich keine bessere Ausbildungsüberwacherin, keine bessere Gesundheitsinspektorin im Namen der Republik wünschen, als Ihr es seid, Meister Jedi", beendete er seine Lobpreisung, während das Lächeln, welches seinen dünnen Mund umspielte, noch eine Spur breiter wurde, als bei seinem Lob an die übrigen Jedi.

Shaak Ti lächelte zurück. Ein Lob des Mannes, in den Hego Damask damals so große Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte, war beinahe wie ein Lob von dem verstorbenen Muun selbst. Dann nahm der Kanzler ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. Das hatte er bei den anderen Jedi nicht getan. Wieso tat er es jetzt bei ihr? Schätzte er sie wirklich derart? Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus registrierte sie, wie Mace Windu sie misstrauisch beäugte.

Shaak Tis nächste Mission auf Kamino war nicht wie die vorigen. Kampfdroiden der Separatisten waren in die Klonanlagen eingedrungen. Sie eroberten eine Ebene nach der anderen. Gerade hatten Klontruppen vermeldet, dass die Klappergestelle Ebene Neun eingenommen hatten.

„Wenn die Droiden die inneren Klonlabore erreichen, dann wird die jüngste Generation der Klonsoldaten zerstört werden", sagte Lama Su, der Premierminister von Kamino, mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in seiner tiefen Stimme.

Shaak Ti war ihm und seiner Spezies dankbar, dass er seine Emotionen genauso gut unter Kontrolle hatte wie sie selbst.

„Noch haben wir nicht verloren, Lama Su. Solange Jedi atmen, werden wir Kamino verteidigen. Wir werden die Klone und diesen Planeten niemals aufgeben", erklärte sie feierlich und unerschütterlich.

„Dann haben wir noch eine Verteidigungslinie", sagte Lama Su mit neuem Optimismus und führte sie zu den in Stasis-Tuben lagernden Arc-Troopern, die auf ihren Einsatz warteten.

„Warum sind sie derart eingesperrt?", fragte Shaak Ti verwundert.

„Sie weisen einige Persönlichkeitsmerkmale von Jango Fett auf, die wir den anderen Klonen abgezüchtet haben. Sie sind sehr risikofreudig, denken höchst eigenständig und sind vor allem eines: Eigensinnig! Aber nur sie können uns jetzt mit ihrer unkonventionellen kreativen Art retten", erklärte der kaminoanische Premierminister ruhig.

„Sind sie denn gefährlich?", fragte Shaak Ti weiter.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man sie nach dem Einsatz so einfach unter Kontrolle halten kann", meinte Lama Su skeptisch.

„Wir Jedi werden das schaffen und sie bändigen, falls nötig", erklärte Shaak Ti zuversichtlich.

Ein Hilferuf aus der Nachbarhalle traf ein. Kinder der zweiten Generation waren mit einem Trupp Klonsoldaten, der zu ihrer Unterstützung abgestellt worden war, von Kampfdroiden und zwei Droidekas eingeschlossen worden. Vor allem die beiden Droidekas in ihren kugelförmigen, sie nahezu unangreifbar machenden Schutzblasen machten den Soldaten zu schaffen, die einen schützenden Ring um die blau gekleideten Kinder gebildet hatten. Aber dieser weiße Schutzwall wurde vom Stakkato der Schnellfeuerblaster der Droidekas und nachrückender B1-Kampfdroiden mehr und mehr durchlöchert. Bis Shaak Ti herbeieilte, um zu helfen. Sie aktivierte ihre blaue Klinge, zuerst, um die Schüsse abzuwehren. Nebenbei erteilte sie die Order, die Arc-Trooper aus ihren Stasis-Röhren zu befreien. Die vier Röhren fuhren herunter und die darin befindlichen Klone traten heraus, um sofort die bereitliegenden weißen Rüstungen samt Helmen anzuziehen.

„Arc-Trooper A-17, melde mich zum Dienst", sagte der Erste, während er der Jedi und dem Premierminister salutierte.

Die vier aktivierten Klone gaben Shaak Ti genügend Deckung, so dass sich die Jedimeisterin selbst mit äußerst geschickten Bewegungen unter die Ziellinie der beiden Droidekas schleichen konnte, welche die eingeschlossenen Klontruppen samt Kindern in Schach hielten – zumindest solange, bis Shaak Ti die beiden runden braunen Kugelgestelle mit ihrem blauen Lichtschwert deaktiviert hatte – erst den einen, kurze Zeit später den anderen.

Immer neue Kampfdroiden tauchten auf. Shaak Ti und der Premierminister waren dem Vorschlag des Arc-Troopers A-17 gefolgt, die zweite Klongeneration zu evakuieren, um so die Dritte und Jüngste zu retten. Shaak Ti schaute den blaugekleideten Klonkindern nach, die von ihren älteren Brüdern fortgebracht wurden. Da traf die Verstärkung ein, deren Shaak Ti und Lama Su nun so dringend bedurften. Obi-Wan Kenobi und dessen Padawan Anakin Skywalker waren erschienen, um Shaak Ti und die Klone zu unterstützen.

„Obi-Wan … Anakin. Schön Euch zu sehen", sagte Shaak Ti zu Obi-Wan und legte ihm zur Begrüßung beide Hände auf die Schultern, während sich sein Padawan Anakin respektvoll etwas abseits hielt. Er war Shaak Ti noch nie derart unmittelbar begegnet. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit der knapp zwanzig Jahre älteren Togruta auf einer gemeinsamen Mission war.

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Obi-Wan. „Ich dachte schon, Ihr wärt tot", fügte er hinzu, sichtlich erleichtert, Shaak Ti lebend anzutreffen.

„Das wird sie auch bald sein, wenn wir uns nicht bewegen!", unterbrach A-17 abrupt die Begrüßungsszene.

„Ziemlich ungehobelt für einen Klon!", warf Anakin ein.

„Und Ihr seid sehr selbstgefällig für jemanden, der vielleicht auf der Verliererseite einer Schlacht steht", konterte A-17.

Für weitere Plänkeleien dieser Art war keine Zeit mehr. Die drei Jedi und der Arc-Soldat rannten über die schmale übertunnelte Brücke zu den Klonanlagen, wo die Babys und Kleinstkinder der Klone in Röhren heranwuchsen, um später Soldaten der Republik zu werden.

In andächtigem Erstaunen ließen Shaak Ti und die beiden anderen Jedi ihre Blicke durch den großen Kuppelraum schweifen, um die vielen kleinen Röhren zu sehen, welche die Wände bedeckten, sich dicht gesprenkelt gar direkt unter der großen Raumkuppel befanden. Die Kaminoaner nutzten doch wahrlich jeden möglichen Quadratzentimeter des mindestens dreißig Standardmeter hohen und zwanzig Meter breiten Raumes, um eine möglichst effektive und platzsparende Klon-Produktion zu gewährleisten. Anakin Skywalker brach als erster das ehrfürchtige Schweigen.

„Das ist die dritte Generation?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Jetzt klappt den Unterkiefer wieder hoch, Jedi! Und gebt mir Deckung!", bellte A-17 ihn an.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Obi-Wan alarmiert, als er sah, wie der herrische Klon einen Code in eine in die Wand eingelassene Bedientafel eingab.

„Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus. Es war Jango Fetts Wille. Entweder wachsen diese Klone als treue Soldaten der Republik auf – oder gar nicht", erklärte A-17 apodiktisch.

Die Vorstellung, dass alle diese Kinder unwiederbringlich sterben würden, ließ der Togruta-Meisterin keine Ruhe.

„Es muß einen anderen Weg geben!", drang Shaak Ti in ihn.

„Es gibt keinen … es sei denn … ihr Jedi reißt mithilfe der Macht die Brücke ein. Und wir bleiben hier in der Anlage isoliert, bis Verstärkung kommt", schlug A-17 den Jedi vor.

„Aber dann werden wir alle ertrinken", hielt Shaak Ti dagegen, auf die übertunnelte Brücke schauend, welche wie die gesamte Klonanlage unter dem Ozean Kaminos gelegen war.

„Nein, Ihr werdet die Macht einsetzen, um die Flut zurückzuhalten und den Zugang zu verschließen", wies A-17 die Jedi an.

Die Jedi taten wie befohlen. Sie bündelten ihre Kräfte. Sie setzten die Macht ein. Erst, um die Transparistahlwand des einzigen Durchgangstunnels zur Klonanlage der dritten Generation aufzureißen. Sie sahen, wie einige Kampfdroiden vom Meerwasser weggeschwemmt wurden. Dann verschlossen die drei Jedi mit den Transparistahltrümmern des Tunnels den Zugang zur Anlage, um das Eindringen des Meerwassers in diesen Wachstumsraum der Klone zu verhindern. Endlich war es geschafft. Die Anlage der zweiten Generation, welche evakuiert worden war, war geflutet. Der Zugang zur Generation Drei war verschlossen. Jetzt konnten die drei Jedi und A-17 sich zurücklehnen und auf Entsatz warten. Oder auf das Ende der Schlacht. Oder auf beides.

„Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast, A-17", sagte Shaak Ti ergriffen zu dem Arc-Trooper, welcher immer noch seinen Helm trug.

„Hmm … gern geschehen. Aber ich habe es nicht für Euch getan", erklärte der Klon in derselben herrischen Stimme, in welcher er bereits vorher seine Befehle gebellt hatte.

Obi-Wan und Shaak Ti sahen erst ihn, dann sich gegenseitig etwas irritiert an.

„Ich habe nur Jango Fetts Befehle befolgt", erläuterte A-17 trocken, während sich Anakin ob dieser Erklärung nervös am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Shaak Ti konnte Anakin verstehen. Auch ihr war plötzlich höchst unwohl geworden nach dieser Erklärung. Wenn A-17 wenigstens gesagt hätte, er hätte es für die Republik getan – oder für seine Klonbrüder. Aber für einen einzelnen Menschen, der zudem schon seit einem halben Jahr tot war – das war unsoldatenhaft, unpatriotisch! Auch wenn Jango Fett sein genetischer Vater war. Das gab A-17 noch lange nicht das Recht … Das war in der Tat ein Unsicherheitsfaktor. Kein Wunder, dass Premierminister Lama Su sie bereits vor der Aktivierung dieses Klons so eindringlich vor diesem und seinen wenigen gleichgezüchteten Brüdern gewarnt hatte.

Die nächste Mission führte Shaak Ti auf den Planeten Hypori. Andere Jedi hatten eine Droidenfabrik auf dem lediglich von Geonosianern bewohnten Planeten entdeckt. Also brachen Shaak Ti und fünf andere Jedi auf, um den Separatisten auch hier das Handwerk zu legen.

Die Separatisten schienen den Angriff der Jedi erwartet zu haben. Die Schiffe der Jedi wurden zerstört, sobald sie aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten waren. Wer hatte die Separatisten gewarnt? Und warum hatte niemand den Jedi gesagt, dass General Grievous auf Hypori war?

Der zwei Meter zwanzig große Cyborg hatte bereits drei der sechs Jedi getötet, als sich Shaak Ti und Ki-Adi Mundi ihm im Kampf stellten. Shaak Ti war es gelungen, Grievous abzulenken, indem sie mithilfe ihrer telekinetischen Fähigkeiten Wrackteile in seinen Durastahlkörper schießen ließ. Aber ihr Manöver hatte den Separatistengeneral nur kurzzeitig abgelenkt. Dann aktivierte Grievous sein zweites Paar Arme, zückte zwei weitere Lichtschwerter, um mit zweien von ihnen den Cereaner Ki-Adi Mundi auf Abstand zu halten, während er mit dem zweiten Paar Shaak Ti derart aggressiv attackierte, dass sie in eine Trümmerhalde geschleudert wurde. Ihr Kopf schlug hart mit dem Gesicht auf einem Permabetonstück auf. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie wurde ohnmächtig.

So bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie Ki-Adi Mundi sie hochhob, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, nachdem die Arc-Trooper mit ihrem LAAT/i-Kanonenschiff über dem Schlachtfeld erschienen waren, um mit breit streuendem Geschützfeuer Grievous und seine Superkampfdroiden zu vertreiben, um nur kurze Zeit später die verletzten Jedi an Bord zu nehmen, mit ihnen umgehend in den Hyperraum fliehend – in die rettende Sicherheit.

Die Hauptstadtkugel von Coruscant war im Orbit zu sehen, als Shaak Ti wieder erwachte. Ki-Adi Mundi saß bei ihr und berührte ihre Montrals.

„Wie geht es Euch, Meisterin Ti?", fragte der Cereaner teilnahmsvoll.

„Wieso haben wir eigentlich im Tempel keine Trainingssimulationen von – so etwas?" Shaak Tis schmale rote Hände imitierten die in weitem Winkel kreisenden Bewegungen, welche Grievous mit seinen vier mechanischen Armen samt gezündeten Lichtschwertern vollführt hatte, dabei seine Arme in derartig für natürliche Wesen unerreichbar und unkonterbare Positionen drehend und haltend, dass es wohl vier Jedi bräuchte, um den General in Schach zu halten. So jedenfalls stellte es sich Shaak Ti vor. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie sogar zu sechst gewesen waren. Aber Grievous hatte es geschafft, sie geschickt zu trennen oder auseinanderzutreiben. Die Togruta ließ sich bildlich die Strategie und Taktik des Droidengenerals durch den Kopf gehen, zumindest das, was sie davon erkennen und analysieren konnte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Grievous' militärisches Vorgehen auf Hypori genial gewesen war.

„Vier Jedi halte ich dann wohl doch für übertrieben", meinte Ki-Adi Mundi, ihre Gedanken lesend.

„Einer, der entschlossen und gut trainiert ist, reicht vollkommen aus. Sonst kommen wir uns doch bei einem Kampf nur selbst ins Gehege", erklärte er seinen Standpunkt.

„Natürlich dürfen keine anderen Kampfdroiden mitmachen, das versteht sich", setzte er nach, den skeptischen Blick Shaak Tis richtig interpretierend.

„Hoffentlich sehe ich dieses Monster niemals wieder", sagte sie mit matter Stimme.

„Ich glaube, das hoffen wir alle", erwiderte der Cereaner mit einem gequälten Lächeln, während sein halblanger weißer Pferdeschwanz, den er an seinem langgezogenen Kopf trug, hin und herschwang.

Shaak Ti schloss kurz ihre Augen. Ki-Adi Mundi erinnerte sich jetzt an jemand anderen, der auch so einen langgezogenen Kopf gehabt hatte. Aber Hego Damask hatte ihr viel besser gefallen. Er hatte nicht so viele Haare auf dem Kopf gehabt wie der Cereaner. Vor allem nicht so buschige Augenbrauen. Und überhaupt: Hegos grüne Augen waren viel schöner als die des Jedi ihr gegenüber. Aber Hego war nicht hier. Während Ki-Adi Mundi sie gerettet hatte. Wie ungerecht sie doch war! Sie schlug ihre lilanen Augen wieder auf und schenkte dem um sie besorgten Jedi-Meister an ihrer Lagerstatt ein müdes Lächeln.

Shaak Ti schaute mit stoischer, erhabener Miene auf die Frau, die ihre zweite Padawan Fe Sun umgebracht hatte. Sie wusste, dass diese Sache abgeschlossen war. Wichtig war jetzt, den Clanführer und Kriegsherrn Shogar Tok auszuschalten, der mit den Separatisten im Bunde war und gar die Insassen des Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses für seine Zwecke eingespannt hatte, um sich zum Herrscher des Planeten Brentaal IV aufzuschwingen. Shaak Ti war sich mehr denn je sicher, dass es damals richtig gewesen war, ihre Emotionen um den Tod Fe Suns wort- und tränenlos zu begraben. Denn jetzt brauchte sie diese gerissene Zeltronierin namens Lyshaa. Lyshaa und ihre Pheromone waren der Schlüssel dazu, den brutalen Shogar Tok zu überwältigen und der Gerichtsbarkeit der Republik zuzuführen, wie er es verdiente.

Shaak Ti hasste es, mit solchen halbseidenen Methoden vorzugehen. Aber immerhin musste sie den brutalen Kriegsherrn nicht selbst verführen. Die Jedi-Meisterin hatte Lyshaa die Freiheit versprochen, wenn die Zeltronierin ihr helfen und genau diesen Part übernehmen würde. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah, als wenn die Zeltronierin ihre Tat von damals bereuen würde. Aber das war für Shaak Ti nur eine weitere Herausforderung, die es zu meistern galt. Lasziv räkelte sich die pinkfarbene Zeltronierin mit den lilanen Haaren und Augen im Bett. Sie schien es wirklich zu genießen, wie ihr der athletische, weißhaarige Mensch mit den stahlblauen Augen an die Wäsche ging.

Shogar Tok umfasste gerade Lyshaas Brüste. Die Gelegenheit erschien Shaak Ti günstig. Sie schnellte zur Tür herein und wollte Shogar Tok gerade auffordern, sich zu ergeben. Da geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Ein Blasterschuss traf die Jedimeisterin – in den Magen, wie Shaak Ti als Heilerin sofort erkannte. Die Togruta sah die Entschlossenheit, aber auch die Angst in den lilanen Augen Lyshaas. Nein, die Zeltronierin traute ihr nicht. Sie hatte ihr Friedensangebot für eine Finte gehalten. Und jetzt griff sie an, bevor Shaak Ti Rache nehmen würde. So las Shaak Ti es in ihren Gedanken.

Sie ließ sich getroffen nach unten fallen, verlangsamte ihren Blutkreislauf. Das hatte sie als Heilerin so gelernt, um ihre Wunde zu schließen und schließlich zu heilen. Wie von weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie Lyshaa in ihrem wilden Treiben mit Shogar Tok fortfuhr, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wie schamlos und triebhaft doch diese Zeltronierin war! Und so eine hatte sie, Shaak Ti, sich als Verbündete ausgesucht! ‚Wie blöd und naiv konnte man als Jedi-Meisterin eigentlich sein?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Shogar Tok war kurz davor, zu kommen. Er schaute auf die vor- und zurückschwingenden violetten Haare seiner Bettgespielin, während seine breiten, kräftigen Hände ihre Hüften umklammert hielten. Ja, diese Zeltronierin machte ihre Sache wirklich gut. Er merkte, dass Lyshaa Profi war – in jeder Hinsicht. Wie im Vorbeigehen hatte sie die Jedi-Meisterin kaltgemacht, um ihn, den verwegenen, gefeierten Kriegsherrn nun endlich vollends zufriedenzustellen. Gleich würde es soweit sein … In seiner Verzückung gefangen, schloss er bis auf einen kleinen Spalt seine blauen Augen und schnurrte wohlig, während sich Lyshaas Mitte weiter um sein bestes Teil schloss.

Ein grellblauer Lichtschein zerfetzte die wohlige Dunkelheit hinter seinen fast geschlossenen Lidern. Er spürte einen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch. Das pinkfarbene, lila umrahmte Gesicht Lyshaas wich auf einmal dem roten Gesicht der Togruta von vorhin, die ihn entschlossen und grimmig anschaute. In diesem Moment wusste Shogar Tok, dass er alles verloren hatte. Shaak Tis Lichtschwert hatte seine Eingeweide durchbohrt. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, während er fühlte, wie das Leben aus ihm herausfloss. Seine sich trübenden Augen nahmen noch wahr, wie Lyshaa gleich einem violetten Schatten davonrannte. ‚Was für eine feige …!'

Shaak Ti lief der flüchtigen Zeltronierin, die ihr bereits zweimal wehgetan hatte, hinterher. Schon bald würde sie Lyshaa eingeholt haben und sie wieder dahin zurückbefördern, wo sie hingehörte, ins Gefängnis. Diesmal für immer – ohne Chance auf aktive Bewährung und Wiedergutmachung! Und dann wollte sie sie niemals wiedersehen!

Kopflos lief die Zeltronierin vor der zornigen Togruta davon, ohne sich auch nur einmal nach ihrer Verfolgerin umzusehen. Lyshaa wusste, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, außer ihrem nackten Leben. Irgendwo da vorne musste der Ausgang sein, aber bis dahin hätte die rachsüchtige Jedi sie bestimmt eingeholt. Also nahm sie eine Abzweigung für einen anderen, kürzeren Weg. Sie durchquerte einen kurzen Flur und betätigte an dessen Ende einen Schalter. Mit einem lauten Zischen schob sich die zweiflügelige Tür auf. Lyshaa drückte erneut einen Knopf und rannte in die Mitte der sich vor ihr auftuenden Kammer.

Von überall her begannen gelbe Blitze auf die Zeltronierin herabzuregnen … Denn Lyshaa hatte ihre letzte Zuflucht in der Elektrizitätskammer der Festung gesucht! Eingerichtet zur schnellen Hinrichtung besonders gefährlicher und renitenter Gefangener. Eine Sondermaßnahme, welche Shogar Tok zur Bestrafung seiner Feinde vor zwei Monaten ergriffen hatte. Eigentlich waren solche Kammern in der Republik illegal – nicht jedoch im Einflussbereich der Separatisten.

Und sie, die Zeltronierin Lyshaa, die stets sich und der Galaxis beweisen wollte, dass Zeltronier mehr konnten, als Leute zu verführen und orgiastische Partys zu veranstalten, befand sich nun im Herzen des separatistischen Machtbereiches. Im gelben, pulsierenden Herzen der Festung. Aber solch ein Tod war immer noch besser, als von Shaak Ti gerichtet zu werden. Ihre violetten Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen, je mehr die Energie in Form von gelben Blitzen in ihren Körper drang, ihn von innen grillte und paralysierte. Sie sank zu Boden. Noch im Todesdelirium glaubte sie, dem ruhigen, dabei strafenden und vernichtenden Blick der Jedi Shaak Ti zu begegnen. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Wie hatte sie auch nur glauben können, dass dieser brutale Idiot namens Shogar Tok ihren Aufstieg garantieren könnte? Und vielleicht hatte Dooku sie auch angelogen, als er ihr damals auf Schloss Serenno erklärte hatte, dass die Jedi ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer erhabenen verlogenen Doktrin nichts verzeihen und stattdessen später Rache nehmen würden – früher oder später. Vielleicht hatte Shaak Ti ihr Angebot ja wirklich ernst gemeint und wollte ihr wahrhaftig vergeben … Aber Lyshaa wusste, dass es dafür längst zu spät war. Für sie war es zu spät für alles.

Shaak Ti sah mit kaltem Herzen zu, wie Lyshaa bei lebendigem Leibe durch die gelben zuckenden Blitze der Elektrizitätskammer getötet wurde. Sie wusste genau, dass sie laut Kodex keinerlei Freude über den Tod von Feinden empfinden durfte. Und doch war es so, dass sie sich freute. Sie würde dieser Frau niemals wieder begegnen. Niemand würde mehr nach Brentaal IV kommen und Lyshaa befreien, damit sie weitere widerwärtige Taten begehen würde können. Damit war nun endgültig Schluss. Die Macht hatte schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, die sich stets an den Kodex der Jedi gehalten und geduldig in widrigen Situationen ausgeharrt hatte, endlich die Genugtuung erfahren konnte, die Mörderin ihrer Padawan Fe Sun tot zu sehen. Und sie musste diese Rache noch nicht einmal selbst vollziehen. ‚War es wirklich verboten, jetzt ein bisschen im Stillen ganz für sich allein in diesen Triumph- und befriedigten Rachegefühlen zu verharren. Gar in ihnen zu schwelgen?', dachte Shaak Ti bei sich, während sie zufrieden den toten, verkohlten Körper ihrer Widersacherin betrachtete.

Sie beendete ihre Rachemeditation, als sie das Nahen ihrer beiden Mitstreiter auf dieser Mission, des dunkelhäutigen Zabraks Agen Kolar und Meister Plo Koon fühlte. Zusammen eilten die drei Jedi nach erfolgreich beendeter Mission zum Raumschiff, um wieder zurück nach Coruscant zu fliegen. Während sie durch den Hyperraum düsten, fragte sich Shaak Ti, ob es ihr wohl jemals vergönnt sein würde, den Mörder von Hego Damask tot zu sehen …

Plo Koon war überrascht, als ihn Shaak Ti zurück im Tempel in seiner Kammer aufsuchte.

„Bitte lasst uns gemeinsam meditieren, Meister Koon!", bat ihn die Togruta.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte der Kel'Dor besorgt, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe während des Einsatzes auf Brentaal IV unjedihafte Gefühle verspürt. Gefühle der Rache und der Genugtuung, nachdem Lyshaa in der Energiekammer verglüht war. Dieser Krieg verändert mich. Er wird uns alle verändern. Ich … bin besorgt."

„Gerne. Ich konnte es auch fühlen. So lasst Euch doch bitte nieder", sagte Plo Koon mit seiner tiefen freundlichen Stimme, die auf viele so beruhigend und sympathisch wirkte.

Plo Koons Stimme klang für Shaak Ti beinahe so wie die von Hego Damask damals. Sie musste immer an den Muun denken, wenn sie Plo Koon mit seiner Atemmaske sah. Und sie fand es besser, zusammen mit Plo Koon über dieses offensichtliche kriegsbedingte Problem vieler Jedi zu meditieren als über jene unjedihaften Gefühle, die sie vor allem Nachts hatte, wenn sie im Gegensatz zu dieser einen Nacht erneut alleine einschlafen musste. Jetzt, nach dieser Ersatz-Schuldgefühl-Meditation, fühlte sie sich befreit. Dieses Gefühl erfolgter Sühne würde eine Weile vorhalten. Mindestens für zwei Monate, dachte Shaak Ti, als sie Plo Koons Kammer wieder verließ.

Ahsoka Tano war unheimlich stolz. Seit sie die Padawan von Anakin Skywalker geworden war, hatte ihr Meister ihr viel beigebracht und sie waren viel unterwegs, so wie sie sich das immer gewünscht hatte. Und heute würde Skyguy sie endlich das erste Mal zu Kanzler Palpatine mitnehmen. Die mittlerweile vierzehnjährige orangefarbene Togruta hatte sich schon seit langem gefragt, was Skyguy dort stets allein mit dem Kanzler beredete, während sie entweder im Tempel weilte oder im Vorzimmer des Kanzlerbüros auf ihren Meister warten mußte, bis der Kanzler einen anderen Termin hatte. Aber schon bald würde sie live dabei sein. Der einzige Wermutstropfen an der Sache war, dass Anakin darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie Ashla mitnehmen sollten. Damit sie, Snips, sich bei den beiden Männern nicht so allein fühlen würde, hatte ihr Anakin erzählt. Aber irgendetwas stimmte an dieser Geschichte nicht. Anakin hatte sich noch nie für die vier Jahre jüngere Togruta interessiert. Wieso also wollte er jetzt unbedingt, dass Ashla zum Obersten Kanzler mitkam?

Mit ihren zehn Jahren war Ashla wohl viel verständiger und reifer geworden als noch vor vier Jahren. Aber sie war für ein Kind ihres Alters viel zu ruhig und erschien Ahsoka viel zu kühl und zu berechnend, als dass sie die andere Togruta zu ihren Freunden zählen würde. Klar, Barriss Offee war auch eher ruhig und zurückhaltend. Aber die Mirialanerin war zuerst dagewesen. Ihre Freundschaft war durch gemeinsame Missionen, Prüfungen entstanden. Und zwei Freundinnen von dieser Art waren der munteren und quirligen Ahsoka einfach viel zu anstrengend! Aber Ashla war sehr stark in der Macht. Sie konnte mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten Dinge hochheben, die andere erst mit vierzehn oder mehr Jahren anheben konnten. Und Ashla konnte hervorragend Pläne erstellen. Für alles Mögliche. Dafür hatte Meister Plo sie schon häufig in Ahsoka Anwesenheit gelobt. Wobei Ashla allerdings weniger ihre Beherrschung der Macht, sondern vielmehr ihre mathematische Begabung half. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jünglingen ihres Alters war Ashla in der Lage, Gleichungen vierten Grades zu lösen. Manchmal beneidete Ahsoka, die Mathe hasste, sie innig um diese Gabe.

Jetzt ging Ashla neben Ahsoka und hinter Anakin direkt ins Büro des Obersten Galaktischen Kanzlers. Palpatine war in eine blaue Robe gewandet, welche in der Taille von einem ebenfalls blauen Kummerband zusammengehalten wurde.

„Wie bin ich erfreut, dass wir Vier jetzt alle hier versammelt sind", eröffnete der Kanzler huldvoll die zwanglose Zusammenkunft. Sofort rollte ein vierarmiger silberner Droide heran und servierte allen Getränke.

„Anakin hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Zwei viel Zeit miteinander verbringt und euch gut versteht", sagte Palpatine freundlich, erst zu Ahsoka, dann zu Ashla gewandt.

„Ja, Kanzler. Wir mögen uns sehr", erwiderte Ahsoka mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Was hätte sie auch sonst sagen sollen. Vielleicht, wenn sie allein mit Palpatine wäre ... Aber warum? Sie kannte ihn ja gar nicht – zumindest noch nicht.

„Anakin, wie es scheint, habt ihr Zwei jetzt viele erfolgreiche Missionen hinter euch. Das freut mich wirklich sehr", wandte er sich nun an seinen jungen Freund, während der Droide die geleerten Gläser von den Armlehnentischchen der Anwesenden abservierte und umgehend gegen neue gefüllte austauschte – mit seinen vier Armen kein Problem.

„Ahsoka ist wirklich eine gute Padawan. Sie hat unglaubliche Fortschritte während ihrer Ausbildung an meiner Seite gemacht", erklärte Anakin Skywalker stolz.

„Hey, das bedeutet dann wohl, dass ich früher grottenschlecht war, oder?", wandte Ahsoka flapsig ein, während Ashla sie genant am Unterarm zupfte.

„Stimmt doch, oder wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn jemand so etwas über dich sagen würde, Ashi?", wandte sie sich an die vier Jahre jüngere Togruta.

„Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihm antworten, dass wir dann wohl gemeinsam miteinander gewachsen sind", erklärte Ashla mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln, während ihr Blick erst Ahsoka, dann Anakin streifte.

Palpatine klatschte ob Ashlas Erwiderung spontan in die Hände.

„Gut gemacht, junge Dame", sagte er anerkennend. „Ich denke, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis auch du bald einen fähigen Meister finden wirst, kleine Ashi."

„Ich heiße Ashla, Sir", gab die Angesprochene bestimmt zurück, während Ahsoka sie mit einem scheelen Seitenblick bedachte.

Für einen Moment entstand ein peinliches Schweigen, währenddessen Palpatine ein äußerlich entschuldigendes, innerlich jedoch ein gemeines triumphierendes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Dann, Anakin … so erzähl uns doch einmal von eurer letzten Mission auf Geonosis", ermunterte der Kanzler nun den hochgewachsenen Jedi, um auf ein unverfänglicheres Thema überzuleiten. Nun erzählte Anakin vom Kampf gegen die riesenmottenhaften Geonosianer. Davon, wie seine Padawan zusammen mit Luminara Undulis Padawan gefangen in einem verschütteten Separatistenpanzer ausgeharrt hatte, bis es Ahsoka gelungen war, mithilfe eines umfunktionierten Chips ihrem Meister mitzuteilen, dass sie Hilfe brauchten.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Meisterin Unduli nicht unbedingt freute, ihre Padawan wiederzusehen. Sie wirkte regelrecht frostig. Und Barriss hat das gespürt. Wir alle haben es gespürt. Ich glaube, Meisterin Unduli hat sich dafür geschämt, dass sie Barriss Offee bereits aufgegeben hatte, während ich bis zum Schluß an Ahsoka geglaubt habe. Mit Erfolg, wie man sieht", schloss Anakin selbstzufrieden seinen Bericht.

„Was meinst du dazu, Ahsoka? Du bist doch sicherlich stolz darauf, Barriss Offee derart gerettet zu haben", wandte sich Palpatine nun an Ahsoka.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Ahsoka den Kanzler. „Barriss und einige Klone sind ja hinterher auf dem Jedi-Kreuzer von diesen geonosianischen Gehirnparasiten-Würmern befallen worden. Im Gegensatz zu den Klonen, die sich offen gegen uns stellten, hat Barriss noch dagegen angekämpft. _‚Töte mich, töte mich'_ , hat sie mich immer wieder angefleht. Das war gruselig. Und traurig. Ich glaube fast, sie sagte das nicht nur, weil sie erneut keinen Ausweg wusste ... Nein, sie war … todunglücklich damals ..." Ahsokas Stimme war bei diesen Worten leise, der Blick ihrer großen klaren blauen Augen nachdenklich geworden.

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus.

„Aber jetzt ist ja alles wieder in Ordnung", erklärte Ahsoka, mit einem Mal wieder fröhlich geworden, das Schweigen brechend, welches sie selbst verursacht hatte.

„Ich werde auch niemals zulassen, dass jemand zurückgelassen wird", mischte sich jetzt Ashla ein.

„Genau das glaube ich auch", stimmte Palpatine ihr mit einem jovialen Lächeln zu.

Dann erhob sich der Oberste Kanzler, um die kleine Zusammenkunft zu beenden. Er verabschiedete sich zuerst von Skywalker, dann von Ahsoka, zum Schluß von Ashla.

„Ich glaube, du wirst noch eine große Zukunft vor dir haben, kleine Ashla", sagte er freundlich zu der jüngeren Togruta, sie dabei mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln bedenkend und mit seiner Rechten über ihre Montrals streifend. Ashla hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Druck dabei etwas zu stark war. Ob der Kanzler wohl immer so zupackend war?

Nachdem die kleine Schar des Kanzlers Büro verlassen hatte, schaute Ahsoka mißtrauisch zu Ashla.

„Wieso hat er zu _dir_ gesagt, dass er an _deine_ große Zukunft glaubt und nicht auch zu _mir,_ dass er an _meine_ große Zukunft glaubt?", fragte sie die Jüngere.

„Vielleicht, weil du bereits mittendrin in deiner großen Zukunft steckst?", entgegnete Ashla mit einem bewundernd aufschauenden Lächeln ihrer schwarzen Augen.

Jetzt lächelte Ahsoka zurück. Das war genau die Antwort, die sie jetzt gebraucht hatte.

„VierDe, hast du die Proben genommen und eingescannt?", fragte Palpatine seinen Droiden 11-4D, als beide wieder allein waren.

„Jawohl, Meister Palpatine. Die vor zwei Monaten genommene Probe von Meisterin Shaak Ti und die soeben genommene Probe von Jüngling Ashla sind vorrätig und auswertbar", erwiderte der blecherne Geselle diensteifrig.

„Hast du auch noch eine genetische Probe deines früheren Herrn vorrätig?", kam Palpatine nun zum dritten Stein des Puzzles, welches er endlich zu lösen gedachte.

„Bedaure, Sir. Aber Ihr selbst habt mich nach seinem Tod angewiesen, das betreffende Modul zu löschen", erklärte 11-4D.

„Ja richtig", erwiderte Palpatine leicht gelangweilt.

Natürlich! Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben?! Bevor er damals nach dem Mord an seinem Meister dem getreuen Droiden ein neues Gehäuse und ein neues Zuhause organisiert hatte, war sein erster Befehl an 11-4D als dessen neuer Herr gewesen, jenes Modul, auf welchem Plagueis' sämtliche medizinische Daten, Befunde und Behandlungsberichte über einen Zeitraum von vierunddreißig Jahren gespeichert waren, umgehend zu löschen. _‚Warum wertvollen Speicherplatz verschwenden?'_ , hatte er sich damals gesagt. Aber dieser Fehler zu Anfang seiner Zeit als Dunkler Lord der Sith war kein allzu schlimmer.

Sidious schritt nun zu einer der beiden schwarzen übermannshohen Vasen, welche den Eingang zu seinem Büro flankierten. Mithilfe der Macht ließ er die rechte Vase etwas zu sich herunterneigen, dann langte er mit der bloßen anderen Hand hinein. Diese Hand hielt 11-4D nun ein kleines Häufchen Asche hin, welches der Droide mit einer kleinen Verzögerung entgegen nahm.

„Scanne auch diese Probe ein. Dann analysiere alle drei Proben", befahl Sidious 11-4D, während er mit der anderen Hand und wieder unter Zuhilfenahme der Macht die Vase wieder aufrecht und akkurat genau in den Kreis stellte, in welchem sie vorher gestanden hatte. Geradeso, als hätte sich ihre Position niemals verändert.

11-4D scannte die Asche. Dann tunkten drei seiner vier Arme alle drei Proben in Flüssigkeiten und schließlich spuckte er einige Teststreifen aus.

„Meister Palpatine. Ich kann mit 99,99prozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass Jüngling Ashla die leibliche Tochter von Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti und Magister Hego Damask ist", erklärte 11-4D, nachdem er seine Auswertung beendet hatte.

Palpatine verzog spontan seinen Mund. Er hatte seinen Meister stets bewundert, aber im gleichen Maße auch gehaßt und verabscheut. Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass Plagueis ihn nicht nur in der Erforschung der Midichlorianer überflügelt hatte, um seinen Alterungsprozess aufzuhalten. Sondern Darth Plagueis hatte sich sein ohnehin süßes Leben im Kaldani-Turm also wahrhaftig noch anderweitig versüßt, etwas, was er zwar vermutet, aber bis zuletzt nicht wirklich in dieser Konsequenz wahrhaben gewollt hatte. Aber jetzt hatte er es grün auf weiß: Sein Meister hatte in der vorletzten Nacht seines Lebens noch eine Tochter gezeugt. Auch etwas, was Palpatine bislang nicht zustande gebracht hatte. Ekel wallte spontan in dem Sith-Lord auf. Doch schon bald wich dieser Ekel unverhohlener Eifersucht und Begierde.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält viele Begebenheiten aus TCW und dem Comic "Die Verteidigung von Kamino", die ich in meiner Geschichte kanongetreu wiedergegeben habe._

 _Es gibt da übrigens in Wookieepedia beim Eintrag zu Shaak Ti ein Bild, wo genau zu sehen ist, wie Palpatine Shaak Ti hinterherschaut. Das hat mir zur Inspiration für einen Teil dieses Kapitels gedient._

 _Die Mission auf Brentaal IV kann man in der Comic-Geschichte: „Shaak Ti" im 19. Sonderband von Dino-Panini, „Klonkriege II – Im Visier des Bösen" lesen._


	11. Schein und Sein

Shaak Ti, Ahsoka und Ashla waren gerade mit dem Lichtschwerttraining auf dem Übungsgelände des Jedi-Tempels fertig. Ashla hatte nun fünf Jahre, nachdem sie ihr Trainingslichtschwert bekommen hatte, mit zwölf Jahren endlich ihr richtiges Lichtschwert bekommen. Auf Ilum war ihr ein grüner Kristall über den Weg gelaufen. Der sollte es sein, das wusste Ashla von dem Augenblick an, als sie ihn sah. Man sah der alabasterfarbenen, rot tätowierten Togruta an, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihr erstes eigenes, richtiges Lichtschwert war. Ahsoka hingegen sah den Lichtschwertkampf eher als eine Art Zeitüberbrückung, war doch ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker wieder einmal im Büro von Kanzler Palpatine, um dort seine Freundschaft mit dem fünfunddreißig Jahre älteren Mann zu pflegen.

„Ich will bald die Muun-Sprache lernen", sagte Ashla, um auf ein anderes Thema als Lichtschwertkampf überzuleiten, als die Drei gerade eine Pause machten.

„Willst du für den Bankenclan arbeiten?", fragte Ahsoka die vier Jahre jüngere Togruta.

„Es könnte ja sein, dass wir dort mal Missionen haben. Und soviel ich weiß, beherrscht hier im Tempel niemand die Muun-Sprache", entgegnete Ashla.

„Und da kommst du ins Spiel", gab Ahsoka spöttisch zurück.

„Vielleicht in zehn Jahren. Immerhin habe ich drei Herzen", meinte Ashla.

„Ja, schon klar: Eines für Muunilinst, eins für Mygeeto und eins für Scipio, wo der Bankenclan seine Credit-Reserven hortet. Ich hab mal früher, als ich noch ganz klein war, einen echten Muun vom Bankenclan gesehen, der sah vielleicht gruselig aus."

Ahsoka machte bei diesen Worten eine abwehrende Handbewegung und dazu riesige Bolleraugen, während die beiden anderen Togruta ihr gespannt zuhörten.

„Er hatte so eine Transpiratormaske vor dem Gesicht. Genauso wie diese Gruselsith von ganz früher, von denen uns Yoda mal erzählt hat. Weißt du noch, Ashi?"

Ashla nickte bejahend.

„Also den könntest du von mir aus gerne ersetzen", erklärte Ahsoka launig.

„Weißt du noch, wann das genau war?", fragte Shaak Ti auf einmal interessiert.

„Ja, das war genau eine Woche, nachdem mich Meister Plo von Shili in den Jedi-Tempel gebracht hatte. Er selbst war dann gleich wieder auf Mission. Aber Meister Qui-Gon hatte sich etwas um mich gekümmert, da sein Padawan ja schon so groß war."

„Du hast also noch Qui-Gon Jinn erlebt", meinte Shaak Ti gedankenverloren.

„Ja. Qui-Gon ist also mit mir in die Stadt gegangen, um einige Besorgungen zu tätigen, weil er doch bald mit seinem Padawan nach Naboo musste. Und da haben wir diesen Muun getroffen", erzählte Ahsoka und riss dabei ihre großen, blauen Augen wieder weit auf.

Ihr Blick verhieß kommende Spannung, ihre Hände machten eine dramatische Geste. Es war wie so oft: Wenn Ahsoka etwas erzählte, dann hörten alle zu und hingen gespannt an ihren dunkelroten vollen Lippen.

„Also mir war der Typ ziemlich unheimlich, aber Qui-Gon ist gleich auf ihn zugegangen. Er kannte ihn offenbar", sagte Ahsoka mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich kannte ihn auch", warf Shaak Ti spitz ein.

„Ihr kanntet den auch? Bei der Macht! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass der Typ im Tempel so beliebt ist", meinte Ahsoka mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Er ist kein Typ, sondern sein Name war Hego Damask", erwiderte Shaak Ti vorwurfsvoll.

Ahsoka stutzte einen Augenblick ob dieser Zurechtweisung. Dann erzählte sie munter weiter.

„Oh … nun ja … auf jeden Fall fand ich ihn unheimlich. Qui-Gon hat mich hochgehoben, weil er ja so groß war und dann hat er zu ihm gesagt: ‚Schaut mal, Magister! Unser jüngster Neuzugang von Shili – ist sie nicht süß?' ‚Ja, ganz allerliebst', hat er dann geantwortet. Diese Stimme – noch schlimmer als bei einem Droiden. Gerade, weil er ja keiner war … Jaja, ich weiß, es war ja wegen der Maske", meinte sie entschuldigend.

„Und dann habe ich zu Qui-Gon gesagt: ‚Der Mann ist böse!'", sagte Ahsoka und schaute Shaak Ti herausfordernd an.

„Das hast du zu ihm gesagt? In seinem Beisein?", erwiderte diese fassungslos.

„Nun, ich war noch ein Kind. Und er sah wirklich böse aus", verteidigte sich Ahsoka, um dann gleich weiterzureden: „Qui-Gon war das natürlich peinlich. Er hat sich für mich entschuldigt und mich aufgefordert, mich auch zu entschuldigen. Und wisst ihr, was ich gemacht habe?"

„Du wirst es uns gleich sagen", meinte Ashla in Erwartung kommenden Unheils.

„Ich habe es noch einmal wiederholt. Nur ein einziges Wort: ‚Bööösäääää!' Und dann habe ich meine Backen aufgeplustert und ihn angespien. Direkt in seine Transpiratormaske!"

„Du hast … was?", rief Shaak Ti aufgebracht.

„Aber er sah wirklich böse aus!", verteidigte sich Ahsoka. „Er hat zwar nett geguckt, aber irgendetwas in seinen Augen war böse. Ich spüre so etwas", erklärte das sechzehnjährige Mädchen selbstsicher.

„Hego Damask war nicht nur ein geachtetes Mitglied des Bankenclans, sondern auch der Leiter von Damask Holdings und in dieser Funktion hat er die Klonarmee finanziert, die nun schon seit zwei Jahren treu und unablässig an unserer Seite kämpft!", fuhr Shaak Ti Ahsoka anklagend an, während sich ihre violetten Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt hatten, aus welchen Wut und Zorn sprühten.

„Yoda hat aber auch mal so etwas gesagt", mischte sich nun Ashla ein.

„Was hat Yoda gesagt?", fragte Shaak Ti ihre Tochter unmutig.

„'Wie wunderbar doch die Seele eines Kindes ist'", antwortete Ashla.

„In welchem Zusammenhang hat er das gesagt?", fragte Shaak Ti ärgerlich.

„Nun, er hat das gesagt, als Meister Kenobi damals vor zwei Jahren in den Tempel gekommen war, um den genauen Ort des Planeten Kamino zu suchen. Er hat ihn in den Archiven nicht gefunden. Yoda hat uns Jünglinge vom Bärenclan gefragt, wie wir das erklären könnten. Und da hat J.K. Burtola gesagt: ‚Dann hat ihn jemand aus den Archiven gelöscht'. Und daraufhin hat Yoda das mit der wunderbaren Seele eines Kindes gesagt", erklärte Ashla beim letzten Satz lächelnd ihrer Mutter.

„Das hätte Yoda aber bestimmt nicht zu Ahsoka in jener Situation gesagt", meinte Shaak Ti aufgebracht.

„Ja und? Ich war noch klein. Heute würde ich so etwas natürlich nicht mehr tun", beteuerte Ahsoka mit einer weit von sich weisenden Geste ihrer orangenen Hand.

„Ahsoka, weißt du eigentlich, dass Hego Damask nur ein paar Tage später gestorben ist und die Ärzte ein Versagen seiner Transpiratormaske diagnostiziert hatten? Was, wenn dein Popel oder deine Spucke daran schuld war, dass er sterben musste?"

„Ach … so lange ist er schon tot? Aber er hat noch gelebt, als Qui-Gon sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Ich war das nicht, Meisterin Ti!", wies Ahsoka ihre Anklage zurück und hob dabei abwehrend beide Hände.

Shaak Ti sah Ahsoka noch für einen Moment böse an, und beide Mädchen merkten, dass es in der Jedi-Meisterin brodelte. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die beiden jüngeren Togruta eilig. In ihr arbeitete es. Die Tatsache, dass die dreijährige Ahsoka sich vor dreizehn Jahren gegenüber Hego Damask äußerst ungebührlich verhalten hatte, war dabei nur einer ihrer Gedanken. Aber wieso hatte jemand im Tempelarchiv den Planeten Kamino gelöscht? Das konnte nur ein Jedi getan haben. Natürlich! Sifo-Dyas hatte das getan, um den abtrünnigen Dooku daran zu hindern, die Klonarmee vor ihrer Fertigstellung zu finden und zu zerstören, so wie es seine Kampfdroiden erst vor anderthalb Jahren versucht hatten. Ja! So war es! Und genau deshalb musste Sifo-Dyas auch sterben! Weil Dooku es so gewollt hatte! In ihr kam auf einmal der bange Verdacht auf, dass ihr Besuch bei Hego Damask ebenfalls etwas mit dieser finsteren Intrige zu tun haben könnte. Immerhin hatte Dooku sie damals zu ihm gebracht. Aber inwiefern? Sie fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Verstehst du, was sie hat, Ashi?", fragte Ahsoka verwundert Ashla, während die Beiden der energisch davonschreitenden Shaak Ti hinterherschauten.

„Ach weißt du, die Erwachsenen sind manchmal schon komisch", erwiderte Ashla mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Die Stimmung war gespannt und schwer, so wie es bei jedem Jedi-Tribunal war, welches über einen Jedi auf Abwegen zu richten hatte.

Ahsoka Tano war auf der Plattform nach oben katapultiert worden, um sich herum die prüfenden bis zweifelnden Blicke der im Kreis um sie herum sitzenden Jedi-Meister. Der Vorwurf war ungeheuerlich.

„Bekennst du dich schuldig, den Attentäter angeheuert zu haben, durch dessen Bomben sechs Jedi getötet, siebzehn Klonsoldaten und drei Angestellte des Tempels getötet wurden?", fragte Mace Windu Ahsoka mit strenger Stimme.

„Nein, ich war das nicht!", sagte die junge Togruta mit lauter entschiedener, noch ruhiger Stimme.

„Hast du die im Gefängnis einsitzende Witwe und Mörderin des Attentäters danach selbst mithilfe der Macht getötet?", fragte nun Ki-Adi Mundi.

„Nein, das war ich nicht. So etwas würde ich niemals tun!", erwiderte Ahsoka noch lauter, während ihre klaren blauen Augen ungläubig schauten, als wäre dies alles hier nur ein böser Traum für die junge Togruta.

„Und doch ist es geschehen. Kannst du denn beweisen, dass du den Attentäter nicht angeheuert hast, um die Bomben im Tempel zu legen? Kannst du beweisen, dass du die Witwe des Attentäters später im Gefängnis nicht umgebracht hast?", fragte Shaak Ti hart.

„Natürlich kann ich das nicht beweisen!", rief Ahsoka erregt, während ihre Stimme immer lauter, trotziger und schriller wurde. „Ich war auf Cato Neimoidia, als die Anschläge passierten. Und ich habe Letta Turmond nicht getötet. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!"

„Ein Urteil gesprochen werden muss", erklärte Yoda.

Eine beklemmende Pause von mindestens fünf Minuten entstand.

Shaak Ti fühlte sich unwohl bei dieser Abstimmung. Die Augen der jüngeren Togruta waren klar und rein. Sie konnte keinerlei dunkle Gedanken in Ahsoka lesen – während der ganzen Verhandlung nicht. Und trotzdem sprachen alle Taten und Indizien gegen Ahsoka. Ahsoka hatte sich auf Cato Neimoidia mit dieser Mission ein Alibi und mit ihrem dort ebenfalls anwesenden Meister Anakin Skywalker ein perfektes Alibi verschafft. Und nach den Explosionen war sie vorgeblich nichtsahnend zurückgekehrt, hatte mithilfe der Macht die Witwe und Mörderin des Attentäters im Gefängnis umgebracht, wie Holo-Vid-Aufnahmen bewiesen. Ahsoka hatte Nano-Droiden an ihren Händen gehabt – genau dieselben wie die Witwe Letta Turmond. Und Ahsoka hatte nach ihrer Festnahme wegen Mordes an der Frau einen Fluchtversuch aus dem Gefängnis unternommen. Das erschien Shaak Ti höchst verdächtig. Nicht genug damit, hatte Ahsoka bei diesem Fluchtversuch auch noch Klonsoldaten umgebracht. Wie bereits bei den Anschlägen vorher! Shaak Ti fand das abscheulich!

Und Ahsoka hatte damals Hego Damask angespuckt! Shaak Ti wusste, dass dieser letzte Vorwurf in dieser Situation völlig unangemessen und weit hergeholt war. Trotzdem ging er ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. ‚Böse' hatte Ahsoka Hego Damask genannt, vor nur drei Wochen! Und sie hatte das nicht zurückgenommen! Da war es unerheblich, dass sie ihre Spuck- und Speiattacke von damals bereute. Dabei hatte Hego Damask doch die schönsten Augen in der gesamten Galaxis gehabt. Hego Damasks Augen waren so grün, so geheimnisvoll, so voller Mut und Entschlossenheit gewesen. Sicherlich mochte es Leute geben, die so etwas als böse empfanden. Aber was war schon böse?

Shaak Ti fand, dass ihre Gedanken gefährlich abschweiften. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder könnten das merken und ihr unangemessenes Verhalten anlasten, wenn sie jetzt derart geistesabwesend wirkte … Der Macht sei Dank hatte Ahsokas Meister Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tanos Ausbruchsversuch aus dem Gefängnis gestoppt und seine Padawan in den Tempel zurückgebracht, damit nun in Ruhe und in aller Fairness über sie gerichtet werden konnte.

„Die Vorwürfe - nicht entkräften wir sie können. Dein Status als Padawan – aberkannt Dir wird. Keine Jedi – du mehr bist", erklärte Yoda nun nach Ablauf der Entscheidungsfrist Ahsoka, während seine grünen Augen dunkler denn je dabei aufglommen.

Ahsoka glaubte, eine gewisse Verzweiflung im Blick des Jedi-Großmeisters zu sehen. Aber Yoda war überstimmt. Sie war draußen. Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben lag in Trümmern. Jetzt schützten sie ihre früheren Brüder und Schwestern nicht mehr. Und Anakin konnte ihr nicht helfen. Genausowenig wie Obi-Wan, der sicherlich sein Bestes getan hatte. Hatten die Jedi wirklich ihr Bestes getan? Nun entschied die Republik über sie. Ahsoka war verzweifelt.

Shaak Ti fand es jetzt nur recht und billig, dass sich jetzt ein Gericht der Republik, wenn nicht gar der Kanzler selbst, um die Sache kümmern würde. Shaak Ti war sich sicher, dass der kluge und umsichtige Palpatine eine gute Lösung des Falles garantieren würde. Kanzler Palpatine würde die Gerichte und die Justiz ihre Arbeit machen lassen und als fairer Beobachter und Ratgeber über allem thronen. So wie er es immer tat. Trotzdem gingen Shaak Ti die ungläubigen empörten Augen Ahsokas nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die jüngere Togruta schien nicht zu lügen. Und doch war geschehen, was geschehen war. Wenngleich Shaak Ti nicht die einzige gewesen war, die während des Tribunals Zweifel gehabt hatte. Obi-Wan hatte gar offen Bedenken angemeldet, Ahsoka der republikanischen Gerichtsbarkeit zu überstellen. Freilich nur, bevor die endgültige Entscheidung gefallen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber was?

Luminara Unduli und Shaak Ti standen am Rande des Trainingsgeländes des Tempels und sahen den Jünglingen beim Lichtschwerttraining zu. Shaak Ti überwachte an diesem Tag das Training, während ihre Freundin Luminara gerade Zeit hatte und ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf Barriss, wo sie jetzt eine Jedi-Ritterin ist und schon so viele Missionen erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hat", erklärte sie, während ihre tiefblauen Augen leuchteten.

„Nun ja, ohne Skywalker und dessen Padawan hätte sie es auf Geonosis damals nicht geschafft", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Wieso? Barriss und Ahsoka sind gemeinsam zu mir und Skywalker zurückgekommen. Woher willst du wissen, wer wen gerettet hat?", meinte Luminara leicht verärgert.

„Weil Ahsoka hinterher überall herumerzählt hat, dass sie diesen Chip manipuliert hat, womit sie dann schließlich Kontakt zu Meister Skywalker herstellen konnte, damit dieser die Klone mobilisieren konnte, um die Beiden aus diesem verschütteten Panzer der Separatisten zu retten", erklärte Shaak Ti.

Luminara schaute einen Augenblick lang nach unten. Das hatte ihr Barriss gar nicht erzählt. Warum? Schwang da etwa ein gewisser Stolz der Anderen auf ihre Speziesgenossin Ahsoka Tano mit? Und das gerade jetzt?

„Ahsoka Tano wird heute wegen Verrat am Jedi-Tempel und dem Tod vieler Jedi und Klone zum Tode verurteilt werden. Das ist so gut wie sicher. Du selbst hast doch im Rat dafür gestimmt, dass sie aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgeschlossen wird und ihr in diesem Zuge all ihre mit den Jedi verbundenen Privilegien aberkannt werden", erklärte die grünhäutige Mirialanerin beinahe triumphierend.

„Noch ist das Urteil nicht gesprochen", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

„Was hast du denn? Ich dachte immer, du kannst sie nicht besonders leiden", wunderte sich Luminara.

„Es stimmt schon, dass Ahsoka häufig ziemlich unverschämt und frech war", pflichtete ihr Shaak Ti teilweise bei.

„Genau wie ihr Meister, der sich auch ständig in den Vordergrund spielt", spann Luminara Unduli den Faden weiter.

„Und irgendwann hat sie wohl keine Grenzen mehr gekannt. Warum musste sie nur so enden – indem sie diese Bomben im Tempel gezündet hat. Gegen ihre eigenen Jedi-Brüder und –schwestern?", meinte Shaak Ti melancholisch.

„Und Barriss hat sich noch so bemüht, ihr zu helfen. Sie war ihr immer eine gute Freundin gewesen. Und so hat Ahsoka Tano es ihr gedankt. Sie wollte wohl gar keine Hilfe – außer natürlich von dieser Hexe Ventress!", meinte Luminara Unduli bitter.

„Ja, das hat mich auch sehr gewundert. Nun, jetzt ist Ventress ja nicht mehr Dookus Attentäterin. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja geändert", überlegte Shaak Ti laut.

„Und wenn schon. Sie hat immer noch ihre beiden roten Lichtschwerter. Was braucht es mehr Beweise für das, was Ventress ist? Eine Sith-Attentäterin!", zischte Luminara Unduli abfällig.

Auf einmal hörten beide Jedi-Meister Glas splittern. Instinktiv drehten sie ihre Köpfe in die Höhe, von woher das scheppernde Geräusch splitternden Transparistahls gekommen war. Dann sahen beide staunend, wie Barriss Offee in vollem Ornat durch die von ihr zerstörte Scheibe aus der dritten Etage dieses Teiles des Tempels sprang und ihren Sprung direkt auf das Trainingsgelände der Jünglinge mithilfe der Macht abfederte. Aber das unheimlichste am Auftritt von Luminara Undulis ehemaliger Padawan waren die beiden roten Lichtschwerter, die sie nun in den gelben Händen hielt. Luminara Unduli kannte diese Lichtschwerter. Es waren die beiden Klingen von Dookus ehemaliger Attentäterin Asajj Ventress. Luminara Unduli hatte einst ihre grüne Klinge mit Ventress beiden Klingen gekreuzt. Und es auch gemeinsam mit Ahsoka Tano nicht verhindern können, dass Ventress den Vizekönig Nute Gunray dem Gewahrsam der Jedi entriss und den renitenten Neimoidianer zurück zu den Separatisten brachte.

Luminaras erster Impuls war, sich auf ihre ehemalige Padawan zu stürzen, um sie zu fragen, was sie mitten im Tempel mit Ventress Lichtschwertern wollte und wie sie an diese überhaupt gelangt war. Aber dann sah sie Skywalker. Der großgewachsene Jedi war Barriss Offee durch das von dieser zerstörte Fenster hinterher gehechtet. In seiner Linken gewahrte Luminara die blaue Klinge von Barriss Offee. Jetzt duellierten sich die Beiden mit vier Lichtschwertern mitten auf dem Trainingsgelände, während die Jünglinge aufgescheucht beiseite liefen und dem ernsthaften erbitterten Kampf der beiden Jedi staunend zuschauten.

Luminara Unduli schaute entsetzt in die hasserfüllten Augen ihrer ehemaligen Padawan, in welchen sich die beiden roten Klingen widerspiegelten. Noch nie hatte sie Barriss Offee so leidenschaftlich kämpfen sehen. Was war hier geschehen? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Wieso hatte sie das nicht bemerkt, kommen sehen? Schließlich siegte Skywalkers körperliche Überlegenheit und seine Beherrschung der Macht. Er schmetterte Barriss Offee gegen eine Wand und entwaffnete sie. Luminara Unduli sah noch einmal in die mit Scham und Ohnmacht gefüllten blauen Augen ihrer ehemaligen Padawan, die sie nun direkt ansah. Dann kamen vier Tempelwächter mit ihren Doppellichtschwertern mit gelben Klingen hinzu und nahmen die unterlegene Jedi in ihre Mitte, um sie abzuführen. Anakin Skywalker schloss die Prozession ab, um jeglichen erneuten Fluchtversuch der gelben Mirialanerin zu unterbinden.

„Sieht aus, als wäre nicht alles so, wie es scheint", sagte Shaak Ti zu ihrer Freundin, nachdem Barriss Offee und Anakin Skywalker außer Sichtweite waren. Statt einer Antwort sah Luminara Unduli ihre Freundin lediglich böse an. Dann drehte sich die grüne Mirialanerin abrupt um, um das Trainingsgelände schnellen Schrittes zu verlassen.

Einen Tag später war eine erneute Sitzung des Jedi-Rates anberaumt. Shaak Ti sah, wie Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tano darum bat, wieder seine Padawan zu sein. Aber Ahsoka wies seine ausgestreckte Hand mit der Padawan-Kette, die sie als Haarlose anstelle eines Zopfes getragen hatte, zurück. Shaak Ti und alle sahen, wie Ahsoka mit den Tränen kämpfte. Da begriff Shaak Ti, dass die Rehabilitierung der Jüngeren offenbar zu spät gekommen war. Ahsoka kehrte dem Tempel den Rücken. Sie hatte das Vertrauen in den Tempel verloren. Genauso wie zuvor Barriss Offee – die wahre Schuldige an den Attentaten und den Morden, die danach im angeblichen Namen Ahsoka Tanos erfolgt waren. Shaak Ti versuchte verzweifelt, Luminara Unduli zu erreichen. Aber Meister Yoda erklärte ihr, dass Meisterin Unduli sich für eine längere Mission nach Kashyyyk zusammen mit Quinlan Vos aus dem Tempel abgemeldet hatte.

„Quinlan Vos? Aber der ist doch so … unkonventionell", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Nun … Veränderung … nach diesem hier … wir alle brauchen", erklärte Meister Yoda und Shaak Ti sah keinen Anlass, ihm zu widersprechen.


	12. Eine neue Padawan

Anakin Skywalker schritt nervös im Büro des Obersten Kanzlers auf und ab, geradeso als wäre er ein eingesperrtes gepeinigtes Tier, das nach draußen in die Freiheit drängte. Aber Palpatine wußte, daß Anakin diesen Raum nicht verlassen wollte. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Nein, er wollte einen Ratschlag – wieder einmal. Aber allzu wohlfeil sollte der junge Jedi nicht an die Weisheit gelangen, die er so sehnlich zu erfahren begehrte. Sidious selbst hatte Jahrzehnte unter der Knute seines Meisters verbracht, welcher es stets genossen hatte, seinem damals noch jungen Schüler immer genau das vorzuenthalten, was dieser am meisten begehrte. Und genau diese Lektion würde auch der junge Anakin jetzt und in der nächsten Zeit wohldosiert zu schmecken bekommen.

Er hatte es vor dreißig Jahren nicht so recht glauben wollen, was ihm sein Meister damals auf Aborah über die Früchte seine Erforschung der Midichlorianer erzählt hatte. Daß es Darth Plagueis tatsächlich gelungen war, ein machtsensitives Wesen ganz ohne einen Vater, nur mit einer Mutter und der Manipulation der Midichlorianer zu erzeugen – ein noch dazu machtsensitives Wesen! Aber seit der Schlacht von Naboo und dem Auftauchen des jungen Skywalker hegte Darth Sidious keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran, daß sein Meister neben der Macht des Pneuma und des Aperions auch die dritte Spielart der Macht, die Anima, ebenso souverän beherrscht hatte wie die beiden ersteren. Sidious war sich im Klaren darüber, daß der junge Jedi hier in seinem Büro wohl das bedeutsamste und wertvollste Geschenk sein würde, welches ihm Plagueis als Erbe hinterlassen hatte. Allerdings gab es seit drei Wochen noch jemand anderen, um den sich der Dunkle Lord der Sith ebenfalls kümmern wollte.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Ahsoka Tano den Jedi-Tempel mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen hatte. Palpatine spürte, daß Anakin unter ihrem Verlust litt, daß er noch immer nicht wahrhaben wollte, daß Ahsoka, seine Snips, mit dem Orden der Jedi gebrochen hatte. Anakin empfand das als persönliche Kränkung, als Demütigung – vor dem gesamten Rat der Jedi! Und es gab niemanden, den er konkret dafür verantwortlich machen konnte. Zumindest wollte er Ahsoka ihren Weggang nicht anlasten. _‚Noch nicht'_ , dachte Palpatine mit einem innerlichen Grinsen.

„Es sind wieder diese Träume?", fragte der Kanzler teilnahmsvoll seinen Schützling.

„Ja, sie kommen immer wieder. Padmé schreit. Sie schreit um Hilfe. Sie schreit nach mir. Und ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Ich höre das Geschrei des Neugeborenen. Und dann – ist sie tot!", sagte Anakin mit gepeinigter gepresster Stimme.

„Mein Junge", erwiderte Palpatine mit warmer Stimme, Anakin dabei eine Hand auf den Oberarm legend, „Du mußt lernen, mit diesen Träumen zu leben. Viele Jedi und andere Machtsensitive haben bisweilen Visionen, mit denen sie ganz alleine klarkommen müssen, weil das niemanden etwas angeht. Aber wenn du dich ihnen stellst, dann werden sie an Kraft verlieren. Und nun erzähl es mir noch einmal!", forderte er Anakin auf.

„Ich sehe Padmé. Sie liegt auf dem Boden. Sie schaut mich an. Dann schreit sie. Sie schreit um Hilfe …" Palpatine tat, als würde er noch zuhören. Dabei plante er schon den nächsten Schritt seines ganz eigenen Großen Planes. Endlich war Anakin am Ende seines erneuten Durchlebens seiner Träume angelangt.

„Anakin, ich weiß, daß du gerade im Tempel etwas sehr Wertvolles verloren hast", begann er das neue Thema.

„Niemand wollte Ahsoka und mir glauben, daß sie unschuldig ist", bellte Anakin anklagend in den Raum, um Palpatine dabei nicht anschauen zu müssen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie leid mir das tut, mein Sohn. Aber diese … ähm … wie war doch noch mal ihr Name?", fragte er Anakin und sah ihn fragend mit einem abschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Barriss Offee", spie Anakin den Namen hervor, so wie er bei früheren Besuchen den Namen _‚Ventress'_ hervor gespieen hatte.

„Ja genau. Barriss Offee sitzt ja nun hinter Schloß und Riegel und noch einmal werden wir uns nicht derart täuschen lassen, versprochen?", versprach Palpatine und zupfte Anakin am Saum seines rechten Ärmels.

„Aber wie meint Ihr das, Kanzler? Ich habe jetzt keine Padawan mehr", entgegnete Anakin verwundert.

„Ich spreche von Ahsokas junger Freundin Ashla, der dritten Togruta bei euch im Tempel. Sie hat großes Potential, wie ich beim letzten Besuch gesehen habe. Und sie würde bestimmt eine prächtige Padawan für dich abgeben, mein Junge", erklärte Palpatine mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

„Nein! Ich will keine neue Padawan! Nicht jetzt! Damals, als er mir auf Christophsis Ahsoka übergeholfen hatte, hatte Meister Yoda gemeint, das Schwierigste sei nicht, eine Padawan anzunehmen, sondern, sie gehen zu lassen. Ich weiß jetzt, was Yoda damit meinte. Und ich möchte das nicht noch einmal erleben. Nein!", erwiderte Anakin kategorisch.

„Zu lehren ist ein Privileg. Und es wegen einem Schicksalsschlag aufzugeben, ist kein Zeichen von Stärke und Verantwortungsbewußtsein, Anakin", meinte der Kanzler leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich will Ashla nicht! Sie ist so ruhig, so kühl! Ich mag sie nicht! Ich werde sie immer mit Ahsoka vergleichen. Ashla wird dabei verlieren. Und wir werden beide darunter leiden", grollte Anakin mit düsterer Miene.

„Vielleicht verabscheust du vorschnell etwas, in das die Macht ein reiches Gut gelegt hat?", warf Palpatine ein.

„Nein!", rief Anakin.

Palpatine setzte nun ein gramerfülltes Gesicht auf und wandte sich von Anakin ab. Langsam schritt er leicht gebeugt auf die große Fensterfront des Büros zu, um dort gedankenschwer mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Fenster zu schauen, scheinbar nicht weiter auf Anakin achtend, welcher sich angesichts der plötzlichen Zurückweisung durch seinen väterlichen Freund in neuen Seelenqualen wand. Das war das erste Mal, daß Palpatine derartige Enttäuschung ihm gegenüber zeigte. Wieso war das für Palpatine so schlimm? Konnte er es sich leisten, seinen väterlichen Freund, der ihn seit seiner Ankunft auf Coruscant derart weise und liebevoll begleitet hatte, derart zu enttäuschen, gar zu verärgern – so wie jetzt? Ihn, der ihn immer verstanden hatte, während sein eigentlicher Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi nur ein paar abgedroschene Sprüche oder Durchhalteparolen aus dem Arsenal der erhabenen, dafür umso saftleereren Jedi-Weisheit zu bieten hatte? Ihn, der beinahe immer Zeit für ihn hatte, wenn er es brauchte. Ihn, der ihm eine Oase der Geborgenheit bot, in welcher die Zeit und der Lauf der Galaxis auf einmal unwichtig geworden zu sein schienen, wenn er, Anakin, den Kanzler mit seinen Fragen und Problemen behelligte?

Aber jetzt fühlte Anakin, daß er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Auch der Kanzler war nur ein Mensch. Er hatte eine Bitte an Anakin gehabt und er, Anakin, hatte diese Bitte schroff und unverblümt abgewiesen. Durfte er das? Oder war es nicht nur falsch, sondern gar verhängnisvoll gewesen, Palpatine jetzt derart vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Würde sein väterlicher Freund ihm das jemals verzeihen, wenn er weiter derart halsstarrig und abweisend war?

Ein paar Minuten dauerte dieser stille Zweikampf der beiden Männer an, dann brach Anakin das Schweigen:

„Kanzler, verzeiht mir, aber ich möchte jetzt gehen. Ich brauche Zeit und Ruhe, um über all dies nachzudenken. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Tag."

Anakin strebte der Tür zu. Als er sie bereits zu öffnen im Begriff war, schwang Palpatine plötzlich zu ihm herum.

„Anakin!", hörte der junge Jedi die plötzlich dramatische und raumfüllende Stimme des Kanzlers. Sofort drehte er sich wieder um und seine himmelblauen Augen sahen Palpatine erwartungsvoll an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir noch eines sagen, bevor du jetzt gehst. Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gesagt, was der Hintergrund meiner Bitte an dich ist." Er machte eine Kunstpause.

„Was ist denn der Hintergrund?", fragte Anakin folgsam.

„Ashla ist, wie ich vor einem Monat herausgefunden habe, die Tochter eines sehr guten Freundes von mir, der leider nicht mehr lebt. Dies ist vermutlich der Grund, daß sie in den Tempel gekommen ist. Und jetzt, wo ich dies weiß, würde ich mir wünschen, daß sich ein guter Mensch wie du um sie kümmert. Du weißt ja selbst, wie hart und kaltherzig der Orden sein kann. Und wenn Ashla etwas von deiner Emotionalität und Herzenswärme abbekäme, dann wäre das gut für euch beide." Er machte wieder eine Kunstpause.

„Gar nicht davon zu sprechen, daß ich mich geradezu verpflichtet fühle, dies für meinem Freund zu tun, der keinen Einfluß mehr darauf nehmen konnte, was nach seinem Tod mit Ashla nach ihrer Geburt geschah", sagte Palpatine ernst und schaute Anakin intensiv in die blauen Augen.

„Dann ist er gestorben, bevor Ashla geboren wurde?", fragte Anakin ungläubig.

„So ist es, Anakin. Und ich kann dir außerdem sagen, daß du beileibe nicht der einzige Jedi bist, der sich mit dem Thema einer geheimen Liebe und daraus entstehenden Kindern auseinandersetzen muß."

„Wenn Ihr es schon derart andeutet. Von wem sprecht Ihr?", fragte ein zunehmend neugieriger Anakin.

„Ich spreche von Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, Ashlas Mutter", sagte Palpatine leise und ruhig.

„Ist das wahr?", fuhr Anakin auf.

„So wahr wie die Quelle, die mich davon in Kenntnis setzte, mein Junge", erwiderte der Kanzler überzeugt.

In Anakin brodelte es. Er selbst hatte sich jahrelang nach seiner Mutter auf Tatooine gesehnt, hatte ihren Tod vor zwei Jahren betrauert, gerächt, ohne, daß ihn die Rache wirklich zufrieden gestellt hatte. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, daß es vor seiner Nase im Tempel selbst eine Jedi-Meisterin gab, die sich nach außen hin stets eisern und prinzipientreu gab, was den Kodex der Jedi anging. Und doch ebenso gegen ebenjenen Kodex verstoßen hatte wie Anakin selbst. Und zudem noch die Frechheit besessen hatte, die Frucht ihres Verstoßes in den Tempel zu bringen. Aber Shaak Ti tat so, als ginge sie das alles nichts an. So wie sie vor einigen Jahren unbewegt den Verlust ihrer Padawan hingenommen hatte. War es ein Wunder, daß Ashla so kühl und distanziert wirkte? Vielleicht hatte sie dies ja von ihrer Mutter? Oder könnte er, Anakin, dies vielleicht ändern? War Palpatines Bitte möglicherweise mit demselben Segen verbunden, welcher ihm damals durch Meister Yoda zuteil geworden war, als dieser ihm vor zwei Jahren Ahsoka als Padawan zugeteilt hatte?

„Das ist ungeheuerlich!", entfuhr es Anakin. „Ich habe mich immer nach meiner Mutter gesehnt und sie nur einmal, kurz bevor sie starb, wiedergesehen. Sie hatte mich geliebt, sich nach mir gesehnt. Und diese Jedi-Meisterin hat eine Tochter, die ständig in ihrer Nähe ist und sie kümmert sich gar nicht um sie! Das ist ungerecht!"

„Du solltest nicht so hart mit Meisterin Shaak Ti sein, mein Junge. Sie kennt nichts außer dem Jedi-Tempel. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir. Du kannst Ashla eine ganz andere Sichtweise auf diese Galaxis vermitteln, als diese Togruta es jemals können wird. Verstehst du jetzt, Anakin?", sagte Palpatine sanft, aber entschlossen.

„Ich verstehe, Kanzler. Aber wer war Ashlas Vater?"

„Er war ein Muun namens Hego Damask. Ein damals führendes Mitglied des Bankenclans. Er starb an demselben Tag, an welchem du deinen Sieg auf Naboo errungen hattest, Anakin", antwortete Palpatine mit Pathos in seiner Stimme.

„Also gut. Ich werde zum Rat gehen und ihn um Ashla als meine neue Padawan bitten", versprach Anakin seinem väterlichen Freund.

Nun kam Palpatine mit einem warmen Lächeln um die dünnen Lippen auf ihn zu.

„Ich wußte, daß du dich richtig entscheiden würdest, mein Junge. Ich danke dir. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Anakin", sagte er huldvoll, bevor Anakin ihn endgültig in seinem Büro allein ließ.

Anakin war erleichtert. Alles war wieder gut. Ja, es war richtig gewesen, des Kanzlers Bitte zu entsprechen. Palpatine war ihm wieder gut. Er schien keinen Groll mehr gegen ihn zu hegen wegen seines Aufbrausens und seiner anfänglichen Ablehnung. Und es würde sich gewiß auszahlen, sich um die junge Ashla zu kümmern. Bestimmt würde sie eine ebenso gute Padawan und Partnerin werden wie Ahsoka zu ihrer Zeit. Palpatine sah so etwas voraus. Er kannte die Leute. Palpatine zu enttäuschen, hieß, sich selbst zu enttäuschen. Das wäre nicht nur treulos, sondern auch außerordentlich dumm! Anakin nahm sich vor, seinen väterlichen Freund, den Kanzler, niemals mehr zu enttäuschen. Palpatine sollte für immer das in ihm sehen, was er war; ein ehrlicher Jedi, der stets das Gute wollte und auch tat. So wie Palpatine als Kanzler es ihm vorlebte. Anakin wollte sich seines Freundes würdig erweisen. Auf daß niemals mehr etwas zwischen ihnen stehen sollte.

Anakin war aufgeregt, als er zur Ratssitzung kam. Er selbst hatte Meister Yoda um einen Termin gebeten und der grüne Großmeister hatte ihm versprochen, sein Anliegen auf der nächsten Ratssitzung auf den Tisch zu bringen. Anakin war sich sicher, daß sich Yoda freuen würde, daß er in seiner Position als Sonderbeauftragter von Kanzler Palpatine nach dem Weggang von Ahsoka wieder die Zeit erübrigen wollte, einen neuen Padawan auszubilden. Yoda würde ihm seinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen.

Als Anakin Skywalker in den kreisrunden Ratssaal eintrat, waren bereits die Meister Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu und Shaak Ti anwesend. Er schaute auf sein Chrono, welches ihm anzeigte, dass die Ratssitzung in fünf Minuten beginnen würde. Die Hologramme von Eeth Koth und Ki-Adi Mundi materialisierten sich über deren angestammten Sesseln. Eine diebische Freude überkam Anakin, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich noch vor seinem ehemaligen Meister im Ratssaal eingefunden hatte. Während sich Anakin zufrieden in seinen Sessel setzte, sah er ihn in den Saal kommen. Obi-Wan Kenobi bedachte seinen ehemaligen Padawan mit einem anerkennenden Blick. Anakin lächelte stolz zurück. Wie oft schon hatte Obi-Wan ihn wegen seiner Unpünktlichkeit gescholten! Aber jetzt würde er alles richtig machen. Und Palpatine würde ihn hinterher loben.

Yoda besprach zuerst einige Missionen, plante neue und erörterte einige organisatorische Fragen, die den Tempel direkt betrafen. Anakin wurde immer hibbeliger auf seinem Drehsessel. Endlich richtete Yoda das Wort an ihn.

„Ein Anliegen, junger Skywalker - Ihr habt."

„Ich würde gerne wieder eine neue Padawan annehmen und ausbilden", erklärte dieser zuversichtlich.

„Eine neue Padawan ... Wenn das Geschlecht – Ihr wißt, womöglich auch einen Namen – Ihr habt. Wer – es ist?", fragte Yoda Anakin.

„Ich möchte Ashla als meine neue Padawan", antwortete Anakin.

Yoda machte eine Pause, ehe er antwortete. Anakin wurde während dieser Pause zunehmend unwohl. Was, wenn Yoda seine Wahl ablehnen würde? Aber warum? Gab es ein Problem? Mit Ashla? Mit ihm?

„Zwei andere Meister – um Ashla bereits beworben - sie sich haben", brach Yoda nun das Schweigen. „Meister Fisto und Meister Windu – bei mir angefragt sie haben. Entscheiden nun – wir werden."

Alle anwesenden Ratsmitglieder schauten Yoda an. Die beiden erwähnten Jedi-Meister saßen mit im Raum. Anakin schaute verstohlen auf den grünen Nautolaner Kit Fisto, dann auf Mace Windu, dann zu Shaak Ti. Alle drei Jedi-Meister schauten mit undurchdringlichen Pokergesichtern zu ihm zurück. Nur Kit Fisto lächelte dabei, so wie man es von ihm kannte.

„Meister Fisto. Euren letzten Padawan Nahdar Vebb – verloren Ihr ihn habt, weil im Kampf gegen Grievous – Dunkle Gefühle ihn überschatteten. Aufpassen bei Ashla – man muß, daß diese Gefühle - gezähmt sie werden."

Kit Fisto schaute bei diesen Worten Meister Yodas mit einem beinahe entschuldigenden Lächeln zur Seite, während Shaak Ti den grünen Nautolaner aufmerksam musterte.

„Skywalker. Weggegangen – eure Padawan ist. Trauer um Ahsoka – ich noch fühle. Sicher Ihr seid …?"

„Das war nicht meine Schuld, daß Ahsoka weggegangen ist!", unterbrach Anakin aufgebracht den Satz Yodas. „Ich habe immer an sie geglaubt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch! Wegen Euch ist sie weggegangen. Nicht wegen mir!", herrschte Anakin den Großmeister vor versammelter Ratsrunde an.

Alle starrten ihn daraufhin an.

„Darum geht es jetzt nicht", mischte sich nun Shaak Ti ein. „Aber Euer Benehmen ist überaus ungebührlich. Was hat Meister Yoda doch vorhin über die Dunklen Gefühle gesagt?", fragte sie den jungen aufbrausenden Jedi nun direkt.

„Das müßt Ihr gerade sagen!", schoß Anakin laut zurück und alle sahen ihm an, daß er im Begriff war, aus seinem Sessel zu springen, so entschlossen, wie er seine Hände auf die Seitenlehnen stützte.

„Gegenseitige Anschuldigungen – nichts sie bringen", erstickte Yoda diese Auseinandersetzung abrupt, während seine beiden Handflächen nach unten wiesen, geradeso, als wolle er etwas verdecken.

„Eine ruhige starke Hand – Ashla jetzt braucht. Jemanden, der die Dunkle Seite – in die Schranken weisen – sie kann. Jemanden wie – Meister Mace Windu."

Yoda wandte sein grünes Antlitz nun dem dunkelhäutigen Korun-Jedi-Meister zu und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Hiermit entschieden ist. Ashla – Eure neue Padawan soll sein."

Damit war die Ratssitzung beendet. Anakins blaue Augen glommen erst Yoda, dann Windu, zum Schluß Shaak Ti an. Shaak Ti hatte es gewagt, ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft zurechtzuweisen. Und damit hatte sie ihm indirekt ihre Tochter verweigert. Oder hatte Yoda deshalb so entschieden, weil er, Anakin Skywalker, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Ratsmitgliedern noch kein Meister war, sondern nur ein einfacher Jedi-Ritter, dessen informeller Status als Auserwählter im Tempel nichts zählte, außer, daß man ihm immer die schwierigsten Missionen aufhalste?

Anakin fuhr mit gemischten Gefühlen wieder zu Palpatine in dessen Büro. Der Kanzler empfing ihn mit freundlicher Miene wie immer. Aber würde seine Miene auch so bleiben, wenn er erfahren würde, daß …

„Der Rat hat doch nicht etwa deinen Wunsch abgelehnt, Ashla zu deiner Padawan zu machen, mein Sohn?", fragte Palpatine Skywalker sofort mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Woher wißt Ihr das?", fragte Anakin, von dieser zeitigen Frage ins Mark getroffen.

„Dein Blick hat es mir verraten, Anakin. Wie ist die Sitzung abgelaufen? Erzähl mir alles!", forderte er sanft.

Und nun begann Anakin zu erzählen. Als er an der Stelle angekommen war, wo er auf Yodas Anmerkung über Ahsoka antwortete, unterbrach ihn Palpatine. Genauso hatte es Anakin befürchtet.

„Warum hast du das nur gesagt Anakin?! Jetzt ist Ashla verloren!", sagte Palpatine beinahe verzweifelt, gemischt mit einem leichten Vorwurf.

„Und ausgerechnet an den fanatischsten und hartherzigsten Jedi, den ich kenne", erwiderte Anakin zornig.

„Und Shaak Ti hat mich vor dem Rat gedemütigt! Gerade sie hat es nötig! Sie hat bereits zwei Padawane verloren, wie ich erfahren habe!", zischte Anakin.

„Und doch wirst du ihr gegenüber in Zukunft deine Zunge hüten!" ermahnte ihn Palpatine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Und wenn du dich an meinen Ratschlag hältst, dann ist möglicherweise noch nicht alles verloren", fügte er mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln hinzu.

„Aber Ashla ist jetzt Mace Windus Padawan. Er wird sie nicht so einfach hergeben. Was wollt Ihr tun? Was kann _ich_ tun?", fragte Anakin zerknirscht.

„Nun, Anakin, Dinge ändern sich. Schon eher, als du jetzt vielleicht glauben magst", entgegnete Palpatine mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln und berührte seinen Schützling dabei sanft am Unterarm.

Anakin lächelte zurück. Es war alles wieder gut. Beim nächsten Mal würde er bestimmt nicht versagen. Und Palpatine würde ihn loben. Anakin wünschte sich, dies würde schon bald sein. Daß sich die Dinge schnell ändern würden. So wie Palpatine es vorausgesagt hatte. Er zweifelte keine Minute daran, daß der Kanzler Recht hatte. Palpatine hatte immer Recht!


	13. Gewissen und Gehorsam

Shaak Ti hätte sich gewünscht, Arc-Trooper CT-5555, besser bekannt unter seinem Spitznamen Fives, unter erfreulicheren Umständen wiederzusehen. Wieder einmal brauchte der mittlerweile schlachtengestählte und versierte Fives ihre Hilfe. Aber diesmal ging es nicht um Training und Prüfung. Diesmal ging es um Leben und Tod. Und um die Gesundheit der gesamten Klonarmee. So zumindest behauptete es Fives. Shaak Ti sah in seinen braunen Augen und seinen Gedanken keinerlei schlechte Absichten. Der Klontruppler mit dem markanten, akkurat rasierten schwarzen Kinnbärtchen hatte sich immer vorbildlich verhalten. Er hatte mit seinen Kameraden gekämpft, sie gerettet und ihre Sorgen und Nöte geteilt – so wie sie dies auch für ihn taten. Fives war entgegen der pessimistischen Erwartungen des kaminoanischen Premierministers Lama Su keine Gefahr für seine Umgebung und die Republik geworden. Stets hatte er seine Kreativität und sein für einen normalen Klontruppler überaus eigenständiges Denken zum Wohl der Armee und der Republik eingesetzt.

Fives hatte sich auf Umbara dem Jedi-Meister Pong Krell entgegengestellt, welcher die ihm unterstellten Klontruppen in sinnlosen Kämpfen verheizt hatte. Und schon bald hatte Fives zusammen mit seinen Kameraden herausgefunden, daß Pong Krell für Dooku und die Separatisten arbeitete. Für diesen Hochverrat war der vierhändige Besalisk Pong Krell, welcher als einziger Jedi zwei Doppellichtschwerter zu führen in der Lage war, von seinen eigenen Klontruppen hingerichtet worden. Fives hatte sein Gewissen über den Gehorsam gestellt und damit eine Bedrohung der Jedi und der Republik von innen heraus verhindert! Shaak Ti war stolz auf Fives gewesen, nachdem sie von diesem einzigartigen Vorfall auf Umbara gehört hatte. Sie hatte gegenüber dem skeptischen Lama Su Recht behalten. Arc-Trooper Fives war eine Zierde der 501. Division, in welcher er diente!

Und jetzt machte sich Fives Sorgen um einen Klon-Bruder namens Tup, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts heraus während eines Kampfeinsatzes gegen die Separatisten in einer Orbitalstation über dem Planeten Ringo Vinda seine damalige Vorgesetzte, die Jedi-Meisterin Tiplar getötet hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Pong Krell war Tiplar keine Agentin der Separatisten gewesen. Andere Klone hatten berichtet, daß Tup vor dem Mord Anzeichen von Unwohlsein gezeigt hätte. Also lag der Verdacht nahe, daß Tup an irgendeinem Virus litt. Aber ein Virus, der einem Klon befahl, eine Jedi zu töten?

Nala Se, die Chefwissenschaftlerin der Klonsoldaten-Produktionsstätten auf Kamino, hatte Shaak Ti erzählt, daß die Separatisten Tup kurzzeitig entführt hatten, aber Anakin Skywalker, Rex und Fives hatten ihn wieder zurück nach Kamino geholt. Diese Entführung war für die Jedi-Meisterin ein Beweis dafür, daß es hier wieder einmal um eine Verschwörung der Separatisten gegen die Republik ging. Die Republik sollte an ihrem starken Arm, ihrer Klonarmee getroffen werden. Diesmal hatte Dooku keinen plumpen Droidenangriff auf Kamino geplant. Diesmal ging er verstohlener und subtiler vor.

Fives gefiel es nicht, daß Shaak Ti ihn ebenfalls untersuchen lassen wollte. Nur für alle Fälle, weil er ja so viel mit Tup zusammengewesen sei, seit dessen verhängnisvollem „Ausraster". Aber Fives war entschlossen, alles in dieser Angelegenheit nötige zu tun, wenn dies Tup und anderen Klonen helfen würde. Also hatte er sich ebenfalls der Untersuchungsprozedur unterworfen. Durch eine Sichtscheibe, welche ihn vom Behandlungsraum von Tup trennte, sah er nun, wie Nala Se unter dem skeptischen Blick der Togruta-Jedi-Meisterin seinem Bruder ein Mittel verabreichte, welches ihn wie wild zucken und schreien ließ. Tup sagte irgendetwas. Fives sah Shaak Tis bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck. Fives rief, trommelte mit seinen Händen gegen die Scheibe, bis sich die Jedi-Meisterin zu ihm umdrehte – und den Sichtbereich per Knopfdruck verdunkelte. Dieses abrupte Abgeschnittensein von Tup machte Fives fast wahnsinnig.

Shaak Ti wußte nicht so recht, wem sie glauben sollte. Sie war kein Freund von Hypertestes wie ihre Kollegin Nala Se. Und doch hatten diese Tests erschreckendes zutage gefördert. Tup hatte gesagt:

„Folge den Befehlen. Töte den Jedi!"

„Offenbar hat dieser Klon den Befehl bekommen, eine Jedi zu töten", mutmaßte Shaak Ti gegenüber Nala Se, die sich von dieser Feststellung unbeeindruckt zeigte. Zu unbeeindruckt selbst für kaminoanische Verhältnisse – wie die Jedi-Meisterin fand.

„Ein Grund mehr, ihn abzuschalten", gab die Kaminoanerin sanft, aber emotional unbeteiligt zurück.

„Wieso machen Sie keinen Phase5-Gehirnscan, wie der Medi-Droide vorgeschlagen hat?", fragte Shaak Ti besorgt, um Tups Leben zu retten.

„Er ist zu schwach dafür", konterte Nala Se.

Resigniert ließ Shaak Ti Nala Se allein, welche sich anschickte, Tup die tödliche Injektion zu verabreichen. Da schrillte ein Alarm.

Fives machte seinem Bruder Mut. Jetzt endlich war er wieder bei ihm. Die beiden Klone waren allein. Und Fives hatte endlich das Zeitfenster, welches er brauchte, um sich Gewißheit zu verschaffen.

„Folge den Befehlen … Töte den Jedi!", hörte er plötzlich Tup sagen, während dieser bei diesen Worte unkontrolliert zuckte.

„Was redest du da, Tup?", rief Fives ungläubig-alarmiert.

„Die Mission … Du weißt schon … die Mission", erwiderte Tup.

Aber seine Augen waren wieder glasig und sein Blick abwesend, so wie er es bereits kurz vor dem Mord an Jedi-Meister Tiplar gewesen war.

„Ganz ruhig, Bruder. Shaak Ti ist ja hier. Sie hat mir schon einmal geholfen. Und sie wird uns auch jetzt helfen", sagte Fives überzeugt.

Jetzt endlich konnte er dem Medi-Droiden AZ-3 den Befehl geben, einen Phase 5-Gehirnscan auf atomaren Level an Tup durchzuführen, genauso, wie dieser Droide es vorhin Nala Se vorgeschlagen hatte. Fives nötigte es Respekt ab, wie der Droide erst widersprach, dann die beiden Widersprüche gegeneinander abwog, um sich schließlich dafür zu entscheiden, entgegen den Anweisungen von Nala Se zu handeln und stattdessen seiner Programmierung, Leben zu retten, den Vorrang zu geben. Jetzt entfernte er laut Anweisung von Fives den Tumor, den er aufgrund seines Gehirnscans soeben diagnostiziert hatte. Fives fragte sich, ob dieser Tumor die Ursache gewesen war, daß Nala Se diese Art Tiefenuntersuchung vorhin so kategorisch verweigert hatte. Hatte die Kaminoanerin etwas zu verbergen?

Ein organisch aussehender Gewebelappen kam zum Vorschein, welcher Fives suspekt erschien. Das Gewebe war an den Rändern ausgefranst und schwärzlich, während es in der Mitte die Farbe gesunden Fleisches auswies. ‚Angefault!', dachte Fives. Und dieses Stück Gewebe stimmte nicht mit dem genetischen Erbgut von Jango Fett überein, auf welches AZ-3 ebenfalls zugegriffen hatte.

In diesem Moment trat Nala Se ein.

„Gib mir den Chip!", forderte die Kaminoanerin energisch und ihre schmale rechte Hand mit den drei Fingern ergriff Fives' Handgelenk, während ihre Linke versuchte, dem Klonsoldaten den von AZ-3 in eine rechteckige Box verpackten Gewebelappen zu entwinden.

„Nein! Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht!", herrschte Fives sie an. Dann hörte er, wie Tup etwas murmelte. Sofort wandte er sich seinem Klon-Bruder zu, während ihm Nala Se den Chip entwand.

Fives schaute zu Tup, der sich auf einmal vollends im Delirium befand.

„Die Mission ... Die Mission, die wir in unseren Träumen sehen ... Immer wieder ... Das ist das Ende … Vergiß die Mission! … Endlich ... frei ..."

Tups Augenlider flatterten.

„Bleib bei mir, Bruder!", versuchte Fives, ihn wach zu halten, obwohl er an einen Erfolg seiner Bemühungen nicht mehr glaubte.

Denn jetzt brachen Tups braune Augen. Und dann starb Tup in Fives' Armen.

Der Alarm hatte durch das gesamte Forschungsgebäude geschrillt. Shaak Ti vermutete zuerst einen erneuten Angriff der Separatisten. Erst eine halbe Stunde später realisierte sie, daß der Alarm von innerhalb des Gebäudes ausgelöst worden war. Da erkannte sie, daß es sich um ein Ablenkungsmanöver von Fives gehandelt hatte. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie erneut zu Fives eilte.

Sie sah den rebellischen Klonsoldaten in Tups Untersuchungsraum, neben sich auf der Trage den nun toten Tup, welcher seitlich an seinem Hinterkopf eine Verschlußkappe trug, welche auf eine gerade erfolgte Operation an seinem Kopf hinwies. In Nala Ses Händen gewahrte sie eine Gewebeprobe, welche Shaak Ti in dieser Art noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Er wäre bestimmt noch am Leben, wenn Sie nicht eigenmächtig den Chip entfernt hätten. Möglicherweise sind Sie ebenso ... defekt", rügte Nala Se sanft, aber vorwurfsvoll den umtriebigen Fives.

Shaak Ti schaute Nala Se befremdet an. Sie wußte, daß die Qualitätskontrollen der Kaminoaner streng waren. Aber sie wußte auch, daß Arc-Trooper wie Fives hochindividualistische Sonderausfertigungen waren, die man nicht mit denselben Maßstäben messen konnte wie gewöhnliche Klonsoldaten. Nala Ses Verhalten erschien ihr überzogen und suspekt. Darüber hinaus schien Fives soeben den Schlüssel für etwas geliefert zu haben, was sie unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen mußte, um die Klonarmee weiter das sein zu lassen, was sie bisher war – eine Stütze der Republik und der Jedi. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Aber sie wollte Nala Se nicht allzu offen vor den Kopf stoßen. Also schlug sie einen Kompromiß vor.

„Fives, du wirst jetzt wieder zur 501. zurückkehren. Die Untersuchungen haben ergeben, daß bei dir alles in Ordnung ist. Du solltest diesen Vorfall am besten sofort vergessen", entschied Shaak Ti.

„Ja, vergessen … Dem stimme ich zu", hörte sie beiläufig Nala Ses Stimme.

Shaak Ti fühlte, daß diese Stimme auf einmal eine Spur von entschlossener Inbrunst enthielt, ohne daß sie sich jetzt in diesem Augenblick einen Reim darauf machen konnte oder wollte. Stattdessen schaute sie erneut auf die fremde Gewebeprobe. Sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie ein Teil von Tup gewesen. Von so etwas hatte ihr weder Nala Se noch Lama Su jemals irgendetwas erzählt. Wieso nicht?

„Was ist das?", fragte sie ihre Kollegin.

„Das sind Inhibitor-Chips. Sie werden serienmäßig bei der Klonproduktion eingesetzt, um Aggressionen zu unterbinden und die Individuen folgsam gegenüber erteilten Befehlen zu machen", erklärte Nala Se sanft, aber entschieden.

Shaak Ti schluckte einen Moment. Sie wußte noch nicht, ob sie diese Art einer von außen implantierten Bewußtseinskontrolle gut finden oder verabscheuen sollte.

Fives wollte sich noch von AZ-3 verabschieden, bevor er wieder zu Rex und der 501. zurückkehren würde.

„Ach, glauben Sie das wirklich?", hatte der Droide, den Fives mittlerweile als eine Art Freund ansah, skeptisch geantwortet.

„Wieso?", fragte Fives alarmiert zurück.

„Ich habe gehört, Ihr Gedächtnis soll gelöscht werden und dann werden Sie hier auf Kamino zum stationären Wartungsdienst eingeteilt. Dann können wir Freunde bleiben – vorausgesetzt, wir wissen dann noch, wer der jeweils andere ist", erwiderte AZ-3 beinahe vergnügt mit seiner blechernen Droidenstimme.

Jetzt wußte Fives, daß noch viel mehr vertuscht werden sollte. Seine Mission hier, Tup zu beschützen und dessen Todesursache herauszufinden, war noch lange nicht zu Ende.

Zeit, erneut gegen die Regeln und Befehle zu verstoßen. Und auf eigene Faust zu recherchieren.

Er stieß die Klone, die ihn zu seinem neuen Bestimmungsort bringen sollten, rabiat zur Seite. Zwei Kaminoaner, die im Gang standen, hielten einander umschlungen und schauten auf den wütenden Klontruppler, ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Sie warteten einfach ab. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, dann war der Gang frei für Fives' Flucht. Glücklicherweise war AZ-3 mindestens genauso schnell und wendig wie er.

Fives schaute auf die vielen Kapseln, die aus den Türmen ragten, welche in dem riesigen Saal aufgestellt waren. Hier in diesen Kapseln wuchs die neue Generation der Klonsoldaten heran. Er selbst war in solch einer Kapsel herangereift. Er ließ AZ-3 auf die Daten zugreifen. Nein – hier war kein Chip implantiert worden. Er atmete auf. Aber er traute dem Frieden nicht. Der Mensch und der Droide gingen in den Saal nebenan. Kinder im Alter von gefühlten acht, tatsächlich nur vier Jahren saßen vor Monitoren, spielten Aufgaben durch und warteten auf Anweisungen der Ausbilder. So wie er selbst früher. Betont unauffällig durchquerten beide den Raum. Dann kamen sie in den Raum mit den zweijährigen Kindern, welche eigentlich erst ein Jahr alt waren. AZ-3 prüfte erneut. Jetzt sah er den Chip. In jedem der unwissenden unschuldigen Klone in den Kapseln.

Und da hatte Fives AZ-3 angewiesen, seinen eigenen Chip zu entfernen. Dieser sah rosig und gesund aus. Zeit, erneut Shaak Ti um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber zuvor mußte er sich wieder gefangen nehmen lassen.

Shaak Ti wollte Fives glauben. Sie sah, daß er nicht log und nur das Beste für seine Klonbrüder wollte. Aber genauso sehr wollte sie auch Nala Se glauben, mit welcher sie bislang reibungslos zusammengearbeitet hatte. Und die schwarzäugige Kaminoanerin war der felsenfesten Ansicht, durch die eigenmächtige Entfernung des Chips habe Fives sich der Insubordination schuldig gemacht und sei fortan eine Gefahr für alle, die mit ihm zu tun bekämen. Schon ihre Anweisung an Fives, wo dieser noch seinen Chip im Kopf gehabt hatte, sich wegen seines Kontaktes zu Tup in vorbeugende Quarantäne mit diesbezüglichen Untersuchungen zu begeben, habe der Arc-Trooper nur widerwillig bis feindselig befolgt. Shaak Ti teilte ihre Ansicht nicht. Für sie war Fives auch ohne Chip der gute alte Fives, der stets nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen seinen Job erledigte.

Zeit, den Rat der Jedi um Rat zu bitten.

Obi-Wans Anregung, die Chips zusammen mit Fives in den Jedi-Tempel zu weiteren Untersuchungen kommen zu lassen, wurde von Meister Yoda unterstützt. Was Nala Se überhaupt nicht gefiel. Sie bestand darauf, den Menschen und die Togruta nach Coruscant zu begleiten. Was weder Fives noch Shaak Ti gefiel.

Shaak Ti hatte keine Lust mehr, sich mit Nala Se zu streiten. Die Kaminoanerin bestand auf einmal darauf, die oberste Kompetenz für die Gesundheit der Klonsoldaten zu haben! Sie sah dies als eine Art Gewährleistungspflicht im Auftrag der Republik. Während Shaak Ti der Meinung war, dass die Klone der Obhut der Republik als deren Dienstherr unterstanden. Und da die Jedi diese Armee befehligten, oblag die Fürsorge für den aufsässigen Fives ebenso den Jedi. Aber Nala Se blieb hartnäckig. Shaak Ti wurde der Widerstand der Kaminoanerin zunehmend unheimlich. Nala Se schien sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein, wenn sie derart offen Shaak Tis Anweisungen infrage stellte. Zu sicher für den Geschmack der Jedi. Was gab der Kaminoanerin diese Sicherheit? Wollte sie lediglich Produktionsfehler vertuschen? Oder war da etwa noch mehr?

Sie scheute vor der letzten Konsequenz ihrer Überlegungen zurück. Nein, Nala Se und Lama Su würden niemals mit den Separatisten zusammenarbeiten, deren Opfer sie schon zweimal beinahe geworden wären, wenn die Jedi sie nicht gerettet hätten. Aber in diesem Fall ergab Nala Ses Widerspenstigkeit keinen Sinn.

„Danke, daß Ihr an mich glaubt, General", sagte Fives dankbar zu Shaak Ti.

„Das hat nichts mit Glauben zu tun. Es ist einfach nur das richtige", erwiderte sie mit stoischer Erhabenheit. Es war ihr unheimlich, sich derart allzu offen mit einem einzelnen Klonsoldaten gegen Nala Se zu verbrüdern. Was, wenn die Kaminoanerin doch recht hatte? Und Fives irgendwann doch gefährlich werden würde? Und warum mußte sie ausgerechnet jetzt an Arc-Trooper A-17 von vor anderthalb Jahren denken?

Shaak Ti dachte, auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, wenn sie den Obersten Kanzler einschalten würde. Palpatine würde ein Machtwort sprechen und Nala Se in die Schranken weisen. Schließlich war es Palpatine gewesen, welcher ihr damals bei der Auszeichnung das überwältigende Kompliment gemacht hatte, daß sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, hervorragend dafür geeignet wäre, sich um die Gesundheit und das Training der Klone auf Kamino zu kümmern.

Also hatte sie Palpatine mitgeteilt, daß die Jedi eine Untersuchung der beiden Chips und von Fives im Tempel wünschten. Palpatine hatte hingegen angeregt, daß Fives zusammen mit den Chips ins zentrale Krankenhaus der Republik eingeliefert werden sollte. Das sei angeblich auf dem neuesten Stand. Shaak Ti zuckte zusammen. Hatte der Kanzler soeben angedeutet, daß die medizinischen Einrichtungen der Jedi veraltet seien? Mit Unbehagen sah und hörte sie, wie Nala Se den Kompromiß-Vorschlag des Kanzlers mit wohlwollender Miene begrüßte.

„Dann sind wir uns also einig?", hatte Palpatine mit zwingender Konsequenz in seiner Stimme eher gesagt als gefragt und Shaak Ti dabei scharf angesehen. Die Jedi hatte einen Moment lang gezögert. Sie schluckte. Sie fühlte sich vom Kanzler überrollt. Aber sie hatte die Angelegenheit in seine Hände gelegt. Aber was spräche dagegen, erst Palpatine ihre Aufwartung zu machen, um sich dann umgehend in den Jedi-Tempel zu begeben? Sie könnte Fives dann immer noch später ins Krankenhaus der Republik bringen. Zusammen mit den beiden Chips. Dann wären alle zufrieden.

Shaak Ti hatte es als einen Verzweiflungsakt Nala Ses interpretiert, die wohl ihre Autorität schwinden sah. Fives hatte ihr mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen erzählt, daß, während die Jedi-Meisterin in Meditation versunken war, Nala Se ihm Drogen verabreicht habe, um ihn extra gefährlich und unzurechnungsfähig erscheinen zu lassen. Um die Verschwörung unter Verschluß zu halten, die er, Fives, aufzudecken gerade im Begriff war.

Natürlich tat Nala Se Fives' Worte als wirre Verschwörungstheorie und als Beweis ihrer These ab, daß der Arc-Trooper zu einer Gefahr geworden war. Sie habe ihm lediglich ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht, hatte Nala Se der Jedi mit obligatorisch sanfter, aber nachdrücklicher Stimme versichert. Aber Shaak Ti glaubte ihr nicht. Wohingegen Fives die Wahrheit sagte. Aber wessen Wahrheit sagte Fives? Es konnte unmöglich wahr sein, daß die gesamte Armee der Republik mit fragwürdigen Chips verseucht war! Das konnten weder Sifo-Dyas noch Hego Damask gewollt haben!

Jetzt fielen ihr wieder Nala Ses Worte auf Kamino ein. Die Kaminoanerin hatte ihr auf der Krankenstation erklärt, daß Sifo-Dyas mit diesen Chips die Soldaten vor verräterischen Jedi schützen wollte. Aber welche Jedi waren verräterisch? Jedi-Meisterin Tiplar, die stets ihre Pflicht im Auftrag der Jedi und der Republik erfüllt hatte? Oder doch eher Ex-Jedi wie Dooku? Shaak Ti beschwor sich selbst, daß es sich bei dieser Angelegenheit um ein schreckliches Mißverständnis handeln mußte, welches der Kanzler sicherlich schon bald aufklären würde.

„Meister Shaak Ti. Wie schön, Euch zu sehen", sagte Palpatine mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu der gerade eingetroffenen Togruta-Meisterin, ohne allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Begleiter zu richten. Vorerst jedenfalls. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie Shaak Ti sein Lächeln erwiderte.

Fives hielt die Chips hoch, so daß Nala Se, Shaak Ti, der Kanzler und Vizekanzler Mas Amedda sie sehen konnten.

„Die wurden den Klonen schon im dritten Wachstumsstadium implantiert. Man will uns dazu bringen, alle möglichen Befehle blind zu befolgen – was gerade verlangt wird. Es ist eine Verschwörung im Gange. Und wenn Sie es nicht sind, dann sind es die Separatisten", erklärte Fives unverblümt und sah Palpatine dabei geradewegs in die blauen Augen.

„Eine Verschwörung, die bereits vor dem Ausbruch des Krieges begann? Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich", widersprach Palpatine und sah Shaak Ti zustimmungsheischend an.

„Das ist in der Tat unwahrscheinlich", antwortete sie dem Kanzler und nickte eifrig dabei.

„Laßt mich mit diesem Soldaten allein. Ich will ihm das Gefühl geben, eine faire Anhörung zu haben", forderte Palpatine.

„Kanzler, da muß ich widersprechen", entgegnete Shaak Ti energisch. Und ihre Sorge galt dabei nicht dem ihr anvertrauten Fives.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe ja noch mein Sicherheitspersonal", hatte Palpatine mit einem jovialen Lächeln erwidert und Fives in seinen Privatraum geleitet.

Shaak Ti und Nala Se standen vor dem Büro von Kanzler Palpatine. Gerade eben noch hatte Shaak Ti ihrem Schützling aufmunternd zugezwinkert. Aber sie hatte auch das wachsende Grauen in Fives' Gesicht gesehen. Da hatte sie registriert, daß die Droge, die ihm Nala Se verabreicht hatte, zu wirken begann. Oder aber hatte Nala Se recht Und Fives tickte jetzt ohne den Chip wirklich aus und wurde gefährlich, so wie die Kaminoaner geweissagt hatten? Jetzt? Bei Kanzler Palpatine im Büro?

Fives stand Palpatine Auge in Auge gegenüber.

„Sie wollten mir etwas sagen? Ich höre", hörte Fives die kalte, unbarmherzige Stimme des Kanzlers.

„Sie haben uns die Chips implantiert, damit wir irgendwann die Jedi töten. Sie wollen – alles vernichten …", stieß er hervor, während die Tonlage seiner Stimme dabei höher wurde.

Fives fühlte bei diesen Worten, wie die Droge, die ihm Nala Se verabreicht hatte, ihm die Sinne vernebelte, ihm Gefahr suggerierte, wo keine war. Also versuchte er, so ruhig und gefaßt wie möglich zu bleiben. Dann überreichte er Palpatine die beiden Chips, die er unter so großen Anstrengungen aus Tups und seinem eigenen Kopf entfernen hatte lassen und von Kamino weggebracht hatte, um endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Der Kanzler nahm die Chips und lächelte Fives an. Aber die Genugtuung, die der Soldat in des Kanzlers Lächeln gewahrte, galt nicht ihm. Nein, der Kanzler schien für einen Moment ganz bei sich selbst zu sein.

Fives warme braune Augen suchten nach Anteilnahme und Unterstützung in den wasserblauen Augen Palpatines. Aber das einzige, was Fives in den Augen des Kanzlers sah, waren kalte Ablehnung und absoluter Vernichtungswille. Dann lachte Palpatine unvermittelt auf. Jetzt begriff Fives. Er war für den Kanzler genauso eine beliebig austauschbare Manövriermasse wie damals auf Umbara für den verräterischen Jedi-Meister Pong Krell. Mit dem Unterschied, daß er, Fives, nun allein war. Während Kanzler Palpatine seine Wachen im Raum und vor der Tür zu stehen hatte.

Dann sahen Fives entsetzte Augen, wie Kanzler Palpatine seine rechte Hand zum Würgegriff der Macht ausstreckte. Er hatte dies schon einmal gesehen. Anakin Skywalker hatte dies bereits in seinem Beisein getan. Der Besalisk Pong Krell und ebenso alle anderen Jedi konnten so etwas. Aber der Kanzler …? War er etwa nur raffinierter und unauffälliger vorgegangen als Pong Krell damals?

„Du hältst dich für besonders schlau, nicht wahr … Fives?", hörte er nun Palpatines spöttische Stimme.

„Aber du bist nur ein Klon, der meine Pläne nicht weiter gefährden wird. Du hättest besser damals unter Jedi-Meister Pong Krell sterben sollen, dann wäre dein Tod wesentlich angenehmer gewesen, als es jetzt der Fall sein wird." Dann ließ er eine Kunstpause, um Fives noch etwas stärker zu würgen.

Fives hörte Palpatines höhnisches Lachen, während sich dessen Faust immer mehr zusammenballte und Fives die Luft abschnürte. Er schwebte vor dem Kanzler in der Luft, ohne daß der andere Mann ihn auch nur berührt hätte. Während die Wachen im Raum taten, als sei dieser Vorgang hier alltägliche Routine. Droge hin oder her – das hier war eine Gefahr! Die größte, der Arc-Trooper Fives je begegnet war! Er hatte Recht gehabt. Die Verschwörung ging bis ganz nach oben! Und niemand glaubte ihm. Würde ihm jemand glauben?

Abrupt und unvermittelt ließ Palpatine ihn los und Fives landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Seine Reflexe waren schnell genug, um seinen Blaster zu zücken. Dies hier mußte ein Ende haben! Das war er Tup und allen anderen Klonen schuldig! Jango Fett hätte es so gewollt!

„ _Sie!"_ , grollte Fives den Kanzler an, um den Blaster auf seine Brust zu richten.

Palpatine machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Mit unbeschreiblicher Geschwindigkeit rollte er aus Fives' Schussfeld. Und dann rief der Oberste Kanzler laut um Hilfe, während seine beiden rotgewandeten Wachposten von außen die Tür aufstießen und die Wachen den nun taumelnden Kanzler mit ihren starken Armen auffingen.

Fives dachte nur eines: _‚Die Tür ist endlich wieder offen!'_ Er rappelte sich auf und schoß an der aufgescheuchten Menge vorbei, vorbei auch an Shaak Ti und Nala Se, die ihm erschrocken hinterher schauten.

„Er hat mich unvermittelt angegriffen. Ich wurde völlig überrascht", sagte Palpatine mit schockgelähmtem Gesicht zu Shaak Ti, welche sogleich herbeigeeilt war und sich nun mit beinahe mütterlichem Gesichtsausdruck über den um ein drittel älteren Mann beugte.

Die Jedi-Meisterin versicherte sich kurz, daß Palpatine nichts fehlte. Dann fühlte sie, daß dies nicht der Ort war, an dem sie jetzt sein sollte. Nicht mehr. Sie wandte sich abrupt vom Kanzler und von Nala Se ab und setzte Fives nach. Der Klon schien ernsthaft krank zu sein und Shaak Ti hatte die Pflicht, ihrem Kind zu helfen. Sie wußte, daß Fives keine Schuld trug. Entweder er war krank, oder aber Nala Se hatte ihm wirklich eine Droge verabreicht, warum auch immer. Sie würde das jetzt auf eigene Faust herausfinden. Und wenn sie Fives geborgen hatte, dann würde sie ihn in die Sicherheit des Jedi-Tempels bringen. Sie würde ihn bändigen, wie sie es weiland Premierminister Lama Su versprochen hatte. Und dann würde sie ihn heilen - wie es seit jeher als Jedi-Heilerin ihre Pflicht war. Fives würde ihr alles erzählen, wenn er die Ruhe hätte, die er jetzt brauchte. Und dann würden die Jedi alles wissen, was sie wissen mußten.

So sah Shaak Ti nicht mehr den selbstzufriedenen, wenn nicht gar triumphierenden Ausdruck in den Augen von Nala Se. Die Kaminoanerin hatte gerade aus Palpatines Händen die beiden Chips entgegengenommen, die Fives ihm während seiner Privataudienz gegeben haben mußte. Nun wechselte die Chefwissenschaftlerin der Klonanlagen mit Palpatine einige nette Worte, um dann wieder auf ihren regenreichen Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren.

Shaak Ti hatte Mühe, mit dem flüchtigen Arc-Trooper Schritt zu halten. Die Droge hatte wohl Fives' Bewusstsein vernebelt, nicht jedoch seine Reflexe und Körperkräfte beeinträchtigt. Die Togruta nahm die Macht zu Hilfe, um einen gigantischen Luftsprung zu vollführen, mitten durch die große Erdgeschoßhalle, während die Menge der Leute, die in der Erdgeschoßetage des Republica-500-Turmes ihren Geschäften nachging, der Jedi von unten oder hinten ehrfürchtig staunend hinterherschaute. Shaak Ti hatte angewiesen, die äußeren Türen des Gebäudes abzuriegeln, um Fives an der Flucht zu hindern. Jetzt sah sie, wie Fives unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte durch den schmalen Spalt der sich vor ihm schließenden Tür hindurchhechtete, während sie gezwungen war, ihren eigenen Sprint abzubrechen, vor der nun geschlossenen Tür landend – ratlos - abgehängt. Es war nicht die geschlossene Tür, die sie dabei am meisten ärgerte. Sondern Fives Ablehnung, sich ihr, der sorgenden Klonsoldaten-Mutter, anzuvertrauen!

Shaak Ti ging zurück in den Tempel, um dort abzuwarten, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden. Wider Erwarten hatte Meister Yoda sofort Zeit für sie.

„General Skywalker und Commander Rex – auf dem Weg zu Fives – sie sind. Nur mit ihnen sprechen – er möchte", erklärte Yoda der frustrierten Shaak Ti.

Sie schluckte. Ja natürlich. Fives hatte die meiste Zeit unter Skywalker gedient. Und unter Commander Rex. Im Zweifelsfall würde er einem Klonbruder immer mehr vertrauen als einem Kaminoaner, einem Jedi, einem Kanzler oder wem auch immer! Fives war genau wie Arc-Trooper A-17! Und jetzt war sie Fives' Vertrauen nicht mehr würdig. Ob das vielleicht anders gewesen wäre, wenn sie gegen Nala Ses Widerstand stark geblieben wäre und ihn gleich in den Tempel gebracht hätte? Auch gegen den Willen von Palpatine?

Nach einigen Stunden traf sie Anakin Skywalker in der Cantina des Jedi-Tempels.

„Wie geht es Fives?", fragte sie ihn.

„Er hat wirres Zeug geredet. Von einem Chip. Einer Verschwörung gegen die Jedi und die Republik. Daß der Kanzler ihn angegriffen hätte."

Bei diesem Satz setzte Anakin eine empört-ungläubige Miene auf, bevor er weitererzählte:

„Er war ziemlich aggressiv. Wollte sich einen Blaster schnappen, als wir zu ihm gehen wollten. Und da hat ihn Fox erschossen", erklärte Anakin der Jedi-Meisterin knapp.

Aber Shaak Ti spürte, wie Anakin um Fives trauerte. Die Knappheit seiner Worte und der Blick seiner blauen Augen sprachen Bände.

Shaak Ti war drauf und dran, ihn zu fragen, wieso sie Fives nicht in Gewahrsam genommen hatten, anstatt ihn einfach so hinzurichten. Alles in ihr schrie, dass Fives solch einen Tod nicht verdient hatte. Aber er war auf Kanzler Palpatine losgegangen! Auf den Mann, der die Republik zusammenhielt. Das konnte sie nicht tolerieren. Niemand konnte so etwas tolerieren. So etwas mußte geahndet werden! Krank oder nicht, Fives war gefährlich geworden. Und Anakin und Rex hatten das wohl genauso gesehen. Es war zum Wohle der Republik und der Jedi gewesen, daß Commander Fox Fives erschossen hatte. Auch wenn Shaak Ti vorher noch gerne mit Fives gesprochen hätte. Aber Fives hatte das nicht gewollt. Und das hatte sie zu respektieren. Sie konnte ihrem Kind nicht mehr helfen. Das machte sie ratlos und wütend. Sie begann zu ahnen, daß sie die ihr anvertrauten Klone wohl doch nicht so gut kannte, wie sie bisher geglaubt hatte.

Anakin Skywalker war nahe daran, Shaak Ti nach ihrer Tochter zu befragen, die ihr im Gegensatz zu Fives wohl völlig egal war. Aber er spürte die aufrichtige Trauer in der Jedi-Meisterin um Fives. So wie ihm selbst die Soldaten der 501. Division ans Herz gewachsen waren. Nein, das war nicht der geeignete Augenblick, um der Togruta ihre moralischen Verfehlungen vorzuhalten. Außerdem hatte es ihm Palpatine verboten! Also trauerten beide Jedi gemeinsam still um den von seinem eigenen Bruder getöteten Fives.

Das Gespräch zwischen Meister Yoda, Kanzler Palpatine, Nala Se und Shaak Ti brachte Klarheit. Die beiden Leibärzte Palpatines hatten herausgefunden, daß der Inhibitor-Chip von Klonsoldat Tup über Ringo Vinda offenbar von einem Parasiten befallen worden war, welcher nur auf diesem Planeten vorkam. Eine Infektion anderer Klone sei ausgeschlossen, versicherte der Kanzler seinen drei Zuhörern. Außerdem habe er vorsorglich eine Impfung für alle übrigen Klonsoldaten vorbereitet, die irgendwann nach Ringo Vinda müßten. Shaak Ti atmete bei Palpatines beruhigenden Worten erleichtert auf. Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht. Tup war also wirklich krank gewesen. Fives hatte sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen allzu sehr in den Tod seines Klonbruders hineingesteigert. Aber jetzt war alles wieder in Ordnung. Dank Kanzler Palpatine. War alles in Ordnung?

Das Signal, welches die Jedi auf Coruscant vom Mond des Planeten Oba Diah empfingen, war schwach. Aber dennoch deutlich genug, um zu erkennen, welches Schiff es aussendete. Das T-6-Shuttle Nummer 775519 war vor dreizehn Jahren mit unbekanntem Ziel von Coruscant aufgebrochen, um im Äußeren Rand auf eine Spezialmission zu gehen. So zumindest hatte der Pilot des Schiffes damals Meister Yoda erklärt. Er kehrte niemals von dieser Mission zurück. Warum kam das Notsignal auf einmal jetzt, nach dreizehn Jahren? War es durch einen technischen Zufall erst jetzt aktiviert worden oder steckte gar mehr dahinter?

Um dies herauszufinden, stapfte nun Meister Plo Koon durch den Schnee des Mondes von Oba Diah, einige Klonsoldaten im Schlepptau. Schließlich hatte er das alte Schiff gefunden. Er schaltete das Signal ab und sah sich um. Da sah er ein Lichtschwert am Boden liegen. Er zündete es und eine blaue Klinge erwachte zum Leben. Er kannte diese Klinge. Sie hatte einst Meister Sifo-Dyas gehört. Während von diesem weiterhin jede Spur fehlte. Umgehend machte sich der Kel'Dor auf den Weg zurück nach Coruscant. Im Tempel fand er widersprüchliche Angaben über Sifo-Dyas' damalige Aktivitäten. Eigentlich hatte ihn Yoda damals nach Felucia geschickt.

Und im Archiv des Tempels gab es einen Eintrag, daß es in dieser Angelegenheit eine Akte gebe, welche im Kanzleramt unter Verschluß gehalten würde.

Nun war es an Meister Yoda, sich zum Kanzler zu begeben und ihn in dieser Angelegenheit zu befragen. Palpatine verbarg sein Unbehagen vor Meister Yoda mithilfe der ihm eigenen Verhüllung seiner Machtpräsenz und einer stoischen Maske der Erhabenheit. Für diese Stoik war er Yodas Auffassung nach jedoch ziemlich neugierig, welche Ziele Yoda in dieser Angelegenheit und bei dieser Befragung eigentlich verfolgte. Um den grünen Großmeister schließlich an seinen Vorgänger, Kanzler Valorum zu verweisen, unter dessen Regierung jene Akte angelegt worden war.

Bevor Yoda zu Palpatines Vorgänger ging, empfing er eine Nachricht von Obi-Wan und Skywalker von Felucia. Die blaugefederten Felucianer hatten Obi-Wan in ihrem altertümlichen Dialekt erzählt, daß sie Sifo-Dyas' Leiche verbrannt hätten, aber nicht wüssten, wo der andere Jedi abgeblieben sei.

„Der andere Jedi?", fragte Yoda zurück, ohne, daß ihm seine beiden besten Jedi darauf eine Antwort geben konnten. Genausowenig wie zu der Frage, wie das Raumschiff von Felucia auf den Mond von Oba Diah gekommen war.

Sobald Yoda gegangen war, aktivierte Darth Sidious seinen Holo-Projektor und rief Darth Tyranus.

„Meister", begrüßte der zwanzig Jahre ältere Dooku den ranghöheren Sith.

„Die Jedi haben das Raumschiff und das Lichtschwert von Sifo-Dyas gefunden. Und nun frage ich Euch, Tyranus: Welchem Hinweis gehen die Jedi nach?", inquirierte Sidious.

„Wenn die Jedi einen Hinweis auf den Tod von Sifo-Dyas haben, so ist er mir unbekannt", erwiderte Dooku förmlich.

„Dann geht Eure Schritte zurück und vernichtet diesen Hinweis!", forderte Sidious.

„Das dürfte äußerst riskant werden, mein Lord", gab Dooku ausweichend zurück.

Jetzt reichte es dem Dunklen Lord der Sith. Er ballte seine rechte Faust und zielte damit auf den blauen Holo-Dooku, welcher sich in Serenno sofort von Boden erhob.

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, daß Ihr Euch als ungeschickt erwiesen habt. Und Ihr wißt, welche Strafe die Dunkle Seite der Macht für Versagen bereithält, Tyranus."

Er ließ Dooku noch eine Weile in der Luft zappeln, dann entließ er ihn abrupt aus seinem Machtwürgegriff. Dooku fiel unsanft auf die blankpolierten Fliesen seines Schlosses auf Serenno. Dann machte er sich widerwillig auf den Weg, um den Befehl seines Meisters auszuführen.

Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan brachen nun zum zweiten Teil ihrer Mission in Sachen Sifo-Dyas auf. Yodas Besuch beim früheren Kanzler war überaus fruchtbar gewesen. Finis Valorum hatte Yoda erzählt, daß er Sifo-Dyas seinen absolut machtunsensitiven und kein Lichtschwert führenden Assistenten namens Silman zur Seite gestellt hätte, um einen Konflikt zwischen dem Verbrechersyndikat der Pykes und der Zentralregierung auf Coruscant zu schlichten. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr von den Beiden gehört. Das war also der zweite Jedi gewesen, von dem die Felucianer gesprochen hatten.

Lom Pyke, der Anführer der Pykes, war anfangs nicht besonders freigiebig mit Informationen. Aber er gab zu, in Verhandlungen mit Finis Valorum gestanden zu haben. Bis Anakin Skywalker ihm die Kette mit dem Abzeichen des damaligen Kanzlers mithilfe der Macht vom Hals gerissen hatte. Da gestand Lom den beiden Jedi, daß er Valorums Assistenten Silman seit diesen dreizehn Jahren gefangen hielt. Als Rückversicherung, wie er sich ausdrückte. Weil er diesem Tyranus nicht traute, welcher ihm damals den Mord an Sifo-Dyas aufgetragen hatte. Aber Tyranus sei gefährlich und unberechenbar – so wie jeder, der den Tod eines Jedi in Auftrag gab. Obi-Wans Augen weiteten sich. Er kannte den Namen Tyranus. Die Pykes hätten nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun, versicherte Lom Pyke eifrig den Jedi, um sie sogleich zu der Geisel zu führen, um dieses Problem zwischen der Republik und seiner Organisation endgültig beizulegen.

Der frühere Assistent des Kanzlers Finis Valorum war völlig verwahrlost und geistig umnachtet, als die beiden Jedi seiner ansichtig wurden. Er begann schließlich zu erzählen. Von etwas viel schlimmeren als den Pykes. Von jemand Mächtigem, der Sifo-Dyas sein wollte. Daß alles Betrug sei. Als er gerade dabei war, einen Namen zu nennen, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu. Die Macht hob ihn hoch. Dann hauchte der unglückliche Mann sein Leben aus. Obi-Wan und Anakin fuhren herum. Sie hatten die vertraute Präsenz bereits gefühlt. Und nun sahen sie Count Dooku leibhaftig vor sich.

„Ah, Ihr erledigt also Eure Drecksarbeit auch manchmal selbst?", höhnte Skywalker.

„Manche Dinge sind eben zu wichtig, um sie anderen zu überlassen", tönte Dooku mit rauer Stimme zurück.

Dann stürzten sich die Jedi auf den braungewandeten Grafen, welcher nicht zögerte, seine rote Klinge zu aktivieren. Die Pykes schlossen sich den Jedi an und zogen ihre Blaster.

„Tötet Tyranus!", befahl Lom Pyke seinen Mannen.

„Ihr seid also der, den sie Tyranus nennen", rief Obi-Wan in erkennender Überraschung.

In ihm kamen Erinnerungen hoch, Erinnerungen an Jango Fett, welcher ihm damals vor zwei Jahren gestanden hatte, daß es ebenjener Tyranus gewesen war, welcher den Mord an Padmé Amidala befohlen hatte. Dieser Tyranus hatte ihn ausgewählt, um das genetische Vorbild der Klonsoldaten der Republik zu sein. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, daß Dooku alias Tyranus ein aktives Interesse daran hatte, die Ermittlungen der Jedi im Fall Sifo-Dyas zu unterbinden. Ein weiteres Puzzleteil war gefunden worden.

„Ich habe Euch damals auf Geonosis alles gesagt, was Ihr wissen müßt, Kenobi. Aber Ihr habt Euch verweigert. Während Sifo-Dyas verstanden hatte. Er hat die Zukunft gesehen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jedi. Deshalb hatte er mir geholfen", sagte Dooku in einer Stimme, die fatalistische Melancholie widerspiegelte.

Der Lichtschwertkampf aus zwei blauen und einer roten Klinge entbrannte erneut. Dann floh Dooku, Nicht ohne vorher Lom Pyke zu töten, welcher nicht nur den Fehler begangen hatte, sich Darth Mauls Schattenkollektiv anzuschließen, sondern nun auch im Verbund mit den Jedi offen gegen den zweiten Sith-Lord in der Galaxis vorgegangen war.

Darth Sidious grinste zufrieden, als ihm Dooku per Holoprojektor von seiner erfolgreichen Mission berichtete.

„Ich habe getan, wie Ihr mir aufgetragen habt, mein Meister", erklärte Dooku in demütig gebeugter Haltung.

„Habt Ihr mir damals nicht selbst Sifo-Dyas' Lichtschwert als Trophäe gezeigt, bevor ich Euch zum Lord der Sith ernannte, Tyranus?", herrschte Sidious nun seinen Schüler an.

Dooku schwieg eine Weile.

„Ich kontrolliere meine Lichtschwertsammlung nicht jeden Tag. Jemand muß dieses Lichtschwert von Serenno gestohlen haben", antwortete er schließlich zerknirscht.

„Ich hoffe sehr für Euch, daß Euch nicht später auch noch Euer eigenes Lichtschwert gestohlen werden wird, mein Schüler", gab Sidious zurück. Dann ließ er ein dämonisches Lachen hören, bevor er die Verbindung beendete.

Wieder einmal hatte der Rat der Jedi eine Sitzung anberaumt, um die Mission von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi in Sachen Sifo-Dyas auszuwerten.

„Dooku hatte damals die Pykes angeheuert, um Sifo-Dyas zu töten, nachdem dieser im Auftrag Dookus als Strohmann auf Kamino die Klonarmee in Auftrag gegeben hatte", erklärte Obi-Wan, nachdem ihm Yoda das Wort erteilt hatte.

„Dann von Anfang an eine Schöpfung von Dooku - die Klone gewesen sind", konstatierte Yoda, nachdem seine beiden Vorzeigejedi ihn und den Rest des Rates über alle Details ihrer Mission unterrichtet hatten.

„Wenn das in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt werden würde, dann wäre das Vertrauen in die Republik und die Jedi dahin. Eine Massenpanik würde einsetzen", gab Mace Windu zu bedenken.

„Dooku hatte damals auf Geonosis diesen Darth Sidious erwähnt. Der die Senatoren beeinflussen und kontrollieren würde", warf Obi-Wan ein. „Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. Dooku als Sith-Lord hat Sifo-Dyas nach Kamino geschickt, ihn danach töten lassen. Und dann hat er die Spur seines Strohmanns verwischt, Kamino aus den Archiven des Tempels gelöscht. Wie der Jüngling vom Bärenclan damals richtig gesagt hatte."

„Vielleicht ist Dooku nur der Schüler, wenn er sich uns derart präsentiert. Ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem ominösen Sidious", überlegte Ki-Adi Mundi laut.

„Vielleicht hat Sifo-Dyas ja im besten Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt, während Dooku sein Vertrauen missbraucht hat und seitdem ständig versucht, die Klonarmee anzugreifen oder zu sabotieren. Sonst hätte er damals Tups Leichnam nicht entführen lassen", erklärt Shaak Ti von Kamino aus, während sie die Ratssitzungen in ihrem Sessel nur als bläuliches Holo-Image verfolgte – wie so oft.

„Hmmm … also eine Armee für uns - erschaffen der Feind hat. Aber stets treu die Klone – gedient uns haben. Unser Leben oft gerettet – sie haben. Vertrauen den Klonen – wir müssen. Diese Entdeckung – vertuschen wir müssen. Niemand – nicht einmal der Kanzler – es wissen darf", beschwor Yoda die anwesenden Ratsmitglieder.

„Ob das der richtige Weg ist?", fragte Mace Windu skeptisch.

„Der richtige Weg – nein. Der einzige Weg – ja. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith dafür verantwortlich ist. Mitspielen - wir müssen!", gab Yoda in resigniertem Ernst zurück.

Dooku saß allein und verbittert im zentralen Kommandoraum auf Schloß Serenno. Sein Triumph darüber, daß Nala Se ihm die beiden Chips übergeben hatte, war verflogen. Ihm war mehr denn je bewußt, daß Sidious ihn durchschaut hatte. Wieder einmal. Er hatte damals die Seiten gewechselt, weil er gehofft hatte, die Methoden der Sith könnten ihm helfen, die Republik zu erneuern und zu retten. Und irgendwann, wenn er genug von seinem Sith-Meister gelernt hätte, würde er diesen gemäß der Sith-Tradition töten. Und dann hätte er dem Spuk der Sith eigenhändig und für immer ein Ende bereitet. Danach hätte er den Orden der Jedi reformiert. Dooku wußte, daß viele Jedi dies wünschten - aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Aber Sidious war ihm stets einen Schritt voraus. Sidious hatte damals gespürt, daß sein Schüler im Begriff gewesen war, sich mit seiner Lieblingsschülerin Asajj Ventress gegen ihn zu verschwören. Also hatte Sidious Dooku befohlen, Ventress umzubringen und ein spöttisches Erkennen in seinen Augen aufblitzen lassen, als er das Zögern seines Schülers bemerkte.

Es hatte Dooku schon viel früher Mühe bereitet, seinen Jedi-Freund Sifo-Dyas töten zu lassen, später dann seine ehemalige Padawan Komari Vosa, um das ultimative Opfer zu bringen, um Sidious zufrieden zu stellen und sich seines neuen Ordens würdig zu erweisen.

Dann elf Jahre später Ventress, die ihn so an seine ehemalige Padawan erinnerte. Ventress – beidhändig mit zwei Lichtschwertern kämpfend, so wie weiland Komari Vosa, dabei ständig auf dem Grat zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht wandelnd, so wie er insgeheim selbst. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Ventress eigenhändig zu töten. Also hatte er seine Kampfdroiden auf sie gehetzt, als sie während ihrer Mission auf Sullust Probleme mit den Jedi bekommen hatte. Dooku hatte damals inständig gehofft, daß Ventress seinem Hinterhalt entkommen würde. Diese Hoffnung hatte sich damals erfüllt. Nicht jedoch die, endlich einen starken Verbündeten zu finden, der ihm helfen würde, Sidious zur Strecke zu bringen. Obi-Wan hatte sich damals auf Geonosis geweigert. Und dies, obwohl er ihm den Sith-Namen seines Meisters verraten hatte!

Aber sahen die Jedi denn nicht, wie sich die Schlinge um ihren Hals immer enger zusammenzog? Sidious hatte seit dem Befehl zur Ermordung von Asajj Ventress nie mehr Anstalten gemacht, Dooku die Ausbildung eines neuen starken Akolythen der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu übertragen. Diese Karte war also ausgereizt. Und Dooku sah nicht, daß sein Meister wirklich eine neue bessere Ordnung in der Galaxis anstrebte. Nein, die Ordnung der Sith, wie es Sidious vorschwebte, eine Ordnung, in welcher Heimtücke und Brutalität jegliche Kräfte lähmte, die die Gesellschaft brauchte, um sich aus sich selbst heraus zu erneuern, das war nicht die Ordnung, die Dooku vorschwebte. Die Systeme im Äußeren Rand, die er in Flaggschiffe der Separatistenbewegung zu verwandeln gedachte, wirkten auf das Zentrum der Republik eher abschreckend. Nein, das war nicht der richtige Weg! Gab es noch einen?

Dooku wußte es nicht. Er wußte auch nicht, ob ihm die Jedi jemals vergeben würden, wenn er sich mit ihnen wieder ins Benehmen setzen würde. Aber diese gigantische Zerstörung, die sein Meister nach und nach immer stärker in der Galaxis entfaltete, konnte und wollte er nicht länger mittragen. Also hatte Dooku beschlossen, sich erneut an die Jedi zu wenden, um ihnen die Augen zu öffnen. Er selbst war heimlich nach Oba Diah geflogen, um dort im verunglückten Raumschiff von Sifo-Dyas dessen Lichtschwert zu deponieren. Dooku selbst hatte das Notsignal aktiviert, welches sein unglücklicher Freund vor dreizehn Jahren zu aktivieren nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war.

Er hatte all diese Mühen auf sich genommen, um seine ehemaligen Brüder und Schwestern zu warnen, um den Jedi die Informationen in die Hand zu geben, die sie brauchten, um Sidious auf die Schliche zu kommen. Und was machten die Jedi? Sie hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als direkt zu Kanzler Palpatine zu laufen und ihn in dieser Angelegenheit zu befragen. Und damit ihn, Dooku vor seinem Meister bloßzustellen! Nein, den Jedi war nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie verdienten es, vernichtet zu werden! Und er war gezwungen, dieses abgezockte Spiel von Sidious weiter mitzuspielen. Und weiter den Befehlen seines Meisters zu folgen, egal wie diese lauten würden!

Dooku fühlte, da es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn gab. Dies war nun schon das zweite Mal, daß sein Meister ihm Unbotmäßigkeit und Illoyalität vorgeworfen hatte. Jetzt war Sidious alarmiert. Einen dritten erfolglosen Versuch dieser Art konnte Dooku sich nicht leisten. Er seufzte resigniert auf. Dann goß er sich ein Glas Wein ein. Er nahm ein paar Schlucke, dann stellte er das Glas ab, um den Holo-Projektor zu aktivieren. Das Konterfei von General Grievous erschien vor ihm. Dooku gab ihm die von seinem Meister aufgetragenen Instruktionen. Diese Mission für Sidious mußte ein Erfolg werden. Diese Mission würde das Tauziehen zwischen der Republik und den Separatisten für immer zugunsten letzterer verändern.

Allerdings war Dooku nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, den jungen Skywalker zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren, wie Sidious es wünschte. Skywalker als Nachfolger von Ventress? Undenkbar! Würde ihm der junge Jedi es jemals verzeihen, daß er ihm damals auf Geonosis die rechte Hand abgehauen hatte? Endlich war der Holo-Grievous wieder verschwunden. Count Dooku trank sein Glas Wein bis zur Neige aus und ging zu Bett.

Als Shaak Ti wieder nach Kamino zurückkehrte, um die Ausbildung und die Gesundheit der Klonsoldaten zu überwachen, schien alles wieder wie früher zu sein. Aber Shaak Ti wußte, daß es nie wieder wie früher sein würde. Nala Se schien ihr gegenüber jetzt distanzierter zu sein, als sie es in ihrer Art als Kaminoanerin ohnehin schon war. Natürlich! Die beinahe weiße Frau mit dem langen Hals hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen! Die Kaminoaner hatten die Ursache von Tups Krankheit nicht gefunden! Fives im Zusammenspiel mit den Ärzten des Kanzlers hingegen schon! Shaak Ti fühlte sich auf einmal sehr allein im regnerischen Kamino. Sie sehnte sich auf einmal wieder nach Shili, nach den Steppen und der trockenen Hitze ihres Heimatplaneten.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält die Handlungslinien der Episoden aus Staffel 6 von TCW, in denen es um das Schicksal der Klonsoldaten Tup und Fives geht sowie der Episode „Verschollen", welche sich mit dem Schicksal von Sifo-Dyas beschäftigt. Damit ist die Geschichte um das Entstehen, Werden und Wirken der Klonarmee in meiner Geschichte so gut wie abgeschlossen._


	14. Reise in die Vergangenheit

Shaak Ti war auf Kamino gerade mit ihrer Trainingseinheit einer neuen Schwadron Klonsoldaten zum Ende gekommen, da erreichte sie ein Anruf von Meister Yoda. Ob sie nicht mit den Jünglingen eine Reise nach Glee Anselm und gleich darauf nach Naboo unternehmen könnte. Ohne zu zögern sagte sie zu.

„Ashla – auch dabei ist. Gut tun – Euch das würde", erklärte der grüne Großmeister mit warmer Stimme.

Soviel des Guten hätte sie gar nicht erwartet. Sie war auch froh, daß Meister Kit Fisto sie begleiten würde. Ein Nautolaner war immer gut auf diesem um so vieles wärmeren Meeresplaneten, den sie nun besuchen würde. Und die unkomplizierte heitere Wesensart des grünen Nautolaners würde für alle Reiseteilnehmer gut sein.

„Ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Urlaub. Das wird Euch sicherlich helfen, um zu vergessen", waren Nala Ses Worte beim Abschied für diese eine Woche. Shaak Ti war es in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, ob die Worte der Kaminoanerin als echte Anteilnahme oder sarkastisch gemeint waren. Sie brauchte dringend eine Auszeit. Und Tapetenwechsel ebenso.

Anakin Skywalker war wieder einmal mit Palpatine in der Oper. Immer, wenn die beiden Männer die Oper besuchten, vertraute Palpatine seinem jungen Freund etwas an. Also wartete Anakin bereits darauf, daß der Kanzler seiner Wache befehlen würde, die VIP-Loge in der Oper von Coruscant zu verlassen. Er wartete keine zehn Minuten, bis geschah, was er antizipiert hatte. Gerade war Sly Moore aus der Loge verschwunden und der Kanzler blieb allein mit dem Jedi zurück. Nun richtete Palpatine das Wort an seinen jungen Freund:

„Du weißt, daß der Rat der Jedi mir nicht vertraut. Deshalb habe ich dir im Rat diesen Sitz verschafft."

Anakin seufzte auf. Er wußte, was jetzt kommen würde. Palpatine wollte irgendetwas von ihm. Wieder einmal. Hinter dem Rücken des Rates und der Jedi. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, daß die Interessen von Politikern und Jedi häufig diametral entgegengesetzt waren. Dies war so, seit er Palpatine kannte. Er war froh, daß dies bei Padmé nicht so war. Ganz im Gegenteil: seine heimliche Ehefrau hatte schon so viele Einsätze an der Seite der Jedi bestritten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Euch verstehe", gab Anakin ausweichend zurück, geradeso, wie es ihm sein Meister für solcherlei verfängliche Gesprächssituationen beigebracht hatte. Sollte Palpatine doch klar sagen, was er wollte, bevor …

„Du willst es nicht verstehen, willst es nicht wahrhaben. Aber es ist wichtig, daß du mir sagst, was _du_ denkst, Anakin. Nicht das, was Obi-Wan will, was du denken sollst."

Anakin seufzte erneut auf. Als hätte der Andere seine Gedanken gelesen. Aber endlich rückte Palpatine mit seinem Anliegen heraus. Natürlich! Der Kanzler hatte Wind davon bekommen, daß die Jedi ihn beauftragt hatten, den Kanzler auszuspionieren, weil er angeblich Kontakte zur Dunklen Seite der Macht habe. Allerdings war sich der Rat der Jedi über die Art dieser Kontakte noch nicht ganz im Klaren. Und jetzt zerrten beide an dem jungen Jedi, um sich seiner Loyalität zu versichern. Eigentlich sollte er sich geschmeichelt fühlen, daß sich beide Seiten derart um ihn bemühten. Aber Anakin war kein großer Pokerer und Feilscher. Er wollte einfach nur das Richtige tun und wissen, zu wem er gehörte. Und genau das letztere wußte er mit jedem Tag immer weniger.

Mit jedem Argument, welches Palpatine vorbrachte, mit jeder halbherzigen Erwiderung von seiner Seite wurde es in seinem Hirn breiiger, diffuser, konfuser. Warum konnte es Palpatine nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Wen sonst wollte der Kanzler als Verbündeten haben, um die Werte von Demokratie und Freiheit zu schützen, wenn nicht die Jedi und die Klonarmee? Sich selbst und Anakin an seiner Seite? Sie beide zu Zweit gegen den Rest der Galaxis? Anakin fand diese Vorstellung lächerlich.

Die sich nun entzündende Diskussion mit dem Kanzler um den Wert und die Glaubwürdigkeit der Jedi erreichte bald einen neuen Höhepunkt.

„Die Furcht, Macht zu verlieren, ist eine Schwäche sowohl der Jedi als auch der Sith", deklamierte Palpatine.

Anakin schaute ihn ob dieser Worte ungläubig an. Schickte sich sein Freund gerade an, die Jedi mit den Sith auf eine Stufe zu stellen?

„Anakin … Hast Du je von der Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen gehört?"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das, dachte ich mir", fuhr Palpatine verständnisvoll lächelnd fort. „Es ist keine Geschichte, die die Jedi dir erzählen würden. Es ist eine Legende der Sith, von einem Dunklen Lord, der den Blick so tief nach innen richtete, daß er das Leben selbst verstand und meisterte. Und da beides zusammengehört, wenn man klar genug sieht, auch den Tod."

Anakin schaute Palpatine erstaunt an. Langsam wich dieses Erstaunen unverhohlener Ehrfurcht Anakins vor dem ihm bislang unbekannten Sith-Lord.

„Erzählt doch bitte weiter", drängte Anakin den Kanzler.

„Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, so machtvoll und weise, dass er die Macht nutzen konnte, um die Midichlorianer dazu zu bringen, Leben zu erschaffen. Er besaß so viel Wissen um die Dunkle Seite, dass er sogar jene, die ihm nahestanden, vor dem Tode bewahren konnte."

„Er konnte jemanden vor dem Tode bewahren?", fragte Anakin zurück, während seine blauen Augen lebhaft aufblitzten.

„Er konnte direkten Einfluß au die Midichlorianer nehmen und Leben erschaffen", begann Palpatine zu erklären. „Mit einem derartigen Wissen scheint es leicht zu sein, das Leben in einem bereits lebendigen Organismus zu erhalten, meinst du nicht?", beendete Palpatine seine Ausführung und lächelte Anakin verheißungsvoll an.

„Stärker als der Tod …", murmelte Anakin andächtig.

Dann erschienen wieder die Visionen vor seinem inneren Auge, die ihm den Tod seiner geliebten Padmé ankündigten, während ein Neugeborenes schrie.

„Nachdem, was ich gelesen habe, scheint die Dunkle Seite der Weg zu vielen Fähigkeiten zu sein, die man als unnatürlich bezeichnen könnte", sagte Palpatine mit geheimnisvollem Raunen in seiner Stimme.

„Und … was ist mit ihm geschehen?", fragte Anakin neugierig.

„Nun, es handelt sich dabei um eine Tragödie."

Er ließ eine Kunstpause, um Anakins Reaktion zu testen. Und – richtig – Anakins Blick verfinsterte sich sogleich.

„Als Plagueis diese letzte Macht errungen hatte, gab es für ihn nichts mehr, daß er fürchten mußte, außer, seine Macht wieder zu verlieren. Genauso wie der Jedi-Rat gegenwärtig Angst hat, seine Macht zu verlieren …"

„Was geschah?", fragte ein zunehmend ungeduldiger Anakin, sich dabei näher zum Kanzler beugend.

„Nachdem Plagueis seinem Schüler alles beigebracht hatte, was er wußte, tötete ihn dieser im Schlaf", sagte Palpatine und zuckte mit den Schultern, während Anakin ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Plagueis sah es nicht kommen. Das ist die tragische Ironie: Er konnte alle in der Galaxis vor dem Tode bewahren, nur nicht sich selbst", schloß Palpatine seine Erzählung mit einem melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Angenommen, es handelt sich nicht nur um eine Legende und Plagueis hat wirklich gelebt", fragte Anakin, seinen Eifer zurückerlangend, „wäre es möglich, dieses Wissen um die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen?"

„Du könntest deine Jedi-Freunde fragen, dir zu helfen. Aber selbst, wenn sie jemanden finden würden, der Plagueis' Wissen hätte, dann würden sie ihn töten. Nicht seiner Untaten wegen, sondern einfach nur deshalb, weil er ein Sith ist", zischte Palpatine anklagend Anakin an.

„Ihr scheint so viel darüber zu wissen. Sagt mir: Ist es möglich, dieses Wissen zu erlangen?", fragte Anakin den Kanzler mit verlangender Stimme.

Palpatine hob und senkte seine Schultern. Dann lächelte er ein Lächeln tiefster Weisheit.

„Nun, ganz bestimmt nicht von einem Jedi", erwiderte er mit einem kategorischen Imperativ in der Stimme, der Anakin einen kalten Schauer das Rückgrat hinunterlaufen ließ.

Den Rest der Oper verfolgte der junge Jedi mehr oder weniger abwesend, während sein Kanzlerfreund auf einmal ganz vertieft in das Kunstwerk zu sein schien.

Nachdem die Opernvorstellung beendet war und sich Anakin vom Kanzler verabschiedet hatte, steuerte er auf den Jedi-Tempel zu. Er wollte jetzt allein in seinem Zimmer sein. Er rief Padmé an, sah noch kurz ihr blaues Holo-Gesicht über seinem Komlink, um ihr eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen, dann steuerte er mit seinem Speeder die für ihn reservierte Landebucht im Tempel an.

Anakin wälzte sich unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her, wog die Möglichkeiten ab, an die Geheimnisse des Darth Plagueis zu gelangen. Aber egal, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er fand immer ein Grund, wie sein Ansinnen Verdacht erregen und ihm bereits im Vorfeld allzu großes Risiko aufbürden könnte, so daß ihm ein Erreichen seines Zieles in diesen Tagen oder Wochen unmöglich erschien. Also setzte er sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und versuchte, in sich zu versinken, so tief in sich hineinzuschauen, um auf diese Weise das Geheimnis der Beeinflussung der Midichlorianer zu ergründen – genauso, wie Palpatine es ihm soeben erklärt hatte. So wie Darth Plagueis sich tief in die dunklen Mysterien versenkt hatte, um seine bahnbrechenden Erkenntnisse und die Macht über Leben und Tod zu erlangen. Er, Anakin Skywalker, war schließlich der Auserwählte. Warum also sollte ihm nicht gelingen, was einem Sith geglückt war?

„Hallo, ich bin Veyla Lare, Leiterin des Tourismusministeriums von Glee Anselm", stellte sich die grünhäutige schwarzäugige Nautolanerin vor, die die Gruppe der Jedi zu einem großen blauen Haus mitten im Stadtzentrum von Pieralos, der nautolanischen Hauptstadt, führte. Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto und die Jünglinge nebst Padawan schritten über die breite, weiße, geschwungene Treppe nach oben ins Esszimmer, wo bereits die Gastgeberin auf sie wartete.

„Ich bin Hanabi, die Mutter von Veyla", erklärte die ältere rothäutige Nautolanerin freundlich der Gruppe von Jedi, die sie nun besuchte.

„Wir freuen uns, daß wir hier sein dürfen", erklärte Shaak Ti der vielleicht fünf Jahre älteren Frau, die für Nautolaner ziemlich wenige Lekkus hatte, vielleicht acht, während Meister Fisto mindestens doppelt so viele hatte. Vor allem ihre Augen fielen ihr auf. Es waren keine Nautolaner-Augen, welche für gewöhnlich rund und durchgängig schwarz oder rot waren. Hanabis Augen waren mandelförmig und hatten an den Seiten das Weiß der Augen von Twi'leks oder Togruta. _‚Vielleicht ist sie ein Mischling?'_ , dachte Shaak Ti.

„Es riecht schon lecker", sagte Kit Fisto launig in Erwartung eines üppigen Mittagessens, während ihn Shaak Ti mit einem genanten Blick bedachte. Aber sie mußte zugeben, daß es verdammt gut roch. Sie kannte diesen Duft. Um sogleich einen vertrauten Geschmack zu genießen, nachdem sich alle um den großen Esstisch gesetzt hatten.

„Was sind das für Teigtaschen?", fragte Ashla neugierig, während ihre schmalen weißen blau geäderten Hände mit einer langen Gabel die zweite oder dritte der köstlichen Teigtaschen griffen und zum Mund führten.

„Die sind mit Yagannath-Früchten. Das ist etwas ganz seltenes und etwas ganz besonders köstliches", erklärte Shaak Ti ihrer Tochter.

„Nun, offenbar nicht selten genug, als dass Meister Jedi sie nicht kennen würde", entgegnete Hanabi mit einem Lächeln.

„Es ist schon so lange her, daß ich sie das letzte Mal gegessen habe, beinahe dreizehn Jahre", entgegnete die Togruta.

„Dreizehn Jahre sind eine ziemlich krumme Zahl. Wie kommt es, daß Ihr Euch derart gut daran erinnert?", fragte die Gastgeberin neugierig die Jedi.

„Weil nach diesem Tag etwas passiert ist, was ich nicht vergessen werde. Ich hatte damals die Mission übertragen bekommen, den Geschäftsmann Hego Damask für diese Nacht zu bewachen, weil er ein Attentat auf sich befürchtete. Am nächsten Tag war er dann wirklich tot. Kein Zufall, wie mir schien. Aber man hat niemals einen Mörder gefunden oder einen Mord auch nur nachweisen können", erklärte sie achselzuckend.

„Was hat das denn mit den Teigtaschen zu tun?", wollte Kit Fisto wissen.

„Er hat sie mir am Morgen nach der Nachtwache zubereitet", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Nun, Meister Jedi, wie Ihr seht, hat dieses Gericht mittlerweile den Rang eines interplanetarischen Standardgerichtes errungen, zweifellos verdientermaßen", erklärte Hanabi mit einem, wie Shaak Ti fand, ziemlich harten Lächeln.

„Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Shaak Ti. „Er hatte mir damals gesagt, es würde sich um ein Familienrezept von Mygeeto von seiner Mutter handeln", setzte sie nach.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, seid Ihr bestens informiert, Meister Jedi", erwiderte Hanabi und ihre schwarzen Augen schauten Shaak Ti prüfend an. „Und es war damals auch sicherlich eine angenehmere Mission gewesen, als Ihr sonst aufgetragen bekommt, habe ich recht?", fragte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln.

„Es war eine Mission wie jede andere", entgegnete Shaak Ti stoisch und schaute haarscharf an Hanabi vorbei.

„Nun, es steht mir als einfacher Hausfrau selbstredend nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen, welcher Natur die Missionen von Jedi normalerweise sind …", gab Hanabi mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zurück, der außerdem Ahnungslosigkeit vorgab.

Shaak Ti atmete für einen Moment auf, dann setzte die rote Frau nach.

„… Genausowenig, wie ich beurteilen kann, auf welche Art und Weise und mit wem Hego Damask damals seine Abende und Nächte verbracht hat. Ich nehme an, es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er im Jedi-Tempel um so eine Art …", sie dehnte die Pause bis zum nächsten Wort, „… Schutzmission ersucht hat", beendete Hanabi ihren Satz mit einem beinahe unmerklichen Grinsen.

„Er ist tot, was spielt das schon noch für eine Rolle", entgegnete Shaak Ti hart und schaute Hanabi herausfordernd an.

„Meine Damen, ich darf doch sehr bitten", warf Kit Fisto mit einem unlustigen Blick ein. Dann biß er von einer weiteren Teigtasche ab.

„Bis auf die Hautfarbe sieht Euch die Kleine hier sehr ähnlich. Man könnte fast meinen, sie wäre Eure Tochter", begann Hanabi nun mit dem Blick auf Ashla einen anderen Schwachpunkt Shaak Tis anzubohren.

„Natürlich ist sie nicht meine Tochter", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit einem kurzen Lachen.

„Das ist uns Jedi ja auch verboten", sprang ihr der grüne nautolanische Jedi-Meister bei.

„Ihr Zeigefinger und ihr Mittelfinger sind im Verhältnis zu ihren anderen Fingern ziemlich lang. Ist ihr Vater eventuell ein Muun … gewesen?", fragte Hanabi.

„Ja, das ist er. Ich habe auch drei Herzen", erwiderte Ashla stolz. Shaak Ti sah, wie Hanabi für einen kurzen Moment verloren nach unten schaute.

„Gibt es denn überhaupt Muuns bei den Jedi?", fragte Hanabi nun Kit Fisto.

„Nicht, daß ich wüsste, daß es so etwas jemals gegeben hätte", gab dieser zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann hatten alle aufgegessen und die Tafel wurde aufgehoben.

„Er ist genauso gewesen wie sein Vater", zischte Hanabi wütend ihrer Tochter Veyla zu, nachdem die Jedi gegangen waren.

„Mutter, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich …"

„Doch genau das glaube ich. Ich habe mir die Teller und das Besteck der beiden Togruta aufgehoben. Und ich habe auch schon eine Vergleichsprobe, um herauszufinden, ob er uns wirklich noch mehr Erbe hinterlassen hat, als er mir damals gesagt hatte. Zumindest, falls Palpatine sich nicht ihrer annehmen wird, was anzunehmen ist, sollte er dahinter kommen. Schade, daß 11-4D nicht bei uns ist", raunte Hanabi, dann gab sie einem anderen Medi-Droiden entsprechende Anweisungen.

Nach fünf Tagen ausgelassenem Badespaß und Tauchen auf Glee Anselm zog die Schar der urlaubenden Jedi weiter nach Naboo, wo ihnen Senatorin Padmé Amidala Naberrie für einen Tag Unterkunft und Unterhaltung gewähren würde. Die braunäugige und braunhaarige Senatorin holte sie am Kanzler-Palpatine-Raumhafen von Theed ab, um mit den Jedi in einen großen Gleiter zu steigen und derart motorisiert der Standard-Route der Gleiter durch die Hauptstadt Naboos zu folgen. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem gigantischen Kreisverkehr über einem großen Platz, auf welchem eine Statue stand, deren Vorbild Shaak Ti sofort erkannte.

„Hego Damask hat ja an dieser Statue noch gar keine Transpiratormaske", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Oh, Ihr kennt ihn. Nun … nach ihm ist dieser Platz hier benannt", erklärte Padmé.

„Wieso denn das?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Er hat ziemlich viel für die Modernisierung Naboos getan. Auch wenn er dafür natürlich einen hohen Preis gefordert hat", erläuterte Padmé.

„Welcher Preis war das?", fragte Shaak Ti neugierig.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde sie Euch später erzählen", versprach Padmé.

Die Shaak genannten braun-weiß gesprenkelten Riesenschweine, die so typisch für diesen Planeten waren, grasten ruhig über die grünen Wiesen Naboos, während Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, die Jünglinge und die Padawan Ashla auf der Terrasse des Sommerhauses der Naberries saßen, um den lauen Nachmittag zu genießen. Der goldene Protokolldroide C3-PO goß ihnen Jogan-Saft ein und servierte einen kleinen Vesper-Imbiss, während Shaak Ti sich eine blaue Milch munden ließ.

„Warum wurde nun der Platz nach Hego Damask benannt?", griff die Togruta das Thema ihrer Herfahrt wieder auf, während Kit Fisto leicht genervt mit seinen schwarzen Augen rollte.

„Er hat mit seinen Krediten damals im Auftrag des Bankenclans die heimische Wirtschaft enorm angekurbelt. Aber er forderte für Damask Holdings das Vorverkaufsrecht für das Plasma Naboos, welches er uns billig abgekauft und teuer in die Galaxis weiterverkauft hatte. Das war der Beginn des Aufstieges von Damask Holdings."

„Ist er populär auf Naboo?", erkundigte sich Shaak Ti.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber er hat hier immer noch einige Bewunderer", sagte Padmé.

„Weswegen denn?", fragte Shaak Ti die Senatorin weiter.

„Schon Hego Damasks Ankunft auf Naboo war von Mythen umrankt", begann Padmé zu erzählen. „Jenem Herbst, in welchem der Muun vor fünfundvierzig Standardjahren nach Naboo kam, um hier geschäftlich Fuß zu fassen, folgte der kälteste und härteste Winter, an welchen sich sowohl die menschlichen Naboo als auch die Gungans bislang erinnern können. Die Flüsse und sogar die Wasserfälle unterhalb von Theed gefroren, die hügeligen Ebenen und hoch aufragenden Wälder waren von drei Meter tiefem Schnee bedeckt, plasmatische Beben ließen die Gallo-Berge und das Seenland, die Heiligen Stätten und die Unterwasserstadt Otoh Gunga erbeben. Und viele der Zugänge zu den Unterwasserwegen, die den Planeten aushöhlen, waren von dicken Eisschollen versperrt", sagte Padmé mit einer dramatischen Geste, während die Jünglinge wie gebannt an ihren Lippen hingen und ihrer Erzählung lauschten.

„Aber die Plasma-Ausbeutung war ja nicht das Einzige", fuhr Padmé angeregt fort. „Er hat seitdem auch die Könige auf Naboo ein- und abgesetzt, wie es ihm gerade passte. Bon Tapalo wurde vor fünfundvierzig Jahren nur deshalb König auf Naboo, weil Hego Damask es so wollte. Unter Tapalo wurde der Deal wegen dem Plasma eingefädelt und die Handelsföderation wurde damals als Aufseher eingesetzt, damit die Plasmagewinnung und dessen Weiterverkauf in die Galaxis reibungslos von statten ging. Seitdem hatten wir diese gierigen Neimoidianer vom Schlage Nute Gunrays am Hals", erklärte Padmé zornig.

„Aber das ist doch nicht so geblieben", forschte Kit Fisto, um Shaak Ti nicht allein die Konversation bestreiten zu lassen.

„Natürlich nicht", bestätigte Padmé. „Bon Tapalo hat es mit seiner Loyalität zum Bankenclan irgendwann übertrieben und war deshalb auf Naboo im zwanzigsten Jahr seiner Regentschaft bei der Bevölkerung ziemlich verhaßt. Und da hat Hego Damask seinen Widersacher Ars Veruna unterstützt, der dann natürlich dank seiner Wahlkampfhilfe König wurde."

„Hatte er zu jener Zeit schon seine Transpiratormaske?", fragte Shaak Ti neugierig.

„Ja, die hatte er infolge eines Attentatsversuches bekommen, welches allerdings auf Coruscant auf ihn verübt worden war", versicherte die Senatorin eifrig mit weit von sich weisenden Händen.

„Aber was wurde aus Ars Veruna? Ich habe seinen Namen nur flüchtig in Erinnerung", erkundigte sich Shaak Ti nach dem früheren König von Naboo.

„Er wurde irgendwann rebellisch. Er wollte den Einfluß von Damask Holdings und der Handelsföderation zurückdrängen. So hat es mir damals auch Palpatine versichert, der mein Vorgänger als Senator für meinen Heimatplaneten war."

„Aber er hat es wohl nicht geschafft", mutmaßte Kit Fisto.

„Er war nahe dran", bestätigte Padmé den Nautolaner. „Er hatte die Luftstreitmacht Naboos aufgerüstet, um den Droidenstreitkräften der Handelsföderation Paroli bieten zu können. Und dann gab es kurz vor der Schlacht von Naboo dieses zweite Attentat auf Hego Damask. Es wurde damals gemunkelt, dass Ars Veruna dafür verantwortlich gewesen sein sollte. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Damask überlebt hatte, dankte Ars Veruna jedenfalls zu meinen Gunsten ab. Und nur zwei Tage später starb er unter rätselhaften Umständen in seinem Landhaus auf Naboo", erklärte Padmé mit dramatischem Blick.

„So wie Hego Damask ein paar Tage später ebenfalls unter rätselhaften Unständen ums Leben kam", meinte Shaak Ti gedankenverloren.

„Ars Veruna war ganz allein, als er starb. Niemand in seinem Schloss hatte etwas bemerkt. Es wurde keine Todesursache gefunden. Das war beängstigend. Seit seinem Tod habe ich meine vier Leibwächterinnen um mich, die mir so ähnlich sehen. Aber falls ich doch getötet werden sollte, dann wird es Zeugen geben, die der Galaxis sagen können, wie und durch wen ich zu Tode kam", erklärte die Senatorin entschlossen.

Dann fiel Shaak Ti etwas ein.

„Also hat Hego Damask noch gelebt, als Ihr Königin von Naboo wurdet. Haltet Ihr es für möglich, daß er auch _Euch_ damals den Thron gesichert hat, nachdem er Ars Verunas Intrigen überdrüssig geworden war?", fragte die Togruta die Menschenfrau forschend.

Für einen Moment dachte Padmé nach.

„Das glaube ich eigentlich nicht", meinte sie mit einem alle Zweifel überstrahlenden Lächeln. „Aber ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie Senator Palpatine damals meine Eltern besucht hatte, um sie davon zu überzeugen, wiederum mich zu überzeugen, mich zur neuen Königin von Naboo wählen zu lassen – mit nur vierzehn Jahren!", erklärte Padmé stolz.

„Palpatine hat an Euch geglaubt und Euch gefördert. Und Ihr habt für ihn zum Dank später im Senat einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den damaligen Kanzler Finis Valorum eingebracht, wodurch Palpatine schließlich Kanzler wurde und ihr ihm als Naboos Senatorin nachgefolgt seid", resümierte Kit Fisto.

„Nein, so ein Kuhhandel war das nicht gewesen!", verteidigte sich Padmé. „Es war einfach beides nötig zu dieser Zeit", versicherte sie den Jedi – und sich selbst, während in ihren großen braunen Augen für einen Moment Anzeichen von Selbstzweifeln zu sehen waren, die alsbald wieder verschwanden.

Shaak Ti war ruhig und nachdenklich geworden während dieses Nachmittages. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, daß diese Reise sie dermaßen in die Vergangenheit von Hego Damask führen würde. Und als sie an Hanabis Benehmen ihr gegenüber und an die Kochkünste dieser halben Nautolanerin dachte, wurde ihr schmerzlich bewußt, daß sie wohl nicht die erste Frau in Hego Damasks Leben gewesen war. Aber sie mußte zugeben, daß sie nicht erwarten konnte, daß er die ganzen einundneunzig Jahre lang sexuell enthaltsam gelebt hätte. Und schließlich hatte sie von der Erfahrung des Muun in Liebesdingen in jener Nacht doch gewaltig profitiert. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte sie etwas.

Dann überlegte sie, ob Hego Damask noch andere Kinder außer Ashla haben könnte. Die grüne Nautolanerin namens Veyla Lare sah jedenfalls nicht wie ein Kind eines Muun aus.

Meister Yoda war nicht verwundert, als Shaak Ti ihn unter vier Augen zu sprechen wünschte.

„Was – es gibt? Wie die Reise war?", fragte er sie freundlich.

„Die Reise war wunderschön. Ich habe nur eine Frage: War diese Sondermission damals im Kaldani-Turm die erste dieser Art von Jedi für Hego Damask oder hatte er vorher schon mal Jedi zu sich für die Nachtwache bestellt?"

Yoda zog die grüne Stirn kraus und überlegte.

„Erst seit kurzem auf Coruscant - Hego Damask war zu jener Zeit. Im Jedi-Tempel – niemals vor Eurem Besuch – in solcher Angelegenheit – vorstellig geworden er war", versicherte er Shaak Ti und hob dabei beruhigend seine grüne dreifingrige Hand.

Tausend Steine fielen daraufhin von ihrem Herzen.

„Ich danke Euch, Meister", sagte sie beinahe freudig und eilte beschwingt zurück in ihre Kammer.

Ashla trottete allein über den nun leeren Übungsgrund auf dem Gelände des Jedi-Tempels. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, daß sie eine Reise mit anderen Jünglingen und mit Shaak Ti unternommen hatte. Und bei jeder dieser beiden Reisen hatte sich die ältere Togruta mit den Gastgebern über diesen Hego Damask unterhalten und die Gespräche waren stets irgendwie seltsam verlaufen. Sie überlegte, ob sie Meister Fisto darüber befragen könnte. Aber ihr schien, daß der grüne Nautolaner sich nicht allzu sehr für das Thema interessieren würde. Außerdem wäre es unredlich, Informationen über die andere Togruta derart über Dritte zu sammeln. Shaak Ti selbst würde sicherlich wieder komisch reagieren, wenn sie sie direkt fragen würde. Und die einzige ältere Person, mit der sie darüber würde sprechen wollen, Ahsoka Tano, war nicht mehr im Tempel. Ashla merkte, daß Ahsoka fehlte. Alle merkten das irgendwie. Der Tempel war anders ohne sie. Kälter und stiller.


	15. Der Kampf um Kanzler Palpatine

Die Dringlichkeitssitzung des Rates der Jedi sollte in einer Stunde stattfinden. Schon seit zwei Stunden hämmerten die Geschosse der urplötzlich aus dem Hyperraum im Orbit des Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant aufgetauchten Dreadnought-Schlachtschiffe der Separatisten nun schon auf die Gebäude und Plätze des galaktischen Hauptstadtplaneten ein, ohne, dass es bislang eine Kriegserklärung gegeben hatte oder Count Dooku oder sein Handlanger General Grievous sich auch nur zu dem Angriff geäußert hätten. Aber die Angriffe der Droidentruppen der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme waren viel zu chaotisch und zu unkoordiniert, als dass Jedi oder Klontruppen-Kommandeure die wahren Absichten des Feindes hätten erkennen können. Bis Mace Windu auffiel, dass sich die „ _Unsichtbare Hand_ ", das Kommandoschiff von General Grievous, verdächtig nahe am Republica-500-Gebäude aufhielt. Mit einem Mal wurde dem Jedi-Meister vom Planeten Haruun Kal klar, worum es Grievous und Dooku gehen könnte.

„Wie lange ist Anakin noch auf seiner Mission auf Nelvaan?", fragte er Meister Yoda.

„Erfolgreich beendet die Machenschaften der Techno-Union - auf diesem Planeten Skywalker hat. Schon in drei Stunden – mit Obi-Wan zurückkehren – er wird", versprach dieser Mace Windu.

„Das ist zu spät. Wir müssen jemanden zu Kanzler Palpatine entsenden, der ihn schützt", erklärte Windu streng.

„Aber wen schicken wir sollen? Agen Kolar – auf Eriadu er ist. Ki-Adi-Mundi und Saesee Tiin – abwehren die Angriffe der Separatisten auf Coruscant – sie bereits tun."

„Was ist mit Meisterin Shaak Ti? Sie ist frei und bereit", schlug Mace Windu vor.

„Schon einmal vergeblich Shaak Ti gegen Grievous hat gekämpft. Keine gute Idee das ist", gab Yoda stirnrunzelnd zurück.

„Gerade deswegen", erklärte Mace Windu ernst.

„Bitte wie?", wunderte sich Yoda.

„Anakin ist jetzt schon seit Monaten am Kanzler dran. Er liefert uns lediglich belanglose Einzelheiten über ihn. Wen interessiert schon, wie Palpatine sein Sommerhaus auf Naboo einrichten wird oder aber, dass er vor Jahrzehnten mal auf Mygeeto war? Ich wusste schon lange, dass der Junge das nicht schaffen wird. Jetzt ist er auf Mission weit weg von hier. Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht, wie man denken mag. Wenn Dooku und Grievous einen Groll gegen Palpatine haben – so sollen sie ihn doch nur entführen oder gar töten. Und niemand wird Shaak Ti irgendeine Nachlässigkeit nachweisen können, wenn sie wieder einmal versagt. Wir als Jedi haben unsere Schuldigkeit getan, während sich Dooku und Grievous um Palpatine kümmern – wohl ein Konkurrenzkampf innerhalb der Dunklen Seite der Macht, wie es scheint", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister mit in Abscheu geschürzten Lippen.

„Eine kalte Kalkulation mit dem Leben eines Jedi – ein gefährliches Spiel das ist", erwiderte Yoda besorgt.

„Ich habe schon lange gespürt, dass die Dunkle Seite der Macht den Kanzler umgibt. Und in letzter Zeit auch Anakin mehr und mehr. Warum lassen wir sie nicht sich gegenseitig abschlachten, gerade jetzt, wo die Gelegenheit so günstig ist?", lockte Mace Windu Yoda erneut.

„Nein! Shaak Ti wird alles für Palpatine geben! Sie wird nicht versagen!", hielt Luminara Unduli energisch dagegen.

„Wieso?", fragte Mace Windu verwundert seine Kollegin.

„Shaak Ti verehrt Kanzler Palpatine außerordentlich. Ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, wie sie am Abend seiner Wahl mit ihm mitgefiebert hat, dass er die Wahl gewinnt. Stellt Euch vor, sie wollte damals doch tatsächlich, dass ich auf den Kulturkanal umschalte, damit sie ihn in der Oper sehen kann", erklärte die grüne Mirialanerin beschwingt.

„Nicht ich wusste, dass für Palpatine Shaak Ti – sich derart interessiert", entgegnete Yoda erstaunt.

„Nun, Meisterin Shaak Ti steckt voller Überraschungen", entgegnete Luminara Unduli vergnügt.

„Gut, Shaak Ti Kanzler Palpatine schützen soll. Ihr zur Seite die Ritter Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb – gestellt werden", entschied Yoda.

„Zwei zusätzliche Jedi-Ritter sind gut. Sie können sich immer noch gegenseitig Deckung geben, wenn die Mission scheitert. Und wenn Palpatine stirbt, dann werden die Karten neu gemischt", erklärte Windu zuversichtlich.

Meister Yoda begab sich in seine Meditationskammer. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, Shaak Ti wieder zu ihrem Angstgegner Grievous zu schicken. Vielleicht wäre Kit Fisto, der den General schon einmal im Zweikampf besiegt hatte, eine bessere Wahl gewesen? Andererseits hatte Mace Windu Recht und man würde im Falle einer Rettung Palpatines nie mehr erfahren, was Dooku mit dem Kanzler und der Republik vorgehabt hätte. Aber war das Opfer des Kanzlers und einer Meisterin dies wert? Auch nach einer halben Stunde Meditation wusste Meister Yoda keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Palpatine saß ruhig und entspannt in seiner Suite im Republica-500-Gebäude. Soeben war Shaak Ti mit den beiden Jedi hereingekommen. Der Sith-Lord war nur für einen Augenblick erstaunt über diese Wahl des Jedi-Rates. Sein Erstaunen wich rasch aufkeimender Vorfreude. Schließlich bestimmte allein er über den Ablauf der kommenden Ereignisse. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich die Geschichte in einer derart angenehmen Variation wiederholen würde? Eigentlich hatte er sich später um Shaak Ti kümmern wollen. Womöglich war dies eine Fügung der Macht, welche er jetzt nutzen wollte.

Der Sith-Lord sah den weißfelligen Talz mit seinen vier Augen und dem rohrartigen Mund sowie den braunen Ithorianer für einen kurzen Moment leicht abschätzig an. Dann lächelte er die beiden Jedi an.

„Wenn ihr Euch bitte um die Sicherung der unteren Etage kümmern würdet. Ich möchte mich jetzt gerne mit General Shaak Ti allein unterhalten", erklärte er bestimmt.

„Kanzler, glaubt Ihr, dass dies so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Shaak Ti skeptisch.

„Glaubt mir, meine Liebe, die Gefahr wird meist übertrieben. Hier ist noch niemals jemand eingedrungen", erklärte der Kanzler mit fester beruhigender Stimme.

„Einen Ch'hala-Tee für Meisterin Jedi?", fragte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln, nachdem die anderen beiden Jedi sie alleingelassen hatten.

Sofort wuselte 11-4D heran.

Shaak Ti schaute auf den Droiden, den sie vor dreizehn Jahren das erste Mal im Kaldani-Turm gesehen hatte. Man hatte dem Medidroiden ein anderes Gehäuse verpasst; eines, das im Gegensatz zu dem dunklen Grau von vor zwölf Jahren heller, silbriger und abgerundeter war. Aber seine vielen für ihn charakteristischen Gliedmaßen hatte VierDe behalten. Aber wieso nur war er nun hier?

Ja, richtig, Palpatine und Hego Damask waren befreundet gewesen ... War dieser Chirurgie-Droide möglicherweise auch dabeigewesen, als …? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Palpatine etwas wissen oder herausgefunden haben könnte, als es passiert war. Aber wenn ja, warum hatte er dann nicht …?

Shaak Ti fuhr ein kalter Schauer ihr Rückgrat hinunter, als sie die Konsequenz ihres letzten Gedankens bedachte. Nein, dies war jetzt ganz bestimmt der falsche Zeitpunkt, mit dem Kanzler über Hego Damasks Tod zu sprechen. Obwohl oder gerade, weil er ihm so nahe gestanden hatte. Und wenn sie mit allzu vielen Leuten über ihren Geliebten reden würde, dann könnte sie sich verdächtig machen. Gerade, weil ihre Freundin Luminara Unduli und Kit Fisto als dessen offizielle Jedi-Berater häufig beim Kanzler waren. Das ging Palpatine nichts an!

Sidious musste zugestehen, dass sein Meister damals eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Der rote Körper, den die Jedi-Meisterin unter ihrer braunen Robe verbarg, war sicherlich perfekt, wenn er die beiden anmutigen, unübersehbaren Brustwölbungen betrachtete, die sich unter ihrem mehrlagigen Oberteil abzeichneten. Sein Blick konnte gar nicht anders, als gleich danach auf die schlanke Taille Shaak Tis zu fallen, welche der breite Gürtel aus corellianischem Leder noch extra betonte. Ob sie an ihrem Körper wohl noch andere weiße Tätowierungen als die in ihrem Gesicht hatte?

Palpatine nippte an seinem Ch'hala-Tee und überlegte dabei, wie es Plagueis wohl damals angestellt hatte, die schöne Jedi-Meisterin in jener einen Nacht, die ihm noch verblieben war, derart zu verführen, dass er in dieser Nacht mit ihr eine Tochter zeugen konnte …

… _Sicherlich hatte Plagueis ihr Wein angeboten, ein oder am besten gleich mehrere Gläser von den schweren teuren Tropfen, die er für gewöhnlich selbst bevorzugt hatte. Und so trinkfest, wie sein Meister zeit seines Lebens gewesen war, so hatte er die bestimmt ansonsten abstinente Jedi-Meisterin bereits nach dem zweiten Glas unter den Tisch getrunken. … Nicht gleich unter den Tisch getrunken … Aber willig genug wäre Shaak Ti dann bestimmt gewesen, dass er ihr getrost vorschlagen hätte können, sich doch mal seinen Trainingsraum anzusehen. Die nichtsahnende Shaak Ti wäre Plagueis also in den Trainingsraum gefolgt, eine Etage tiefer, um dort eine Lichtschwertkampfsimulationskugel vorzufinden – so wie im Jedi-Tempel._

„ _So etwas habt Ihr hier?", hätte sie verwundert ausgerufen._

„ _Das werden wir Zwei jetzt nicht brauchen", hätte Plagueis geantwortet und umgehend seine rote Klinge aktiviert._

„ _Ihr … seid ein Lord der Sith!", hätte Shaak Ti atemlos hervorgepresst._

„ _Nicht nur ein Lord der Sith. Ich bin Darth Plagueis – Dunkler Lord der Sith!", hätte sein Meister sich der geschockten Jedi-Meisterin offenbart._

 _Und dann hätte er sie schnell und erbarmungslos angegriffen. Plagueis hätte die schöne Togruta mit seinem Djem So und Yuyo durch den ganzen Trainingsraum gejagt, seine Größe ausnutzend. Shaak Ti hätte versucht, mit ihrem eleganten Makashi dagegenzuhalten, aber letztlich würde Plagueis die Macht zu Hilfe nehmen, sie mit einem Machtstoß gegen die Wand pinnen, ihr das blaue Lichtschwert wegnehmen. Und dann würde er direkt vor ihr stehen, ihre roten Hände nehmen und diese nach oben gegen die Wand drücken, während sie ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert war._

„ _Wie ich sehe, könnt Ihr Euch mehr als gut auch selbst verteidigen. Also, was wollt Ihr von mir, Darth Plagueis?", hätte sie ihn anklagend gefragt._

„ _Nun, Eure Lichtschwert- und Machtfähigkeiten lassen doch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Aber ich schätze, Ihr werdet noch andere Mittel haben, um mich zufrieden zu stellen", würde Plagueis leicht abschätzig, aber ruhig und überlegen von oben herab antworten._

 _Und dann würde er seinen Körper gegen ihren pressen und sie gegen ihren Willen küssen. Direkt auf den rosafarbenen Mund ... Nein, natürlich würde er sie nicht küssen! Wie denn auch mit der Transpiratormaske? Aber er würde mit seinen großen schmalen Händen über ihren Körper gleiten. Sie würde sich anfangs gegen seine Zudringlichkeit wehren._

„ _Sei ruhig, dann wird dir nichts geschehen", würde Plagueis daraufhin zu ihr sagen. Dann würde er sie gezähmt wieder zurück in die Wohngemächer führen, ihr Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel wohl und sicher verstaut._

„Ja, gerne", erwiderte Shaak Ti und 11-4D goss ihr eine Tasse Ch'hala-Tee ein.

Sie sah auf die orangene Flüssigkeit, mit welcher VierDe nach und nach ihre Teetasse füllte, danach das dazugehörige Kännchen sorgfältig neben ihre gefüllte Tasse auf dem niedrigen Beistelltischchen abstellend. Sie vermeinte, ein erkennendes Aufglimmen in den Fotorezeptoren des Droiden zu sehen. Ja, es war wieder ein gediegen und geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Apartment, in welchem sie sich zusammen mit diesem altbekannten Droiden befand. Aber der Mann ihr gegenüber – der war falsch! Und doch sollte sie jetzt genau ihn bewachen. Und nur darauf wollte sie sich in den nächsten Minuten und Stunden konzentrieren!

„Das ist der feinste und edelste Ch'hala-Tee, den es in der Galaxis gibt", erklärte Palpatine Shaak Ti mit einem warmen Lächeln. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab.

 _Mitten im Wohnzimmer würde Plagueis sein Gemächt vor ihr entblößen und ihr befehlen, daran zu saugen._

„ _Aber, das ist gegen den Kodex der Jedi", würde Shaak Ti mit bebender Stimme erwidern._

„ _Ich scheiße auf den Kodex der Jedi!", würde Plagueis ihr mit verächtlicher Stimme entgegenschmettern ... Nein, so ordinär würde sein Meister nicht sein._

 _Nein, Plagueis würde sicherlich sagen: „Hier in diesen Räumen gilt der Kodex der Jedi nicht. Und ich werde dir schon bald etwas viel Schöneres als irgendeinen Kodex zeigen". Dann würde Plagueis eine Kunstpause machen. „… Wenn du fertig gesaugt hast."_

Mit Wohlgefallen schaute der Kanzler zu, wie Shaak Ti die Teetasse zum rosafarbenen Mund führte und an dem heißen Tee nippte ...

… _Jetzt würde Shaak Ti widerwillig beginnen, an Plagueis' Glied zu saugen und sie würde dabei stöhnen. Ja, stöhnen. Das würde sich bestimmt toll anhören. Irgendwann würde es ihr zu viel werden. Dann würde sie ihn anbetteln, dass er doch endlich in sie eindringen möge. Aber Plagueis würde hart bleiben, in jeder Hinsicht. Und sie zappeln lassen. Und dann auf einmal würde er sie von sich stoßen, mithilfe der Macht nach oben ziehen und in hohem Bogen auf das Sofa werfen, wo sie ihn mit einem Blick anschauen würde, in welchem sich Angst und Verlangen miteinander mischen würden. Dann würde Plagueis zu ihr gehen, ihr die Röcke nach oben schieben und hart und erbarmungslos in sie eindringen … immer und immer wieder … Plagueis würde sie mit harten Stößen traktieren, während sie dazu stöhnen würde … die ganze Zeit … immer wieder ... stöhnen … Und dann würde Plagueis kommen._

„Meisterin Shaak Ti, habt Ihr schon einmal von der Potenzium-Theorie gehört?", fragte er seinen Gast.

Shaak Ti stellte ihre Teetasse ab und nun fühlte Palpatine, wie der Blick ihrer violetten Augen ihn geradezu durchbohrte. Er wusste noch nicht, ob das ein verheißungsvoller Anfang oder aber der Beginn seines Scheiterns als Galan war.

„Nun, dieses Wort hört sich nicht nur recht unanständig an, sondern ist auch etwas, womit sich die Jedi seit einhundert Jahren nicht mehr beschäftigen müssen. Eine Vermischung von Jedi- und Sith-Techniken in einer Person ist etwas, was die Jedi zutiefst verabscheuen", erklärte Shaak Ti angewidert.

… _Nein ... Plagueis würde noch nicht kommen. Er würde sich Zeit lassen. So wie er sich mit allen Sachen, die ihm gefielen, extrem viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Sidious konnte sich noch lebhaft an seine Besuche auf Plagueis' Schloss auf dessen Privatinsel Aborah erinnern, wo sein Meister Stunden damit zubringen konnte, Spritzen und Kanülen in seine tierischen und Versuchsobjekte intelligenter Spezies einzuführen, ihnen Blut und andere Flüssigkeiten abzusaugen, sie 11-4D zum Analysieren zu übergeben, dabei hinter seiner Transpiratormaske vergnügt lächelnd – stundenlang! Und genauso würde es Plagueis auch jetzt machen – er würde sich stundenlang sexuell an der Jedi-Meisterin vergehen – sie schänden – immer und immer wieder in sie hineinstoßen, bis sie irgendwann bewusstlos werden oder einschlafen würde vor Erschöpfung ..._

„Selbst Ihr als Jedi müsst zugeben, dass der Einsatz von Machtblitzen, so wie es Sith können, gegen den aus Stahl bestehenden Grievous ein äußerst effektives Mittel wäre", entgegnete Palpatine.

„Weder ich als Jedi noch Ihr als Kanzler können so etwas. Warum also darauf noch einen Gedanken verschwenden?", gab Shaak Ti unwillig zurück.

 _Nein, Shaak Ti würde noch nicht einschlafen. Er würde sie auf den Bauch drehen, sie von hinten nehmen, dabei vorne mit seinen langen Fingern ihre Brüste umfassen. Dann würde Plagueis sie von der Seite nehmen. Dann von der anderen Seite. Und die schöne Jedi-Meisterin würde es genießen, vom Dunklen Lord der Sith derart benutzt zu werden. Ja, Shaak Ti würde sich ihm bedingungslos unterwerfen. Shaak Ti würde atemlos und vor Erregung zitternd alles tun, was Plagueis Schmutziges von ihr verlangen würde. Sie würde ganz ihm gehören. Und er würde es hemmungslos genießen, sie derart zu dominieren._

 _Und am nächsten Tag wäre es der honorigen Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti viel zu peinlich, dem Jedi-Rat zu erzählen, wie ihre Bewachungsmission für Hego Damask aus dem Ruder gelaufen war und wie sie geendet hatte – in einem Inferno aus Sperma und Vaginalsekreten – sicherlich auch gemischt mit etwas Blut. Nein, Shaak Ti würde so tun, als wäre alles wie immer – sie würde ihre erhabene stoische Maske aufsetzen –_ so wie jetzt _._

„Wie mir zu Ohren kam, hat Meisterin Yaddle die Technik der Machtblitze beherrscht", hielt Palpatine dagegen.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", entgegnete Shaak Ti unbeteiligt und stoisch.

Darth Sidious musste sich eingestehen, dass seine wilden Phantasien über Shaak Tis Begegnung mit seinem toten Meister absolut unrealistisch gewesen waren. Natürlich hatte Shaak Ti in Plagueis' Apartment keinen Wein getrunken. Sie war viel zu penibel und zu regelkonform, als dass sie sich darauf eingelassen hätte. Plagueis selbst hatte seinen Weinkonsum in jener Nacht sicherlich auch etwas zurückgeschraubt, um im entscheidenden Moment handlungsfähig zu sein. Ja, bei Shaak Ti hatte das noch geklappt.

Palpatine gestattete sich ein Grinsen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Plagueis die holde Jedi-Meisterin, anstatt sie in seinen Trainingsraum zu führen, in seinem Lieblingsaufenthaltsraum in intellektuelle und hochphilosophische Diskussionen verstrickt – mit ihr über den Lauf der Galaxis, über die Moral und die wahren Bedürfnisse der erhabenen und der niederen Wesen parliert.

Und irgendwann, als sie an einem Punkt angelangt waren, der den Kodex der Jedi berührte, da hatte er sie geknackt. Und genauso müsste er, Darth Sidious, es jetzt auch versuchen.

„Habt Ihr jemals etwas von der Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen gehört?", versuchte er es erneut.

„Dem Weisen?", wiederholte Shaak Ti ungläubig.

„Nun, auch die Sith sind nicht ganz ohne Intelligenz oder gar Weisheit, meine Liebe, auch wenn das nichts ist, was man bei den Jedi gerne zugeben würde", gab Palpatine liebenswürdig zurück.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", wiegelte Shaak Ti beinahe entschuldigend ab.

„Was meintet Ihr dann, meine Liebe?", fragte Sidious interessiert.

„Ich meinte damit, dass mir diese Legende sehr wohl bekannt ist, jedoch ohne den Zusatz _‚Der Weise'_ ", erklärte die Togruta zu seiner Überraschung mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit, geradeso, als sei die Geschichte vom Leben und Wirken des Darth Plagueis Bestandteil der Jedi-Ausbildung.

In Palpatines Hirn arbeitete es. Jetzt hatte Shaak Ti, oder besser gesagt, Darth Plagueis, seine ganze schöne Überzeugungsstrategie über den Haufen geworfen. Was hatte dieser vertrauensselige alte Narr der jungen Jedi damals in seinem Schlafgemach wohl alles in den Gehörgang gesäuselt? Wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches sagen würde, dann könnte dies den Ablauf der Aktion heute empfindlich stören, wenn nicht gar die gesamte Mission sabotieren! Also entschloss er sich, das Thema sang- und klanglos zu beenden. Später würde sich eine bessere Gelegenheit finden. Jetzt könnte Grievous endlich angreifen.

„Wenn Ihr die Legende bereits kennt, dann ist es ja umso besser", erwiderte er mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln.

Gab es denn nichts, was Shaak Ti begehren, mit was er sie irgendwie zugänglicher machen – gar knacken könnte? Aber die schöne Jedi-Meisterin hatte ihm während ihres Gespräches keinerlei Anhaltspunkt für irgendeine Schwäche entblößt. Von anderen Dingen gar nicht zu reden. Er biss bei ihr buchstäblich auf Granit. Aber zumindest in einer Sache hatte die Jedi-Meisterin seine Vermutung bestätigt. Plagueis hatte sich Shaak Ti gegenüber in jener Nacht nicht als Lord der Sith offenbart. Immerhin.

„Seid versichert, Kanzler", begann Shaak Ti nun, mit Emphase weiterzureden. „Ihr seid ganz im Gegensatz zu dieser alten Legende kein austauschbarer Sith-Schüler, sondern unser Oberster Kanzler, der auf jeden Fall beschützt und erhalten werden muss. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Wenn ich jetzt meine beiden Kollegen wieder nach oben bitten dürfte?"

In Sidious' Hirn arbeitete es erneut. Was, um der Macht willen, hatte Plagueis Shaak Ti damals erzählt?! Er, Darth Sidious, war, seit er Plagueis in seiner zweiunddreißig Jahre dauernden Lehrzeit bei diesem kannte, dessen erster und einziger Schüler gewesen! Hatte Plagueis ihm etwas verschwiegen? Natürlich! Er hatte ihm damals Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, seit klar gewesen war, dass Darth Maul damals auf Tatooine dem jungen Skywalker begegnet war. Plagueis hatte ihn damals unbedingt kennenlernen gewollt. Plagueis wollte nicht, dass Anakin bei den Jedi blieb, die ihn auf dem Wüstenplaneten aufgelesen hatten.

Damit der junge Skywalker später ihn, Sidious, als Schüler ersetzten konnte! So wie er es damals bereits stark vermutet hatte! Anakin, das von Plagueis mithilfe der Macht gezeugte Wunderkind. Seines Meisters Sohn in der Macht! Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Sidious einfiel. Und er fand es demütigend, dass ausgerechnet die Jedi Shaak Ti ihn jetzt über diesen versuchten Verrat seines Meisters in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, ruft sie ruhig wieder nach oben", erwiderte er mechanisch, dabei versonnen auf ihren Busen schauend, der sich abwechselnd hob und senkte. Ihm wurde warm dabei. _‚So schön und so unerreichbar! Welch eine faszinierende Mischung!'_ , dachte er, während er scheinbar ziellos an seinem Komlink herumspielte.

Palpatine hörte Transparistahl splittern. Nur kurze Zeit später hörte er das Metallgeklapper von Grievous' Klauenfüßen auf dem teuren Marmorfußboden im großzügig bemessenen Empfangsraum seines Apartments.

„Kanzler!", hörte er Shaak Tis alarmierte Stimme. Ihre Stoik war wie fortgeblasen. Er sah in ihre besorgten violetten Augen. Wie schön sie doch Funken sprühen konnten. Dann gewahrte er Roron Corobb und Foul Moudama, die nun aus der unteren Etage wieder zu Shaak Ti geeilt waren.

„Keine Sorge meine Liebe. Ich werde mich nicht einschüchtern lassen", versicherte er mit unerschütterlicher Miene der Jedi-Meisterin, seine Teetasse mit einer würdevollen Bewegung auf dem niedrigen Beistelltischchen abstellend und sich dem gerade eingedrungenen Gast zuwendend.

„Halt!", schmetterte er nun Grievous entgegen, während Shaak Ti ihn beinahe ehrfürchtig anschaute, was er aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte und genoss.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, in meine Privatgemächer einzudringen?! Ich bin Palpatine, der Oberste Kanzler der Republik! Und ich werde mich nicht von irgendwelchem Pöbel …"

Der General unterbrach des Kanzlers Satz abrupt, indem er Palpatine einen Stoß vor die Brust versetzte. _‚… davon abhalten lassen, irgendwann Shaak Ti zu verführen, sie anzufassen, von ihr angefasst zu werden – in sie einzudringen!'_ , dachte Sidious seinen Satz zu Ende, während er dank General Grievous' Stoß durch die Luft segelte.

Grievous' Stoß schleuderte den Obersten Kanzler direkt in die Dreiermenge der Jedi. Jäh wurde Palpatine aus seinen erotischen Träumen gerissen. Und dies auf eine Weise, die ihn zutiefst aufwühlte. Er fand sich plötzlich in den Armen von Shaak Ti wieder. Die Jedi-Meisterin schaute ihn beinahe mütterlich an, während sein silberweißes Haupt in ihren wogenden Busen gebettet war. Ihr Seitenlekku schmiegte sich an seinen Hinterkopf. Er sog ihren Duft ein, sah in ihr besorgtes Gesicht. Und in diesem Moment explodierten alle Phantasien, die sich Darth Sidious in den vorigen Minuten zurechtgesponnen hatte. Sein Körper zuckte ein, zwei Mal und dann ejakulierte der Oberste Kanzler spontan in seine Unterhose.

Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nein, so hatte er sich seine erste sexuelle Begegnung mit Shaak Ti nicht vorgestellt …!

Grievous! … Dieser ungehobelte Idiot! … Auch dafür würde er später bezahlen!

Die Flucht vor Grievous war rasant und abwechslungsreich. Das einzige, was Palpatine dabei störte, war die Tatsache, dass Shaak Ti nun dem Trupp voranschritt, während er selbst von dem riesigen weißfelligen Talz-Jedi namens Foul Moudama hinterhergetragen wurde. Aber so hatte er einen guten Ausblick auf Shaak Tis Bewegungen, sah zu, wie sich ihre Lekkus während ihrer Drehungen um sie herumschlangen, so wie er es so gerne mit seinen Armen tun wollte.

„Wir müssen zum Schutzraum!", rief Shaak Ti den Dreien zu.

Sidious mochte den Geruch des Talz nicht, der ihn nun zu diesem Schutzraum schleppte. Viel lieber wäre er mit den Dreien gesprintet und hätte die Macht dabei zu Hilfe genommen. Aber das durfte er nicht! Er hatte die Genugtuung, dass er aufgrund seiner spontanen Ejakulation von vorhin für den Talz auch nicht gerade von Wohlgeruch war, ohne dass dieser etwas dagegen tun konnte oder sagen durfte.

Unauffällig nestelte Palpatine an seinem Komlink herum. Ein paar Minuten hätte Grievous jetzt. Die müssten reichen … Befriedigt nahm er die in Entsetzen geweiteten Augen Shaak Tis zur Kenntnis, als die Jedi-Meisterin realisieren musste, dass Grievous auch im Schutzraum bereits auf sie wartete. Darth Sidious sandte seine Machtsinne aus, um in Shaak Tis Gedanken zu lesen, wie sehr sie damit haderte, dass Grievous auch dieses Detail ihres verwinkelten, listig ausgeklügelten Fluchtplanes im Voraus gekannt hatte.

Der Ithorianer Roron Corobb blies aus voller Kraft alle Luft gegen Grievous, deren seine gewaltigen Lungen habhaft werden konnten. Metallplatten lösten sich aus ihren Verankerungen, schnellten einem Sturm gleich auf den Separatisten-General zu, ihn einige Meter zurückwerfend. _‚Beinahe wie mit der Macht'_ , dachte Palpatine amüsiert.

„Ithorianer. Zwei Münder, Vier Kehlen!", erklärte Shaak Ti stolz dem Obersten Kanzler.

„Ja, das sehe ich", erwiderte dieser und schenkte erst dem fleißig blasenden Ithorianer ein kurzes, dann Shaak Ti ein langes, anerkennendes Lächeln.

Shaak Ti erwiderte kurz sein Lächeln, dann fühlte er, dass sie bereits wieder um seine Sicherheit besorgt war. Sie ließ ihren pathetischen Worten wirklich vollen Einsatz folgen. Er spürte, dass Shaak Tis Einsatz weit über eine bloße Beschützermission hinausging. Sie war beinahe mütterlich – so wie damals, als Fives bei ihm gewesen war. Auf der einen Seite rührte ihn ihre Treue und Loyalität, ihr Bemühen, ihm zu imponieren. Darth Sidious begann Hoffnung zu schöpfen, dass er seine Bemühungen, sie weiter zu umgarnen, später doch noch mit Erfolg krönen würde können.

Die drei Jedi und der Kanzler standen am Bahnsteig der Maglev-Untergrundbahn, deren unterirdisches Schienennetz Coruscant einem dichten Gewebe gleich durchzog. Gerade hatte ein Zug am Bahnsteig angehalten und Passanten strömten aus ihm oder stiegen zu. Grievous hatte sich triumphierend vor den Vieren aufgebaut und ließ wieder seine höhnischen Sprüche hören, während dem Kanzler nicht entging, wie Shaak Ti die Macht zu Hilfe nahm, um den Umhang des Generals … Palpatine feixte unverhohlen dem überraschten Grievous hinterher, als dieser an seinem an der Untergrundbahn festgebundenen Umhang mit der Bahn fortgerissen wurde und alsbald mitsamt dem Zug aus dem Sichtfeld der Vier verschwand.

„Ausgezeichnet, Meister Jedi. Wenn ich anmerken darf, dass …"

„Wir haben dafür keine Zeit. Kanzler", unterbrach Shaak Ti seine mit einem warmen Lächeln garnierte Dankeseloge. „Er wird nicht aufgeben. Wir müssen das Shuttle erreichen!", trieb die Jedi-Meisterin Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb und den Kanzler weiter.

In diesem Moment fühlte Palpatine, dass Shaak Tis Sorge nicht ausschließlich ihm galt. Da war noch etwas anderes … Etwas, was ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Er würde dem später nachgehen, wenn es sein Zeitplan zulassen würde …

„Lauft zum Shuttle! Ich werde sie aufhalten!", erklärte Shaak Ti dem Kanzler und ihren beiden Jedi-Kollegen, während sie im Begriff war, sich der stattlichen Schar der IG-Magna-Wächter entgegenzustellen, die nun auf die Vier zueilten und ihre doppelendigen violett leuchtenden Elektrostäbe zückten. Aber Shaak Ti wusste das rettende Shuttle hinter ihrem Rücken. Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb würden den Kanzler dort sicher hingeleiten, während sie ihnen den Rücken freihalten würde. Um jeden Preis …

„Meisterin Shaak Ti. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Euer Opfer in den Annalen des Jedi-Tempels unvergessen bleiben wird", sagte Palpatine ob dieser ungleichen Kräfteverteilung in Melancholie, welcher er etwas Stolz beimischte.

Ein harter, erbarmungsloser Kampf begann. Die mindestens hundert Magna-Wächter konnten Shaak Ti nicht alle auf einmal angreifen. Aber ihre schiere Menge drängte sie mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Und dann hatte sie auf einmal ihre blaue Klinge verloren. Aber sie wäre keine Jedi, wenn es ihr nicht gelingen würde, sich von einem der von ihr zur Strecke gebrachten Magna-Wächter einen Elektrostab zu beschaffen. Was für ein Gefühl, mit solch einer Waffe zu kämpfen. Sie fühlte sich beinahe wie Darth Maul. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung holte sie ihr deaktiviertes Lichtschwert zurück, um es nun gemeinsam mit dem erbeuteten Elektrostab ihren Attackierern entgegenzustrecken.

Ein violett-blau gleißendes Dreieck, bestehend aus Shaak Tis Lichtschwert, dem erbeuteten Elektrostab sowie dem Elektrostab eines sie attackierenden Magnawächters spannte sich um sie herum. Wie lange noch würde sie dieses Kräftemessen durchhalten? Wie ging es Kanzler Palpatine und ihren beiden Kameraden? Ob sie bereits das Shuttle erreicht hatten, welches den Kanzler in Sicherheit bringen würde? Hego Damask hätte gewollt, dass sein Freund, der nach jener Wahl wirklich Kanzler geworden war, unter allen Umständen geschützt und am Leben erhalten werden würde. Wenn sie dies nicht erreichen konnte, dann würde sie nicht nur ihn enttäuschen, sondern die Republik würde ins Chaos stürzen!

Mit Erschrecken sah Shaak Ti, wie sich die Magna-Wächter plötzlich von ihr zurückzogen. Sie verschwanden in die Dunkelheit zurück, aus welcher sie so urplötzlich gekommen waren, während die Jedi-Meisterin allein zurückblieb. Sie erkannte, dass die Magna-Wächter nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen waren.

Der Kanzler!

Sie lief schnell in Richtung Shuttle, um dort Roron Corobb und Foul Moudama leblos auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. Grievous hatte ihren beiden Jedi-Brüdern mit seinen spitzen Metallklauen die Brust aufgeschlitzt und ihnen ihre Lichtschwerter abgenommen!

Sie sah Kanzler Palpatines stoische Miene, während Grievous den schlanken Mann mit seiner Rechten wie eine Feder vor ihr hochhob.

„Shaak Ti. Ihr seid gekommen, um mich zu retten", sagte Palpatine ruhig und feierlich zu ihr, während er an Grievous' Hand hing.

Shaak Ti fand seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit unpassend - geradezu gespenstisch. Allerdings hatte Grievous seit Beginn seiner Verfolgungsjagd signalisiert, dass die Separatisten ihn lebend wollten. Also gab es Hoffnung für Palpatine. Aber ganz so einfach wollte sie es Grievous nicht machen! Sie griff ihn an. Nur um zu spüren, wie sehr der Kampf mit den vielen Magna-Wächtern sie an Kraft gekostet hatte.

„Ihr seid müde, Jedi!", fauchte der zwei Meter zwanzig große Grievous sie von oben an. Dann stieß er sie vor die Brust. Shaak Ti taumelte zurück und fiel zu Boden.

„Das hier werdet Ihr nicht mehr brauchen!", erklärte Grievous höhnisch und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

Shaak Ti konnte nichts dagegen tun, als der Droidengeneral ihr rechtes Handgelenk packte, um ihrer derart fixierten Hand das blaue Lichtschwert zu entwinden. Sie sah hoch zu Palpatine, der an Grievous' anderer Hand hängend ebenfalls zur Unfähigkeit verdammt war. Der Oberste Kanzler schaute mit unbewegter Miene dem Trauerspiel zu. Selbst in dieser ausweglosen Situation schaffte er es, die Contenance zu bewahren. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sich Shaak Ti so gedemütigt gefühlt! Das hier war noch viel schlimmer als Hypori! Dann sahen ihre erschrockenen Augen, wie gelbe Lichtstränge aus Grievous' rechter Armmanschette auf sie zuschossen.

‚ _Ein Vibronetz! Machtblitze für Machtunsensitive!'_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Während Shaak Tis violette Augen wahrnahmen, wie Grievous mit seiner Kanzler-Beute zum Shuttle eilte, fühlte sie, wie sich die gelben Lichtschlangen um ihren Körper wanden, ihn einschnürten, wie deren gelbe Energieblitze immer schmerzhafter ihren Körper durchzuckten. Genauso gelb und schmerzhaft, wie sie selbst es seinerzeit an Lyshaa auf Brentaal VII gesehen hatte. Würde Kanzler Palpatine jetzt auch dasselbe Schicksal wie der Separatist Shogar Tok erleiden, den Lyshaa ihrerzeit bewachen sollte? Waren Grievous' Elektroblitze die Rache der Macht an ihr dafür, dass sie sich damals über Lyshaas Tod gefreut hatte, wenngleich auch nur im Stillen?

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Grievous die Intensität der Energieblitze extra derart niedrig eingestellt hatte, auf dass ihr Tod langsam und qualvoll werden würde. Shaak Ti fühlte, wie die Lichtblitze immer stärker ihren Körper durchzuckten. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz unregelmäßig zu schlagen begann. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, Im Hintergrund hörte sie Grievous' lautes mechanisches höhnisches und dämonisches Lachen.

Dann verlor Shaak Ti das Bewusstsein.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält hauptsächlich Begebenheiten aus dem zweiten „Clone Wars"-Trickfilm von Genndy Tartakovsky, wo das Vorspiel zur Entführung von Kanzler Palpatine und die Mission von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Nelvaan Thema sind. Dieser Film leitet direkt zu Teil Drei „Die Rache der Sith", der PT-Trilogie von Star Wars über._


	16. Die Offenbarung

Mace Windu war erschöpft. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er sich mit Kampfdroiden herumplagen müssen, die den Himmel und die Straßen der galaktischen Hauptstadt verunreinigten. Aber jetzt hatte er General Grievous erspäht, wie er sich anschickte, mit seiner Kanzlerbeute in dem Shuttle zu verschwinden. Wo waren Shaak Ti und die anderen beiden Jedi? Als er schließlich den Ort des Geschehens erreichte, sah er, wie das Shuttle abhob. Er versuchte, das Fluggefährt mithilfe der Macht am Boden zu halten. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Das Shuttle flog mit Grievous und Palpatine davon, während er grimmig hinterherschaute und den Rückstoß abfedern musste, der entstanden war, als Grievous' Fluchtvehikel die unsichtbare Kette zerbersten hatte lassen, an welche es Mace Windu mit seinen Machtkünsten für kurze Zeit gelegt hatte.

Er wandte sich von dem in immer weitere Höhen entschwindenden Separatistengeneral ab und schaute hinüber zu der Halle, wo sich ein Kampf abgespielt haben musste. Der braune Ithorianer Roron Corobb und der Talz Foul Moudama lagen mit aufgeschlitzter Brust auf dem Boden. Mace Windu war nicht überrascht, zu sehen, dass beiden toten Jedi die Lichtschwerter fehlten. Aber wo war Shaak Ti? Hatte Grievous sie ebenfalls mitgenommen?

Da hörte er in der Dunkelheit ein Geräusch. Es war ein leises, stetes Knistern und Summen. Er ging in den hinteren Teil der Halle. Shaak Ti hing einer verpuppten Geonosianer-Larve gleich an der Decke, aufgehängt in einem Netz aus Vibrokabeln, die gelblich um sie herum glühten und gleißten.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti?"

Sie schlug die violetten Augen auf. Scham und Erschöpfung waren darin zu sehen.

„Ich habe versagt", waren die einzigen drei Worte, die Shaak Ti mit matter flacher Stimme zu Mace Windu sprach.

Der Korun-Meister warf sein Lichtschwert nach oben, um die Kabelstränge zu durchtrennen, die Shaak Ti an der Decke festhielten. Sofort hörte das gelbe Licht auf zu glühen. Dann fing er die völlig geschwächte Jedi-Meisterin mit seinen Armen auf, während das Lichtschwert erlöschend zu Boden fiel. Nachdem Mace Windu Shaak Ti auf die Rückbank seines Gleiters gebettet hatte, setzte er sich ans Steuer und startete das Gefährt. Er streckte noch seine Hand aus, um mithilfe der Macht sein Lichtschwert vom Boden der Halle zu sich zu rufen, dann brauste er mit der Verletzten davon. Während der gesamten Fahrt zum Tempel sprach Shaak Ti kein Wort mit ihm. Ihre violetten Augen waren zwar geöffnet, aber sie schauten beinahe wie tot nach oben in den Himmel und schienen nichts wahrzunehmen oder wiederzugeben.

„Sie hat einen Schock erlitten", sagten die Sanitäter, die sich im Jedi-Tempel um sie kümmerten. Seine Jedischwester derart in guten Händen wissend, eilte Mace Windu zu Meister Yoda, um ihm vom schrecklichen Ausgang der Mission Kanzlerrettung zu berichten.

„Vielleicht doch – lieber Euch beim Kanzler - ich hätte gelassen", meinte Yoda.

Dann begab sich Yoda auf die Krankenstation. Shaak Ti lag immer noch mit starrem Blick auf dem sterilen weißen Bett. Man hatte ihr einen Infusionsschlauch gelegt, um sie mit Nahrung zu versorgen.

„Ihre Verbrennungen sind sofort wieder geheilt. Das hat sie mit ihren Heilerkräften wohl selbst getan. Ihr fehlt jetzt körperlich nichts mehr. Aber sie bewegt sich nicht, spricht kein Wort. Will nichts essen oder trinken. Schaut niemanden an. Wir können sie nur künstlich ernähren und abwarten", meinte der diensthabende Arzt und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Zwei Tage noch hier – sie bleibt. Dann in ihr Zimmer – ihr sie bringt!", ordnete Yoda an.

Shaak Ti reagierte auch nach diesen zwei Tagen nicht, als zwei Sanitäter sie auf eine Trage betteten und in ihr Zimmer im Jeditempel brachten.

An diesem Tag besuchte Luminara Unduli ihre Freundin. Sie brachte ein paar Penja-Früchte mit, und schaute Shaak Ti mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln an. Die Togruta nahm wortlos eine der Früchte von dem Tablett, welches ihr Luminara hinhielt und stopfte sie gierig in sich hinein.

„Oh, das tut mir ja so leid, meine Liebe. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Grievous dir so übel mitspielt, dann wäre ich selbst beim Kanzler geblieben. Ich hätte im Rat darauf bestanden, Meister Fisto mitzunehmen. Immerhin sind ich und Kit Fisto Palpatines offizielle Berater in Sachen Jedi-Angelegenheiten. Aber leider hatte Meister Fisto eine andere Mission, als es passiert war", meinte die Mirialanerin mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Was hat Meister Yarael Poof gesagt?", fragte Shaak Ti, plötzlich ihre Stimme wiederfindend.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Luminara Unduli, verblüfft über diese Frage.

„Roron Corobb war früher sein Padawan gewesen. Ich werde Meister Poof irgendwann wiedersehen, wenn die nächste Ratssitzung ist", erwiderte Shaak Ti und Luminara Unduli sah Angst in Shaak Tis Augen.

„Oh, niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen, meine Liebe", versetzte Luminara mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung und strich Shaak Ti über ihre Montrals.

„Aber ich _mache_ mir Vorwürfe", gab Shaak Ti zurück.

„Aber es ist so viel passiert in der Zwischenzeit", begann es, aus ihrer Freundin herauszusprudeln. „Stell dir vor: Count Dooku ist tot. Skywalker hat ihn an Bord der „Invisible Hand" enthauptet. Und Obi-Wan und Skywalker sind wohlbehalten wieder auf Coruscant gelandet, nachdem sie Palpatine aus Grievous' Fängen befreit haben. Deine Mühen waren also nicht vergeblich."

Shaak Ti seufzte befreit auf. Aber ihre Augen blieben matt und traurig.

„Dooku ist tot?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Du bedauerst das doch nicht etwa?", fragte Luminara noch ungläubiger zurück.

„Ich hätte ihm noch einiges zu sagen gehabt. Und sicherlich nicht nur ich. Und überhaupt … er hätte vor ein Gericht gehört!"

„Aber du weißt doch so gut wie ich, dass das nicht immer geht", erwiderte die Mirialanerin barsch, geradeso, als müsse sie selbst sich für Dookus Tod rechtfertigen.

„Kann ich mit Obi-Wan sprechen?", fragte Shaak Ti unvermittelt ihre Freundin.

„Natürlich", erwiderte diese nach einem verdutzten Zögern.

„Ich danke dir", sagte Shaak Ti mit matter Stimme, nachdem Luminara Unduli sich abrupt erhoben hatte, um das Zimmer ihrer Freundin zu verlassen.

Der Mirialanerin war nicht entgangen, dass die Augen ihrer Freundin geschwollen waren und verhärmt aussahen. Nicht von Verletzungen – zumindest nicht rein physischer Art. Es schien ihr eher, als hätte Shaak Ti ununterbrochen geweint, bevor sie in ihre Kammer eingetreten war. Aber sie würde ihre Freundin niemals in die Verlegenheit bringen, auf eine direkte Frage nach diesem Weinen antworten zu müssen.

Shaak Ti war wie erwartet in ihrer Kammer, als der Oberste Kanzler ihr seine Aufwartung machte.

„Ich muss mich doch bei der selbstlosen Jedi bedanken, die beinahe ihr Leben verloren hätte, um mich zu beschützen. Worte können meine Dankbarkeit nicht ausdrücken, Meister Jedi", versicherte Palpatine Shaak Ti mit einem huldvollen Lächeln.

„Ich freue mich, dass Ihr gekommen seid, um mir das zu sagen", erwiderte Shaak Ti ruhig, beinahe etwas zu ruhig für seine euphorischen Eröffnungsworte, wie der Kanzler fand.

„Es ist uns gelungen, Grievous im Utapau-System zu lokalisieren. Euch kann ich das ja sagen, weil ich weiß, wie vertraulich Ihr solche Informationen behandelt, meine Liebe", erklärte der Kanzler liebenswürdig.

„Ich hoffe, es ist das letzte Mal, dass man ihn lokalisieren muss."

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass Meister Skywalker Grievous zur Strecke bringen wird", erklärte Palpatine mit Emphase.

„Das hoffe ich auch", gab Shaak Ti mechanisch zurück.

Palpatine lächelte still in sich hinein. Luminara Unduli hatte also nicht übertrieben, als er diese als seine offizielle Beraterin in Sachen Jedi-Angelegenheiten teilnahmsvoll nach Shaak Tis Schicksal und Befinden befragt hatte. Grievous hatte also seine Anweisung, Shaak Ti zu schonen, damit diese die erschröckliche Botschaft von des Kanzlers Entführung im Tempel verbreiten möge, gut befolgt. Und jetzt fühlte Palpatine das starke Verlangen, eine ganz spezielle Angelegenheit auf seine eigene Art und Weise abzuschließen. Eine Angelegenheit, die schon viel früher begonnen hatte … seit er herausbekommen hatte, dass Shaak Ti von seinem Meister eine Tochter bekommen hatte … oder gar noch früher? Auf jeden Fall wollte er es erledigen, bevor das große Finale stattfinden würde.

„Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie dramatisch es war, was nach Eurem Zurückbleiben auf Coruscant vor drei Tagen auf der „ _Unsichtbare Hand_ " passiert ist. General Skywalker hat hart und entschlossen gehandelt. Und er hat dabei auch nicht vergessen, Meister Kenobi zu retten, der von den Trümmerteilen eingeklemmt war, die Dooku auf ihn herabregnen hatte lassen, bevor Anakin ihn stellen und seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen konnte. Aber das war erst der Anfang …", hörte Shaak Ti den Kanzler in seltsam tiefer sonorer Stimme weiterreden.

Sie wurde müde.

„Ich bin sehr müde. Vielleicht können wir ein anderes Mal darüber reden", bot sie Palpatine an.

„Ich komme gleich zum Ende", beschwichtigte sie Palpatine, um sogleich in derselben sonoren Stimme weiterzureden.

Er wusste, dass er nun auf dem richtigen Weg war. Auf _seinem_ Weg. Umgarnen und verführen hatte vor einer Woche nicht geklappt. Ihm war im Nachhinein bewusst geworden, dass er sich damals ziemlich ungeschickt in seiner Konversation mit Shaak Ti angestellt hatte. So linkisch war er normalerweise nicht, wenn es darum ging, Andere rhetorisch zu umgarnen und einzuwickeln.

„ _Du musst dich der Dunklen Seite derart verführerisch und unwiderstehlich präsentieren, dass sie Interesse an dir zeigt, mein Schüler"_ , hallten Plagueis' Worte aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit durch seinen Kopf. _„Erst dann kannst du sie alle verführen!"_ , hatte Plagueis damals selbstgefällig und gleichzeitig verheißungsvoll hinzugefügt.

Stattdessen hatte er sich während seines gemütlichen Tee-Kränzchens zu Zweit mit Shaak Ti in seinem Apartment auf das Thema der Potenzium-Theorie versteift … versteift ... Gar nicht gut!

Normalerweise sammelte Palpatine im Vorfeld Informationen über die Zielperson seiner Umgarnungsversuche, um sich auf ein solches Gespräch vorzubereiten. Aber wie, wenn ihm Shaak Ti derart unvermittelt in sein Apartment geschickt wurde? Während Plagueis damals schon im Vorfeld gewusst hatte, wer ihn alsbald im Kaldani-Turm besuchen würde. Aber selbst ohne diese Information hatte er, Darth Sidious, sonst immer ein treffliches Gespür für Schwächen oder Sehnsüchte seines jeweiligen Gegenübers gehabt. Warum nicht damals vor drei Tagen, wo er es sich so sehr gewünscht hatte? Hatten ihm seine Wünsche im Weg gestanden? Ihm den Blick auf etwas Offensichtliches getrübt? Ihm, der sich sonst von niemandem verwirren ließ? Ihm, der nichts auf andere gab? Hatte sich etwas geändert?

Darth Sidious schob diese Zweifel beiseite, um sich nun der Routine hinzugeben, die er so gut beherrschte, die sich schon vor dreizehn Jahren bewährt hatte.

„Und während wir durch die Korridore der „ _Unsichtbaren Hand_ " eilten, ließ Grievous von oben herab einen Strahlenschild um uns entfalten. Skywalker hoffte darauf, dass R2D2 kommen würde, um uns zu helfen, aber dann tauchten Kampfdroiden auf … immer mehr Kampfdroiden ..."

Shaak Tis Augenlider flatterten.

„… Superkampfdroiden …", leierte Sidious weiter seinen Text herunter.

Das rosafarbene Gesicht des Kanzlers verschwamm vor Shaak Tis violetten Augen. Ihre Augen fielen zu. So konnte sie nicht mehr die rechte Hand des Kanzlers wahrnehmen, welche auf einmal eine ihr bestens bekannte Bewegung machte.

Und dann war Shaak Ti eingeschlafen.

Palpatine näherte sich dem Bett, in welchem die Jedimeisterin friedlich und arglos schlummerte. Er setzte sich auf dessen rechte Kante und berührte ihre rechte Hand, um zu prüfen, ob sie auch wirklich fest schlief. Langsam erwiderte sie seinen Griff. Shaak Tis rote Finger umschlangen seine hellrosafarbenen. Er schaute auf ihre Augen. Sie waren weiterhin fest geschlossen. _‚Ob sie es unbewusst etwa auch will? Macht sie so etwas etwa immer noch? Mit jemand anderem? Hier im Tempel?'_ , schoss es Sidious durch den Kopf.

„Magisser Damass", hörte er ihre rosafarbenen Lippen plötzlich nuscheln.

Sidious hielt erstarrt inne. Konnte das sein? Träumte Shaak Ti etwa auch nach diesen dreizehn Jahren immer noch von seinem toten Meister? Die ganze Zeit über? Oder hatte sie eben etwas ganz anderes gesagt?

Seine blassen, leicht gichtigen Hände schoben die Lagen ihrer Robe über ihrem Gürtel zur Seite. Eine rote Brust kam zum Vorschein. Palpatines rechte Hand strich versonnen darüber. Shaak Tis Brust war fest und doch weich genug. _‚Genau richtig'_ , dachte er. Hastig griff seine andere Hand nach Shaak Tis anderer, noch verborgener Brust. Er drückte beide Brüste etwas. Er streifte ihre Nippel und spürte, wie sie sich aufstellten. Ein leises lustvolles Stöhnen entrang sich Darth Sidious.

Mit gierigen, leicht fahrigen Bewegungen nahm er seine Hände von ihren Brüsten weg und schob ihre Röcke nach oben. Er zog ihr die Unterhose herunter und betrachtete versonnen ihre nun vollends vor ihm entblößte Mitte.

Palpatine schnürte den unteren Teil seiner dunkelblauen Kanzlerrobe auf. Draußen vor Shaak Tis Tür standen zwei seiner rotuniformierten Senatswachen, welche er zu seinem Schutz mitgenommen hatte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass ihm niemand hier im Tempel etwas antun würde. Er würde auch nicht lange brauchen. Vielleicht fünf Standardminuten. Und möglicherweise würde er, wenn der Zeitpunkt günstig wäre, mit der Jedi-Meisterin sogar ein weiteres Kind zeugen, so wie dies vor dreizehn Jahren sein Meister gekonnt hatte. Er registrierte in Vorfreude, dass er zwischen seinen Beinen schon steif und hart geworden war.

Sanft strich seine hellrosafarbene Hand über ihre sich ihm nun rot und einladend darbietende Mitte.

„Heeeegoo", hörte er sie nun ganz deutlich liebevoll im Schlaf sagen.

Er erstarrte erneut. Die Berührung seiner Hand an Shaak Tis Mitte gefror zu einer bewegungslosen rot-weißen Skulptur. Ein Eisschauer, kälter als während seiner frühen Trainingsaufenthalte mit seinem Meister auf Mygeeto, sauste Sidious' Rückgrat hinunter. Dann spürte er, wie alles in und um seine Mitte herum auf einmal schlaff und kraftlos wurde.

Ja! Shaak Ti liebte seinen toten Meister wirklich und immer noch!

Und noch lange nach seinem Tod hörte die Jedi nicht auf, von dieser Erinnerung zu zehren, holte sie gar hervor, wenn ihr danach war – oder unbewusst – so wie jetzt. So wie Darth Malgus vor über dreitausend Jahren wohl immer wieder an seine Eleena gedacht hatte, bei Tag und bei Nacht, auch und gerade, nachdem er sie eigenhändig getötet hatte. Auf dass sie ihm niemand mehr nehmen und ihn mit dieser seiner Schwäche erpressen hätte können. Aber soweit musste die Jedi-Meisterin, die hier arglos vor ihm lag, gar nicht gehen. Das hatte _er_ für sie erledigt. Shaak Ti sollte ihm dankbar sein!

Palpatine rieb noch einmal verzweifelt an seinem besten Teil, zerrte daran. Er realisierte schmerzlich, dass es nutzlos war. Sein Penis blieb so schlaff und so weich, wie er es noch vor drei Minuten gewesen war. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Entweder es ging gleich – oder gar nicht. Früher, als er gerade Senator von Naboo geworden war, war er gelegentlich mit seinem Jugendfreund Kinman Doriana in bestimmte Etablissements gegangen. ‚ _Weil man das eben gelegentlich so tut'_ , hatte ihm Doriana damals gesagt.

Aber auch wenn die Twi'lek-Damen oder Frauen seiner eigenen Spezies nett und gefällig gewesen waren, so war es Palpatine irgendwann leid, ständig eine knappe halbe Stunde im zentralen Bar-Raum des Etablissements auf seinen Landsmann von Naboo warten zu müssen, der die bezahlte halbe Stunde mit der Dame seiner Wahl stets voll ausgekostet hatte. Dann und wann war eine der Liebesdienerinnen am verloren an der Bar sitzenden Senator vorbeigeeilt und hatte ihn mit teils neugierigen, teils mitleidigen Blicken bedacht. Hinterher hatten die beiden Männer noch anderswo etwas zusammen getrunken.

Irgendwann hatte Palpatine dann das Interesse an solchen nächtlichen Ausflügen verloren. Bis er mitbekommen hatte, was sein Meister in der letzten ungestörten Nacht seines Lebens getrieben hatte. Und vor allem, mit wem er es getrieben hatte! Da war das Verlangen wieder in ihm erwacht. Aber nun wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihm sein Meister zu Lebzeiten noch längst nicht alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste und konnte.

Darth Sidious hörte schwere Stiefelschritte über den Flur vor Shaak Tis Zimmer hallen. Er kannte diese Stiefelschritte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte, seine Machtpräsenz zu verschleiern wie sonst. Eilig holte er dies nach. Die Stiefelschritte kamen immer näher.

Hastig streifte er Shaak Ti die Röcke wieder über die Beine, packte ihre entblößte Brust wieder ein. Um gleich darauf seine eigene dunkelblaue Robe in einen schicklichen Zustand zu bringen. Er hörte, wie Mace Windu vor der Tür einige heftige Worte mit seinen beiden Senatsgardisten wechselte.

Höchste Zeit, Shaak Tis Zimmer wieder zu verlassen.

Mit einem Lächeln um die dünnen Lippen trat Palpatine vor die Tür und machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

„Keine Sorge, Meister Windu. Ich habe Shaak Ti lediglich meinen Dank darüber ausgesprochen, dass sie so selbstlos versucht hatte, mich vor General Grievous zu retten. Ich werde ihren Einsatz immer in bester Erinnerung behalten", erklärte Palpatine mit pathetischer Stimme und bedeutete seinen beiden rechts und links neben Shaak Tis Zimmertür postierten Gardisten, ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem vor dem Tempel wartenden Gleiter zu folgen.

Mace Windu blieb allein zurück. Misstrauisch schaute er dem Obersten Kanzler hinterher. Die dunkle Machtpräsenz, die er soeben noch gewittert hatte, schien sich in Luft und Wohlgefallen aufgelöst zu haben. Er ging in Shaak Tis Raum. Die Jedi-Meisterin lag vor ihm in ihrer braunen Jedi-Tracht auf dem Bett. Er überlegte, ob es normal war, dass Shaak Ti während eines Besuches einschlief. War die Präsenz der Togruta wirklich vorübergehend derart dunkel geworden? Hatte gar Palpatine etwas damit zu tun gehabt? Aber es lag auf der Hand, dass seine Kollegin noch viel Zeit brauchen würde, um sich von Grievous' Attacke zu erholen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Palpatine ihr diese Zeit geben und hatte sie einfach schlafen lassen.

Fest stand, dass Shaak Ti für die nächsten drei Wochen nicht auf irgendeine Mission, nicht nach Kamino zurückgehen konnte. Mace Windu wollte nun mehr denn je, dass Grievous endlich das Handwerk gelegt werden würde. Er überlegte noch, wie Skywalker wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass der Rat beschlossen hatte, dass nicht er, sondern sein ehemaliger Meister Obi-Wan diese Aufgabe erledigen sollte.

Während Palpatine im Gleiter zurück in sein Apartment im Republica-500-Gebäude fuhr, stieg ein unbändiger Zorn in ihm hoch. Er fühlte Zorn auf seinen alten Meister, der seinem Sith-Namen gerade alle Ehre gemacht hatte. Nur vor ein paar Minuten hatte er es doch wahrhaftig wie damals zu seinen Lebzeiten fertiggebracht, seinem ehemaligen Schüler genau das zu verwehren, was dieser am meisten begehrte. Darth Plagueis hatte es zudem über seinen Tod hinaus geschafft, die Frau vor einem Übergriff seines verräterischen Schülers zu bewahren, um die er sich zu Lebzeiten gesorgt hatte. Shaak Ti brauchte ihn nur beim Namen zu rufen.

Oh, wie er Darth Plagueis immer noch hasste! Ja, Darth Plagueis war in der Tat eine Plage für Sidious – damals wie heute. Aber der Dunkle Lord der Sith wusste ebenso, dass schon bald der Tag kommen würde, an welchem es für Shaak Ti genauso wie für alle anderen Jedi kein Entrinnen mehr geben würde! Selbst Darth Plagueis könnte ihr dann nicht mehr helfen! Er grinste in sich hinein, während er seinen Gleiter bestieg.

Am nächsten Tag kam Obi-Wan Kenobi in Shaak Tis Zimmer. Das erste Mal seit Grievous' letzter Attacke auf sie leuchteten Shaak Tis violette Augen vor Freude leicht rötlich auf.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch besser", begann Obi-Wan mit der Konversation.

„Was ist mit Grievous? Ist er immer noch am Leben?", fragte Shaak Ti ohne Umschweife.

„Wir suchen ihn und werden ihn zur Strecke bringen. Das verspreche ich Euch", sagte Obi-Wan im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Es war wie in dieser Vision von vor dreizehn Jahren. Nur dass die Blitze diesmal gelb waren und das Gelächter von Grievous metallischer klang. Aber sonst war es genau dasselbe", sagte Shaak Ti unvermittelt und ihre violetten Augen füllten sich auf einmal mit Tränen.

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?", fragte Obi-Wan verwundert.

Stockend erzählte ihm Shaak Ti vom Verlauf ihrer Mission, Kanzler Palpatine zu retten.

„Und er war immer so ruhig. Als wenn das für ihn nur ein etwas aufregenderes Tee-Kränzchen gewesen wäre. War er auf der „ _Unsichtbaren Hand_ " auch so stoisch?", fragte Shaak Ti Obi-Wan über den Kanzler aus.

„Ja, er war überaus gefasst und würdevoll. Und er verfügt über eine bemerkenswerte körperliche Kondition, wie sowohl ich als auch Anakin während unserer Flucht festgestellt haben", bestätigte Obi-Wan Shaak Tis Eindruck vom Kanzler.

„Grievous hat mir mein Lichtschwert abgenommen. Ich glaube, ich verdiene auch gar keins mehr."

„Bitte sagt so etwas nicht. Was glaubt Ihr denn, wie oft Anakin schon sein Lichtschwert während seiner Missionen verloren hat. Und bislang hat er stets ein neues bekommen. Und Ihr werdet auch bald wieder ein neues bauen. Das weiß ich", versuchte Obi-Wan, sie aufzumuntern.

„Obi-Wan, denkt Ihr immer noch an Satine?", wechselte Shaak Ti erneut abrupt das Thema.

„Warum fragt Ihr mich das?", fragte Obi-Wan irritiert.

„Es ist doch so: Ich habe Euch doch nach Hego Damasks Tod kontaktiert, um R2D2 auszuleihen, um seinen Mörder zu finden. Ihr kennt ja Satines Mörder. Ist es so einfacher, damit umzugehen, als wenn Ihr nicht wüsstet, wer es getan hat?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich denke jedoch immer noch gelegentlich an sie. Das sind schöne Erinnerungen, die nur mir gehören und damit soll es sein Bewenden haben. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass andere Jedi in dieser Frage andere Meinungen vertreten", gab Obi-Wan ihr zur Antwort.

„Ihr habt sie häufiger gesehen?", fragte Shaak Ti weiter.

„Verzeiht mir, aber ich möchte darüber nicht sprechen", sagte er abwehrend.

„Aber _ich_ möchte jetzt darüber sprechen!", sagte Shaak Ti und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. „Seit ich damals in Hego Damasks Apartment war, habe ich immer wieder an ihn gedacht. Ich denke, dass es deshalb so intensiv war, weil es nur für ein einziges Mal sein sollte. Nur dieses eine Mal! Das hatten wir beide so vereinbart. Hätte ich gewusst, welche Dimension diese Worte nur einen Tag später nach seinem Tod haben würden, dann wäre ich niemals auf diese Mission gegangen. Und doch würde ich es immer wieder tun. Gerade, weil es niemals mehr stattfinden kann – versteht Ihr?"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Obi-Wan ratlos.

Jetzt sah er, wie wieder Tränen aus ihren Augen rannen. Shaak Ti begann zu schluchzen.

„Jede Nacht habe ich seitdem vor dem Einschlafen an ihn gedacht. Habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, nicht noch eine Nacht länger dageblieben zu sein."

„Aber dann hätte der Mörder einfach abgewartet und wäre eben in der nächsten Nacht gekommen", hielt Obi-Wan dagegen, während Shaak Ti weiter mal leiser, mal lauter weinte.

„Ich träume jede Nacht von ihm. Das war so schön damals im Kaldani-Turm. Ich konnte mit ihm über alles reden. Wirklich über alles – versteht Ihr? Konntet Ihr mit Satine auch über alles reden?"

„Meisterin Ti! Das sind nicht die Gedanken, die ein Jedi haben sollte – ich bitte Euch!"

Aber Shaak Ti weinte jetzt noch lauter und nahm seine Hand.

„Und doch ist es so. Diese Nacht im Kaldani-Turm mit Hego Damask war das schönste Erlebnis in meinem ganzen Leben. Und was ist jetzt? Wir eilen von einer Mission zur nächsten und wissen nicht, was morgen sein wird. Es wird keinen Frieden mehr geben. Nur noch Krieg. Es wird immer schlimmer werden. Merkt Ihr das denn nicht?"

„Meisterin Ti – bitte", sagte Obi-Wan hilflos.

„Und auch Grievous' Tod wird daran nichts ändern. Es wird immer so weitergehen!", prophezeite sie und ließ seine Hand wieder fahren. „Während der wahre Frieden – den gab es für mich nur im Apartment von Hego Damask", gestand sie ihm weinend und schaute ihm dabei herausfordernd in die blauen Augen.

„Ich verstehe Euch. Ich habe mich damals im Thronsaal auf Mandalore genauso gefühlt, nachdem Maul Satine getötet hatte. Aber ich wusste, dass das vorübergehen würde. Ich kam wieder frei und bin zurückgekehrt. Und ich habe es überwunden. Ihr seid jetzt geschwächt – Ihr braucht nur noch etwas Zeit, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

„Das haben sie zu Fives damals auch gesagt", schluchzte Shaak Ti erneut. „Und ich habe das damals auch geglaubt. Was, wenn Fives Recht hatte? Was, wenn auf diesen Chips wirklich irgendwelche kruden Befehle gespeichert sind? Befehle, Jedi zu töten, so wie damals Meisterin Tiplar?"

Obi-Wan zuckte kurz zusammen. Er sah noch deutlich das Bild Count Dookus vor Augen, wie dieser mithilfe eines Machtgriffes damals vor einem Monat auf jenem Asteroiden bei Ord Mantell Tiplars rote Schwester Tiplee zu sich herangewedelt hatte – genauso wie es früher Maul mit Satine getan hatte, bevor er der Herzogin Mandalores das Dunkelschwert der Death-Watch durchs Herz getrieben hatte ... Obi-Wan sah im Geiste vor sich noch die Spitze von Dookus roter Klinge aus Tiplees Rücken austreten – während Maul neben Dooku stehend gemein dazu gegrinst hatte. Aber jetzt war Dooku tot. Und Maul war wieder einmal verschwunden.

„Ich will nicht mehr nach Kamino zurück! Nala Se war gemein zu mir. Die Kaminoaner wollen mich dort nicht. Sie verheimlichen Dinge vor mir, die ich, die die Jedi wissen müssen!", brach es erneut aus ihr heraus, während ein weiterer Tränenschwall ihre Augen verließ.

„Aber – das ist vollkommen absurd", meinte Obi-Wan mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung. „Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr, anstatt Euch in Selbstzweifeln zu zerfleischen, jetzt aufsteht und mit mir zum Übungsgelände kommt, um den Padawanen und Jünglingen beim Lichtschwerttraining zuzuschauen? Hier in dieser Kammer seid Ihr in Euch selbst gefangen. Zumindest jetzt. Etwas frische Luft hingegen würde Euch gut tun. Ich bitte Euch!"

„Gut", erwiderte Shaak Ti schlicht und stand von ihrem Bett auf. Obi-Wan lächelte sie an. Dann gingen die beiden Jedi-Meister zum Übungsgrund des Tempels.

Shaak Ti sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie ihre Tochter mit Mace Windu sparrte. Sie wusste, dass Mace Windus letzte Padawan Depa Billaba mittlerweile selbst eine geachtete Jedi-Meisterin geworden war und gerade einen eigenen Padawan ausbildete. Gerade sah sie, wie Mace Windu Ashla einen Stoß des Vaapad zeigte. Damit würde Ashla später nicht nur Machtblitze von Sith abwehren, sondern diese gar zu ihrem Ursprung zurückschicken können. Wer musste da schon selbst Machtblitze erzeugen können, wie Kanzler Palpatine ihr noch vor einer Woche suggeriert hatte? Nein, einen besseren Meister konnte sie sich für ihre junge Tochter nicht wünschen. Shaak Ti lächelte zufrieden.

Dann schaute sie dankbar Obi-Wan an.

„Ihr hattet Recht, Obi-Wan. Ich danke Euch."

„Gern geschehen. Habt Ihr Lust, etwas mit mir essen zu gehen?"

„Gerne", erwiderte sie.

In der Cantina des Jedi-Tempels trafen sie Meister Yarael Poof. Seine Größe von über zwei Meter fünfzig und sein dünner Hals erinnerten Shaak Ti immer an die Kaminoaner, seit sie den Regenplaneten kannte. Jetzt schaute sie der rotäugige Meister vom Planeten Quermia mit sanftem Blick an und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schön, dass Ihr wieder bei uns seid", sagte er mit einem Lächeln zu Shaak Ti. Und Shaak Ti lächelte befreit zurück.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält noch den Schluss des zweiten „Clone Wars"-Comic-Films von Genndy Tartakovsky. Die Geschichte vom Tod von Jedi-Meisterin Tiplee, Tiplars Schwester, könnt Ihr im Comic "Sohn Dathomirs", nachschauen, wo es um Darth Mauls weiteres Schicksal nach "Die Gesetzlosen" aus TCW, Staffel 5, geht. Ansonsten ist alles in diesem Kapitel auf meinem Mist gewachsen._


	17. Order 69

Die Miene von Kanzler Palpatine war sorgenvoll an diesem Tag, als er sich mit Anakin traf. Anakin wusste, dass er jetzt ihm gegenüber wieder über die Jedi klagen würde.

„Du musst doch sehen, dass die Jedi auf Verrat an mir sinnen. Und jetzt haben sie auch noch Padmé eingespannt!"

Der Satz Palpatines traf Anakin wie ein Donnerschlag.

„Ich weiß, dass sie die Petition der Zweitausend im Senat initiiert hat", versuchte Anakin mit erhobenen Händen seinen Kanzler-Freund zu beschwichtigen. „Aber sie meint es doch nur gut. Und der Senat ist genau das Gremium, das …"

„Gerade jetzt können wir uns diese Unstimmigkeiten im Senat nicht leisten!", unterbrach Palpatine jäh Anakins Verteidigung seiner geheimen Ehefrau. „ _Ich_ darf sie mir nicht leisten. Gerade jetzt nicht. Und genau jetzt ist mir Padmé in den Rücken gefallen. _Jetzt_ … wo der Krieg bald vorbei sein könnte", sagte er mit anklagender Stimme.

„Padmé könnte niemals …"

„Doch, sie kann!", donnerte Palpatine.

Anakin blieb schockerstarrt stehen.

„Aber du kannst auch", setzte der Kanzler mit einem verlockenden Lächeln nach.

„Was kann ich?"

„Was du willst", erwiderte Palpatine schlicht.

„Wirklich alles?", fragte Anakin ungläubig.

„Du kannst tun und haben, was du willst", hörte Anakin die ruhige und kraftvolle Stimme seines Kanzler-Freundes.

Er schaute kurz verwirrt an sich hinunter, dann blickte er Palpatine an: „Ich … will eigentlich nur eines. Und Ihr wisst, was."

Ein Anflug von zuversichtlicher Gelassenheit legte sich über des Kanzlers Antlitz.

„Ich weiß, mein Junge. Ich weiß. Und ich kann dir dabei helfen."

Anakin sah, fühlte die Hand, welche ihm der einen Kopf kleinere Palpatine sachte auf die Schulter legte. Spannung begann im Raum zu knistern.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an die Legende, die ich dir in der Oper erzählt habe?"

„Darth Plagueis der Weise – natürlich erinnere ich mich", versicherte ihm Anakin, begierig, mehr zu hören.

„Es ist nicht nur eine Legende, Anakin", sagte Palpatine mit gesenkter Stimme.

Anakin schluckte. Er hatte es geahnt.

„Darth Plagueis hat wirklich gelebt", offenbarte ihm Palpatine.

Anakin war sich dessen relativ sicher, aber er weigerte sich, es zu glauben, bevor er den letzten Beweis für die Wahrheit dieser vermeintlichen Legende erhalten hätte. Und dieser letzte Beweis kam genau … jetzt?

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Anakin.

„Darth Plagueis war mein Meister. Er hat mir den Zugang zu seiner Macht vermittelt, bevor ich ihn tötete", gestand Palpatine seinem jungen Freund.

Anakin hatte es die ganze Zeit über, seit ihm Palpatine davon in der Oper erzählt hatte, gewusst. Er hätte allerdings niemals geglaubt, dass Darth Plagueis zumindest zeitlich gesehen derart nahe an seinem eigenen Leben existiert hatte. Aber jetzt war es ein anderer Sith, der ihm nicht nur zeitlich, sondern auch räumlich viel zu nahe gekommen war.

Anakin war auf einmal wieder hellwach. Seine blaue Klinge erwachte urplötzlich zum Leben und fand sich unter Palpatines Kinn wieder.

„Ihr! … Ihr seid es! Ihr seid es die ganze Zeit über gewesen!", herrschte er Palpatine an, der angesichts dieser blau schimmernden Gefahr so stoisch und ruhig schien wie immer.

Anakin war das unheimlich. War sich der Kanzler seiner Sache so sicher? Oder war ihr Band schon derart fest geknüpft, dass Palpatine glaubte, wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde können? Fakt war, dass Palpatine ihn die ganze Zeit über hinters Licht geführt hatte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hatte die ganzen dreizehn Jahre über seine Machtsensitivität, seine wahre Identität, vor ihm geheimgehalten – vor ihm, einem Jedi – seinem Freund! War Palpatine sein Freund? Dass der verkannte Sith sich ihm jetzt, wo Padmé und sein ungeborenes Kind vom Tode bedroht waren, offenbarte und dabei mit einem Strohhalm lockte, von dem Anakin annahm, dass er durch die Dunkle Seite vergiftet war, war … unerträglich!

„Ich sollte Euch töten … Ich werde Euch töten!", brach die ganze Verletzung aus ihm heraus.

„Warum?", fragte Palpatine schlicht und unschuldig zurück.

„Ihr seid ein Sith-Lord!", zischte Anakin ihn an.

Der Vorwurf lief ins Leere. Zumindest schien Palpatine davon nicht besonders beeindruckt. Seine wasserblauen Augen kamen Anakin in diesem Moment klarer vor als jemals sonst. „Ich habe dir soeben gesagt, dass du alles bekommen kannst, was du willst. Meinst du, ich habe mein Leben dabei ausgeklammert?", sagte Palpatine und entblößte wie zum Beweis seines Angebotes seine Kehle noch ein Stück mehr.

„Aber Ihr … Ihr seid doch ein Sith?", fragte Anakin verdattert. „Sith denken nur an sich selbst", betete er das herunter, was er wusste.

Palpatine lächelte ein ruhiges, erhabenes Lächeln. „Und ich bin dein Freund. Werde mein Schüler! Und ich werde dir helfen, Padmé zu retten … Wenn du mich lässt."

Anakin zögerte. _Es wäre so einfach – wie bei Dooku. Und doch …_

Die Spitze seines Lichtschwerts zitterte vor Palpatines Kinn.

 _So einfach … um dann umso komplizierter zu werden._

Anakin deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert.

„Ich … ich übergebe Euch dem Rat der Jedi!", entgegnete er hastig.

„Ja … das solltest du", meinte Palpatine mit einer merkwürdigen, bitteren Schlaffheit in seinen Worten.

Anakin eilte so schnell aus dem Büro des Kanzlers, wie er noch nie von dort davongeeilt war. Palpatine sah Anakin mit ruhigem Blick hinterher. Dann lächelte er. Endlich würde es soweit sein …

Als er im Jedi-Tempel ankam, war Anakin erleichtert, auf Mace Windu zu treffen. Endlich war er mit diesen Dingen nicht mehr allein.

Anakin Skywalker hielt es nicht mehr aus. Jede Minute, die er jetzt sinnlos hier im Tempel herumsaß, konnte eine Minute zu viel sein. Vielleicht genau die Minute, die Padmé das Leben kosten könnte, wenn es Mace Windu und den anderen Dreien wirklich einfallen sollte, den Kanzler zu töten … so wie er es gerade eben noch selbst erwogen hatte ..., anstatt den entlarvten Sith vor Gericht und später in Sicherheitsverwahrung zu bringen. Anakin würde nie mehr erfahren, wie Darth Plagueis der Weise es angestellt hatte, diejenigen zu retten und vor dem Tode zu bewahren, die ihm nahegestanden hatten … so wie Padmé ihm nahe stand.

Aber er wusste genau, dass Mace Windu das völlig egal wäre. Dieser Hardliner kannte nur seine Jedi-Prinzipien. Er hatte bestimmt niemals geliebt und solcherart moralische Fehlbarkeit immer vor allen Jedi, die es hören oder nicht hören wollten, mit Nachdruck als Makel gebrandmarkt. Und jetzt hatte ihn Mace Windu dazu verdammt, hier zu warten, bis der dunkelhäutige Korun-Meister mit seinen drei Gefährten wieder aus des Kanzlers Büro zurückgekehrt sein würde. Aber Anakin Skywalker wollte nicht warten. Nicht mehr!

Und auch die große, schlanke Togruta, welche jetzt vor ihm im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß, um ihm seinen Weg zu versperren, würde ihn nicht daran hindern, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ja, Shaak Ti war nach außen hin eine wahre Vorzeigejedi, aber er, Anakin Skywalker, kannte ihr schmutziges Geheimnis! Und ausgerechnet jetzt war Shaak Ti zum Zünglein an der Waage darüber geworden war, ob Padmé, die Liebe seines Lebens, leben oder sterben würde. Und mit Padmé ihr gemeinsames Kind. Nicht, dass Anakin es nicht fertiggebracht hätte, Shaak Ti im Kampf zu bezwingen und sich einfach zu nehmen, was er brauchte. Aber noch war es dafür zu früh. Palpatine würde ihn sicherlich wieder tadeln, wenn er davon im Nachhinein erfahren würde. Und erst Obi-Wan! Also beschloss Anakin, nicht an Padmé zu denken, wenn er der Togruta seinen Wunsch vortragen würde. Sie könnte seine Gedanken lesen und ihm niedere Beweggründe unterstellen. Und ihm den Gleiter verweigern, den er jetzt so dringend brauchte! Nein, er würde an jemanden denken, den diese Vorzeigejedi ganz bestimmt nicht kannte. Er gestattete sich ein innerliches Grinsen, dann sprach er sie an.

Shaak Ti saß mit geschlossenen Augen im Schneidersitz neben dem an den Mittelturm des Jedi-Tempels angeschlossenen Hangar, welcher die Raumschiffe und Gleiter beherbergte, welche für Notfälle und eilige Missionen reserviert waren. Sie selbst war bei jener Sitzung des Rates dabei gewesen, als Mace Windu in Vertretung des auf Kashyyyk weilenden Meisters Yoda die drei anderen gestandenen Jedi-Meister ausgewählt hatte, um Skywalkers dringendem Verdacht nachzugehen. Jetzt würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar und Kit Fisto es schaffen würden, Kanzler Palpatine abzusetzen und seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Dann endlich würde ihr Leben wieder wie früher werden. Sie würde die Attacke von Grievous endgültig hinter sich lassen und wieder auf Mission, nach Kamino gehen. Ein neues Lichtschwert hatte sie bereits.

Anakin Skywalker selbst war es gewesen, welcher seinen väterlichen Freund gegenüber Meister Windu als Sith offenbart hatte – so hatte es Mace Windu auf der eilig anberaumten Ratssitzung erklärt. Das hätte Shaak Ti Anakin nicht zugetraut. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte sie noch vor einem halben Jahr Zweifel an Anakin gehabt, als im Hohen Rat darüber debattiert worden war, ob Skywalker bereits reif genug dafür sei, zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt zu werden. Zu unbedacht, zu impulsiv sei der Mann von Tatooine, hatte damals Oppo Rancisis gemeint und damit ihren eigenen Zweifeln beredten Ausdruck verliehen. Aber jetzt hatte der junge Jedi ihre Befürchtungen zerstreut. Anakin Skywalker hatte den zweiten geheimen Sith-Lord enttarnt und offenbart! Den, nach welchem die Jedi die ganzen dreizehn Jahre über seit Darth Mauls Auftauchen auf Naboo gesucht hatten. Er war wahrhaftig der Auserwählte! Qui-Gon hatte recht gehabt!

Und nun waren die Jedi zur Tat geschritten.

Shaak Ti erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die sorgenumwölkte Miene Mace Windus von vor zwei Stunden. Der sechs Jahre ältere Jedimeister hatte ihr den guten Ratschlag mitgegeben, ein Auge auf Skywalker zu haben, dafür zu sorgen, dass jener im Tempel bleiben möge. Solange, bis seine Jedi-Kollegen die Mission im Kanzlerbüro erfolgreich abgeschlossen hätten. Skywalker sei hochgradig verwirrt und bräuchte deshalb Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, hatte der Korun-Meister ihr gesagt. Dann hatte er ihr noch gewünscht, dass die Macht mit ihr sein möge – mit ihr, der nun in Yodas und Mace Windus Abwesenheit die Sicherheit des Tempels anvertraut war. Natürlich hatte sie ihm für seine Mission dasselbe gewünscht, so wie es unter Jedi Brauch war. Und natürlich wollte Shaak Ti sich an seine Anweisung halten. Gerade jetzt, wo sie eine Präsenz nahen fühlte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

Anakin Skywalker stand vor ihr, so aufgewühlt und unruhig, wie sie ihn schon öfters erlebt hatte. Und doch irgendwie anders.

„Anakin. Danke für das, was du getan hast. Der Jedi-Orden steht in deiner Schuld – sogar die ganze Galaxis", sagte sie mit ruhiger Dankbarkeit in der Stimme, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

„Shaak Ti. Geht mir aus dem Weg!", hörte sie Anakins ungeduldige Stimme.

Sie schluckte. Was hatte Anakin vor? Sie war sich jetzt mehr als sicher, dass Mace Windus Warnung vollkommen berechtigt war.

„Der Tempel ist abgeriegelt, Anakin. Ein Sicherheitscode schützt die Tür", entgegnete sie mit einem Achselzucken, als könne das wirklich den Auserwählten mit seinen überragenden technischen und improvisatorischen Fähigkeiten vom Ein- oder Ausbrechen durch irgendeine Tür abhalten.

„Ich brauche unbedingt einen Gleiter. Die Mission im Kanzlerbüro ist in Gefahr!", hörte sie ihn nun erregt rufen.

Shaak Ti erkannte, dass mehr gefordert war als einlullende Ruhe und Beharrlichkeit. Sie erhob aus ihrer Schneidersitzpose und baute sich vor dem jüngeren Jedi auf.

„Warum, Anakin? Die Vier sind die besten Meister unseres Ordens. Was könntest du tun?", fragte sie, ihm beide Hände mit geöffneten Handflächen abwehrend entgegenstreckend.

„Wenn ich nicht zu ihnen gehe, dann wird im Büro des Kanzlers Blut fließen!", rief Anakin laut.

„Ich habe Anweisung, alle Gefährte hier im Hangar zu lassen, bis Meister Windu und die anderen wieder von ihrer Mission im Kanzlerbüro zurückgekehrt sind", entgegnete Shaak Ti, während ihre lilanen Augen eine ruhige, feste Entschlossenheit ausstrahlten.

„Versteht Ihr denn nicht?! Sie werden alle sterben, wenn ich nicht zu ihnen gehe!" Anakin schrie schon fast, als er ihr diese Worte entgegenschleuderte.

 _Was war da los?_ Shaak Ti las in den Gedanken des jungen Jedi vor ihr und was sie sah, verwunderte sie. Anakin Skywalker dachte doch wahrhaftig an Darth Plagueis. Wieso? Sie konnte sich denken, dass ihm Palpatine während ihrer gemeinsamen Stunden, in welchen Anakin mit ihm allein gewesen war, sicherlich allerhand erzählt hatte. Und wenn Palpatine ein Sithlord war, wie Anakin behauptet hatte, dann kannte er sicherlich auch diese Legende!

Aber sie kannte sie auch! Und so, wie Hego Damask ihr damals jene Legende erzählt hatte, war jener Sith namens Plagueis jenseits der Suche nach einem Schüler vorrangig damit beschäftigt gewesen, Leben zu retten oder zu bewahren. Es hatte gar Leute gegeben, die ihm nahegestanden hatten, um die Darth Plagueis sich gesorgt hatte. Also konnte sie dem jungen Anakin diese Gedanken schwerlich zum Vorwurf machen. Sie sah weiterhin, dass Anakin in diesem Moment wahrhaftig darum bemüht war, Leben zu retten. Natürlich - er wollte seinen Jedi-Freunden helfen. Gegen den Sith-Lord. Nur deshalb war er jetzt hier und wollte einen Gleiter.

Shaak Ti trat beiseite.

Eilig schnappte sich Anakin den am nächsten stehenden Gleiter und düste mit ihm in der schnellen abrupten Fahrweise davon, die alle von ihm kannten. Ohne sich bei Shaak Ti für ihr Entgegenkommen zu bedanken. In diesem Moment kamen der Togruta Zweifel, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Sie begab sich erneut in den Schneidersitz und meditierte. Die Macht sang eine verwirrende, undefinierbare Melodie, welche sie nicht verstand. Das war bereits so gewesen, als sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern über die Visionen von Meister Yoda meditiert hatten, in welchen jenem Qui-Gon erschienen war. Aber jetzt steigerte sich die Melodie der Macht in ein schrilles Crescendo hinein, welches Shaak Ti zutiefst beunruhigte.

Die Kakophonie in der Macht wurde immer schlimmer. Shaak Ti entschied, den Hangar abzuriegeln und begab sich zurück in ihre Kammer, um dort das Ergebnis der Sondermission der vier, nun fünf Jedi abzuwarten.

Ashla war gerade in der Bibliothek des Tempels, als sie spürte, dass ihr Meister Hilfe brauchte. Sie verließ umgehend den großzügig bemessenen Bibliothekssaal, um zügig durch die Gänge des Tempels zu laufen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Mari Amithest, die ihr entgegenkam.

„Ach, ich hole nur ein paar Getränke, dann bin ich wieder da", erwiderte Ashla schnell.

Schließlich hatte sie den Tempel verlassen und trat in einer der unteren Ebenen Coruscants auf eine Straße. Sie hielt das erstbeste Taxi an. Der Taxifahrer, ein Nimbanel, sah, dass das etwas blass aussehende Togruta-Mädchen Hilfe brauchte.

„Na, Kleine? Wo musst du denn hin?"

„In den Senat. Dort ist mein Vater", erklärte Ashla.

„In den Senat. Na gut, steig ein", erwiderte der gelbe, braungesprenkelte Taxifahrer lässig.

Sie fuhren eine Weile.

„Dein Vater ist wohl der Senator von Shili, was?"

„So was ähnliches", erwiderte sie leicht gelangweilt.

„Wieso guckst du so nervös? Wir sind doch jetzt aus den Unteren Ebenen raus. Und gleich sind wir beim Senat, da ist es ganz bestimmt nicht gefährlich", meinte der Nimbanel mit einem Grinsen, wobei sich seine beiden gelben, gewaltigen Wangenlappen leicht hoben.

„Quatschen Sie nicht so viel! Beeilen Sie sich!", sagte Ashla genervt.

„Hehe, ist dein Vater so ein hohes Tier, dass du gleich so unverschämt wirst?"

„Stellen Sie sich mal vor: mein Meister stellt dort im Senat gerade einen Sith-Lord!", erklärte Ashla voller Stolz. Sie hatte sich gefreut, dass ihr Meister sie ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, bevor er mit den anderen drei Jedi-Meistern zum Senat gefahren war.

„Jaja, ich bin Taxifahrer, Mädel. Solche Geschichten höre ich zuhauf. Stell dir mal vor: Ein Klon hat mir damals vor zwei Monaten erzählt, dass Menschen extra dafür erschaffen werden, um ihre Freunde und Anführer zu töten. Und sie wissen nichts davon. Und dann ist er einfach ausgestiegen, als ich ihn an der Klonbar abgesetzt hatte wie gewünscht. Ohne zu bezahlen! Und obendrein haben seine Kumpels mein Taxi auch noch mit ihrem billigen Bier bespritzt… Dein Vater – Meister wird doch aber bezahlen, oder?"

„Wenn Sie weiter so nerven, dann nicht", zischte Ashla zurück.

„Dann schmeiß ich dich gleich hier raus, Kleine!", gab der Nimbanel erbost zurück.

„Nicht so schnell, wir müssen da rüber, an das Fenster von Kanzler Palpatines Büro!", wies Ashla den Taxifahrer an.

„Aber … das ist verboten! Der Luftraum vor dem Büro des Kanzlers wird bewacht!"

„Dann warten Sie hinter dieser Reklametafel", schlug Ashla vor und machte eine gewisse Handbewegung. Gehorsam und ruhig dirigierte der Taxigleiter-Fahrer sein Gefährt hinter die von Ashla gezeigte Reklametafel.

Hinter der großen Frontscheibe von Palpatines Büro konnten Ashlas scharfe Augen gut das violette Lichtschwert ihres Meisters erkennen. Eine rote Klinge kreuzte damit, welche … vom Kanzler geführt wurde! Ihr Meister hatte recht gehabt. Jetzt sah sie, wie Palpatine sein rotes Lichtschwert fallen ließ, welches augenblicklich erlosch. Mace Windu drängte den verräterischen Kanzler in die Ecke des Büros. _Wäre da nicht die Scheibe, würde er durch einen kleinen Schubs glatt zum Fenster hinausfallen_ , dachte die junge Halbtogruta. Ashla fand, dass das Fensterglas tadellos poliert war – jener Transparistahl war offenbar ohne jegliche Spiegeleffekte, so gestochen scharf, wie sie das Geschehen beobachten konnte. Aber da unten, da waren ein paar trübe, spitze Zacken am Fensterrand. Jetzt erst registrierte Ashla, dass da keine Frontscheibe mehr war. Jemand musste sie bereits vorher zerstört haben. Die beiden Männer waren dem Abgrund so nahe.

‚ _Jetzt ist es gleich vorbei'_ , dachte Ashla.

Sie überlegte, wo die anderen Jedi waren, von denen ihr Meister ihr gegenüber gesprochen hatte. Ihr fiel Mace Windus Kampfregel ein, dass es häufig ratsamer war, Mann gegen Mann zu kämpfen, als dass sich viele Kampfgefährten bei dem Versuch in die Quere kamen, einen einzelnen Feind zu erledigen. Hatte Mace die anderen also lediglich mitgenommen, um die Flucht des Sithlords zu verhindern und sie standen vor den Türen des Büros, während ihr Meister die Hauptlast des Kampfes trug?

Ashla sah blaue Machtblitze aus des Kanzlers Fingern schießen. Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln bemächtigte sich ihrer. Es sah schön aus – machtvoll schön!

„Na Kleine? Welcher von den beiden ist denn dein Vater – Meister?", hörte sie neben sich die herablassende Stimme des Taxifahrers.

„Bestimmt nicht der Sith!", zischte Ashla zurück.

„Aber … es gibt keine Sith. Das sind doch alles nur alte Legenden", wandte der Taxifahrer ein.

„Seien Sie einfach nur ruhig!", fauchte Ashla ihn an.

„Hey, Kleine - das hier ist immer noch mein Taxi!", fauchte der Nimbanel zurück.

Jetzt reichte es Ashla. Mithilfe der Macht öffnete sie die Tür an der Seite des Taxifahrers, nahm ihn in den Würgegriff der Macht und katapultierte ihn auf diese Weise auf das Dach, auf welchem die Werbetafel montiert war.

„Du bist ja noch schlimmer als dieser blöde Klon!", hörte sie noch das Schimpfen des Nimbanel von unten auf dem Dach, während dessen Taxigleiter einfach weiterschwebte.

Ashla überließ den Taxifahrer sich selbst. Sie kletterte vor zum Fahrersitz, übernahm das Steuer und schwebte etwas in Richtung des Kanzlerbüros, dabei immer Deckung zwischen Gebäuden oder anderen Gleitern suchend. Jetzt sah sie, wie die Machtblitze des Sith erloschen waren. Jetzt würde es ihr Meister vollenden.

Anakin Skywalker kam von hinten heran. Ashla sah ihren Meister mit dem jüngeren Jedi reden, während Palpatine weiter schlaff und untätig in der Ecke des massiven Fensterrahmens saß. _Gut!_ , dachte Ashla. _Zwei Jedi sind offenbar doch besser als einer_. Skywalkers blaue Klinge erwachte mit einem kreisenden Wirbel zum Leben, während die lilafarbene von Mace Windu erlosch.

In diesem Moment fühlte Ashla, das gar nichts gut war.

Erneut schossen Machtblitze aus Palpatines Händen – stärker und mächtiger als je zuvor. Und jetzt hatte diese Waffe der Sith für Ashla jegliche Schönheit verloren, sah sie doch ihren Meister von jenem blauen Geflecht umhüllt aus dem Fenster fliegen – ohne seine rechte Hand und sein Lichtschwert, wie sie erst jetzt erschrocken registrierte. Sie fuhr mit dem gestohlenen Gleiter etwas an ihren fallenden Meister heran, riskierte dabei einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster des Kanzlerbüros. Palpatine hatte sich erhoben und schien ganz mit Anakin beschäftigt.

Guuut!

Mithilfe der Macht zog die zwölfjährige Ashla ihren Meister, welcher ohne seine rechte Hand sein Fallen nicht mehr mithilfe der Macht abfedern konnte, zu sich hin, bis er auf dem Dach des Gleiters zu liegen kam. Nun glitt sie ruhig und langsam mit ihrem verletzten Meister davon, um in einer Seitenstraße anzuhalten, wo Mace Windu vom Dach des Taxigleiters stieg, um in dessen Inneres zu seiner jungen Padawan zu steigen.

„Ich wusste, dass es richtig war, dich zu meiner Padawan zu nehmen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Ashla", sagte Mace Windu benommen und ergriffen.

„Wir müssen sofort in ein Krankenhaus!", versetzte Ashla, als wäre ihr das Lob peinlich.

Während sie zum Krankenhaus flogen, versuchte Mace Windu, Meister Yoda zu erreichen. Aber der grüne Großmeister ging nicht an sein Komlink. Mace Windu hinterließ ihm eine Nachricht.

Endlich waren sie am Krankenhaus angelangt.

„Ihr braucht eine neue Hand, Meister Jedi", sagte der Arzt, nachdem er die Wunde untersucht hatte. „Ihr als Jedi verletzt Euch gegenseitig?", wunderte er sich.

„Ach, fragt besser nicht", wiegelte Mace Windu ab.

„Die hier müsste passen. Es ist dasselbe Modell, welches auch Meister Skywalker trägt", erklärte der Arzt lächelnd.

„Dann nehme ich das", erwiderte Mace Windu mit Bitterkeit im Blick, wusste er doch, dass es genau diese künstliche Hand des sogenannten Auserwählten gewesen war, die ihm seine eigene rechte Hand genommen hatte.

Während die Operation stattfand, hörte Mace sein Komlink summen. Mit der linken Hand nahm er das Gespräch an und nun endlich hörte er die vertraute Stimme Yodas.

„Wenigstens Ihr – zu erreichen noch seid. Wie die Lage im Tempel ist?"

"Ich bin nicht im Tempel. Skywalker kam heute früh zu mir, um mir zu sagen, wer der zweite geheime Sithlord ist. Ich bin daraufhin mit Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar und Kit Fisto ins Kanzlerbüro geflogen, um ihn zu stellen."

„Palpatine – der Sithlord ist?", fragte Yoda ungläubig.

Mace Windu nickte. „Ich habe sein rotes Lichtschwert gesehen - wie er damit die anderen drei Jedi tötete. Skywalker ist jetzt bei ihm und auf seiner Seite. Ashla ist bei mir und wir warten darauf, dass meine neue rechte Hand fertig wird", erklärte Mace Windu ernst die Lage.

„Nach Coruscant zurückkehren - ich bald werde. Bedeckt und fern vom Tempel Euch halten – ihr sollt, bis bei Euch melden – ich mich werde!", wies Yoda Mace Windu an. „Eines noch – trauen, den Klonsoldaten – ihr könnt nicht mehr!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete Yoda die Verbindung.

„Wie war das?", fragte der Arzt irritiert.

Mace Windu begann, mit seiner linken Hand vor dem Gesicht des Arztes herum zu wedeln. „Ihr habt nichts gehört", sagte er mit beschwörender Stimme zu dem Mediker.

„Ich habe nichts gehört", wiederholte der Arzt gehorsam.

„Ihr habt mir die ganze Zeit über meine neue Hand angepasst", sagte Mace weiter mit gebieterischer Stimme.

„Ich habe Euch die ganze Zeit über Eure neue Hand angepasst, Meister Jedi!", wiederholte der Arzt mechanisch und Ashla lächelte ihren Meister von der Seite an.

Es war keine halbe Stunde vergangen, als Shaak Ti eine noch größere Unruhe in der Macht verspürte. Etwas tat wieder weh. Jedi waren gestorben! Nein, deswegen hatte sie Anakin den Gleiter nicht gegeben! Eine weitere halbe Stunde später spürte sie herannahende Woge des Unheils. Direkt hier im Tempel. Jemand war in den Jedi-Tempel eingedrungen - jemand, der eben noch hier gewesen war, aber auch wieder nicht.

Ihr Komlink summte. Meister Yoda höchstpersönlich erschien als blaues Hologramm-Bild, um ihr von Kashyyyk aus mitzuteilen: „Skywalker - Recht gehabt er hat. Palpatine der geheime zweite Sith-Lord ist."

Shaak Tis Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen.

„Was ist mit Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar … Mace Windu? Sie sollten ihn stellen!", fragte die Togruta entgeistert.

Dass sie Anakin erlaubt hatte, mit einem Gleiter zum Ort des Geschehens zu fahren, behielt sie lieber für sich.

„Eins mit der Macht – sie sind - bis auf Meister Windu", erwiderte Yoda mit einem Fatalismus, der Shaak Ti Angst machte.

„Und … Skywalker? Ich kann ihn spüren … hier im Tempel. Aber er ist … anders, dunkler."

„Auf Kashyyyk, gegen mich gewandt die Klone – sich haben", erklärte Yoda. „Gegen mich und gegen Jedi überall in der Galaxis. Trauen den Klonen – Ihr länger könnt nicht. Den Tempel verteidigen, auch gegen Skywalker – Ihr müsst!"

Shaak Ti holte ob dieser Warnung tief Luft und atmete dann sehr langsam wieder aus.

„Aber die Klone haben doch immer auf unserer Seite …"

Die Verbindung brach jäh ab; Shaak Ti war wieder allein mit sich und der aufgewühlten, verfremdeten Macht mitten im Herzen des Jedi-Ordens. Sie lauschte in die entstandene Stille hinein. Es näherte sich eine große, gemeine Dunkelheit.

Ein paar Padawane und Jünglinge kamen plötzlich in ihre Kammer gerannt. Angst und Schrecken standen in ihren jungen Gesichtern.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti. Es sind einfach zu viele. Skywalker und die Klone - sie töten alle Jedi. Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte einer der Jünglinge, ein kleiner Menschenjunge von höchstens sechs Jahren.

Nein, mit diesen jungen Jedi konnte sie den Tempel unmöglich verteidigen. ‚ _Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?_ ', fragte die Togruta sich selbst. Die Klone hatten immer auf Seiten der Jedi gekämpft. Auf Seiten der Republik. Dafür waren sie erschaffen worden. So hatte es Meister Yoda ihr vor zwei Jahren erzählt. Und die Jedi waren doch auch die Republik. Waren sie es noch? Nicht mehr, wenn der nominelle Oberbefehlshaber der Klonarmee, Kanzler Palpatine, dies auf einmal anders sah. Aber die Klone waren doch auch Menschen, die fühlten und dachten wie andere nichtgeklonte Menschen auch. Wie konnten sie auf vernunftbegabte Wesen schießen, die kurz zuvor noch ihre Schutzobjekte, ihre Waffenbrüder, ihre Kameraden gewesen waren? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Kommt mit!", sagte sie und führte die Jünglinge und Padawane einen Gang entlang, weg von den lärmenden Blasterschüssen der tötenden Klone, die auf einmal nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein schienen. Endlich war die kleine Landeplattform am Hintereingang erreicht. Shaak Ti entriegelte sie und die Tür ging mit einem Zischen auf. Zwei kleine Raumschiffe standen für eilige Reisende bereit.

„Ganodi, du kannst doch jenes Schiff fliegen", sagte sie zu einer jungen, grünen Rodianerin. „J.K. Burtola, du steuerst das andere. Versteckt Euch irgendwo und kommt nie wieder hierher zurück, solange – bis dieser Spuk aufhört! Ihr kennt die Notfallfrequenz!", befahl sie den Jünglingen.

Shaak Ti wartete noch, bis alle ihr anvertrauten Jünglinge und Jedi in die beiden Schiffe geklettert waren. Schnell hoben die beiden kleinen Schiffe vom Hangar ab. Shaak Ti verließ den Hangar und dachte an Ashla. Sie hätte die Jünglinge nach ihr fragen können. Aber sie hatte Angst, zu erfahren, was sie nicht hören wollte. So jedoch könnte sie immer noch Hoffnung in sich tragen. Solange, bis sie Ashla wiedersehen würde. Und wenn nicht, würde die Hoffnung solange in ihr weiterleben, solange sie selbst lebte.

Ob Skywalker jetzt wohl auch gelbe Augen hätte wie die Sith, von denen sie während ihrer Ausbildung gehört und gelesen hatte? Allein schritt Shaak Ti durch die verlassenen Gänge, immer näher zum Kampfgeschehen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung mit den Klonsoldaten auf Geonosis. Es hatte damals den Anschein, als wären diese weißumrüsteten Kämpfer schon immer da gewesen, um den Jedi beizustehen. Als hätte jemand auf einen Schalter gedrückt, es ihnen befohlen und sie hätten es umgehend verinnerlicht. So selbstverständlich war ihr damals alles erschienen, was die Klonsoldaten taten und sagten.

 _Einen Schalter gedrückt_. Der Gedanke durchfuhr sie wie ein greller Blitz. Was, wenn der Arc-Trooper Fives vor zwei Monaten doch recht gehabt hatte mit seiner von allen anderen als wirre Verschwörungstheorie abgetanen Behauptung? Was, wenn dieser Chip, den man den Klonen angeblich zwecks Aggressionshemmung implantiert hatte, einem viel monströseren Zweck diente, als die freundliche Kaminoanerin Nala Se damals so einlullend ihr gegenüber behauptet hatte? Und sie, Shaak Ti, hatte Fives ebenfalls nicht geglaubt, sie hatte ihn gar zu Kanzler Palpatine geführt, um alle Unklarheiten auszuräumen … und damit ins sichere Verderben. Mit Entsetzen malte sie sich aus, was wirklich in Palpatines Büro vorgefallen war, während sie mit Nala Se ahnungslos davor gewartet hatte. War Nala Se ahnungslos gewesen? Jetzt machte das Mauern der Kaminoanerin, ihre Drogen-Spritze damals für Fives, Kanzler Palpatines Unterstützung für den Vorschlag der Kaminoanerin, die Chips und Fives in ein Krankenhaus der Republik zu bringen, plötzlich Sinn. War die Klonarmee womöglich nur deshalb geschaffen worden? Für genau diesen Moment? Um die Jedi auszulöschen, nachdem sie sich so an ihre weißen Kameraden gewöhnt hatten – nachdem sie von ihrer Verlässlichkeit, ihren militärischen Fähigkeiten und vor allem von ihrer unbedingten Treue eingelullt worden waren?

Wieso nur hatte Hego Damask damals als wohlmeinender Bürger dies nicht gewusst, als er die Klonarmee mit in Auftrag gab? Wieso hatte er nicht erkannt, dass Palpatine nicht das war, was er zu sein vorgab, wenn die Beiden einander wirklich so nahestanden, wie er damals in seinem Apartment ihr gegenüber behauptet hatte? Aber wenn selbst alle Jedi dies nicht erkannt hatten, die ständig mit Palpatine zu tun gehabt hatten, wie hätte dann der Muun dahinter kommen sollen? Oder war er gar dahinter gekommen und musste deshalb sterben? Immerhin war er am nächsten Tag mit Palpatine noch in der Oper gewesen. Ihr lief bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie hörte, wie die Klonsoldaten immer näher kamen. Sie hörte das Zischen und Schneiden einer Lichtschwertklinge.

Skywalker!

Entschlossen blieb sie stehen. Ihr erster Impuls war, den Verräter zu stellen. Aber eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass dies im Moment falsch war. Nein, sie würde sich Skywalker nicht stellen! Nicht so! Ihre neue Mission war, den Orden der Jedi am Leben zu erhalten. Diese Mission hatte sie sich selbst gegeben. Genau jetzt! Und diese Mission war unerfüllbar, wenn sie auf verlorenem Posten im Alleingang sinnlos den mit Leichen gefüllten Tempel verteidigen würde.

Jetzt hingegen wollte sie prüfen, ob ein anderes Versprechen Hego Damasks sich bewahrheiten würde.

‚ _Wird es so schlimm werden?_ ', erinnerte sie sich an ihre arglos-erstaunte Frage an den Muun vor dreizehn Jahren.

‚ _Das wollen wir nicht hoffen'_ , hörte ihr inneres Ohr die freundliche Antwort Hego Damasks, garniert mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln hinter seiner Transpirator-Maske.

Hego Damask hatte irgendein Unheil kommen sehen. Vor diesem Unheil hatte er sie bewahren gewollt, als er ihr das seltsam aussehende Komlink gab. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, war der dringliche Augenblick, dieses Komlink hervorzuholen, um es zu benutzen? Sie sammelte ihre Gedanken und ließ Ruhe in sich ausbreiten.

Dann aktivierte Shaak Ti das ihr vor dreizehn Jahren anvertraute Komlink.

„Hier Commander Shade", hörte sie die vertraute Stimme eines Klonsoldaten.

„Hier General Shaak Ti. _**Führt die Order 69 aus!**_ ", wies sie den unbekannten Klon an.

„Sofort Ma'am. Wir sind in fünf Minuten bei Euch. Sucht Euch schon mal einen Fluchtort aus", erklärte der Klon, als kenne er sie schon immer.

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, beendete Shade die Verbindung. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal eine Positionsbestimmung gegeben. Konnte Commander Shade sie etwa anhand dieses Komlinks lokalisieren?

‚ _Ja! es war der Chip! So musste es sein. Fives hatte recht gehabt!_ ', dachte sie mit einem erneuten kalten Schauder.

Nach fünf Minuten erschien wie versprochen Commander Shade mit einem Bataillon von etwa dreißig Klonsoldaten. Auf seinem Helm waren zwei dunkelgraue Vogelschwingen aufgemalt.

„Kommt mit, Ma'am", sagte der weißuniformierte Commander zur Jedi-Meisterin in einem energischen, optimistischen Tonfall. „An Bord der _Overlord_ könnt Ihr Euch ausruhen und stärken. Ihr habt es wahrlich bitter nötig", erklärte er in offensichtlicher Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen. Dann bedeutete er ihr mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen.

„Direkt zum Kampfgeschehen?", fragte sie in ungläubigem Entsetzen.

„Glaubt mir, Ma'am. Wenn wir verstohlen außen herumschleichen, machen wir uns nur verdächtig. Das geht heute nicht", erwiderte Commander Shade und Shaak Ti beschloss, ihm zu glauben und zu vertrauen.

Als sie durch den Mittelgang des Tempels gingen, sah sie zwei junge Jedi, vielleicht sechzehn Jahre alt, mitten auf dem Flur liegen. Der blondschopfige Kopf des Menschen war fein säuberlich mit einem Lichtschwert vom Rumpf getrennt worden. Der andere, schwarzhaarige Jedi, ein Kiffar mit einem gelben Querstreifen im bronzefarbenen Gesicht, war durch zwei Blasterschüsse gestorben, deren blutende Wunden sie in seiner Brust sah. Sie unterdrückte ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, indem sie sich zwang, wegzusehen. Sie musste weiter, musste vorwärts!

Anakin Skywalker kam ihnen entgegen. Shaak Ti sah, dass er einen schwarzen Umhang trug, dessen Kapuze er ziemlich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Als wenn er sich schämen würde! Und sie konnte unterhalb des Randes dieser Kapuze seine Augen gelb leuchten sehen. Die Legende stimmte also! Der neue Sith hatte seine gezückte blaue Klinge in der Hand, nach Opfern suchend, während ein ihr bislang unbekannter Klon-Kommandeur neben ihm ging. Wo war Rex, der doch sonst immer mit Anakin gekämpft hatte?

„Commander Appo, wir wollen hier bloß durch", ergriff Shade vor dem Ranghöheren salutierend die Initiative.

„Wie lautet Ihr Autorisierungscode, mit der Jedi hier abzuziehen, wo wir die Order 66 bekommen haben?", fragte Commander Appo misstrauisch.

„Nichts für ungut, Commander. Wir führen lediglich Order 69 aus", erwiderte Shade routiniert.

„Alles klar. Habe verstanden, Sir. Dann gute Reise", gab Commander Appo in jovialem Tonfall zurück.

„Hey, was soll das? Von einer Order 69 hat mir Palpatine nichts gesagt!", schnappte Skywalker aufgebracht zu Appo.

„Es gibt wohl vieles, was Ihr noch nicht über Klone wisst, Sir", versetzte Appo. „Order 69 wurde nach Order 66 ausgegeben und bricht also in diesem speziellen Fall Order 66. Es handelt sich dabei um eine auf Kamino implantierte Ausnahmen-Subroutine, die gerade jetzt ausgeführt werden muss", erklärte Appo weiter.

Darth Vader schaute ob dieser Erklärung mit seinen gelbe Augen grimmig Shaak Ti an, die stolz und stoisch zurückschaute. Aber der neue Sith wagte es nicht, die ihm unbekannte Order in Frage zu stellen. In Shaak Tis Miene sah er keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr die Geschehnisse im Tempel auch nur im Geringsten nahegingen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was sein neuer Meister mit der Jedimeisterin vorhatte? Immerhin handelte es sich bei Shaak Ti um die Mutter der machtsensitiven Tochter eines Freundes seines Meisters. Also ließ er den kleinen Tross ziehen.

Shaak Ti wandte sich von ihm ab, während die Klone um sie herum ihr und ihrem Commander folgten. Anakin sah der hochgewachsenen Togruta hinterher, wie ihre Silhouette sich Schritt für Schritt von ihm entfernte und das Tor des Tempels nach draußen hin durchschritt, dabei immer kleiner werdend. Schon bald war Shaak Ti nur noch ein schmaler Strich mit zwei Hörnern, welcher jeden Augenblick hinter dem Horizont verschwinden würde. Genau wie damals die andere Togruta namens Ahsoka Tano. Damals war es eine warme, in leuchtendes Rot getauchte Abenddämmerung gewesen, in welche seine frühere Padawan hineingegangen war, als sie ihn verließ. Jetzt hingegen entschwand Shaak Ti in die schwärzeste, dunkelste Nacht, die Coruscant jemals gesehen hatte. So jedenfalls erschien es Darth Vader.

Shaak Ti erreichte mit Shade und seinen Mannen schließlich die _Overlord,_ welche wie versprochen für sie bereitstand.

„Wohin wollt Ihr fliegen?", fragte Shade, als habe Shaak Ti gerade eine Reise im Lotto gewonnen.

„Nach Hypori", sagte sie matt und immer noch völlig ungläubig darüber, was gerade passiert war. Sie wusste, dass in dieser abgelegenen unwirtlichen Welt niemand nach versprengten Jedi wie ihr suchen würde.

„Hypori?", fragte Shade ungläubig zurück. „Da gibt es doch nur Wildnis, Kampfdroiden und Geonosianer."

„Genau deswegen", entgegnete Shaak Ti zuversichtlich.

Die _Overlord_ , hob rasch in den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel Coruscants ab. Shaak Ti schaute ein letztes Mal auf den Jedi-Tempel hinunter. Sie konnte die Anordnung der Lichter erkennen, welche die Türme des Tempels markierten, um Gleiter und andere Fluggefährte auf Abstand zu halten. Aber diese Lichter hatten Konkurrenz bekommen. Dieser riesige Komplex, der über so viele Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen war, stand in Flammen! Sie dachte an die vielen Leichen ihrer Jedi-Brüder und –schwestern, die sie während ihres Durchmarsches mit Shade an Skywalker vorbei im Tempel hatte sehen müssen. Dann schweifte ihr Blick weiter westlich in den Manarai-Distrikt, wo sie unschwer die ebenfalls beleuchteten Zinnen des hohen Kaldani-Turms ausmachen konnte. Wer wohl jetzt in dem Apartment in dessen oberstem Stockwerk logieren würde, wo sie damals so glücklich gewesen war? Sie wandte abrupt ihren Blick von dem Hauptstadtplaneten ab.

Endlich war die Zeit gekommen, sich auszuruhen, zu essen und zu trinken und sich von Commander Shade die Order 66 erklären zu lassen, welche seine Brüder gerade unten und überall in der Galaxis ausführten. Sie fragte sich in diesem Moment, warum die Macht gewollt hatte, dass es Hego Damask geglückt war, jetzt postum sie per Order 69 zu retten, während er sich selbst damals vor dreizehn Jahren nicht hatte retten können.

Es hatte einige Stunden gedauert, bis Knochen künstlich verlängert, Nervenbahnen mit den dazugehörigen künstlichen Leitungen verbunden waren, bis zum Schluss der schwarze Handschuh mit der zum Unterarm passenden Manschette angelegt werden konnte. Aber endlich war die Operation abgeschlossen. Mace Windu hatte eine neue rechte Hand erhalten. Meister und Padawan verließen die Klinik, um in den Unteren Ebenen ein Zimmer zu finden, in welchem sie auf den versprochenen Anruf von Meister Yoda warten konnten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal sagen würde, aber das Warten macht mich verrückt", gestand Ashla ihrem Meister in dem kleinen Raum mit den halb verschimmelten Wänden, während sie zum kleinen Fenster hinaus in eine künstlich beleuchtete Umgebung schaute, die keinerlei Rückschlüsse darauf zuließ, ob es Nacht oder Tag war – ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass man sich in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants befand.

„Unrast und Ungeduld sind Früchte der Dunklen Seite, die sich nun vollends erhebt, Ashla", erklärte Mace Windu seiner Padawan. „Anakin Skywalker konnte auch nicht warten, wie ich ihm geraten hatte. Genau deshalb ist er jetzt bei Palpatine und wir sind hier statt im Tempel."

Dieser Satz genügte, um Ashla resigniert verstummen zu lassen. Bislang war sich die junge Muun-Togruta immer sicher gewesen, dass auch auf längeres Warten entweder Training oder ein Ausflug folgte, sie hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwann an der Seite ihres Meisters auf eine richtige Mission gehen würde. Aber dieses Warten auf Nichts oder auf Unheil zerrte deutlich an ihren Nerven.

„Ihr habt ja recht, Meister. Und doch müssen wir doch irgendwann die Sith bekämpfen", forderte Ashla im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Wir werden erst einmal abwarten, was Meister Yoda sagt, wenn er von Kashyyyk zurückgekehrt ist und sich bei uns meldet", dämpfte Mace Windu ihre Begeisterung.

Als Shaak Ti mit der _Overlord_ den Planeten Hypori erreicht hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von Commander Shade.

„Vielen Dank für den Flug", sagte sie gerührt und immer noch benommen.

„War uns ein Vergnügen, Ma'am. Und seht zu, dass Ihr uns nicht noch einmal über den Weg lauft. Wir und unsere Brüder können ab sofort nichts mehr für Euch tun", erwiderte Shade mit Bedauern in seiner Stimme.

„Ich verstehe, Commander", erwiderte die Jedi und neigte zum Abschied ihr montralgekröntes Haupt.

Shade stieg wieder in die _Overlord_ , welche sich rasch in den Himmel von Hypori erhob.

Shaak Ti schaute dem davoneilenden Schiff hinterher. Hier also endete ihre Zusammenarbeit mit der Klonarmee endgültig. Sie stand regungslos da, bis die _Overlord_ als kleiner Punkt im Himmel Hyporis endgültig verschwunden war. Dann schaute sie sich um. Shade hatte sie auf einem Plateau inmitten einer Ansammlung von bizarr gestalteten Felsmassiven abgesetzt. Es würde ein paar kleinere Tiere geben, die sie fangen und braten könnte. Aber allzu lange wollte Shaak Ti nicht auf Hypori bleiben. Sie hatte auf diesem unwirtlichen Planeten einst gegen General Grievous und seine Klappergestelle gekämpft. Und von Grievous' damaliger Armada waren noch genügend Raumschiffe auf dem Planeten verblieben, von denen sie jetzt eins instand setzen und startklar machen würde. Um auf immer ihre Spur zu verwischen. Zumindest für die Zeit des Imperiums.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Die Szenen zwischen Palpatine und Anakin im Kanzlerbüro sowie zwischen dem Noch-Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Shaak Ti vor dem Hangar ist teilweise dem Roman zu „Die Rache der Sith" von James Luceno entnommen._

 _Der Nimbanel-Taxifahrer kommt übrigens auch in "Befehle", TCW Staffel 6 vor. Er fährt dort Fives zur Klonbar._


	18. Die Suche nach den Wurzeln

Mit noch mehr als sowieso gerunzelter Stirn überflog der Imperator die Liste der wichtigsten Jedi, die er mit der Opferliste der Klonkommandeure abgeglichen hatte, während Vader in demütig gebeugter Haltung darauf wartete, dass sein Meister das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Ihr und die Klonkommandeure habt gute Arbeit geleistet, Vader …", sagte Sidious anerkennend.

Vader atmete auf. Es war ihm peinlich, dass der Imperator dieses sein Aufatmen nun durch die Atemmaske so überdeutlich bemerken konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Palpatine ihn ohnehin zu gut kannte, als dass er seinem neuen Meister etwas vormachen konnte.

„Aber was ist mit der Jedimeisterin Shaak Ti? Sie war doch seit Grievous' Attacke im Tempel, nicht wahr? Wieso habt Ihr sie dort nicht gestellt?", fragte er seinen neuen Schüler forschend.

„Sie … ist nicht bei Euch, mein Meister?", fragte Vader verblüfft.

„Ich habe _Euch_ gefragt, Vader! Also noch einmal – wo ist Shaak Ti?", fragte Sidious scharf.

„Sie fiel doch unter Order 69", erwiderte Vader unmutig.

„Order 69? Was erzählst du mir da für einen Quatsch, Vader?!", schnaubte Palpatine zornig.

„Commander Shade hat angegeben, Order 69 auszuführen, als er Shaak Ti aus dem Tempel geführt hatte. Und Commander Appo hat die Richtigkeit seines Vorgehens bestätigt. Ich sah keinen Grund, an den Angaben der beiden Kommandeure zu zweifeln", verteidigte sich Vader.

„Ihr hättet mit mir Rücksprache halten sollen, Vader!", bellte Sidious zornig. „Entweder haben diese Klone Euch hereingelegt so wie damals auf Murkhana oder aber es gibt da etwas, was wir noch nicht über die Klone wissen. Immerhin hat Shaak Ti sie jahrelang auf Kamino trainiert und betreut. Vielleicht hatte sie ja für den Fall eines Falles eine Art … Rückversicherung", dachte Sidious laut.

„Das wäre möglich, Meister. Commander Appo hat mir erklärt, Shade und seine Männer würden mit Order 69 eine auf Kamino implantierte Subroutine für Ausnahmefälle durchführen. Und da diese Programmierung …"

„Vader, Ihr werdet Shaak Ti suchen und zur Strecke bringen!", unterbrach ihn Sidious schroff. „Dasselbe gilt für Mace Windu, dessen Körper nach dem Zwischenfall in meinem Büro bislang nicht gefunden wurde. Und es gilt für alle anderen Jedi, deren du habhaft wirst. Es gibt keinerlei Ausnahmen von der Order 66, seien sie nun auf Kamino implantiert oder nicht – bis auf eine."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Vader sonor.

„Wenn du Ashla findest, so bring sie sofort zu mir", befahl der Imperator.

„Darf ich fragen, was Ihr mit ihr vorhabt?", fragte Vader seinen Meister.

„Der bürgerliche Name von Darth Plagueis lautete übrigens Hego Damask", gab Palpatine statt einer Antwort zurück.

„Euer früherer Freund? Der Vater von Ashla – ein Sithlord? Weiß Shaak Ti das?", entfuhr es einem überraschten Vader.

„Nun, es ist an dir, das herauszufinden, mein Schüler", konstatierte Palpatine mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick.

Anakin sah den Sithlord vor ihm fassungslos an.

„Ich werde Ashla zu Euch bringen, Meister", versprach Vader, aber der Blick seines Meisters auf dieses Versprechen hin verhieß lediglich ein skeptisches Abwarten.

Mace Windu und Ashla saßen in einem unter falschem Namen gemieteten Apartment in den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant und warteten auf Meister Yodas Rückkehr. Endlich erhielt Mace Windu den ersehnten Anruf. Sie trafen sich etwas weiter weg vom Tempel. Yoda wirkte besorgt.

„Was ist geschehen, Meister?", fragte Mace Windu.

Yoda erzählte Mace Windu von dem, was sich auf Kashyyyk ereignet hatte. Wie sich die Klonsoldaten gegen ihn gewandt hatten. Wie er nach Coruscant zurückgekehrt war, um den Jeditempel verwaist und verwüstet vorzufinden. Dann von seinem Gang in den Senat – in Palpatines Büro: „Den Kanzler stellen – ich konnte nicht. Zu schwach – im Duell mit ihm ich war", gestand Yoda den beiden anderen Jedi.

Mace Windu und Ashla ergänzten diese Informationen durch das, was sie in und vor Palpatines Büro erlebt hatten.

Unverhüllter Gram stieg in Yodas grüne Augen, während Mace Windu erzählte. „Nichts mehr tun – wir können, außer zu verstecken uns. Einzeln oder so, dass niemand als Jedi – uns erkennt, bis kommen bessere Zeiten", gab der Großmeister die neue Anweisung heraus.

„Was ist mit Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi? Sollte er nicht von Utapau auf dem Weg hierher sein?", fragte Mace Windu.

„In Sicherheit - Obi-Wan ist. Einen Auftrag von mir – er erfüllt – genau wie Ihr. Um Ashla kümmern - Ihr Euch werdet, an einem Ort, wo niemals Jedi waren", gab der grüne Großmeister Mace Windu seinen letzten Auftrag.

„Bei der Macht – ich werde aus Ashla eine Jediritterin machen!", versprach Mace Windu.

Er und Ashla schauten dem kleinen Raumschiff hinterher, welches Yoda von Coruscant fortbrachte. Zwei Stunden später hob ihr eigenes unregistriertes Schiff von Coruscant ab.

„Ich will Palpatine tot sehen! Er hat damals in seinem Büro so freundlich mit mir, Anakin und Ahsoka getan. Nein, zu Ahsoka ist er schon damals so versteckt gemein gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Das hatte er alles geplant, damit sie aus dem Orden verschwindet", erklärte Ashla zornig, während die beiden Jedi noch ein letztes Mal auf den Hauptstadtplaneten hinabschauten.

„Ich will Palpatine auch zur Strecke bringen. So wie ich es vorgestern beinahe geschafft hätte. Aber du bist noch sehr jung. Und jetzt, wo die Situation so unklar und der Orden der Jedi illegal geworden ist, müssen wir vorsichtig sein, Ashla!", ermahnte sie ihr Meister.

„Auf meinen Heimatplaneten Haruun Kal können wir nicht; da kennt mich jeder. Auf deinem jedoch werden die Häscher des Imperiums uns bestimmt bereits erwarten. Also, wo sollen wir hinfliegen?", fragte Mace Windu seine junge Padawan.

„Ihr fragt mich?"

Mace Windus Mundwinkel hoben sich unmerklich etwas nach oben. „Ich habe meine Ausbildung schon beendet. Deine kann ich vollenden, wo immer es sicher ist und für dich geeignet."

Ashla dachte einen Moment nach.

„Ich bin erst zwölf Jahre alt. Vielleicht solltet Ihr mit dem Kämpfen auch erstmal eine Pause einlegen. Ich habe mir schon immer gewünscht, Mathematik zu studieren, und zwar in Weogar auf Clak'dor VII. Die Bith haben dort eine sehr gute Universität. Ihr könntet Euch als mein Stiefvater ausgeben und Euch dort eine Arbeit suchen und dann können wir weiter planen, wie wir die Jedi später wieder auferstehen lassen. Wir waren noch nie auf Clak'dor VII und also kennt man uns dort nicht, wenn wir mit gefälschten Pässen einreisen", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.

„Und es waren, zumindest soweit ich mich erinnern kann, auch noch keine Jedi dort – genau wie Meister Yoda es gewünscht hat", pflichtete Mace Windu ihr bei.

Glanz trat in Ashlas schwarze Augen. „Aber zuerst möchte ich noch einmal meine Mutter auf Shili sehen."

Zu ihrer Verblüffung hatte Mace Windu nichts gegen einen solchen Besuch. Also steuerten sie Shili an. Ashla brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die Straße fand, in welcher ihre Großmutter noch lebte. Die mittlerweile sechzigjährige Frau freute sich ungemein, Ashla wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

„Sie haben Ashla ziemlich spät bekommen", sagte Mace Windu zu der schwarzäugigen Togruta mit den großen Montrals, welche sogar noch größer als die von Shaak Ti waren.

„Ja, ich war bereits siebenundvierzig, als ich sie bekommen habe", erwiderte sie.

„Was weißt du über meinen Vater?", fragte Ashla sie nun geradeheraus.

„Oh, das war eine einmalige Begegnung", wich die Großmutter ihrer Frage aus.

„Wie sah er aus?", fragte Ashla.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen", sagte die Großmutter ernst.

„Oh, war er so übel?", wunderte sich Mace Windu.

„Das kann man so nicht sagen", erwiderte die alte Togruta.

„Aber du mußt doch irgendetwas über ihn wissen, Mutter. Ich weiß, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst. Jetzt gibt es den Orden der Jedi nicht mehr. Du kannst es mir also sagen", bohrte Ashla weiter, während Mace Windu sie ob ihrer Worte etwas genant ansah.

„Mein Kind, ich habe ihn niemals gesehen", begann ihre Großmutter, das große Geheimnis zu lüften.

„Hast du dich künstlich befruchten lassen?", fragte Ashla weiter.

„Nein, mein Kind. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, sondern deine Großmutter. Deine richtige Mutter ist meine Tochter Shaak Ti", ließ die Großmutter die Bombe platzen.

Mace Windu und Ashla schauten erst die Großmutter, dann sich schockiert an.

„Jetzt verstehe ich alles", sagte Ashla leise. „Und sie hat immer so getan, als wäre ich ein ganz normaler Jüngling so wie die anderen auch. Das ist … ungeheuerlich!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Shaak Ti hat sich nur an den Kodex der Jedi gehalten, indem sie der familiären Bindung entsagt hat. Sie hat dir eine Chance gegeben, als man dein Potential entdeckt hat", nahm Mace Windu seine Jedi-Schwester in Schutz.

„Sie oder Meister Plo Koon? Er hat mich damals von Shili geholt!", erwiderte Ashla trotzig.

„Aber Ashla, was soll denn das? Die anderen Jünglinge sind schließlich auch ohne Vater und Mutter im Tempel aufgewachsen. Und? Hat es ihnen was geschadet?", fragte Mace Windu seine Padawan.

„Nun, nach der Order 66 bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher", meinte sie sarkastisch. „Aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wer mein Vater war."

Mace Windu und die offenbarte Oma schauten sie entgeistert an.

„Es ist dieser Hego Damask, von dem sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit erzählt hat. Sie hat sogar Ahsoka damals ausgeschimpft, als sie erzählt hatte, dass sie als Dreijährige im Beisein Qui-Gons auf seine Transpiratormaske gespuckt hat. Da ist sie beinahe ausgeflippt. Das hättet ihr mal sehen sollen!"

„Meine Tochter hatte mir damals bei deiner Entbindung erzählt, dass dein Vater ein Geschäftsmann gewesen wäre, den sie nur für eine Nacht bewacht hatte. Was immer sie und er darunter verstanden haben mochten."

„Damask hat die Klonarmee finanziert, die Shaak Ti dann später als Ausbilderin und in Sachen Gesundheit betreut hatte", meine Mace Windu bitter. „Das ist schon ein merkwürdiger Zufall. Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl gestorben ist, als sie von den Klonen im Tempel überrascht wurde?"

„Noch wissen wir nicht, ob sie überhaupt getötet wurde", entgegnete Ashla optimistisch.

„Sie war durch die Attacke von General Grievous sehr geschwächt. Es müßte schon ein Wunder geschehen sein, dass ausgerechnet sie dieses Massaker von Darth Vader im Tempel überlebt hat. Sie war doch fast nur in ihrer Kammer", wandte Mace Windu ein.

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen betroffen. Mace Windu hatte das spontane Gefühl, seinen letzten Satz besser nicht gesagt zu haben.

Nach zwei Tagen flogen Meister und Padawan weiter nach Clak'dor VII, dem Heimatplaneten der Spezies Bith. Die Hauptstadt Weogar lag unter einer Transparistahlkuppel, um die unwirtliche Atmosphäre von den Einwohnern fernzuhalten, die seit dem bio-chemischen Krieg, den die Bith vor einigen Jahrhunderten untereinander geführt hatten, nicht mehr atembar war. Der Universitätskomplex bestand aus vielen würfelförmigen Gebäuden, welche in einer streng diagonal versetzten Anordnung auf dem exakt quadratischen Universitätsgelände standen. Nachdem sich Ashla immatrikuliert hatte, schaute sie sich das Gebäude der mathematischen Fakultät an, studierte die Aushänge am Schwarzen Brett, um sogleich ein Angebot für die Vermietung einer kleinen Wohnung zu finden, die für zwei Personen gut geeignet wer. Als sie anrief, hatte sie Glück. Die Wohnung in Uni-Nähe war noch frei.

Außerdem gab es am Schwarzen Brett einen Zettel mit der Werbung, sich für ein Stipendium zu bewerben. Auch dies erledigte Ashla sogleich am Holo-Terminal der Universität. Mace Windu schaute sich derweil nach einer Arbeit um, um alsbald eine Stelle als Gebäudewächter im Justizministerium zu finden. In dieser Profession waren viele Ausländer zu finden und so fiel er in der bunt zusammengewürfelten Schar seiner ebenfalls auswärtigen Kollegen nicht weiter auf.

Nach einer Woche erhielt Ashla einen Brief. Sie öffnete ihn und eilte sogleich zu ihrem Meister ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe die Zusage für ein Stipendium der Rugess-Nome-Stiftung für das ganze Studium. Das sind jeden Monat eintausend Credits!", freute sie sich.

„Weißt du denn, wer dieser Dr. Rugess Nome war?", fragte Mace Windu.

„Ein Flugzeugkonstrukteur zu Zeiten der Republik", erwiderte Ashla wie aus dem Blaster geschossen.

„Du hast dich gut informiert", meinte Windu anerkennend.

„Dr. Rugess Nome hatte früher zusammen mit meinem Vater Wirtschafts- und Visionärskonferenzen auf dem Mond Sojourn organisiert. Natürlich kenne ich ihn", erwiderte Ashla, stolz darauf, mittlerweile so viel über ihren toten Vater zu wissen.

„Du liebe Güte, damals, als die letzte Konferenz dieser Art stattgefunden hatte, war ich noch ein Padawan. Wie alt war denn dein Vater eigentlich, als er dich gezeugt hat?", fragte Mace Windu seine Padawan.

„Einundneunzig Jahre", antwortete Ashla vergnügt, während Mace Windu bei dieser Antwort der Mund offen stand.

„Ich werde morgen zur Stiftung gehen und dort einige Papiere ausfüllen und unterschreiben, dann habe ich Freizeit", erklärte Ashla fröhlich, rechnete noch einige Mathematikaufgaben, dann ging sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Ashla punkt acht Uhr im Gebäude der Rugess-Nome-Stiftung. Eine ältere Muun-Frau öffnete ihr. Ihr Gesicht war schon recht faltig, aber ihre grünen Augen strahlten eine ungebrochene Jugend aus. Aber am meisten wunderte Ashla ihre Ausstrahlung in der Macht. Sofort verschleierte sie ihre eigene Machtpräsenz, um sich nicht als Machtbenutzer zu verraten.

„Hallo, ich bin Vesta Nome. Und du bist also Ashla", fragte die Frau sie freundlich.

„Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte Ashla fröhlich.

Die alte Frau wies Ashla einen Stuhl an einem runden Tisch zu; dann setzte sie sich selbst dem Mädchen gegenüber und bot ihrem jungen Gast Gebäck und Tee an.

„Auf welche Schule in Coruscant bist du denn gegangen? Ich sehe hier gar keine Zeugnisse", fragte die Frau Ashla, nachdem sie an ihrer Teetasse genippt hatte.

„Das war die Eixes-Valorum-Oberschule, die während des Angriffs von General Grievous vor drei Monaten völlig zerstört wurde. Genauso wie unser Haus. Deshalb habe ich keinerlei Unterlagen mehr", erklärte die junge Togruta.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Du hast hier deinen Vater angegeben und deine Mutter. Welcher von beiden ist denn der oder die Muun?", fragte die alte Muun-Frau Ashla, auf deren überlange Zeige- und Mittelfinger schauend.

„Auf dem Formular, das ist nur mein Stiefvater. Mein richtiger Vater war der Muun. Er ist noch vor meiner Geburt gestorben", sagte Ashla, die auf diese Frage nicht vorbereitet war.

„Weißt du, wie dein Vater hieß?", fragte die Leiterin der Rugess-Nome-Stiftung weiter.

„Hego Damask", sagte Ashla leise.

„Dann bist du meine Enkelin. Ich bin Hego Damasks Mutter und verwalte das Erbe seines … Freundes", erklärte die Muun.

„Dr. Rugess Nome ist ja eine ganze Zeit vor Hego Damask gestorben", erwiderte Ashla, um von ihrer Familie abzulenken, aber die alte Muun ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ist denn deine Mutter auch hier auf Clak'dor VII?"

„Sie lebt auf Shili", sagte Ashla einsilbig.

„Wie haben sich die Zwei denn kennengelernt. Hego hatte mir gar nichts über eine Togruta erzählt", forschte Ashlas andere Großmutter weiter.

„Oh, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau", antwortete Ashla ausweichend.

„Mein Kind, ich spüre einen Widerstreit in dir. Du bist meine Enkelin. Du hast vor mir nichts zu befürchten."

Ashla überlegte. Die Muuns waren nicht gerade als Freunde der Jedi bekannt. Sie durfte ihren Meister nicht in Gefahr bringen. Andererseits war Hego Damask doch sicherlich ein Freund der Jedi gewesen, wenn er mit Shaak Ti …

„Sie hatte ihn während einer Nacht bewacht. Und dabei soll es passiert sein. Und am nächsten Abend war er tot", sagte Ashla leise.

„Dann ist sie eine Leibwächterin gewesen. Soweit ich weiß, hat er sich immer auf die Echani-Sonnengarde verlassen. Da waren keine Togruta dabei", wunderte sich Hego Damasks Mutter.

„Sie war nicht bei der Sonnengarde. Sie war … von einer anderen … paramilitärischen Einheit", rückte Ashla mit der Hälfte der Wahrheit heraus.

„Weshalb bist du auf Coruscant zur Schule gegangen?", fragte ihre Großmutter.

„Wegen meinem Stiefvater", erklärte Ashla.

„Dann hat deine Mutter nach dem Tod deines Vaters also wieder geheiratet. Und doch ist sie nicht bei ihm, sondern auf Shili. Wie kommt das?"

„Sie ...", Ashla senkte ihr montralgekröntes Haupt. „Ich möchte darüber nicht sprechen."

„Hmmm", meinte Vesta Nome und wiegte ihr kahles Haupt. „Du bist sehr stark in der Macht, wie ich gespürt habe, noch bevor ich dir die Tür öffnete. Hast du schon einmal etwas mithilfe der Macht getan?"

Ashla knetete die roten Hände vor dem Schoß. „Gelegentlich, wenn keiner hinschaut, um nicht aufzufallen", erwiderte Ashla wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ashla, ich fühle, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Es ist nicht nur, dass du die Macht versteckst. Du hast auch jemanden gehabt, der dir das beigebracht hat. Wie deine Linien in der Macht auch sehr klar und gut erkennbar sind, wie man es nur bei einer bestimmten Art der Machtbenutzer in der Galaxis antrifft. Bist du eine Jedi, Ashla?"

„Sie missverstehen …"

„Es gibt kein Sie … nur ein Du zwischen uns", sagte Vesta Nome freundlich, aber eindringlich.

„Es gibt keine Jedi mehr. Der Orden ist abgeschafft", erwiderte das Mädchen, unschlüssig, mehr zu sagen.

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt", beharrte Vesta Nome.

Ashla sah sie mit einem gepeinigten Blick an und sagte kein Wort.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich an den Imperator verraten würde, nur weil du eine Jedi bist? Oder vielleicht auch deinen Stiefvater, wenn er das denn ist? Ich? Deine eigene Großmutter? Wo Palpatine schon deinen Vater getötet hat? Meinen eigenen Sohn?"

„Was sagen … was sagst du da?", rief Ashla aus. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil Sith-Schüler das mit ihren Meistern immer so machen."

„Mein Vater – ein Sith … lord?", fragte Ashla.

„Und wo du das nun weißt, hättest du jetzt die Güte, mich über deine Mutter aufzuklären?", drang die Großmutter in Ashla.

„Es ist Jedimeisterin Shaak Ti. Aber aufgezogen hat mich meine Großmutter auf Shili, bis ich in den Tempel kam."

„Und nach der Ausrufung des Imperiums bist du mit deinem Meister von dort geflohen - hierher", schlussfolgerte Vesta Nome und Ashla nickte stumm dazu.

„Nun, wo du mir die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hast, so werde auch ich dir etwas über deinen Vater erzählen. Ich hatte Hego zwar seit Dr. Nomes Tod nicht mehr getroffen, aber ich wusste trotzdem, dass Palpatine sein Schüler war – mehr als dreißig Standardjahre lang."

„Mein Vater – und der Imperator – Sith! Als Meister und Schüler!", flüsterte Ashla entsetzt.

„Ja – noch mehr Familiengeheimnisse", erwiderte Vesta Nome hintergründig lächelnd.

„Darf ich fragen, wie alt du bist?", fragte Ashla ihre Großmutter.

„Hundertfünfundzwanzig Jahre. Und jetzt, wo du da bist, weiß ich, dass sich das Altwerden gelohnt hat", erwiderte Vesta Nome mit einem stolzen Lächeln.

Ashla unterschrieb noch die Papiere, ehe sie wieder nach Hause zu ihrem Meister ging. Sie beschloss, ihm vorerst nichts von der Wahrheit über ihren Vater zu erzählen. Aber sie würde noch mehr herausfinden. Sie hatte ihrer zweiten Großmutter versprochen, sie in einer Woche wieder zu besuchen. Ashla musste sich eingestehen, dass sie diese Begegnung sehnsüchtig herbeisehnte. Sie hatte bis vor kurzem nichts über ihre Mutter gewusst. Und sie hätte nicht gedacht, noch eine lebende Verwandte ihres bekannten und ihr doch so unbekannten Vaters zu finden. Eine Muun-Verwandte, mit der sie deren Sprache üben konnte, die sie einst im Jedi-Tempel anhand von Holo-Aufzeichnungen und Büchern gelernt hatte. Aber Ashla wusste auch, dass Mace Windu diese Enthüllung über Hego Damask ihr gegenüber nicht billigen würde.

Das Hologramm von Imperator Palpatine verhieß nichts Gutes, wie der kaminoanische Premierminister Lama Su aufgrund des Gesichtsausdrucks des auf einmal ziemlich runzlig gewordenen Menschen vermutete.

„Womit kann ich dienen, Imperator?", fragte er höflich und freundlich.

„Was wissen Sie über die Order 69?", fragte Palpatine unumwunden zurück.

„Darüber ist mir nichts bekannt. Für wen sollte diese Order gelten?", fragte Lama Su augenscheinlich ahnungslos zurück.

„Für die Klonsoldaten der ehemaligen Republik, jetzt meines Imperiums!", spie Palpatine zurück.

„Darf ich fragen, warum …?"

„Wer kann mir Auskunft geben?", unterbrach der Imperator rüde den Satz und die darin enthaltene Frage Lama Sus.

„Ich werde Ko Sai fragen, die für die damalige Programmierung der Klone zuständig war", bot der Kaminoaner dem Menschen an.

„Verbindet sie mit mir, so dass wir als Dreierkonferenz darüber sprechen können!", forderte der Imperator.

„Wie Ihr wünscht", erwiderte Lama Su beflissen und drückte ein paar Knöpfe.

„Mein Imperator, womit kann ich dienen?", fragte Ko Sai betont liebenswürdig, während ihre silbernen Augen Palpatines gelbe anfunkelten.

„Wer hat die Order 69 in den Klonen installiert? In welchen Klonen ist diese Order enthalten? Und wer hat Zugriff auf diese Order?", rasselte der Imperator seine Fragen herunter.

Die großgewachsene Kaminoanerin überlegte einen Augenblick. Sie schaute erst zu Lama Su, welcher bejahend nickte.

„Order 69 wurde noch vor der Schlacht von Naboo initiiert. Allerdings hat nicht Sifo Dyas sie in Auftrag gegeben so wie die Order 66, sondern es handelte sich um einen Sonderwunsch des damaligen Chefs von Damask Holdings, Hego Damask. Er bestellte damals drei spezielle Komlinks, über welche bei Anruf beim am nächsten stationierten Klon-Kommandeur diese Order abgerufen werden kann. Order 69 besagt, dass die anrufende Person an einem Ort ihrer Wahl in Sicherheit gebracht werden muss, ohne dass über diesen Ort irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen festgehalten werden dürfen, mündliche Verschwiegenheit natürlich eingeschlossen. Order 69 kann rein theoretisch von allen Klonen ausgeführt werden, die mit einem solchen Komlink angerufen werden. Allerdings nur ein einziges Mal, denn es handelt sich durchweg um Einweg-Komlinks. Und um auf Ihre dritte Frage zu antworten: Wir wissen nicht, wer diese Komlinks jetzt besitzt. Sie sind nicht personengebunden. Wir haben damals alle Drei Hego Damask zukommen lassen", schloß Ko Sai ihren Report.

„Wissen Sie, wie viele Komlinks von diesen Dreien bislang aktiviert worden sind?", fragte Palpatine weiter.

„Bislang ist nur eines dieser Komlinks aktiviert worden, wie unsere Datenerfassung ergeben hat", erwiderte Ko Sai ruhig.

„Kann man die Order 69 zentral deaktivieren?", fragte Palpatine.

„Nein, mein Lord. Dazu müßte man in jedem einzelnen Klon der Armee diese Programmierung löschen."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Palpatine, dann verlosch sein Hologramm auf Kamino.

Sidious lief gemessenen Schrittes durch sein Büro. Seine Vertraute Sly Moore saß im Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Was denkst du, Sly? Wem hat der alte Narr wohl die anderen beiden Komlinks gegeben?", fragte der Imperator die grauhäutige Umbaranerin mit den von natur aus gelben, stechenden Augen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er die anderen beiden irgendwem gegeben hat. Sie liegen bestimmt noch irgendwo in seinem Apartment im Kaldani-Turm", vermutete Sly.

„Das denke ich auch. Und dort können sie von mir aus verrotten", erwiderte Palpatine und lachte ein diabolisches Lachen, in welches die Umbaranerin einstimmte.

Aber sobald Sly Moore gegangen war, schnaubte er vor Zorn, so dass die Gegenstände in seinem Büro zu zittern und zu wackeln begannen. Sein früherer Meister hatte doch tatsächlich eine Sonderregelung für seine Jedi-Geliebte in Kraft gesetzt, um Shaak Ti, die ihm augenscheinlich derart nahe stand, vor dem Tode durch die Order 66 zu bewahren. So wie es die Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen besagte, die er einst dem früheren Anakin so glaubwürdig verklickert hatte. Darth Sidious hätte niemals auch nur ansatzweise geglaubt, dass sich diese Legende, die er sich damals vor zwei Monaten zurechtgelegt hatte, um Anakin zur Dunklen Seite zu locken, als derart wahr erweisen würde. Aber die Tragödie in jener Legende blieb trotz alledem erhalten. Plagueis, der vertrauensselige alte Narr, hatte es wohl geschafft, Shaak Ti vor der Order 66 zu retten, nicht aber sich selbst vor seinem eigenen Schüler. Diese Quintessenz der Tragödie entlockte dem Imperator ein dünnes gemeines Lächeln.


	19. Die Helle Seite schlägt zurück

Das geonosianische Raumschiff war klein, aber schnell und gut bewaffnet. Es hatte gut versteckt und unbeeindruckt von Hyporis rauer Witterung in einem Hangar gestanden und war vielleicht gut zwei Monate lang nicht benutzt worden. Und es hatte eine Tarnvorrichtung, so daß sich Shaak Ti damit von Planet zu Planet bewegen konnte, ohne in Imperiale Orbitalkontrollen zu geraten.

Auf dem Mond Nar Shaddaa machte sie zuerst Station, um sich mit falschen Papieren zu versorgen. Sie hatte gerade die schäbige Bude des zwielichtigen Dugs betreten, der ihr am Raumhafen in der dortigen Cantina empfohlen worden war, da fühlte sie etwas in der Macht. Sie hatte bislang noch keine anderen versprengten Jedi gefunden, aber dieser hellen Macht, die sie nun spürte, haftete ein leichter Hauch der Dunkelheit an. Kein Wunder in dieser Zeit. Sie machte spontan auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte der Machtpräsenz.

Schließlich fand sie in einem ziemlich heruntergekommenen Hinterhof eine junge Zabrak, die gerade etwas aß. Ihre Haut war alabasterfarben und ihre kleinen Hörner auf dem Kopf waren rot. Dazu bildeten ihre langen rabenschwarzen, in kleine Zöpfchen geflochtenen Haare einen schönen tiefen Kontrast. Diese junge Frau also war die Ursache der Machtausstrahlung.

„Hallo, wer bist du?", fragte die Jedi-Meisterin freundlich und entfaltete ihre gesamte Machtpräsenz, die sie ansonsten in diesen finsteren Zeiten sorgfältig verbarg.

Die Zabrak schaute sich ungläubig um, dann lächelte sie befreit.

„Ich bin Maris Brood. Und wer seid Ihr?", fragte die Zabrak neugierig zurück.

„Ich bin Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti", entgegnete die Togruta und schlug ihren braunen Umhang zurück, so daß die Zabrak den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes sehen konnte.

„Oh, es ist mir eine Ehre. Allerdings habe ich noch nie von Euch gehört", erwiderte Maris Brood, ihr nun den Griff ihrer Klinge präsentierend. Dann hielt sie ihr eine Jogan-Frucht hin, die Shaak Ti bereitwillig nahm, um sich damit ebenfalls essend zu ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft zu setzen.

„Wie kommt es, daß du ein Lichtschwert hast, aber mich als Meisterin nicht kennst?", fragte Shaak Ti zurück.

„Mein Meister hat mich während der Klonkriege fernab vom Jedi-Tempel auf seinem Raumschiff ausgebildet, weil er fühlte, daß etwas Schlimmes passieren wird. Deshalb kenne ich viele der Meister von Coruscant überhaupt nicht", entgegnete die junge Frau mit den goldenen Augen und sah Shaak Ti leicht beschämt ob ihrer Unwissenheit an.

„Nun, wir Jedi im Tempel haben auch vieles nicht gewußt, was wir hätten wissen müssen", entgegnete die Jedi-Meisterin wohlwollend.

Sie aßen gemeinsam, dann standen die beiden Frauen auf, um den Hinterhof zu verlassen.

Nun konnte Shaak Ti sehen, daß Maris Brood nicht nur sehr schlank war, sondern auch einen Kopf kleiner als Shaak Ti.

„Ich war auch häufiger auf meinem Heimatplaneten Shili als andere Jedi-Meister auf dem ihrigen. Kommst du von Iridonia?"

„So ist es", erwiderte Maris Brood.

„Wer war dein Meister und wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Shaak Ti weiter wissen.

„Er ist fortgegangen, um zu sehen, was auf Coruscant passiert ist. Er ist niemals wieder zurückgekehrt", erwiderte die junge Zabrak traurig.

„Wenn du möchtest, dann werde ich deine Ausbildung vollenden", bot ihr Shaak Ti an.

„Gerne", erwiderte die junge Frau mit einem Lächeln.

Shaak Ti konnte fühlen, wie die Dunkelheit, die die Zabrak ergriffen hatte, mehr und mehr aus dieser wich. Ihr wurde warm dabei ums Herz.

„Hast du gültige Papiere, daß wir diesen Planeten verlassen können?", fragte sie Maris.

„Ja, die habe ich. Mich sucht sowieso niemand, da niemand hier weiß, daß ich eine Jedi bin. Mein Meister hat mich wohl gar nicht im Tempel registriert, so daß die Klonsoldaten mich bislang nicht erwischt haben, so wie anderswo. Neulich ist gar ein Bataillon an mir vorübergezogen. Sie haben mich sogar gefragt, ob ich weiß, wo einige ihrer Kameraden abgeblieben waren. Aber keiner hat Verdacht geschöpft", erklärte sie überlegen lächelnd der Togruta.

„Das ist gut. Aber mich suchen sie. Also müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

Nach diesen Worten ging sie zurück zur schäbigen Bude des Dug, um sich neue Papiere zu besorgen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war dies bewerkstelligt. Nun endlich konnte sie Nar Shaddaa verlassen und ihre neue Padawan zu ihrem Raumschiff führen. Rasch hob das geonosianische Schiff von dem Schmugglermond ab.

„Wohin fliegen wir, Meisterin?", wollte die neue Padawan wissen.

„Nach Felucia. Dort hatte ich schon einmal eine Mission und ich habe dort stark die Dunkle Seite gespürt. Die Dunkelheit dort zurückzudrängen, ist für uns eine Aufgabe, die uns alles abverlangen wird. Aber wir werden vor dem Imperium sicher sein, denn an diesem Dschungelplaneten hat das Imperium keinerlei Interesse. Zumindest hat sich damals niemand dafür interessiert. Dreizehn Jahre lang nicht."

„Gibt es dort intelligentes Leben", fragte Maris Brood neugierig.

„Ja, es gibt dort mehrere Spezies, unter anderem die Ureinwohner, welche im Dschungel leben - die eigentlichen Felucianer. Sie sind ziemlich machtstark. Wir können wahrscheinlich viel voneinander lernen", bereitete Shaak Ti sie auf ihr neues Reiseziel vor.

Das namenlose Schiff trat aus dem Hyperraum aus. Vor ihnen lag ein grüner Planet mit ein paar blauen Adern. Flüsse – wie Maris Brood annahm. Immerhin besser als die endlosen Lavabänder, die ihren Heimatplaneten durchzogen. Ihr Raumschiff war kaum gelandet, da wurden die beiden Frauen auch schon von blaugefederten, etwa 1,80m großen Wesen umringt, die sie willkommen hießen.

„Ihr könnt Euch noch an mich erinnern", sagte Shaak Ti erfreut.

„Natürlich. Endlich ist das Licht wieder zurückgekehrt", sagte einer der Felucianer.

„Felou!", begrüßte ihn Shaak Ti, um ihm und seinen Begleitern ihre Padawan vorzustellen.

„Keine Sorge. Hier werdet Ihr sicher sein. Wir hassen die Sith!", erklärte der Felucianer, den Shaak Ti soeben Felou genannt hatte.

„Ihr wißt, daß die Sith das Imperium errichtet haben?", fragte Maris Brood verwundert.

„Wir erkennen Sith, wenn wir sie sehen. Und wenn wir ihre Macht von Ferne spüren", erwiderte Felou, während seine Gefährten eifrig dazu nickten.

Er führte die beiden Jedi in eine Hütte, wo sie Speis und Trank erwartete. Hungrig und durstig setzten sich die beiden Frauen an die gedeckte Tafel.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, daß die Dunkelheit hier so stark zu spüren ist?", fragte die Zabrak. „Oh, das ist schon sehr lange her", sagte Felou mit einer weitschweifigen Geste seiner blauen Hand.

„So erzähl es uns doch, bitte!", drängte ihn Maris Brood.

„Es war vor langer, langer Zeit, da kam ein großer gelber Mann nach Felucia, um einen der Unseren mitzunehmen."

„Einfach so?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Er hat ihn beim Beerensammeln überrascht und von hinten geschnappt und gefesselt. Zwei von uns wollten ihn befreien, da hat der gelbe Fremde ein rotes Lichtschwert aktiviert und sie niedergemetzelt. Andere wollten ihm zu Hilfe kommen. Sie haben eine Machtblase um sich errichtet, um sich zu schützen, haben versucht, seinen Geist zu infiltrieren, aber er widerstand. Und schleppte unseren Bruder immer weiter mit sich."

„Savage Opress!", sagte Maris Brood andächtig. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß er auch allein ohne seinen roten Bruder etwas unternehmen konnte", setzte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Savage Opress ist tot", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Nun ja, er hat ja gesagt, es sei schon lange her. Hatte er Hörner?", fragte Maris Brood begierig nach weiteren Einzelheiten den Felucianer.

„Nein, keine Hörner. Er hatte große runde schwarze Augen und sein ziemlich großer Kopf war in der Mitte senkrecht so gefurcht – wie bei diesen Musikern.

„Ein Bith! Und dazu noch ein Sith!", entfuhr es Shaak Ti.

„Ja. Daher kennen wir die Sith. Wir werden sie immer wieder erkennen", pflichtete ihr Felou bei.

„Und dann hat er euren Bruder zu seinem Raumschiff verschleppt", kam Shaak Ti wieder auf das eigentliche Ereignis zurück.

„Er hat unsere Machtblase mit roten Blitzen zerstört, die aus seinen Händen kamen. Zwei von uns konnten sich retten, die anderen drei sind in seinen Blitzen zu Tode gekommen", erzählte Felou mit traurigen Augen.

„Oje, womöglich nicht nur so ein Attentäter, sondern ein wahrer Lord der Sith!", entfuhr es Maris Brood.

„Womöglich der Meister von Palpatine", mutmaßte Shaak Ti.

„Wir zogen uns zurück", erzählte der Felucianer weiter. „Und dann ist der Bith-Sith mit unserem bewußtlosen Bruder in seinem superschicken Raumschiff davongeflogen. Wir haben nie wieder etwas von ihm oder unserem Bruder gehört. Aber seit diesem Tag wüten die Pflanzen auf diesem Planeten. Die Luft ist sauer geworden und wir Felucianer sind unheimlich reizbar und streiten uns wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Ihr habt es ja selbst vor dreizehn Jahren erlebt, Meisterin Ti. Und kaum, daß Ihr abgereist wart, gingen die Kämpfe und Streitereien auch wieder los", schloß er seinen Bericht.

„Wann war der Bith hier – nur so ungefähr?", inquirierte die Jedi-Meisterin.

„Das war vor über fünfzig Standardjahren."

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Shaak Ti. „Jetzt sind wir gekommen, um zu bleiben", erklärte sie feierlich.

Sie ruhten sich nach dem Essen etwas aus, dann besprachen sie Maris Broods Training.

„Wir fangen am besten gleich mit dem Lichtschwerttraining an", schlug die Togruta vor. Diesmal mit ihrer dritten Padawan wollte sie alles richtig machen.

Sie war euphorisiert, als Maris Broods grüne Klinge auf die Ihre traf.

„Dein Meister hat dich gut ausgebildet", meinte Shaak Ti anerkennend, nachdem sie nach zwanzig Standardminuten Maris Brood bezwungen hatte.

„Ihr habt nicht alles gezeigt, was Ihr könnt", gab ihre neue Padawan lächelnd zurück.

„Wir müssen die Dunkelheit irgendwie einkesseln und an einem bestimmten Ort versiegeln, wo sie so leicht nicht freikommt", erklärte Shaak Ti am nächsten Morgen.

„Ich wüsste einen guten Ort dafür, den See, der sich in der Ahnenschlucht befindet, gleich nebenan, wo der Sarlacc haust", schlug Felou vor.

„Ein See ist eine gute Wahl", stimmte ihm Shaak Ti zu. „Immerhin hat Meister Thon vor viertausend Jahren auf Ambria die Dunkle Seite auf den Grund eines Sees verbannt. Und genau das werden wir jetzt auch tun", erklärte sie.

Sie hieß ihre Padawan und zwölf Felucianer einen Kreis bilden, in dessen Mitte sie sich setzte. Dann nahm sie eine meditative Haltung ein, während ihr die anderen Machtsensitiven um sie herum die Hand auf die Schulter oder an ihre Lekkus legten, um ihr ihre Kraft und Unterstützung zu geben.

Shaak Ti meditierte kraftvoll.

Nach etwa einer Stunde bedeutete sie ihren Mitstreitern, ihre Hände von ihr zu nehmen. Alle Anwesenden schauten sich um und fühlten, wie die Dunkle Seite merklich schwächer geworden war.

„Das werden wir jetzt jeden Nachmittag tun. Für mindestens zwei Wochen", erklärte Shaak Ti.

Nach etwa einem Monat war die Luft schon viel angenehmer und nicht mehr ganz so säurig und schwül wie bei ihrer Ankunft. Die Pflanzen wucherten nicht mehr so aggressiv gegeneinander und die Felucianer waren viel freundlicher und offener geworden, als sie es Shaak Ti gegenüber bei ihrer Ankunft sowieso schon gewesen waren. Shaak Ti war zuversichtlich, daß sie auf einem richtigen Weg war.

„Wie lange bleiben wir hier im Dschungel bei den Felucianern?", fragte Maris Brood nach zwei Monaten.

„Solange, wie das Imperium herrscht. Oder noch länger, wenn es uns gefällt", erwiderte Shaak Ti ruhig und stoisch.

„Was? Die ganze Zeit in dieser unzivilisierten …?"

„Ja, wir haben keine andere Wahl, wenn wir überleben wollen. Wenn dir an mir als deiner Meisterin etwas liegt. In den Städten von Felucia wäre es zu auffällig. Aber du kannst ja gelegentlich Ausflüge in die Stadt machen, weil du ja nicht offiziell als Jedi registriert bist."

„Danke, Meisterin", erwiderte die junge Frau erleichtert und ihre goldenen Augen strahlten Shaak Ti in Vorfreude auf ihre neuen Ausflüge an.

Seit diesem Tag ging Maris Brood gelegentlich nach Niango, der nächstgelegenen größeren Stadt, um dort einige Besorgungen zu tätigen. Da sah sie ein Bataillon Sturmtruppler vorbeimarschieren. Zwei der weißuniformierten Soldaten lösten sich von ihrer Hundertschaft und gingen ausgerechnet in den Supermarkt, in welchem Maris Brood ebenfalls gerade einkaufen wollte. Maris Brood tat, als wäre das für sie nichts besonderes, während sie von Regal zu Regal eilte, um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen. Da trat einer der Sturmtruppler plötzlich an sie heran.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich hier die blaue Milch finde?", fragte er freundlich.

Eine Spur zu freundlich, wie die junge Zabrak fand, während sie mißtrauisch ihre feinen Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Da drüben", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden und ihre rechte Hand schnellte in die Waagerechte, um auf das betreffende Regal zu zeigen.

Der Soldat nahm seinen Helm ab. Sie sah ein tätowiertes rotes Gesicht, während kurze weiße Hörner den Kopf des Speziesgenossen krönten. Seine Augen waren braun.

„Ah, nehmen sie jetzt auch unsereiner als Soldaten?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Ja, das Imperium zahlt gut. Kannst du mich vielleicht zum Regal bringen? Ich sehe das nicht. Der Markt ist ja so groß", meinte er mit einer weit ausladenden Geste.

„Weißt du das? Frag doch eine Verkäuferin. Die wird im Gegensatz zu mir nämlich dafür bezahlt", erwiderte Maris Brood barsch.

Sie wandte sich abrupt von ihrem derart vor den Kopf gestoßenen Speziesgenossen ab und ließ sie ihn einfach stehen, ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern.

„Kann ich dir wenigstens meine Kom-Frequenz geben?", rief ihr der Sturmtruppler beinahe flehend hinterher.

„Auf wie vielen Planeten, wo ihr stationiert seid, ziehst du diese Nummer ab, häh?", fragte sie spöttisch zurück, bevor sie hinter dem Gewürzregal verschwand, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten.

„Ich bin bislang nur auf Iridonia und hier auf Felucia stationiert gewesen", erwiderte er, plötzlich in der Unterwäsche-Abteilung vor ihr auftauchend.

„Was macht ihr denn überhaupt hier? … Ich meine … auf Felucia?", fragte Maris Brood unmutig.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte er.

„Ich bin aber nicht in militärischer Mission hier, sondern eine ganz normale Zivilistin", entgegnete sie, während sie versuchte, dabei genauso ruhig und stoisch zu schauen wie ihre neue Meisterin.

„Na dann will ich mal nicht so sein", lenkte er ein. „Seit hier vor zwei Monaten Aayla Secura hingerichtet wurde, hat das Imperium auf Felucia eine Garnison errichtet, die sicherstellen soll, daß sich hier keine weiteren Leute ihrer Sorte aufhalten", erklärte er.

„Ihrer Sorte?", äffte die Zabrak den plötzlich arroganten Ton ihres Gesprächspartners nach. Kein Zweifel, der andere Zabrak zog alle Register, um sie zu beeindrucken.

„Und wer war diese Aayla Secura überhaupt?", fragte sie neugierig, erfreut darüber, daß ihre aufgesetzte Ruhe offenbar den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt hatte. Aus dem Sturmtruppler sprudelten nun geradezu die Informationen.

„Man sieht, daß du dich mit Jedi-Dingen nicht so auskennst", erwiderte er amüsiert, während Maris beschloss, ihn in seinem naiven Überlegenheitsglauben zu lassen. „Sie war eine blaue Twi'lek mit braunen Augen und … war ziemlich knapp angezogen."

Er grinste bei diesen letzten Worten etwas anzüglich und schaute dann verschämt nach unten zur Seite, als er sah, wie Maris Brood abfällig ihren dunkelroten Mund verzog.

„Mein Vorgesetzter Commander Bly hat sie höchstpersönlich hingerichtet", versuchte er nun, der Konversation einen ernsthafteren Anstrich zu geben.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts, um seinen Kameraden zu sehen, der ihn aus der Alkoholika-Abteilung kommend ansteuerte. Auch der andere Sturmtruppler hatte nun seinen Helm abgenommen. Maris Brood sah in ein blond behaartes Menschengesicht.

„Also wirklich kein Komlink-Nummern-Tausch?", versuchte der andere Zabrak es noch einmal.

„Ich bin verheiratet. Und muß jetzt wirklich los", entgegnete sie streng und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Tja, dann … bis irgendwann einmal wieder", beendete er die Konversation und ging zu seinem Kameraden.

Maris Brood ging noch schnell zu den Schreibwaren, dann strebte sie zur Kasse.

Nein, Ihre Meisterin würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie …

… ihr erzählen würde, daß die Sturmtruppen jetzt auch auf ihrer Wahlheimat Felucia präsent waren. Aber sicherlich würde Shaak Ti diese Aayla Secura kennen. Und ihr in diesem Zuge mehr über die Jedi erzählen.


	20. Ashla und die Machtblitze

„Dann konnte mein Vater also auch Machtblitze erzeugen?", fragte Ashla eines Tages ihre Großmutter.

„Ja, jeder Sithlord mit natürlichen Armen kann so etwas", bestätigte Vesta Nome.

„Meister Windu würde es nicht gefallen, zu wissen, wer mein Vater wirklich war. Aber ich würde gerne auch so etwas können", sagte Ashla und ihre Großmutter sah den sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen ihrer Enkelin.

„Dazu müsstest du dich erst selbst den Machtblitzen aussetzen, genauso wie dein Meister ihnen damals in Palpatines Büro ausgesetzt war."

„Dann könnte Mace Windu rein theoretisch so etwas schneller lernen als ich, weil Palpatine ihm das schon halb beigebracht hat?"

„Kommt darauf an, wie man ‚halb' definiert. Rein theoretisch müsste es auch mit nur einem Arm klappen", erwiderte die alte Muun mit einem Lächeln.

„Was meinst Du? Soll ich Meister Windu mal mitbringen?", fragte Ashla ihre Großmutter.

Zu ihrer Überraschung willigte die alte Frau ein. Man traf sich im Salon der Stiftung, welche sich im weitläufigen Anwesen befand, in welchem früher Dr. Rugess Nome gewohnt hatte. Vesta Nome hatte süße Teigtaschen zubereitet und diese schmeckten sowohl Ashla als auch Mace Windu sehr.

Vesta Nome bemühte sich, das Thema Jedi und Sith nicht anzuschneiden und Ashla fühlte, dass gerade dieses Außenvorlassen den Argwohn ihres Meisters schürte, der höflich, aber förmlich und steif die Fragen der alten Muun nach ihrem neuen Leben auf Clak'dor VII beantwortete und im Gegenzug artig Fragen nach dem Wirken der Dr. Rugess-Nome-Stiftung stellte oder sich mit ihr über Ashlas Studium unterhielt. Diese Konversation ging solange gut, bis Mace Windu eine ganz bestimmte Frage stellte.

„Wann haben Sie eigentlich ihren Sohn das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte er in dem Glauben, ein harmloses Thema anzuschneiden.

„Das war, als Hego siebenundfünfzig Jahre alt gewesen war, also vor siebenundvierzig Jahren."

„Und von da an hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt? Wo er doch noch vierunddreißig Jahre gelebt hat? Was ist passiert?", fragte der Jedi-Meister.

„Er kam nur, um in diesem Hause seine Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu regeln, weil er und mein Mann sich mangels Kindern gegenseitig als Erben eingesetzt hatten. Er hat nur einige Sachen aus der Bibliothek und einige … ähm … Kunstgegenstände mitgenommen, mir aber ansonsten das Haus und alles darin gelassen. Und er hat mir jeglichen weiteren Kontaktversuch zu ihm verboten. Das ist alles."

„Warum wollte er denn keinen Kontakt mehr?", wunderte sich Ashla.

„Es missfiel ihm, dass ich mit Dr. Nome verheiratet war und er das die ganzen Jahre über nicht gewusst hatte. Ich nehme an, er fühlte sich hintergangen. Aber ich konnte es ihm damals nicht früher sagen."

„Sie haben Hegos Vater für Dr. Nome verlassen?", fragte Mace Windu lauernd.

„Caar wollte schon immer von Mygeeto weg, wo er fünfzehn Jahre zuvor aus beruflichen Gründen von Muunilinst hingezogen war. Und nachdem Hego weg war, hatte er ein Angebot auf Muunilinst bekommen, dort den Staatskassenzweig des IBC zu leiten. Da hat er zugesagt, aber ich wollte nicht mit nach Muunilinst aus bestimmten Gründen."

„Wieso war Hego Damask denn weg und wie alt war er da?", wunderte sich Mace Windu.

„Er war fünf Jahre alt und ist auf ein Internat hier in Weogar gegangen", erklärte Vesta Nome.

„Und wann war er mit dem Internat fertig?", fragte Mace Windu.

„Da war er sechzehn und ist wieder nach Muunilinst gezogen, um dort die Firma seines Vaters zu übernehmen."

„Damask Holdings, nehme ich an. Und da haben Sie sich nicht gesehen?"

„Er hat dort bei seinem Vater mit der Familie von dessen erster Frau gelebt. Was sollte ich da? Da habe ich lieber Dr. Nome geheiratet", erwiderte Vesta Nome leicht verbittert.

„Dann hat sich Caar Damask also mit seiner ersten Frau wieder versöhnt und Sie gingen leer aus", vermutete Mace Windu.

„Nein, Caar war die ganzen fünfzehn Jahre, die er auf Mygeeto gelebt hatte, mit ihr verheiratet geblieben. Auch nachdem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte. Ich wusste ja von dieser ersten Ehe. Das ist nun mal bei vielen reichen Muuns so, dass sie zwei oder auch noch mehr Frauen haben", erklärte Vesta Nome dem Jedi-Meister und ihrer Enkelin.

Während Ashla einfach nur verblüfft über diese Wendung des Gespräches schien, schlich sich ein Zug von Abscheu um den Mund des Korun-Jedi-Meisters.

„Nun ja, was soll ich sagen? Meine Mutter hat mich auch in den Jedi-Tempel gegeben, weil sie einen neuen Mann kennengelernt hatte und der mich nicht wollte. Ich hasse meine Mutter deshalb nicht. Aber auch ich will sie nicht mehr sehen", erklärte Mace Windu und sah die alte Muun-Frau dabei mit einem leicht verächtlichen Blick an.

„Ich habe Hego nicht weggegeben, um Dr. Nome heiraten zu können. Außerdem hat er sich ja hier in Weogar auch um Hego gekümmert und ihn aufgezogen."

„Aber wenn Hego Damask erst so viele Jahre später erfahren hat, dass Sie und Dr. Rugess Nome verheiratet waren, dann würde das ja bedeuten, dass Sie hier nicht als Familie zusammengelebt haben so wie Caar Damask mit seiner anderen Familie auf Muunilinst. Dann waren Hego und Sie getrennt, obwohl sie doch alle Drei hier gelebt haben? Wieso?", inquirierte Windu weiter.

„Das ist kompliziert", sagte sie mit einer abwehrenden Geste ihrer langen weißen Hände.

„Weil Dr. Nome auch bereits verheiratet war?"

„Nein, war er nicht!", entgegnete Vesta Nome bestimmt.

„Aber, Meister … das ist jetzt alles schon so lange her", versuchte Ashla, die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Ashla, genau solche verworrenen Verhältnisse wie diese sind der Grund dafür, warum Jedi familiäre Bindungen ablehnen. Nun, wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum Hego Damask später nie verheiratet war", sagte Mace Windu ernst zu seiner Padawan.

„Nun, ich bin zumindest froh darüber, dass er sich mir zuliebe wenigstens einmal getraut hat", erwiderte Ashla mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann brachen Mace Windu und seine Padawan auf, um das Anwesen Nome und ihre Gastgeberin wieder zu verlassen. Mace Windu vermied es seitdem, mit Ashla zu deren Großmutter zu gehen.

Als Ashla das nächste Mal ihre Großmutter besuchte, entschuldigte sie sich zuerst bei ihr wegen des Benehmens ihres Meisters.

„Du hast ihm doch aber nicht erzählt, dass dein Vater ein Sithlord war."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", beruhigte Ashla ihre Großmutter.

„Ach lass nur, mein Kind. Es ist mir lieber, dass er denkt, ich hätte meinen Mann wegen einem anderen verlassen, als dass er erfahren hätte, dass ich die ganze Zeit über mit einem Sith-Lord verheiratet war."

Ashlas schwarze Augen weiteten sich. „Was denn? Caar Damask war auch ein Sith-Lord?"

„Nein, nicht Caar Damask. Dr. Rugess Nome. Er war Hegos Sith-Meister. Und sein wahrer Name lautete Darth Tenebrous."

„Oh, dann gibt es also auch Sith-Lords, die verheiratet waren", sagte Ashla staunend.

„Ja, und genau das hat dein Vater weder mir noch ihm verziehen, nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte."

Als Ashla wieder einmal ihre Großmutter besuchte, hatte diese eine Überraschung für sie. Die alte Frau und das Mädchen gingen über die weitläufigen Flure des aus mehreren Gebäuden bestehenden Anwesens, um schließlich vor der Tür eines Zimmers an der Westseite eines der quaderförmigen Gebäude stehenzubleiben.

„Geh doch mal in dieses Zimmer", ermunterte Vesta Nome ihre Enkelin.

Die nun dreizehnjährige Ashla betrat das Zimmer, während ihre Großmutter von draußen die Tür verschloss. Ashla stockte. Ihr war kalt. In diesem Zimmer schien es kein Licht zu geben und die Luft war abgestanden und muffig. Unter ihren Schuhsolen knirschten Staub und anderer Unrat, der dort bestimmt schon seit Jahrzehnten lagerte. Ashla hätte niemals gedacht, dass es im ansonsten sauberen und tiptop gepflegten Anwesen Nome solchen Dreck geben könnte! Warum duldete ihre Großmutter so eine Schlampigkeit? Und warum hatte sie sie nun hier eingesperrt? Was war in diesem Raum, das sie wollen könnte?

Auf einmal ging eine Glühlampe an der Decke an, deren Lichtkegel auf eine schlanke mittelgroße Gestalt gerichtet war, die mitten im Raum stand und in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang aus Zeydtuch gehüllt war, welcher durch die charakteristische argentumfarbene Sith-Spange vor der Brust zusammengehalten wurde. Ashla sah das zerfältelte Gesicht des Imperators vor sich – sein gespaltenes Kinn und die markante Nase, während die Augen des Imperators im Dunkel der Kapuze vor ihrem erschrockenen Blick verborgen blieben. Ashla zuckte zusammen. Was hatte ihre Großmutter da arrangiert? Würde sie jetzt an Palpatine als neue Schülerin ausgeliefert werden, so wie Vesta Damask damals Hego an Tenebrous ausgeliefert hatte?

Der Imperator gab ihr keine Zeit für weitere Überlegungen. Er hob den rechten Arm und auf einmal schossen blaue Machtblitze aus diesem. Direkt auf Ashla zu. Das junge Mädchen versuchte verzweifelt, mit ihrem rechten Arm an ihr Lichtschwert zu kommen. Aber die geballten Energieladungen, die Sidious auf sie abfeuerte, ließen ihre Gliedmaßen unkontrolliert und hilflos herumzucken, ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Ashla ließ sich fallen und rollte zur Seite, um den Machtblitzen irgendwie auszuweichen. Aber der Imperator hatte sie im Auge und seine Machblitze folgten ihr überallhin, wo sie auch hinrollte oder hinkroch. Die Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, die Minuten zu Stunden, während Ashla den Kampf ihres jungen Lebens focht.

Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf, vollführte, angetrieben von diesem Schmerz und ihrer Wut über den Verrat ihrer Großmutter, aus der Hocke heraus mithilfe der Macht einen riesigen Salto über den Imperator hinweg. So eine atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit hatte sie bei diesem Manöver früher im Jedi-Tempel und auch während des Trainings mit ihrem Meister in Weogar niemals erreicht. Woher kam auf einmal diese unbeschreibliche Schnelligkeit? Übertrug sich etwa die Kraft der Dunklen Seite, die der Imperator meisterhaft beherrschte, jetzt auf sie, so wie seine Machtblitze damals ihrem Meister die Kraft gegeben hatten, jene Blitze zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzuschicken?

Ashla fühlte, dass die Machtblitze ihr mit einem Male nicht mehr folgten. Sie entschied, diese ihre neue Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu nutzen, um endlich ihre Lichtschwert zu aktivieren. Das Zischen der Aktivierung und der grüne Schein ihrer Klinge beruhigten Ashla in ihrem Flug und gaben ihr noch zusätzliche Kräfte.

Ashla holte weit aus, während sie direkt über dem Imperator flog. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Hieb traf. Noch während sie sich in ihrem Sprung auf der anderen Seite des Imperators dem Boden näherte, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr, wie sich der Kopf des Imperators von dessen Rumpf löste.

Im selben Augenblick, als Ashlas Füße den Boden berührten, ertönte ein metallisches Klirren. Sidious' Kopf war auf dem schmutzigen Boden angekommen. Ashla ließ einen triumphierenden Freudenschrei fahren. Sie hatte es geschafft! Endlich war der Imperator Geschichte! Sie hatte ihren Vater, Darth Plagueis alias Hego Damask, gerächt! Dieses Geschenk also wollte ihre Großmutter ihr machen. Aber jetzt würde dieser Vader an seiner Stelle herrschen. Oder Tarkin? Ashla war sich nicht ganz sicher, wer nach Palpatine die Nummer Zwei im Imperium war.

‚ _Aber das war … viel zu einfach gewesen'_ , fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

Zögerlich ging sie zu Palpatines Überresten. Sie hob die abgetrennte Kapuze vom Kopf. Einem Droidenkopf, welcher während seiner Funktionsfähigkeit die Gesichtszüge des Imperators simuliert hatte! Während sie enttäuscht ins Leere schaute, öffnete sich die Tür zum Raum wieder. Ashla sah ihre Großmutter lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen.

„Na, wie hat dir das gefallen, mein Kind?", fragte sie mit einem harmlosen großmütterlichen Lächeln, als hätte sie Ashla gerade ein neues Kleid zum Anprobieren gegeben.

„Diese Blechbüchse hätte mich beinahe totgeschmort! Das war nicht lustig!", blaffte Ashla.

„Ich sagte dir doch vor einigen Wochen, dass man, um Machtblitze anzuwenden, sie am eigenen Leibe erfahren muss. Und hätte ich einfach nur den nackten Droiden hingestellt, dann hätte sich in dir nicht der Hass entfacht, welchen du brauchst, um solchen Attacken zu widerstehen", erklärte Vesta Nome.

„Kann dieses Modell auch andere Simulationen?", fragte Ashla nun begierig ihre Großmutter, auf den mit einem Hieb deaktivierten Droiden weisend.

„Palpatine habe ich erst kürzlich eingespeichert. Aber Count Dooku, als er noch ein Jedi war, ist auch verfügbar. Und jede Menge anderer Jedi. Das würde deinem Meister nicht gefallen. Ich glaube, er ist als Simulation auch mit dabei. Dieser Droide ist schon sehr alt. Wahrscheinlich hat schon dein Vater mit ihm trainiert."

„Nun, so einfach, wie ich ihn besiegt habe, hat Vater sich bestimmt schon bald mit ihm gelangweilt", meinte Ashla mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Nun, das war auch die Anfängerstufe", erwiderte Vesta Nome mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Der Imperator wäre sicherlich beleidigt, wenn er davon erfahren würde", erwiderte Ashla kichernd.

Nach zwei Wochen war es wieder soweit. Ashla saß mit ihrer Großmutter beim Tee und erzählte aus alten Zeiten im Jedi-Tempel.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was aus dieser anderen Togruta geworden ist, die damals freiwillig den Jedi-Tempel verließ, nachdem man sie fälschlicherweise des Mordes beschuldigt hatte?", wollte Vesta Nome von ihrer Enkelin wissen.

„Leider weiß ich es nicht", sagte Ashla traurig. „Das letzte Mal, wo ich Ahsoka Tano gesehen hatte, war ich mit ihr und Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Raxus Prime, wo sich Padmé mit der Separatistin Mina Bonteri getroffen hatte, um mit ihr über Friedensverhandlungen zwischen den Separatisten und der Republik zu sprechen. Ahsoka wollte mich damals unbedingt mit dabei haben, wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht wieder mit Mina Bonteris Sohn Lux allein im Garten bleiben wollte wie beim letzten Besuch dieser Art. Während wir im schattigen Gartenpavillon saßen und was getrunken und geredet haben, hat dieser Lux sie immer so komisch angeschaut. Richtig eklig war das!", zischte Ashla und verzog angewidert ihren Mund.

Nachdem sie ihre Tee- und Gebäckrunde beendet hatten, wurde Ashla von ihrer Großmutter wieder in den Trainingsraum geführt.

„Du musst die Kraft in den Schulterblättern sammeln. Von dort aus kann sich die Kraft dann über die Arme verstärken und dann kommt aus den Händen ein richtiges Gewitter", gab ihr die Großmutter noch ein paar Tipps mit auf den Weg.

Diesmal wartete Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin auf Ashla. Das Mädchen schaute einen Augenblick lang verdutzt, dann zog sie ihr Lichtschwert, um überraschenderweise von Tarkin mit roten Machtblitzen eingedeckt zu werden. Ashla wehrte sie diesmal souverän mit ihrem Lichtschwert ab. Als sie merkte, dass Tarkins Machtblitze schwächer wurden, steckte sie ihr Lichtschwert weg und streckte ihre Hände aus. Ein paar kümmerliche rote Linien kamen aus ihrer Hand. Sie waren noch zu sehen, als Vesta Nome die Tür zum Trainingsraum wieder öffnete.

„Das ist für den Anfang schon mal sehr gut", sagte sie mit einem vergnügten Lächeln.

„Wieso sind meine Machtblitze denn rot und nicht blau wie bei anderen Sith", wollte Ashla wissen.

„Ich habe meine Tricks von meinem Mann und der hat immer rote Machtblitze erzeugt. Aber ich selbst kann es nur rein theoretisch", erklärte die Großmutter und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich diesmal Tarkin ausgesucht? Er kann doch gar keine Machtblitze und auch sonst nicht die Macht benutzen", wunderte sich Ashla.

„Um den Überraschungseffekt wieder zu erreichen. Und außerdem fangen sowohl Tarkin als auch Tenebrous mit einem „T" an. Ich dachte, das würde passen.

„Kann ich auch mal gegen Darth Tenebrous kämpfen?", fragte Ashla begierig.

„Oh, glaub mir, mein Kind, das würdest du nicht überleben. Und ich fände es demütigend, ihn für dich auf Anfängerstufe zu stellen", erwiderte Vesta Nome und schüttelte energisch ihren kahlen Kopf. Ashla hatte das Gefühl, dass es noch einen weiteren Grund gab, weswegen ihre Großmutter das nicht wollte und gab Ruhe.

Als Ashla wieder zu ihrem Meister zurückkehrte, schaute Mace Windu sie kritisch und finster an.

„Was ist denn, Meister?", fragte sie betont arglos.

„Ashla, ich spüre seit einiger Zeit, dass dich die Dunkle Seite der Macht mehr und mehr umgibt. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass deine Großmutter etwas damit zu tun hat. Was tut ihr dort in der Dr. Rugess-Nome-Stiftung eigentlich?", fragte er streng.

Ashla senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe geübt, wie ich Machtblitze abwehren kann. Meine Oma hat so einen Droiden, der Blitze erzeugen kann", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Und warum hast du mir davon nie erzählt?"

„Ich dachte, Ihr würdet böse werden, weil Euch doch Palpatine mit seinen Machtblitzen so übel mitgespielt hat", erwiderte sie leise.

„Nun, was das angeht, so habe ich ihn auch ziemlich verunstaltet – oder er sich selbst, wie man es nimmt. Aber ich würde mir diesen Droiden gerne einmal ansehen. Und zwar gleich morgen", ordnete Mace Windu an.

„Ja, ich werde gleich Großmutter anrufen …"

„Nein, du wirst sie nicht anrufen. Und wenn doch, dann warst du das letzte Mal bei deiner Großmutter, oder was immer sie sonst noch sein mag", drohte Mace Windu.

Er fühlte, dass sich seine Padawan unwohl bei diesem Gedanken fühlte. Ob es wegen ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Besuch bei Vesta Nome war?

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem", erklärte Vesta Nome mit einem strahlenden Lächeln dem misstrauischen Jedi-Meister, während sie ihn und Ashla nach dem obligatorischen Tee mit Gebäck in den Trainingsraum führte.

„Wieso ist es hier so schmutzig?", wunderte sich Mace Windu.

„Nun, der Feind sucht sich nicht immer blitzsaubere Orte zum Angreifen aus", erwiderte Vesta Nome mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

Mace Windu sagte nichts, nickte aber zustimmend.

Ashla und Mace Windu schaute auf den Vorhang, welcher auf einmal zur Seite glitt, während Vesta Nome in der geöffneten Tür stehengeblieben war, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Ashla schluckte, als sie inmitten des Trainingsraumes die Figur und das Gesicht von Lux Bonteri erkannte, welcher seine Hände erhob, um …

Dicke Bündel roter Blitze entwichen Ashlas zarten weißen Fingern, um Lux' dunkelbraune Haare zu versengen, seine Kleidung durchzuschmoren, auf seine grünen Augen zu zielen, während Mace Windu schockerstarrt daneben stand, um zu sehen, was seine Padawan trieb.

Nach etwa drei Minuten war Lux Bonteri völlig schwarzgeschmort. Seine Gesichtszüge und seine Gestalt verschwanden mit einem Mal und der argentumfarbene Droide blieb in seiner ursprünglichen Erscheinung reglos und deaktiviert stehen. Ashla wusste, dass sie mit ihren Machtblitzen diesmal mehrere seiner Schaltkreise durchgeschmort hatte.

„Ashla, woher kannst du das?", fragte Mace Windu, während steile Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirn standen.

„Wisst Ihr, Meister, ich habe diesen Typen schon immer gehasst. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders", erklärte Ashla mit einem amüsiert bis trotzigen Lächeln.

„Wer war das überhaupt?", wunderte sich Mace Windu.

„Ach, den kennt Ihr nicht, Meister. Ist ein Bekannter von Ahsoka", erklärte Ashla.

„Ach so, dann wundert es mich nicht", erwiderte Mace Windu etwas sanfter, um dann wieder härter fortzufahren. „Hat dir deine Großmutter das beigebracht?"

„Nein, das hat sie ganz spontan selbst erlernt, als der Droide ihr den Burschen das erste Mal gezeigt hatte", gab Vesta Nome eilfertig an ihrer Enkelin statt zurück und Ashla nickte eifrig dazu.

„Was hat denn dieser Droide noch alles für Simulationen?", fragte Mace Windu skeptisch, während Ashlas Sekundärherz und Tertiärherz vor Schreck für einige Schläge aussetzten.

„Da kann ich gerne einen Schnelldurchlauf starten", erwiderte Vesta Nome zuvorkommend und drückte einen Knopf. Es erschienen nacheinander der Imperator, Dooku, Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Wilhuff Tarkin, Mas Amedda – und Lux Bonteri. Ashla atmete auf, nachdem der Suchdurchlauf beendet war. Ihre kluge Oma hatte also vorausgedacht und alle Jedi-Simulationen aus dem Speicher des Übungskampfdroiden gelöscht.

„Aber bis auf den Imperator und Dooku können die anderen doch gar keine Machtblitze erzeugen, die letzten Drei noch nicht einmal die Macht benutzen", wunderte sich der Jedi-Meister.

„Nunja, so viele Sith kenne ich auch wieder nicht. Also musste ich mich der Abwechslung halber mit anderen Leuten behelfen, die Ashla nicht mag", gab Vesta Nome mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zurück.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war der Besuch von Meister und Padawan im Hause Nome beendet.

„Ashla, ich hatte zuerst Bedenken, aber ich glaube, es ist nicht verkehrt, wenn du weiterhin deine Großmutter besuchst", sagte Mace Windu, nachdem die Beiden wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren.

„Danke, Meister", sagte Ashla und Mace Windu konnte fühlen, wie mindestens tausend Steine von ihren drei Herzen fielen.

„Woher weiß deine Großmutter eigentlich, dass Palpatine ein Sith ist? Außer mir, Meister Yoda und Obi-Wan weiß das doch niemand und er selbst gibt es im Holo-Net nicht zu und zeigt auch nicht sein rotes Lichtschwert in Aktion so wie Vader", fragte Mace Windu am nächsten Tag erneut argwöhnisch seine Padawan.

„Ich habe es ihr erzählt, wie du ihn stellen wolltest an jenem Tag", gab Ashla zurück und war froh, dass dies stimmte und ihr Meister keinen inneren Zwiespalt in ihr fühlte.

„Hast du es sonst noch jemandem erzählt?", fragte Mace Windu streng.

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte ihm seine Padawan.

„Dann sorge dafür, dass das auch so bleibt", ermahnte er sie und Ashla atmete auf, froh, auch diese gefährliche Klippe umschifft zu haben.


	21. Lektionen auf Muunilinst

Fünf Jahre später

Ashla war jetzt siebzehn Jahre alt und hatte ihr Studium an der Universität von Weogar vom Studienpensum her abgeschlossen. Sie dachte daran, ihre Magisterprüfung in Mathematik auf Muunilinst zu machen, um dort das Leben des Volkes ihres Vaters noch besser kennenzulernen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir eine Chipkarte zu einem der Apartments geben, die dein Vater dort in Harnaidan besaß, aber ich fürchte, die hat sich alle der Imperator unter den Nagel gerissen. Sie haben sich gegenseitig als Erben eingesetzt. So wie Tenebrous und Plagueis früher. So, wie das Sith-Lords immer mit ihren Schülern machen", sagte die Großmutter traurig zu Ashla.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde schon etwas finden. Aber ich werde dich vermissen", erwiderte Ashla und umarmte ihre Großmutter.

„Pass nur auf, mein Kind. Die Muuns mögen zwar freundlich und korrekt sein, aber gerade Neuankömmlingen wir dir werden sie zeigen, daß du nicht dazugehörst. Gerade wegen deiner Mutter. Und weil du nicht auf Muunilinst geboren bist. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was Caar alles unternehmen mußte, damit Hego als sein Erbe anerkannt wurde, nachdem er wieder nach Muunilinst übergesiedelt war. Und das nur, weil Hego auf Mygeeto geboren worden war und nicht auf Muunilinst wie sein Vater.

„Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen, Großmutter", beruhigte sie Ashla.

Schwieriger war ihre Unterredung mit Mace Windu, der nicht mit nach Muunilinst wollte.

„Die Muuns sind nicht gerade als Freunde der Jedi bekannt. Und jetzt noch viel weniger. Was, wenn sie uns aufspüren, gerade wenn wir zusammen dort auftreten?"

„Wir können ja zwei Apartments nehmen, so dass uns niemand miteinander in Verbindung bringt. Außerdem bin ich bald volljährig und es wird Zeit für etwas Eigenes", schlug Ashla vor.

Sie suchten über das Holo-Net nach Wohnungen und Ashla bekam eine Zusage für ein Apartment direkt in Universitätsnähe. Die Vermieterin, die zugleich Eigentümerin war, freute sich, so eine nette strebsame junge Dame bei sich wohnen zu lassen, so erklärte sie es Ashla zumindest während ihres Ferngespräches zum ersten Kennenlernen. Ashla wünschte sich, sie hätte zumindest ein Bild von der älteren Dame erhaschen können, aber die Bildfunktion des Holoprojektors war gestört, was Ashlas Neugier auf ihr neues Zuhause nur noch mehr anfachte.

Mace Windu hingegen zog es vor, ein Apartment in der raumhafenangebundenen Orbitalstadt namens Hochhafen-City zu nehmen, wo zumeist Gastarbeiter oder Durchreisende wohnten, damit er in deren Menge unauffällig untertauchen konnte. Deshalb konnte Mace Windu nach Ankunft im Zentralen Raumhafen von Muunilinst auch gleich einen Taxigleiter zu seinem Apartment nehmen, während seine Padawan auf das Shuttle wartete, welches sie direkt nach Muunilinst und dort in die Hauptstadt Harnaidan bringen sollte. Stolz legte sie dem Einreisebeamten, einem Sakiyaner, ihre Studienzulassung vor.

„Haben Sie als Ausländer denn überhaupt einen Wohnberechtigungsschein für den Planeten?", fragte der Beamte mürrisch.

„Ich beziehe heute meine neue Wohnung. In drei Tagen geht doch mein Studium los. Ich kann Ihnen auch gerne die Adresse geben", erklärte Ashla arglos.

„Na gut, weil Ihr Vater wohl ein Muun ist, will ich mal nicht so sein. Aber Sie müssen den Wohnberechtigungsschein in einer Woche nachreichen, sonst werden Sie abgeschoben!", meinte der Beamte drohend.

Ashla schluckte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Studiengenehmigung, die sie ganz bestimmt wegen ihres überragenden Notendurchschnitts erhalten hatte, sie auch zu einem Aufenthalt auf dem grünen Planeten berechtigte. Sie war bislang der Meinung gewesen, darin sei auch ein Wohnrecht enthalten. Sie hoffte, sich nicht zu irren.

Erwartungsvoll schaute Ashla zu, wie das Shuttle in die Atmosphäre von Muunilinst eintauchte, wie der Himmel immer heller und vor allem, wie er sich nach und nach immer grüner verfärbte. Ein paar weiße Wölkchen standen am Himmel. Es war Sonnenschein und als sie auf die Straße trat, staunte sie, wie langsam und gemessen die Muuns ihren Geschäften nachgingen, wo doch das finanzielle Wohl und Wehe der gesamten Galaxis hier entschieden wurde, unterlag doch der galaxisweite Credit in seiner Wertung und Stützung immerhin zu sechzig Prozent der Wirtschaftstätigkeit der Angehörigen des Muun-Volkes.

Als Ashla schließlich ihre neue Wohnung fand, öffnete ihr wie vereinbart die Besitzerin. Mit Befremden sah Ashla die Bestürzung in dem Gesicht der bereits älteren Muun, die eine Hautfarbe wie Ashla hatte, jedoch braune Augen.

„Guten Tag", sagte Ashla fröhlich.

„Aber, Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie Ausländerin sind", sagte die Frau und Ashla spürte, wie sie angewidert auf ihre Lekkus und ihre Gesichtstätowierungen schaute.

„Aber den Wohnberechtigungsschein kann ich innerhalb einer Woche nachreichen", erwiderte Ashla, immer noch in dem Irrglauben verfangen, es handele sich um ein Missverständnis.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich vermiete nicht an Ausländer. Für Euch gibt es die Orbitalsatellitenstädte um den Planeten herum", sagte die Muun giftig.

„Aber während unseres Gesprächs via Holoprojektor waren Sie doch noch ganz Feuer und Flamme?", wunderte sich Ashla.

„Ja, Sie sprechen hervorragend unsere Sprache, so daß ich anfangs wirklich dachte, daß Sie eine von uns seien. Aber wie Sie aussehen! Und dann noch diese Tätowierungen! Man muß sich ja schämen. Ich kann mir so einen Skandal wirklich nicht leisten!"

Sprach es und knallte Ashla die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ashla war den Tränen nahe, aber sie hatte keine Lust, den vorbeigehenden Muuns ihre Niederlage zu zeigen. Umgehend kehrte sie zur Fährenhaltestelle zurück und flog dahin zurück, von wo sie gekommen war, um sich nun in der Raumhafenstadt eine Bleibe zu suchen. Die Wohnungen waren dort zwar viel billiger, aber sie hatte jetzt einen dreimal so langen Weg zur Uni wie, als wenn sie das Apartment in Harnaidan bekommen hätte. Schließlich fand sie ein Zimmer, indem sie sich ein Apartment mit einer Twi'lek teilte, die als Kellnerin in einem Restaurant in Harnaidan arbeitete.

Der Saal, in welchem das Magistranden-Kolloquium stattfinden sollte, war bereits mit rund vierzig Leuten gefüllt, als Ashla dazu stieß. Fast alles waren Muun, aber es fanden sich auch ein paar Menschen und Twi'lek darunter. Jeder stellte sein Thema für seine zu schreibende Magisterarbeit vor und als Ashla an der Reihe war, ihr Thema „Zwei Wege, die Schleifengravitationstheorie mathematisch darzustellen" zu erläutern, spürte sie, daß die Leute sie intensiver anschauten als all die anderen Magistranden, die bereits ihre Vorstellung hinter sich gebracht hatten. Der Professor, ein ziemlich alter Muun, hörte sich alle Vorträge wohlwollend an und machte sich gelegentlich ein paar Notizen. Bei Ashla schrieb er ziemlich viel mit, wie sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus registrierte.

Nachdem das Magistranden-Kolloquium beendet war, gingen alle Studenten in die Mensa, einen großen hellen Saal, dessen weiße Wände ein grünes durchgängiges Ornamentalband knapp unterhalb der Decke zierte. Ashla hätte jetzt Appetit auf ein saftiges Nexu-Steak gehabt, aber bei keinem der vier angebotenen Gerichte stand Fleisch auf der Speisekarte. Richtig. Muuns waren ja Vegetarier. Also suchte sie sich eine große Gemüsepfanne aus und beschloß, sich abends im Apartment Fleisch zu braten. Da sah sie zwei junge Muun-Frauen, die ebenfalls mit ihr beim Kolloquium gewesen waren.

„Ist bei Euch noch frei?", fragte sie freundlich.

Die eine der beiden Frauen nickte knapp, also setzte sich Ashla zu ihnen und begann zu essen.

„Du hattest doch ein Thema über Exponentialgleichungen bei der Finanzprognose, nicht wahr? Ich habe leider deinen Namen vergessen", begann Ashla die Konversation.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich bin Dilopha und das hier ist meine Freundin Ankyla", erwiderte die rosafarbene Muun mit den blauen Augen, dabei auf ihre beinahe weiße Freundin mit den gelben Augen weisend.

„Ich bin Ashla."

„Was für ein Name!", bemerkte Ankyla und Ashla hörte leichten Spott in ihrer Stimme.

„Was ist denn mit meinem Namen?", fragte Ashla herausfordernd.

„Das klingt so nach Jedi. Ashla – der altertümliche Name für die Helle Seite der Macht. Haben wir im vorigen Semester in Literatur durchgenommen", erklärte Dilopha gelangweilt und rollte dabei genervt mit den blauen Augen.

„Tja, ich hab mir den Namen nicht ausgesucht", erwiderte Ashla hart.

„Genausowenig wie deine Mutter", setzte Ankyla nun noch einen drauf, während ihre gelben Augen Ashla förmlich durchbohrten.

„Die hat nur dein Vater ausgesucht", sagte Dilopha grinsend.

„Was, wenn meine Mutter die Muun war?", fragte Ashla ärgerlich zurück.

„Eine Muun würde sich niemals derart herablassen, mit einem Mann von einer Fremdspezies ins Bett zu gehen!", erklärte Dilopha empört und hochnäsig.

„Ich wünsche Euch, dass ihr euch mal in einen Mann von einer Fremdspezies verliebt. Und zwar so richtig!", zischte Ashla die Beiden an und stand ruckartig vom Tisch auf, ihr Essen mitnehmend, von welchem sie gerademal einen Bissen gegessen hatte.

„Ja geh nur! Du bist eine Perversion unserer Spezies!", sagte Dilopha.

„Und deine Tattoos erst! Total ordinär!", rief ihr Ankyla noch hinterher.

Ashla setzte sich allein an einen anderen Tisch und begann, ihren Aufenthalt auf Muunilinst ernsthaft in Frage zu stellen. Das sollte das Volk sein, zu welchem ihr Vater gehört hatte?

Als sie wieder in ihrem Apartment war, war ihre Twi'lek-Mitbewohnerin schon auf Arbeit. Sie rief ihren Meister an, um ihm zu erzählen, was in der Universität vorgefallen war.

„Wie bin ich froh, dass ich hier geblieben bin", meinte Mace Windu. „Ich habe eine Stellung als Concierge eines großen Wohnblockes bekommen. Nichts Aufregendes. Aber eine sichere Arbeit und ich habe viel Zeit, um anderes zu tun. Wir arbeiten nämlich im Zweischichtsystem. Da kann ich gelegentlich tagsüber mit dir trainieren."

„Ich würde jetzt so gerne mit Shaak Ti sprechen. Ich wüßte doch zu gerne, ob sie überlebt hat", sagte Ashla zu Mace Windu.

„Du bringst mich da auf eine tolle Idee!", meinte der Korun-Jedi-Meister und seine dunkelbraunen Augen strahlten Ashla an.

Am nächsten Tag kam Ashla mit zu Mace Windu auf Arbeit. Der Concierge-Bereich beinhaltete einen leistungsfähigen Computer und ein Holo-Terminal – gute Voraussetzungen, um sich in die elektronischen Aufzeichnungsgeräte im Jedi-Tempel einzuhacken. Mace Windu suchte die Liste mit den getöteten Jedi heraus. Shaak Tis Name befand sich nicht darauf.

„Es könnte Hoffnung geben", sagte er und schenkte Ashla einen aufmunternden Blick.

Er peilte die Überwachungskamera an, welche Shaak Tis Raum am nächsten war. Dann suchte er den Tag heraus, an welchem die Order 66 ausgegeben wurde. Mace Windu und Ashla sahen, wie Shaak Ti ihre Kammer verließ. Also wechselte Mace Windu die Kamera, um zur nächsten zu schalten. Sie sahen Shaak Ti zur Gleitergarage gehen, um sich dort im Schneidersitz zu setzen und zu meditieren. Man hatte keinen Ton, aber trotzdem konnten beide sehen, wie Anakin Skywalker kam und mit Shaak Ti ein kurzes Gespräch führte, woraufhin die Jedi-Meisterin zur Seite trat und Anakin sich einen Gleiter schnappte.

„ _Sie_ hat ihn also fortgelassen!", zischte Mace Windu, während Ashla fassungslos zuschaute.

„Wie hätte sie denn wissen können, was passieren würde?"", versuchte Ashla, ihre Mutter in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle!", schnappte Mace Windu. „Shaak Ti hatte von mir die ausdrückliche Anweisung bekommen, niemanden an die Gleiter zu lassen! Und schon gar nicht Skywalker! Und Skywalker hatte ich ausdrücklich untersagt, den Tempel zu verlassen, während ich und die anderen Drei beim Kanzler waren. Shaak Ti wußte auch das. Warum also?!", fragte Mace Windu anklagend seine junge Padawan.

„Wer weiß, was er zu ihr gesagt hat, daß sie ihm den Gleiter doch überlassen hat?", versuchte Ashla erneut, ihre Mutter zu entlasten.

Die beiden Jedi folgten über die Holo-Kamera Shaak Ti auf ihrem Weg zurück in ihre Kammer. Es passierte eine Weile nichts, außer, daß die Togruta-Meisterin meditierte. Aber sowohl Mace Windu als auch Ashla spürten, daß Shaak Ti sich damals ganz und gar nicht wohlgefühlt hatte. Sie wirkte steif und angespannt. _‚Ein schlechtes Gewissen?'_ , dachte Mace Windu. Nach einer Weile sahen sie, wie die Tür zur Kammer von einigen aufgescheuchten Jünglingen aufgerissen wurde. Gleich darauf beobachteten sie gespannt, wie Shaak Ti ihnen kurz entschlossen zur Flucht verhalf.

„Sie hat die Jünglinge in Sicherheit gebracht. Wenigstens etwas", brummte Mace Windu, um nun mit Stirnrunzeln zu sehen, wie die Togruta-Meisterin ein seltsam aussehendes Komlink aus einer Tasche ihrer Jedi-Robe holte und aktivierte.

„Was macht sie denn jetzt?", fragte Ashla, da beendete Mace Windu abrupt die Verbindung.

„Ich habe ein Gegensignal erhalten. Wenn wir jetzt weiterschauen, dann können sie uns orten. Jemand hat gemerkt, dass wir uns unbefugt in den Tempel gehackt haben", erklärte Mace Windu in besorgtem Tonfall.

Zwei Tage später hackte sich Mace Windu erneut in den Jedi-Tempel in besagte Holo-Überwachungskamera ein. Shaak Ti holte also ihr seltsames Komlink hervor, aktivierte es und sagte etwas, was Beide nicht deuten konnte. Nur fünf Minuten später kam eine Einheit Klonsoldaten, um Shaak Ti durch den Jedi-Tempel zu eskortieren, direkt hin zu Anakin Skywalker.

„Das wars dann", sagte Ashla tonlos, nur um dann zu sehen, wie die zwei Klon-Kommandeure von Shaak Tis und Anakins Einheit ein paar Worte miteinander wechselten. Daraufhin verließ Shaak Ti hocherhobenen Hauptes mit stoischer Miene den Tempel, ohne daß Anakin ihr auch nur einen Lekku gekrümmt hätte. Nur zwei Minuten später sahen die beiden Jedi die „Overlord" von Coruscant abheben, Shaak Ti und die sie begleitenden Klone mit sich nehmend.

Mace Windu kappte die Verbindung.

„Sie haben sich abgesprochen! Vorhin mit dem Gleiter und später im Tempel! Von Anfang an! Hast du gesehen, wie stoisch und ungerührt sie an den Leichen im Tempel vorbei geschritten ist? Was für ein Esel ich doch war!", spie Mace Windu Ashla entgegen und raufte sich den kahlen Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Meister", gab Ashla völlig perplex zurück.

„Meister Yoda und ich hatten immer nur Skywalker im Visier. Seine unkontrollierbare Heißblütigkeit, seine Sprunghaftigkeit und seine Nähe zum Kanzler. Dabei hatten wir gleich zwei Ratten im Rat zu sitzen! Und eine davon hat sich stets mustergültig und regelkonform verhalten, so dass niemand geahnt hat, was für ein dreckiges Spiel sie trieb, während alle auf Skywalker geschaut haben!"

„Was meint Ihr, Meister?"

„Shaak Ti war es total egal, als ihre Padawane gefallen waren! Genau wie die toten Jedi nach Order 66 im Tempel! Sie hat gleich nach der Schlacht von Geonosis im Rat ein Loblied auf die Klone gesungen. Daß wir sie brauchen würden. Daß sie ein Geschenk von deinem Vater an die Jedi und die Republik seien. Um angeblich die Jedi zu unterstützen! Und Yoda ist auf sie hereingefallen und hat ihr auch noch die Gesundheit und das Training der Klone übertragen! Shaak Ti hat damals Fives an Skywalker und Fox ausgeliefert, damit sie ihn töten, damit die Wahrheit nicht ans Licht kommt. Während sie sich offensichtlich eine ihr ergebene Einheit herangezüchtet hat, die sie dann bei Order 66 unbehelligt aus dem Tempel geschleust hat!"

„Aber Meister! Vielleicht haben ja auch nicht alle Klone Order 66 ausgeführt. Es soll Jedi-Überlebende geben!"

„Das sind mir zu viele der Zufälle!", herrschte Mace Windu sie an. „Luminara Unduli hat damals im Rat erzählt, dass Shaak Ti eine Bewundrerin von Kanzler Palpatine sei. Wahrscheinlich hat sie deshalb den Kanzler damals an Grievous ausgeliefert. Und im Gegenzug hat Grievous sie leben lassen, während er ihre beiden Missionsgefährten Roron Corobb und Foul Moudama niederträchtig hingemetzelt hat, bevor er den Kanzler in dieser Schmierenkomödie entführte. Das war alles so abgesprochen gewesen! Und all dies nur deshalb, damit Skywalker sich vor Palpatine beweisen und Dooku töten konnte, dessen der Kanzler überdrüssig geworden war! Wahrscheinlich sitzt Shaak Ti jetzt in irgendeinem geheimen Apartment auf Coruscant und massiert Palpatine die Füße, wenn er mal Entspannung braucht!"

„Aber … Meister! Solange ich das nicht von ihr selbst höre, kann ich das einfach nicht glauben, was Ihr da sagt!", erwiderte Ashla und war den Tränen nahe, die sie im letzten Moment unterdrückte.

„Ein Dieb wird niemals zugeben, ein Dieb zu sein! Und noch etwas: … dein Vater starb … nur einen Tag, nachdem Shaak Ti bei ihm Nachtwache gehalten hatte. Komisch, nicht wahr? Wie eine Nachtschwester, die den Vater ihres Kindes tötet, nachdem sie von ihm geschwängert wurde. Und hinterher hat sie Krokodilstränen über seinen Tod vergossen. Ich höre noch ihre Worte: _‚Hego Damask ist für uns alle gestorben'_. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie sie sich damals im Rat aufgeführt hatte, dann wird mir schlecht!", zischte er Ashla an.

Ashla hatte genug gesehen und gehört. Sie nahm sich vor, das Thema Shaak Ti ihrem Meister gegenüber nicht mehr anzusprechen.

Erfreulicher fand sie, dass Tarla, ihre Twi'lek-Mitbewohnerin, sie zu einer Party mitnehmen wollte.

Die abendliche Party fand in einer Villa in einem von Harnaidans vornehmen Vororten statt. Ashla genoss einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Abendröte über dem Westlichen Meer, während Musik spielte und zwei Service-Droiden Getränke und Häppchen für Zwischendurch vorbeibrachten. Was Ashla auffiel, war die Tatsache, daß es sich bei den männlichen Gästen zumeist um Muuns handelte, während sie vereinzelt auch Twi'lek- oder Menschenmänner ausmachte. Ein Sullustaner war auch dabei. Die Frauen jedoch waren auf der Party stark in Überzahl. Bei ihnen handelte es sich durchweg um Menschen, Mirialanerinnen oder Twi'lek – keine einzige Muunfrau war zu sehen. Ashla sah, daß alle ziemlich ausgelassen miteinander tanzten. Vereinzelt verließen Pärchen den Tanzsaal; wohl, um die Zusammenkunft anderweitig zu vertiefen, wie Ashla annahm. Nach einer halben Stunde gesellte sich Tarla zu ihr und stellte ihr einen Muun vor.

„Das ist Lermo, mein Freund", erklärte die grüne Twi'lek lächelnd und Ashla sah, wie ihre ebenfalls grünen Augen vor Stolz leuchteten.

„Davon hast du mir nie erzählt", sagte Ashla etwas überrascht.

„Das ist kein Thema, das man hier jedem sofort auf die Nase bindet", meinte Tarla verlegen lächelnd.

Dann entfernte sich ihre Mitbewohnerin nebst ihrem Freund wieder, um etwas zu tanzen. Nach einer Weile kam ein ziemlich großgewachsener Muun auf Ashla zu.

„Mein Name ist Vulgo. Möchtest du tanzen?"

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, ging Ashla einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

„Du bist hübsch. Und das weißt du sicher", eröffnete Vulgo während des Tanzes die Konversation, dabei wohlgefällig in ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht mit der edel gebogenen langen Nase, auf ihre schmale Taille und ihre nun hüftlangen Lekkus schauend. Ohne Montrals war sie jetzt 1,90 Standardmeter groß. Mit Montrals gar 2,10.

Ashla schaute in seine gelben Augen, die sie leicht von oben anschauten. Mit Montrals war sie größer als er, ohne jedoch kleiner. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie taxieren. Geradeso, als würde er möglichen Gewinn kalkulieren.

„Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte sie schnippisch und legte dabei ihren länglichen Kopf leicht nach hinten.

„Ist dein Vater auch hier auf Muunilinst?", fragte Vulgo.

„Er ist tot", erwiderte Ashla kalt.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Aber deine Mutter lebt doch sicherlich noch."

„Sie ist auf Coruscant", log Ashla.

„Und was arbeitest du hier?"

„Ich studiere hier – Mathematik!", schob sie energisch nach.

„Oh, das gefällt mir. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich diese ganzen Literatur- und Sprachenstudentinnen leid bin, die nur hierher kommen, um sich einen reichen Muun zu angeln und für den Rest ihres Lebens ausgesorgt zu haben, ohne wirklich Gefühle für den Mann zu haben", erwiderte er.

„Sind es denn so viele gewesen?", fragte Ashla und sah ihm dabei frech in die Augen.

„Das ist ohne Bedeutung. Denn jetzt bist du ja da", erklärte Vulgo beinahe feierlich und lächelte sie an.

„Eine Einladung, diese Party zu verlassen", gab Ashla laut zurück.

Vulgo faßte sie nun um die Hüfte und wollte sie zum Ausgang führen.

„Allein!", schob Ashla energisch nach und verdrehte ihm das Handgelenk, auf diese rabiate Art und Weise ihre Hüfte wieder freibekommend, während Vulgos Gesicht sich ob ihres abrupten Handgriffes in Schmerzen verzog.

„Ich bin wohl nicht so geschickt im Flirten. Habe ich noch eine Chance?", bat er sie und Ashla sah seine gelben Augen feucht werden.

„ _Du_ bist ganz bestimmt _nicht_ der Grund meines Hierseins auf Muunilinst – oder auch nur auf dieser Party!", blaffte sie ihn an, ihm dabei in einer aggressiven Mimik ihre Eckzähne entblößend. Dann schob sie ihn von sich weg, wieder in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Ashla verließ den Partysaal, um nach unten zu gehen. Sie hörte, wie ihr jemand hinterherkam. Es war Tarla.

„Laß uns gemeinsam heimfahren", bot ihr ihre Mitbewohnerin an.

„Was ist denn für eine Kuppelshow gewesen?", fragte Ashla, als sie in der nur zu einem Drittel gefüllten Fähre zurück in die Orbitalstation saßen.

„Nun ja, du hast dich wohl nicht gut mit Vulgo verstanden", meinte Tarla.

„Das weiß ich selber. Und du kennst ihn offenbar bereits", sagte Ashla und ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten Tarla zornig an.

„Man hat es einfacher, wenn man einen Muun-Freund hat", begann Tarla den Sinn und Zweck der Party zu erklären. „Man bekommt Geschenke, darf in Harnaidan wohnen, hat nicht mehr so weite Wege hin und zurück."

„Du machst es … aus materiellen Gründen?" fragte Ashla entsetzt.

„Nunja, so schlimm ist Lermo nun auch wieder nicht. Wir werden übrigens in zwei Monaten heiraten. Und wenn ich fünf Jahre Ehe mit ihm durchhalte, dann bekomme ich hier später sogar die Staatsbürgerschaft Dritter Klasse auf Lebenszeit", erklärte Tarla ihre grünen Augen schlossen sich halb und genießerisch in Aussicht auf ihre rosige Zukunft.

„Ich bin aber nicht nach Muunilinst gekommen, um mir die Staatsbürgerschaft auf solche Art und Weise zu ergattern. Und dann auch noch nur Dritte Klasse! Ich will einfach nur meinen Magister machen, mir dann irgendwo eine Arbeit suchen und heiraten will ich überhaupt nicht!", sagte Ashla trotzig.

„Dabei finden dich die Männer hier bestimmt toll. Ich weiß, daß die Muun-Frauen auf uns neidisch sind, weil ihre Männer uns heimlich hinterher schielen, weil wir so feurig und exotisch sind."

„Ist mir doch egal, ob sie mich toll finden. Ich finde sie so etwas nur abstoßend! Gehen denn die Muun-Männer alle zu solchen Partys?"

„Hmmm … ich glaube nicht", gab Tarla etwas unschlüssig zurück.

Ashla konnte sehen, daß es ihr leid tat, daß Ashla dieser Party nichts abgewinnen konnte.

„Aber ich für meinen Teil werde in zwei Wochen direkt nach Muunilinst übersiedeln. Und zwar nach Sonnental, auch Ernai-City genannt", kündigte Tarla an.

„Das ist schade", meinte Ashla.

„Ich dachte, du kommst mit. Ich weiß ja, daß auch du lieber in Harnaidan wohnen würdest. .Dann wären wir wieder direkt auf Muunilinst zusammen und könnten was unternehmen – zu Zweit oder zu Viert", sagte die grüne Twi'lek und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ernai-City – die Zweitfrauenstadt – Nein Danke. Und dieser Vulgo erst recht!", sagte Ashla mit hochgezogener Oberlippe.

„Aber du besuchst mich doch mal dort. Versprich es mir!"

„Ja, wenn dein Freund nicht da ist, gern", erwiderte Ashla.

„Keine Sorge, der ist ja meist bei seiner Familie am anderen Ende der Stadt."

„Bei seiner Familie? Hat er Kinder?", fragte Ashla in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall.

„Drei Stück. Ich hab mit ihm vereinbart, die Pille zu nehmen, weil er keinen Bastard will, wie er sagt."

„Dankeschön. Von so einem würde ich gar kein Kind wollen!", sagte Ashla und zog einen Schmollmund. Tarla lachte daraufhin laut auf, wohl, um ihre eigenen Zweifel zu überspielen, wie Ashla annahm.

Auf Tarlas Lachen hin drehten sich einige menschliche Fluggäste zu ihnen um, was Ashla etwas peinlich war.

Endlich kurz vor Mitternacht hatte die Fähre die Orbitalstadt Hochhafen erreicht. Beide Frauen winkten sich ein Gleitertaxi heran, welches nach etwa zehn Standardminuten direkt vor ihrem Apartment hielt. Tarla und Ashla fielen ins Bett und schliefen sofort ein.


	22. Von allen drei Herzen

Ashla war vor zwei Monaten achtzehn Jahre alt geworden und hatte vor zwei Tagen ihre Magister-Abschluss-Urkunde überreicht bekommen. Mace Windu hatte sie deshalb aus gegebenem Anlass zum Essen in ein Restaurant in der Orbitalstadt Hochhafen eingeladen, um ihren Erfolg zu feiern.

„Ich bin jetzt genau so ein Magister wie mein Vater", sagte Ashla stolz und rückte ihre Kopfbedeckung, die sie als solcher auswies, auf ihrem Kopf zurecht.

Man hatte eine Spezialanfertigung für sie veranlasst, um ihre Montrals darunter zu verbergen. Deshalb war ihr Hut im Gegensatz zu dem ihrer Kommilitonen ziemlich breit und hoch, was für verhaltenes, dafür gemeines Gelächter in den hinteren Reihen des Auditoriums gesorgt hatte. Ashla hatte damals vermeint, in jenem Gelächter auch Dilophas und Ankylas Stimmen zu vernehmen. Auch die beiden Muun-Frauen hatten ihren Magisterabschluss geschafft. Allerdings war Ashlas Endnote besser gewesen, was im von jedermann einsehbaren Aushang im breiten Flur des Hauptgebäudes der Fakultät für Mathematik der Universität von Harnaidan dokumentiert war.

„Ich freue mich ja so für dich", erwiderte Mace Windu und seine dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten vor Stolz.

„In einer Woche ist der Abschlussball der Universität. Da will ich unbedingt dran teilnehmen. Ich muss einen Crash-Kurs im Tanzen absolvieren und ein Kleid brauche ich auch", erklärte sie.

„Als Jedi hatte ich so etwas auch in der Grundausbildung. Schließlich ist es eine Aufgabe der Jedi, Kunst und Kultur zu bewahren. Nun, Tanzen war damals nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingsfach. Aber wir werden dir einen Tanzlehrer engagieren, der nur für dich da ist und dich fit macht."

„Aber nicht, dass er mir dabei zu nahe kommt!", warf Ashla besorgt ein. „Ich war doch damals mit Tarla auf dieser Party und da haben die Männer die Frauen immer so eng umfasst. Total eklig!", spie sie angewidert hervor.

„Keine Sorge, ein professioneller Tänzer weiß, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Da passiert so etwas nicht", beruhigte der Meister seine Padawan.

Der Tanzlehrer, den Mace Windu für Ashla engagiert hatte, war ein blauhäutiger Duros mit roten Augen, welcher Ashla rasch den Grundschritt beibrachte und ihr schon bald jegliche Hemmungen nahm, dass irgendetwas am Tanzen unschicklich sein könnte. Er schien genau zu spüren, welche natürliche Distanz seine junge Tanz-Elevin brauchte, um sich wohlzufühlen und sich voll auf das Erlernen der Schrittfolge und der dazugehörigen Körperhaltung zu konzentrieren.

„Du lernst wirklich sehr schnell und hast eine ausgezeichnete Körperbeherrschung! So etwas hat man nicht alle Tage", lobte er Ashla am siebten Tag ihres Trainings.

‚Ich bin ja auch eine Jedi. Da muss ich Körperbeherrschung an den Tag legen', dachte Ashla zurück.

„Danke", sagte sie stattdessen schlicht.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du bald an Tanzturnieren teilnehmen. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn dein Talent nach diesem Abschlussball derart verkümmern würde", meinte er zum Abschied.

„Ich werde bestimmt auch nach dem Ball weitertanzen", versprach ihm Ashla.

Endlich war es soweit. Ashla hatte ihr rotes Ballkleid mit silbernem Glitter angezogen, um damit auf den Abschlussball der mathematischen Fakultät der Universität zu gehen. Das Kleid war oben schulterfrei, knöchellang und hatte am rechten Bein einen Schlitz, so, dass sie sich gut darin bewegen konnte. Da es naturgemäß mehr Männer als Frauen an der mathematischen Fakultät gab, hatte man ihren Abschlussball mit dem der Literaturwissenschaft zusammengelegt, wo Frauenüberschuss herrschte. Schon bald war Ashla von einem großgewachsenen blonden Menschen zum Tanzen aufgefordert worden, der sie mit etwas linkischen Bewegungen durch die Menge der Paare dirigierte. Ein paar Mal stießen sie mit anderen Paaren zusammen, was gelegentlich für Unmut sorgte.

Und dann führte sie ihr Partner vor lauter Ungeschicklichkeit doch direkt in ein anderes Paar hinein!

„Aua!", hörte sie es hinter sich unterdrückt hervorpressen. Ashla wandte sich um und sah Dilopha hinter sich. Die rosafarbene Muun, die sie damals in der Mensa als Perversion der Muun-Spezies bezeichnet hatte, funkelte Ashla mit ihren blauen Augen giftig an, nachdem sie von ihrem Fuß aufgeschaut hatte, welchen Ashla unversehens mit ihren spitzhackigen Stilettos malträtiert hatte.

„Entschuldigung! Mein Fehler", sagte der Blonde zu der verärgerten Muun, wahrend deren Tanzpartner, ein ziemlich großgewachsener Muun, Ashla anschaute. Ashla sah in himmelblaue Augen, die sie an ihren Urlaub auf Glee Anselm erinnerten. Da war Shaak Ti dabeigewesen – ihre bekannte und doch so unbekannte Mutter. Ashla fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Primärherz, welcher einen Widerhall in ihren beiden anderen Herzen hervorrief. Sie versank einen Moment in seinem Blick. Sie registrierte, wie Dilophas Tanzpartner ihr Verweilen in seinen Augen nicht nur duldete, sondern gar genoss. Zeit, ihre schwarzen Augen wieder vom Tanzpartner der immer noch verärgerten Dilopha abzuwenden.

„Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein", sagte der Grosse Blonde zu Ashla, während sie weitertanzten.

„Ach, das habe ich doch schon längst wieder vergessen", murmelte Ashla gedankenverloren, mit ihrem Blick über seine Schulter hinweg etwas verloren in den großen Saal schauend.

„Aber du wirkst immer noch sehr abwesend", hörte sie nun die leicht mahnende Stimme ihres Tanzpartners.

Sie wartete noch, bis das Lied zu Ende ging, dann entschuldigte sie sich, um sich wieder an einen der Tische zu setzen.

„Soll ich uns etwas zu trinken holen?", fragte der blonde Mensch schüchtern.

„Ja, warte, ich gebe dir gleich zwei Credits für einen Meluron-Brandy mit", sagte sie.

„Nein, du bist eingeladen", beharrte er.

„Vielleicht später", erwiderte Ashla mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

Also nahm der junge Mann ihre zwei Credits und ging damit brav zur Theke, um Ashlas Getränkewunsch zu erfüllen.

Ashla scannte währenddessen die Menge, um Dilopha zu sehen, welche sich mit ihrer Freundin Ankyla an den Rand der Tanzfläche gestellt hatte, um mal diskret auf dieses, mal auf jenes Pärchen zu zeigen, um hernach lebhaft miteinander zu reden, wahrscheinlich also zu tratschen, wie Ashla annahm. Genauso kannte sie die Beiden vom Magistranden-Kolloquium!

„Darf ich bitten?", hörte sie plötzlich neben sich eine Stimme. Sie wandte sich um, um Dilophas Tanzpartner von vorhin zu sehen. Sofort stand sie auf und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

„Ich bin Ashla", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Und ich bin Zilan", erwiderte er und sie sah ihm erneut in die blauen Augen, während er in ihre Schwarzen schaute.

Ashla lächelte.

„So wie der Chef vom Bankenclan!"

„Genauso", sagte er und lächelte zurück.

Nach einem Tanz, wo sie sich höchstens an den Händen berührt hatten, wünschte sich Ashla, er würde sie doch einmal an der Hüfte umfassen. Sie war neugierig darauf, wie er wohl riechen würde. Als hätte Zilan das geahnt, umschlang seine schmale lange Hand ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Ashla genoss dieses Ansichziehen. Sie schämte sich mit einem Mal dafür, dass sie sich ob dieser körperlichen Annäherung überhaupt nicht schämte. Dabei hatte sie sich doch vorgenommen, so etwas niemals zuzulassen. Aber Zilan roch wirklich gut. Beim dritten Tanz mit Zilan hörte sie plötzlich von hinten eine bekannte Stimme.

„Liebste Ashla, darf ich dir meinen Verlobten wieder entführen, obgleich ich verstehe, dass er im Gegensatz zu deinem vorigen Tanzpartner in jeder Hinsicht eine Verbesserung darstell- _te!_ "

In Dilophas rosafarbenem Gesicht machte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln breit, als Zilan Ashla wieder losließ. Ashla schalt sich innerlich, als sie unversehens dieses Lächeln erwiderte. Sie schaute zu Zilan. Er lächelte nicht. Immerhin.

„Dann noch viel Spaß auf dem Ball", sagte Dilopha mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit zu ihr.

Dann nahm sie Zilan am Arm und zog ihn sanft, aber unerbittlich, von Ashla fort. Die junge Jedi schaute dem Paar gedankenverloren hinterher. Das war auch viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Wenn sie wirklich weiterhin tanzen würde, dann nur mit ihm! Zilan hatte sie, während sie getanzt hatten, kein einziges Mal in derartig unangenehme Situationen gebracht wie ihr vorheriger Tanzpartner. Sie hatten unter Zilans Führung weder Pärchen gerammt, noch waren er oder sie irgendjemandem auf den Fuß getreten. Sie hätte ihn so gerne irgendwann wiedergesehen. Sie würde auch nur mit ihm tanzen, sonst nichts. Schließlich galt für sie der Kodex der Jedi. Aber jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass er Dilophas Verlobter war, ging auch das nicht mehr.

Etwas betröpfelt sah Ashla den Paaren beim Tanzen zu. Da kam der blonde Mensch von vorhin wieder auf sie zu. Mit strahlenden blauen Augen stellte er den gewünschten Meluron-Brandy vor sie hin.

„Tadaaa! Er ist jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr so kalt wie zu Anfang. Aber er dürfte noch schmecken", erklärte er, offensichtlich erfreut, Ashla jetzt wieder allein vorzufinden. Er hatte doch wahrhaftig ganze zwanzig Minuten auf sie gewartet! Ashla war das unangenehm.

„Danke", erwiderte Ashla, nahm den Drink und kippte ihn lustlos in ein paar Zügen hinter.

„Jetzt, wo ich sehe, welchen Durst du hast, darf ich dir doch aber einen ausgeben, oder?", fragte der Mensch zustimmungsheischend und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf.

„Nein danke, ich werde jetzt gehen", sagte Ashla abweisend, stand auf und ließ ihn sitzen.

Als sie sich dem Ausgang näherte, sah sie einen grünlivrierten Saaldiener auf sich zukommen. Der gelb tätowierte Kiffar steckte ihr einen zusammengefalteten Zettel zu, auf welchem ein Termin stand, welcher in zwei Wochen sein würde.

„Liebe Ashla! Komm bitte zu dieser Hochzeit! Es ist wichtig! Zilan", stand unter der Zeit- und Ortsangabe.

Ashlas drei Herzen hüpften höher ob dieser vollkommen informellen Einladung. Gleichzeitig kamen ihr Zweifel. War das womöglich Zilans eigene Hochzeit? Zilan würde doch wegen dieser einmaligen Begegnung nicht wirklich soweit gehen, seine Verlobung mit Dilopha zu lösen! Ausgerechnet mit Dilopha, die die Nichte des früheren Separatistengenerals Pors Tonith war und als Erbin eines immensen Vermögens galt, womit sie in der Uni ständig angegeben und geprahlt hatte.

Als sie Mace Windu von der Einladung erzählte, war dieser skeptisch.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du dich mit solchem Separatistenabschaum umgibst. Zumal du mir selbst gesagt hattest, dass du diese Dilopha gar nicht leiden kannst", wunderte sich ihr Meister.

„Es ist ja nur für diese eine Hochzeitsparty. Keine Sorge, ich werde schon nicht den Brautstrauß fangen", beruhigte ihn Ashla.

Mace Windu gab daraufhin Ruhe. Aber in ihm brodelte es. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser Tanzkurs mit dem Duros bei Ashla etwas ausgelöst hatte, was zu einem eklatanten Verstoß gegen den Kodex der Jedi durch seine Padawan führen könnte. Vor allem seit diesem Ball. Ashla war auf einmal unkonzentriert und dauermüde. Sie wirkte fahrig und ihre Reflexe beim Lichtschwertkampf schienen ihm extrem verlangsamt. Ja, sie wirkte geradezu abwesend, während er seine violette und sie ihre grüne Klinge schwangen. Mace Windu befürchtete, dass dieser Ball und dieser Tanzkurs, diese an sich unbedeutenden Bereicherungen in Ashlas Leben, schon bald zu ungeahnten Konsequenzen führen würden, die er als ihr Meister nicht mehr rückgängig machen würde können. Aber er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte, denn Ashla behauptete auf Nachfrage stets, nicht zu wissen, warum sie so anders war als sonst.

Mace Windu saß wieder einmal vor dem Holo-Terminal seines Concierge-Arbeitsplatzes. Die vielen Ausländer nichtmuunoider Spezies, welche im ihm zur Bewachung anvertrauten Apartment-Komplex ein- und ausgingen, waren selten geneigt, mehr Konversation mit dem streng blickenden Pförtner zu treiben als unbedingt nötig. Und ihre zumeist niedrige Qualifikation und Ausbildung waren auch für den verkannten Jedi-Meister keine Einladung dazu, sich auf nähere Kontakte mit den Arbeitern und Angestellten einzulassen, welche seinen Überwachungsbereich bevölkerten.

Jetzt kam ein Rodianer vorbei und hielt seine ID-Karte vor die Sichtscheibe, die Mace Windus Arbeitsbereich vom Durchgang zum Wohnkomplex trennte.

„Qualbo! Du hast gestern deinen Müllsack vor der Wohnungstür stehen lassen!", herrschte der dunkelhäutige Concierge den grünen Mann an, dessen Schuppen sich in Irritation über dieses abrupte Aufhalten etwas grünlicher als sonst verfärbten.

„Sorry, Sir. Kommt nicht wieder vor", nuschelte er in Richtung Concierge.

„Das will ich hoffen. Für dich. Ansonsten bekommst du Strafgebühren auf die Miete aufgeschlagen!", erklärte Mace Windu dem Delinquenten streng.

Eilig ging der Rodianer fort, begierig, sobald wie möglich aus dem Sichtbereich des wachsamen Concierges zu entwischen.

Nach dieser Abmahnung herrschte eine Passanten-Flaute. Mace Windu nutzte die Ruhe dieser Zeit, um die Holo-Cams der Coruscanter Oper aufzurufen. Er wollte sich dort die Bilder vom letzten Tag Palpatines als einfachem Senator von Naboo ansehen. Im Gegensatz zum Jedi-Tempel kam kein Imperialer Holocam-Überwachungsinspektor auf die Idee, dass versprengte Jedi hier nach Informationen über was auch immer suchen würden. Also konnte er sich Zeit nehmen.

Wieder und wieder ging er die Sequenz durch, wo Palpatine mit dem Muun an seiner Seite in der Privat-Loge zu sehen war. Ihm war noch nicht klar, was genau er da eigentlich suchte. Er wusste nur, dass ihm Ashlas empörter und zugleich gepeinigter Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, seit er seiner Padawan vor einem Jahr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dass Shaak Ti an irgendeinem geheimen Ort auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten Palpatine die Füße massieren würde, wenn dieser Entspannung bräuchte. Nachdem er mit Ashla das wundersame Verschwinden Shaak Tis aus dem Jedi-Tempel beobachtet hatte.

Eigentlich war das nur eine Bagatelle gewesen. Also hatte er versucht, es wieder zu verdrängen. Allein, es gelang ihm nicht. Und damit nicht genug, hatte er seit jenem Tag sporadische Träume von einer ziemlich knapp bekleideten Shaak Ti, wie sie sich in einem recht eleganten und luxoriösen Apartment gelangweilt und lasziv auf einem Sofa räkelte und dort auf jemanden wartete, während Mace Windu durch das große Fenster deutlich die untergehende Sonne Coruscants erkennen konnte. Auf einmal kam eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, angetan mit einer schwarzen Kapuzenrobe nebst Sith-Spange auf der Brust in den Raum. Der Sith ging auf Shaak Ti zu, welche ihm ein erwartungsfreudiges Lächeln schenkte. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte; Mace Windu konnte das Gesicht des Sith nicht erkennen.

Was wollten ihm diese Träume sagen? Daß er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte? Oder waren das lediglich unterdrückte profane Bedürfnisse seiner selbst? Waren seine Verdächtigungen der nach wie vor flüchtigen Jedi-Meisterin bloße Projektionen seiner eigenen längst eingehegt und besiegt geglaubten Lüste? Die jetzt, wo die Dunkelheit von der Galaxis Besitz ergriffen hatte, versuchten, sich selbständig zu machen? Dem musste er unbedingt einen Riegel vorschieben!

Er ging erneut die Szene in der Oper durch. Jetzt blinzelte Palpatine wieder zu Ashlas Vater herüber. Und jetzt sah er es. Palpatine blinzelte nicht nur. Nein. Das unmerkliche Zucken um die Augenwinkel des späteren Imperators war Mace Windu bislang entgangen. Er spulte noch einmal zurück. Ja, der Muun hatte es registriert – das Heischen des durchtriebenen Senators um Lob, Anerkennung. Die Haltung von Hego Damask hatte sich auf Palpatines Blinzeln in seine Richtung hin gestrafft, während der entspannter Blick des Muun irgendwohin in die Mitte der Bühne im selben Moment Genugtuung und Stolz enthüllte. Die stumme Antwort auf Palpatines Heischen um Anerkennung.

Mace Windu kappte die Verbindung. Er hatte genug gesehen. Der Jedi-Meister zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, daß dieses spontane stille Einverständnis der beiden Männer in der Loge etwas Tieferes zu bedeuten hatte, was mit der Opernvorführung nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun hatte. Aber was? Er erinnerte sich noch daran, daß Shaak Ti in der Nacht zuvor bei dem Muun gewesen war. Irgendetwas war da, was bislang niemand wußte. Aber Mace Windu schwor sich, daß Shaak Ti ihm irgendwann Rede und Antwort stehen würde. Wenn das Imperium besiegt war und sie das wirklich überlebt hätte.

„Hey, Ihre ID!", herrschte er den schlampig gekleideten Menschen an, der versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig an seinem Sichtfenster vorbeizuschleichen.

„Hab ich vergessen. Ist oben im Apartment", erwiderte der Angesprochene schuldbewußt und war ungerührt im Begriff, seinen Weg ins Haus fortzusetzen.

„Und selbst wenn. Du kommst hier nicht rein! Rauch dein Spice gefälligst woanders oder zuhause!", schnauzte er den um vieles hellhäutigeren Speziesgenossen an und wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein bräunliches Tütchen, welches verräterisch aus einer Gesäßtasche der Hose des Verdächtigen herauslukte.

Jetzt hielt dieser inne und fuhr sich verlegen durch die schulterlangen, braunen, zerzausten Haare. Mace Windu richtete sich nun hinter seiner Scheibe zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Soll ich rauskommen und dir Beine machen?", fragte er drohend den Streuner.

Jetzt machte der Mensch kehrt und lief eilig dahin fort, von wo er gekommen war.

Mace Windu lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Man hatte ihm bereits am Anfang seiner Zeit als Concierge berichtet, daß gelegentlich Leute kamen, welche es sich auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz vor der unbewohnten Dachgeschoßetage bequem machten, um dort oben ungestört ihr Spice oder andere Drogen zu konsumieren. Ihren Müll und manchmal auch sie selbst durfte dann Mace Windus Vorgänger wegräumen. Welcher dann nach mehreren Beschwerden von Familien mit Kindern an die Hausverwaltung fristlos gefeuert worden war. Mace Windu war es ein Rätsel, wieso sein Vorgänger dagegen nicht energisch vorgegangen war. Schließlich gab es überall Überwachungskameras, die alle scharf waren. Und die eine Verbindung in Form von gut sichtbaren Bildschirmen zu seinem Concierge-Büro hatten. Oder hatte sich sein Vorgänger gar etwas nebenbei dazuverdient?

In ein schlichtes langes dunkelblaues Kleid gewandet, ließ sich Ashla in einem Taxigleiter zur Hochzeitsparty fahren. Der Gleiter schwebte durch einen ziemlich langen dunklen Tunnel, bevor er wieder aus jenem austrat und Ashla erneut den Blick auf einen makellosen grünen Himmel gewährte. Statt imposanten Hochhäusern wie vor Eintritt in den Tunnel gewahrte Ashla nun ausgedehnte, mit Mauern umfriedete Anwesen, welche an einer breiten schnurgeraden Allee lagen. Ashla wußte instinktiv, daß sie sich in einem der vornehmsten Viertel Harnaidans befanden. Vor der weißen Villa, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte, stoppte der Gleiter. Zwei übermannshohe weiße geriffelte Säulen umrahmten das gewaltige zweiflügelige Eingangsportal, dessen kleinere Nebentür sich auf Ashlas Klingeln hin umgehend öffnete.

Ein Lakaidroide führte sie durch den weiten grünen Garten zu einem Hintereingang der Villa. Ashla folgte ihm eine schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf. Im dritten Stock öffnete er eine Tür. Dahinter sah Ashla ein weiß möbliertes lichtdurchflutetes Zimmer, an dessen den großen Fenstern gegenüberliegender Wand ein hoher Schminktisch mit einem darüber hängenden Spiegel stand. Und auf diesem Schminktisch lag eine aurodiumfarbene Tiara, welche zu Ashlas Überraschung nicht waagerecht um den Kopf herumging, sondern von Ohr zu Ohr an der Stirn entlanglief. So wie ihre Akul-Kette. So daß auch sie das tragen konnte mit ihren Lekkus und Montrals. An der Tiara war ein weißer Schleier befestigt. Und auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch lag ein weißes Brautkleid.

Zögernd ging Ashla näher, immer näher zu der weißen Pracht hin, die so jungfräulich schien wie sie selbst es war. Sie horchte und fühlte mit der Macht um sich herum. Es schienen keine Lebensformen in der Nähe zu sein. Kein Wunder, wo es doch erst zehn Uhr vormittags war, während Partys auf Muunilinst frühestens am Nachmittag begannen. Ashla war für einen Moment unschlüssig. Aber der Droide hatte sie nicht umsonst hierher geführt. Das musste etwas bedeuten! Zilan hatte sie schließlich eingeladen! Oder war das ein bösartiger Streich Dilophas, die ihr wieder mal eins auswischen wollte? Aber in beiden Fällen fand es Ashla angemessen, genau jetzt zu tun, was sie tun wollte. Kurz entschlossen zog sie ihr dunkelblaues Kleid aus. Dann zog sie das Brautkleid an. Es paßte wie angegossen. Nun ja, in der Oberweite war es etwas eng. Natürlich! Dilopha war obenrum längst nicht so gut bestückt sie sie selbst. Ein schönes Erbe von Meister Jedi Shaak Ti! Ashla lächelte. Dann setzte sie die Tiara auf und drapierte den Schleier über ihren Montrals.

Stolz sah sie in den großen Spiegel und lächelte sich zu. Auch wenn sie eine Jedi war und niemals heiraten durfte, so würde sie doch wenigstens für dieses eine Mal wie eine Braut aussehen. Auch wenn sie keine war. Sie spürte plötzlich eine Lebensform. Sie kam immer näher, war nun vor der großen Eingangstür zum Raum auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, zu welcher Ashla vorhin hereingeführt worden war. Ashla straffte sich. Ja, sie würde zu ihrem Fehler stehen! Was sollte ihr schon passieren, außer, man warf sie aus dem Haus?

Zilan trat ein und seine himmelblauen Augen schauten sie an.

„Schön, daß du gekommen bist", sagte er mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.

„Du darfst dich bei meinem damaligen Tanzpartner bedanken", erwiderte sie in gespielter Huld.

„Ja, das sollte ich", gab er zurück.

„Das ist deine Hochzeit, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

Statt einer Antwort nahm er seinen Umhang von der Schulter und warf ihn mit einer eleganten Schwungbewegung auf einen zwei Meter entfernt stehenden Stuhl. Ashla war geradezu hingerissen von dieser seiner Bewegung. Wie er den Mantel von seinen Schultern genommen und ihn dann auf den Stuhl geworfen hatte, war eine wunderbar harmonische Bewegung wie aus einem Guss gewesen. Wenn sie nicht schon in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie es jetzt auf jeden Fall geworden. Konnte, durfte man sich in einen Muun nur deswegen verlieben, weil er seinen Mantel in einer bestimmten Art und Weise auszog und ablegte? Wenn er obendrein groß und gutaussehend war? Reichte das aus? Oder war es einfach nur total dumm und oberflächlich, so zu fühlen?

„Ja, das ist meine Hochzeit", sagte er ernst. „Und du siehst wunderschön in dem Kleid und mit dem Kopfschmuck aus."

„Aber das ist nicht mein Kleid. Nicht meine Tiara. Ich bin nicht, was ich scheine, Zilan", meinte sie melancholisch.

„Du bist, was du sein willst", entgegnete er. „Die Frage ist, was willst du, Ashla?"

Sie erstarrte für einen Moment. Ihre rechte Hand suchte den Bereich unterhalb ihres Halses, um diesen zu schützen, geradeso, als würde jemand versuchen, diesen einzuschnüren. Als wenn sie die Blöße bedecken wollte, welche das an einer Seite schulterfreie Kleid dem Betrachter darbot.

„Das ist … so schnell. Und ich habe noch nie …"

Ashla biß sich auf die Zunge. Eigentlich hatte sie Zilan eine Absage erteilen wollen, um es schnell hinter sich zu bringen und wieder zu ihrem Meister zurückzukehren. Zurück zu dem Leben, welches sie kannte. Aber ihre Worte, derart unsicher gesprochen, mussten sich für den Mann ihr gegenüber anhören wie ein Geständnis unter Liebenden.

Jetzt ging Zilan ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Ashla. Ich habe mich sofort in dich verliebt, als ich dich vor zwei Wochen auf dem Ball gesehen habe. Und das Kleid und der Kopfschmuck sind Dein. Nur ein Wort von dir."

„Aber … was ist mit Dilopha? Liebst du sie nicht … mehr?"

Zilan sah den ungläubigen Zweifel in Ashlas schwarzen Augen. Ein Funken Hoffnung jedoch hatte es geschafft, sich in diesen ihren zweifelnden Blick zu stehlen.

„Das war eine arrangierte Begegnung. Irgendwann heiratet jeder Muun, egal ob verliebt oder nicht. Aber das hier … ist so viel größer … und schöner."

Ashlas rechte Hand sank von unterhalb ihrer Kehle wieder zurück an ihre Seite. Sie blieb nach wie vor starr und stumm stehen. Ihre Zweifel jedoch waren jetzt einer mit den Händen greifbaren andächtigen Fassungslosigkeit gewichen. Zilan wagte zwei weitere Schritte hin zu ihr.

„Ashla, das Leben scheint für lange Zeit vorgezeichnet zu sein. Aber irgendwann öffnen sich Türen. Nur einen Spaltbreit. Und nur für kurze Zeit. Und doch kann man durch diesen geöffneten Spalt hindurchgehen und alles mit einem Mal ändern. Und genau das will ich jetzt. Ich liebe dich, Ashla! Von allen drei Herzen!"

Jetzt entspannte sie sich. Sie ging auf ihren Geliebten zu und blieb nur einen Hauch entfernt von ihm stehen.

„Zilan. Ich liebe dich auch … von allen drei Herzen. Den Ausdruck kannte ich bislang noch gar nicht", meinte sie charmant lächelnd. Dann umarmte sie ihn und sie küssten sich stürmisch und innig.

Ashla schämte sich in diesem Moment dafür, daß sie eher an die arme Dilopha als an ihren ahnungslosen Meister gedacht hatte, welcher ihre abendliche Rückkehr erwartete. Aber davon zu reden, fand sie in dieser Situation unpassend.

„Bleib für einen Moment hier. Ich muss meine Eltern unterrichten", sagte er und ließ sie wieder allein.

Er ging hinunter in die Empfangshalle hinter der Eingangstür. Dort warteten mittlerweile seine und Dilophas Eltern auf ihn.

„Wo ist Dilopha?", fragte er.

„Sie ist mit ihren Freundinnen in der VIP-Lounge des Zentralbades in der Innenstadt. Sie wird in schätzungsweise einer Stunde hier sein", erklärte Dilophas Mutter.

„Ich … muss euch etwas wichtiges sagen", hub Zilan an, das Unfassbare zu erklären.

„Nicht, bis die Braut eingetroffen ist", versuchte Dilophas Mutter ihn zu bremsen, Unheil ahnend.

„Dann geh ich sie holen", erwiderte Zilan kurz entschlossen und lief wieder den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, während ihm die vier älteren Muun verdutzt und befremdet hinterher sahen.

„Sie sagten doch, Dilopha sei im Badehaus?", wunderte sich Zilans Mutter.

„Ja, das dachte ich. Aber Dilopha ist manchmal – eigensinnig", meinte Dilophas Mutter etwas konsterniert.

Nach einer Weile kam ihr Schwiegersohn in spe mit einer Halb-Muun-Halb-Togruta zurück, welche das Brautkleid trug, welches sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter ausgesucht hatte!

„Was soll das?", fragte Dilophas Mutter, angewidert auf die Montrals und Lekkus der Unbekannten schauend.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Zilans Mutter mit befremdetem Blick.

„Sie sieht aus wie diese Jedi-Padawan, die orangene, die vor sechs Jahren in diese Anschläge verwickelt war", bemerkte Zilans Vater.

„Das ist Ashla, meine Braut", erklärte Zilan feierlich.

„Was denn? Eine Ausländerin? Das geht nicht!", erklärte Zilans Vater.

„Und diese Lekkus und diese Hörner! Unmöglich!", meinte Dilophas Mutter mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Hast du dir das gut überlegt, mein Sohn? Wie lange kennst du sie eigentlich?", fragte Zilans Mutter unmutig, während Zilan ihre unterschwellige Nervosität registrierte.

„Seit zwei Wochen. Ich habe sie gesehen und wußte sofort, daß sie die Richtige ist", erklärte Zilan mit Inbrunst.

„Aber als Vorsitzender des Bankenclans mußt du Vorbild sein! In jeder Beziehung!" ermahnte ihn sein Vater streng.

Ashla sah Zilan wie vom Donner gerührt an. Dann war er also wirklich der Vorsitzende des Bankenclans und hieß nicht nur so. Er sah ihr Erstaunen und nahm sanft ihre Hand, um ihr mehr Sicherheit zu geben.

„Gerade als Leiter des Bankenclans muß ich schnelle Entscheidungen treffen, die instinktiv alle wichtigen Punkte mit berücksichtigen. In jeder Beziehung", konterte Zilan, woraufhin ihn sein Vater böse ansah.

„Denkst du eigentlich auch an die arme Dilopha, junger Mann? Du hast ihr vor acht Monaten immerhin ein Eheversprechen gegeben!", schnappte Dilophas Mutter.

„Nun, mit sechsunddreißig Jahren bin ich auch nicht mehr allzu jung. Und außerdem war die Verlobung mit Dilopha arrangiert, weil ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, mich jemals zu verlieben. Das hat sich nun geändert", erklärte er.

„Aber dann könntest du diese da wenigstens nur zur Kodizill-Gemahlin nehmen und Dilopha wird deine Hauptgemahlin. Das wäre doch ein schöner Kompromiss", schlug Dilophas Mutter vor, als sie sah, wie ernst es ihrem Schwiegersohn in Spe war.

„Nein danke, ich denke, ich bin mit einer Ehefrau voll und ganz ausgelastet", erklärte Zilan und schaute Ashla an, die ihn anlächelte.

„Wer sind überhaupt Ashlas Eltern?", fragte jetzt Zilans Vater.

Zilan schaute Ashla fragend an. Die Beiden hatten sich damals beim Tanzen wohl etwas über Ashlas Studium, die Mathematik im Allgemeinen und über Muunilinst unterhalten, aber er hatte völlig vergessen, sie nach ihren Eltern zu fragen.

„Meine Mutter ist die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti", erklärte Ashla und fühlte, wie die vier älteren Muuns zusammenzuckten.

„Sie hat bestimmt ihre Jedi-Kräfte geerbt und wird uns alle verhexen!", unkte Dilophas Mutter, während Zilans Eltern aufseufzten.

„Und mein Vater ist Hego Damask …"

Jetzt klappten allen Anwesenden außer Ashla die Unterkiefer herunter.

„… Hego Damask der Zweite", präzisierte Ashla und schenkte allen Anwesenden ein befreites stolzes Lächeln.

Für eine Minute breitete sich Schweigen im Vorraum aus. Schließlich brach Zilans Vater das Schweigen.

„Niemand wußte bislang, daß Hego Damask der Zweite überhaupt eine Familie hatte. Aber das ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn er eine Tochter mit einer Jedi-Meisterin hatte, der ja jegliche Bindungen verboten sind", meinte Zilans Vater entschuldigend.

„Lebt denn deine Mutter noch?", fragte Zilans Mutter Ashla mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte die junge Frau, vom plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung von Zilans Eltern etwas befremdet.

„Da hat mein Sohn ja einen richtigen Glücksgriff getan!", meinte Zilans Vater lächelnd.

„Nun, mit so einer guten Partie kann unsere Dilopha natürlich nicht mithalten", erklärte Dilophas Vater eisig.

„Wir werden dann mal nach ihr sehen und ihr die Neuigkeiten mitteilen", sagte Dilophas Mutter betont würdevoll, um die Demütigung zu überspielen. Dann nahm sie ihren Mann am Arm, um mit ihm die Hochzeit, bei der ihre Tochter auf einmal nicht mehr erwünscht war, umgehend zu verlassen.

Dilopha war unwohl zumute, als sie, frisch gebadet und gesalbt, ihrer Eltern ansichtig wurde, welche im Eingangsbereich des öffentlichen Bades auf sie warteten und besorgte Mienen zur Schau trugen. Etwas unsicher schaute sie erst zu Ankyla, dann zu zwei anderen Freundinnen, die ihr während ihres dreistündigen Aufenthaltes in der VIP-Lounge des Bades Gesellschaft geleistet hatten.

„Ist etwas passiert? Mit Zilan?", fragte die junge Muun irritiert.

„Ja. Zilan hat uns gerade gesagt, dass er eine Andere heiraten wird. Er hat sich spontan verliebt. Sie heiraten … genau jetzt", erklärte die Mutter mit bedächtiger Stimme.

„Wer … ist sie?", fragte Dilopha unmutig, während sich ihre ohnehin rosafarbenen Wangen im Zorn röteten.

„Sie heißt Ashla", sagte der Vater tonlos.

„Was? Diese hinterhältige kleine Lekku-Kröte!", schnaubte Dilopha wütend.

„Pssst! Nicht so laut, Kind! Immerhin handelt es sich bei Ashla um die Tochter von Hego Damask dem Zweiten!", ermahnte sie die Mutter.

Dilophas zorngerötetes Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal leichenblass. Dann tat sie einen tiefen Seufzer und sank ohnmächtig zu Boden, während ihre Freundin Ankyla sie im Fallen auffing, um so das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Die Hochzeit und spätere Trauung in der Villa, die Zilans Zuhause war, war ein rauschendes prächtiges Fest. Ein paar Reporter waren anwesend und machten Fotos vom neuen Traumpaar von Muunilinst und am Abend fiel das Brautpaar erschöpft ins Hochzeitsbett.

Am nächsten Morgen summte Ashlas Komlink. Umgehend nahm sie die Verbindung an.

„Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass du nicht auf Partys übernachtest!", hörte sie die besorgte Stimme von Mace Windu.

„Keine Sorge, Meister. Wir können uns in drei Stunden bei mir im Apartment treffen, wenn es recht ist. Es gibt Neuigkeiten", versprach Ashla fröhlich, während ihr frischgebackener Ehemann sie bei dem Wort _‚Meister'_ seltsam ansah.

„Ja Zilan, meine Mutter ist eine Jedi und ich bin auch eine. Und jetzt muss ich ihm sagen, dass ich keine mehr sein kann – persönlich", erklärte Ashla.

„Ich werde dich begleiten", sagte Zilan und nahm ihre Hand.

Mace Windu schaute abweisend auf den Muun, den Ashla als ihren Ehemann in das Apartment mitbrachte, welches seit Tarlas Auszug nur noch von ihr bewohnt wurde.

„Verzeiht mir, Meister. Ich bin jetzt verheiratet. Das ist Zilan. Er ist der derzeitige Leiter des Bankenclans. Darf ich vorstellen …", sie wies auf ihren Meister, der ihr mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung das Wort abschnitt.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde Euch nicht an das Imperium verraten, Meister Jedi", beteuerte Zilan, den Argwohn des Jedi spürend.

„Laßt uns bitte kurz allein", bedang sich Mace Windu bei Zilan aus.

Dann ging er mit Ashla ins Nebenzimmer.

„Ihr habt euch auf dem Universitätsball kennengelernt", sagte Mace Windu mit dunkler Stimme mehr, als er fragte.

„Ja, Meister. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun", beteuerte Ashla.

„Man kann immer etwas tun", zischte Mace Windu zurück. „Aber vermutlich hat bereits deine Mutter so gedacht und gehandelt wie du jetzt!"

„Nun, Meister. Von irgendwoher müssen ja die ganzen Jedi kommen, meint Ihr nicht auch?", meinte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Es werden genügend machtsensitive Wesen auch ohne machtsensitive Eltern geboren", gab Mace Windu hart zurück. Noch bevor Ashla etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er fort:

„Ich habe den Bankenclan schon immer als Symbol der Gier nach Materiellem und der Korruption verabscheut. Wenn das dein neuer Weg ist, Ashla, dann wirst du ihn zukünftig ohne mich gehen."

„Keine Sorge, Meister. Ich werde neue Wege finden, den Imperator und die Sith zu bekämpfen", versicherte ihm Ashla.

„Ich bin von nun an nicht mehr dein Meister, Ashla. Und ich werde diesen Planeten schon bald verlassen, insofern dein Ehemann sein Versprechen nicht bricht", erklärte er düster.

„Immerhin habe ich Euch vor zwei Wochen nicht angelogen. Ich habe den Brautstrauß nicht gefangen."

„Sondern du hast ihn geworfen", vollendete Mace Windu hart ihren Satz.

Ashla merkte, daß ihr Witz nicht angekommen war.

„Dann lebt wohl, Meister. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein", sagte Ashla mit einem letzten Lächeln, welches sie ihrem ehemaligen Meister schenkte.

Dann gingen beide wieder zum wartenden Zilan ins Wohnzimmer. Das junge Paar verließ schon bald darauf das Apartment und Mace Windu, welcher den Beiden verbittert hinterherschaute. Sicher, Meister Yoda hatte ihm damals gesagt, daß es schwieriger sein würde, eine Padawan gehen zu lassen als sie anzunehmen. Aber er hatte damals geglaubt, er würde seine Padawane stolz in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters entlassen können. Er hatte gehofft, seine Zöglinge würden dann dem Orden weiterhin treu dienen, solange sie lebten. Eventuell würden sie später ebenso Meister werden wie er. Was bei seiner ersten Padawan Depa Billaba auch so gewesen war. Bis er die Erschütterung verspürt hatte, die ihm über das Band in der Macht, welches Meister und Schülerin auch über die Zeit ihrer Padawanschaft hinaus miteinander verband, mitgeteilt hatte, dass Depa Billaba getötet worden war. Während der Order 66. Was wohl aus Depas eigenem Padawan geworden war? Und nun hatte ihn seine zweite Padawan wegen eines Mannes verlassen, den sie gerademal zwei Wochen kannte. Wirklich erst seit zwei Wochen? Oder war das bereits viel früher abgesprochen, gar geplant gewesen? Aber das war egal. Er hatte jetzt nichts mehr außer sich selbst.

Lustlos ging Mace Windu am nächsten Tag wieder zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Sein Arbeitsvertrag war nur mit einer Frist von einem Monat kündbar. Würde er hingegen einfach abhauen, würde er sich verdächtig machen. Jetzt gerade schlurfte der Rodianer von vor zwei Wochen vorbei. Gelangweilt und lässig hielt er seine ID-Karte hoch und wartete darauf, dass der gestrenge Concierge ihn durchwinken würde.

„Hey Qualbo! Du hast schon wieder einen Tag lang deinen Müll vor der Wohnungstür stehen lassen, anstatt ihn gleich wegzubringen! Das macht keinen guten Eindruck auf die anderen oder zukünftige Mieter. Ich werde das jetzt der Verwaltung melden und nächsten Monat wird dann auf deine Miete ein Bußgeld von zwanzig Credits aufgeschlagen", erklärte Mace Windu barsch dem verdutzten Rodianer.

„Ich habe den Müllsack aber doch vor zwei Stunden runtergebracht!", ereiferte sich der grüne Mann.

„Zu spät!", zischte Mace Windu und wandte sich angewidert von ihm ab.

Wie ein geprügelter Kath-Hund schlich der Rodianer am Sichtfenster von Mace Windus Tresen vorbei.

Dieser machte sich nun daran, die Formalitäten seiner Kündigung zu erledigen und einen Flug weit weg von Muunilinst zu buchen. Er hoffte darauf, daß dieser Zilan wirklich zu seinem Wort stehen würde. Immerhin hatten dies bislang alle Muuns, denen er begegnet war, ihm gegenüber getan.

Ahsoka Tano und Hera Syndulla schauten sich eher gelangweilt das Vormittagsprogramm des Holo-Nets in einer ziemlich entlegenen Cantina des Planeten Stobar im Äußeren Rand an.

„Schau mal, die sieht ja so ähnlich aus wie du. Es kommt nicht oft vor, daß Togruta im Holo-Net auftauchen", meinte Hera Syndulla zur mittlerweile zweiundzwanzigjährigen Rebellenkommandeurin Ahsoka Tano.

„Außer, es gibt mal wieder einen galaxisweiten Steckbrief von mir", gab Ahsoka neckisch zurück und sah der grünen Twi'lek neben sich in die ebenfalls grünen Augen.

„Im Moment lassen sie uns ja in Ruhe", meinte Hera, welche mit ihrer Rebellengruppe zu den besten und treuesten Kampfgefährten gehörte, die Ahsoka in diesen bitteren Zeiten hatte.

Hera beschlich das Gefühl, daß Ahsoka ihre letzten Worte nicht mehr bewußt gehört hatte, denn jetzt hingen die blauen Augen der Togruta neben ihr am Tresen am Holovid-Schirm hinter der Bar.

„Hey, wenn das nicht mal die kleine Ashi ist!", rief Ahsoka plötzlich und ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Überraschung.

„Immerhin ist sie die Frau des Vorsitzenden des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans. Toll, daß du sie kennst", meinte Hera anerkennend.

„Hera, es wird Zeit, unser konspiratives Netz zu erweitern!", sagte Ahsoka mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme und Hera erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem verschwörerischen und dabei erwartungsfrohen Lächeln.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Ein großes Dankeschön an Comet Cat für die Idee mit dem superstrengen Concierge Mace Windu in Aktion. Die Idee zu Ashlas Hochzeit hingegen entstammt einem Bollywood-Film. Mal sehen, ob ihr herausfindet, welcher es ist._

 _Zilan ist übrigens ein OC, welchen ich mir mit freundlicher Zustimmung von Celgress aus dessen Geschichte "The Triumph of Darth Plagueis" auf ausgeborgt habe. So erweitern wir gemeinsam das Universum!_


	23. Ein neues Bündnis

Mit unbeweglicher Miene zeigte der Imperator seinem Schüler den offiziellen Bericht des Holo-Nets, welcher die Hochzeit von Zilan, dem Chef des Bankenclans mit der ehemaligen Padawan Ashla auf Muunilinst dokumentierte. Sidious hatte Vader nicht erlaubt, sich während dieser Übertragung aus seiner knienden Position zu erheben. Also verfolgte Vader den Film kniend und überlegte, was sein Meister von ihm wollen könnte. Aber das waren nur Hintergrundgedanken. Hauptsächlich ging es ihm darum, jegliche Informationen aus dem Bericht in sich aufzunehmen, um für die folgende Ansprache seines Meisters gewappnet zu sein.

„ _Die Hochzeit des jungen Chefs des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans, Zilan, mit der ehemaligen Padawan Ashla war ein rauschendes Fest. Nun, wo Ashla des Jedi-Ordens entsagt hat und bekannt wurde, dass es sich bei Ashla um die Tochter und damit die einzige Nachkommin von Hego Damask dem Zweiten handelt, erwägt das Paar, Imperator Palpatine auf die Herausgabe der Hinterlassenschaften des sowohl ehemaligen Leiters von Damask Holdings als auch langjährigen Mitgliedes des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans zu verklagen. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Summe von mehreren Hundert Milliarden Credits, welche Hego Damask zu jener Zeit mangels Erben in einem bei einem Notar niedergelegten Testament dem damaligen Senator von Naboo, späteren Kanzler und heutigen Imperator Palpatine vererbt hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti kurz vor seinem Ableben mit seiner Tochter schwanger werden würde. Experten gehen davon aus, dass der sich abzeichnende Vermögensstreit in einem Vergleich enden wird."_

„Mein Schüler, wie Ihr seht, erfreut sich die Tochter meines Meisters bester Gesundheit und größten Glücks", hub Sidious an, zu erklären und lächelte dabei ein unechtes Lächeln.

„Was wünscht Ihr, Meister?", fragte Vader in sonorem Bariton.

„Ich wünsche, dass Ihr innerhalb einer Woche Ashla davon abbringt, ihr Erbe einzufordern. Wenn nicht, dann werden wir Muunilinst annektieren und anschließend direkt dem Imperialen Zentrum unterstellen. Zilan wird seinen Posten als Chef des IBC verlieren und der Bankenclan wird wieder meiner Kontrolle unterstellt, so wie damals nach der Rush-Clovis-Affäre!", drohte Sidious.

Vader straffte sich. Damals hatte Rush Clovis, dieser abgefeimte Separatist, doch wirklich versucht, ihm Padmé auszuspannen! Aber er merkte, dass seine Gedanken abschweiften. Wichtiger war damals gewesen, dass nach der Wahl des Menschen Rush Clovis zum neuen Vorsitzenden des Bankenclans bekannt wurde, dass Clovis eine Marionette Dookus war. Diese Enthüllung war damals die Initialzündung dafür gewesen, dass sich Kanzler Palpatine als Zwangsverwalter den Bankenclan unter den Nagel gerissen hatte. Angeblich, um die Korruption zu bekämpfen. Aber nun, wo Vader die wahre Identität von Palpatine kannte, wusste er, dass Sidious schon damals danach getrachtet hatte, auch dieses Erbe seines Meisters anzutreten, um jegliche Unwägbarkeiten bei der Errichtung des Imperiums von vornherein auszuschließen. Ein Schuss, der nach hinten losgegangen war.

Denn die Finanzadministration des damaligen Obersten Kanzlers war mit der Verwaltung des Bankenclans und des mit diesem verbundenen unüberschaubaren Firmenkonglomerats hoffnungslos überfordert gewesen und hatte bereits nach zwei Monaten dessen Kontrolle wieder den Muuns übertragen. Diese Demütigung hatte wohl am damaligen Kanzler genagt. Warum also wollte Sidious dieses Finanzdrama, welches den Credit während der Klonkriege galaxisweit dramatisch destabilisiert hatte, nun wiederholen?

Vader vermutete, dass Sidious nur zu begierig war, jetzt die Verhältnisse umzukehren, die sein Muun-Meister damals vor über sechzig Standardjahren damit begründet hatte, als Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis den Vertrag mit dem damaligen König von Naboo, Bon Tapalo, ausgehandelt hatte, der dem Bankenclan über lange Jahre hin die Kontrolle und die Vermarktung des Plasmas von Sidious' Heimatplaneten und damit die ökonomische und politische Kontrolle über jenen garantiert hatte.

„Was kann ich sonst noch für Euch tun, mein Lord?", fragte Vader.

„Ihr werdet darüber hinaus Ashlas Haus beobachten lassen. Ich nehme an, jetzt, wo wir galaxisweit bekannt gemacht haben, wer Ashlas Eltern sind, wird sich Shaak Ti aus der Deckung wagen und dann könnt Ihr sie stellen und vernichten", sagte Sidious voraus.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Vader", sagte Sidious huldvoll und entließ ihn.

Maris Brood saß wieder einmal in der Cantina der Stadt Niango und schaute gelangweilt das Vormittagsprogramm des Holo-Nets am cantina-eigenen Holovid-Bildschirm. Da hörte sie von der Hochzeit des neuen Chefs des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans.

„… _ohne zu wissen, dass Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti kurz vor seinem Ableben mit seiner Tochter schwanger werden würde. Experten gehen davon aus, dass der sich abzeichnende Vermögensstreit in einem Vergleich enden wird._ "

Maris Brood horchte auf. Konnte das sein? Ihre tugendhafte Meisterin? Hatte von einem Muun vom Bankenclan eine Tochter bekommen? Und niemand wusste etwas davon? Auch nicht sie als Shaak Tis Padawan? Bis jetzt! Das erste Mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit der Togruta-Meisterin fragte sich die junge Zabrak-Frau, wie gut sie ihre neue Jedi-Meisterin eigentlich kannte.

Sie schaute nachdenklich in ihren roten Drink, als sich ein Sturmtruppler neben sie setzte. Er setzte seinen Helm ab und sie erkannte in ihm den menschlichen Gefährten des braunäugigen Zabraks von vor sechs Jahren.

„Auch mal wieder hier in diesem Nest?", fragte sie in einer Mischung von Gelangweiltsein und Geneigtheit.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann wäre ich nicht hier, sondern wieder auf Coruscant, wo ich geboren wurde."

„Wo ist dein Zabrak-Freund?", fragte Maris Brood neugierig.

„Er ist vor zwei Jahren bei einem Einsatz gegen Rebellen auf Onderon gefallen", erwiderte der Mensch hart.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Maris ehrlich bestürzt.

Sie fragte sich, ob der unbekannte Zabrak noch leben würde, wäre sie damals etwas freundlicher zu ihm gewesen. Wäre dann alles anders geworden? Auch für sie? Hätte sie dann womöglich ein besseres Leben als ihr primitives Dschungelversteck, welches sie mit den blaufedrigen Felucianern und ihrer Meisterin teilte? Vielleicht könnte sie daran ja jetzt etwas ändern.

Sie erledigte noch den Rest der ihr von ihrer Meisterin aufgetragenen Besorgungen, dann kehrte sie wieder zu Shaak Ti in den Dschungel zurück.

„Meisterin, ich habe vorhin in der Cantina einen Holo-Net-Bericht gesehen, der besagt, dass Ihr von einem ziemlich reichen Muun namens Hego Damask eine Tochter habt, welche vor zwei Tagen den Chef des Bankenclans geheiratet hat", begann Maris Brood das brenzlige Thema anzuschneiden.

Shaak Ti schaute sie überrascht und etwas getroffen an. Die junge Zabrak konnte förmlich riechen, dass es ihrer Meisterin peinlich war, derart als Mutter der nun galaxisweit bekannten Ashla offenbart zu werden. Samt ihrem damaligen Liebhaber.

„Ihr habt mir nie erzählt, dass Ihr eine Tochter habt", fuhr Maris Brood betont unbekümmert fort.

„Es entspricht nicht dem Kodex der Jedi. Und es war nur eine Nacht, als es passiert ist."

„Wirklich nur eine Nacht? Was für ein Zufall!", meinte Maris Brood bissig.

„Es war so, wie ich dir sagte. Und warum sollte ich mit dir darüber reden? Damals hatte ich dich gerade erst kennengelernt. Und ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was aus ihr geworden ist, nachdem Order 66 ausgerufen wurde."

„Sie war nicht bei Euch?", wunderte sich Maris Brood.

„Sie wusste doch gar nicht, dass ich ihre Mutter bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie es erfahren hat", sagte Shaak Ti und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und der Vater wusste auch nichts von seiner Tochter", versuchte Maris, etwas mehr Informationen über den toten Vater Ashlas in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Er starb unter rätselhaften Umständen nur einen Tag nach Ashlas Zeugung", sagte Shaak Ti verbittert und schaute weg von ihrer Padawan.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Maris, des plötzlichen Schmerzes gewahr werdend, den ihre Meisterin in diesem Moment empfand.

„Aber wir könnten doch versuchen, zu Ashla Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie war ja immerhin eine Padawan. Vielleicht sympathisiert sie mit den Jedi und wir sind dann nicht mehr so isoliert hier", schlug Maris vor.

Falten der Sorge erschienen auf Shaak Tis hoher Stirn, als sie ihrer Padawan direkt in deren goldene Augen sah. „Was glaubst du denn, warum der Imperator diese Nachricht überall in der Galaxis verbreiten lässt? Er kontrolliert das Holo-Net. Und das, was du soeben vorgeschlagen hast, ist genau das, was Sidious damit erreichen will. Aber wir werden ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun!", erklärte Shaak Ti abweisend.

Maris Brood schwieg und schmollte. Aber sie erkannte, dass ihre Meisterin recht hatte. So eine Reise ins gut bevölkerte Muunilinst und noch dazu zu Prominenten war eine überaus gefährliche Angelegenheit. Aber sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihre Meisterin mit dem Muun nur eine Nacht verbrachte hatte. Sie war jetzt zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Und sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie, in derselben Situation wie damals ihre Meisterin, dem Jedi-Orden womöglich den Rücken gekehrt hätte, um einfach nur die Freuden des Lebens zu genießen.

Lord Vader erachtete drei Sternzerstörer als völlig ausreichend, um die in der gesamten Galaxis als feige bekannten Muun einzuschüchtern. Admiral Firmus Piett stand neben ihm auf der Kommandobrücke der Exactor, dem persönlichen Flaggschiff des Dunklen Lords, um dessen Order abzuwarten. Eine Weile schauten die beiden Männer auf die grüne Kugel unter ihnen, dann gab Vader Piett die Order, das Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse namens _Tydirium_ startklar zu machen, welches den Gesandten des Imperators nebst Gefolge nach Muunilinsts Hauptstadt Harnaidan bringen sollte.

Vader wusste, dass der zentrale Raumhafen von Muunilinst außerhalb des Planeten lag. Trotzdem hatte er bei Ankunft in der Orbitalstation Hochhafen eine bevorzugte Behandlung erwartet, um die sich aus dieser dezentralen Lage des Raumhafens ergebenden Verzögerungen zumindest etwas auszugleichen. Er wartete jetzt bereits seit zehn Minuten in einem separaten Raum, ohne, dass seinem Shuttle die Weiterreise oder auch nur eine Landebucht unten auf dem Planeten zugewiesen worden war. Vader brodelte vor Ärger und Ungeduld. Er verließ den Raum und verlangte er einen Verantwortlichen zu sprechen. Der Leiter des Raumhafens, ein Muun mittleren Alters, kam schließlich herbei und erklärte ihm, dass solch ein Zwischenparken von Besuchern und Durchreisenden Routine bei allen Anreisenden war. Angeblich, um den Verkehrsfluss besser zu lenken. Aber Vader registrierte sehr wohl, dass an ihm Muuns vorbeigingen, die nicht zu erwarten schienen, aufgehalten zu werden so wie er. Empört nahm Vader den Raumhafenleiter in den Würgegriff der Macht.

„Niemand hält den Gesandten des Imperators unnötig auf!", erklärte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Kein Beamter der Einreisekontrolle in der orbitalen Raumhafenstation Hochhafen wagte es daraufhin noch, irgendwelche Fragen nach dem Gepäck oder gar dem Reisezweck des schwarzgewandeten Dunklen Lords zu stellen, wie man das sonst bei nichtmuunoiden Anreisenden tat. Nachdem ein Beamter umgehend einen Landeplatz für Vaders Shuttle direkt auf Muunilinst reserviert hatte, konnte dieser mit der _Tydirium_ endlich weiterfliegen.

Zilan und Ashla saßen gerade auf dem großen Balkon im ersten Stock ihrer Villa, um zu vespern, als Ashla unruhig wurde.

„Es ist jetzt schon fünf Monate her, dass wir das Erbschaftsbegehren nach Coruscant geschickt haben. Wieso hören wir nichts vom Büro des Imperators?", fragte Ashla ihren Mann.

„Wahrscheinlich will er uns schmoren lassen. Oder aber das Finanzbüro des Imperators ist mit Hego Damasks Hinterlassenschaften überfordert und antwortet deshalb nicht", entgegnete Zilan.

Plötzlich hielt Ashla inne. Sie schien etwas zu wittern.

„Ich spüre eine Präsenz, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt habe", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann.

„Aber Mace Windu ist doch erst seit fünf Monaten weg", entgegnete Zilan. „So wie du das sagst, hört es sich an, als sei das Jahre her."

„Es _ist_ Jahre her", sagte Ashla mit eindringlichem Blick. „Damals hat er Mace Windu die rechte Hand abgehauen. Zeit, die Rollen umzukehren. Zeit für den Notfallplan", ordnete Ashla an.

„Du bist die Jedi. Ich vertraue dir", sagte Zilan und fasste unter dem Tisch ihre Hand.

Nur eine Minute später sah das junge Paar Vader mit zwölf Sturmtrupplern unten im grünen Garten stehen. Der keuchende Atem des Dunklen Lords erfüllte den mauerumfriedeten Garten und drang bis hinauf auf den Balkon, auf welchem das junge Paar saß.

„Ex-Padawan Ashla. Komm sofort herunter in den Garten, damit wir reden können!", sagte Vader drohend als Begrüßung.

„Kommt doch hoch und holt mich, Vader!", erwiderte Ashla vergnügt, ohne auch nur aufzustehen, während Zilan angsterfüllt nach unten schaute.

Vader bedeutete seinen Männern, unten zu bleiben. Dann vollführte er einen riesigen Machtsprung, direkt auf den Balkon, welcher in fünf Metern Höhe über dem Garten thronte. Der Balkon war vielleicht zehnmal zwei Meter groß. Vader stand am einen Ende des Balkons, während Ashla und Zilan vom Vespertisch am anderen Ende des Balkons aufstanden. Erst jetzt sah Vader, dass die Halb-Muun-Halb-Togruta schwanger war. Vielleicht im fünften Monat. Zumindest hatte es damals bei Padmé so ausgesehen, als sie im fünften Monat gewesen war …

Vader warf Ashla ein Papierkonvolut hinüber, ohne Anstalten zu machen, auf das Paar zuzugehen.

„Der Imperator wünscht die sofortige Unterzeichnung des Erbschaftsregelungsvertrages!", herrschte er die junge Frau an.

Ashla konnte die Ungeduld des Gesandten des Imperators spüren. Aber weder sie noch ihr Mann ließen sich davon beeindrucken oder gar dazu hinreißen, schnell zu unterschreiben.

„Wir haben das Erbschaftsbegehren bereits vor fünf Monaten nach Coruscant geschickt und seitdem nichts vom Imperator gehört. Wozu jetzt diese Eile?", fragte Ashla herausfordernd.

„Ihr solltet Euch geehrt fühlen, dass der Imperator sich überhaupt dazu herablässt, Euch eine Antwort und dazu noch ein Angebot zukommen zu lassen. An Eurer Stelle wäre ich einsichtiger und würde unterschreiben", erwiderte Vader drohend.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflogen Ashla und Zilan das Papier.

„Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein, Vader!", meinte Ashla unmutig. „Nur eine Milliarde Credits als Entschädigung für die Besitztümer von Hego Damask dem Zweiten! Allein der Kaldani-Turm, der seine Residenz auf Coruscant war, war dreihundert Millionen Credits wert!"

„Ein besseres Angebot wirst du nicht bekommen. Höchstens ein schlechteres, wenn überhaupt", erwiderte Vader apodiktisch.

„Das glauben wir kaum! Zumal da noch die Frage zu klären wäre, wie mein Vater überhaupt zu Tode kam. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr als Schüler des Imperators mehr darüber wisst als ich bereits ahne", drohte Ashla zurück.

„Hego Damasks Tod ist nicht Gegenstand meines Besuches hier", schnarrte Vader.

„Aber für mich ist er das", gab Ashla entschieden zurück und gab Zilan ein Zeichen.

Jetzt passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Silberhaarige Echani-Männer kamen hinter der Deckung von Hecken hervor, um innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen die zwölf Klonsoldaten der 501. Division niederzumähen, die mitgekommen waren, um Darth Vader zu schützen. Als Vader gewahr wurde, was seiner Garde passiert war, versuchte er, sein Komlink zu aktivieren, um ein Notsignal an die _Exactor_ abzusetzen. Dies wurde dadurch verhindert, dass Zilan zwei Blaster entsichert hatte, die er unauffällig unter dem Vespertisch in seiner weiten Bankenclanrobe verborgen haben musste. Nun feuerte er mit beiden Blastern auf Vader, welcher eilig sein rotes Lichtschwert zog, um sich gegen Zilans Blasterfeuer aus acht Metern Entfernung zu schützen.

Die Blasterschüsse flogen in alle Richtungen, prallten vom weißen Marmor der Wände der Villa ab, flogen in den Garten, verwüsteten den reich gedeckten Vespertisch. Ashla hatte nun ebenfalls ihre grüne Klinge aktiviert. Allerdings nicht, um Vader damit anzugreifen, sondern, um sich und Zilan vor den zurückprallenden Blasterschüssen zu schützen, die Vader versuchte, mit seiner rot flammenden Klinge zu deren Ursprung zurückzulenken.

Dann knickte Vaders Schwerthand, Zilans eigentliches Ziel, nach innen weg. Durchgeschmorte Drähte kamen zum Vorschein. Dem Dunklen Lord fiel sein rotes Lichtschwert aus der Hand. Es fiel scheppernd auf den weißen Marmorboden und erlosch umgehend. Vader erhob seine Linke, um damit das Schwert in jene Hand zu rufen. Aber Vader war zu langsam. Ein weiterer gut platzierter Blasterschuss Zilans traf ihn am linken Handgelenk. Vaders linke Hand knickte daraufhin nach außen weg. Ashla sah befremdet und entsetzt, dass auch hier qualmende Drähte und Kabel zum Vorschein kamen. Sie fragte sich, wie viel von Vader überhaupt noch Mensch war.

Vader hoffte, dass der Muun vor ihm sein Magazin bald leer geschossen haben musste. Aber selbst wenn, was sollte er ohne seine Arme machen? Laut schreien? Er könnte einen Machtwirbel aus der Hocke heraus vollführen. Dies wurde dadurch vereitelt, dass er von Ashla einen kräftigen Tritt in die Weichteile verpasst bekam. Vader krümmte sich spontan, um schließlich das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu Boden zu gehen. Im Niedergang sah er in Ashlas triumphierendes Gesicht, auf ihren spöttisch verzogenen Mund, den der Widerschein ihrer grünen Klinge in ein unnatürliches Braun tauchte. Als wenn sich die ehemalige Padawan Mace Windus daran ergötzen würde, dass es noch Stellen an seinem Körper gab, denen sie Schmerzen zufügen konnte.

Vaders Berechnungen waren richtig. Auf einmal hörte das Blasterfeuer auf. Seine junge Widersacherin hatte gar ihre grüne Klinge deaktiviert. Weshalb? Die Antwort auf diese stumme Frage war rot, heiß und äußerst schmerzvoll. Es war wie damals, als Dooku ihn mit seinen blauen Machtblitzen versengt hatte. Bis er vor sechs Jahren Dookus Treiben auf der _Unsichtbaren Hand_ ein für alle Mal ein Ende gesetzt hatte.

Wann würde das hier enden?

Aus der Wurmperspektive sah er zu seiner Peinigerin auf, aus deren schlanken weißen Händen wieder und wieder Wellen von roten Machtblitzen auf ihn zuschossen. Vader wälzte sich vor Schmerzen ächzend auf dem Boden. Die sengenden Blitze der ehemaligen Jedi umspielten seine Atemmaske, durchdrangen seinen schwarzen Lederanzug, beschädigten den Steuerungskasten auf seiner Brust, welcher sowohl seine Arm-, seine Bein- als auch die Temperatur seiner Synthaut steuerte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese ehemalige junge Jedi zu so etwas fähig war? ‚ _Musste gerade er, der ehemalige Jedi, sich fragen!_ ', dachte er in einer spontanen Aufwallung der ihn seit langem plagenden Selbstzerfleischung.

Als Ashla bemerkte, dass sie ihren Gegner nun vollends bewegungs- und wehrunfähig gemacht hatte, hörte sie mit dem Machtblitzgewitter auf.

„Man bedroht doch keine schwangeren Frauen, Vader!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll von oben herab zu dem vor ihr liegenden Sith.

„Und jetzt, Lord Vader, reden wir über einen neuen Vertrag!", erklärte Ashla und hielt ihm ein Papier vor die Nase, welches er in seiner Verfassung unmöglich studieren konnte.

Zilan nahm Vader das Komlink ab und funkte damit den Imperator an. Nach einer Weile erschien das bekannte entstellte und höchst verärgerte Gesicht.

„Wo ist Lord Vader?", fragte Sidious drohend.

Zilan hielt das Komlink daraufhin so, dass der liegende und stöhnende Vader im Empfangskreis des Komlinks lag.

„Wir wollen nur, was rechtmäßig uns gehört. Nämlich alle Besitztümer auf Muunilinst und anderswo in der Galaxis, die einst Hego Damask dem Zweiten gehörten nebst den von Euch nach Naboo und Coruscant transferierten Konten. Dazu noch eine Entschädigung für die Besitztümer von Hego Damask auf Coruscant im Wert von 500 Millionen Credits. Und einen sofortigen Verzicht auf jegliche Einmischung in die inneren Angelegenheiten von Muunilinst, Mygeeto und Scipio. Ansonsten wird Euer Schüler sterben!"

Sidious schluckte, während Vader seinen Kopf in Richtung des Holo-Bildes seines Meisters gedreht hielt. Ashla fühlte die Wellen der Angst, die von ihm ausgingen. Sie genoss diese Angst.

„Was, wenn Vader für mich wertlos geworden ist? Was, wenn ich nicht unterschreibe?", fragte Sidious herausfordernd, gewahr werdend, wie das blaue Holo-Bild seines Schülers im Hintergrund bei diesen kalten Worten seines Meisters zusammenzuckte, um dann atemlos zu erstarren.

Das Aussetzen von Vaders keuchendem Atem verlieh Ashlas weiteren Worten eine ganz besondere Note:

„Dann werde ich allen erzählen, was mir mein früherer Meister erzählt hat! Dass Ihr ein Sith seid. Dass Ihr meinen Vater umgebracht habt, nicht nur, um sich seinen Besitz anzueignen. Oh, da fällt mir noch so einiges ein", meinte Ashla betont fröhlich.

„Gut, ich unterschreibe", sagte Sidious tonlos.

Vaders Atem setzte wieder ein. Ashla half dem geschlagenen Sith auf und Vader setzte sich an einen der blendend weißen Stühle um den verwüsteten Vespertisch. Zilan ging nach drinnen und schickte umgehend den neuen Vertrag an das Büro des Imperators.

Geschlagene zwei Standardminuten, die sowohl Ashla als auch Vader endlos erschienen, blieb Zilan in der Villa. Endlich kehrte der blauäugige Muun mit der soeben übertragenen Kopie des von Palpatine unterzeichneten Vertrages wieder auf den Balkon zurück.

„Er hat es getan!", sagte Zilan stolz auf Basic, so dass auch Darth Vader es verstehen konnte.

Ashla lächelte ob dieses gebrochenen Schweigens auf dem verheerten Balkon. Sobald sie den unterschriebenen Vertrag in den Händen hielt, funkte Zilan mit Vaders Komlink die _Exactor_ an. Schon bald kamen neue Sturmtruppen, um ihre gefallenen Kameraden und ihren verletzten Anführer wieder von Muunilinst fortzubringen.

„Endlich haben wir denen gezeigt, dass Muuns keine wehrlosen Feiglinge sind", sagte Zilan, noch benommen vom vorausgehenden Kampf.

„Nun, Sidious wusste das schon lange. Aber noch ist es nicht an der Zeit, der Galaxis mitzuteilen, was Vader hier passiert ist", meinte Ashla.

„Aber schön, dass wir die Sonnengarde wieder ins Leben gerufen haben", meinte Zilan.

„Vater hätte es so gewollt", erwiderte sie und Zilan nickte zustimmend.

Als Darth Vader wieder in der _Tydirium_ war, die ihn zurück zur _Exactor_ brachte, ließ er die Ereignisse dieses Besuches auf Muunilinst Revue passieren. Er würde noch eine Weile warten müssen, bis die Medi-Droiden auf der _Exactor_ seine krummen, bewegungsunfähigen Hände wieder richten würden. Nein, dieser Zilan war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt als dessen Vorgänger San Hill, den Vader in einer seiner ersten Taten als Sith damals auf Mustafar zusammen mit den anderen Separatistenführern mit seinem Lichtschwert abgeschlachtet hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er das jetzt auf Muunilinst ebenso tun sollen, ohne vorher mit Papier herumzuwedeln, damit wertvolle Zeit vertrödelnd. Damit eine geschockte und gebrochene Ashla den Vertrag unterzeichnet hätte. Hätte sie? Der Schmerz von Ashlas Machtblitzen brannte noch in seinen Eingeweiden. Nein! Möglicherweise standen der Tochter von Darth Plagueis noch ganz andere Mittel zur Verfügung! Mittel, welche die ebenfalls schwangere Padmé, die er kurz nach San Hills Ermordung bewusstlos gewürgt hatte, nicht gehabt hatte. Padmé …!

Sidious ließ seinen wiederhergestellten Schüler, welchen er zu sich in den Thronsaal gerufen hatte, zunächst für eine Weile in seiner Ungeduld und seinen Schuldkomplexen schmoren. Darth Vader schaute geschlagene fünf Standardminuten auf die Rückenlehne des Thrones, auf welchem er die Präsenz seines Meisters spürte. Verschiedene Gedanken schossen dabei durch seinen schwarzbehelmten Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass das Drehgelenk des Thrones kaputt war und Sidious deshalb nach wie vor aus dem Fenster schaute, anstatt sich zu seinem Schüler umzuwenden wie geboten? Eine unwahrscheinliche, wenngleich lustige Vorstellung, wenn er an seine noch vor einem Tag bewegungsunfähigen Hände dachte. Dann überkam ihn der starke Drang, zum Thron zu gehen und Sidious davon herunterzuzerren, seine beiden mechanischen Hände um dessen dürren faltigen Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken, solange bis …

Endlich drehte sich der Thron mit dem Imperator darauf zu Vader um. Vader sah in tiefliegende, rotumrandete gelbe Augen, die ihn böse anglommen.

„Ihr hattet drei Sternzerstörer mitgenommen - mit dreitausend kampffähigen Mann Besatzung insgesamt. Wie kam es nur dazu, dass man Euch auf dem äußerst friedliebenden Planeten Muunilinst derart zugerichtet hat, Lord Vader?", fragte der Imperator seinen Schüler mit gifttriefender Stimme.

„Ich hatte zu wenig Soldaten direkt auf den Planeten mitgenommen, während die Gegenseite unbemerkt aufgerüstet hatte. Man hat gezielt meine Arme attackiert, so dass ich unfähig wurde, die Macht gegen meine Gegner einzusetzen."

„Woher kamen die Beschädigungen an Eurer Atemmaske, an Eurem Steuerungskasten?", fragte Sidious.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr, mein Lord. Die Schmerzen waren zu groß", erwiderte Vader.

„Aber man spürt doch, ob einen Blasterschüsse treffen oder aber … etwas anderes", erwiderte Sidious unmutig.

„Nicht, wenn man eine Synthaut hat so wie ich. Zudem war vorübergehend meine Sicht eingeschränkt, als ich am Boden lag", entgegnete Vader anklagend.

„Und jetzt … erzählt es mir genau und detailgetreu. Euren gesamten Aufenthalt in der Villa. Von Anfang an!", forderte Sidious drohend.

Vader schluckte. Natürlich! Sein Meister musste irgendwie herausgefunden haben, dass die Zerstörungen an seinen elektrischen und elektronischen Hilfen auch das Werk von Machtblitzen gewesen waren. Und genau das wollte er nun von seinem Schüler hören. Dabei hatte Vader gehofft, er könne dieses peinliche Detail vor Sidious verbergen. Um dann später eine starke Verbündete zu haben, mit deren Hilfe er sich dieses faltigen Unmenschen vor und über ihm entledigen...

„Jetzt fangt an zu erzählen, Vader! Oder hat Euch auch vorübergehend Euer Gedächtnis verlassen?", ätzte der Imperator.

Nun erzählte Vader alles. Seine Gesprächseröffnung von unten im Garten, Ashlas Weigerung, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Zilans Blasterschüsse. Ashlas Machtblitze.

„Na bitte. Es geht doch", meinte Sidious vergnügt lächelnd. „Und jetzt gleich noch mal", setzte er beschwingt hinzu.

Also begann Vader erneut, zu berichten, wie Ashla ihn zu sich auf den Balkon gelockt hatte, um ihn dort zu verstümmeln und wehrlos zu machen, weil die junge Frau nicht gewillt war, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen – ‚ _wie Padmé damals_!'. Diese letzten drei Worte dachte Vader lediglich.

„Ich kann genügend Mitgefühl aufbringen, um zu verstehen, dass diese Erfahrung äußerst traumatisch für dich war, Vader", sagte der Imperator mit einem verständnisvollen Blick.

„Und genau deshalb wirst du in Zukunft die Muun-Welten und die Familie Zilan-Damask meiden!", fügte er mit schneidendem Ton hinzu, während sich sein zerfälteltes Gesicht augenblicklich verhärtete.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader monoton. Dann entließ Sidious ihn, nicht, ohne ihm eine neue Mission aufzutragen.

Während Vader wie ein geprügelter Kath-Hund zur _Exactor_ zurück schritt, überlegte er, wie oft wohl sein Schüler-Vorgänger Dooku geplant hatte, sich gegen Sidious aufzulehnen, um seinen Sith-Meister und die Sith überhaupt zu vernichten. Die Worte des alten Sith-Lords auf Oba Diah gellten noch in seinem Ohr:

‚ _Ich habe Euch damals auf Geonosis alles gesagt, was Ihr wissen müsst, Kenobi. Aber Ihr habt Euch verweigert._ '

Ein Vorwurf, aber vielmehr noch Bedauern und Fatalismus hatten in diesen Worten Dookus mitgeschwungen.

War das womöglich nicht der einzige Hinweis gewesen, den der Graf von Serenno damals auf Oba Diah den Jedi geben wollte, um Sidious das Handwerk zu legen?

Niemand im Tempel hatte diese Möglichkeit damals in Betracht gezogen. Nicht damals und nicht zwei Jahre zuvor auf Geonosis. Weder Yoda, noch Obi-Wan, sein ehemaliger Meister. Nach jener Mission auf Oba Diah hatte Dooku gerade mal zwei Monate zu leben gehabt, bevor er, Anakin Skywalker, ihn auf Palpatines Geheiß enthauptet hatte.

Und dass es soweit kommen konnte, war allein Obi-Wans Schuld! Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte damals auf Geonosis ein Bündnis mit Dooku verweigert, nachdem ihm dieser den Sith-Namen des Kanzlers verraten hatte! Nur wegen Obi-Wans Sturheit hatte Sidious so stark werden können! Obi-Wan, dieser Versager, der es lediglich fertiggebracht hatte, seinen ehemaligen Padawan zu verstümmeln, als es schon längst zu spät war! Wieviel Zeit würde ihm, Vader, wohl noch bleiben, wenn Sidious noch mehr Anzeichen von Unbotmäßigkeit bei seinem neuesten Schüler entdecken würde? Und wer würde dann wohl gegen ihn die Klinge führen? Und welche Farbe würde diese zukünftige gegnerische Klinge wohl haben?

Nach vier Monaten gebar Ashla einen Sohn. Es war ein weißes Kind mit blauen Augen. Sein länglicher Kopf wies keinerlei Lekkus oder Montrals auf.

„Er sieht wunderschön aus. Wie soll er denn heißen?", fragte Zilan seine junge Frau.

„Hego. Hego Damask der Dritte!", erwiderte Ashla stolz.

Am nächsten Tag kam ihre Großmutter Vesta Nome sie auf Muunilinst im Krankenhaus besuchen. Die alte Muun schaute mit ihren grünen Augen glücklich und versonnen auf ihren Urenkel.

„Schade, dass Hego das nicht mehr erleben konnte", sagte sie.

„Nun, dein Urenkel heißt ja auch Hego", meinte Ashla erschöpft, aber fröhlich.

„Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein", gestand ihr ihre Großmutter.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Ashla erstaunt.

„Weil dein Vater mir damals verboten hatte, Clak'dor VII zu verlassen und ihm je wieder unter die Augen zu kommen. Aber für dich und dein Kind habe ich dieses Gelübde gebrochen", erklärte die Großmutter.

Am nächsten Tag kam Vesta Nome nicht wie erwartet zum erneuten Besuch ins Krankenhaus, wo Ashla noch mit dem kleinen Hego war. Zilan fand seine Schwiegergroßmutter tot in ihrem Bett liegen. Alle ihre drei Herzen hatten aufgehört zu schlagen.

„Wenigstens hat sie ihren Urenkel noch gesehen", meinte Zilan etwas betrübt über diesen Todesfall kurz nach der Geburt seines Sohnes.

„Sie hat ihr Gelübde gegenüber ihrem Sohn gebrochen. Vielleicht war das die Strafe dafür", gab Ashla traurig zurück.

„Aber sie war beinahe hundertsiebenunddreißig Jahre alt. Irgendwann muss jeder einmal sterben", gab Zilan zurück.

„Ja, irgendwann schon", meinte Ashla gedankenschwer, während sie den kleinen Hego knuddelte.

Die Geburt von Hego Damask dem Dritten war im Holo-Net und in der Klatschpresse ein galaxisweit wahrgenommenes Ereignis. Immer mehr Muuns trauten sich, öffentlich zuzugeben, einen Nicht-Muun-Partner zu haben und diesen obendrein offiziell zu heiraten. Irgendwann traf Ashla Ankyla auf der Straße - mit einem grünen Twi'lek an ihrer Seite.

„Wie geht es deiner Freundin Dilopha?", fragte Ashla ihre frühere Feindin.

„Oh, du interessierst dich noch für sie?", fragte die Muun zurück, während ihre goldenen Augen Ashla anglommen.

„Nun, ich habe ihr schließlich den Verlobten ausgespannt."

„Sie ist nach Scipio gezogen, weil sie die Schande der abgesagten Hochzeit und das damit verbundene Getratsche nicht mehr ertragen hat. Sie ist jetzt auf Scipio eine Verwalterin für den Schatztresor des Bankenclans", erklärte Ankyla.

„Und? Habt Ihr noch Kontakt?"

„Nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte, dass ich mit einem Twi'lek zusammen bin, hat sie mich als Verräterin beschimpft und jeglichen Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen", erwiderte Ankyla mit belegter Stimme.

„Das ist vielleicht auch besser so", meinte Ashla und Ankyla nickte dazu.

Zwei Monate nach Hegos Geburt bekamen Ashla und Zilan Besuch. Man traf sich im Schloss auf der Insel Aborah, welches früher die Residenz von Ashlas Vater auf Muunilinst gewesen war. Viele Räume waren leer geräumt, als der Imperator die idyllische, im Westlichen Meer gelegene Insel an Ashla zurückgegeben hatte.

„Puh, hier stinkt es verdächtig nach Dunkler Seite!", sagte Ahsoka und rümpfte ihre orangene Nase angesichts des feuchten Geruchs in der Kellerebene.

Ashla verkniff sich eine Antwort auf diese Beobachtung.

„Wir gehen hier nur durch. Weiter oben habe ich es uns gemütlicher gemacht", versprach Ashla und führte ihre ehemalige Jedi-Schwester und deren grüne Twi'lek-Begleiterin zu einem Balkon im vierten Stock des Schlosses, von wo aus man die Hochhäuser-Silhouette von Harnaidan sehen konnte.

Die Nachmittagssonne schien in warmen Strahlen auf den Balkon und es waren keine verdächtigen Lebensformen auszumachen, die das geheime Treffen belauschen oder gar stören könnten. Ein Service-Droide brachte Teigtaschen und etwas zu trinken für die drei Frauen und Ashlas Ehemann. Während sie es sich derart wohl sein ließen, erzählte Ashla, was sich vor sechs Monaten mit Vader auf Muunilinst zugetragen hatte.

„Oh, die kleine Ashi hat es Vader so richtig gegeben! Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Und stolz auf Dich … und auf deinen Mann", sagte Ahsoka anerkennend, von Ashla zu Zilan schauend.

„Nun, ihr Zwei seid nicht hierhergekommen, nur um uns zu loben", sagte Ashla in Erwartung des eigentlichen Besuchszwecks der beiden galaxisweit bekannten Rebellinnen.

„Wir wollen auf dem Planeten Hoth einen Rebellenstützpunkt errichten. Außerdem brauchen wir Credits für neue Raumschiffe und Waffen."

„Über welche Summen reden wir hier?", wollte Zilan wissen.

„Es geht um 400 Millionen Credits", sagte Ahsoka leise, während die grüne Twi'lek an ihrer Seite Zilan und Ashla aufmerksam musterte.

„Soviel ich weiß, gibt es auf Hoth nicht nur Wampas und Tauntauns, sondern auch immense Vorkommen an Iridonium und Vardium. Einige Kristallhöhlen soll es dort auch geben. Wenn ihr unseren Geologen Explorationen gestattet, dann könnten wir euch möglicherweise einen Vorschuss von zwanzig Millionen Credits gestatten. Das dürfte reichen, einige Leute gut auszurüsten. Und wenn die Geologen mit ihrer Arbeit fertig sind und Investitionen getätigt werden können, dann sind sicherlich noch viel mehr als 400 Millionen Credits für euch drin. Ich gehe davon aus, dass eure Leute unsere Investitionen dann auch angemessen schützen. Niemand vom Imperium wird auf die Idee kommen, dass es sich um einen Rebellenstützpunkt handelt", beendete Zilan seine Ausführungen.

„Der Bankenclan will also die Bodenschätze von Hoth ausbeuten und uns Rebellen im Gegenzug finanzieren", brachte es Hera Syndulla auf den Punkt.

„Richtig. Und so werden wir das mit jedem unbeachteten, abseits gelegenen Planeten machen, den ihr euch als Stützpunkt aussucht. Und je ergiebiger die Vorkommen sind, desto weniger Rückzahlungszinsen fallen für Euch an", fügte Ashla hinzu.

„Aber höchstens zehn Prozent!", schnappte Ahsoka. „Nicht fünfundzwanzig Prozent wie damals während der Rush-Clovis-Affäre!"

„Wir werden doch den Baum nicht fällen, der uns Früchte bringt", meinte Zilan mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln.

Ahsoka und Hera nahmen diesen Satz als ein ‚Ja'. Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle wichtigen Details geklärt. Jetzt ging Ashla in ein Nebenzimmer und präsentierte Ahsoka ihren Sohn.

„Das ist also Hego Damask der Dritte!", sagte Ahsoka, nahm das weiße Kind auf den Arm und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf, woraufhin der kleine Hego seine blauen Augen öffnete.

Ahsoka lächelte ihn an.

„Kein Wunder, dass Shaak Ti damals so sauer war, nachdem ich ihr gestanden hatte, dass ich ihren Hego Damask damals vor dreizehn Jahren angespuckt hatte", meinte Ahsoka grinsend.

„Wer hätte damals auch ahnen können, dass er ihr Liebhaber und mein Vater war?", meinte Ashla melancholisch.

„Hmmm, aber wenigstens wusstest du, dass Shaak Ti deine Mutter war", sagte Ahsoka.

„Nein, das wusste ich erst, nachdem ich meine Großmutter auf Shili besucht hatte, von der ich immer annahm, sie sei meine Mutter gewesen", erwiderte Ashla betreten.

„Wann war das?", fragte Ahsoka bestürzt.

„Nach der Order 66."

„Shaak Ti hat es dir also nie gesagt? Hast du sie seit der Order 66 gesehen? Weißt du, wo sie jetzt ist?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht auf der Liste der getöteten Jedi steht", sagte Ashla beschämt.

„Immerhin weißt du jetzt, wer deine Eltern sind. Ich weiß das bei mir gar nicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, es ist vielleicht besser so. So muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen", entgegnete Ahsoka lächelnd, während Hera Syndulla bei diesen Worten ihrer Kampfgefährtin gedankenverloren auf das grüne Meer hinausschaute, welches die Insel Aborah dauerumarmte.

„Diese Teigtaschen schmecken wirklich gut!", sagte Ahsoka anerkennend zu Ashla, während sie sich die fünfte davon vom blankpolierten Argentumtablett nahm, welches der Service-Droide auf den Balkon-Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Das ist ein Familienrezept von meiner Großmutter", sagte Ashla stolz.

„Aber das kenne ich von Shili gar nicht", entgegnete Ahsoka verwundert.

„Von meiner anderen Großmutter von Mygeeto. Sie war die Mutter von Hego Damask. Sie starb vor zwei Monaten", sagte Ashla melancholisch.

„Oh, herzliches Beileid. Aber du hast es gut. Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht, aber du hattest sogar gleich zwei Großmütter", erwiderte Ahsoka mit einem neidischen Seufzer und verträumten blauen Augen.

Shaak Ti und Maris Brood hatten gerade über zwei Stunden gemeinsam meditiert.

„Meisterin?", fragte die Zabrak die Togruta.

„Ja, meine Padawan."

„Wenn Ihr jetzt nach den Ereignissen der Order 66 und der Errichtung des Imperiums noch einmal die Chance hättet, mit Hego Damask zusammen zu sein: Würdet Ihr dann alles genauso machen wie damals und wieder in den Schoß der Jedi zurückkehren? Oder würdet Ihr bei dem Muun bleiben?"

Shaak Ti sah ihre Padawan mit versteinerter Miene an. Dann gab sie die Antwort, die bei solch einer ketzerischen Frage geboten war:

„Natürlich würde ich weiterhin eine Jedi sein! Ich würde mich immer wieder so entscheiden wie damals. Du hast ja selbst im Holo-Net gehört, was mit Hego Damask passiert ist. So etwas kann jederzeit passieren, wenn man solcherart Bindungen eingeht. Ich habe das sehr schmerzhaft gelernt. Ein geliebtes Wesen kann sterben. Und dann muss man es loslassen. Aber der Orden der Jedi ist ewig und immer für dich da. Vergiss das niemals, Maris!", ermahnte Shaak Ti ihre Padawan.


	24. Reise nach Abraxin

Die iridonische Zabrak saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden ihrer Hütte inmitten des Dschungels von Felucia, als ihre Meisterin Shaak Ti eintrat, um zu sehen, wie zwei Dschungel-Felucianer damit beschäftigt waren, das tiefschwarze frisch gewaschene und gekämmte Haar ihrer Padawan in viele kleine taillenlange Zöpfchen zu flechten.

„Maris Brood, ich warte jetzt schon seit einer Stunde darauf, daß du mit deiner Haarpflege fertig bist, weil ich etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen möchte", begann die Togruta das Gespräch.

„Es dauert nur noch eine Viertelstunde, dann ist meine Frisur fertig", vertröstete sie die alabasterfarbene junge Frau.

Shaak Ti seufzte. Sie hatte sich bislang keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es sei, eine Padawan mit langen Haaren zu unterweisen, welche derart komplizierte Frisuren bevorzugte. Ihre erste Padawan hatte stets einen schlichten Haarknoten getragen, der einfach zu bewerkstelligen war und so keinerlei negative Aufmerksamkeit der Meisterin auf sich gezogen hatte. Fe Sun hingegen hatte ihr braunes Haar in einem flippigen Kurzhaarschnitt getragen, der ebenfalls wenig Pflege erforderte. Aber ihre dritte Padawan Maris Brood trieb einen regelrechten Kult um ihre langen rabenschwarzen Haare. Und das nervte Shaak Ti seit den zehn Jahren, die sie jetzt bereits auf Felucia waren, gewaltig.

„Was willst du tun, wenn die Imperialen angreifen und du bist gerade beim Frisieren?", fragte Shaak Ti unmutig.

„Dann mache ich natürlich eine Pause. Aber es ist ja auch nur einmal im Monat. Und Ihr müßt zugeben, daß diese Zöpfchenfrisur diesen ganzen Monat lang hält, ohne, daß ich viel kämmen oder frisieren müßte. Zumindest solange, bis die Zöpfe rausgewachsen sind und fransig werden", hielt Maris Brood dagegen.

Ja, das mußte Shaak Ti zugeben. Und sie hatte auch registriert, daß ihre Padawan sich für ihre monatlichen Frisierzeiten stets Stunden aussuchte, wo ihre Meisterin anderweitig beschäftigt war. Trotzdem fand Shaak Ti, daß ihre Padawan ziemlich eitel war, zudem noch auf Kosten Anderer.

„Außerdem ist es nicht fair, diese beiden Wesen von anderen Dingen abzuhalten, nur damit sie dir die Haare frisieren", kritisierte die Meisterin weiter.

„Aber … sie machen das gerne … sie haben _mich_ gefragt", hielt die Zabrak dagegen.

„Du hast sie mit deinen Gedanken beeinflusst. Ich weiß ja, daß du das gut kannst, Maris", entgegnete Shaak Ti vorwurfsvoll.

„Es macht mich krank, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie das Imperium ungehindert über die Galaxis herrscht und wir sitzen hier herum und können nichts tun außer Machttraining, Meditieren … und Haareflechten", wechselte die Padawan das Thema. „Dabei sind viele der Sturmtruppler solche Dumpfbacken! – einfach aus dem Gefecht zu nehmen, orientierungslos ohne ihre Vorgesetzten!"

„Du bist recht arrogant für jemanden, der seit zehn Jahren keinerlei Berührung mehr mit dem Feind hatte", kritisierte ihre Meisterin sie erneut.

„Ich sehe die Typen doch ständig in Niango in der Cantina und anderswo", erwiderte Maris Brood in einem schnippischen Tonfall.

„Glaubst du, diese … Typen, wie du sie nennst … haben von dir eine bessere Meinung, wenn sie dich in jener Cantina mit einem roten Drink vor dir auf dem Tresen sehen?", fragte Shaak Ti mit sanfter, obgleich mahnender Stimme zurück.

Als Antwort lachte die Zabrak hell auf, so daß die beiden Felucianer für einen Moment irritiert ihre blauen Finger von ihren Haaren nahmen.

„Nein, Meisterin!", sagte sie, um diesen beiden Worten eine weitere Lach-Kaskade hinterherzuschicken. „Und das sollen sie auch gar nicht. Schließlich ist das Vortäuschen von Schwäche das beste Mittel, um einen Feind einzulullen!", setzte sie mit wichtigtuerischer Miene nach.

„Nun, meine Padawan, ich hoffe für dich, daß du weißt, wann es an der Zeit ist, dieses Vortäuschen von Schwäche zu beenden!"

Endlich war die Frisur von Maris Brood perfekt. Sie bedankte sich noch bei den beiden blauen Wesen, die eilig davonhuschten, um wieder ihrem gewohnten Tagewerk nachzugehen.

Endlich konnte Shaak Ti zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen kommen.

„Wir werden heute eine Reise unternehmen", erklärte sie ihrer dritten Padawan. „Meine bisherigen Padawane habe ich auf Shili ausgebildet. Aber erstens ist das zu weit weg, zweitens die Reise dahin zu gefährlich und drittens ist es an der Zeit, daß ich etwas an der Ausbildung ändere, wenn du überleben sollst. Also werden wir nach Abraxin reisen, was in der Nähe liegt. Wir müssen dazu noch nicht einmal den Tion-Sternhaufen verlassen. Diese Reise wird für deine Ausbildung überaus nützlich sein."

„Wieso gerade Abraxin? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Was gibt es da?", fragte Maris neugierig ihre Meisterin.

„Dort gibt es eine halbintelligente Spezies genannt Marschphantome, halbe Tiere noch, die kein Basic verstehen, jedoch in der Gruppe jagen so wie die Togruta oder die Felucianer. Und wie die Felucianer setzen sie bei der Jagd die Macht ein. Diese Eigenschaft scheint ihnen angeboren zu sein. Wir werden also von ihnen lernen, wie wir unsere Intelligenz und Machtfähigkeit miteinander verbinden müssen, um im Schwarmverbund maximale Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Und zwar unter Wasser. Das ist wichtig für die Zukunft, wenn das Imperium besiegt ist und wir dessen versprengte Anhänger jagen müssen."

„Aber woher sollen denn die ganzen neuen Jedi kommen? Es gibt doch nicht mehr viele von uns. Das wird sicherlich mindestens fünfzehn Jahre dauern, bis wir wieder genügend Nachwuchs ausgebildet haben", meinte Maris Brood.

„Keine Sorge. Die Jedi haben immer überlebt. Und schon bald wird es erneut viele Jedi geben und wir werden dann auch wieder in größeren Gruppen zusammen trainieren und kämpfen", erklärte Shaak Ti der jungen Zabrak, deren goldene Augen sie nun freudig und zukunftsfroh anstrahlten.

Die Reise von Felucia nach Abraxin verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Orbitalkontrollen waren so gut wie nicht existent. Und der Nebel auf diesem Planeten war ebenfalls eine gute Tarnung für die beiden Jedi und deren Raumschiff. Shaak Ti verstaute ihren geonosianischen Frachter an einem verlassenen Ort, dann marschierte sie mit Maris Brood durch die Sumpflandschaft, bis beide an einen kleinen Marktplatz kamen, an dessen nördlichem Rand sich eine einladend aussehende Schänke befand. Die großgewachsene Togruta schaute sich nach einem Platz zum Sitzen vor der Schänke um, während ihre Padawan in das Wirtshaus ging, um einige Getränke zu holen. Nach einer Weile kam Maris Brood mit zwei riesigen Humpen Bier wieder an den Tisch, den Shaak Ti ausgesucht hatte.

Die Togruta-Meisterin nahm einen großen Schluck, seufzte wohlig und lächelte befreit. Dieses süffige Gebräu war nach den Märschen durch Nebel und Sümpfe gerade richtig.

„Es gibt auch noch härtere Sachen in der Kneipe, aber ich dachte, dies reicht für den Anfang", erklärte Maris augenzwinkernd. Dann sahen beide, wie ein grüngeschuppter Barabel auf sie zukam.

„Der Macht zum Gruße, Jedi", sagte er freundlich auf Basic und Shaak Ti vermeinte, in seiner Schnauze den Anflug eines Lächelns zu entdecken.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob wir Jedi sind?", fragte Shaak Ti argwöhnisch.

„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu fürchten. Jedi-Meister Noga-ta, ein Ithorianer, hat damals vor vielen Hunderten von Jahren einen Clandisput unseres Volkes auf Barab I geschlichtet und damit viele Barabelleben gerettet. Und vor fast sechzig Jahren haben zwei von Euch diesen furchtbaren Nautolaner zur Stecke gebracht, der hier in unseren Sümpfen sein Unwesen getrieben hat. Dafür werden wir Euch Jedi ewig dankbar sein, ganz egal, was für Lügen das Imperium jetzt über Euch verbreiten mag", erklärte der Barabel unerschütterlich.

„Ein Nautolaner?", fragte Shaak Ti, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend.

„Ja, ein ziemlich junger Kerl, äußerst brutal und grausam. Er hat die Marschphantome gejagt, scheinbar nur zum Vergnügen oder warum auch immer. Er hat ihnen die Augen ausgestochen und sie ausgeweidet, während sie durch seine Vibroklinge starben oder nachdem sie bereits tot waren."

Maris Brood verzog ob der gräulichen Erzählung des Barabel angewidert ihren dunkelroten Mund, während ihre goldenen Augen zornig aufglommen.

„Zuerst dachten wir, es sei die Pest, aber dann haben uns Eure Jedi-Kollegen die Augen geöffnet. Es waren Zwei - ein Cereaner, der Meister, und sein Padawan, ein Zabrak - genau wie Eure Padawan", erklärte der Barabel, Shaak Ti anschauend, und seine braunen Augen funkelten vor Stolz darüber, daß sich diese beiden neuen Jedi für seine Geschichten derart interessierten.

„Warum reisen Jedi in Gegenden wie diese hier, um einen perversen Massenmörder zu jagen? Ist das nicht Aufgabe der örtlichen Polizei?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Dieser Nautolaner war vor allem deshalb so gefährlich, weil er auch die Macht einsetzen konnte, noch besser und stärker als die Marschphantome, beinahe so wie Ihr, versteht Ihr, was ich meine?", versuchte der grüngeschuppte Geselle zu erklären.

„Er war aber kein gefallener Jedi?", mutmaßte Maris Brood.

„Nein. Die Jedi haben erzählt, der Nautolaner hätte die Aura der Dunklen Seite", erwiderte der Barabel geheimnisvoll.

„Meine Padawan, geh doch bitte noch einmal in die Schänke und hol unserem Gast noch ein Getränk", wies Shaak Ti die jüngere Frau an, die umgehend in das kleine Haus zurückging, um mit einem ziemlich großen Glas hochprozentigem Schnaps wieder zurückzukommen.

„Das war seltsam", erzählte der Barabel weiter, nachdem er einen tiefen Zug aus dem Schnapsglas genommen hatte. „Die Jedi waren an jenem Tag nämlich nicht die Einzigen, die sich für den Nautolaner interessiert hatten. Da war noch ein Muun, der hat uns über die getöteten Marschphantome ausgehorcht. Und dann ist er zu den beiden Jedi gegangen, wahrscheinlich, um sie ebenfalls über die Marschphantome auszufragen", schloß er seinen Bericht.

„Waren Sie dabei?", fragte Maris neugierig.

„Nein, aber mein Großvater war es. Von ihm habe ich diese Geschichte. Er hatte damals den beiden Jedi den Wasserskimmer vermietet, auf welchem sie dann in die Sümpfe zogen und den Nautolaner zur Strecke brachten. Und dann hörten diese Morde auch schlagartig auf."

„Das ist seltsam. Was will ein Muun auf diesem Planeten? Hier gibt es keine tollen Geschäfte zu tätigen. War an diesem Muun irgendetwas Besonderes?", fragte Shaak Ti, einer weiteren Eingebung folgend.

„Er sah aus, wie ein hohes Tier vom Bankenclan eben aussieht. Schlank, etwas älter. Einen seltsamen Droiden hatte er im Schlepptau. Einen Medi-Droiden mit sehr vielen Armen."

Jetzt machte es bei Shaak Ti klick. Sie war sich sicher, daß es nur einen Muun gab, der zu jener Zeit an jenem Ort mit einem vielarmigen Medi-Droiden unterwegs gewesen sein konnte. Aber sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher.

„Welche Augenfarbe hatte er denn?", inquirierte sie weiter.

„Genau das war das seltsamste", antwortete der Barabel. „Als mein Großvater ihn gesehen hatte, da waren seine Augen grün. Aber mein Großcousin, der ihn später im Sumpf gesehen hat, berichtete, seine Augen seien gelb gewesen und hätten geleuchtet."

„Das ist ja … völlig abgefahren!", bemerkte Maris Brood angeregt, während ihre Wangen von dem hastigen Biergenuss bereits deutlich an Farbe gewonnen hatten.

„Bitte erzählt doch weiter. Was ist dann geschehen?", versuchte Shaak Ti, mehr zu erfahren.

„Der Muun ist, nachdem er mit den Jedi einige Worte gewechselt hatte, etwas um die Sümpfe herumgegangen. An einer Stelle hat er sich dann ausgezogen und ein Bad genommen. Er war ziemlich mit Schlick bedeckt, als der Nautolaner auftauchte und er mit ihm sprach."

„Er hat mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte Shaak Ti alarmiert.

„Ja, aber nur ganz kurz. Mein Großcousin hatte sich damals im Schilf nicht unweit des Geschehens aufgehalten. Alle wollten ja sehen, ob die Jedi es schaffen würden. Mein Großcousin hat gesehen, wie der Nautolaner nach dem Gespräch mit dem Muun direkt auf die Jedi zugeschwommen ist. Und dann – Zisch – war der Nautolaner auch schon tot", endete der Barabel seine Erzählung, diesmal mit einem deutlichen Lächeln.

Die junge Zabrak erwiderte das Lächeln der spitzen Schnauze des Barabel ihr gegenüber, dann sah sie zu Shaak Ti, welche neben ihr saß. Nein, ihre Meisterin lächelte nicht. Vielmehr schien das gesamte Gesicht der Togruta regelrecht eingefroren zu sein. Und sie selbst war zu einer erstarrten Figur geworden, welche steif und apathisch am Tisch saß, die roten Hände vor sich in eindringlicher Pose über ihrem Schoß zusammengefaltet. Maris versuchte, einen Blick von Shaak Ti, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen, aber die hochgewachsene Togruta schien die Bemühungen der goldenen Augen, der in ihre Richtung gestikulierenden alabasterfarbenen Hände nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Meisterin! Geht es Euch gut?", fragte Maris alarmiert die Togruta neben sich, aus deren rotem Gesicht urplötzlich die Farbe gewichen war, so daß ihre weißen Tätowierungen sich nun gar nicht mehr so markant vom Rest ihres Gesichtes abhoben wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor.

Aber Shaak Ti reagierte nicht auf die Worte ihrer Padawan. Sie schien ganz in sich selbst versunken und schaute in eine imaginäre Ferne.

„Meisterin?!", hörte Shaak Ti ihre Padawan laut und beinahe verzweifelt zu ihr sagen. Aber ihr schien, als sei Maris Brood dabei in weiter Ferne. Viel zu weit entfernt von ihr. Viel zu jung, viel zu unerfahren, um zu begreifen. Um eine direkte, ehrliche Antwort zu verstehen – verdauen zu können.

Also schwieg Shaak Ti noch eine Weile.

Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war! Nichts hatte sie bemerkt! Und sie hatte damals noch verzweifelt nach Hego Damasks Mörder gesucht, während in Wirklichkeit der neue Dunkle Lord der Sith dafür verantwortlich gewesen sein musste! Sicherlich mit Machtblitzen. So wie Meister Yoda zehn Jahre später diese exklusive Waffe der Sith im Tempel allen beschrieben hatte, nachdem er sich auf Geonosis Dookus blaue Machtblitze durch seine Tutaminis-Fähigkeiten vom kleinen grünen Leibe gehalten hatte. Es war damals das erste Mal seit tausend Jahren gewesen, daß ein Jedi Machtblitzen der Sith ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, daß sie, die Jedi Shaak Ti, noch zehn Jahre früher in jener Liebesnacht und in der darauf folgenden Todesnacht eine Vision von Plagueis' Tod gehabt hatte, so sehr hatten sich ihre beiden Machtauren damals im Bett miteinander verbunden. Nachdem sie in Plagueis' Bett und in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, musste er seine Dunkle Aura voll entfaltet haben. Genau wie vorher beim Orgasmus!

Shaak Ti zuckte bei jenem letzten Gedanken innerlich zusammen.

Sie zweifelte nun keinen Augenblick mehr daran, daß Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis genau gewußt hatte, was für eine Klonarmee er damals in seiner unendlichen Weisheit und vermeintlichen Güte der Republik geschenkt hatte. Nur hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie dreizehn Jahre später für einen anderen Dunklen Lord der Sith ihr verhängnisvolles Werk verrichten würde!

„ _Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, so mächtig, daß es ihm gelang, mithilfe der Manipulation der Midichlorianer das Leben derer zu retten, die ihm nahestanden"_ , fielen ihr seine Worte wieder ein. Shaak Ti schämte sich spontan. Offensichtlich hatte sie Darth Plagueis damals nahe genug gestanden, daß er für sie die Order 66 außer Kraft gesetzt hatte. Sie wußte in jenem Moment nicht, ob sie seine Zuwendung ihr gegenüber als ein untilgbares Schandmal ansehen sollte, welches dazu beigetragen hatte, daß sich die Dunkle Seite allzu sehr ausgebreitet hatte. Das ihr und den anderen Jedi die Sicht getrübt hatte. Oder als Ehre und Ansporn, die es zu nutzen galt, um den Orden der Jedi zu retten?

Warum hatte Darth Plagueis das getan? War es eine Anwandlung von Mitgefühl gewesen? Oder gar eine Art Schuldbewußtsein? Aber wenn ein Anakin Skywalker der Dunklen Seite anheim fallen konnte, wieso sollte da nicht auch ein Sith-Lord einmal für jemanden positive Gefühle hegen?

Aber jetzt war Plagueis tot. Während sie und Maris Brood lebten. Das war alles, was zählte. Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis hatte damals vor dreiundzwanzig Jahren, als er ihr das Komlink überreichte, zur späteren Schaffung eines Gleichgewichtes der Macht beigetragen, ob er wollte oder nicht!

„Er hieß Plagueis", erwiderte Shaak Ti äußerlich ruhig, aber in ihr kochte es.

„Wer? Der Nautolaner?", fragte Maris Brood ihre Meisterin.

„Das kann nicht sein, denn der hieß Naat Lare", korrigierte sie der Barabel.

„Darth Plagueis", präzisierte Shaak Ti, während der Barabel und die Zabrak sie gespannt und fassungslos anschauten.

„Darth?", wiederholte Maris Brood in spöttischem Unglauben.

„Darth Plagueis war damals der Dunkle Lord der Sith."

Shaak Ti machte eine Pause. Es lag ihr auf der Zunge, den bürgerlichen Namen ihres Geliebten, der nun nicht mehr ihr Geliebter sein durfte, zu verraten. Aber die beiden Worte kamen ihr nicht über die Lippen. Was würde Ashla sagen, wenn diese Wahrheit über ihren Vater öffentlich bekannt werden würde? Wie würde es sich nach dem Sturz des Imperators auf ihren Ruf auswirken, wenn die Jedi wieder erstarkt waren und bekannt werden würde, daß der Vater der Gattin des Chefs des Bankenclans ein Sith-Lord gewesen war? Das konnte sie ihrer Tochter nicht antun. Zumindest das war sie Ashla schuldig!

„Er war nach Abraxin gekommen, um einen Schüler für seinen Orden zu suchen", schloß die Jedi-Meisterin ihre Enthüllung.

„Und nachdem der Nautolaner tot war, hat dieser Plagueis dann einen neuen Schüler gefunden?", fragte Maris neugierig, dabei mit abfällig verzogener Miene mit der rechten Hand auf die nahen Sümpfe weisend.

‚ _Ja, und nachdem Naat Lare von den Jedi getötet worden war, wurde Palpatine sein neuer Schüler'_ , dachte Shaak Ti als Antwort. Aber diese Enthüllung konnte sie unmöglich ihrer jungen Padawan und dem völlig fremden Barabel zumuten. Man würde sie später nach der Beseitigung des Imperiums fragen, wie sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen sei. Und dann würde sie gestehen müssen, mit dem damaligen Dunklen Lord der Sith das Bett geteilt zu haben, welcher ihr damals diese Legende in den Gehörgang gesäuselt hatte. Jeder würde dann eins und eins zusammenzählen können, wo doch nun galaxisweit bekannt war, daß sie von einem einflussreichen Muun, welcher ein enger Freund von Palpatine gewesen war, eine Tochter bekommen hatte.

Shaak Ti fiel in diesem Zusammenhang ein, daß Palpatine damals während ihrer Mission, den damaligen Kanzler vor Grievous zu schützen, ebenfalls begierig gewesen war, ihr die Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen zu erzählen. Was für eine Version dieser Legende hatte Palpatine ihr wohl damals in seinem Apartment im Republica-500-Gebäude auftischen wollen? Jetzt ärgerte sich Shaak Ti darüber, daß sie dem damaligen Kanzler einfach erklärt hatte, jene Legende bereits zu kennen. Ihr wurde mulmig bei dem Gedanken, daß Palpatine nach ihrer ablehnenden Antwort womöglich bestimmte Dinge über sie gedacht haben könnte. Dinge, die für eine Jedi wenig schmeichelhaft waren.

„Das ist anzunehmen", meinte Shaak Ti trocken, endlich wieder den Blick auf ihre Padawan richtend.

„Woher wißt Ihr davon, Meisterin?", fragte Maris Brood und ihre goldenen Augen schauten Shaak Ti neugierig an.

„Darüber werden wir später reden, jetzt müssen wir los, sonst verpassen wir die Marschphantome", erwiderte Shaak Ti knapp, trank schnell ihr Bier aus und verließ mit Maris Brood, die gerademal die Hälfte ihres Kruges getrunken hatte, umgehend die Schänke, den Barabel verdutzt zurücklassend.

Die beiden Frauen steckten sich Atemgeräte in ihren Mund, um in den Sümpfen Abraxins die Marschphantome zu suchen. Sofort kamen einige der Wesen mit den kleinen Köpfen zu ihnen und umringten sie freudig. Die Amphibienwesen hatten ein paar Fische mitgebracht, um sie den Jedi zu überreichen.

Nachdem Shaak Ti und Maris Brood die Fische gebraten und mit etwas Gemüse vom Markt gegrillt und gegessen hatten, begaben sie sich wieder in die Sümpfe, um dort gemeinsam mit den Marschphantomen zu jagen und dabei die Macht einzusetzen.

Nach vier Tagen kehrten sie wieder nach Felucia zurück.

„Meisterin, woher kennt Ihr denn eigentlich diesen Darth Plagueis?", fragte Maris Brood nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Felucia erneut.

„Es ist eine alte Legende. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie wahr ist", erwiderte die Meisterin.

„Habt Ihr von dieser Legende damals im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant gehört?", bohrte die Zabrak weiter.

„Ja, Meisterin Yaddle hat sie mir erzählt. Sie war ja von Yodas Spezies und hat sich also auch häufig in Sümpfen wie dem von Abraxin aufgehalten", log Shaak Ti ihre Padawan an, sicher, daß die seit über fünfzehn Jahren tote Jedi-Meisterin ihr nicht mehr widersprechen würde.

„Wenn das vor sechzig Jahren passiert war, dann wäre es doch rein theoretisch möglich, daß Plagueis' nächster Schüler Palpatine war", sinnierte die junge Zabrak.

„Das ist ja eine nette Kombination, aber dafür gibt es keinerlei Beweise, weil die Sith keinerlei zugängliche Archive haben so wie die Jedi. Oder willst du den Imperator persönlich fragen?", sagte Shaak Ti abweisend.

„Aber was, wenn dieser Muun-Sith ebenfalls noch lebt? Muuns sind doch sehr langlebig. Und wir wissen ja, daß es außer Sidious und Dooku auch Darth Maul gab, der den Kampf mit Obi-Wan überlebt hatte. Und Savage Opress! Was, wenn es sich bei diesem Plagueis ebenfalls um einen solchen Ausnahmefall von der Regel der Zwei handelt?"

„Warum sollen wir uns jetzt um einen Sith kümmern, von dem man seit vielen Jahren außer bei diesem Zwischenfall auf Abraxin nie wieder etwas gehört hat? Und dies schon lange, bevor Palpatine überhaupt Kanzler wurde? Daß dieser Sith heute noch lebt, erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich", gab Shaak Ti betont gelangweilt zurück.

„Vielleicht weiß dieser Darth Plagueis ja Dinge über Palpatine, die uns nützlich sein könnten", blieb Maris Brood hartnäckig.

Shaak Ti war dieses Interesse ihrer Padawan an Darth Plagueis zunehmend lästig.

„Meine Padawan, wir befinden uns im Krieg mit dem Imperium, welcher sich durch die gesamte Galaxis zieht. Die Jedi haben damals auf Abraxin diesen bösartigen Mörder gefasst und getötet. Und sie werden schon bald auch Palpatine fassen und zur Strecke bringen. Nur das ist jetzt wichtig", sagte Shaak Ti mit mahnender Stimme.

„Ach Meisterin, manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre wenigstens einmal im Tempel gewesen", sagte Maris Brood.

„Ich hoffe doch, nicht nur, um alte Sith-Legenden zu hören", gab Shaak Ti mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zurück, woraufhin die Zabrak umgehend ihr rotgehörntes Haupt senkte.

‚ _Ertapptsein?'_ , dachte Shaak Ti.

In den folgenden Tagen versteckte sie ihre Befindlichkeiten wieder hinter ihrer stoischen und erhabenen Maske, um ihrer Padawan keinen weiteren Anlaß zu Neugier oder gar Zweifeln an ihrer Meisterin zu geben. Aber sie fühlte sich unwohl seit der Entdeckung, wer Hego Damask wirklich gewesen war. Ihr war auf einmal, als hätte sie später vor der kommenden neuen Republik mit neuen Jedi als deren Beschützer mindestens ebensoviel zu verbergen wie jetzt vor den Häschern Palpatines. Ja, es war durchaus möglich, daß sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, als mutmaßliche Geliebte eines Dunklen Lords der Sith später in der neuen Ordnung genauso viel Ärger oder gar Strafe zu befürchten hätte wie ihr bereits jetzt von Seiten des Imperiums drohte.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Shaak Ti einen Traum. Sie rief ihre Padawan zu sich, um diesen Traum mit ihr zu teilen.

„Ich habe geträumt, daß der Imperator in einen Schacht fällt, genau wie damals Darth Maul. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, daß Palpatine in meinem Traum durch diesen Sturz wirklich starb. Und nur kurze Zeit später ist auch Vader gestorben."

„Ihr hattet eine Vision, Meisterin?", fragte Maris Brood begierig.

„Ja, dieser Traum war viel klarer als ein normaler Traum. Ich kann fühlen, daß die Tage des Imperiums gezählt sind, meine Padawan", sagte Shaak Ti und lächelte feierlich.

„Wann wird das sein?", fragte Maris begierig.

„Es kann morgen sein. Vielleicht aber auch erst in zwei Jahren. So genau sind Visionen nicht. Aber es dauert bestimmt keinen Tag weniger als zehn Jahre", dämpfte Shaak Ti die urplötzlich in die Höhe geschossenen Hoffnungen ihrer jetzt sechsundzwanzigjährigen Padawan.

„Gut, der Imperator ist also in den Schacht gefallen. Aber woran ist Vader gestorben?"

„Jemand hat ihm die Atemmaske abgenommen. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr sehen, wer es war", sagte Shaak Ti und bekam im selben Moment einen Stich ins Herz.

Ihr war bei diesen ihren Worten urplötzlich eingefallen, daß sie damals in Hego Damasks Apartment diesen darum gebeten hatte, seine Atemmaske abzunehmen. Um ihm einen heißen Kuß auf seine entstellten Lippen zu geben. Und nur einen Tag später war er tot gewesen. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihr die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Konnte es sein, daß jemand Vader die Maske abnehmen würde, nicht, um ihn zu töten, sondern, weil er ihn liebte? Gab es da wirklich jemanden, der Vader liebte? Den Vader liebte?

Shaak Ti wurde in diesem Moment schmerzlich bewußt, daß sie Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis immer noch liebte. Obwohl sie wußte, daß sie das als Jedi nicht durfte. Vor allem jetzt nicht mehr. Aber hatte sie es je gedurft? Shaak Ti fand, daß diese Frage nebensächlich war. Eine Unendlichkeit blieb eine Unendlichkeit, egal, ob der Zahlenstrang auf der Abszissenachse von der Null nur in die Positiven weiterging oder aber nach beiden Richtungen hin – sowohl in die Positiven als auch in die Negativen Zahlen mit dem Minus davor. Shaak Ti erinnerte sich daran, daß sie irgendwann einmal als Jugendliche im Tempel im Mathematikunterricht gehört hatte, daß sich beide Zahlenstränge irgendwo in weiter Ferne wieder treffen würden. Würde sie irgendwann Hego alias Plagueis wiedersehen? Wenn sie Eins mit der Macht geworden war? Wurden Sith ebenfalls Eins mit der Macht?

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Die Reise Shaak Tis nach Abraxin ist nicht Kanon. Jedoch ist Darth Plagueis im gleichnamigen Roman dort gewesen, so wie hier beschrieben. Sowohl Felucia als auch Abraxin befinden sich wahrhaftig ziemlich nahe beieinander im Tion-Sternhaufen! Es befinden sich in diesem Kapitel auch wieder einige Zitate aus diesem Roman. Die Szene des Erkennens von Plagueis durch Shaak Ti ist der Szene des Erkennens im Comic "Die Sith-Jäger" nachempfunden, wo es um das Gespräch von Anakin mit Palpatine über den wiederentdeckten Darth Maul geht._


	25. Heimsuchung

_Sieben Jahre später._

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr Drei vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Während Shaak Ti und ihre Padawan Maris Brood nun schon seit siebzehn Jahren auf Felucia im Exil sind, ist eine neue Ära angebrochen. Die Rebellion gegen das Imperium wird stärker. Aber noch hat Luke Skywalker die politische und militärische Arena der Galaxis nicht betreten._

Irgendetwas war anders dieses Mal, als Maris Brood gewohnheitsmäßig die Cantina des Supermarkt-Komplexes von Niango verließ. Sie hatte mittlerweile einen Blick dafür bekommen, wer von den Gästen ein bezahlter Spion des Imperiums sein könnte. Diesmal waren weder der Rodianer noch der Weequay, die sie bislang dafür gehalten hatte, in der Cantina gewesen. Maris hatte wieder einmal zwei Drinks bestellt, mit einigen Bekanntschaften ein paar Worte gewechselt und das Holo-Net geschaut.

Es war wieder einmal von Weltraumschlachten die Rede gewesen, die selbstredend alle von den Streitkräften von Lord Vader gewonnen worden waren. Aber Maris hatte über die letzten drei Jahre auch registriert, dass sich die Meldungen über Schlachten im Mittleren und Äußeren Rand in letzter Zeit gehäuft hatten. Ihre Meisterin hatte also recht und der Widerstand gegen Palpatine war ungemein erstarkt! Mit diesem Wissen hatte sie die Cantina beruhigt und gestärkt verlassen, um sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Meisterin im unwegsamen Dschungel zu machen.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein verdächtiges Rascheln hinter sich. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer intelligenten Spezies, wusste aber nicht, welcher. Sie wandte sich um, konnte mit ihren in der Nacht ausgezeichnet sehenden goldenen Augen jedoch nichts erkennen. Also schlug sie eine andere Richtung ein, um ihre Spur zu verwischen – für alle Fälle. Mit zweistündiger Verspätung traf sie schließlich in der Siedlung ein, welche Shaak Ti zusammen mit ihrer Padawan und den Dschungel-Felucianern bewohnte.

Shaak Ti war bereits schlafen gegangen. So schien es Maris Brood zumindest. Also beschloss die Zabrak, sich ebenfalls schlafen zu legen. Aber sie fand keine Ruhe in jener Nacht. Einmal nickte sie kurz ein, nur um im Traum im Dschungel wieder jenes verdächtige Rascheln hinter sich zu hören und umgehend aus ihrem Traum hochzuschrecken. Alles war totenstill. Also versuchte sie wieder einzuschlafen. Vergeblich. Sie setzte sich auf, um zu meditieren. Sie sah die ersten Strahlen der Sonne Felucias durch die schmalen Ritzen ihrer aus Zweigen und Ästen gebauten Behausung dringen. Es war für gewöhnlich warm auf Felucia, was ein festeres Haus nicht nötig machte, es sei denn, es solle sie vor wilden Tieren schützen. Aber diese konnten sich Maris Brood und ihre Meisterin durch ihre Machtkräfte und Suggestionen des Geistes gewogen machen.

Trotz Temperaturen von knapp unter dreißig Grad fühlte Maris Brood eine eigenartige Kälte auf sich zukommen. Nur wenig später stand ihre Meisterin in ihrer Hütte.

„Es ist gut, dass du schon wach bist, Maris", sagte Shaak Ti ernst.

„Was ist denn, Meisterin?", fragte die Zabrak mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

„Er hat uns gefunden."

„Darth Vader?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Shaak Ti. „Pack deine Habseligkeiten und versteck dich, so wie wir es geübt haben. Komm nicht zurück, bis ich dich rufe."

Maris' Gesicht lief rot an.

„Aber … Ihr dürft mich nicht fortschicken! Lasst mich an Eurer Seite kämpfen!"

„Gegen einen Sith-Attentäter? Du würdest mit Sicherheit getötet." Shaak Ti erhob die Hand, um dem Protest ihrer Padawan Einhalt zu gebieten. „Bitte, Maris, geh einfach zum Friedhof und warte dort auf meinen Ruf. Ich werde den Mörder allein zum Alten Abgrund führen."

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen wandte sich Maris Brood von ihrer Meisterin ab, um ihre Notfalltasche zu holen. Dann rannte sie in den Dschungel wie ihr geheißen.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Maris", sagte Shaak Ti, ihrer Padawan nachschauend, bis sich der Dschungel hinter ihr schloss.

Dann begab sie sich gemessenen Schrittes an den Rand des Schlundes, welcher der eigentliche Mund des Sarlaccs war. Sie ließ ihren Blick ringsum schweifen. Der Sarlacc um sie herum war einen guten Kilometer breit. Die zehn konzentrischen äußeren Reihen seiner zwei Meter hohen Zähne waren zum Ort für kleinere Ansiedlungen der Felucianer geworden, seit Shaak Ti und Maris Brood auf den Planeten gekommen waren. Während der Sarlacc früher unkontrolliert alles in seiner Reichweite verschlungen hatte, war es seit Ankunft der Jedi-Meisterin wieder Brauch, dem riesigen erdgebundenen Tier kranke oder unheilbar verletzte Tiere zu opfern. So, wie es bereits vor hundert Jahren Brauch gewesen war, bevor die Dunkelheit auf dem Planeten erstarkt war. Der Sarlacc dankte diese Fütterung den ihm Opfernden, indem er sie in Ruhe ließ und inmitten seiner ureigenen Gefilde Gedeihen und Geborgenheit ermöglichte. Zwischen seinen äußeren Zahnreihen, die im Umkreis von mindestens fünfhundert Meter in die Dschungellichtung hineinragten, hatte sich eine Erdschicht abgelagert. Auf dieser Erdschicht waren kleine Gärten angelegt worden. Der Speichel des Saarlac sorgte für einen üppigen Pflanzenwuchs, der sogar noch ertragreicher war als auf dem übrigen, ohnehin überaus fruchtbaren Boden des Planeten Felucia.

Aber jetzt erbebte der Sarlacc und Shaak Ti wusste auch warum. Die Dunkelheit war zurück nach Felucia gekommen und es oblag allein ihr, dieser erneuten Dunklen Bedrohung Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie setzte sich in Meditationshaltung vor einen Zahn der innersten Reihen. Gleich zehn Zentimeter rechts von ihr ging es steil abwärts in den Schlund. Sie schärfte alle Sinne, dann hatte sie Gewissheit darüber, aus welcher Richtung sich die Gefahr näherte. Und dass sie diesen jungen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es irritierte sie, dass der Unbekannte sich nicht die Mühe machte, seine Präsenz als Adept der Dunklen Seite zu verbergen. War er so gut? Oder nur so dumm?

„Shaak Ti!", hörte sie ihn mit heller Stimme rufen, während ihre Augen noch geschlossen waren. Er mochte höchstens dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt sein. Und so einen Jungspund schickte Vader nach ihr!

Starkiller schaute auf die rote, an den Gliedmaßen mit weißen Streifen tätowierte Jedi. Shaak Ti war nach der Art der Felucianer mit einem beigefarbenen Bikini und einem gleichfarbigen Lendenschurz aus pflanzlichen, teilweise lebendigen Materialien bekleidet. Beides enthüllte ihre perfekte und straffe Figur eher, als dass dieser Dreiteiler etwas verbergen würde außer ihren Brüsten und ihrer Schamgegend. _‚Für eine Siebenundfünfzigjährige hat sie sich mehr als gut gehalten!'_ , dachte der junge Mensch bei sich, dessen blasses Gesicht in unregelmäßiger Sprenkelung mit vielen dunkelbraunen Pigmentflecken bedeckt war. Er wartete noch eine Weile, aber es sah nicht danach aus, als wenn Shaak Ti auf seinen Ruf reagieren würde. Obwohl er sicher war, dass sich die erfahrene Jedi-Meisterin über seine Ankunft und deren Konsequenzen für sie im Klaren sein musste.

Trotzdem oder aber genau deswegen saß Shaak Ti weiterhin am Rande des Abgrundes und schien in tiefer Meditation versunken. Oder aber sie sammelte Kräfte an, um sie gegen ihn zu entfesseln. Er jedenfalls würde es an ihrer Stelle so tun.

Starkiller fühlte sich von Shaak Tis demonstrativ zur Schau getragener Ignoranz und Gelassenheit provoziert. Er pflückte einen kindskopfgroßen Pilz, welcher aus der Haut des Sarlaccs wuchs. Dann warf er diesen Pilz der scheinbar meditierenden Shaak Ti an den Kopf.

„Du stinkst nach diesem Feigling Vader!", erwiderte sie, erhob sich in einer fließenden anmutigen Bewegung und wandte sich ihm zu.

Endlich konnte Starkiller ihr weiß tätowiertes, von den langen Lekkus und gewaltigen Montrals umrahmtes ebenmäßiges Gesicht sehen. Die Augen von Shaak Ti verrieten keinerlei Angst, vielmehr strahlten sie Sicherheit und Gefasstheit aus. Und Stärke, ja, ungeheuere Stärke. Und jetzt fühlte er deutlich ihre Ablehnung seines Eindringens in ihr Reich – auf _ihrem_ Planeten, den die verschlagene Togruta-Meisterin mit ihrer Hellen Macht durchtränkt hatte, um ihn ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Sein Meister hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Sturmtruppen, welche auf Felucia stationiert waren, als die faulsten und unfähigsten in der Galaxis galten.

Und jetzt, wo Vaders Spione die unbedarfte Padawan dieser Jedi-Meisterin ausgemacht und bis in ihr Versteck zurück verfolgt hatten, wussten beide Sith auch, wieso. Shaak Ti hatte den Geist seiner Truppen, ihren Willen, ihre Treue zum Imperium korrumpiert! Die flüchtige Jedi-Meisterin hatte sich klammheimlich diesen eigentlich der Dunklen Seite zugehörigen Planeten untertan gemacht und herrschte jetzt aus dem Verborgenen heraus über ihr nun Helles Reich. Und sie war gewillt, dieses ihr Reich mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen, wie er in der Macht fühlte. Diese bislang unentdeckte Jedi-Korruption galt es jetzt zu beseitigen. So wie damals während der Order 66. So hatte ihn Vader instruiert.

Starkiller sah Shaak Ti dabei zu, wie sie sich langsam aus ihrer Meditationshaltung erhob, um ihm nun ihre vollendete Grazie und majestätische Erscheinung zu präsentieren, während die Helle Seite der Macht die Togruta wie ein Glorienschein umgab. Sein Pilzwurf schien die Jedi weder überrascht noch gereizt zu haben. Während sich Shaak Ti zu ihm umdrehte, bewegten sich ihre drei Lekkus, welche sie nach Art der Felucianer mit vielen farbigen Troddeln und Schleifen versehen hatte, geschmeidig mit ihr mit. Starkiller kam nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein.

Starkiller aktivierte sein rotes Lichtschwert, etwas irritiert darüber, dass sie es ihm nicht gleich tat.

„Mein Meister ist kein Feigling!", erwiderte er.

„Weshalb bist du dann an seiner Stelle hier?", fragte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Starkiller schwieg auf diese Provokation hin. Vaders Instruktionen gingen die rote Jedi vor ihm nichts an.

„Willkommen am Abgrund. Der Stätte des Opfers von alters her", hörte er Shaak Ti in einladendem Ton, welchem eine gehörige Portion Spott beigemischt war, fortfahren.

Starkiller lächelte auf diese ihre Worte hin ein gemeines Lächeln und ließ seine Wut auf die Jedi vor ihm die Dunkle Seite in sich nähren. Er versuchte, zum Verstand des Sarlaccs vorzudringen, ihn gegen die Jedi-Meisterin zu hetzen. Aber der Sarlacc ließ nur ein dumpfes Brüllen hören – und widerstand seinem Versuch einer Suggestion des Geistes – Mit Hilfe von Shaak Ti, wie Starkiller ärgerlich registrierte.

„Bist du bereit, deinem Schicksal entgegenzutreten?", fragte ihn die Jedi-Meisterin mit einem mokanten Lächeln.

Mit diesen Worten entzündete Shaak Ti ihre blaue Klinge. Sie stürmte, nein sie flog durch die Luft Felucias ihrem Herausforderer entgegen, noch im Flug nach seiner roten Klinge schlagend. Starkiller machte einen Salto rückwärts, dabei ihren Hieb parierend. Die schiere Wucht ihres Hiebes überraschte ihn. Noch während seine Füße wieder den Boden berührten, fühlte er etwas Schmerzhaftes an der rechten Hüfte. Seine Kleidung war an einem der Zähne des Sarlaccs hängen geblieben. Hastig riss er sich los, dabei auch ein Loch inkauf nehmend, um wieder zu hundert Prozent verteidigungsbereit zu sein. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn nun deckte ihn die Togruta mit einer gut eingeübten Reihe von kraftvollen Hieben ein, deren er sich nur mit Mühe erwehren konnte.

Er schaffte es immer nur geradeso, ihre Hiebe und Streiche abzublocken. Er schaffte es nicht, sie von dem Kurs abzubringen, der ihn immer weiter in die Grube trieb, welche der Schlund des Sarlaccs war, bereit, ihn mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen und zu verdauen. Verzweifelt ließ er aus seiner Linken einen Schub blauer Machtblitze fahren – direkt in das Maul des Sarlaccs hinein. Das riesige Tier brüllte auf.

Shaak Ti erstarrte für einen Moment, als sie die blauen Machtblitze, purer Ausdruck des Hasses und Vernichtungswillens, aus der Hand des jungen Mannes ihr gegenüber schießen sah. Sie sahen genauso aus wie die, die sie damals während ihrer Visionen vom Tod von Hego Damask … nein … Darth Plagueis gesehen hatte! Hatte sie damals womöglich nicht seinen, sondern ihren Tod vor Augen gehabt? Oder aber ihrer beider Tod? Sie hatte bislang geglaubt, dass auch ein ausgebildeter Sith zumindest ein gewisses reiferes Alter erreicht haben musste, um diese Blitze mit dem nötigen Willen und der erforderlichen Anstrengung aus bloßen Händen generieren zu können. So wie weiland der alte Dooku auf Geonosis. Dass jetzt auch solche jungen Burschen dazu in der Lage waren, erschreckte sie zutiefst. Sie sah in Starkillers Augen und sah das Gelb in ihnen aufglimmen, welches seine Sith-Zugehörigkeit verriet.

Shaak Ti strauchelte für einen Moment, verlor mit einem Fuß ihren Halt auf dem wundfeucht gewordenen Fleisch des Sarlaccs und war nun, ihres sicheren Standes beraubt, gezwungen, seinem darauf folgenden Hieb auszuweichen und in den Verteidigungsmodus zu wechseln, dabei immer weiter in den Schlund des Sarlaccs hineintänzelnd. Triumphierend und in Genugtuung darüber, dass seine Machtblitze die bislang ach so stoische Jedi aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatten, schwang Starkiller sein Lichtschwert und setzte ihr nach.

Das Duell tobte weiter am Schlundrand entlang. Starkiller schlug dem Sarlacc einige Zähne ab und ließ sie mit Hilfe der Macht in Richtung Shaak Ti segeln. Der Sarlacc brüllte daraufhin auf und schlug mit seinen Tentakeln nach seinem Peiniger, aufgestachelt von der ihn anleitenden Intelligenz Shaak Tis. Ein nach Nahrung gierender Tentakel umschlang Starkillers rechten Fuß und ließ ihn taumeln. Jetzt war er es, der seinen sicheren Stand verloren hatte und gezwungen war, sich mit seinem roten Lichtschwert in den Soresu-Verteidigungsmodus zu begeben. Starkiller hatte seine kurzzeitige Führung in diesem Duell verspielt.

Also versuchte er weiterhin verzweifelt, mit Machtblitzen aus seiner Linken den Sarlacc zu provozieren, sicher, dass Shaak Ti seine blauen Blitze mit ihrer ebenfalls blauen Klinge mühelos abwehren würde. Außerdem traktierte er das Fleisch des Sarlaccs mit seinem Lichtschwert.

Die Atemstöße des Sarlaccs streiften die beiden Kämpfenden immer heftiger, je weiter sie in den Schlund der riesigen Kreatur gerieten. Der Atem des Sarlaccs war geschwängert mit Fäulnis und Verwesung der tief unten verrottenden und in Verdauung begriffenen bereits verschlungenen Tierkadaver. Die Wundsekrete, die der Sarlacc infolge von Starkillers Hieben zu ihren Füßen aus seiner verletzten Haut absonderte, machten den Untergrund schlüpfrig und noch gefährlicher, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Du kannst nicht ewig so weitermachen", spottete er.

„Du ebenso wenig. Du verbrauchst deine Kräfte zu schnell", belehrte sie ihn.

„Die Dunkle Seite ist unerschöpflich", belehrte er sie zurück.

Shaak Ti lächelte milde.

„Dein Stärke ist erstaunlich", gab sie zu. „aber es ist dein Tun. Hell … Dunkel …" Sie unterbrach ihren Satz kurz, um mit einem mächtigen Hieb, den er nur knapp parieren konnte, nach seinem Kopf zu schlagen. „Das sind doch nichts weiter als Richtungen. Aber lass dich nicht täuschen. Geführt wirst du nur von deinen eigenen Füßen."

Er schlug nach ihren nackten roten Füßen, die in einem Salto über ihn hinwegwirbelten. Missmutig stellte er fest, dass seine rote Klinge ins Leere geschlagen hatte, ohne ihre beiden Ziele auch nur zu streifen.

„Erspar mir die Philosophiestunde, Jedi", knurrte er, während eine der Schleifen, die er von ihren Lekkus abgeschlagen hatte, in die Tiefe des Schlundes fiel. „Ich bin nur wegen deines Blutes gekommen."

„Doch erst musst du es dir holen. Sonst … hole … ich … deins!"

Mit den letzten vier Worten teilte sie vier wuchtige Hiebe aus, die unweigerlich ihr Ziel finden würden. So hatte sie es immer wieder mit Maris und früher im Tempel geübt und schon vielfach erfolgreich in Schlachten angewandt. Wenn diese vier Hiebe jetzt nicht sitzen würden, dann wäre sie ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten. Shaak Ti fühlte, wie ihre Kräfte nachließen, allerdings fühlte sie gleiches auch bei ihrem Gegner.

Starkiller fühlte, dass es jetzt um alles ging. Jeder der vier Hiebe von Shaak Ti fand sein Ziel. Zumindest beinahe. Die ersten beiden versetzten ihm schmorende Schnitte an den Schultern. Der dritte schlitzte seine Brust auf. Der vierte hätte sein rechtes Auge durchbohrt, hätte er nicht in letzter Sekunde ihr Lichtschwert nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt mit einem telekinetischen Block aufgehalten. Der Schmerz in seinen Schultern, in seiner Brust machte den Sith-Akolythen schier wahnsinnig. Sein Herz brannte. Der rechte Teil seines Sichtfeldes war von grellem Blau erfüllt. Dem Ende?

Blind vor Hass und Wut stach er zu, ohne zu sehen, wohin, lediglich geleitet von seinen Instinkten … seinem Wittern von Shaak Tis Präsenz.

Shaak Ti schnappte nach Luft und torkelte zurück. Sie hatte alles gegeben, um diese ihre verzweifelte Attacke in einen Erfolg zu verwandeln. Aber der brennende Schmerz, der jetzt ihren Körper durchzuckte, belehrte sie eines Besseren. Automatisch senkten sich ihr Blick … und ihre rechte Hand. Sie musste nicht hinsehen, um zu fühlen, wie diese Hand, welche den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes umklammert hielt, erschlaffte. Shaak Ti schaute an sich hinunter. Sie sah etwa zwanzig Standardzentimeter roter Lichtschwertklinge direkt zwischen ihren Brüsten aus ihrem roten Leib ragen. Vaders Akolyth hatte sie von hinten durchbohrt.

Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er hatte ihr Blut geholt. Aber er hatte nur halb gewonnen.

Selbst, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, sich selbst zu retten, so sollte Maris Brood auf alle Fälle überleben. Shaak Ti würde es nicht zulassen, dass dieser Sith-Schüler ihre Padawan töten würde. Auf dass ihrer dritten Padawan diese von Vader abgerichtete verlorene Seele nicht mehr gefährlich werden möge, bis das Imperium vernichtet sei! Shaak Ti atmete befreit durch ihre verletzten Lungen auf. Dann erstarrte sie. Die Präsenz von Vaders Schergen war immer noch unverändert stark, während sie die ihre vergehen fühlte. Shaak Ti nahm ihren Gegner in Augenschein. Ihre ersten drei Hiebe hatten seine Schultern und seine Brust lediglich angeritzt, der vierte Hieb mochte ihn wohl kurzzeitig geblendet haben, hatte jedoch ebenfalls sein Ziel verfehlt. Starkillers unverletzt gebliebene gelbe Augen schauten sie an, während sie in zunehmender Schwäche einknickte und in den Schlund des Sarlaccs rutschte.

Sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, hatte versagt. Wieder einmal.

Starkiller sah den Schmerz, der Shaak Tis violette Augen erfüllte, während sie sich unter ihm im Schlund des Sarlaccs an einem Zahn des riesigen Tieres festhielt. Erwartete sie ernsthaft, dass er ihr jetzt helfen würde? Sie musste geplant haben, dass sie sich gegenseitig vernichteten, warum auch immer. Vader hatte ihm gesagt, dass die sterbende Jedi-Meisterin unter ihm auch eine Padawan hatte, aber diese war nicht sein Ziel. Seine Mission war Shaak Ti und diese Mission hatte er erfüllt. Jetzt war es Zeit, Felucia umgehend zu verlassen. Juno Eclipse, seine getreue Pilotin, würde in der _Rogue Shadow_ auf ihn warten und mit ihm zu Vaders Sternzerstörer zurückfliegen. Und dann würden sich seine Träume und die seines Meisters endlich erfüllen und sie könnten gemeinsam Imperator Palpatine stellen und richten!

Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn weiterhin am Schlund des Sarlaccs fest. Die lilanen Augen von Shaak Ti ließen ihn nicht los. Er sah, wie das blaue Lichtschwert seiner Widersacherin erlosch und dessen deaktivierter Griff in die Tiefe des Sarlaccs sauste. Reflexartig hielt er seine rote Klinge in ihre Richtung, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass es für Shaak Ti vorbei war. Er sah in ihre Augen. Aber er sah keine Wut, keinen Hass – nur Müdigkeit und unendlichen Schmerz, während ihre rote Haut im Todeskampf auf einmal sehr blass geworden war. Er holte mit seiner roten Klinge zu einem Scheinangriff aus – reine Routine, um unliebsamen Überraschungen vorzubeugen. Oder tat er dies etwa, um sich von Shaak Tis jetzigem Anblick nicht überwältigen, gar zu törichten Handlungen hinreißen zu lassen?

„Du bist Vaders Sklave", hauchte sie, „Aber deine Kraft an ihn ist verschwendet. Du könntest so viel mehr sein."

„Du wirst mich niemals dazu bringen, meinen Meister zu verraten!", zischte er erbost zurück.

Doch nur ein billiger Trick in letzter Sekunde! Waren die Jedi wirklich so tief gesunken?

Shaak Ti sah Starkiller durch die Macht, solange es der Rest von Leben, der noch in ihr war, zuließ. Sie sah ein rotes Oval, in welchem ein blauweißer Kern lag, der versuchte, aus seinem roten Gefängnis auszubrechen. Dann sah sie die schwarzbehelmte Gestalt von Darth Vader vor sich, wie er seinem Lehrling seine eigene rote Klinge durch den jungen schlanken, hochaufgeschossenen Leib trieb, während Palpatine im Hintergrund dreckig dazu grinste. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchfuhr sie.

„Armer Junge", begann sie erneut. „Die Sith betrügen sich gegenseitig … aber ich bin sicher, das wirst du noch lernen … schon bald."

Eine riesige Welle von Mitleid durchflutete sie, während ihr Blick weiterhin Starkiller fixierte. Und der seine sie.

Shaak Ti sah, dass der Lehrling Vaders seine rote Klinge deaktiviert hatte. Das Sith-Gelb war aus seinen Augen gewichen, welche sie nun in einem dunklen Braun anschauten. Seine Naturaugenfarbe! Ihre brechenden Augen sahen nur einen Moment später die ausgestreckte Hand Starkillers. Es war ein halbherziges Ausstrecken. Aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel. Vaders Jünger wollte sie retten! Sie versuchte, ihm ihre Rechte entgegenzustrecken. Allein, ihr fehlte die Kraft.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später sah sie das Bedauern in den braunen Augen des jungen Mannes, nachdem sie, nun vollends ihrer Kraft beraubt, den Zahn losgelassen hatte, um in die Tiefe zu fallen. War das Mitgefühl gewesen? Oder gar Reue? War das die Wandlung des Sith-Schülers hin zum Licht oder handelte es sich lediglich um eine vorübergehende Aufwallung von Mitleid, so wie es der Wille Hego Damasks gewesen war, sie mithilfe des Komlinks zu retten, dreizehn Jahre, nachdem sie ihn kurzfristig und einmalig in dessen Apartment beglückt hatte, während alle anderen Jedi um sie herum im Tempel sterben mussten?

Aber woher wußte sie eigentlich, ob diese Begegnung damals als einmalig geplant gewesen war, wenn der Sith-Lord kurz darauf verstorben war? Woher wußte sie, ob der junge Mann in Schwarz über ihr jetzt geläutert war oder nicht, wenn sie bald eins mit der Macht sein würde? Sie spürte die Tentakel des Sarlaccs, wie sie sich um ihren geschwächten Körper wanden, sie würgten. Sie sah, wie Starkiller immer weiter noch oben wegrückte, während die Dunkelheit um sie herum immer größer wurde. Der Blick ihrer noch geöffneten lilanen Augen erlosch. Aber noch immer fühlte sie Starkillers Blick auf ihr ruhen. Es war nicht mehr der Blick eines Sith. Vor ihren gebrochenen, nun starr nach oben verdrehten Augen sah sie durch die Macht das gleißende Weißblau im Inneren Starkillers immer stärker nach außen dringen.

In jenem Moment wusste Shaak Ti, dass sie nicht versagt hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatte gewonnen. Die Jedi hatten gewonnen. Jetzt hier auf Felucia. Und schon bald in der gesamten Galaxis! Ihre Mission war erfüllt. Genau wegen dieser Mission hatte ihr Darth Plagueis alias Hego Damask damals das Komlink gegeben!

Starkiller eilte zurück zur _Rogue Shadow_ , welche von seiner gleichaltrigen Pilotin Juno Eclipse auf einem riesigen Pilz geparkt worden war. Je weiter er sich von dem Sarlacc und der in diesen hineingefallenen Shaak Ti entfernte, desto mehr beschlich ihn das Gefühl, einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen zu haben. Shaak Ti schien die Wahrheit gesprochen zu haben. Er konnte es fühlen. Er hatte schon immer den Verdacht gehegt, dass Vader vieles vor ihm geheim hielt, was er glaubte, wissen zu müssen. Würde Vader wirklich so weit gehen und ihn verraten? Womöglich wegen diesem faltigen Greis auf dem Thron von Coruscant – nein Imperialem Zentrum? War es Zufall, dass er bei Shaak Tis Tod wieder einen ähnlichen Schmerz gefühlt hatte wie bei dem letzten Jedi, den er auf Raxus Prime im Auftrag seines Meisters gemeuchelt hatte?

Ja, gemeuchelt! Das war das richtige Wort. Der versprengte Jedi hatte auf diesem Müllplaneten inmitten seiner Puppen gehaust und niemandem etwas zuleide getan. Genausowenig wie Shaak Ti in jener Dschungelwildnis sich um den Lauf der Galaxis gekümmert zu haben schien. Waren die Jedi wirklich gütig, genügsam und selbstlos, wie in ihrer Propaganda aus früheren Zeiten, welche sein Meister ihm gegenüber immer als infame Heuchelei gebrandmarkt hatte? Je mehr Starkiller sich der _Rogue Shadow_ näherte, desto mehr wichen diese Selbstzweifel. Juno kam immer näher. Juno würde immer auf ihn warten. Sie würde immer für ihn da sein. Auch wenn sein Meister … Nein! So etwas durfte er nicht denken!

Als sich das Maul des riesigen Erdtieres über ihr geschlossen hatte, war die Dunkelheit für Shaak Ti vollkommen. Sie spürte, wie sich der Sarlacc um sie herum aufbäumte. Sie hörte noch sein verzweifeltes Brüllen. Seine Wehklage über den Verlust seiner Freundin und Beschützerin. Sie fühlte seinen Schmerz.

Shaak Tis letzte Gedanken galten dem Klonsoldaten Tup, der damals im Todeskampf vor ihr auf der Bahre in der Klinik des Regenplaneten Kamino gelegen hatte. Sie hörte noch im Geiste Tups letzte zwei Worte:

„Endlich – Frei!"

Zeit, Eins mit der Macht zu werden. Dann fühlte Shaak Ti nichts mehr und sank ins Bodenlose.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel sind ganz viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus dem Roman von Sean Williams zum gleichnamigen Videospiel "The Force Unleashed" enthalten. Es gibt insgesamt drei verschiedene Versionen von Shaak Tis Tod. Einmal wird sie von Anakin Skywalker im Tempel während der Order 66 getötet, einmal von General Grievous. Und einmal von Starkiller im oben erwähnten Videospiel. Keine der drei Versionen ist Kanon, weshalb auch der weitere Verlauf meiner Geschichte dem Kanon nicht widerspricht, es sei denn, George Lucas oder J.J. Abrams fühlen sich irgendwann bemüßigt, Shaak Tis Schicksal noch einmal minutiös aufzuarbeiten, womit ich im Moment nicht wirklich rechne._


	26. Trauer, Verrat und Enttäuschung

Maris Brood saß zusammengekauert in der kleinen Höhle unter einem Grabhügel auf dem alten Friedhof im Dschungel von Felucia, wie sie es ihrer Meisterin versprochen hatte. Manche der Hügel hatten auch Grabsteine, aber eigentlich spielte das keine Rolle mehr, denn die meisten dieser Steine waren von Erde, Gestrüpp oder Pilzen total überwuchert und so nicht zu sehen. Nur die Hügel blieben. Und in einem dieser Hügel hatten Maris Brood und Shaak Ti eine Höhle gegraben, um darin in einem Notfall wie diesem Zuflucht zu finden. Die junge Zabrak fragte sich, wieso sie nicht gemeinsam mit ihrer Meisterin in diese Höhle geflüchtet war. Oder stattdessen jetzt gemeinsam mit ihr gegen den Sith-Attentäter kämpfte. Aber Maris kannte die Antwort Shaak Tis bereits: „Wenn wir uns ihm gemeinsam stellen, wird er unsere Bindung ausnutzen, um dich zu töten. Wenn aber keiner von uns sich ihm stellt, dann wird er sich an den Felucianern rächen. Und das kann ich ebenso wenig zulassen."

Trotzdem sie die Antwort kannte, war Maris unzufrieden. Sie wollte sich beweisen. Und sie hatte mit ihren mittlerweile dreiunddreißig Jahren in den sechzehn Jahren, die sie nun schon mit Shaak Ti auf Felucia lebte, nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Auf einmal horchte sie auf. Es war nur ein Hauch im Gefüge der Macht, aber die junge Zabrak wusste, dass dieser Hauch die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Schon bald würde jemand sterben. Sie blieb erstarrt in der Höhle sitzen, die Knie an ihren Oberkörper gezogen und lauschte gespannt in die dunkle Stille der Höhle hinein, während die Dschungelgeräusche nur leise und gedämpft an ihr Ohr drangen. Auf einmal fühlte sie, wie ihr Oberkörper von hinten durchbohrt wurde. Hatte der Sith-Attentäter sie etwa in der Höhle aufgespürt? Sie fuhr herum, sich spontan die Hände vor ihre beiden Herzen haltend. Sie schlugen noch. Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Nein, da war keine Klinge ausgetreten.

In diesem Moment wusste Maris Brood, dass ihre Meisterin im Abwehrkampf gefallen war. Und dieser Schmerz, der sie jetzt durchfuhr, war noch viel schmerzhafter als der imaginäre Stoß, den sie vorhin durch das Band gefühlt hatte, welches sie mit Shaak Ti verbunden hatte. Sie wartete sicherheitshalber noch eine halbe Stunde, während welcher sie in der Höhle sitzend still vor sich hinweinte. Wieder hatte sie ihre Jedi-Meisterin verloren. Zum zweiten Mal war sie eine verwaiste Padawan. Als sie wieder nach draußen ins Licht trat, war das Licht ein anderes, als was es vor Shaak Tis Tod gewesen war. Die Pflanzen sahen anders aus als vorher. Mehr noch, sie benahmen sich anders. Sie waren fordernder, gieriger! Sie schlangen ihre Ranken gierig um Maris Broods weißen Körper, streckten ihre langen Stacheln nach ihr aus. Ein riesiger Pilz versuchte gar, seine Haube von oben um sie herum zu schließen wie ein Schirm, um sie für immer in sich einzusperren.

Maris Brood zückte ihre beiden grünen Lichtschwerter. Ja, es war gut, jetzt zwei davon zu haben statt nur eines wie am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung. Shaak Ti hatte gemeint, es sei ein Geschenk, dass sie beidhändig war. So wie weiland Ahsoka Tano, die sie nie kennengelernt hatte. Nicht, dass ihre Meisterin gewusst hätte, was aus dieser anderen Togruta geworden war. Jetzt jedoch schnitten die beiden grünen Klingen rücksichtslos durch die Haube des besitzergreifenden Riesenpilzes. Nachdem sich Maris Brood befreit hatte, überkam sie die Gewissheit, dass die Dunkelheit nach Felucia zurückgekehrt war. Und ohne Shaak Ti würde sie es nicht schaffen, dieser erneut vorrückenden Dunkelheit Einhalt zu gebieten wie früher. Ganz im Gegenteil: Um nun zu überleben, musste sie sich diese Dunkelheit zu Eigen machen, wenn sie nicht fliehen wollte, nur um eventuell den Häschern des Imperiums in die Arme zu laufen wie gerade eben Shaak Ti. Ihre nun tote Meisterin würde nicht wollen, dass sie sich unnötig in Gefahr brachte. Also beschloss Maris, sich zu verändern, um zu bleiben. Auch wenn Shaak Ti diese Veränderung nicht gefallen würde.

Maris Brood stellte sich auf eine Lichtung des um sie wuchernden Dschungels und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Sie legte allen Schmerz, alle Wut, alle Verzweiflung in diesen Schrei, deren sie in ihrem gepeinigten Inneren habhaft werden konnte. Maris Broods lauter schriller Schrei hallte weit über den Planeten Felucia. Er ließ Pflanzen, Tiere und intelligente Wesen auf diesem Planeten gleichermaßen innehalten und erzittern. Er drang hinauf in den Orbit des Planeten und ließ einige Sterne erbeben. Dann erstarb er und es wurde dunkel in Maris Brood.

Meister Yoda war gerade dabei, auf seinem selbst gewählten Exilort, dem Sumpfplaneten Dagobah, das Anheben von schweren Gegenständen zu üben. Er hatte beim Tauchen ein altes Raumschiffwrack im Sumpf gefunden, welches sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Er übte diese Art von Levitation regelmäßig. An versunkenen Speedern, Gleitern. Sogar ein aus unerfindlichen Gründen abgesoffener Pod-Renner war dabeigewesen. Das Raumschiff, welches er nun aus dem Schlick heben wollte, war dabei noch verhältnismäßig klein. Es hatte gerademal Platz für drei Personen und brauchte zum Sprung in den Hyperraum bestimmt einen Hilfsring. Nicht, dass der jetzige Zustand des völlig verrotteten und vermoderten Schiffes dies zulassen würde.

Langsam hob sich das mit schwärzlich-grünem Schlick bedeckte und behangene klobige Schiff aus dem Sumpf, dirigiert von Yodas kleinen grünen Händen. Auf einmal fasste sich Yoda an sein Herz, während das gerade den Sumpf verlassende Raumschiff mit einem lauten Klatscher wieder zurück in den Sumpf plumpste, Yoda dabei massiv mit Schlamm und Schlick bespritzend. Aber der auf ihn spritzende Schlick war nicht das, was ihn jetzt bewegte. Vielmehr fühlte er einen unsagbaren Schmerz. Wie so oft, wenn das Imperium bekannte Jedi aufgespürt und getötet hatte. Je nachdem, wie gut und lange er jene Jedi gekannt hatte, war sein Schmerz bei ihrem Tod mal stärker, mal schwächer. Aber jetzt war er sehr stark.

„Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti. Bis jetzt überlebt - sie hat. Aber nun jemand gefunden und getötet sie hat. Aber … noch jemand - da ist. Jemand, der um sie trauert. Schmerzen – sie leidet. Gesagt Shaak Ti ich hatte – keine neue Padawan mehr nehmen sie soll. Und jetzt Dunkelheit – die Padawan verschlingt", sagte Yoda mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn zu sich selbst.

Dann erhob er erneut seine Hände. Langsam kam das alte kaputte Schiff wieder aus dem Sumpf emporgeschwebt. Sanft ließ der Großmeister es auf festem Grund aufsetzen. Er entschied, seinen geborgenen Fund später zu untersuchen. Diesen Nachmittag jedoch wollte er Shaak Tis gedenken. Er ging in seine kleine bescheidene Hütte, um dort den Rest des Tages in stiller Meditation zu verbringen. Insgeheim war er seinem ehemaligen gefallenen Schüler Dooku dankbar dafür, dass jener damals vor seinem Weggang aus dem Orden nicht nur Kamino, sondern auch die beiden Planeten Dagobah und Dromund aus den Archiven des Tempels gelöscht hatte. Bislang hatte er keinerlei Besuch auf dem abgeschiedenen Planeten wahrgenommen. Dooku hatte den Planeten wohl aus den Archiven löschen können, aber nicht aus Yodas beinahe neunhundertjährigem Gedächtnis. Und diese Erinnerung des Großmeisters zahlte sich aus. Schon seit siebzehn Jahren.

Die mit Motoren versehenen, etwa dreißig Zentimeter langen Plastikschiffchen schwammen munter im großen Becken des Springbrunnens, welcher im Zentrum des zwanzig Meter im Quadrat messenden Innenhofs der Villa von Zilan und Ashla stand. Acht im Schnitt elfjährige Muun-Kinder standen um das Becken herum und versuchten, ihr jeweiliges Schiffchen in ein vorbestimmtes Ziel zu bringen. Da rammte eines der Schiffchen ein anderes, welches daraufhin kenterte und in die Tiefe sank.

„Felsh, das war doch deines!", erklärte Hego Damask der Dritte und fixierte mit seinen blauen Augen den anderen Muun-Jungen, dem das rammende Schiff gehörte, welches sich jetzt immer schneller der Ziellinie näherte. Urplötzlich sprang Felshs Schiff aus dem Wasser, um seinem Eigentümer an den Kopf zu schießen. Felsh wurde an der Schläfe getroffen, dann fiel das Schiff wieder zurück ins Wasser. Als es auf der Wasseroberfläche aufkam, kenterte es und sank in die Tiefe – hin zu Hegos bereits gesunkenem Schiff, während noch der blubbernde Motor zu hören war.

Nach eine Weile tauchte Hegos Schiff urplötzlich wieder aus der grünen Tiefe des Wassers auf, um nun gemächlich der Ziellinie entgegenzuschippern, während Felshs Schiff weiter auf dem Grund des Brunnens liegen blieb.

„Na los, hol dein Schiff!", sagte Hego mit strenger Stimme zu Felsh. Dieser langte mit seinen langen Armen ins Wasser, nur um das sinkende Schiff knapp zu verfehlen. Er versuchte es erneut, aber immer, wenn er sein Schiffchen beinahe hatte, schwamm es um einige dutzende Zentimeter von seinen Händen weg und Felsh musste um den Brunnen herumlaufen, um einen erneuten Bergungsversuch zu starten.

„Ich glaube, es geht besser, wenn du untertauchst, um es zu holen", meinte Hego und machte hinter seinem Rücken erneut eine bestimmte Handbewegung.

Felsh sah Hego fragend an. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, hier vor allen anderen ein Bad zu nehmen. Aber der Gesichtsausdruck seines Widersachers ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Zumal es sich bei Hego um den Sohn des Hausherrn handelte. Er bemerkte, dass in Hegos blauen Augen etwas Gelbes aufblitzte. Es gab zwar auch Muuns mit gelben Augen, aber dieses Gelb war irgendwie anders - intensiver, unheimlicher. Also beschloss Felsh, sich nicht darauf einzulassen. Irgendetwas führte Hego im Schilde. Etwas, was nicht minder schlecht war als sein eigener vorheriger Versuch, Hegos Schiff zu sabotieren.

„Nein, ich werde …", begann er seine ablehnende Erwiderung.

„… jetzt tauchen!", befahl Hego, den Satz Felshs harsch beendend.

Langsam stieg Felsh in voller Montur in das Wasserbecken. Tauchte in dem ein Meter zwanzig tiefen Becken nach unten. Alle um den Brunnen herumstehenden Kinder sahen, wie das Wasser über seinem beinahe weißen kahlen Kopf zusammenschlug. Felsh suchte sein Schiffchen. Aber es entglitt ihm unter Wasser immer wieder knapp, um schließlich unter Wasser einmal den Springbrunnen inmitten des Beckens zu umrunden, während Felsh ihm hinterher tauchte, ohne zwischendurch aufzutauchen und dabei Luft zu holen.

„Felsh taucht aber lange", meinte einer der Jungen.

Da erschien Ashla im Innenhof. Sie klatschte einmal laut in die Hände, was Hego dazu bewegte, sich seiner Mutter zuzuwenden, die ihn ärgerlich ansah. Ashlas Klatschen hob den Bann auf, den Hegos Hände um den Körper von Felsh und dessen Schiff gelegt hatten. Atemlos und blau angelaufen tauchte der erschöpfte Junge nun wieder aus dem Becken auf, sich erschöpft mit der Linken am Beckenrand festhaltend, während seine Rechte sein Schiff hielt.

„Ihr geht jetzt am besten alle nach Hause!", ordnete Ashla an.

„Was denn? Kein Vesperimbiss?", fragte ein Mädchen verwundert.

„Heute nicht!", beschied Ashla sie knapp.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, ging Ashla mit ihrem Sohn in ein Zimmer.

„Was habe ich dir über den Einsatz der Macht gesagt?", fragte die mittlerweile neunundzwanzigjährige Ashla eindringlich und lauernd ihren einzigen Sohn.

„Sie nur zu guten Zwecken einzusetzen", entgegnete Hego Damask der Dritte kleinlaut.

„Und?", bohrte Ashla weiter, während sich ihre drei weiß-grau gestreiften Lekkus bei dieser Einwortfrage ärgerlich nach außen krümmten.

„Nur, wenn es niemand merkt."

Ashla sagte nichts, sondern schaute weiterhin erwartungsvoll Hego an.

„Aber, es hat doch außer dir niemand gemerkt, Mama", verteidigte sich Hego.

„Es gibt aber noch andere Machtbenutzer außer uns, die dich aufspüren können. Dann wirst du entführt, vom Imperator in eine geheime Schule auf einem weit entfernten Planeten gesteckt und darfst uns nie wieder sehen", drohte Ashla

„Es tut mir leid, Mama", sagte Hego und seine blauen Augen schauten Ashla treuherzig an.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Dass ich meine Macht _so_ eingesetzt habe."

„Wie _so_ ", inquirierte Ashla weiter.

„Dass ich Felshs Schiff unter Wasser gedrückt habe und ihn hinterher tauchen habe lassen."

„Du hättest ihn beinahe ersäuft!", herrschte ihn Ashla an, während ihre schwarzen Augen ihn böse anfunkelten.

„Ich weiß. Es ist aber auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Felsh …"

„Es tut dir noch nicht einmal leid!", zischte Ashla.

Dann gab sie ihrem Sohn links und rechts ein paar Ohrfeigen.

„Du hast für die nächsten zwei Wochen nach der Schule Ausgehverbot", ordnete sie nun an.

Plötzlich spürte Ashla einen Stich in ihrem Primärherz.

„Was ist denn, Mama?", fragte Hego sichtlich erschrocken.

„Deine Großmutter ist soeben getötet worden", sagte Ashla, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Die Jedi?", fragte Hego und Ashla konnte eine leichte Geringschätzung in seiner hellen Stimme hören.

„Ja, die Jedi. Und jetzt lass mich allein!", fauchte sie ihren Sohn an, welcher wie ein geprügelter Kath-Hund von dannen schlich.

Darth Vader war guten Mutes, als ihn sein Meister per Holo-Projektor kontaktierte.

„Mein Lord", eröffnete er zuversichtlich die Konversation vor dem übermannsgroßen Holo-Bild von Darth Sidious, welches ihn von oben herab anschaute.

„Wie ist Eure Mission, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti auf Felucia zu stellen, verlaufen, Vader?", fragte Sidious leutselig seinen Schüler.

„Shaak Ti ist tot, mein Meister. Unglücklicherweise fiel ihr Lichtschwert in den Schlund des Sarlaccs, welcher auch ihren Körper verschluckte."

„Hmmm. So erzähl mir doch, wie genau die Mission verlaufen ist. Das interessiert mich!", bohrte der Dunkle Lord.

„Shaak Ti saß in Meditationshaltung vor dem Schlund des Sarlaccs und meditierte. Ich warf ihr einen Pilz an den Kopf und forderte sie zum Kampf heraus. Wir kämpften. Schließlich durchbohrte ich ihre Brust und sie sagte zu mir: ‚Armer Junge. Verrat ist der Weg der Sith. Das wirst auch du noch lernen.' Aber ich habe nichts darauf gegeben und sie in den Abgrund befördert."

„Das hast du gut vorbereitet, Vader", sagte Sidious in beinahe überschwänglicher Anerkennung.

Dann machte er eine Pause, die dem vor dem Holobild seines Meisters knienden Vader Unwohlsein bereitete.

„Und? Glaubst du Shaak Ti? Glaubst du, dass ich dich jemals verraten werde?", hörte Vader nun die leicht theatralisch klingende Stimme des Imperators.

„Nein, Meister."

„Und warum verrätst du dann mich, deinen Meister?", fragte Sidious streng.

‚ _Weil das das ultimative Ende der Schüler-Meister-Beziehung bei den Sith ist'_ , dachte Vader. Aber natürlich konnte er Sidious das jetzt nicht sagen … noch nicht. „Wovon sprecht Ihr, Meister?"

„Nun, Lord Vader. Meine Spione sind nicht nur dazu da, versprengte Jedi aufzuspüren", begann Sidious nun mit dem für ihn weitaus vergnüglicheren Teil dieser Unterredung.

Vaders Gestalt erstarrte. Er hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass der Imperator seinen geheimen Schüler entdeckt hatte. Jetzt galt es, das Beste daraus zu machen.

„Ich hielt es für angemessen, Starkillers Existenz solange geheim zu halten, bis er seinen Wert unter Beweis gestellt hat. Jetzt nach dem Tod einer hochdekorierten Jedi-Meisterin hat er das getan und ich hatte die Absicht, ihn Euch schon bald vorzustellen, auf dass er uns bei unseren Plänen unterstützen möge."

„Ihr meint wohl, bei _Euren_ Plänen", ätzte Sidious.

„Hattet Ihr nicht auch Darth Maul ausgebildet, obgleich Euer Meister noch lebte?", versuchte Vader, Starkillers und seine eigene Haut zu retten.

„Ich hatte Plagueis damals um Erlaubnis ersucht, kurz nachdem ich den Zabrak zu mir genommen hatte. Da war er gerademal drei Jahre alt, während dieser … ähm, Starkiller … schon etwas älter ist!", gab Sidious kalt zurück.

Vader schwieg und wartete ab.

„Und jetzt frage ich dich, Vader: Woher kommt dieser junge Mann? Wer sind seine Eltern und wo hast du ihn gefunden? Und wo ist er für gewöhnlich, wenn er nicht gerade die Missionen ausführt, die ich _dir_ übertragen habe?"

„Ich habe ihn vor siebzehn Jahren auf Kaschyyyk gefunden, wo ich seine Jedi-Eltern tötete. Da war er zwei Jahre alt. Ich zog ihn auf und bildete ihn in geheimen Kammern meines Sternzerstörers aus. Das ist alles."

„Noch nicht, Vader. Noch nicht", grollte Sidious' blaues Holo-Bild drohend. „Du wirst mir jetzt einmal erneut deine Loyalität beweisen!"

Starkiller merkte, dass etwas anders war als sonst, wenn er auf die Executor zurückkehrte. Es schien kälter auf Vaders persönlichem Sternzerstörer zu sein als sonst. Er witterte Gefahr im Anzug. Das war nicht mehr als eine dumpfe Ahnung. Aber es war genug, um ihm Sorgen zu bereiten. Er lief durch die geheimen Gänge, die zu seinen geheimen Räumen führten, die nicht auf den offiziellen Plänen der Executor eingezeichnet waren. Zu Räumen, die nur er, Vader, Juno und Proxy kannten. Proxy, sein Droidenkampfpartner, welcher die Programmierung hatte, ihn zu töten. Welcher ihm immer neue Jedi-Gegner präsentierte und simulierte. Welchen Jedi würde Proxy wohl für das nächste Training mit seinem Sparringpartner aussuchen? Starkiller gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Es war sicherlich nützlich, sich jetzt auf angenehmere Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Die Gedanken an Proxy würden ihm die nötige Gelassenheit geben, falls …

Starkiller betrat den zentralen Aufenthaltsraum seiner geheimen Suite. Er sah Vaders reglose Gestalt an der Wand stehen, welche der Fensterwand gegenüberlag. Die Anwesenheit seines Meisters verwunderte den jungen Mann nicht. Vader empfing seinen Schüler öfters auf diese Art und Weise, wenn er von seinen Geheimmissionen zurückkehrte. Starkiller erwartete, dass sein Meister jetzt etwas zu ihm sagen, ihm das Wort erteilen, einen Rapport verlangen würde. Aber Vader blieb stumm. Welchen Grund …?

Als er aus dem Fenster seiner Kammer ins All hinausschaute, gewahrte er den Grund. Es handelte sich um eine ziemlich große Flottille von Imperialen Sternzerstörern, welche das Flaggschiff Lord Vaders umringte. Sie musste vor nur wenigen Minuten urplötzlich aus dem Hyperraum getreten sein. Er wusste, dass ihn niemand sehen durfte, der auf diesen anderen Schiffen Dienst tat. Auch auf der Executor selbst wusste niemand von seiner Existenz außer Vader, Juno und Proxy. Aber Juno war jetzt in ihrem Quartier. Proxy stand bestimmt in jenem Nebenraum, wo er ihn abgestellt hatte, bevor er und Juno nach Felucia geflogen waren. Während Vader jetzt bei ihm in der Kammer war. Starkiller wusste noch nicht, ob er das beruhigend oder verstörend finden sollte, denn Vader wirkte noch steifer und angespannter, als er es ohnehin meist war. Also zog der junge Mann es vor, zu schweigen und abzuwarten.

„Die Flotte des Imperators ist eingetroffen", war alles, was Vader zu seinem Schüler sagte.

Es entstand eine lange bleierne Pause, die Starkiller schließlich brach.

„Ihr habt ihn hierher gelockt", vermutete er laut, auf Zustimmung seines Meisters hoffend.

Aber Vader schwieg wieder.

„Wann schlagen wir zu?", fragte der Schüler begierig.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gerufen", hörte er zur Antwort Vaders sonoren Bariton, der ihm nichts über den Gemütszustand seines Meisters verriet. Und schon gar nicht das, was nun folgte.

Starkiller schaute aus dem spiegelverglasten Panoramafenster hinaus ins All, wo die Sternzerstörer und deren Begleitschiffe schwebten. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was diese Worte seines Meisters bedeuten könnten. Waren Rebellen im Anmarsch? Wollte der Imperator etwas anderes Dringliches von Vader? Fest stand, dass sein Meister von dieser Entwicklung überrascht worden war. Und es war keine freudige Überraschung.

Starkiller sah vor der im Orbit schwebenden Imperialen Flotte sein Spiegelbild, dessen Brillanz durch die Spiegelverglasung des Panoramafensters noch intensiver war als bei normaler Verglasung. Dann sah er, wie sich sein Meister bewegte. Nicht nur bewegte. Vader schoss mit einer unerwarteten Geschwindigkeit herum. Sein geheimer Schüler sah die aktivierte rote Klinge in der schwarz behandschuhten rechten künstlichen Hand seines Meisters. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später sah Starkiller, wie die Spitze dieser roten Klinge aus seinem, Starkillers, Bauch vorne wieder austrat.

In diesem Moment erkannte Vaders Schüler, dass Shaak Ti recht gehabt hatte. Hier auf Vaders Sternzerstörer war nicht sein Platz. Schlimmer noch, er war es niemals gewesen. Es war ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen, die Togruta-Meisterin auf Felucia zu töten, anstatt sich von ihr helfen und unterweisen zu lassen. Schlimmer noch: Juno Eclipse würde als Mitverschwörerin im Komplott gegen den Imperator mit Sicherheit nun das nächste Opfer des Rachewütens des Imperators werden. Er hätte mit ihr fliehen sollen, als die Möglichkeit bestand. Bestand eine Möglichkeit …?

Starkiller schaute mit schmerzerfüllten Augen noch einmal auf sein durchbohrtes Spiegelbild, dann zerbarst dieses in tausend Scherben, als Vader von hinten einen telekinetischen Stoß entfesselte. Starkiller wurde durch die nun entstandene Öffnung ins leere, kalte All gesaugt und trudelte hilflos immer weiter von der Executor weg. Er ließ seiner bislang zugeschnürten Kehle einen lauten Todesschrei entfahren, der aufgrund des Luftmangels im All stumm blieb. Seine im Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen noch die schwarze reglose Gestalt Vaders in seiner Kammer stehen, nachdem dieser über dem zerstörten Transparistahlfenster eine Plasma-Notverriegelung aktiviert hatte, die sich nun wie ein roter Schleier über Vaders säulengleich aufragende Silhouette legte. Er registrierte noch, dass Vader sein rotes Lichtschwert wieder deaktiviert hatte. Dann brachen seine horrorerfüllten dunkelbraunen Augen und er wurde ohnmächtig.

Starkiller spürte, wie die lebendige Macht näher rückte. Selbst in diesem lebensfeindlichen Vakuum! Würde sie ihn mit sich nehmen und ihm als gestalt- und stimmlosen Geist all ihre Geheimnisse enthüllen, wie die Jedi früher behauptet hatten? Oder aber würde ihn ein seelenloses Ende erwarten, so wie Vader es ihm beigebracht hatte? Aber wie auch immer es enden würde. Es war alles sinnlos … gewesen!

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder viele Zitate und Begebenheiten aus dem Roman von Sean Williams zum Videospiel „The Force unleashed"._


	27. Versagen

Der schneidende Schmerz von Starkillers tödlichem Stoß war verschwunden. Aber Shaak Ti wusste, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war. Die Wunde, die ihr das rote Lichtschwert des Sith-Akolythen beigebracht hatte, war unheilbar, irreparabel – selbst für ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten als Jedi-Heilerin. Der Schüler Darth Vaders hatte ihr seine rote Klinge direkt ins Herz gestoßen. Selbst als ihre violetten Augen bereits gebrochen waren, nahm sie durch die Macht noch das gleißende hellblaue Lichtgewitter wahr, in welchem ihr sterblicher roter Körper verglühte, bevor der Sarlacc das Vergnügen haben würde, sich daran zu laben.

Auf einmal war alles ruhig und still. Sie fiel ins Bodenlose. Und dieser Fall schien nicht aufzuhören. Dann fühlte sie, wie zwei Hände sie auffingen. Zwei lange feingliedrige Hände, die sie kannte. Da wußte Shaak Ti, daß sie über die Schwelle geschritten und Eins mit der Macht geworden war. Sie hatte einmal gehört, dass man im Angesicht des Todes, wenn der Schmerz unerträglich geworden war, an das schönste im Leben denken würde, was einem jemals widerfahren war. Und zwar genau dann, wenn der Körper nach verlorenem Überlebenskampf die Endorphine ausschütten würde, um das Ableben so schön wie möglich zu machen. Eine Hand strich über ihre Montrals und diese Berührung tat ihr unsagbar gut. Dann schlief Shaak Ti ein.

Darth Sidious hatte, während er sich entspannte, hin und wieder Träume, welche Shaak Ti zusammen mit seinem alten Meister in dessen Apartment im Kaldani-Turm zeigten. Shaak Ti saß auf Hego Damasks Schoß und knöpfte ihm sein Oberteil auf, ließ ihre schlanken roten Finger genüßlich über seine freigelegte weiße Brust gleiten. Dann schoben Plagueis' Hände die Lagen ihrer braunen Jedi-Robe beiseite, um ihre Brust zu entblößen und zu betätscheln. Manchmal war Shaak Ti in diesen Träumen auch bereits nackt und setzte sich ohne falsche Scham auf seinen ebenfalls völlig unbekleideten Meister. Direkt auf sein bestes bereits erigiertes Teil. Aber alle diese Träume hatten eines gemeinsam. Sie endeten vor dem finalen Höhepunkt. Und Palpatine fand, dass das gut so war. Denn den finalen Höhepunkt sollte _er_ genießen, nicht sein toter Meister!

Diese Träume hatte er bereits, als er noch Kanzler der Republik gewesen war. Jetzt jedoch als Imperator konnte er alles in der Galaxis haben. Zumindest früher oder später. Als Palpatines Agenten auf Felucia die flüchtige Jedi-Meisterin endlich aufgespürt hatten, ließ er zunächst ein paar Holo-Aufnahmen der aktuellen Shaak Ti anfertigen, bevor er zur Tat schreiten ließ.

Aber jetzt war es soweit. Sidious war mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde allein in einem zehnmal zehn Meter großen Trainingsraum im Li-Merge-Gebäude auf Coruscant, welcher lediglich durch eine helle Glühbirne erleuchtet wurde. Der Sith-Lord scheuchte die schöne Togruta kreuz und quer durch den quadratischen Raum. Früher hatte er hier mit Maul trainiert. Maul war ebenso rot wie seine jetzige Gegnerin.

Schließlich hatte er seine Beute in eine Ecke gedrängt und seine gelben Augen glommen sie in Vorfreude baldigen Triumphes an. Shaak Ti hatte ihre blaue Klinge aktiviert und sah Darth Sidious grimmig an. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihre Klinge mit seiner roten geblockt und lachte ein gemeines dreckiges Lachen, während die beiden Lichtschwerter im Energieverschluss aneinanderklebten und knisterten.

„Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti. Welche Freude, Euch hier zu sehen", flötete er.

„Schon bald werdet Ihr Euer Ende finden!", spie ihm die Togruta entgegen.

Palpatine wusste, dass seine neueste Gefangene sich hier in seinem geheimen Trainingsraum äußerst unwohl fühlte. Genau das bereitete ihm Vergnügen. Shaak Ti würde nun für alles büßen. Dafür, in hingebungsvoller Treue bis zum Schluss ihrem Orden gedient zu haben. Sich der Order 66 entzogen zu haben. Sich seinem alten Meister hingegeben zu haben, während sie ihn, den damaligen Obersten Galaktischen Kanzler, in seinem eigenen Apartment schnöde hatte abblitzen lassen. Aber jetzt gab es kein Entrinnen mehr für Shaak Ti. Sie war jetzt vollends der Laune und Gnade des Imperators ausgeliefert.

Er löste seine Klinge von ihrer, um Shaak Ti einen machtvollen Seitwärtshieb entgegenzudonnern, den die rote Togruta unter Anstrengung blockte. Immerhin.

„Du wirst mir schon bald alles geben", raunte er ihr zu.

„Ihr werdet gar nichts von mir bekommen, außer Eurem Tod", zischte Shaak Ti.

„Große Worte einer Jedi-Meisterin, die noch vor einer Woche von einem blutjungen Sith-Adepten bezwungen wurde", höhnte Sidious zurück.

„Und wenn schon. Ihr seid alt und klapprig. Eure Tage sind gezählt, Palpatine!"

„Aber nicht von Euch", erwiderte Sidious kichernd und machte aus dem Stand heraus einen Salto über Shaak Ti hinweg.

Shaak Ti versuchte, nach Sidious' Füßen zu schlagen, aber die Klinge des Dunklen Lords der Sith parierte noch im Flug von oben die ihre. Seine Gegnerin versuchte, ihm nachzueilen, um ihm noch vor dem Aufkommen auf dem kalten harten Permabetonboden mit erhobenem Bein einen Fußtritt in die Weichteile zu versetzen. Allein Sidious bog sein Becken nach links weg. Shaak Tis Tritt ging ins Leere. Um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, rollte sich Shaak Ti ab und machte eine Rolle vorwärts. Sidious streckte seine linke Hand aus. Ein telekinetischer Stoß mithilfe der Macht ließ Shaak Ti gegen eine der vier Wände donnern. Ihr Griff um ihre Waffe lockerte sich. Sidious streckte erneut seine Linke aus und rief die Macht zu Hilfe – diesmal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Griff von Shaak Tis Lichtschwert flog zischend in seine Hand. Jetzt hatte er zwei Lichtschwerter, seine Gegnerin hingegen keins mehr.

Die blaue und die rote Klinge kreuzten vor Shaak Tis schlankem Hals.

„Ergib dich, Jedi!", sagte Sidious streng.

„Ich habe versagt", erwiderte Shaak Ti schuldbewusst.

„Und das heißt …?"

„Ich ergebe mich, Lord Sidious", sagte Shaak Ti endlich mit betretener Miene die gewünschten Worte, während ihre lilanen Augen leer und apathisch in die gelben des Imperators schauten..

„Gut, guuut!", schnurrte Sidious, ohne die summenden Klingen zu deaktivieren.

Er gestattete sich eine Kunstpause, um die Niederlage der Jedi voll auszukosten.

Aber Shaak Ti blieb so stoisch und ruhig wie sonst auch. Keine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Kein Angstzittern. Wenigstens das beherrschte die Jedi noch. Sidious fand, dass Shaak Ti in ihrer neuen knappen beigefarbenen Felucianer-Tracht noch viel erotischer aussah als in ihrer hochgeschlossenen weiten braunen Jedi-Kluft. Er konnte jetzt derart hautnah vor ihr stehend jede Kurve ihres perfekten Körpers bewundern, jede ihrer aus weißen geschwungenen Linien bestehenden Tätowierungen auf ihrem roten Leib, an ihren Armen und Beinen. Shaak Ti war mit ihren siebenundfünfzig Jahren zweiundzwanzig Jahre jünger als er selbst. Und das würde sie für immer bleiben. Mehr noch, Shaak Ti würde für immer so schön und makellos aussehen wie jetzt.

„Du wirst jetzt meine Robe ab der Mitte nach unten aufschnüren!", befahl Palpatine.

Shaak Ti tat, wie ihr geheißen.

„Jetzt zieh die Unterhose nach unten!", kommandierte der Imperator weiter.

Sie tat auch das.

„Und jetzt saug daran!"

Der Imperator war schon in freudiger Erwartung darüber, wie sich Shaak Tis Mund um sein bestes Teil schließen würde. Wie sich ihr Mund wohl anfühlen würde? Aber ganz egal, wie gut Shaak Ti in dieser Angelegenheit sein würde oder nicht: Es würde sowieso nichts passieren. Schon seit zehn Jahren passierte nichts mehr an des Imperators Mitte. Shaak Ti würde sich deswegen sicherlich schuldig fühlen. Sie würde erneut schmerzhaft fühlen, wie es war, zu versagen. In ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung mit Männern würde sie bestimmt nicht wissen, dass sie gar nichts dafür konnte. Auch nicht als Jedi-Heilerin …

Sein summendes Komlink riss Sidious aus seinen feuchten Gedanken. Er sah das blaue behelmte Konterfei seines Schülers in Wartestellung über dem Komlink schweben. Vaders Anklopfen zerstörte jäh die Atmosphäre, die sich während des Kampfes in diesen vier geheimen Wänden entfaltet hatte.

„Stopp!", sagte er zu Shaak Ti und deaktivierte die rote und die blaue Klinge.

Dann ordnete er seine Kleidung, um sich seinem Schüler angemessen und ehrfurchtgebietend zu präsentieren, sich nicht weiter um seine bezwungene Gegnerin in Bereitschaft scherend.

„Was gibt es, Lord Vader?", fragte er in neutralem Tonfall.

„Die Prinzessin ist auf Kashyyyk eingetroffen und wird dort, wie von Euch befohlen, die Konstruktion und Fertigstellung des Weltraumlifts begleiten und überwachen", erklärte Vader in sonorem Bariton.

„Dann wird auch ihr Vater auf Alderaan kooperieren wie geplant", entgegnete Sidious anerkennend.

„Und genau da gibt es ein Problem, mein Lord", dämpfte Vader die Vorfreude seines Meisters.

„Als da wäre?"

„Senator Organa ist seit einer Woche verschwunden", erklärte Vader.

„Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Euer Versagen nur vorübergehend ist und gehe davon aus, dass Ihr ihn binnen drei Tagen aufgespürt und auf Linie gebracht habt!", drohte Sidious.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader, bevor Sidious die Verbindung abrupt beendete.

Sollte sich Vader doch schuldig fühlen und dafür umso emsiger nach dem renitenten Senator suchen, während seine Truppen Bail Organas rebellische Tochter auf Kaschyyyk festhalten würden.

Er schaute noch einmal zu Shaak Ti, die weiterhin in Wartestellung vor ihm kniete, ohne sich zu bewegen. Und so sollte es auch bleiben. Vader hatte mit seinem Anruf die ganze romantische Stimmung zerstört, die Sidious so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, um wenigstens etwas erotisches Vergnügen zu haben. Er berührte Shaak Ti zwischen den Montrals. Das Tal zwischen den hohen Montrals der Togruta fühlte sich hart und kalt an. Palpatine hatte es nichts anders erwartet. Trotzdem ernüchterte ihn diese Berührung.

Auf einmal verwandelte die kniende Shaak Ti sich in genau den Proxy-Kampfdroiden, der sie vor Sidious' Eintreten in die Kammer gewesen war. Eine kalte seelenlose Maschine aus Metall, Drähten und Schaltkreisen. Der Droide stand auf und blieb reglos stehen, bis Sidious ihn vollends abschaltete. Der Imperator hatte dem Erbauer dieses Proxy-Kampfdroiden aufgetragen, bestimmte Sonderfunktionen einzurichten, die darauf angelegt waren, ihm dann und wann romantische Momente zu bescheren. Das würde jetzt fürs Erste ein oder zwei Monate warten. Solange, bis ihm wieder einmal danach sein würde.

Darth Sidious lag in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Schlafen tat er seit dem Tod von Darth Plagueis nicht mehr in der Angst, es möge ihm einmal ebenso ergehen wie seinem alten Meister. Trotzdem brauchte der Dunkle Lord gewisse Erholung, die er in einer bestimmten Art von Trance-Meditation fand, die ihn sein Meister vor vierzig Jahren gelehrt hatte. Diese Wach-Trance brachte gewisse Träume mit sich. Und der heutige Traum handelte von seinem Schüler, der in voller schwarzer Ledermontur auf einem Bett lag, während eine völlig unbekleidete Shaak Ti auf Vaders Mitte saß. Die Togruta ließ ihre roten Finger spielerisch über Vaders Gürtel gleiten, um ihn schließlich mit geübten Griffen zu öffnen.

Sidious erinnerte sich daran, dass Padmé Amidala, die frühere große Liebe seines Schülers, sechs Jahre älter gewesen war als Anakin. Shaak Ti war gar zwanzig Jahre älter als Vader! Offenbar bevorzugte sein Schüler ältere Frauen. Sicherlich ein Mutterersatz für seine auf Tatooine getötete Mutter.

Vader keuchte erregt.

„Ach nimm doch bitte deinen Helm ab, damit ich dein Gesicht sehen kann!", bat Shaak Ti seinen Schüler mit sanfter perlender Stimme.

Sidious traute seinen gelben Augen nicht, als sein Schüler wirklich seinen Helm abnahm … und gleich darauf seine Atemmaske. Shaak Ti sah in Darth Vaders kahles narbenentstelltes Gesicht, als sei es das schönste Gesicht in der gesamten Galaxis. Dann beugte sich die Togruta zu seinem Schüler hinunter und gab ihm einen heißen Kuss auf seine entstellten Lippen. Sidious verzog angewidert seinen Mund, dann erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

Das Leben war ja so ungerecht! Er war der Imperator und konnte alles haben. Bis auf eine. Und dieses obskure Objekt seiner Begierde, dieses Jedi-Flittchen amüsierte sich derweil mit anderen Männern! Erst mit seinem alten Meister – und jetzt gar mit seinem Schüler! Nur nicht mit ihm, obgleich er noch völlig unversehrt war! Offenbar stand Shaak Ti auf kahle Männer mit Atemmaske!

Darth Sidious tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die Shaak Ti seiner Träume sicherlich viel mehr Spaß hatte, als die reale Shaak Ti, die damals nur diese eine Nacht mit seinem Meister verbracht hatte, jemals genossen hatte. Oder hatte sie etwa während ihrer zahlreichen, mitunter jahrelangen Aufenthalte auf Shili möglicherweise ebenfalls intimere Gesellschaft gehabt? Während ihre beiden Padawane nichts ahnend irgendwo im Busch auf sie gewartet hatten …?

Ja, Shaak Ti würde für immer so schön und jung aussehen wie jetzt. Dafür würde er sorgen. Ja, auch er, Darth Sidious, rettete diejenigen vor dem Tod, die ihm nahestanden. Wenngleich auch nur als Droidensimulation.


	28. Der Eiskönig

Shaak Ti erwachte gerade. Sie räkelte sich träge und noch verschlafen auf ihrer Bettstatt. Das Bett schien superweich zu sein, denn sie spürte keinerlei Widerstand oder irgendwelche behindernden Decken oder Gitter. So bequem hatte sich ihr Bett auf Felucia nicht angefühlt. War sie noch auf Felucia? Sie schlug ihre lilanen Augen auf. Über sich sah sie nichts als Weiß. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie, dass das Weiß über ihr Eis war. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und schaute sich um. Das Bett, in welchem sie jetzt saß, war ebenfalls aus Eis. Sie sah wohl das Eis, fühlte es, aber es fühlte sich nicht kalt an. Es fühlte sich weder kalt noch warm an. Nein, sie war nicht Eins mit der Macht geworden. Aber ihre Sinne funktionierten nicht mehr so wie vorher. Da brannte irgendetwas in ihr. Irgendetwas Fremdes. Nein, so fühlten sich die Machtgeister verblichener Jedi ganz bestimmt nicht an! Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas war falsch!

Sie sah um sich und erkannte, dass die weiße Fläche, die sie zu Beginn ihres Aufwachens gesehen hatte, ein Baldachin war, der über und über mit Kristallen bestückt war – ebenfalls aus Eis. Diese Kristalle waren in einer speziellen Form angeordnet. Von einem runden Zentrum, in dessen Innerem die Kristalle dicht gedrängt waren, gingen linksdrehende Spiralarme ab, die nach außen hin immer dünner wurden. Die Galaxis! Sie wußte bereits, daß es sich um adeganische Kristalle handelte, die für die Trainingslichtschwerter der Jünglinge verwendet wurden. Gab es noch Jünglinge? Darth Vader hatte vor siebzehn Jahren im Tempel alle umgebracht. Bis auf diejenigen, die sie in letzter Sekunde hatte retten können, als sie sich in ihre, Shaak Tis, Kammer geflüchtet hatten. Aber schon bald würde es neue Jünglinge geben – in einem neuen Tempel des neuen Ordens der Jedi. Und der junge Attentäter, den Vader nach ihr geschickt hatte, würde einer dieser neuen Jedi sein, wenn er nicht gar die Ritterprüfungen überspringen könnte bei seinen Kenntnissen der Macht und des Lichtschwertkampfes.

Aber Shaak Ti hatte jetzt eigentlich keine rechte Lust, weiter an Vaders Akolythen zu denken. Sie stand auf und ging zu einem Fenster, welches Scheiben aus klarem Eis besaß. Sie schaute hinaus und sah eine weite Winterlandschaft voller schneebedeckter Berge, riesiger schlanker erhabener Eissäulen, welche ein schneebedecktes Tal einrahmten. Welch ein schreiender Gegensatz zur trockenen staubigen Hitze von Shili, zur ebenfalls heißen, und obendrein noch schwülen Dschungelwelt von Felucia! Sie öffnete das Fenster und schaute hinunter. Jetzt sah sie, daß sie sich in einem Schloß befand. Genauer gesagt im vierten Stockwerk dieses Schlosses, welches komplett aus Eis bestehen zu schien. Direkt unter ihr war ein Balkon, dessen Boden von einer Schneedecke bedeckt war, während der Balkon selbst von einem kunstvoll geschnitzten Geländer aus Eis begrenzt wurde.

Sie schaute wieder in die weiße Ferne. Da drüben der hohe Berg könnte adeganische Kristalle bergen, rein von seiner Form her. So hatte es Pita Ha, ihr damaliger Lurmen-Führer ihr und den Jünglingen damals während ihrer Reise nach Mygeeto erklärt. Mygeeto! Jetzt erst dämmerte es Shaak Ti, dass sie sich auf dem Heimatplaneten von Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis befand! Sie war weit weg von Felucia. Maris Brood war nun ganz allein! Sie müsste unbedingt …!

„Es ist schön, daß Ihr die Zeit erübrigen konntet, Meister Jedi", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, die sie kannte.

Abrupt wandte sie sich um. Vor ihr im Türrahmen auf der anderen Seite des großzügig bemessenen Raumes stand der Hausherr – Darth Plagueis höchstpersönlich. Ein Schauer lief ihr Rückgrat hinunter. Er trug wieder seine schwarz-grüne Bankenclantracht, die er an jenem Abend auch in seinem Apartment getragen hatte. Und er trug keine Transpiratormaske mehr. Sie konnte deutlich seine lange Nase sehen, deren gebogenes Ende sich beinahe über die harten dünnen, und doch so sinnlichen Lippen neigte. Sie sah ein energisches vorspringendes Kinn. Aber das war nicht das, was sie jetzt umtrieb.

Ihr wurde plötzlich heiß, siedend heiß. Ihr Rückgrat straffte sich.

„Ihr! Ihr seid es die ganze Zeit über gewesen! Ihr seid schon damals der Dunkle Lord der Sith gewesen, nachdem wir später alle gesucht haben, während Ihr uns zuerst mit Maul, dann Dooku, später mit Vader und Sidious beschäftigt habt. Und jetzt habt Ihr mich entführt – genau wie Ihr mich damals zu Euch gelockt habt, Hego Damask, oder sollte ich Euch besser Darth Plagueis nennen?", fuhr sie ihn in anklagendem Tonfall an.

„Wie habt Ihr es herausgefunden?"

„Ich war auf Abraxin. Die Barabels konnten sich noch sehr gut an Euch erinnern. Und an Euren vielarmigen Droiden. VierDe habt Ihr ihn genannt, nicht wahr? Selbst Eure wechselnden Augenfarben waren den Barabels nicht entgangen", sagte sie, vorwurfsvoll in seine nun gelben Sith-Augen blickend.

„Es freut mich, zu hören, dass Euch diese Nacht offenbar so viel bedeutet hat, dass Ihr noch den Namen meines Droiden kennt. Und auch die Barabels sind dafür bekannt, die Tradition von weitergegebener Historie in Form von Legenden und Geschichten sehr gewissenhaft zu pflegen, welche im Großen und Ganzen der Wahrheit entsprechen", erwiderte er, als würde er aus einem Lehrbuch zitieren.

„Dann gebt Ihr also alles zu?", fragte sie, überrascht von seiner Freimütigkeit.

„Ja, ich gebe alles zu", erklärte er und breitete für einen kurzen Moment seine Arme aus, um sie sogleich wieder an seinen Seiten herabsinken zu lassen.

„Warum habt Ihr mich jetzt entführen lassen?"

„Entführen _lassen_? Hier gibt es nur mich und Euch. Ich würde es nicht Entführung, sondern eher Rettung nennen", erwiderte er beinahe heiter, unbeeindruckt von ihrem Ausbruch.

„Rettung? Das nennt Ihr eine Rettung?", rief sie entrüstet. „Gebt doch einfach zu, dass Ihr jetzt diesen Jungen zu mir geschickt habt, den bislang noch niemand kennt!", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Ich habe diesen Sith nicht zu Euch geschickt. Und ich weiß genausowenig wie Ihr, wer er ist, noch, wer ihn geschickt hat. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich ihn vor diesen sieben Tagen, die Ihr nun hier bei mir seid, das erste Mal und bislang einzige Mal überhaupt gesehen habe", antwortete Plagueis ruhig.

„Sieben Tage?", schnappte sie.

Er nickte.

„Sagt mir, was Ihr von mir wollt und dann bringt mich zurück!", forderte sie.

„Ihr wollt zu Eurer neuen Padawan, nicht wahr? Das ist sehr nobel von Euch. So wie ihr immer sehr nobel und fürsorglich wart."

„Was wollt Ihr?", fragte sie eindringlicher.

„Die Frage ist doch, was wollt Ihr?", entgegnete er, einen Schritt auf sie zumachend.

„Das habe ich doch eben gesagt", erwiderte sie in ruhigem Nachdruck und straffte ihren Oberkörper, während sie ihre Hände mit von ihm abgewandten Handflächen von sich streckte, um ihm zu bedeuten, zu bleiben, wo er war.

Hego Damask blieb nach jenem Schritt stehen. Er wusste, dass es nun angezeigt war, wieder einen Schritt zurück zu machen, zumindest rhetorisch.

„Was diesen Wunsch angeht, so könnt Ihr diesen Ort jederzeit verlassen. Ihr könnt in irgendein Schiff steigen und zurück nach Felucia fliegen. Bis dahin wird sie wohl zurechtkommen. Ich habe sie zweimal gesehen und sie macht einen recht fitten Eindruck. Ihr habt sie gut ausgebildet."

„Danke für die Blumen, aber Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was Ihr jetzt von mir wollt."

Er machte eine Pause, um ihre Geduld zu testen. Shaak Ti sah ihn nach diesem Satz für einen Moment zweifelnd und eindringlich an, dann nahm sie sich gehörig zusammen. Ihre Ungeduld war plötzlich verschwunden und machte einer tiefen Gelassenheit Platz. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie nicht weiter in ihn drang, sondern stattdessen auch in jener unsicheren Situation, in der sie sich gerade befand, ihre Emotionen bändigte und kontrollierte. Also redete er weiter.

„Aber selbst, wenn Ihr zurück nach Felucia kommt, so kann sie Euch nicht sehen oder auch nur hören so wie ich es kann. Sie kann auch mich weder hören noch sehen, so wie Ihr mich. Ich habe das bereits getestet."

Shaak Ti sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann faltete sie ihre Hände vor ihrem Schoß. Sie fühlten sich an wie Watte. Leicht und fluffig. Es zirkulierte kein Blut in ihnen. Sie erschrak.

„Was … bin ich?", fragte sie mit Entsetzen in ihren lilanen Augen.

„Dasselbe wie ich."

Sie überlegte, dann überkam sie die schreckliche Gewissheit, dass sie nicht wirklich lebte. Nicht mehr. Genausowenig wie ihr Gastgeber, von dem sie nur für diese kurze Weile tatsächlich angenommen hatte, er hätte seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht, um auf diese Art und Weise noch raffinierter und unangreifbarer als üblich als Oberster Sith-Lord über das Galaktische Imperium zu herrschen.

„Wo ist Eure Maske?"

„Machtgeister tragen keine Masken. Sie haben auch keine Prothesen oder sonstigen Abweichungen von ihrer natürlichen Gestalt. Sie sind so, wie sie erschaffen wurden, in der Blüte ihrer Jahre – für immer", erklärte er ihr.

„Ein Machtgeist? Aber es brennt in mir. Es tut weh. Müsste ich nicht eigentlich ewigen Frieden empfinden?"

„Vielleicht, wenn man ein Machtgeist der Hellen Seite der Macht ist. Aber wir beide sind Machtgeister, welche sich aus der Lebenskraft Anderer speisen, um zu überleben."

„Was … habt Ihr getan?", fragte Shaak Ti entsetzt.

„Ich habe dem Sarlacc seine Lebenskraft entzogen, um sie Euch zuzuführen. Der Sarlacc hatte durch Euer Opfer ohnehin bereits die Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod überquert. Eure Macht und Stärke waren zu viel für ihn gewesen. Der Überlebenskampf des Sarlaccs war das einzige Tor für mich, um kurzzeitig einzugreifen, um Euch zu retten", erklärte er ruhig.

„Ihr … habt die Lebensgeister des Sarlacc angezapft, um mich zu erhalten? Wie viele Wesen mußten bereits sterben, damit Ihr weiterleben könnt?", fragte sie anklagend.

„Der Sarlacc wäre sowieso gestorben. Und so hatte sein Tod wenigstens einen Sinn. Und das, was Ihr nun in Euch fühlt, ist nun einmal die Natur der Machtgeister der Dunklen Seite", erwiderte er.

„Ich … bin ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite?", rief sie entsetzt.

„Ja."

Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Sie trug wieder ihre braune Jedi-Robe. Sie schien neu angefertigt und saß tadellos. Er musste sie eingekleidet haben, während sie schlief! Nur das Lichtschwert fehlte. Welch eine Lüge! Sie sah äußerlich aus wie eine Vorzeige-Jedi. Aber sie würde von nun an wie ein gemeiner Parasit von den Lebensgeistern anderer Wesen zehren, um eine fragwürdige Existenz in einem Zwischenreich zwischen Leben und Tod zu führen. Darth Plagueis hatte sie korrumpiert und es gab kein Zurück mehr für sie.

Sie fühlte das fremde Brennen in ihrer Brust nun umso mehr. Es waren die Nachbeben des Todeskampfes des Sarlaccs, welcher in ihr weitertobte. Die Überreste des riesigen Tieres strebten danach, sich ihres Körpers zu bemächtigen – oder sich seiner zu entledigen. Sie könnte sich, um den Fängen des Sith-Lords zu entkommen, einfach fallenlassen und dem Drängen der Reste des Sarlaccs nachgeben. Dann hätte Plagueis verloren. Und sie wäre frei.

„Warum tut Ihr das für mich? Womit habe ich das verdient? Weil ich damals für eine Nacht Euer Bett gewärmt habe?"

„Ihr habt viel mehr getan als das. Ihr habt mich glücklich gemacht. Deshalb hatte ich Euch damals den Komlink gegeben", entgegnete er ruhig.

Shaak Tis Augen verengten sich.

„Während alle anderen Jedi sterben mussten! Ihr habt das alles zu verantworten. Es war Eure Idee, diese Klonarmee zu erschaffen, damit sie zehn Jahre lang die Jedi einlullt. Ich habe Euch und die neue Armee im Rat verteidigt, als Mace Windu Bedenken angemeldet hatte. Ich habe mich seit jenem Tag um diese Soldaten gesorgt, ihre Gesundheit, ihr Training auf Kamino überwacht, ihnen geholfen. Nur im entscheidenden Augenblick, da habe ich es nicht getan. Da habe ich Fives im Stich gelassen. Ich habe ihn Eurem Schüler ausgeliefert, der ihn dann endgültig zum Tode verurteilt hat. Und jetzt hat mich der Schüler des Schülers Eures Schülers getötet, damit Ihr Euch in Eurem neuen Schloß nicht so langweilen müsst, wo Ihr genauso zur Untätigkeit verdammt seid wie ich. Sagt mir, Plagueis – ist das die neue Sith-Ordnung, die Ihr wolltet?"

„Nein, ich hätte es anders gemacht als mein Schüler. Unter meiner Anleitung hätte es niemals diesen Aufruhr gegeben, den die Galaxis jetzt erlebt. Sidious wird schon bald seine gerechte Strafe erhalten."

„Unter Eurer Anleitung!", zischte sie ihn an. „Alles geschah doch immer nach Eurer Anleitung. Sagt mir, Plagueis: Was ist passiert, daß es nicht mehr nach Eurem Plan lief, sondern nur noch nach seinem?"

„Ihr", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Was erdreistet Ihr Euch? Diese Nachtwache war allein Eure Idee. Das hatte mir Meister Yoda damals am nächsten Tag selbst auf meine Nachfrage hin gesagt!", zischte sie ihn an.

Plagueis gestattete sich ein schwaches Lächeln aufgrund ihres erneut zutage getretenen Interesses lange nach jener Nacht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ihr … hattet mich damals nach dem Sex auf den Mund geküsst", erwiderte er. „Und das war nicht irgendein Kuss. Das war der Kuss der wahren Liebe gewesen. Es war damals fünfundsiebzig Jahre her gewesen, dass ich überhaupt einen Kuss bekommen hatte. Ich war eingeschlafen in jener Nacht, wo ich doch beinahe zwanzig Standardjahre nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Nach dieser Nacht hatte ich das Gefühl, daß nichts mich mehr aufhalten würde können. Es war … eine eigenartige Mischung aus dem Gefühl von Stärke und einer vollkommenen Harmonie mit mir selbst. Wie wenn man zuviel Wein getrunken hat, aber noch nicht das Nachlassen der Stärke und Kontrolle spürt. Es war eine Harmonie, von der ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie eine Illusion war. Was mir mein Schüler dann am nächsten Abend drastisch vor Augen geführt hatte, als ich in dessen Gegenwart erneut einschlief."

„Und warum habt Ihr mich jetzt gerettet?", fragte sie weiter.

„Weil ihr es verdient habt. Ihr hattet mich gewarnt, ohne daß ich damals begriff."

„Es waren Machtblitze, nicht wahr?"

„Wie ihr vorhergesagt hattet", bestätigte er ihre Vision von damals.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer Ihr seid, dann hätte ich das nicht getan", zischte sie ihn an.

„Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle?", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr hattet Euch wirklich gut um die Klone gekümmert. Eure Hingabe, Eure Glaubwürdigkeit und Euer Engagement waren entscheidend dafür, dass dieser Plan derart reifen konnte."

Sie sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an. All die Situationen, wo sie Hego Damask gegenüber anderen Jedi verteidigt hatte, spielten sich vor ihren Augen ab. Und dann war aus dem tragischen Opfer von damals mit einem Mal ein abgefeimter Täter geworden, dessen Machtgeist jetzt direkt vor ihr stand.

Plagueis fühlte, dass er behutsam vorgehen musste, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Shaak Ti war jetzt, nachdem sie all ihre bisherigen Bindungen verloren hatte, genauso erschüttert und verletzlich wie damals jener junge Naboo, den er vor zweiundsechzig Jahren dazu auserkoren hatte, sein Schüler zu werden. Aber im Gegensatz zu Palpatine hatte Shaak Ti bislang noch keine Verbrechen begangen, die sie unauflöslich an ihn ketten könnten. Bis auf diese eine Verfehlung, die sie in den Augen anderer Jedi im Ansehen sinken lassen könnte. Aber die Jedi waren praktisch nicht existent. Plagueis sah keine Notwendigkeit, Shaak Ti jetzt gegen irgendwen zu hetzen. Er sah einen anderen, viel einfacheren Weg.

„Diese Eure Treue zu mir und meinem Werk hatten weder ich noch Sidious jemals geplant. Und Ihr seid mir auch in anderer Hinsicht treu geblieben. Die ganze Zeit über, so wie Ihr es damals in meinem Apartment mir und Euch selbst gelobt hattet – so wie es sich ein Mann von einer Frau nur wünschen kann. Und deshalb würde ich Euch auch noch ein drittes Mal retten."

„Ich wünschte, ich würde Euch nicht derart nahe stehen, Darth Plagueis", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Das glaube ich Euch nicht", erwiderte er überzeugt.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Euch niemals derart nahegestanden", setzte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Ihr könnt dieses Schloß, diesen Planeten jederzeit verlassen. Nach Jygat ist es für einen Machtgeist nicht weit. Aber auch Machtgeister brauchen ein Schiff, welches sie von einem Planeten zum nächsten bringt. Machtgeister können genausowenig ohne Hilfsmittel durch den Hyperraum springen wie noch lebendige Wesen. Und Ihr werdet es diesmal als Machtgeist wesentlich leichter haben als ich damals, nachdem ich meinen Meister umgebracht hatte und ein neues Schiff brauchte, um wieder nach Hause zu gelangen. Jetzt hingegen können wir uns einfach unbemerkt auf irgendein Schiff auf dem nächsten Raumhafen schleichen. Die Frage ist nur: Was wollt Ihr jetzt für Eure Padawan tun? Ihr könnt sie nicht ansprechen. Sie kann Euch nicht sehen. Das Einzige, was Ihr jetzt tun könnt, ist das, was ich jetzt schon seit genau dreißig Jahren tue. Abwarten, beobachten, lauschen, meditieren, nachdenken, ruhen, träumen."

„Wieso habt Ihr denn damals überhaupt gerade mich ausgewählt?"

„Ich habe Euch das erste Mal auf dem Übungsgelände des Tempels gesehen. Und schon am nächsten Tag seid Ihr zu mir gekommen", enthüllte er ihr, einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zumachend.

„Von wo aus habt Ihr mich gesehen?"

„Vom Li-Merge-Gebäude in der Hüttenstadt aus. Mit dem Makro-Fernglas kann man sehr gut den Tempel beobachten und vieles, was sich in dessen Anlagen abspielt. Damals wie heute."

Ihre violetten Augen sahen ihn in Schock geweitet an. Er schien damals wie heute direkt in sie hineinzusehen. Er schien zu wissen, was sie dachte, was sie begehrte. Darth Plagueis schien alles zu wissen.

„Ihr möchtet also Eure Padawan wiedersehen. Aber was dann?"

„Ich … werde andere Jedi-Machtgeister suchen. Mich mit ihnen austauschen."

„Das könntet Ihr tun", sagte er in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, in welchem sie eine gehörige Portion arroganter Skepsis ausmachen konnte.

Hego Damasks Arroganz ärgerte sie. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihr Lichtschwert ziehen und es ausfechten. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich verlieren würde.

„Ich habe zwei Lichtschwerter aus Anti-Materie. Auch Machtgeister können trainieren", las er erneut ihre Gedanken.

„Ihr hattet auch im Kaldani-Turm einen Trainingsraum, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich."

„Und dabei war es damals in Eurem Apartment so friedlich. Auch wenn dieser Frieden nur eine Illusion war, die Ihr für mich kreiert habt", erwiderte sie mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Sagt eine Jedi – wie seltsam. Und dennoch habt Ihr recht. Es war kein Frieden, sondern vielmehr das ruhige Auge inmitten eines Orkans. Und ich habe es genossen."

Sie sah, wie seine gelben Augen sie anglommen. Sie wusste in jenem Moment nicht, was sie mehr ärgerte: Die Zweideutigkeit seines letzten Satzes oder aber ihre damalige Ahnungslosigkeit über seine wahre Identität und seine Pläne. Sie gab ihm einen bösen Blick zurück.

„Ihr habt es sicherlich auch genossen, meine Brüder und Schwestern getötet zu sehen. Und höchstwahrscheinlich auch Ashlas Meister Mace Windu, bei welchem ich unsere Tochter in guten Händen wusste".

„Ashla _ist_ in guten Händen. Ich war auf Muunilinst und habe sie an Zilans Seite gesehen. Und ich bin froh, dass sie weiß, wer ihre Eltern sind, woher auch immer", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der eine Erklärung forderte.

„Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt."

„Ihr habt damals ohnehin nicht den Eindruck erweckt, eine Mutter zu sein. Was habt Ihr mit unserer Tochter gemacht, nachdem sie geboren wurde?"

„Ich habe sie ein halbes Jahr gestillt, bis ich mit meiner zweiten Padawan wieder in den Tempel zurückgekehrt bin. Meine Mutter hat sie in den ersten drei Jahren auf Shili aufgezogen, bis Meister Plo Koon sie dann in den Tempel geholt hat."

„Ausgerechnet dieser Kel'Dor mit der Atemmaske. Ich erinnere mich. Was für eine Perversion!"

„Das sieht der Jedi-Kodex in solchen Fällen vor, um unerwünschte Bindungen zu vermeiden. Meister Yoda wusste jedoch davon. Er hatte mich kurz nach Ashlas Geburt überraschend besucht. Nur durch seine Fürsprache konnte ich Ashla überhaupt in den Tempel bringen, unter der Bedingung, dass ich mich nicht als ihre Mutter offenbare."

Plagueis sah sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Ich … habe mich nur an die Regeln gehalten. Die anderen Padawane und Jünglinge wissen auch nicht …"

„Du hast den Kodex verletzt, als dir danach war. Wieso hast du nicht den Tempel verlassen und bist mit Ashla auf Shili geblieben?"

Shaak Ti zuckte angesichts seines plötzlichen Duzens zusammen. Dann fing sie sich wieder.

„Die Jedi sind mein Leben. Ich werde immer eine Jedi bleiben. Egal ob tot oder lebendig", sagte sie in abgeklärter Ruhe.

„Dann möge es so sein", gab er zurück, während sie wieder dieses spöttische Funkeln in seinen Augen gewahrte, geradeso, als würde er ihr erneut nicht glauben.

„Aber jetzt möchte ich dir jetzt etwas zeigen." Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen. Er verließ mit ihr das Zimmer und das Schloß. Shaak Ti lief ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, peinlich darauf bedacht, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Sein schwarzer Umhang fegte über die Treppen aus Eis, die sie hinuntergingen oder schwebten.

Nun standen sie draußen im Schnee, ohne daß dieser die Säume ihrer Gewänder naß machte. Shaak Ti schaute an dem riesigen und doch so zarten filigranen Bauwerk empor und bestaunte seine Proportionen und seine Schönheit.

„Und das habt Ihr ganz allein so gebaut?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Wie macht Ihr das als Machtgeist?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.

„Das ist alles Antimaterie. Niemand kann dieses Schloß sehen außer Machtgeistern. Und das Bauen geht so:"

Er erhob seine Hand und machte eine Drehbewegung. Eine Schneewehe erhob sich, formte sich zu einem sechsstrahligen Eiskristall mit einem Durchmesser von etwa zwei Metern, welcher vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Er zeigte mit seiner Hand in die Höhe. Der Kristall flog empor und ließ sich auf einer Turmspitze als deren neue Krönung nieder.

„Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Schloß einmal von ganz hoch oben betrachten. Laßt uns hochfliegen", sagte sie.

Beide erhoben sich auf ihren Wunsch hin in die Luft, um den großen Eispalast von oben eingehend zu betrachten. Nachdem sie eine Weile das Schloß und diesen Teil von Mygeeto beschaut hatten, schwebten sie wieder auf den Boden und gingen zurück ins Schloß, wo sie sich in den dritten Stock gingen und gemeinsam auf den Balkon traten, den Shaak Ti noch vorhin unter sich gesehen hatte.

„Und Ihr herrscht hier den ganzen Tag als Eiskönig, wenn Ihr nicht reist? Oder schmiedet Ihr wieder finstere Pläne, um die Galaxis zu unterjochen?", fragte sie ihren Gastgeber, dabei mit ihrer roten Hand spielerisch über die kunstvoll geschnitzte Balkonbrüstung gleitend.

„Vielleicht tue ich das. Wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Und dann werdet Ihr weiterhin so jung aussehen wie damals?"

„Ja, das werde ich. Und du könntest das auch, wenn du bei mir bleibst", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Shaak Ti zuckte zusammen. Hego Damasks Hand fühlte sich jetzt genauso weich und fluffig an wie ihre eigene Hand, die sie vorhin im Schlafzimmer gefasst hatte. Es floss keinerlei Energie. Es gab keinerlei Wärme. Als wenn sie den Zipfel einer Schlafdecke greifen würde.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", erwiderte sie ablehnend, ihm ihre Hand wieder entziehend.

Er trat daraufhin einen Schritt von ihr weg und wandte sich ab, in die Ferne schauend.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren. Die erste Variante ist: Ich finde ein schwaches Wesen, dessen Körper ich in Besitz nehmen kann. Aber das würde nicht lange vorhalten. Und es wäre armselig."

„Ich bin ausnahmsweise Eurer Meinung. Dann würden wir für immer Machtgeister bleiben, die anderen sterbenden Wesen die Energie stehlen. Oder gar den Lebenden."

„Es gibt noch eine Lösung."

Er machte eine Pause und sie schaute ihn an, das Seitenprofil seines länglichen Kopfes in sich aufnehmend. Er wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Die Wiedergeburt."

Shaak Tis lilane Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht in Erstaunen. Sie wandte kurz ihren Blick von ihm ab, um diese Information in sich einsinken zu lassen, dabei den weiß-blauen Horizont abscannend. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist kein Wissen, welches man in den Archiven der Jedi finden würde. Habt Ihr je etwas von der Tragödie von Mutter Talzin gehört?"

Shaak Ti schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass Meister Windu damals gegen sie gekämpft hat. Diese Hexe hatte versucht, die Macht aus machtsensitiven Wesen zu stehlen! Aber Mace Windu hat das verhindert und die Wesen befreit", erklärte sie stolz.

„Mutter Talzin war zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits einige hundert Jahre alt", erklärte Plagueis, woraufhin Shaak Ti ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Ihr genaues Alter kannte niemand. Die Oberste der Nachtschwestern war ein Machtgeist geworden, nachdem sie ihren Sohn Darth Maul körperlich und geistig wiederhergestellt hatte, nachdem er jahrelang auf diesem Müllplaneten vor sich hinvegetiert war. Ein Jahr später gelang es ihr dann, zusammen mit Maul Count Dooku nach Dathomir zu locken. Mich hatte Mauls Schicksal schon immer interessiert, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, seinem offensichtlichen Tod auf Naboo zu trotzen. Ich habe ihn damals über Ord Mantell aufgespürt und beobachtet. Ich bin mit ihm und Dooku in seinem Raumschiff nach Dathomir geflogen, ohne, dass jemand es bemerkt hatte.

Talzin hat dann auf Dathomir Maul die Zaubersprüche gezeigt, die es ermöglichten, dass Dooku sein Leben geben würde, damit sie ihre Körperlichkeit zurückerlangen könnte."

Er machte eine Pause, während Shaak Ti ihn weiter aufmerksam musterte.

„Wie ist es ausgegangen?"

„Maul sagte also die Zaubersprüche auf und ließ die Macht fließen, um seine Mutter wiederherzustellen. Dooku war bereits ziemlich geschwächt, aber noch am Leben, als Mutter Talzin ihr Ziel erreicht hatte – ihre körperliche Wiedergeburt!"

„Das ist … monströs. Aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich es Mutter Talzin eher gegönnt, als dass sich später Skywalker überall damit gebrüstet hat, Dooku getötet zu haben. Einfach so. Aber wie ging es weiter?", fragte Shaak Ti gespannt.

„Unglücklicherweise tauchte nur kurze Zeit später mein Schüler mit Grievous im Schlepptau auf. Während Sidious mit seinen Machtblitzen Dooku aus dem Bann von Mutter Talzin befreite und diese schwächte, durchbohrte Grievous die wiederhergestellte Mutter Talzin mit seinen beiden Lichtschwertern. Die oberste Nachtschwester war nach ihrer Wiederherstellung zu geschwächt, um sich gegen zwei Sith-Lords gleichzeitig wehren zu können. Oder, um erneut ihre Magie einzusetzen, denn so etwas erfordert Kraft und Konzentration. Beides hatte sie noch nicht in Gänze zurückerlangt. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, nur um daraufhin endgültig zu sterben. Es war zu früh … oder zu spät, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtet."

„Und was wurde aus Maul?"

„Er konnte fliehen. Aber auch er konnte seiner Mutter nicht mehr helfen. Was für eine Tragödie. Mutter Talzin hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, wiedergeboren zu werden. Aber ihre erneute Körperlichkeit war genau die Schwäche, die es meinem Schüler erlaubte, sie zu vernichten."

Shaak Ti sah ihn melancholisch an.

„Uns jedoch wird so etwas nicht passieren", erklärte Plagueis nun entschlossen.

„Das heißt, Ihr kennt diese Formeln alle? Und die Art, wie man sie einsetzt?"

„Ja, ich kenne sie. Es handelt sich dabei um Sith-Zauberei. Aber um sie auch als Machtgeist ohne Unterstützung eines lebenden Verbündeten einzusetzen, braucht es einen starken Machtbenutzer, der im Sterben begriffen ist. Einer, dessen Kräfte ich als Machtgeist stehlen könnte. Aber bislang sah ich keine Notwendigkeit für solch eine Wiederauferstehung."

„Und jetzt? Hat sich etwas geändert?", fragte Shaak Ti misstrauisch.

„Du", erwiderte er schlicht. „Wenn ich meine Körperlichkeit wieder erlangt habe, dann kann ich auch dich wieder lebendig machen. So wie Maul damals seine Mutter. Dann kannst du weiter deine Padawan ausbilden und tun, was auch immer du willst. Und ich fühle, dass die Zeit dieses Imperiums sich dem Ende entgegenneigt."

„Ich fühle es auch", meinte sie gedankenverloren.

„Dass Du jetzt zu mir gekommen bist, ist ein Zeichen. Das könnte unsere Chance werden."

„Dann wäre ich für ewig an Euch gebunden, weil ich Euer Geheimnis kenne – und Euch etwas schulde – mein Leben – und das gleich zweimal! Ich … würde … ich müsste … alle anderen Jedi anlügen, um Euch zu schützen, während Ihr weiter Eroberungspläne schmiedet."

„Ich würde dasselbe für Dich tun", sagte er und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

Shaak Ti konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen lösen. Ihrer beider Blick war ineinander verhakt, so wie zwei Lichtschwertklingen im Kampf aneinanderklebten. Sie überlegte, was besser war: Als machtloser Geist der Dunklen Seite vor sich hinzuvegetieren oder aber wiedergeboren zu werden und ein Doppelleben zu führen, zumindest zu lügen und zu verhehlen? Was würde Maris, was würde Ashla sagen, wenn …?

„Ich würde ebenfalls für dich lügen", fuhr Hego Damask fort. „Und noch viel mehr als das. Und hast du denn nicht auch schon früher alle Jedi angelogen, indem du vorgabst, nicht zu lieben, obwohl du es tatest? Bist du nicht damals auf Shili und später auf Kamino und jetzt auf Felucia viel glücklicher gewesen, als du es im Jedi-Tempel jemals warst? Du bist am liebsten allein oder zu zweit. Genau wie ich damals nach dem Attentat auf Coruscant, welches mein Gesicht entstellt hatte. Bis ich nach zwanzig Jahren wieder auf den Hauptstadtplaneten zurückkehrte … um zu sterben."

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. Plagueis konnte fühlen, wie sie mit sich rang. Sie machte keine Anstalten mehr, ihre Emotionen vor ihm abzuschirmen. Es bereitete ihm Vergnügen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern …

„Aber … das geht nicht. Nicht mehr", sagte sie, machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Ihr habt meine Brüder und Schwestern umgebracht. Ihr habt meinen Orden zerstört. Ich kann Euch nicht lieben. Nicht mehr."

„Du kannst nicht oder du glaubst, es nicht zu dürfen?"

„Ich brauche niemandes Erlaubnis!", erwiderte sie schnell.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete er und lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du des Nachts auf Felucia Hand an dich gelegt hast. Du hast meinen Namen dabei geflüstert. Sowohl den einen als auch den anderen. Ich habe es gesehen – und gehört. Erst vor einer Woche", flüsterte er, während sie ihn auf diese Worte hin wie ein waidwundes Tier ansah. Darth Plagueis hatte sie durchschaut. Mehr noch. Er hatte sie im Verborgenen ausspioniert! Er kannte sie. Mehr als sie ihn. Das tat weh. Und es faszinierte sie.

„Aber die Frau auf Glee Anselm. Sie … steht Euch nahe. Ich weiß es. Bin ich dann so eine Art Zweitfrau? Oder wird sie eine sein?"

„Ich hatte das mit dir so nicht geplant. Du hattest von mir nur diese eine Nacht gewollt. Und ich wollte es auch. Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, kam … unerwartet."

Dass er ihr so unumwunden gestand, sich damals in sie verliebt zu haben, kam für Shaak Ti ebenso unerwartet. Sie brauchte eine Pause nach diesem Geständnis. Und sie nahm sie sich.

„Wart Ihr zu jener Zeit mit ihr zusammen?", fragte sie streng.

„Ja, das war ich. Und genau deshalb musste ich dich damals unbedingt kennenlernen, nachdem ich dich gesehen hatte. Damit ich es beenden konnte."

„Mit ihr?", fragte Shaak Ti empört.

„Nein, mit dir."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich hatte nie vorgehabt, sie zu betrügen. Und als ich dich dann auf dem Trainingsgelände gesehen habe, da hatte ich gehofft, dass du irgendeinen Fehler machen würdest, wärest du erst einmal bei mir in meinem Apartment. Dass du irgendetwas Arrogantes oder Dummes sagen würdest, was mich dazu bringen könnte, dich nicht mehr zu wollen und von mir zu stoßen. Und dann wäre ich wieder zu ihr gegangen, als wäre nichts passiert. Allein – du hast in jener Nacht keinen Fehler gemacht. Du warst – perfekt! Und du bist es auch jetzt!"

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Wie viele Frauen kannst du lieben, Plagueis? So viele, wie du Herzen hast?"

„Wir zwei sind jetzt Machtgeister, während sie lebt. Aber selbst das ist unwichtig. Ich liebe nur dich – und das von allen drei Herzen", sagte er feierlich und nahm erneut ihre Hand.

Endlich hatte Shaak Ti ihn ebenfalls geduzt. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand in der seinen erzitterte. Aber sie entzog sie ihm nicht mehr. Er beugte sich zu ihr.

„Damals habe ich eines begriffen. Es gibt den Frieden und die Leidenschaft – und ganz selten beides zur gleichen Zeit. Die größte Herausforderung, der sich machtsensitive Wesen wie wir stellen müssen", flüsterte er in ihren Gehörgang.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin:_

 _Mit diesem Kapitel führe ich die Geschichte der Shaak Ti in Eigenregie fort, wohingegen sie in den Legenden mit ihrem Tod durch die Hand von Starkiller endet. Ich betrete damit also ab jetzt völliges Neuland, auch was Darth Plagueis betrifft, über dessen weiteres Schicksal nach einigen symbolischen Andeutungen in Ep. VII der Star-Wars-Saga auch nach Erscheinen dieser Episode eifrig spekuliert wird._

 _Die Geschichten um Mutter Talzin in diesem Kapitel entstammen der Staffel 6 von "The Clone Wars - Verschollen, T. 1 u. 2" sowie dem Comic "Sohn Dathomirs", der aus unverfilmten TCW-Episoden aus Staffel 7 besteht._


	29. Die Geiselnahme

Starkiller schlug ungläubig seine braunen Augen auf. Er lag bäuchlings auf einem OP-Tisch und war an allen Gliedmaßen festgeschnallt. Er versuchte, seine Finger, seine Füße zu bewegen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte sie nicht. Er schaute nach rechts, um einen Medi-Droiden zu sehen, der mit seinen mindestens vier Armen an seinem Körper herumdokterte, mal einen seiner mechanischen Arme in ihn einführte, mit einem anderen etwas absaugte. Schläuche ragten aus seinem Körper. Der Macht sei dank spürte er auch das nicht. Würde er irgendwann wieder etwas spüren?

Er schaute nach links. Jetzt gewahrte er Vader, der neben ihm aufragte und ihn anschaute.

„Sie!", spie er seinem Meister mit Wutschaum vor dem Mund entgegen. „Sie haben mich getötet!"

„Nein. Der Imperator wollte deinen Tod, aber ich nicht. Ich brachte dich hierher, damit du wiederhergestellt wirst. Wenn der Imperator davon wüsste, dann würde er uns beide töten!"

Starkillers Wut wuchs. Welche Rolle spielte es, ob der Imperator nur ihn oder Vader gleich mit töten ließ? Vaders Manöver war ein Vabanquespiel gewesen! Er hätte genauso gut sterben können!

„Wie konntet Ihr derart wissen, dass ich überleben würde? Mit Eurem Lichtschwert im Bauch! Im Vakuum des Alls! Warum mich jetzt retten, wenn es Euch in solche Gefahr bringt?", schnappte er.

„Ausnahmetalente als Machtbenutzer wie Du überleben so etwas", erwiderte Vader ungerührt, als hätte niemals Gefahr für Starkiller bestanden. Der junge Mann biss sich ärgerlich auf die Zunge.

„Jetzt, wo der Imperator glaubt, dass du tot bist, ist sein Unwissen deine wahre Stärke", hörte er Vader tönen.

Wahre Stärke! Das hörte sich danach an, als habe sein Meister bereits weitere Pläne mit ihm. Aber ihn interessierten diese Pläne jetzt nicht. _‚Sith betrügen sich immer gegenseitig'_ , fielen ihm Shaak Tis Worte auf Felucia wieder ein. Er hatte sich bei Vader bislang immer in Sicherheit gewähnt. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es jene Sicherheit niemals gegeben hatte.

„Was wollt Ihr noch von mir?"

„Ich brauche dich weiterhin, um den Imperator zu stürzen."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte Starkiller aufsässig.

„Dann wirst du sterben!", erwiderte Vader apodiktisch.

Die Medi-Droiden zogen die Schläuche aus seinem Körper. Der OP-Tisch erhob sich und verwandelte sich in eine Art Stuhl. Starkiller stand auf. Er fühlte, wie das Gefühl in seine Gliedmaßen zurückkehrte. Er fühlte sich stärker, vitaler. Offenbar hatte man ihn in einen Bacta-Tank gesteckt. Ein schwarzer Anzug lag für ihn bereit. Eilig zog er ihn an. Ja, er konnte seine Hände und Füße wieder fühlen! Alles war noch da und echt!

„Wie lautet Euer neuer Plan, Meister?"

„Wir müssen den Imperator ablenken, so dass ich aus dem Verborgenen heraus zuschlagen kann", begann Vader zu erklären. „Ich habe hier einige Koordinaten von versprengten Jedi, unzufriedenen Senatoren und anderen Oppositionsgrößen. Sie alle müssen zusammengeführt werden, um eine Rebellenallianz zu bilden, die Palpatine für einige Zeit beschäftigen wird, während ich zum Schlag ausholen werde. Du wirst dabei die Fäden in der Hand behalten, obgleich du einen prominenten Senator als Galionsfigur installieren wirst, freilich ohne, dass er es merken wird."

Starkiller schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Keine Sorge, Junge. Dein Enthusiasmus wird die älteren Herren schon genügend befeuern, dass sie sich nur allzu gerne vor unseren Karren spannen lassen werden. Noch ein zwei Jedi dazu genommen und die Sache läuft perfekt", erklärte Vader, als würde er solche Bündnisse jeden Tag schmieden.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte Starkiller seinen Meister, während er schon ein zwei Ausstiegsszenarien durchspielte.

Vaders Plan könnte funktionieren. Aber würde er versagen, dann würde sein Meister ihn fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Der doppelt so alte Sith-Lord würde ihm, Starkiller, die Schuld für das Versagen seines Planes in die Schuhe schieben. Er könnte ihn ohne Not vor dem Imperator als übergelaufenen Rebellen denunzieren, dabei alle Verantwortung von sich weisen. Und da war noch etwas: Starkiller war, seit er denken konnte, an Verstecken und Verbergen gewöhnt. Aber dass er sich jetzt mit den Leuten verbünden sollte, die er noch vor ein paar Tagen im Auftrag Vaders erbarmungslos töten sollte, ging ihm im Moment zu weit.

„Keine Sorge, mein junger Schüler. Die Tests, die ich bisher für dich hatte, waren erst die Vorbereitung. Feinde aus dem Hinterhalt und in der Schlacht zu töten war dabei nur die erste Phase. Die zweite Phase ist nun, sich mit den Feinden zum Schein zu verbünden, sie zu benutzen, ohne dass sie es merken – bis es zu spät ist. Niemand darf erfahren, dass du mir weiterhin dienst. Oder aber es wird für dich zu spät sein."

„Ja, Meister", erwiderte Starkiller gehorsam, sich vor seinem Meister verneigend. Vader hatte ihn sicherlich nicht so lange ausgebildet und auf Missionen geschickt, um ihn einfach zu vernichten. Nein, Vader hatte ihn gerettet. Und er würde dies auch ein zweites Mal tun. Weil er Potential in ihm sah.

Das Bild Vaders vor ihm flirrte auf einmal. Dann stand Proxy vor ihm. Vader war also gar nicht hier. Sein Meister hatte seinen Sparring-Droiden benutzt, um ihm Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen, die sich wie ein echter Dialog angefühlt hatten! Starkiller kam nicht umhin, über seinen Droiden zu staunen – und über Vaders Abgebrühtheit, ihn nach seiner Genesung nicht persönlich zu begrüßen. Aber natürlich, niemand durfte ja wissen, dass er weiterhin Vader diente.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Starkiller.

„Auf der _Empirical_ , Master. Lord Vaders streng geheimes Laborschiff. Und die _Empirical_ befindet sich wiederum zurzeit im Dominus-System. Um dort zu bleiben. Und um dort binnen zwanzig Minuten vernichtet zu werden, um alle Spuren Eurer Rettung zu verwischen. Ich werde sogleich die _Rogue Shadow_ startklar machen. Dann können wir mit der Mission beginnen."

„Aber wo ist … meine Pilotin?", fragte Starkiller seinen Droiden.

„Sie ist in einer Arrestzelle. Sie wurde des Hochverrats angeklagt", erklärte Proxy blechern.

„O.k. Proxy. Wir werden von hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Aber nicht ohne Juno Eclipse! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Jawohl Master. Hier sind ihre Koordinaten."

Während der Droide zum Schiff eilte, rannte Starkiller die von Proxy angegebene Route zum Arrestzellentrakt.

Juno Eclipse hing an den Handgelenken gefesselt in ihrer Arrestzelle. Sie spürte das Blut an ihren Armen herunter- nein herauf laufen. Das Blut lief auf ihre Schultern, in ihre Achselhöhlen, während ihre Beine hilflos in der Luft zappelten. Solch eine Folter musste sie für einige Stunden am Tag erdulden, regelmäßig unterbrochen durch zehnminütige Freigänge, auf welchen sie Wasser und gelegentlich sogar Essen bekam. Das einzige Leben, welches sie außer sich selbst sah, war der weißbehelmte Kopf eines Sturmtrupplers, welcher dann und wann seinen Kopf zu dem kleinen Gitterfenster drehte, welches durch die Zellentür einen kleinen Blick nach draußen zum Gang hin ermöglichte.

Aber jetzt heulten Alarmsirenen. Mehr als ein Sturmtruppler hastete an ihrer Zelle vorbei. Kein Zweifel, irgendetwas war da draußen los. Juno wusste noch nicht, ob es für sie gut oder schlecht war. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie wahr, dass auf einmal etwas an ihrer Zellentür vorbei flog. Sie schaute genauer hin. Droidenteile! Ein Kampf! Hoffnungsvoll wandten sich ihre Augen vollends dem Fenster zu. Da, ein Sturmtruppler!

„Du verlässt dieses Schiff nicht lebend, Laborratte!", schrie er ihr zu.

‚Als wenn sie in ihrer gefesselten Position irgendetwas würde machen können', dachte sie mit Bitterkeit. Aber sie hatte schon gehört, dass sich Rebellen mit Gefängnisinsassen verbündet hatten, um auf diese Weise in Kämpfen die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Vielleicht würde ... Der Kopf des Sturmtrupplers, der sie eben noch angeschrieen hatte, flog plötzlich mit einem Klappern auf den Boden. Dann hörte sie ein Brummen. Sie sah einen grünen Widerschein durch ihre Tür stoßen. Da, wo das Türschloss war. Ein Lichtschwert! Wollten die Jedi sie retten? Aber wieso? Hatte sich ihr „Verrat" schon so weit herumgesprochen? Oder wollten sie sie bestrafen, weil sie Starkiller geholfen hatte, Jedi zu töten?

Die Tür sprang mit einem Klick auf. Sie sah ein vertrautes Gesicht.

„Juno!"

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot", sagte sie, während er mit gezielten Hieben seiner grünen Klinge ihre Fesseln durchtrennte.

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann wirst _du_ bald tot sein", erwiderte Starkiller und zog sie aus der Zelle. Sie rappelte sich auf. Dann sprintete sie los - direkt in die Freiheit. Durch die Transparistahlfenster an der Außenwand des Schiffes sah sie den golden glühenden Stern, der immer näher kam. In spätestens zehn Minuten würden sie in dessen Gravitationsfeld eintreten und die auf jenem Stern geltende Fallbeschleunigung würde sich des Schiffes bemächtigen – und dann die Hitze, das Feuer des Sterns! Jetzt begriff Juno. Sie rannte schneller – immer hinter Starkiller her – hin zur Rogue Shadow – raus aus dem unseligen, todgeweihten Schiff, von dem niemand wusste, dass es überhaupt existierte – einmal existiert hatte.

„Ich wurde als Verräterin des Imperiums abgestempelt", erzählte sie, während die Rogue Shadow sich stetig von dem Stern des Dominus-Systems entfernte. „Ich kann nirgendwohin."

„Das alles kümmert mich nicht. Ich lasse das Imperium hinter mir. Und ich brauche einen Piloten."

Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er stieß sie nicht von sich. Ja, er hatte gesagt, er bräuchte einen Piloten. Das war seine Art, ihr zu sagen: Ich brauche dich. Eine warme Welle überflutete sie. Er hatte sie gerettet. Und das war alles, was zählte.

Die erste Station Starkillers, um Rebellen und andere Gegner des Imperiums zu bündeln, war die Wolkenstadt. Vader hatte ihm über Proxy Informationen zugespielt, dass sich hier Jedi-General Rahm Kota aufhalten würde. Vader hatte es hingegen nicht für nötig gehalten, den Sturmtrupplern der Wolkenstadt über Bespin den Befehl zum Angriff auf den verfemten Jedi zu geben, so wie es seine Aufgabe im Imperium war. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Rahm Kota? Ich dachte, du hättest ihn damals auf Nar Shaddaa getötet", fragte Juno ungläubig.

„Das dachte ich auch. Aber er hat überlebt. Ich habe ihn lediglich geblendet. Also wird er mich nicht wieder erkennen."

Juno zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann schaute sie aus dem Cockpitfenster. Eben noch hatte sich Starkiller von seiner edelsten Seite gezeigt, als er sie von der verendenden _Empirical_ gerettet hatte. Und jetzt spielte er Verstecken mit einem seiner früheren Opfer. Würde er dem ahnungslosen Jedi irgendwann reinen Wein einschenken? Oder würde der erfahrene Jedi-Meister gar trotz seines fehlenden Augenlichtes die Täuschung durchschauen? Sie schob diese Zweifel beiseite. Jetzt galt es eine vereinigte Front gegen den Imperator aufzubauen. Entschuldigen konnte sich Starkiller immer noch später, wenn der Imperator und Vader Geschichte waren. Schließlich durfte der potentielle Verbündete nicht vor Vollendung der Mission verschreckt werden.

„Woher hast du eigentlich das grüne Lichtschwert War deins nicht früher mal so rot wie das von Vader?", fragte Juno den Mann, den sie liebte.

„Das rote wäre jetzt viel zu auffällig", entgegnete Starkiller vorwurfsvoll. „Das Grüne hier hatte ich damals Rahm Kota abgenommen. Es wird mir jetzt zusätzliche Glaubwürdigkeit verleihen."

Juno zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch. Und hoffte doch, dass er Recht behalten würde.

Die Mission über Bespin verlief wie gewünscht. Vader informierte die Sturmtruppen in der Wolkenstadt im Orbit des riesigen Gasplaneten früh genug, um den flüchtigen blinden Jedi-General, der in einer Cantina ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen trank, zu umzingeln. Aber es waren zu wenige Sturmtruppen, um das zu verhindern, was der Dunkle Lord eigentlich beabsichtigte.

„General Rahm Kota", sprach Starkiller seine Zielperson an.

„He, ich hab für den Tisch bezahlt. Also verschwinde!", knurrte ihn der andere Mensch an.

„Ich brauche Verbündete. Leute, die wissen, wie man das Imperium bekämpft."

„Aber ich bin blind. Und niemand kämpft gegen das Imperium und gewinnt."

„Ich brauche nicht Eure Augen, sondern Euren Verstand. Und …"

In diesem Moment kamen vier Sturmtruppler mit gezogenen Blastern in diesen mehr als schummrigen Bereich der Cantina.

„General Rahm Kota, Ihr seid verhaftet!", sagte ihr mutmaßlicher Anführer.

„… Ihr müsst hier raus. Folgt nur immer dem Geräusch meines Lichtschwertes", vollendete Starkiller den vom blinden Jedi-Meister begonnenen Satz. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, dann hatte er sowohl die vier Sturmtruppler als auch deren draußen wartende Verstärkung mit seinem neuen Lichtschwert aus dem Gefecht genommen. Keine Zeugen! Das war Vaders wichtigste Instruktion bei diesem Unterfangen. Schließlich saßen sie zu Dritt plus Proxy in der _Rogue Shadow_.

„Hast du einen Namen, Junge?", fragte Rahm Kota seinen Retter.

„Nein."

„Nun, deine Bereitschaft, Sturmtruppler zu töten, ist offensichtlich. Ich habe einen Kontaktmann im Senat, der dein Lichtschwert vielleicht brauchen könnte."

Vaders Schüler lächelte leicht. ‚ _Perfektes Timing!_ ', dachte er. Er wusste bereits, von welchem Senator der blinde Jedi sprach. Vader hatte gerade dessen Tochter nach Kaschyyyk bringen lassen, angeblich, um den Bau des Weltraumliftes zu beobachten. Und jetzt würde Bail Organa sie retten wollen.

Maris Brood saß wieder einmal in der Cantina von Niango. Sie trank gerade ein Glas Wein, als die Holo-Net-News anfingen. Gelangweilt strich sie ihre schwarzen Zöpfchen aus dem Gesicht, kratzte sich verlegen am jenem roten Horn, welches mittig auf dem oberen Teil ihrer Stirn, knapp unterhalb des Haaransatzes saß. Jetzt kamen Informationen aus dem Imperialen Zentrum, ehemals Coruscant. Einige Dekrete des Imperators, die die ehemalige Jedi nicht interessierten. Sie schaute sich um. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Die beiden ortsüblichen Spione, der Weequay und der Rodianer, waren nach Shaak Tis Tod durch einen Shi'ido ersetzt worden. Vielleicht, um Racheaktionen von deren Padawan vorzubeugen. Aber Maris Brood hatte keinerlei Neigung verspürt, sich mit dem Imperium anzulegen. Ihre Meisterin war tot. Und nun war es an ihr, sich die Dschungelwelt Felucias untertan zu machen. Sie zu beherrschen. Und zu bezähmen. Wenn sie es brauchte. So wie zum Beispiel diesen Riesen-Rancor, der nun ihr Haustier war und schwere Lasten für sie schleppte. Vedapudu hatte sie ihn genannt „Seidenfutter".

„ _Und hier noch eine Suchmeldung!"_ , hörte sie den Sprecher des Holo-Nets, einen blonden Menschen, vorlesen. _„Gesucht werden die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti und deren Padawan Maris Brood, welche auf dem Planeten Felucia ihr Unwesen treiben sollen. Es handelt sich bei Shaak Ti um eine ohne Montrals 1,78 m große rote Togruta mit weißen Tätowierungen und blau-weißen Montrals, bei Maris Brood hingegen um eine 1,65 m große Zabrak mit weißer Haut, schwarzen Haaren und sieben roten Hörnern auf der Vorderseite ihres Kopfes. Sachdienliche Hinweise nimmt jede Polizeidienststelle oder Leitstelle unserer Streitkräfte entgegen. Das Imperium lobt eine Belohnung von einer Million Credits auf den Kopf von Shaak Ti, sechzigtausend Credits auf den von Maris Brood aus."_

Maris Brood zuckte zusammen. Sie sah die beiden Steckbriefe. ‚Diese Idioten! Wusste das Imperium noch nichts vom Tod Shaak Tis? War ihr Mörder gar nicht im Auftrag des Imperators unterwegs gewesen? Aber egal: Jeder popelige Kopfgeldjäger würde sich nun auf nach Felucia machen, um eine Million und sechzigtausend Credits zu kassieren. So wenig Credits für sie! Wie demütigend! Auf Obi-Wan Kenobi waren immerhin zwei Millionen Credits ausgesetzt! Aber Vedapudu würde jeden zertrampeln, der ihr zu nahe kommen würde, keine Frage! Aber was, wenn der Imperator irgendwelche Inquisitoren oder gar ganze Sturmtruppenabteilungen mit Unterstützung von AT-STs oder gar AT-ATs schicken würde? Sie brauchte irgendetwas, um sich zu schützen. Eine Art Rückversicherung. Sie könnte das womöglich mit dem Spion hier in der Cantina besprechen. Ein Deal! Wo nur war der verdammte Shi'ido, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?!

Imperator Palpatine war ungehalten.

„Vader, wieso gebt Ihr eine Suchmeldung nach Shaak Ti heraus, wo sie doch bereits tot ist?"

„Es geht um ihre Padawan. Sie ist noch am Leben", schnarrte Vader zurück.

„Ja und?"

„Wir müssen sie erledigen, bevor sie sich dem Widerstand anschließt."

„So viel Aufwand wegen einer kleinen Padawan?", höhnte Sidious.

„Wegen sechzigtausend Credits kommt niemand nach Felucia. Wegen einer Million plus sechzigtausend Credits hingegen schon", erwiderte Vader überzeugt.

„Vader, was immer für ein Spiel Ihr hier treibt; Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst, was Ihr da tut."

„Das weiß ich, mein Meister", erwiderte Vader unerschütterlich.

Nachdem Vader gegangen war, überlegte Sidious noch eine Weile. Wollte Vader wirklich die kleine Padawan in seine Obhut bringen, um statt Starkiller eine neue Verbündete heranzuzüchten, mit deren Hilfe er ihn stürzen könnte? Oder war diese Aktion lediglich eine von vielen Missionen, in welchen es galt, Jedi zu erledigen?

Maris Brood wollte gerade die Cantina verlassen. Da sah sie einen großgewachsenen Mann mit zurückgekämmten welligen schwarzen Haaren, gebräunter Haut, aristokratischer Erscheinung. Sie kannte diesen Mann. Jeder kannte ihn, der oft genug Holo-Net schaute. Jetzt hatte der Senator sie entdeckt. Er war von seinem Tisch aufgestanden und kam auf sie zu. Was war das jetzt für ein Spiel? Schickte das Imperium jetzt Senatoren, um Jedi-Padawane dingfest zu machen?

„Ich bin Senator Bail Organa vom Imperialen Senat. Und Ihr müsst Maris Brood sein", sagte er zu der skeptisch dreinschauenden Zabrak.

„Was wollt Ihr?"

„Ihr seid Shaak Tis Padawan. Ich brauche die Hilfe Eurer Meisterin."

„Dann kommt mit", sagte Maris freundlich zu dem Senator und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Da war sie endlich. Ihre Chance. Ihre Rückversicherung! Ihr war es jetzt völlig egal geworden, ob ein Spion des Imperiums sie jetzt entdecken würde oder nicht.

Gemeinsam verließen die Zabrak und der Mensch die Cantina. Mit Maris' Speeder fuhren die Zwei zum Rand des Dschungels. Maris hatte einen unterirdischen Hangar ausheben lassen, der ihr Gefährt zuverlässig vor neugierigen Blicken oder gar Dieben verbarg. Im Dschungel würde sie damit ohnehin nicht weiterkommen. Vedapudu kam auf sie zu. Auf Maris' Geheiß beugte er sich und sie bedeutete dem Senator, hinter ihr aufzusteigen. Der Senator von Alderaan genoss den Blick vom Rücken des riesigen Rancorbullen auf den Dschungel nur mäßig. Seine Gedanken waren auf Kaschyyyk. Bei Leia.

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass wir hier auf Felucia sind?", fragte Maris ihren hinter ihr sitzenden Gast.

„Es hat eine Suchmeldung gegeben. Das Imperium wird schon bald sowohl Shaak Ti als auch dich jagen. Während meine Tochter Leia auf Kaschyyyk vom Imperator gefangen gehalten wird. Wenn Ihr Jedi mit mir kommt und mir helft Leia zu befreien, dann habe ich meine Tochter wieder und Ihr könnt irgendwo anders untertauchen und ein neues Leben anfangen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Ja, dafür werdet Ihr sorgen", echote Maris und sah ihn mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln an.

Bail Organa wunderte sich. Diese Antwort der jungen Jedi war so gar nicht jedihaft. Aber es waren schwere Zeiten. Jeder musste sich anpassen. Er war neugierig, wie Shaak Ti jetzt wohl nach all den Jahren aussehen würde. Er kannte sie nur flüchtig. Aber alle anderen Jedi, die er bislang versucht hatte, wegen der Befreiung Leias zu kontaktieren, waren seinem Ruf nicht gefolgt. Weder Rahm Kota auf Nar Shaddaa, der sich mit Verweis auf seine Blindheit geweigert hatte, ihm zu helfen, noch Kazdan Paratus auf Raxus Prime, der gar nicht erst reagiert hatte. Da hatte der Senator bereits Böses geahnt. Und jetzt, wo das Imperium diese doppelte Suchmeldung herausgegeben hatte, wollte Organa nicht mehr nur seine Tochter, sondern auch dieses verbliebene Meister-Padawan-Pärchen auf Felucia retten.

„Es ist am besten, Ihr geht in diese Hütte, bis Shaak Ti zurückkehrt. Die Felucianer sind sehr unfreundlich, wenn sie Fremde hier sehen. Und ich muss jetzt kurz weg", komplimentierte die Zabrak den Senator in eine Hütte, die aus Knochen und Blättern erbaut war. Sie bemerkte das Zögern von Organa, seinen mehr als kritischen Blick auf einen kräftigen Oberschenkelknochen eines Tieres im Gebälk des kleinen Hauses.

„Mein Haustier ist sehr fleißig und beschafft mir Baumaterial, wo es auch nur etwas findet", erwiderte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, um die Bedenken ihres Besuchers zu zerstreuen.

Endlich war Bail Organa in der Hütte. Die Knochentür schnappte zu. Der bronzehäutige Mann ließ seine Lippen schmal und hart werden, als er sah, wie Maris die Tür abschloss.

„Das ist nur zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit, Senator. Damit hier keine ungebetenen, äußerst wilden Gäste hereinkommen. Ihr habt ja sicherlich gesehen, welche Bestien hier umherstreifen. Für mich sind sie kein Problem, für Euch schon", meinte sie, dann verschwand sie im Dschungel.

Der Senator wartete geschlagene vier Stunden, bis Maris wieder auftauchte. Sie hatte etwas Essen und frisches Wasser mitgebracht.

„Wo ist Shaak Ti?", fragte er leicht ungehalten. Maris Brood konnte den wachsenden Argwohn Bail Organas fühlen. Sie lächelte innerlich.

„Sie ist tot. Schon seit fünf Tagen. Ihr kommt zu spät."

„Dann hat sich bereits jemand das Kopfgeld geholt. Warum habt Ihr mir das nicht vorhin gesagt?", schnappte der Senator.

„Dann wärt Ihr ja nicht mitgekommen. Mir habt Ihr ja offenbar nicht zugetraut, Eure kostbare Leia zu befreien!", blaffte sie ihn an.

„Was ist nur aus Euch geworden? Shaak Ti wäre enttäuscht, wenn sie …"

„Schweigt! Ihr wollt Freiheit für Eure verwöhnte Tochter!", unterbrach sie rüde seinen vorwurfsvollen Satz. „Ich will Freiheit für mich selbst. Und Ihr seid mein Faustpfand dafür. Dem Imperium liegt offenbar viel an Euch. Mehr als ihm an Shaak Ti gelegen hat. Und sicherlich viel mehr als an mir. Ich muss sehen, wo ich bleibe. Das müssen wir alle."

Bail Organa sah den harten Blick ihrer roten Augen. Er ließ schlaff die bislang angespannten Schultern sinken.

„Aber keine Angst. Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit Leute kontaktiert. Leute, die vertrauenswürdig sind und mir Strafverschonung sowie eine Ausnahme von der Order 66 gewähren werden … sobald Ihr wieder frei seid", sagte sie und ihre roten Augen funkelten ihn spöttisch an.

Bail Organa überlegte, ob er jemals einen Jedi mit roten Augen gesehen hatte. Oder Zabraks. Maris Brood erriet seine Gedanken.

„Das ist die Dunkle Seite, Senator. Sie umgibt uns. Sie durchdringt alles. Und einige von uns, so wie ich zum Beispiel, können sie gar nutzen. Unternehmt einen Ausbruchsversuch und Vedapudu macht Banthapudu aus Euch!"


	30. Hin zum Licht

Starkiller nahm aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr, dass Proxy wieder einmal im Begriff war, seine Gestalt zu verändern. Er hatte eine Vermutung. Richtig. Sein Meister erschien vor ihm.

„Die Falle ist bereitet, mein Schüler. Du kannst also nach Felucia weiterfliegen und deinen neuesten Verbündeten einsammeln", erklärte die hochaufragende schwarzgekleidete Gestalt dem Sith-Schüler.

„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen, Meister", erwiderte Starkiller, wie es erwartet wurde.

„Und auch hier: Keine Zeugen!", befahl Vader.

„Natürlich Meister", gab Starkiller routinemäßig zurück. Offenbar zu routiniert.

„Ich spüre einen Konflikt in dir, mein Schüler", sagte Vader drohend.

„Es ist nur ... Ich frage mich, wie lange ich Rahm Kota noch täuschen kann. Irgendwann wird er …"

„Das ist es nicht!", bellte Vader. „Und das weißt du! Ich spüre, dass du dich zu sehr mit deinen Verbündeten identifizierst. Aber diese Mission ist zeitlich begrenzt und diese Leute sind lediglich nützliche Werkzeuge, nicht mehr. Denk immer daran: Mitgefühl ist eine Schwäche der Jedi. Wir müssen sie ausnutzen. Nicht ihr erliegen!", ermahnte Vader seinen Schüler.

„Ich verstehe, Meister."

„Das wird sich zeigen", erwiderte Vader düster, dann nahm Proxy urplötzlich wieder seine ursprüngliche Gestalt an.

Vaders Gestalt im Cockpit der Rogue Shadow verschwand. Starkiller spürte eine Anwesenheit. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Ich … wollte dich nur fragen, welchen Kurs ich jetzt eingeben soll", hörte er hinter sich Juno Eclipse mit belegter Stimme sagen.

„Felucia", gab er ihr zur Antwort.

„Ich wollte eigentlich dich fragen, nicht Vader", sagte Juno besorgt.

Starkiller fühlte, dass hinter ihrer Besorgnis Zorn lauerte. Und enttäuschtes Vertrauen.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, wieso ich immer noch für ihn arbeite."

Sie nickte stumm.

„Er hat einen neuen Plan, den Imperator zu stürzen. Und diese Rebellen werden uns dabei helfen."

„Diese Rebellen! Hört sich nicht so an, als wären wir wirklich ein Teil davon. Sind diese Rebellen für dich nur nützliche Werkzeuge, die du hinterher entsorgen wirst so wie die Sturmtruppler, denen wir auf unseren Missionen begegnen? Glaubst du wirklich, Vader würde zögern, erneut zu tun, was er uns schon einmal angetan hat?"

„Nein, aber für den Moment müssen wir sein Spiel mitspielen. Ein Spiel, in dem ich die Hauptverantwortung trage, nicht er", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, wenn du scheiterst, dann wird Vader dir die Verantwortung dafür zuschieben", meinte sie bitter.

„Ich weiß. Aber dazu wird es nicht kommen. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Juno beschloss, ihm zu glauben. Welche Wahl hätte sie auch gehabt, wo sie doch unehrenhaft aus dem Imperialen Dienst entlassen worden war und jetzt nur noch ihn hatte? Sie ließ seine Hand los, um ihm ein Bündel Kleidung hinzulegen. Starkiller schaute auf die für ihn bestimmte Tracht. Es war ein beiges Unterhemd, eine ebenso beige Tunika, ein brauner Ledergürtel mit einem Holster für sein Lichtschwert sowie ein rostbrauner Mantel. Genau das, was früher Jedi getragen hatten. Er fühlte Junos erwartungsvollen Blick auf ihm ruhen.

„Du wolltest das schon vor zwei Tagen anziehen. Rahm Kota magst du in deinem schwarzen imperialen Kampfanzug vielleicht jetzt noch zum Narren halten. Aber Bail Organa auf Felucia wird ihn sehen und ahnen, was du bist."

Starkiller, wusste, dass Juno recht hatte. Er hatte das vor sich her geschoben. Seine Sith-Ausbildung hatte ihn gelehrt, diese Jedi-Kleidung zu hassen. Aber jetzt war sie für seine neueste Mission unabdingbar. Und außerdem hatte Vader das so angeordnet. Wie Vader wohl in so einer Kluft aussehen würde? Er konnte sich ob dieses schrägen Gedankens ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Dann lasse ich dich jetzt allein", sagte Juno und verließ das Cockpit genauso lautlos, wie sie es betreten hatte.

Zögerlich zog er den schwarzen imperialen Kampfoverall aus und legte die beigen und braunen Lagen des Jedi-Gewandes an. Alles passte ihm wie angegossen. Aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte Starkiller, dass ihm weniger die neue Kleidung nicht gefiel, als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er seine neuen Verbündeten damit betrog. Vader hatte recht.

Endlich traten sie aus dem Hyperraum aus. Die blaugrüne Kugel von Felucia kam in Sicht.

Befriedigt registrierte Starkiller, wie sicher Juno Eclipse nun auf dem Riesenpilz aufsetzte.

„Gut schaust du aus!", sagte Juno, nachdem sie einen anerkennenden Pfiff ob seiner neuen Jedi-Kluft hatte fahren lassen. Etwas verlegen strich er sich über den neuen Gürtel.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein!", rief ihm Juno beinahe fröhlich hinterher, als er sich von der Rogue Shadow entfernte, um im Dschungel Felucias zu verschwinden.

Der Sarlacc war nicht weit. Als er noch nicht einmal am äußeren Rand des Riesentieres angekommen war, schlug ihm bereits der Geruch der Verwesung entgegen. Die Siedlungen der Felucianer zwischen den spitz aufragenden Zahnreihen des riesigen erdgebundenen Tieres waren verwaist und leer. Als er sich dem Schlund des Sarlaccs näherte, wurde der Geruch der Fäulnis und Verwesung unerträglich. Konnte es sein, dass Shaak Tis Tod auch den riesigen Sarlacc getötet hatte? Er sondierte die Gegend. Da! Etwas Dunkles!

Er wandte sich um, um vier blaufedrigen Felucianer mit ihren Knochenschwertern vor sich zu sehen. Er erledigte zwei von ihnen mit blauen Machtblitzen, einen anderen mit seinem grünen Lichtschwert. Der Vierte lief davon, wohl um Bericht zu erstatten. Ein Rancor kam auf ihn zugelaufen, als habe er auf ihn gewartet. Das riesige hornplattengepanzerte Tier senkte den Kopf, um ihn auf die Hörner zu spießen. Starkiller sprintete unter ihm hindurch. Damit hatte das schwerfellige Tier nicht gerechnet. Es wandte sich abrupt um, um seinen Gegner erneut mit seinen Augen zu fixieren. Starkiller nutzte dieses Überraschungsmoment. Er zielte auf des Rancors rechtes Auge. Er verfehlte es knapp. Auf einmal drehte der Rancor ab und verschwand im Dschungelgestrüpp. Eine weitere Reihe Felucianer tauchte auf, zehn diesmal, die er nacheinander erledigte, während zweien die Flucht gelang.

Auf einmal wurde es merkwürdig ruhig in der Macht. Da wusste Starkiller, dass er sich beinahe am Ziel befand.

Das überwucherte Rancor-Skelett war nicht nur einfach eine Knochenruine. Es war ein Haus mit Gängen, Räumen und kleinen Fenstern. Mit seinem Lichtschwert öffnete Starkiller eine Tür, die aus Knochen bestand. Bail Organa kauerte in der absonderlichen Zelle. Der alderaanische Senator sah erschöpft und müde aus, war aber unverletzt. Der Sith-Schüler öffnete die Fesseln der Geisel.

„Senator Organa. Ich bin gekommen, um Euch zu retten", erklärte Starkiller, sein Lichtschwert deaktivierend.

„Wenigstens ein Jedi, der noch handlungsfähig ist", erwiderte der Senator mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Nicht nur ein Jedi. Meister Kota schickt mich", sagte der Sith-Schüler in demonstrativer Bescheidenheit.

„Er wird sauer sein, weil ich mich nicht herausgehalten habe", meinte der Senator schuldbewusst.

„Sicher, aber er bevorzugt es, Euch persönlich anzuschreien, schätze ich", erwiderte Starkiller mit verhaltenem Grinsen, während die beiden Männer aus dem Haus gingen.

Das Knacken von Ästen und Zweigen machten der Konversation ein Ende.

„Das ist ihr Haustierchen", erklärte Bail.

„Wessen Haustierchen?"

„Der Rancor von Maris Brood, Shaak Tis Padawan. Sie will sich Gnade von Vader erkaufen, indem sie mich hier festhält. Sie muss den Verstand verloren haben, wenn sie glaubt, derart ihren Willen durchsetzen zu können."

„Dieser ganze Planet muss verrückt geworden sein", meinte Starkiller.

„Wir sind nicht verrückt!", hörte er auf einmal eine tückisch klingende Stimme von jenseits des Hauses.

Sofort fuhr Starkiller herum und aktivierte wieder seine grüne Klinge.

„Wir haben uns nur die Kraft der Dunklen Seite zu Eigen gemacht", erklärte die fahlweiße Zabrak, die nun hinter dem Haus hervorgetreten kam, die beiden Griffe ihrer Lichtschwerter in ihren Händen kreiseln lassend, welche sich auf einmal rot entzündeten.

Starkillers Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen. Er hatte diese junge Frau, während er hilflos auf Vaders Lazarettschiff lag, bereits in einer seiner Visionen gesehen. Er wusste, wer sie war. Aber damals hatte sie noch goldene Augen gehabt. Ihre Naturaugenfarbe. Und sie hatte ein grünes Lichtschwert. Damals – als die Zabrak noch eine Dienerin der Hellen Seite der Macht gewesen war. Bevor er alles zerstört hatte. Ob sie das wusste und ihn erkannte?

„Maris Brood", begrüßte er sie.

Sie legte anerkennend den Kopf schief. „Und du bist …?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", blaffte er, weiterhin seine grüne Klinge in Verteidigungsstellung haltend, um ihrem Doppelklingenwirbel zu trotzen.

„Ich bin wegen des Senators hier", erklärte er schließlich sein Anliegen.

„Tja, du kannst ihn nicht haben."

„Von nicht können kann keine Rede sein", erwiderte er geringschätzig.

Das D'un Möch hatte begonnen.

Sie grinste.

„Wollen wir es ausprobieren?"

„Tritt zur Seite, Mädchen. Lass mich dir nicht wehtun."

Sie lachte.

„Oh, das wirst du schon nicht. Er wird dich nicht lassen", erwiderte sie bissig.

Maris Brood trat beiseite, um Vedapudu das Feld zu überlassen. Der größte Rancorbulle, den Starkiller je gesehen hatte, zertrat die Wände der Knochenhütte und wirbelte dabei eine riesige Knochenlawine auf, welche den Sith-Schüler und den Senator gleichermaßen durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Starkiller konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Knochenhaufen befreien, um den klauenbewehrten Riesenfüßen auszuweichen, welche nun nach ihm traten und hackten. Die dicke panzerplattenbewehrte Haut des Rancors war selbst für sein Lichtschwert undurchdringlich. Seine blauen Sithblitze prallten an der dicken Schwarte des Riesenviehs ab wie Wasser.

Starkiller wollte in den Verstand des nach ihm jagenden, tretenden Tieres eindringen, aber dieser war völlig vom Willen der Zabrak beherrscht, deren schrilles Kichern er mal aus dieser, mal aus jener Richtung hören konnte. Er sah jetzt nur einen Weg. Er musste alles auf eine Karte setzen. Er wurde völlig ruhig und schaute dem Tier in die gelben Augen. Der Rancor riss sein riesiges, mit langen scharfen Zähnen bewehrtes Maul auf. Starkiller sprang hinein, bevor sich die Zähne in seinen Leib bohren würden. Der Rancor schnappte reflexartig zu. Dann, als er merkte, dass er seine unkontrollierbar zappelnde Beute nicht zerbeißen konnte, versuchte er, seinen Rachen wieder weit zu öffnen, um Starkiller aus seiner Kehle zu würgen, von wo aus dieser mit seiner grünen Klinge die Zunge abgeschnitten hatte, welche ihn dabei behindert hatte, seinen riesigen Gegner zu erledigen. Das grüne Lichtschwert durchstach den Gaumen nach oben. Aber der Beißreflex war noch zu stark. Das Maul blieb zu. Gerade noch solange, dass Starkiller in dessen Innerem eine telekinetische Welle erzeugte, welche den Rancorschädel von innen heraus explodieren ließ.

Starkiller fiel mit dem Rancor nach unten. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, das Maul über ihm zu öffnen und hinaus zu kriechen, da stand auch schon wieder die Zabrak vor ihm.

„Jetzt hast du mich wirklich wütend gemacht. Und dafür wirst du bezahlen!", spie ihm Maris Brood entgegen, ihn wieder mit ihren beiden roten Klingen angreifend.

Er hieb nach ihr und in dem Moment war sie verschwunden. Er schaute sich um. Auf einmal spürte er von hinten einen leisen Windhauch. Er schwang herum und hielt, einem Impuls folgend, seine Klinge in die Höhe. Richtig. Jetzt wurden ihre beiden roten Klingen sichtbar. Eine davon wurde von seiner grünen geblockt. Über die andere sprang er leichtfüßig hinweg. Sie tauschten ein paar Hiebe aus. Dann war Maris Brood wieder einmal verschwunden. Gerade eben noch war sie zwei Meter links von ihm gewesen … um nun von zehn Metern Entfernung aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung von oben herabwirbelnd nach ihm zu hauen und zu stechen. Seine Gegnerin konnte sich in der Macht verbergen wie eine umbaranische Schattenattentäterin! Wirklich atemberaubend! Vader hatte ihm einst erklärt, dass die Sith auf der vor tausend Jahren auf dem Planeten Umbara existierenden Sith-Akademie diese Kunst perfektioniert hatten. Auch Darth Bane hatte …

Maris Brood war unerwarteterweise von hinten an ihn herangewirbelt. Er schaffte es gerade noch, ihren Doppelhieb zu parieren.

Starkiller verteidigte sich zunächst nur. Maris Brood war genauso so wie er, auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Und doch wollten beide eigentlich noch etwas anderes. Noch viel mehr. Eigentlich hätten sie einander helfen sollen, anstatt … Aber das ging unter Bail Organas wachsamen Augen nicht. Und Vader hatte angeordnet, dass es keine Zeugen geben sollte. Also kämpfte er weiter, während ihm von ihrer Seite her nicht mehr nur Zorn und Wut, sondern immer mehr Selbstmitleid und Furcht entgegenschlugen. Ja, Maris war eine Anfängerin auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Seite. Aber jetzt war sie eine Konkurrentin, die seinem, nein, Vaders Plan, im Wege stand.

Starkiller wechselte vom Soresu ins aggressivere Yuyo, als er merkte, dass Maris' Kräfte nachließen. _‚Nutze deine Furcht'_ , wollte er ihr zurufen. Aber warum? Er ließ mit einem telekinetischen Schub Knochen in ihre Richtung segeln. Während sie dadurch abgelenkt war und sie die Knochen von allen Seiten trafen, entwaffnete er sie mit zwei raschen präzisen Hieben. Ihre Klingen flogen in das Knochenfeld, während sie selbst rücklings zu Boden ging und sich ihre verbrannten Unterarme rieb. Sie drehte sich um, um blaue Machtblitze zu gewahren, die sie am Boden hielten.

„Nein!", keuchte sie verzweifelt. Er spürte ihre Wut, aber sie war auf eigenartige Weise blockiert. Die Helle Seite war noch stark in ihr.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er provozierend, sich über ihr mit erhobener grüner Klinge aufbauend.

„Wenn du die Sklavin der dunklen Seite bist, die du zu sein behauptest, tue ich der Galaxis einen Gefallen."

„Aber es ist nicht meine Schuld. Shaak Ti hat mich auf diesem grausamen Planeten im Stich gelassen!"

Tränen glitzerten bei diesen Worten in ihren roten Augen. Starkiller warf dem etwa fünf Meter neben ihnen stehenden Bail Organa einen Blick zu. Der Senator schaute die besiegte Maris Brood mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. Seine braunen Augen schienen Maris Brood durchbohren zu wollen. Seine Lippen waren in Ekel geschürzt. Starkiller konnte ihn verstehen.

„Felucia ist böse!", fuhr Maris Brood fort. „Es hat mich verdorben. Bitte! Lass mich von hier weggehen!", sagte sie inbrünstig.

Starkiller zögerte. Hätte er nicht selbst erlebt, dass dieser Planet vor Shaak Tis Tod noch ganz anders, noch viel heller und vor allem friedlicher gewesen war, dann hätte er der Zabrak ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken geglaubt, auch wenn ihn ihr zerknirschtes Selbstmitleid anwiderte. Und noch viel mehr die Tatsache, dass sie Shaak Ti deren eigenen Tod vorwarf! Maris Brood dachte nur an sich! Er ging ein paar Schritte von ihr zurück.

‚ _Du bist der Dunklen Seite nicht würdig!_ ', wollte er ihr entgegen schreien.

„Weshalb sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte er sie stattdessen in neutralem Tonfall.

Sie erhob sich auf die Knie.

„Bitte lass mich gehen. Du hast gewonnen oder nicht? Der Senator gehört dir", sagte Maris Brood mit weicher werdender Stimme.

Eigentlich hätte er es hier beenden können. Aber Starkiller stand weiterhin über ihr, ohne etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Er überlegte. Und plötzlich spürte die Zabrak Selbstzweifel in den Gedanken des vermeintlichen Jedi. Sie streckte die weißen Hände nach ihm aus.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mich zu töten. Bitte!"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an. Vader hatte befohlen …

„Ich bin von der Dunklen Seite korrumpiert worden! Der gesamte Planet ist es! Hätte ich damals jemanden wie dich an meiner Seite gehabt, dann wäre es nicht soweit gekommen", sagte sie gepresst und erneut rannen Tränen aus ihren roten Augen.

Sein Herz krümmte sich bei diesem ihrem letzten Satz.

„Vielleicht. Aber Tatsache ist, dass wir manchmal ganz allein sind", erwiderte er tonlos.

Aber ihre goldenen Augen schauten ihn weiterhin bittend und traurig an.

„Ich verspreche, in Zukunft der Dunklen Seite zu entsagen. Bitte verschone mich! Rette mich stattdessen!", bat sie mit noch mehr Eindringlichkeit.

Langsam ließ er sein Lichtschwert sinken und deaktivierte es.

„Wir werden sehen. Jetzt muss ich den Senator wieder zurückbringen. Allein."

„Ich danke dir", sagte Maris Brood mit einem scheuen Lächeln, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zurück in den Dschungel, aus welchem sie gekommen war.

„Warum habt Ihr sie gehen lassen? Ihr glaubt ihr doch nicht etwa ihre unter Druck geäußerten Beteuerungen?", fragte Senator Organa unmutig seinen Retter.

„Hier geht es nicht um glauben oder nicht glauben", erwiderte der junge Sith. „Es geht darum, das Richtige zu tun."

Bail Organa sah ihn skeptisch an. Starkiller konnte etwas Arroganz ob seiner von einem jugendlichen Mund gesprochenen Worte fühlen.

„Ihr glaubt wirklich, ich hätte sie frei gelassen, Senator? Nein, Maris Brood ist nicht frei. All die Taten, die sie begangen hat, werden sie verfolgen. So wie mich meine Taten verfolgen. Wenn ich wirklich Bestrafung wollte, dann müsste ich bei mir selbst anfangen. Und das könnt Ihr jetzt in dieser Situation nicht wirklich wollen."

„Deine Worte sind weise weit jenseits deines Alters, junger Jedi", meinte Bail Organa nun gedankenvoll. „Und ich wüsste da auch jemanden, der die Zabrak wieder auf den rechten Weg zurückführen könnte", setzte er hinzu.

Maris Brood ärgerte sich. Sie war immer noch vogelfrei im Imperium. Offenbar war der alderaanische Senator den Jedi mehr wert, als er dem Imperium wert gewesen war. Wenn die Jedi ihn gerettet hatten, bedeutete dies ja wohl, dass das Imperium den Tod Bail Organas ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken inkauf genommen hätte, ohne dass sie daraus auch nur den geringsten Vorteil hätte schlagen können. Was für eine fatale Fehleinschätzung sie sich mit ihrer Geiselnahme geleistet hatte! Sie hätte stattdessen damals ihrer Meisterin helfen sollen, diesen Sith-Attentäter zu stellen und zu vernichten! Aber was, wenn Shaak Ti recht gehabt hatte und sie wären beide getötet worden?

Maris Brood erkannte, dass die neu in ihr erwachte Dunkle Seite sie verwirrte, ihre Gedanken getrübt hatte. Aber wer würde Ihr jetzt noch helfen? Der Jedi mit dem grünen Lichtschwert, der ihr aus verständlichen Gründen seinen Namen nicht nennen wollte, hatte gesagt: „Wir werden sehen".

Aus einem ihr selbst nicht verständlichen Grund beschloss Maris Brood, ihm zu glauben und sich weiter im Dschungel von Felucia zu verstecken, bis eine andere Chance käme, von hier fortzukommen. Wollte sie überhaupt noch von hier fort? Der Dschungelplanet war für sie eine zweite Heimat geworden. Sie kannte diesen Teil des Planeten wie ihre Westentasche. Sie beherrschte ihn gar, zumindest teilweise. So wie es früher ihre Meisterin getan hatte. Und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie anderswo etwas verpasste. Dieses Gefühl hatte an ihr genagt, seit sie mit Shaak Ti auf Felucia gelandet war. Und jetzt nagte es ganz besonders an ihr. Unschlüssig und innerlich zerrissen legte sie sich am Abend dieses Tages schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie wie gewohnt jagen. Auf einmal hörte sie ein Geräusch. Äste hatten geknackt. Sie wandte sich um. Da spürte sie die Präsenz eines Machtbenutzers. Er machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Zugehörigkeit zur Hellen Seite der Macht. Maris Brood ging auf eine Lichtung, um ihren Verfolger dorthin zu locken. Nur für den Fall, dass sie Platz bräuchte. Ein kahlköpfiger dunkelhäutiger Mensch in pastellfarbiger Jedi-Kleidung erschien vor ihr. Sie sondierte seine Gedanken. Um sogleich beschämt zu werden. Der Ankömmling schien in der Hellen Seite außerordentlich stark zu sein. Aber sie sah da noch etwas anderes. Etwas, was sie in der wachsenden Dunkelheit auf Felucia nicht sonderlich befremdete. Aber dieser Mann vor ihr war bestimmt ein Meister, so wie Shaak Ti es gewesen war. Er hatte sich genauso gut unter Kontrolle wie ihre frühere Meisterin. Sie könnte bestimmt viel von ihm lernen, wenn sie jetzt keinen Fehler machte.

„Maris Brood?", fragte sie der Unbekannte mit nicht unfreundlicher Stimme..

„Es ist schon peinlich, dass offenbar alle verbliebenen Jedi in der Galaxis meinen Namen kennen, während ich bislang nur meinen alten Meister und Shaak Ti kannte", erwiderte die Zabrak zerknirscht.

„Ich bin Jedi-Meister Mace Windu. Bail Organa hat mich geschickt, um nach dir zu schauen."

„Ihr wollt mich weiter unterweisen?", fragte sie.

„Das musst du wollen. Ich bin nur hier, um deine Entscheidung zu hören."

Sie schaute kurz in den Dschungel. Hier war sie die Königin. Dort draußen wäre sie wieder eine kleine Padawan. Aber sie würde endlich wieder Gewissheit haben, das Richtige zu tun. Sie könnte weiter lernen. Und wenn alles gut laufen würde, könnte sie gar später ihre tote Meisterin rächen. Rache! Kein guter Gedanke für eine Jedi!

„Keine Sorge. So etwas denken wir alle von Zeit zu Zeit. Wichtig ist, es zu kontrollieren und denen zu überlassen, die es ohne Emotion vollstrecken können", erklärte Mace Windu zuversichtlich.

„Ich komme mit Euch. Ich hole nur noch ein paar Sachen", erwiderte Maris Brood beschwingt. Ihr war es peinlich, dass der fremde Jedi-Meister ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. Sie fühlte nun mehr als deutlich, dass ihre Zeit auf Felucia vorbei war. Endlich!

Mace Windu saß mit seiner neuen Padawan in seinem Raumschiff auf dem Weg zu einem unbekannten Ziel.

„Wir werden fürs Erste auf einem abgeschiedenen Planeten trainieren. Mit diesen roten Augen kann ich dich unmöglich anderen Jedi vorstellen. Ich hatte während der Klonkriege bereits Shaak Tis Tochter als Padawan gehabt."

„Ashla war Eure Padawan?", fragte Maris mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Nun, zumindest sie kennst du", meinte Mace Windu mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.

„Sie ist ja sehr bekannt in der Galaxis als Ehefrau des Chefs des Bankenclans", erwiderte Maris und ließ einen Seufzer fahren.

„Und nun werde ich mich um Shaak Tis dritte Padawan kümmern", erklärte er der verdutzten Zabrak.

„Shaak Ti hatte bereits zwei Padawane?"

„Sie starben kurz nach ihrer Ritterprüfung auf Missionen", erklärte der Korun-Meister.

„Davon hatte sie mir gar nichts erzählt!"

„Sie hat nur das Beste für dich gewollt. Dessen bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Mace Windu überzeugt. Dann schaute er gedankenverloren durch das Cockpitfenster in die Ferne des mit den weißen langgezogenen Streifen verblurrten Tunnels, der den Hyperraum anzeigte.

Starkiller saß allein im Cockpit der Rogue Shadow, als Proxy wieder einmal begann, zu vibrieren. Kurze Zeit später erschien Darth Vaders Silhouette vor seinem Schüler.

„Du hast den Senator befreit und die Padawan getötet", konstatierte er mehr, als dass er fragte.

„Ich habe den Senator befreit und Maris Brood verschont – aus taktischen Gründen", erklärte Starkiller in vorweggenommener Verteidigung seines einsamen Entschlusses.

„Welche taktischen Gründe?", inquirierte Vader misstrauisch.

„Senator Organa hat ihre Schonung erbeten, als sie spontan der Dunklen Seite entsagt hat. Es wäre töricht gewesen, sie in spontaner Rache hinzurichten. Das hätte unjedihaft ausgesehen", verteidigte sich Starkiller weiter.

„Aber ich hatte dir befohlen, sie zu töten! Ich habe bei meinem Plan bereits das Mitgefühl des Senators einkalkuliert. Du hättest später zurückkehren können, um es zu vollenden. Ich hatte dir extra eine Woche Zeit gegeben, falls es solche Komplikationen gibt", erklärte Vader ärgerlich.

„Und genauso habe ich es getan, Meister. Aber als ich nach fünf Tagen wieder nach Felucia kam, war Maris Brood nicht mehr dort", erwiderte Starkiller mit unschuldigen braunen Augen.

„Ein Grund mehr, sie gleich zu töten, anstatt sie laufen zu lassen!", zischte Vader.

„Was ist schon eine kleine Padawan im Vergleich zu Eurem großen Plan?", entgegnete Starkiller. „Maris Brood wird Euren Plan bestimmt nicht vereiteln. Ohne ihre Meisterin und der Dunkelheit auf Felucia ist sie ein Niemand. Sie wird auch ganz bestimmt nicht dem Imperator dienen. Also warum soll ich sie töten, wenn meine Gnade ihr gegenüber meine Glaubwürdigkeit als Jedi stärkt?"

„Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast, mein Schüler – für Dich!", sagte Vader. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in Proxy.

Starkiller wandte sich um, als er jemanden ins Cockpit hereinkommen hörte. Juno strahlte ihn an.

„Endlich! Endlich hast du dich ihm widersetzt!", sagte sie und streichelte zärtlich seinen Oberarm, der vom braunen Ärmel seiner Jedi-Tracht bedeckt wurde.

„Es wurde auch Zeit", entgegnete er eine Spur heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte, denn Juno zuckte ob seiner Worte spontan zusammen. „Wir dürfen es damit jetzt nur nicht übertreiben", setzte er etwas weicher nach.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Juno eifrig kopfnickend und ihre Hand wanderte von seinem Oberarm hinunter zu seiner Hand, um sie zu drücken. Er ließ es geschehen und fühlte, wie ihn eine Welle von Wärme und Nähe überflutete.

 _Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält wieder viele Begebenheiten aus dem Roman „The Force Unleashed" von Sean Williams. Dass Maris Brood jetzt Mace Windus neue Padawan wird, ist eine Erweiterung von mir. Im Roman und auch sonst bleibt völlig offen, wie es mit der jungen Zabrak weitergeht, was ich schade fand und hier korrigieren will._


	31. Reise der Entscheidung

Darth Plagueis erwiderte Shaak Tis Lächeln. Er genoss ihre Hand in der seinen. Am liebsten hätte sie an sich gezogen. Stattdessen ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Beide blieben auf dem Balkon etwa einen Meter entfernt voneinander stehen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Schließlich sagte er:

„Lass uns wieder nach drinnen gehen. Vielleicht magst du mit mir etwas Lichtschwertkampf trainieren. Es wird dir für die Reise nach Felucia zwar nicht viel nützen, aber du gerätst nicht ganz aus der Übung, bis die Zeit des Wiedereintritts in die reale Welt herangerückt ist."

„Könntest du mich denn mit dem Lichtschwert als Machtgeist töten?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Da müsste schon ein lebender Machtbenutzer kommen und uns mit Energiestößen vernichten, so wie es Exar Kun damals vor viertausend Jahren mit dem Geist von Freedon Nadd getan hatte. Aber da wir uns nicht offenbaren können, bleibt uns höchstens die Beschimpfung anderer Machtgeister, wenn wir denn auf welche treffen sollten", meinte er verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Bist du bis jetzt einem begegnet?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", erwiderte er.

„Dann lass uns Lichtschwertkampf üben", nahm sie seinen Vorschlag an.

„Dann zeige ich dir den Trainingsraum", erwiderte er und ging mit ihr vom Balkon zurück ins Zimmer.

Shaak Ti war angenehm überrascht, dass Plagueis sogar daran gedacht hatte, einen blauen Kristall für ihr Lichtschwert zu besorgen. Ob sie jemals wieder ein richtiges Lichtschwert schwingen würde?

Der Lichtschwertkampf war kurz und hart. Shaak Ti hatte damit gerechnet, dass Plagueis von oben herab Juyo und Djem So anwenden würde. So wie es alle großgewachsenen Jedi mit ihrem Lichtschwert ebenfalls taten. Auf einmal fuhr seine rote Klinge durch ihren rechten Arm. Reflexhaft griff sie die herabfallende Klinge mit ihrer linken Hand, um weiterzukämpfen. Um zu sehen, dass ihre Rechte unbeschadet von Plagueis' Hieb geblieben war. Sie blockierte noch ein paar seiner Hiebe, dann machte sie einen Salto, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Und um ihr Lichtschwert währenddessen wieder in ihre Rechte zu nehmen. Als sie wieder unten aufkam, durchfuhr sie eine Idee. Kurzentschlossen streckte sie ihm ihre Klinge entgegen, um seinen Körper zu durchbohren. Aber er wich ihr mit atemberaubend schneller Geschwindigkeit aus. Sie stach ins Leere, um im selben Moment bang zu überlegen, ob er überhaupt je an dieser Stelle gestanden hatte, so weit weg, wie er plötzlich war. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn jetzt wieder vor sich. Sie sprang auf ihn zu und rammte ihm ihre blaue Klinge in den Bauch. In demselben Moment, in welchem seine rote Klinge sich in die Gegend bohrte, wo ihr Herz gewesen war.

Sie blieben einen Moment stehen und sahen sich an.

„Es kribbelt ein bisschen", sagte sie leicht verlegen und schaute erst in seine gelben Augen, dann auf die rote und die blaue Klinge, die nun beinahe parallel zu einander liegend, im Körper des jeweils Anderen steckten.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte er und deaktivierte seine Klinge.

Zeit, ihre Klinge ebenfalls wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Auf einmal begann sie schallend zu lachen.

„Wie soll … man denn da ernsthaft trainieren?", fragte sie, immer noch lachend.

„Nun, du solltest das Durchbohrtwerden möglichst vermeiden", erwiderte er mit bemüht besorgt klingender Stimme.

Ihr fiel eine gepfefferte Erwiderung darauf ein, aber sie fand es noch nicht an der Zeit, jetzt zweideutige Anspielungen zu machen.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Felucia aufbrechen. Ich … werde nach dieser Reise wieder zu dir zurückkehren und dann werde ich dir sagen, was ich möchte und tun werde."

„Dann werde ich dich zum Raumhafen bringen", erwiderte er.

„Er ist zweihundert Kilometer von hier in Richtung Südsüdwest, nicht wahr?"

„Du kennst dich ziemlich gut auf meinem Planeten aus", meinte er anerkennend.

„Ich bin vor zwanzig Jahren hierher geflogen. Mit Ashla und anderen Jünglingen. Administrator Kars Slipher hat mir einiges von dir erzählt", meinte Shaak Ti.

„Ich hoffe, nur gutes", sagte Plagueis in leicht mokantem Tonfall.

„Außer, dass er glaubt, du hättest dich nicht besonders um den Tod seines Bruders im Gefängnis Radbau Sieben geschert … ja", erwiderte sie mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du während der Zeit unseres Getrenntseins dasselbe getan wie ich", meinte er leicht amüsiert.

„Darüber können wir uns während der Reise zum Raumhafen gut unterhalten", meinte sie beschwingt.

Sie schwebten etwa zwei Stunden bis zum Raumhafen von Jygat, suchten ein Schiff für Shaak Ti aus. Alles um sie herum war zwar sichtbar, aber eigenartig verschwommen. Als wenn sie einen Sehfehler hätte. Das einzige, was sie klar und deutlich sah, war Hego Damask. Weil er wie sie in ihrer Halbwelt war, der Antimaterie-Welt. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie, wären sie für die Anderen sichtbar, für diese lebendigen Wesen bestimmt genauso verblurrt und verschwommen aussehen würden wie diese jetzt ihnen Beiden erschienen.

Sie warteten schweigend, bis sich die Einstiegsluke öffnete.

„Dann bis zu Deiner Rückkehr", sagte er und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Sie ergriff sie und fühlte den fluffigen Druck, den sie bereits kannte. Würde sie sich jemals daran gewöhnen? Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn …?

„Bis zu meiner Rückkehr", sagte sie feierlich und sah ihm, während sie seinen Händedruck erwiderte, fest in die gelben Augen.

Sie vermeinte, ein spöttisches Glitzern in ihnen erspäht zu haben. Konnte es sein, dass Hego Damask auch diesen ihren für einen Machtgeist unzüchtigen Gedanken gelesen hatte? Andererseits – sie war ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite. Da war es wahrscheinlich normal, dass … Nein, nichts war normal an dieser Art Halbexistenz! Wenn sie sich daran gewöhnen würde, dann würde sie bald völlig dem Verderben anheim fallen und nie mehr Eins mit der Macht werden! Genau deshalb klebten die Sith ja derart am Leben, weil ihnen diese Möglichkeit des Einswerdens mit der Macht aufgrund ihrer bösen Taten versagt blieb!

Sie wandte sich von Plagueis ab und stieg in das Raumschiff. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Sie sah, wie er zu ihr schaute. Dabei sollte er sie eigentlich gar nicht sehen können durch die von außen verspiegelten Transparistahlscheiben. Oder konnte er? Sie wandte den Blick von seiner schlanken, hoch aufgeschossenen Gestalt ab, um die Räumlichkeiten und die anderen Passagiere zu sondieren. Das Raumschiff startete. Kurze Zeit später hob es ab. Sie schaute nicht zurück. Sie wollte nicht wissen, ob er ihr noch hinterher sah oder sich bereits angeschickt hatte, den Raumhafen zu verlassen.

Das Raumschiff flog zunächst nach Caluula, dann steuerte es Felucia an. Wie Hego Damask ihr gesagt hatte, beachtete sie niemand. Sie war tatsächlich unsichtbar! Niemand würde sie stören. Sie versank in eine tiefe Trance, um den Flug zu überbrücken.

Ihre Trance wurde unterbrochen, als die Lautsprecheransage den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum ankündigte. Shaak Ti flog sofort aus der Einstiegsluke, sobald sich diese auch nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnet hatte. Dann eilte sie zum Dschungel, hin zum Sarlacc. Sie sah, dass die Zähne des riesigen Tieres bräunlich verfault in die grüne Dschungelwelt hineinragten. Der Schlund des Sarlaccs selbst war tiefschwarz und ein ebenso schwarzer Nebelschleier waberte aus ihm empor. Irgendetwas gärte da unten und faulte, vermoderte. Auch ihr Körper?

Sie ging zu den Behausungen, wo sie und Maris Brood siebzehn Jahre lang zusammen gelebt hatten. Sie waren leer. Knochenhaufen lagen herum. Zwei Rancors stampften brüllend und schnaufend über die Lichtung. Sie schienen einen Revierkampf auszutragen. Sie ging weiter. Sie sah drei Felucianer um ein Feuer hocken. Die kleine vertraute Runde redete über dies und das. Shaak Ti konnte ihre Sprache gut verstehen.

„Ja, als Shaak Ti und Maris Brood noch hier waren, hat das funktioniert. Aber jetzt sind diese Pilze giftig und verderben die ganze Suppe", maulte einer der blaugefiederten Wesen und warf mit angewidertem Blick einen blauen Pilz nach hinten.

„Bestimmt lebt Maris Brood jetzt auf einem friedlichen Planeten und wird dann später genauso mächtig wie Shaak Ti werden", sagte der Zweite.

„Meinst du, sie kommt dann zurück, um uns wieder zu helfen? Shaak Ti ist ja nach dreizehn Jahren auch wieder zurückgekommen, als sie Maris Brood mitgebracht hatte", warf der Dritte in der Runde ein.

„Dann muss der Schwarze sie aber wirklich sehr lange und seeehr gut ausbilden, so wie sie sich nach Shaak Tis Tod hat gehen lassen", meinte der Zweite und alle lachten laut auf.

Shaak Ti horchte auf. Ein schwarzer Jedi hatte also Maris Brood mitgenommen. Konnte es sein, dass Mace Windu noch lebte? Und was bei der Macht hatte Maris getan, dass die Felucianer nun so über sie spotteten? War ihre Ausbildung wirklich so schlecht gewesen? Für einen Moment schämte sie sich. Andererseits bedeutete Maris' Verhalten, dass ihr der Tod ihrer Meisterin sehr nahe gegangen war. Aber jetzt war die Zabrak wieder bei den Jedi. Sie würde sicher sein und bestimmt wieder einen guten Lehrmeister haben. So wie damals ihre Tochter.

Shaak Ti verließ die Felucianer und den Dschungel, um nach Niango zu gehen. Sie ging in eine Cantina und setzte sich an einen Tisch, ohne erwarten, bedient zu werden. Alle schauten durch sie hindurch. Sie ging an den Tresen und schaute zur Holovid-Konsole. Eine Seifenoper wurde gerade gesendet.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben. Egal, was die anderen von dir denken", sagte eine grüne Nautolanerin in der Holo-Novela zu ihrem gelben, ebenfalls nautolanischen Freund.

Das Paar umarmte und küsste sich. Dann war die Folge zu Ende und der dramatisch-romantische Abspann der Serie ertönte. Die Nachrichten kamen. Der Sprecher berichtete von erbitterten Kämpfen im Borromeo-Sektor. Imperiale Truppen hätten dort ein Widerstandsnest ausgehoben.

„Sollen sie doch!", sagte Shaak Ti laut und vernehmlich. „Es werden immer mehr werden und der Imperator und Vader können nichts dagegen tun."

Der Barkeeper, ein zwei Meter fünfzig großer Whiphid, den sie bei diesem Statement fixiert hatte, schaute durch sie hindurch. Er hatte ihre Worte nicht gehört. Niemand beachtete sie wie bereits zuvor im Raumschiff. Ein berauschendes Gefühl überkam sie. Sie könnte jetzt sogar zu Imperator Palpatine gehen und ihm Gemeinheiten an den kapuzenbedeckten zerfältelten Kopf werfen, ihn mit ihrem blauen Lichtschwert durchbohren. Was er nicht einmal bemerken würde, ihr jedoch ungeahntes Vergnügen bereiten würde. Sie fühlte, dass sie diese unjedihaften Gedanken zurückdrängen musste. Die Dunkelheit von Felucia war drauf und dran, ihre Machtgeistexistenz zu korrumpieren! Oder hatten Mygeeto und dessen Eiskönig dies schon vor einer Woche getan?

Besser wäre es, den Imperator zielgerichtet auszuspionieren. Oder Vader. Oder sollte sie das vielleicht doch besser Plagueis überlassen? Sollte, nein, sie musste! Jetzt wusste Shaak Ti, was sie wollte und wie. Zeit, nach Mygeeto zurückzukehren. Sie schämte sich für einen Moment, dass es ihr überhaupt keine Schmerzen bereitete, Felucia, welches sie so lange als zweite, nein, als dritte, gar vierte Heimat betrachtet und von der Dunklen Seite abgeschirmt hatte, so schnell zu verlassen, wie sie den Planeten erst vor wenigen Stunden betreten hatte. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Zeit hier um war. Felucia musste nun mit sich selbst klarkommen, während sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, eine neue Mission hatte.

Shaak Ti hatte geplant, für den Rückweg dieselbe Raumfahrt-Linie zu nehmen, mit welcher sie hergekommen war. Vielleicht würde Hego am Raumhafen auf sie warten. Aber warum sollte er, wenn sie ihm keine konkrete Rückkehrzeit angegeben hatte? Sie sah das Raumschiff am Raumhafen stehen. Es hatte dort die ganze Zeit über gestanden, während sie im Dschungel des Planeten und in der Cantina gewesen war. Das Schiff war sicherlich gewartet und mit neuem Proviant bestückt worden, bevor es über Caluula die Rückreise nach Mygeeto antreten würde. Noch war eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Rückflug. Sie schaute sich um. Gleich neben ihrem Raumschiff stand ein größeres Schiff, welches in wenigen Minuten nach Coruscant abheben würde.

Coruscant! Ihre andere Heimat, die zweite! Wie es jetzt wohl im Jedi-Tempel aussehen würde? Wer wußte schon, ob sie jemals wieder die Gelegenheit haben würde, in den Tempel zurückkehren zu können, wenn sie erst einmal wieder auf Mygeeto bei Plagueis sein würde? Würde er sie irgendwie daran hindern, den Tempel erneut zu betreten? Er hatte sie nicht an dieser Reise gehindert. Würde er dies später bei anderen Reisen tun, wenn sie das Band mit ihm wieder fester geknüpft hätte. Wollte sie das überhaupt?

Sicher, Plagueis hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Von allen drei Herzen! Wie schön und wahr das geklungen hatte. Gar nicht wie Verrat und Betrug, den man den Sith immer unterstellte. War Plagueis ein typischer Sith? Nein, es war auch Gutes in ihm. Sie hatte es gespürt! Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie wieder retten würde. Dass sie beide wiedergeboren werden könnten. Sie zweifelte nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten. Auch nicht an seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Aber was wäre der Preis? Plagueis würde sicherlich nach irgendwelchen sterbenden Jedi suchen, deren Lebenskräften er sich bemächtigen würde. Und danach würde er ihr ein zweites Opfer dieser Art zuführen. Durfte sie auf Kosten anderer Jedi weiterleben, wo bereits so viele von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern sterben mussten?

Nein, Niemals! Jetzt war die perfekte Gelegenheit, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor sie, die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, vollends und für immer der Dunklen Seite anheim fallen würde, ganz egal, wie gut diese sich hin und wieder anfühlen würde. Vielleicht gab es ja Rettung für sie – direkt im Tempel.

Shaak Ti beschloss, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Wenn sie Errettung finden würde, dann würde sie auch einen Weg finden, Plagueis dies später mitzuteilen. Sie hatte versprochen, zu ihm zurückzukehren, aber nicht wann und in welchem Zustand. Sie stieg in das große geräumige Schiff nach Coruscant – nein, Imperiales Zentrum. Shaak Ti fand diesen sperrigen Namen albern. Nicht nur sie, wie sie den Gesprächen ihrer Mitpassagiere entnahm.

Als sie sich dem Tempel näherte, sah sie, dass ein Teil seiner Mauern versengt war. Ein Feuer hatte hier gewütet und niemand hatte die Spuren beseitigt. War das Nachlässigkeit oder eine Warnung des Imperiums? Mit Beklemmung huschte Shaak Ti durch die Gänge und Flure, die sie kannte. Ihre frühere Kammer war verwaist und völlig mit Staub bedeckt. Niemand schien sich hier aufzuhalten. Wie es wohl in der Bibliothek und im Archiv aussehen würde? Sie ging dorthin. Zwei rotgewandete Imperiale Gardisten standen vor dem Eingang.

„Das dauert jetzt mindestens zwei Stunden, ehe er wieder rauskommt", sagte der eine Gardist zum anderen.

„Letztens hat er sechs Standardstunden hier drin verbracht, bevor er genug hatte. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommt wieder der Service-Droide vorbei, dann können wir uns wieder an dem Wein und den Snacks bedienen, die er uns übrig gelassen hat", sagte der andere zum einen.

Als hätten sie es geahnt, kam ein Service-Droide herangerollt. Shaak Ti konnte sehen, dass er schwer beladen war. Die Gardisten öffneten die Tür. Der Droide rollte in die Bibliothek. Shaak Ti schwebte ihm hinterher. Sie erstarrte in der Luft. Direkt vor ihr im kreisrunden Lesesaal saß Imperator Palpatine. Der oberste Sith-Lord hatte ein Holocron geöffnet vor sich stehen und schaute sich die Dokumentation einer Mission der Jedi von vor fünfzig Standardjahren an. Meister Dooku und Qui-Gon Jinn in Aktion!

„Tja, das mit den Seitwärtshieben muss er noch besser lernen", hörte sie Palpatines spöttische Stimme, als Qui-Gon versuchte, einen Hieb von Dooku während des Trainings zu parieren.

„Wir machen jetzt erst einmal Pause, mein Schüler", hörte sie Dookus raue Stimme.

Qui-Gon setzte sich geschlagen auf den Boden.

Angewidert schaute Shaak Ti auf den Imperator, welcher sich dazu ein Glas Wein munden ließ, welches ihm der Droide eingeschenkt hatte.

„Shaak Ti!", hörte sie plötzlich von der Seite eine Stimme, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Sie wandte sich ungläubig um. Qui-Gon stand genau neben ihr. Sie konnte scharf und deutlich die Konturen seines schmalen Gesichtes sehen, seine langen braunen Haare, die er wie üblich im Pferdeschwanz trug, die melancholischen blauen Augen.

„Qui-Gon! Ihr … seid auch ein Machtgeist geworden!", sagte sie erfreut.

„Nicht so einer wie Ihr", meinte Qui-Gon leicht vorwurfsvoll.

Shaak Ti schaute an sich hinunter. Sie trug nach wie vor ihre braune Jedi-Kleidung. Aber der andere Jedi-Meister musste gespürt haben, was sie jetzt in Wahrheit war. Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich wünschte, die Umstände unseres Treffens wären erfreulicher", sagte sie in neutralem Tonfall.

„Ich hoffe doch, Ihr seid nicht hierhergekommen, um den Imperator zu sehen", versuchte Qui-Gon, den Grund ihres Hierseins herauszufinden.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil hoffte ich, jemanden wie Euch hier zu finden", sagte sie mit einer Spur Erleichterung.

„Es ist Zufall, dass ich jetzt hier im Tempel bin. Ich wollte eigentlich …"

„Es gibt keinen Zufall! Es ist eine Fügung der Macht, dass ich Euch jetzt hier treffe", sagte Shaak Ti eindringlich.

„Es ist schön, zu hören, dass Ihr offenbar noch an die Ideale der Jedi glaubt. Aber so sagt mir: Was ist mit Euch geschehen, dass ich jetzt solche Dunkelheit in Euch spüre?"

Shaak Ti sah ihn eine Weile an. Sie überlegte. Ja, es gab einen Weg, dem Mit-Jedi zu sagen, was geschehen war, ohne alles preiszugeben.

„Darth Vader hat seinen Lakaien geschickt, um mich zu töten. Ich fiel auf Felucia in den Schlund des Sarlaccs, nachdem mich sein rotes Lichtschwert durchbohrt hatte. Als ich wieder erwachte, war ich das hier. Ich weiß selbst, was ich bin. Und es macht mich nicht glücklich. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid glücklicher, als ich es jetzt bin."

„Nicht genug, dass die Inquisitoren überall in der Galaxis die verbliebenen Jedi aufspüren und töten. Jetzt verwandeln sie sie auch noch in Machtgeister der Dunklen Seite. Das ist … perfide!", meinte Qui-Gon und seine blauen Augen sahen sie mitfühlend an.

„Ich dachte, ich finde hier im Tempel einen Weg, das wieder rückgängig zu machen. Wie auch immer."

„Ich kenne den Weg, um ein Machtgeist der Hellen Seite zu werden. Ich unterweise in dieser Kunst gerade Obi-Wan Kenobi und auch Ihr …"

„Obi-Wan lebt? Geht es ihm gut?", unterbrach sie ihn mit Freude in ihrer Stimme.

„Er lebt verborgen im Exil. Er hat eine wichtige Mission. Wenn sie gelingt, so wird er die gesamte Galaxis von der Dunkelheit erretten. Zusammen mit dem, den er ausbilden wird."

„Er wird wieder einen Padawan haben? Hoffentlich einen besseren als … ach … lassen wir das", meinte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Wie lange dauert es, diese Kunst, ein Machtgeist der Hellen Seite zu werden, zu erlernen?"

„Solche Ungeduld bei Euch, Shaak Ti? Das kenne ich von Euch gar nicht", zog Qui-Gon sie auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in diesem Zustand verharren kann, bevor die fremde Lebenskraft in mir sich dem Ende zuneigt", gestand sie ihm.

„Das vermag auch ich Euch nicht zu sagen. Aber der Widerstand gegen den da", er wies auf den Imperator, „wird stetig stärker. Und wenn Ihr Euch uns anschließen wollt, dann werde ich Euch den Weg weisen", erklärte er feierlich.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, von Euch zu lernen. Momentan kann ich mich weder den Lebenden zeigen, noch mit ihnen irgendwie kommunizieren. Das ist entmutigend."

„Dann werden wir schon bald mit der Ausbildung beginnen. Aber so sagt mir doch bitte noch eins: Warum habt Ihr damals vor dreißig Jahren Meisterin Luminara Unduli erzählt, dass Ritterin Tahl schwanger gewesen sei, bevor sie starb?"

Shaak Ti schluckte. Ihr lag die Frage auf der Zunge, wie Qui-Gon dies herausgefunden hatte, aber angesichts der beiden Tatsachen, dass sie ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite war und damals ihre Freundin angelogen hatte, hielt sie sich damit zurück.

„Ich wollte ihre Meinung zu dieser Problematik hören, ohne dabei allzu viel preiszugeben", gestand sie ihm. „Ich war selbst gerade schwanger und wollte nicht, dass sie mich dafür verurteilen würde, bevor ich mir ihrer Loyalität in dieser Frage absolut sicher war."

„Es gibt keine absolute Sicherheit, das wisst Ihr doch", sagte Qui-Gon mahnend.

„Das habe ich bereits damals gewusst. Noch mehr Unsicherheit konnte ich damals nicht ertragen. Außerdem wollte ich mein Kind schützen."

„Darf ich Euch fragen, wer der Vater war?"

„Ein Muun-Geschäftsmann namens Hego Damask", sagte sie leise.

„Ich kenne ihn. Er war mir, um ehrlich zu sein, von Anfang an suspekt. Damask hatte mir, Dooku und Sifo Dyas damals vor fünfzig Jahren auf Serenno erzählt, welche Unsicherheit in der Republik entstanden sei. Eine Unsicherheit, die er selbst mit dem Bankenclan herbeigeführt hatte. Er hat Dooku dazu gebracht, den Orden zu verlassen. Und Damasks Freund Palpatine hat Dooku dann endgültig auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht gezogen! Ich frage mich auch heute noch, wie es möglich war, dass dieser Muun meinen klugen und starken Meister dermaßen täuschen konnte, mich jedoch nicht. Ich hatte damals bewusst von ihm Abstand gehalten. Ihr jedoch offenbar noch viel weniger als Dooku!", meinte Qui-Gon tadelnd.

Shaak Ti erinnerte sich in diesem Moment daran, dass Hego Damask ihr auf Mygeeto gesagt hatte, dass es unter seiner Herrschaft niemals solch einen Aufruhr in der Galaxis gegeben hätte wie jetzt. Er hatte ihr außerdem prophezeit, dass Sidious schon bald seine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde. Was, wenn er recht hatte und Palpatine einfach nur ein mieser Herrscher war, egal ob Sith oder nicht?

„Manchmal wollen Leute dasselbe auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

„Seltsam, genau so etwas Ähnliches hat Hego Damask damals auf Serenno auch zu mir gesagt. Wann habt Ihr ihn getroffen und wie lange kanntet Ihr euch?"

„Ich habe mit ihm damals nur einen Abend, eine Nacht und einen Morgen verbracht. Es war eine Bewachungsmission, zu der mich Meister Yoda eingeteilt hatte. Nur einen Tag nach dieser Mission starb Hego Damask. Er starb in derselben Nacht, in welcher Ihr auf Naboo von Darth Maul ermordet wurdet", sagte Shaak Ti und sah ihn melancholisch an.

Qui-Gon erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte erst einmal nichts.

„Ihr habt Tahl doch auch geliebt. Ist es nicht so?", fragte ihn Shaak Ti nun direkt.

„Ich habe ihr mein Herz geschenkt. Das ist wahr. Und auch wenn es andere wussten, dann war es uns egal", erklärte Qui-Gon in feierlicher Entschlossenheit.

„Auch wenn Tahl später das geworden wäre, was ich jetzt bin?"

„Auch dann. Meine Liebe gehört ihr - für immer!", erwiderte Qui-Gon in derselben Entschlossenheit.

„Dann weiß ich jetzt, was ich zu tun habe. Qui-Gon, ich danke Euch!"

„Bevor wir mit dem Machtgeisttraining anfangen, so sagt mir doch: Was hat Luminara Unduli geantwortet, als Ihr ihr von Tahls angeblicher Schwangerschaft erzählt hattet?"

Shaak Ti schwieg für einen Moment.

„Sie hat geantwortet, dass sie, wenn ihre Padawan Barriss Offee schwanger werden würde, dies sofort dem Rat melden und Barriss als ihre Padawan verstoßen würde."

„Das war hart und herzlos!", sagte Qui-Gon mit angewiderter Miene. „Aber ich bin froh, dass es noch andere Jedi gab, die so dachten wie ich", setzte er etwas sanfter hinzu.

Mittlerweile hatte Palpatine seine Holocron-Schau beendet. Die große Tür öffnete sich und der Imperator verließ mit Shaak Ti und Qui-Gon im Schlepptau die Bibliothek des Jedi-Tempels. Qui-Gon führte Shaak Ti in den Raum im Tempel, der früher sein Büro gewesen war.

„Ich muss für eine Weile weg. Aber wenn Ihr auf mich wartet, dann können wir uns in genau einer Woche wieder hier an diesem Ort treffen und ich kann Euer Training beginnen", bot Qui-Gon ihr an.

„Das trifft sich gut. Auch ich habe in dieser Zeit noch etwas zu erledigen. Dann bis in einer Woche", sagte sie fröhlich, bevor sie sich von ihm verabschiedete und auf den Weg zum Imperator-Palpatine-Raumhafen machte.

Während das Raumschiff Mygeeto ansteuerte, überkamen sie Zweifel. Was, wenn Plagueis in der Zwischenzeit eine Lösung für ihr Dilemma gefunden hatte? Was, wenn sie schon in ein paar Tagen wieder lebendig sein würde? Könnte sie dann die Rebellion nicht viel besser unterstützen als ein immerhin für alle sichtbarer Machtgeist der Hellen Seite? Allerdings hatte sie Plagueis bislang keinerlei Versprechen gegeben, dass sie sein Angebot annehmen würde. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Andeutung darüber gemacht, dass sie mit ihm zusammenbleiben würde. Also müsste er ihre Entscheidung, ihn zu verlassen, akzeptieren. Wie würde Plagueis reagieren, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie schon bald wieder vollends der Hellen Seite gehören würde? Würde er sie ziehen lassen? Ihr gar Glück wünschen? Wenn er sie wahrhaft und selbstlos lieben würde, dann würde er das tun.

Als sie im Raumhafen von Jygat ankam, wartete niemand auf sie. Schnell flog sie zurück zum Eispalast. Ob das imposante Schloss noch da war? Sie verspürte Angst bei dieser inneren Frage. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie sich nach Hego Damask sehnte. Endlich sah sie von Ferne die Zinnen des Schlosses. Sie blieb für einen Moment stehen und atmete einmal erleichtert tief durch. Das Schloss wirkte verlassen, als sie es erreichte. Als sie es betrat, war niemand da, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie lief alle Etagen, alle Balkone ab. Sie stieg in den Keller hinab, schwebte hinauf zu den Turmspitzen. Kein Hego Damask – kein Darth Plagueis! _Sie_ war zurückgekehrt. Würde auch _er_ wieder zurückkehren? Oder hatte sie zu lange auf Felucia und Coruscant verweilt und er glaubte nicht mehr an ihre Rückkehr? Aber dies hier war sein Zuhause. Er musste wieder zurückkehren! Oder hatte er noch mehr Schlösser und war nicht darauf angewiesen?

Sie beschloss zu warten. Sie hatte so lange gewartet und ausgeharrt – und das nicht wegen _ihm_. Da kam es auf weitere Tage, Wochen, einige Monate auch nicht mehr an. Sie hatte jetzt Zeit. Wie lange würden die Überreste des Sarlaccs sie wohl noch am Leben erhalten, bis Plagueis wieder zurückkehren würde? Und was würde sie tun, wenn nicht? Natürlich könnte sie jederzeit wieder nach Coruscant zurückkehren. Qui-Gon würde verstehen, dass es etwas länger gedauert hatte. Er war schließlich schon viel länger tot als sie. Und seine Zeit war im Gegensatz zu der ihrigen unendlich bemessen.

Sie überlegte, ob sie die Umgebung erkunden könnte. Aber was, wenn er genau in dieser Zeit wieder heimkehren würde und sie wäre nicht da? Also ließ sie es sein und blieb im Schloss. Ihr kam der bange Gedanke, dass Plagueis sie heimlich verfolgt hatte und ihr Treffen mit Qui-Gon im Tempel beobachtet und belauscht haben könnte. Ja, Darth Plagueis hatte ihr einen Weg zur Rettung angeboten. Und sie hatte ihn klammheimlich verschmäht und stattdessen einen anderen gewählt! Und jetzt bestrafte er sie für ihre Untreue. Aber das war eigentlich egal. Es war das ihr gutes Recht, abzuwägen und danach auf Grundlage des Kodex der Jedi und nach eigenem Gutdünken zu entscheiden. Aber warum fühlte sie sich dann jetzt nach dieser ihrer Entscheidung so elend?

Am zweiten Tag ihres Wartens im Eisschloss kam in ihr die bange Frage hoch, ob sie ein ewig währendes Leben als Machtgeist der Hellen Seite wirklich wollte. Sie würde auch dann immer an ihn denken. So wie Qui-Gon bestimmt immer an Tahl dachte. Seine große Liebe! Würde Qui-Gon ebenfalls nicht zögern, wüsste er von der Möglichkeit, sich und Tahl wieder eine Existenz als normale Sterbliche in der Galaxis zu verschaffen, so wie es Darth Plagueis ihr, Shaak Ti, vor einigen Tagen versprochen hatte? Eine Existenz, in der Tahl wieder sehen könnte, so wie Hego Damask dann keine Transpiratormaske mehr brauchen würde, um zu atmen? Würde Qui-Gon Jinn den Preis dafür zahlen wollen? Shaak Ti nahm sich vor, Qui-Gon später auf Coruscant danach zu befragen. Sie gab Plagueis noch fünf weitere Tage, zu ihr zurückzukehren, bevor sie Mygeeto erneut und diesmal für immer verlassen würde.

Am vierten Tag fiel ihr ein, dass Plagueis, nachdem sie ihre Reiseabsichten nach Felucia kundgetan hatte, ihr lediglich angeboten hatte, sie zum Raumhafen zu begleiten. Er hatte hingegen kein Wort darüber verloren, dass er bis zu ihrer Rückkehr im Schloss auf sie warten würde. Hatte er schon damals vorgehabt, sie zu verlassen, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte – so ganz ohne konkrete Terminangabe ihrer Rückkehr?

Am fünften Tag ihres Wartens im Schloss von Hego Damask musste Shaak Ti sich eingestehen, dass sie den Hausherrn schrecklich vermisste. Es tat weh, in seinem Palast zu verweilen, ohne, dass er anwesend war. Sie nicht in seine Augen sehen, nicht seine Stimme hören konnte, von anderen Sachen ganz zu schweigen. Nein, sie würde es nicht ertragen, ihn wieder lebendig auf irgendeinem Planeten zu sehen, womöglich noch zusammen mit der roten Nautolanerin, die ebenfalls noch lebte, während sie, Shaak Ti, ein Machtgeist der Hellen Seite der Macht geworden war – verdammt zu ewigem Frieden und immerwährender Gelassenheit! Ja, sie könnte sich den Lebenden zeigen, sich mit ihnen austauschen, weiter Wissen erwerben, in die Tiefen der Macht vordringen. So, wie es Jedi-Machtgeister schon seit alters her taten.

Aber würde ihr das reichen? Am sechsten Tag ihres Wartens auf Darth Plagueis erkannte sie, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage ein klares „Nein" war. Aber das würde sie Qui-Gon niemals sagen! Nur Darth Plagueis! Wenn er denn nur endlich wieder zu ihr zurückkehren würde!


	32. Verweigerung

Starkiller fühlte sich so gut wie noch nie. Er hatte es geschafft, unbehelligt auf das von Orbitalkontrollen umringte Kashyyyk zu reisen, ebenso unbehelligt die alderaanische Prinzessin Leia zu treffen, mit ihr einen Plan zu ersinnen, den berüchtigten Weltraumlift zu sprengen, welcher die Wookiees in Scharen als Sklaven des Imperiums an einen unbekannten Ort verfrachtete. Starkiller hatte es anregend gefunden, dass die Prinzessin nicht nur tatenlos herumgesessen hatte, um den Abtransport der braunfelligen Wesen von deren Heimatplaneten zu beobachten, sondern sich währenddessen die gigantische Konstruktion näher angeschaut und auf Schwachstellen abgeklopft hatte. Zumindest gedanklich. Was Leia hingegen fehlte, war ein mächtiger Verbündeter, um ihre Ideen umzusetzen. Mithilfe von Geschick, Verstohlenheit und der Macht! Das war der Moment, in dem Starkiller ins Spiel gekommen war.

Der gemeinsam ausgetüftelte Plan hatte funktioniert. Vom riesigen Weltraumlift blieben nur Permabeton- und Transparistahltrümmer übrig. Die Pläne des Imperators, welche er auch immer mit den unglückseligen Einwohnern Kashyyyks gehabt hatte, waren fürs Erste auf unbestimmte Zeit verzögert worden. Und Prinzessin Leia hatte die Zerstörung des Weltraumliftes und die darauf folgenden Tumulte dazu genutzt, um abzuhauen. Sie war wieder frei. Niemand, auch nicht der Imperator, würde nach dieser gewaltigen Sabotage noch von ihr verlangen, den zerstörten Weltraumlift weiterhin zu beobachten. Und Starkiller hatte auf Kashyyyk einen blaugrünen Kristall gefunden, der in seinem neuen Lichtschwert den grünen ersetzte, welcher ihn immer an die Blendung von Rahm Kota erinnert hatte.

Da hatte Starkiller deutlich gefühlt, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Er, seine Pilotin Juno Eclipse und Jedi-General Rahm Kota waren für einige Tage auf einem abgeschiedenen Planeten untergetaucht, um sich dort auf ihr Treffen mit den anderen Führern des Widerstandes vorzubereiten, um die neue Rebellenallianz aus der Taufe zu heben. Alles lief nach seinem Plan, der zunächst nur der seines Meisters Darth Vader gewesen war.

Rahm Kota schlief gerade in einer hinteren Kammer der Rouge Shadow, da geschah es wieder einmal: Urplötzlich war über Proxy Darth Vader seinem Schüler erschienen, um sich nach dessen Fortschritten bei der Formung der Rebellenallianz zu erkundigen. Starkiller bedeutete Juno, still und regungslos zu verharren. Mittlerweile eine Routine für die junge blonde Frau. Und ein weiterer Vertrauensbeweis ihr gegenüber. Aber das, was Juno nun sah, überstieg ihre kühnsten Erwartungen. Ihr Freund hatte doch tatsächlich das unerhörte Ansinnen an seinen Meister gerichtet, besser zu warten, bis sich sein junger Schüler von sich aus bei ihm melden würde, um von den Fortschritten der Allianz zu berichten, anstatt dass Vader ihn unvermittelt mit Live-Übertragungen via Proxy überfallen würde, womöglich im ungünstigsten Augenblick – jetzt, wo der Schein-Jedi ständig Rebellen und oppositionelle Senatoren um sich haben würde. Da war der große mächtige Lord Vader mit einem Mal vor seinem Schüler eingeknickt! Er hatte Starkiller doch wahrhaftig zugestanden, dass er in Zukunft warten würde.

„Aber nicht allzu lange!", hatte er noch eine Drohung hinterhergeschickt, um seiner Verärgerung Luft zu machen. Juno grinste dazu.

Da hatte der junge Mann still triumphiert.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich einen Piloten brauche?", erinnerte sich Starkiller plötzlich an die letzten spöttischen Worte von Prinzessin Leia an ihn, als er sich noch Sorgen gemacht hatte, wie die gerademal achtzehnjährige Prinzessin allein mit ihrem persönlichen Shuttle vom schwerbewachten Kashyyyk fortkommen würde. Ja, diese junge Frau war keine zarte, verwöhnte Puppe. Leia war trotz ihres adeligen Status' eine Kämpferin, deren Optimismus ansteckend war. Er hatte noch gedankenversunken ihrem Shuttle hinterher gesehen. Da war auf einmal wieder diese Vision vor seinen Augen erschienen. Dass er ganz, ganz früher noch ein anderes Leben gehabt hatte. Dort auf Kashyyyk! In jener Hütte im Wald, die er sogar aufgesucht hatte. Ja, sie hatte sich bekannt angefühlt. Es hatte dieses andere Leben wirklich gegeben! Ein Leben mit Eltern und sorglosem Spielen im Wald mit den Wookies und anderen Wesen, bevor Darth Vader gekommen war, um es ihm zu nehmen.

Aber jetzt waren Kashyyyk, Leia und Vader weit weg. Er, Juno, Rahm Kota und Proxy würden schon bald aufbrechen. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an diese Begegnung mit Leia Organa denken? Und an diese Vision? Irgendetwas war da, was noch fehlte. Er versenkte sich erneut in die Vision. Auf einmal sah er etwas Unerwartetes. Der ältere Mann in der Hütte, der sein mutmaßlicher Vater war, blieb nicht mehr stumm wie damals auf Kashyyyk. Er sprach ihn jetzt an, sagte seinen Namen. Starkillers wahren Namen! Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn wie ein greller Blitz!

Nachdem er aus der Vision in die Realität zurückgekehrt war, wusste Starkiller, dass er endlich die perfekte Balance zwischen seiner Rolle als Sith-Schüler und seiner neuen Identität als Jedi-Rebell gefunden hatte. Er würde weiterhin auf beide Rollen je nach Bedarf zurückgreifen. Aber er wusste jetzt, welche die richtige Rolle war. Der Wechsel von einer zur anderen fiel ihm plötzlich um vieles leichter. Und er blieb trotzdem immer er selbst. Ja, sein Ziel lautete immer noch, den Imperator zu stürzen. Mit den Rebellen. Aber ob Vader dabei war oder nicht, war ihm auf einmal egal.

„So, jetzt hast du deine Rebellen-Allianz! Was wirst du jetzt mit ihr anfangen?", fragte Juno sorgenvoll.

„Vertrau mir Juno. Ich tue das Richtige – für uns Beide."

Sie lächelte ihn auf diese Worte hin verhalten an, als Rahm Kota ins Cockpit kam.

„Dann fliegen wir endlich", meinte der blinde General.

„Auf nach Corellia!", gab Starkiller mit enthusiastischer Stimme den Kurs vor.

Er hatte keine Angst mehr davor, von Kota irgendwann der Unaufrichtigkeit geziehen zu werden. Oder davor, dass Vader ihn bestrafen würde. Er wusste nun, wer er war und was er wollte. Und schon bald würden es alle wissen.

„Wir verlassen jetzt den Hyperraum und werden schon bald auf Corellia landen", erklärte Juno nach vier Stunden. Starkiller schaute auf die zerklüftete, schwer zu kontrollierende Bergwelt des fruchtbaren Planeten – ein idealer Ort für Konspirationen aller Art. Dort unterhalb des Gipfels stand eine verwaiste Wachstation, welche ihr Treffpunkt sein würde. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte Juno einen Landeplatz beim Gebäude gefunden. Erwartungsvoll liefen Starkiller, Juno und Proxy die Gänge entlang – hin zum Versammlungsraum. Als sich die Tür für das Trio öffnete, leuchteten seine Augen auf. Alle waren anwesend: Senator Bail Organa von Alderaan, die ehemalige Senatorin Mon Mothma von Chandrila sowie Garm Bel Iblis, Ex-Senator von Corellia. Auf Bail Organas Wink hin aktivierte Proxy eine Verbindung. In ein paar Sekunden hatte sich Proxy in des Senators Tochter Leia verwandelt. Der Akt konnte beginnen.

„Freunde", eröffnete Bail Organa die kleine Konferenz. „Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich weiß, es war eine schwere Entscheidung. Indem wir uns hier treffen, setzen wir alle unser Leben aufs Spiel – wie ihr es bereits viele Male getan habt."

Mon Mothma nickte.

„Wir haben dies ausführlich besprochen", sagte die schlanke, hochgewachsene ehemalige Senatorin. „Wir sind uns einig, dass die Zeit der Diplomatie und Politik zu Ende ist. Jetzt muss gehandelt werden."

„Der Zeitpunkt ist ideal", pflichtete Garm Bel Iblis mit tiefer rauer Stimme bei.

„Was uns gefehlt hat, war jemand, der die Initiative ergreift. Jemand wie Du", sagte Mon Mothma feierlich und sah Starkiller an. „Und jetzt wissen wir, dass wir die Stärke der Macht auf unserer Seite haben."

„Kurz gesagt, wir treten deiner Allianz bei und sind bereit, deiner Führung zu folgen", brachte es Garm Bel Iblis auf den Punkt.

„Zumal du bereits zwei von uns gerettet hast", steuerte Prinzessin Leia mit einem Hauch von Huld bei.

„In diesem Punkt irrt Ihr Euch, Prinzessin", hörte Starkiller von der Tür her eine Stimme.

„Der Junge hat drei von uns gerettet", sagte Rahm Kota, dem Versammlungstisch entgegenstrebend.

Alle drehten sich um. Starkillers Mund stand vor Erstaunen offen. Der alte blinde Jedi-General hatte sich zurechtgemacht. Er trug eine blitzsaubere, gutsitzende Jedi-Robe. Sein früher zerzaustes braunes Haar war ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und in einem säuberlichen Zopf geflochten. Seine blinden Augen waren unbedeckt und seine Stiefel poliert. Rahm Kota war nicht mehr der ungepflegte, gebrochene, mutlose Säufer, als den ihn Starkiller noch vor über einer Woche in jener lausigen Cantina in der Wolkenstadt aufgegabelt hatte. Starkiller ergriff seine Hand.

„Und ich dachte, Ihr lägt noch immer bewusstlos im Frachtraum des Schiffes", sagte er, immer noch überrascht.

„Ich bin endlich zu mir gekommen", sagte ein lächelnder Kota.

Starkiller sah, dass ihn Juno über des Generals Schulter hinweg anstrahlte. Dann bedeutete sie ihm mit einem Blick, sich wieder der Versammlung zuzuwenden.

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache", erklärte Bail Organa feierlich. „Dies soll die offizielle Erklärung der Rebellion sein. Jedes Wesen in der Galaxis hat das unveräußerliche Recht, in Sicherheit zu leben und für dieses Recht zu kämpfen, sollte es je …"

Ein unvermittelter Knall unterbrach den Senator. Eine Erschütterung durchfuhr das alte Gebäude. Staub rieselte von den Wänden, in denen sich gefährliche Risse zeigten. Er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu. „Proxy, Übertragung sofort abbrechen!", befahl er.

Als Starkiller zum Fenster sprintete, um zu sehen, was los war, sah er die Tie-Jäger, die von oben herab das Gebäude und schon bald auch die Verschwörer selbst beschossen. Die Wachen, die die Senatoren mitgebracht hatten, gingen auf Position. Juno zückte ihren Blaster. Die Tür sprang auf. Zuerst entquoll dieser Öffnung nur rötlicher Rauch. Dann schälte sich eine Person aus diesem Rauch, die alle kannten.

Darth Vader war gekommen.

„Bringt sie mir lebend! Der Imperator will sie höchstpersönlich hinrichten!", befahl der Sith-Lord den ihn begleitenden Sturmtruppen.

Juno gab ein paar Schüsse ab, die von Vaders Lichtschwert mühelos pariert wurden.

„Du hast viel erreicht, mein Lehrling", hörte Starkiller die Stimme seines Meisters. Sie troff vor Hohn und Arroganz. Denn der unausgesprochene Nachsatz Vaders lautete unmissverständlich: _‚Aber an dieser Stelle ist für dich Schluss!'_

Der Sith-Schüler aktivierte sein blau-grünes Lichtschwert, dann sah er den schweren steinernen Konferenztisch auf sich zuzischen – Vaders Gastgeschenk für ihn.

„Nicht dort entlang, Captain Eclipse. Mein Master wird Sie später noch brauchen", hörte er Proxys Stimme.

„Ihr hattet zugestimmt, Euch fernzuhalten", sagte er von unten, im Schnee zwischen Trümmern liegend zu seinem Meister, um im selben Moment zu erkennen, wie leer Vaders Versprechen gewesen war. Genauso leer wie die Augenhöhlen seiner Gesichtsmaske.

„Ich habe gelogen", schnarrte Vader zurück.

„Ihr hattet niemals vor, den Imperator zu vernichten."

„Nicht mit dir, nein", bestätigte ihn Vader erneut.

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte Vader seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu einem Felsvorsprung. Starkiller grub verzweifelt seine Finger in den kalten vereisten Schnee, welcher ihn über einem tiefen Abgrund hielt. Er sah das entzündete rote Lichtschwert seines Meisters über sich. Ja, Vader hatte ihn betrogen. Aber hatte er nicht seinen Meister als erster betrogen, indem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich wahrhaftig den Rebellen anzuschließen, anstatt sie lediglich zu benutzen? Hätte Vader sich andernfalls jetzt anders verhalten? Starkiller wusste, dass er niemals mehr eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten würde. Und wieso eigentlich suchte er sogar jetzt noch nach einer Entschuldigung für Vaders Verhalten? Seine Finger wurden taub. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Trotzdem nahm er noch wahr, wie Proxy sich auf einmal in Obi-Wan Kenobi verwandelte, welcher sich auf seinen ehemaligen Meister, oder besser gesagt, auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler stürzte.

„Armer Junge", hörte er Shaak Tis Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf. „Die Sith betrügen sich immer gegenseitig. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das wirst du noch lernen … schon bald …"

Dies war nun schon seine zweite Lektion in dieser Sache. Er fühlte, wie er ganz leicht wurde, wie er den kalten Boden unter dem Körper verlor.

Er musste abgerutscht sein ... Er fiel … Ob es besser wäre, so zu enden als durch Vaders rotes Lichtschwert?

Starkiller fühlte, wie er seinen Körper verließ … wieder einmal … Von weit oben schaute er auf seinen ehemaligen Meister herunter, der sich von der nun leeren Klippe abwandte, um seine Mission zu vollenden.

Vaders ehemaliger Schüler entschwand in eine tiefe, traumlose Dunkelheit. Er kannte diese Dunkelheit. Und er hoffte, dass dies das letzte Mal …

Nach einer ihm endlos erscheinenden Weile hörte er ein vertrautes Geräusch: Die Rouge Shadow war zurückgekommen. Er fühlte, wie er hochgehoben wurde, wie ihm jemand unter die Arme griff. Ein vertrauter Geruch durchströmte seine Nase.

„Ich bin's, Juno", hörte er die Stimme, die er so liebte.

„Ich bin's … Galen … Galen Marek", erwiderte er leise.

Sie umarmte ihn spontan, gab ihm einen heißen Kuss auf die vereisten Lippen. Endlich hatte er ihr seinen wahren Namen gesagt!

„Wir müssen los", sagte sie schließlich und löste sich aus der innigen Umarmung, die beide in jenem Moment eigentlich nie mehr beenden wollten.

Dann schleppte sich das Paar langsam der nur fünf Meter entfernten Einstiegsrampe der Rouge Shadow entgegen, um Corellia so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Er starrte auf den Platz, wo früher immer Proxy gestanden hatte. Er musste Juno nicht fragen, was mit seinem Droidenfreund geschehen war. Proxy hatte eine Schuld beglichen. Er war von Vader dazu missbraucht worden, jederzeit über Starkillers oder erst jüngst über Prinzessin Leias Aufenthaltsort informiert zu werden. Und trotz dieses Befehls hatte sich Proxy zuletzt in der Gestalt von Obi-Wan für ihn, Galen Marek, in die Bresche geworfen. Er hatte Vader hingehalten und abgelenkt, bevor dieser ihn für immer deaktiviert haben musste.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte ihn Juno, während sich sein Kummer in Wut verwandelte, die er dank seiner harten Ausbildung schon bald in planvolle Zielstrebigkeit gießen würde.

„Wir werden Vader verfolgen und die Rebellen befreien", erklärte er.

„Aber wo hat er sie hingebracht?"

„Ich werde sie finden. Ich bin ein Jedi. Mir stehen Mittel zur Verfügung, die besser als Ortungsgeräte oder Spione sind."

Juno sah ihn entgeistert an. Galens Augen waren geschlossen. Aber unter den Augenlidern bewegten sie sich eifrig hin und her. Eine steile Furche bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Seine Lippen zuckten. Kein Zweifel. Er meditierte. Nach endloser Stille öffnete er die Augen.

„Was … hast du gesehen?", fragte Juno ihn atemlos.

„Etwas Schreckliches. Eine riesige Raumstation … noch im Bau …"

Er stand auf und nahm ihre Hand.

„Erstelle einen Kurs zum Horuz-System."

Ein Schauer, kälter noch als der Schnee von Corellias Berggipfeln, lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.

„Weißt Du, was das für ein Ende nehmen wird? Für die Rebellen? Für Kota? Für uns?"

Er zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein."

Das Paar verließ den Hyperraum vor der Kampfstation, die Galen Marek mit seiner Sehergabe aufgespürt hatte.

„Das erklärt, wozu das Imperium die vielen Wookiees braucht", meinte er. „Droiden und der ganze Abschaum der Galaxis würden das in tausend Jahren nicht hinbekommen."

Er und Juno schauten auf die noch skelettartige Konstruktion, deren endgültige Kugelform jedoch bereits absehbar war. Da war eine konkave Delle im Konstrukt. _‚Sicher nicht ohne Grund'_ , dachte Juno.

Juno stoppte die Rouge Shadow im Schatten eines großen Baukranes, um auf diese Weise den vielen umher fliegenden Arbeitsdroiden und Bauteilen zu entgehen, die unablässig gegen ihr getarntes und damit unsichtbares Schiff krachten. Starkiller machte sich bereit zum Ausstieg.

„Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", sagte sie.

„Dann tun wir anscheinend das Richtige."

„Werde ich dich wiedersehen?", fragte sie.

„Wenn ich die Rebellen da raushole, müssen wir ja irgendwie verschwinden. Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Für einen Moment schauten ihn ihre blauen Augen entsetzt an. Dann umarmte sie ihn leidenschaftlich und sie küssten sich lange und innig.

„Auf Wiedersehen Juno." Nach diesen Worten breitete er die Arme aus und flog pfeilgleich der Oberfläche des Todessterns entgegen, seinen Sturz mithilfe der Macht abfedernd. Die Luft auf dem Todesstern war dünn, aber atembar. Und sie war eiskalt. Gerade soweit erwärmt, dass die Wookiees, die hier beim Bau der Station Schwerstarbeit verrichteten, nicht erfroren.

Galen Marek hatte sein Versteckspiel aufgegeben. Zu viele Sturmtruppler hatte er bereits getötet, zu viele AT-STs außer Gefecht gesetzt, als dass er weiter unbemerkt bleiben würde. Man suchte ihn bereits. Also beschleunigte er sein Tempo, dabei noch mehr Hindernisse überwindend, weitere Gegner in Form von Sturmtruppen oder Wachpersonal liquidierend, die ihn noch von der Dunklen Präsenz trennten, die sein ehemaliger Meister um sich herum verstreute. Die vielen Wookiees, die hier arbeiteten, hatten ihn gut genug verstanden, um ihm den Weg zu weisen, ihn gar zu schützen und zu unterstützen bei seinen Angriffs- und Verteidigungsmanövern. Aber für den entscheidenden Teil seiner Mission musste er sie nicht weiter gefährden.

Der mit einer runden Transparistahlkuppel überdeckte Pavillon befand sich direkt neben der konkaven Mulde, welche an ihrem Rand acht Ausgänge aufwies. Laserröhren! Er sah ein Schild, welches vor Tibanna-Gas warnte. Laserstrahlen in Verbindung mit Tibanna-Gas. Eine Verbindung, welche die Leistung von Laserstrahlen ungemein erhöhen konnte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die riesige Schüssel neben ihm schweifen. Über deren Mitte würden die acht Laserstrahlen sich zu einem gigantischen Strahl der Vernichtung vereinen! Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, vor der Befreiung seiner Kameraden diese gigantische Tötungsmaschinerie zu sabotieren, auf dass sie in die Luft fliegen würde, sobald er und die Anderen außer Reichweite wären.

Dann kam die Ernüchterung. Er hatte ein klares begrenztes Ziel: Seine Freunde mussten überleben! Alles Weitere ließe sich später zusammen mit den Rebellen viel effizienter erledigen. Er schaute auf den Pavillon, in welchem er nun eine ihm bestens bekannte Silhouette ausmachen konnte, die sich vor einer kleineren ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten Gestalt auf einem Thron demütig beugte. _Herr und Diener!_ In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch nie dem Imperator persönlich gegenübergetreten war.

Er brach die Tür zum Pavillon auf.

Rahm Kota, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis und Bail Organa standen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, umstellt von der Imperialen Garde. Der Imperator lief vor ihnen auf und ab. Sein Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verborgen. Er ging gebeugt. Aber dennoch strahlte er unglaubliche Stärke aus.

„Eure Hinrichtung wird sich äußerst öffentlich gestalten … und äußerst schmerzhaft, Senator", meinte Palpatine zu Bail Organa. „Sie wird jeglichen weiteren Widerstand ersticken."

Vader stand unbeweglich mit verschränkten Armen neben der Szenerie und schaute zu.

Galen sah, dass sich Rahm Kotas blinde Augen verengten, als er sich näherte.

„Vielleicht wird es dennoch eine Rebellion geben", sagte Kota und grinste Palpatine an, als hätte er niemals etwas anderes geglaubt.

Vader und der Imperator drehten sich gleichzeitig um.

„Lord Vader. Kümmert Euch um den Jungen. Aber dieses Mal richtig!", bellte Palpatine.

Die Wucht des Eröffnungshiebes von Vader überraschte Galen. Er hatte schon viele Kämpfe mit seinem ehemaligen Meister ausgefochten. Rein physische, psychologische. Er fühlte, wie seine Handgelenke gestaucht wurden und er beinahe entwaffnet wurde. Er sah Gegenstände heranfliegen, die Vader mithilfe der Macht nach ihm schleuderte. Aber er behielt sein Schwert in der Hand. Eine Drehung seines linken Armes reichte, um den Geschoss-Ansturm abzuwehren. Und dann – hatte er Vaders Hieb tatsächlich abgeblockt. Jedem weiteren erbarmungslos von oben geführten Hieb seines ehemaligen Meisters setzte er Wendigkeit und List entgegen. Er entblößte keine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung, die Vader würde nutzen können.

Sie duellierten sich quer durch die gesamte Kuppel. Galen fühlte die Macht der Dunklen Seite durch sich hindurchfließen, aber er wusste, dass er sich ihr nicht hingeben durfte, zumindest nicht zur Gänze, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte.

„Ich verstehe jetzt. Ihr habt damals auf Kashyyyk meinen Vater getötet und mich mit Euch genommen. Nicht damit ich Euch ein Schüler, sondern ein Sohn sein sollte. Hat Euer Vater Euch auch so behandelt?"

„Ich habe keinen Vater", schnarrte Vader zurück, während dessen Hiebe wilder wurden.

Galen war sich sicher, einen wunden Punkt erwischt zu haben. Hinter Vader gewahrte er den Imperator, der den Zweikampf mit hämisch-boshafter Miene verfolgte.

Jetzt begriff er. Ganz egal, wer von ihnen beiden sterben würde: Der Imperator würde in jedem Fall gewinnen. Diesen Gefallen wollte der junge Jedi ihm nicht tun. Er ließ eine Ladung Machtblitze auf Vader zusausen.

„Ich brauche keinen Hass, um Euch zu schlagen", keuchte er. „Und das werde ich Euch nun lehren."

„Es gibt nichts, was du mich lehren kannst", gab Vader stoisch zurück und ballte seine Linke zum Machtgriff um seines ehemaligen Schülers Hals, wahrend sich sein unterer Körper in Schmerzen wand. Galen vermeinte, Hoffnungslosigkeit hinter dieser aufgesetzten Stoik Vaders zu spüren. Mit einer Handbewegung befreite er sich aus Vaders Würgegriff. Der Befreiungsgriff seiner Linken verwandelte sich in eine weit ausholende Bewegung, welche nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später seinen ehemaligen Meister mithilfe der Macht quer durch die ganze Kuppel sausen ließ.

Galen setzte ihm nach. Vader lag zappelnd vor ihm auf dem Boden. Seine Beine schienen gelähmt zu sein. Er war verletzt. Jeder der Hiebe des ehemaligen Sith-Schülers fand sein Ziel, erst die Kehle, dann die Schulter, dann die Hüfte. Er hörte Servos beschädigter künstlicher Gliedmassen kreischen. Dann lachte Vader unvermittelt ein scheußliches Lachen voller Hohn und Schmerz.

„Ja", rasselte er. „Dein Hass verleiht dir Stärke. Du bist endlich ein Meister der Dunklen Seite. Dies … war deine letzte Prüfung."

„Lügner!", rief ihm Galen entgegen.

Vader richtete sich wieder auf. Aber der Griff um seine Waffe war schwächer geworden. Galen riss sie ihm schließlich aus der Hand, hob seinen ehemaligen Meister hoch, um ihn erneut quer durch die Kuppel zu schleudern. Vader prallte dumpf auf dem glatten Boden auf. Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. Als er gerade wieder stand, sah der Dunkle Lord mit Entsetzen, wie der Energiegenerator, der inmitten der Kuppel thronte, aus seiner Verankerung gerissen wurde und auf ihn zuschoss. Noch im Flug explodierte der rundliche Energiegenerator. Erneut wurde Vader zu Boden geworfen. Aber ebenso alle anderen Anwesenden. Darth Vaders Augen sahen durch den roten Augenschutz seines Helmes, wie ein großer Teil der Kuppel über ihm zusammenstürzte und ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand.

Dann sah er seinen ehemaligen Schüler über sich, das grünblaue Lichtschwert zum finalen Schlag erhoben. Was für ein unglaublich hell strahlendes Jedi-Schwert! Jetzt erst realisierte Vader, dass er seinen Helm mitsamt der Gesichtsmaske verloren hatte. Deshalb also waren die Farben auf einmal so brillant! Und sein Schüler konnte sein Gesicht sehen! Das erste Mal in ihrer beider Leben! Dann sah er hinter Galen Marek die erhobene Hand des Imperators. Und sie und die Gedanken seines Meisters galten nicht ihm, seinem Schüler.

Vader erkannte, dass es vorbei war. Sein Meister hatte ihn abgeschrieben. Oder war das nur eine List?

Starkiller sah in das fahle, kahle verunstaltete Antlitz seines Meisters. In dessen blaue, müde, schmerzerfüllte Augen.

„Ich hasse Euch nicht. Ich bemitleide Euch. Ihr habt das aus mir gemacht, was der Imperator aus Euch gemacht hat. Aber Ihr habt niemals die Stärke besessen, zu rebellieren. Ich werde nicht länger einem Monster dienen. Und wenn ich meinen Willen bekomme, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr es auch nicht mehr tut."

Vader sah in mit einem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ja, ich werde Euch töten, aber nicht, um Euch zu vernichten, sondern um Euch zu erlösen."

In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass die erhobene Hand des Imperators aus etwa fünf Standardmetern Entfernung ihn streifte, ohne ihn zu berühren. Gedanken und Gefühle schossen durch seinen Kopf, die er besiegt glaubte.

‚ _Ja, töte ihn! Er ist schwach und gebrochen. Töte ihn und nimm seinen Platz an meiner Seite ein!'_ , säuselte Palpatine ihm zu, ohne dabei wirklich zu sprechen.

Ja, er sollte es tun. Es war ja jetzt so einfach. Er würde infolge zwar nun einem anderen Sith-Meister dienen. Aber dieser war alt und schwach. Er würde Vaders Fehler nicht wiederholen. Er würde sich auch dieses Meisters schon bald entledigen … Und überhaupt … Nach allem, was Vader ihm angetan hatte. Nach allem, was Vader anderen angetan hatte. Ja, Vader hatte den Tod verdient wie kein anderer! Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der unbedingten Stärke. Er hatte sich so an sie gewöhnt, wie er durch sie andere zu Willen zwang. Dies aufzugeben, würde ihm schwer fallen.

„Nein!", hörte er wie von Ferne die Stimme Rahm Kotas. Als würde er die Welt in Zeitlupe wahrnehmen, sah er, wie der blinde Jedi-Meister dem alten Imperator das Lichtschwert vom Gürtel riss, um Palpatine damit zu attackieren. Palpatine wehrte sich mit Machtblitzen, die Rahm Kota zurücktrieben und taumeln ließen.

„Hilf ihm!", riss ihn Bail Organas Stimme vollends aus seiner Trance.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fühlte, wie die ihm vom Imperator auferlegte Trance einer hellen Klarheit Platz machte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Nach all den Verheerungen, die er und Vader im Auftrag der Dunklen Seite angereichtet hatten! Vader war ohnehin geschwächt und kampfunfähig. Jetzt galt es, die Freunde zu retten! Er stürzte sich auf Palpatine.

„Gut", zischte der Imperator, hob seine klauenartigen Hände und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. „Es ist dein Schicksal, mich zu vernichten. Tu es! Ergib dich deinem Hass!", sagte er, mit glühenden gelben Augen zu Galen aufschauend.

Das Geräusch von Triebwerken riss sie aus dieser neuen Herr-Diener-Konstellation. Palpatine und Galen Marek schauten nach oben, um die Rogue Shadow zu erblicken, die über ihnen kreiste. Im selben Moment hörte Starkiller wieder Sith-Blitze hinter sich knistern. Er sah, wie Palpatines Blitze erneut Rahm Kota trafen. Es war noch nicht vorbei! Sofort schoss er herum, um den Imperator ebenfalls mit Sith-Blitzen zu überziehen. Dieser ließ ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen frei und ließ von dem blinden Jedi-Meister ab.

„Lauft!", zischte er Kota zu. „Beeilt Euch!"

Galen sah dabei zu, wie die Machtblitze des Imperators verebbten. Aber auch er selbst hatte nun nach all den Eilmärschen und Kämpfen auf dem Todesstern nicht mehr genügend Kraft, den Imperator noch länger in ein blaues Energie-Netz, gewebt aus Hass, einzuhüllen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er wahr, wie Vader mit den Sturmtruppen zurückkehrte. Offenbar waren seine Verletzungen nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie er angenommen hatte. Er fühlte, wie Rahm Kotas Präsenz sich in Richtung Rogue Shadow von ihm entfernte. Die Senatoren folgten dem älteren Jedi-Meister umgehend.

„Du hättest Vader und mich töten sollen, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest, Junge", hörte er Palpatines ölige spöttische Stimme vor sich.

Er sah in Palpatines gelbe, im Augenblick eines eben noch möglichen Todes besonders bösartig schauende Augen. Um wie vieles unangenehmer der Blick des Imperators doch war, wenn er an Shaak Tis lilane Augen auf Felucia dachte, die selbst im Augenblick ihres Todes noch von Liebe und Melancholie erfüllt waren. _‚Hell, Dunkel – das sind doch nichts weiter als Richtungen'_ , hallten ihre Worte in ihm nach. _‚Aber lass dich nicht täuschen. Geführt wirst du nur von deinen eigenen Füßen.'_ Auf eigenen Füßen. Genau das war er jetzt. Und so wollte er jetzt auch handeln.

„Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als Euren grausamen Spielchen zu folgen, alter Mann", zischte Galen Marek zurück, ergriff den Imperator an der Hüfte und drehte ihn von sich weg, so dass seine Klauen nicht nach ihm hacken konnten. Dann hob er seinen Widersacher hoch. Palpatine versuchte verzweifelt, sich an Galens breitem Gürtel festzuhalten, um das Hochheben zu verhindern. Aber der Griff Galens war derart rabiat, dass Palpatines Hände nachgaben und schlussendlich seinen Gürtel losließen, um nicht ausgekugelt zu werden.

Der junge Jedi schleuderte den alten Imperator mithilfe der Macht in Richtung Vader. Dieser streckte seine Hände nach seinem Meister aus. Galen Marek sah noch, dass die Schwerthand seines ehemaligen Meisters von ihrem Duell seltsam verkrümmt war. Der Imperator landete in Vaders Armen, nur um mit seinem Schüler durch die Wucht von Galen Mareks Wurf gemeinsam zu Boden zu gehen. Genau in demselben Augenblick, als ein weiterer Teil der geborstenen Transparistahlkuppel auf das Sith-Pärchen und die es flankierenden Sturmtruppen hinabregnete.

Galen wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er taumelte und sank an der Stelle nieder, von wo aus er soeben den Imperator zu dessen Schüler geschleudert hatte. Alles wurde plötzlich ganz leicht und frei. Dann fühlte er, wie er hochgehoben wurde … sich ihm eine Präsenz näherte, die er kannte, die sich eben noch von ihm entfernt hatte. Er fühlte, wie ihn zwei warme Hände auffingen, dann hörte er, wie sich die Einstiegsluke der Rogue Shadow hinter ihm schloss. Die wohlige Wärme seines Schiffes umfing ihn. Welch ein Gegensatz zur klirrenden Kälte auf dem Todesstern, gerade warm genug, damit die Wookiees am Leben blieben. Und jetzt war er am Leben geblieben. Für und durch seine Freunde.

„Sie sind entkommen – direkt vor Eurer Nase", stellte Palpatine in verhaltener Wut fest, während er und Vader sich vom Trümmerfeld der Aussichtskuppel neben der Laserschüssel des Todessterns erhoben.

„Aber wir wissen jetzt, wer sie sind, mein Lord. Ich werde sie jagen und zur Strecke bringen, so wie Ihr es immer beabsichtigt habt", versuchte Vader, seinen erzürnten Meister zu beschwichtigen.

„Ihr müsst schonungslos vorgehen, Lord Vader. Wenn auch nur ein einziger Rebell überlebt …"

Vader hörte der neuesten Hasstirade seines Meisters nicht weiter zu. Der Absatz seines schweren Stiefels fand das zurückgelassene Lichtschwert seines ehemaligen Schülers, um es wütend zu Staub zu zertreten.

„Wohin fliegen wir jetzt?", fragte Juno ihren langsam zu sich kommenden Freund.

„Nach Kashyyyk … bitte", sagte er leise.

„Aber erst nachdem wir die Senatoren auf Chandrila abgesetzt haben", entgegnete Rahm Kota. „Ich habe dich nicht mithilfe der Macht vom Todesstern in die Rouge Shadow gezerrt, um jetzt erneut das Leben der Senatoren aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Zu Befehl, General", erwiderte Galen matt.

Rahm Kota ließ ein breites Lächeln seine Lippen umspielen.

„Nun, besser spät als nie, junger Freund", sagte er.

„Ich heiße Galen Marek. Und ich bin es gewesen, der Euch damals …"

„Sprich nicht weiter, Galen", fiel ihm Kota sanft ins Wort und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ihr habt schon immer gewusst, wer er war, nicht wahr?", warf Juno mit einem erkennenden Blick ihrer blauen Augen ein, wahrend sie sich verlegen eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Er nickte. „Ich habe es vermutet, ja."

„Warum habt Ihr uns dann geholfen, nach allem, was wir getan haben?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Als er in dieser Bar über Bespin zu mir kam, konnte ich unter all den finsteren Gedanken in seinem Kopf einen hellen Punkt erkennen, etwas Schönes, das mir Hoffnung gab … und an das er sich klammerte … bis heute."

Seine blinden Augen sahen erst sie, dann ihn an.

„Nun, da haben wir wohl beide etwas voreinander verborgen. Bis jetzt", meinte Galen.

„Und jetzt, wo wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen können, kann die Rebellion wahrhaft beginnen", erklärte Rahm Kota feierlich und sowohl der neue Jedi als auch die Pilotin nickten dazu.

„Zeit, sich ein neues Lichtschwert zu besorgen", warf Galen ein, leicht zerknittert auf die rechte Seite seines Ledergürtels schauend, wo noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor sein Lichtschwert gehangen hatte. Es musste sich gelöst haben, als Palpatine versucht hatte, sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien. Wenn der Imperator es nicht gar bewusst entwendet hatte.

„Ich hab ein neues für Dich, Junge. Vorausgesetzt, es gefällt dir", entgegnete Rahm Kota mit einem schiefen Grinsen und hielt ihm ein Lichtschwert hin, dessen Griff Galen bekannt vorkam.

Galen nahm den in der Mitte leicht bauchigen Griff – eine Aurodium-Phrik-Legierung – recht edel, wie er fand. Er wog den Griff für eine Sekunde und befand, dass er gut in seiner Hand lag. Er aktivierte die Klinge. Ein gleißend roter Strahl kam zum Vorschein. Vaders Schwert war das nicht. Inquisitoren hatte er auf dem Todesstern nicht ausmachen können. Also blieb nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Nun, ich denke, ich werde bald wieder einen schönen Kristall finden, der besser dazu passt", meinte er.

„Das hast du schon einmal so getan, nicht wahr?", inquirierte Kota.

„Euch entgeht aber auch nichts, General", gab sich der jüngere Jedi ertappt.

Note der Autorin: Dies ist der Abschluss der Starkiller-Geschichte, fast genauso, wie sie Sean Williams in seinem Roman „The Force Unleashed" beschrieben hat. Ein paar Zitate und Dialoge habe ich wieder einmal dem Roman entnommen. In der deutschen Version heißt Starkiller übrigens Jacob Nion. Und nur hier. Sonst heißt er überall Galen Marek. Dieser Name gefällt mir nicht nur viel besser, sondern er ist auch starwarsmäßiger. Nun ja, die polnischen SW-Fans freuen sich sicherlich über Marek. Aber Jacob ist mir einfach viel zu erdlich und vor allem zu biblisch.

Ich habe auch das Ende des Romans etwas abgeändert. Im Roman überlebt Starkiller den Kampf auf dem Todesstern nämlich nicht. Dafür wird er später von Vader geklont. Aber auch dieser neue Klon desertiert und lebt dann mit Juno zusammen. Ich finde es jedoch abartig, wenn bekannte Leute sterben und dann geklont werden, wobei deren Klone die Erinnerungen der Vorlage haben. Und Vader soll dann den Starkiller 2.0 ruckzuck in ein zwei Jahren wieder aufgezogen und ausgebildet haben. Da lasse ich lieber den echten Starkiller leben und kämpfen – und zu Juno zurückkehren. Aber dass Vader Galens Lichtschwert später zu Staub zertritt, habe ich so wie im Roman gelassen.


	33. Klare Verhältnisse

**Ich habe die Geschichte jetzt auf P18 hochgestuft, weil ab jetzt wieder einige sexuelle Inhalte auftauchen, die sehr intensiv werden. So wie in diesem Kapitel etwa in der Mitte. Diese Info für alle, die vorgewarnt sein wollen.**  
-

Der siebte Tag nach Shaak Tis Rückkehr von ihrer Reise nach Felucia und Coruscant begann wie die sechs Tage davor auch. Shaak Ti war erwacht und Darth Plagueis' Eispalast war so leer wie bereits die sechs Tage zuvor. Sie beschloss, das Warten aufzugeben. Stattdessen ging sie vor das Schloss und versuchte, die Eiskristalle mithilfe der Macht zu dirigieren. Zumindest die, die sie klar sehen konnte, die Antimaterie eben.

„Du musst dich mit dem Gegenstand verbinden, den du anheben willst", fielen ihr die Worte ihres Meisters wieder ein. Normalerweise kein Problem für sie. In diesem Moment jedoch erkannte sie, dass sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben mit Eis oder Schnee verbunden hatte. Aber sie lebte ja nicht mehr. Langsam stiegen einige Flocken in die Höhe, sammelten sich an dem Punkt, den die Jedi-Meisterin ihnen zugedacht hatte. Schon bald war ein quadratisches Gebäude entstanden, welches eine Seitenlänge von einem Standardmeter hatte. An jeder Ecke ragte ein Turm empor und in der Mitte ebenso.

Sie lief etwas von ihrem Werk weg, um es aus der Distanz zu betrachten. Da sah sie am Horizont einen Punkt, der zu einem Strich wurde. Der Strich verwandelte sich schließlich in einen schwarz-grünen Schatten, der sich von der anderen Seite her dem neu erbauten Jedi-Tempel en miniature näherte. Darth Plagueis war zurückgekehrt.

„Das hast du aber ziemlich schnell gebaut", sagte er anerkennend, als die Entfernung zwischen ihnen nur noch vier Standardmeter betrug, den Jedi-Tempel aus Schnee zwischen ihnen.

„Schneller, als du zurückgekehrt bist", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich war doch nur sieben Tage weg", versetzte er heiter.

„Eine Standardwoche ist nicht _‚nur'_!"

„Hätte ich vielleicht alles stehen und liegen lassen sollen, nur weil du möglicherweise früher von deiner Erkenntnisreise zurückgekehrt sein könntest?", war seine spöttische Erwiderung.

„Ich wusste selbst nicht, wie lange ich brauchen würde. Und so steht es mir nicht zu, von dir ein besseres Timing zu erwarten", lenkte sie mit einem müden Lächeln ein.

Jetzt lachte Plagueis. Er ging gemessenen Schrittes um den Tempel herum, als würde er einen unsichtbaren Bannkreis von zwei Metern einhalten, den Shaak Ti ihm mit ihrer eigenen Entfernung vorgegeben hatte. Schließlich kam er direkt vor ihr zu stehen.

„Ich war nach Corellia geflogen", begann er, auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Garm Bel Iblis ist …"

„Ich habe ihn gesehen … und nicht nur ihn", kam der Sith-Lord dem Kern näher.

Shaak Ti sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an, ohne weiter zu fragen.

„Ich bin deinem Mörder begegnet", sagte er leise.

„Wie geht es ihm? Weißt du, wer er ist?"

„Ich bin oft genug unbemerkt meinem ehemaligen Schüler gefolgt, um nun endlich herausbekommen zu haben, dass dessen Schüler einen geheimen Schüler ausgebildet hatte, den er damals zu dir geschickt hatte. Er hat ihn Starkiller genannt, aber sein richtiger Name lautet Galen Marek. Nach deinem Tod sollte er die Rebellen an einen Ort führen, damit Vader sie vernichten konnte. Eben nach Corellia. Aber der Schüler-Schüler wechselte die Seiten und jetzt ist er ein Jedi."

„Ich habe es schon damals auf Felucia gespürt. Da war ein Konflikt in ihm. Er hat es bedauert, mich getötet zu haben."

„Dann ist er jetzt dort, wo er hingehört."

„Aber wie ging es weiter?"

„Vader ist mit den gefangenen Rebellen ins Horuz-System geflogen, um sie Palpatine auf dem Todesstern zu präsentieren.

„Todesstern?"

„Eine riesige Kampfstation, erschaffen, um Planeten zu vernichten."

Shaak Ti schwieg geschockt.

„Vader wähnte seinen von ihm auf Corellia im Kampf geschlagenen Schüler wohl tot, so dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sich Marek an seine Fersen geheftet hatte, um seine Rebellenfreunde zu befreien. Was ihm letztendlich auch gelang. Vader und Palpatine blieben frustriert auf dem Todesstern zurück. Mein Schüler hat gar sein Lichtschwert an einen blinden Jedi-Meister verloren", erzählte er mit einem feinen Grinsen.

Shaak Ti ließ sich Plagueis' Erzählung durch den Kopf gehen. Der Sith hatte genau das getan, was sie an dessen Stelle auch getan hätte. Er spionierte seinen früheren Schüler aus. Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas, was ihr Sorgen bereitete. Etwas, dem sie sich früher oder später würde stellen müssen.

„Galen Marek muss ungeheuer stark sein, wenn er Vader trotzen und obendrein seine Freunde befreien konnte. Und jetzt sag mir: Hast du versucht, dich an der Lebenskraft meines Mörders zu bedienen, als er zum Sterben zurückgelassen auf Corellia um sein Leben gekämpft hat? War das der Grund deiner Reise?"

„Ich gestehe, dass ich diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er ist ungeheuer stark. Aber dann wurde er von der Frau gerettet, die er liebte. Die ihn liebte. Und in diesem Moment, wo sie sich erneut gefunden hatten, wusste ich, dass ich zu dir zurückkehren musste, um es mit dir gemeinsam zu vollenden."

„Was zu vollenden?"

„Das Gleichgewicht in der Macht wieder herzustellen."

„Dann willst du mit mir die Sith vernichten? Aber du bist doch selber einer?", wunderte sie sich.

„Nicht mehr", erwiderte er.

„Dann heißt du jetzt nicht mehr Darth Plagueis?"

„Nur noch Plagueis."

„Oh, das bleibt also."

„Nun, ich sprach von Gleichgewicht."

„Gleichgewicht … Mich beschleicht der Verdacht, dass wir darunter etwas unterschiedliches verstehen. Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann hat mich die Macht womöglich genau deswegen damals in dein Apartment geführt", meinte sie.

„Nicht die Macht. Allein ich war das", widersprach er entschieden.

„Genauso gut könnte ich sagen, dass die Macht damals deinen Verstand geführt hat. Oder noch etwas anderes in dir." Ihre lilanen Augen glitzerten ihn bei diesen Worten spöttisch an, wahrend ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht über seine Brust weiter abwärts wanderte.

„Eine seltsame Art, es auszudrücken. Aber wenn es dich so glücklich macht, so glaub nur weiter daran."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann machte er noch einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Wie war eigentlich _deine_ Reise?", fragte er sie nun, während nur noch ein halber Meter zwischen ihnen war.

„Meine Padawan wurde von einem anderen Jedi von Felucia mitgenommen. Es könnte sich um Mace Windu handeln."

„Dann könnte er also auch noch leben", meinte er in einem neutralen Tonfall, der in Shaak Ti leichtes Befremden auslöste.

„Meister Yoda hatte mir damals gesagt, dass Mace den Kampf im Büro des Kanzlers überlebt hatte, bevor er, Yoda, ins Exil ging. Ich habe beide danach nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe nur gehört, wie die Felucianer darüber gesprochen haben. Ich weiß jetzt, das Maris Brood noch am Leben ist. Das ist alles, was mich interessiert hat."

„Und was interessiert dich jetzt? Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an. Sie fühlte, dass nun der Augenblick gekommen war, wo sich der Weg gabelte. Sie könnte sich jetzt für immer von ihm verabschieden und für eine begrenzte Zeit als Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite weiterleben. Sie könnte erneut Qui-Gon aufsuchen … Aber sie wusste, sie fühlte, dass auch Plagueis derart selbstlos sein würde, ihr die Wiedergeburt zu ermöglichen, so wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Ja, er würde sie auch noch ein drittes Mal retten, um sie dann, wenn er selbst seine Körperlichkeit wiedererlangt hätte, für immer aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Dann könnte sie wieder vollkommen eine Jedi sein. Aber war sie das überhaupt jemals gewesen? Könnte es nicht vielmehr sein, dass jenes ominöse Gleichgewicht der Macht, von welchem Plagueis eben gesprochen hatte, womöglich ihre wahre Bestimmung war? Etwas viel Höheres, als allein dem Orden der Jedi zu dienen? Sie würde es niemals mehr erfahren, wenn sie jetzt nur an ihren Orden denken würde, dessen Wiederauferstehung noch ungewiss war.

Sie schaute für einen Moment nach unten an ihm vorbei, dann hob sie den Blick und sah ihm fest in die gelben Augen.

„Ich bin vor einer Woche Qui-Gon begegnet", erklärte sie, scheinbar abrupt das Thema wechselnd.

„Wo hast du ihn gesehen? Und über was hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte er alarmiert, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass der Jedi ein Machtgeist geworden war, der auch ihm auflauern könnte.

„Ich hatte, bevor ich zu dir zurückgekehrt war, noch einen Abstecher nach Coruscant gemacht. Ich war im Tempel, wo nicht nur Palpatine, sondern auch Qui-Gon war. Er hat sofort gesehen, was ich jetzt bin. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Vaders Scherge mich erstochen hatte. Dass ich als Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite wiedergeboren wurde, ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu kam. Mehr weiß er nicht", versicherte sie ihm.

Er sah sie forschend an. Er fühlte, dass da noch mehr war, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Er hatte mir angeboten, mich zu trainieren, um ein Machtgeist der Hellen Seite zu werden so wie er. Ich hatte mir jedoch eine Frist auserbeten, in welcher ich noch bestimmte Angelegenheiten regeln wollte."

„Und?"

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, bei dir zu bleiben. Bis zur Zeit unserer Wiedergeburt und auch noch danach, solange wir das wollen."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um den halben Meter, der sie noch von ihm trennte, zu überwinden. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Brust. Er ließ es geschehen und sie sahen sich eine Weile in die Augen. Schließlich nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Brust und küsste ihr den Handrücken.

„Dann sei es so", erwiderte er feierlich.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie fühlte seinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen brennen, obwohl er eigentlich genauso kalt und fluffig war, wie als wenn sie ihre eigene Hand in die andere nehmen würde. Aber trotzdem hatte Shaak Ti eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie sich dieser Kuss im realen Leben anfühlen würde, musste. Der allererste Kuss, den Hego ihr genau jetzt gab! Es war ihr bei diesem Kuss egal, ob ihre Lippen Antimaterie oder richtiges Fleisch waren. Ob sie Beide tot oder lebendig waren.

In jenem Moment erschien am Himmel von Mygeeto entgegen der Richtung der vor zwei Stunden aufgegangenen Sonne ein riesiger, sechsstrahliger Eiskristall. Er schillerte in allen Regenbogenfarben. Das Paar löste die Lippen voneinander.

„Das ist ein Zeichen", sagte Shaak Ti, während sie mit ihrer roten Hand auf den Kristall am Himmel wies.

„Ein Halo", erklärte Plagueis.

„Ich weiß, so ganz unaufmerksam bin ich damals im Geographieunterricht im Tempel nun auch wieder nicht gewesen."

„Weißt du denn auch, was diese Entscheidung für dich bedeutet?"

„Wir werden uns unsere Geheimnisse erzählen und sie für den Anderen und uns selbst sicher und treu verwahren. Unsere Loyalität wird zuerst dem Geliebten gelten, erst dann irgendjemand anderem", deklamierte sie, als habe sie soeben ein Ehegelübde abgelegt.

„Besser hätte ich es auch nicht formulieren können." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie an sich, um sie erneut zu küssen.

Sie blieben eine Weile eng umschlungen zwischen seinem Palast und Shaak Tis Jedi-Tempel stehen, dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zurück ins Schloss. Bald waren die Beiden wieder in jenem Raum angelangt, in welchem Shaak Ti vor einer Woche aufgewacht war.

Sie standen neben dem großen Bett. Die Togruta beschloss in jenem Moment, dass Hanabi auf Glee Anselm jetzt tatsächlich völlig unwichtig geworden war. _Er_ war zu ihr zurückgekehrt und hatte soeben in ihrer Gegenwart feierlich seinen Darth-Titel abgelegt. Und jetzt wollte Shaak Ti noch mehr von ihm.

„Wird es genauso sein wie früher?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht – noch nicht", gestand er ihr.

Er stellte sich hinter sie. Seine großen Hände umfassten vollkommen ihre schmale Taille – wie damals. Obgleich sie dies nur als leichten Druck wie durch Watte hindurch spürte, ließ die Erinnerung in ihr diese Berührung viel intensiver spüren, als sie tatsächlich war. Sie erbebte.

Dann fühlte sie, wie seine Lippen ihren Nacken berührten. Shaak Ti stöhnte auf. Sie drehte sich herum und umschlang mit ihren roten Armen seine schmalen Hüften.

Ja, es war genauso wie früher. Und … Ja, Plagueis hatte recht – es gab Leidenschaft. Und es gab Frieden. Und momentan gab es beides sogar zur selben Zeit. So wie damals.

Sie bot ihm ihren Mund dar. Er schaute ihr in die Augen, die nun etwas rötlicher als sonst glühten. Dann trafen seine Lippen die ihren. Sie sog an ihnen, während sie in seine halbgeöffneten gelben Augen schaute. Daran würde sie sich gewöhnen müssen. In diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass seine Augen damals genauso gelb gewesen sein mussten, als sie damals im Kaldani-Turm in jenem Augenblick … Die Weingläser …

Dann küsste er sie zurück. Sie fühlte den Druck auf ihren Lippen. Sie schnurrte sanft dabei.

„Das hat dir gefallen, hmmm?", raunte er ihr in den Gehörgang.

„Ja, das hat mir gefallen", erwiderte sie, als habe er gerade einen Gedanken-Trick bei ihr angewandt.

„Eigentlich hat sich dein Kuss vorhin genauso angefühlt wie damals in meinem Apartment", meinte er.

„Nun, was das angeht, so musstest du schon damals von einer Erinnerung zehren. Aber ab jetzt kann es nur noch besser werden", entgegnete sie mit einem kecken Augenaufschlag.

Plagueis lächelte. Ja, es würde besser werden. Blieb nur die Frage: Wann?

Sie ließen sich auf dem Bett nieder. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, sich auszuziehen. Plagueis zog lediglich seine Hose aus, um dann den Rock und den Unterrock ihrer braunen Jedi-Robe nach oben zu schieben. Er zog ihr Höschen aus und befühlte ihre Mitte.

Sie streckte eine Hand nach seinem Gemächt aus, welches schlaff nach unten hing.

„Bei Machtgeistern wird nichts hart, wie es scheint", meinte Plagueis. „Aber wir haben dafür sicherlich andere Mittel."

Dann führte er einen Finger in sie ein, um ihn für eine Weile still in ihr verharren zu lassen und ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Shaak Tis Augen schauten ihn einladend und neugierig an. Also machte er weiter. Er krümmte seinen Finger etwas in ihr, während sie seine Brust tätschelte, die nun nicht mehr von dem stählernen Torsogeschirr bedeckt war.

Er spürte, wie sie angenehm erschauderte.

„Darf es noch etwas mehr sein?", fragte er.

„Hmmm", war ihre Antwort, während sie ihm ihr kreisendes Becken entgegenstreckte.

Also führte er noch einen zweiten Finger in sie ein und bewegte beide Finger in ihr, krümmte sie, streckte sie wieder … krümmte sie. Shaak Tis Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sie stöhnte auf und ließ ihre Hand, die eben noch seine Brust bearbeitet hatte, schlaff nach unten sinken. Um nun nach oben zum Baldachin zu schauen, wo sich die Kristalle fröhlich in ihrer galaktischen Spirale ringelten. Sie fühlte ein angenehmes Prickeln in ihrer Mitte. Er könnte das jetzt gut und gerne noch eine Weile so weitertreiben. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, kam er ihrem Wunsch nach.

Sie schloss wohlig ihre Augen. Plötzlich fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Gierig sogen sie aneinander, dann schob er mit einem Mal seine Zunge nur ein kleines Stück weit in ihren Mund. Sie erschauerte kurz, dann ergab sie sich diesem ungewohnten Eindringen und leckte mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine.

Nach einer Weile zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus und zog erst sich, dann sie vollständig aus. Sorgfältig faltete er ihrer beider Kleidung zusammen und legte sie auf den Stuhl, während ihm seine Gespielin wohlgefällig bei seinem Tun zusah. Dann legte er sich auf sie. Sie umschlangen einander und auf einmal hatte Shaak Ti das Gefühl, er würde mit seinem ganzen Körper in sie eindringen. Ihr wurde heiß. Aber sein Eindringen auf ganzer Linie war nicht alles. Sie fühlte außerdem, wie sie in seinen Körper hineinwanderte. Sie waren jetzt beide ineinandergeschmolzen. Ob sie sich jemals wieder voneinander lösen würden können? Aber das wollte sie jetzt nicht. Vor allem, weil das Brennen in ihrer Brust, welches von den Überresten des Sarlaccs in ihr kündete, auf einmal vollständig aufgehört hatte.

Frieden!

Sie blieben mehrere Stunden lang derart ineinander versunken auf dem Bett liegen. Auf einmal kippte ihre Euphorie und verwandelte sich in bleierne Müdigkeit. Sie schlief ein.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war Plagueis bereits wieder auf den Beinen.

„Leider kann ich dir jetzt keine Teigtaschen zubereiten", sagte er ihr anstatt eines Morgengrußes.

„Noch nicht", meinte sie und drehte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstand und sich eilig ankleidete.

Sie traten zusammen auf den Balkon, um von dort aus in die Ferne Mygeetos zu schauen. Und um zu reden.

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich ein Sith … gewesen?", begann sie nun, ihn das zu fragen, was sie schon seit einer Weile umtrieb.

„Ich war fünf Jahre alt."

„Aber, wir haben damals gelernt, dass die Sith lieber Erwachsene rekrutieren, weil sie keine Lust haben, sich um kleine Kinder zu kümmern."

„Ich war da eine Ausnahme. Mein Meister hatte meine Mutter extra zu meinem Vater geschickt, um mich zeugen zu lassen. Es war schon lange abgemacht gewesen, dass ich bereits sehr früh zu meinem Meister komme ..."

In Shaak Ti arbeitete es. Es war also gar nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen, ein Sith zu werden. Andere hatten dies für ihn entschieden. Dabei trug er Licht in sich, welches gelegentlich nach außen zu dringen versuchte. Wie bei Starkiller. Natürlich würde sie ihn nicht plump zu bekehren versuchen. Aber sie würde sein inneres Licht hegen und pflegen. Ganz sanft und liebevoll. Ohne, dass er sich bevormundet fühlen würde … am besten wäre freilich, er würde es gar nicht merken.

„… Sidious hat Maul gar im Alter von drei Jahren zu sich genommen, wie er mir ein Jahr später gestanden hatte", hörte sie Plagueis weitererzählen.

„Zu sich genommen?"

„Nun ja, er hat ihn entführen lassen."

„Aber, du hast doch noch gelebt, als er auf Tatooine das erste Mal aufgetaucht war, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ich dachte immer, es gibt nur zwei Sith zur selben Zeit", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Nun, was das angeht, so kann ich dir viele Beispiele nennen, wo die Regel der Zwei gebrochen wurde", entgegnete er.

Nun begannen sie, sich vielerlei Dinge aus dem Leben von Jedi und Sith zu erzählen.

„Du hast deinen Schüler-Rivalen also für Experimente benutzt, um die Geheimnisse von Leben und Tod zu ergründen", meinte Shaak Ti angewidert, nachdem ihr Plagueis von seiner ersten Begegnung mit und dem Tod von Darth Venamis zwanzig Jahre später berichtet hatte.

„Venamis war der Schlüssel zu meinem Verständnis von Leben und Tod. Und er wird der Schlüssel zu unserer Wiederauferstehung sein. Dafür bin ich ihm unendlich dankbar."

Shaak Ti musste diese Information erst einmal verdauen. Sie fühlte, wie das Brennen in ihrer Brust ob der Überreste des Sarlaccs nach und nach zurückkehrte.

„Du besitzt also ein umfangreiches medizinisches Wissen, wie ich sehe. Auch ohne deinen Medi-Droiden", meinte sie anerkennend, sich an die Zeit erinnernd, wo sie mit Entsetzen auf Kamino beobachtet hatte, wie Nala Se dem halbtoten Klonsoldaten Tup per Spritze das Kontrastmittel verabreicht hatte, um an ihm bestimmte Untersuchungen durchzuführen. _‚Ich bin kein Freund von diesen Hypertests'_ , hörte sie sich aus weiter Ferne zu der Kaminoanerin sagen.

Versonnen und liebevoll strich sie mit ihrer roten Hand über das kunstvoll geschnitzte Balkongeländer. Es war mit feinem Schnee bedeckt. Auf Kamino war auch vieles weiß gewesen ... So wie hier...

„Wir brauchen ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi für die Zeit nach unserer Wiedergeburt", erklärte Plagueis.

„Wir könnten erklären, dass Palpatine dich, anstatt dich zu töten, in Karbonit eingefroren hat. Das würde auch dein unverändert junges Aussehen plausibel erklären", schlug Shaak Ti vor.

„Und du als Jedi-Meisterin hättest dich selbst befreit und durch deine überragenden Fähigkeiten wieder ins Leben zurückkatapultiert."

„Dann werden alle halbtoten Leute und Machtgeister der Dunklen Seite zu mir kommen, um ebenfalls ihr Leben zurückzuerlangen. Das könnte schwierig werden", meinte sie.

„Sollen sie doch!", meinte Hego Damask mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

„Dies soll der Grundstein unserer beruflichen Zukunft werden. Wir könnten eine Klinik eröffnen, wo du schalten und walten kannst, wie es dir beliebt, während ich mich um den Verwaltungskram und die Finanzierung kümmern werde."

Shaak Tis Augen leuchteten auf.

„Wenn ich es recht bedenke, so war meine Zeit auf Kamino mit die schönste meines Lebens", meinte sie.

„Dann machen wir das", erklärte er entschlossen und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie schlug ein. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Balkon und gingen wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich erneut zu lieben.

 _Zur selben Zeit an einem geheimen Ort auf Mustafar_

Maris Brood war genervt. Die Hitze auf dem Planeten Mustafar war unerträglich. Und Mace Windu war mit ihrer Ataru-Lichtschwerttechnik immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Solange du Ataru nicht beherrschst, brauchst du es mit Vaapad gar nicht erst zu versuchen", meinte er vorwurfsvoll. Maris ließ ihre erneut grünen Klingen wieder sinken.

Meister und Padawan kehrten in eine Cantina ein, um dort zu speisen und sich vom Trainingskampf zu erholen. Sie wollte sich gerade einen Krug des einheimischen Bieres bestellen, da hielt Mace Windu sie zurück.

„Ordentliche Jedi trinken keinen Alkohol!", ermahnte er sie.

Also bestellte Maris mürrisch einen Fruchtsaft.

„Damals mit Shaak Ti durfte ich aber Bier trinken", meinte die mittlerweile vierunddreißigjährige Zabrak vorwurfsvoll zu ihrem Meister gewandt.

„Die Felucianer haben doch gar kein Bier", wunderte sich Mace Windu. „Und du selbst hast mir damals erzählt, dass Shaak Ti den Dschungel niemals verlassen hat."

„Einmal sind wir nach Abraxin geflogen. Dort haben wir in einer Schänke Bier getrunken."

„Was habt ihr denn auf Abraxin gemacht?", wunderte sich Mace erneut.

„Wir haben dort in den Sümpfen mit den Marschphantomen zusammen Fische gejagt. Und die Barabels haben uns abenteuerliche Geschichten über alte Sith-Lords erzählt", erzählte Maris freimütig ihrem neuen Meister.

„Alte Sith-Lords?", hakte der dunkelbraunhäutige Jedi neugierig nach.

„Ja, ein Muun, der dort vor über fünfzig Standardjahren einen gewalttätigen Nautolaner rekrutieren wollte. Aber die beiden Jedi, die auch anwesend waren, haben den Nautolaner getötet und der Sith hat sich wieder verdrückt", plauderte die Zabrak weiter.

„Und die Barabels haben den Muun sofort als Sith erkannt", meinte Windu skeptisch.

„Nicht die Barabels. Shaak Ti."

Mace Windu schaute seine Padawan überrascht an. Für einen Moment klappte sein Unterkiefer herunter. Nur einen kurzen Moment später fing er sich wieder.

„Shaak Ti?", war das Einzige, was er spontan auf diese Worte Maris' hervorbringen konnte.

„Sie meinte, der Sith-Muun würde Darth Plagueis heißen. Er sei damals nach Abraxin gekommen, um einen Schüler für seinen Orden zu suchen. Sie wüsste dies von Meisterin Yaddle, die ihr damals im Tempel von jener alten Sith-Legende erzählt habe, weil sie sich damals ebenfalls in jenen Sümpfen herumgetrieben hätte."

„Herumgetrieben? Du wirst nicht derart respektlos über Meisterin Yaddle reden, Maris!", zischte Mace Windu sie an.

Die Zabrak zuckte zusammen.

„Was haben sie noch über diesen Sith erzählt?", fragte Mace Windu, während seine dunkelbraunen Augen dabei lebhaft glitzerten.

„Die Barabels haben gesagt, der Muun sei mittelalt gewesen, so Ende Fünfzig. Er habe grüne Augen gehabt, die dann gelb wurden, als er mit dem Nautolaner gesprochen hatte. Er hatte einen vielarmigen Medi-Droiden bei sich. Das ist alles, was ich von den Barabels weiß", schloss Maris treuherzig ihren Reisebericht.

„Und Shaak Ti? Was hat _sie_ noch über den Sith gesagt?"

„Ich hab sie später auf Felucia noch einmal nach dem Sith gefragt. Ob er noch leben könnte. Und sie hat etwas genervt gemeint, dass es jetzt Priorität habe, Palpatine das Handwerk zu legen, wo doch dieser Sith damals schon mittelalt gewesen sei. Er müsste also jetzt deutlich über hundert Jahre alt sein. Solange kann auch kein Muun-Sith-Lord noch mächtig genug sein, wenn er überhaupt noch lebt."

„Ein Muun als Sith-Lord? Das ist mir so noch nie zu Ohren gekommen. Vielleicht kannte ja gar der Vater ihrer Tochter diesen Sith. Immerhin hatte dieser Hego Damask damals ziemlich gute Beziehungen zu Palpatine. Und dies, noch bevor dieser überhaupt Kanzler wurde."

„Aber jetzt sind Shaak Ti und Hego Damask tot", meinte Maris achselzuckend.

„Die Großmutter meiner früheren Padawan hatte auch grüne Augen", spann Mace Windu seine Verdächtigungen weiter. „Und Ashla hat unter ihrer Aufsicht gelernt, Machtblitze anzuwenden", setzte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Whow! Ashla kann Machtblitze!", entfuhr es Maris Brood in aufrichtiger Bewunderung für ihre Padawan-Vorgängerin.

„Wir werden ihr später einen Besuch abstatten, um diese neuen Informationen mit ihr zu teilen. Vielleicht kann sie uns ja etwas dazu sagen, was wir noch nicht wissen", kündigte Mace Windu an.

„Oh ja, Meister. Muunilinst soll ja sehr schön sein!", rief sie euphorisch aus.

„Darauf musst du solange warten, bis das letzte Quäntchen Rot aus deinen Augen verschwunden ist. Und bis deine Ataru-Kampftechnik besser geworden ist", verpasste Mace ihr einen gehörigen Dämpfer.

 _Zwei Jahre später, im Jahre Null der Schlacht von Yavin_

Plagueis und Shaak Ti hatten nun schon zwei Jahre lang glücklich und zufrieden zusammen im Eispalast gelebt. Hin und wieder hatten sie Reisen unternommen, die sie nach Muunilinst, Coruscant und andere Welten führten, von denen Plagueis in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass sich dort die Rebellen trafen.

Nun hielt sich das Paar wieder einmal auf dem Todesstern auf. Sie hatten sich diesmal jedoch aufgeteilt. Shaak Ti war zu Prinzessin Leia Organa gegangen, während sich Plagueis in die Kommandozentrale begeben hatte, um Darth Vader zu beobachten.

Das Objekt seiner Beobachtung kniete vor dem großen Holoprojektor, über welchem das bläuliche Hologramm von Darth Sidious schimmerte.

„Mein Schüler, es ist jetzt bereits eine Woche her, dass Ihr die Prinzessin in Gewahrsam genommen habt. Wann wird sie uns endlich gestehen, wo die Pläne mit den geheimen Basen der Rebellen sind?"

„Wir arbeiten daran, mein Lord", gab Vader unbeeindruckt von der vorwurfsvollen Stimme seines Meisters zurück.

„Ein bisschen zu lange, mein Schüler. Ich vermute nur ungern, dass du wieder einmal einen ungeschickten Plan schmiedest, um mich zu hintergehen."

„Ich habe Euch niemals hintergangen, Meister!", verteidigte sich Vader.

„Genug der Beteuerungen! Beweist mir jetzt Eure Treue! Ich erwarte bis heute abend Resultate. Wenn du sie nicht liefern kannst, werde ich mir die Prinzessin persönlich vornehmen!", drohte Sidious.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Vader, bevor die Verbindung erlosch.

Darth Vader blieb noch für einige Minuten erstarrt vor dem nun toten Holoprojektor knien, bevor er wieder aufstand. Plagueis hegte den Verdacht, dass diese letzte Drohung des Imperators dem Sith-Schüler ziemlich zugesetzt hatte.

Plagueis folgte dem Dunklen Lord durch die Gänge des Todessternes, um schon bald den Pavillon zu erreichen, in welchem sich noch vor zwei Jahren Galen Marek mit seinem und dessen Meister einen heißen Kampf geliefert hatte. Nun wurde er Shaak Tis und der schneeweiß gekleideten Prinzessin ansichtig, die mit angespannter Miene das Eintreten Vaders registrierte.

„Und nun, Hoheit, werdet Ihr uns sagen, wo sich die Stützpunkte der Rebellen befinden", sagte Admiral Ranulph Tarkin siegesgewiss.

„Dieser arrogante Kerl!", schnaubte Shaak Ti.

„Er ist nicht nur arrogant, sondern außerdem absolut machtunsensitiv, borniert und karrieresüchtig. Genau die Art von Leuten, mit denen es sich gut herrschen lässt – zumindest für meinen ehemaligen Schüler", konstatierte Plagueis amüsiert.

„Sie … sind auf Dantooine!", presste Leia schließlich beinahe atemlos hervor, während sich ihr die schwarze Kugel des Verhördroiden mit der Spritze näherte, die das Wahrheitsserum enthielt.

Sofort stoppte der kugelrunde Verhördroide, die Spritze weiterhin drohend in seinem schwarzmetallic glänzenden Greifarm haltend, jederzeit bereit, damit zuzustechen, falls es jemand erneut befahl.

„Seht Ihr, sie kann ganz vernünftig sein", meinte Tarkin in gönnerhaftem Tonfall mit einem falschen Lächeln zu Vader gewandt.

„Aber Dantooine ist zu weit weg für eine wirkungsvolle Demonstration unserer Superwaffe", meinte Tarkin betont gelangweilt zu Leia. „Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einer Demonstration der Feuerkraft dieser Station an Ihrem Heimatplaneten?", schlug er nun mit drohender Stimme vor und beugte sich dabei etwas näher zu seiner Geisel hin.

„Aber … Alderaan ist friedlich … wir haben keine Waffen!"

„Ihr seid viel zu vertrauensselig … Hoheit!", bügelte Tarkin all ihre verzweifelten Einwände ab.

Plagueis zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hatte diese Worte schon einmal gehört. Und da hatten sie für ihn nichts Gutes bedeutet.

Shaak Ti barg ihren Kopf an Plagueis' Brust, als der gewaltige grüne Energiestrahl den Planeten Alderaan vernichtete. Aber sie sah hin. Keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden", meinte Plagueis nach etwa zehn Minuten. „Ich glaube, diese Station hat sich mit Alderaan etwas übernommen, auch wenn Vader und Sidious das noch nicht wissen."

„Ich spüre es auch. Aber lass uns noch bleiben. Zumindest solange, bis Hilfe für die Prinzessin eingetroffen ist."

„Welche Hilfe und wann?", fragte Plagueis.

„Die beiden Droiden", flüsterte Shaak Ti, als wenn sie außer ihrem Geliebten noch jemand hören könnte. „Sie sind fort."

„Zwei besondere Droiden sind mir nicht aufgefallen", erwiderte Plagueis, eine weitere Erklärung ihrerseits antizipierend.

„Weil du sie noch nie gesehen hast; ich hingegen kenne sie. Der eine war früher bei Padmé Amidala Protokolldroide, bevor sie starb. Und der andere ist R2D2, ein äußerst fähiger Astromech, den mir damals Obi-Wan Kenobi ausgeliehen hatte, um deinem Tod nachzugehen. R2D2 hatte damals herausgefunden, dass jemand die Überwachungskamera am Kaldani-Turm manipuliert hatte, so dass niemand nachverfolgen konnte, wer damals mit dir zusammen in dein Apartment mitgekommen war, bevor du starbst."

„So sehr hat dich das damals also beschäftigt", sagte Plagueis sichtlich gerührt. „Und was hast du damals mit dieser Erkenntnis gemacht?"

„Ich hatte Meister Yoda von meinem Fund informiert. Aber er meinte, der Tod von Geschäftsleuten wie dir sei keine Angelegenheit der Jedi mehr, nachdem meine Mission geendet hatte, sondern etwas für die hiesige Polizei. Aber dorthin bin ich selbstredend nicht gegangen."

„Natürlich nicht. Aber was ist jetzt mit den Droiden?"

„Die Prinzessin hat die Droiden mit den Plänen weggeschickt. Und als der eine Offizier etwas von einem Kurzschluss geredet hat, der angeblich die Rettungskapseln gezündet haben soll, da wusste ich, dass die Droiden damit geflohen sind, um Hilfe zu holen. Wir werden also solange hier ausharren, bis diese Hilfe kommt."

„Gute Arbeit, Partnerin", sagte er, zog sie an sich und küsste sie, während Leia von einem silbernen Protokolldroiden zurück in ihre Kammer gebracht wurde. Es dauerte keine zwei Tage, da näherte sich ein beinahe kreisrundes Raumschiff dem Todesstern.

Plagueis und Shaak Ti wohnten dem Lichtschwertkampf Vaders gegen dessen ehemaligen Meister bei.

„Damals wart Ihr mein Meister und ich Euer Schüler. Aber jetzt bin ich der Meister! Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen", tönte Vader siegesgewiss.

Shaak Ti glaubte, in diesem letzten Satz Mitgefühl herausgespürt zu haben. Vader lag also noch etwas an seinem ehemaligen Jedi-Meister. Es steckte noch Gutes in ihm. Trotz allem, was er getan hatte.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Darth. Wenn du mich tötest, so werde ich stärker und mächtiger werden, als du es dir auch nur vorzustellen vermagst", erwiderte ein sichtlich gealterter Obi-Wan Kenobi ruhig und selbstbewusst.

„Genauso etwas habe ich Sidious damals auch gesagt, als er mich nach dem Attentat auf Muunilinst besucht hatte und angesichts meiner Atemmaske an meinen Kräften gezweifelt hatte, auch wenn er das verbal nicht geäußert hatte", sagte Plagueis, sichtlich überrascht von diesen Worten des alten Jedi-Meisters.

„Dann hat es ihm Qui-Gon bereits beigebracht", flüsterte Shaak Ti.

„Das, was er dir beibringen wollte?"

Shaak Ti nickte.

„Dann hoffe ich mit dir, dass es Vader trifft. Das ist die Gelegenheit", raunte Plagueis ihr zu.

„Dann musst du mich am Arm festhalten und bei mir bleiben", wies er sie an.

Shaak Ti zweifelte. Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn Obi-Wan gewinnen würde. Andererseits – Skywalker hatte sie damals ziehen lassen. Wenngleich zugegebenermaßen nur auf Commander Shades Intervention hin. Aber eigentlich hätte er sie damals vor zwanzig Jahren genauso hingemetzelt wie all die anderen Jedi. Sie musste abwägen. Zum Wohl der gesamten Galaxis. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

Durch die geöffnete Tür konnten sie sehen, wie die Prinzessin, ein junger blonder Mensch, ein dunkelhaariger Mensch und ein Wookiee das beinahe runde Raumschiff wieder besteigen wollten und sich zu diesem Zweck einen Blasterkampf mit den sie daran hindernden Sturmtrupplern lieferten.

Der unbekannte Blonde warf Obi-Wan einen Blick zu und rief „Ben", woraufhin Obi-Wan Vader links liegen ließ und zu dem Rufenden schaute. In diesem Moment schlug Vaders Klinge den Kopf des alten Jedi von seinen Schultern. Während Vader noch einsam und verloren die braunen, nun leeren Gewänder seines Meisters untersuchte und sich fragte, wohin der tote Obi-Wan entschwunden sei, waren Plagueis und Shaak Ti schon längst dabei, sich mit den anderen Flüchtigen in den bereitstehenden Millenium-Falken zu drängeln.

„In den Maschinenraum!", kommandierte Shaak Ti. Plagueis folgte ihr umgehend. Hinter der Verkleidung konnten beide hören, wie der Machtgeist von Obi-Wan Kenobi Luke Skywalker Trainingsanweisungen für den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert gab.

Ein paar Tage später explodierte der Todesstern.

„Es ist wirklich schade, dass mein Vater das nicht mehr miterleben konnte", meinte der junge blonde Jedi an Bord des Milleniumfalken etwas traurig.

„Anakin wäre sicherlich sehr stolz auf dich gewesen. Ich weiß das. Aber leider wurde er ja von Darth Vader getötet", erwiderte der Machtgeist von Obi-Wan Kenobi.

„Irgendwann werde ich Vader stellen und dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Und für den Tod aller anderen Jedi auch!", versprach der junge Schüler.

„Ja, das wirst du, Luke Skywalker", entgegnete Obi-Wan zuversichtlich.

„Dann hatte Anakin auch heimlich Kinder, so wie ich", flüsterte Shaak Ti andächtig.

„Warum sagt er ihm nicht, dass Vader sein Vater ist? Wieso erzählt er stattdessen solche Märchen?", wunderte sich Plagueis.

„Vielleicht aus denselben Gründen, aus denen ich Ashla nicht gesagt hatte, wer ihr Vater war", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

 _Vier Jahre später, im Jahre 4 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Bei einer ihrer Reisen hielten sich Shaak Ti und Plagueis inkognito auf dem Balkon des Hauses auf, welches ihre Tochter Ashla mit ihrer Familie bewohnte.

„Sie ist sehr stark geworden", meinte Plagueis anerkennend zu Shaak Ti.

„Etwas zu stark, wenn ich an ihre Machtblitzattacke auf Vader denke, mit welcher sie gerade geprahlt hat", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

Auf einmal fasste Ashla sich ans Herz.

„Was hast du denn, Liebste?", fragte Zilan besorgt.

„Meister Yoda … Er ist gestorben", sagte Ashla traurig.

„Aber wer wird dann den Orden anführen?", fragte Zilan weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ahsoka kennen zwar viele Leute, aber sie ist auch mit vierzig Jahren noch etwas jung. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass eine Togruta den Orden der Jedi angeführt hat. Beinahe viertausend Jahre", meinte Ashla, die hohe weiße Stirn kraus ziehend.

„Dann wäre es eigentlich wieder einmal an der Zeit", meinte Zilan und seine blauen Augen schauten seine Frau herausfordernd an.

„Was … ich? Ich glaube, da würde sie sich übergangen fühlen", erwiderte Ashla mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Aber Ahsoka kann keine Machtblitze erzeugen", gab Zilan überzeugt zurück.

„Als wenn das ein Kriterium wäre. Außerdem hätte ich dann gar keine Zeit mehr für die Familie und wir könnten dann nicht mehr so gemütlich auf dem Balkon sitzen so wie jetzt."

„Ach, das war eh nur ein Scherz", ruderte Zilan zurück.

„Was? Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt!", meinte Ashla mit einem Schmollmund.

In diesem Moment kam der siebzehnjährige Hego auf den Balkon.

„Mutti, kann ich heute Abend mit Arank ins Kino gehen?", fragte Hego mit bittenden blauen Augen.

„In was für einen Film wollt ihr denn gehen?", fragte Zilan.

„Fliegerasse."

„Wieder so etwas Militärisches. Aber dass du mir vor neun wieder zu Hause bist", sagte Ashla streng.

Sofort verschwand der junge Hego wieder.

„Was haben sie denn geredet?", fragte Shaak Ti, die die Muun-Sprache nicht verstand, Plagueis.

Er übersetzte.

Shaak Ti sah ihn prüfend an, konnte aber keinerlei Anzeichen von Spott oder gar Genugtuung im Gesicht ihres Partners angesichts des Todes von dessen Erbfeind erkennen. Vielmehr schien Plagueis einen Respekt gegenüber dem verblichenen Großmeister des Ordens der Jedi gehegt zu haben, der Shaak Ti sympathisch war. Also wechselte sie, um ihre spontane Trauer fürs Erste von sich weg zu schieben, zum nächsten Thema, welches sie interessierte.

„Ist Arank denn ein Mädchen- oder ein Jungenname?"

„Ein Jungenname."

„Nun, mit einem Mädchen würde er wohl in andere Arten Film gehen", meinte Shaak Ti mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick.

„Du denkst immer noch zu sehr in Klischees, Liebste", belehrte sie ihr Geliebter.

Auch zwei Standardstunden nach neun Uhr abends war Hego Damask III noch nicht wie versprochen in die elterliche Villa zurückgekehrt. Seine Eltern standen am Fenster und schauten in die Nacht von Harnaidan hinaus, wartend und heftig miteinander diskutierend.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um den jungen Hego", sagte die Großmutter zum Großvater.

„Keine Sorge. Er wird einen Weg heim finden – genau wie wir", beruhigte sie ihr Geliebter.

Note der Autorin: Die Geschichte um Darth Venamis ist aus dem Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno, aus dem ich mich auch in diesem Kapitel wieder einmal an Zitaten bedient habe, so wie auch aus Ep. IV. Wer den Roman jetzt nicht zur Hand hat, kann auch Kap. 11 meiner Geschichte „Naat Lare – Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers" lesen, wo ich Darth Venamis' Ende noch einmal genauer als im Roman beschrieben habe.

Der Titel des Filmes „Fliegerasse", den sich Hego Damask III anschauen wollte, geht im Übrigen auf eine tolle Fanfiktion-Geschichte von Von Sachse zurück.

Ihr seht, wir sind in Ep. VI angekommen. Jetzt wird die Geschichte noch einmal richtig rasant, bevor sie sich langsam dem Ende zuneigt.


	34. Wiedergeburt

_Im Jahr 4 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Der Maschinenraum des Millenium-Falken war eng und unbequem wie eh und je. Aber so etwas störte die beiden Machtgeister der Dunklen Seite im Maschinenraum des Falken nicht. Das einzige, was sie störte, war die Anwesenheit von Obi-Wan Kenobi in Machtgeistform der Hellen Seite.

„Ich bin einerseits froh darüber, dass du dich Vader und dem Imperator stellen willst. Aber wir müssen wachsam sein."

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, Ben. Yoda war ein exzellenter Lehrmeister."

Obi-Wan schaut Luke kritisch an.

„Ihr auch, Ben", setzte Luke eilig hinzu. „Ich werde mich Eurer Beider würdig erweisen und stark bleiben."

„Stark sein ist eine Sache. Aber, obgleich der alte Imperator nur noch eine leere Hülle dessen scheint, was er einst gewesen, so ist er doch immer noch genauso listig und verschlagen wie eh und je. Er gaukelt einem Dinge vor, die so nicht sind, verwirrt den Geist seiner Gegner. Dies zu durchschauen wird deine größte Aufgabe sein, nebst der Bindung, die du gegenüber deinem Vater hegst."

„Endlich weiß er es", sagte Shaak Ti.

„Das wird die Sache komplizierter machen, als sie ohnehin schon ist", meinte Plagueis.

„Wenn du das schon anschneidest, so muss ich dir jetzt etwas gestehen."

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte er, als er in ihre Augen sah, in denen stummer Alarm schrillte.

„Ich habe damals auf Abraxin vor vierzehn Jahren meiner Padawan und einem Barabel deinen Sith-Namen verraten, nachdem dieser Barabel dich und deinen Droiden beschrieben hatte."

„Wieso hat dieser Barabel dies eigentlich getan?", wunderte sich Plagueis.

„Ich und Maris erinnerten ihn an jenes Jedi-Duo, welches vor langer Zeit auf Abraxin diesen Nautolaner getötet hatte. Maris ist ja auch eine Zabrak, wie der Padawan von damals, so sagte der Barabel."

„Du hast ihm und Maris nur den Sith-Namen gesagt?"

„Diesen und dass Plagueis gekommen war, um einen Schüler für seinen Orden zu suchen. Wenngleich ich deinen bürgerlichen Namen damals nur deshalb für mich behalten hatte, um Ashlas Ruf zu schützen. Nun ja, ich war nach der Erzählung des Barabels geschockt."

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen", unterbrach Plagueis sie sanft. „Ich selbst hatte dir damals diese Geschichte erzählt. Also ist dir kein Vorwurf zu machen. Aber wie hat denn deine Padawan auf diese Enthüllung reagiert?"

„Maris fragte mich, woher ich das wisse und ich habe sie auf Meisterin Yaddle verwiesen, die schon längst tot ist. Es ist aber zu befürchten, dass Maris das weitererzählt und wenn wir dann später gemeinsam auftauchen, könnte das unsere Zukunft gefährden."

Er sah sie eine Weile prüfend an. Er konnte mit den Händen greifen, wie seine Geliebte ebenfalls alle möglichen Szenarien durchspulte.

„Du hast also schon damals gelogen, wenn schon nicht für mich, so doch über mich. Du hättest mit diesem Geständnis auch solange warten können, bis es vollbracht ist", meinte er schließlich. „Dass du es mir jetzt schon gebeichtet hast, zeigt, wie sehr du mir vertraust. Und deshalb will ich auch dir vertrauen. Hab keine Angst. Du hast mir alle nötigen Informationen darüber gegeben. Und deshalb weiß ich jetzt auch, was ich auf eventuelle Nachfragen sagen werde. Ich bin offiziell niemals auf Abraxin gewesen. Du hingegen weißt gar nichts. Und deshalb musst du auch nichts weiter dazu sagen, falls jemand bohren sollte."

„Vor allem, wenn Mace Windu wirklich ihr neuer Meister ist. Er ist …"

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie Mace Windu ist. Und ich werde damit umgehen können", versicherte er ihr, zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Imperator Palpatine war erschöpft. Schon seit fünf langen Minuten ließ er aus seinen alten verwelkten Händen blaue Machtblitze auf den jungen blonden Jedi vor ihm hinabschießen. Der Körper seines Opfers krümmte und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Aber Luke Skywalker schrie nicht wie die aufmüpfigen Bothaner, die er vor einem Jahr derart bestraft und getötet hatte. Luke stöhnte lediglich. Und er weigerte sich schlicht und ergreifend, zu sterben und rief stattdessen immer wieder nach seinem Vater. Eigentlich war das Ganze von Anfang an ein Vabanquespiel gewesen – das wurde Palpatine nun klar. Der junge Luke war augenscheinlich trotz seiner Jugend bereits viel zu sehr vom Jedi-Denken infiziert und geprägt worden, als dass er seinen Vater getötet hätte, so wie er, der oberste Sith-Lord, es ihm soeben befohlen hatte.

Während die blaue Energie seinen dürren Fingern entwich, überlegte Darth Sidious, welche tröstliche Belohnung er Lukes Vater dafür angedeihen lassen würde, dass dieser dazu beigetragen hatte, diese Helle Bedrohung seines Imperiums für immer zu eliminieren. Auch Sith waren nicht bar jeden Mitgefühls. Vader brauchte hin und wieder Balsam für sein verletztes Ego. Und er, Darth Sidious, würde seinem Schüler nach diesem vollzogenen Akt geben, was er brauchte. Das war nötig, denn er, der Imperator, hatte noch vor etwa sieben Minuten den Tod seines derzeitigen Schülers befohlen. Vader jedoch hielt ihm trotz erschwerender Bindungs-Umstände weiterhin die Treue. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, schätzte Palpatine.

Bei Plagueis hatte es damals immerhin geschlagene acht Standardminuten gedauert, bis er damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren endlich tot gewesen war. Aber Darth Plagueis war ein Muun gewesen. Plagueis selbst hatte ihm bereits zu Anfang seiner Sith-Ausbildung gesagt, dass sein, Sidious' lediglich menschlicher Körper, nicht dazu geschaffen sei, wahrer Bestrafung wie dieser standzuhalten. Er hatte damals, bei einer dieser Bestrafungsaktionen seines Muun-Meisters auf der Vulkaninsel Aborah, die Standardminuten und später die Sekunden gezählt, die Plagueis ihn mit seinen ebenfalls blauen Machtblitzen gegrillt hatte, bis es schwarz um ihn herum wurde. _‚Immerhin fünfeinhalb Standardminuten'_ , hatte er später still und stolz für sich bilanziert, nachdem er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war und als erstes das wahrlich besorgte Gesicht seines Meisters über sich gesehen hatte.

… Wahre Bestrafung …

Palpatine registrierte zufrieden, wie etwas in Lukes blauen Augen erlosch, nachdem der junge Jedi erneut erfolglos zu seinem Sith-Vater herübergeschaut und leise nach ihm gerufen hatte. Es stieß dem Imperator allerdings etwas sauer auf, dass Luke soeben den Rekord, den Sidious damals vor rund fünfzig Jahren auf Aborah im Ertragen von Machtblitzen aufgestellt hatte, um ganze zehn Standardsekunden überboten hatte! Aber das würde dem renitenten Jedi nichts mehr nützen. Ja, Luke würde schon in wenigen Sekunden nach Darth Plagueis der zweite hochkarätige Machtnutzer sein, der auf diese Art und Weise von seiner Hand den Tod finden würde!

Dann fühlte Sidious, wie er von hinten hochgehoben wurde. So, dass er mit seinen klauenartigen Händen nicht gegen seinen Angreifer hauen und kratzen konnte.

Nein, nicht schon wieder!

Verzweifelt heulte er auf und ließ den letzten Rest Machtblitze, den er aufbringen konnte, seinen Händen entquellen.

Die Blitze schossen teilweise ins Leere. Aber nicht wenige von ihnen trafen Vaders künstliche Arme, versengten seinen Rücken, hüllten ihn und seinen Meister in einen knisternden Kokon blauer Blitze.

Vader ächzte.

Er litt unter diesem letzten Aufgebot an Macht der Dunklen Seite und dem Hass, der von nun an niemals wieder seinen Sohn bedrohen würde! Mechanisch lief er einige Schritte vorwärts. Die Blitze hatten die Scharniere seiner Beine getroffen und das künstliche Nervensystem in diesem unnatürlichen Teil seines Körpers außer Kraft gesetzt. Er musste die Macht einsetzen, um sich aufrechtzuhalten – um weiterzulaufen. Ein Schritt … noch einer ... Gleich würde er da sein ….

Sidious ahnte, was sein ungetreuer Schüler vorhatte. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass der Junge das schaffen würde. Sicher, Vader hatte in der Vergangenheit einige zaghafte Versuche unternommen, um sich seines Meisters zu entledigen. Aber die Dunkle Seite war immer mehr mit dem Meister als mit dem Schüler gewesen. Genau wie damals bei Dooku. Ehemalige Jedi eben … Aber Dooku hatte keinen Sohn gehabt, der … Sidious unterbrach seine spontanen Gedanken abrupt. Wichtig war jetzt nur eines: Er musste weiterhin an seinem Hass festhalten! Immerhin hatte dieses Festhalten an Bekanntem damals auch seinem ersten Schüler Darth Maul ein Überleben ermöglicht, als dieser in den …

… Schacht befördert worden war, gleich dem Schacht, in den er, Mauls Meister, jetzt fiel …

Was hatte Darth Maul da unten gefunden, was ihn am Leben erhalten hatte? Behälter mit radiaktiver Flüssigkeit? Irgendwelche Wesen, deren Körper er sich vorübergehend dienstbar machen konnte? Er sah nach unten, um zu sehen, dass der Schacht in eine Öffnung mündete, die am anderen Ende wieder aus dem Todesstern austrat. Eigentlich wusste er das schon seit langem. Aber nie war dieses Wissen so dramatisch und so nahe gewesen wie jetzt. Für eine Weile würde das künstlich erzeugte Gravitationsfeld des Todessterns, seine ebenfalls künstliche Atmosphäre noch ausreichen, bevor es still und kalt um ihn werden würde.

Obgleich ihn Darth Vader schon längst losgelassen hatte, fühlte er immer noch den Nachhall des eisernen, entschlossenen Griffes der künstlichen Unterarmstümpfe Schülers an seinen schmerzenden Hüften. ‚ _Der erzürnte Luke hätte seine grüne Klinge besser weiter oben ansetzen sollen, anstatt seinem Vater lediglich die ebenfalls künstlichen Hände zu nehmen_!', grollte Palpatine still vor sich hin. Aber dem Imperator blieb keine Zeit, sich während seines freien Falls in den Schacht neu zu orientieren. Knapp hundert Standardmeter unterhalb des Schachtrandes fühlte er plötzlich einen neuen Griff. An seinen Händen. Sidious' gelbe Augen blinzelten, schauten ungläubig um sich.

Zunächst war dieser neue Griff schwach, kaum wahrnehmbar. Dann wurde er fester. Die unsichtbaren Hände nahmen, während ihr Griff immer energischer wurde, Konturen an … Farbe … Weiß ... Weiße lange Finger, die Zeige- und Mittelfinger überproportional länger als die beiden kleineren Finger und die Daumen.

Sidious zuckte zusammen.

Er versuchte, die fordernden Hände abzuschütteln. Der sanfte, doch beharrliche Druck, den diese Hände auf seine Hände ausübten, war ihm um vieles unheimlicher als der starre, grimmige Griff Vaders vorhin. Die aus der Macht der Verzweiflung geborene wilde Entschlossenheit seines ehemaligen Schülers wich einer anderen erdrückenden Machtpräsenz. Einer Präsenz, von der er glaubte, sie niemals wieder spüren zu müssen. Darth Sidious fühlte, wie er plötzlich rasant schwächer wurde.

„Alter Mensch. Bitte schenk mir einen Moment deiner Zeit", hörte er nun die leise Stimme seines Muun-Meisters.

Der Druck von Plagueis' Händen war stärker geworden – so stark, dass er ihm an seinen eigenen Handgelenken das Blut abzuschnüren drohte. Die beiden Körper drehten und wanden sich während ihres Falles langsam umeinander herum, während eisblaues, dabei siedendheißes Elektrizitätsgewitter die Zwei umwaberte. So hatte es sich damals angefühlt, als vor vierundzwanzig Jahren Mace Windu im Kanzlerbüro seine Machtblitze zu ihrem Ursprung zurückgelenkt hatte. Und doch war es jetzt anders, noch viel erdrückender – jetzt, wo er wirklich ungemein geschwächt war. Sidious sah Plagueis in die ebenfalls gelben Augen, die gerade unter ihm glommen. Er wandte seinen Blick nach oben, um Vader am Schachtrand über sich zu sehen. Die reglos und drohend verharrende Silhouette seines Schülers sah auch ohne Gesicht grimmig und entschlossen aus - bereit, den alten Sith-Lord jederzeit wieder in den Schacht zurückzustoßen, sollte er es wagen...

Aber Vader rückte immer weiter nach oben weg.

„Was wollt Ihr, Meister?", spie Sidious mit einer nach oben verzerrten schrillen Stimme hervor.

„Du hättest alles von mir haben können, Sidious. Alles. Aber das war dir nicht genug. Und jetzt … bleibt dir gar nichts mehr", erklärte Plagueis dunkel.

„Alles? Meint Ihr wirklich, ich wollte _Alles_ von Euch haben?", höhnte Sidious mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Um dann für immer die Nummer Zwei unter Euch zu bleiben? Nein! Lieber habe ich für ein paar Jahre die Hälfte ganz für mich allein als alles nur halb bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

„Hatte, Sidious … Hatte", erwiderte Plagueis betont ruhig.

Die ostentative Ruhe seines alten Meisters bei diesen drei Worten trieb Sidious die Zornesröte ins faltige Gesicht.

„Meint Ihr wirklich, Ihr könnt abwarten, bis mein Schüler mich tötet, um mich jetzt zu beerben? Wie erbärmlich!"

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit für D'un Möch, mein ehemaliger Schüler", entgegnete Plagueis kalt.

„Und wenn schon! Ihr werdet niemals bekommen, was ihr wollt!", zischte Sidious.

„Und auch da irrst du dich, Sidious", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem vergnügten Lächeln. „Denn ich habe bereits, was ich will."

Jetzt sah ihn Sidious stumm mit seinen gelben Augen an, die sich angesichts dieser Mitteilung seines alten Meisters zunächst in Verblüffung, dann in schierer Angst weiteten. Es war dieselbe Angst, die damals auf Mygeeto in ihnen gestanden hatte, als er während seines ersten Sith-Trainings beinahe die Eisklippe herab gefallen wäre. Jene Angst, als ihn sein Meister einmal mithilfe der Macht beinahe zu Tode gewürgt hatte, um dabei in aller Seelenruhe von einer Mission zu plaudern, die er einst in jungen Jahren für Darth Tenebrous erledigt hatte. Wo er ebenfalls jemanden auf diese Art und Weise zu Tode gewürgt hatte.

Der Griff von Plagueis' Händen wurde unerträglich.

Sidious schaute noch einmal nach oben zu Vader. Sein ehemaliger Schüler stand immer noch regungslos am Schachtrand. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er jetzt einen Machtstoß entfesselt, der ihn schräg von der Schachtwand abgestoßen und wieder nach oben befördert hätte - immer im Zickzack an der runden Wand entlang abstoßen – immer weiter nach oben …

… vergebliches Wunschdenken! …

Der alte Sith-Lord war nun, nachdem er beinahe seine gesamte Kraft im Machtblitzgewitter erst gegen Luke Skywalker und später gegen Vader verbraucht hatte, viel zu schwach, um sich gegen zwei Sith auf einmal zu behaupten.

„Hast du dich niemals gefragt, wie König Ars Veruna damals zu Tode kam?", fragte Plagueis mit einem dünnen Grinsen.

„Ihr werdet es mir gleich sagen", presste Sidious hervor.

„Nicht sagen, Sidious. Zeigen! … Du kannst dich sicherlich noch an die Worte deines Landsmannes, des Dichters Omar Berenko erinnern, dass er in jedem Lebewesen eine Art Bruder sehen würde, dessen Tod ihn schwächen würde", säuselte Plagueis in Sidious' Muttersprache.

„Das habt Ihr damals Ars Veruna gesagt?", fragte Sidious mit Hohn in der nun wieder ruhigeren Stimme.

„Dies und, dass es bei mir genau umgekehrt ist."

„Ihr seid nur ein jämmerlicher Machtgeist. Ihr könnt nicht …"

„Mutter Talzin war lange Zeit auch nur ein Machtgeist", flüsterte Plagueis und drückte noch etwas fester zu. „Aber mir wird ihr Schicksal nicht widerfahren."

Sidious sah ihn mit einem Blick an, in welchem sich Trotz, Hass und unbeschreiblicher Schmerz mischten.

„Und nun wirst du nach dem toten König von Naboo der Nächste sein, dem diese Ehre, mir Kraft zu schenken, zuteil werden wird", erklärte Plagueis feierlich.

Der Druck von Plagueis' Händen um seine Hände wurde nun derart intensiv, dass Sidious glaubte, der andere Sith würde seine Hände zerquetschen – oder verbrennen - während immer noch blaue Machtblitze um sie beide herumzuckten – nicht nur seine eigenen. Plagueis murmelte einige Formeln. Sidious kannte die Melodie dieser Formeln. Er hatte sie vor beinahe sechzig Jahren auf Dathomir aus dem Mund von Mutter Talzin gehört. Damals – als er noch ein junger Sith-Schüler gewesen war, begierig, alles Dunkle Wissen der Galaxis in sich aufzusaugen, dessen er habhaft werden konnte. Und jetzt sprach Plagueis diese Formeln. Ausgerechnet Plagueis, der damals, als Sidious ihn nach seiner Rückkehr von Dathomir von Mauls Existenz in seiner Obhut in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, noch nicht einmal Talzins Namen gekannt hatte! Kein Zweifel, der Andere saugte ihn nun mit Talzins Wissen in Kombination mit seinen gierigen Händen aus, benutzte seine verbliebene Kraft, um sich wieder ins Leben zurückzukatapultieren.

Sidious fühlte, wie sich sein alter, verblichener Körper auflöste, wie er immer leichter wurde.

… Wahre Bestrafung …

Plagueis frohlockte innerlich, während er die Formeln Mutter Talzins sprach. Für einen Moment schwebten Beide in einem Zwischenreich zwischen Leben und Tod. Schon in wenigen Augenblicken würden Meister und Schüler die Schwelle zwischen beiden Reichen überschreiten. Allerdings in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Dabei hatte ihm Darth Tenebrous damals noch gesagt, dass er, Plagueis, kein Talent für Sith-Zauberei habe. Wie eigentlich konnte der alte Bith das gewusst haben, wo er doch selbst niemals derartige Transformationen zu bewerkstelligen in der Lage gewesen war?

Sidious fühlte, dass es für ihn kein Zurück mehr gab. Sein Meister war zu stark geworden. Wieder einmal. Eigentlich war es genau wie damals kurz vor seiner Wahl zum Kanzler. Er hatte sich schon seit langem darüber geärgert, dass sich Plagueis die ganzen zwanzig Jahre zwischen dem Attentat auf Coruscant und seiner Wahl zum Kanzler auf Sojourn versteckt hatte, um dort die Geheimnisse des ewigen Lebens zu ergründen. Um dann mit wachsendem Unbehagen mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sein Muun-Meister mit jedem seiner sporadischen Besuche auf dem Jägermond jünger und frischer geworden war, während er, Palpatine, selbst immer mehr alterte. Zum Schluss hatte Plagueis ausgesehen wie vor zweiunddreißig Jahren, als er den damals siebzehnjährigen Naboo auf dessen Heimatplaneten gefunden hatte. Aber damals zum Zeitpunkt von Palpatines Wahl zum Kanzler hatte Plagueis diese Atemmaske getragen. Jetzt jedoch hatte er keine mehr …

… Palpatine fühlte seine Hände nicht mehr … schon bald würde er gar nichts mehr fühlen …

Plagueis ließ urplötzlich die erstarrten Hände seines Schülers los. Denn jetzt machte er sich an Sidious' linkem Armgelenk zu schaffen, wo dieser sein Komlink trug. Er schaute noch einmal in die Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers. Darth Sidious' gelbe Augen waren weit aufgerissen, glasig und voller Todesagonie.

Endlich sprang die Armspange des Komlinks auf. Im selben Augenblick brachen Sidious' gelbe Augen.

Das vorletzte, was der stürzende Imperator bewusst wahrnahm, war das zweite Klicken des Armbandes seines Komlinks - um das schmale Armgelenk seines wiedererstandenen Muun-Meisters herum. Dann hörte er, wie Plagueis eine ihm bestens vertraute Nummern-Kombination eintippte. Er musste ihn vorher ausspioniert haben! Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz, dumpf und leer.

„Magister Damask, es ist ja so schön, Euch wieder zu sehen", sagte 11-4D, nachdem er, seine Schubdüsen benutzend, in den Schacht geflogen gekommen war, um auf Kommando seinen früheren und nunmehr erneuten Herrn zu bergen und wieder mit ihm nach oben zu fliegen.

Als der Muun mit dem getreuen Droiden wieder zurück an den Rand des Schachtes kam, sah er, wie Vader neben demselben lag. Luke kniete neben ihm – völlig versunken in einer Vater-Sohn-Vertrautheit, die der junge Jedi das erste Mal in seinem Leben erfuhr. Plagueis bedeutete 11-4D, möglichst weit entfernt von dem Paar durch den Raum zu segeln und an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle zu landen. Er stieg ab und streckte seine linke Hand aus.

Shaak Ti stand an der rechten Seite der untersten Stufe der Treppe, die zu dem Thron führte, den Palpatine auf dem Todesstern für sich errichten hatte lassen. Vor noch zehn Minuten hatte der Imperator auf jenem Thron gesessen und sie hatte vor ihm gestanden – unbemerkt von dem Sith. Es hatte sich falsch angefühlt, dort zu stehen. Genauso falsch wie damals in des Kanzlers Apartment im Republica-500-Gebäude. Vor allem, weil 11-4D ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende der letzten Treppenstufe stand. So wie der Droide auch damals in des Kanzlers Apartment gewesen war. Nicht, dass sie gewollt hätte, dass Plagueis an des Imperators statt auf jenem Thron sitzen sollte.

Aber jetzt war der Thron verwaist und Palpatine fort. Und wenn ihr Plan aufging, dann würde er niemals wieder zurückkommen. Zehn Minuten waren vergangen. Aber in der zehnten Minute hatte Vader endlich ernst gemacht und den Imperator in den Schacht geworfen. Sie hatte während dieser elend langen Minuten überlegt, wann er endlich zur Tat schreiten würde. Wie hätte sie wohl reagiert, wenn der Imperator Ashla derart gequält hätte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Vader nur deshalb solange gewartet, bis er sicher war, dass der alte Imperator von seinem Machtgeblitze geschwächt genug sein würde, um sich nicht mehr wehren zu können, wenn Vader kommen würde, um seinen Sohn zu retten …

Sie sah ihren Geliebten auf sich zu kommen. Sie strahlte ihn an. Er erwiderte ihr Strahlen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen konnte. Plagueis hatte es also geschafft. Er streckte ihr unauffällig seine linke Hand hin und sie ergriff sie. 11-4D rollte zu ihnen hin. Jetzt fühlte sich alles richtig an. Beinahe.

Sie gingen zu Vader, um sich an dessen andere Seite zu stellen, Luke gegenüber.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?", fragte Luke den unbekannten Muun, welcher es wagte, die hart erkämpfte Zweisamkeit mit seinem Vater zu stören.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", begann Hego Damask. „Anakin … war für mich wie ein Sohn. So wie Ihr es für ihn wahrhaftig seid. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

„Ihr … kanntet meinen Vater?", fragte Luke entgeistert, einen interessierten Blick auf den Medi-Droiden im Schlepptau des Muun werfend, welcher bereits eifrig mit zwei seiner vier Gliedmassen klapperte, um Eingriffsbereitschaft zu signalisieren.

„Jabba hatte damals viel Potential in ihm gesehen und ihn deshalb als Podrennfahrer zum Boonta-Eve-Classic-Rennen in Mos Espa zugelassen. Nun, Anakin hat das Rennen damals mit nur neun Jahren gewonnen. So wie du jetzt gewonnen hast, mein Junge!"

„Ihr habt meinen Vater als Kind gekannt?", fragte Luke andächtig.

„Nimm mir den Helm ab, damit ich dich mit eigenen Augen sehen kann", hörte er nun die Stimme seines Vaters.

„Aber, dann könntest du sterben. Wir können dich retten", versuchte Luke verzweifelt, seinen Vater zu behalten, mit dem er erst seit kurzem vereint war.

„Das hast du bereits getan", erwiderte Anakin Skywalker.

Luke nahm seinem Vater zuerst den Helm, dann die Maske ab. Er sah Anakins blasses, narbenentstelltes Gesicht. Seine Augen, die blassblau waren und ihn liebevoll anschauten.

„Wir brauchen eine Stelle von seinem natürlichen Körper, um ihn zu heilen", sagte Hego Damask in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Luke schaute konsterniert auf die beiden Schnitte an seines Vaters künstlichen Handgelenken.

„Dann leg ihm die Hand an die eine Wange, ich lege meine Hand an die andere", sagte Hego Damask zu dem jungen Jedi, der seiner Anweisung umgehend Folge leistete.

„So etwas hat mir Yoda damals auch gezeigt. Woher wisst Ihr so etwas?", fragte Luke neugierig.

Plagueis schenkte dem jungen Menschen ein entspanntes Lächeln. „Meine Frau ist Heilerin."

11-4D streckte einen seiner vier Arme aus, um den geschwächten und verletzten früheren Sith an dessen Brust zu untersuchen. Ein halbkreisförmiger Schnitt mit dem Skalpell und der Droide hatte Anakins Brust freigelegt. Ein Teil davon war graue Synthaut, ein Teil war noch natürlich rosafarben, wenngleich vernarbt. Ein bohrender Arm des Medidroiden führte eine Kanüle in die Brust des mit dem Tode ringenden Menschen ein. Luke fand, dass sowohl der Muun als auch der Droide sehr routiniert vorgingen und genau zu wissen schienen, was sie taten.

Anakin schaute zu seinem Sohn, dann kurz zu seinem ihm völlig unbekannten Erzeuger, dann wieder zu seinem Sohn. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, das unnatürlich war.

Shaak Ti fühlte das erste Mal seit sieben Jahren, dass ihre rechte Hand etwas anderes fühlte als den leichten fluffigen Druck, den sie seit ihrem Tod auf Felucia kannte. Es kribbelte ein bisschen, dann wurde es warm und – empfindlich. Sie fühlte die Hand ihres Geliebten, das erste Mal seit siebenunddreißig Jahren. Wie damals, als er ihre Hand genommen und sie in sein Schlafgemach geführt hatte. Sie sah, dass Hego Damask in äußerster Konzentration versunken war. Er murmelte bestimmt still die Formeln, die er in Gegenwart des jungen Jedi nicht laut aussprechen durfte, wollte er sich und sie nicht verdächtig machen. Sie schaute auf ihre Hand, die nun langsam ihre volle scharf umrissene rote Gestalt annahm. Wichtig war jetzt, sich völlig hinter ihrem kauernden Geliebten zu verstecken, damit ihre Wiedergeburt niemandem auffiel, bis sie vollendet sein würde. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Oberkörper wieder Gefühl bekam, wie ihn erneut Blut durchfloss. Sie fühlte den Druck an ihren Füßen, wie sie auf dem Boden standen und das wachsende Gewicht ihres Körpers trugen. Sie sah Vader an, der dieses Wunder erst ermöglichte.

Luke schaute mit seinen blauen Augen in die ebenfalls blauen seines Vaters. Shaak Ti registrierte zufrieden, dass jegliches Gelb, welches sie damals während der Order 66 im Tempel in ihnen gesehen hatte, vollständig gewichen war.

Diese wieder blauen Augen schauten plötzlich sie, Shaak Ti an.

Vader fühlte plötzlich eine helle Präsenz, von der er niemals angenommen hatte, sie jemals wieder zu spüren. Er fühlte sie umso mehr, je schwächer er selbst mit jeder weiteren verstreichenden Sekunde seines sich dem Ende zuneigenden Lebens wurde. Schließlich hatte er Gewissheit. Shaak Ti lebte.

Shaak Tis Vision war Wirklichkeit geworden. Vader liebte jemanden. Jemand liebte Vader. Um ihn schon bald für immer zu verlieren. Wegen ihr. Oder wäre Vader ohnehin gestorben? Nutzlos gestorben? So wie der Sarlacc auf Felucia? Oder war das womöglich nur eine Schutzbehauptung des Mannes gewesen, der nun vorgab, kein Sith mehr zu sein? Aber Vader hatte, seit er als Anakin Skywalker in den Tempel gekommen war, die Legende genährt, dass er dazu auserkoren sei, als Auserwählter das Gleichgewicht in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Wie er dies freilich tun würde, wusste niemand so genau. Vielleicht lag Vaders Leistung darin, den Imperator endlich nach langen Jahren in den Schacht befördert zu haben. Aber was, wenn Palpatines und Vaders wahre Mission darin gelegen hatte, Plagueis und ihr die Wiedergeburt zu ermöglichen, auf dass sie fortan zusammen mit Hego Damask das Gleichgewicht in der Galaxis hüten und bewahren konnte?

Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie mit ihrer Argumentation wohl auch noch die scheußlichsten Verbrechen rechtfertigen könnte. Hego hingegen würde lapidar sagen: „Die Sith brauchen keine Rechtfertigung für ihr Tun. Es entspringt aus ihnen selbst und rechtfertigt sich im Nachhinein durch ihren Erfolg."

Shaak Ti fühlte etwas auf ihrem Rücken, sowie rechts und links über ihre Schultern entlanglaufen. Es glitt an ihren Brüsten vorbei nach unten bis über ihre Taille. Wie Schlangen! Sie hatte ihre Lekkus zurückerhalten! Sie war wieder vollständig. Sie war zurückgekehrt!

Es waren nur wenige Male gewesen, wo Anakin Skywalker in seinem früheren Jedi-Leben mit Shaak Ti zusammengetroffen war. Das erste Mal war in der Klonfabrik auf Kamino gewesen, wo er mit der hochgewachsenen Togruta und seinem ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi die dritte Generation der Klone gegen Grievous und die Separatisten verteidigt hatte.

„Ich dachte schon, Ihr wärt tot", hörte er im Geiste Obi-Wans an Shaak Ti gerichtete Worte von damals. Tot? Er hatte vor zwei Jahren auch von Starkiller gedacht, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler tot gewesen sei. Gestorben von seiner Hand auf Corellia. Und Starkiller selbst hatte ihm nur zwei Wochen zuvor beschrieben, wie Shaak Ti durch dessen Hand zu Tode gekommen war. Oder hatte er sie gar nicht getötet, sondern ihn bereits damals angelogen? Wo doch auch General Rahm Kota noch lebte? Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es ihm nicht zustand, jetzt darüber zu sinnieren, ob und wann Starkiller ihn hintergangen hatte oder nicht.

„Und Ihr seid sehr selbstgefällig für jemanden, der vielleicht auf der Verliererseite einer Schlacht steht", hörte er die harte, höhnische Stimme des Arc-Soldaten A-17 ihn auf Kamino zurechtweisen, nachdem er, der vorlaute Padawan, sich lautstark über das in seinen Augen ungehobelte Benehmen des Klons beschwert hatte. Shaak Ti hatte damals mit Obi-Wan und A-17 Blicke ausgetauscht, jedoch nichts dazu gesagt. Aber in ihrem Blick hatte Genugtuung über diese verbale Verteidigung des unter ihrer Obhut stehenden Klons gelegen.

Jetzt jedoch sah er Shaak Tis leicht verschwommenes, halb durchsichtiges Gesicht vor sich. Die Jedi-Meisterin lächelte nicht, aber in ihren Augen lag dieselbe ruhige gelassene Art, die viele damals so an ihr geschätzt hatten. Oder war Shaak Tis Präsenz jetzt nur ein Trugbild, welches ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen kurz vor seinem Tod vorgaukelte, bevor er Eins mit der Macht werden würde?

Anakin Skywalker fühlte, wie er schwächer wurde. Er war zu geschwächt, um noch etwas zu sagen. Die Hand von diesem grünäugigen Muun neben sich saugte irgendetwas aus seiner Wange heraus. Er warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass er nach all seinen Missetaten sein Leben ohnehin verwirkt hatte. Ohne diesen Anzug würde er sterben. Mit diesem Anzug würde er in der neuen Republik fehl am Platze sein.

Anakin schaute wieder zu seinem Sohn, welcher nur Augen für seinen Vater hatte und alles andere um sich herum auszublenden schien. Anakins müder Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu Shaak Ti, die nun plastisch wahrnehmbar hinter dem kauernden Muun zu sehen war. Doch kein Trugbild!

„Tretet beiseite, Shaak Ti!", hörte er sich zu ihr sagen, bevor er vor Jahrzehnten mit dem Gleiter des Jedi-Tempels zu Palpatine geeilt war, um … Was hatte sich die Macht nur dabei gedacht, als ihm die Jedi-Meisterin damals den Gleiter überlassen hatte, um Palpatine zu Hilfe zu eilen? Und das alles nur wegen dieser dummen Legende von Darth Plagueis, dessen Weisheit damals weder Padmé, noch jetzt sein Leben retten konnte!

„Darum geht es jetzt nicht", hörte er nun Shaak Tis mahnende Stimme auf ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Ratssitzung in seinem Kopf. „Aber Euer Benehmen ist überaus ungebührlich", hatte die Jedi-Meisterin damals vorwurfsvoll nachgesetzt, nachdem ihm Meister Yoda ihre Tochter Ashla als Padawan verweigert hatte. Eine doppelte Demütigung! Ihm fiel ein, dass Ashla nicht nur Shaak Tis Tochter gewesen war. Sondern auch die Tochter von Palpatines Meister – eines Muuns, eines ebensolchen, wie er jetzt neben ihm kniete und mit seiner langen Hand …

Anakin Skywalker erkannte, dass es kein Zufall war, dass dieser Muun und Shaak Ti jetzt hier bei ihm und Luke waren. Endlich, das erste und letzte Mal in seinem Leben, sah er seinen Erzeuger in der Macht. Genau wie Luke ihn das letzte Mal im Leben sehen würde. Der Kreis seines Lebens als Auserwählter war dabei, sich zu schließen. Das also hatte die Macht mit Shaak Ti im Sinn gehabt, als er sie damals aufgrund der Order 69 mit ihrem Spezialtrupp Klonsoldaten hatte ziehen lassen! Entgegen der Order 66! Palpatine hatte danach nie wieder Order 69 erwähnt.

Vader verspürte immer dringlicher den Wunsch, zu sterben. Er selbst hatte Shaak Tis Tod befohlen! Und jetzt wurde er Zeuge dessen, was weit mehr war als eine alte Sith-Legende: Darth Plagueis war gerade dabei, das Leben derer zu retten, die ihm nahestanden! Wo, bei den neun Höllen Corellias, war Plagueis gewesen, als Padmé …?

Anakin Skywalker schaute noch einmal seinen Sohn an, dann brachen seine Augen und sein Kopf sackte nach hinten weg. Plagueis nahm seine Hand von Anakins Wange fort und erhob sich langsam.

„Wir haben es nicht geschafft", sagte Hego Damask betreten, während 11-4D seinen mechanischen Arm aus Vaders Brust entfernte und wieder einfuhr.

Luke nickte stumm. Für eine Weile verharrten die Drei still bei Anakin Skywalkers Leichnam. Dann trat die wiedergeborene Shaak Ti hinter dem Muun hervor.

„Ich grüsse dich, junger Jedi", sagte sie freundlich zu Luke.

„Wer seid Ihr …?", fragte Luke verwundert ob der plötzlich wahrnehmbaren hellen Präsenz.

„Meister Jedi Shaak Ti. Ich war vor der Order 66 Mitglied im Rat der Jedi", stellte sie sich vor.

„Ich bin Luke Skywalker, dann kanntet Ihr ja sicher auch meinen Vater."

Shaak Ti nickte.

„Ihr seid doch die Mutter von Ashla! Alle dachten, Ihr wärt tot", sagte Luke verwundert.

„Der Imperator hatte vor sieben Jahren seinen Lakaien nach Felucia geschickt, um mich zu vernichten. Es gab einen Kampf. Als ich wieder erwachte, war ich ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite geworden. Jetzt, nach dem Tod des Imperators, habe ich es geschafft, seinen Fluch zu überwinden und wieder zu der zu werden, die ich vorher war", schloss sie die neu erschaffene Legende ihres Überlebens.

„Wir müssen jetzt von hier weg. Die Rebellen werden dieses Monstrum schon bald in die Luft jagen, wenn man davon im All überhaupt sprechen kann", drängte Luke.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen", pflichtete ihm Hego Damask bei.

Luke hob den Körper seines Vaters hoch. Er schien viel leichter zu sein als es den Anschein hatte.

„Lasst mich Euch helfen", bot ihm Shaak Ti an und setzte sogleich die Macht ein, um Vaders Körper anzuheben.

„Wenn ich nur eine Ahnung hätte, wo die Sturmtruppler das Schiff abgestellt haben, mit dem ich hergekommen bin. Das habe ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen", gestand Luke zerknirscht.

„VierDe, führe uns doch bitte zum nächstgelegenen Shuttle", wies Hego Damask nun seinen Droiden an.

Als das große komfortable imperiale Shuttle namens „Hesperia" vom Todesstern in Richtung Endor abhob, waren alle Anwesenden im großen Aufenthaltsraum versammelt, während 11-4D das Shuttle steuerte.

„Wer seid Ihr und was hattet Ihr eigentlich jetzt auf dem Todesstern zu tun?", fragte Luke nun den in seine schwarz-grüne Bankenclantracht gewandeten Muun, während die Rebellenschiffe in der Gegenrichtung an ihnen vorbeizogen.

„Mein Name ist Hego Damask. Palpatine hatte vor siebenunddreißig Jahren meinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um an mein Erbe zu kommen. Stattdessen hat er mich in Karbonit eingefroren. Shaak Ti hat davon erfahren und mich nun befreit."

„Dann kannten sie sich?"

„Nun, was das angeht, so bin ich Ashlas Vater."

„Oh!", entfuhr es Luke, dem sich nun zumindest die Hälfte der Konstellation ihres Zusammenseins an Bord der „Hesperia" erschloss.

In diesem Moment explodierte der zweite Todesstern. Fasziniert schauten die Insassen der „Hesperia" auf den gigantischen Feuerball und den Staub- und Geröllring, der sich dem Trio plus Droiden nach der gewaltigen Explosion darbot. Shaak Ti dachte in jenem Moment an all die Wookiees und andere einfache Arbeiter, die in jener Explosion ihr Leben lassen mussten. Aber das war der Preis für den Sieg. Die Jedi und die Rebellen hatten viele einfache Leute für ihren Sieg zahlen lassen. So wie sie selbst und Hego Vader und Palpatine hatten zahlen lassen. Wo war da der Unterschied? Sie lächelte Hego an und dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„So erzählt mir doch noch etwas mehr über meinen Vater", drängte der junge Jedi nun den Muun, der in den Mittfünfzigern zu sein schien. Eine Bitte, der Hego Damask gerne nachkam.

Auf dem Mond Endor wurde ein rauschendes Fest gefeiert. Während 11-4D eifrig mit R2D2 und C3PO zwitscherte, machten sich Shaak Ti und Hego Damask mit den restlichen Führern des Widerstandes bekannt.

„Wie ist Jabba denn eigentlich genau gestorben?", wollte Hego Damask von Prinzessin Leia wissen.

„Ich habe ihn mit der Kette erwürgt, mit welcher er mich die ganze Zeit über an sich gefesselt hatte, während ich an seinem Hof sein musste", erklärte die dunkelhaarige Prinzessin mit angewidert verzogenem Mund.

„Ihr müsst beachtliche Kräfte haben, Hoheit", erwiderte der Muun mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

„Diese Kräfte entwickelte ich, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass dieses Monster meinen Geliebten ein Jahr lang in Karbonit eingefroren und als Dekoration seines Büros missbraucht hatte", zischte Leia.

„Ein Schicksal, dass mir nicht unbekannt ist. Jabba hat wahrlich verdient, was er bekommen hat", bekräftigte der Muun die Gefühle der Prinzessin.

Alle standen um den Scheiterhaufen herum, auf welchem Anakin Skywalker seine letzte Ruhe fand.

„Endlich sind die Sith endgültig vernichtet", sagte Luke feierlich in die Runde.

„Sowohl Meister als auch Schüler", pflichtete ihm Leia bei.

Shaak Ti schaute nachdenklich in die Flammen, die den Mann verzehrten, dem sie ihre Wiedergeburt verdankte. Tief im Inneren glaubte sie nicht, dass die Dunkle Seite wirklich derart vernichtet war, wie sich der junge Jedi und seine Zwillingsschwester neben ihr das in ihrer jugendlichen Naivität vorstellten. Sie schaute kurz zu Hego auf der anderen Seite neben sich. Dann fasste sich das Paar an der Hand.

„So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt", sagte Obi-Wans Machtgeist mit leichtem Unmut. „Anakin sollte schon längst hier sein. Aber wie es scheint, ist er wieder einmal zu spät", setzte er hinzu, dabei zuerst Qui-Gon, dann Meister Yoda anschauend, während sie zusammen über dem Mond Endor schwebten und solcherart der Siegesfeier über den Imperator beiwohnten.

Alles sah so gelöst und fröhlich aus. Viele der Rebellen tanzten ausgelassen mit den kleinen, braunfelligen Ewoks, während C3PO und R2D2 und ein unbekannter Medi-Droide miteinander schnatterten. Prinzessin Leia und Han tauschten Umarmungen und Küsse aus. Luke stand zusammen mit Shaak Ti und einem Muun vor einem provisorischen Bunker. Die Drei schienen in ein tiefes Gespräch vertieft. Immerhin lebte Shaak Ti noch. Aber wo nur steckte Anakin? Schließlich entdeckte Obi-Wan den schwarzgewandeten Körper seines früheren Padawan auf einem eigens für ihn etwas abseits vom Versammlungsplatz errichteten Scheiterhaufen. Wieso war der Körper noch da? Er hatte Anakin doch ausdrücklich …!

„Ich hatte Euch alles darüber gelehrt, was ich weiß", erwiderte Qui-Gon schulterzuckend. „Er ist Euer Padawan gewesen. So sagt Ihr mir, was nicht funktioniert hat."

„Ich kann das nicht erklären", gab Obi-Wan ungläubig zurück. „Ich weiß nur, dass auf einmal dieser Muun da war. Und kurze Zeit später Shaak Ti. Sie haben versucht, zusammen mit dem Medi-Droiden Anakin zu retten. Aber wahrscheinlich war er bereits zu geschwächt."

„Shaak Tis Tod – gespürt vor sieben Jahren ich ihn habe", warf Yodas Machtgeist verwundert ein.

„Sie hat vorhin auf dem Todesstern erklärt, es sei ihr gelungen, einen Fluch zu brechen, den Palpatine über sie gelegt habe. Aber sich gleich wieder ins Leben zurückzubringen – ich kenne keinen Jedi, der jemals über diese Fähigkeit verfügt hätte – einschließlich Eurer Wenigkeit", teilte Obi-Wan Yoda das mit, was er ein paar Stunden vorher auf dem Todesstern gesehen und gehört hatte.

„Und Hego Damask, auch zurückgekommen ohne Atemmaske – er ist … Hmmm … Ein wahres Rätsel - mir das ist", sagte Yoda, die grüne Stirn kraus ziehend.

Obi-Wans Machtgeist zuckte zusammen. Der hochgewachsene Muun da unten war also genau der Mann, dessen Tod Shaak Ti damals nach Qui-Gons Ermordung zusammen mit R2D2 nachgegangen war. Wie gut, dass Meister Yoda auch als Machtgeist noch solch ein brillantes Personengedächtnis hatte! Jetzt fiel Obi-Wan wieder ein, dass die besorgte Jedi-Meisterin ihm damals mitgeteilt hatte, einige Ungereimtheiten in der Überwachungskamera am Kaldani-Turm entdeckt zu haben. Er überlegte, ob jetzt der rechte Zeitpunkt sei, mit seinen Machtgeist-Kollegen über das Schicksal von Hego Damask zu sprechen.

Der frühere Großmeister machte dieser seiner Überlegung ein Ende, als er seinen Blick von Obi-Wan weg und hin zu Qui-Gon schweifen ließ.

„Qui-Gon, gekannt Hego Damask - du hast. Mehr zu sagen – du hast?"

Qui-Gon schüttelte den lichtumflorten Kopf. Er fühlte, dass irgendetwas an dieser euphorischen Harmonie des Sieges über Palpatine falsch war. Aber er konnte nicht genau definieren, was. Er selbst hatte Shaak Ti damals gesagt, dass er Tahl immer lieben würde. Und genauso hatte Shaak Ti ihm vor sieben Jahren gestanden, schon seit langem diesen Muun zu lieben, der jetzt an ihrer Seite stand. Und dieser schien sie auch zu lieben. Das war also nichts, woraus gerade er, Qui-Gon Jinn, der Jedi-Meisterin einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Genausowenig hatte er vor, Meister Yoda und seinen ehemaligen Padawan mit solcherlei Herzensdingen zu behelligen. Und warum überhaupt sollte er jetzt die laufende Siegesfeier stören, die die Initialzündung für die Befreiung der Galaxis und die Wiedergeburt des Ordens der Jedi sein würde?

Obi-Wans Machtgeist atmete erleichtert auf. Yoda hatte die Kompetenz in Sachen Hego Damask soeben an den älteren und weitaus erfahreneren Qui-Gon Jinn weitergereicht. Und sein früherer Meister hatte dazu geschwiegen. Wieso also sollte er jetzt noch etwas dazu sagen? Qui-Gon würde schon wissen, wann es was zu reden galt.

„Ich ernenne dich hiermit zum Jedi-Ritter", sagte Mace Windu feierlich zu Maris Brood und hielt seine gezündete lilane Klinge erst über ihre rechte, dann über ihre linke Schulter, während um sie herum die Lavaflüsse Mustafars vorbeitobten. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dieses Ereignis in einem Restaurant feiern?"

„Mit Wein?", fragte Maris in aufkeimender Hoffnung auf einen erfreulichen Abend.

„Natürlich mit Wein", versicherte ihr der Meister mit einem Lächeln. „So ein besonderer Anlass rechtfertigt das."

Also fuhren sie in die Hauptstadt Fralideja und gingen dort in ein angesagtes Restaurant.

„Jetzt, wo deine Augen wieder ihre Naturfarbe haben, kannst du dich überall sehen lassen", meinte Mace anerkennend.

„Jetzt, wo das Imperium beseitigt ist, könnten wir wieder mehr in der Galaxis reisen", schlug die Zabrak vor, die nicht vorhatte, sich als frischgebackene Jedi-Ritterin auch nur von einem einzigen ihrer vielen schwarzen Zöpfe zu trennen.

„Und wohin möchte meine ehemalige Padawan reisen?"

„Nun, Ihr hattet mir eine Reise nach Muunilinst versprochen. Aber vorher würde ich gerne noch nach Felucia reisen. Ich hatte mich gar nicht von den Felucianern verabschiedet, als Ihr mich mitgenommen hattet", schlug sie vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", gab ihr Mace recht.

Die Felucianer, die die beiden Jedi zur Begrüßung auf ihrem Planeten empfingen, verfielen von feindseliger Reserviertheit abrupt in freudiges Erkennen, als sie die als Jedi wiedergeborene Maris Brood mit ihren wieder goldenen Augen erkannten.

„Ihr seid zurückgekehrt, wir haben es immer gewusst", begrüßte sie Felou, der Felucianer, der bereits sie und Shaak Ti damals vor vierundzwanzig Jahren auf dem Planeten begrüßt hatte.

„Wir wollten nach euch sehen", sagte Maris lächelnd.

„So gefallt Ihr mir schon viel besser", meinte Felou. „Seit dieser Junge hier war, ist auch kein Sith mehr aufgetaucht. Kommt wohl nur so alle sechzig Jahre vor", meinte der ältere Felucianer mit einem Lächeln.

„Alle sechzig Jahre?", fragte Mace Windu überrascht das blaufedrige Dschungelwesen, welches den Dschungel offenbar noch nie verlassen zu haben schien.

„Da war vor etwa siebzig Jahren ein Bith gekommen. Er trug ein rotes Lichtschwert und erzeugte rote Machtblitze, mit denen er viele von uns tötete und einen unserer Brüder entführte. Weder von dem Bith noch von unserem Bruder haben wir je wieder etwas gehört."

„Davon hast du mir nie erzählt", sagte Mace mit einem forschenden Blick zu seiner ehemaligen Padawan.

„Nun, wir sollten uns ja auch vorrangig um Palpatine kümmern", meinte diese mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Das sind doch nach deiner früheren Erzählung Shaak Tis Worte!", gab Mace Windu scharf zurück.

„Was ist denn, Meister?", fragte Maris erschrocken.

„Ashla konnte auch rote Machtblitze erzeugen. Und der zweite Ehemann ihrer Großmutter war ein Bith! Er soll Ashlas Muun-Vater aufgezogen haben", grollte der mittlerweile sechsundsechzigjährige Jedi-Meister dunkel.

„Zeit nach Muunilinst zu reisen", sagte Maris fröhlich.

Mace Windu nickte entschlossen. Er fand es höchste Zeit, ein klärendes Gespräch mit seiner ersten Padawan zu führen.

Ruhig flog ihr Schiff durch den Hyperraum. Mace Windu hockte über einem Datapad, um Informationen zu finden, um ihren Reiseplan zu konkretisieren. Während Maris in einem Roman schmökerte. Als sie ein Kapitel beendet hatte, wandte sie sich ihrem ehemaligen Meister zu.

„Ashla ist ja schon eine Weile mit Zilan verheiratet", schnitt Maris nun ein Thema an, welches sie dann und wann umtrieb.

„Ja, manchmal hält eine Ehe sehr lange", gab Mace Windu unbeteiligt zurück.

„Meister Windu, wart Ihr eigentlich auch einmal verliebt gewesen?", wollte die frischgebackene Jedi-Ritterin wissen.

„Jeden ereilt das früher oder später. Aber man muss als Jedi damit umgehen können und dieses Gefühl in nützlichere Bahnen leiten. Außerdem ist sie tot", erwiderte Mace hart.

„War sie auch eine Jedi?"

„Ja. Und sie war wunderschön. Und dabei so fest im Glauben und so pflichtbewusst, wie man als Jedi nur sein kann."

„Wurde auch sie während der Order 66 von den Klonsoldaten getötet?"

„Nein und ich möchte nicht weiter darüber reden", beendete der Jedi-Meister abrupt das Gespräch.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel tauchen wieder Begebenheiten und Zitate aus dem Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno auf, z.B. die Geschichte vom Tod Ars Verunas._

 _Anakin ist am Ende von Ep. VI als Machtgeist neben Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon zu sehen. Das ist in meiner Geschichte nicht so. Es wird auch keinen Dunklen Machtgeist von Palpatine geben, der sich fremder Körper bemächtigt, bis er dann in der Comic-Serie „Dark Empire", verjüngt und rothaarig, erneut als Oberschurke brillieren darf._

 _Wer aufgepasst hat, findet auch eine Reminiszenz an die Mortislegende in TCW, Staffel 3, sowie eine an TCW, Staffel 4, Episode „Brüder" und Talzins Wiederauferstehung im Comic „Sohn Dathomirs"._


	35. Nägel mit Köpfen

Hego Damask wurde langsam aber sicher müde, während die Ewoks im Kreis um ihn, Shaak Ti, den jungen Skywalker und dessen Schwester herumtanzten. Seine eigene und Shaak Tis Transformation begannen langsam, ihren Tribut zu fordern. Wie gut, dass hier niemand war, dessen Anwesenheit er fürchten musste und der seine momentane körperliche Schwäche ausnutzen würde können. Aber noch war die Nacht nicht vorbei. Also hatte er sich ein Glas Weißwein geholt, um auch den Rest der wichtigen Leute dieser Mission in Augenschein zu nehmen und einige Worte mit Admiral Ackbar oder dem Piloten Wedge Antilles zu wechseln. Befriedigt stellte er fest, wie der Wein in seinem Körper sein anregendes und geselligkeitsförderndes Werk vollzog. Ihm wurde trotz der kalten Luft von Endor warm und die ersten Sondierungsgespräche entspannen sich beinahe wie von selbst.

Schließlich deutete sogar die Stimmungskanone und der Held des Tages, der frühere Gelegenheitsgauner und jetzige Rebellengeneral Lando Calrissian an, dass er müde sei und sich zurückziehen würde. Ein Zeichen, dem umgehend viele der Rebellen folgten.

„Wir sollten uns auch zur Ruhe legen. Und ich beabsichtige nicht, auf diesem Mond zu übernachten", raunte Plagueis Shaak Ti in den Gehörgang.

„Einverstanden. Wenn Du magst, organisiere ich uns ein Schiff."

„Es wäre mir lieber, du würdest VierDe einsammeln, während ich uns das Schiff von vorhin besorge. Wir treffen uns dann in zehn Minuten in der ‚Hesperia' ", entgegnete er und der Blick seiner grünen Augen sagte ihr, dass geschehen würde, was er jetzt wünschte.

Also machte sich Shaak Ti auf, um VierDe zu suchen, im Stillen erfreut, dass Hego erneut das imperiale Luxus-Shuttle organisieren würde – nur für sie beide und den Droiden diesmal. Wäre sie nicht derart müde gewesen, hätte sie sich jetzt auf die erste wirkliche Liebesnacht ihres Lebens seit siebenunddreißig Jahren gefreut. Stattdessen hoffte sie, dass Plagueis sie für diese Nacht in Ruhe schlafen lassen würde.

Als sie mit 11-4D zum Shuttle kam, öffnete dieses wie automatisch gesteuert die Einstiegsluke. Sie ging mit dem Droiden hinein und gelangte schließlich zum zentralen Aufenthaltsraum. Niemand war dort. Also gingen sie weiter, bis sie das Cockpit erreichten. Hego Damask saß auf dem Pilotensessel und war dabei, sich in einem Büchlein Notizen zu machen. Als er der Ankömmlinge gewahr wurde, stand er auf und gab 11-4D eine Chipkarte.

„Bring uns nach oben", wies er den Droiden an.

„Zu Befehl, Magister Damask", erwiderte dieser und salutierte mit einer seiner vier Gliedmaßen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du VierDe gut im Griff", meinte er anerkennend, während er Shaak Ti wieder aus dem Cockpit führte und der Medi-Droide das Steuer übernahm.

„Du hast ihn gut erzogen", gab sie mit einem feinen Lächeln zurück.

„Er hört nur auf mich", erwiderte er mit plötzlich härterer Stimme. „Und ab jetzt auch auf dich, solange ich ihm nichts anderes sage", setzte er etwas weicher nach.

Mittlerweile waren die Beiden im zentralen Aufenthaltsraum angelangt. Sie setzten sich, um den Start abzuwarten. Langsam gewann die „Hesperia" an Höhe. Sie schauten aus dem Panoramafenster zum Mond Endor zurück, welcher immer kleiner wurde, während dessen zugehöriger Planet gleichen Namens hinter ihm, ein grünlicher Gasriese, immer noch drei Viertel der Sichtscheibe ausfüllte. Je mehr Endor und dessen Mutterplanet sich entfernten, desto stärker fühlte Shaak Ti, wie sich die dunkle Machtpräsenz von Plagueis neben ihr entfaltete und schon bald gleich der Ihren durch das ganze Schiff waberte. So ähnlich hatte es sich angefühlt, als Starkiller auf Felucia näher und näher gekommen war. Damals hatte dessen Dunkle Präsenz ihr den Tod gebracht. Dieser Dunkelheit direkt neben sich jedoch verdankte sie ihr neues Leben.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Gelb und leuchtend schauten seine Sith-Augen in ihre violetten, als wollten sie ihr sagen: _‚Das ist mein wahres Ich. Gewöhne dich daran, weil es immer so sein wird!'_

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, bemüht, diese Dunkelheit um sie herum nicht in ihr Innerstes zu lassen; sie nichtsdestotrotz zu akzeptieren, um sie später irgendwann als Normalität in ihrem Leben willkommen heißen zu können. Aber gewiss nicht jetzt!

„Und er hat dir die ‚Hesperia' einfach so überlassen?", fragte sie ihren Geliebten, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Luke zieht es vor, an Bord eines Rebellenschiffs weiterzufliegen. Ich nehme mal an, die ‚Hesperia' ist ein kleines Dankeschön dafür, dass ich ihm so viel über seinen Vater erzählt habe. Und ich habe ihm angeboten, dass er sich an mich wenden kann, wenn er etwas brauchen sollte. Das wirkt eigentlich immer", erwiderte er, dabei wie beiläufig das Schiff inspizierend, vor allem die Waffensysteme und -vorräte. Und die Küche nebst Speisekammer.

Schließlich waren sie in einem Schlafraum angelangt, in dessen Mitte ein komfortables, einladendes Doppelbett stand.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus. Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich jedoch habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen", kündigte Plagueis an und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss zwischen die Montrals.

Shaak Ti beschloss, dieses Geschenk der Nachtruhe umgehend anzunehmen und zu nutzen. Sie drückte noch seine Hand zum Abschied, dann strebte sie schnell der behaglichen Lagerstatt zu, während sie sich auszog und Plagueis die Tür von außen schloss, ohne sich weiter für ihre baldige Nacktheit zu interessieren. Sie ärgerte sich etwas darüber, ihn nicht nach ihrem nächsten Reiseziel gefragt zu haben. Und darüber, dass er sie so schnell ins Bett gebracht hatte, ohne sich zu ihr zu legen. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde er spätestens am nächsten Morgen nach dem Aufwachen …

„Gib Kurs auf Kursid ein!", ordnete Plagueis an und 11-4D, der den Planeten bereits kannte, gab umgehend die Daten in den Navi-Computer ein.

Hego Damask sprach, bevor sie in den Hyperraum eintreten und unerreichbar sein würden, per Holoprojektor noch einige Termine auf verschiedenen Planeten ab, dann begab auch er sich ins Schlafzimmer. Shaak Ti lag in die Decke eingekuschelt auf einer Seite des Bettes und schlummerte selig. Er legte sich zu ihr. Shaak Tis Lekkus waren noch genauso weich, wie er sie vor siebenunddreißig Jahren in Erinnerung hatte, als er seinen länglichen Kopf zwischen sie schmiegte. Während er diesen ereignisreichen Tag Revue passieren ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass, nachdem er dieses eine Glas Weißwein auf Endor geleert hatte, er keinerlei Verlangen nach einem weiteren Glas verspürt hatte wie früher so oft. Ja, er hatte zwar seinen alten Körper wieder, aber dieser schien generalüberholt worden zu sein. Er nahm sich vor, diese Chance zu nutzen. Dann folgte er seiner Geliebten in die selige Schlummrigkeit.

Als Shaak Ti am nächsten Tag erwachte, fand sie die Betthälfte neben sich leer vor. Aber Hego musste hier geschlafen haben. Sie konnte noch seinen Körpergeruch wahrnehmen – am Laken und an ihren Lekkus. Sie schob die Decke beiseite und schaute zwischen ihre Schenkel. Alles fühlte sich trocken und halbwegs sauber an. Da war absolut nichts, was darauf schließen lassen würde, dass sie eine heiße Nacht verbracht hätte. Etwas irritiert stand sie auf, ging in den angrenzenden Duschraum. Sie duschte und schaute beim Zähneputzen in den Spiegel. Einige weiße Spritzer verirrten sich an die Spiegeloberfläche. Aber das war es nicht, was sie irritierte. Langsam ließ sie die Hand mit der Zahnbürste sinken, während ihr Mund vor Erstaunen offenblieb.

Sie hatte damals auf Felucia eine große Scheibe blankpolierten Kupfers gehabt, die ihr und Maris als Spiegel gedient hatte. So war es ihr über all die siebzehn gemeinsamen Jahre hinweg nicht aufgefallen, wie sie mit der Zeit gealtert war. Bei ihrem Tod war sie siebenundfünfzig Jahre alt gewesen. Und so hatte sie damals auch ausgesehen. Aber das Gesicht, was ihr jetzt entgegenschaute, war das Gesicht, welches sie zurzeit von Order 66 gehabt hatte! Hego hatte sie also während ihrer Widergeburt verjüngt. So wie er jetzt noch wie Mitte Fünfzig aussah, genau wie vor siebenunddreißig Jahren - obwohl er nun bereits hundertachtundzwanzig Jahre alt war! Eilig verließ sie die Dusche und zog sich an.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster des Schlafraumes. Eine orangefarbene Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel. Die „Hesperia" zog weitgeschwungene Bahnen über einem braunen, ziemlich unwirtlich erscheinenden Planeten. Sie schien kein konkretes Ziel anzuvisieren. Vielmehr schien das Shuttle eine Art Aussichtsrundflug über die bewohnten Dörfer, Siedlungen und Weiler des Planeten zu absolvieren. Sie wartete noch eine Weile, ob ihr Geliebter sie irgendwann holen käme. Aber das war nicht der Fall.

Also verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und ging in den Aufenthaltsraum. VierDe wartete dort neben einem gut gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

„Guten Morgen, VierDe", begrüßte ihn die Jedi-Meisterin.

„Guten Morgen. Dann werde ich Magister Damask Bescheid geben, dass Ihr wach seid." Sprach's und rollte eilfertig davon.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten kam der getreue Droide mit Hego Damask im Schlepptau zurück. Der Muun war diesmal nicht in seine übliche Bankenclan-Tracht, sondern in eine mehrlagige schwarze Robe gekleidet. Seine schmale Taille wurde von einem breiten schwarzen Ledergürtel betont, der von einer aus ebenfalls schwarzem Metall bestehenden Spange geschlossen gehalten wurde. Und an diesem Gürtel prangte der Griff seines Lichtschwertes. _‚Sicherlich wird es in aktiviertem Zustand rot leuchten, wie als wir noch Machtgeister auf Mygeeto waren',_ dachte Shaak Ti bang bei sich. Sie sah in seine gelben Augen. Jetzt sah Plagueis wahrlich wie ein Sith aus.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen, aber es gibt viel zu organisieren für unsere neue Zukunft", erklärte Plagueis mit wichtiger Miene.

„In der Tat. Wir brauchen nach all den Jahren neue Identitätskarten. Meine alte ist noch auf Felucia. Aber ich habe mich in diesen sieben Jahren nach meinem Tod doch sehr verändert, wie ich soeben festgestellt habe. Und auch du hast diese Transpiratormaske nicht mehr", meinte sie mit einem verstohlenen Halblächeln.

„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. Morgen Nachmittag hast du einen Termin bei der Einwohnermeldestelle von Shili, übermorgen fliegen wir dann wegen meiner ID-Karte nach Muunilinst. Dort werden wir dann auch unsere Tochter besuchen."

„Wie ich sehe, bist du über die Nacht sehr fleißig gewesen. Wenigstens hast Du des Nachts noch einige Stunden zumindest neben mir verbracht", meinte sie mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag.

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Dann fuhr er mit der Aufzählung seiner Arbeitsergebnisse fort.

„Luke hat mir gestern mitgeteilt, dass die neue Hauptstadt der Republik Hanna auf Chandrila sein wird. Ich denke, Hanna wäre ein guter Standort für unsere neue Klinik. Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Das ist … fantastisch!", meinte sie andächtig. „Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir eine Bau- oder Bezugsgenehmigung für diesen Standort bekommen werden?"

„Die Seera-Burtoni-Klinik auf Kamino hat noch eine Lizenz für einen eigenständigen Franchise-Ableger in der Galaxis frei, die ich uns soeben reserviert habe", erwiderte er nonchalant, als habe er lediglich Tickets für ein Konzert gebucht. „Und mit Lizenz und den damit verbundenen Standardgarantien dürfte es bei vorhandenem Gebäude höchstens zwei Monate dauern, bis alles eingerichtet, das Personal angeworben und die Klinikabläufe festgeschrieben sind."

„Und woher nehmen wir die Credits dafür?", fragte sie und schaute skeptisch auf die leeren Taschen ihres braunen Umhangs. „Du wirst doch keinen Kredit vom Bankenclan aufnehmen. Ich habe gehört, die verlangen seeehr hohe Zinsen", sagte sie mit einem dramatischen Blick, den ein Halblächeln darunter Lügen strafte.

„Wir haben genügend Credits", entgegnete er souverän. „Und genau deswegen werden wir in vier Tagen einen Besuch auf Coruscant machen, damit ich dort mein Erbe antreten kann. Dieses Shuttle war davon lediglich eine Art Vorschuss. VierDe kennt bereits die relevanten Konten. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch die Papiere."

„Wen beerbst du denn? Das Imperium?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Palpatine", erwiderte er mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit. „Er war der reichste Mann in der Galaxis. Und als er mein Schüler wurde, haben wir uns gegenseitig als Erben eingesetzt. Diese Vereinbarung werde ich geltend machen."

„Soweit ich damals mitbekommen habe, hat unsere Tochter ihn damals als deine Alleinerbin auf Herausgabe deines Vermögensanteiles verklagt und gewonnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass für uns noch genügend übrig bleibt", meinte Shaak Ti mit einem Grinsen.

„Und dann werden wir im Anschluss nach Kamino fliegen, um dort den Vertrag für die Klinik zu unterzeichnen, bevor wir uns endgültig in Hanna auf Chandrila niederlassen", vollendete Hego Damask ihre Wochenplanung.

Shaak Tis Überraschung wich wachsender Begeisterung für ihre neue Zukunft.

„Du hast unsere Zukunft also schon komplett durchgeplant."

„Langfristige, gut durchdachte Pläne und ihre effektive Umsetzung sind das Geheimnis für die Überlegenheit unserer Spezies."

Shaak Ti spürte, dass dieses „unsere Spezies" sie nicht mit einschloss. Aber sie war seine Gefährtin. Und diese Klinik, die er ihr damals auf Mygeeto versprochen hatte, hatte sich dann und wann in ihre Tag- und Nachtträume geschlichen. Ein weiteres Versprechen, das Hego Damask jetzt nach ihrer Wiederauferstehung konsequent in die Tat umsetzen würde. Da war jedoch eine Frage, die sie noch umtrieb.

„Was soll ich denn Maris sagen, wenn sie mich jetzt so sieht? Sie weiß, wie ich gealtert bin. Sie wird misstrauisch werden", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Der Imperator hat vielerlei Experimente veranstaltet, um sein eigenes Überleben und seine Zukunft zu sichern. Eines dieser Experimente warst dann wohl auch du. Wie schade, dass er die Früchte seines Strebens nicht mehr genießen konnte", meinte Hego in gespieltem Bedauern.

„So etwas hat er wirklich getan?", fragte Shaak Ti neugierig.

„Ich habe ihn beobachtet", erwiderte Plagueis. „Allerdings hat er sich dabei zumeist auf das Klonen verlassen. Machtunsensitive Wissenschaft eben. Und was er mit Dir veranstaltet hat – keine Ahnung", fügte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und ostentativem Schulterzucken hinzu.

Jetzt musste Shaak Ti über ihr ganzes Gesicht lächeln.

„Aber, so sage mir doch jetzt bitte, was das hier für ein Planet ist und was wir hier wollen?", kam sie nun zu dem Anliegen, welches sie nach dem ersten Blick aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster beschäftigt hatte.

„Wir sind über Kursid."

„Kursid? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Aber ich spüre, dass dieser Planet die Dunkle Seite der Macht atmet. Ist Kursid auch so eine für Jedi verbotene Welt wie Korriban oder Malachor?"

„Kursid ist viel zu unbedeutend, als dass sich die Jedi je darum geschert hätten. Hier gibt es keine Sith-Tempel, Artefakte oder auch nur nennenswert entwickelte Zivilisation. Aber genau deshalb ist Kursid in der Vergangenheit auch ein idealer Zufluchtsort für Sith gewesen. Und heute wollen wir beide hier unbehelligt ein wenig jagen, um uns zu entspannen", erklärte er beinahe heiter.

Shaak Ti überlegte. Es war sieben Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal gejagt hatte. Sie hatte seit ihrer Kindheit stets gerne gejagt. Und das Wort „unbehelligt" weckte weitere Sehnsüchte in ihr. Aber warum hatte Hego sie dafür ausgerechnet auf diesen Nexus der Dunklen Seite entführt? Es musste irgendeinen Haken bei der Sache geben. Es war an ihr, herauszufinden, was und wo dieser Haken war.

„Womit jagen wir? Damit?" Sie wies bei dieser Frage auf ihr ebenfalls wiedererstandenes Lichtschwert.

„Das nehmen wir nur für Ausnahmefälle mit. Aber eigentlich werden wir damit jagen."

Er gab 11-4D einen Wink und der Droide präsentierte mit zwei seiner vier Arme zwei Energiepiken, welche er aus der Waffenkammer der „Hesperia" geholt hatte. Shaak Ti wusste, dass diese Lanzen früher auch von Echani und den Senatswachen getragen wurden. Diese Energiepiken waren mit Betäubungsmodulspitzen versehen, die dem Opfer einen Elektroschock versetzten, der das Nervensystem der meisten empfindungsfähigen Wesen außer Gefecht setzte, ohne dauerhafte Schäden zu verursachen. Shaak Ti atmete erleichtert auf, als sie erkannte, dass Plagueis offenbar nicht vorhatte, auf Kursid mit seinem Lichtschwert ein blutrünstiges Gemetzel zu veranstalten.

„Was hattest du denn gedacht, meine Liebe?", fragte er in liebevollem Spott. „Auch die Sith sind keine blutrünstigen Schlächter wie einige ihrer Zunft in der Vergangenheit. Und wir Beide sind Architekten der Zukunft", sagte er mahnend und verheißungsvoll zugleich, ging auf sie zu und seine Hände fassten die ihren.

Für einen Moment versank ihr Blick in dem Seinen.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber stärken, bevor unser Schiff in der Nähe der Hauptsiedlung landen wird", schlug er vor und ließ ihre Hände wieder los.

Jetzt erst setzten sie sich an den Tisch und frühstückten ausgiebig, während Shaak Ti dachte, dass sie eigentlich auch gerne etwas Richtiges jagen wollte. Etwas, woraus sie später eine leckere Fleischmalzeit zubereiten würde können. Ob ihr Geliebter als Muun etwas davon essen würde? Wo doch die Muuns in der gesamten Galaxis als Vegetarier bekannt waren? Damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren jedenfalls hatte es im Kaldani-Turm kein Fleisch gegeben. Weder zum Abendbrot noch zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen.

Die „Hesperia" senkte sich zum Landeanflug am Rande eines weiten, flachen, von einer Bergkette umgebenen Felsplateaus herab, welches sich in etwa einem Kilometer Entfernung von der kleinstadtartigen Hauptsiedlung befand. Shaak Ti hatte zuvor während des Rundfluges vom Fenster aus gesehen, dass diese Kleinstadt von einer steinernen Burgmauer umwehrt war, auf deren Türmen katapult- und kanonenartige Verteidigungsinstallationen zu erkennen waren. Nichts, was auf moderne Waffensysteme hindeutete, die sie von Kamino oder Kuat kannte. Sie sah, dass die Bevölkerung der für sie namenlosen Stadt in Händler, Bauern und spirituell-religiöse Würdenträger gegliedert war – zumindest der Kleidung nach zu urteilen.

Die „Hesperia" setzte auf dem Boden des Planeten Kursid auf – direkt neben dem Berghang, welcher das Felsplateau umgab. Zumeist bestand dieses Plateau aus nacktem schwarzem Stein. Aber vereinzelt waren Grasinseln mit Sträuchern zu sehen. Auf einigen dieser Grasinseln waren hohe Heuhaufen aufgeschichtet worden. Shaak Ti nahm an, dass später Heu in die Scheunen eingefahren werden würde.

„Sie betrachten uns als eine Art Götter, die es ihnen ermöglicht, von Zeit zu Zeit eine ganz besondere Art von Initiationsritus für ihre jungen Krieger zu vollziehen", erklärte Plagueis, kurz bevor sich die Einstiegsrampe für das Paar öffnete.

Eine Schar von etwa dreihundert humanoiden Kriegern war im Halbkreis angetreten, um die neuangekommenen vermeintlichen Götter zu begrüßen. Ihre bronzefarbenen Leiber waren mit Mustern aus verschiedenen Pflanzen- und Erdfarben bemalt. Ihre Mitte wurde von einem Lendenschurz bedeckt, während sie barfüßig auf die Neuankömmlinge zuliefen. Ihre Hände reckten Lanzen und Hellebarden, gefertigt aus dunklem Holz und Eisen, in die Höhe. Shaak Ti konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, es in dieser Situation mit einer Neuauflage ihres Kampfes mit Grievous' Magna-Garden während Palpatines Entführung zu tun zu haben. Genauso viele und beinahe genauso tödlich bewaffnet, während sie diesmal ihr Lichtschwert nur für den von Plagueis angekündigten Notfall bei sich trug. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals vor vierundzwanzig Jahren war sie nun nicht allein. Ihr Geliebter war bei ihr und in einem respektvollen Abstand von den Kriegern auf den das Plateau umrahmenden Berghängen konnte sie Frauen, Kinder und andere Männer dieses urwüchsigen Volkes ausmachen, welche gekommen waren, um dem Spektakel beizuwohnen.

„Die nächsten paar Stunden werden die Grenzen deiner Agilität, deiner Schnelligkeit und deiner Treffsicherheit auf die Probe stellen", sagte Plagueis, während die Krieger, befeuert vom lärmenden Dröhnen von Trommeln und dem urwüchsigen Geheul der Zuschauer angriffen. „Diese Wesen werden auf ihre Art dazu beitragen, dass wir das instinktive Handeln und Kämpfen nicht verlernen und die Macht der Schwarmintelligenz erfassen und nutzen können."

Shaak Ti hatte Mühe, so schnell nach ihrer Wiedergeburt derart viele Gegner auf einmal zu bekämpfen und gleichzeitig Plagueis' Ausführungen zu lauschen, welche nicht nur vom Kriegsgeschrei ihrer Angreifer, sondern auch noch von den düsteren und feierlichen Gesängen der Zuschauer auf den Tribünen der Berghänge lautstark untermalt wurden. Ihr wurde klar, dass dies hier ein Test für sie war. Auch wenn das Jagdvergnügen außerordentlich war. Das gemeinsame Agieren dieser bronzefarbenen Wesen war um einiges unmittelbarer und vor allem fließender, als sie es auf Shili unter ihresgleichen in Erinnerung hatte. Die sich wie aus sich selbst ergebende, aus der Natur selbst zu entspringen scheinende Koordination der Krieger erinnerte sie an die Schwarmintelligenz, die sie vor vierzehn Jahren bei den Marschphantomen auf Abraxin kennengelernt hatte, wenngleich deren Schnelligkeit durch die Trägheit der Sümpfe jenes Planeten abgeschwächt worden war.

Endlich hörte Plagueis auf zu reden.

Die Beiden fingen mit ihren Energiepiken die glänzenden Pfeil- und Speerspitzen ab, die auf sie niederprasselten. Sie fälschten die Hiebe der Streitäxte mit den bloßen Schäften ihrer Piken ab, sandten ab und an gezielte Machtstöße aus, um mehrere Angreifer auf einmal von sich wegzustoßen und gleichzeitig mit ihren verhältnismäßig schlichten Waffen einen Krieger nach dem anderen in die vorübergehende Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken. Hin und wieder registrierte Shaak Ti, wie einige Krieger von ihr weggeschleudert wurden, ohne dass sie dies veranlasst hatte. Kein Zweifel: Plagueis schaffte es zwischendurch auch noch, ihr Deckung zu geben.

Nach und nach wurde das Felsplateau von den noch zuckenden, sich in Schmerzen windenden Leibern der Krieger bedeckt, welche alsbald in vorübergehender Bewusstlosigkeit Ruhe fanden. Von oben gesehen war auf dem schwarzen, gelegentlich grün gesprenkelten Plateau jetzt ein dunkel-bronzefarbener gefüllter Kreis mit einem Durchmesser von etwa fünfhundert Standardmetern zu sehen, in welchem feine Linien in rot, grün und gelb eingearbeitet waren. Die Kriegsbemalung der am Boden Liegenden. In der Mitte dieser Scheibe standen zwei Gestalten, die eine in einen schwarzen, die andere in einen braunen Umhang gewandet. Während sich zusätzlich zu diesen Beiden noch ein bronzefarbener Punkt in der rechten Hälfte des Kreises bewegte.

Der übriggebliebene Krieger stand wackelig, aber aufrecht. In der Hand hielt er seine Streitaxt. Plagueis hatte seine Energiepike bereits deaktiviert. Er schaute kurz zu Shaak Ti, welche instinktiv verspürt hatte, dass ihr Geliebter den Kampf bereits für beendet erklärt hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte anerkennend registriert, dass seine Kampfgefährtin nur den Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde später ihre Pike ebenfalls deaktiviert hatte. Jetzt stand Shaak Ti entspannt und gelöst neben ihm, genoss das Ende der Jagd, weidete sich an ihrem Werk und harrte der Dinge, die er mit dem letzten Krieger vorhaben könnte.

Dies war der Moment, in welchem Plagueis seine Energiepike achtlos zur Seite warf. Er aktivierte stattdessen seine blutrote Sith-Klinge, während die an den Berghängen versammelte Menge auf einmal in kollektives Wehklagen ausbrach.

Shaak Ti erstarrte. Jetzt erst wurde ihr klar, dass der knapp zweistündige Kampf eben nur das Vorspiel gewesen war. Der Hauptakt des Spektakels jedoch begann – genau jetzt.

Plagueis schleuderte den verbliebenen Krieger mit einem Machtstoß auf den Boden. Dann schritt er mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert zu ihm, öffnete mit ein paar geschickten Schnitten den Brustkorb seines Opfers und riss ihm bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz heraus. Er hielt das blutverschmierte, noch pochende und zuckende Organ einen Moment lang über seinem Kopf in die Höhe, während die Totenklage der Menge schriller wurde, um in jenem Moment abrupt in ohrenbetäubender Stille zu ersticken, in welchem der Muun seine Hand mit dem Kriegerherzen wieder sinken ließ.

Shaak Ti hatte während dieses Aktes sprachlos einer Salzsäule gleich erstarrt inmitten der Szenerie gestanden. Aber jetzt kam Plagueis auf sie zu. Er würde jetzt etwas zu ihr sagen. Irgendetwas von ihr erwarten. Aber was? Sie beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass all dies, was sie soeben erlebt hatte, ein seit Jahrhunderten eingespieltes Ritual war. Diese Leute und Krieger hatten seit langem erwartet, was sie nun bekommen hatten. Es stand ihr nicht zu, jetzt daran irgendetwas zu ändern. Oder auch nur zweifelnde Fragen darüber zu stellen. Aber warum nur hatte Plagueis sie hierher mitgenommen? Sie hatte bislang nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sie zu seiner Schülerin machen wollte. Oder etwa doch? Er war hier schon einmal gewesen, so routiniert, wie er diese Show vollzogen hatte. So viel stand für sie fest.

„Dieses Herz ist das Symbol des Opfers, welches erbracht werden muss, um Fortschritt und Freiheit zu erlangen", hörte sie ihn nun sagen. „Diese Leute hier haben das schon seit langem begriffen. Ich habe während meines Lebens immer wieder darüber gestaunt, wie bereitwillig Wesen niederer Spezies mit geringen Aufstiegschancen mir Platz gemacht haben, mir gar geholfen haben, weil sie in mir das Symbol und den Schlüssel für ihre Errettung – für ihr Heil sahen. Während jene, die, sei es nun verdienter- oder unverdientermaßen, an Privilegien klebten, jedoch allgemein als wissend und erfolgreich galten, mir die Anerkennung verweigert haben, die mir und meinen Mitstreitern gebührt hätte."

‚ _Ich habe ihm doch bereits versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Was will er jetzt von mir? Anerkennung dafür, dass er dem armen Teufel das Herz aus dem Leibe gerissen hat?'_ , fragte Shaak Ti sich mit Unbehagen.

„Und auch das Leben dieser Leute hier hat sich seit den über hundert Jahren, als ich sie das erste Mal besuchte, enorm verbessert. Damals haben sie uns mit einfachen Holzknüppeln angegriffen. Jetzt hingegen können sie Metall bearbeiten und auf mannigfaltige Art und Weise nutzen. Sie sind uns dankbar dafür. Sieh nur die Nachbildungen der Schiffe, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hier gelandet sind, die sie aus Stein erschaffen haben. Sieh auf die Opfergaben, die sie vor diesen Schiffsnachbildungen abgelegt haben, um uns zu ehren!"

Shaak Tis lilane Augen folgten Plagueis' weit ausholender Geste und sie wandte sich um. Dort, direkt vor dem Berghang, stand neben der „Hesperia" eine Nachbildung eines ähnlichen Shuttles, daneben eine steinerne Nachbildung eines Schiffes, das von Sienar Systems zu stammen schien. Es hatte markant gebogene Seitenflügel. Es könnte sich um ein Vorbild für imperiale Tie-Jäger handeln, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber sie hatte anderswo noch nie ein Modell wie dieses hier gesehen. Eine Sonderanfertigung? Für die vor den Schiffen abgelegten Opfergaben mannigfaltigster Art hatte sie jetzt keinen Blick.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Geliebten um. Plagueis hielt nach wie vor das Herz des stärksten Kriegerkämpfers dieses Planeten in der Hand.

„Durch uns werden die Kräfte des Chaos gezügelt und nutzbar gemacht. Gewöhnliche Wesen pflegen gewöhnliche Anführer zu wählen. Wir jedoch wurden durch die Macht erwählt."

„Aber du hast mir doch damals auf Mygeeto erklärt, dass du mich erwählt hattest, nicht die Macht", erwiderte sie, aus ihrer Schockstarre erwachend.

Plagueis ließ ein kurzes warmes Lachen vernehmen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht."

Er ließ nach diesem Satz eine kurze Kunstpause, um es der Togruta zu ermöglichen, in ihrem kleinen Triumph zu schwelgen.

„Und um unsere Ziele zu erreichen, müssen wir manchmal zu wilden Biestern werden. So wie jetzt."

Er führte die Hand mit dem bluttriefenden Organ des Kriegers zum Mund und biss einmal herzhaft hinein. Verblüfft und schockiert nahm Shaak Ti wahr, wie der ansonsten vegetarische Muun den Bissen zerkaute und hinunterschluckte. Etwas Blut aus dem Herz war an Plagueis' dünnen Lippen kleben geblieben. Auf einmal fiel ihr ein, dass sie aus der lang zurückliegenden Zeit ihrer Kindheit eine Legende kannte, wo jemand das Herz eines Feindes – nur angebissen oder gar ganz aufgegessen hatte? Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher. Aber sie war sich absolut sicher, damals ein seltsames Gefühl der Erregung verspürt zu haben. Und jetzt kämpfte sich plötzlich ein archaisches Gefühl in ihr nach oben, welches sie nach ihrer Jedimeisterprüfung längst besiegt zu haben glaubte. Instinkte ihrer früheren Raubtierspezies waren dabei, sich Bahn zu brechen!

„Shaak Ti, willst du meine Frau werden?", hörte sie Plagueis sie nun direkt fragen.

Sie sah, wie er ihr das blutverschmierte Herz darbot. Endlich begriff sie, wozu das ganze Spektakel auf Kursid gedient hatte. Zumindest jetzt. Nein, ein Sith würde so etwas niemals fragen. Sith hatten weder Ehefrau noch Familie.

„Ja, ich will", antwortete sie ihm feierlich.

Dann nahm sie ihm das Herz aus der Hand und öffnete ihren Mund. Plagueis konnte dabei ihre spitzen Eckzähne sehen – ein markantes Merkmal der früheren Raubtierspezies Togruta. Gleich würde sie hineinbeißen. Die sinnliche Erregung, die er seit ihrer beider Widergeburt peinlich unterdrückt hatte, war nun dabei, mit voller animalischer Wucht in ihm aufzusteigen, seit er in das Herz gebissen hatte. Er hatte es seiner Anima endlich gestattet, zu wuchern. Nun jedoch, bei Shaak Tis Biss in das Herz, machte diese erotische Aufwallung einen spontanen Sprung in schwindelnde Höhen. Ja! Shaak Ti biss ebenso genüsslich in das Organ hinein, wie er es zuvor getan hatte!

Shaak Ti schämte sich dafür, dass sie sich in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht dafür schämte, in dieses ihnen geopferte primär lebenswichtige Organ zu beißen. Das Herz, welches noch vor fünf Minuten in der Brust des Kriegers geschlagen hatte, schmeckte nach dem puren Leben, nach Kraft, nach Macht … und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise süßlich, wie sie nach einigem Kauen feststellte.

Sie ließ, während sie kaute, kurz ihren Blick in die Umgebung schweifen. Jetzt, nachdem sie von dem Herz abgebissen hatte, eilte die Menge der Zuschauer zum Schauplatz des Kampfes, um die sich langsam wieder aufrappelnden Krieger einzusammeln und auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt zu begleiten, während sie dabei einen Gesang anstimmte, der in seiner erhabenen Schwere und Strenge dem ähnelte, den sie bereits vor und während des Kampfes von den Tribünen der Berghänge gesungen hatte.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem Herz?", fragte Shaak Ti, ihm das Organ wieder zurückgebend, nachdem sie den Bissen vollständig zerkaut und hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Wir legen es vorerst hier unter den Busch, bevor wir es begraben. Aber jetzt möchte ich etwas anderes", schnurrte er und sie sah seine blutverschmierten Lippen nur ein Stück auf sie zukommen, während in seinen gelben Augen ein intensives Funkeln lag.

Ihr wurde heiß. Sie durchzuckte der Gedanke, dass ihre eigenen Lippen jetzt mindestens genauso blutverschmiert sein mussten wie die Seinen. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und schaute in die Richtung, in welche die Menge mit den wiedererwachten Kriegern heimging. Plagueis tat es ihr gleich. Er nutzte die folgenden Minuten, um in der Vorfreude dessen zu schwelgen, was er für Shaak Ti und sich als nächstes geplant hatte. Nach etwa fünf Minuten waren die Leute bereits etwa siebenhundert Standardmeter von ihnen entfernt. Sie hatten auch die Leiche ihres gefallenen Kameraden mitgenommen. Niemand der Einheimischen sah sich mehr nach dem Machtbenutzer-Pärchen um. Plagueis entschied in diesem Augenblick, dass jetzt die Zeit des Unbehelligtseins angebrochen war.

Er wandte sich erneut Shaak Ti zu, welche ihm in stummer Bejahung ihren blau-weiß-umrahmten Kopf zudrehte. Endlich fanden seine Lippen ihr Ziel. Plagueis' Zähne zogen, Plagueis' Lippen saugten an ihren Lippen, gaben ihr schließlich einen langen, heißen Kuss, der sie alles um sich herum vergessen machte. Auch das Herz des unglücklichen Kriegers, welches sie gerade eben noch mit eben jenen Lippen berührt hatte, welche nun so bereitwillig des Kriegers Mörder zurückküssten. Genauso ein Kuss hatte damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren im Kaldani-Turm noch gefehlt.

„Endlich kann ich dir den Kuss von damals wieder zurückgeben", flüsterte er heiser, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen?

„Es ist jetzt zweiundachtzig Jahre her, dass du jemanden geküsst hast, richtig?"

„Und auch daran kannst du dich noch erinnern", presste er erregt hervor und zog sie erneut zu sich heran, um ihren Mund ein zweites Mal zu plündern. Sie fühlte, wie bei diesem zweiten Kuss seine Zunge in ihren Mund wanderte. Sie umschmeichelte sie mit ihrer eigenen Zunge und ließ dabei ein kehliges Stöhnen hören. Ja, jetzt fühlte sich alles voll, echt und richtig an. War es richtig?

„Und es wird niemand kommen?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Seit wann kümmert es wilde brünstige Tiere, ob ihnen jemand bei ihrem Treiben zuschaut?", stieß er mit rauer, von Begehren erfüllter Stimme hervor. „Aber wenn du es wünschst, kann ich die Krieger gerne zurückrufen."

Shaak Ti zog es vor, von nun an zu schweigen. Er führte sie zügig zu einer der Grasinseln mit einem Heuhaufen in der Mitte.

Ein unerwarteter Schubs von Plagueis ließ sie mit dem Rücken nach unten in die Mitte des Heuhaufens plumpsen. Noch während sie in der Luft war, hörte sie das metallisch klingende Geräusch, welches entstand, als er mit seinen langen Händen seinen Gürtel löste, welcher die Lagen seiner schwarzen Tunika zusammenhielt. Nur einen Moment später fühlte sie das Gewicht seines Körpers, welcher plötzlich auf sie niedergefallen war. Plagueis war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes dabei, sie zu bespringen! Hastig schob er die braunen Lagen ihres Jedi-Gewandes nach oben, zog energisch an ihrem Unterhöschen, so dass es zerriss.

„Wie ein wildes Biest, ja?", presste sie hervor.

„Jaaa!", erwiderte er mit rauer kehliger Stimme, spreizte ihre Beine und drang schnell und heftig in sie ein.

Sie spürte seine Dunkle Macht gegen ihren Körper fluten. So wie damals. Ja, Plagueis hatte sich, seit die „Hesperia" von Endor abgehoben hatte, nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, seine Machtpräsenz vor ihr zu verbergen. Trotzdem war seine plötzliche körperliche Nähe für Shaak Ti geradezu überwältigend. Gerade, weil er jetzt so über sie herfiel. Ob es wohl genau das war, was er mit dieser Art Überfall beabsichtigte? Sie fühlte, wie etwas in ihr in leichtem Schmerz riss. Natürlich! Mit ihrer Wiedergeburt war auch ihre Jungfräulichkeit wieder intakt gewesen. Bis jetzt.

Plagueis hielt einen Moment lang inne, nachdem er gewahr wurde, dass er Shaak Ti erneut entjungfert hatte. Er setzte sich auf ihrem Körper auf und betrachtete versonnen ihre nun vereinte Mitte. Er fühlte, wie seine Geliebte unter ihm zitterte. Er sondierte die Macht um sie beide herum. Shaak Ti war die Erregung selbst. Er fühlte eine unglaubliche Stärke von ihr ausgehen. Gerade, weil sie so erregt war. Er hatte bereits damals im Kaldani-Turm gespürt, wie stark die Macht in Shaak Ti war. Und jetzt hatte sich in dieses ihr Aufgepeitschtsein noch etwas Angst gemischt. Ein faszinierender unwiderstehlicher Cocktail bestehend aus Macht, Schönheit und wilden, ungezügelten Emotionen! Er schwelgte eine Weile in dieser Vermischung der Gefühle, im Surren und Schwirren der Midichlorianer um ihre vereinten Körper herum. Dann beschloss er, ihr ihre Angst zu nehmen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Streichelte ihre Montrals. Er sah in ihre lilanen Augen, die ihn anschauten, als würde er das erste Mal auf diese Weise mit ihr vereint sein. Was ja in gewisser Weise auch zutraf. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Angst nach und nach legte, während er sie erneut küsste und dabei sachte ihre Lekkus streichelte. Eine Wärmewelle stieg ihm von seiner Geliebten entgegen, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Er setzte sich erneut auf und machte sich an den oberen Lagen ihres Gewandes zu schaffen.

Shaak Ti schaute in den blauen wolkenlosen Nachmittagshimmel von Kursid, als sie spürte, dass Plagueis gerade ihre rechte Brust freigelegt hatte. Die Linke folgte umgehend. Sie fühlte, wie seine langen Finger ihre Brustwarzen zwirbelten, die schon hart gewesen sein mussten, bevor Plagueis seine zukünftige Ehefrau in den Heuhaufen befördert hatte. Gerade als sie das Gefühl bekam, dieses Zwirbeln nicht mehr aushalten zu können – so intensiv war sein Berührung geworden – ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und begann erneut, zuerst langsamer, schon bald jedoch schneller werdend, in sie hineinzustoßen, während die Lagen seines schwarzen Gewandes seinen alabasterfarbenen Körper von beiden Seiten einrahmten und bei jedem seiner Stöße vor- und zurückschwangen.

Bereits nach einigen Minuten waren Plagueis' Stöße wild und stakkatoartig geworden. Er hielt inne, erzitterte kurz. Dann stieß er einen kurzen Schrei aus und ergoss er sich in Shaak Ti unter ihm. Sie stöhnte leise dabei.

Sie fand es angenehm, als er danach auf sie niederfiel und sie seinen Geruch in sich einsog. Gierig umschlang sie ihn mit ihren Armen, die noch in ihrer Jedi-Robe steckten. Nein, sie war dieses Mal nicht mit ihm zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Aber wieso sollte es auch immer so sein, dass beide Partner gleichzeitig zum Orgasmus kamen? Wo sie bis vor siebenunddreißig Jahren noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass solch ein gemeinsamer Orgasmus überhaupt möglich war.

Shaak Ti war nicht darüber verwundert, dass ihr zukünftiger Ehemann auch diese Erwartung ihrerseits erspürt hatte. Nach einer Weile des Auf-ihr-liegens wanderten seine Lippen zwischen ihre Schenkel, um ihre Mitte mit nur ein paar Bewegungen dick und heiß zu saugen. Es schien Plagueis dabei nicht das Geringste auszumachen, dabei auch seinen eigenen Saft zu kosten, wie sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln dachte. Um wie viel schneller sie doch zu Hochtouren auflief, wenn er es ihr derart mit dem Mund besorgte anstatt mit der Hand wie damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren. Auch wenn es damals schön gewesen war, gerade weil es so lang gedauert hatte … Nein! Ein ordinäres Biest würde sich nie und nimmer derart um ihr leibliches Wohl kümmern!

Plagueis schien mindestens zwei neuralgische Punkte auf einmal mit seinen Lippen zu massieren. Jetzt fühlte sie, wie überdies seine Zunge in sie eindrang und dabei sanft vibrierte, während seine Lippen an ihrem Kitzler und weiter davor fortfuhren, ihr aufregendes Werk zu verrichten. Diese plötzliche Dreifachstimulanz war zu viel für Shaak Ti. Sie bäumte sich auf und kam mit einem langen, lauten Schrei. Ein paar Augenblicke hielt das Hochgefühl an. Dann kippte es abrupt in sein Gegenteil. Sie versuchte, ihre Mitte von seinem Mund wegzubekommen, aber er hielt sie an den Hüften fest und saugte und leckte weiter an ihr herum. Die Lust von eben verwandelte sich in einen bittersüßen, dabei stetig bitterer werdenden intensiven Schmerz. Es wurde zu intensiv – unerträglich!

Sie presste ihre Oberschenkel zusammen, geradeso, als könne sie seinen Kopf auf diese Weise von sich wegquetschen. Sie schrie erneut – diesmal vor Schmerz. Er stöhnte ob dieser ihrer brutalen Umarmung seines langgezogenen Kopfes lustvoll auf. Dann ließ er von ihr ab. Shaak Ti ließ ihren Oberkörper erschöpft und erleichtert zurück ins Heu fallen. Der Schmerz war wie fortgeblasen, sobald Plagueis' Lippen und Zunge ihre Mitte hatten fahren lassen. Jetzt waren da nur noch Leichtigkeit, Glück und … Frieden … ja, auch auf dem von dunkler Macht umwölkten Kursid gab es so etwas. Plagueis hatte ihr vor der Landung erzählt, dass die Bewohner dieses Planeten weitgehend in Frieden miteinander lebten. Trotz oder womöglich gar gerade wegen ihrer archaischen Opfertraditionen ...

Das also war die unbehelligte Entspannung, die Plagueis ihr vor dem Ausstieg versprochen hatte. Shaak Ti lächelte selig.

Ein Kuss ihres Geliebten riss sie aus ihrer Kontemplation. Jetzt schmeckte auch Shaak Ti von dem Sperma, welches jetzt in ihr war. Es schmeckte süßlich, viel süßer noch als das Fleisch des Herzens, von welchem sie beide vor ihrem wilden Liebesakt gekostet hatten. Shaak Ti vermeinte, neben Plagueis' und ihrem eigenen Saft auch noch etwas von dem Blut des getöteten Kriegers auf ihrer beider Zungen zu schmecken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, noch nie derart intensiv gelebt zu haben wie in diesem Moment! Gerade wegen dem fremden Blut an ihnen beiden. Sie hatte spontan das Bedürfnis, ihren Geliebten an ihren Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen. Zu diesem Zweck musste sie den Kuss unterbrechen.

„So nah also liegen Leben und Tod beieinander. Das ist … schauerlich schön."

„Ja, das ist es", erwiderte er mit einer Intensität in der Stimme, die ihr einen leichten Schauer das Rückgrat hinunterfahren ließ.

Sie sah in seine goldenen Augen. Sie waren ihr nicht mehr fremd. Kein Zweifel, Plagueis verstand, was sie fühlte, soeben gefühlt hatte. Genau das hatte er ihr heute zeigen gewollt. Spontan bot sie ihm erneut ihre Lippen dar, um diesen einzigartigen Kuss fortzusetzen. Als seine Lippen erneut die Ihren berührten, war alles wieder perfekt … rund … intakt. Shaak Ti hatte das Gefühl, Plagueis erst jetzt richtig in seiner Gesamtheit zu erkennen. Kannte sie ihn? Während in ihr selbst etwas erweckt worden war. Der Wecker schrillte einen stummen Alarm! Wie auf Kommando eines Dritten lösten sie synchron ihre Lippen voneinander.

Der Kuss war beendet.

„Wir sollten jetzt das Herz begraben und dann zum Schiff zurückkehren. Wir müssen uns frischmachen, wo uns die Einheimischen doch zum Abendessen erwarten", sagte Plagueis nach den gefühlten fünf Minuten, die dieser schleimig-schlüpfrige Kuss zwischen ihnen angedauert hatte.

Eilig standen sie auf. Nachdem sie ihre Kleidung gerichtet und von dieser den Staub abgeklopft hatten, schauten sie zu der Stelle, wo noch vor zwanzig Minuten das Kriegerherz gelegen hatte. Es war verschwunden. Nur eine im Versickern begriffene ovale Blutlache kündete von seinem kurzen Verweilen an jenem Ort.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es ein wildes Tier gefressen", mutmaßte Shaaak Ti.

„Eine bessere Endverwertung lässt sich schwerlich denken", meinte Plagueis.

„Und wie wird die dazugehörige Leiche … verwertet?", fragte sie, das letzte Wort dabei extra dehnend.

„Er wird in allen Ehren bestattet werden und fortan als Held gelten, den die Götter auserwählt haben …"

‚ _Noch ein Auserwählter'_ , dachte Shaak Ti sarkastisch zurück.

„… und es wird ihm zu Ehren in der Hauptstadt eine prächtige Steinstele aufgestellt werden, die bis in ferne Zeiten von seinem heldenhaften Opfer künden wird", beendete Plagueis seine Erklärung, während sie sich auf den Rückweg zur „Hesperia" machten, um zu duschen und sich neu einzukleiden.

Der Festsaal in der Burg mitten in der Kleinstadt war gut gefüllt. Das Paar saß an der großen viereckigen gut gefüllten Tafel. Rechts neben Shaak Ti saß eine ältere Frau mit langem dunkelbraunem Haar. Links von Plagueis saß der Ortsvorsteher, ein ebenfalls bronzefarbener Einheimischer mit hellbraunem Haar und Lederschmuck an Ohren und Hals.

„Wir hätten ja nicht gedacht, Euch jemals wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen, wo doch die meisten Eurer Art bislang nur zweimal, manche gar nur einmal hier aufgetaucht sind", sagte der Ortsvorsteher zu Plagueis und Shaak Ti und seine grünen Augen glänzten lebhaft bei dieser Plauderei aus dem Nähkästchen der Sith.

„Wir Zwei werden euch von nun an genau aller dreißig Kursid-Jahre immer wieder besuchen kommen, damit ihr in Zukunft mehr Planungssicherheit habt", erwiderte Plagueis huldvoll.

Die Menge verfiel ob dieser seiner Worte in ein ehrfürchtiges Raunen.

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass wir Euren letzten Schüler niemals wiedersehen werden. Er war immerhin bereits vier Mal hier", erklärte der Ortsvorsteher mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, während Shaak Ti etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken wurde, bei diesen Leuten nun als Plagueis' Schülerin zu gelten.

„So erzählt doch bitte", forderte Plagueis ihn auf.

„Etwa zwanzig Jahre, nachdem Ihr den Menschen bei uns eingeführt hattet, er hatte da noch rote Haare, kam er mit einem roten, schwarz tätowierten Zabrak hierher. Der Bursche hat gleich das ganze restliche Herz verspeist, nachdem Euer Schüler es ihm nach seinem Bissen gereicht hatte. Der Zabrak hat es regelrecht heruntergeschlungen, so ausgehungert muss der arme Junge gewesen sein."

Shaak Ti und Plagueis sahen sich an. Sie wussten beide genau, dass von Darth Maul die Rede war. Dann setzte der Ortsvorsteher seine Rede fort, während eine junge Frau herumging, um einen schweren würzigen Lokalwein auszuschenken. Plagueis und Shaak Ti prosteten sich zu und nahmen einen herzhaften Schluck aus ihrem Tonbecher. Dann lauschten sie weiter.

„Der zweite Schüler war ein ziemlich alter Mensch. Nur drei Jahre, nachdem er mit dem Zabrak hier gewesen war, hat er seinen Speziesgenossen hergebracht. Dieser war mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter als der Meister. Er hat sich während des Kampfes wacker geschlagen, sich aber ziemlich geziert, als er vom Herz abbeißen sollte. Euer Schüler hat ihm dann etwas ins Ohr gezischt, dann hat er endlich abgebissen. Ihr hättet mal sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Derart piekfein und angewidert – eine Schande für Euch!"

Einige Anwesende begannen ob dieses Teiles der Erzählung zu kichern und zu glucksen.

„Aber am unheimlichsten war der dritte Schüler, den er zwölf Jahre nach dem Vorigen hergebracht hat. So ein ziemlich Großer von unbekannter Spezies. In einen schwarzen Lederanzug mit so einem Knopfgürtel und Brustplatte, ebenfalls mit Knöpfen übersät. Wir konnten sein Gesicht nicht sehen, denn er trug einen Helm und eine Atemmaske. Er hatte einen unheimlichen Atem. So laut und rasselnd …"

Plagueis unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Shaak Ti sah ihn in unterdrückter Langeweile an. Beide wussten bereits, dass der Mann von Darth Vader sprach.

„Er hat, nachdem Euer Schüler ihm das Herz gegeben hatte, so einen durchsichtigen Zylinder aus seiner Tasche geholt. Dann hat er das Herz dort hineingestopft und einen Knopf betätigt. Es hat gebrummt. Alle konnten sehen, wie das Herz zu einem Brei zermahlen wurde. Dann hat er den Zylinder wieder geöffnet, einen Trinkhalm hineingesteckt und durch seine Atemmaske hindurch das Herz getrunken. Es hat solche blubbernden Geräusche gemacht, während er aus dem Zylinder gesaugt hat. Einige Leute von uns fanden das derart abscheulich, dass sie spontan in Ohnmacht gefallen sind. So schrecklich war das. So etwas hat es hier noch nie gegeben!"

‚ _So also hat Darth Vader die Galaxis in Angst und Schrecken versetzt'_ , dachte Shaak Ti, angeregt durch den fast vollständigen Genuss ihres zweiten Bechers Wein.

Die Feiergesellschaft wurde zunehmend ausgelassener. Immer mehr Weinbecher wurden geleert.

„So sagt mir doch, war mein Meister auch nur zweimal hier gewesen?", wollte Plagueis von dem Ortsvorsteher wissen.

„Er war dreimal hier. Einmal vor knapp hundertdreißig Jahren als Schüler mit seinem Twi'lek-Meister. Dann vor etwa hundert Jahren mit Euch. Und dann noch einmal zwanzig Jahre später mit einem anderen jüngeren Bith. Da dachten wir schon, Ihr wärt tot."

Plagueis schaute Shaak Ti angewidert an. Diese nickte wissend. Sie wusste, dass sich ihr Geliebter durch die Anwesenheit von Darth Venamis auf Kursid von seinem Meister erniedrigt fühlen musste.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam das Paar überein, die Festlichkeit ihnen zu Ehren und den Planeten Kursid zu verlassen.

„Du hattest doch vorhin gesagt, dass die Macht uns erwählt hat. Aber du bist doch jetzt gar kein Sith mehr. Wofür genau hat uns die Macht denn erwählt?", fragte Shaak Ti, während die beiden Machtbenutzer eilig und leicht angeschwippst zurück zur „Hesperia" strebten.

„Sie hat uns auserkoren, um die Anderen, die Führung benötigen, anzuleiten und das Gleichgewicht in der Macht wieder herzustellen und zu bewahren", erwiderte er, erneut in dieser Selbstverständlichkeit, die sie stets von neuem verblüffte.

„Hat dir dein Meister das so gesagt?"

„Tenebrous hat einfach gesagt, dass die Sith die Macht erringen müssen, um Ordnung herzustellen. Die Worte meines Vaters hingegen, die ich dir soeben gesagt habe, hätte er als romantischen Schwachsinn abgetan", entgegnete Plagueis mit Bitterkeit.

„Du … hast deinen Vater solange gekannt, dass du mit ihm solche hochphilosophischen Gespräche führen konntest? Wo dich Tenebrous doch bereits im Alter von fünf Jahren zu sich genommen hatte?"

„Ich hatte in meiner Jugend einige Jahre bei meinem Vater auf Muunilinst verbracht, um mir meine zivile Identität aufzubauen, bevor er schließlich starb und mir diese Worte auf dem Sterbebett mit auf den Weg gegeben hat."

„Immerhin kanntest du ihn ziemlich lange. Und du sprichst so liebevoll von ihm, während ich gar nichts über meinen Vater weiß", meinte sie etwas wehmütig.

Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Also wechselte sie das Thema, um ihn nicht in weitere Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Aber wie willst du denn Andere anleiten, wenn wir später diese Klinik betreiben? Oder strebst du so ganz nebenbei noch das Amt des Kanzlers an, um später Imperator zu werden, egal ob Sith oder nicht?", fragte sie ihn zweifelnd.

„Du und ich haben ja selbst erlebt, wohin das führt. Nein, wir werden das viel subtiler und vor allem viel schöner machen. Du wirst schon bald sehen, wie genau", beruhigte er sie mit geheimnisvoller Stimme, die vor Zuversicht nur so strotzte. Shaak Ti sah keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben.

11-4D hatte bereits alles für die kommende Nachtruhe vorbereitet, als Plagueis und Shaak Ti das Shuttle betraten. Sobald er das Paar begrüßt hatte, rollte der Medi-Droide eilfertig zurück ins Cockpit, um das Abheben von Kursid und den darauffolgenden Sprung in den Hyperraum vorzubereiten, ohne dass zwischen ihm und Plagueis auch nur ein weiteres Wort gefallen wäre. Shaak Ti hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass der Droide bereits über alle weiteren Reiseplanungen des Muun, womöglich auch über dessen Zukunftspläne, bestens im Bilde war. Das Paar fiel umgehend ins Bett. Shaak Ti schmiegte sich an Plagueis und leckte dabei sanft mit ihrer Zunge über seine weiße Brust. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen beide nahezu gleichzeitig ein.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Die Szene auf Endor ist der Szene im Lego-Mini-Film aus den Yoda-Chroniken „Angriff der Jedi-Ritter" nachempfunden. Wer sich für die Stelle interessiert, auf die sich Shaak Ti bezieht, wenn sie von Hegos letztem Kuss vor zweiundachtzig Jahren spricht, sei auf Kap. 28 dieser Geschichte, „Der Eiskönig" verwiesen. Die Geschichte auf Kursid kann man in abgewandelter Version auch im Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno nachlesen, wo ich mich wieder einmal an Zitaten und Beschreibungen bedient habe._ _Außerdem hat mich die Geschichte "Become as Beasts" von Darth Videtur dazu inspiriert._


	36. Damals wie heute

Der Raumhafen der Hauptstadt von Shili war nur mäßig geschäftig, als die „Hesperia" am nächsten Morgen dort landete. Zu Shaak Tis Überraschung wurden sie sofort zu einem VIP-Schalter eskortiert.

„Es ist ja so schön, dass Ihr überlebt habt, Meister Jedi Shaak Ti", sagte der Einreisebeamte, ein älterer gelbhäutiger Togruta, noch bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

Shaak Ti schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Es wärmte ihr das Herz, dass man sie als Jedi in ihrer Heimatwelt nicht vergessen hatte. Ja, die Helle Seite der Macht war stark auf Shili. Und gleich nachdem Palpatine und Vader ihr Ende gefunden hatten, hatte sich der Mutterplanet des Togruta-Volkes umgehend der Neuen Republik angeschlossen.

„Eure Papiere brauche ich ja nicht zu sehen. Aber was ist mit Eurem Begleiter?", fragte der Beamte, dabei zu dem ihm unbekannten Muun schauend.

„Das Imperium hat ihm übel mitgespielt, so dass er jetzt neue Papiere braucht – so wie ich. Natürlich wird er die später auf seinem Heimatplaneten beantragen. Aber irgendwo müssen wir ja anfangen", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Natürlich, und darf ich nach dem Zweck seiner Einreise fragen?"

„Er ist mein Verlobter und begleitet mich", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Oh, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass es Jedi erlaubt ist, zu heiraten. Ist das neu?", fragte der Beamte mit staunenden Augen.

„Wir … tun es einfach", antwortete Shaak Ti mit einem Lächeln zu Hego hin, welches umgehend erwidert wurde.

Als sie den Raumhafen verließen, tobte gerade ein Sandsturm über der Hauptstadt von Shili. Orangefarbener Sand drang in ihre Augen, in ihre Nasen, in ihre Münder, sobald sie etwas sagen wollten. Shaak Ti wünschte sich ein Bad. Aber sie wusste, dass es keins geben würde. Und sie wollte vor Hego jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.

Als sie zur Einwohnermeldeamt kamen, tranken sie in einem Café gegenüber dem Gebäude erst einmal einen Stimkaff. Soviel Zeit hatten sie, bis der Termin, den Plagueis vor zwei Tagen arrangiert hatte, herangerückt sein würde.

Als sie dann das Büro im Einwohnermeldeamt betraten, ging alles ziemlich schnell.

„Du meine Güte, Shaak Ti! Ihr seht ja blendend aus. Damals wie heute", meinte der Beamte euphorisch. „Wir werden jetzt einfach ein Foto von Euch machen, Eure Daten haben wir noch im Computer und den Rest erledigt die Maschine. In ca. acht Minuten habt Ihr dann Eure neue ID-Karte."

„So schnell? Früher hat das mindestens sechs Standardwochen gedauert", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Nun, Meister Jedi, in den letzten zwanzig Jahren ist die Automatisierungstechnik auch auf Shili enorm vorangeschritten. Unser vorletzter Moff hatte das vor fünf Jahren veranlasst, bevor er direkt vor seinem Palast an einem Laternenpfahl erhängt aufgefunden wurde."

„Ein Selbstmord?", fragte Shaak Ti neugierig.

„Eine anti-imperiale Widerstandsgruppe namens Dar'nala-Front für die Befreiung Shilis hatte sich dazu bekannt", erklärte der Beamte.

„Bemerkenswert, dass auch diese Jedi-Meisterin noch derart in Erinnerung ist", warf Hego Damask ein.

„Damals vor viertausend Jahren wie heute", präzisierte Shaak Ti mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

Plagueis stutzte ob ihres Lächelns. Er überlegte, ob Shaak Ti damals wirklich nur auf Felucia gewirkt hatte, oder ob der Radius ihrer Aktivitäten möglicherweise noch viel weiter gereicht hatte – noch weiterreichte?

Nach den versprochenen acht Minuten war Shaak Tis Identitäts-Karte fertig.

„Ich würde gerne noch nach meiner Mutter schauen", sagte sie zu Hego, nachdem beide die Einwohnermeldebehörde verlassen hatten.

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht, wo Du mir doch bereits damals auf Mygeeto von ihr erzählt hattest. Deshalb habe ich Zeit für einen kurzen Besuch bei ihr eingeplant, bevor wir weiter in meine Heimatwelt fliegen werden."

Schaak Ti schenkte ihm erneut ein Lächeln. Hego dachte doch wirklich an alles!

Ihre Freude verwandelte sich in Besorgnis, als sie feststellte, dass das Haus, in welchem ihre Mutter damals gewohnt und ihre Tochter Ashla die ersten drei Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, nicht mehr war. Stattdessen war ein brandneuer Häuserkomplex hochgezogen worden. Shaak Ti suchte irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, irgendjemanden, den sie fragen konnte. Schließlich sah sie eine alte Frau, die entspannt durch die Straßen schlenderte und nichts zu tun zu haben schien.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wissen Sie, ob Kolsa Ti noch hier wohnt?", begann Shaak Ti das Gespräch.

Die Alte schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Ach, Ihr kennt sie? Was wollt Ihr von Ihr?", fragte die alte Frau.

„Kolsa Ti war meine Mutter."

„Ach, sie sind die Jedi-Tochter. Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Sie hatte ja zwei Töchter. Und die Jüngere war vor sieben Jahren hier gewesen. Mit ihrem Sohn, der so aussah wie Ihr Begleiter. Nur mit blauen Augen statt grünen. Aber der Enkel hat sich ziemlich ungebührlich benommen, habe ich mitbekommen. Eine Woche später ist sie dann vor Gram gestorben."

Auf Shaak Tis Gesicht machte sich Bestürzung breit. Sie war zu spät gekommen. Selbst dazu, ihrer Mutter dafür zu danken, Ashla aufgezogen und wie versprochen, Meister Plo Koon, also dem Tempel übergeben zu haben. Sie schaute zu Hego. Ihr Verlobter trug eine ernste Trauermiene zur Schau, wie bei solchem Anlass angemessen.

„Gibt es ein Grab?", fragte Plagueis die Alte.

„Wo denn, wie denn, wenn sich niemand darum gekümmert hat? Aber was soll's? Die meisten unserer Spezies wollen eh nur Feuerbestattung und dann ihre Asche in den Jagdgründen vor der Stadt verstreut wissen, um den Hinterbliebenen nicht zur Last zu fallen. Vor allem nicht _solchen_ Hinterbliebenen!" Sie machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.

Shaak Ti sah keinen Anlass, noch länger auf ihrem Heimatplaneten zu verweilen. Eiligen Schrittes strebte sie mit Hego Damask zur „Hesperia" zurück. Der orangene Sand der Steppe vor der Stadt blies ihnen hinterher, legte sich auf ihre Nacken und Häupter.

„Sobald wir im Schiff sind, gehe ich unter die Dusche. Auf Felucia war es nicht so staubig", sagte Shaak Ti.

„Ich würde gerne mal wieder schwimmen gehen. Aber wie ich recherchiert habe, gibt es hier gar kein Schwimmbad", sagte Plagueis.

„An so etwas kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern. Immerhin gab es bei uns zu Hause fließendes Wasser, wenngleich auch nur einen dünnen Strahl und das nur im Bad. Schon allein deshalb fand ich es im Tempel angenehmer."

„Möglicherweise hat man deshalb die alten Häuser abgerissen und den neuen Komplex hier hingestellt", meinte Hego.

Shaak Ti nickte stumm.

Als Mace Windu und Maris Brood mit ihrem Shuttle auf der orbitalen Raumhafenstation Hochhafen über dem grünen Planeten Muunilinst landeten, beschlich den Jedi-Meister ein ungutes Gefühl. Achtzehn Jahre war es nun her, dass er seine ehemalige Padawan das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Immerhin beinahe sieben Jahre lang hatte er Ashla ausgebildet. Genausolang wie in den letzten sieben Jahren Maris Brood. Wie würde wohl die eine auf die andere Padawan reagieren?

„Was ist der Zweck Eures Besuches auf Muunilinst, Jedi?", fragte der Einreisebeamte, ein Pau'aner, am Einreiseschalter für nichtmuunoide Einreisende streng, als er der Lichtschwerter am Gürtel der beiden Besucher ansichtig wurde.

„Wir wollen Ashla besuchen, die Frau des Chefs des Bankenclans. Es geht um Jedi-Angelegenheiten", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister dem Pau'aner ruhig.

Dieser schaute in seinen Computer, gab ein paar Daten ein.

„Ihr seid hier schon einmal eingereist. Unter falschem Namen, Meister Windu", meinte der Pau'aner ebenso streng wie zuvor und fletschte dabei seine spitzen weißen Zähne.

„Das war zur Zeit des Imperiums. Natürlich konnte ich nicht unter meinem richtigen Namen hier einreisen", meinte Mace immer noch ruhig.

„Auch egal. Hier auf Muunilinst gibt es keine Jedi-Angelegenheiten. Dieser Planet war zur Zeit des Imperiums neutral. Deswegen haben hier weder Imperiale noch Jedi etwas zu suchen."

„Bitte, es ist wichtig", mischte sich nun Maris ein.

„Und Ihr seid gar nicht als Jedi registriert", erklärte der Beamte und musterte die Zabrak misstrauisch, nachdem er erneut einen Blick in seine Dateien geworfen hatte.

„Sie ist genauso eine Jedi wie ich, auch wenn sie damals nicht im Tempel gewesen ist", konterte Mace.

„Diese dogmatischen Spitzfindigkeiten Eurer Sorte werden Euch auch nicht weiterhelfen. Ihr kommt hier nicht rein!", entschied der Pau'aner.

„Nun, was das angeht, so hat _Unsere Sorte_ noch andere Möglichkeiten. Sie werden tun, was ich sage!", erwiderte Mace Windu nun betont ruhig und machte eine Handbewegung.

„Eure billigen Jedi-Tricks können mir gar nichts …!", presste der Beamte keuchend hervor und sein ansonsten weißes Gesicht lief rot an im Bemühen, den plötzlichen Druck, der auf sein Hirn ausgeübt wurde, abzuwehren.

„Sie werden tun, was wir sagen", wiederholten Mace und Maris nun im Chor, beide dieselbe wedelnde Handbewegung machend.

„Ich werde tun, was Ihr sagt", erwiderte der Pau'aner endlich wie gewünscht in monotoner Stimmlage, völlig geschockt und ermattet von dieser doppelten Jedi-Invasion seines Geistes.

„Sie werden unsere Pässe jetzt mit gültigen Einreisestempeln versehen. Nur für zwei Tage", befahl Mace Windu.

„Nur für zwei Tage", wiederholte der aufsässige Beamte plötzlich gefügig geworden und versah Maces und Maris' Pass mit Stempel und Unterschrift.

„Wir danken Ihnen", erwiderte Mace jovial und die beiden Jedi strebten den Fähren zu, welche die Besucher und Pendler auf die Planetenoberfläche bringen sollten.

Es war für Mace Windu nicht weiter schwierig, seine zweite Padawan zu finden. Ihre Machtpräsenz war stärker geworden als vorher. Gerade trat das gemietete Gleitertaxi aus dem Tunnel aus, um nun in jenem grünen mit gepflegten weißen Villen gesprenkelten Vorort auszutreten, welcher das herrschaftliche Anwesen von Zilan und Ashla beherbergte.

Eine eigenartige Machtpräsenz schlug ihnen entgegen. Sie war etwas trübe, aber nicht direkt dunkel.

Mace Windu hielt plötzlich inne.

„Shaak Ti lebt", sagte er plötzlich.

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe auf Felucia ihren Tod gespürt", widersprach die Zabrak.

„Du wirst doch wohl noch die Präsenz deiner ehemaligen Meisterin spüren können", tadelte Mace seine dritte Padawan.

Maris glotzte ihren Meister verständnislos mit ihren goldenen Augen an, als hätte er ihr soeben etwas über grüne Wampas erzählt. In ihrem weißen Gesicht erblühte echte Überraschung, in welche sich alsbald etwas Freude mischte, kaum dass sie die vertraute Präsenz ihrer ehemaligen Meisterin ebenfalls erkannte.

„Aber, ich fühle da auch etwas Dunkles", sagte Maris.

„Genau dasselbe hatte ich damals vor vierundzwanzig Jahren auch bei ihr gefühlt. Das war kurz vor der Order 66, wo der damalige Kanzler Shaak Ti in ihrer Kammer besucht hatte, um sich bei ihr für ihren Einsatz zu bedanken, ihn vergeblich vor Grievous beschützt zu haben. Als ich dann näher kam, war die Präsenz wieder weg, aber jetzt …"

„Aber Palpatine ist und bleibt doch auch wirklich tot, oder?", fragte Maris Brood besorgt.

„Er und jeder andere Sith, der uns je wieder in die Quere kommen sollte. Dafür werde ich sorgen!", gelobte Mace Windu mit fester Stimme.

„Nur noch ein Kilometer, dann sind wir da", erklärte der Fahrer des Gleitertaxis von der Spezies der Nimbanel den beiden Fahrgästen, ohne, dass jene ihn danach gefragt hätten.

Mace Windu warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Der geschwätzige gelbe, braungesprenkelte Taxifahrer hatte mit seinen unbedachten Worten seine Witterung gestört. Jetzt war Shaak Tis Präsenz zwar stärker und klarer wahrnehmbar. Aber das Dunkle war urplötzlich verschoben und er hatte wegen dem Nimbanel dessen Verschiebungsmoment verpasst! Allerdings war es nun etwas weiter entfernt von Shaak Tis Präsenz. Irgendwo zwischen der Togruta und seiner eigenen Präsenz und der von Maris. Aber diese diffuse Dunkelheit war auch … irgendwie verändert.

„VierDe, bleib beim Schiff!", wies Plagueis seinen getreuen Droiden an, bevor er zusammen mit Shaak Ti das Shuttle verließ. Die Einreiseformalitäten am Orbital-Raumhafen Hochhafen über Muunilinst erschienen anfangs nicht so einfach, wie sie es auf Shili gewesen waren.

„Wieso haben Sie als Muun denn keine gültigen Einreisepapiere", fragte der braunhaarige Mensch am VIP-Schalter den muunoiden Einreisenden misstrauisch.

„Ich bin hierhergekommen, um neue zu beantragen."

„Und warum bringen Sie gleich eine Jedi mit?", wunderte sich der Mensch.

„Wofür ich sie mitgebracht habe, hat Sie nicht zu interessieren. Ich möchte jetzt den Direktor sprechen, Mensch", erwiderte Plagueis fordernd.

Umgehend huschte der Mensch in geduckter Haltung davon.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Magister Damask", sagte der Muun-Direktor des Raumhafens in serviler Stimmlage, nachdem er seinen Speziesgenossen erkannt hatte. „Wir dachten, ihr wärt tot."

„Nun, wie Sie sehen, bin ich quicklebendig", erwiderte Hego Damask der Zweite in jovialem Tonfall.

„Und Ihr seht noch genauso blendend aus wie damals! … Nun ja … ohne diese Maske sogar noch viel besser", erklärte der Muun mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns in Richtung Plagueis. „Darf ich Euch und Mrs. Tano eine VIP-Fähre zum Planeten und danach auf unsere Kosten ein Gleitertaxi reservieren, um Euch wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten, die unser menschlicher Kollege in seiner Ungeschicklichkeit verursacht hat, wenigstens ansatzweise zu entschädigen?"

„Nun, was das angeht, so handelt es sich bei meiner Begleitung um meine Verlobte, Meister Jedi Shaak Ti."

Der Muun errötete und seine Gesichtszüge wanden sich für einen Moment in Pein ob der erneuten Ungeschicklichkeit, während die Togruta von einer Welle des Stolzes durchflutet wurde. Hego hatte sich das erste Mal als ihr Verlobter öffentlich zu ihr bekannt!

„Ein Gleitertaxi für unseren gesamten Aufenthalt dieses Tages auf Muunilinst", schraubte Plagueis die Entschädigung noch etwas höher.

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl", säuselte der ertappte Muun eilfertig.

Der Flughafendirektor brachte das Paar zum bereitgestellten VIP-Shuttle, dann aktivierte er sein Komlink, um auf Muunilinst das versprochene Taxi zu reservieren. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten erreichte das Orbitalshuttle mit Plagueis und Shaak Ti Harnaidan-City.

„Ihr habt heute frei und könnt das Taxi dann abends gegen zehn Uhr wieder hier abholen." Mit diesen knappen klaren Worten teilte Hego Damask dem ihm genannten Fahrer, einem rosafarbenen Rodianer mit, dass er mit Shaak Ti allein im Taxi zu sein gedachte. Der Rodianer verbeugte sich daraufhin untertänig und verschwand umgehend.

Plagueis genoss es, das Taxi selbst zu fahren und zu steuern. Vereinzelt gafften ihn Muuns und Nicht-Muuns von den Bürgersteigen aus an, war doch der Beruf des Taxifahrers normalerweise absolut unter der Würde eines Muuns. Plagueis schenkte allzu aufdringlichen Gaffern ein feines Grinsen. Endlich hatten sie die Innenstadt von Harnaidan hinter sich gelassen und waren in den Tunnel eingetreten, welcher der offizielle Zufahrtsweg zum Nobelvorort war, in welchem Ashla und Zilan residierten.

„ _Willkommen in Sonnental"_ , begrüßte eine große Tafel die Besucher in der Muunsprache, die Shaak Ti nicht verstand. In Harnaidan-City hatte es wenigstens kleinere Übersetzungen auf Basic unter der größeren Muun-Schrift gegeben – zu fünfzig Prozent jedenfalls. Aber hier hatte es den Anschein, als wenn Nicht-Muun in Sonnental nicht erwünscht wären.

Plagueis wandte sich seiner Geliebten zu, als er deren plötzliche Anspannung bemerkte.

„Ich spüre eine Präsenz, die ich seit langem nicht mehr … meine Padawan und …"

„… Mace Windu", vollendete Plagueis Shaak Tis Satz.

„Du kannst dich nach den siebenunddreißig Jahren noch an Mace Windus Machtpräsenz erinnern?"

„Er war damals auf jenem Empfang in der Perlemianischen Orbitalstation, bevor …"

„… Dooku aus dem Orden ausgetreten ist, um wenig später Sifo-Dyas töten zu lassen", vollendete sie leicht vorwurfsvoll seinen Satz.

Noch während sie diese Worte sprach, fühlte sie, wie Plagueis neben ihr seine Machtpräsenz minimierte. Jetzt erschienen als genauso ein Machtbenutzer-Nichtmachtbenutzer-Pärchen wie das, welches sie bald besuchen würden.

„Mace und Maris sind bei Ashla", sagte Shaak Ti tonlos zu Plagueis.

„Das ist gut", meinte dieser. „Da Ashla und Zilan daheim sind, wird diese Begegnung unter sozialer Kontrolle ablaufen und wir können alles in Ruhe sondieren", beruhigte er sie, während sie sich dem Zielort näherten.

Mace Windu klingelte. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich das Tor. Es war niemand zu sehen. Auch die dunkle Machtpräsenz war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Genauso wie die von Shaak Ti. Aber dem Jedi-Meister vom Planeten Korunnai erschien es viel zu still, viel zu leer, als dass er keine Gefahr wittern würde. Das Zischen eines aktivierten Lichtschwertes riss ihn und Maris aus ihrer Anspannung.  
Vom immerhin vier Standardmeter hohen Torbogen war ein junger Muun heruntergesprungen, der in eine hellblaue Tunika gewandet war. Seine ebenfalls hellblauen Augen funkelten und in seinen weißen Händen mit den überlangen Zeige- und Mittelfingern hielt er zwei orange Klingen in einer Art, die Mace Windu so noch nicht gesehen hatte. Der Angreifer hielt doch tatsächlich beide Klingen im Rückwärtsgriff! Ahsoka Tano hatte das damals im Tempel nur mit einer ihrer beiden Klingen getan.

„Zwei Jedi – Endlich eine Herausforderung!", tönte Hego Damask der Dritte noch während seines Sprungs von oben, während Maris eilig ihre beiden grünen Schwerter aktivierte, um ihrem Meister beizustehen.

Mace Windus Augen weiteten sich in spontanem Erkennen. Denn jetzt hatte der junge Muun seine Machtpräsenz entfaltet. Stark, etwas dunkel, noch recht unkoordiniert. Aber was nur hatte dieser Bursche vorher in Shaak Tis Nähe getrieben? Und wo war Shaak Ti?

Die Drei tauschten einige Hiebe aus, bis Maris mit ihren beiden grünen Schwertern die beiden orangenen Klingen des jugendlichen Angreifers blockte, so dass die vier Schwerter im Energieverschluss aneinanderklebten und dabei ein Quadrat bildeten. Mace Windu streckte nun seine rechte künstliche Hand vor und nahm den jungen Muun in den Würgegriff der Macht. Maris ließ daraufhin von ihm ab und deaktivierte ihre Klingen, während der junge Hego in der Luft zappelte, verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und dabei krampfhaft seine beiden Lichtschwerter festhielt, die in orangenen Wirbeln mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung zuckten.

Da betrat Ashla den Hof.

„Was ist hier los, Meister? Und wer ist Eure Freundin?", fragte die Halb-Muun-Halb-Togruta streng Mace Windu.

Dieser ließ sofort sein Opfer los, der Tatsache gewahr werdend, dass seine ehemalige Padawan den forschen Jüngling offenbar nicht als Bedrohung ansah.

„Maris Brood ist deine Nachfolge-Padawan gewesen und jetzt eine Jedi-Ritterin. Ashla, Deine Vorgängerin", stellte er die beiden Frauen einander vor. „Und der junge Mann?"

„Hego Damask III", stellte dieser sich selbst vor, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

„Hego, geh sofort auf dein Apartment!", wies Ashla ihren Sohn an.

„Aber sie sind unangemeldet hier hereingekommen! Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass …"

„Ist schon gut. Und jetzt geh nach oben!", wiederholte Ashla ihre Aufforderung.

Mit einem trotzigen Blick in Richtung der beiden Jedi verschwand der junge Muun im Haus. Ashla bedeutete ihrem ehemaligen Meister und dessen dritter Padawan, ihr nach oben zu folgen. Die Drei gingen in die erste Etage der Villa, um schließlich in eine große Ess-Küche zu gelangen. Maris schaute staunend auf die mannigfaltigen Küchenutensilien, die an einer blauweiß gekachelten Wand hingen, während auf einer mindestens fünf Standardmeter langen Anrichte mehrere technische Geräte standen, deren Funktionen sich der Zabrak ebenfalls nicht erschlossen. Es stand ein großer weißer Marmortisch mit Platz für zehn Leute im Zentrum des Raumes. Auf diesem Tisch stand eine Schale mit verführerisch reif aussehenden exotischen Früchten. Aber bevor Ashla ihre Gäste dazu einladen konnte, sich zu setzen, ergriff ihr ehemaliger Meister auch schon das Wort.

„Verzeih mir, dass wir so unangemeldet hier hereinplatzen, aber ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten für dich und brauche deine Unterstützung", begann Mace Windu, sein Anliegen vorzutragen. „Es geht um den zweiten Ehemann deiner Großmutter, Dr. Rugess Nome."

„Was ist denn mit ihm?", fragte Ashla und setzte ein argloses Gesicht auf.

„Ich habe den dringenden Verdacht, dass es sich bei Dr. Rugess Nome in Wirklichkeit um einen früheren Lord der Sith handelt", erklärte Mace mit ernster Stimme.

„Ein Sith … Lord?", wiederholte Ashla ungläubig.

„Maris, sag ihr, was du weißt!"

„Ein Bith kam vor über siebzig Jahren nach Felucia, wo mich deine Mutter ausbildete, bevor sie vor sieben Jahren … verschwand. Der Bith trug ein rotes Lichtschwert und setzte es auch ein. Er ließ auch rote Machtblitze auf die Felucianer regnen, um viele von ihnen zu töten und einen von ihnen für immer zu entführen. Das ist alles, was die Felucianer mir und Shaak Ti damals erzählt hatten", sagte die Zabrak beinahe entschuldigend.

„Du und ich wissen, dass du rote Machtblitze erzeugen kannst, Ashla", übernahm Mace Windu wieder das Gespräch. "Und wir beide wissen auch, dass deine Großmutter über sechzig Jahre lang mit ihrem zweiten Mann verheiratet war und wohl einiges von ihm gelernt und an dich weitergegeben hat."

Ashla schaute ihrem Meister direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen. Jetzt galt es, so zu tun, als wisse sie von gar nichts. Als sei Vesta Nome wirklich nur eine harmlose alte Muun-Dame gewesen, die lediglich das technische Vermächtnis ihres verblichenen Raumschiff-Ingenieursgatten gepflegt und stets nur das Beste für alle gewollt hatte. Die ansonsten eine herzensgute Frau gewesen war, die ausgezeichnete Teigtaschen …

„Sie … also Ihr … könnt Machtblitze?", fragte die achtunddreißigjährige Maris andächtig ihre zwei Jahre jüngere Vorgängerpadawan.

Mace strafte sie für diese Unterbrechung mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem vernichtenden Blick unter drohend zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Vesta Nome hat, als sie noch Damask hieß, ihren einzigen Sohn Hego an Dr. Rugess Nome fortgegeben. Warum, wenn dieser deinen Muun-Vater nicht als Schüler ausgebildet hat, womöglich als späteren Meister von Palpatine?"

Maris schnappte nach Luft, während sich Ashlas schwarze Augen ob dieser Anschuldigung ihres Meisters mit kurzzeitiger Empörung füllten. Dann wurden sie traurig und feucht.

„Vesta Nome ist vor achtzehn Jahren gestorben. Ihr könnt sie also nicht mehr fragen, Meister. Meine Großmutter starb, als sie Muunilinst besuchte, um ihren bislang einzigen Enkel zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten schaute Ashla traurig nach unten und faltete dabei ihre weißen Hände vor dem, wie Mace und Maris erst jetzt sahen, sich rundenden Bauch.

„Ihr seid schwanger. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Maris, um die angemessenen Worte zu finden und um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Aber Mace Windu ließ sich nicht beirren oder gar einwickeln. Er schenkte Maris einen weiteren strafenden Blick und fuhr dann fort:

„Ashla, ich hatte dir bereits damals auf diesem Planeten von meiner Vermutung erzählt, dass Palpatine zusammen mit deiner Mutter Shaak Ti eine Verschwörung gegen die Jedi initiiert hat, wobei sie auch den alten Skywalker eingespannt hatten. Und jetzt erhärtet sich der Verdacht, dass auch dein Vater mehr gewesen sein könnte als eines von Palpatines Opfern ...!"

Ashla schaute neutral und gefasst von ihrem ehemaligen Meister zu dessen dritter Padawan. Die weiße Zabrak mit den tiefschwarzen Zöpfchen, roten Stirnhörnern und goldenen Augen musterte sie bereits die ganze Zeit über mit unverhohlenem Interesse … ganz egal, welche Anschuldigungen Mace auch gegen Ashlas Verwandte vorbrachte. Maris Brood schien sie gar insgeheim zu bewundern, schaute überdies von Zeit zu Zeit zu dem einen oder anderen liebevoll gestalteten Detail der Inneneinrichtung der Villa. Sie schien so ein prächtiges Haus noch nie von innen gesehen zu haben.

„Ja, auch dein Vater, Ashla! Ich habe das recherchiert", hörte sie Mace Windu weiterreden. „So um die Zeit herum, wo Dr. Rugess Nome verschwand, wurde ein Muun mit Sith-Augen auf dem Planeten Abraxin gesichtet! Um einen Schüler zu suchen, wie deine Mutter damals genau wusste, wie mir Maris ebenfalls berichtet hat. Woher wusste Shaak Ti wohl davon, wenn nicht gar von ihm selbst? Das ist internes Sith-Wissen! Das erfährt man nicht einfach so im Tempel! Und schon gar nicht von der ehrwürdigen und lauteren Meisterin Yaddle, wie Shaak Ti behauptet hatte!"

Ashla sah erneut zu Maris Brood hinüber. Der Zabrak schien es peinlich zu sein, dass sich ihr gemeinsamer Meister derart auf ihre Erzählung von vor sechs Jahren auf Mustafar berief.

„… Ashla, wenn Du tief in deinen drei Herzen noch eine Jedi bist, dann ist jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt, mir zu sagen, was du über deinen Vater und deinen Stiefgroßvater weißt … oder über deine Mutter, so dass wir diese Sith-Geschichte als Jedi vollständig aufarbeiten können, bevor weiteres Unheil wie eben unten im Vorhof geschieht", hörte Ashla Mace seine Ansprache zum Ende zu bringen.

Jetzt galt es, sich zu entscheiden. Einerseits fühlte sie sich nach wie vor als Jedi und wollte den Ihren helfen. Aber nicht auf Kosten des Rufes ihrer Familie, von der alle Beschuldigten ohnehin bereits tot waren! Außerdem hatte ihr Meister gar nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Mace Windu war zwar immer noch ein großartiger Jedi-Meister. Aber er hatte innerhalb der sich neu formierenden Jedi längst nicht mehr die Position inne, die er damals zuletzt vor der Order 66 mit zweiundvierzig Jahren als Yodas inoffizieller Stellvertreter innegehabt hatte. Das wusste Ashla aus den Erzählungen von Ahsoka und von Prinzessin Leia, die schon zur Zeit des Imperiums gelegentlich Muunilinst besucht hatten. Der Bankenclan hatte die Rebellion gegen Palpatines Imperium finanziert. Und Ashla und ihr Ehemann Zilan als Vorsitzender des Bankenclans hatten dafür Zugang zu wertvollen Rohstoffen quer durch die Galaxis und nicht minder wertvolle Informationen von den Rebellen erhalten. Dieser Handel hatte sich bislang mehr als einmal ausgezahlt. Ja, es gab einen Weg, sich aus diesem moralischen Dilemma hinauszumanövrieren, ohne dabei eine der beiden Seiten zu verprellen.

Ashla sammelte sich.

„Wie ich Euch schon damals sagte, Meister: Solange ich das nicht von Shaak Ti selbst höre, kann ich das einfach nicht glauben, was Ihr da sagt!", erwiderte Ashla ruhig, etwas zu ruhig, wie Mace Windu fand.

Ja, seine Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Muunilinst und der Bankenclan im Verbund mit ihrem väterlichen Erbe hatten seine zweite Padawan korrumpiert, während die dritte in beschämendem innerem Widerstreit mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem blau gefliesten Küchenfußboden scharrte, als würde sie etwas erwarten.

„Du brauchst nicht länger zu warten, meine Tochter", hörten die Drei auf einmal eine kraftvolle melodische weibliche Stimme, die sie alle kannten.

Nur einen Moment später stand Shaak Ti in der Küche.

Mace Windu sah Shaak Ti wie vom Donner gerührt an.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti … Ihr … seht noch genauso aus wie damals. Wie … ist das möglich?", fragte er, sie anschauend, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

„Meisterin!", rief Maris Brood aus. Mace Windu registrierte, dass auch seine dritte Padawan an Shaak Tis Auferstehung einiges merkwürdig fand.

Er überlegte, ob er in ihren Geist eindringen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Maris würde das merken und dann wäre das Vertrauen dahin.

„Mutter, Ihr … seht aus wie eine ältere Schwester", brach aus Ashla heraus, was sie dachte und fühlte.

Jetzt brachen die Gedanken auf einmal ungefiltert aus Maris heraus. Mace erkannte, dass sie dasselbe dachte, was Ashla gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Shaak Ti war also unnatürlich jung geblieben. Sie sah aus wie Anfang Vierzig. Während man ihm selbst die sechsundsechzig Lebensjahre deutlich ansah. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Aber du hast keine Schwester. Zumindest noch nicht. Nun ja, zumindest bald ein weiteres Kind", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Du kennst also Hego Damask den Dritten schon?", fragte Ashla überrascht.

„Dies und anderes mehr", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem huldvollen Lächeln.

„Wenn Ihr so viel wisst, dann sagt mir doch: Habt Ihr mit Palpatine zusammen die Klonarmee und die Order 66 geplant?", fragte Mace Windu ungerührt ob dieser ergreifenden Familienzusammenführung.

„Was für eine Frage?! Natürlich nicht. Ich war genauso im Exil wie viele andere Jedi auch. So wie Ihr", verteidigte sich Shaak Ti.

„Mit einer eigenen Klonsoldateneskorte, während zum selben Zeitpunkt so viele Jedi-Brüder und –Schwestern von denselben Klonen abgeschlachtet wurden! Sagt mir, Shaak Ti! Wieso waren diese Klone Euch gegenüber derart loyal?", bohrte der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister weiter.

„Es gab auch andere Klone, die ihre Jedi-Meister in dieser Zeit beschützt hatten", widersprach Shaak Ti. "Zum Beispiel auf Murkhana. Jedi-Meister Roan Shryne wurde auf diesem Planeten von seinen Klonsoldaten gedeckt, so dass er vor Vader fliehen konnte." Sie war Plagueis spontan dankbar dafür, dass er ihr diese Information zu ihrer jetzigen Verteidigung beschafft hatte, woher auch immer.

„Während Ihr mitten im Tempel stolz und erhaben an Vader vorbeispazieren konntet, ohne dass er Euch auch nur verfolgen ließ?", fragte Mace Windu empört zurück.

„Eine Kriegslist. Ich habe meine Feinde mit ihren eigenen Waffen, nun ja, nicht direkt geschlagen, aber zumindest in die Irre geführt, bis ich außer Reichweite war."

„Was für eine List?", fragte Mace Windu lauernd.

„Warum sollte ich Euch wohl meine Kriegsgeheimnisse verraten, wenn Ihr mir derart groteske Dinge unterstellt, Meister Windu?", schoss Shaak Ti mit scharfer Stimme zurück.

„Woher wusstet Ihr, dass der Muun auf Abraxin ein Sith-Lord war? War er Hego Damask, Euer damaliger Geliebter?", drang der Jedi-Meister weiter in seine Jedi-Schwester.

„Genug damit, Meister Windu! Seid Ihr hierhergekommen, um hier den Familienfrieden zu stören?", hörten die Vier nun eine tiefe gebieterische Stimme von jenseits der Küchentür.

Nur einen Moment später erschien Hego Damask im Türrahmen.

Mace Windus Augen weiteten sich erneut. Aber nur kurz. Dann hatte er seine Bestürzung über dieses unvermutete Gipfeltreffen wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ihr habt Euren Tod also nur vorgetäuscht, Magister Damask", konstatierte er so ruhig und gefasst, wie er nur konnte. Aber alle in der Küche konnten das Gift fühlen, das bei dieser Mutmaßung des Jedi-Meisters aus dessen Stimme troff.

„Schon möglich, Meister Jedi. Vielleicht wurde ich aber auch über all die Jahre nur in Karbonit eingefroren, damit sich Palpatine mein Vermögen unter den Nagel reißen konnte, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch ein böser Sith-Lord, der versucht, die Jedi zu vernichten. So sagt es mir doch, Meister Jedi: Was ist die Wahrheit?", forderte Plagueis in vergnügtem Tonfall garniert mit einem jovialen Lächeln seinen neuen Gegenspieler heraus.

„Das werde ich schon noch herausfinden!", zischte Mace.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Da fällt mir ein, dass es vor etwas über fünfzig Jahren schon einmal einen Jedi gegeben hat, der sich mit höchst dubiosen Methoden eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis für Muunilinst … ähm … besorgt hatte …"

Der hochgewachsene Muun ließ eine Kunstpause nach diesen Worten verstreichen. Die erwartete Reaktion auf der Gegenseite trat umgehend ein. Mace Windu kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Im kahlen Kopf des Jedi-Meisters passierten Selbsterlebtes und Gehörtes Revue. Aber er fand den Namen nicht.

„Er war ein Zabrak. Worauf wollt Ihr hinaus, Damask?", fragte Mace Windu schließlich.

„Sein Name war Lo Bukk. Und er hat sich auf Muunilinst nicht so verhalten, wie man es von guten Gästen erwarten würde", sagte Plagueis mit bedauernder Freundlichkeit.

Zufrieden registrierte Plagueis, wie die Zabrak Maris Brood leicht irritiert vom Muun zum Korun-Meister schaute – und wieder zurück. Kein Zweifel, die Frau mit den goldenen Augen befand sich in einem inneren Widerstreit. Dies galt es zu nutzen.

„Meister Windu", fuhr Hego Damask in unerschütterlicher Freundlichkeit fort, „wisst ihr rein zufällig noch, was aus Lo Bukk geworden ist?"

„Ihr wisst doch genau, dass er von Eurer Sonnengarde getötet wurde, nachdem er versucht hatte, in Euer Privatschloss einzudringen, warum auch immer", antwortete Mace Windu mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Warum auch immer", wiederholte Hego Damask mit Nachdruck.

„Wollt Ihr mir etwa drohen? Jetzt, nachdem das Imperium besiegt wurde!?", schnappte Mace Windu empört.

„Nun, was das angeht, so ereignete sich Lo Bukks tragischer Tod zur Zeit der Republik. Er geschah, weil Lo Bukk sich außer seiner unrechtmäßigen Einreise auf Muunilinst noch anderer schwerer Vergehen schuldig gemacht hatte. Hätte der Zabrak stattdessen die hiesigen Gesetze respektiert und treu befolgt, so hätte er Muunilinst völlig unbehelligt wieder verlassen können", erwiderte Plagueis ruhig und bedachte dabei Maris Brood mit einem nachsichtigen Seitenblick.

„Shaak Ti", wandte sich Mace eindringlich an die Togruta-Meisterin. „Wie lange seid Ihr schon mit ihm zusammen, ohne dass die Jedi davon wussten?"

„Auch nachdem wir vor siebenunddreißig Jahren nach dieser einen Nacht voneinander getrennt wurden, habe ich ihn nicht vergessen. Und schon bald werde ich seine Frau sein", erklärte die Angesprochene zuversichtlich und feierlich.

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst, Shaak Ti. Er weiß nicht, was Liebe ist. Er wird Euch nur ausnutzen. Wie er alle bisher ausgenutzt und betrogen hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das werdet Ihr noch lernen ... schon bald."

Shaak Ti zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sie kannte diese Worte. Sie selbst hatte sie vor sieben Jahren ausgesprochen. Auf Felucia. Gegenüber diesem jungen Mann namens Galen Marek. Er hatte daraus gelernt. Aber sie?

Sie sah in Mace Windus dunkelbraune Augen. Unterdrückter Zorn quoll aus ihnen hervor, aber auch Sorge – und Schmerz. Ja, Mace Windu war wieder einmal dabei, die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen. Aber er verstand weder die neue Zeit, noch die neuen Jedi, von anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen. So aufgebracht hatte sie Mace Windu noch nie erlebt. Mitleid keimte spontan in ihr auf.

„Kommt noch einmal derart unschön in meine Nähe, Windu, und ich werde Luke Skywalker über Euer höchst unjedihaftes Verhalten informieren", drohte ihm der Muun nun unverblümt, während seine grünen Augen den innerlich geladenen Jedi-Meister spöttisch von oben herab anblitzten.

„Ach ja? Hetzt man mir wieder einmal einen Skywalker auf den Hals? Aber vorab informiere ich Luke über Eure undurchsichtigen Machenschaften. Über Eure dubiosen Freundschaften mit Dr. Rugess Nome, mit Palpatine!", versuchte Mace, zurückzudrohen.

Shaak Tis Mitleid mit Mace Windu verschwand genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Nein! Hego war kein Sith mehr! Er selbst hatte ihr das auf Mygeeto gesagt! Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser verbohrte Jedi ihr neues Glück mit solcherlei Enthüllungen rücksichtslos zerstören würde, kaum dass es endlich wieder neu gekeimt war, um schon in Bälde voll zu erblühen! Und sie fühlte deutlich, dass sie mit ihren Gefühlen und Bestrebungen nicht alleine war.

„Auf den Hals hetzen? Wie redet Ihr denn von Großmeister Luke, Meister Windu?! Er hat den ersten Todesstern gesprengt und uns von Vader und Palpatine befreit!", empörte sich Ashla.

„Tut Euch nur keinen Zwang an, Windu", erwiderte Plagueis freundlich, während Shaak Ti an seine Seite getreten war und seine Tochter Ashla ihrem neu gefundenen Vater einen bewundernden Blick schenkte.

„Komm Maris, wir sind hier fertig!", forderte Mace seine dritte Padawan zum Gehen auf.

„Bitte seid mir nicht böse, Meister. Aber ich habe Shaak Ti so lange nicht gesehen. Und jetzt möchte ich gerne einiges mit ihr bereden. Und danach möchte ich einige Zeit für mich ganz alleine haben", wies ihn auch die Zabrak zurück.

„Ihr … steckt alle unter einer Decke!", fauchte Mace Windu und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Ihr entbehrt jeglichen Rechtes, Euch Jedi zu nennen!"

Nach diesem Satz wandte er sich angewidert von der Vierergruppe ab und strebte entschlossen der geöffneten Küchentür zu.

„Nun, zumindest was mich betrifft, werde ich Euch bei letzterem nicht widersprechen", rief ihm Plagueis beschwingt hinterher, nachdem Mace Windus schwere Stiefelschritte bereits außerhalb der Küche zu hören waren.

„Wo ist denn mein Schwiegersohn?", wandte er sich nun an seine Tochter.

„Er ist oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Aber jetzt, wo dies hier vorüber ist, gehe ich ihn gerne holen", entgegnete Ashla lächelnd und verließ sofort die Küche, um Zilan über die unverhoffte Ankunft seiner Schwiegereltern zu informieren.

Als Mace Windu über den grünen Vorhof hinweg dem Eingangstor zustrebte, sah er seinen Angreifer von vorhin bäuchlings ausgestreckt hoch oben auf dem Torbogen liegen, während er seine Beine derart lässig nach oben hin angewinkelt hatte, dass seine hellblaue Tunika teilweise von diesen herabgeglitten war und seine kräftigen weißen Waden freilegte. Die strahlend blauen Augen Hego Damasks des Dritten fixierten den dunkelhäutigen Jedi-Meister neugierig, aber der Muun selbst blieb still und stumm wie eine Sphinx liegen, wo er war. Als Mace das großzügig bemessene Anwesen schließlich durch das imposante Eingangstor hindurch verließ, sah ihm der junge Hego aus vier Standardmetern Höhe hinterher, bevor er seinen Blick wieder ziellos zum grünen, nur von einigen kleinen weißen Wölkchen gesprenkelten Himmel richtete, um weiter in der milden Sonne Muunilinsts vor sich hinzudösen. Er sah keinerlei Grund, den altgedienten, jetzt offensichtlich geschlagenen und gedemütigten Jedi-Meister, der zudem nun allein abreiste, erneut zu attackieren oder anderweitig nachzutreten.

Eigentlich wollte Mace Windu sich jetzt ein Taxi rufen, welches ihn wieder zurück zum Orbitalfährenbahnhof bringen sollte. Da sah er ein solches direkt vor der Mauer des Anwesens stehen. Der Fahrer war offenbar abwesend. Das Gefährt war also herrenlos! Kurzentschlossen stieg der Jedi in das fremde Gleitertaxi und schloss einige Kabel kurz. Auf einen weiteren Gesetzesverstoß auf diesem Planeten kam es jetzt nicht mehr an. Dann brauste er davon.

„ _Sonnental sagt auf Wiedersehen"_ , konnte er mit seinen rudimentären Kenntnissen der Muunsprache von vor achtzehn Jahren noch auf der Rückseite der Willkommenstafel entziffern, bevor er den gestohlenen Taxigleiter in den Tunnel hineinsteuerte, der zurück nach Harnaidan-City führte, damit dieser vornehme Teil von Muunilinst und die beschauliche idyllische Landschaft desselben nicht von übermäßigem Verkehr verschandelt werden möge.

Er stellte das gestohlene Taxi am Orbitalfährenbahnhof ab und war erfreut darüber, dass die nächste Fähre zum Raumhafen bereits in fünf Minuten abheben würde. Er jedenfalls würde das jedifeindliche Muunilinst niemals wieder betreten!

Der rosageschuppte Rodianer wunderte sich darüber, dass sein Taxi bereits so früh wieder an Ort und Stelle stand. So vertraut, wie dieses Muun-Togruta-Pärchen gewirkt hatte, hatte er mit längerer Abwesenheit seines Gleiters gerechnet. Aber so konnte er noch ein paar Touren machen, obwohl der Tag bereits anderweitig bezahlt war.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Wer die vollständige Geschichte von Lo Bukk erfahren möchte, muss noch etwas warten. Bis es soweit sein wird, könnt ihr jedoch über ihn etwas im Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno sowie in meinen beiden bisherigen Geschichten „Ein nicht sonderlich willkommenes Geschenk" sowie „Naat Lare, die Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers" lesen.  
Über die Togruta-Jedi-Meisterin Dar'nala, immerhin die Meisterin von Sateele Shan, gibt es den Comic „Star Wars: The Old Republic – Bedrohung des Friedens" = Star Wars Panini-Sonderband 59.


	37. Alte und neue Bekannte

Begierig, Muunilinst zu verlassen, schaute Mace Windu zum seinem Raumschiff, welches auf ihn wartete. Da tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Hallo, Meister Jedi!", begrüßte ihn die Frau, die genauso alt schien wie er.

Aurra Sings Haut war genauso blass wie die der meisten Muun, auch wenn die ehemalige Kopfgeldjägerin einer anderen Spezies angehörte. Ihren Pferdeschwanz färbte sie augenscheinlich in hellem Rotbraun, jetzt, wo das Alter zuschlug. Sie hatte immer noch ihr antennenartiges Sensorenimplantat im Kopf. Und auch ihre Augen schauten noch genauso grün, scharf und aufmerksam wie damals.

„Was macht Ihr denn hier auf diesem verderbten Planeten?", fragte er mit distanzierter Höflichkeit.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen, Meister Windu", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Ich habe aber zuerst gefragt."

„So wie Ihr damals zuerst Bobas Vater umgebracht hattet. Ihr seid schon immer fix gewesen", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Und Ihr habt damals während des Trainingsausflugs als Jüngling auf Bandomeer meine Trinkwasserflasche ausgekippt! Hätte mir nicht ein anderer Jüngling …"

„Oh, das wisst Ihr immer noch … Beeindruckend! Ja, die Zeit damals im Tempel … Also, ich bin gerade auf dem Sprung nach Maladia, um eine zweitägige Fortbildung an der dortigen Militärakademie zu machen."

„Militärakademie?", meinte Windu verächtlich. „Wohl eher Killer- und Attentäterbrutstätte."

„Sie vergeben Doktortitel", bog Aurra seinen Einwand ab. „Und mit solch einem Doktortitel habe ich hier ein gutes Auskommen", erklärte sie mit einem vergnügten Grinsen.

„Ihr passt ausgezeichnet in dieses korrupte Nest", meinte Mace mit abfällig verzogenen Mundwinkeln.

„Ach, was soll denn das, Meister Jedi? Ihr seid allein und ich bin allein. Also, warum gehen wir nicht einfach mal zusammen einen Stimkaff trinken und sinnieren dabei darüber, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns damals während der Klonkriege nicht bekämpft sondern stattdessen Boba als unser gemeinsames Kind aufgezogen hätten?"

Sein Unterkiefer klappte bei dieser unverblümten Aufforderung herunter. „Ihr … wollt mit mir ausgehen?"

„Ich hab noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis mein Schiff abhebt."

„Nun gut, warum nicht?", erwiderte er und ging mit ihr.

Die Raumhafencantinabedienung war äußerst flink. Nach einer halben Minute kamen die von Aurra georderten beiden Stimkaff.

„Deshalb habt Ihr damals also meine Wasserflasche ausgekippt. Um mich jetzt als Entschuldigung auf einen Stimkaff einzuladen", meinte er, etwas amüsiert über ihre Forschheit, dabei an dem heißen Getränk nippend.

„Wisst Ihr, Mace: Ich fand schon immer, dass Ihr etwas Besonderes seid. In Eurer Nähe habe ich mich immer gut gefühlt. Diese Stärke und Sicherheit. Und auch sonst."

„Die Wasserflasche!", wiederholte er mahnend.

„Nun, ihr hattet mich nicht weiter beachtet. Also habe ich versucht, Eure Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Weise zu erregen. Vor allem, wo doch der Kodex …"

„Ich kenne den Kodex", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Und ich halte mich daran. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass andere Jedi das nicht getan haben oder tun."

„Also … warum Muunilinst?", wechselte sie nach dieser Ansage das Thema.

„Jedi-Angelegenheiten. Und seitdem Ihr damals als Padawan den Tempel verlassen habt, gehört Ihr nicht mehr dazu", antwortete er streng, während Bewunderung in ihrem Blick aufblühte ob seiner Konsequenz.

Sie wechselten noch einige Sätze über die aktuelle politische Lage, dann stand er auf. Sie folgte umgehend.

„Ich werde dann mal zu meiner Startrampe gehen. Wenn Ihr Zeit und Lust habt, könnt Ihr mich hier kontaktieren", sagte sie und hielt ihm zum Abschied ihre Visitenkarte hin.

„Wenn es meine Zeit erlaubt. Dann bis irgendwann einmal", erwiderte er etwas freundlicher. „Und noch etwas … ich bin nicht allein. Ein Jedi ist niemals allein – ganz im Gegensatz zu Euch."

„Danke für die Theorie-Auffrischung, Meister Jedi" gab sie mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln zurück, bevor sie in der Menge der Raumhafenpassagiere verschwand.

Mace Windu wartete, bis sein Schiff abgehoben hatte, bevor er die Visitenkarte seiner Gastgeberin aus der Tasche seiner hellbraunen Jedi-Robe zog. Als er das gelbliche Stück Flimsiplast schließlich in Augenschein nahm, verzog er angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Jetzt ist also die ganze Familie wieder zusammen", sagte Hego Damask leutselig, als sein Schwiegersohn die Küche betrat.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch noch kennenlernen zu dürfen", antwortete Zilan liebenswürdig. „Tragt Ihr Euch denn mit der Absicht, Damask Holdings wieder aufleben zu lassen oder im Bankenclan eine aktive Rolle einzunehmen?", sondierte er die Absichten des um vieles älteren Muun, der seltsamerweise genauso alt schien wie er selbst mit seinen vierundfünfzig Jahren.

„Nicht direkt im Bankenclan", erwiderte dieser, damit die größte Befürchtung seines Schwiegersohnes schnell zerstreuend. „Aber ich werde Damask Holdings wieder aufleben lassen, um bestimmte Bereiche in unserer neuen Klinik effektiver finanzieren zu können."

„Eurer Klinik?", fragte Ashla neugierig, dabei zu ihrer Mutter schauend.

„Er kümmert sich um das Geschäftliche und ich werde sie leiten", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Das ist wunderschön, so ein gemeinsames Projekt zu haben. Aber wie habt ihr eigentlich überlebt? Wir dachten, ihr wärt tot", kam Ashla nun zu dem Punkt, der sie und Zilan am meisten interessierte.

„Ein dunkler Attentäter Vaders hat mich getötet und als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite geworden. Nach Palpatines und Vaders Tod wurde dieser Fluch von mir genommen und ich war auf einmal wieder lebendig", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Nachdem er zum Kanzler gewählt wurde, hat Palpatine mich in Karbonit einfrieren lassen. Shaak Ti ist, nachdem sie vor drei Tagen auf dem Todesstern wieder zum Leben erwacht war, auf 11-4D gestoßen, der wusste, wo ich eingefroren war. Shaak Ti ist dann in die Kammer gekommen und hat mich aus dem Karbonit befreit."

„Und dann habt Ihr ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?", fragte Maris Brood.

„Nicht gleich danach, meine Padawan. Er hat mich zu einer Jagd mitgenommen und mir das Herz seiner Beute dargeboten. Dabei hat er mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will."

„Das ist superromantisch!", rief Maris aus.

„Genauso romantisch, wie Dr. Rugess Nome damals Großmutter den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat", warf Ashla ein.

Alle Augen richteten sich daraufhin auf sie. Also begann Ashla, zu erzählen: „Sie hat erzählt, dass eines Tages ein ferngesteuertes Miniaturraumschiff der Munificent-Klasse direkt zu ihr in die Küche geflogen kam, während sie das Essen zubereitete. Dr. Nome war gerade auf Geschäftsreise und sie hat einen riesigen Schreck bekommen, als das Ding seine Tarnvorrichtung deaktivierte und auf einmal mitten in der Küche direkt vor ihr schwebte. Die Einstiegsluke öffnete sich und so ein dreibeiniger Such-Droide, ebenfalls in Miniaturform, ist herausgeflogen und hat ihr ein Holo-Bild von Dr. Rugess Nome in die Luft projiziert, welches sie fragte, ob sie ihn heiraten will."

Alle schauten Ashla erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich hat sie ‚Ja' gesagt", vollendete sie mit einem Lächeln ihre Erzählung.

„Hat dir denn deine Großmutter auch erzählt, wie dein richtiger Großvater auf Mygeeto ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte?", wollte Plagueis wissen.

Ashla schaute ratlos in die Runde.

„Nein, darüber hat sie nie ein Wort verloren", erwiderte die junge Halb-Muun-Halb-Togruta kleinlaut.

„Das dachte ich mir", meinte Plagueis spitz. „In welchem Monat bis du jetzt eigentlich?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Im fünften."

„Was hat der junge Hego Damask im Garten eigentlich für eine absonderliche Lichtschwerttechnik eingesetzt?", fragte Maris ihre Vorgängerpadawan.

„Also von mir hat er das nicht", meinte Ashla schulterzuckend. „Das hat er in der Jedi-Akademie so gelernt."

Sie registrierte mit innerem Grinsen die verständnislosen Blicke der Anwesenden außer dem ihres Ehemannes.

„Die Jedi-Akademie hier in Harnaidan, geleitet von Dr. Aurra Sing", erklärte Zilan.

„Wie bitte? Aurra Sing war zur Zeit der Klonkriege eine Kopfgeldjägerin der übelsten Sorte! Sie war früher mal im Tempel, um ihre Meisterin An'ya Kuro als Padawan regelmäßig in die Verzweiflung zu treiben. Und all dies nur, um später den Tempel zu verlassen, um lieber für die Hutten und anderen Abschaum der Galaxis zu arbeiten. Und jetzt leitet sie hier eine Jedi-Akademie?", empörte sich Shaak Ti.

Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl darüber, um was für eine Art Jedi-Akademie es sich dabei handeln könnte.

„Jeder kann bei ihr etwas lernen, der genug zahlt. Sei es Lichtschwertkampf oder aber Machttraining, falls Begabung vorhanden. Und bei Hego hat sie gemeint, sie probiert mit dem doppelt reversen Griff mal was ganz neues aus", sagte Ashla.

„Meister Luke Skywalker errichtet gerade auf Yavin IV ein neues Jedi-Praxeum, wo doch Coruscant noch in den Händen der Reste des Imperiums ist. Vielleicht könnte Hego ja dort seine Ausbildung vollenden", meinte Shaak Ti, dabei von ihrem Verlobten ein nachsichtiges Lächeln empfangend.

„Das wäre für ihn bestimmt eine echte Herausforderung", pflichtete Maris Shaak Ti bei.

„Der junge Hego ist viel zu egoistisch und zu materiell eingestellt, um ein Jedi zu werden", erwiderte Ashla. „Deshalb haben wir mit dem zweiten Kind auch solange gewartet, bis er groß genug ist, um eigene Wege zu gehen. Ich denke, er sollte das selber entscheiden."

Shaak Ti schaute ihre Tochter verwundert an. Hego Damask konnte spüren, dass ihre unausgesprochene Frage an Ashla lautete _: ‚Seit wann entscheiden die Kinder selbst darüber, ob sie Jedi werden wollen oder nicht?'_

Nach einer Weile holte Zilan seinen Sohn hinzu.

„Wo ist der andere Jedi?", fragte Hego Damask III, nachdem er seine Großeltern mit allem gebührenden Respekt begrüßt hatte.

„Du bist ihm wohl vorhin unten im Garten zu frech gewesen, da ist er gegangen", meinte Maris vorwurfsvoll.

„Sei es drum. Du bist ja noch da", gab der junge Hego mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln zurück.

„Das ist wohl auch nötig, um dir zu zeigen, wie richtige Jedi kämpfen, keine verkrachten Möchtegern-Jedi", meinte Shaak Ti mahnend zu ihrem Enkel.

„Ja, Großmutter", erwiderte der junge Muun mit einem Shaak Tis Empfinden nach etwas zu gefälligen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn wir schon bei diesem Thema sind: Was hast du damals auf Shili getan, dass deine andere Großmutter derart verbittert war, bevor sie gestorben ist?"

„Sie ist tot?", fragte Ashla tonlos.

„Du weißt es noch nicht einmal?", fragte Shaak Ti vorwurfsvoll zurück.

„Hego, sag du es ihr!", forderte Ashla ihren Sohn auf.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, wo ich hier duschen kann, weil ich von dem Sandsturm überall Sand auf dem Kopf und im Nacken hatte. Sie hat gesagt, es gäbe keine Dusche. Und dann hat sie Fleisch für uns gebraten und mir ist von dem Geruch übel geworden. Das hat sie mir wohl übel genommen."

„Du hast beim Anblick des Essens nicht nur abfällig den Mund verzogen, sondern außerdem mit deinen Fingern auf den Möbeln herumgestrichen, um auf den Staub darauf hinzuweisen. Und obendrein noch die Frechheit besessen, zu fragen, ob es hier kein Dienstmädchen oder Reinigungsdroiden geben würde, der saubermacht."

„Aber Mama, ich war doch erst elf Jahre alt und noch nie auf so einem Planeten gewesen" , sagte Hego entschuldigend.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter", sagte Ashla.

„ _Er_ sollte das sagen", meinte Hego Damask.

„Es tut mir leid wegen Großmutter", sagte sein Enkel nun mit reuevollem Blick.

Nach einer Schamfrist von fünf Standardsekunden wechselte der junge Hego das Thema.

„Du kannst mit zwei Lichtschwertern kämpfen. So wie ich. Das finde ich total cool", sagte er bewundernd zu Maris.

„Nun, von Können kann zumindest bei dir noch keine Rede sein. Aber wir können gerne mal zusammen trainieren", bot ihm die Zabrak spontan an.

„Gerne. Ich glaube, du kannst mir eine Menge beibringen", willigte Hego Damask III ein und seine blauen Augen strahlten sie an.

Maris Brood staunte über die Auslagen der Geschäfte in Harnaidan-City. Selbst Shaak Ti musste zugeben, diese geballte Ansammlung von Geschmack und Qualität in den Schaufenstern der Boutiquen und Kaufhäuser in der Hauptstadt von Muunilinst selbst auf Coruscant so noch nie gesehen zu haben. Sie, ihre Padawan und ihre Tochter waren dabei, einen ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel zu machen, um sich näher kennenzulernen und sich von den Anstrengungen der letzten Tage zu erholen, während ihr Verlobter mit seinem Schwiegersohn und seinem Enkel in der Villa verblieben war, um dort geschäftliches und Männerangelegenheiten zu besprechen.

„Dieses Kleid ist so wunderschön", sagte Maris und zeigte auf ein goldfarbenes Lamé-Kleid, welches im Schaufenster einer kleinen Boutique in der Innenstadt zu bewundern war.

„Dann probiere es doch an", ermunterte Ashla ihre Nachfolgerpadawan.

„Aber …"

„Mach dir um den Preis keine Sorgen. Heute bezahle ich für alle", beruhigte Ashla sie.

Als sie im Geschäft waren, sah Shaak Ti an einem der Ständer ein dunkelblaues Kleid hängen. Es hatte silberfarbene Applikationen. Hego hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie schon bald etwas sehr festliches brauchen würde. Also nahm sie das Kleid umgehend an sich, ging damit in die Umkleidekabine und zog sich um. Als sie und Maris die Umkleidekabinen verlassen hatten, um sich draußen im großen Spiegel zu begutachten, befanden beide, dass sie eine gute Wahl getroffen hatten.

„Ja, das steht dir wirklich hervorragend", meinte Shaak Ti mit einem Lächeln.

„Das Blaue Euch auch, Meisterin", parlierte Maris zurück.

„Da hättet Ihr gar nicht in den Spiegel zu schauen brauchen. Wo Ihr Beide Euch doch ineinander spiegelt", meinte Ashla lächelnd.

Eine Muun-Frau, die schon seit beinahe zwanzig Minuten im Laden war und unentschlossen ein Kleid nach dem anderen anprobiert hatte, schaute auf Shaak Ti und deren neues Kleid.

„Ich hätte gerne auch so eins", sagte sie zur Verkäuferin.

„Tut mir leid, das war das einzige. Die Dame kam herein, hat sofort gesehen, was ihr steht und jetzt ist es ihres."

Die Muun verließ daraufhin ohne Einkauf den Laden.

Schon kurz darauf waren beide Kleider für Maris und Shaak Ti gekauft und ruhten nun in einer in dezenten Grüntönen gehaltenen Einkaufstasche, welche das glänzende Logo der Boutique trug, in welcher sie verkauft worden waren. Diese Einkaufstasche stand jetzt auf einem Stuhl jenes Tisches, den die drei Damen in einem Café in Beschlag genommen hatten, um während ihres Einkaufsbummels einen kleinen Zwischenstopp einzulegen.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was es hier für eine Auswahl an schönen Sachen gibt", meinte Maris, während sie an ihrem aufgeschäumten Sahnekaff nippte.

„Das ist eben so, wenn die Credits hier zu Hause sind", erklärte Ashla. „Da sind auch die Ansprüche der Durchschnittsbürger ganz andere. So ein Billigramsch wie auf Coruscant oder Shili hätte hier niemals eine Chance. Und solche übelbeleumdeten Unteren Ebenen wie auf Coruscant gibt es hier auch nicht. Das sind alles ganz normale Wohnviertel", meinte Ashla stolz.

„Wie hast du eigentlich deinen Mann kennengelernt?", wollte Maris von Ashla wissen.

„Das war auf dem Abschlussball der Universität. Es hat sofort gefunkt, als ich ihn und er mich gesehen hatte", erklärte Ashla fröhlich.

„So einfach geht das? Ich bin immer nur auf Mission gewesen, solange ich mich erinnern kann", meinte Maris etwas traurig.

„Nun, was das angeht, so habe ich Hego auch während einer Mission kennengelernt", warf Shaak Ti ein. „Und dann muss man die Gelegenheit beim Lekku ergreifen", fügte sie launig hinzu.

„Aber man kann einen Mann doch nicht einfach fragen, ob er mit einem zusammen sein oder ob er mit mir ins Bett gehen will", wandte Maris skeptisch ein, während die Twi'lek, die sie bediente, ihnen eine rote alkoholische Flüssigkeit in kegelförmig nach oben geöffneten Trinkgläsern servierte.

„Alohu-Beeren-Cocktail. Das ist jetzt hier der neueste Modedrink. Den müsst ihr unbedingt probieren", sagte Ashla launig.

„Vielleicht klappt es ja auf diese Art und Weise, Meisterin", meinte Maris mit einem Grinsen und sah Shaak Ti durch die rote Flüssigkeit hindurch an.

„Doch, man kann", widersprach Shaak Ti. „Wir hatten nur diese eine Gelegenheit. Und wir waren uns sympathisch. Das habe ich sofort gespürt. Also habe ich ihm einfach gesagt, was ich von ihm möchte."

„Du … hast ihm einfach so gesagt, dass du mit ihm schlafen willst?", stieß Ashla hervor, nach Luft japsend, weil sie sich beinahe an ihrem Drink verschluckt hätte ob dieses Geständnisses ihrer Mutter.

„Nun ja, etwas durch die Blume. Aber im Prinzip war es so", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Maris schaute verständnislos drein. Sie konnte sich so eine Art der Kontaktaufnahme einfach nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht könnte sie in dem neuen goldenen Kleid ja mal einen Ball besuchen und auf diese Art und Weise jemanden kennenlernen.

„Dass Hego Damask in Karbonit eingefroren nicht altern konnte, verstehe ich ja. Aber wie kommt es, dass Ihr so viel jünger ausseht als zu der Zeit, wo wir zusammen auf Felucia waren?", stellte sie nun die andere Frage, die sie seit einigen Stunden über ihre Meisterin umtrieb.

„Nachdem Palpatine tot war, wurde ich plötzlich wieder lebendig. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geschehen konnte, dass ich jetzt so aussehe. Aber ich weiß, dass er auf dem Todesstern Experimente veranstaltet hat, um seine Jugend zurückzuerlangen. Vielleicht war ich ja so ein Experiment."

„Ein sehr schönes Experiment", meinte Ashla mit verträumtem Blick.

„Ja, es ist schon seltsam – geradezu eine Tragödie", sinnierte Maris. „Palpatine konnte die Jugend Anderer über die Jahre hinweg erhalten oder sie ihnen gar wieder zurückgeben. Nur nicht sich selbst."

Sie schaute ihre Meisterin bei diesen Worten intensiv an, aber Shaak Ti schwieg dazu, wenngleich sie den prüfenden Blick aus Maris' goldenen Augen mit freundlicher Gelassenheit erwiderte.

Mace Windu wusste, dass er handfeste Beweise brauchte, wenn er Hego Damask als Sithlord und Feind der Neuen Republik entlarven wollte. Ansonsten würde ihm der junge Luke nicht glauben. Also hatte er sich auf den Schnee- und Eisplaneten Scipio begeben, um dort in den Archiven des Bankenclans Informationen zu finden, die ihm helfen würden, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Gerade hatte er den schlanken, hohen Kuppelbau betreten und den Weg zum Archiv des Bankenclans erfragt. Ein Protokolldroide führte ihn einige Stockwerke tiefer, bis er ihn vor einer Empfangshalle alleinließ.

Etwas zögerlich betrat der dunkelhäutige Jedi die gutausgeleuchtete Empfangshalle. Eine rosafarbene Muunfrau hinter einem mächtigen Tresen musterte ihn mit kalten blauen Augen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal unangenehm an Hego Damask III erinnert. Die kahlköpfige Frau vor ihm mochte Ende dreißig sein. Da kam ein kleiner blonder Mensch vom Archiv mit einem großen Folianten unter dem Arm vorbeigelaufen.

„Ich hab dir doch schon mindestens hundertmal gesagt, dass Folianten dieser Größe immer mit dem Wagen transportiert werden müssen!", schnappte die Muun ärgerlich.

„Die Wagen sind aber alle unterwegs und dieser Foliant wird sofort gebraucht", verteidigte sich der Blonde.

„Dann hättest du mich vorab über diesen Mangel informieren müssen. Oder macht man das bei eurer Spezies so nicht?", schnauzte sie ihn an und die statt Augenbrauen gebogenen Wülste über ihren Augen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen.

„Also bei uns auf Eriadu ist das so, dass solcherlei Umstände, wenn etwas ganz dringend ist und schnell gehen muss …"

„Abartiges Menschengehabe!", schnitt ihm die Muun schnippisch das Wort ab.

Dann wandte sie sich Mace Windu zu.

„Oh, ein Jedi!", fragte sie in alarmierend falscher Freundlichkeit, während sich ihre Augenwülste entspannten und wieder hoben.

„Mein Name ist Mace Windu und ich möchte Informationen über Hego Damask den Zweiten."

„Warum sollte ich Euch wohl helfen, Jedi? Eure nette Padawan ist schuld daran, dass ich jetzt hier auf dieser Schneekugel festsitze. Ihr habt Ashla nach Muunilinst eingeschleppt, wo ich jetzt viel lieber wäre. Wo ich ja ganz im Gegensatz zu Ashla sogar dort geboren wurde", setzte sie hochnäsig hinzu.

„Nun, genau deswegen bin ich hier", meinte Mace Windu und beugte sich mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns ein wenig über den etwa achtzig Standardzentimeter breiten Tresen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt mit dem Folianten machen, Ma'am?", unterbrach der blonde Mensch das Gespräch.

„Bring ihn dahin, wo er verlangt wird und lass uns allein!", zischte Dilopha Tonith böse den Menschen an, der sich umgehend entfernte.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Probleme mit Eurer ehemaligen Padawan?", fragte die Muun neugierig den Jedi-Meister, als sie allein waren.

„Das ist es nicht. Aber ich denke, die Wiederankunft von Hego Damask II auf ihrem Heimatplaneten ist auch insgesamt nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft für Ihre Familie."

„Hego Damask II lebt?", fragte Dilopha mit lebhaftem Interesse.

„Ich bin ihm gestern in Zilans Haus begegnet."

Dilophas blaue Augen weiteten sich in Verwunderung und unverhohlenem Interesse. Mace Windu spürte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Sie müssen doch ein Interesse daran haben, dass die Damasks von ihrem hohen Ross gestürzt werden und die Toniths wieder die Position im Bankenclan einnehmen, die ihnen gebührt", meinte er in entschlossenem Tonfall.

Dilopha schluckte. Innerlich nickte sie. Aber allzu überstürzt wollte sie die Sache nicht angehen. Offenbar hatte der Jedi gut recherchiert, bevor er sie aufgesucht hatte. Gerade gestern hatte sie das Grab von Großvater Mals Tonith besucht und sich gegenüber dem früheren Vorsitzenden des Bankenclans klein und unbedeutend gefühlt. Vielleicht bot dieser augenscheinlich zu allem entschlossene Jedi-Meister eine Chance.

„Lasst uns woanders hingehen", schlug sie vor und stand hinter ihrem Tresen auf.

Mit gemessenen Handgriffen holte sie ein Schild hervor, auf welchem stand: „Bin in zwanzig Minuten wieder zurück."

Nachdem sie den Tresen verlassen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass der Jedi-Meister gar einen halben Kopf größer war als sie.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass es genau zwanzig Minuten dauern wird?", wunderte sich Mace.

„Vermutlich werden wir uns eher einig sein. Aber es wäre unredlich, anderen Besuchern keine genauen Zeitangaben zu liefern, so dass sie ihre Zeit anderweitig einteilen können, bis ich wieder zurück bin. Mein menschlicher Kollege würde wohl ein Schild hinstellen, auf welchem stände: ‚Komme gleich wieder!' So etwas geht ja wohl gar nicht", meinte sie mit abfällig verzogener Miene.

Nachdem sie einige Ecken passiert hatten, führte ihn Dilopha in einen kleinen schmucklosen weißgetünchten Raum, in welchem lediglich ein Tisch und vier Stühle standen. Sie setzten sich.

„Was für Informationen über Hego Damask II braucht Ihr genau?", fragte die Muun und lehnte sich dabei lässig auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Es geht um all seine Aktivitäten, die er im Zusammenhang mit Damask Holdings oder mit dem Bankenclan abgewickelt hat. Vielleicht gibt es Mitarbeiter von ihm aus jener Zeit, die noch leben. Oder aber verdächtige Rechnungen. Interessant ist dabei vor allem der Zeitraum von vor genau 71 Jahren, wo Dr. Rugess Nome verschwand, bis vor siebenunddreißig Jahren, als Hego Damask II auf Coruscant angeblich ums Leben kam und Palpatine Kanzler wurde. Seitdem hatte man nichts mehr von ihm gehört, bis ich ihn gestern wieder gesehen habe. Er sieht noch genauso aus wie damals. Und er trägt keine Transpiratormaske mehr. Alle Verbindungen zu Dr. Rugess Nome und zu Palpatine sind von höchster Brisanz. Hego Damask hatte, kurz nachdem Dr. Rugess Nome verschwand, einen Medidroiden bei sich. Ich möchte wissen, um was für einen Typ es sich dabei handelt und was für eine Seriennummer dieser Droide hat."

„Hmmm … Ich brauche mindestens zwei Tage für so eine intensive Recherche."

„Wir könnten zusammen ins Archiv gehen. Das würde schneller gehen."

„Nicht, seit vor vierundzwanzig Jahren diese Padmé Amidala hier herumgeschnüffelt hat! Seitdem wird sofort Alarm ausgelöst, wenn ein Unbefugter den Tresorraum oder das Archiv betritt. Und dann bin ich meinen sicheren Posten hier los", meinte sie entschieden.

„Wir werden kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen", versicherte ihr Mace.

„Ich bewundere Euer überlegtes, planvolles Vorgehen, Meister Jedi. Ich kann auch manche auswärtige Quellen anzapfen, die nur vom Archiv aus aufgerufen werden können", sagte Dilopha mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln. „Allerdings muss ich vorsichtig vorgehen, damit ich mir kein Gegensignal einfange. Ihr kennt das Problem gewiss."

Mace Windu nickte. Dann nahm er aus Dilophas rosafarbener Hand die Hoteladresse entgegen, wo er in zwei Tagen die Muun erwarten sollte. Nachdem Beide den engen Raum verlassen hatten, wedelte Dilopha mit einer energischen Handbewegung einen Protokolldroiden herbei, welcher den Jedi-Meister aus dem Archiv hinausgeleitete, während Dilopha wieder ihrem Arbeitsplatz zustrebte, wo bereits ein neuer Gast auf sie am Tresen wartete.

„Sie haben die Ausleihzeit um ganze zwei Wochen überschritten! Für diese Unpünktlichkeit sind hundert Credits Strafe fällig", hörte er aus etwa dreißig Metern Entfernung, wie die Muun den Ankömmling in einem lauten vorwurfsvollen Ton zusammenstauchte, kaum, dass sie seiner ansichtig geworden war. Mace Windu seufzte auf. Er kannte das.

Das Hotel, welches Dilopha für ihn ausgesucht hatte, entpuppte sich als Absteige der billigsten Art. Er sah Männer der Spezies Muun, Menschen und vereinzelt Duros, welche Damen von höchst zweifelhaftem Äußeren auf die gebuchten Zimmer führten. Gleichzeitig kam ein stetiger Strom von Pärchen derselben Art aus dem Hotel hinausgeströmt.

„Na? Für wie viele Stunden wollen Sie denn?", fragte der Rezeptionist, ein grüner Twi'lek, gelangweilt den Jedimeister, den er als solchen nicht zu erkennen schien.

„Ich möchte bis übermorgen Nachmittag hierbleiben", erwiderte Mace Windu angewidert. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, auf einer Mission als Jedi in derart schäbiger Umgebung aktiv zu sein.

Er schaute zu seinem Astromech-Droiden R3D3, der ihn diesmal begleitete. Dieser goldene Geselle würde ihm dabei helfen, die beinahe zwei Tage, die Dilopha ihn hier warten lassen würde, sinnvoll zu überbrücken. Aber so, wie sie vorhin großzügig ihre Abwesenheit vom Tresen angegeben hatte, war nicht auszuschließen, dass die Muun unter glücklichen Umständen nicht die ganzen zwei Tage brauchen würde, um ihm zu liefern, was er benötigte.

Als Mace Windu mit R3D3 zu seinem Zimmer strebte, lief vor ihm ein älterer Mensch mit langen ungepflegten braunen Haaren, eine rote und eine blaue Twi'lek-Dirne im jeweiligen Arm. Mace schalt sich, beim Anblick der Rückenansicht des großen Menschen an Qui-Gon Jinn zu denken.

Ein betrunkener Kiffar, dessen Fahne von corellianischem Ale meterweit von ihm ausdünstete, rempelte ihn von der Seite an.

„Eh, pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!", pflaumte ihn der gelbtätowierte Mann mit den schwarzen Dreadlocks ungehalten an, dabei eine Togruta mit orangefarbenem Gesicht, schwarzen Augen und langen, blauweißen Lekkus am Handgelenk mit sich zerrend. Mace Windu blickte in die schwarzen Augen der höchstens zwanzig Standardjahre jungen Frau. Sie waren weit geöffnet, fiebrig glänzend und starr. Offenbar konsumierte sie Spice, um diesem zwielichtigen Gewerbe nachzugehen. Wenn es ihr nicht gar jemand mit Gewalt verabreicht hatte, um sie derart gefügig zu machen! Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Togruta, die doch in der Regel niemals ihren Heimatplaneten verließen und zudem noch für ihren Sinn für Soziales und für Gemeinschaft berühmt waren, es zulassen würden, dass eine der Ihren…

„Hey, willst du sie auch haben? In einer Stunde ist sie wieder frei", hörte nun von hinten eine Stimme. Er drehte sich abrupt um. Ein Dug stand da und dessen braune Augen sahen Mace Windu in schmieriger Erwartung an.

Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er die junge Frau spontan freikaufen und auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurückbringen sollte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, dieses himmelschreiende Unrecht zu beseitigen. Aber er war nicht hierhergekommen, um Sklaven zu befreien. Er, der altgediente Jedi-Meister Mace Windu, hatte eine viel wichtigere Mission: Einen Sithlord zu entlarven und unschädlich zu machen! Und auf diese Art und Weise dafür zu sorgen, dass sich das Übel der Sklaverei zumindest nicht weiter ausbreiten würde.

„Nein danke", erwiderte er dem Dug mit eisiger Miene und ging weiter, während R3D3 ihm hinterherrollte.

Endlich hatte er sein Zimmer erreicht. Es gab kein Bett, nur eine im Quadrat gute zwei Standardmeter messende Schaumstoffmatratze, die in der Mitte eine bedenklich tiefe Delle aufwies. Zumindest war sie frisch bezogen worden. Ein Tisch am Fenster und zwei einfache Holzstühle rundeten das Inventar ab. Es gab keinerlei Waschbecken. Der Twi'lek-Portier hatte ihm allerdings vorher gesagt, dass es abschließbare Duschkabinen auf jeder Etage gäbe. Manche Leute kämen nur deswegen, hatte er mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen gemeint.

Nachdem er sich am Vortag der bitteren Tatsache versichert hatte, dass sowohl der Tresorraum als auch das Archiv des Bankenclans durch eine extra sichere elektronische Fire-Wall gesichert waren, konnte R3D3 nun zumindest eine Verbindung mit den Archiven des Jedi-Tempels herstellen. Er ließ den Astromech alle Informationen über Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk heraussuchen. Wenn Hego Damask II ihm schon derart drohte, so wollte Mace Windu diese Drohung zumindest zum Anlass nehmen, um jenes Jedi zu gedenken, der vor über fünfzig Jahren auf Muunilinst getötet worden war. Endlich spuckte R3 den Namen samt den dazugehörigen Daten aus.

„Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk, früher Padawan von Meister Ni-Cada, welcher unter ungeklärten Umständen infolge einer Explosion auf Kamino starb", vermeldete R3. Nur einige Tage später hatte Lo Bukk den Orden verlassen. Aus privaten Gründen, wie die Akte vermerkte. Mace Windu wusste, dass der Jedi-Orden die Akten über ausgetretene Mitglieder nicht weiterführte.

R3 vermeldete ein Gegensignal. Höchste Zeit, diese Recherche abzubrechen. Noch herrschte das Imperium über Coruscant! Diese Spur war also erkaltet. Er ließ R3 noch eine Weile in den Lokalblättern von Muunilinst wühlen, was jenen Zeitraum anbelangte. Aber der Name Lo Bukk spuckte hier keinerlei Treffer aus. Vielleicht gäbe es ja in der muunsprachigen Ausgabe des Harnaidan Herald etwas zu finden. Aber weder R3 noch er selbst beherrschten die Muunsprache genug, um derartige Recherchen aus der Distanz anzustellen.

Bereits am nächsten Mittag kam eine in einen dunkelblauen Umhang gewandete Dilopha ins Hotel, um Mace Windu zu besuchen. Sie hatte zusätzlich eine große weiße Spitzenhaube tief ins längliche Gesicht gezogen, um als Muun-Frau in dieser anrüchigen Gegend nicht aufzufallen. Erleichtert warf sie den dunkelblauen Umhang auf die Lehne eines der beiden Stühle. Unter dem Umhang trug sie ein dunkelgrünes, hochgeschlossenes Kleid, welches ihre speziestypisch hagere Figur noch extra betonte.

„Ich habe Ihre Informationen, Meister Jedi", sagte sie mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

„Ich höre", sagte Mace Windu und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl.

Dilopha setzte sich auf den Stuhl, dessen Lehne bereits ihr Umhang zierte, beugte sich über den Tisch zu Mace und legte los:

„Kurz nach Dr. Rugess Nomes Verschwinden hat der Bankenclan jede Menge Grund und Boden auf dem Planeten Bal'demnic aufgekauft. Dort gibt es viele Cortosis-Adern, von denen mein Onkel während der Klonkriege sehr profitiert hat."

„Ja, der Planet hatte sich damals geweigert, der Republik beizutreten." Nein, das war keine Information, einen Sithlord zu entlarven. Bodenschätze aufzuspüren und zu nutzen war kein exklusives Sith-Agieren.

„Und jetzt gehört Bal'demnic zum Imperium", ergänzte Dilopha, um sogleich weiterzureden, während Mace sich Notizen machte. „Zwei Jahre später hat Hego Damask II für den jungen Palpatine einen Platz auf einem Raumschiff namens Quantum Collosum gebucht. Das war, kurz nachdem der junge Naboo durch einen tragischen Unfall seine gesamte Familie verloren hatte, während diese auf dem Familienschiff versammelt und im Hyperraum war. Palpatine war der einzige Überlebende jener Familientragödie gewesen."

‚Er hat also seinen Schüler nach bestandener Prüfung abholen lassen. Schon eher Sith-Tun. Er würde dem nachgehen', sagte sich Mace und fasste sich dabei unters Kinn.

„Als vor sechsundfünfzig Jahren dieses Attentat auf Coruscant auf Magister Damask und die Führungsriege von Damask Holdings stattgefunden hatte, wonach er diese Atemmaske trug, wurde auch der Droide, von dem ihr mir vorgestern erzählt hattet, beschädigt. Hego Damask hatte daraufhin einer Subfirma von Damask Holdings dessen Reparatur aufgetragen und dafür eine Rechnung geschrieben. Der Droide heißt 11-4D und ist ein Chirurgie-Droide, der für die medizinischen Laboratorien und Kliniken von Obroa Skai produziert wurde."

Mace Windus Augen leuchteten auf. Endlich hatte er eine richtig heiße Spur. Vorausgesetzt, der Droide war in der Zwischenzeit nicht deaktiviert worden.

„Und hier habe ich noch eine Liste mit allen Mitarbeitern von Damask Holdings über die ganzen vierunddreißig Jahre hinweg seit dem Tod von Dr. Rugess Nome bis hin zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Firma nach Magister Damasks angeblichem Tod liquidiert wurde", erklärte Dilopha stolz.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er und schaute Dilopha an, welche sich nun ihrer weißen Haube entledigte.

„Darf ich Euch eine Frage stelle, Meister Jedi?", fragte sie mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag, der Mace irritierte. Er nickte knapp.

„So sagt mir doch: Habt Ihr als Jedi auch auf vielen Planeten eine Freundin? Ich weiß ja, dass Euch Bindungen eigentlich verboten sind."

„Ordentliche Jedi machen so etwas nicht. Und ich gehöre zu den Ordentlichen", erklärte Mace mit fester Stimme.

„Bewundernswert", erwiderte Dilopha seufzend. „Wenn ich da an diesen Anakin Skywalker denke. Wie oft der auf Naboo gewesen ist. Alle wussten doch genau, dass er dort …"

„Ich bin aber nicht Anakin Skywalker!", erwiderte er scharf.

„Aber wenn es doch niemand merken würde und die Frau diskret und verschwiegen wäre … so wie ich zum Beispiel … da würdet Ihr keine Ausnahme machen? Nur für ein einziges Treffen ohne ein verfängliches Nachspiel?", fragte sie mit einem aufmunternden Zwinkern ihrer blauen Augen.

„Mein Herz gehört allein dem Jedi-Orden. Und alles andere auch. Das reicht mir völlig", erwidert er mit angesäuerter Miene.

„Man muss kein Jedi sein, um zu sehen, dass Ihr unter einer gewissen Spannung steht, Meister Jedi. Ihr seid allein und ich bin allein. Also, was soll's?", meinte sie in aufgesetzter Unbekümmertheit und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Handtasche heraus und wedelte etwas damit herum. Mace Windu erkannte Kondome. Sie musste sie aus einem der Automaten im Eingangsbereich des Hotels gezogen haben.

„Ein Jedi ist niemals allein", erwiderte er beschwörend, drückte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne durch und streckte seine Arme nach unten von sich weg, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten.

Sofort blieb Dilopha stehen. Ihr rosafarbenes Antlitz wurde puterrot.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber zumindest habe ich es versucht", sagte sie schließlich, steckte die Kondome wieder weg und nahm ihren Umhang vom Stuhl, um sich in ihn zu hüllen, die Blamage wenigstens auf diese Art und Weise überdeckend. „Aber ich wollte Euch noch sagen, dass Ihr für einen Menschen sehr gut ausseht. Und Ihr habt keine Haare."

„Für einen Menschen", wiederholte er in leichtem Vorwurf. „Nun ja, vergessen wir diese Minuten einfach. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich melde mich dann bei Ihnen, wenn die Zeit reif ist, die nächste Etappe meines Planes umzusetzen."

„Wenn die Zeit reif ist", erwiderte Dilopha in neutralem Tonfall, bevor sie, wieder ihr weißes Spitzenhäubchen auf dem kahlen Kopf, Mace Windus Zimmer verließ.

Mace Windu hatte unruhig geschlafen in dieser Nacht. Er hatte alle Hinweise, die die aufgeschlossene Muun-Archivarin ihm gegeben hatte, in seinem Kopf hin und her gewälzt. Jetzt war es früh um fünf Uhr und sein Schiff war vor dem Mond Yavin IV aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Er hatte versucht, R3 eine Verbindung nach Obroa Skai aufbauen zu lassen, um sich nach dem Werdegang des Droiden 11-4D zu erkundigen. Aber sein goldener Astromech bekam keinen nützlichen Kontakt auf jener medizinischen Orbitalstation. Vielleicht würde R2D2 helfen. Mace Windu wusste, dass der frühere Astromech Anakin Skywalkers jetzt dessen Sohn diente. Also würde er sich jetzt nicht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Dafür machte sich eine andere Sorge in ihm breit. Ja, Dilopha hatte völlig recht gehabt. Er war einsam und frustriert! Aber gewiss nicht auf jene Art und Weise, die die spießige Muunfrau vermutet hatte! Aber wenn ihm eine absolut machtunsensitive Person wie Dilopha Tonith auf den Kopf hin zusagte, dass er frustriert wirkte, dann war es höchste Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Als Jedi war es seine Pflicht, stets stark und überlegen auf andere zu wirken. Auf seine Feinde und auf die, die seiner Hilfe als Jedi bedurften. Auf keinen Fall jedoch durfte er selbst als hilfsbedürftig erscheinen!

Mace Windu setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden des zentralen Raumes seines Raumschiffes, aktivierte sein lilanes Lichtschwert und konzentrierte sich darauf. Genau diese Art von Meditation half ihm immer am besten. Während er meditierte und sich dabei in den lilafarbenen Schein seiner Klinge versenkte, fühlte er, wie die Spannung von seinem Körper und Geist wich. Er würde diese Art von Meditation von nun an wieder häufiger anwenden, gelobte er sich, nachdem eine halbe Stunde verstrichen war.

Er schaute durch das Transparistahlfenster nach draußen. Vor ihm lag die grüne, dichtbewaldete Kugel des Mondes Yavin IV. Genau vor viertausend Jahren hatten die Jedi hier mit vereinten Kräften den Sithlord Exar Kun besiegt. Und schon bald würde er, Mace Windu, den jungen Skywalker davon überzeugt haben, die jetzige Bedrohung durch die Sith ebenso gemeinsam anzugehen wie damals. Er schaute auf das keilförmig in die Höhe ragende Monument, welches früher Exar Kuns Sith-Tempel gewesen war. Je näher sich sein Schiff Yavin IV näherte, desto größer wurde eine gewisse Dunkelheit, die ihm mehr und mehr entgegenwaberte. War Exar Kuns Hinterlassenschaft auf dem Mond noch so stark? Bemerkte der junge Luke dieses dunkle Wabern nicht? Aber der Jedi-Meister von Haruun Kal war auch stark. Und er kannte die Dunkelheit. Und genau deshalb würde er sie schon bald vernichten.

R3 hatte einen Landeplatz ausgemacht. Schnell und zielstrebig senkte sich das Schiff auf den Boden des neuen Jedi-Domizils hinab.


	38. Das volle Potential

Es hatte ein üppiges Abendessen in der Villa von Zilan und Ashla gegeben. Ashla hatte ihren wiedergefundenen Eltern von den neuen Jedi erzählt, die es nun wieder gab, während Shaak Ti von ihrem Exil auf Felucia und vom Ende der beiden Sith auf dem Todesstern erzählte. Man war übereingekommen, dass Maris Brood für ein paar Tage in Harnaidan bleiben sollte, zumindest solange, bis Shaak Ti und Hego Damask von ihrer intergalaktischen Geschäftsreise nach Muunilinst zurückkehren würden, um über die neu zu gestaltende Zukunft zu sprechen. Auch die neue ID-Card für Plagueis war schnell organisiert, so dass das Paar am nächsten Tag zur nächsten Station seiner Reise aufbrechen konnte, um die Weichen für diese neue Zukunft zu stellen.

Endlich trat die „Hesperia" aus dem Hyperraum aus. Der braune lichterglitzernde Hauptstadtplanet der Galaxis, nun wieder offiziell Coruscant geheißen, tauchte vor ihnen auf. Plagueis war jetzt in eine Robe aus dunkelgrüner Schimmerseide gewandet, während Shaak Ti ihr übliches elegantes Jedi-Kostüm trug. Plagueis wusste jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihr, dass sie diese Robe nicht den ganzen Tag über tragen würde.

Der größte Raumhafen von Coruscant trug immer noch Palpatines Namen, als das Paar dort landete. Ein Shuttle stand für sie bereit, um sie direkt zum Palast des neuen Imperators zu bringen. Shaak Ti hatte in den Holo-News erfahren, dass ein langjähriger Vertrauter Palpatines, ein Mensch namens Sate Pestage, nun dieses Amt innehatte. Trotzdem überstieg der Empfang, den der neue Imperator dem Abgesandten der Dunklen Seite der Macht und der Jedi bereitete, ihre wildesten Erwartungen. Eine Ehrengarde der Sturmtruppen stand zu ihrer Begrüßung Spalier und Shaak Ti fühlte sich urplötzlich in die Zeit auf Kamino zurückversetzt, wo die Kadetten, welche ihre Prüfungen bestanden hatten, zum Abschied vor ihr salutiert hatten und an ihr vorbeimarschiert waren – dorthin, wohin immer sie für ihren ersten Einsatz versetzt worden waren.

„Magister Damask, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch hier wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Dazu noch in solch charmanter Begleitung", begrüßte der in eine in gedecktem Dunkelrot gehaltene Robe gewandete Imperator beinahe überschwänglich das Paar, während 11-4D hinter ihnen stand. Auf dem Kopf trug Sate Pestage einen hohen, roten Kopfputz, nicht unähnlich dem, welchen Plagueis in Grün auf seinem kahlen Haupt trug.

Sate Pestage hatte seine Ehefrau Moteé mitgebracht, eine kleine, energisch wirkende Frau mit dunkelbraunen Augen, deren Hinterkopf ein großer ebenfalls brauner Haarknoten zierte. Die Ehefrau des Imperators trug ein schlichtes graubraunes zweiteiliges Kostüm, welches Shaak Ti signalisierte, dass sie sich zumeist im Hintergrund hielt und ihre Aufgaben in geräuschloser Effizienz erledigte. Die Beiden schienen sich wortlos zu verstehen. Der Togruta kam es vor, als seien die Beiden schon seit einer Ewigkeit miteinander verheiratet. Sie hatte es in der Tat die ganzen Jahre über nicht mitbekommen, dass Sate Pestage, der dann und wann in der Nähe von Kanzler Palpatine zu sehen gewesen war, überhaupt eine Ehefrau hatte.

Shaak Ti fiel auf, dass der neue Imperator das Wiedererscheinen von Hego Damask als etwas völlig natürliches hinnahm. Er machte keinerlei Bemerkungen wie _‚Ich dachte, Ihr seiet tot'_ oder ähnliches. Sie vermeinte, etwas Angst in ihm zu spüren. Der neue Imperator fragte auch nicht nach Shaak Tis Überleben, obgleich auch ihr Tod damals öffentlich bekanntgemacht worden war. Ihr war das nur recht. Sie hatte keine Lust darauf, von diesem finster dreinschauenden, hakennasigen Vertrauten Palpatines irgendwelche vorgeblich anteilnehmenden Worte zu ihrem Überleben als Jedi zu hören. Zu diesem Verhalten des Imperators passte auch, dass Pestage die fehlende Atemmaske des Muun nicht ansprach. Als sei auch das ganz normal, dass er diese nun für immer abgelegt hatte, nachdem er bis zu seinem Tod immerhin zwanzig Jahre lang damit gelebt hatte. Es schien eine Art Verständnis zwischen den beiden Männern zu herrschen, was in Shaak Ti den Verdacht näherte, dass Pestage früher nicht nur Palpatines Vertrauter gewesen war.

„Der Planet hat die Wirren offenbar bislang unbeschadet überstanden", meinte Shaak Ti.

„In der Tat hat es während des Machtwechsels keinerlei Tumulte oder auch nur Unregelmäßigkeiten gegeben", erwiderte ihr Moteé Pestage freundlich.

In einem Speisesaal des pyramidenförmigen Palastes des Imperators wurde ein leichtes Mittagessen serviert, vegetarisch für Plagueis und eine herzhafte Fleischportion für Shaak Ti. Nach dem Essen ging man in einen anderen Raum, um das Geschäftliche zu regeln.

„Es geht um den gegenseitigen Erbschaftsvertrag, den ich damals vor neunundsechzig Jahren mit Palpatine vereinbart hatte. VierDe hat herausgefunden, dass nach dem Tod des damaligen Notars jetzt dessen Nachfolger im Besitz der Akten ist. Und Ihr als Nachfolger von Palpatine habt die nötigen Befugnisse, diese Transaktionen möglichst reibungslos über die Bühne gehen zu lassen", eröffnete Plagueis den ernsten Teil ihres Aufenthaltes.

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord", erwiderte Pestage eilfertig. „Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für Euch tun kann."

„Dann lasst uns dort hinfahren", befahl Plagueis.

Shaak Ti war erneut erstaunt. Weniger angesichts der Tatsache, dass dem neuen Imperator auch die Kurzform für 11-4D geläufig war, sondern viel mehr darüber, dass die Vier völlig unangemeldet bei dem Notar hereinschneiten. Es war so gar nicht Hegos Art, keine Termine für solcherlei Transaktionen zu vereinbaren. Andererseits war er in Begleitung des Imperators, was der Angelegenheit absolute Dringlichkeit verlieh. Shaak Ti beschlich allerdings das Gefühl, dass der Imperator eben so wenig im Vorfeld vom Ansinnen Plagueis' gewusst hatte wie der Notar. In der Tat waren sie und 11-4D die einzigen, mit denen er dieses Geheimnis vor der Landung auf Coruscant geteilt hatte. Stolz über sein Vertrauen in sie wallte in ihr auf.

Nach etwa zwanzig Standardminuten hielten sie vor einem mit nur vierzig Stockwerken eher kleineren Hochhaus im Senatsdistrikt. Der Notar, ein älterer Mensch mit braungefärbten Haaren und wasserblauen Augen, holte umständlich den Vertrag aus einem verstaubten Ordner. Hego Damask legitimierte sich mit seiner neuen ID-Card, 11-4D nannte die betreffenden Konten und nach einer dreiviertel Stunde waren alle Formalitäten erledigt.

Anschließend gab Moteé Pestage im privaten Apartment der Pestages im Republica-500-Gebäude noch ein Kaffeekränzchen, bei welchem weitere wichtige Gespräche geführt wurden.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Palpatines Opern-Abonnement? Ich weiß, dass heute Abend eine Vorstellung ist", sagte Plagueis.

„Nun, Ihr wart oft genug mit ihm dort, um das noch zu wissen, mein Lord", meinte Sate mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Er hat es bis zum Schluss beibehalten und war erst letzte Woche wieder in der Oper, wenngleich er nur noch schätzungsweise einmal alle zwei Monate davon Gebrauch gemacht hat, statt wie früher jede zweite Woche."

„Nun, der Erbschein dürfte reichen, auch hier etwas von ihm zu übernehmen. Und ich werde in Begleitung erscheinen", meinte Plagueis mit einem gefälligen Seitenblick auf Shaak Ti.

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, Magister, dann werde ich das für Euch regeln, so dass Ihr heute Abend unbehelligt passieren könnt", bot der Imperator an.

„Das ist sehr zuvorkommend", erwiderte Plagueis anerkennend. „Wir beabsichtigen überdies, diese Nacht auf Coruscant zu verbringen", setzte er in leicht gebieterischem Tonfall hinzu.

„Was das angeht, so ist Euer Apartment im Kaldani-Turm frei für Euch, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Palpatine hat sich gelegentlich dort aufgehalten und dort auch die eine oder andere Nacht verbracht. Aber ansonsten ist alles noch so, wie es vor Eurem Verschwinden war", erklärte Pestage schon beinahe untertänig.

„Das freut mich zu hören", gab Plagueis huldvoll zurück. „Ich habe gehört, dass Palpatine meine Tochter für dieses entgangene Besitztum bereits entschädigt hat. Dreihundertmillionen Credits hat Ashla dafür erhalten?", sondierte er.

„Nun, da Palpatine Euch auch hier beerbt hatte, könnt Ihr ihn jetzt auch wieder zurückbeerben. Ich denke nicht, dass einer Übernachtung bereits vor dem offiziellen Erbantritt irgendetwas im Wege stünde", kam Pestage ihm auch hier zuvor.

Plagueis lächelte. Es bereitete ihm Vergnügen, seinen verblichenen Schüler auf diese Art und Weise gleich zweimal finanziell geschröpft zu sehen.

„Luke Skywalker hat mich auf Endor darum gebeten, zu sondieren, ob die Möglichkeit eines unkomplizierten Austausches von gefangenen Jedi aus imperialer Haft besteht, sei es gegen einen personellen oder materiellen Ausgleich", sprang Plagueis zum nächsten Thema.

„Zurzeit sitzen fünfzig gefangene Jedi ein. Wenn uns die Regierung der Neuen Republik dafür die dreißig Sturmtruppenoffiziere und zehn Inquisitoren überlässt, die unseren Informationen nach jetzt auf der anderen Seite in Haft sind, plus einer Entschädigung von zwanzigtausend Credits für die Zehn, wo es kein personelles Äquivalent auf republikanischer Seite gibt, dann wäre der Deal perfekt", schlug Pestage vor.

„Perfekt?", entgegnete Plagueis mit einem milde erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

Shaak Ti fühlte, wie der Imperator beinahe unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Sein Gesicht gefror für einen Moment in jenem förmlichen Ausdruck, den er bei der Unterbreitung seines Vorschlages an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Meint Ihr wirklich, ein gefangener Inquisitor wäre lediglich einen Jedi wert?", hörte sie Hego Damask mit einer etwas kühleren Stimme seinen Vorwurf klarer definieren.

„Wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann reichen die vierzig Personen auf der Gegenseite völlig aus, um den Tauschtransfer zu vollziehen", knickte der Imperator ein. Shaak Ti vermeinte, in seinem gebräunten, wettergegerbten Gesicht die Anzeichen von Ertapptsein zu erkennen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas über die aktuellen Zustände auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten. Dann erklärte Plagueis, dass er und seine Begleiterin zu gehen gedachten.

„Ich werde einen Kurier entsenden, welcher die Zugangskarte für den Kaldani-Turm und Euer Apartment aus dem Senatsbüro holen und Euch bringen wird. In etwa einer Viertelstunde wird er Euch unten am Eingang des Kaldani-Turmes erwarten."

„Er kann sie fürs erste in die frühere Suite Palpatines hier im Gebäude bringen", entgegnete Plagueis milde dem Imperator.

„Dann wird es nur zehn Minuten dauern, bis er dort ist … mit beiden Karten", meinte Pestage nach einem leichten Zögern.

Dann erhoben Plagueis und Shaak Ti sich und verabschiedeten sich.

Sie fuhren mit dem Turbolift einige Etagen hinauf und standen nach wenigen Minuten vor der Tür, die sie beiden kannten. Plagueis aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und die rote Klinge drang mit Leichtigkeit durch die Tür. Shaak Ti frohlockte innerlich. So also schändete Plagueis das Domizil seines verräterischen Schülers.

„VierDe, bleib du an der Tür und nimm die Karten in Empfang. Ich werde mich jetzt um Shaak Ti kümmern", wies er den Droiden an.

Dann ging er mit Shaak Ti in den großen Empfangsraum, wo sie damals mit Palpatine Ch'hala-Tee getrunken hatte.

„Er scheint dir eine Menge zu schulden, so dienstbeflissen, wie er dir gegenüber war", meinte Shaak Ti.

„Er schuldet mir alles!", erwiderte Plagueis wieder in dieser unerschütterlichen Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Alles?", wiederholte Shaak Ti ungläubig.

„Bevor er Palpatines Vertrauter wurde, war er meiner. Durch mich hat er ihn erst kennengelernt."

„Er weiß, was du bist?"

„Er wusste, was wir … waren", erwiderte Plagueis mit Triumph in der Stimme.

Shaak Ti fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es hatte also schon früher noch andere Leute außer seinem Schüler gegeben, die von seiner wahren Identität gewusst hatten … noch wußten. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass Plagueis jetzt nicht nur Palpatines privates Erbe antreten würde. Er hatte vielmehr den neuen Imperator gerade wegen dessen früherer unerschütterlicher Loyalität zu Palpatine jetzt fest in der Hand. Pestage tanzte nach Plagueis' Pfeife. So wie 11-4D immer unerschütterlich seinem jeweiligen Herrn diente. Sie fragte sich in jenem Moment, ob Palpatine wohl auch immer weiter nach Plagueis' Pfeife getanzt hätte, gesetzt den Fall, Ihr Verlobter hätte denn jene Nacht vor siebenunddreißig Jahren überlebt.

Im Geiste sah sie Plagueis und Sidious zusammensitzen. Sidious unterbreitete einen Plan. Plagueis zeigte milde Verwunderung. Palpatine zuckte zusammen und gelobte, seinen Plan noch einmal zu überdenken. Wenn Palpatine, jetzt Pestage, jedoch schon bei einem verwunderten Ausdruck in Plagueis' Antlitz derart zusammenzuckten …

Sie überlegte, was für eine Bestrafung Palpatine wohl bei einer falschen Antwort oder gar bei Versagen seines Planes zu erwarten gehabt hätte. Sie hatte es früher während ihrer Studien über die Sith im Jedi-Tempel nie verstanden. In diesem Augenblick jedoch bekam Shaak Ti eine Ahnung darüber, warum es für Sith-Schüler irgendwann eine pressierende Notwendigkeit wurde, ihren Meister zu töten, um sich zu befreien. Selbst der Begründer der Regel der Zwei, Darth Bane, war weiland von einer Gruppe Machtunsensitiver unter Anleitung einer nicht ganz machtunbegabten Iktotchi gefangen genommen worden. Es wäre also rein theoretisch auch für Sate Pestage möglich …

Shaak Ti merkte, dass ihre Gedanken in eine ziemlich abwegige Richtung abschweiften. Sie überlegte, ob das möglicherweise daran lag, dass sie an jenem Ort … und in der Nähe eines anderen Ortes waren … Stopp! Es gab keine Sith mehr!

„Setz dich doch, ich mach uns etwas zu trinken", forderte Plagueis sie liebenswürdig auf, bevor er in der angrenzenden Küche verschwand.

Shaak Ti schaute aus dem großen Transparistahlfenster, zu welchem damals Grievous hereingeschneit war, um Palpatine angeblich zu entführen. Diese Scheibe war jetzt makellos und dem Kitt an ihren Seiten nach zu urteilen, war hier schon seit langem niemand mehr unbefugt eingedrungen. Die Sonne schien ins Apartment herein und der Nachmittagshimmel über Coruscant war blau und nur von einigen Zirruswölkchen bevölkert.

Nach einer Weile kam Plagueis wieder zurück. In seinen Händen trug er ein Tablett mit einer kleinen Teekanne und zwei Gläsern.

„Das ist der feinste und edelste Ch'hala-Tee …"

„… den es in der Galaxis gibt", beendete Shaak Ti lächelnd seinen Satz.

„Das hört sich so an, als hättest du hier schon mal Tee getrunken", meinte Plagueis.

„Hatte ich auch. Damals, bevor Grievous hier eingedrungen ist, um Palpatine angeblich zu entführen", meinte sie bitter, dabei an ihrer Teetasse nippend.

„Ja, Sidious hat sich schon immer gut darauf verstanden, die Leute in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor der große Knall kam."

„Das hat er sicherlich von dir so gelernt, einschließlich der Tee-Konversation", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln und nahm erneut einen Schluck von ihren Tee.

Mittlerweile war 11-4D wieder mit den beiden Karten zurückgekehrt.

„Ruf doch bitte einen Schlüsseldienst an und lass das kaputte Schloss reparieren. Samt einer neuen Karte dafür. Vorher holst du uns noch etwas von dem Blätterteig-Gebäck in der Küche", trug ihm Plagueis erneut etwas auf.

11-4D kam erneut zu den Beiden gerollt und offerierte das gewünschte Gebäck. Dankbar griff Shaak Ti danach. _' Ja, diese Plätzchen waren genau richtig zu diesem Tee!'_ , wie sie fand, nachdem sie in eines hineingebissen hatte. Ja, sie war erneut in des früheren Kanzlers Privaträumen im Republica-500. Aber im Gegensatz zu damals stimmte jetzt alles. Der geschmackvoll eingerichtete Empfangsraum, der Droide und vor allem der Mann ihr gegenüber. Und jetzt würde auch kein General Grievous mehr kommen, um ihr Zusammensein zu stören.

„Du hattest mir damals gar nichts davon erzählt, dass ihr Vier es euch hier so gemütlich gemacht hattet, bevor Grievous angriff", meinte Plagueis, nachdem er ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee zu sich genommen hatte.

„Nur er und ich. Die beiden anderen Jedi waren in der unteren Etage für den Fall, dass Grievous dort eindringen würde."

„Dann wart ihr ja ganz allein", erwiderte Plagueis in einer Tonlage, als wolle er mehr darüber erfahren.

„Leider", erwiderte Shaak Ti leicht angesäuert ob dieser unausgesprochenen Unterstellung. „Und Gebäck hat es damals zum Tee auch keins gegeben", setzte sie in milder Empörung hinzu.

Jetzt lächelte Plagueis sie an. Offenbar hatte sie diese Klippe umschifft. Aber kein Zweifel: Hego war für diesen kurzen Moment doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf seinen nun toten Schüler gewesen! Dabei hätte eigentlich Palpatine … Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Palpatine irgendetwas von ihr … Nein! Alle wussten, dass Palpatine, seit er als Senatsmitarbeiter auf Coruscant angekommen war, mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet gewesen war. Und sich für nichts als das Streben nach Macht interessierte. Zumindest, seit er Imperator geworden war …

Als sie den Empfangsraum verließen, kamen sie an einer schwarzen Statue vorbei, die neben dem Eingang stand.

„Die stand doch damals bei dir im Apartment", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Schön, dass sich außer mir noch jemand daran erinnert. Das ist Yanjon, einer der Weisen von Dwartii", erklärte Plagueis. „Sidious hatte diese Statue schon immer bewundert. Und nach meinem Tod hat er sie in Besitz genommen so wie alles andere auch."

„Dann hattet ihr wohl in vielerlei Hinsicht den selben Geschmack, wenn ich mir jetzt sein Apartment so anschaue", meinte Shaak Ti.

„Ja, das hatte er", meinte Plagueis gedankenverloren.

Die Beiden gingen in mäßigem Tempo durch die Räume.

Sie kamen in die Kleiderkammer des Imperators. Plagueis beachtete die vielen Roben Palpatines nicht. Bei einem Stummen Diener im Zentrum des etwa Zehn mal Zehn Standardmeter großen Raumes blieb er stehen. Auf diesem stummen Diener war eine rotschimmernde Robe aufgezogen, welche auf einen baldigen glamourösen Auftritt wartete, der nie mehr stattfinden würde.

„Damit wollte er heute Abend sicherlich in die Oper gehen", meinte Plagueis grimmig und riss das rote Prunkstück in einem Ruck vom Ständer. Shaak Ti sah, wie Plagueis die rote Robe mit einer hackartigen Bewegung zerriss, danach beide Teile zusammenknüllte. Dann ließ er sie demonstrativ achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Sie hörte das knarzende Geräusch, als der edle Stoff riss, hörte das sanfte Flüstern der dunkelroten Lagen, als sie den Boden berührten. Jetzt lag Palpatines Robe gleich den noch rötlich glimmenden Überresten eines verlassenen Lagerfeuers auf dem edlen dunkelbraunen Holzparkett. Plagueis hingegen beachtete seines Schülers altes Kleid nicht weiter. Stattdessen holte er aus einer Tasche das dunkelblaue Kleid mit den Silberapplikationen an Dekolleté und Saum hervor, welches Shaak Ti am gestrigen Tag auf Muunilinst für besondere Anlässe gekauft hatte. Langsam und vorsichtig streifte Plagueis das Kleid über den vorübergehend verwaisten Stummen Diener.

„Du hast in der Tat einen Sinn für große Gesten", meinte Shaak Ti, nachdem sie ein paar Schritte von dem Stummen Diener zurückgetreten war, um ihr derart neu präsentiertes Kleid zu betrachten. „Dabei sollte dies eigentlich der Platz für deine Sachen sein."

„Nicht heute", erwiderte er. „Dies soll dein Abend sein", erklärte er feierlich.

Dann zog er sie an sich. Beide fanden es außerordentlich pikant, sich gerade hier im Apartment des verblichenen Imperators zu küssen.

„Wo ist sein Schlafzimmer?", fragte er leise.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er … fand das wohl nicht sicherheitsrelevant."

„Aber ich … ich finde das seeehr sicherheitsrelevant. Damals wie heute", erwiderte er in einer aufgesetzten Strenge.

„Zu Befehl, mein Imperator", schnurrte sie.

Plagueis ließ angesichts ihrer betont untertätigen Worte ein genüssliches Lächeln aufblitzen. Shaak Ti rann sein unausgesprochenes Kompliment herunter wie Öl.

Sie gingen die gesamte obere Etage ab, ohne etwas zu finden. Es gab wohl Schlafräume, diese waren jedoch unpersönlich eingerichtet und schienen eher für Gäste gedacht, als dass der Hausherr hier für gewöhnlich genächtigt hätte. Also stiegen sie in die untere Etage hinab. An deren äußerstem Ende war schließlich Palpatines Schlafraum. Er war Fünfzehn mal Fünfzehn Meter groß und das große quadratische Bett stand genau in der Mitte. Es war mit dunkelblauer Bettwäsche bezogen und darüber spannte sich ein schwarzer Baldachin. Direkt unter dessen schwarzer Bespannung war eine abstrakte Skulptur angebracht, die aus vielen tiefroten Verästelungen bestand.

„Das sollen wohl zwei kämpfende Tiere sein. Wer kann dabei schon gut schlafen?", meinte Shaak Ti belustigt.

„Wir wollen hier auch gar nicht schlafen", erwiderte Plagueis und stellte sich hinter sie.

Sie fühlte, wie er sich an ihrem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Sie seufzte wohlig auf. Plagueis löste ihren Gürtel und legte ihn auf einen roten Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Dann zog er ihr nach und nach eine Lage ihrer Jedi-Robe nach der anderen aus. Er ließ sich Zeit dabei, während sie auf Palpatines noch leeres Bett schaute und ihr Atem immer heftiger wurde. Sanft streifte er ihr Unterhöschen nach unten. Sie stieg heraus und er hob das letzte Kleidungsstück, welches ihn noch vom Körper seiner Geliebten getrennt hatte, mit Hilfe der Macht vom Boden. Shaak Ti sah, wie ihr rosafarbenes Höschen auf den Stuhl schwebte. Sie blieb stehen in der Erwartung dessen, was Plagueis jetzt mit ihr vorhatte.

Eine Weile geschah gar nichts.

Mit einem Male fühlte sie seine Zunge an der Stelle, wo einem Scheitel gleich ihre Montrals auf dem Kopf zusammenliefen. Instinktiv legte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, um die Berührung intensiver zu genießen. Da hörte dieses Lecken auch schon wieder auf.

„Dreh dich um", raunte er ihr von der Seite in den Gehörgang.

Sie drehte sich um.

„Und jetzt zieh mich aus", hörte sie seine fordernde Stimme.

Shaak Ti nahm Plagueis seine hohe grüne Haube vom Kopf und stellte sie auf einen Tisch. Sie nahm ihm seinen Umhang von den Schultern, öffnete eine nach der anderen die vielen querliegenden Spangen seiner dunkelgrünen Tunika. Plagueis sah, dass ihr Gesicht dunkelrot geworden war. Shaak Ti glühte ihm regelrecht entgegen. Sie ließ noch einmal ihre Hände über den grünen kühlen Schimmerseidenstoff über seiner Brust gleiten, bevor sie ihm die Tunika mitsamt dem schwarzen Unterhemd nach oben über den Kopf zog. Dann öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Hose, wo sich ihr schon eine verdächtig dicke Beule entgegenwölbte.

Sie schaute wieder nach oben.

Vorvorgestern auf Kursid war alles so schnell gegangen. Vorgestern auf Shili und gestern auf Muunilinst waren sie für Sex viel zu müde gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo Hego Damask das erste Mal seit siebenunddreißig Jahren völlig nackt vor ihr stand, wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, dass jetzt kein Torso-Geschirr auf seiner Brust, keine Atemmaske vor dem Mund ihr Zusammensein mehr stören würde. Spielerisch ließ sie ihre schlanken roten Finger über seinen nun vollständig sichtbaren weißen Oberkörper von oben nach unten gleiten. Er blieb stehen und rührte sich nicht. Offenbar gefiel ihm, was sie gerade machte.

Die Spitze seines besten Teils erreichte ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Sie schaute nach unten. Ja, das war jetzt ein richtig langer harter waagerecht stehender weißer Balken, der sich fordernd ihrem roten Körper entgegenstreckte. Ein sanfter Händedruck auf ihre linke Schulter genügte, sie vor ihm knien zu lassen. Etwas ungläubig schaute sie nach oben, dann direkt vor sich. Ja, es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Geliebter von ihr oral befriedigt werden wollte. Etwas zögerlich begann Shaak Ti, mit ihrer Zunge vorsichtig über die Spitze von Plagueis' Männlichkeit und etwas darum herum zu lecken. Sie schaute noch einmal rückversichernd nach oben. Der Blick ihres Geliebten verhieß Vorfreude und genüssliches Schwelgen. Also leckte sie weiter – nun etwas fester.

Plagueis schaute auf Shaak Ti herunter. Es erregte ihn, dass Shaak Ti in diesen Dingen so unerfahren war. Und wie sie sich bemühte, es richtig zu machen. Wie sie sich langsam an das ihr bislang völlig unbekannte Tun gewöhnte. Er öffnete seine Gedanken und sandte ihr eine Ahnung dessen, was er ob ihrer Berührung fühlte. Sie erzitterte sanft. Also hatte sie die Botschaft erhalten.

Gut so!

Shaak Ti leckte noch eine Weile, dann nahm ihr wohlgeformter rosafarbener Mund die gesamte Eichel in den Mund. Plagueis stöhnte wohlig auf. Sie begann Saugbewegungen zu machen.

Noch besser!

Er schwankte zwischen den beiden Optionen, sie weitermachen zu lassen oder aber sich aus ihrem Mund zu befreien, sie zu packen und auf das große blaue Bett zu werfen …

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts zum Bett hin. Shaak Ti kam auf den Knien hinterhergekrochen. Noch zwei Schritt und er konnte sich auf dem blauen bequemen Bett niederlassen. Shaak Ti saugte währenddessen immer weiter. Plagueis fand, dass sie das wirklich sehr gut machte dafür, dass es ihr erstes Mal war. Und ihr wunderbares Tun wurde dadurch veredelt, dass ihm ihre Liebe entgegenschlug. Er sah in ihre Gedanken. Ja, ihm zu liebe tat sie das gerne, versuchte gar, ihrem Tun Genuss abzugewinnen.

Er stöhnte auf. Ihr Genuss wuchs.

Und sie hatte offenbar nicht die Absicht, es schnell zu beenden, denn sie leckte und saugte in genau in der Art und in demselben gemächlichen Tempo weiter wie bisher. Ihr Mund hatte sich offenbar an die Größe seiner Eichel in demselben gewöhnt. Sie hatte die Augen fast geschlossen. Es las in ihren Gedanken, dass es ihr Freude bereitete, ihn derart glücklich zu machen. Wieder so ein unwiderstehlicher Cocktail, den sie ihm nun ganz freiwillig darbot!

Er lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Mitte des Bettes ab. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Sein Oberkörper erbebte. Dann explodierte seine Lanze. Er fühlte, wie Shaak Ti ihren Mund … Da war kein Mund mehr. Aber das war egal … Jetzt jedenfalls … Für heute … Seine gelben Augen schauten nach oben an die blutroten Verästelungen unter dem schwarzen Baldachin, während er sich vorstellte, wohin sein Saft anstatt in Shaak Tis Mund spritzen könnte.

Er hörte ein nasses Platschen …

Plagueis schwelgte noch eine Weile in seinem Orgasmus, dann schaute er wieder nach vorne. Etwas von seinem Sperma war an Shaak Tis Mund hängengeblieben. Der übergroße Rest war, nachdem sie ihren Mund von seinem explodierenden Kolben weggezogen hatte, über ihren schlanken Hals gelaufen und hatte sich nun auf ihren roten, mit weißen Streifen tätowierten Brüsten verteilt, so dass es beinahe so aussah, als hätte sie noch ein paar zusätzliche Tätowierungen bekommen.

Die lilanen Augen seiner Geliebten sahen ihn an, als würden sie ihm sagen: _‚Na, war ich nicht gut?'_ Und das war keine Frage.

Er lächelte.

Mithilfe der Macht zog er sie empor und dirigierte sie auf das Bett. Er genoss den Wechsel im Blick ihrer Augen, während sie in der Luft schwebte. Shaak Tis Augen schienen zu fragen: _‚Ohne, dass ich mich vorher saubermache?'_

„Genauso", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage.

Dann ließ er sie mit dem Rücken nach unten auf das Bett niedergleiten. Er beugte sich über sie. Ein verklärtes Lächeln in Vorfreude strahlte ihm entgegen. Langsam und sorgfältig leckte er Shaak Ti sauber. Beginnend an den Brüsten, deren Nippel infolge seines Sauberleckens schon verdächtig hart wurden, dann über ihre Halsbeuge bis hin zu ihrem Mund, den er nun lange und hingebungsvoll küsste. Und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss so heiß und innig, wie sie es bereits auf Kursid getan hatte. Nach einer Weile wurde Shaak Tis Gegenkuss saugender, fordernder. Ihre roten Arme umschlangen seinen Oberkörper, als wollten sie ihn sich vollständig einverleiben. Das machte Plagueis mehr als an. Er hatte nichts gegen eine weitere Einverleibung – ganz im Gegenteil.

Hego Damask spürte, wie er wieder steif wurde.

Er rieb seinen Penis noch eine Weile zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, bis er wieder völlig hart geworden war. Dann drang er in sie ein, sie weiter küssend. Sie stöhnte gurgelnd auf, hinderten doch sein Mund und seine Zunge diesen Stöhner am vollständigen Entweichen aus ihrer Kehle. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Beine enger um seinen Oberkörper schlangen. Er hielt nach seinem Eindringen eine Weile inne, um sie noch zusätzlich etwas anzuheizen. Wie erwartet, presste sie ihre Beine noch enger um sein Becken und seinen Po. Drückte ihm ihre Scham geradezu entgegen, dabei den Winkel seiner Rute in ihr etwas verschiebend, um auf diese Weise etwas Reibung zu erzeugen, die er ihr im Moment nicht gewillt war zu verschaffen.

Vergeblich!

Shaak Ti ließ ein nun schmerzhaftes Stöhnen fahren. Diesmal nicht, weil er etwas tat, sondern, weil er nichts tat, wie er befriedigt still vermerkte. Er hatte nicht vor, seine Geliebte allzu lange leiden zu lassen. Langsam und verhalten begann er, in sie hineinzustoßen, während sie mit ihrem Unterleib zurückstieß, so dass sich ihre Stöße gegenseitig befeuerten. Weder er noch sie hatten das Bestreben, es schnell zu beenden. Beide waren nun in dem Fluss gefangen, der erst sehr viel später seine Mündung finden würde … viel später …

Shaak Ti schaute an den Himmel des Baldachins von Palpatines Bett. Auf einmal erschienen ihr die beiden roten Adern-Ansammlungen über sich zwei Liebende zu sein. Hatte Palpatine hier irgendjemanden geliebt? Sie fand es unangebracht, jetzt an den toten Imperator zu denken. Trotzdem es sein Bett war, in dem Plagueis sie jetzt liebte, in dem sie Plagueis liebte. Sie war der Macht dankbar dafür, dass Plagueis der erste und der letzte Mann sein würde, mit dem sie Sex hatte – haben wollte. Er war so unglaublich gut in dem, was er mit ihr tat. Er spielte mit und auf ihrem Körper wie auf einem Instrument. Einem, das er selbst vor siebenunddreißig Jahren meisterhaft gestimmt hatte.

Shaak Ti schnurrte. Plagueis Stöße wurden schneller. Dann fühlte sie, wie er sich aufsetzte und mit seiner Hand wieder diesen Punkt bei ihr suchte … den auf ihrem Kitzler … ja genau den! Es war jetzt auch genau richtig, dass er wieder langsamer in seinem Stoßen wurde.

Ja … so war es genau richtig!

Sie genoss noch eine Weile die Kombination aus dem Reiben seines Fingers und dem seines Penis in ihr, dann hob sich ihr Oberkörper wie automatisch. Gleichsam automatisch schlangen sich ihre roten Arme um seinen Körper, während seine Arme sie ebenfalls hielten. Sie sah noch kurz in seine gelben Augen, bevor sie ihre Augenlider senkte, um voll zu genießen, wie sich Plagueis' Saft in sie ergoss, während ihre Mitte sich in rascher Folge um sein bestes Teil herum öffnete und wieder schloss ... immer wieder. Es schien auf einmal viel zu wenig Platz für seine Gerte und seinen Saft in ihr zu geben. Als wenn sie innen gleich reißen würde. Ihre Mitte zog sich bei diesem Gefühl noch heftiger zusammen.

Eine riesige Welle von Dunkler Macht krachte gegen Shaak Tis Körper. Und diesmal war sie darauf vorbereitet. Die Dunkelheit drang in ihren Körper und ließ ihn zusätzlich erbeben. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um in seine zu schauen, die ebenso schmalgeschlitzt waren wie die ihren. Aber unter Plagueis' halbgeschlossenen weißen Augenlidern schossen glühend-gelbe Strahlen hervor und trafen sie mitten ins Herz. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Eine unglaubliche Hitze schien sich im Raum und in ihr selbst auszubreiten. Gerade, als sie glaubte, diese Hitze nicht mehr aushalten zu können, kühlte sie ab. Langsam fühlte sie, wie ihr gemeinsamer Orgasmus abebbte. Sie klammerte sich noch eine Weile an seinen Oberkörper, dann suchten ihre roten Hände sein Gesicht, um es einzurahmen.

Shaak Tis Lippen suchten und fanden ihr Ziel.

Plagueis schaute in Shaak Tis leicht rötlich glühende Augen. Er fühlte sich bei Shaak Tis Kuss unglaublich leicht und frei. Es war ihm, als sei nichts in der Galaxis wichtiger als dieser Kuss und die mit diesem verbundene anspruchslose Glückseligkeit. Genau wie vor siebenunddreißig Jahren. Als er kurz davor gewesen war, alles zu übernehmen. War er kurz davor gewesen?

‚ _Shaak Ti war der letzte Sargnagel, den ich noch gebraucht hatte, um mich Eurer zu entledigen!'_ , hallte auf einmal die bösartig-spöttische Stimme seines toten Schülers in ihm nach.

Ja, Palpatine hatte genau gewusst, was sein Meister mit Shaak Ti vorgehabt hatte. Und er hatte es skrupellos ausgenutzt! Aber letztendlich hatte es Palpatine gar nichts genutzt, wie er nun zufrieden bilanzierte. Und wenn sie beide aufpassten, würde niemand mehr auf diese hinterhältige Art und Weise aus ihrem fleischlichen Zusammensein einen Nutzen ziehen können.

Shaak Ti hörte nicht auf mit ihrem Kuss. Sie fühlte eine plötzliche Besorgnis in ihrem Geliebten. Sie schaute in seine Augen. Plagueis' Augen waren auf einmal intensiv grün geworden. Beinahe so grün wie die Augen von Meister Yoda, aber Hegos Augen hatten ein etwas kühleres Grün als die Augen des verstorbenen Großmeisters. Nein! Meister Yoda war wahrhaftig kein Thema, an welches sie jetzt zu denken hatte! Ihr Kuss wurde heftiger und sie fühlte eine unglaubliche Energie von sich abstrahlen. Ihr war, als würde ihre Energie durch Palpatines Schlafzimmer und von da aus durch das gesamte Republica-500-Gebäude wabern. Und sich von dort aus über ganz Coruscant ergießen! Ein berauschendes Gefühl überkam sie. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, das …

Plagueis öffnete sich der Macht. Er schaute Shaak Ti an und sah, dass sie in der Macht zu einer ovalen hellblau gleißenden Sonne geworden war, die ihr hellblaues Licht überallhin entsandte. So hatte sie vor diesem Liebesakt noch nicht ausgesehen. Und er umarmte diese strahlende Sonne gerade. Die Strahlen, die von Shaak Tis Präsenz in der Macht ausgingen, ähnelten in gewisser Weise denen, die sie vor sieben Jahren für alle sichtbar auf Felucia abgestrahlt hatte, nachdem Starkiller sie mit seiner roten Klinge durchbohrt hatte und sie in den Schlund des Sarlaccs gefallen war.

‚ _So dicht also liegen Leben und Tod beieinander'_ , hatte sie ihm damals auf Kursid gesagt. Die Frage, die nun in ihm nach oben drängte, war die, ob Shaak Ti dies absichtlich tat oder ob dies eine unbewusste Machtabstrahlung in höchster Erregung war? Er würde später mit Shaak Ti darüber reden. Er MUSSTE mit ihr darüber reden!

Plagueis unterbrach auf einmal den Kuss. Shaak Ti wich etwas ernüchtert zurück. Die hellblau gleißende Sonne erstarb und ihr Licht kehrte zu seinem Ursprung zurück.

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, bis die Oper anfängt", sagte Hego Damask sanft und tätschelte liebevoll ihre Wange.

Sofort erhoben sich die Beiden von Palpatines Bett und suchten die Dusche auf, um sich zu säubern und rasch anzuziehen. Shaak Ti schaute nach draußen. Mittlerweile war die Abenddämmerung über Coruscant hereingebrochen. Der Horizont hatte sich glühend rot verfärbt, während ihn langgestreckte dunkle Wolken lanzengleich durchzogen.

Die Oper war gut gefüllt, als Plagueis mit Shaak Ti dort ankam. Viele der Operngäste schauten sich nach ihnen um, wobei sich Shaak Ti nicht ganz sicher war, ob die Blicke ihr oder eher ihrem Verlobten galten. Eine Gruppe gutgekleideter Gran blieb stehen, um das illustre Paar zu begaffen. Plagueis sandte ihnen einen Blick zurück, in welchem sich Stolz und Abweisung mischten. Die Gruppe schaute kurz zu Boden, während Plagueis und Shaak Ti huldvoll an ihr vorüberschritten. Eine grüne nautolanische Platzanweiserin führte sie zu der Separee-Loge, in welcher Plagueis früher mit Palpatine, etwas später Palpatine mit Anakin gesessen hatte. Shaak Ti überlegte, mit wem er wohl als Imperator hier gesessen hatte.

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren", begann Guillo Treblanc, der Sohn des Opernbegründers Romeo Treblanc, die Vorstellung zu eröffnen. „Dieses Stück sollte eigentlich auf Anregung des verstorbenen Imperators Palpatine hier zu dessen Ehren aufgeführt werden. Es heißt _‚Die Verteidigung von Naboo'_ , geschrieben von Omar Berenko, der wie Palpatine von Naboo stammt. Leider kann Palpatine dieser Vorstellung nicht mehr beiwohnen. Anlässlich seines Todes bitte ich alle Anwesenden, aufzustehen und eine Schweige- und Gedenkminute für Imperator Palpatine einzulegen."

Alle Anwesenden standen gehorsam auf. Bis auf Plagueis und Shaak Ti, die ungerührt in ihrer Separee-Loge sitzenblieben. Beide fanden das nur recht und billig, wie sie innerhalb eines rasch ausgetauschten Blickes feststellten. Immerhin hatten sie dem verblichenen Imperator ihren eigenen Tod zu verdanken gehabt.

Die Oper fing an. Es ging um ein Geschwisterpärchen von Bruder und Schwester, beide Kinder eines früheren Königs von Naboo. Die Schwester verliebte sich in einen Prinzen aus einem gegnerischen Land und floh mit diesem vom Hof ihres Vaters. Dieser schickte eine Armee unter dem Kommando ihres Bruders, um die abtrünnige Prinzessin wieder heim nach Naboo zu holen.

Im zweiten Akt kam es zu einem großen Krieg, den allerdings der Ehemann der geflohenen Prinzessin - mittlerweile in seinem Land König geworden – gewann. Naboo wurde von der feindlichen Armee besetzt und teilweise verwüstet.

Im dritten Akt schließlich sandte der im Untergrund verborgene König von Naboo seinen Sohn in die feindliche Hauptstadt, um seine Schwester zur Räson zu bringen.

„Schwester, du weißt genau wie ich, dass unser Haus eines der sechs undurchdringlichen Tore ist, welche bislang verhindert haben, dass das Chaos sich auf unserem Heimatplaneten Bahn bricht. Aber genau unser Haus ist nun zum Einfallstor für das Chaos auf Naboo geworden. Durch dich", sagte der Bruder anklagend zur Schwester.

„Mein Mann will nur das Beste für Naboo. Und du und unser altmodischer Vater werdet das nicht verhindern", erwiderte die Schwester.

„Dann ist es an mir, dieses unheilvolle Band, welches du mit unseren Feinden geschmiedet hast, für immer zu zerstören!", drohte der Bruder. „Es sei denn, du kommst mit mir und entsagst deines Ehemannes und der damit verbundenen feindlichen Krone", versuchte der Bruder, ihr eine letzte Brücke zurück nach Hause zu bauen.

In diesem Moment kam der König in den Raum.

„Wer hat Euch erlaubt, hier einzudringen und meine Königin zu bedrohen?", fragte der feindliche König.

„Alle Mittel sind erlaubt, um das Chaos auf Naboo zu beseitigen", erwiderte der Bruder.

„Ihr wollt also sagen, dass ich das Chaos bin?", fragte der fremde König spitz.

„Chaos, Willkür und Zerstörung", ergänzte der Bruder.

Beide Männer zückten nun altertümliche Schwerter und hieben aufeinander ein. Die Oper endete, als beide Kontrahenten einander durchbohrten und starben. Die Königin war daraufhin so verstört, dass sie sich mit dem Schwert ihres Mannes selbst entleibte. Dadurch war das feindliche Reich so geschwächt, dass die fremden Truppen von Naboo abzogen. Der Planet war gerettet und dessen alter König, der nun keine Kinder mehr hatte, dankte vor Gram ab und machte einem neuen Adelshaus Platz.

Der Vorhang fiel. Die Oper war zu Ende.

„Und so eine Tragödie wollte sich Palpatine anschauen. Als habe er sein eigenes Ende vorausgeplant", meinte Shaak Ti geradezu belustigt, während sie den Saal verließen und über die geschwungene niedrigstufige Wendeltreppe zum Ausgang schritten.

„Er hat vieles vorausgeplant. Dies hier sicherlich nicht. In der Tat eine bittere Ironie des Schicksals. Aber ab jetzt kann der Abend nur besser werden", erwiderte Plagueis und fasste in aller Öffentlichkeit ihre Hand.

Shaak Ti schaute auf die anderen die Oper verlassenden Gäste. Trotz des traurigen Endes schienen alle Leute entspannt und beschwingt. Geradezu, als hätten sie soeben eine Komödie oder ein Drama mit gutem Ausgang gesehen. _‚Geradezu unanständig fröhlich'_ , wie Shaak Ti fand. Wie würden sich diese Leute erst verhalten, hätten sie wirklich eine Komödie erlebt? Aber wieso war sie selbst jetzt genauso fröhlich?

In diesem Moment kam ein rothaariger Mensch auf sie zu.

„Entschuldigt, Ihr seid doch Magister Hego Damask und Meister Jedi Shaak Ti. Ich bin vom Coruscant Celebritiy Circular und würde Euch gerne ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Dann fragen Sie nur", gab sich Plagueis gesprächig.

„Seid Ihr ein Paar? Werdet Ihr auf Coruscant im Imperium bleiben? Dürfen Jedi jetzt Beziehungen haben? Wie habt Ihr überlebt?", rasselte der Reporter seine Fragen herunter.

„Zu erstem Punkt: Ja. Zum zweiten Punkt: Wir beabsichtigen, auf Chandrila in Hanna-City eine Klinik zu eröffnen, die Shaak Ti als meine zukünftige Ehefrau leiten wird." Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Shaak Ti um und sandte ihr einen aufmunternden Blick.

„Zum dritten Punkt hat mir der neue Jedi-Großmeister Luke Skywalker selbst auf Endor gesagt, dass es Jedi ab sofort gestattet ist, zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. Ich bin ja in dieser Hinsicht schon mit gutem Beispiel vorangegangen und auch Luke Skywalker selbst entstand aus einer solchen Unbotmäßigkeit gegenüber den Zölibats-Regeln des alten Ordens."

Nach diesen Worten schaute Shaaak Ti zu Plagueis, der ihre Hand ergriff und sanft daran zog, ihr derart bedeutend, das Interview zu beenden.

„Zu Punkt Vier: Das ist eine lange Geschichte, für deren Erzählung wir momentan nicht die Zeit haben", sagte Shaak Ti zum Abschluss des Interviews, um sich sogleich ihrem Begleiter zu- und umgehend von dem rothaarigen Reporter abzuwenden.

„Ich danke Euch. Einen schönen Aufenthalt noch", sagte dieser hastig, während er sich ebenfalls vom Gesprächsort entfernte, um sich an einem Tischchen niederzulassen und sich weitere Notizen zu machen über den Artikel, der bereits morgen gedruckt werden würde.

Plagueis und Shaak Ti bestiegen einen Taxi-Gleiter und ließen sich zum Kaldani-Turm fahren.

„Da hast du ja ganz schön die Werbetrommel für unsere Klinik gerührt", meinte Shaak Ti auf der Rückbank zu Plagueis, der neben ihr saß.

„Und jetzt hat überdies die gesamte Galaxis aus deinem Munde erfahren, dass Jedi von jetzt ab heiraten dürfen. Bislang habe ich davon noch gar nichts in der Presse gelesen. Großmeister Luke hat wohl viel zu tun. Wir müssen ihm etwas Arbeit abnehmen", antwortete er mit einem generösen Lächeln.

„Du hast heute fünfzig Jedi aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Sei es drum, dass dafür auch ein paar Inquisitoren freikommen. Aber diese Art von Gleichgewicht der Macht gefällt mir", sagte Shaak Ti und tätschelte dabei verstohlen seinen Oberschenkel, ohne dass dies der Fahrer vorne mitbekam.

„Nun, dir gefällt vieles, Liebling. Und du weißt auch ganz genau, wie du es bekommst", schnurrte er zurück.

Der Taxigleiter hielt an und sie stiegen aus. Shaak Ti warf einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung, wo die Holo-Kamera postiert sein musste, die R2D2 damals überprüft hatte. Sie hing an einem benachbarten Hochhaus und war wie alle Holo-Cams beinahe unsichtbar, war sie doch in derselben Farbe gehalten wie die hellgraue Hauswand des Nachbargebäudes des Kaldani-Turmes.

Sie betraten den Turbo-Lift, der sie nach oben bringen sollte. Ab hier hatte sich die Spur des Mörders von Hego Damask verloren, weil hier keine Kameras mehr sein durften. Sobald sich die Tür des Repulsor-Liftes hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Shaak Ti mit dem Rücken an ihren Geliebten und ließ ihre rote Hand nach hinten über seinen straffen prallen Po wandern. Sie fand, dass sich Hegos Po durch die grüne schmeichelnde Schimmerseide hindurch überaus angenehm anfühlte.

„Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, was?", raunte er ihr von hinten in den Gehörgang.

„Dank R2 weiß ich ja, dass es hier keine Kameras gibt", schnurrte sie zurück.

„Ist das der Astromech, mit dem VierDe auf Endor so intensiv kommuniziert hat? Wo dieser goldene Protokolldroide dabeigestanden hat?"

„Genau der", meinte Shaak Ti und löste sich von ihm. Goldene Protokolldroiden wie C3PO waren gewiss kein Thema, bei welchem sie Lust auf weitere Streicheleinheiten hatte. Allerdings hatte sie mit diesem Thema angefangen.

Der Turbolift hielt an. Sie stiegen aus und strebten dem Eingang zu. Er zog seine Zugangskarte durch den Scanner und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie traten ein. Alles sah noch aus wie damals, als sie vor siebenunddreißig Jahren hier gewesen waren. Alles war nach wie vor sauber und gepflegt. Sie kamen in den großen Aufenthaltsraum, wo sie sich damals über ihre jeweiligen Schüler und über den Philosophen Shassium unterhalten hatten.

Sie blieben für einen Moment nebeneinander stehen.

„Du hattest beim Notar vorhin gar keinen Termin vereinbart. Auch Teil des Plans?", fragte Shaak Ti, während sie gemeinsam auf die graue Scheibe des Staubsaugerdroiden schauten, der friedlich und unbeirrbar seinen Arbeitsweg kreuz und quer durch den weiten Raum pflügte.

„Eine exzellente Beobachtung, Liebste. Ich hatte in der Tat befürchtet, dass wichtige Unterlagen verschwinden könnten, noch bevor wir dort ankommen würden. Aber wer würde schon dem Imperator einen spontanen Termin verweigern?", meinte er und senkte demonstrativ demütig sein Haupt, während Shaak Ti sah, dass sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen ein abgefeimtes Lächeln abzeichnete, welches seiner zur Schau gestellten Geste eindeutig Hohn sprach.

„Dem Imperator?", fragte Shaak Ti spöttisch zurück. „Pestage wusste höchstwahrscheinlich, wie du zu Tode gekommen bist, so angespannt, wie er wirkte", spann sie den Faden weiter.

„Das ist anzunehmen. Sate war schon immer ein Mann für's Grobe. Aber jetzt hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und er war schon immer hundertprozentig loyal. Er stammt ja von Ciutric IV. Dort gibt es viele Bewunderer von Darth Bane. Er war einer davon. Das hatte ich sofort gemerkt, als ich diese Welt damals bereist hatte."

„Wie lange sind Moteé und er schon verheiratet?", wollte Shaak Ti wissen.

„Hmmm … seit fünfundvierzig Jahren, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Er kam damals sogar zu mir, um mein Einverständnis zu dieser Ehe einzuholen", erklärte Plagueis mit einem nostalgischen Blick.

Sie wandten sich einander zu, so dass sie sich gegenüber standen.

„Der Macht sei Dank musst Du kein Einverständnis mehr einholen", meinte Shaak Ti mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Du jetzt ebenso wenig", meinte er und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Die Macht hatte mich in der Tat damals befreit. Denn Tenebrous hätte dem niemals zugestimmt. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Shaak Ti fröstelte kurz. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was diese drei Worte _'Ganz im Gegenteil'_ bedeuteten. Sie wollte gar nichts Näheres dazu wissen.

In der Kleiderkammer verweilten sie einen Augenblick. Von Hego Damasks früherer Garderobe war nichts mehr vorhanden. Stattdessen hatte Palpatine hier mindestens vierzig seiner Roben und Tageskleider gelagert. Offenbar hatte sich der frühere Imperator hier wahrhaftig wie zu Hause gefühlt. Sie verließen die Kleiderkammer, um wieder in den zentralen Aufenthaltsraum zurückzukehren.

11-4D hatte dort in der Zwischenzeit einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereitet. Nachdem sie sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatten, schenkte der Droide ihnen noch ein Gläschen Wein dazu ein.

„Fandest du nicht auch, dass die Leute in der Oper nach dieser Tragödie unangemessen fröhlich waren?", fragte Plagueis seine Geliebte, nachdem er einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Weinglas genommen hatte.

„Allerdings. Und ich selbst muss gestehen, dass auch mir die Tragödie nicht besonders nahegegangen ist, warum auch immer", gestand sie ihm und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Nach einem weiteren Schluck stellte sie das Glas auf dem Beistelltischchen ab und tätschelte seine Hand.

„Warum auch immer", wiederholte er geheimnisvoll und nahm dabei ihre andere Hand.

Sie fühlte, wie seine Hände ihre beiden Hände drückten. Sie fühlte seinen prüfenden Blick auf ihr ruhen.

„So wie du das sagst, hörte es sich an, als sei es dir nicht egal, warum sich diese Fröhlichkeit ausgebreitet hatte. Schließlich bist auch du nicht das erste Mal in der Oper gewesen, um zu wissen, dass das nicht normal war. Und ich habe das Gefühl, du willst mir dazu noch etwas sagen."

„Als du mir vorhin in Palpatines Apartment diesen Kuss gegeben hattest, da hast du eine enorme Macht der Hellen Seite abgestrahlt", fing er an, zu erklären, was er vermutete.

„So wie du vorhin beim Orgasmus die Dunkelheit", erwiderte sie spöttisch.

„Du hast dich diesmal überhaupt nicht dagegen gewehrt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu unserer ersten Nacht vor siebenunddreißig Jahren ... Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht", setzte er etwas härter nach.

Shaak Ti sah ihn für einen Moment verblüfft an. Dann begriff sie.

„Du meinst allen Ernstes, dass die Leute deshalb so fröhlich gewesen sind, weil ich dir vorher diesen Kuss gegeben hatte? Und dabei etwas abgestrahlt habe?"

„Du hattest mir damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren genau in diesem Raum gesagt, dass du glaubst, dass man mindestens einmal im Leben jemanden geliebt haben sollte, um sein volles Potential zu erreichen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte sie.

„Nun, damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren hast du dein Potential zum ersten Mal auf diese Art und Weise entfaltet. Ich hatte das damals nicht begriffen, solange nicht, bis Palpatine mir am nächsten Abend meine Schwäche vor Augen geführt hatte."

„Aber ich hatte das nicht bewusst getan. Damals nicht und jetzt …"

Er hob die Hand, um sie am Weiterreden zu hindern. Sofort verstummte sie und sah ihn mit weitgeöffneten Augen an. Sah er in ihr etwa eine potentielle Bedrohung?

„Das waren auch nicht die einzigen beiden Male gewesen, dass du so etwas getan hattest", fuhr er leiser fort. Nicht unfreundlich, aber doch eindringlich genug, um ihre volle, gespannte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Exil auf Felucia? Die Sturmtruppler dort galten als die faulsten und unfähigsten Soldaten im gesamten Imperium. Zumindest solange, wie du dort gelebt hattest. Ich habe sie gesehen damals. Sie sahen so fröhlich und unbeschwert aus wie die Leute heute in der Oper. Und ich weiß, dass du auf Felucia Rituale abgehalten hattest, um den Planeten mit der Hellen Seite der Macht zu durchtränken", ließ er nun die Loth-Katze aus dem Sack.

„Du meinst also, dass ich schon damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren in deinen Armen mein volles Potential entfaltet und Palpatine deshalb am nächsten Tag leichtes Spiel mit dir hatte", sagte sie beinahe atemlos.

„Die Kraft der Anima, der fleischlichen Triebe, wurde heute von dir in eine für alle fühlbare Form gegossen", erklärte Plagueis - für Shaak Ti etwas zu sachlich.

„Damals wohl eher in die Form von Ashla", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Nun, wir werden sehen, was wir damit noch alles bewerkstelligen können", entgegnete er und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Du … willst diese Kraft für irgendetwas bewusst nutzen?", fragte Shaak Ti ungläubig.

„Warum nicht? Wir beide beherrschen die Kräfte des Pneumas und des Aperions. Warum nicht auch die der Anima? Weil es noch keine Bücher oder Holocrone darüber gibt?", erwiderte er belustigt und trank in einem Zug sein Glas Wein aus, während ihres noch halbvoll war.

Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand, um sie in sein Schlafgemach zu führen.

In Shaak Tis Kopf arbeitete es. Plagueis war doch wirklich dabei, mit ihrer Hilfe der Macht all ihre Geheimnisse zu entreißen. Durfte man das? Auch bei der Kraft der Liebe? Aber vorerst freute sie sich auf deren ganz profane Freuden.

Hego Damask stellte sich hinter sie und begann, ihr das blaue Kleid auszuziehen. Es waren ziemlich viele Häkchen, die er an ihrem Rücken öffnen musste, bis er das Kleid mitsamt ihrem Unterhöschen über ihren Po nach unten streifen konnte. Er ließ Shaak Ti eine Weile so verharren, während er hinter ihr stand und sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlte. Dann führte er sie zu einem bequemen Sessel mit einer hohen Lehne. Plagueis ließ sich auf diesem Sessel nieder und zog Shaak Ti bei diesem Niederlassen mit sich. Seine langen Arme pressten die Togruta von hinten an sich, so dass sich ihr Rücken an seine Brust schmiegte. Die Landung auf Hegos Schoß war etwas hart und Shaak Ti atmete einmal heftig ein und aus.

Ihre roten Hände suchten Halt an den beiden Sesselarmlehnen links und rechts von ihrem erhöhten Schoß. Da fühlte sie plötzlich Plagueis' Zunge in ihrem Nacken. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sog diese Berührung begierig in sich ein. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich seine rechte Hand an die Außenseite ihres ebenfalls rechten Oberschenkels legte.

Hegos tastende Hand verharrte dort eine Weile, während er weiter an ihrem Nacken leckte. Dann wanderten seine langen Finger langsam über den roten, weiß tätowierten Berg hinweg hin zur Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels. Sie stöhnte bei dieser Wanderung seiner fordernden Hand leise auf und klappte instinktiv ihre Oberschenkel weit auf. Sie fühlte, wie sie mit einem Male sehr feucht wurde. Hinter sich hörte sie Plagueis leise kichern.

„Du denkst, du weißt, was jetzt kommt?", schnurrte er.

Ihre Augen waren schmal geschlitzt und schauten durch das Fenster hinaus aufs Westliche Meer. Mittlerweile war es tiefe Nacht geworden und man konnte am dunklen Nachthimmel viele Sterne sehen, während das Westliche Meer einem riesigen See aus tiefschwarzem Pech glich. Da spürte sie auf einmal, wie seine andere linke Hand urplötzlich ihre Mitte berührte. Nicht ihre Mitte, sondern zunächst den Schleim darauf, den sie nun hinabfließen fühlte, so klatschnass war sie mittlerweile untenherum geworden.

Während sie noch überlegte, ob sie es nicht lieber haben würde, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, berührte sein Zeigefinger wieder diesen Punkt vor ihrer Öffnung und rieb daran. Nein! Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht herumdrehen!

Plagueis rieb immer heftiger an ihrer Klitoris, während sie immer lauter dazu stöhnte. Sie fühlte sein erigiertes Glied durch den kühlen Stoff seiner grünen Tunika hindurch gegen ihren unteren Rücken pulsieren. Sie konnte es jetzt fast nicht mehr aushalten, so schön war das, derart mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf Plagueis' Schoß zu sitzen. Shaak Ti versuchte, es noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

Er ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen begann er, heftiger an ihr zu reiben.

Ihr Oberkörper schnellte nach vorne. Sie wäre nach unten auf den Boden gefallen, hätte er nicht schnell seinen rechten Arm um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und diesen nach hinten gegen seinen eigenen gepresst. So hob sie ihre Beine vom Boden nach oben, um sich auf diese Art und Weise lustvoll im Orgasmus zusammenzukrümmen. Genau in dem Moment, wo die Lust in Schmerz umzuschlagen drohte, brach er ab.

Shaak Tis Beine sanken wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Nachdem Plagueis Shaak Ti derart mit der Hand befriedigt hatte, hob er sie plötzlich mit seinen Händen von seinem Schoß und trug sie in seinen Armen aufs Bett. Sie sah ihm von ihrer neuen Liegeposition aus zu, wie er sich langsam auszog, seine Sachen säuberlich zusammenfaltete und auf einen Stuhl legte. Er schien bei diesem Tun überhaupt nicht an sie zu denken, während ihre Erregung erneut anschwoll, diesmal jedoch tief in ihr.

Endlich wandte er sich ihr zu, um sich auf sie zu legen und sofort in sie einzudringen. Sie konnte es jetzt gar nicht heftig und doll genug von ihm bekommen. Eine halbe Stunde lang stieß Plagueis in sie hinein. Dann wurde er etwas langsamer, bis er aufhörte.

Shaak Ti sah ihn fragend an.

Er labte sich eine Weile an ihrer Unsicherheit, dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die rosaroten Lippen. Sie erwiderte dankbar seinen Kuss. Um mit Befremden festzustellen, dass er sich aus ihr herauszog. Und gleichzeitig seinen Kuss beendete.

Viel zu früh!

Dann spürte sie seine Lippen erneut. Er gab ihr doch tatsächlich einen Kuss … direkt auf den Kitzler. Und gleich darauf noch einen. Alles in ihrer Mitte zog sich zusammen. Das war eindeutig zu viel! Sie war doch schon zweimal an diesem Tag gekommen!

Sie schaute hinauf zu dem altbekannten Baldachinhimmel, bestückt mit adeganischen Kristallen. Wie oft an einem Tag konnte eine Frau wohl zum Orgasmus kommen? Sie musste sich eingestehen, damals während ihrer Heiler-Studien im Tempel keinerlei Information darüber gefunden zu haben. Nicht, dass sie je danach gesucht hätte. Die Kristalle glommen sie von oben herab an, als würden sie die Antwort kennen.

Plagueis' Mund würde ihr schon bald eine Antwort geben. So oder so.

Sanft begann sein Mund, ihre Mitte zu beruhigen. Plagueis wusste, dass Shaak Ti durch die vorangegangene Stimulation und die damit verbundenen zwei Orgasmen jetzt schon so erschöpft war, dass er eine Weile brauchen würde und dabei sehr behutsam vorgehen musste, um sie erneut zu Hochtouren auflaufen zu lassen. Seine Zunge umschmeichelte ihren Kitzler, ohne diesen zu berühren. Shaak Ti fand das wohltuend. Gerade noch am Rande des Erträglichen. Zuerst wünschte sie, dass er so weitermachen möge.

Und Plagueis leckte weiter immer um ihren Kitzler herum. Mindestens eine Viertelstunde lang.

Irgendwann merkte Shaak Ti, dass ihre Mitte wieder anschwoll. Sie begann danach zu lechzen, dass Plagueis' Zunge erneut ihre Klitoris liebkosen möge. Er ließ sie noch eine Weile zunächst stumm, wenig später stöhnend nach Mehr lechzen – dann erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch. Shaak Ti fühlte, wie ihre Mitte bei seiner erneuten Berührung derselben erbebte … wie sie von Hegos Lippen und seiner Zunge erneut aufgepeitscht wurde. Ihre Müdigkeit nach dem vorangegangenen Orgasmus und Plagueis' In-Sie-Stoßen verwandelte sich wieder in eine süße wohlige Erwartung.

Sein Mund ließ mit einem Male von ihrer Mitte ab. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihre Mitte ihm hinterhereilen wollte, um erschöpft wieder nach unten zu sinken. Dann drang seine Männlichkeit erneut in sie ein. Verzweifelt umklammerten ihre Beine und ihre Arme seinen Körper, um auf diese Weise zumindest etwas von dem zu bekommen, was sie vor einer Minute noch so sehr zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage ersehnt hatte.

Er blieb eine Weile auf ihr liegen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Shaak Ti stöhnte verzweifelt unter Plagueis.

Plagueis' Oberkörper richtete sich auf. Und plötzlich war da wieder sein Finger an ihrem Kitzler, erst ganz sanft, dann immer kräftiger, zum Schluss so heftig, dass sie sich aufbäumte. Schon während des Aufbäumens spürte sie, wie der Schmerz sie überkam. Genauso wie ihre Lust. Die beiden vorigen Orgasmen fingen an, ihren Tribut zu fordern. Sie presste ihre Mitte zusammen, aber Plagueis' Finger blieb, wo er war. Sie schrie vor Lust und vor Schmerz gleichermaßen auf, während Plagueis seinen Samen in sie ergoss. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie, dass er aufhören und vor allem seinen Finger wegnehmen möge. Aber eine andere Stimme in ihrem Leib schrie, dass er weitermachen und den Finger dalassen sollte, wo er gerade ziemlich enge Kreise zog.

Sie schrie erneut. Und gleich nochmal. Sie zählte nicht mehr, wie oft sie schrie ... Ohne, dass es jemand außer ihm hören würde … oder sollte. Und Plagueis' Saft schien unerschöpflich zu sein. So berstend voll fühlte sie sich. So nass und so schlüpfrig fühlte es sich zwischen ihnen an.

Als er endlich aufhörte, sie derart unerträglich zu stimulieren, spürte sie nicht nur, wie sein Penis wieder erschlaffte, sondern auch, wie heiser ihre Kehle geworden war. Ihr Schreien war jetzt in ein weinerliches Wimmern übergegangen, welches schließlich in ein tiefes befreites Seufzen überging, welches er mit einem Kuss auf ihre rosaroten Lippen jäh erstickte.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und fühlte, wie sich plötzlich alles um sie herum zu drehen begann. Ihr wurde schwindlig, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt und immer noch küsste. Auch dieser Kuss sollte möglichst niemals enden! So wünschte sie es sich.

Sie sah, dass Hegos Augen wieder so intensiv grün geworden waren wie vorher im Republica-500-Gebäude. Und jetzt begriff auch sie vollends, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte.

Er löste seine Lippen von den ihren und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Es war vor langer Zeit", hub er plötzlich an, zu erzählen. „Da wohnte ich auf einem längst vergessenen Planeten einer Sonnenfinsternis bei. Der Mond dieses Planeten hatte genau die perfekte Größe, um während der Sonnenfinsternis mit seiner Scheibe genau das Hauptgestirn dieses Systems zu bedecken und dessen Licht für eine Weile zu verschlucken. Das Ergebnis war keine völlige Dunkelheit, sondern ein eigenartig diffuses Licht, welches die Vögel verwirrt und es den Sternen erlaubt hatte, am helllichten Tage am Firmament zu erscheinen. Selbst komplett überdeckt schien das Licht des Sterns hinter der Scheibe des Trabanten hervor. Und als der Mond schließlich weiterzog, war das Licht einen Moment lang so intensiv gewesen, dass es fast nicht zu ertragen gewesen war. So wie dein Licht, Shaak Ti … damals hier vor siebenunddreißig Jahren, vorhin in Palpatines Apartment und jetzt hier. Aber so ein Licht kann es nur dann geben, wenn ihm Dunkelheit vorauseilt."

Sie sah ihn an. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Erkennen und Erschrecken.

„Das hast du jetzt aber sehr poetisch gesagt", meinte sie mit einem melancholischen Lächeln. „Das ist also das Gleichgewicht, von dem du damals auf Mygeeto sprachst. Das würde bedeuten, dass, wenn wir uns derart zusammentun, Eins und Eins nicht einfach nur Zwei, sondern viel mehr bedeuten. Stellt sich nur die Frage, was passiert, wenn andere Machtbenutzer davon erfahren … wie auch immer. Ich habe das Misstrauen von Mace Windu auf Muunilinst gespürt. Und Maris hat nach seinem Fortgehen während des Einkaufsbummels in einer ziemlich seltsamen Tonlage gesagt, dass Palpatine wohl anderer Leute Jugend zurückholen könnte, nur nicht seine eigene. Da waren Zweifel in ihren Worten. Dem alten Palpatine traute sie so etwas nicht zu, genauso wenig wie mir jetzt."

„Keine Sorge, Liebste", erwiderte er und strich ihr liebevoll über ihre rote, oben weiß tätowierte Wange. „Jetzt wissen wir ja darum und können deshalb auch Vorkehrungen treffen, so dass die Macht nicht zurückschlägt."

Sie umarmten einander, dann sanken sie auf das dunkelgrün bezogene Bett. Shaak Ti hörte noch das flutschende Geräusch, welches verursacht wurde, als Plagueis' erschlaffte Männlichkeit aus ihrem Schoß glitt. Sie drehte sich um und er schmiegte sich von hinten an sie. Nur einen Augenblick später waren beide eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Zeit, Coruscant zu verlassen. Sate Pestage und seine Frau Moteé waren zum Imperator-Palpatine-Raumhafen gekommen, um das andere Paar zu verabschieden. Vorher gingen sie noch in die VIP-Loge des Raumhafens, um etwas zusammen zu trinken.

„Hat Euch die Oper gefallen? Ich hatte gehört, es soll ziemlich schwere tragödische Kost sein bei diesem Stück?", fragte der Imperator.

„Es war in der Tat recht traurig, aber das war ja nicht das Ende des Abends", erwiderte Plagueis.

„Wenn man als Paar einander hat, so ist das wichtiger als alles andere", warf Moteé mit einem heiteren Lächeln ein.

„Es ist schon seltsam", wechselte Pestage das Thema. „Jeden Morgen bekomme ich als Imperator einen Routinebericht der Polizei von Coruscant vorgelegt, in welchem die wichtigsten erwähnenswerten Vorkommnisse erwähnt werden nebst einer statistischen Aufstellung der Straftaten, aufgefächert nach Schwere und Art. In jener Nacht nun vor siebenunddreißig Jahren, wo Ihr ebenfalls zusammen im Kaldani-Turm wart, verzeichnete die Polizei in ihrer täglichen Statistik eine extrem niedrige Rate an Todesfällen oder Gewaltvorfällen, selbst an gemeldeten Diebstählen. Um genau zu sein, waren es weniger als zehn Prozent Strafdelikte in allen Sparten im Gegensatz zur Kriminalitätsrate des Vortages!"

„Ihr wusstet von unserem Treffen damals?", fragte Plagueis mit einer Spur Argwohn in seinen grünen Augen seinen Lakaien.

„Palpatine hatte mir davon erzählt, nachdem er zehn Jahre später mitbekommen hatte, dass Ashla Eure Tochter ist. Ich hatte damals zurückgerechnet, um den Zeitpunkt der Empfängnis zu bestimmen. In diesem Zusammenhang war mir dieses zeitliche Zusammentreffen mit der veränderten Kriminalitätsstatistik aufgefallen. Palpatine hatte schon damals die Aufgabe der Sichtung dieser Berichte an mich delegiert, nachdem er zum Kanzler gewählt worden war. Auch als er Imperator wurde, hatte sich daran nichts geändert. An dem Tag nach dieser Nacht schnellte die Kriminalität abrupt über das normale Niveau nach oben, um sich später wieder auf das Niveau wie eh und je, wie vor dieser Vor-Wahlnacht einzupegeln. Damals dachte ich noch, es würde sich um eine zufällige Anomalie handeln. Bis heute Morgen", schloss der Imperator seinen Bericht.

„Das ist in der Tat ein bemerkenswertes Phänomen", erwiderte Plagueis nachdenklich. „Ich wäre Euch verbunden, wenn Ihr diese Berichte mit einem Vergleichsbericht vom Vor- und Nachfolgetag jener beiden Nächte an VierDe weiterleiten würdet. Ihr habt ja seine Koordinaten", gab er Pestage eine neue Aufgabe.

„Sehr gerne", erwiderte der Imperator.

Die Vier waren gerade im Begriff, die Lounge wieder zu verlassen, da stellte sich ihnen eine junge Frau in den Weg, welche ein paar Sicherheitsleute im Schlepptau hatte. Plagueis registrierte, wie Sate Pestages braune Augen für einen Moment irritiert dreinblickten.

„Gestatten, Ysanne Isard, Chefin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes", erklärte die Frau, welche tiefschwarze schulterlange Haare, an den Schläfen jedoch schloßweiße Strähnen hatte. Am seltsamsten jedoch waren ihre Augen. Das linke war rot, das rechte blau.

„Wir danken für die Wachsamkeit vor der Lounge", erwiderte Sate Pestage schnell und bedeutete Plagueis und Shaak Ti, weiterzugehen.

„Wollt Ihr mir die Jedi und ihren Begleiter nicht vorstellen?", beharrte die Geheimdienstchefin.

„Magister Hego Damask und Meister Jedi Shaak Ti", erwiderte Plagueis hoheitsvoll, um seinem Lakaien aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen.

„Sehr erfreut. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet einen angenehmen Aufenthalt", erwiderte Ysanne Isard honigsüß.

„Wie Sie bereits vermutet haben. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag", gab Hego Damask mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln zurück.

Shaak Ti war erleichtert, als sie die Geheimdienstchefin nebst Gefolge hinter sich ließen. Diese Frau strahlte nicht nur eine unangenehme Kälte und Härte, sondern zudem noch ruchlose Intriganz aus. Und der Imperator schien ihr gegenüber einen gewissen Argwohn zu hegen. Die Jedi-Meisterin fand es absurd, sich in Gegenwart des Imperators und von dessen Frau auf einmal pudelwohl zu fühlen, kaum, dass Ysanne Isard verschwunden war. Sate und Moteé Pestage brachten das Paar noch zur für sie reservierten Startrampe, dann verabschiedeten sich die Vier voneinander und Plagueis, Shaak Ti und 11-4D betraten die „Hesperia".

„Ich hatte schon damals das Gefühl, dass unser Zusammensein nach dem Sex irgendwie eine besondere Atmosphäre um uns herum verbreitet hatte", meinte Shaak Ti, nachdem sie im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen waren.

„Und schon bald wirst du die statistische Auswertung der Auswirkungen unseres Liebesaktes auf eine Billion Wesen auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten in den Händen halten", erklärte Plagueis beschwingt.

„Was meinst Du? Ob es auch Auswirkungen auf den Hyperraum haben wird, wenn wir uns dort vergnügen?", fragte Shaak Ti und zupfte ihn am dunkelgrünen Ärmel.

„Ich glaube fast, du wirst jetzt ein wenig größenwahnsinnig, Liebste! Aber ein Versuch kann nicht schaden", erwiderte er und ging mit ihr in die Schlafkammer, während 11-4D den Sprung in den Hyperraum einleitete.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Puh! So ein langes Kapitel! Ich kann es selbst kaum mehr glauben: Aber eigentlich sollte die Geschichte schon mit Kap. 28 „Der Eiskönig" beendet sein. Mit Plagueis und Shaak Ti als Machtgeisterpärchen. Mittlerweile bin ich froh, dass die Beiden wiederauferstanden sind und auf diese Art und Weise weiter ihr Wesen oder Unwesen in der Galaxis treiben können._

 _Auch in diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder Anspielungen und Zitate aus dem Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno. Die Ereignisse um Sate Pestage und die Lage des Imperiums sind aus der Comicreihe: „X-Wing – Rogue Squadron", Bände „Mara Jade", „Schlachtfeld Tatooine", „Im Dienste des Imperiums"._

 _Moteé Pestage ist ein OC, den ich mir von What-Ansketil-did-next von fanfiction. net ausgeborgt habe. Auf ihn geht auch die Skulptur über Palpatines Bett im Republica-500-Gebäude zurück (da hieß er noch einfach Ansketil)._


	39. Die Suche nach der Wahrheit

Die provisorische Barackensiedlung, die später das Jedi-Praxeum auf dem Mond Yavin IV werden sollte, brummte gerade wegen der typischen Baustellenatmosphäre in reger Geschäftigkeit, als Mace Windu dort ankam. Etwas weiter von der Baustelle weg waren Zelte aus dickem flimsiplastbeschichtetem Drillichtuch aufgestellt, welche den Regen und die Hitze auf dem Dschungelmond von ihren Bewohnern abhalten sollten.

„Es ist schön, Euch endlich einmal persönlich zu sehen, Meister Windu", begrüßte der junge Großmeister den altgedienten Jedi. „Leia hat mir ja so viel von Euch erzählt, auch wenn sie Euch nur aus den Erzählungen ihres Vaters und einschlägigen Holo-Net-Meldungen kennt."

„Nun, was das angeht, so hätte Euer Vater Euch sicherlich ebenfalls viel von mir erzählen können", gab Mace Windu leicht bitter zurück. „Es tut mir leid", setzte er sogleich nach, um seinen ersten Satz nicht allzu sarkastisch klingen zu lassen.

„Er hat aufrichtig bereut und ist als Jedi gestorben. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen", erklärte Luke Skywalker.

„Waren seine Augen noch gelb?", forschte Mace.

„Nein. Sie waren blau. So wie meine", erwiderte Luke in einem Tonfall, als könne es nicht anders sein.

„Dann hat er in der Tat seinen Frieden wiedergefunden. Durch sein Opfer hat er letztendlich die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Und jetzt müssen wir uns ihrer würdig erweisen", erklärte Mace Windu ernst.

„Nun, es gibt viel zu tun. Während das Gebäude des Praxeums gebaut wird, haben wir bereits einige Missionen hinter uns gebracht und Kanzlerin Mon Mothma hat uns bereits weitere aufgetragen. Bislang sind wir nur fünfzig Jedi, aber schon bald werden noch fünfzig weitere zu uns stoßen, die im Zuge eines Austausches aus imperialen Gefängnissen entlassen werden."

„Ich nehme mal an, im Zuge dieses Austausches wird die Neue Republik auch viele Inquisitoren und andere üble Schurken freilassen", konstatierte Mace.

„Wir brauchen jede Hand", erwiderte Luke und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe vor zwei Tagen auf Muunilinst Meisterin Shaak Ti gesehen", kam der Korun-Meister endlich zur Sache. „Sie war dort, um ihre Tochter Ashla zu besuchen, die meine zweite Padawan war. Shaak Ti war in Begleitung von Ashlas Vater, der nicht nur ein enger Vertrauter Palpatines gewesen ist, sondern möglicherweise gar viel mehr. Es gibt starke Indizien, welche darauf hindeuten, dass Magister Hego Damask ein Lord der Sith ist – Palpatines Meister!"

Luke Skywalker blieb für einen Moment erstarrt stehen.

„Aber … das ist ungeheuerlich! Ich selbst habe Shaak Ti und Magister Damask auf dem Todesstern gesehen und die Beiden machten mir nicht den Eindruck, für die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu arbeiten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie haben zusammen mit einem Medi-Droiden noch versucht, meines Vaters Leben zu retten", erwiderte der junge Großmeister mit ungläubiger Miene.

„Doch nur, weil der alte Muun einen neuen Schüler braucht! Wenn nicht gar Shaak Ti seine Schülerin ist", schnappte Mace.

„Shaak Ti ist derart in der Hellen Seite der Macht verankert, so dass es jeder spürt, der auch nur in ihre Nähe kommt. Und Magister Damask ist völlig machtunsensitiv. Auch wenn ich erst vierundzwanzig Jahre alt bin, so erkenne ich doch die die Dunkelheit, wenn sie mir nahekommt. Immerhin habe ich bereits zwei Sith-Lords erlebt und mit ihnen gekämpft", verteidigte Luke seine beiden neuen Bekannten.

„Ihr … wisst überhaupt nichts!", meinte Mace mitleidig. „Ich hatte damals an Qui-Gons Erzählung gezweifelt, als er mit Obi-Wan und dem jungen Anakin von Tatooine zurückgekehrt war und über seinen Kampf mit Darth Maul berichtet hatte. Gut, wir kannten damals dessen Namen noch nicht. Aber selbst seine schwarzgewandete Erscheinung und seine rote Klinge hatten mich damals nicht überzeugt. Ich schäme mich noch heute für meinen Satz damals im Rat zu dieser Angelegenheit: _‚Ich glaube nicht, dass die Sith ohne unser Wissen zurückkehren könnten'_. Nur zwei Tage später war Qui-Gon tot. Getötet von ebenjenem Darth Maul."

Er machte eine Pause. Luke sah ihn an, als hörte er diese Geschichte das allererste Mal. Aber Mace Windu war noch lange nicht fertig.

„Über vierzig Jahre lang hat Palpatine erst als Senator, dann als Kanzler auf Coruscant sein Unwesen getrieben, ohne dass auch nur einer geahnt hatte, wer er wirklich war. Auch ich nicht. Dabei war ich selbst mehr als einmal in seiner Nähe. Aber erst im letzten Jahr seiner Kanzlerschaft habe ich die Dunkelheit an ihm gespürt. Als wir dann endlich handeln wollten, war es zu spät. Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Palpatine meine Jedi-Brüder in seinem Büro mit seinem roten Lichtschwert getötet hat. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Nur mich selbst. Aber ich werde diesen Fehler der Unterlassung nicht noch einmal begehen. Und ich möchte, dass Ihr mir jetzt dabei helft."

„Ashla und der Bankenclan haben damals die Rebellion finanziell unterstützt. Ohne diese Unterstützung wären wir nie so weit gekommen. Wir brauchen den Bankenclan auch jetzt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass wir unsere ökonomische Basis verlieren. Nicht, wenn wir noch derart in der Aufbauphase stecken. Ihr versteht sicher, dass es handfeste Beweise braucht, um derartige Anschuldigung öffentlich zu machen", entgegnete Luke ablehnend.

„Genau das hat Ashla auch immer gesagt. So langsam glaube ich, dieses Suchen nach Beweisen ist nur ein Vorwand dafür, nichts zu tun. Dabei hat meine dritte Padawan Maris Brood, welche früher Shaak Tis Padawan auf Felucia gewesen war, mir Sachen über Hego Damask erzählt, die eindeutig darauf hinweisen, wer er wirklich ist. Shaak Ti selbst hatte es ihr erzählt."

„Wo ist Maris Brood jetzt?", wollte Luke wissen.

„Sie hat sich entschieden, auf Muunilinst zu bleiben, um wieder mehr Zeit mit ihrer alten Meisterin zu verbringen", erwiderte er schnell, um nun zu dem andern Punkt zu gelangen, der ihn interessierte. „Was haben Shaak Ti und Hego Damask eigentlich auf dem Todesstern getrieben, als Ihr dort wart?"

„Sie war in einen Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite verwandelt worden, nachdem sie auf Felucia getötet wurde. Nachdem Palpatine in den Schacht gefallen war, wurde dieser Fluch wieder von ihr genommen und sie hat aus der Karbonitkammer des Todessternes Hego Damask befreit, um mit ihm, mir und Anakins Leiche den Todesstern zu verlassen."

„Das haben die Beiden Euch erzählt? Es ist absolut lachhaft, nach dem offensichtlichen Tod ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite und danach ein lebendiger Jedi zu sein. Das hat es bislang noch niemals gegeben. Maris Brood hat mir damals vor sieben Jahren gesagt, den Tod ihrer Meisterin auf Felucia gespürt zu haben. Und das glaube ich ihr. Und die Tatsache, dass Shaak Ti jetzt wieder lebt, ist schon Beweis genug dafür, dass es einen mächtigen Sith geben muss, der ihr diese wundersamen Transformationen ermöglicht hat."

„Die Wege der Macht sind unergründlich, Meister Windu. Ihr selbst habt vorhin eingestanden, Neuem und Unbekanntem gegenüber nicht unbedingt aufgeschlossen zu sein. Ich finde, Ihr solltet Meisterin Ti nicht vorschnell verurteilen. Und auch nicht Magister Damask. Immerhin haben wir es seinem Verhandlungsgeschick zu verdanken, dass der neue Imperator schon bald die fünfzig Jedi freilassen wird. Meint Ihr wirklich, Sith würden so etwas für uns tun?"

„Ja, fürwahr ein cleverer Schachzug! Wer weiß, was sie vorher mit diesen Jedi gemacht haben, als sie im Gefängnis waren. Vielleicht haben sie ja Chips implantiert bekommen mit dem Befehl, die anderen Jedi hier auf Yavin IV oder anderswo zu töten. Wie damals diese tolle Klonarmee, die Hego Damask damals ebenso finanziert hatte", sagte Mace mit abfällig verzogenem Mund.

„Tut mir leid, aber solange Ihr mir nicht eindeutige Beweise dafür bringt, dass Hego Damask ein Sith und Shaak Ti eine Verräterin ist, werde ich gar nichts tun. Wir brauchen die Beiden", beschied ihn Luke abschlägig.

„Ja, _'Ich brauche ihn'_! Genau das hat Euer Vater damals auch gesagt, bevor er mir die rechte Hand genommen und Palpatine damit zur Macht verholfen hat. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sich die Geschichte derart tragisch wiederholt."

„Meister Windu", sagte Luke und nahm seine Hand. „Ihr seid nicht der einzige, der durch Anakin seine rechte Hand verloren hat. Es bringt doch nichts, derart verbittert durch die Galaxis zu reisen, um vermeintliche Schuldige zu suchen und sich an ihnen für vergangene Fehler zu rächen."

„Ihr unterstellt mir Rachegelüste?", fragte Mace Windu drohend.

„Nein, aber ohne Beweise werde ich nichts unternehmen", erwiderte Luke ablehnend.

„Was erwartet Ihr denn? Dass Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis seine rote Lichtschwertklinge schwingt oder die Macht einsetzt, um sich selbst zu entlarven – vor aller Augen? Dieser Kerl ist so listig und abgefeimt. E hält sich bedeckt und schickt andere vor. So wie damals Palpatine. Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass Hego Damask vor siebenunddreißig Standardjahren an Atembeschwerden wegen seiner defekten Transpiratormaske gestorben ist und jetzt fröhlich wieder aufwacht – ganz ohne seine Maske, wie ich auf Muunilinst selbst gesehen hatte! Und Shaak Ti sieht immer noch genauso aus wie zurzeit von Order 66, obwohl seitdem vierundzwanzig Jahre vergangen sind. Das ist höchst suspekt!"

„Nun, Palpatine machte während der ganzen vierundzwanzig Jahre seiner Herrschaft als Imperator nicht den Eindruck, von jemand anderem Befehle entgegenzunehmen. Und ich war nicht dabei, als Hego Damask aus seinem Karbonitschlaf erwachte oder wie er früher mit oder ohne Maske aussah. Mir gegenüber jedenfalls hat er sich überaus korrekt und zuvorkommend verhalten", hielt Luke dagegen.

Mace Windu ließ seine Stimme bei der folgenden Frage sogleich wieder weicher klingen.

„Ist bekannt, wer genau Shaak Ti damals getötet hatte? Maris Brood sagte mir damals vor sieben Jahren, dass Shaak Ti ihr gesagt hätte, dass Vader seinen Schergen geschickt habe, um sie zu töten. Shaak Ti hätte Vaders Präsenz sicherlich gespürt und erkannt, wäre er es selbst gewesen."

„Wir haben hier drei frühere Inquisitoren bzw. Hände des Imperators, die sich entschlossen haben, Jedi zu werden. Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir sie befragen, ob und was sie darüber wissen", schlug Luke vor.

Der Pau'aner und der Nautolaner, die Luke nun holte, wussten nichts über Shaak Tis Tod. Die beiden jungen Männer kannten noch nicht einmal den Namen der Togruta-Meisterin, wie Mace herausfand, als er unauffällig in ihren Gedanken herumwühlte.

„Vader hat immer darauf geachtet, dass wir nicht zu viel mit Brüdern oder Schwestern der Dunkelheit zusammenarbeiten oder einander zu gut kennen. Wir wissen also nicht, wer die anderen waren und was sie getan haben", meinte der grüne Nautolaner.

„Es gibt da noch Galen Marek, der ebenfalls direkt für Vader gearbeitet hatte. Vielleicht weiß er ja etwas. Allerdings ist er vor einer Woche mit seiner Frau nach Corulag in den Urlaub gefahren und kommt erst übermorgen wieder zurück."

„Mit … seiner Frau?", fragte Mace entgeistert.

„Jedi dürfen ab jetzt heiraten", erklärte Luke fröhlich.

Mace Windu zögerte einen Moment. Er könnte freilich diese beiden Tage dazu nutzen, den anderen Spuren nachzugehen, wo er bereits Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Es würde jedoch im neuen Orden der Jedi einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn er derart unmittelbar und direkt seine Anliegen vortrug und sich ansonsten nicht bei den anderen Jedi blicken ließ. Also beschloss er, die Angelegenheit für diese zwei Tage ruhen zu lassen und in der Zwischenzeit die neuen Jedi besser kennenzulernen.

„Dann werde ich Euch hier beim Aufbau helfen, bis Galen Marek zurückkehrt."

Die folgenden zwei Tage waren beinahe wie Urlaub für Mace Windu. Endlich war er wieder unter Gleichgesinnten. Fast jedenfalls. Denn die Gespräche zwischen den Padawanen und Meistern drehten sich nicht nur um Militäreinsätze und Lichtschwert- und Machtanwendungstechniken, sondern auch um Dinge, die früher so offen im Tempel niemals besprochen wurden, zumindest nicht in Mace Windus Anwesenheit, wie ihm vage dämmerte.

„Kyp ist jetzt schon eine Weile weg. Solange braucht kein Mensch zum Einkaufen", sagte eine blonde Menschenfrau, die gerade die Fenster für den Einbau vorbereitete.

„Nun ja, ein Mensch vielleicht nicht", meinte der Nautolaner von der Befragung mit einem verschmitzten Seitenblick seiner runden schwarzen Augen. „Aber keine Sorge. Er wird schon wiederkommen. Aber wir wissen ja alle, dass er länger mit dem Einkaufen braucht, wenn er zusammen mit Fundya geht."

Alle Umstehenden, immerhin fünfzehn Mann, kicherten oder grinsten bei diesen Worten. Außer Mace Windu. Was nicht nur an seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter lag.

Nach zwei Tagen Bau-Arbeit und Zusammenleben war es soweit. Luke und Mace Windu gingen zum Landeplatz vor dem mittlerweile zum Drittel fertigen Jedi-Praxeum, wo die _‚Rogue Shadow'_ im Begriff war, zu landen.

„Na, wie war der Urlaub?", fragte Luke das ankommende Paar.

„Mehr als erfreulich", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann mit den vielen dunkelbraunen Malen auf der ansonsten rosig-weißen Haut.

„Wir werden bald Nachwuchs bekommen", erklärte Juno Eclipse fröhlich und strich sich dabei über den noch flachen Bauch. „Ich habe es gar nicht gemerkt, aber er. Galen ist ja sooo stark in der Macht, dass ihm nichts entgeht", sagte die junge blonde blauäugige Frau stolz.

Dann winkte sie dem Proxy-Kampfdroiden zu, der ebenfalls das Raumschiff verließ.

„Da will uns jemand kennenlernen, Shifty", sagte Galen Marek zu Proxys Nachfolger.

„Das ist Meister Jedi Mace Windu. Er hat damals vor vierundzwanzig Jahren Palpatine im Zweikampf bezwungen, bevor mein Vater alles ruiniert hatte. Jetzt jedoch geht es um eine Jedi-Meisterin, um die er sich Sorgen macht. Und die du vielleicht kennen könntest", kam Luke zum eigentlichen Thema.

Mace Windu sah, wie sich die Gestalt des jungen schlanken Mannes straffte. Seine braunen Augen fixierten seine eigenen ebenso braunen. Er konnte, auch ohne seine Machtsinne auszustrecken, deutlich fühlen, dass dem jungen Jedi bei dieser seiner Vorstellung durch Luke äußerst unbehaglich wurde.

„Ich weiß, dass du als Agent von Vader zahlreiche Leute getötet haben musstest. Und es ist mir bewusst, dass du damals auf Befehl gehandelt hast in der Überzeugung, gut und gerecht zu handeln. Mir geht es heute nur darum, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, um Andere zu schützen. Um nichts weiter."

„Ist es so schlimm, dass Ihr es so spannend macht, Meister Windu?", fragte Galen mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Das, was hier besprochen wird, ist absolut inoffiziell und bleibt unter uns", versicherte Luke ihm.

Mace Windu warf einen kritischen Seitenblick auf Juno, die neben ihrem Ehemann stand.

„Sie war schon immer absolut loyal und wird schweigen wie ein Grab", zerstreute Galen Mace Windus Bedenken.

„Seid Ihr jemals Meister Jedi Shaak Ti begegnet?", fragte Mace nun direkt.

Der junge Jedi zuckte zusammen. Ganz egal, was ihm Luke soeben versprochen hatte. Bei Shaak Ti handelte es sich um eine Jedi-Meisterin, die obendrein Mitglied des Rates gewesen war. Vader hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass ihr Tod einen Wendepunkt in seinem Leben sein würde. Dass er die ultimative Prüfung für ihn, Starkiller, sei. Und jetzt schien wieder so ein Wendepunkt gekommen zu sein. Damals, als er auf Felucia Maris Brood begegnet war, konnte er es noch verbergen. Aber jetzt, wo ihn der ältere Jedi in Anwesenheit des Großmeistes fragte, schien es ihm, dass der Zeitpunkt der Wahrheit gekommen war. Zeit, Farbe zu bekennen. Selbst und ganz allein. Ohne dass ihm jemand diese Aufrichtigkeit abnahm wie weiland Rahm Kota vor sechs Jahren auf Corellia.

„Ich habe sie vor sieben Jahren auf Felucia getötet", erklärte er mit gepresster Stimme.

Mace Windu war zufrieden ob seiner Reaktion. Er sah, dass Galen seine Taten unter der Sith-Herrschaft wahrhaft bereute. Mehr noch: Offenbar war der junge Jedi so lange im Urlaub gewesen, dass er die neuesten Ereignisse gar nicht alle mitbekommen hatte. Gut für seine weiteren Nachforschungen.

„Wie hast du sie getötet?", fragte Mace ruhig und gefasst weiter.

„Ich … habe ihr von hinten mein Lichtschwert durchs Herz gebohrt. Dann … ist sie in den Sarlacc-Schlund gefallen … und war tot", erklärte der frühere Starkiller tonlos.

Mace Windu wurde kalt und heiß bei seinen Worten. Galen sagte das derart emotionslos, dass offensichtlich war, wie sehr ihn die Sache innerlich tatsächlich beschäftigte. Gleichzeitig schien der Neu-Jedi erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass er es endlich gestehen konnte. Aber die Befragung war noch nicht zu Ende.

„Hast du Shaak Tis Tod in der Macht gespürt?"

„Ja, es war mehr als deutlich zu fühlen", erzählte Galen nun mit deutlich mehr Emphase und aufkommender Trauer im Blick. „Der Sarlacc hat sich aufgebäumt, als sie ihre Lebensenergie abgestrahlt hatte, während sie in die Tiefe stürzte. Sie hat ein gewaltiges hellbläuliches Licht abgestrahlt, während sie fiel. Nachdem Shaak Ti tot war, haben sich die Pflanzen und Tiere merkwürdig und zum Aggressiven hin verändert, während ich zurück zum Schiff geeilt war. Als ich dann nach fünf Tagen wieder zurückkehrte, um Senator Organa zu retten, war der Sarlacc tot. Er muss völlig durchgedreht sein ob ihres Todes. Shaak Ti hatte sowohl den Sarlacc als auch den ganzen Planeten mit der Hellen Seite der Macht durchtränkt, bevor sie starb und sich alles auf dem Planeten wieder zur Dunkelheit wendete."

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Ihr wart auch dort?", fragte Galen.

„Maris Brood wurde meine Padawan, nachdem du Shaak Ti getötet hattest."

„Es tut mir leid", erwiderte Galen ehrlich betroffen.

Mace Windu rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er seine Reue derart gefasst und würdevoll zeigte. Galen Marek war bei seinem Geständnis weder übermäßig verkrampft, noch weinte er. Der ältere Jedi-Meister fühlte das Verlangen, den jungen Mann etwas zu trösten.

„Zumindest um Maris brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie ist jetzt eine Jedi-Ritterin."

„Es ist schön, das zu hören", sagte Galen mit Dankbarkeit in der Stimme.

„Aber jetzt geht es um Shaak Ti."

Galen Marek schaute den dunkelhäutigen Jedi-Meister verständnislos an.

„Galen Marek", sagte dieser eindringlich. „Hast Du irgendetwas mit Shaak Ti gemacht, außer, ihr das Lichtschwert ins Herz zu stoßen?", fragte Mace Windu etwas strenger.

„Was … sollte ich denn ansonsten mit ihr gemacht haben?", fragte Galen Marek ehrlich verwundert.

„Zum Beispiel sie in einen Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite verwandeln."

„Aber … so etwas kann ich gar nicht. Sith-Zauberei hat mich Vader nie gelehrt. Und, solange ich ihn kannte, hat er so etwas auch nicht mit anderen gemacht oder auch nur erwähnt."

„Hast du Shaak Ti allein gefunden oder hat dir jemand von ihrem Wohnsitz auf Felucia erzählt?", fragte Luke.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Vader mich dort hingeschickt hatte. Als ich dann wieder auf die Executor zurückkehrte, wartete dort bereits die Flotte des Imperators auf uns."

„Warum?", wunderte sich Mace Windu.

„Vader hatte mir früher gesagt, dass er mit mir zusammen den Imperator stürzen wollte. Das hatte Palpatine wohl herausgefunden. Vader hatte mich dann zum Schein getötet, damit der Imperator glauben sollte, dass sein Schüler durch meinen Tod ihm gegenüber seine Treue und Reue unter Beweis gestellt hat. In Wahrheit jedoch hat Vader mich in einem geheimen Labor wieder gesundpflegen lassen."

„Wie hat Vader dich … getötet?", fragte Luke entsetzt.

„Er hat mich von hinten mit seinem Lichtschwert durchbohrt. Knapp unterhalb des Herzens. Dann hat er die Transparistahlscheibe zerstört und ich wurde ins All hinausgesogen. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig. Bis ich in Vaders geheimem Lazarettschiff wieder erwachte."

„Glaubst du, dass jemand ähnliches mit Shaak Ti gemacht haben könnte?", fragte Luke nun.

Galen Marek schluckte. Konnte es sein, dass die Togruta-Meisterin noch lebte? Hatte er sie gar nicht umgebracht? Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

„Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass auch Agenten von Palpatine oder andere Helfer von Vader zu dieser Zeit auf Felucia gewesen sein könnten, wo doch der Imperator bereits von meiner Existenz und meinem Einsatz dort informiert worden war. Und was der Imperator alles konnte, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis", schloss der ehemalige Starkiller seinen Bericht.

„Das könnte also bedeuten, dass noch andere machtsensitive Personen vor Ort gewesen sein könnten, die Shaak Ti nach ihrem vorgeblichen Tod in einen Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite verwandelt haben könnten, nachdem du schon längst wieder fort warst", schlussfolgerte Luke.

„Das wäre möglich", erwiderte Starkiller, während sich seine braunen Augen weiteten.

„Dann hat Shaak Ti mir während des Abfluges vom Todesstern vor eine Woche höchstwahrscheinlich die Wahrheit gesagt", erklärte Luke, während seine himmelblauen Augen freudig aufblitzten.

„Shaak Ti lebt?", fragte Galen Marek atemlos. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Shaak Ti damals genauso wenig getötet hatte, wie Vader kurze Zeit später ihn.

„Palpatine war es, der sie in einen Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite verwandelt hatte. Und mit Palpatines Tod auf dem zweiten Todesstern wurde sie wieder lebendig und hat ihren Gefährten aus Palpatines Gefangenschaft befreit, bevor mein Vater auf dem Todesstern starb", erklärte Luke feierlich.

„Das … ist … ein Wunder. Ich … würde ihr gerne persönlich sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Aber ich glaube, sie hat es bereits damals gefühlt. Ihre Augen …"

Juno Eclipse starrte ihren Ehemann völlig entgeistert an. So emotional hatte sie Galen noch nie erlebt. Höchstens, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

„Kennst du einen Muun namens Hego Damask?", unterbrach Mace den jungen Jedi, bevor er vollends ins Sentimentale abdriften würde.

„Nein. Warum?"

„Er ist Shaak Tis Gefährte und sie werden bald heiraten. Und ich habe Anlass zu der Befürchtung, dass …"

Großmeister Luke hob die Hand, um Mace Windu am Weiterreden zu hindern.

„Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit, Galen. Du hast viel Licht ins Dunkel gebracht. Und damit alle meine Befürchtungen zerstreut. Und jetzt erholt Euch erstmal von dem Rückflug von Corulag. Ihr müsst hungrig sein. In einer halben Stunde werden wir zu Mittag essen. Ihr kommt doch auch, Meister Windu?", wandte sich Luke nun an den älteren Jedi, der mechanisch nickte.

Schweigend und lustlos schlang Mace Windu sein Essen herunter. Er sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, den jungen Großmeister von der neuen Bedrohung durch die Sith zu überzeugen. Aber er hatte ja noch andere Spuren, denen er nachgehen würde.

Als Mace Windu wieder allein im Raumschiff war, ging er die Liste mit den Namen der früheren Angestellten von Damask Holdings durch, die ihm Dilopha Tonith vor vier Tagen gegeben hatte. Fast alle diese Leute waren bereits tot. Bis auf zwei, deren Namen Mace Windu noch nicht mit einem kraftvollen roten Querstrich durchgestrichen hatte.

„Gib Kurs nach Glee Anselm ein", wies er R3D3 an, bevor sein Schiff den Orbit von Yavin IV verließ.

Die nautolanische Hauptstadt Pieralos wirkte wie ausgestorben um die Nachmittagszeit, als Mace Windu dem großen, dreistöckigen blauen Haus zustrebte, wo sich seine nächste Zielperson aufhielt. Der Name Lare sagte ihm etwas. Maris hatte ihm von einem Lare erzählt. Auch in den alten Akten im Tempel war er zu finden gewesen. Der Name Lare war auf Glee Anselm auch nicht häufig genug, um von einer rein zufälligen Namensgleichheit auszugehen. Einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert.

„Willkommen, Meister Jedi. Es ist schon eine geraume Zeit her, dass Jedi hierhergekommen sind", begrüßte Hanabi Lare den unangemeldeten Gast, dabei einen kleinen grünen Nautolaner beruhigend, der ihr am Rockzipfel hing.

„Veyla!", rief sie durch den großen Raum.

Eine grüne Nautolanerin kam herbei.

„Nimm doch bitte deinen Sohn und geh mit ihm nach oben", sagte sie ihrer Tochter, die sogleich mit dem etwa fünfjährigen Jungen davonging.

„Ich nehme an, das war noch vor der Zeit des Imperiums", mutmaßte der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister.

„Um genau zu sein vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass Ihr deshalb hier seid", fragte Hanabi Lare neugierig.

„Oh, doch. Durchaus. Welcher Jedi war denn damals hier?", fragte Mace Windu, einem spontanen Impuls folgend.

„Meister Jedi Shaak Ti. Mit Meister Kit Fisto, einigen Jünglingen sowie ihrer damals verkannten Tochter Ashla", erklärte Hanabi mit einem spöttischen Zug um den hart gewordenen Mund.

Mace Windu sandte seine Machtsinne aus. Aber er stieß auf eine Barriere, die ihm bestens bekannt war. Die rote Nautolanerin mit den nur acht Lekkus war auf den ersten Blick nicht zu durchschauen. Und Mace Windu hatte auch eine Ahnung, warum.

„Seid Ihr eine Nachfahrin von Naat Lare, der vor einundsiebzig Jahren auf Abraxin getötet wurde?", fragte Mace Windu frei heraus.

„Wer will das wissen? Der neue Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens?", fragte sie nun offen spöttisch zurück.

‚ _Meister Luke will überhaupt nichts wissen. Und nichts hören!',_ dachte Mace Windu zornig.

„Ich bin hier, um einige Nachforschungen wegen des Todes eines Jedi vor dreiundfünfzig Jahren auf Muunilinst anzustellen, der unter ominösen Umständen ums Leben kam. Einige Akten von Damask Holdings könnten Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Und soweit ich weiß, haben Sie damals dort ein paar Jahre gearbeitet."

„Nun, wenn Ihr das bereits herausgefunden habt …", ließ Hanabi ihren Satz schnippisch unvollendet.

„Warum haben Sie denn Damask Holdings damals verlassen? Hego Damask hatte Sie doch ziemlich gut bezahlt."

„Ich wollte mir mit dem dort erworbenen Wissen hier in meiner Heimat etwas Eigenes aufbauen. Und das habe ich ja auch geschafft, wie Ihr seht."

„Natürlich. Sehr viele Hotels hier tragen Ihren Namen. Sind Sie im Streit mit Hego Damask auseinandergegangen?"

„Nein. Er hatte sich ohnehin immer mehr aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen. Zum Schluss wurde Damask Holdings nur noch von einem Treuhänder verwaltet, während er seinen zwischenzeitlichen Ruhestand auf Sojourn genossen hatte, bis er dann auf einmal wieder auf Coruscant auftauchte."

„Das haben Sie von hier aus also mitbekommen", konstatierte Mace Windu.

„Es wurde galaxisweit im Holo-Net verbreitet", erwiderte Hanabi, als hätte Mace Windu soeben etwas sehr dummes gesagt.

„Ist Ihnen während ihrer Zeit auf Muunilinst aufgefallen, dass Hego Damask die Macht anwenden konnte oder Gedankentricks?"

„Wie ein Jedi?", fragte Hanabi wieder neugierig.

„Nun, es gibt noch andere Machtbenutzer außer den Jedi. Und weil Sie meine Frage von vorhin nicht beantwortet haben, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass Sie eine Nachfahrin von Naat Lare sind, der ja sehr wohl machtsensitiv war. Und Hego Damask wusste davon."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", erwiderte Hanabi scheinbar verblüfft.

„Hat er Ihnen den Job bei Damask Holdings verschafft, weil er durch seine Unterlassung damals auf Abraxin Ihren Onkel oder gar Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte?"

„Ich hatte mich damals einfach dort beworben wie bei vielen anderen Firmen auf Muunilinst auch. Es war Zufall, dass Damask Holdings mich damals genommen hatte", erwiderte sie.

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Lo Bukk etwas? Es ist dieser Jedi, der auf Muunilinst zu Tode kam, dessen Tod ich untersuche."

„Nein, der Name sagt mir gar nichts", erwiderte sie und Mace Windu hatte immer noch kein Loch in ihrer Gedankenselbstkontrolle gefunden.

„Und der Name Ni-Cada?"

„Eben so wenig", erwiderte sie.

„Dann kennen Sie aber vielleicht Shanida Twaye, die Ihre Vorgängerin bei Damask Holdings war, bevor Sie eingestellt wurden."

„Nein", erklärte Hanabi eisig.

„Das ist seltsam. Denn diese Shanida Twaye war damals auf Kamino bei jener Jedi-Mission mit dabei, auf welcher Lo Bukks Jedi-Meister Ni-Cada zu Tode kam."

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Hanabi betroffen.

„Tut es Ihnen auch noch leid, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass das Passfoto bei der Akte von Shanida Twaye bei Damask Holdings fehlt? Aber auf ihrer Akte damals auf Kamino als Mitarbeiterin des Forschungsministeriums ist eins vorhanden. Und nun stellen Sie sich mal vor: Beide Frauen gleichen sich haargenau … als wären sie Zwillinge! Und Hego Damask fand das nicht merkwürdig, als er sie beide eingestellt hatte – so kurz nacheinander?"

„Dann fragt doch Hego Damask selbst. Schließlich ist er neulich wieder auf Coruscant aufgetaucht - zusammen mit Ashlas Mutter", gab Hanabi schroff zurück.

Mace Windu horchte auf. Soeben hatte er ein Leck in Hanabis Gedankenkontrolle entdeckt. Die mutmaßliche Nauto'lek war offensichtlich sauer auf jemanden. Oder eifersüchtig. Jetzt wurde es interessant.

„Shaak Ti war damals auf Urlaubsreise mit den Jünglingen hier?", fragte er im Plauderton.

„So waren sie angemeldet und so haben sie hier auch gebadet und sich erholt", erwiderte die rote Frau förmlich.

„Wussten Sie schon damals, dass Ashla Shaak Tis Tochter war?", wagte er einen weiteren Vorstoß.

„Die Beiden waren sich in gewisser Weise ähnlich, so dass ich mir so etwas bereits gedacht hatte. Aber das ging mich selbstredend nichts an, denn ich weiß ja, dass der Orden solcherlei Nachwuchs missbilligt hatte", sagte sie und Mace Windu fühlte es jetzt deutlich – Eifersucht!

„Aber Ashlas Gesichtszüge sind ja schon sehr muunhaft. Haben Sie da nicht an ihren ehemaligen Chef gedacht?", fragte er und schaute ihr dabei eindringlich in die tiefschwarzen Augen.

„Nein, wieso?", erwiderte sie und Mace Windu fühlte, wie sie die Schilde um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle herum wieder hochfuhr.

„Ach lassen wir das", meinte Mace Windu generös. „Eigentlich geht es mir darum, Lo Bukks Tod auf Muunilinst zu untersuchen, um die Akte im Jedi-Orden abzuschließen. Ich hätte gerne Zeitungsausschnitte aus der Zeit von Muunilinst, wo sein Tod dokumentiert wurde. Also die Todesursache und das Drumherum. Irgendetwas muss ich mitbringen. Sie können doch sicherlich die Muunsprache."

„Nun, ich kann da etwas recherchieren", erwiderte sie, nun etwas freundlicher.

Sie warf einen Computer an und gab ein paar Schriftzeichen in der Muun-Sprache ein. Nach einer Weile drückte sie eine Taste und das Gerät warf eine bedruckte Seite aus.

„Wünschen Meister Jedi vielleicht noch eine Übersetzung?", fragte sie honigsüß.

„Danke, das kann dann ein Protokolldroide erledigen", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Ich werde Euch einen kommen lassen." Sprach es, machte eine Handbewegung und ein silberner Protokolldroide kam herangewackelt, um den Text zu übersetzen:

 _Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, hat es vor zwei Tagen einen Einbruchsversuch auf dem Privatgelände von Hego Damask, dem Chef von Damask Holdings, auf der Vulkaninsel Aborah gegeben. Der Eindringling, ein ehemaliger Jedi, welcher zum Zeitpunkt der Tat als Leibwächter für das Mitglied des Bankenclans Mals Tonith arbeitete, wurde von der Sonnengarde, die u.a. die Firmenanlagen von Damask Holdings bewacht, in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd über das Westliche Meer bis in sein privates Apartment in Harnaidan City verfolgt, wo ihn Angehörige der Sonnengarde tot auf dem Boden liegend vorfanden, um sogleich die Polizei zu alarmieren. Offenbar hatte der Ex-Jedi, ein Zabrak namens Lo Bukk, mit seinen eigenen beiden Lichtschwertern Selbstmord begangen, um seiner Festnahme und gerechten Verurteilung durch die Justizbehörden von Muunilinst zu entgehen. Da Zabraks im Gegensatz zu Muuns nur zwei Herzen besitzen, ist so eine Art Selbstmord bei dieser Spezies nicht ungewöhnlich._

 _Es wird vermutet, dass der Tote private Probleme gehabt hatte. Seine Verlobte, die sich bereits einige Stunden vor dem Todeszeitpunkt in einem Hotel in der Innenstadt aufhielt, sagte gegenüber der Polizei aus, dass ihr von der Art dieser privaten Probleme des ehemaligen Jedi nichts Näheres bekannt sei. Sie vermutet jedoch, dass seine Probleme mit seinem Austritt aus dem Orden der Jedi vor einem Jahr zusammenhängen könnten. Dritte Personen kamen bei der Verfolgungsjagd und der Sicherstellung der Leiche nicht zu Schaden._

„Soll ich einen Ausdruck veranlassen?", fragte Hanabi.

„Das wäre nett. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe", sagte Mace Windu, nahm die beiden ausgedruckten Blätter an sich und verabschiedete sich.

Bevor er den Hyperraum von Glee Anselm verließ, rief er Ashla an. Seine ehemalige Padawan war verwundert, so schnell wieder von ihrem ehemaligen Meister zu hören.

„Ich brauche den Namen der Verlobten von Ex-Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk, der vor vierundfünfzig Jahren auf Muunilinst zu Tode kam", bat er sie. „Die Akten müssten noch bei der Polizei von Harnaidan liegen. Immerhin hat sie dort damals eine Aussage gemacht."

„Warum interessiert sich der Jedi-Orden jetzt dafür? Oder sind dir meines Vaters Worte über diesen Jedi damals so nahe gegangen?"

„Ich will nur die Akte für den Orden abschließen", erklärte Mace.

„Oh, wieder einmal mit Verwaltungsarbeit beschäftigt. Ich rufe zurück, sobald ich etwas für Euch habe, Meister", sicherte Ashla mit einer Spur Eifer in der Stimme dem blauen Bild ihres ehemaligen Meisters über ihrem Holoprojektor ihre Unterstützung zu. Mace Windu konnte mit den Händen greifen, dass Ashla ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Es dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde, dann meldete sich Ashla zurück.

„Sie hieß Shanida Twaye", sagte sie.

„Ich danke dir", erwiderte Mace Windu mit einem Lächeln.

Jetzt hatte er, was er wollte.

Die Hesperia war gerade aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten und schwebte über dem Orbit des Regenplaneten Kamino, als der Holoprojektor vor dem Cockpitbereich summte. Plagueis erkannte sofort das Holo-Bild, welches sich über dem kreisrunden Gerät materialisierte. Er schaute um sich. Shaak Ti war noch im Schlafraum.

Gut so! Er ging zum Holoprojektor und aktivierte ihn.

„Welch eine Überraschung nach all den Jahren", eröffnete er in neutralem Tonfall die Konversation.

„Was ist das für eine Begrüßung nach siebenunddreißig Jahren?", fragte Hanabi Lare überfreundlich.

„Sag mir einfach, worum es geht. Ich habe nicht allzu viel Zeit", erwiderte er.

„Natürlich, Ihr seid ja sicherlich nicht allein", erwiderte sie nur scheinbar zuvorkommend.

„Also …", drängte Plagueis.

„Jedi-Meister Mace Windu war eben hier bei mir im Haus. Er hat nach dir und deinen Machtfähigkeiten gefragt. Und er hat sich für den Tod Lo Bukks interessiert."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Das Übliche. Und ich hab ihm den Zeitungsausschnitt von damals über Lo Bukks Tod gezeigt. Den brauchte er unbedingt, angeblich, um die Akte abzuschließen."

„Das hast du gut gemacht. Und ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn es an der Zeit ist."

„Wenn es an der Zeit ist – daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel", äffte sie ihn nach.

„Dann bis später", beendete er das Gespräch und schaltete den Holoprojektor wieder aus.

Er drehte sich um. Shaak Ti stand im Raum. Zwei riesengroße Fragezeichen standen in ihren lilanen Augen. Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Was wollte Hanabi?", fragte Shaak Ti ihn, ihre Hände auf seine Brust legend, um ihren Oberkörper zu dem Seinen etwas auf Abstand zu halten.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihm in die gelben Augen.

„Warnen. Mace Windu hat ihr einen Besuch abgestattet und ihr einige Fragen gestellt. Über mich."

„Das ist – unheimlich."

„Nichts, womit wir nicht fertig werden würden", erwiderte er und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen.

Shaak Ti war einen Moment lang nicht bei ihm, während er seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Langsam wurde der Widerstand ihrer Hände gegen seine Brust schwächer. Shaak Tis rote Hände glitten nach einigen Augenblicken wie von selbst von seiner Brust, um stattdessen seine Taille zu umschlingen. Schließlich verdrängte sie das unangenehme Gefühl, welches sie überkommen hatte, als sie das Bild der Anderen auf Glee Anselm über dem Holo-Projektor gesehen hatte. Sie fühlte Plagueis' Liebe zu ihr während des Kusses in sie fließen. Nein, es gab absolut nichts, mit dem sie nicht fertig werden würden.


	40. Wurzelnschlagen

Der im Wilden Raum gelegene Planet Kamino war so wolkenverhangen und regnerisch wie eh und je, als Plagueis und Shaak Ti dort ankamen. Die Beiden saßen in dem weißen Empfangsraum in den beiden ebenso weißen Sesselschalen, die von der Decke hingen.

„Es ist seltsam, wieder hier zu sitzen", sagte Shaak Ti.

„Wem sagst du das?", erwiderte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Nach einer Weile kamen Nala Se und Taun We herein.

„Wir freuen uns, Euch Beide erneut hier auf Kamino begrüßen zu dürfen", begann Taun We, die neue Premierministerin von Kamino, welche seinerzeit vor vierundzwanzig Jahren zusammen mit ihrem Vorgänger Lama Su den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi in ebenjenem Raum empfangen hatte, um ihm wenig später die neue Armee der Republik zu präsentieren. Dann wandte sie sich dem Muun zu.

„Das ist Nala Se, sie leitet die medizinische Betreuung von Klonen und überwacht den Standard unserer medizinischen Einrichtungen. Magister Hego Damask, ein sehr alter und geschätzter Kunde unserer Einrichtungen", stellte Taun We die Beiden einander vor.

„Wie geht es Ko Sai?", fragte Hego Damask teilnahmsvoll.

„Sie wurde von ehemaligen Klonsoldaten nach Mandalore entführt, die sie zwangen, daran zu arbeiten, ein Gegenmittel gegen die vorzeitige Alterung der Klonsoldaten zu entwickeln. Sie hat sich gegen Ende der Klonkriege während ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Mandalore das Leben genommen", erwiderte Taun We.

„Das ist bedauerlich. Sie war immer sehr engagiert und äußerst verlässlich", meinte Plagueis.

„Wir hoffen, Euch auch in Zukunft nicht zu enttäuschen, Magister Damask … Meister Jedi", setzte Taun We zögernd hinzu.

Shaak Ti fühlte, dass den beiden Kaminoanerinnen nicht ganz wohl bei der Tatsache war, dass sie als Überlebende der Order 66 anwesend war.

„Daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel", entgegnete Hego Damask. „Betrachten wir dieses Treffen deshalb als eine Fortsetzung der guten Zusammenarbeit auf anderen Geschäftsfeldern. Die Seera-Burtoni-Klinik hat genau den guten Ruf, der mich dazu bewogen hat, einen weiteren Ableger dieser Klinik in Hanna auf Chandrila zu eröffnen."

„Wir freuen uns, Euch mitteilen zu können, dass noch eine Lizenz frei ist, die wir Euch zur Verfügung stellen können", steuerte nun Nala Se ihren Teil der Konversation bei.

„Darf ich fragen, wer diese Lizenz vorher gehabt hat und wo?", fragte Plagueis.

„Oh, sie ist schon seit 71 Jahren vakant. Davor hatte sie ein Bith-Arzt namens Dr. Grohmo Kraaht innegehabt. Er hat damit fünf Jahre lang eine Einrichtung auf Glee Anselm betrieben", erklärte Nala Se.

In Plagueis' Gesicht erblühte echte Überraschung. Shaak Ti brauchte keine Jedi-Kräfte, um zu erkennen, dass ihrem Verlobter dieser Bith Name etwas sagte.

„Darf ich fragen, welche Größenordnung die neue Klinik haben soll?", fragte Nala Se.

„Wir werden ca. 200 Mitarbeiter einstellen. Es soll eine kleine feine Einrichtung werden und meine Verlobte wird sie leiten, während ich mich um das Finanzielle kümmern werde", erwiderte der Muun und schenkte Shaak Ti einen stolzen Blick.

„Wir … gratulieren zur Verlobung", sagte Taun We und schenkte erst ihm, dann Shaak Ti ein Lächeln, während nun auf Nala Ses weißem Gesicht Überraschung erblühte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren die Verträge unterzeichnet und die beiden Machtnutzer wieder an Bord der „Hesperia".

„Was ist mit diesem Dr. Grohmo Kraaht? Du schienst ihn vorhin zu kennen", inquirierte Shaak Ti neugierig.

„Grohmo Kraaht ist der bürgerliche Name von Darth Venamis gewesen. Ich hatte mich damals, als ich Naat Lare gefunden hatte, gefragt, wieso Venamis den Nautolaner erst ausgesucht und dann fünf Jahre lang im Sanatorium für Kriminelle Geisteskranke auf Bedlam hat dahinvegetieren lassen, um ihn nach diesen fünf langen Jahren zu befreien, um ihn schlussendlich auf Abraxin zurückzulassen, nachdem ich ihn im Zweikampf besiegt hatte. Und jetzt zeigt sich, dass mein Schüler-Rivale in diesen fünf Jahren auch eine Klinik betrieben hat. Offensichtlich hat ihm Tenebrous damals ebenso viel Freiraum gelassen wie mir damals."

„Nur hast du die Zeit wohl besser genutzt", meinte Shaak Ti und strich mit ihrer roten Hand liebevoll über seine linke Wange.

„Im Gegensatz zu Venamis damals müssen wir jetzt keine Bedrohung durch andere Sith fürchten. Und auch nicht durch die Jedi. Also dürfen wir uns das jetzt ruhig gönnen", erwiderte er, zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Hanna, die Hauptstadt der Neuen Republik auf Chandrila wirkte im Gegensatz zu Coruscant geradezu provinziell. Trotzdem herrschte hier eine geschäftige Aufbruchsstimmung, wie sie nach einem Krieg für den Wiederaufbau notwendig war. Die frisch gekürte Hauptstadt brummte vor Leben und Geschäftigkeit und die Hochhäuser waren immerhin bis zu hundert Stockwerke hoch, wie Shaak Ti schätzte.

Ein gemieteter Gleiter brachte sie zu einem der Vororte Hannas, einem gepflegten grünen Viertel mit weit auseinanderstehenden weißen und bräunlichen zwei- bis vierstöckigen Villen, nicht unähnlich dem Vorort auf Muunilinst namens Sonnental, wo Ashla mit ihrer Familie lebte. Plagueis parkte den Gleiter vor einer strahlendweißen vierstöckigen Villa mit großzügigen Balkons an jeder der Hausseiten, die Shaak Ti von ihrer Position aus sehen konnte. Die Villa war von einem hohen Zaun umfriedet, hinter welchem sich rund um die Villa herum ein grüner Rasen erstreckte, welcher von einigen Blumenrabatten unterbrochen wurde. Vor dem großen, ca. vier Meter hohen zweiflügeligen schmiedeeisernen Eingangstor standen zwei schwerbewaffnete Maladianer sowie ein blonder Mensch mittleren Alters. Sobald Shaak Ti und Plagueis aus dem Gleiter gestiegen waren, kam der Mensch auf sie zu, während die finster dreinblickenden Maladianer in respektvoller Entfernung beim Tor blieben.

„Willkommen in Hanna. Willkommen in Eurem neuen Heim", empfing sie der Mensch und seine blauen Augen strahlten, während er Hego Damask und Shaak Ti je eine Chipkarte gab.

Dann gingen die Drei plus 11-4D durch das Tor. Gleich dahinter gabelte sich der gepflasterte Weg. Einer der beiden Wege führte von rechts, der andere von links zu den beiden Eingängen der Villa.

„Das ist ja eigentlich ein Zweifamilienanwesen. Es ist schön, dass Ihr es gleich insgesamt erworben habt", sagte der Immobilienmakler, während sie die Rechte der beiden Haushälften inspizierten.

Etwa die Hälfte der Räume war noch oder schon wieder möbliert und eingerichtet worden. Alles war in hellen, sandfarbenen oder bräunlichen Tönen gehalten. So wie früher in ihrer Jeditempel-Kammer. Shaak Ti schaute Plagueis fragend an.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, vorab schon einige Innenarchitekten zu beauftragen, einen Teil der Räume für sofortiges Wohnen herzurichten. Ich hoffe, ich habe deinen Geschmack getroffen, Liebling. Denn das hier wird deine Hälfte sein."

„Die Sonnenseite. Und ja, es gefällt mir", sagte sie, während ihre lilanen Augen glänzten. Sie war versucht seine Hand zu ergreifen, unterließ es aber in Gegenwart des Maklers.

Sie hatte in ihrem bisherigen Leben noch nie mehr ihr Eigen genannt als die kleine Kammer damals auf Coruscant im Tempel. Später die kleine Hütte auf Felucia. Mehr hatte sie nie gebraucht. Und jetzt hatte sie eine riesige Doppelhaushälfte, warum auch immer ihr Verlobter diese Trennung so beabsichtigte. Ob sie sich jemals an so viel Besitz und Komfortzone gewöhnen würde? Und was, wenn sie dies alles irgendwann wieder aufgeben müsste? Dies alles kam ihr auf einmal so surreal und unwirklich vor. Viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Was wenn sich die Dinge irgendwann ändern würden? Was, wenn Plagueis wieder etwas zustoßen würde? Oder ihr? Sie versuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass eine Villa von dieser Größe eine derart strikte Zweiteilung aufweist, wo sie doch ansonsten architektonisch so als Einheit wirkt", meinte Shaak Ti, während sie durch die Räume schritten.

„Das Haus wurde früher von einer Großfamilie bewohnt, die sich irgendwann zerstritten hat. Daher die Zweiteilung", erklärte der Makler.

„Ideal für uns", meinte Plagueis.

„Auch wenn wir nicht vorhaben, uns zu zerstreiten", entgegnete Shaak Ti lächelnd.

„Hier die Kleiderkammer", meinte der Immobilienmakler und öffnete eine Tür.

Shaak Tis Unterkiefer klappte herunter, als sie ins Innere _ihrer_ Kleiderkammer schaute. Sie hatte bis jetzt gerademal drei Jedi-Roben besessen plus das knappe Outfit von Felucia. Diese sogenannte Kammer war für ihre Begriffe riesig. Sie maß viermal sechs Meter und an den noch ziemlich leeren Regalstangen an den Seitenwänden hingen einige Jedi-Roben in der dezenten Musterung, die sie für gewöhnlich bevorzugte, nebst einigen extravagant gestalteten Abendkleidern und Tageskleidern, mit denen sie auch tagsüber Besorgungen machen könnte, ohne allzu sehr als Jedi oder als glamouröse Begleiterin auf Partys oder anderen gesellschaftlichen Abendveranstaltungen aufzufallen. Vorsichtig und leise schloss sie die Tür zur ihrer Kleiderkammer wieder, geradeso, als könnten ihre neuen Kleider ansonsten von der Stange fallen oder gar so schnell verschwinden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Hego hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Nachdem sie die erste Hälfte des Hauses besichtigt hatten, gingen sie wieder nach unten, um durch den großzügigen Garten zur zweiten Eingangstür zu streben.

Die Einrichtung der zweiten linken Hälfte des Hauses war, wie Shaak Ti nun erwartete, in roten, grünen und schwarzen Tönen gehalten.

Nachdem der Makler ihnen noch den Garten nebst einem kleinen gartenlaubenähnlichen Häuschen in der Nordecke des Gartens gezeigt hatte, übergab er Plagueis das Vertragskonvolut nebst Plänen und Verträgen mit den Wartungsfirmen.

„Wir danken Ihnen", sagte Plagueis huldvoll, bevor er den Makler verabschiedete.

„Nun, wie findest du es?", fragte er Shaak Ti.

„Das Haus ist phantastisch. Aber warum bist du beim Wachschutz von Echani auf Maladianer umgestiegen? Du glaubst wirklich, dass sie verlässlich sind?"

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, auf dem Planeten zu investieren. Unter anderem in die dortige Militärakademie. Ansonsten sind die Maladianer verlässliche, gut ausgebildete Leute. Sie können nichts dafür, dass sie damals von der falschen Seite angeheuert wurden. Im Übrigen hat Maladia nach dem Attentat auf mich und Larsh Hill und dem darauffolgenden Tod von Senator Pax Teem die diplomatischen Beziehungen zum Gran-Protektorat abgebrochen. Zumindest für die darauffolgenden zwanzig Jahre. Und ich werde das erneut veranlassen, wenn diese dreiäugigen Intriganten erneut versuchen sollten, mich anzugreifen", erklärte Plagueis zuversichtlich.

„Ich werde einen der Räume in meiner Hälfte mit Fontänen ausstatten so wie im Saal der Tausend Quellen damals im Tempel", sagte Shaak Ti.

„Und so soll es geschehen. Das ist dein Reich. Ein Reich des Lichts, während gleich nebenan mein Reich der Dunkelheit sein soll", erwiderte Plagueis.

„Du … sorgst dich um mein Licht?", fragte Shaak Ti ungläubig.

„Gleichgewicht in der Macht bedeutet nicht, dass sich Hell und Dunkel bis zur Unkenntlichkeit miteinander vermischen. Alles hat seinen Platz, wo es hingehört. Und du selbst hattest mir damals auf Mygeeto gesagt, dass du für immer eine Jedi bleiben wirst. Und das ist auch gut so. Wenn wir diese räumliche Trennung nicht hätten und sich Licht und Dunkelheit zu sehr vermischen täten, dann würde dies unserer beider Sinne zu sehr trüben, so dass wir unter Umständen keinen klaren Kopf mehr haben, wenn wir das brauchen. Also müssen wir uns räumlich trennen, damit wir zusammen sein können. Aber wir werden das Dach zu einem Atriumgeschoß ausbauen, welches von beiden Haushälften aus erreichbar sein wird. Und dort werden wir zusammen sein, vor allem nachts."

„Ein Atrium. Das klingt nach viel Licht", meinte Shaak Ti.

„Und nachts sieht man die Sterne und die beiden Monde Chandrilas", ergänzte Plagueis.

„Das ist alles … wunderschön", sagte Shaak Ti, nun endlich seine Hand nehmend.

„VierDe wird uns jetzt einen Imbiss zubereiten. Dann haben wir einen Termin bei meinem Senator im Senat", erklärte Plagueis.

„Dein Senator?"

„Der Senator von Muunilinst. Muunilinst ist die einzige Welt, welche sowohl im republikanischen als auch im wieder einberufenen Imperialen Senat einen Senator hat."

„Sate Pestage ist demokratischer, als ich bislang annahm", meinte Shaak Ti anerkennend.

„Er bemüht sich um Frieden und Stabilität – so wie wir", gab er zurück.

„Macht 11-4D auch Spiegeleier?", fragte Shaak Ti unvermittelt.

„Möchtest du welche?"

„Ich habe jetzt so richtig Heißhunger darauf", gestand sie ihm.

Sie gingen in die Sith-Küche. Alle Küchenmöbel waren schwarzmetallisch glänzend. Der Kühlschrank war gut gefüllt mit vegetarischen Speisen aller Art. Shaak Ti war sich sicher, dass im Kühlschrank in der Jedi-Küche im anderen Teil des Hauses eine herzhafte Fleischportion auf sie warten würde. Plagueis nahm ein paar Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und schlug sie in einer silbernen Pfanne auf, die er vorher auf den Plasmaherd gestellt hatte. Er gab etwas Margarine dazu und stellte den Herd an. Allein, der Herd sprang nicht an.

„Offensichtlich hat man die Plasmaversorgung unseres Hauses noch nicht wieder aufgenommen, nachdem sie mit Auszug der letzten Eigentümer unterbrochen wurde", konstatierte Plagueis.

„Wir könnten im Garten ein Grillfeuer anzünden", schlug Shaak Ti vor.

„Solcher Aufwand wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte Plagueis und streckte seine Hände vor, so dass sie über der Pfanne schwebten.

Shaak Ti sah knisternde blaue Blitze, die aus seinen langen Fingern schossen … direkt auf die vier Eier in der Pfanne zu. Wie gebannt schaute die Jedi auf die aus den Händen ihres Geliebten schießenden blauen Energiegeflechte, während die Eier unter ihnen nun fröhlich im Fett brutzelten und unter Plagueis' Machtblitzen nach und nach eine gelb-weiße feste Konsistenz annahmen. Andächtig schaute Shaak Ti dabei zu, wie die blauen Blitze stetig kleiner und dünner wurden, bis sie erloschen. Was ihr früher Schauder und Unbehagen bereitet hatte, hatte sich urplötzlich in ein äußerst nützliches Mittel der Machtanwendung verwandelt.

„Wie ich sehe, brauchen wir zumindest heute noch kein Plasma. Manchmal ist es doch ganz gut, einen Sith im Haus zu haben", meinte Shaak Ti mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick und zupfte ihn dabei am grünen Ärmel seiner Tagesrobe.

Mittlerweile waren die Eier fertiggegart. Plagueis hob sie aus der Pfanne und arrangierte sie liebevoll im Viereck auf einem Teller. Damit gingen die Zwei in das anliegende Speisezimmer, wo 11-4D den Imbiss angerichtet hatte. Shaak Ti hatte das Gefühl, noch niemals in ihrem Leben so wohlschmeckende Eier gegessen zu haben. Sie überlegte, ob dies an den Eiern auf Chandrila lag oder an der speziellen Art der Zubereitung.

Der Senat der Neuen Republik war still und leer, als Shaak Ti und Hego Damask dort eintrafen. Als sie zum Büro des Senators für Muunilinst kamen, wartete vor diesem ein Diener, der sie hineinbegleitete.

„Mers Panith, Senator für Muunilinst im republikanischen Senat. Meine Verlobte, Meister Jedi Shaak Ti", stellte Hego Damask die Beiden einander vor.

„Sehr erfreut", gab der braunäugige Muun, der einen Kopf kleiner als Hego Damask war, liebenswürdig zurück.

„Es ist ein Glücksfall, dass gerade er meine Welt im Senat hier vertritt", erklärte Plagueis. „Er ist der Sohn von Bitt Panith, der damals ein guter Bekannter von San Hill gewesen war. Bitt Panith war damals der Kybernetiker, der den Körperapparat von General Grievous entworfen und in die Tat umgesetzt hatte."

Shaak Ti lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, als er Grievous erwähnte.

„Lebt Ihr Vater noch?", fragte sie.

„Er starb vor fünf Jahren", erwiderte der Senator.

„Wie steht es mit dem Beschluss zur allgemeinen Amnestierung von Inquisitoren und deren Auslieferung an das Imperium?", fragte Plagueis.

„Wir haben bislang vierzig Senatoren auf unserer Seite. Aber es gibt Welten wie Corellia und Sullust, die sich bislang querstellen und die Sache erschweren. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde, sie in den zwei Wochen, die uns bis zur Abstimmung verbleiben, auf unsere Seite zu ziehen", gab Mers Panith zu.

„Bearbeitet sie ruhig weiter. Wir werden Euch unterstützen, so gut wir können", machte der andere Muun ihm Mut.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versprach der Senator.

Dann erhob er sich, um die Beiden in einen anderen Bereich des Senats zu führen. Das Kanzlerbüro, wie Shaak Ti an der Wand las.

„Wieso gibt es hier keine Garde vor der Tür?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Oh, ich bin der einzige hier, der einen persönlichen Schutz vor seinem Büro hat", erklärte Panith. „Mein Vater war schon immer sehr vorsichtig. Vor allem, nachdem er Todesdrohungen von einigen Welten erhalten hatte, in denen Grievous mit seinen Klappergestellen einmarschiert war. Ich kann mich an keinen Tag meiner Kindheit erinnern, wo ich nicht bewacht wurde. Und ich habe es beibehalten. Ich fühle mich einfach besser so, auch wenn mir bislang nichts passiert ist."

„Möge es auch weiterhin so sein", erwiderte Plagueis, bevor der Senator an die Bürotür klopfte.

„Herein", hörten sie eine weibliche wohlklingende Stimme von innen sagen.

Als die Drei eintraten, machte Shaak Tis Herz einen Freudensprung. Vor ihr hinter einem sauber aufgeräumten hellholzigen Schreibtisch saß eine Togruta gleich ihr. Die Frau war genauso groß wie Shaak Ti. Sie hatte gelbe Haut mit dezenten hellbraunen Tätowierungen und große braune Augen.

„Auxi Kray Korbin, Beraterin von Kanzlerin Mon Mothma", stellte sich die Frau, die schätzungsweise Mitte Fünfzig sein musste, vor, nachdem sie sich erhoben hatte, um die Drei zu begrüßen.

„Magister Hego Damask und Meister Jedi Shaak Ti", stellte der Senator von Muunilinst seine beiden Gäste der Kanzlerberaterin vor.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich", sagte Shaak Ti mit einem Lächeln.

„Der Senator hat mir bereits gesagt, dass Ihr neu hierhergezogen seid und hier eine neue Existenz aufbauen wollt", sagte Auxi Kray Korbin das, was sie über die Neuankömmlinge wusste.

„So ist es. Mein Verlobter und ich wollen hier in Hanna-City einen Ableger der Seera-Burtoni-Klinik errichten, welcher in zwei Monaten eröffnet werden soll", erklärte Shaak Ti mit leuchtenden Augen.

„In zwei Monaten? Habt Ihr denn bereits eine behördliche Zulassung?", fragte die gelbe Togruta die Rote.

„Sie ist bereits seit einer Woche beantragt", warf Plagueis ein.

„Normalerweise dauert so etwas mindestens drei Monate", meinte Auxi Kray Korbin. „Aber ich werde mal mit der Gesundheitsministerin sprechen, dass wir das etwas beschleunigen können. Es gibt immer wieder vereinzelte Gefechte an den Grenzen oder Meutereien von Pro-Imperialen und da brauchen wir jede Gesundheitseinrichtung."

„Das ist sehr freundlich", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Ich habe noch etwas mit dem Senator zu besprechen", sagte Hego Damask. „Und ich denke, Ihr Zwei habt auch noch einiges zu bereden. Darf ich Euch für zwei Stündchen allein lassen? Wir treffen uns dann am Brunnen im Vorgarten des Senatsgebäudes", setzte er hinzu, sich beim letzten Satz ausschließlich seiner Verlobten zuwendend.

„Gerne", erwiderte Shaak Ti, woraufhin die beiden Muuns das Büro verließen.

„Es ist schön, so fern der Heimat wieder eine andere Togruta zu sehen, noch dazu eine Jedi-Meisterin … und dass ich wieder einmal in meiner Muttersprache sprechen kann. Ihr seht noch genauso aus wie auf den Bildern zu Zeiten der Klonkriege", meinte Auxi Kray Korbin bewundernd.

„Nun, das Exil ist mir offenbar gut bekommen", meinte Shaak Ti mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, war ihr doch bewusst, dass sie in Wahrheit mindestens zehn Jahre älter war als die Frau in den Mittfünfzigern vor ihr. „Wie steht Ihr denn zu einer Amnestie für die Inquisitoren – so rein persönlich, meine ich?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Ich bin ja auch für eine solche Amnestie im Verbund mit einem Gefangenenaustausch mit dem Imperium", erwiderte Auxi Kray Korbin mit gesenkter Stimme. „Aber Hostis Ij, der andere Berater von Mon Mothma und ein Mensch gleich ihr, ist ein fanatischer Gegner des Imperiums. Und er ist meist ziemlich mies gelaunt und nur schwer umzustimmen."

Shaak Ti seufzte.

„Ja, solche Leute gibt es überall. Aber es ist wichtig, die Jedi aus imperialen Gefängnissen freizubekommen. Luke Skywalker braucht sie dringend auf Yavin IV. Ich weiß das", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Wenn Ihr mit Hostis Ij reden würdet, dann würde er es vielleicht eher glauben", meinte Auxi Kray Korbin und bot ihr einen Platz und gleich darauf etwas Tee an.

Sie redeten noch über vielerlei Dinge, so dass diese zwei von Hego Damask anberaumten Stunden wie im Fluge vergingen. Als Shaak Ti ihren Verlobten wie verabredet beim Brunnen im Senatsvorgarten traf, sah sie, dass sich auch Hego Damask bester Laune erfreute.

Das Raumschiff Mace Windus war endlich aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Das weiße Flirren machte der Dunkelheit des Alls Platz. Der Jedi-Meister sah vor sich mehrere riesige Zylinder, die an gigantischen Ringen befestigt waren und so eine Art riesige Revolvertrommel bildeten, welche schwerelos und weiß glänzend vor ihm im All schwebte. Er hatte sein Ziel, die medizinischen Raumlaboratorien von Obroa Skai erreicht. Langsam und behutsam steuerte R3D3 das Schiff dem stationseigenen Raumhafen zu, wo ein Traktorstrahl die weitere vollautomatische Zuweisung des Landeplatzes vornahm.

„Für manche Angelegenheiten ist der Kontakt zwischen Lebewesen doch unabdingbar R3", rüffelte Mace Windu indirekt den goldfarbenen Droiden, der bislang unfähig gewesen war, ihm die gewünschten Informationen zu beschaffen. Ein dumpfes Piepen war die Antwort.

Der Leiter der Laboratorien von Obroa Skai war ein älterer gelber Twi'lek, der den altgedienten Jedi-Meister mit geradezu überschwänglicher Freundlichkeit empfing.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr so lange warten musstet, Meister Jedi. Aber genau der Kontakt, den Euer Astromech angefunkt hat, ist gerade auf einer längeren Reise unterwegs und hat die Anfrage nach diesem Medi-Droiden nicht weitergeleitet. Nun ja, es ist auch etwas ungewöhnlich, dass jemand nach einem Droiden fragt, der hier vor über siebzig Jahren tätig war."

„Warum wurde er ausgemustert?", fragte Mace Windu.

„Ausgemustert ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Er war ja noch voll funktionstüchtig, als er uns verließ. Richtig ist, dass einer unserer Mitarbeiter ihn illegal verscherbelt hatte, wie wir nach vier Monaten durch Zufall festgestellt hatten. Der Mann hatte 11-4D als Verlust gemeldet, so wie anderes medizinisches Gerät. Irgendwann flog die Sache auf, weil immer mehr Droiden und Apparate verschwanden. Die polizeilichen Ermittler nahmen den verdächtigen Mitarbeiter daraufhin ins Kreuzverhör und er gestand, dass er Spielschulden hatte, welche einen horrenden Stand erreicht hatten. Mein Vorvorgänger hat ihn daraufhin gefeuert und seitdem wird sehr streng kontrolliert, welche Droiden und Apparate wie weggegeben werden."

„Ist bekannt, an wen der Droide verkauft wurde?", kam der Jedi-Meister zu dem Punkt, der ihn am meisten interessierte.

„Er hat ihn an eine Raumschiff-Kapitänin namens Ellin Lah verkauft."

„Eine Togruta", stellte Windu fest.

„Oh, Ihr kennt Euch aus, Meister Jedi. Das hätte ich jetzt gar nicht auf die Schnelle zuordnen können", erwiderte der Klinikleiter mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln, welches die für Twi'lek typischen scharfen spitzen Zähne entblößte.

„Wir Jedi sind darin geschult, mit den verschiedensten Spezies zusammenzuarbeiten. Also kenne ich viele gängige Namen vieler Spezies. Hatte Ihr Vorvorgänger versucht, den Droiden von dieser Ellin Lah zurückzuerlangen?"

Der Twi'lek zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie und ihr Schiff waren nicht erreichbar, als wir es versucht hatten. Entweder wollte sie den Droiden unbedingt behalten und hat deshalb nicht reagiert oder aber sie hat das Schiff und ihre Kontaktdaten gewechselt."

„Oder es ist ihr etwas zugestoßen", meinte Mace Windu mit leicht gekrauster Stirn. „Ich danke Ihnen. Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen."

Der kleine Raumhafen, der den Flugverkehr von und nach Obroa Skai abfertigte, hatte auch einen Zeitungskiosk. Dort sprang Mace Windu das Cover der Coruscant Celebrity Circular an. Er las ansonsten nie solche eher halbseidenen Klatschzeitschriften, aber diese hier schrieb meistens die Wahrheit. Und das Cover, welches seine Jedi-Kollegin Shaak Ti zusammen mit Hego Damask in der Oper von Coruscant zeigte, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit ungemein.

„Der Business-Hai und die Jedi – zwei Totgeglaubte werden ein Ehepaar", war in riesigen Lettern unter dem Paar-Bild zu sehen.

Also kaufte Mace Windu ein Exemplar und steckte es beinahe verstohlen in eine Tasche seines hellbraunen Jedi-Gewandes.

Während R3D3 das Schiff weg von Obroa Skai brachte, zog er die Klatschzeitschrift wieder aus seiner Tasche und blätterte schnell zum ihn interessierenden Artikel, der ganze zwei Seiten umfasste.

 _Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, hat die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, ein Ratsmitglied des früheren Ordens der Jedi den imperialen Vernichtungsfeldzug gegen die Jedi überlebt. Über sieben Jahre galt die Jedi-Meisterin als tot, nachdem das Imperium ihren Tod auf Felucia bekanntgegeben hatte. Magister Hego Damask galt sogar ganze siebenunddreißig Jahre lang als tot, also noch zu Zeiten der Republik. Der Muun und langjähriges Mitglied des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans war tot in seinem Apartment auf Coruscant aufgefunden worden. Ärzte hatten damals ein Versagen seiner Atemmaske als Todesursache diagnostiziert._

 _Über die genaueren Umstände ihres Überlebens schweigt sich das illustre Pärchen, welches gestern die Oper besuchte, noch aus. Hego Damask gab jedoch bekannt, dass er in Kürze eine Klinik in Hannah City, der Hauptstadt der Neuen Republik, eröffnen wird, wo auch der Wohnsitz des Paares sein wird. Shaak Ti wird diese Klinik leiten. Er gab in diesem Zusammenhang auch bekannt, dass er und Shaak Ti in zwei Wochen in Hannah City den Bund der Ehe eingehen wollen. Das Paar hat eine bereits achtunddreißigjährige Tochter namens Ashla, ebenfalls eine ehemalige Jedi und seit achtzehn Jahren Gattin von Zilan, dem jetzigen Chef des Bankenclans. Hego Damask hatte sein einziges Kind nur einen Tag vor seinem angeblichen Tod mit Shaak Ti gezeugt._

 _Shaak Ti gab beim Interview ebenfalls bekannt, dass ihr der neue Großmeister Luke Skywalker gesagt hat, dass es Jedi ab sofort erlaubt ist, zu heiraten und Beziehungen einzugehen; ein Novum, welches zu Zeiten der Republik in diesem Orden tabu gewesen war. Das Paar wirkte während des Opernbesuches äußerst glücklich, entspannt und vertraut nach dieser langen Trennungsphase. Shaak Tis dunkelblaues Abendkleid mit den silbernen Akzenten kontrastierte hervorragend mit ihrem roten Teint. Man kann sicher sein, dass das nicht die letzte Überraschung war, die uns Hego Damask und Shaak Ti nach ihrer langen Abwesenheit noch bescheren werden._

‚ _Zwei Wochen'_ , dachte Mace Windu mit leicht gehetztem Blick. Zwei Wochen, eine Hochzeit zu verhindern, die es niemals geben durfte! Auch wenn der jugendliche naive neue Jedi-Großmeister nun Ehen für Jedi erlaubte, so war sich Mace Windu sicher, dass diese Eheerlaubnis keine Lords der Sith als Ehepartner mit einschloss. Er fand es immer dringlicher, seiner offensichtlich total verblendeten Jedi-Schwester die Augen darüber zu öffnen, wen sie zu heiraten im Begriff war.

Er suchte die Datenbanken auf Coruscant, Shili und anderen wichtigen Planeten nach dem Namen Ellin Lah ab. Auf Shili gab es im Personenregister noch nicht einmal mehr ein Todesdatum von der Togruta, die jetzt das biblische Alter von 101 Jahren erreicht haben musste. Das einzige, was von Kapitänin Ellin Lah existierte, war ein Geburtsdatum. Danach verlor sich ihre Spur. Mace Windu bedauerte, dass die Klinik von Obroa Skai nicht den Namen des Schiffes gespeichert hatte, dessen Crew die Kapitänin vor einundsiebzig Jahren befehligt hatte. Dieser Name würde seine Suche sehr vereinfachen.

Mace Windu überlegte, was er als nächstes tun wollte. Jetzt, wo die Spur Ellin Lah erkaltet war, boten sich ihm zwei Möglichkeiten. Er könnte nicht zurück in den neuen Jedi-Tempel gehen, ohne Luke Skywalker neue, stichhaltige Beweise für seinen bösen Verdacht gegenüber Hego Damask zu präsentieren. Aber warum lediglich nach Beweisen suchen, wenn es noch andere Möglichkeiten gab, dem durchtriebenen Muun in die Parade zu fahren? Ihn mit kleinen, aber scharfen Nadelstichen zu traktieren, ihn vor sich herzutreiben, bis er einen Fehler machen und sich selbst entlarven würde? Mace Windu lächelte bei diesem Gedanken ein hintergründiges Lächeln.

Es dauerte eine Woche, bis das neue Atrium-Dachgeschoss im Hause Shaak Ti/Hego Damask fertiggestellt war. Jetzt lagen die Togruta und der Muun entspannt auf dem großen breiten weichen Doppelbett und schauten durch das Duraglas in den sternenreichen Himmel über Hanna City. Einer der beiden Monde ihres neuen Heimatplaneten war bereits aufgegangen.

„Ich liebe dich, Plagueis", sagte Shaak Ti und ihre roten Hände rahmten zärtlich sein längliches weißes Gesicht ein, während sie ihm in die gelben Augen sah.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Shaak Ti", erwiderte Plagueis und sie küssten sich lange und heiß.

Shaak Ti war in diesem Augenblick, als wäre sie noch niemals im Leben so glücklich gewesen. Sie hatte alles, was sie wollte. Und noch viel mehr. Sie seufzte entspannt und befreit auf. Alle ihre Träume und Plagueis' Pläne hatten sich bislang erfüllt. Und so würde es bleiben …

Auf einmal kroch ein seltsames Unbehagen ihr Rückgrat hinauf. Ihr war auf einmal, als wenn dieses Glück so fragil war wie das Gleichgewicht der Macht, welches ihr Geliebter anstrebte. Als bedürfe es nur des Flügelschlages eines Schmetterlings, um dieses Glück zu bedrohen. _‚Frieden ist eine Lüge'_ , fiel ihr der erste Satz des Sith-Lehrmantras ein. War die Dunkelheit dabei, ihr die Sinne zu vernebeln, wie Plagueis sie vorhin gewarnt hatte, sollte sie allzu sehr im Schatten seiner Dunkelheit verweilen? Hatte sie Angst vor Verlust, der Spielart der Gier, die laut Meister Yoda ein sicherer Pfad zur Dunklen Seite war?

Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander.

„Du spürst es auch?", fragte Plagueis seine Verlobte und sah in ihre Augen, die alarmiert rötlich schimmerten.

„Es ist, als würde die Macht uns warnen, aber wovor?"

„Das werden wir schon bald herausfinden", erwiderte Plagueis und zog sie an sich, um sie für den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr loszulassen.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Die medizinische Station von Obroa Skai, der Ursprungsort von 11-4D, wird im Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno erwähnt. Genauso wie das Attentat, welches die Maladianer im Jahre 52 VSY auf Geheiß von Pax Teem, dem damaligen Gran-Senator von Malastaire, auf Darth Plagueis verübten._

 _Wer wissen will, was genau Darth Venamis auf Glee Anselm mit der Klinik-Lizenz getrieben hat, dem seien Kapitel 8 und 9 meiner Naat-Lare-Geschichte hier im Forum empfohlen._

 _Auxi Kray Korbin und Hostis Ij sind im Roman „Nachspiel" von Chuck Wendig als Berater von Kanzlerin Mon Mothma verbürgt.  
Das Ende der Kaminoanerin Ko Sai ist in den beiden Comics: „Republic Commando – Triple Zero" sowie „Republic Commando - True Colors" beschrieben._


	41. Besuch mit Folgen

Maris Brood verbrachte ihre Tage in Harnaidan-City damit, mit Ashla zu reden, mit ihr und ihrem Sohn Lichtschwertkampf und die Anwendung der Macht zu üben. Manchmal unternahmen sie auch Ausflüge zusammen. Maris war am liebsten mit allein mit Ashla zusammen. Nicht, dass der junge Hego frech wäre oder sich sonst wie ungebührlich betragen würde. Allerdings entging Maris nicht, dass, wenn sie mit dem jungen Muun alleine kämpfte, er sie dabei hin und wieder in einer Weise ansah, die ihr unangenehm war. Deshalb war sie froh, dass Hego Damask III nach so einer Trainingsstunde häufig Besuch von Arank bekam. Der Mensch mit den längeren braunen Haaren und ebenso blauen Augen wie Hego mochte im selben Alter sein wie dieser. Maris wusste, dass der junge Muun ihm dann und wann bei den Mathehausaufgaben half. Deshalb war die Familie daran gewöhnt, dass Arank sich häufig in Hegos Apartment innerhalb der Villa Zilan aufhielt und gelegentlich auch dort übernachtete.

Am dritten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes ging Maris mit Ashla, Hego und Arank zusammen in die sogenannte Jedi-Akademie im Zentrum von Harnaidan-City.

„Seit ich dort lerne, und das sind immerhin schon fünf Jahre, war dort noch nie eine echte Jedi - so wie Ihr", sagte der junge Hego und seine blauen Augen himmelten Maris bei diesen Worten an.

„Dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass sich das ändert", erwiderte Maris und sie traten ein.

Sie gingen durch einige Trainingsräume, wo einige junge Leute, zumeist Menschen und Muuns, miteinander sparrten oder aber Sportübungen absolvierten, um ihre Gelenkigkeit zu erhöhen. Schließlich kamen die Vier in einen langen Flur, an dessen Ende sie eine Tür gewahrten.

„Hier unterweist die Chefin um diese Zeit höchstpersönlich einen Zögling", sagte Hego.

„Verstecken wir unser Machtpotential", flüsterte Ashla Maris zu. Also taten die beiden Frauen das, bevor sie über den Gang schlichen und dann vor der verschlossenen Tür stehenblieben.

„Du musst Kontakt zu deinen Gefühlen aufnehmen. Sammle all deinen Hass, fokussiere ihn und attackiere so deinen Gegner", erklärte Aurra Sing einem rosafarbenen Muun mit braunen Augen, der sie um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte.

Mit Unmut registrierte Aurra Sing, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie hasste solche unliebsamen Störungen ihres Unterrichts. Sie begutachtete die Vierergruppe, die jetzt vor dem Türrahmen stand. Ashla, deren Sohn und Arank kannte sie bereits. Aber ihr schwante nichts Gutes, als sie an den Hüften der ihr bislang unbekannten Zabrak zwei Lichtschwertergriffe gewahrte.

„Das hat Euch Meisterin An'ya Kuro damals auf Coruscant so bestimmt nicht beigebracht!", merkte Ashla an, die genau wie Maris das erste Mal mitbekommen hatte, wie der Unterricht in Sachen Macht bei der ehemaligen Kopfgeldjägerin ablief.

„Woher wisst Ihr von meiner früheren Meisterin?", knurrte Aurra Sing.

„Das hat mir meine Mutter neulich erzählt", erwiderte die Angesprochene.

„Maris Brood, die frühere Padawan meiner Mutter", stellte Ashla der Akademie-Leiterin ihre Begleitung vor.

„Nun, Kinder zu haben entspricht auch nicht dem Kodex der Jedi", hieb Aurra zurück.

„Jetzt schon", korrigierte sie Ashla. „Das hat erst neulich in der Zeitung gestanden."

„Euer früherer Meister würde dem vermutlich nicht zustimmen. Ich soll Euch von Mace schöne Grüße ausrichten", erwiderte Aurra Sing honigsüß.

„War er auch hier?", wunderte sich Maris.

„Nein, wir haben uns ganz zufällig in der Raumhafenstation Hochhafen getroffen. Aber er hat meine Visitenkarte. Irgendwann kommt er bestimmt mal vorbei", erwiderte Aurra im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Ich würde gerne mal mit Euch kämpfen", sagte Maris.

„Gut", meinte Aurra und schickte den rosafarbenen Muun, der einen respektvollen Abstand von der Fünfergruppe hielt, nach draußen.

Zwei grüne Klingen trafen auf zwei rosafarbene. Eine Weile dauerte der Schlagabtausch, dann erspähte Maris eine Schwäche bei ihrer mindestens zwanzig Jahre älteren Gegnerin. Sie setzte die Macht ein, um Aurras Hüfte zu verdrehen, während diese gerade ebenfalls mithilfe der Macht einen Luftsprung über ihre Gegnerin hinweg vollführte. Durch die unbeabsichtigte Drehung knallte Aurra mit dem Gesäß auf den Boden. Etwas knackte. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte Maris ihre beiden grünen Klingen deaktiviert und hielt die Handgelenke ihrer Kontrahentin fest, während ihre Knie die Oberschenkel ihrer Gegnerin am Boden festpinnten. Der Schmerz, den Aurra Sing nun auch in ihren Händen fühlte, trug wesentlich dazu bei, dass sie ihre rosanen Klingen fallen ließ, die sich sofort deaktivierten.

Maris Brood hing noch ein paar Sekunden siegreich über ihrer geschlagenen Gegnerin. Hego Damask III wünschte sich, sie würde ewig so verharren. Maris hatte an diesem Tag ein schwarzes hautenges Oberteil angezogen, welches wohl die Schultern bedeckte und oben auch einen noch recht schicklichen Ausschnitt aufwies. Aber ihr Bauchnabel war frei und bebte noch vor Anstrengung von dem vorangegangenen Kampf. Unten trug Maris ebenso schwarze hautenge Hosen, die bis zu den Knöcheln gingen. Sowohl Oberteil als auch Hose glänzten matt im Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung. Hego fand, dass sich diese schwarze Kleidung ganz hervorragend von Maris' weißer Haut abhob, während ihre goldenen Augen von oben herab ihre Gegnerin anglühten. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment an Aurra Sings Stelle.

Endlich stieg Maris von Aurra herunter und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?", fragte Ashla besorgt.

„Shaak Ti hat Euch gut ausgebildet", meinte die Leiterin der Jedi-Akademie zerknirscht.

„Oh, den letzten Trick mit der Hüfte hat mir Mace Windu beigebracht, der mein zweiter Meister war", erwiderte Maris Brood stolz.

Aurra Sings Gesicht wurde bei dieser Antwort noch zerknirschter.

„Wo habt Ihr eigentlich diese Sache mit dem Fokussieren von Hass gelernt? Ihr wart doch nicht etwa auch bei den Sith?", fragte Ashla nun das, was sie seit Beginn des Eintritts in den Raum interessierte.

„Ach, um Himmelswillen! Ich hätte doch niemals Vollzeit für Count Dooku oder Vader gearbeitet. Ich hatte ein paar Mal Aufträge für Dooku übernommen. Er war immer so mies gelaunt. Das hat man selbst über den Holoprojektor gespürt. Vor allem, seit Asajj Ventress nicht mehr seine Schülerin war. Von ihr habe ich das mit dem Hass. Wir haben damals häufig zusammen in dieser Kopfgeldjägerbar auf Tatooine abgehangen."

Sie komplimentierte ihre ungebetenen Gäste noch hinaus, dann rief sie einen Medi-Droiden. Dieser diagnostizierte einen Haarriss im rechten Beckenknochen. Er empfahl ihr, zwei Tage im Bactatank zuzubringen, um den Bruch so schnell wie möglich zu heilen. Mangels Vertretung musste Aurra Sing für diese zwei Tage die Jedi-Akademie schließen.

„Ich glaube, Ihr würdet auch eine gute Leiterin abgeben", meinte Hego zu Maris, als sie wieder draußen waren.

„Wenn sie Aurra Sing noch häufiger derart verletzt, dann wäre das sogar nötig", versetzte Ashla.

„Eigentlich ist es schon jetzt nötig, wie ich gerade gesehen habe", warf Arank ein, woraufhin ihm Hego einen scheelen Blick zuwarf.

Vier Tage später hatten Hego, Arank und Maris eine Einladung zu einer Party in einer anderen Villa in Sonnental. Also suchte Maris die Sachen zusammen, die sie zu diesem Anlass anzuziehen gedachte. Die Zabrak suchte ein ganz bestimmtes Unterhöschen – das schwarze mit den roten Herzchen drauf. Aber sie fand es nicht. Sie überlegte, wann sie es zuletzt gesehen haben mochte. Aber es fiel ihr nicht ein. Offenbar fehlte das Höschen schon seit ein paar Tagen. Sie war sich sicher, es damals mit in den Koffer gepackt zu haben, bevor sie mit Mace Windu nach Muunilinst geflogen war.

Missmutig zog sie ein anderes, rein schwarzes Unterhöschen an. Dann streifte sie sich das goldfarbene Kleid über, welches sie vor einer Woche zusammen mit ihrer Padawan-Schwester Ashla und deren Mutter, ihrer früheren Meisterin, gekauft hatte. Es war gerade so matt golden, dass es ihre ebenfalls goldenen Augen nicht farblich erschlug. Ein Klopfen unterbrach ihre Ausgehvorbereitung.

„Seid Ihr fertig?", hörte sie durch die Tür die Stimme des jungen Hego.

„Ich brauche noch eine Viertelstunde", rief sie zurück.

„Dann bis dahin – dann aber unten vor dem Tor", ermahnte er sie.

Sie hörte seine Schritte, als er die Treppe nach unten lief. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Spiegel zu und flocht sich aus ihren pechschwarzen Haaren eine Ausgehfrisur von fünf Zopfschlaufen, die ihren Hals und Nacken locker umspielten. Sie war erleichtert, fünf Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit unten am Tor zu sein, wo Hego mit Arank vor dem Speeder bereits wartete.

Jetzt, wo sie ganz unverfänglich zu Dritt unterwegs waren, ließ Maris einen verstohlenen Blick über Hego schweifen. Der junge Muun hatte sich wahrlich herausgeputzt, dabei aber nicht übertrieben. Er hatte die für Muuns typische hautenge Kleidung von eng anliegendem Oberteil und Röhrenhose an, beides in Hellblau wie seine Augen. Über dem Oberteil trug Hego ein knappes, die Schultern und den oberen Teil des Oberkörpers bedeckendes ebenfalls hellblaues Bolerojäckchen. Dieses war an den Schultern etwas ausgestellt und dort sowie am Saum mit dunkelroten Biesen versehen. Genauso wie sein hellblauer knöchellanger nach vorne hin offener Gehrock, welcher tief über den Hüften ebenfalls ausgestellt war und so in einer geradezu aufreizenden Art und Weise die anmutigen Bewegungen des Muuns betonte, als dieser seinen Speeder bestieg. Auf dem Kopf trug Hego einen hellblauen Kopfputz mit ebenso dunkelrotem Rand wie die Biesen an seiner Kleidung. Er war oben mit länglichen Aussparungen durchbrochen, die ebenfalls dunkelrot umrandet waren. Höflicherweise schenkte Maris nach dieser recht intensiven Begutachtung auch Arank einen höflich-interessierten Blick, um dessen schwarze Hose und weißes Hemd zu registrieren – ein Outfit, welches er ebenso zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch für einen Job im unteren Management hätte tragen können, so seriös und geradezu bieder wirkte Aranks Ausgehkluft.

In der Party-Villa herrschte die übliche Mischung von Muuns, Menschen und Twi'lek vor, so dass Maris hier eine absolut exotische Erscheinung war. Sofort kam ein Muun, um sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Der Mann war zwei Köpfe größer als sie und zog sie beim zweiten Tanz, als die Musik langsamer wurde, nah zu sich heran. Zu nah für Maris' Empfinden.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder tanzen, wenn die Musik schneller spielt", meinte sie eisig.

„Natürlich", sagte ihr Tanzpartner und ließ sie sofort los.

Maris saß eine Weile herum, dann tanzte sie mit einem Menschen. Dieser war etwas genervt, dass sie die Tanzschritte nicht so ausgefeilt und sicher setzte wie er selbst. Sobald der Tanz herum war, bedankte er sich kühl und führte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück. Nach einer halben Stunde kam der Muun von vorhin und stellte einen Drink vor sie hin. Alohu-Beeren-Cocktail. Genauso einen hatte sie vorhin zusammen mit Hego und Arank getrunken. Ihr Tanzpartner hatte doch tatsächlich erspäht, was sie vorhin getrunken hatte, um ihr zu gefallen. Maris fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Sie kamen ins Gespräch.

„Ich habe morgen eine Immobilienbesichtigung. Ist eine dreistöckige Villa hier am Rande von Sonnental. Willst du vielleicht mitkommen? Es macht sich immer besser, wenn man weibliche Begleitung dabei hat. Dann bekommt man eher den Zuschlag für den Kauf, weil man seriöser wirkt", erklärte er.

„Auch, wenn es eine Zabrak ist?", fragte Maris spitz, die bereits herausgefunden hatte, was die meisten Muuns für konventionelle Vorstellungen von einem gutbürgerlichen Leben hatten.

„Mir ist so etwas total egal", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Solange bis du eine Ehefrau gefunden hast."

„Du redest schon von Ehe. Du bist wirklich sehr bodenständig. Das gefällt mir", erwiderte er und Maris erkannte, dass sie sich immer mehr in ein verfängliches Konversationsthema verstrickte.

„Wollen wir wieder tanzen?", versuchte er es erneut.

Maris fand, dass dies eine gute Ausflucht war, dieses leidige Thema zu begraben. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass es ihr diesmal weniger ausmachte, als er enger mit ihr tanzte. Schließlich taten das alle anderen hier auch, wie sie vorhin beobachtet hatte. Vorsichtig legte die nur 1,65 große Zabrak ihren Kopf an die Brust des etwa zwei Meter großen Muuns. Ihr Tanzpartner legte daraufhin seinen langen Arm etwas enger um ihre schmale Taille. Maris nahm sich vor, diese Nähe für diesen einen Tanz zuzulassen. Auf einmal fühlte sie ein Augenpaar sie von hinten anstarren. Gleich darauf spürte sie, wie jemand ihr Handgelenk ergriff, welches es sich knapp über dem Po ihres Tanzpartners gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Darf ich sie Ihnen entführen?", hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme des jungen Hego.

Sofort entfernte sich die Hand ihres derzeitigen Tanzpartners von ihrer Taille, um nun von der von Hego Damask III ersetzt zu werden. Maris fand, dass ihr neuer Tanzpartner sie ziemlich besitzergreifend an sich zog.

„Stopp!", sagte sie entschieden, nahm seine Hände von sich weg und sah ihm direkt in die blauen Augen.

Hego erstarrte. Seine blauen Augen waren geweitet. Nicht vor Angst. Denn Maris sah, dass auch seine Pupillen geweitet waren. Nein, das war keine Angst. Das war …

„Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause gehen", sagte Maris gebieterisch und stellte sich betont aufrecht hin, den Kopf erhoben, die Brust durchgedrückt.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hego nach anfänglichem Zögern.

Maris wusste nicht, ob sie verwundert oder erleichtert sein wollte, dass auch Arank mit nach Hause in die Villa kam.

„Er hat es sonst zu weit nach Hause. Und wir können dann auch zusammen zur Uni gehen", erklärte Hego ihr, ohne, dass sie ihn direkt danach gefragt hatte.

Der Speeder fuhr zurück zu Zilans Villa. Maris' Kopf war während des gleichmäßigen Surrens des Speeders zur Seite weggekippt und lag schief am äußersten rechten Ende der ledergepolsterten Rückenlehne, so dass ihr rechtes Ohr bereits die Tür berührte. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und sahen unfokussiert ins Nirgendwo. Sie hatte immerhin drei von diesen Alohu-Beeren-Cocktails getrunken und dies und andere Ereignisse hatten sie ziemlich aufgewühlt. Und jetzt kippte diese Aufgewühltheit langsam in Müdigkeit um. Sie wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Der Speeder hielt an. Maris rappelte sich auf und verließ das Gefährt als Letzte.

„Geh schon mal nach oben!", sagte Hego zu Arank und Maris hatte das Gefühl, dass der Muun dem Menschen häufig solche befehlsartigen Weisungen gab.

Hego brachte Maris zur Tür ihres Apartments.

„Kann ich Euch noch etwas helfen?", fragte er fürsorglich.

Sie fühlte Weingeruch aus seinem Mund entgegenschlagen.

„Ich denke, du brauchst jetzt auch deinen Schlaf. Aber danke", erwiderte sie und öffnete die Tür.

„Dann gute Nacht", sagte Hego und ehe Maris es sich versah, versenkte er seine Lippen hinter ihrem Ohr in ihrem Nacken.

Sie zuckte zusammen und wich zurück, ihre Augen in Überraschung weit aufgerissen. Sofort wandte Hego sich zum Gehen. Maris atmete erleichtert auf. Sie war noch nie so froh gewesen, als sie die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie zog noch ihr Kleid aus, dann fiel sie, ohne sich ihr Nachthemd anzuziehen, auf ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Es war gegen sieben Uhr morgens, als Maris Brood erwachte. Eilig stand sie auf, wusch sich und zog sich an, um ihr Gästeapartment zu verlassen. Sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt jemandem, mit dem sie über den gestrigen Abend sprechen konnte, wenngleich sie nicht vorhatte, alles zu erzählen, was sie bewegte. Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf zum Obergeschoß, wo sie Ashla vermutete. Sie wusste, dass Ashla jetzt zusammen mit einem Service-Droiden das gemeinsame Frühstück vorbereiten würde. Als sie an Hegos Apartment vorbeikam, hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen. Es war nicht Hegos Stimme. Maris fand das seltsam. Sie verbarg ihre Präsenz. Dann öffnete sie mithilfe der Macht die Tür, nur einen Spalt weit.

„Ja, meine Schöne, lass es raus!", hörte sie nun des jungen Hegos Stimme.

Maris fand das seltsam. Und sie war ungemein neugierig geworden. Sie schlich durch das Wohnzimmer, um dann durch die offene Schlafzimmertür hindurch Hego und Arank zusammen im Bett zu sehen. Vier Fußsohlen, zwei weiße und zwei rosafarbene, streckten sich Maris entgegen. Der junge Muun saß auf Aranks Po und bewegte sich dabei in eindeutiger Pose. Beide Männer waren nackt. Bis auf Arank, der ein Unterhöschen trug, dessen Steg Hego einfach beiseitegeschoben hatte, um derart seinem Vergnügen nachzugehen – Genau dieses _ihr_ schwarzes Unterhöschen mit den roten Herzchen!

Leise schlich Maris aus dem Apartment, verschloss die Tür mithilfe der Macht genauso geräuschlos, wie sie sie geöffnet hatte. Dann ging sie weiter nach oben zu Ashla, die sie mit einem Lächeln empfing.

„Na? Wie war die Party?"

„Ich habe eine Einladung für eine Immobilienbesichtigung erhalten", murmelte Maris betont gelangweilt.

„Oh, da hatte es wohl jemand sehr eilig."

„Allerdings", erwiderte Maris nebulös, um nun mit Ashla über andere Dinge zu reden.

Als pünktlich um Acht alle am Frühstückstisch saßen, fehlte einer.

„Wo ist Hego?", fragte Ashla den jungen Menschen, der etwas verloren am Frühstückstisch saß.

„Er hat gesagt, er hat noch einen Termin und muss weg", erwiderte Arank.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, ging Arank zurück in Hegos Apartment, um seine restlichen Sachen zu holen. Verwundert registrierte er, wie Maris ihm auf dem Fuße folgte.

„Warum lässt du so etwas mit dir machen, junger Mensch?", fragte Maris Arank in einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Vorwurf.

Dieser schaute sie auf diese Frage hin verloren wie ein vergossener Schluck Wasser an. Dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Er … hilft mir bei den Mathehausaufgaben. Ich … habe Dyskalkulie … Das ist hier auf Muunilinst ein Todesurteil, was die guten Jobs angeht. Und … nun ja, er besorgt mir hin und wieder Dinge, an die ich sonst nicht rankomme, wäre er nicht. Wir gehen auch zusammen zum Jedi-Training. Ich könnte ansonsten niemals die Aufnahmegebühren bezahlen."

„Du verkaufst dich … weit unter Wert", sagte Maris eindringlich.

„Das tun viele hier", erwiderte er etwas schnodderig.

„Kannst du die Macht nutzen?"

„Ein bisschen. Aber nicht so gut wie er … oder Ihr", gestand Arank.

„Und das wird auch so bleiben, wenn du immer in seinem Dunstkreis bleiben wirst. Er hält dich kurz und nutzt dich aus. Dabei könntest du so viel mehr sein."

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte Arank in einem traurigen Unglauben, der Maris erschreckte.

„Lobe jemanden für etwas, was er noch nicht kann. Und er wird es schon bald können", rezitierte sie einen Spruch, den sie noch von ihrem allerersten Jedi-Meister kannte.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so", erwiderte der junge Mensch in melancholischer Sehnsucht.

„Ich werde heute nach Yavin IV aufbrechen. In den richtigen Jedi-Tempel. Kommst du mit?"

„Das muss ich erst mit Hego besprechen. Wir haben in zwei Wochen Prüfungen", versuchte er, vor diesem sich urplötzlich vor ihm auftuenden Türspalt der Chance zurückzuscheuen.

„Hego wird die Prüfungen auch ohne dich bestehen", erwiderte Maris lächelnd. „Und du bist jung genug, die Prüfungen auch in einem Jahr wiederholen zu können. Wenn du das dann noch willst", setzte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Gut", sagte er leise, sich dessen gewiss, dass er sein Schicksal erneut in die Hände anderer legte.

Während Arank seine Sachen zusammenpackte, erspähte Maris auf dem Bett ihr missbrauchtes Unterhöschen.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, da saßen Beide mit gepackten Koffern im Taxispeeder, welcher sich schnell von der Villa Zilan entfernte.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Maris lächelnd zu Arank. „Du wirst sehen, es macht viel mehr Spaß, ein richtiger Jedi zu sein als so eine Freizeitversion à la Aurra Sing."

Nach etwa zwei Stunden gegen elf Uhr vormittags kam Hego Damask III wieder nach Hause.

„Wieso bist du nicht in der Uni?", fragte seine Mutter unmutig.

„Hatte was wichtiges zu erledigen", gab ihr Sohn ausweichend zur Antwort.

„Du hast also geschwänzt! Ich weiß, dass du heute Vorlesung und Seminar hast!", fauchte Ashla.

„Aber Mama, das ist doch nicht das erste Mal", erwiderte er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung. „Ist Maris hier?"

„Weiß ich nicht, ich habe sie zum Frühstück das letzte Mal gesehen", erwiderte Ashla ahnungslos.

Als Hego in sein Apartment kam, gewahrte er etwas, was nicht auf seinen Schreibtisch gehörte. Sein Saft klebte noch an dem schwarzen Unterhöschen mit den roten Herzchen. Daneben lag ein Zettel, worauf stand:

„Du kannst es gerne behalten, auch wenn du noch viel weniger verdienst als das!

Maris Brood."

Hego schluckte. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Also wusch er das Corpus Delicti eigenhändig aus und hängte es auf der Heizung zum Trocknen auf. Er würde es später, wenn es getrocknet sein würde, in seinem Schrank verstauen.

Der Nachmittag im Hause Zilan/Damask verlief in gespannter Ruhe. Am Abend rief Aranks Mutter an, um nachzufragen, ob jemand wisse, wo ihr einziger Sohn abgeblieben sei. Niemand wusste es. Am nächsten Morgen bekam Ashla einen Anruf von Maris. Die Jedi-Ritterin teilte ihr mit, dass sie sich entschlossen habe, von nun an auf Yavin IV im Jedi-Praxeum zu leben. Sie entschuldigte sich für ihre überstürzte Abreise ohne Abschied von ihren Gastgebern. Sie sagte, sie hätte den Ruf zu einer dringenden Mission erhalten, dem sie umgehend gefolgt sei. Sie würde später mehr erklären. Dann brach die Verbindung ab.

Ashla fand es daraufhin angebracht, Aranks Mutter anzurufen, um sich nach deren Sohn zu erkundigen. Arank gehe es gut, versicherte die Mutter. Ihr Sohn sei hier auf Muunilinst spontan von einer Jedi-Ritterin entdeckt und nach Yavin IV ins neue Jedi-Praxeum gebracht worden, erklärte die Menschenfrau stolz.

Ashla überlegte. Nein, sie hatte mit ihren Machtsinnen und auch sonst niemals übermäßige Zuneigung zwischen der Zabrak und dem Menschen verspürt. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu, was ihren Sohn Hego betraf. Sie ging ins Apartment ihres Sohnes. Sie verschleierte ihre Machtpräsenz, bevor sie eintrat. Hegos Schreibtisch war aufgeräumt wie immer. Dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer nebenan. Hego lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Gleich neben ihm auf der Heizung gewahrte sie ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Sie schüttelte ihren Sohn, bis er wach wurde.

„Hego, was hast du getan, dass Maris jetzt zusammen mit Arank derart überstürzt nach Yavin IV abgereist ist?"

„Ich … habe gar nichts getan", rechtfertigte sich der junge Mann.

„Und wieso trocknest du deine Wäsche hier auf der Heizung? Du weißt doch genau, dass so etwas Schimmel an den Wänden verursacht! Wieso tust du das nicht in die Wäsche wie alle andere schmutzige Wäsche auch?"

Sprach es und nahm mit einem resoluten Griff das T-Shirt von der Heizung. Das schwarze Damenhöschen, welches darunter versteckt worden war, fiel auf den Boden.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ashla drohend.

„Das … hat mir jemand bei der Party untergeschoben … Ich weiß … auch nicht", murmelte Hego und drehte sich betont gelangweilt auf die andere Seite, um vorgeblich weiterzuschlafen.

„Erst schwänzt du die Uni, dann hast du etwas ominöses Wichtiges zu erledigen, wo du mich nicht einweihst. Dann verschwinden Maris und Arank. Und jetzt versteckst du hier dreckige Damenhöschen, die du selbst wäschst, anstatt sie in die große Wäsche unten in den Waschraum zu geben. Du sagst mir auf der Stelle, was das alles zu bedeuten hat!"

„Das werde ich sagen, wenn es an der Zeit ist", erwiderte Hego.

Und dabei blieb es.

Als Mace Windu zurück nach Yavin IV ins zumindest im Rohbau fertiggestellte Jedi-Praxeum kam, fand er im Hof desselben Galen Marek vor. Der junge Jedi stand im Abstand von etwa zehn Standardmetern einer jungen rothaarigen Frau mit grünen Augen gegenüber. Beide hatten ihre Hände ausgestreckt, während mindestens zwanzig Jedi-Ritter und Padawane im Kreis um die Beiden herumstanden. Mace Windu fühlte eine extrem negative Schwingung in der lebendigen Macht. Er konnte sich das hier im neuen Tempel nicht erklären. Ob einer der ehemaligen Inquisitoren …?

Dann klappte Mace Windus Kinnlade herunter, während sich seine Augen weiteten.

Blaue Machtblitze schossen aus Galen Mareks Händen und denen der jungen Rothaarigen. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte über dem graugepflasterten Grund des Innenhofs und bildeten dort einen etwa einen Meter großen blaugleißenden Ball, der sich stetig in Richtung der Rothaarigen bewegte. Die Jedi-Ritter und Padawane feuerten die Beiden an und einige klatschten gar rhythmisch dazu. Ein paar Zentimeter, bevor der Ball die Rothaarige treffen würde, ließen beide Kontrahenten ihre Hände sinken. Jetzt brachen alle umstehenden Jedi in lautes Beifallklatschen aus.

Angewidert wandte sich der altgediente Korun-Jedimeister ab, um in das Gebäude zu gehen. Er fand in einem der Räume Ahsoka Tano vor, die gerade mit Luke Skywalker im Gespräch war.

„Entschuldigt, habt Ihr mitbekommen, was sich soeben im Innenhof des Praxeums ereignet hat?", unterbrach Mace das Gespräch zwischen der Togruta und dem ihm übergeordneten Speziesgenossen.

„Sie üben mal wieder Machtblitze", erwiderte Ahsoka, als sei das ganz normal.

„Seit Mara Jade, eine ehemalige Hand des früheren Imperators, eine Jedi geworden ist, hat Galen Marek endlich eine Trainingspartnerin dafür gefunden. Und solange sie es nur einmal am Tag tun, stört es die Atmosphäre des Lichts nicht sonderlich", erklärte Luke Skywalker.

„Wenn Ihr das so seht …", meinte Windu skeptisch. „Ich würde später gerne mit Ahsoka sprechen."

„Gerne", erwiderte Ahsoka fröhlich.

Nach einer Weile ging Luke Skywalker aus dem Raum und Mace betrat ihn.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Meister Windu?", fragte Ahsoka neugierig.

„Es geht um eine Speziesgenossin von dir namens Ellin Lah. Ich habe Informationen, dass sie die frühere Besitzerin des Medi-Droiden war, der jetzt Hego Damask gehört. Er gehörte ihm schon früher zu Zeiten der Republik, das weiß ich von Maris Brood, meiner letzten Padawan und von Shaak Ti."

„Ich habe es auch gelesen, dass die Zwei überlebt haben und … in ca. einer Woche heiraten wollen", sagte Ahsoka.

„Ich muss wissen, was mit dieser Ellin Lah passiert ist. Und wie genau dieser Medi-Droide namens 11-4D in Damasks Besitz überging. Dann kann ich beweisen, dass er ein Sith-Lord ist, denn es gibt Zeugen, die ihn zusammen mit dem Medi-Droiden gesehen haben, als er gelbe Sith-Augen hatte. Luke will mir nicht glauben. Aber ich weiß, dass du schon immer ein Gefühl dafür hattest, was recht und was falsch ist", sagte Mace Windu.

„Endlich merkt auch Ihr das", erwiderte Ahsoka leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Mir war dieser Hego Damask auch nie sonderlich sympathisch. Geradezu unheimlich. Aber wie kann ich helfen?"

„Du könntest R2 auf seinen Droiden ansetzen. Luke wird ihn dir bestimmt ausleihen, wenn du ihn darum bittest."

„Gut, ich werde es versuchen", versprach Ahsoka.

Shaak Ti war gerade mit dem Speeder vom Einkaufen zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte heute ihr Brautkleid und den dazugehörigen Kopfschmuck ausgesucht und sich für den Rest des Nachmittages vorgenommen, das Tagesprogramm für die bevorstehende Hochzeit zusammenzustellen. Hego hatte ihr für die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen freie Hand gelassen, während er sich weiter um die Klinik und anderes kümmerte. Jetzt war sie vor dem großen Hoftor angekommen und aus dem Speeder gestiegen, während 11-4D ihr die Einkäufe abnahm. Da sah sie Ahsoka mit R2D2 herankommen.

„Ahsoka, Du weißt, wo wir wohnen?"

„Auxi Kray Korbin hat es mir gesagt. Ich kenne sie über die Kanzlerin", erwiderte Ahsoka fröhlich.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auch zu Mon Mothma einen guten Draht hast", entgegnete die ältere Togruta.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr überlebt habt und heiraten wollt. Da wollte ich doch vorher noch mal vorbeischauen", sagte Ahsoka mit einem arglosen Blick ihrer blauen Augen.

Die beiden Togruta saßen im Raum der hundert Quellen und unterhielten sich. Ahsoka wunderte sich darüber, dass Shaak Ti genauso alt aussah wie sie und Shaak Ti erzählte ihr die Geschichte, die sie allen erzählte, die nach dieser wundersamen Alternsverzögerung fragten.

R2 unterhielt sich währenddessen mit 11-4D.

„Du dienst jetzt Ahsoka Tano? Damals auf Endor gehörtest du doch noch Luke Skywalker", wunderte sich der Medi-Droide.

„Er hat mich für die Dauer einer Recherche an Ahsoka Tano ausgeliehen", erwiderte der blau-silberne Astromech.

„Bin ich froh, nur einem Herrn zu dienen", erwiderte 11-4D.

„Außer Shaak Ti, deren Einkäufe du gerade weggeräumt hast."

„Shaak Ti ist bald die Ehefrau meines derzeitigen Herrn. Es versteht sich also, ihr zu gehorchen. Aber schon bald werde ich mit ihr in einer Klinik arbeiten. Genau wie früher auf Obroa Skai", erwiderte 11-4D.

„Du wirst also schon bald wieder in einer Klinik arbeiten. Du hast es gut. Ich würde ja am liebsten nur Raumschiffe steuern, aber ständig bekomme ich Sonderaufgaben übergeholfen, die wenig mit meiner Primärprogrammierung zu tun haben."

„Offenbar bist du zu gut, um solche Sonderaufgaben vermeiden zu können", erwiderte 11-4D, wobei seine Fotorezeptoren spöttisch aufglommen.

R2 zwitscherte erfreut angesichts dieses Kompliments.

„Nicht gut genug, um Informationen über jene Frau zu finden, die Ahsoka Tano gerade interessiert."

„Du hattest mir doch noch vor zwei Wochen auf Endor erzählt, dass du brisante Informationen über die Umstände des angeblichen Todes von Hego Damask vor siebenunddreißig Jahren gefunden hattest. Und da kannst du diese Frau jetzt nicht dingfest machen?", entgegnete 11-4D verwundert.

„Ach, so eine große Sache war das damals nicht. Ich hatte nur ein Puzzleteil gefunden. Aber auch ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass Magister Damask noch lebte", meinte R2 bescheiden.

„Immerhin hast du das Glück, dass dein Speicher seit vierzig Jahren nicht gelöscht worden ist. In meinem Speicher hingegen wurde vor siebenunddreißig Jahren genau das Modul gelöscht, auf welchem die Informationen über meine damalige Zeit bei Hego Damask gespeichert worden waren. Ich musste mir alle Informationen über ihn, deren ich habhaft werden konnte, mühsam aus auswärtigen Informationen beschaffen. Und das waren wenig genug", gab 11-4D trocken zurück.

„Nun ja, drei Fotorezeptoren sehen mehr als einer. Möchtest du vielleicht mal einen Blick auf die Infos werfen, welche ich habe? Vielleicht findest du ja mehr als ich", piepte R2 aufmunternd.

Mit diesen Worten projizierte R2 das einzige Konterfei Ellin Lahs in die Luft, welches Mace Windu in den Dateien des Einwohnermeldeamtes des Planeten Shili hatte finden können.

VierDe hielt einen Moment inne.

„Kenne ich nicht", erwiderte er mit einiger Verzögerung.

„Vielen Dank, Kumpel. Weißt du, wo es hier in Hanna City ein gutes Droiden-Spa gibt?", fragte R2 nun das nächste, was ihn interessierte.

Nach einer Stunde verließen Ahsoka und R2 die Villa Damask wieder.

Shaak Ti hatte sich auf der einen Seite gefreut, dass sie Ahsoka wiedergesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihr gestanden, dass ihr damals unwohl bei der Ratsentscheidung gewesen war, Ahsoka aus dem Orden der Jedi auszuschließen. Sie hätte Ahsokas reines Gewissen und ihre Ehrlichkeit gespürt. Aber das hätte leider nicht gereicht. Die Dunkelheit habe alles getrübt. Ahsoka hatte verständnisvoll genickt, geradeso als sei Shaak Ti es, die Trost brauchen würde. Immerhin hatte Ahsoka nicht skeptisch gewirkt, als sie der anderen Togruta die aus Halbwahrheiten zurechtgebastelte Geschichte ihres wundersamen Überlebens aufgetischt hatte. Shaak Ti atmete jedes Mal erleichtert auf, wenn sie diese Geschichte jemandem erzählen musste. Der Macht sei Dank war dies nicht oft der Fall.

11-4D riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er offenbar mit einem Anliegen an sie heranrollte.

„Seid Ihr mit der Hochzeitsplanung schon fertig, Ma'am?"

„Fast. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Magister Damask", erwiderte sie.

„Ihr und mein derzeitiger Herr versteht Euch wirklich sehr gut. Ich wünschte, es wäre schon früher so gewesen", meinte 11-4D daraufhin.

„Aber es war doch schon damals so, als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte", entgegnete Shaak Ti verwundert.

„Das meinte ich nicht", erwiderte der blecherne Geselle unbeirrt.

Shaak Ti sah ihn verwundert an. Sie fühlte, dass ihr der Medi-Droide etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ihre volle gespannte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was meintest du dann?"

„Magister Damask hatte damals, als er mich erworben hatte, alle Erinnerungen gelöscht, was meine Vorbesitzer anbetraf. So wie Palpatine später. Aber da ist noch so ein Bild in mir, was mir eine Vorstellung davon gibt, dass es bereits in meiner früheren Existenz eine Togruta gab, die so aussah wie Ihr. Ich habe auch den Hauch einer Erinnerung daran, dass sie Magister Damask begegnet war, bevor er mein Herr wurde. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit ihr passiert ist. Aber als Ihr damals zu Magister Damask in den Kaldani-Turm gekommen seid und ich Euch zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzend gesehen habe, da habe ich mich wieder erinnert. So wie jetzt, wo mir R2D2 dieses Bild von einer Togruta gezeigt hat, die er sucht, warum auch immer."

Shaak Ti stutzte für einen Moment. VierDe sagte nichts ohne Grund. Und er war stets um ihrer beider Wohl besorgt. Warum also erzählte er ihr das? War das ein übergebührliches Vertrauen in sie, welches nichts mit seinem Herrn zu tun hatte? Oder war es gar ein Test?

„Und dieses Wissen hast Du nun siebenunddreißig Jahre lang mit Dir herumgetragen?", meinte sie beinahe mitleidig.

„Ja, Ma'am", erwiderte 11-4D nüchtern.

„Nun, vermutlich ist es auch besser, wenn du davon nichts mehr weißt, um deine Loyalitäten nicht unnötig zu verwässern", entgegnete sie.

„Vermutlich habt Ihr Recht, Meister Jedi."

Als Plagueis spätabends nach Hause kam, hatte Shaak Ti die Planungen für den Hochzeitstag abgeschlossen. Er hatte nichts an den Vorstellungen seiner Bald-Ehefrau auszusetzen. Auch nicht an dem Gesprächsverlauf während des Besuches von Ahsoka Tano, von welchem ihn Shaak Ti gleich nach dem Abendessen in Kenntnis setzte. Sie erwähnte auch das Bild einer gesuchten Togruta, mit welchem R2 VierDe behelligt hatte.

„Das hört sich nach einer Art Kontrollbesuch an. Aber ich sehe, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen", sagte Plagueis zärtlich und nahm sie spontan in die Arme.

„Geh schon mal nach oben", sagte er.

Kaum war Shaak Ti gegangen, rief er 11-4D zu sich, der ihm seine Version des Besuches der anderen Togruta und seines Gespräches mit Shaak Ti im Anschluss daran präsentierte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, VierDe. Vertrauen ist gut, aber Kontrolle ist besser. Und du wirst diesem R2D2 auch weiterhin keinerlei Hilfe leisten, es sei denn, es ist mit mir vorher so abgesprochen."

„Zu Befehl, Magister Damask", erwiderte VierDe und salutierte mit einer seiner vier Gliedmaßen.

Shaak Ti und Plagueis lagen zusammen im Bett ihres Atrium-Dachgeschosses. Shaak Ti schaute versonnen auf Chandra, den ersten Mond ihres neuen Heimatplaneten, der bereits voll am Nachthimmel Chandrilas erstrahlt war. Da sah sie am Horizont die Scheibe des zweiten Mondes namens Chandrakant aufsteigen. Auf einmal hatte sie das miese Gefühl, als würde ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippen, um ihr zu sagen, dass ihr neues Leben seit ihrer Wiedergeburt lediglich ein schöner Traum sei, aus welchem sie gefälligst zu erwachen habe. Plagueis sei nach wie vor ein Sithlord und sie als Schlechteste aller Jedi habe wieder einmal versagt. Vor allem jetzt, wo sie den Herrn der Dunkelheit heiraten würde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dies fühlte. Seit ihrer Widerauferstehung war dies nur der kaum wahrnehmbare Hauch einer flüchtigen Ahnung gewesen, der sie hin und wieder kühl gestreift hatte. Jetzt hingegen nach Ahsokas Besuch hatte sich diese vage Ahnung zu einer greifbaren Befürchtung verdichtet. Ein kalter Schauer jagte Shaak Tis Rückgrat hinunter. Sie kuschelte sich enger an Plagueis, der seine Arme fester um sie schlang.


	42. Eine Hochzeit und vier Heimlichkeiten

Plagueis hatte mit Zilan verabredet, dass er und Shaak Ti erst zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit nach Muunilinst zurückkehren würden, da für den eigentlich geplanten Tag ihrer Rückreise diese wichtige Abstimmung im Senat anberaumt sei und er und Shaak Ti dort wichtige Gespräche führen müssten. Die Familie solle stattdessen nach Chandrila reisen und sie würden dann zwei Tage später alle zusammen nach Muunilinst zurückreisen. Shaak Ti sprach während dieses Gespräches noch kurz mit Ashla.

„Wie geht es Maris?", wollte sie von ihrer Tochter wissen.

„Es geht ihr gut", erwiderte Ashla.

„Kann ich mit ihr sprechen?"

„Oh, sie ist gerade nicht da, aber ich werde ihr gerne etwas ausrichten", bot Ashla an.

„Dann sag ihr, sie soll für die Hochzeit möglichst nicht ihr goldenes Kleid anziehen, damit sie mich und mein Brautkleid nicht überstrahlt."

„Dann werden wir noch zusammen shoppen gehen, falls sie noch nichts geeignetes hat", versprach Ashla.

Sobald das Gespräch beendet war, rief Ashla im Jedi-Praxeum an. Sie musste etwas warten, dann endlich sah sie Maris' Gestalt über dem Holo-Projektor schweben.

„Wie geht es dir, Schwester?"

„Danke, sehr gut. Was gibt es … Schwester?", fragte Maris etwas schleppend zurück.

„Denkst du denn noch an die Hochzeit meiner Eltern in Hanna? Ich wollte gerne mit dir shoppen gehen, um ein geeignetes Kleid für dich zu kaufen, falls du noch keins hast."

„Dann richte Shaak Ti schöne Grüße aus. Ich habe hier wichtige Missionen und kann nicht weg", lehnte die Zabrak das Angebot ab.

„Aber, deine Meisterin wäre traurig, würdest du nicht dabei sein. So sag mir doch, was los ist", sagte Ashla betrübt.

„Vielleicht später. Aber nicht jetzt." Sprach es und beendete die Verbindung.

Ashla knotete ihre Hände vor dem Schoß. Wie sollte sie das nur ihrer Mutter erklären?

„Aber du kannst ruhig zur Hochzeit gehen", sagte Luke Skywalker zu Maris.

Maris drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Und sie sah ihn an, als käme ihr dies äußerst ungelegen.

„Ich werde auch dorthin fliegen, Maris. Magister Damask hat mich eingeladen. Mara Jade wird auch mitkommen. Und nach der Hochzeit fliegen wir sofort wieder zurück nach Yavin IV."

„Ja wenn das so ist, dann komme ich mit", erwiderte Maris und Luke sah, dass sie erleichtert war angesichts dieses Angebots.

Die Abstimmung im neuen republikanischen Senat über den Gefangenenaustausch zwischen Republik und Imperium rückte mit jedem Tag näher. Hego Damask hatte versucht, einen Termin mit den Senatoren von Corellia und Sullust zu bekommen. Aber beide Politiker schützten Zeitengpässe vor. Also versuchte der Muun es auf einem anderen Weg. Einen Tag vor der Abstimmung suchte Shaak Ti den anderen Berater der Kanzlerin, Ij Hostis, in dessen Büro auf.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Meister Jedi", begrüßte der Mensch die Togruta.

„Es ist vielen Leuten nicht entgangen, dass Ihr viel Einfluss auf bestimmte Senatoren habt", erwiderte sie.

„Ich bin lediglich ein Exponent der Leute, die dem Imperium endgültig den Garaus machen wollen."

„Und wenn der Senat jetzt dem vorgeschlagenen Vertrag über einen Gefangenenaustausch in dieser Größenordnung zustimmt, dann würde dies genau die gemäßigten Kräfte im Imperium stärken, die auch Frieden wollen."

„Ein Frieden, der lediglich das Leiden so vieler Bürger im Imperium verlängern würde."

„Mit diesem Abkommen würde die Republik so weit gestärkt werden, dass die aus imperialen Gefängnissen freikommenden Jedi besser in die Brandherde an unseren Grenzen eingreifen können um Frieden zu schaffen. Dies wird eine Signalwirkung bis tief ins Imperium hinein haben, um die einfachen Bürger dort zum Umschwenken zu bewegen. Und wir alle brauchen jetzt Frieden", konterte Shaak Ti.

„Frieden oder eine Atempause?", fragte Hostis Ijskeptisch.

„Ich bitte Euch lediglich, Eure Ablehnung zu überdenken. Für viele Leute mag es sich nur um einen simplen Gefangenenaustausch handeln. Für die Freizulassenden hingegen eröffnet sich wieder die Welt. Und diese Jedi werden es der Republik vielfach danken", schloss Shaak Ti ihr Plädoyer.

Hostis Ijsenkte sein bereits zur Hälfte kahles Haupt.

„Das würde viele Wähler verprellen", meinte er ablehnend.

„Wenn jemand die Senatoren überzeugen kann, dann Ihr. Danke, dass Ihr die Zeit hattet", erwiderte Shaak Ti und verabschiedete sich.

Am nächsten Tag war es soweit. Shaak Ti und Plagueis waren in den Senat gekommen. Der Senator von Muunilinst, Mers Panith, hatte ihnen sein Büro zur Verfügung gestellt, während er selbst sich in die Senatsrotunde und dort in die Repulsorplattform für seine Welt begeben hatte, um an der Abstimmung teilzunehmen.

„Diese Couch hier eignet sich hervorragend als Bettstatt", stellte Plagueis fest.

„Also … mir ist das immer noch etwas unheimlich. Was, wenn jemand machtsensitiv ist und doch etwas mitbekommt?"

„Wir werden schon bald eine Macht ausüben, die so noch niemand ausgeübt hat. Und schon gar nicht in einem Haus wie diesem. Wer sollte wohl dahinter kommen?", erwiderte Plagueis und strich ihr dabei beruhigend über einen ihrer hohen Montrals.

Er machte eine Drehbewegung seiner Hand und die Tür zum Büro wurde mithilfe der Macht fest verschlossen. Dann ließ er sich mit Shaak Ti auf dem langen, breiten und plüschigen Sofa nieder und begann, Shaak Ti langsam und nacheinander die Lagen ihres braunen Gewandes abzustreifen. Befriedigt registrierte er, wie ihr Atem heftiger wurde. Es schien sie genau wie ihn ungemein zu erregen, dass sie jetzt hier direkt im Senatsgebäude Sex haben würden. Nach einigen Minuten war Shaak Ti ausgezogen und er entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner grünen Robe. Dann zog er sie an sich und gab ihr einen langen, intensiven Kuss. Shaak Ti neigte ihren Kopf in diesen Kuss, während ein warmer Schauer ihr Rückgrat hinunterlief und sie leicht erzitterte.

Senator Mers Panith war es gewohnt, dass erregte Diskussionen schwächer wurden, um zu verstummen, wenn Kanzlerin Mon Mothma eine Senatssitzung eröffnete.

„ … sind wir heute hier zusammengekommen, um über den Beschluss zum vorerst einmaligen Gefangenenaustausch zwischen der Neuen Republik und dem Rest-Imperium abzustimmen", hörte er Mon Mothmas tragende Stimme, während Auxi Kray Korbin und Hostis Ijdie Kanzlerin in ihrer exklusiven Mittelplattform von links und rechts flankierten.

Mers Panith lauschte. Ihm schien, als würde Mon Mothma heute besonders gut und überzeugend reden. Nein, nicht überzeugend, geradezu sirenenhaft verführerisch! Wer in der Senatsrotunde könnte sich schon solch einem Plädoyer für Freiheit und Frieden verweigern?

Garm Bel Iblis, Senator von Corellia, hörte nur halb hin, was seine Kanzlerin hoch oben auf der Kanzel von sich gab. Nein, er würde sich auch dieses Mal nicht von ihren Friedensappellen einwickeln lassen! Trotzdem ertappte er sich dann und wann dabei, an die gefangenen Jedi zu denken, die in imperialen Gefängnissen einsaßen. Es bedürfte nur einer einfachen Mehrheit, um sie freizubekommen. Und dann würde schon bald ein sehr, sehr langer Friede anbrechen. Ein wunderschöner sanfter glückbringender Friede. Ruhe würde sich ausbreiten. Zufriedenheit! Warum diese lichte Zukunft jetzt mit einem zweifelnden Redebeitrag abrupt unterbrechen, kaum dass sie begonnen hatte?

Hostis Ijschaute auf Mon Mothma, die rechts von ihm stand. Er fand, dass sie heute noch besser redete als in allen Senatssitzungen, die sie bislang geleitet oder mit Redebeiträgen bereichert hatte. Immerhin über dreißig, wenn man die Zeit ihrer Senatorenschaft für diesen Planeten auf Coruscant zur Zeit der Republik und später im Imperium mitzählte. Aber er wusste auch, dass schon bald der Senator für Corellia seinen Redebeitrag anmelden würde. Garm Bel Iblis würde alle dazu aufrufen, wachsam zu bleiben und den Verlockungen eines faulen, falschen, kompromisslerischen Scheinfriedens zu widerstehen. Auch wenn es freilich für die vom Imperium gefangengehaltenen Jedi natürlich sehr schön wäre, wenn sie freikämen. Sie würden ihre Familien wiedersehen. Ach was? Jedi hatten keine Familien! Diese jedenfalls nicht. Aber sie würden jetzt welche gründen können. Halt! Wieso dachte er jetzt an Familiengründung? Er, der seine gesamte Familie im Kampf gegen das Imperium verloren hatte und keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden wollte, um sich nicht unnötig um seine verlorenen Lieben zu grämen?! Irgendetwas war anders heute. Aber Hostis Ijwusste nicht was.

Mace Windu hatte mit Ahsoka vereinbart, gemeinsam der Senatssitzung beizuwohnen. Jetzt waren die beiden Jedi an den Wachen vorbei durch das Tor des Senatsgebäudes geschritten. Die Wachen hatten sie nicht kontrolliert.

„Eigentlich wie früher", konstatierte Windu.

„Dieser 11-4D kennt keine Ellin Lah. Zumindest nicht mehr. Jemand hatte damals sein Speichermodul für das Gedächtnis jener Zeit löschen lassen", sagte Ahsoka traurig.

„Wer?"

„Er sagte lediglich, es sei vor siebenunddreißig Jahren geschehen", erwiderte Ahsoka.

„Dann hatte Palpatine das damals nach Damasks Verschwinden veranlasst, wenn dieser Medi-Droide zusammen mit Luke und Shaak Ti vom Todesstern nach Endor geflogen war, wie mir der neue Skywalker erzählt hat. Das ist schlecht!", brummte Mace. „Jetzt kann ich Hego Damask noch nicht einmal diese Löschung anlasten! Und die Spur Ellin Lah ist endgültig tot."

Mittlerweile waren die beiden Jedi an einem Eingang zur Senatsrotunde angelangt. Auch hier stand ein blaugewandeter Wachposten, der beide passieren ließ. Ahsoka und Mace Windu schauten und hörten vom Eingang aus zu, wie Mon Mothma sprach.

„ … ist es geboten, dass die gefangenen Jedi jetzt in der Neuen Republik endlich wieder den Platz einnehmen, der ihnen über zwanzig Jahre lang vom Imperium verwehrt wurde …"

„Sie sind alle unnatürlich euphorisch", sagte Mace Windu und seine Stirn war bei diesen Worten misstrauisch gerunzelt.

„Nun, immerhin geht es um die Befreiung von Jedi", gab Ahsoka unbekümmert zurück.

„Nein, da ist noch mehr."

„Ja, ein paar Inquisitoren kommen frei. Wen kümmert es?", erwiderte Ahsoka lässig.

„Mich kümmert das!", erwiderte Mace Windu streng.

„Der Senator von Corellia hat das Wort", erklärte Auxi Kray Korbin, nachdem Mon Mothma mit ihrer Rede geendet hatte.

Hostis Ijschaute interessiert in Richtung Garm Bel Iblis, dessen Repulsorplattform jetzt neben die Kanzlerplattform schwebte. Jetzt würde also der härteste Gegner der Vereinbarung mit dem Imperium sprechen. Ob der Senator es schaffen würde, die Stimmung jetzt noch zu kippen?

„Ja, Ja Jaaaa!", röhrte Plagueis laut, als er sich im Büro „seines" Senators in Shaak Ti ergoss.

Shaak Ti sah in seine leuchtend gelben Augen. Ja, er genoss es, wie sich seine Dunkelheit für eine Weile ausbreitete, ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Das fühlte sie mit jedem Mal, wenn sie derart zusammen waren, immer mehr. Reflexhaft schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Beide verharrten noch eine Weile auf diesem Plateau höchster Erregung, ehe ihr gemeinsamer Orgasmus abebbte. Nun machte seine Dunkelheit Shaak Tis gleißender Helligkeit Platz. Plagueis parkte seinen weißen Kopf in der roten Halsbeuge seiner Verlobten. Er schloss verzückt seine mit einem Mal wieder grünen Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Genau dasselbe tat Shaak Ti.

„Es gibt absolut nichts, was ich diesen überzeugenden und mitreißenden Worten meiner Vorrednerin noch hinzuzufügen hätte. Holen wir die Jedi heim!", schmetterte Garm Bel Iblis in die Runde.

Hostis Ijnickte langsam dazu. Er hatte nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sich der corellianische Senator diesem unwiderstehlichen Sirenengesang Mon Mothmas von Frieden und Freilassung entgegenstemmen würde. Trotzdem war diese Abstimmung anders als alle, die er bisher erlebt hatte. Er würde später mit Iblis bei einem Bierchen darüber reden.

„Das ist nicht normal, Ahsoka. Siehst du ihre Augen? Als hätte man sie mit Spice zugedröhnt", sagte Mace Windu und zeigte mit seiner ausgestreckte Hand auf den corellianischen Senator, dessen Repulsorplattform nun wieder zurück an seinen Platz fuhr.

„Wieso? Ich finde es schön, dass die Neue Republik so optimistisch ist. Und die Jedi, die bald freikommen, sind sicher ganz tolle Leute", freute sich Ahsoka.

„Ganz tolle Leute!", wiederholte Mace Windu zynisch. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Das musst du doch auch spüren!", drang er in Ahsoka.

„Wisst Ihr, Meister Windu, es hat sich in den letzten Tagen so viel verändert, so dass es kein Wunder ist, dass die Leute jetzt alle verändert sind. Wir sollten abwarten, um keine vorschnellen Urteile zu fällen."

„Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, aber wir bleiben in Kontakt", sagte er zu Ahsoka, als sie das Tor am Eingang des Senatsgebäudes erreicht hatten. Er wollte sich gerade von der jungen Togruta abwenden, da spürte er eine Präsenz. Er schaute noch einmal durch das Tor zurück in das Senatsgebäude, um dort von der Ferne im künstlichen Licht des blankgewienerten Ganges Shaak Ti zu gewahren. Neben ihr ging Magister Hego Damask, bei dem sich die Jedi-Meisterin mit einem seligen Lächeln untergehakt hatte. Mace Windu hob die Brauen in Erkennen. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und strebte seinem Raumschiff zu.

Seine nächste Station war der Planet Scipio. Er traf sich mit Dilopha Tonith wie verabredet in jenem Hotelzimmer wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen dieser Art.

„Nun, was habt Ihr gefunden, Meister Jedi?", fragte die Muun ihn mit einem schalen Lächeln.

„Es sind noch ganze zwei Angestellte der damaligen Damask Holdings am Leben. Und ich brauchte nur einen Besuch, um sie zu befragen."

Dilopha schaute ihn mit großen blauen Augen an.

„Diese Shanida Twaye ist Hanabi Lare. Er hat die Identität einer seiner Angestellten geändert, so dass es so aussah, als würde er zwei Frauen nacheinander beschäftigt haben. Und Hanabi Lare wirkte sehr unzugänglich bei meiner Befragung. Dessen ungeachtet zeigte sie deutliche Anzeichen der Eifersucht auf Shaak Ti. Und dies nach all den Jahren. Das dürfte ausreichen, Hego Damask Nadelstiche zu versetzen, die galaxisweit zu spüren sein werden", schloss er seinen Report, während aus seinen braunen Augen gefährliche Strahlen auf die Muun ihm gegenüber zuschossen. Dilopha genoss diesen rein visuellen Strahlenbeschuss. Sie würde ihn schon bald in die Richtung lenken, in welche sich die Toniths aufmachen würden, um wieder zu den Herrschern des Bankenclans zu werden.

Wie üblich verließ Dilopha als erste das schäbige Hotelzimmer. Als Mace Windu dieses mit einer Verzögerung von etwa zehn Minuten ebenfalls verließ, lief ihm wieder die orangene Togruta mit den schwarzen Augen und den hüftlangen blauweiß gestreiften Lekkus über den Weg. Die Augen der höchstens zwanzig Jahre jungen Frau glänzten wieder fiebrig wie beim letzten Mal. Diesmal ließ sie sich von einem grünen Falleener zu einem Zimmer zerren. Mace Windu hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Er baute sich vor dem Falleener und dessen augenscheinlicher Lustgespielin auf und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Du wirst mir die Frau übergeben!"

Die schwarzen Augen des grünen Mannes glotzten ihn verständnislos an. Aber er blieb stehen.

„Du wirst mir die Frau übergeben! Auf der Stelle!"

Zögernd ließ der Falleener die Hand seiner Begleiterin los.

„Und du wirst dich jetzt nach draußen begeben, um diese Angelegenheit zu vergessen!", kommandierte Mace Windu weiter. Mechanisch wandte sich der Falleener um und stapfte etwas ungelenk nach draußen.

„Welches Zimmer hat er gebucht?", fragte Mace Windu nun die Togruta.

„Das … habe ich vergessen … Meister Jedi", erwiderte die junge Frau verwirrt.

Mace Windu kannte diese Nebenwirkungen von Gedankensuggestionen auf Umstehende.

Also ging er zu jenem Raum zurück, in welchem er sich zuvor mit Dilopha getroffen hatte. Er war noch leer. Mace Windu ging trotzdem auf Nummer sicher, indem er ihn mithilfe der Macht verriegelte.

„Ihr seid zurückgekehrt", sagte sie mit einer angenehmen melodischen Stimme.

„Zumindest daran kannst du dich erinnern", meinte Mace mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Nun, Ihr seht nicht wie ein Kunde aus. Zumindest dachte ich das damals", meinte sie und knotete verlegen ihre Hände vor ihrem Schoß.

Mace Windu konnte fühlen, dass sie anhand seines Gebarens und seiner Körpermaße bereits überlegte, welcher Art die folgende halbe Stunde für sie werden würde. Er hatte nicht vor, sie allzu lange in ihren falschen Mutmaßungen schmoren zu lassen.

„Ich bin kein Kunde", erwiderte er ernst.

„Wie kann ich Euch dann helfen?", fragte sie verblüfft und er konnte ihre Erleichterung über seine Worte fühlen.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Man nennt mich Margona", sagte sie.

„Man nennt dich? Welchen Namen hat dir deine Mutter gegeben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer meine Mutter ist … oder mein Vater", erwiderte sie, weiterhin ihre Hände vor dem Schoß verknotend.

„Wer hat dich dann aufgezogen?"

„Die ersten fünf Jahre war ich im Waisenhaus hier auf Scipio. Dann, kurz bevor ich in die Schule hätte kommen sollen, kam ein Dug und hat mich von dort weggeholt, angeblich, um mich zu Adoptiveltern auf Shili zu vermitteln. Aber wir sind hier gelandet. Erst habe ich Hausarbeit gemacht … Putzen, Aufräumen. Später dann das andere."

„Wie alt warst du, als das … andere … kam?", fragte er teilnahmsvoll.

„Dreizehn … oder so", erwiderte sie.

„Du kennst also niemanden von deiner Familie?", fragte er zur Rückversicherung.

„Nein, Meister Jedi", erwiderte sie etwas beschämt.

„Nun, in manchen Fällen ist es auch besser so. Aber Du musst dieses … andere … niemals mehr machen", versprach er ihr.

„Was ist mit Saquoya?", fragte sie zweifelnd und er sah Angst in ihren Augen.

„Wer ist das?"

„Mein Boss. Jener Dug, von dem ich Euch vorhin erzählt hatte."

„Mach dir um den keine Sorgen. Und wenn du Glück hast, findest du sogar deine Familie wieder."

„Woher wisst Ihr von ihr?", fragte sie, während ihre schwarzen Augen ihn lebhaft anglänzten – nicht nur vom Spicegenuss, wie Windu zufrieden vermerkte.

„Ich muss noch einige Recherchen anstellen, bis wir Gewissheit haben. Aber in zwei drei Wochen könnte es soweit sein. Und du wirst solange bei mir bleiben, bis wir deine Familie oder eine geeignete Unterkunft für dich gefunden haben."

„Warum tut Ihr das für mich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Die Jedi haben sich schon immer um das Wohl der Galaxis gekümmert. Und jetzt ist es wieder einmal an der Zeit, dass die Jedi Sklaven befreien. Sklaven wie dich, Margona."

„Ihr sagt das so, als hätte so etwas schon einmal stattgefunden, allerdings bereits vor sehr langer Zeit", forschte sie nach.

„Du bist sehr aufmerksam", lobte er sie. „Es war in der Tat vor sehr langer Zeit. Und diese beiden Jedi von jener Mission sind schon lange tot", erwiderte er mit einer weit von sich weisenden Handbewegung.

Sie gingen nach draußen in die schneebedeckte Landschaft Scipios. Der Dug namens Saquoya kam ihnen entgegen.

„Hey, wieso ist sie …?", begann er.

„Ihr habt sie unter falschen Vorspiegelungen hierher verschleppt. Jetzt werden die Jedi sie zu ihrer Familie zurückbringen", erklärte Mace Windu.

„Ich dachte immer, das läuft bei den Jedi eher umgekehrt", erwiderte der Dug bissig.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Zuhälter!"

„Aber … der Adoptionsvertrag damals … er war geplatzt. Ich konnte sie nicht wieder ins Waisenhaus zurückbringen …"

„Ich will deine schäbigen Ausreden gar nicht weiter hören", erwiderte Mace Windu verächtlich von oben herab und ging weiter.

„Hey! Dafür müsst Ihr zahlen, Meister Jedi!", schnaubte der Zuhälter.

„Das war vielleicht früher einmal. Außerdem hat dieses Outfit keine Taschen für Geld. Nur dies hier", sagte er und wies auf den Griff seines Lichtschwertes.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht …!"

„Ich werde jetzt mit dieser Frau von hier fortgehen. Und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern!", deklamierte Mace Windu, wieder die wedelnde Handbewegung machend.

Er und Margona gingen die Straße hinunter, bis sie zum Speederbike kamen, welches Mace Windu dort abgestellt hatte. Der grüne Falleener von vorhin kam ihnen entgegen. Er schenkte ihnen einen beiläufigen Blick, geradeso, als habe er beide noch nie zuvor gesehen. Margona setzte sich hinter Mace Windu auf das Speederbike, welches sie zu seinem Raumschiff brachte. Binnen einer halben Stunde waren sie im Hyperraum.

Die Trauung von Shaak Ti und Hego Damask fand im Gladean-Park, einem Wildreservat statt, welches etwas abseits von Hanna City gelegen war. In einem prächtigen Garten, welcher an einem Berghang zwischen einem Waldstück und einer rustikalen Lodge gelegen war, thronte auf einer eingeebneten Plattform ein luftiger, etwa fünfzehnmal fünfzehn Standardmeter breiter und etwa fünf Meter hoher Pavillon. In diesem Pavillon hatte der Standesbeamte seinen Tisch aufgestellt. Der Mensch war in einen schwarzen Anzug gekleidet und strahlte eine außerordentliche Ruhe aus. Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade und Maris Brood waren die ersten Gäste, die eingetroffen waren. So konnten sie in Ruhe den Park erkunden und nach und nach die später eintrudelnden Gäste begrüßen.

Auxi Kray Korbin kam als nächstes. Nur fünf Minuten später folgten Hego Damask mit seinem Schwiegersohn Zilan und seiner Tochter Ashla. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kam Hego Damask III in den Pavillon. Er habe sich noch etwas im Wildreservat umsehen wollen, war die Begründung seines Späterkommens. Alle begrüßten sich. Ashla fiel auf, dass Maris ihren Sohn genauso unpersönlich begrüßte, wie es vorhin die immerhin ihm völlig unbekannte Mara Jade getan hatte. Sie warf ihrem Gatten einen Blick zu, der Zilan signalisierte, dass sie dem später nachgehen würden. Zufrieden registrierte Ashla, dass Maris Brood in ein rosafarbenes hautenges Kleid gewandet war, welches wohl einige dezente Querstreifen in Gold über dem Busen aufwies, aber ganz bestimmt kein Brautkleid ausstechen würde. Genauso wenig wie Ashla in ihrem himmelblauen Kleid.

Endlich kam die Braut. Shaak Ti stieg aus einem schneeweißen Speeder. Sie trug ein schulterfreies platinfarben glänzendes bodenlanges Kleid, welches ihre schmale Silhouette äußerst vorteilhaft betonte. Um den Hals trug sie ein Diamantcollier und das Hochzeitsdiadem, welches die Braut statt ihrer Akul-Kette über der Stirn am Ansatz ihrer Montrals trug, bestand aus dreieckigen durchsichtigen, je drei Zentimeter großen geschliffenen Kristallen, die in der Sonne funkelten und gleißten. Zwischen ihren drei Lekkus quoll der ebenfalls platinfarbene Tüllschleier hervor, welcher ein feingewebtes Netz war, in welches abstrakte Silhouetten von verschiedenen Blumen und Tieren eingewebt waren.

Die Jedi-Meisterin und nunmehrige Braut genoss die vielen Ahs und Ohs, die ihr ob ihrer geradezu königlichen Erscheinung entgegenströmten. Dann schritt sie auf ihren Bräutigam zu, welcher in eine Kombination von schwarzem Oberteil und ebenso schwarzen engen Hosen gewandet war, über denen er ein dunkelgrünes Bolerojäckchen und einen auf Hüfte ausgestellten knöchellangen Gehrock trug, dessen Gehschlitz vorne seine langen, durchtrainierten Beine betonte. Auf dem Kopf trug Hego Damask eine hohe zylindrische grüne Haube mit schwarzen Applikationen an der Vorderseite. Shaak Ti fand, dass auf diese Weise Hegos schlanke athletische Figur bestens zur Geltung kam. Sie ging lächelnd auf ihren Bräutigam zu und das Paar stellte sich vor dem Standesbeamten auf.

„Möchtet Ihr, Meister Jedi Shaak Ti, den hier anwesenden Magister Hego Damask zu Eurem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und achten und ihm beistehen in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? So antwortet: _‚Ja, ich will' "_ , forderte der Standesbeamte sie auf.

„Ja, ich will", sagte Shaak Ti.

„Möchtet Ihr, Magister Hego Damask, die hier anwesende Meister Jedi Shaak Ti zu Eurer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und achten und ihr beistehen in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? So antwortet: _‚Ja, ich will'_ ".

„Ja, ich will", sagte Plagueis.

„Dann dürft Ihr Euch jetzt küssen."

Plagueis holte eine Box aus einer Tasche und steckte sich und Shaak Ti einen Platin-Ring an den rechten Ringfinger. Shaak Tis Ring hatte im Kreis herum kleine verschiedenfarbige Kristalle von Mygeeto eingesetzt bekommen, während Plagueis' Ring ohne jeglichen Stein war. Sie hielt ihre derart neugeschmückte Hand hoch, um das Farbenspiel in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Dann nahm sich das Brautpaar in die Arme und küsste sich ziemlich lange. Alle Umstehenden applaudierten.

„Nun, wir haben solange auf diesen Tag gewartet, da kann dieser Kuss eigentlich gar nicht lang genug dauern", meinte Hego Damask anschließend launig, was erneuten Applaus zur Folge hatte.

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Brautpaar, sondern wie ein Königspaar", murmelte Ashla ergriffen.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass es überhaupt Kleider gibt, die genau den silbrigen Farbton von Platin haben", sagte Auxi Kray Korbin bewundernd zu Shaak Ti.

„Mit Verlaub, das _ist_ Platin", korrigierte der stolze Bräutigam.

„Auch der Schleier?", fragte Maris Brood ungläubig.

„Auch der Schleier", bestätigte Plagueis. „Ist alles Handarbeit von Kunstschmieden in Zusammenarbeit mit den besten Schneidern von Naboo."

Anschließend gab es ein üppiges Mittagessen. Danach warf Shaak Ti den Brautstrauß. Luke Skywalker freute sich außerordentlich darüber, dass Mara Jade ihn fing.

„Ich will auch so ein Kleid, aber in Gold", sagte die grünäugige Mara zu Luke.

„Ja, so eine Hochzeit ist wohl ansteckend", erwiderte Luke und tätschelte ihre Hand.

Abends hatte die Gesellschaft einen Abend in einem Kabarett gebucht, welches nur für sie ein Stück aufführte.

Man kam überein, dass Ashla und Zilan in Shaak Tis Haushälfte übernachteten, während Maris Brood bereits nach dem Kabarett mit Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade wie vereinbart zurück nach Yavin IV flog.

So endete diese Hochzeit im kleinen Kreise. Es waren keine Reporter anwesend. Allerdings ein professioneller Holograph, dessen Fotos später mit einem nachträglichen Interview zusammen verwendet werden würden.

„Eine nette Begleitung hat Luke Skywalker mitgebracht", meinte Shaak Ti, als sie zusammen mit Plagueis im nunmehrigen Ehebett im Atriumgeschoss lag.

„Mara Jade war eine Hand des früheren Imperators", antwortete ihr Ehemann. „Palpatine hatte sie damals zu Jabba geschickt, um Luke Skywalker zu ermorden."

„Das ist ja beinahe noch abgefahrener als unsere Geschichte", erwiderte Shaak Ti und bot ihm ihre Lippen zum Kuss dar.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

Mace Windus Raumschiff trat im Orbit von Coruscant aus. Der Jedi-Meister beschloss, fürs Erste noch etwas hier zu verbleiben, um vor der Landung noch die Holo-News zu sehen.

„ _Am gestrigen Tag gaben sich bei Hanna, der Hauptstadt der Neuen Republik, Magister Hego Damask und Meister Jedi Shaak Ti das Ja-Wort. Anwesend waren die Tochter des Paares, Ashla nebst ihrem Ehemann Zilan, dem Chef des Bankenclans, sowie der Großmeister des Neuen Ordens der Jedi, Luke Skywalker, sowie Kanzlerberaterin Auxi Kray Korbin. Auch Imperator Sate Pestage hat dem Hochzeitspaar per Post gratuliert und den Beiden alles Gute gewünscht._

 _Und jetzt zur Innenpolitik: Die Leiterin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes Ysanne Isard hat gefordert, stärkere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um den Einfluss des Imperiums auch außerhalb von dessen provisorischen Grenzen geltend zu machen. Sie fordert eine Aufstockung des Personals der diplomatischen Vertretungen in den abtrünnigen Sektoren …"_

„Noch mehr Spitzel und Agenten!", brummte Mace Windu zu seiner weiblichen Begleitung.

Er schaltete die Holo-Konsole aus und R3D3 bereitete den Landeanflug vor. Da empfing der Transmitter im Cockpit ein Signal. R3D3 stellte auf Empfang und ein Beamter in der üblichen grauen imperialen Uniform erschien im Bild.

„Hier ist die Raumhafeneinreisekontrolle des Imperator-Palpatine-Raumhafens. Bitte identifizieren Sie sich!"

„Hier spricht Mace Windu. Ich bin auf Einladung der Chefin des Geheimdienstes Ysanne Isard hier. Sie erwartet mich."

Der Beamte verschwand kurz vom Bildschirm, dann erschien erneut sein Konterfei.

„Ihr könnt passieren, Meister Jedi. Ysanne Isard erwartet Euch an Startrampe 66"

„Ich danke Ihnen", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Das war wohl ein ganz schlechter Scherz", zischte er, nachdem die Verbindung beendet war.

„Was erwartet Ihr denn auch von einem Imperator-Palpatine-Raumhafen?", meinte Margona.

„Auch wieder wahr", pflichtete ihr Mace bei. „Du bleibst fürs Erste auf dem Schiff, bis ich dich hole", instruierte er sie.

Ysanne Isard stand wie erwartet an der Startrampe 66, als Mace Windus Schiff dort landete. Die Chefin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes führte den Jedi-Meister in genau jene VIP-Lounge, in welcher sie zwei Wochen zuvor Sate Pestage zusammen mit Hego Damask und Shaak Ti aufgestöbert hatte. Die Beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch und nachdem die Geheimdienstchefin dem Personal einen Wink gegeben hatte, brachte ihnen eine Twi'lek-Serviererin erlesene Speisen und Getränke an den Tisch.

„Ihr seid ganz schön mutig und unverfroren, Meister Jedi", begrüßte ihn die Frau mit den zumeist schwarzen Haaren, wenn die weißen Pony- und Schläfensträhnen nicht wären.

Ihr blaues und ihr rotes Auge musterten den Jedi in einer Mischung von Misstrauen und unverhohlener Bewunderung.

„Was habt Ihr denn für mich?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe jemanden bei mir, die entscheidend dafür sein könnte, die Stellung von Sate Pestage zu untergraben, indem wir ihn seines engsten Verbündeten berauben – Magister Hego Damask."

„Geht es nicht eine Nummer kleiner?", fragte Ysanne Isard gespielt belustigt.

„Würde ich mich mit weniger begnügen, säße ich nicht hier", erwiderte der dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister mit einem Lächeln.

Ysanne Isard lächelte zurück.

„Ihr könnt ja sogar flirten, Meister Jedi", meinte sie offensichtlich geschmeichelt. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass Ihr auch schon früher gerne aufs Ganze gegangen seid. Das gefällt mir."

Sie ließ eine Kunstpause. Mace Windu lehnte sich daraufhin in seinem Stuhl zurück, bevor er mit den Einzelheiten seines Planes herausrückte.

„Es gibt da einen Droiden, der jetzt im Besitz von Hego Damask ist. Ich habe vom ursprünglichen Arbeitsort dieses Droiden die Information erhalten, dass dieser Droide vor über einundsiebzig Jahren an eine Raumschiffkapitänin namens Ellin Lah verkauft wurde, die unter bislang ungeklärten Umständen verschwand. Ich habe von meiner ehemaligen Padawan Informationen, dass sich dieser Droide schon zu Zeiten der Republik im Besitz von Hego Damask befunden hatte, bevor Palpatine sein Gedächtnis löschen ließ."

„Wie bedauerlich", warf Ysanne Isard ein.

„Weit weniger bedauerlich ist, dass eine junge Frau, die Ellin Lahs Enkelin sein könnte, Hego Damask in arge Bedrängnis bringen könnte, sollte sich herausstellen, dass dieser Muun etwas mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Großmutter zu tun hat. Die junge Frau ist im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und hatte eine schlimme Jugend. Sie sitzt jetzt in meinem Raumschiff und ist neugierig darauf, ihre Familie kennenzulernen, die bislang nicht zu ermitteln war. Sie braucht eine Familie - wir ein Mittel, um an Hego Damask heranzukommen. Ohne ihn ist Sate Pestage nur ein dürres Blatt im Wind – völlig hilflos und einfach zu beseitigen."

„Ein genialer Plan, Meister Jedi", entgegnete Ysanne Isard. „Ich habe da jemanden an der Hand, der versiert darin ist, Stammbäume zu kreieren, zu fälschen und die Daten in den Einwohnermeldeämtern zu verändern."

„Es scheint mir, als hättet Ihr lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet", stellte Mace Windu fest.

„Bringt die Frau her!", befahl die Geheimdienstchefin dem Jedi.

Nach einer Weile nahm Margona am Tisch in der VIP-Lounge Platz. Mace Windu sah, dass sie sich Mühe gab, ihre Begeisterung über das gute Essen und Trinken zu verbergen, als sie zugriff, um zu kosten. Ihre schwarzen Augen strahlten.

„Du suchst also deine Familie, junge Togruta", sagte Ysanne Isard.

„Ja", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Wir werden Deine Familie finden, verlass dich drauf", versprach ihr die Geheimdienstchefin.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte die junge Togruta damit, in einem Apartment, welches Ysanne Isard ihr und Mace Windu für diese Woche zugewiesen hatte, die dort in einem Regal stehenden Bücher in Basic zu lesen. Außerdem lernte sie ihren ihr soeben mitgeteilten Stammbaum auswendig.

„Ich bin Iveta Lah. Meine Mutter hieß Augara Lah und hat mich wegen einer Notlage im Waisenhaus auf Scipio abgegeben. Über meinen Vater habe ich keinerlei Informationen. Meine Mutter Augara Lah ist die einzige Tochter von Ellin Lah. Augara Lahs Vater war der auf Shili ansässige, früher sehr prominenten Safari-Leiter Allino Mano, der sich niemals um seine uneheliche Tochter gekümmert hatte. Er hatte an meine Großmutter Ellin Lah noch nicht einmal Unterhalt gezahlt."

„Sehr gut", meinte Mace Windu. „Und schon bald werden wir dafür sorgen, dass dir endlich nach langer Zeit Gerechtigkeit widerfährt", versprach er der neuerschaffenen Iveta Lah.

Er sah, wie sie immer unruhiger auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zappelte. Er würde sie bald wieder festhalten müssen, damit die junge Togruta den Krampf, den ihr der Spice-Entzug verursachte, ohne Schaden überstehen würde. Eine Holo-Net-Seite hatte ihm versichert, dass solche Entzugserscheinungen bis zu einer Woche anhalten würden, bevor sie sich abschwächen und verschwinden würden.

Als Shaak Ti und Plagueis zusammen mit ihrer Tochter, deren Ehemann und ihrem Enkel zurück nach Muunilinst flogen, herrschte eine eigenartig gespannte Atmosphäre. Die Familie hielt sich im zentralen Aufenthaltsraum des Shuttles auf. Hego Damask III saß am Tisch und aß ein Müsli, während Shaak Ti, Plagueis, Ashla und Zilan auf der Couch saßen, um die Holo-News zu schauen.

„ _Wie das Büro von Imperator Sate Pestage und die Sprecherin der republikanischen Kanzlerin Mon Mothma gestern beinahe zeitgleich mitteilten, sind alle Vorbereitungen für einen Gefangenenaustausch zwischen dem Imperium und der Neuen Republik abgeschlossen, um das Abkommen umzusetzen, welches vor zwei Tagen vom republikanischen Senat ratifiziert worden war. Der Imperator sagte gestern, dass er die Hoffnung hegt, dass dieses Abkommen der Beginn einer Serie von weiteren Abkommen sei, um die Spannungen zwischen dem Imperium und der Neuen Republik schrittweise abzubauen und auf diese Weise beiden Staatswesen eine innere Konsolidierung zu ermöglichen."_

„Was ist zwischen Maris und dir vorgefallen?", fragte Shaak Ti ihren Enkel.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte der junge Hego stur.

„Gar nichts? Du konntest ihr doch noch nicht einmal in die Augen sehen", meinte Hego Damask vorwurfsvoll."

„Ich … mag sie."

„Und deshalb wollte sie nicht zur Hochzeit kommen", konstatierte Ashla.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Plagueis streng.

„Was ist passiert? … Was ist passiert? … Sie ist mit Arank abgehauen! Das ist passiert!", schnaubte der junge Muun zurück.

„So, junger Mann, das reicht jetzt!", zischte Plagueis.

Er gab Shaak Ti ein Zeichen. Diese stand von der Couch auf und stellte sich vor ihren Enkel hin. Dann streckte sie ihre rote Hand aus und krümmte dabei leicht die Finger, so dass ihre Hand der leeren Schale einer Halbkugel ähnelte. Dann sagte Shaak Ti mit beschwörender Stimme: „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen, was du Maris angetan hast!"

„Ich werde … gar nichts!", wehrte sich der Enkel gegen die Gedankensuggestion seiner Großmutter.

Ashla stand vom Sofa auf und stellte sich an die Seite ihrer Mutter.

„Du wirst uns sagen, was wir wissen wollen!", sagten nun Ashla und Shaak Ti im Chor, beide dieselbe Handbewegung machend.

„Es reicht dir wohl nicht, dass Du mich früher manchmal geschlagen hast, als …", protestierte Hego und seine blauen Augen fixierten die schwarzen seiner Mutter.

„Du wirst uns sagen, was wir wissen wollen! Was hast du Maris angetan?", wiederholten Ashla und Shaak Ti im Chor, während Plagueis von der Couch aus hinter seinem Rücken unauffällig dieselbe krümmende Handbewegung machte.

Hego Damask III stöhnte auf. Er hielt sich die bei Muuns so kleinen Ohren mit beiden Händen zu. Aber gegen diese gewaltige Gedankensuggestion half kein Ohrenzuhalten. Er stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, während ihm Blut aus der Nase lief.

Sofort hörten die Drei mit ihrer Gedankenexploration auf. Hego Damask III sackte auf den Boden. Seine Mutter half ihm auf und postierte ihn auf einem Stuhl. Nach einigen Minuten schlug er seine blauen Augen auf, die in ungläubigem Entsetzen zuerst seine Mutter, dann Großmutter und Großvater fixierten, während Zilan schweigend zusah.

„Ich … ich … habe ihr Unterhöschen geklaut, es Arank anziehen lassen und dann hatten ich und Arank Sex."

Ashla, Zilan und Shaak Ti schauten ihn angewidert an, während Plagueis' Miene zu einem undurchdringlichen Pokerface versteinerte.

„Und was hattest du am Vormittag des Tages zu tun, wo du die Uni geschwänzt hast?", fragte Ashla weiter.

„Ich … habe die Villa bei uns in Sonnental gekauft, die dieser andere Kerl auf der Party eigentlich kaufen wollte. Ich hab sie ihm während der Besichtigung vor der Nase weggeschnappt!", prahlte der junge Hego stolz.

„Du hast nicht so viele Credits, um eine Villa zu kaufen. Nicht in Sonnental!", mischte sich nun Zilan in stoischer Ruhe ein.

„Aber _du_ hast sie. Und ich habe in deinem Namen gekauft. Gezahlt wird in drei Raten", erwiderte Hego.

„Wie viel?", fragte Zilan drohend.

„Zehn Millionen", erwiderte sein Sohn, als handele es sich dabei um ein Schnäppchen.

„Wozu braucht mein gerademal achtzehnjähriger Sohn eine eigene Villa? Reicht dir dein Apartment bei uns im Haus nicht, bis du eine Frau findest, mit der du eine Familie gründen willst?", fragte Zilan ruhig, während gerade diese Ruhe seinen Tadel in der Stimme verstärkte.

„Aber, ich habe meine Traumfrau doch schon gefunden", widersprach sein Sohn.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Maris ist mit Arank vor dir ins Jedi-Praxeum geflohen!", sagte Shaak Ti entsetzt. „Es hat dir wohl noch nicht gereicht, deine Urgroßmutter auf Shili ins Grab gebracht zu haben?! Wie kannst du meiner Padawan, die ich Euch anvertraut habe, so etwas antun?", klagte sie ihren Enkel an.

„Aber, sie hat ganz interessiert geschaut, als ihr der Typ von der Villa erzählt hat. Und … sie mag mich. Ich habe es gespürt."

„Ich werde diesen Kauf morgen sofort rückgängig machen!", kündigte Zilan an.

„Aber … so eine Kaufannullierung hier in Sonnental könnte einen Skandal geben", wandte Ashla ein. „Wie wäre es, wenn er sich mit Maris ausspricht? Wir könnten alle zusammen nach Yavin IV fliegen."

„Das ist wohl die beste Lösung", mischte sich Plagueis ein. „Und wenn das nichts fruchtet, können wir die Villa immer noch weiterverkaufen."

Alle fanden, dass dies eine akzeptable Zwischenlösung war.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Solche Hochzeitskleider aus Platin gibt es im Übrigen wirklich. Eines von dem italienischen Designer Mauro Adami kostet ca. 250 000 Euro._

 _Der Gladean-Park bei Hanna kommt im Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno ebenfalls vor._


	43. Familienehre

Shaak Ti und Hego Damask waren in der „Hesperia" nach Coruscant geflogen. Plagueis konferierte dort mit dem Imperator, während Shaak Ti sich ins Gefängnis begab, um dort die fünfzig Jedi in Empfang zu nehmen, die ihrer Freilassung harrten. Das Zentralgefängnis von Coruscant war ein riesiger viereckiger Bau, welcher von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Diese Mauer war mit Elektrozäunen bewehrt und vor dieser Mauer gab es einen zehn Meter breiten Wassergraben, in welchem hungrige grüne Echsen schwammen, die dann und wann kleinere Tiere am Ufer rissen, ins Wasser zerrten und dort verspeisten. Shaak Ti erinnerte sich nicht daran, zu Republikzeiten eine derartige Sicherheitsmaßnahme erlebt zu haben. Ein Gefängniswärter höheren Dienstgrades führte sie in einen großen Raum, dessen Fenster vergittert waren.

Sie wartete etwa fünf Minuten, dann kamen die ersten Jedi in den Saal. Die Männer und Frauen wirkten ausgemergelt und die orangenen Anzüge schlotterten an ihren schmalen Körpern. Shaak Ti stutzte. Diese junge Frau mit den langen braunen geflochtenen Haaren kannte sie doch!

„Mari Amithest!", sagte sie freudig. Der frühere Jüngling, den sie damals nach Mygeeto mitgenommen hatte, um Lichtschwertkristalle für die Trainingslichtschwerter zu finden, lächelte ihr zu. Dann erkannte sie J.K. Burtola.

„Hallo J.K.", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Oh, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Bemerkung, dass Dooku Kamino aus den Archiven des Tempels gelöscht hatte, mal derartige Folgen haben würde", meinte der mittlerweile Vierzigjährige. „Chian ist auch dabei. Da kommt er schon."

Mit diesen Worten deutete J.K. Burtola auf den Nikto, der ziemlich am Ende der Gruppe in den Saal kam. Shaak Ti sah, dass seine grünen Augen, die früher immer so gestrahlt hatten, jetzt müde und traurig aussahen.

„Er muss sich erst an die Freiheit gewöhnen", meinte Mari Amithest.

„Das müssen wir alle", entgegnete Shaak Ti.

Sie führte die Jedi zu dem großen Transporter, den die Republik bereitgestellt hatte. Hego würde dann allein mit der „Hesperia" zurück nach Hanna fliegen.

Als Shaak Ti auf Yavin IV ankam, waren dort die meisten Jedi versammelt, um ihre verschollenen Brüder und Schwestern zu begrüßen. Shaak Ti erkannte sofort Galen Marek, dessen braune Augen sie anstrahlten.

„Meisterin Shaak Ti, ich freue mich ja so, Euch wiederzusehen", begrüßte der ehemalige Sith-Schüler sie.

„Ich freue mich auch", erwiderte sie ergriffen. „Ich hatte schon damals gespürt, dass es nur noch wenig brauchen würde, bis du erkennst, was der richtige Weg ist."

„Nun ja, so wenig ist es auch wieder nicht gewesen. Aber erst Euer … Verschwinden hat diesen Prozess ausgelöst. Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

Er führte sie in einen Raum, wo sie zu zweit waren. Kaum, dass er die Tür von innen geschlossen hatte, stellte er seine Frage:

„Wie fühlt es sich an, ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite zu sein? Und wisst Ihr, wer Euch das angetan hat?"

„Ich nehme an, es war Palpatine. Denn mit seinem Tod habe ich meine natürliche Gestalt zurückerlangt."

„Ja, so etwas in der Art hat Mace Windu auch erzählt."

„Mace Windu?", fragte Shaak Ti verwundert.

„Er war hier, um mich zu den Umständen Eures Todes und der Zeit danach zu befragen. Er hatte mich anfangs in dem Glauben gelassen, dass Ihr tot seid. Um dann später zu enthüllen, dass Ihr noch lebt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er interessierte sich sehr dafür, was mit Euch geschehen war, als Ihr ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite wurdet."

„Das war in der Tat keine schöne Zeit. Es brennt im Körper. Man hat Angst vor dem endgültigen Tod. Man kann überall hinfliegen. Aber man ist stumm und wird nicht gesehen. Man kann also keinerlei Einfluss nehmen außer zu beobachten und es sich für später zu merken. Und ich erkenne aus diesen meinen Beobachtungen, dass du Palpatines Lichtschwert trägst", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Oh, das hat mir Meister Kota gegeben. Er hat es Palpatine abgenommen."

„Ich hoffe doch, es ist nicht mehr rot."

„Nein", erwiderte er entschieden. Dann aktivierte er die Klinge, die in einem hellen Türkis erstrahlte.

„Ja, das sieht viel besser aus", meinte sie anerkennend.

„Fühlt Ihr immer noch etwas von der Dunkelheit in Euch aus dieser Zeit als Machtgeist?"

„Warum fragst du mich das?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Weil ich selbst manchmal den Ruf zur Dunklen Seite fühle, wenn bestimmte Situationen auftauchen. Wenn es darum geht, Andere zu überzeugen oder im Kampf zu besiegen. Vieles ist mit der Dunklen Seite viel einfacher. Aber nicht alle Jedi verstehen das. Ich kann mit Mara Jade darüber reden. Sie hat ja früher auch dem Imperator gedient. Aber wie ist das, wenn man früher ausschließlich ein Jedi gewesen ist und dann plötzlich dunkel wird?"

„Nein, davon spüre ich nichts mehr. Außer, dass ich manchmal Angst habe, etwas zu verlieren, was mir lieb und teuer ist."

„Wem sagt Ihr das? Ich bin ja auch verheiratet, so wie Ihr jetzt. Da sind solche Gefühle gerade jetzt nach dem Krieg doch normal … Nachträglichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit übrigens", meinte er etwas verlegen, weil ihm das nicht gleich am Anfang ihres Gesprächs eingefallen war.

„Danke."

„Da ist noch etwas", begann er mit einem anderen Thema. „Nachdem Mace Windu mir eröffnet hatte, dass Ihr noch lebt, fragte er mich, ob ich Euren Mann Hego Damask kenne. Natürlich habe ich nein gesagt. Mace Windu wollte noch etwas zu ihm sagen, aber Luke hat ihm das Wort abgeschnitten. Aber da ist irgendetwas, hinter dem Mace Windu her ist, was Euren Mann betrifft, wenn nicht diese ganze Befragung ihm gegolten hat."

„Hmmm, was könnte das sein?", gab sie sich unwissend.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe gesehen, wie er Juno, meine Frau, angeschaut hat. Ich habe das Gefühl, er hält generell nichts von Ehe und Familie."

„Nun, Meister Windu ist noch ganz in den alten Regeln des Ordens aufgewachsen und hat diese immer sehr ernst genommen", sagte Shaak Ti entschuldigend.

„Aber Ihr seid nicht so, obwohl Ihr aus derselben Zeit stammt. Ihr habt ja bereits ein Kind mit Eurem Mann. Und wenn Juno entbunden hat, dann würde ich Euch gerne mal zu uns nach Hause einladen, wenn es passt."

„Gerne."

„Vorausgesetzt, Ihr seid dann nicht noch in der Klinik."

„Ach, die kann an diesem Tag sicher jemand anders leiten", meinte Shaak Ti lächelnd.

„Das meinte ich nicht."

„Was denn dann?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ihr wisst es noch nicht?

Ihre lilanen Augen schauten ihn verständnislos an.

„Nun, dann bin ich zumindest jetzt pünktlich - mit der Gratulation zur Schwangerschaft", sagte Galen Marek stolz.

Shaak Ti schaute auf ihren flachen Bauch. Ja, jetzt wo er es gesagt hatte, spürte sie dort etwas. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ein Mann, noch dazu ein so junger, zu so einer Feststellung in einem derartig frühen Stadium der Schwangerschaft in der Lage sein würde. Aber sie hätte damals auch nicht geglaubt, dass solch ein junger Mann Machtblitze erzeugen konnte. _‚Welch absurder Vergleich'_ , schalt sie sich. Aber das Früherkennen von Schwangerschaften war in ihrer Zeit als Jedi-Heilerin im Tempel auf Coruscant auch nicht gerade ein gängiges Thema gewesen.

„Danke. Du bist in der Tat der erste, der es gemerkt hat", meinte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Wenn Juno nicht unbedingt auf ihrer Heimat Corulag entbinden will, dann kommen wir vielleicht zu Euch in die Klinik", erwiderte Starkiller.

„Das würde uns freuen. Ist Maris Brood hier?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Ich bringe Euch zu ihr."

„Ja, gerne."

Nach zwei Minuten war Shaak Ti mit ihrer ehemaligen Padawan allein.

„Wir hatten damals auf Muunilinst nicht wirklich die Zeit füreinander wie damals auf Felucia. Das tut mir leid", begann Shaak Ti.

„Das braucht Euch nicht leid zu tun, Meisterin. Ich bin jetzt eine Jedi-Ritterin und sehr glücklich damit. Das habe ich Euch und Mace Windu zu verdanken. Und damit soll es sein Bewenden haben."

„Ich fühle, dass dich etwas bedrückt, Maris. Und ich weiß, dass es mit meiner Familie zusammenhängt."

„Ihr wisst also von dieser Sache. Warum noch darin herumwühlen? Es ist für mich vorbei und vergeben", erwiderte Maris ablehnend.

„Maris, ich weiß deine Zurückhaltung und deine Verschwiegenheit wirklich zu schätzen. Und genau deshalb will ich die Sache, die zwischen dir und meinem Enkel vorgefallen ist, aus der Welt schaffen."

„Wie wollt Ihr das tun?"

„Ich finde es wichtig, dass Ihr Zwei euch aussprecht. Hego ist sehr traurig darüber. Er sollte dir selbst sagen können, was er für dich empfindet. Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr euch in, sagen wir, einer Woche hier trefft und aussprecht? Ich und Hegos Eltern werden auch hier in der Nähe sein, damit du dich nicht allzu allein fühlst. Sonst wirst du es immer mit dir herumschleppen. Wie findest du das?"

„Vielleicht ist das wirklich besser, als es weiter in mich hineinzufressen. Ich danke Euch, Meisterin."

„Gern geschehen. Ich kannte meinen Enkel bis dato ja ebenso wenig wie du. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, Ashla mag dich sehr."

„Sie ist in der Tat für mich wie eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Und jetzt, wo sich alles geändert hat und die Jedi so viele neue Freiheiten haben, brauche ich noch eine Weile, um mich selbst kennenzulernen, bevor ich an so etwas wie Partnerschaft denke", erwiderte Maris nachdenklich.

„Das ist eine sehr weise Einstellung", lobte sie Shaak Ti. „Es kommt wohl auch nur sehr selten vor, dass sich zwei Wesen treffen und am selben Tag feststellen, dass sie zusammengehören so wie bei mir und Hego."

„Damals auf Felucia, als ich Euch gefragt hatte, ob Ihr wieder mit Hego Damask zusammen sein würdet, wenn Ihr die Chance hättet, da hattet Ihr mir geantwortet, dass Ihr immer eine Jedi bleiben würdet. Wie schön, dass Ihr jetzt beides sein könnt", meinte Maris mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln.

„Du kannst auch beides sein. Ganz bestimmt", erwiderte Shaak Ti und drückte ihre Hand. „Dann bis in einer Woche", setzte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu, um sich von ihrer Padawan zu verabschieden.

Bevor Hego Damask in der „Hesperia" von Coruscant zurück nach Hanna flog, kaufte er am Raumhafen noch ein Exemplar des „Harnaidan Herald", um sich über die neuesten Ereignisse auf Muunilinst und dessen beiden Schwesternwelten zu informieren. Da stach ihm ein Artikel ins Auge:

„ _Warum sind einige Leute ausschließlich xenosexuell?"_

Erstaunt hob er die Partie über den Augen, wo bei Menschen die Augenbrauen waren. Er wusste seit langem, dass er bei weitem nicht der einzige Muun war, der sich eine Partnerin aus einer anderen Spezies gesucht hatte. Aber das war ein Thema, welches für gewöhnlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand auf Partys ausgiebig betratscht wurde, während der gute Ruf nach außen hin gewahrt blieb. Allerdings schien sich mit der Heirat seiner Tochter mit dem Chef des Bankenclans einiges auf Muunilinst verändert zu haben. Nicht genug damit, dass es immer mehr Muuns gab, die sich öffentlich zu ihrem Partner von einer anderen Spezies bekannten und diesen auch heirateten, gestanden einige Muuns hier in diesem Artikel ganz öffentlich, dass sie niemals in Betracht gezogen hatten, irgendwann einen Partner ihrer eigenen Spezies zu ehelichen und mit ihr oder ihm eine Familie zu gründen.

„ _Angst vor Zurückweisung oder Wohlstandsüberdruss?"_ , las er einen weiteren Untertitel innerhalb des Artikels, bevor er sich den gesamten immerhin vierseitigen Artikel zu Gemüte führte:

 _Pilaar Marith *, Name von der Redaktion geändert: „Ich war damals auf dem Abschlussball unserer Schule und kein Muun wollte mit mir tanzen, während alle anderen Mädchen von den Muun-Jungen zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurden. Das war demütigend. Da hat mich ein Mensch aufgefordert. Der Sohn des Hausmeisters unserer Schule. Ich habe ihn drei Jahre später geheiratet und bin mit ihm nach Coruscant gezogen, um hier der gesellschaftlichen Ablehnung zu entgehen. Auch wenn es in der Hauptstadt nicht immer einfach war, würde ich es doch immer wieder so machen. Mit Muuns will ich eigentlich gar nichts mehr zu tun haben._

 _Lermo Altora: „Ich finde, Twi'lek-Frauen sind einfach viel herzenswärmer und unkomplizierter als Muun-Frauen. Muun-Frauen wollen einen immer beeindrucken und zeigen, wie toll sie sind. Und sie sind materiell sehr anspruchsvoll. Ich habe bei ihnen das Gefühl, dass ich mich ständig gehörig zusammennehmen muss, um ja keinen Fehler zu machen. Twi'lek-Frauen hingegen nehmen dich so, wie du bist. Und sagen dir offen, wenn ihnen etwas nicht gefällt, während Muun-Frauen nett tun, aber hinter deinem Rücken mit ihren Freundinnen über dich tratschen. Die Familie meiner Frau auf Ryloth freut sich immer so, wenn wir ihnen Geschenke mitbringen. Muuns hingegen taxieren erst einmal ein Geschenk, bevor sie sich entscheiden, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder nicht."_

 _Der Psychologe Hervo Altaan von der Universität Harnaidan hat eine Untersuchung zu diesem Thema durchgeführt, deren Ergebnisse er folgendermaßen zusammenfasst: „Wir können an diesen beiden Beispielen sowie vielen weiteren ausgewerteten Interviews zwei Hauptursachen von Xenosexualität erkennen: Zum Ersten ist da eine herbe persönliche Niederlage in früher Kindheit oder Jugend, die einige Angehörige unserer Spezies auf andere Spezies umorientieren lässt, wo sie sich überlegen fühlen können. Es ist also ein verkapptes Helfersyndrom, welches dazu dient, von eigenem Versagen abzulenken. Zweitens ist da eine Sehnsucht nach dem Andersartigen, Exotischen, welches romantisch verklärt wird und durch die egalitären Tendenzen in der Neuen Republik noch gefördert und verstärkt wird."_

 _Wird unsere Gesellschaft irgendwann speziesmäßig durchmischt werden? Professor Altaan plant, das Projekt zu einer Langzeitstudie mit einer Laufzeit von fünfzig Jahren auszuweiten, um zu untersuchen, wie weit solche Interspezies-Ehen gegenüber Muun-Muun-Ehen Bestand haben und wie sie sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickeln. Sicherlich werden auch in Zukunft die meisten Muuns andere Muuns heiraten. Es steht jedoch fest, dass Vorbilder wie der Vorsitzende des Bankenclans Zilan für unsere Gesellschaft eine gewisse Richtung vorgeben. Und wie der Redaktion erst kürzlich bekannt wurde, hat auch dessen Schwiegervater Hego Damask II vor der Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti eine langjährige Nauto'lek-Geliebte auf Glee Anselm gehabt – die prominente Hoteleigentümerin Hanabi Lare, die früher auf Muunilinst seine Angestellte bei Damask Holdings gewesen war. Bis zu seiner Heirat mit Shaak Ti vor zwei Tagen war Hego Damask II in den ganzen 127 Jahren davor niemals verheiratet gewesen. Warum, darüber kann nur spekuliert werden. – Ende_

„Du siehst besorgt aus, Liebling", sagte Shaak Ti, als sie Plagueis' finsteres Gesicht nach seinem Heimkommen sah.

„Lies dir das hier durch und dann sage mir, warum", erwiderte er und hielt ihr den Harnaidan Herald mit dem betreffenden Artikel hin.

„Du hast das mit Hanabi und dir also früher niemals öffentlich gemacht", sagte sie, nachdem sie den Artikel fertiggelesen hatte.

„Natürlich nicht", grollte Plagueis. „Erstens war unsere Beziehung anders als die ich mit dir habe. Und zweitens hätte Sidious Probleme gemacht, hätte er es herausgefunden."

„Hatte Sidious niemals eine Geliebte?", wollte Shaak Ti wissen.

„Nicht, dass ich es gewusst hätte. Aber er hat gewusst, dass du damals bei mir im Kaldani-Turm gewesen bist. Er hat es mir als Schwäche vorgehalten, bevor er mich tötete."

„Deshalb also hatte er mich damals im Republica500-Gebäude nach der Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen befragt, bevor Grievous ihn auf die ‚Unsichtbare Hand' entführte. Das war also eine Art Test", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit geweiteten Augen.

„Dooku muss es ihm damals hinterbracht haben, bevor er den Jedi-Orden verließ."

Shaak Ti verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht, als er Dooku in diesem Zusammenhang erwähnte.

„Sidious hatte mich eine Woche nach Grievous Attacke, um Palpatine zu entführen, im Tempel in meiner Kammer besucht."

„Was wollte er?", fragte Plagueis alarmiert.

„Er hat sich bei mir für mein Engagement bedankt. Und mich mit seinem Vortrag über seine Rettung durch Skywalker und Obi-Wan ziemlich ermüdet. Ich bin eingeschlafen und dann ist er gegangen."

„Du bist … eingeschlafen?!", fragte Plagueis noch alarmierter.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert", winkte Shaak Ti ab. „Als ich erwachte, war Palpatine weg und ich fühlte mich besser. Ich habe in jenen Stunden von dir geträumt. Das weiß ich noch."

„Und er hat es mitbekommen", zischte Plagueis, woraufhin Shaak Ti ihn schockiert ansah. „Was glaubst du denn, warum er dich derart mit seiner Rede eingelullt hatte? Er hat noch etwas weitergeforscht, worin ihn Grievous vor einer Woche unterbrochen hatte."

„Das ist widerlich!", entgegnete Shaak Ti. „Aber wer sollte wohl seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen, jetzt das mit dir und Hanabi öffentlich zu machen?", kehrte sie zum Ursprungsthema zurück.

„Ich hatte dir doch vor drei Wochen gesagt, dass mir Hanabi erzählt hatte, dass Mace Windu ihr einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Und ein Ergebnis dieses Besuches hältst du gerade in den Händen, wie es scheint."

„Das ist in der Tat kein Zufall", stimmte ihm seine Ehefrau zu. „Er war ja bereits damals in Harnaidan ziemlich verärgert. Aber dass er zu solchen Methoden greift, ist schon sehr …", sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort", … grenzwertig … zumindest für einen Jedi!"

Plagueis lächelte ob ihrer Wortwahl.

„Er versucht, uns in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken", vermutete Shaak Ti.

„Ich werde dem nachgehen", versprach Plagueis. „Morgen breche ich nach Muunilinst auf, um die Sache zu klären."

„Dann muss ich dir noch etwas gestehen, bevor du mich wieder verlässt", sagte Shaak Ti und ging zu ihm, um seine weiße Hand zu nehmen und auf ihren Bauch zu legen.

Plagueis vertiefte sich in die Macht. Jetzt konnte auch er es spüren.

„Das ist … ganz wunderbar", sagte er und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen.

Dieses Mal werde ich dabei sein", sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Und du auch", setzte er hinzu und sah ihr intensiv in die lilanen Augen. Er sah Zweifel in ihnen.

"Keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Shaak Ti. "Ich werde es nicht mit drei Jahren an Luke Skywalker übergeben."

Ihm fiel eine spitze Bemerkung darauf ein, aber er verkniff sie sich.

Ashla war verwundert, als ihr Vater unangemeldet in ihrem Haus auftauchte.

„Verzeih mir, meine Tochter, dass ich so überraschend hereinschneie, aber es gibt da etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen muss. Es geht um die Ehre unserer Familie."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ashla bestürzt.

„Kennst du diesen Artikel?", fragte Plagueis und hielt ihr die Ausgabe des Harnaidan Herald hin.

Ashla wusste bereits, worum es ging. Ihr war beim Lesen des langen Artikels jedoch vor allem der Name Lermo Altora aufgefallen. Sie kannte diesen Namen. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich wünschen wollte oder sollte, dass die Twi'lek, über die der Muun während des Interviews derart lobend gesprochen hatte, ihre frühere Mitbewohnerin und Freundin Tarla war oder eine Nachfolgerin. Das dicke Ende des Artikels, welches von ihrer eigenen Familie handelte, hatte sie zwar mäßig interessant, aber auch nicht derart für brisant befunden, dass es einen Spontanbesuch ihres Vaters wie diesen rechtfertigen würde.

„Ich habe das gelesen, aber was ist daran schlimm?"

„Irgendjemand schnüffelt in unserem Privatleben herum, um unserem Ruf mit solchen Artikeln zu schaden. Um Shaak Ti zu verletzen. Um Zwietracht zu säen! Hast du mir dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, meine Tochter?"

„Ich habe niemandem ein Interview gegeben", verteidigte sich Ashla. „Und Zilan auch nicht."

„Hanabi Lare auch nicht", entgegnete Plagueis streng. „Trotzdem erscheint jetzt hier dieser Artikel auch über sie – und mich. Mit einer Neuigkeit, die so niemals bekannt werden sollte."

„Ich habe diese Hanabi nur einmal gesehen, da war ich gerade Mace Windus Padawan geworden", erwiderte Ashla.

„Und?"

„Das war so eine Urlaubsreise für Jünglinge und Padawane während der Klonkriege gewesen. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass Shaak Ti und Hanabi Lare am Essenstisch ein ziemlich komisches Gespräch geführt hatten, das Kit Fisto dann beendet hat."

„Soso, inwiefern komisch?", erkundigte sich Plagueis weiter.

„Es ging zunächst um die Teigtaschen."

Plagueis runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Teigtaschen, die Hanabi für uns gemacht hatte. Und irgendwie kam dann das Gespräch auf diese Mission, die Shaak Ti vor elf oder zwölf Jahren bei dir gehabt hatte, wo es die Teigtaschen auch gegeben hatte. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr."

Plagueis verfiel in einen freundlichen Plauderton. „Aus deinen früheren Erzählungen schließe ich, dass die Teigtaschen meiner Mutter auch Mace Windu auf Clak'dor VII gut geschmeckt hatten."

Ashla überlegte kurz.

„Ich kann dir nicht raten, etwas vor mir geheim zu halten, was deinen ehemaligen Jedi-Meister betrifft, Ashla. Er wird die Jedi immer über alles andere stellen. Auch über dich und deine Familie. Während ich und deine Mutter immer zu dir halten werden, solange du uns nicht hintergehst."

„Er hatte mich angerufen. Und mich zu Lo Bukks Tod befragt. Um die Akte abzuschließen", erwiderte Ashla tonlos.

„Das ist korrekt", sagte Plagueis und Ashla hielt kurz den Atem an. Ihr Vater schien doch tatsächlich im Voraus jene Aussagen überprüft zu haben, die er jetzt von ihr abfragte. „Da hat doch tatsächlich vor drei Wochen jemand bei der Polizei bestimmte Daten abgefragt, was den Fall Lo Bukk anging", hörte sie ihren Vater weiterreden. „Allerdings ging es dabei wohl eher um die Zeugin, die damals befragt wurde. Hast du Mace Windu irgendetwas in diesem Zusammenhang mitgeteilt?"

Ashla holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich habe ihm den Namen von Lo Bukks Verlobter mitgeteilt. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Und mehr habe ich ihm nicht gesagt."

„Dann hast du jetzt die Gelegenheit, deinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen", sagte Plagueis in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch zuließ.

„Wie kann ich helfen?", hörte Ashla sich fragen.

„Du kommst jetzt mit mir zur Redaktion des Harnaidan Herald und wir knöpfen uns gemeinsam den Journalisten vor, der diesen Artikel fabriziert hat."

„Was wollt Ihr ihm sagen?"

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein. Tu einfach, was ich dir sage", erwiderte Plagueis ruhig.

Ashla nickte. Dann bestiegen sie den Speeder, den Plagueis für diesen Tag gemietet hatte.

Der Journalist, ein rosafarbener Muun mit blauen Augen, wirkte etwas aufgescheucht, als er vom Chef-Redakteur ins Büro gerufen wurde.

„Wir wollen eine Gegendarstellung erwirken, wonach ich, Hego Damask II, mit Hanabi Lare von Glee Anselm zu keiner Zeit eine sexuelle Beziehung unterhalten hatte. Sie war lediglich meine Angestellte", erklärte Plagueis in ruhigem, drohendem Tonfall.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Wir werden das an der Stelle drucken, die Ihr für angemessen erachtet. Große oder kleine Schrift?", fragte der Chefredakteur beinahe untertänig.

„Mittelgroß, Mittelseite", erwidert Plagueis knapp.

„Natürlich. Gleich in der nächsten Ausgabe. Ich könnte es noch für Morgen unterbringen", bot der Chefredakteur an.

„Danke für Ihr Entgegenkommen", entgegnete Plagueis mit einem hoheitsvollen Kopfnicken.

Die Drei verließen das Büro des Chefredakteurs. Der rosafarbene Muun wollte sich gerade verabschieden, da hielt Plagueis ihn am Arm fest. „Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen. Wo ist ein freies Zimmer?", zischte er den verdatterten Journalisten an.

„D…da drüben", erwiderte er und die Drei gingen in den kleinen schmucklosen Raum, wo sich lediglich ein Schreibtisch mit einem Computer und zwei Stühle befanden.

„Ashla, befrag ihn über seine Quelle bezüglich Hanabi Lare. Mit allen Mitteln", setzte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln hinzu. Dann wies er beide an, sich gegenüber an den Tisch zu setzen, während er selbst stehenblieb.

„Ich darf meine Quellen nicht nennen. Sonst könnte der Harnaidan Herald ja gleich dicht machen. Niemand wird uns mehr etwas mitteilen", wandte der Journalist an Hego Damask gewandt ein.

„Der Harnaidan Herald wird vielleicht nicht dichtmachen", betonte Plagueis das letzte saloppe Wort des anderthalb Kopf kleineren Mannes. „Aber es könnte sein, dass Sie dann derjenige sein werden, der niemandem mehr etwas mitteilen wird."

„Ihr droht mir?"

Ashla und Plagueis nickten wortlos. Die Stirn des Journalisten bedeckte sich mit Schweißperlen. Seine Unterlippe zitterte.

„Wir warten", sagte Ashla kalt.

„Es war eine Frau … aus dem Archiv des Bankenclans von Scipio."

„Der Name!", forderte Ashla.

„Sie hat ihren Namen nicht gesagt", beteuerte der Journalist mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Ashla streckte ihre weiße Hand vor, um seine Gedanken zu lesen. Ihr Opfer presste sich beide langen Hände gegen die Ohren und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grässlichen Grimasse. Ashla fand es an der Zeit, eine Pause zu machen.

„Ich werde gefeuert, wenn das rauskommt", wimmerte der Journalist.

„Wollt Ihr lieber sterben? Jetzt gleich?", bellte Plagueis von hinten.

Sofort krümmte Ashla erneut ihre Hand zu einer Halbkugel.

„Tonith … Dil…lopha Tonith", lallte der Journalist, bevor die Halb-Muun-Halb-Togruta überhaupt ihre Macht erneut entfaltet hatte.

Ashla verzog angewidert ihren Mund, als sie den Namen der Frau hörte, von welcher sie in der Universität stets scheel angeschaut und verspottet worden war. Der sie in quasi ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit den Verlobten ausgespannt hatte. Sie sah zu ihrem Vater herüber, der ihr nun unauffällig eine wedelnde Handbewegung vormachte. Ashla verstand.

Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und sagte mit derselben wesentlich auffälligeren wedelnden Handbewegung: „Sie werden alles, was hier vorgefallen ist, sofort vergessen!"

„Ich werde alles, was hier vorgefallen ist … vergessen", wiederholte der Journalist gehorsam.

Ashla wedelte noch einmal mit ihrer Hand. Ihr Opfer schaute sie daraufhin verständnislos an, als würde es sie stumm fragen, was sie Drei hier in diesem Raum überhaupt getrieben hatten.

Ashla lächelte befreit, nachdem sie ein anerkennendes Nicken ihres Vaters geerntet hatte.

„Was für ein guter Journalist", meinte Plagueis hinterher im Speeder, der sie zurück nach Sonnental zum Hause Zilans brachte. „Du hast dich heute wirklich als meine Tochter erwiesen, Ashla. Und ich möchte, dass dies so bleibt."

„Natürlich, Vater. Ich weiß ja auch ganz genau, dass ich nicht die einzige im Raum gewesen bin, die imstande ist, die Macht anzuwenden. Genau wie damals auf dem Raumschiff, als wir Hego verhört hatten."

„Du hast es gespürt?", fragte Plagueis. „Großmutter hat mir alles erzählt. Und ich habe ihr und Euer Geheimnis gehütet."

Plagueis sah seine Tochter für einen Moment versonnen an.

„Auch vor deinem Ehemann?"

„Natürlich."

„Das ist gut. Und solange du das tust, wirst du keine Probleme bekommen. Und es ist dir erlaubt, mich ab sofort duzen."

„Ich danke … dir, Vater", erwiderte Ashla stolz.

Dilopha Tonith war gerade dabei, sich zur Mittagspause zu begeben. Da bekam sie eine Nachricht von Mace Windu. Sie solle sich sofort im Hinterzimmer einer bestimmten Cantina einfinden. Es gäbe etwas für sie zu tun. Also beschloss sie, ihre Mittagspause wieder einmal länger als üblich zu halten und übergab für diese Zeit dem blonden menschlichen Untergebenen die Aufsicht über das Archiv. Als sie in die schäbige Cantina kam, waren dort lediglich drei Menschen und zwei Trandoshaner anwesend, die sie verständnislos mit ihren gelben Raubtieraugen anglotzten. Der gelangweilte Barkeeper, ein grüngeschuppter Rodianer, tischte gerade den drei Menschen an der Bar einen Drink auf, als Dilopha, wie üblich in solch einer Angelegenheit in Umhang und weißem, tief ins schmale längliche Gesicht gezogenen Spitzenhäubchen angetan, am Barbereich vorbeihuschte, um sich in das Hinterzimmer zu begeben.

Sie öffnete besagte Tür, um das Zimmer leer vorzufinden. Sie schaute sich suchend um. Offenbar war Mace Windu gerade draußen und würde gleich zurückkehren. Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Schranktür. Dilopha fuhr herum, um nun einen hochgewachsenen Speziesgenossen vor sich zu sehen, angetan in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, welcher vorne von einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten wurde. Die obere Gesichtshälfte des Besuchers war vollständig im Schatten der Kapuze verdeckt.

„Ihr … seid nicht Mace Windu", presste sie atemlos hervor.

„Messerscharf geschlussfolgert", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem abgefeimten Lächeln. „Und die Toniths haben im Bankenclan nichts mehr zu sagen. Und das wird auch so bleiben. Zumindest solange, wie sie sich derart stümperhaft anstellen – sich gar mit Jedi verbünden, um mir zu schaden."

„Wer … sind Sie?", fragte sie mit angstgeweiteten blauen Augen.

„Dies zu erfahren, müssen Sie sich zuerst verdienen", erwiderte Plagueis hochmütig.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Wie es scheint, kennen Sie Meister Jedi Mace Windu sehr gut."

Dilopha erwiderte nichts. Plagueis musste die Macht nicht anwenden, um in ihren ertappt schauenden Augen zu lesen, dass sie den Jedi-Meister sehr wohl kannte.

„Was haben Sie dem Jedi alles erzählt?", fragte Plagueis leise und drohend.

„Warum interessiert Sie das? Mace Windu ist sehr mächtig. Er wird erfahren, dass …", erwiderte sie mit einem aufgescheuchten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was haben Sie ihm erzählt?", unterbrach Plagueis sie unbeeindruckt.

Er erhob seine rechte Hand zu einer Halbkugel, um in ihr Gedächtnis einzudringen.

„Seid Ihr … auch ein Jedi?", entfuhr es Dilopha überrascht, während sich ihr Gesicht im Schmerz verzog.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt, was Sie für Windu herausgefunden haben!", forderte er drohend und verstärkte die Krümmung seiner langen feingliedrigen Hand.

„Die … Liste der Angestellten von Damask Holdings. Dass … er … also Magister Hego Damask … Palpatine nach dem Massaker an dessen Familie ein Schiff geschickt hatte …"

Plagueis atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Es lag auf der Hand, dass diese armselige Frau sich mit Mace Windu derart oft und intensiv über seine Wenigkeit unterhalten hatte, dass sie gar seinen Namen der Einfachheit halber mit dem Pronomen ersetzt hatte.

„Und das war alles?", bellte er unwirsch.

„Magister Damask hatte damals beim Bankenclan für seinen beschädigten Droiden eine Rechnung ausgestellt, nachdem die Maladianer auf Coruscant dieses Attentat verübt hatten. Ich habe Meister Windu den Namen von Hego Damasks Droiden und dessen Herkunftsort gesagt."

Plagueis musterte die Frau vor ihm mit einem kalten sezierenden Blick durch die Macht, während seine gelben Augen unter der Kapuze verborgen blieben. Er genoss, wie sie anfing, zu zittern und zu schwitzen. Dilopha Toniths Angst erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Es war genau wie vor einem Tag bei dem Journalisten. Wieder einmal schämte Plagueis sich für seine eigene, für ihre Feigheit in der ganzen Galaxis bekannte Spezies. Nur die Neimoidianer waren den Muuns in Hinsicht Feigheit noch überlegen. Aber es war auch das erste Mal seit immerhin drei Wochen, dass er selbst wieder die Macht der dunklen Seite zur Bestrafung nutzen konnte.

„Weiß dein Onkel oder andere aus deiner Familie, dass du für die Jedi arbeitest?"

„Nein, sie wissen nichts", erwiderte sie kleinlaut.

Er sondierte mit seinen Machtsinnen erneut ihre Gedanken, um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht log.

„Deine Familie wäre dadurch auch außerordentlich beschämt", erklärte er vorwurfsvoll.

Dilopha schwieg zu dieser Beleidigung ihrer Familienehre.

„Und das war alles?", fragte er harsch, während er weiterhin seine Hand dazu ballte.

„Ja, das war alles ... Wirklich! ... Werdet Ihr mich jetzt bestrafen?", fragte Dilopha mit dünner, sich überschlagender Stimme.

„Eigentlich sollte ich das Mace Windu überlassen, ehe ich mir an jemandem wie dir die Hände schmutzig mache", erwiderte er betont gelangweilt.

„Ich werde ihm auch nichts mehr sagen. Ich schwöre es!", schluchzte sie weinerlich und legte bei diesem verzweifelten Schwur die rechte Hand auf ihr Primärherz.

„So rufen Sie ihn doch gleich an, um ihm genau das zu sagen", forderte er sie im Plauderton auf.

Dilopha wandte sich abrupt zur Tür um, um sie zu öffnen. Allein, die Tür ging nicht auf. Sie rüttelte verzweifelt daran – vergebens. Die Tür schien wie von Zauberhand verriegelt. Sie war das vorher nicht gewesen. _Sie_ hatte doch den Schlüssel. Oder hatte etwa jemand von außen …?

Völlig verstört drehte sie sich wieder zu der zwei Kopf größeren schwarzgewandeten Gestalt um.

„Rufen Sie ihn an!", befahl Plagueis barsch.

„Was soll ich Mace Windu denn sagen?", fragte Dilopha betont beherrscht, um nicht vollends die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Dass Sie Informationen für ihn haben … äußerst brisante Informationen", sagte Plagueis mit tiefer geheimnisvoller Stimme.

„Welche denn?"

„Das lassen Sie schön meine Sorge sein."

Die Stimme des anderen Muun war bei diesen Worten absolut neutral. Und genau das ängstigte Dilopha noch mehr. Gehorsam gab sie in ihren Komlink die Verbindung ein.

Mace Windu saß in seinem karg möblierten kleinen Häuschen auf Raxus Prime, als sein Komlink summte. Er hatte ein mieses Gefühl, als er die Verbindung annahm. Es verhieß ganz gewiss nichts Gutes, wenn sich Dilopha Tonith so kurz nach seinem letzten Besuch bei ihr meldete. Er spürte Gefahr.

Dilopha Tonith wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert sein sollte, als das bläuliche Konterfei des hochgewachsenen Jedi vor ihr erschien. Sie war im Sichtbereich des Komlinks, nicht jedoch ihr unheimlicher Besucher.

„Hallo Mrs. Tonith. Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Mace Windu, nachdem er Dilophas angespanntes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe äußerst brisante Informationen für Euch, Meister Win…"

Weiter kam Dilopha nicht, denn jetzt hatte Plagueis sie von hinten mithilfe der Macht vom Boden emporgehoben und begann, sie unbarmherzig zu würgen. Dilopha röchelte. Ihre blauen Augen quollen aus den Augenhöhlen hervor. Sie schauten hilfesuchend zu dem bläulichen Jedi-Meister, als könne er ihr aus der Distanz helfen, den ungebetenen Gast loszuwerden.

Schockiert sah Mace dabei zu, wie die in der Luft zappelnde Dilopha röchelte, verzweifelt ihre Hände an ihren Hals legte, geradeso, als könnte sie sich wirklich selbst aus dem unsichtbaren Schraubstockgriff befreien. Er musste etwas tun, um seiner wichtigsten Informationsquelle zu helfen. Also streckte er seine rechte künstliche Hand aus.

Dilopha Tonith erstaunte, als der blau leuchtende Holo-Mace Windu seine Hand in ihre Richtung ausstreckte. Genau wie ihr Besucher von hinten in diesem Raum. In Verblüffung und sogleich aufkeimender Hoffnung spürte sie, wie sich der Griff um ihren Hals etwas lockerte. Sie bekam wieder Luft ... Mehr Luft! Ja, Mace Windu konnte ihr helfen. Sogar jetzt von der Ferne! Es hatte sich gelohnt, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Sicherlich würde er auch schon bald die Tür öffnen, um ihr ein Entkommen zu ermöglichen. Oder er würde den da töten. Gleich würde Mace …

Plagueis sah, wie die Hoffnung in Dilophas blaue Augen zurückkehrte, wenngleich die Muun weiterhin vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Ihr Röcheln war merklich leiser geworden. Es verblüffte ihn, wie sich die Kraft des Jedi-Meisters quer durch die Galaxis bis in den Orbit von Scipio erstreckte, um seine dunklen Machtkünste zumindest zum Teil zu blockieren. Solch eine Machtentfaltung hatte er nicht erwartet. Nicht von einem Jedi. So etwas konnten doch nur er und früher Sidious! Jetzt galt es, einen Gang höher zu schalten.

Mace Windu sah mit Erschrecken, wie eine abrupte Knickbewegung einer ihm unsichtbaren Hand aus der Distanz heraus Dilophas Halswirbelsäule brach. Der dünne Hals der Muun knickte mit einem lauten Knacken um und Dilopha verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld. Einen Augenblick später erlosch Mace Windus Komlink. In jenem Moment wusste der Jedi-Meister, dass Dilopha Toniths Schicksal besiegelt war. Sein ohnehin mieses Gefühl bei der Sache verstärkte sich.

Dilopha lag reglos auf dem Boden, als sich Plagueis neben sie kniete. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Er ging noch schwach.

„Du wolltest doch wissen, wer ich bin", flüsterte er, nicht mehr wirklich eine Antwort von ihr erwartend.

„Ich bin Plagueis, dein Hirte. Ich habe dich dorthin zurückgeführt, wo du deinem Volk und mir am besten dienen kannst. Und nun sterbe wohl", sagte er etwas lauter und nahm ihre Hand.

Langsam fühlte er, wie Dilopha Toniths Puls schwächer wurde, bis er erstarb. Ja, es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle drei Herzen eines Muuns versagten. Das wusste Plagueis aus eigener Erfahrung.

Plagueis hatte sich zu einem nahezu unsichtbaren Schemen gemacht, welcher schnell und unauffällig durch die Cantina zurück in die Schneelandschaft Scipios huschte. Genauso war er hier hereingekommen. Er bestieg ein Speederbike, welches ihn zurück zur „Hesperia" brachte. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei, als ihn sein Schiff wieder zurück nach Hanna auf Chandrila brachte. Als er nach Hause kam, strahlte ihm Shaak Tis Licht entgegen. Er wollte, brauchte dieses ihr Licht – gerade jetzt.

Shaak Ti hatte ein hautenges lilafarbenes Kleid mit je vier funkelnden Spaghettiträgern an jeder ihrer beiden Schultern angezogen, um ihren heimkehrenden Ehemann möglichst aufregend zu empfangen. Da summte ihr Komlink.

„Zieh doch bitte dein Jedi-Kostüm an, Liebling", bat ihr Ehemann.

Sie fühlte, wie Plagueis immer näher kam. Er machte sich diesmal nicht die Mühe, seine Machtpräsenz zu verbergen. Was anfangs als laue Störung in der Macht begonnen hatte, verdichtete sich nach und nach zu einem gewaltigen dunklen Strudel. Shaak Ti hielt inne und fühlte nach draußen. Dann tat sie, worum ihr Ehemann sie gebeten hatte.

Mit herzhaftem Appetit aß Plagueis den Imbiss, den ihm seine Ehefrau in ihrer Jedi-Küche in ihrer Haushälfte bereitet hatte. Anschließend nahm er sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr nach oben ins Atrium-Geschoss. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und erwartete, dass er es ihr gleich tat. Stattdessen hielt er ihr eine Ausgabe des Harnaidan Herald hin, die Mittelseite aufgeschlagen. Daneben eine Übersetzung des Textes aus der Muunsprache ins Basic.

„ _Hiermit bedauern wir ein Versehen in unserer vorgestrigen Ausgabe. Magister Hego Damask II hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein sexuelles Verhältnis mit seiner früheren Angestellten und nunmehrigen renommierten Hotel-Besitzerin Hanabi Lare auf Glee Anselm. Wir entschuldigen uns in aller Form bei Magister Hego Damask II, Hanabi Lare und allen anderen familiär Betroffenen."_

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich gut um unsere Familienehre gekümmert", sagte Shaak Ti anerkennend, nachdem sie fertiggelesen hatte.

„Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand dir wehtut, Liebste. Weder Hanabi, noch Mace Windu. Und schon gar keine schmierigen Boulevardjournalisten!", setzte er hart hinzu.

Shaak Ti sandte ihre Machtsinne aus. Ja, Plagueis strahlte heute die Dunkle Seite aus wie noch nie. 'Wollte er deshalb heute mit ihr in _ihrer_ Jedi-Küche essen?', fragte sie sich, während er näher zu ihr heranrückte und ihren Gürtel löste.

„Ich danke dir. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dieses Dementi so nicht stimmt", erwiderte sie gerührt, während er ihr die oberste Lage ihres braunen Jedi-Kostüms vom Körper streifte.

„Ich habe sie niemals so geliebt wie ich dich liebe, Shaak Ti. Schon allein deshalb stimmt es – von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus zumindest" Mit diesen Worten zog er ihr die zweite Lage ihrer Tracht aus.

Shaak Tis Atem wurde heftiger. Denn jetzt war Plagueis bei ihrer Unterwäsche angelangt.

"Und jetzt ... zieh mich aus!", sagte er mit harscher, von Begehren erfüllter Stimme, während sie ihr rosafarbenes Spitzenhöschen auf den Boden segeln sah.

Nur allzu gern kam seine Ehefrau dieser Aufforderung nach. Shaak Ti war überrascht, wie heftig und ungestüm Plagueis sie nahm. Ja, die Dunkelheit war heute ungeheuer stark in ihm. Anfangs zögerte sie, diese verdichtete Dunkelheit anzunehmen. Während seiner Stöße gewöhnte sie sich daran und genoss die dunklen Wellen seiner Leidenschaft mit angenehmem Schauder. Als beide schließlich erschöpft und entspannt im Bett lagen und langsam der zweite Mond Chandrilas aufging, fühlte sich Shaak Ti wie schwerelos und unendlich befreit. Ja, Plagueis hielt alle Versprechen ein, die er ihr damals auf Mygeeto als Machtgeist gegeben hatte. Er log für sie, ließ gar lügen und sie war sich sicher, dass er auch anderes für sie tun würde, was gewiss auch gegen den neuen Kodex der Jedi verstoßen würde. Und es kümmerte sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht.

Erneut zog er sie an sich und gab ihr einen tiefen überwältigenden Kuss. Die beiden Liebenden verharrten noch einige Minuten in diesem Kuss, dann kippte ihre Innigkeit in eine jähe, beide überwältigende Müdigkeit. Ihre Körper erschlafften. Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Einen Moment später waren beide eingeschlafen.


	44. Nichts mehr zu verlieren

Shaak Ti und Plagueis saßen am Frühstückstisch im Speiseraum von Plagueis' Sith-Seite ihrer Villa. 11-4D hatte wie immer ein üppiges Frühstück aufgetafelt. Gerade schenkte er dem Ehepaar frisch aufgebrühten Stimkaff ein. Shaak Ti nahm einen Schluck daraus, bevor sie sich in ein Exemplar des „Shili-Spectator" vertiefte, welches in einer wöchentlichen Ausgabe Hanna City erreichte.

„Eröffnung des ersten Großbades in der Hauptstadt verzögert sich um ein weiteres Jahr", las sie. Sie wäre so gerne mit ihrem Mann in so ein richtig großes Spaßbad gefahren. Nachdem sie eine ausgiebige Jagd zusammen unternommen hätten. Auf ihren Heimatplaneten. Aber das würde noch warten müssen.

„Schatz, ich glaube, wenn du diesen Organisatoren vom ersten Spaßbad auf Shili mal so richtig Beine machen würdest, dann wäre das Bad bestimmt schon in einem halben Jahr eröffnet", meinte sie.

Der dunkle Lord war gerade in einen Artikel des täglich auf Muunilinst erscheinenden „Harnaidan Herald" vertieft, der ihn in eigener Sache ungemein interessierte.

„Chef-Archivarin auf Scipio tot im Hinterzimmer einer anrüchigen Cantina auf unserem Schatzplaneten gefunden. Was haben die Jedi damit zu tun?"

Plagueis lächelte. Die Presse der Galaxis würde ab jetzt für ihn arbeiten. Vorerst musste er nicht weiter nachhelfen. Er hielt es nicht für nötig, dieses brisante Thema jetzt Shaak Ti gegenüber anzuschneiden.

„Zwei Monate", gab Hego Damask nonchalant zurück, während er eine Seite im „Harnaidan Herald" umblätterte.

 _Zur selben Zeit, jedoch nachmittags, auf Muunilinst auf dem Balkon von Zilans Villa._

Der Chef des Bankenclans und seine Ehefrau vesperten gerade. Zilan las im Harnaidan Herald.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Dilopha Tonith ist tot", murmelte er erstaunt, woraufhin Ashla ihn anschaute.

„Das sind keine schönen Neuigkeiten für eine Schwangere", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Du bist doch erst im fünften Monat. Und du konntest sie ohnehin nie leiden", erwiderte ihr Ehemann verständnislos.

„Wie ist sie denn gestorben? Sie ist doch auch erst Ende Dreißig so wie ich?"

„Sie wurde erwürgt im Hinterzimmer einer Cantina auf Scipio aufgefunden. Die Polizei hat keine Spuren. Nur den Hinweis von einem menschlichen Angestellten des Archivs, der angegeben hat, dass dein Meister sie vor einiger Zeit im Archiv aufgesucht hat und sie daraufhin einige Male für sehr lange Mittagspausen ihren Arbeitsplatz verlassen hat", erwiderte Zilan mit einem zweideutigen Lächeln.

„Mace Windu? Aber er stand immer über solchen Dingen. Das kann ich von ihm so nicht glauben, wenn das wirklich so angedeutet wurde."

„Aber wieso musste sie dann sterben?", fragte Zilan.

„Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen eifersüchtigen Liebhaber. Oder sie hat zu viel getratscht und eines ihrer Rufmordopfer hat sich nun gerächt."

„Vielleicht hast du recht", entgegnete er und trank noch etwas von seinem Jogan-Saft, den ein Service-Droide eifrig nachfüllte.

Ashla atmete unhörbar für ihren Ehemann erleichtert auf. Sie ahnte, wer hinter Dilophas Tod steckte. Aber das war eine Angelegenheit unter Machtbenutzern, die Zilan, vorerst jedenfalls, nichts anging. Sie hoffte, dass der Jedi-Gedankentrick, den sie dem Journalisten gegenüber angewendet hatte, wirklich lebenslang anhielt. Und wenn nicht, dann würde sich der Journalist hüten, sich als wenngleich unfreiwilliger Komplize eines Mordes zu offenbaren.

 _Drei Tage vorher_

Iveta Lah war gerade dabei, das gemeinsame Frühstück mit Mace Windu zu beenden, da klingelte es an der Tür. Er bedeutete der jungen Togruta, am Tisch zu verbleiben, dann ging er zur Tür. Als der Jedi-Meister öffnete, stand eine ca. Mitte vierzigjährige, etwa eins achtzig große Frau vor ihm, die dieselbe Hautfarbe hatte wie er, vielleicht ein zwei Nuancen heller. Die Unbekannte trug eine Imperiale Uniform, die sie als Admiralin auswies. Ihre schwarzen schulterlangen Kräuselhaare wurden am Oberkopf von einem schicken Barett bedeckt.

„Gestatten, Admiralin Rae Sloane. Ihr müsst Mace Windu sein", begrüßte sie ihn.

„So ist es, womit kann ich dienen?"

„Es ist ja so, dass Ihr nicht ewig auf Coruscant bleiben könnt. Und Ysanne Isard ist der Meinung, dass es unserem Anliegen nicht unbedingt dienlich ist, wenn Ihr als Jedi allzu oft in Iveta Lahs Nähe gesehen werdet. Deshalb wollte ich Euch etwas entlasten, so dass Ihr wieder Euren eigentlichen Aufgaben als Jedi nachgehen könnt, ohne allzu viel Verdacht wegen Fernbleibens zu erregen."

„Ihr scheint Euch gut mit meinen eigentlichen Aufgaben auszukennen, Admiral Sloane", erwiderte er abweisend.

„Auch Ihr müsst zugeben, dass Ihr als Mann und als Jedi in bestimmten Bereichen Unterstützung gebrauchen könntet, damit unser junger Schützling möglichst fit für unser Vorhaben ist", erwiderte Rae Sloane mit Nachdruck.

Mace Windu zog seine Stirn kraus. „Unser Vorhaben?"

Die Admiralin ließ in einem Lächeln ihre weißen Zähne aufblitzen. „An dem Ast sägen, auf welchem dieser müde Abklatsch eines Imperators sitzt. Ysanne Isard hat mir von Eurem Plan erzählt, Hego Damask auszuschalten."

In Mace kroch das ungute Gefühl nach oben, dass Ysanne Isard ihm seinen Schützling abspenstig machen wollte, um ihr ganz eigenes Spiel zu spielen, ihn entbehrlich zu machen. Andererseits wusste er, dass die Frau vor ihm Recht hatte. Er hatte andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Aufgaben, die ihm möglicherweise ein gutes Alibi geben würden für die Dinge, die ihm momentan sehr am Herzen lagen.

Er erwiderte verhalten Sloanes Lächeln. „Nun, wenn Madame Isard das so sagt."

„Wir bleiben im Kontakt. Hier ist meine Komlink-Nummer", hörte er Rae Sloane sagen.

„Wo haben Sie gedient?", fragte er, ihr dabei seine Komlink-Nummer aufschreibend.

„Ich habe für einige Jahre den Sternzerstörer Vigilance befehligt", erwiderte sie stolz. „Darüber hinaus habe ich viele Einsätze geleitet, über die ich nicht sprechen darf", erklärte sie geheimnisvoll.

Mace Windu verstand das. Die Drei verbrachten noch den Vormittag zusammen, dann verabschiedete sich Mace Windu, um die Imperiale Hauptstadt zu verlassen. Ja, es gab eine Menge Dinge, die er noch tun wollte und musste.

 _Einen halben Tag später auf Raxus Prime_

Mace Windu hatte sich auf dem Müll-Planeten und früheren Sitz des Separatistenparlamentes von Gnaden Count Dookus seine neue Wohnstatt errichtet; ein bescheidenes Häuschen, welches auf dem Grund und Boden stand, welchen er von der Verwaltung des Planeten mit seinem Ersparten gekauft hatte. Er hatte nur eintausend Credits für die zehntausend Quadratmeter hinlegen müssen. Allerdings verbunden mit der Auflage, den Müll und die Verseuchung mit Sprengmitteln und nicht detonierten Waffen auf seinem Grundstück selbst zu beseitigen; ein Teil des ambitionierten Programms der Planetenverwaltung, um Raxus Primes Image als Müllhalde und verwüstetem Kriegsschauplatz loszuwerden.

Vor zwei Tagen war es dem Jedi-Meister vom Planeten Harun Kal endlich gelungen, die bereits arg verweste Leiche des von Starkiller vor sieben Jahren mit einem sauberen Lichtschwerthieb getöteten Jedi Kazdan Paratus zu bergen. Er würde die kleine Leiche des Aleena schon bald nach Yavin IV bringen, wo sie in allen Ehren auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden würde. So wie es seit alters her Jedi-Brauch war. Er, Galen Marek und alle anderen Jedi würden seiner gedenken und ein weiteres Stück schmerzvoller Vergangenheit würde aufgearbeitet sein.

Jetzt war er dabei, die wesentlich kleinere Nachbildung des Jedi-Tempels freizulegen und wieder herzurichten, welche Kazdan Paratus zu Lebzeiten auf Raxus Prime erschaffen hatte. Zentrales Element dieses Jedi-Tempels en miniature war der runde Versammlungsraum im Mittelturm, welcher hier freilich auf dem Boden des wesentlich kleineren Gebäudes lag. Um den zentral gelegenen Holoprojektor herum standen die zwölf Sessel, auf welchen die zwölf Ratsmitglieder Platz genommen hatten. Deren frühere Inhaber lagen als originalgetreu gestaltete und gekleidete Puppen im runden Saal verstreut herum. Die von Starkiller mit seiner Klinge zerhauenen und somit deaktivierten Puppen hatten ein kompliziertes elektronisches Innenleben, gut genug, um sie als jedigewandete Kampfdroiden gegen einen oder zwei durchschnittliche Gegner ins Rennen zu schicken. Vielleicht gegen einen Magna-Gardisten von General Grievous, nicht jedoch gegen einen Sith-Akolythen vom Schlage Starkillers. Oder einen gestandenen Jedi wie Mace Windu. Als erstes reparierte er den großen Holoprojektor. Dann wandte er sich den Puppen der Ratsmitglieder zu.

Eine nach der anderen flickte er die Puppen wieder zusammen und setzte sie behutsam auf ihre Sitze im Ratssaal. Er kannte die Sitzordnung noch auswendig. Zuerst wurde der Kel Dor Plo Koon repariert, dann der arg geschmolzene Kit Fisto, dessen Gesicht er ausgebeult und mit neuer grüner Farbe angemalt hatte. Er hatte die zerstückelten Teile von Coleman Kcaj wieder zusammengefügt. Die Puppen von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker lagen jenseits des wohl durch einen gezielten Puppenwurf zerschmetterten Transparistahlfensters. Ihm war unwohl dabei, Anakin Skywalker wieder auf seinen Ratssitz zu setzen, den jener lediglich durch die Fürsprache des damaligen Kanzlers erhalten hatte. Aber Ordnung musste sein. Und seinem Sohn zufolge hatte Anakin aufrichtig bereut, bevor er in den Armen von Luke gestorben war.

Ki-Adi Mundi und Agen Kolar waren mit Blitzen verbrannt worden. Ihnen musste Mace Windu eine völlig neue Außenhaut gestalten. Stass Allie war lediglich der Kopf mit einem Hieb vom Rumpf getrennt worden. In fünf Minuten war sie wieder hergestellt. Meister Yoda war äußerlich unversehrt. Nur seine innere Elektronik war völlig verschoben und an einigen Stellen waren Drähte gerissen. Offenbar hatte Starkiller den früheren Großmeister als Wurfgeschoss verwendet. Aber die äußere Erscheinung genügte Mace Windu. Er hatte nicht vor, die Puppen erneut in Kampfdroiden zu verwandeln.

Äußerst unwohl war ihm dabei, seine eigene Puppe wieder zusammenzuflicken, die genauso verstümmelt war wie die des Nautolaners Kit Fisto. Er flickte noch den Kopf des gehörnten Iktotchi Saesee Tiin an dessen Leib. Dann wandte er sich der Puppe von Shaak Ti zu. Die Jedi-Meisterin war von Starkillers Machtblitzen, die er auf Yavin IV live und in blauer Farbe bewundert hatte, arg entstellt worden. Aber mit einem Hammer, einem Gegenstein auf der Innenseite ihres Gesichtes und Körpers, sowie etwas Farbe gewann auch die Puppe von Shaak Ti ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen zurück.

„Du willst jetzt bestimmt auch wieder auf deinen Ratssitz zurück so wie die anderen. Aber dort gehörst du nicht hin. Nicht mehr! Wenn du überhaupt jemals …"

Ein Summen des Holoprojektors unterbrach seinen Satz. Er erkannte das Holo-Bild von Luke Skywalker. Ohne zu zögern nahm Mace Windu die Verbindung an.

„Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr mit der Jedi-Gedenkstätte schon weit vorangekommen, Meister Windu", begann Luke.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Großmeister?", fragte Mace.

„Habt Ihr schon die neuesten Nachrichten gehört?"

Mace Windu zog die Brauen hoch. Nein, hatte er nicht.

„Auf Scipio ist die Chef-Archivarin erwürgt in einer Cantina vorgefunden worden. Zeugen haben Euch mit ihr gesehen. Und jetzt bestürmt uns hier auf Yavin IV die Presse, wo wir doch so vieles andere zu tun haben. So sagt mir doch, was Ihr über diese Sache wisst und was Ihr mit dieser Dilopha Tonith zu tun hattet."

Mace Windu schluckte. Es war schon Rückschlag genug für ihn gewesen, dass seine beste Informantin tot war. Aber dass jetzt noch die Jedi insgesamt damit behelligt wurden, war ihm nicht nur peinlich. Also beschloss er, die Sache so gut er konnte, geradezubiegen.

„Ich hatte sie nach Informationen über den auf Muunilinst getöteten Ex-Jedi Lo Bukk befragt. Irgendwem hat das vielleicht nicht gefallen. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass jemand diesen Vorfall zum Anlass nimmt, um den Jedi insgesamt zu schaden. Jemand, der Euch bislang sehr nahegestanden hat."

„Ihr fangt doch nicht etwa wieder damit an, Magister Hego Damask hinterherzuschleichen?!", fragte Luke unmutig.

„Ich gehe jeder Spur nach", erwiderte der ältere Jedi.

„Ihr dementiert es also nicht. Und ich spüre selbst über den Holoprojektor einen gewissen Groll in Euch. Ihr mochtet ihn schon zur Zeit der alten Republik nicht besonders. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Eure persönlichen Angelegenheiten das Renommee des wiedererstandenen Ordens der Jedi überschatten, Meister Windu!"

„Aber ich habe die Frau zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht gesehen. Ich war nicht auf Scipio. Sie hat sich doch sicherlich auch mit anderen Leuten getroffen, die nicht so auffällig waren wie ich. Niemand hat auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt, dass ich etwas mit dem Mord zu tun habe", schnappte Windu zurück.

„Die Polizei von Scipio und Muunilinst ermittelt bereits auf Hochtouren, Mace. Ich kann Euch nur raten, Euch bereit zu halten und eine offizielle Aussage zu machen, um nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Von Eurer Verantwortung dem Orden gegenüber ganz zu schweigen!"

„Ich verstehe, Meister Luke. Ich werde in zwei Tagen auf Yavin IV sein, um Kazdan Paratus zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte zu überführen. Da kann die Polizei mich gerne befragen", erwiderte Mace Windu gefasst.

„Ich werde der Polizei Bescheid geben", erwiderte Luke, bevor sein lebensgroßes bläuliches Hologramm erlosch.

Agors Tonith, dem Senator für Muunilinst auf Coruscant, verblieben gerademal zehn Standardminuten, bevor in der Rotunde des Imperialen Senats eine Sitzung wegen der bevorstehenden Erhöhung der Mehrwertsteuer für Kleingewerbler eröffnet werden würde. Eigentlich interessierte diese Sitzung den Muun-Senator nicht sonderlich. Aber er war auch einer der wenigen Abgeordneten, die bislang keine einzige Abstimmung im hohen Hause versäumt hatten, während andere Kollegen gerne ihre Vertreter vorschickten, um sich anderswo zu amüsieren. Jetzt ging Agors Tonith, ein Bruder des renommierten Separatistengenerals Pors Tonith, auf seinem Datapad noch einmal seine neu eingetrudelte Korrespondenz durch.

Einige unwichtige, jedoch sicherlich erquickliche Einladungen waren dabei. Und eine Meldung von einem ominösen „Wesen in Gefahr", welches in der Betreffzeile seines Anschreibens die alarmierenden Worte „Tod durch einen Jedi" gewählt hatte. Angehängt war eine Videodatei, welche das Interesse des kahlköpfigen Muun-Senators noch erhöhte. Er öffnete die Mail.

„ _Ich kann hier nicht mehr über mich schreiben, als dies, um mich nicht noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Hier sehen sie Dilopha Toniths Mörder. Bitte lassen sie ihr Gerechtigkeit zukommen, auf dass nicht noch mehr Leute zu Tode kommen."_

Agors Tonith öffnete die dazugehörige Video-Datei. Als er sah, wie seine Nichte hilflos in der Luft zappelte, verzweifelt ihre langen Hände an ihre Kehle legend, bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf seiner hohen weißen Stirn. Dann wanderten seine dunkelbraunen Augen zu dem Komlink, welches vor seiner Nichte auf dem Boden lag. Die Bilder, die die Videodatei lieferte, waren ziemlich grobkörnig. Aber über diesem Komlink war das bläuliche Holo-Bild eines hochgewachsenen kahlköpfigen Jedi-Meisters, welcher seine Hand zu einer Klaue ausgestreckt hatte, gut zu erkennen. Auf einmal knickte Dilophas Hals um und die Muun fiel nach unten. Das Bild flackerte noch einmal auf, dann erlosch es.

Agors Tonith fand, dass dieses brisante Video ein Grund mehr war, dieser ansonsten eher unwichtigen Sitzung beizuwohnen. Sobald er seine Stimme für die Erhöhung abgegeben hatte, erbat er vom Senatspräsidenten, einem silberweißhaarigen Menschen, das Wort. Seine Repulsorplattform schwebte zur Mittelkanzel heran, um sich in nur zehn Zentimeter Höhenunterschied tiefer neben dieser zu parken. Der Vizekanzler gab ihm den Wink zu sprechen, während ihn Imperator Pestage daneben interessiert musterte.

„Wie einige von uns vielleicht wissen, wurde meine Nichte vor drei Tagen das Opfer eines feigen Hinterhalts in einer Cantina auf dem Planeten Scipio. Da die Sicherheit auf Scipio auch für das Imperium von höchstem Interesse ist, besteht äußerste Dringlichkeit, den Tod der Chef-Archivarin Dilopha Tonith aufzuklären. Ich habe heute einen Beweis zugeschickt bekommen, der den wahren Täter dieses grausamen Verbrechens entlarven sollte."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der überwiegend menschlichen Senatoren. Dann nahm der Imperator höchstpersönlich den Datenchip entgegen, um ihn in seiner Repulsorplattform abzuspielen. Der gesamte Imperiale Senat wurde Zeuge, wie Dilopha Tonith quer durch die Galaxis mithilfe der Macht zu Tode gewürgt wurde. Und viele identifizierten Jedi-Meister Mace Windu als den Würger.

„Ein Grund mehr für uns, die Jedi im Imperium zu ächten", zischte Ysanne Isard der ebenfalls menschlichen Admiralin Rae Sloane zu, welche neben ihr in einer eigens reservierten Repulsor-Plattform saß.

„Die Sache wird komplizierter, als Sie mir anfangs gesagt hatten. Ich dachte, wir arbeiten mit dem Jedi zusammen", schnappte die dunkelhäutige Admiralin zurück, während sie leicht nervös eine ihrer unter der Admiralsmütze hervorquellenden gekräuselten schwarzen Haarsträhnen glattzog – mit freilich nur vorübergehendem Erfolg.

„Offenbar ist dieser Hego Damask ein zäher Brocken", murmelte Ysanne Isard, während sie ihrerseits eine ihrer beiden weißen Schläfensträhnen zwirbelte. „Aber glauben Sie mir, Sloane: Irgendwann wird auch der einen Fehler machen. Und dann kriegen wir den Imperator dran. Mal was anderes: Wie geht es der Kleinen?"

„Iveta Lah macht sich gut. Ich habe ihr gestern Presseunterricht gegeben. Wie man mit diesen Schmierfinken umgeht, weiß sie jetzt in groben Zügen. Sie hat ein paar Mal nach Mace Windu gefragt. Aber der hat ja bereits geschluckt, dass es unweise wäre, wenn er allzu häufig in ihrer Gegenwart auftaucht. Und sie wird es auch schlucken", erwiderte Rae Sloane, während ihre braunen Augen die Geheimdienstchefin zuversichtlich anschauten.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", hörten alle im Senat die energische, Ehrfurcht gebietende Stimme des silberhaarigen Senatspräsidenten. Sofort verstummte das aufgebrandete Geraune und Getuschel wieder. „Der Imperator hat das Wort!"

„Meine sehr verehrten Senatoren, bevor wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, schlage ich vor, dieses brisante Video dem Rat der Jedi auf Yavin IV zu übergeben, damit die Jedi selbst die nötigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen können und zuerst selbst über Mace Windu richten, bevor entweder seine Unschuld erwiesen ist oder aber er den Justizbehörden von Scipio oder Muunilinst übergeben wird. Ich denke, das sind wir allen Beteiligten schuldig."

Beinahe alle Senatoren applaudierten. Sei es frenetisch, weil sie Mace Windu vor den eigenen Leuten blamiert und gehängt sehen wollten - teils eher verhalten, weil sie abwarten wollten – vereinzelt überhaupt nicht, weil sie auf die Unschuld des Jedi-Meisters hofften.

Sobald Mace Windu auf Yavin IV angekommen war, umringten ihn mindestens zwanzig Jedi, darunter Luke Skywalker und Galen Marek. Sie brachten den Leichnam von Kazdan Paratus zum vorbereiteten Scheiterhaufen und Galen Marek als dessen Mörder entzündete schuldbewusst die Fackel, um den Haufen von Holz, Stroh und Altkleidern anzuzünden.

‚ _Welches Spiel treibt Hego Damask alias Darth Plagueis jetzt?'_ , fragte Mace Windu sich still, während er dabei zusah, wie die ca. neunzig Standardzentimeter kleine Leiche des Aleena-Jedi über ihm verbrannte. _‚Ob Shaak Ti wohl Darth Plagueis' neue Schülerin ist? Wer käme noch als Schüler von Plagueis infrage?'_ , fragte er sich weiter, dabei die neben ihm stehende Maris Brood anschauend, während die Glut des Scheiterhaufens bereits am Verlöschen war. Er überlegte, ob er seiner ehemaligen Padawan seine Gedanken mitteilen sollte, entschied sich jedoch fürs Erste dagegen.

Nachdem Kazdan Paratus zu einem Häufchen Asche geworden war, gingen die anwesenden Jedi in den zentralen Raum der neuen Jedi-Akademie, einen zwanzigmal dreißig Standardmeter großen rechteckigen Raum, der von vielen Lampen erhellt wurde, da es bereits dunkelte. Zwei Muuns von der Polizei von Scipio waren bereits anwesend, bei ihnen noch ein Ermittlerdroide.

„Hier bin ich", sagte Mace Windu zu dem Trio.

„Wo wart Ihr, als sich der Mord am Dienstag um 23.00 Uhr auf Scipio ereignet hatte?", begann der Ermittlerdroide.

„Sie rief mich an, um mir zu sagen, dass sie brisante Informationen für mich hätte. Da war es auf Raxus Prime gerade 15.00 Uhr abends. Sie brach dann unvermittelt ab, weil jemand jenseits des Komlinks sie mithilfe der Macht hochgehoben hatte, um sie zu würgen. Bis ihr Hals umknickte und sie tot war."

„Gebt mir Euer Komlink!", forderte der Ermittlerdroide.

Zögerlich gab ihm Mace Windu sein Komlink.

„Sirs, da ist kein einziges Gespräch gespeichert. Auch keine Verbindungen. Und dieser Komlink ist unregistriert."

„Ich speichere aus Prinzip niemals Gespräche", erwiderte der Korun-Meister.

„Warum nicht?"

„Der Schutz meiner Informanten geht vor", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Nun, eine Aufnahme des Gesprächs hätte Euch entlasten können, Meister Jedi", erklärte der eine Muun-Polizist. „Jetzt zeigen wir Euch Unsere." Mit diesen Worten spulte er das Video ab, welches einen halben Tag zuvor der Imperiale Senat gesehen hatte. Jetzt sahen alle Jedi, wie Dilopha Tonith in der Luft zappelte und japste, während Mace Windu seine Hand ausgestreckt hielt, bis …

„Ich war das nicht! Ich habe versucht, sie aus dem Würgegriff dieser Macht zu befreien. Nur deshalb habe ich meine Hand ausgestreckt", verteidigte sich Mace Windu.

„Über solch eine Distanz hinweg? Das sind fünf Parsecs!", meinte Luke Skywalker ungläubig.

„Ja, man kann jemanden über solche Distanzen hinweg per Holo-Verbindung würgen. Und daraus befreien. Hat Euch Meister Yoda das damals auf Dagobah nicht gezeigt?", schnappte Mace Windu.

„Nun, mir nicht", erwiderte Luke und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber auf solche dunklen Techniken hatte Yoda damals ohnehin keine Zeit verschwendet. Und weder der Imperator noch sein Schüler haben mich damals derart quer über die Systeme hinweg in die Zange genommen. Ich sehe hingegen hier deutlich, wie Ihr die arme Frau würgt, Meister Windu."

„Was für ein Interesse sollte ich daran gehabt haben, Dilopha Tonith zu Tode zu würgen?", fragte Windu anklagend.

„Ihr solltet uns vielleicht viel eher sagen, was Ihr so dringendes mit Dilopha Tonith in jenen drei Wochen zu besprechen hattet. Denn ihr Angestellter auf Scipio hat Euch identifiziert, wie Ihr sie im Archiv besucht hattet. Und Ihr seid mit ihr allein in ein Zimmer gegangen, wo Ihr ungestört wart. Und dann noch die überlangen Mittagspausen, die sie zweimal genommen hatte!", sagte der andere Polizist drohend.

„Es ging um den Tod von Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk auf Muunilinst. Nur darüber habe ich recherchiert", sagte Mace Windu, dem eine Offenbarung von Hego Damask II als Sith-Lord vor diesen Leuten jetzt unpassend erschien. Das wollte er sich für den Schluss aufheben. Für den Tag, an welchem er den endgültigen Beweis antreten würde, dass sein Verdacht richtig war. „Auch Jedi-Ritter Lo Bukk starb in Harnaidan unter höchst dubiosen Umständen. Dem wollte ich nachgehen."

„Ein aus dem Orden ausgeschiedener Jedi, der vor über fünfzig Jahren starb, ist kein Grund für derartige Taten, Meister Windu", erwiderte Luke Skywalker scharf. „Ihr selbst habt Euch diese Mission gegeben, als Ihr mich um Erlaubnis batet, Lo Bukks Tod nachzugehen. Hätte ich gewusst, was darauf folgt, hätte ich dem niemals zugestimmt", setzte er empört hinzu.

„Aber … Meister Luke!", mischte sich Ahsoka Tano ein. „Ich selbst bin früher Opfer solch einer Kampagne geworden, dass mir jemand genauso einen Würgemord unterschieben wollte, für den in Wahrheit Barriss Offee verantwortlich war. Wenn Mace Windu nun irgendetwas brisantes herausgefunden hat und jemand wollte das verhindern, dann wäre es doch möglich, dass an diesem Video etwas manipuliert wurde, oder wir sehen nicht alles, was wir sehen sollten."

„Solange uns Mace Windu nicht sagt, was genau er mit Dilopha Tonith besprochen hat, können wir nichts für ihn tun", beschied Luke Skywalker die sichtlich aufgewühlte Togruta.

„Nun, vielleicht hilft Euch ja die Tatsache, dass Dilopha Tonith vor ihrem Tod von ihrem Computer aus Daten angezapft hatte, die mit der früheren Damask Holdings in Zusammenhang stehen", brachte sich der erste Polizist wieder ein, woraufhin alle Jedi spontan zu ihm herumschwangen. Sich in der gewonnenen Aufmerksamkeit sonnend, fuhr der Muun fort: „Daten über Hego Damasks Flugreisen und Rechnungen an den Bankenclan. Ohne, dass ein konkreter Auftrag eines Kunden oder die Autorisierung durch einen offiziellen Nutzer des Archives des Bankenclans für solch einen Rechercheauftrag vorlag. Wart Ihr der Auftraggeber für solch eine Recherche, Meister Windu?", fragte der Polizist leicht drohend, während seine gelben Augen die braunen des Jedi-Meisters fixierten.

Luke Skywalker schaute Mace Windu auf diese Frage hin in höchster Missbilligung an. Aber der dunkelbraune Jedi-Meister schwieg mit versteinerter Miene.

„Lasst uns bitte für einen Moment allein", sagte Luke zu den beiden Polizisten samt Droiden.

Sofort entfernten sich die Drei aus dem Versammlungsraum, um draußen vor der Akademie zu warten.

„Meister Windu. Ihr habt nun das letzte Mal die Gelegenheit, hier vor allen Jedi zu beichten, was diese Recherchen im Alleingang bewirken sollten", sagte Luke mit ruhiger und klarer Stimme.

„Ich weiß, dass Hego Damask ein Sith-Lord ist. Ich weiß es einfach. Und ich werde es beweisen."

„Sith-Lords gründen keine Kliniken. Sie heiraten nicht und sie bekommen keine Kinder", warf Galen Marek ein. „Zumindest habe ich bei Vader oder dem Imperator so etwas niemals bemerkt."

„Das ist wohl wahr", pflichtete ihm Luke bei. „Anakin Skywalker hatte mich und Leia gezeugt, bevor er zu Darth Vader wurde."

„Magister Hego Damask ist so abgefeimt wie eh und je!", hielt Mace Windu anklagend dagegen. „Er sonnt sich in Shaak Tis Schönheit, versteckt seine eigene Dunkelheit hinter ihrem Licht, so dass niemand sieht, wer er wirklich ist. Sie ist ihm etwas schuldig, wenn sie derart zu ihm steht. Das ist nicht nur Liebe."

„Was ist es denn bei Euch, Meister Windu? Ich fühle einen großen Zorn in Euch. Und Zorn ist nicht, was einen Jedi leiten sollte", ermahnte Luke den Älteren. „Mehr noch: Diese Eure eigensinnigen Aktionen im Alleingang haben diese Muun-Frau das Leben gekostet. Und da ich keinerlei Reue in Euch spüre, beantrage ich Euren Ausschluss aus dem Orden der Jedi. Wer dafür ist, der hebe seine Hand."

Nach und nach erhoben alle Jedi ihre Hand. Außer Ahsoka Tano und Maris Brood.

„Ihr habt das Urteil des Neuen Ordens der Jedi vernommen, Mace Windu. Und jetzt – Euer Lichtschwert bitte", sagte Luke Skywalker und ging einen Schritt auf Mace Windu zu.

„Das gebe ich lieber den Polizisten da draußen zum Verwahren in der Asservatenkammer, während ich im Gefängnis sitze", erwiderte der Angesprochene betont ruhig.

Ahsoka sah in Mace Windus dunkelbraune Augen. Jeglicher Widerspruch, aber auch jegliche Hoffnung waren daraus gewichen. Sie hielt den Atem an. Mace Windu hatte soeben sein Versagen und Vergehen indirekt eingestanden. Und jetzt würde er den Preis bezahlen. Er verließ den Orden, der ihn ausgeschlossen hatte, mit derselben Würde, mit welcher sie damals den Dienst quittiert hatte, nachdem Meister Yoda ihr nach ihrem vorangegangenen Ausschluss und der darauffolgenden Aufdeckung des furchtbaren Justizirrtums die Rückkehr in den Orden der Jedi angeboten hatte. Trotz erwiesener Unschuld. Die mittlerweile vierzigjährige Togruta hatte sich zwar in der Vergangenheit nicht besonders mit Hego Damask befasst, aber sie teilte den Argwohn von Mace Windu dem Muun gegenüber. Und dass er jetzt nicht weiter stritt, sondern sein beschlossenes Schicksal akzeptierte, imponierte ihr in anrührender Weise. Mehr Buße konnte man von einem Mitglied des Ordens nicht verlangen. Dabei war sich Ahsoka noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es wirklich Mace Windus Schuld war, dass …

Mace Windu ging gemessenen Schrittes auf die Tür zu. Keiner der anwesenden Jedi hatte Lust, mit dem nunmehrigen Ex-Jedi über den endgültigen Verbleib von dessen lilaner Klinge zu streiten. Im Gegenteil schienen die Jedi erleichtert, die Sache derart aus den Händen genommen zu bekommen. Mace Windu hatte seine Schuld eingestanden. Er war kein Jedi mehr. Die Sache war erledigt. Das war es, was zählte. Mace Windu drückte die Türklinke herunter. Er sah auf einmal vollkommen klar. Kaum, dass er draußen war, warf er mit einem Machtgriff seiner künstlichen Rechten den Ermittlerdroiden gegen den ersten Muun-Polizisten, während er den zweiten mit seiner Linken gegen die Wand der Jedi-Akademie warf. Dann lief er zu seinem Schiff, welches alsbald vom Boden Yavin IVs abhob.

Etwas zu träge, um wirklich aufgeschreckt zu wirken, schauten die im Saal verbliebenen Jedi zur Wand, von deren Außenseite die dumpfen Geräusche des Aufschlagens zu hören waren. Sie hörten das Metallgeklapper eines kaputten Droiden. Langsam und bedächtig schritten die Jedi aus dem Versammlungsraum. Sie sahen zu den beiden bedauernswert zugerichteten Polizisten hinunter, während der Ermittlerdroide auf dem Rücken lag und hilflos mit beiden Metallbeinen in der Luft zappelte. Mace Windus Stoß musste einige seiner Rückenleitungen beschädigt haben, so dass er zu eigenständigem Stehen nicht mehr in der Lage war. Teilnahmsvoll halfen die Jedi den Muun-Polizisten wieder auf die Beine, welche sich anschließend um den kaputten Ermittler-Droiden kümmerten.

In stoischer Ruhe sahen die zumeist jungen Jedi dem Raumschiff von Mace Windu hinterher, welches sich schnell von der Oberfläche Yavin IVs entfernte. Luke Skywalker sah Mara Jade an. Die junge rothaarige Frau teilte seine ihr lediglich per Gedankenübertragung mitgeteilte Ansicht, dass Mace die Macht benutzt haben musste, um derart schnell wieder zu seinem Schiff gelangt zu sein. Ahsoka Tano schaute zu Maris Brood. Maris Brood nickte langsam und wissend zurück. _‚Ja'_ , las Ahsoka in den Gedanken der Zabrak, _‚da ist noch mehr, was wir nicht wissen'_.

Ja, eigentlich hatte niemand wirklich geglaubt, dass Mace Windu freiwillig mit den Polizisten mitgehen würde, wenn er vorher derart darauf bestanden hatte, sein Lichtschwert noch zu behalten. Alle Jedi waren im unausgesprochenen Konsens darüber, dass Mace Windu diese letzte Chance verdient hatte, um seine abstrusen Behauptungen sowie seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Auch wenn keiner der wenigen alten und vielen jungen Jedi mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Mace Windu besorgte sich unterwegs ein neues Komlink. Mit diesem funkte er Rae Sloane an. Diese erwartete ihn zusammen mit Ysanne Isard an der Startrampe 74 des Imperator-Palpatine-Raumhafens von Coruscant.

„Was steht an, Meister Jedi?", fragte die Geheimdienstchefin den altgedienten Jedi-Meister.

„Ich werde mich jetzt voll und ganz der Aufgabe widmen, mit Eurer Hilfe unser gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen."

„Ihr könnt offen sprechen, Meister Jedi. Rae Sloane ist voll eingeweiht. Auch sie will Sate Pestage am Boden liegen sehen", erwiderte Ysanne Isard mit einem feinen Grinsen im blass-rosa Gesicht.

„Ich habe Iveta Lah beigebracht, wie man sich auf Partys verhält. Es scheint ihr zu gefallen", plauderte die dunkelhäutige Admiralin. „Und jetzt sagt nicht, dass dies eine Eurer Spezialdisziplinen sei, Meister Jedi?", setzte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu.

„Ich wurde aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgeschlossen", erwiderte Mace, bevor es die beiden Frauen aus dem Holo-Net erfahren würden.

„Das ist umso besser", zwitscherte Ysanne Isard. „Ihr werdet heute und morgen bei Eurem Togruta-Schützling sein. Danach und außerdem werdet Ihr Euch um die zehn von der Republik überstellten Inquisitoren kümmern und sie weiter in Sachen Macht ausbilden. Ich persönlich bin zwar eigentlich gegen jegliche Art von Machtbenutzern, aber sie sind nun einmal in bestimmten Bereichen unabkömmlich. Und da Vader ja jetzt tot ist …", meinte sie theatralisch seufzend.

Mace Windu seufzte innerlich. Er war so tief gesunken, wie es nur ging. Nicht genug damit, dass die Jedi ihn verstoßen hatten, so war er nun gezwungen, im Imperium Unterschlupf zu finden, dessen Imperator offen gemeinsame Sache mit Hego Damask II machte. Und jetzt hatte ihm diese schwarz-weißhaarige Hexe mit dem blauen und dem roten Auge auch noch die weitere Ausbildung der Inquisitoren aufs Auge gedrückt. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

Seine Befürchtungen wurden vorübergehend von dem Lächeln verdrängt, welches Iveta Lah ihm schenkte, als er sie in ihrem Apartment unweit des Geheimdiensthauptquartiers aufsuchte.

„Stellt Euch vor, Meister Windu. Ich bin endgültig clean. Gestern hat Mrs. Sloane mit mir einen Test gemacht, indem mehrere Male das Wort Spice vorkam und ich habe gar keine Reaktion mehr gezeigt!", rief die gelbe Togruta freudig.

„Es ist schön, das von dir zu hören", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Wann kann ich denn in mein neues endgültiges Zuhause?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen", erwiderte Mace Windu, nachdem er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche gesetzt hatte, wo ihm Iveta Lah nach einer Minute einen heißen Stimkaff brachte. „Aber es wird hoffentlich bald sein", setzte er hinzu, woraufhin ihre schwarzen Augen ihn anstrahlten.

 _Zwei Tage später auf Yavin IV_

Shaak Ti war zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Ashla, ihrem Schwiegersohn Zilan und ihrem Enkel Hego Damask III in der neuen Jedi-Akademie angekommen, um Maris Brood zu besuchen. Während sie ein jüngerer Mensch in einen Warteraum führte, schoss Arank fluchtartig an der offenen Tür auf dem Gang an ihnen vorbei, ohne auch nur Guten Tag zu sagen. Offenbar war der junge Mensch vom Familienbesuch überrascht worden. Shaak Ti und Ashla fanden das bezeichnend.

Schließlich kam Maris in den Warteraum, um Hego abzuholen und wie vereinbart für eine Aussprache mit auf ihr Zimmer zu nehmen. Sie lief betont aufrecht neben ihm her, während er sie aus seiner Größe von über zwei Metern heraus mit seinen blauen Augen anhimmelte.

„Ich muss Euch ja nicht sagen, dass ihr umwerfend ausseht", begann er, sobald Maris die Tür ihres Zimmers von innen geschlossen hatte und sie beide allein waren.

„Nein, du musst mir etwas ganz anderes sagen", erwiderte sie hart.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid", sagte er und überreichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

Misstrauisch nahm sie das Päckchen. Um zu erstarren, nachdem sie es geöffnet hatte. In dem Päckchen waren mindestens zwei Dutzend schwarze Damenunterhöschen mit roten Herzchen.

„Was … soll das? Was willst du mit dieser Art Überfluss erreichen?", schnappte Maris empört.

„Das ist doch … Eure Größe", entgegnete der junge Hego vorsichtig.

„Dieses eine Höschen hatte ich damals auf Mustafar auf einer Rummel-Tombola gewonnen, als ich Geburtstag hatte. Mace Windu hatte das Los für mich gekauft und ich hatte genau dieses Höschen damit gewonnen. Genau deshalb ist dieses Höschen so wertvoll für mich gewesen. Und jetzt ist Mace Windu aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen worden. Wegen einer Tat, die er vielleicht gar nicht begangen hat. Aber du hast einfach nur Credits für diese Riesenpacks Höschen hingelegt. Wie geschmacklos!", zischte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich überaus schlecht benommen habe. Und jetzt gar zum zweiten Mal", gestand der junge Muun zerknirscht. „Was soll ich machen, damit es wieder gut wird zwischen uns?"

„Es ist wieder gut, jetzt, wo du dich entschuldigt hast."

„Ich dachte, wir könnten … wieder zusammen trainieren ... hier?"

„Hör mir zu", blaffte Maris. „Ich sehe doch, wie du mich anschaust. Ich könnte vom Alter her deine Mutter sein. Und du bist der Enkel meiner Meisterin. Das ist … inzüchtig!", meinte sie mit angewiderter Miene.

„Aber das ist mir egal", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich vergebe dir", presste sie hervor.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Ich spüre den Zorn in dir. Du musst mich bestrafen, um Ruhe zu finden."

Maris sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte der Enkel ihrer Meisterin sie gerade trotz ihres Alters und ihres Jedi-Ritterranges geduzt? Und überhaupt fand sie die ganze Situation ziemlich merkwürdig.

„Wie denn bestrafen?", fragte sie, neugierig geworden.

„Irgendwie. Gib mir ein paar Ohrfeigen. Oder leg mich übers Knie und versohle mir den Hintern. Was du willst."

„Das … ist nicht dein Ernst, Hego. Solcherart Bestrafung ist nicht der Weg der Jedi."

„Aber, ich will es so. Und ich spüre, dass du es auch willst", erwiderte er mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag.

„Na gut. Leg dich hin!", kommandierte Maris. Sie wollte es jetzt einfach nur hinter sich bringen und danach endgültig ihre Ruhe von dem nervigen Enkel ihrer Meisterin haben.

Langsam zog Hego sich aus und legte sich mit dem Rücken nach oben auf ihr Bett. Maris ließ für einen Moment ihren Blick auf seiner schlanken, wohldefinierten Rückenansicht verweilen. Sie verzog spontan angewidert den Mund angesichts dessen, was nun folgen sollte. Dann überwand sie sich und nahm aus einer Zimmerecke die Stange, mit der sie normalerweise die Ausrichtung der Lamellen ihrer Fensterjalousie regelte. Sie hielt kurz inne, dann holte sie weit aus … und gab dem Muun auf dem Bett ein paar saftige Stockhiebe auf den Rücken, dabei darauf achtend, nicht immer dieselbe Stelle zu treffen.

„Geht es so?", fragte sie nach dem zweiten Schlag, unter welchem sein alabasterfarbener Körper erzittert war.

„Noch etwas härter."

„Du hältst ganz schön was aus", meinte sie beim zehnten Schlag.

„Ja, wir Muun sind genauso zäh wie Zabraks. Das wissen nur die meisten Leute nicht … Aahh!"

Beim zwanzigsten Stockhieb stöhnte Hego besonders stark auf. Er erzitterte bei diesem Hieb.

„Ge … nug", keuchte er.

Maris Brood stellte die Stange wieder in die Ecke neben dem Fenster. Sie schaute weg, als Hego sich wieder anzog, aber sie roch etwas. Etwas, was sie bereits in seinem Zimmer gerochen hatte, als sie den jungen Muun damals in Zilans Villa bei seinem Treiben mit Arank, welcher dabei jenes ihr Unterhöschen trug, erwischt hatte.

„Ich danke dir", sagte Hego mit unschuldiger Miene zu ihr, nachdem er wieder fix und fertig angezogen war.

„Lass dich hier bloß nicht wieder blicken", drohte Maris mit bedrohlich glimmenden goldenen Augen unter zusammengezogenen Brauen, während er ihr Zimmer verließ.

Dann schaute sie mit in Ekel geschürzten dunkelroten Lippen auf die Spermaflecken, die Hego Damask III auf ihrem Laken hinterlassen hatte. In diesem Augenblick schalt sie sich, nicht noch härter zugeschlagen zu haben, solange und so oft, bis es geknackt hätte. Um diese unjedihaften Gedanken sogleich wieder aus ihrem Hirn zu verbannen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Ashla erwartungsvoll ihren Sohn.

„Sie hat mir vergeben", erwiderte dieser.

„Und? Wie seid ihr verblieben?", fragte Zilan, dabei an die teure leerstehende Villa denkend, die sein Sohn für die Jedi gekauft hatte.

„Sie … ist noch nicht so weit. Ich … werde mich bald wieder bei ihr melden", versprach er, während Shaak Ti ihren Enkel ungläubig ansah.

Nachdem sich Shaak Ti von ihrer Tochter und ihrem Enkel verabschiedet hatte und diese sich auf den Rückweg nach Muunilinst machten, ging die Togruta-Meisterin zu ihrer ehemaligen Padawan. So hatten sie es vereinbart. Zu ihrem Erstaunen ließ Maris sie nicht ins Zimmer.

„Ich komme gleich raus, dann können wir im Garten hinter der Akademie spazieren gehen", hörte die Togruta die Zabrak ihr betont fröhlich von der anderen Seite der Zimmertür zurufen.

Also wartete Shaak Ti, bis Maris herauskam.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie schließlich, während sie zwischen den Nutzpflanzen- und Blumenrabatten entlangschlenderten.

„Er hat sich entschuldigt", erwiderte Maris mit betont tiefer, ruhiger Stimme und gefasstem, dabei leicht starrem Blick.

„Aber das ist nicht alles", bohrte Shaak Ti.

„Ich bin eine Jedi und er hat … dunkle Gedanken und Gefühle. Das will ich nicht."

„Du wirkst nicht unbedingt erleichtert nach diesem Gespräch. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm", stellte Shaak Ti fest.

„Wisst Ihr, Meisterin, ich habe keine Lust, hier die Petze vom Dienst zu sein. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und damit ist es für mich erledigt. Aber ich würde gerne wieder mit Euch irgendwo jagen gehen oder trainieren. Für ein zwei Tage. Ich habe diese Woche keinerlei spezielle Missionen."

„Du verhältst dich wahrlich sehr ritterlich, Maris", erwiderte Shaak Ti mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ich will nur schnell meinen Mann fragen, ob es jetzt passt."

Sie aktivierte ihren Komlink und sah alsbald das Holobild von Plagueis vor sich schweben. Zu ihrer Freude hatte ihr Mann nichts dagegen, dass sie für ein paar Tage bei Maris blieb.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir nach Felucia zu fliegen. Und dann nach Shili?"

„Dann können wir uns noch einmal richtig von Felou und den anderen Felucianern verabschieden. Und, ja, ich würde gerne Eure Heimat kennenlernen", erwiderte Maris und ihre goldenen Augen strahlten.

Plagueis war erleichtert, als Shaak Ti wieder bei ihm in Hanna war. Nicht, dass er befürchtet hätte, dass seine Ehefrau ihrer ehemaligen Padawan irgendwelche Familiengeheimnisse enthüllen könnte. Aber die Tatsache, dass Shaak Ti mit dieser Reise nicht nur die Bande zu der Zabrak wieder auffrischte, sondern überdies die Verfehlungen ihres Enkels geradebiegen musste, gaben ihm einen höchst anschaulichen Eindruck davon, wie schwierig es war, eine derart spezielle Familie wie die ihre zusammenzuhalten und vor peinlichen und zerstörerischen Skandalen zu bewahren. Auch wenn ihm schon vorher bewusst gewesen war, dass es triftige Gründe dafür gegeben hatte, dass Jedi und Sith früher keine Familien haben durften, sondern der Orden, egal welcher von beiden, stets der alleinige Ankerpunkt für dessen Mitglieder zu sein hatte.

Aber nun war Shaak Ti nach ihrem Wiedersehen in den Raum der Hundert Quellen gegangen, um sich zu erholen. Zeit für Plagueis, zum Holoprojektor zu gehen, um über diesen ein höchst erquickliches Ferngespräch zu führen.

Sate Pestage war gerade mit seiner Frau in einem Zimmer seines Apartments im Republica-500-Gebäude, als sein Holoprojektor summte. Er sah das Bild von Lord Plagueis über diesem in Wartestellung schweben.

„Moteé, bitte lass uns doch für einen Moment allein", bat der Imperator seine Ehefrau.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, verließ seine getreue und verschwiegene Gemahlin das Zimmer.

„Mein Lord", nahm er die Verbindung an und beugte dabei seine hagere Gestalt etwas.

„Sate, das war ein Meisterstück!", lobte ihn der Anrufer.

„War mir ein Vergnügen. Wie in unserer Anfangszeit, als Palpatine noch ein einfacher Senator war", parlierte der Imperator zurück.

„Ja, das war es", bestätigte Plagueis mit einem nostalgischen Ausdruck in den nun gelben Augen. „Unser Senator muss außer sich gewesen sein, als er das Video mit seiner toten Nichte auf seinem Datapad gefunden hat. Und Luke Skywalker war die ganze Sache mehr als peinlich. Er hat mich gar angerufen und mir gegenüber sein Bedauern über Dilopha Toniths Tod bekundet - eine indirekte Entschuldigung für das Agieren von Windu."

„Nun, der Rausschmiss Windus aus dem Orden war doch eine ziemlich handfeste Entschuldigung", meinte der Imperator.

„In der Tat hat der Orden der Jedi selten derart rigoros reagiert, um uns zufriedenzustellen", pflichtete ihm Plagueis mit höchst zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck bei.

„Ich schätze, der Cantinawirt auf Scipio wird jetzt verzweifelt nach der Kamera suchen, die derart seine zukünftigen Einnahmen dezimieren könnte. Welcher Cantina-Inhaber kann sich solche Indiskretionen in seinen Hinterzimmern schon leisten?", erwiderte Sate Pestage mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Wenn Ihr wieder einmal etwas brauchen solltet, dann zögert nicht, es mir mitzuteilen. Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, diese hochgeheime brisante Sache einzufädeln."

„Nun, manche Leute sind eben für derlei geboren", erwiderte Plagueis anerkennend, woraufhin Sate Pestages braune Augen aufleuchteten. "Ich werde mich erinnern und erkenntlich zeigen", setzte der Muun huldvoll hinzu und beendete die Verbindung, deren Nachweise beide Gesprächspartner sofort löschten.

Nach vier weiteren Tagen erreichte eine großzügige Spende der wiedergegründeten Damask Holdings eine bekannte Wohltätigkeits-Stiftung des Imperators auf dessen Heimatplaneten Ciutric IV.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Admiralin Rae Sloane taucht im Roman „Nachspiel" von Chuck Wendig sowie im Comic "Der letzte Padawan", wo es um das Schicksal von Caleb Dume alias Kanan Jarrus geht, sowie in einigen Darth-Vader-Comics auf._


	45. Die Mortis-Familie

Es gab an die siebenhundert Inquisitoren, die dem Imperium momentan dienten. So sagte es die Liste, die der Korun-Meister vorgelegt bekam, um das Training und die Schulung der ihm anvertrauten Inquisitoren zu organisieren. Mace Windu fand, dass Siebenhundert eine lächerlich geringe Zahl an Dienern der Dunklen Seite war, wenn man bedachte, dass es zu Zeiten der Republik an die zwölftausend Jedi gegeben hatte. Umso mehr schmerzte es ihn, dass die Sith trotz alldem gesiegt hatten. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Klonarmee inklusive der Order 66 die Hauptlast der Vernichtung des alten Ordens der Jedi getragen hatte.

Mace Windu hatte sich einen Plan gemacht, um einmal die Woche je zwei Inquisitoren zu Schulungszwecken in das Trainingszentrum auf der Burg Bast auf Vjun einzubestellen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte man ihm einen kleineren Sternzerstörer mit dem klingenden Namen „Purple Haze" unterstellt, der ihn schnell und diskret nach Vjun und wieder zurückbringen sollte. Eigentlich war es fast wieder wie zu Zeiten der Republik, fand Mace Windu, als er die Startrampe des vielleicht dreihundert Meter großen Schiffs hinaufschritt und drinnen die Sturmtruppler in ihren weißen Uniformen für ihn Spalier standen. Dann trat einer der Soldaten vor.

„Mein Name ist Hekor Beydu, Oberkommandierender der ‚Purple Haze'. Melde mich zum Dienst, Sir … Windu", begrüßte ihn sein erster Untergebener, welcher die Besatzung der „Purple Haze" befehligte.

Dann nahm der Offizier seinen Helm ab.

„Die anderen mögen ihre Helme auch abnehmen, damit wir uns kennenlernen", ordnete der Ex-Jedi-Meister an.

Zu Mace Windus Überraschung waren die zwanzig Sturmtruppler, die auf diesem Kreuzer Dienst taten, allesamt Menschen vom Planeten Haruun Kal wie er selbst oder von Chalakta, von wo seine frühere Padawan Depa Billaba stammte.

„Schöne Grüße von Admiral Rae Sloane", sagte Hekor Beydu mit einem echten Lächeln von der Seite zum frischgebackenen Befehlshaber des Schiffes. Mace Windu fragte sich, ob dieser Kreuzer und dessen Mannschaftszusammenstellung wirklich ein echter Gefallen von Seiten der doch recht sympathischen Admiralin war oder nur eine weitere finstere Intrige der durchtriebenen Geheimdienstchefin, um ihn erst einzuwickeln und später abzuservieren, wenn er seine Schuldigkeit getan hatte. Mace Windu nahm sich vor, Ysanne Isard solch ein Abservieren so schwierig wie nur möglich zu machen.

Auf dem ehemaligen Rückzugsort Darth Vaders waren keinerlei persönlichen Gegenstände des früheren Schülers des Imperators zu finden. Mace Windu fand das eher angenehm. Er hatte bereits früher bei gelegentlichen Besuchen in Anakin Skywalkers Kammer festgestellt, dass der junge Jedi keinerlei Bilder von seiner Heimat oder sonstige Symbole an der Wand zu hängen oder auf dem Tisch zu stehen hatte wie andere Jedi. Luminara Unduli hatte beispielsweise einen Altar in ihrem Raum zu stehen gehabt, der den Anbetungsschreinen ihrer Speziesgenossen auf Mirial glich. Kit Fisto hatte seinen Raum mit Gemälden von Land- und Seeschaften von Glee Anselm geradezu zugehangen. Aber bei Skywalker gab es weder Bilder von Tatooine an der Wand noch sonst irgendwelche Reminiszenzen, die daran erinnerten, wo er herkam oder seine Wurzeln hatte. Dabei ermutigte der Orden der Jedi seine Mitglieder, die Wurzeln zur früheren Heimat zu pflegen, freilich ohne Familienbindungen. Das verstand sich.

Mace Windu warf einen Blick auf seine Liste. Er hatte bis für ein Jahr im Voraus geplant. Aber er hoffte, dieses Jahr nicht wirklich ausfüllen zu müssen. Er hatte zwischen den Trainingseinheiten und seinen Verpflichtungen Iveta Lah und der Geheimdienstchefin gegenüber genügend freie Zeit, die er nutzen würde, um seine Unschuld am Mord an Dilopha Tonith zu beweisen und bei geeigneter Gelegenheit sein Überlaufen zur Republik vorzubereiten. Aber dies würde er erst dann vollziehen, wenn Hego Damask nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

Nachdem sich Mace Windu mit den Räumlichkeiten einigermaßen vertraut gemacht hatte, hielt er es für angemessen, die ersten zwei Trainingskandidaten, einen Nautolaner und eine Dathomirianerin, einzubestellen, um mit ihnen zu trainieren.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wer jetzt auf Burg Bast regiert", sagte der grüne Nautolaner mit einem diebischen Lächeln, welches Mace Windu sofort an Kit Fisto erinnerte.

„Ich bin Mace Windu", stellte sich der Jedi-Meister schlicht vor.

„Ihr seid der legendäre Jedi Mace Windu?", sagte die Dathomirianerin und ihre blauen Augen strahlten ihn bewundernd an. „Damals hieß es, ihr seiet der stärkste Jedi überhaupt", setzte die beinahe weißhäutige Frau mit den markanten lilanen Tätowierungen hinzu und strich sich dabei kokett ihre kurzen blonden Haare aus der hohen Stirn.

„Bist du eine Nachtschwester?", fragte Mace Windu.

„Nein, die wurden ja ausgerottet. Leider auch die Nachtbrüder", meinte sie seufzend und klimperte dabei mit den Wimpern. „Ich jedoch stamme vom Hexenclan der singenden Berge. Asajj Ventress war damals nach Dathomir gekommen, um neue Rekruten für das Imperium anzuwerben. Und ich hatte gerade, um mich an jemandem zu rächen, einen Sturm heraufbeschworen. Deshalb hatte mich mein Clan in Klausur geschickt. Dann kam Ventress und ich bin mitgegangen."

„Was ist mir dir? Hat dich auch Ventress gefunden?", fragte Mace den Nautolaner.

„Ich bin eigentlich auch ein Jedi so wie Ihr", erwiderte der Nautolaner und seine roten Augen schauten den Jedi-Meister mit einem leutseligen Ausdruck an. „Als Order 66 ausgerufen wurde, waren wir gerade auf Glee Anselm auf Mission. Da ist in einer Nacht auf einmal so eine ältere rote Nauto'lek gekommen. Sie hatte mir ziemlich gute Bezahlung angeboten, wenn ich die Seiten wechsle."

„Hanabi Lare?", forschte Mace Windu.

„Oh, Ihr kennt sie? Ja, genau die."

„Aber da warst du doch gerademal fünfzehn Jahre alt, wo ich dein jetziges Alter kenne. Was hat dein Meister dazu gesagt? Er war doch sicherlich anwesend. Und wie bist du den Klonen entkommen?"

Der Nautolaner senkte den Kopf und schwieg für eine unangenehme Weile.

„Es war eine Unterwassermission", erwiderte er schließlich und kratzte sich einen seiner grünen Lekkus. „Da waren keine Klone dabei. Die können ja auch nicht so gut tauchen, auch wenn sie das auf Kamino sicherlich gelernt haben. Aber nicht solange und so gut wie wir", erwiderte er, während sich ein Grinsen in seine vorübergehend versteinerte Miene schlich.

„Dein Meister!", hakte Mace Windu energisch nach.

„Ich … habe ihn umgebracht. Und als Dankeschön hat Hanabi meinen Namen aus den Archiven des Tempels streichen lassen, bevor die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde", erwiderte er schuldbewusst und senkte erneut den grünen Kopf.

Mace Windu holte einmal tief Luft. „Dann wollen wir mal mit dem Training beginnen", sagte er schließlich und führte seine beiden neuen Schüler nach draußen, wo die Drei, in dicke Plastik-Umhänge gehüllt, um sich vor dem häufig auftretenden Säureregen des Planeten Vjun zu schützen, übten, Felsbrocken hochzuheben und präzise gegen bestimmte Ziele zu werfen.

Das eigentliche Hauptquartier des Imperialen Geheimdienstes lag tief unter der Oberfläche des Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant. Niemand wusste so recht, wie es der frühere Imperator Palpatine geschafft hatte, den riesigen Sternzerstörer, welcher das Schwesternschiff von Vaders Executor war, so weit unten auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten zu platzieren. Aber schon allein die Tatsache, dass Geheimdienstchefin Ysanne Isard sich des verblichenen Imperators unerschütterlichen Vertrauens erfreut hatte, war Grund genug, dieser Frau mit dem gebotenen Respekt und einer gehörigen Portion Vorsicht entgegenzutreten. Dies war ein Grund, weshalb der neue Imperator Sate Pestage die mittlerweile vierunddreißigjährige Frau ebenfalls zu einer seiner wichtigsten Berater gemacht hatte. Und so wie der neue Imperator suchten auch andere Leute die Nähe der Geheimdienstchefin, um einen sicheren Platz im Post-Palpatine-Imperium zu ergattern.

Admiralin Rae Sloane kannte den Weg zum unterirdisch gelegenen Sternzerstörer der Geheimdienstchefin. Sie hatte Rapport zu erstatten – wieder einmal.

„Willkommen auf der Lusankya!", begrüßte die blasse Frau mit den schwarz-weißen Haaren die Admiralin. Sie führte ihren Gast zu einem Besprechungsraum, wo sie sich an einen Tisch setzten und ein Service-Droide umgehend ein blaues Getränk servierte.

„Also. Was gibt es neues?", fragte Ysanne Isard und lehnte sich betont bequem auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Iveta Lah hat gestern ihren ersten Arbeitstag in der Niederlassung von Sienar Systems angetreten. Sie war so dankbar, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben einen ordentlichen Job zu haben. Und Fierro Sienar höchstpersönlich hat sie eingewiesen."

„Etwas ungewöhnlich für einen einfachen Büro-Job, aber angesichts dessen, dass er mir nach dem Tod seines Vaters noch einen Gefallen schuldet, eine ganz nette Geste", erwiderte Ysanne Isard und verzog dabei spöttisch ihren nicht zu vollen und nicht zu schmalen Mund.

„Raith Sienar erfreute sich bester Gesundheit, als er vor zwei Jahren plötzlich verstarb. Einige Leute fanden das seltsam", wagte sich Rae Sloane vor.

„Ist es nicht ein Segen, im Alter von zweiundsechzig Jahren zu sterben, ohne in der Zeit davor irgendwelche Altersbeschwerden gehabt zu haben?", gab die Geheimdienstchefin mit einer Spur Hohn in der Stimme zurück. „Ich persönlich finde ja, man sollte solch einen Tod als Geschenk annehmen. Und ich glaube, Raiths Sohn Fierro hat das genauso gesehen", setzte sie etwas härter hinzu.

Rae Sloane sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, direkt nach dem Gefallen zu fragen, den der Sohn und Nachfolger des legendären Raumschiffbauunternehmers der Geheimdienstchefin schuldete. Aber sie würde sich deren etwas kryptische Antwort auf jeden Fall für später merken.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten, was Ivetas vermeintliche Großmutter angeht?", wechselte Rae Sloane das Thema.

„Bislang tappen wir völlig im Dunklen", gab Ysanne zu. „Es scheint, als habe jemand damals vor über siebzig Jahren alle Spuren konsequent und radikal ausgemerzt. Und jetzt, wo Damask Holdings wieder im Imperium aktiv ist, müssen wir doppelt vorsichtig vorgehen. Mace Windu hat das ebenso begriffen, nachdem seine Informantin auf Scipio ermordet wurde."

„Und auch da gibt es keine Spur? Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa ebenfalls, dass er die Archivarin umgebracht hat?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Ysanne Isard und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Allerdings sehe ich hier auch keinen allzu großen Aufklärungsbedarf. Jetzt, wo der Jedi-Meister derart in Nöten ist, ist er für uns noch nützlicher als je zu vor. Und vor allem gefügiger", setzte sie mit einem abgefeimten Lächeln hinzu.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Rae Sloane und gab das Lächeln zurück.

„Wie es scheint, kommt Mace mit den Inquisitoren besser zurecht, als ich gedacht hätte. Mein Informant hat mir gesagt, der neue Ausbilder würde mit dem Lichtschwert gar besser umgehen als Vader zu seiner Zeit."

„Nun, vielleicht ist Meister Windu im Grunde seines Herzens ja doch eher ein Imperialer", mutmaßte die Admiralin.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie ja dabei etwas nachhelfen, spätere Großadmiralin", sagte die Geheimdienstchefin mit verheißungsvoller Stimme.

„Wie kann ich helfen?", erwiderte Rae Sloane prompt.

„Wickelt ihn etwas auf der Mann-Frau-Schiene ein."

„Oh", erwiderte die Admiralin sichtlich überrascht.

„Bei Palpatine war das damals recht einfach", prahlte die Geheimdienstchefin.

„Das hat Mara Jade damals bestimmt auch gedacht", gab Rae Sloane bissig zurück.

„Hmmm … bis sie sich in diesen Jedi verliebt hat. Aber Ihr werdet die Seiten nicht wechseln, da bin ich mir sicher", meinte Ysanne Isard zuversichtlich.

„Ich für meinen Teil fände es demütigend, wegen einem Mann meine Überzeugungen über Bord zu werfen", erwidert Rae Sloane mit abfällig hochgezogener Oberlippe.

„Nun ja, Luke Skywalker ist nun mal um vieles jünger und vor allem weit hübscher als der alte Palpatine. Und wenn man noch so jung und unreif ist wie Mara Jade …", meinte die Geheimdienstchefin gedehnt mit einem harten Lächeln. „Aber lassen wir das. Ich habe da noch etwas gefunden, was Hego Damask möglicherweise belasten könnte."

Rae Sloane setzte sich noch gerader in ihrem Stuhl auf, als sie ohnehin zumeist saß.

„Er hatte vor einundsiebzig Jahren, kurz nachdem Dr. Rugess Nome unter noch ungeklärten Umständen verschwand, im Auftrag des Bankenclans eine Untersuchung in einem Spielcasino namens „Kollidierer" auf dem Planeten Lianna im Tion-Sternhaufen durchgeführt. Es ging damals um Unregelmäßigkeiten bei den Gewinnausschüttungen in den Casinos quer durch den gesamten Tion-Sektor. Eine Serie von unmäßig hohen Gewinnen hat damals viele Casinos in diesem Teil der Galaxis an den Rand der Pleite gebracht. Nachdem Hego Damask im „Kollidierer" aufgetaucht war, hörte diese merkwürdige Gewinnserie auf einmal wieder auf. Der damalige Besitzer fand die Tatsache, dass sich ein derart hoch angebundener Muun wie Hego Damask für diese für den Bankenclan eher unwürdige Sache interessierte, so auffällig, dass er sie in seinem Tagebuch festgehalten hat, welches wir im Besitz seines Sohnes gefunden haben."

„Und? Soll ich der Sache noch einmal nachgehen?", fragte Rae Sloane.

„Vorerst nicht. Aber wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, Iveta Lah mit Vorwürfen gegen Damask in die Öffentlichkeit treten zu lassen, dann wird sie das dort auf Lianna im Kollidierer tun. Magister Damask wird die Botschaft verstehen. Dann wird er aus seiner Deckung hervorkommen. Und möglicherweise einen Fehler begehen, der ihm das Genick brechen könnte. Bis dahin macht Euch mit den Räumlichkeiten des Casinos vertraut, lernt den jetzigen Inhaber kennen, so dass wir dort einen Heimvorteil haben, während sich der feine Magister erst wieder neu orientieren muss."

„Ein guter Plan", pflichtete ihr Rae Sloane bei.

 _Drei Monate später irgendwo im Hyperraum_

Mace Windu lehnte sich zufrieden im bequemen Sessel seines privaten Raumes in der „Purple Haze" zurück, die auf dem Rückweg von Vjun nach Coruscant war und sich noch im Hyperraum befand. Er fand, dass das Training mit den Inquisitoren im Großen und Ganzen reibungslos verlief. Die meisten seiner Schüler waren nicht derart ideologisch indoktriniert, wie er befürchtet hatte. Sie hatten ganz im Gegenteil keinerlei Berührungsängste, mit dem Mann zu trainieren, der bis vor kurzem noch als unversöhnlicher Gegner des Imperiums bekannt gewesen war. Sie hatten bislang auch keinerlei verfänglichen Fragen nach seiner Jedi-Vergangenheit oder den Motiven seines augenscheinlichen Überlaufens zum Feind gestellt. Offensichtlich hatten die Inquisitoren allesamt selbst genug Dreck am Stecken, als dass sie allzu sehr in der Vergangenheit ihres neuen Vorgesetzten herumwühlen würden. Es sei denn, es würde ihnen zum Vorteil gereichen. Mace Windu gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er es mit all seinen späteren Schülern so leicht haben würde. Aber mit diesen Beiden vom Anfang und vier weiteren Kandidaten könnte er möglicherweise für später planen …

Er verließ seinen Raum und ging in die kleine Kantine, wo bereits drei Sturmtruppler saßen und etwas tranken.

„Auch Lust auf ein kühles corellianisches Ale, Sir?", fragte ihn sein Erster Offizier Hekor Beydu freundlich.

Mace Windu sah keinen Grund, dieser Einladung nicht nachzukommen. Als er sich zu seinen Männern setzte, stand bereits ein Krug des kühlen braunen Nass vor ihm. Genüsslich nahm er einen langen Zug aus dem schweren Tonkrug.

„Der wird extra für dieses Ale hergestellt", klärte ihn Hekor auf. „Fyps hat letzten Sommer einen Satz Krüge direkt von Corellia hierhergebracht."

Mace Windu hörte den letzten Satz seines Ersten Untergebenen nicht mehr. Denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt einem Exemplar des Coruscant Celebrity Circular, das zwischen den Bierhumpen in der Mitte des Tisches lag.

„Shaak Ti nach 38 Jahren erneut schwanger!", war die Titelstory. „Magister Hego Damask freut sich mit 128 Jahren auf zweite Vaterschaft", stand in etwas kleineren Aurebesh-Lettern darunter.

Mace Windus Krug knallte etwas laut auf den Tisch, als er ihn wieder abstellte.

„Eigentlich ist es bei dieser Spezies ja etwas gewagt, mit vierundsechzig Jahren noch mal Mutter zu werden", warf der vorhin von Hekor erwähnte Sturmtruppler namens Fyps ein und ließ nach einem herzhaften Schluck einen ebenso herzhaften Rülpser entweichen.

Mace Windu schaute ihn pikiert an. Der Chalaktaner war in diesem saloppen Benehmen das genaue Gegenteil von seiner getöteten Padawan. Depa Billaba hatte niemals gerülpst. Aber Mace Windu war auch froh, dass dieser Rülpser genau der Blitzableiter war, der es ihm ermöglichte, die eigentliche Ursache seines Unmutes zu verschleiern.

„Also ich finde ja, dass Shaak Ti auch mit Vierundsechzig noch ein absolut scharfes Geschoss ist, nicht wahr, Brüder?", meinte Hekor und erhob wie zum Toast auf die Jedi-Meisterin seinen Krug.

Nur fünf Monate früher hätte Mace Windu seinem Ersten Offizier, wenn er ihn damals denn schon gekannt hätte, bei solch einem respektlosen Verhalten gegenüber einer verdienten Jedi-Meisterin einen scharfen Rüffel erteilt. Allein, Shaak Ti war in seinen Augen keine ordentliche Jedi-Meisterin mehr. Noch viel weniger als er, den der neue Orden der Jedi offiziell ausgeschlossen hatte.

„Sie ist ja genau halb so alt wie ihr Muun-Ehemann. Was für ein junger Hüpfer!" , nahm ihm ein anderer Sturmtruppler eine Antwort ab.

„Ja, sie sieht heiß aus! Und die großen Glocken vor der Hütte. Die hatte sie bei ihrer Hochzeit noch nicht. Das macht bestimmt die Schwangerschaft", meinte Fyps und lachte seinem augenscheinlichen Witz laut hinterher.

Mace Windu setzte seinen Krug an und trank ihn schnell aus. Dann erhob er sich ruckartig und ging schnell und mit zackigem Schritt zurück in seine Kabine. Dort angekommen, atmete er einmal tief ein und hielt dann für einige Sekunden die Luft an. Langsam atmete er wieder aus. Die ganze Kohlensäure des Ales stieg mit der ausgeatmeten Luft wieder aus seinem Magen empor, passierte geräuschlos seine Speiseröhre und verließ genauso geräuschlos seinen Mund, so wie er es im Jedi-Tempel gelernt hatte, um ein Rülpsen zu unterdrücken. Der Ex-Jedi-Meister war sich sicher, dass das geplante spätere Abreagieren seines Unmutes über diesen Artikel und viele andere Verfehlungen seiner früheren Jedi-Kollegin und deren Muun-Galan gewiss nicht derart geräuschlos verlaufen würde. Er freute sich schon darauf.

 _Zwei Monate später_

Der etwa siebenjährige Menschenjunge, bei dem bereits im Säuglingsalter blaue Flecken auf der Haut festgestellt worden waren, lag apathisch in seinem Krankenhausbett. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen hatten bereits ihren kindereigenen Glanz verloren, als er in die Seera-Burtoni-Klinik, Zweigstelle Hanna City, eingeliefert wurde. Der kleine Patient hatte überdies eine stark vergrößerte Leber, ohne dass Medikamente gegen Gelbsucht bislang in dieser Sache angeschlagen hätten. Der Hausarzt des Jungen hatte ihm noch ein paar Wochen zum Überleben gegeben. Aber jetzt war er in der neuen Klinik in Hanna City, der letzten Hoffnung seiner Eltern. Shaak Ti war erleichtert, als 11-4D bei dem völlig entkräfteten Kind umgehend einen 3-Beta-Hydroxysteroid-Delta5-C27-Steroid-Dehydrogenase–Mangel diagnostiziert hatte.

„Das ist eine genetisch bedingte Fehlfunktion der Gallenblase, Ma'am", erklärte 11-4D blechern. „Sie ist derart selten, dass die meisten Ärzte sie fälschlicherweise als diffuses Leberversagen diagnostizieren."

Jetzt brauchte der Junge nur noch regelmäßig die ihm von VierDe neu verschriebenen Medikamente einzunehmen, die seine mangelhaft arbeitende Gallenblase entlasten würden. Und binnen weniger Wochen würde er wieder vollständig gesund werden. So hatte es der erfahrene Medi-Droide vorausgesagt. Shaak Ti konnte es 11-4D ansehen, dass er sich freute, wieder in großem Umfang seiner ursprünglichen Programmierung nachzugehen. Das war nun schon das zehnte Erfolgserlebnis dieser Art am heutigen Tag, wenngleich auch ein besonders herausragendes, weil die Krankheit so selten war, dass auch Shaak Ti bislang noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Sie wusste jedoch, dass 11-4D schon mindestens zweihundert Standardjahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass dieser Medi-Droide vielerlei medizinisches Wissen besaß, was normale Medi-Droiden nicht hatten, weil er jahrzehntelang für einen Sith gearbeitet hatte.

Da sah sie Plagueis auf sich zukommen. Ihr Ehemann nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie in einen Raum zu führen, in welchem ein ziemlich junger Hutt lag. Er war gerademal ein Meter dreißig lang und schien sehr krank zu sein. Seine eigentlich graugrüne Haut hatte einen bräunlichen Ton angenommen und seine orangenen Augen glänzten wie irre.

„Tötet die Prinzessin … und auch den Jedi!", rief er mit heller Stimme.

Shaak Ti schaute auf die Patientenkarte, die 11-4Ds metallener Arm ihr zum Lesen gab. Sie runzelte sorgenvoll ihre rote, von der Akulzahn-Kette umkränzte Stirn.

„Wie lautet deine Diagnose, VierDe?", fragte sie, erstaunt, dass auf der Patientenkarte noch nichts dergleichen eingetragen war.

„Deshalb habe ich Euch kontaktiert, Ma'am", erwiderte VierDe und Shaak Ti vermeinte, in seinen gelbglimmenden Fotorezeptoren Ratlosigkeit wahrzunehmen.

„Es ist so lange her, dass ich mit so etwas zu tun hatte", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme. „VierDe, führe doch bitte einen Gehirnscan auf molekularer Ebene durch. Ich denke, das wird der Patient aushalten."

Plagueis' grüne Augen und 11-4Ds Fotorezeptoren richteten sich auf sie.

„Eine Stunde wird das schon dauern", meinte Shaak Ti zu ihrem Ehemann.

Plagueis verließ daraufhin den Raum, während Shaak Ti bei dem Patienten blieb, dessen fiebrige Augen durch sie hindurchzusehen schienen.

Nach der Untersuchung präsentierte VierDe eine Aufnahme, die einen entzündeten Gehirnlappen zeigte.

„Es sieht nach einem Wurmparasiten aus, aber ich kann ihn in meinen Dateien nicht finden", erklärte VierDe.

„Schau im Fauna-Archiv nach. Auf dem Planeten Ringo-Vinda gibt es den gelben Spulwurm, der für solcherart Infektionen verantwortlich sein kann", erwiderte sie.

VierDe verließ daraufhin den Behandlungsraum, während Shaak Ti bei dem Huttling blieb. Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam der Medidroide zurück.

„Ihr hattet Recht, Ma'am. Er hat sich wahrhaftig den gelben Spulwurm eingefangen, den es so nur auf dem Planeten Ringo Vinda gibt. Es gibt bislang kein Heilmittel gegen die von dem Wurm ausgelöste Infektion, es sei denn, man hat eine vorbeugende Impfung dagegen bekommen."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Shaak Ti melancholisch. „Es ist wie damals auf Kamino, nachdem Soldat Tup an dieser Art Infektion gestorben war. Ich nehme an, unser junger Patient hat keine Impfung bekommen", meinte sie zu 11-4D gewandt.

„Richtig, Ma'am. Und die Infektion seines Gehirns ist schon sehr weit fortgeschritten", erklärte 11-4D.

„Und den Wookiee und den Schmuggler auch!", rief der Huttling dazwischen, als hätte er hier die Befehlsgewalt.

Shaak Ti war versucht, zu fragen, was ihr Patient damit meinte, aber sie verkniff es sich. Sie ging zu ihm. Der gerademal achtunddreißigjährige Huttling war in seiner Spezies noch ein älteres Kind. Als die Togruta näher kam, drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine orange-bernsteinfarbenen Augen glänzten und er lächelte Shaak Ti an.

„Ahsoka!", sagte er mit offensichtlicher Freude in der Stimme. „Du wirst mich wieder gesundmachen … und du bringst mich doch sicher auch wieder nach Hause, ja?"

Ja, Shaak Ti erinnerte sich. Ahsoka hatte damals zusammen mit ihrem damaligen Meister eine Auszeichnung erhalten, weil es den Beiden gelungen war, Jabbas Sohn Rotta aus den Fängen Dookus und Asajj Ventress' zu befreien. Sie seufzte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass man sie mit Ahsoka Tano verwechselte. Aber was noch viel schwerer wog, war die Tatsache, dass sie im Moment auch keine Heilungsmöglichkeit für den einzigen Sohn Jabbas sah.

„Ruf Magister Damask", wies sie 11-4D an und der Droide wuselte sofort davon.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kam er mit dem Muun im Schlepptau wieder zurück. Hego Damask ging zu dem Huttling und nahm seine Hand.

„Natürlich wird sie dich gesundmachen und nach Hause bringen", erklärte Plagueis an Shaak Tis Stelle dem Patienten.

Dann ging er wieder zu Shaak Ti und 11-4D, dem er einen Wink gab. Sofort rollte der Droide davon. Shaak Ti schaute ihren Ehemann an, aber ihre Frage dabei blieb stumm.

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von deiner Diagnose, die noch nicht einmal VierDe erstellen konnte. Das war's auch schon von deiner Seite", meinte ihr Ehemann mit einem milden Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Stunden wie verabredet in der Gynäkologie", komplimentierte er sie nun ebenfalls aus dem Raum, während er ihr dabei liebevoll mit der Hand über den Rücken fuhr.

Shaak Ti schenkte Rotta Desiljic Tiure noch einen hoffnungsvollen Blick, dann ging sie, wie ihr geheißen. Als sie im Begriff war, eine Biegung zu nehmen, wandte sie sich noch einmal um. Weit hinten sah sie 11-4D auf dem Gang. Er schob einen rollenden Brutkasten vor sich her, worin ein Neugeborenes schrie und mit den Beinen strampelte. Als der Droide wahrnahm, dass Shaak Ti ihn bemerkt hatte, stockte er kurz in seiner Bewegung, dann öffnete er mithilfe einer Chipkarte die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer von Rotta, dem Huttling.

Shaak Ti wandte sich von ihm ab, bevor sie sehen würde, dass er mit dem Baby zu Rotta hineinfahren würde. Sie ging stattdessen in ihr Büro und überlegte, ob sie sich etwas zu essen bereiten sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie noch bis vor kurzem großen Hunger gehabt. Aber der war ihr jetzt vergangen. Sie schaute sich die Holo-News an. Aber da war nichts, was sie interessieren oder auch nur ablenken würde. Endlich waren die zwei Stunden vorüber und sie begab sich in die Gynäkologie. Sie legte sich im verabredeten Untersuchungszimmer auf den Gynäkologischen Stuhl, um auf ihren Mann zu warten. Sie würde mit ihm darüber reden … über das unbekannte Kind, bevor sie über ihr eigenes reden würden. Sie wartete zehn Minuten, dann wurde sie unglaublich müde.

Sie fühlte einen Kuss auf ihren Lippen, als sie wieder erwachte. Der Kuss war süß und fordernd: unmöglich, ihn nicht zu erwidern. Plagueis' Kuss wurde immer fordernder. Nein, sie würde ihn später nach Rotta und dem anderen Kind fragen, dachte sie, als sie wie automatisch ihre Arme um seine schmalen Hüften schlang, während sie seine Mitte zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen gegen ihre Mitte reiben fühlte. Jetzt erst öffnete sie ihre Augen. Alles war verschoben. Nein, _sie_ war verschoben. Plagueis hatte den Gynstuhl ziemlich weit nach oben gefahren, so dass er sich ihr jetzt problemlos im Stehen widmen konnte. Er hatte seine Robe vorne geöffnet und seinen Slip ausgezogen. Er tätschelte ihren noch von ihrer braunen Jedi-Robe bedeckten Oberschenkel. Shaak Ti sah, dass sein langes Glied, welches bis jetzt schlaff nach unten gehangen hatte, sich mit einem Mal leicht aufrichtete. Jetzt fühlte sie seine schlanken Hände an ihrer Taille. Er löste ihren breiten Ledergürtel und legte ihn beiseite. Die Lagen ihres mehrlagigen Jedi-Gewandes glitten wie von selbst zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf ihren roten, an einigen Stellen weiß tätowierten Oberkörper frei. Plagueis platzierte seine Rechte erneut auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Seine lange Hand war jetzt genau an derselben Stelle wie vorher. Nur dass diese jetzt unbedeckt war.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dein Unterhöschen bereits ausgezogen", meinte er mit samtweicher Stimme, dabei sanft die Finger seiner Hand in die rote entblößte Haut krallend. „Was bist du doch für eine brave Patientin!"

Sie stöhnte auf, mehr erwartend. Seine Hände fuhren rechts und links an ihrer Taille nach oben, um an ihren Armen entlang zu gleiten. Bis zu den Handgelenken. Sie schaute ihn von unten an, während er derart über ihr hing. Kein Zweifel, er brachte ihre Arme in eine bestimmte Position. Für einen Moment spürte sie seine Hände nicht mehr, dann fühlte sie, wie er ihre Rechte mit einem Tuch an einer Haltestange festband. Sie schaute nach oben. Das Tuch schimmerte rötlich. Gerade hatte er einen Knoten festgezogen. Nicht zu fest und nicht zu locker.

„Was wird das? Wird es so schlimm werden?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ganz im Gegenteil", schnurrte er leise zurück und zwirbelte mit seiner Linken ihre linke Brustwarze, so dass sie sich steil aufrichtete. „Manche Fesseln sind unbequem und hart. Und manche sind schmeichelnd-weich, aber häufig weit effektiver. So wie diese Schimmerseide hier", erklärte er, während er nun auch ihre andere Hand derart festband.

Shaak Ti war sich sicher, dass jetzt, wo er solch angenehmen Stoff für ihre Fixierung benutzte, nichts Unerfreuliches folgen würde. Er richtete sich vor ihr auf und musterte sie mit wohlig-verhangenen gelben Augen genüsslich von oben herab. ‚ _Mein!_ ', las sie in seinem mehr als zufriedenen Blick. Sie erwartete, dass er etwas mit ihr tun würde. Ihr Körper spannte sich in Erwartung kommenden Vergnügens an und bäumte sich leicht vom Stuhl auf. Plagueis lächelte. Und tat nichts. Shaak Ti seufzte auf vor unerfülltem Verlangen. Und zog mit ihren Armen leicht an ihren Fesseln.

„War denn die Wartezeit bis jetzt so lang, dass du nun derart ungeduldig bist?", neckte er sie und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Mitte, die ob dieser sanften Berührung sofort erzitterte.

„Das ist bereits mehr, als ich erwartet hatte", murmelte sie.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du derart bescheiden geworden bist."

Sein langer Zeigefinger fuhr erneut über das tiefrote, bereits vor Erregung geschwollene zarte Fleisch vor ihm. Er wurde durch ein erneutes Zittern belohnt. Sein Finger tauchte etwas in ihre Öffnung ein, um sie äußerst bereit vorzufinden. Als er seinen Finger wieder zurückzog, eilte ihm ein langer durchsichtiger Faden nach, der schon bald in der Mitte durchhing und riss. Etwas von der schlüpfrigen Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden vor dem Stuhl. Plagueis lächelte. Dann brachte er seinen gewaltigen Kolben in Position.

Shaak Ti fühlte, dass Plagueis' Gerte vorne an ihrem Eingang schubberte. Das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an. Sonst tat er das immer entweder mit seinen Fingern oder aber mit seinem Mund. Aber so hatte er es noch nie getan. Ob sie auch kommen würde, wenn die Reibefläche derart dick sein würde wie die Spitze von seinem Schwanz? Sie fühlte, wie er mit einer Hand ihre rechte Schamlippe etwas zur Seite zog, um ihren Kitzler noch mehr zu entblößen, während seine Rechte sein Glied dagegen rieb. Ja, genauso war es richtig. Nicht nur richtig - Das war phantastisch! Sie wünschte, er würde jetzt in sie eindringen. Und auch wieder nicht. Sie wollte sich aufrecht hinsetzen, um zu sehen, was er da tat, aber die Schimmerseidenfesseln hielten sie in der extrem schrägen Rückenlage des Gynstuhls in Position. Und das Reiben seines nun ziemlich hart gewordenen Gliedes gegen ihren sensitiven Punkt wurde immer schneller – immer intensiver. Nein, er würde noch nicht in sie eindringen. Er würde doch warten, bis …

Sie stöhnte laut auf.

„Schhhhh! Oder muss ich dir auch den Mund verbinden?", ermahnte er sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Zunge. Eigentlich verspürte sie den ungeheuren Drang, erneut zu stöhnen. Aber natürlich ging das hier im Krankenhaus nicht. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass er vorher die Tür verriegelt hatte, bevor er sich ihr derart widmete. Sie beide hatten noch nie hier in ihrem eigenen Krankenhaus miteinander Sex gehabt. Und schon gar nicht in solch sachlich-nüchterner Umgebung wie diesem Behandlungszimmer! Shaak Ti musste sich eingestehen, dass gerade dieser Widerspruch ihr jetziges Zusammensein äußerst pikant machte. Mit einem Mal überkam sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Mitte jeden Moment platzen könnte, so prall und heiß fühlte sie sich unter der schlüpfrigen Reibung an, die Plagueis' Glied ihr hier auf dem Gynstuhl angedeihen ließ.

Sie hörte, wie zwei Twi'lek-Frauen vor dem Zimmer vorbeiliefen. Ihre laute angeregte Unterhaltung in ihrer melodischen Muttersprache war unüberhörbar. Plagueis' geschwollenes Glied rieb jetzt sehr schnell und sehr hart gegen ihren Kitzler und das Gespräch der beiden vorübergehenden ahnungslosen Frauen heizte Shaak Tis Erregung zusätzlich an. Etwas schien in ihr zu bersten, dann kam sie zitternd und zuckend zum Höhepunkt, während sie die Augen verdrehte, derart in ihrer Erregung gefangen, die sie nicht herausschreien durfte. Sie hörte, wie etwas auf den Boden tropfte. Offenbar war sie unten ausgelaufen, während er nach wie vor hart und steif war und einfach weiterrieb, bis ihre Erregung etwas abflaute. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn umarmen, sich irgendwie an ihm festhalten. Sie wollte nicht mehr an diese blöden Stangen gefesselt sein. Auch nicht mit Schimmerseide!

Jetzt sah sie ihn auf sich zukommen. Sein großer schlanker Körper legte sich auf sie, während seine vorne geöffnete Robe nun sie beide bedeckte. Ihre Lippen suchten, ihre Zunge schmeckte seinen haarlosen Körper, dann fühlte sie, wie er mit einem machtvollen Stoß in sie eindrang. Ja, er hatte sich bis jetzt für sie aufgespart. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Er blieb nach diesem Stoß eine Weile still auf und in ihr liegen und spürte andächtig in die Macht hinein, die sie beide jetzt und hier aufgewühlt umfloss. Er streichelte ihre Wange. Ihre lilanen halb geschlossenen, nun rötlich glühenden Augen schauten ihn verlangend an, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine rosafarbenen Lippen wölbten sich ihm wollüstig entgegen.

Keine Frage: Shaak Ti hatte noch lange nicht genug.

Er wartete noch ein Aufbäumen ihres aufgepeitschten Körpers gegen die ruhige Stille über ihr ab, dann stieß er erneut zu. Ein abgehacktes Atmen war ihre Reaktion. Er sog dieses Atmen in sich ein, dann glitt er zum dritten Mal in sie hinein, diesmal, ohne danach eine Pause zu machen. Er stieß und stieß, dabei immer schneller werdend, wieder und wieder in sie hinein, darauf achtend, ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, wo ihr Schwangerschaftsbauch im fünften Monat doch schon derart geschwollen war. Shaak Ti schien durch sein Hämmern wieder in ihre spezielle Art der Sex-Trance gefallen zu sein. Ihre Augen waren fast geschlossen. Er genoss ihre Hingabe und Lust, knetete dabei mit seinen langen Händen ihre übergroß gewordenen Brüste. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam er genauso diszipliniert und leise in ihr wie sie vorhin.

Wieder erschlafft, zog er sich aus ihr heraus und betrachtete seine Geliebte. Ihr Mund war in seliger Verzückung geöffnet, während sein Samen und ihre Scheidenflüssigkeit vermischt aus ihrer tiefroten Mitte hervorquollen. Ihre vereinten Säfte liefen in einem milchig-weißen Band nach unten, um alsbald zu den bereits vorhandenen Vorboten dieses Vergnügens am Boden aufzuschließen. Etwa zwei Minuten blieb dieses Band ihrer gerade erlebten Lust intakt, dann löste sich ein größerer Klumpen davon, um mit einem schlüpfrigen Geräusch auf den Boden zu platschen, während der Rest nach oben zurückschnellte. Plagueis kniete vor Shaak Tis Mitte nieder. Ihre Öffnung war jetzt noch einladender als zuvor, so benutzt und gefüllt, wie sie jetzt war. Langsam begannen seine Lippen und seine Zunge, seine Ehefrau erneut zu stimulieren, sie anzuheizen. Es dauerte noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten, dann kam Shaak Ti zum zweiten Mal. Er hörte, wie ihre Hände gegen die Stange schlugen, an welcher sie gefesselt waren.

Plagueis fand es endlich an der Zeit, die Schimmerseidenfesseln zu lösen, die Shaak Ti solange in Position gehalten hatten. Das Gesicht seiner Ehefrau war tränenüberströmt, aber entspannt und gelöst, als er es mit einem verklärten Lächeln betrachtete. Er löste ihre Fesseln. Ihre Arme sanken zuerst an ihre Seite herab, dann umschlangen sie ihn, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Er küsste sie und sie küsste ihn zurück. Ihr gemeinsamer Kuss schmeckte nach Schweiß, Sperma und Vaginalsekreten. Er schien ewig zu dauern. Während Shaak Tis Zunge die Höhle seines Mundes erkundete, fiel ihr ein, was fehlte. Blut! … Nein, das Blut fehlte nicht wirklich. Es war sicherlich in jenem Behandlungszimmer verblieben, in welchem sich Rotta, der Huttling, von seiner gerade überstandenen schweren Hirninfektion erholte. Aber Shaak Ti hielt es nicht für angebracht, sich in diesem Moment nach dem Schicksal des unbekannten Kindes zu erkundigen, welches dafür wohl sein Leben lassen musste. Vielleicht würde sie Plagueis später danach fragen. Aber vorerst wollte sie sehen, wie es ihrem eigenen Kind ging.

Bevor 11-4D den Ultraschall durchführte, hatte Hego Damask sich, Shaak Ti und den Untersuchungsraum wieder in einen medizinisch-reinen Zustand gebracht. Shaak Ti und Plagueis schauten zusammen mit dem getreuen Droiden auf den Monitor. Sie sahen zwei Herzen schlagen und etwas zwischen den Beinen des Kindes, was unmissverständlich darauf hindeutete, dass sie schon bald Eltern eines Jungen werden würden.

„Er hat nur zwei Herzen?", fragte Shaak Ti etwas besorgt.

„Das kommt bei Mischlingskindern von Muun und anderen Spezies zuweilen vor, ist aber nicht weiter bedenklich", zerstreute 11-4D ihre Bedenken.

„Hast du schon einen Namen?", fragte Plagueis seine Ehefrau und baldige Mutter seines zweiten Kindes.

„Hmmm … wir könnten es doch nach deinem Vater nennen. Caar klingt doch recht schön", schlug sie vor.

„Es reicht schon, dass mein Enkel Hego heißt. Wie lange soll diese Reihe noch fortgesetzt werden? Nein, er soll Bogan heißen", sagte Plagueis feierlich.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Bogan?", fragte Shaak Ti unmutig.

„Du hattest damals ganz allein über Ashlas Namen entschieden. Meinst du nicht, dass wegen der Wahrung des Gleichgewichtes in der Macht nun ich am Zuge bin?", fragte er sie und tätschelte dabei sanft ihren Unterarm.

Auf einmal bekam die Formulierung „Gleichgewicht in der Macht" für Shaak Ti einen unheimlich bitteren Beigeschmack.

„Das … ist nicht dein Ernst! Jeder Jedi wird schlecht von mir denken, wenn ich zulasse, dass er so heißt", wandte sie ein und entwand sich seiner Berührung.

„Viele Leute kennen diesen Namen überhaupt nicht. Und wenn doch, dann sollte es dir genauso egal sein, so wie ich es damals hingenommen habe, dass du unsere Tochter nach der altertümlichen Bezeichnung für die Helle Seite der Macht benannt hast."

„Aber muss unser Sohn deshalb ausgerechnet nach dem altertümlichen Namen für das Gegenstück zu Ashla benannt werden?", begehrte sie auf.

„Ja", erwiderte Plagueis in genau demselben tiefen, unabänderlich klingenden Ton, den er bereits damals auf Kursid angeschlagen hatte, als er ihre Vermutung bestätigt hatte, wie eng Leben und Tod miteinander verbunden seien.

Seufzend gab Shaak Ti sich geschlagen.

„Darth Bane war ja so ein Narr", meinte Plagueis versonnen lächelnd. „Er hatte so eine hübsche Schülerin und hat auch nichts als eine solche in ihr gesehen. Und nur deshalb sind die Sith damals in diesen Irrweg der Regel der Zwei verfallen, die doch eigentlich ganz anders ausgelegt werden sollte."

„Wir dagegen sind wie die Mortisfamilie – jetzt mit Sohn und Tochter", erwiderte Shaak Ti leise.

„Wie die Mortis-Familie – bloß mit Mutter", korrigierte Plagueis seine Frau.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit der Mutter passierte, weißt du es?", fragte Shaak Ti.

Plagueis schüttelte den Kopf. Shaak Ti sah Besorgnis in seinen grünen Augen aufkeimen.

Als sie die Gynäkologie verließen, kam ihnen 11-4D entgegen.

„Die Behandlung hat angeschlagen, Magister Damask", erklärte er blechern.

Als Antwort nickte der Muun seiner Ehefrau zu. Sofort übergab 11-4D ihr den Behandlungsbericht. Shaak Ti ließ ihren Blick darüber schweifen. „Behandlung der Entzündung mit Bestrahlung", stand da.

Sofort gingen sie ins Behandlungszimmer von Rotta, dem Hutten. Der Huttling schaute sie mit strahlenden orangenen Augen an.

„Meister Jedi Shaak Ti", begann er in entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Ich habe mich nicht gut benommen, aber Euer Droide hat mich schließlich aufgeklärt."

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte die Jedi-Meisterin, zufrieden seine Hautfarbe in Augenschein nehmend, die von dem ungesunden Braun zu dem Graugrün gewechselt hatte, die für Angehörige seiner Spezies in diesem Alter typisch war.

„Danke, Meister Jedi. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Erneut steht der Desiljic-Clan tief in der Schuld der Jedi", sagte Rotta mit seiner hellen Stimme und deutete noch im Liegen gegenüber Shaak Ti eine Verbeugung an.

„Es ist schön, das zu hören, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, was du vorhin im Delirium so erzählt hattest", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

Plagueis schoss ihr daraufhin einen warnenden Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich an den Huttling. „Und mir ist es ein Herzensanliegen, dem Desiljic-Clan das zurückzugeben, was dein Vater mir damals hatte zuteilwerden lassen."

„Ihr habt meinen Vater gekannt?", fragte Rotta in derselben anrührenden Weise zurück, die Shaak Ti bereits vor fünf Monaten bei Luke Skywalker auf dem Todesstern ihrem Geliebten gegenüber gesehen hatte.

„Er war ein guter Freund für lange Jahre. Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben. Das war noch zu Zeiten der Alten Republik. Du warst damals noch nicht geboren", erwiderte Hego Damask.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Vater starb. Aber Großvater Zorba konnte mich retten, bevor die Segelbarke explodierte", sprudelte es auf einmal aus Rotta heraus. Jetzt verstand Shaak Ti, was er vorhin im Delirium erzählt hatte.

„Es hat mich traurig gemacht, davon zu hören", erwiderte der Muun.

Shaak Ti erinnerte sich an ihren kurzen Aufenthalt auf dem Waldmond Endor. Wie Prinzessin Leia ihnen erzählt hatte, auf welche Art und Weise sie Jabba eigenhändig umgebracht hatte. Hego Damask hatte damals Leias spontanes und tödliches Aufbegehren gegen Jabba absolut befürwortet. Shaak Ti war sich sicher, dass ihr Mann den Standpunkt der jungen Prinzessin verstanden hatte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, wie Plagueis reagiert hätte, wäre er damals auch vor Ort in Jabbas Palast oder vor der Saarlac-Grube gewesen, wo Luke und Leia Skywalker zusammen mit Han Solo und Chewbacca über Rottas Vater gerichtet hatten. Ein gebieterisches Klopfen unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Herein!", rief Hego Damask.

Ein älterer, massiger Hutt robbte herein.

„Hallo, Magister Damask", sagte er in gebrochenem Basic, als würde er ihn bereits kennen.

„Es gut mir leid für Euren Sohn, Zorba", sagte Plagueis.

„Keine Ursache. Wann kann ich meinen Enkel mitnehmen?", fragte Zorba ohne Umschweife.

„Bereits übermorgen", erklärte ihm der Muun. „Bis dahin sollte er sich ausruhen und den abschließenden Gehirnscan abwarten, um sicherzustellen, dass die Infektion vollständig abgeklungen ist."

Plagueis nahm Shaak Ti bei der Hand, um sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer zu geleiten und dabei ein mögliches Ausrutschen seiner Ehefrau auf der glibberigen Schleimspur zu vermeiden, welche Großvater Zorba beim Hereinkommen hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass 11-4D nach ihrem Weggang einen Reinigungsdroiden damit beauftragen würde, diese speziestypische Hinterlassenschaft der Riesenschneckenspezies der Hutts umgehend zu beseitigen.

Das Paar verließ die Klinik, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Die Spannung knisterte zwischen den Beiden, während der Speeder sie immer weiter von der Klinik wegbrachte. Aber Plagueis fühlte, dass seine Frau in Gedanken immer noch in der Klinik war. Und dank VierDe wusste er auch den Grund dafür.

„Das Kind war hirnlos. Es hätte nur noch wenige Tage zu leben gehabt. Es wäre für nichts und wieder nichts gestorben. Und das noch viel qualvoller, als es heute der Fall war", erklärte er mit ruhiger, nichtsdestotrotz tragender Stimme.

„Du hast es doch aber irgendwie genau für diesen Moment beschafft", mutmaßte Shaak Ti.

„Ich habe meine Beziehungen. Es gibt anderswo genügend schlecht ausgestattete medizinische Einrichtungen, genügend verzweifelte Mütter, die nur darauf warten, dass sich ihnen eine derartig günstige Gelegenheit bietet. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen Kurpfuschern oder Sklavenhändlern tun wir mit diesen Kindern etwas Gutes. Wir retten Leben. Wir alle zusammen", sagte er, die letzten Worte deutlich akzentuiert, und nahm ihre Hand, während die andere den Speeder lenkte.

Shaak Ti fand, dass sich eine Erwiderung darauf erübrigte. Ihr Mann hatte ihren inneren Zwiespalt gefühlt. Er war darauf eingegangen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Plagueis solche drastischen Maßnahmen nur in einem absoluten Notfall wie Rottas ansonsten unheilbarer und tödlicher Krankheit anwenden würde. Auch wenn jeder Ärztekodex und der Kodex der Jedi so etwas verwarf. Aber es gab einen Preis, der zu zahlen war, wenn man mit einem Anhänger der Dunklen Seite verheiratet war. Ganz egal, ob er sich nun Sith nannte oder nicht. Und Shaak Ti hatte Plagueis damals auf Mygeeto gelobt, diesen Preis zu bezahlen. Und daran würde sie sich halten.

Sie schaute Plagueis von der Seite an und bemerkte, dass er bereits wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Mit weit erbaulicheren Dingen, wie ihr nicht nur die Macht sagte. Ihre Villa kam in Sicht. Die Maladianer vor dem wuchtigen Eingangstor zum sie umgebenden Park standen stramm, als der Hausherr mit einer Zugangskarte aus einer Entfernung von dreißig Standardmetern das Tor entriegelte, so dass der Speeder hindurchgleiten und zum überdachten Speederport schweben konnte, wo noch ein kleinerer Speeder stand.

„Gleich werde ich dir etwas Erbaulicheres zeigen, mein Schatz", meinte er tröstend, nachdem er ausgestiegen war und ihr nun galant die Hand reichte, um ihr das Aussteigen zu erleichtern.

Plagueis führte Shaak Ti in den Keller seiner Haushälfte. Immer tiefer stiegen sie die drei Kellerstockwerke hinab, bis sie an eine Tür gelangten, hinter welcher ein langer Gang lag. Mehrere Türen gingen von diesem ab. Fahlgelbe Lampen waren an der Decke des Ganges angebracht, welchen die Beiden bis zu dessen Ende entlang gingen. Eine unscheinbare Tür schoss mit einem Zischen vor ihnen auf, als Plagueis seine Karte an den Scanner hielt. Shaak Ti sah, nachdem mehrere Lichter spontan angegangen waren, eine Art Werkraum, wo allerlei Werkzeuge an der Wand hingen oder in Regalen lagen. Auf der Werkbank in der Mitte des nun hell erleuchteten Raumes lag ein Oktaeder, dessen zwölf Seiten violett leuchteten. Zögernd ging sie näher.

„Fass ihn nur an", ermunterte Plagueis sie.

Etwas unsicher nahm Shaak Ti die violett leuchtende, etwa faustgroße Doppelpyramide mit den acht gleichseitigen Dreiecken in die roten Hände.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Holocron", erklärte Plagueis.

„Aber, das ist weder ein Jedi-, noch ein Sith-Holocron", wunderte sie sich.

„So etwas gibt es bislang auch noch nicht. Ich habe es selbst und als erster Machtbenutzer in dieser Art und Weise erschaffen. An den beiden Enden, die du in der Hand hältst, sind die beiden Schluss- oder Anfangskristalle. Und ab jetzt werden wir es mit Leben füllen."

„Du hast es nach der Mischfarbe unserer beider Lichtschwerter gestaltet. Als ein Mittelding zwischen Würfel und Pyramide", deduzierte sie.

„Mortis soll genauso aussehen", erwiderte er.

„Ja, ich habe auch einmal eine Zeichnung davon gesehen. Glaubst du, es existiert wirklich?", fragte sie und legte dabei den Oktaeder behutsam auf die Werkbank zurück. Dann wandte sie sich ihm erneut zu, so dass sie einander gegenüberstanden.

„Wir sind jetzt Mortis", sagte er eindringlich und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern.

„Weißt du, was Anakin Skywalker damals im Tempel erzählt hatte, nachdem er angeblich auf Mortis gewesen war? Dass der Bruder die Schwester getötet hatte und dann hat der Vater den Bruder getötet, indem er sich selbst mit diesem Schwert entleibte, um den Bruder am Verlassen von Mortis und seiner geplanten Unheilsreise in die Galaxis zu hindern?"

„Wann war Skywalker denn auf Mortis?", fragte Plagueis interessiert.

„Skywalker, Obi-Wan und Ahsoka waren während der Klonkriege weit weg von Coruscant, als es zufällig passiert war. Skywalker sagte, sie hätten einen jahrtausendalten Code des Jedi-Tempels aufgefangen, der lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Und dann wurde ihr Schiff vom Fangstrahl eines riesigen Oktaeders angezogen. Captain Rex meinte hinterher, sie seien nur kurz vom Radar verschwunden, während Skywalker dagegenhielt, es seien mindestens drei Tage gewesen. Aber er schien sich nicht so sicher zu sein."

„Skywalker wusste wohl selbst nicht, ob er das nicht alles nur geträumt hatte", erwiderte Plagueis mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Genauso fühlte ich mich, nachdem ich mit Marka Ragnos über die Sith geredet hatte. Der alte Sithgeist hat auf meine Fragen keine Antwort gewusst und mich stattdessen als unwürdig, ein Sith zu sein, geschmäht. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde etwas auf solch hochmütiges Geraune geben?"

„Warum hast du dann dieses Holocron erschaffen, wenn es sich nur um altes Geraune handelt?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Diese Legenden sind über die Jahrtausende hinweg mit allerlei Unsinn und eitlem Tand ausgeschmückt worden. Aber ich werde sie von all dem unnützem Unrat befreien und ihr ursprüngliches Gerüst freilegen. Ein Gerüst, stabil genug, dass wir es nutzen, mit Leben erfüllen und unserer Nachkommenschaft hinterlassen können. Wie das Gerüst dieses Oktaeders."

„Dann werde ich ab jetzt jede Woche zwei Stunden einplanen, in dieses unser gemeinsames Werk mein Wissen einzuspeisen, zumindest bis unser anderes gemeinsames Werk das Licht dieser Galaxis erblickt hat", versprach Shaak Ti, während sich in ihren lilanen Augen der Oktaeder wiederspiegelte.

„Ich wusste, es würde dir gefallen", erwiderte Plagueis und seine langen Hände wanderten von ihren Schultern an ihren Armen herunter, um schlussendlich ihre schmale Taille zu umfassen. Als hätte sie darauf gewartet, kam ihm ihr Körper entgegen, um die kurze Distanz zu schließen, die sie noch von ihm trennte. Während sie sich küssten, konnte Plagueis deutlich die Machtpräsenz seines zweiten Kindes unter Shaak Tis sich rundendem Bauch spüren.

* * *

 _Für alle, die sich für Mortis interessieren, sei „The Clone Wars", Staffel 3, die Folgen: „Wächter der Macht", „Altar von Mortis" sowie „Vergessene Zukunft" empfohlen. Die Legende vom Zusammentreffen von Plagueis mit Marka Ragnos steht im „Buch der Sith", sein Besuch im Casino „Kollidierer" auf Lianna sowie seine Rettung durch Jabba den Hutten im Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno._


	46. Der Glückstreffer

Mace Windu hatte es nicht besonders eilig damit, zusammen mit Admiralin Rae Sloane in den Tion-Sternhaufen zu fliegen, um dort in das Flair eines ziemlich bekannten Spielcasinos einzutauchen. Selbst wenn sein neuer Erzfeind dort irgendwann einmal abgestiegen sein sollte, um Glücksspielbetrügern das Handwerk zu legen, so konnte er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinen Nutzen darin sehen, dem Muun nach Lianna hinterher zu reisen. Der Betrüger von damals war mit Sicherheit schon längst gestorben, wenn der Sith ihn damals nicht gleich umgebracht hatte. Und sich mit anderen Casinoprellern ähnlicher Couleur zu befassen, war nun wirklich nicht Aufgabe eines Jedi.

Also hatte der altgediente Jedi-Meister und nunmehriger Chef der imperialen Inquisitoren jede Menge dringlicher Termine vorgeschoben, um seine potentielle Unterstützerbasis innerhalb der niederen Dienerschaft der Dunklen Seite der Macht weiter auszubauen. Er musste auch gar nicht, wie befürchtet, viele Jedi jagen. Es gab noch genügend andere Machtbenutzer, die dem Imperium ein Dorn im Auge waren und versuchten, ihre eigenen Süppchen zu kochen. Und wenn es doch einmal einen ehemaligen Jedi-Kollegen zu eliminieren galt, so gab Mace Windu diese Aufgaben einfach weiter, ohne sich sonderlich um deren genaue Ausführung zu scheren. Seine Untergebenen wussten diese Freiheit zu schätzen und bereiteten ihm keinerlei Probleme.

Viel interessanter fand Mace Windu die neue Tätigkeit seines Togruta-Schützlings bei der Sienar-Systems-Niederlassung auf Coruscant. Er wusste bereits seit seines ersten Exils auf Clak'dor VII, dass der renommierte Flugzeugingenieur namens Dr. Rugess Nome, den er im dringenden Verdacht hatte, Hego Damasks Sith-Meister gewesen zu sein, lange Jahre für Sienar Systems gearbeitet hatte. Der Bith hatte nicht nur viele Raumschiffe für diese Firma entworfen, sondern auch seine eigenen Raumschiffe dort in Spezialausfertigungen herstellen lassen. Und dank der neuen Arbeitsstelle von Iveta Lah bekam Mace Windu nun auch Einsicht in die damaligen Bestell- und Liefervorgänge, was die privaten Raumschiffe des Chefkonstrukteurs von Sienar Systems anbelangte.

„Ihr habt so ein Glück, Meister Windu", sagte die Togruta mit einem Lächeln und er sah ihre schwarzen Augen dazu glänzen. „Die Lieferungen an Prominente und überhaupt alle Spezialausfertigungen werden nämlich für immer und ewig in den Daten von Sienar Systems gespeichert."

„Das ist mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte", erwiderte Mace.

„Dr. Rugess Nome hatte alle drei Jahre ein neues Raumschiff geordert. Seine Raumschiffe hat er genau sechs Jahre lang geflogen, bevor er sie an Sienar Systems zur Ausschlachtung zurückgegeben hatte, um den Preis für den Altschrott mit dem Erwerb eines neuen Raumschiffes verrechnen zu lassen", erklärte die orangefarbene Togruta, während die Spitzen ihrer beiden blauweiß gestreiften Seitenlekkus dabei lebhaft schaukelten.

„Auf diese Weise wollte er wahrscheinlich sicherstellen, stets zumindest ein funktionstüchtiges Raumschiff zu haben", mutmaßte Mace Windu.

„Das letzte Schiff hatte er vor zweiundsiebzig Jahren gekauft. Das vorletzte vor fünfundsiebzig Jahren. Allerdings hat er, und hier ergibt sich eine Abweichung vom Muster, vor fünfundsiebzig Jahren gleich zwei Raumschiffe desselben Typs geordert, von denen er eines nur kurze Zeit nach dem Kauf an einen gewissen Dalec Sheeth weiterverkauft hatte. Das hat er bei seinen anderen Raumschiffen nicht getan. Die Frage ist, warum er überhaupt damals gleich zwei Raumschiffe erworben hatte, um eines davon derart schnell weiterzuverkaufen. Das wirkt … irgendwie wie vorher arrangiert", sagte Iveta.

„Dr. Nome hatte vieles im Vorfeld arrangiert. Ich werde diesen Namen überprüfen", entschied Mace Windu und gab in seinem Datapad den Namen Dalec Sheeth ein, während ihm Iveta Lah aufmerksam dabei zusah. Mace Windu konnte spüren, dass die junge Togruta sich sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst war, wie wichtig ihr Fund möglicherweise werden könnte.

„Das ist seltsam", murmelte der Ex-Jedi. „Ich finde von Dalec Sheeth nur ein Geburtsdatum. Sonst nichts. Er hat weder irgendeine Arbeit verrichtet, noch geheiratet, noch sonst irgendetwas. Als wenn sein Name nur deshalb im Geburtsregister von Clak'dor VII eingetragen worden wäre, um später dieses Raumschiff zu kaufen, genau zwanzig Jahre später. Und gestorben ist er bislang auch nicht."

„Vielleicht ist er mit dem Raumschiff umgekommen", vermutete Iveta Lah. „Denn im Gegensatz zu dem Schwesternschiff von Dr. Nome habe ich zum Verbleib dieses Schiffs keinerlei Daten. Sheeth hat es nur einmal bei Sienar Systems auf Lothal warten lassen. Das ist alles", meinte sie achselzuckend.

„Wie lautet das Wartungsdatum?", frage Mace Windu.

Sie nannte ihm das Datum.

„Das sind genau fünf Monate, bevor Dr. Rugess Nome verschwand. Es erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich, dass Dalec Sheeth, Dr. Rugess Nome und das Schiff zur selben Zeit verschwunden waren. Es gab zwar viele Dalec Sheeths desselben Jahrgangs auf Clak'dor VII und anderen Planeten, aber keiner dieser Bith hat einen derartig hochangebundenen Beruf ausgeübt, der es ihm erlaubt hätte, sich ein derart schickes und vor allem teures Raumschiff zu leisten. Deshalb vermute ich, dass dieser ominöse Bith mit dem gängigen Namen nur ein Deckname gewesen ist, unter welchem der Bith-Ingenieur Operationen durchgeführt hatte, von denen keiner wissen durfte. Alle anderen Schiffe hat er doch aber zurückgegeben, oder?"

„Bis auf das letzte von vor zweiundsiebzig Jahren", bestätigte Iveta Lah. „Das hatte damals Magister Hego Damask als Dr. Rugess Nomes Alleinerbe in seinen Besitz überführen lassen. Und Damask hat es vor sechzig Jahren wieder an Sienar Systems zur Verschrottung zurückgegeben."

„Natürlich!", schnaubte Mace Windu. „Aber dieses Schiff, welches Dr. Rugess Nome an diesen Strohmann verkauft hatte, könnte sich möglicherweise als ein richtiger Glückstreffer erweisen. Bitte lade mir doch alle Daten einschließlich Seriennummer des Schiffes herunter und schick sie mir zu!"

„Wird erledigt, Meister Windu", erwiderte die junge Togruta begeistert. Sie hatte das allererste Mal in ihrem jungen Leben das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben einem höheren, edlen Zweck diente. Das fühlte sich sehr gut an, es berauschte sie geradezu. Sie wünschte sich, es zu vollenden, um ihrer verschwundenen Großmutter Ellin Lah die Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren zu lassen, die ihr gebührte.

Plagueis saß wieder einmal mit Imperator Sate Pestage in dessen Apartment im Republica-500-Gebäude, während die mittlerweile im neunten Monat schwangere Shaak Ti zusammen mit Moteé Pestage im Botanischen Garten von Coruscant spazieren ging.

„Die Cortosis-Gewinnung im Imperium wird also jetzt unter einer Hand vereint", meinte der Imperator und erhob sein Glas Wein. „Das wird ein Segen für unsere Armee sein", sagte er feierlich und stieß mit Hego Damask an.

„Damask Holdings wird nach langer Zeit wieder die Cortosis-Produktion auf Katanos VII, Obredaan, und auf Bal'demnic organisieren – die Lagerstätten des gesamten Imperiums", konstatierte der Muun zufrieden, während das Anstoßen ihrer beiden Gläser nachklang. „Und nachdem die Republik meiner Firma auch das Management der Cortosis-Minen auf Duros übertragen hat, gibt es jetzt nur noch die Vorkommen auf Nirauan in der neutralen Chiss-Aszendanz,die nicht von Damask Holdings verwaltet werden."

„Habt Ihr vor, Euch auch dort zu engagieren?", fragte der Imperator.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Vorerst jedenfalls nicht. Die Chiss sind zu sehr auf Eigenständigkeit bedacht, als dass sie es zulassen würden, dass Auswärtige sich in derartigen strategischen Schlüsselpositionen in ihrem Einflussbereich betätigen – ganz im Gegensatz zur Republik, zu der ich und Damask Holdings ja nun offiziell gehören", erwiderte Hego Damask.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass Euch die Republik derart aus der Hand frisst. Aber Ihr hattet schon immer ein gutes Händchen dafür, andere in Sicherheit zu wiegen."

„Momentan brauchen wir alle Sicherheit", sagte Hego Damask mit Nachdruck. „Aber wir sollten uns nicht davon einlullen lassen. Und genau deshalb habe ich mich doch sehr darüber gewundert, den Ex-Jedi Mace Windu auf Eurer Gehaltsliste zu finden!"

Sate Pestage erstarrte. Woher wusste der Muun das? Ysanne Isard hatte ihm doch versichert, dass der Name des Ex-Jedi unter einer Verschlüsselung auftauchen würde, so dass niemand …

„Warum?", bohrte Plagueis.

„Ich dachte, es wäre in Ihrem Interesse, ihn derart zu binden, so dass er für Euch keinerlei mehr Gefahr darstellt, vor allem, wo er selbst sich ja in eine derart missliche Lage gebracht hat. Er kann jetzt gar nichts mehr tun, außer unseren Befehlen zu folgen. Und wenn er doch aufsässig werden sollte, dann ist er sofort tot!", behauptete Sate Pestage im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Das war Eure Idee?", fragte Plagueis lauernd.

„Meine Geheimdienstchefin Ysanne Isard hatte diesen Einfall."

„Die schwarz-weißhaarige Dame vom Raumhafen. Ich erinnere mich", erwiderte der Muun kühl.

„Sie war der Meinung, dass wir Mace Windu auf diese Art und Weise besser unter Kontrolle haben. Er könnte uns sogar dienlich sein", sagte Pestage mit einer Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Dienlich inwiefern?", fragte Plagueis vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Dass er die Inquisitoren mit Jedi-Gedankengut verseucht und als fünfte Kolonne gegen uns benutzt?"

„Wir können ihm Aufgaben übertragen, die sonst keiner übernehmen will. Und wenn er daran scheitert, dann ist er sowieso erledigt. Natürlich präsentieren wir ihn nicht der Öffentlichkeit. Noch viel weniger als Vader damals", versicherte der Imperator seinem Besucher.

Plagueis' eisiger Blick ließ die gefühlte Atmosphäre im Apartment auf Temperaturen auf Mygeeto-Niveau herabkühlen.

„Damit er noch unbehelligter hier sein Unwesen treiben kann. Ich werde das nicht dulden!", erwiderte er schließlich leise und schneidend.

„Was wollt Ihr tun?", fragte der Imperator.

„Ich werde gar nichts tun. Ihr werdet Euren Fehler wiedergutmachen, indem Ihr ihm zwei oder besser vier Inquisitoren auf den Hals hetzt. Danach wird der eigentliche Schlag erfolgen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte der Imperator und nickte eilfertig.

„Wie ist das, jahrzehntelang in Heimlichkeit und Lüge zu leben? Wie habt Ihr das nur geschafft?", fragte Shaak Ti die um zwei Köpfe kleinere Ehefrau des Imperators, während die beiden Frauen durch die Kakteen-Abteilung des Botanischen Gartens von Coruscant streiften.

„Wir kennen uns ja von Kindheit an. Ich habe Sate immer vertraut. Und bei Euch spüre ich, dass Ihr Plagueis auch vertraut. Ich habe ihm auch immer vertraut. Genau wie Sate. Die Beiden sind einfach ein unschlagbares Team", versicherte die kleine Frau mit dem dunkelbraunen Haarknoten.

„Und Ihre Familie hatte niemals darunter zu leiden?", fragte Shaak Ti und faltete ihre Hände vor dem gewaltigen Schwangerschaftsbauch.

„Sate hat mich meist im Hintergrund gehalten. Und unsere sechs Söhne und zwei Töchter sind bereits groß und leben ihr eigenes Leben. Bislang ist ihnen nichts zugestoßen. Und das wird hoffentlich auch so bleiben."

Neugierig strich Shaak Ti mit ihrer Hand über den sich schmeichelhaft-gefällig darbietenden silbrigen Flaum einer runden Kaktusfrucht von etwa einem Standardmeter im Durchmesser. Das silbrige Geflecht schnitt in ihre Finger wie Glaswatte. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht zog die Togruta ihre rote Hand zurück.

„Das sieht weicher aus, als es ist", meinte sie.

„Eigentlich soll man die Pflanzen hier ja auch nicht anfassen. Sie könnten giftig sein", erwiderte Moteé Pestage mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Ja, man sollte vieles nicht. Und doch tut man es", erwiderte Shaak Ti und seufzte.

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Geburtstermin für Bogan. Shaak Ti fühlte sich fit genug, um auch weiterhin in ihrer Klinik zu arbeiten. Eines Tages rief sie 11-4D in einen Raum, wo ein besonders rätselhafter Patient lag. Das lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass 11-4D bislang keinerlei Diagnose gestellt hatte, sondern auch daran, dass Shaak Ti nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass sich hinter der Tür, die ihr der Droide genannt hatte, überhaupt irgendeine Lebensform befand. Als sie die Tür öffnete und zum Bett des Patienten strebte, zuckte sie für einen Moment zusammen.

Im Bett lag ein Humanoider mit aschgrauer Haut, langen spitzen Ohren, einem ziemlich breiten Mund, der mit spitzen Zähnen bewehrt war, während seine Nase aussah, als habe man sie ihm abgehauen, so wie die beiden Nasenlöcher knöchern in die Luft ragten. Seine schwarzen Augen glommen feindselig unter stark ausgeprägten, bis zu den Schläfen reichenden Knochenwülsten hervor. Seine langen schwarzen Haare am Hinterkopf waren um seinen Kopf herum kreuz und quer auf dem Kissenbereich verteilt. Shaak Ti glaubte, eine Wahrnehmungsstörung zu haben. Immer noch konnte sie keinerlei Lebenszeichen um sich herum erkennen. Während sie vor der Tür deutlich zwei Menschen vorbeigehen fühlte. Wieso war es bei diesem Patienten anders?

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Steht doch alles auf Anmeldekarte!", blaffte der Patient zurück.

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sich das ausspricht. Ich kenne weder diesen Namen noch Ihre Spezies", erwiderte Shaak Ti ruhig.

„Azco Grim", bellte der Patient unwirsch.

„Also, Azco Grim, was sind Ihre Beschwerden?"

„Überall juckt. Mir schlecht sein. Implantate locker" antwortete der Patient in gebrochenem Basic

„Welche Implantate?", fragte Shaak Ti, dabei auf seinen breiten Mund schauend, der zu einer starren feindseligen Grimasse verzogen war. Die Zähne darin sahen alle natürlich aus, soweit sie das sehen konnte.

„Nein, hier!" Azco Grim zeigte bei diesen beiden Worten auf seine Schultern und Oberarme, wo einige riesige Dornen oder Hörner herausragten, die zwischen zehn und zwanzig Standardzentimeter lang und ziemlich dick waren.

Shaak Ti untersuchte die Hörner. Sie schienen in der Tat aus organischem Gewebe zu bestehen, welches sich vom Wirt beträchtlich unterschied. Unangenehme Erinnerungen an die organischen Chips in den Klonsoldaten stiegen in ihr auf. Die Basis der Hörner war entzündet und die Haut und das Fleisch um sie herum waren sehr weich, geradezu breiig, wodurch die Hörner sich leicht hin und her bewegen ließen. Azco Grim schien Schmerzen bei diesem Hin- und Herbewegen zu empfinden, aber er blieb stumm während ihrer Untersuchung.

„Wozu brauchen Sie die?", fragte die Jedi-Meisterin neugierig, während sie die Hörner betastete.

„Eindruck machen und Abschrecken", erwiderte Azco Grim.

„Von welchem Planeten stammen Sie?", fragte Shaak Ti weiter.

„Zonama Sekot."

Shaak Ti durchschoss die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Ja, sie kannte diesen Planeten. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und dessen damaliger junger Padawan Anakin Skywalker waren damals, drei Jahre nach Plagueis' Tod, zu diesem im Äußeren Rand gelegenen Planeten aufgebrochen, um das rätselhafte Verschwinden einer Jedi namens Vergere aufzuklären. Shaak Ti konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, ob es gelungen war, jene Vergere zu finden. Aber sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass der junge Skywalker damals von den sagenumwobenen sekotrianischen Raumschiffen geschwärmt hatte, die Lebewesen waren. So etwas war in der gesamten Galaxis einzigartig! Der junge Padawan sei untröstlich gewesen, als sein geliebtes sekotrianisches Schiff nach ihrer Abreise von Zonama Sekot gestorben war, so hatte es ihr Obi-Wan damals erzählt. Und dann war Zonama Sekot mit einem Mal verschwunden gewesen und niemand wusste, wohin. Bis jetzt.

„Welcher Spezies gehören Sie an?"

„Ich nur hier wegen Heilung. Alles weitere unwichtig!", fuhr sie der Patient an.

„Warum haben Sie mir dann überhaupt gesagt, von welchem Planeten Sie stammen?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Zonama Sekot mich nicht leiden. Der Planet Gift mischen. Ich will Gegengift!", forderte der Patient lautstark und fuchtelte dabei mit seinen mit spitzen Krallen bewehrten Händen vor Shaak Tis Gesicht herum.

„Wo ist Zonama Sekot jetzt?", fragte Shaak Ti weiter.

„Unwichtig!", bellte Azco Grim zurück.

„Aber ich kann Ihnen sonst nicht helfen", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Sie werden! Wenn nicht, dann große Bestrafung!", drohte Azco Grim mit grimmiger Miene.

Shaak Ti lächelte nachsichtig. Dann machte sie eine wedelnde Handbewegung.

„Sie werden mir jetzt sagen, zu welcher Spezies Sie gehören und wo Zonama Sekot jetzt ist!", forderte sie mit tiefer ruhiger Stimme.

„Jedi-Tricks nix funktionieren bei meiner einer", gab der Patient mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zurück und bleckte dabei seine langen spitzen Zähne.

Shaak Ti musste erkennen, dass ihre Gedankensuggestion überhaupt nicht funktionierte. Sie überlegte, ob das möglicherweise damit zusammenhing, dass sie den widerspenstigen Patienten nicht in der Macht spüren konnte. Natürlich! Die Macht floss nicht durch ihn wie mehr oder weniger durch alle anderen Wesen der Galaxis. Also musste er von sehr weit herkommen. Von wesentlich weiter weg als nur von Zonama Sekot. Oder von Kamino, welches bereits hinter dem Äußeren Rand im Wilden Raum jenseits der eigentlichen Galaxis lag.

„Nun, bevor Sie mich bestrafen, hole ich lieber jemanden, der Ihnen vielleicht besser helfen kann als ich", erwiderte sie in demonstrativer Bescheidenheit, um mit ihrem Komlink zu hantieren, wobei der Patient ihr mit angewiderter Miene zusah.

Nach nur drei Minuten kam Plagueis ins Zimmer.

Sofort drehten sich die langen spitzen Ohren des Patienten in die Richtung, von welcher Plagueis heranschritt.

„Wer ist denn der Patient, der es wagt, die hochschwangere Leiterin dieser Klinik zu bedrohen?", fragte Plagueis mit drohendem Unterton den Patienten.

„Sie auch Jedi?", fragte Azco Grim.

„Noch viel schlimmer", erwiderte Plagueis und lächelte dünn.

„Er will nicht sagen, von welcher Spezies er stammt. Aber er weiß immerhin, wo sich sein Heimatplanet Zonama Sekot befindet. Aber das will er mir ebenso wenig verraten", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Aber Zonama Sekot liegt doch im Tingel-Arm. Ich war noch vor sechzig Jahren dort", sagte Hego Damask verwundert zu seiner Frau.

Shaak Ti machte eine Handbewegung, dass sie allein mit Plagueis reden wollte. Also gingen die Beiden kurz vor die Tür.

„Es hat sich eine ganze Menge ereignet, seit du tot warst", begann sie. „Drei Jahre nach deinem Tod suchten die Jedi eine der Ihren auf Zonama Sekot. Und während dieser Suche hat Tarkins Flotte den Planeten angegriffen und daraufhin ist Zonama Sekot in den Hyperraum gesprungen und seitdem weiß niemand mehr, wo es sich befindet."

„Hast du keine Jedi-Kräfte eingesetzt, um aus ihm herauszubekommen, wo Zonama Sekot jetzt liegt?", fragte Plagueis erstaunt.

„Du hast ja vielleicht gespürt, dass er in der Macht nicht fühlbar ist. Und genau deshalb kann ich die Macht bei ihm auch nicht einsetzen. Und du höchstwahrscheinlich ebenso wenig", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Das ist faszinierend!", murmelte Plagueis. „Geh doch schon mal wieder zu ihm rein und plaudere etwas mit ihm. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Also ging Shaak Ti erneut zu dem Patienten. Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, da kam Plagueis ebenfalls zurück. Mit sich brachte er eine schwebende schwarze Kugel, die Shaak Ti an jenen Droiden erinnerte, mit welchem vor vier Jahren Prinzessin Leia auf dem Todesstern beim Verhör bedroht worden war, bevor Alderaan …

„Ich will Gegengift gegen Zonama Sekot. Ich viel zahle, wenn Sie helfen", sagte Azco Grim zu dem Muun gewandt.

Plagueis lächelte dünn. Offenbar hatte der Patient bereits mitbekommen, wie Muuns tickten. Die meisten Muuns zumindest.

„Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine letzte Chance. Welcher Spezies gehören Sie an und wo befindet sich Zonama Sekot jetzt?", fragte Plagueis in überdeutlichem Basic.

„Sie mich lieber jetzt untersuchen, um Gegengift zu entwickeln!", forderte Azco Grim.

Plagueis verschränkte in aller Ruhe seine langen Arme vor der Brust.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich habe noch andere Mittel, um Sie zum Reden zu bringen", erwiderte der Muun arrogant. Dann wandte er sich der neben ihm schwebenden schwarzen Kugel zu.

„Das Wahrheitsserum!", sagte er zu dem Verhördroiden, welcher nun einen seiner Arme zückte, in dessen metallener Klaue eine Spritze zum Vorschein kam.

„Nein! Keine Droiden!", rief der Patient alarmiert verzweifelt.

„Sie sind hier in einer Klinik, wo es die besten Medi-Droiden gibt. Was haben Sie denn erwartet?", fragte Plagueis spöttisch.

„Jedi!"

Plagueis streckte seinen rechten Arm aus. Seine lange feingliedrige Muun-Hand hielt mit einem Mal einen schwarzglänzenden Stab, der urplötzlich von neben dem Bett des unheimlichen Patienten auf ihn zugeschossen sein musste. Shaak Tis jedi-geschärfte Sinne bekamen noch mit, wie die Hand ihres Ehemannes eine abrupte Knickbewegung vollzog. Etwas knackte. Shaak Ti blinzelte. Ja, am oberen Ende des Stabes war ein Schlangenkopf mit weißen spitzen Zähnen! Plagueis ließ die mit einem Mal erschlaffte, leblose, etwa ein Meter fünfzig lange Schlange achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Azco Grim jaulte auf. Er war durch den Verlust seines Waffentieres zu abgelenkt gewesen, um verhindern zu können, dass ihm der Verhördroide mit seinem urplötzlich lang ausgefahrenen Arm die vorbereitete Spritze in den grauen Hals rammte. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen schauten bestürzt und getroffen zu seiner nun toten Schlange.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, hier in meiner Klinik in Anwesenheit einer Hochschwangeren solche heimtückischen Waffen einzusetzen? … Antworte mir, du Monster!", herrschte Plagueis den aggressiven Patienten an.

„Ich muss heilen. Nicht nur für mich. Für mein Volk. Für Leben", erwiderte Azco Grim beinahe stoisch.

Plagueis' Augenwülste zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen. Shaak Ti konnte deutlich den gelben Schimmer in den Augen ihres Ehemannes erkennen, der mit einem Mal in seinen ansonsten grünen Iriden aufglomm. Sie schaute zu dem Patienten, um zu sehen, wie sich dessen schwarze Augen in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Angst weiteten.

„Und nun, Azco Grim, ich hoffe, ich habe das richtig ausgesprochen, wirst du mir sagen, von welcher Spezies du bist und wo sich Zonama Sekot befindet!", forderte Plagueis eisig.

Der seines Waffentieres beraubte Patient sah den Muun gebrochen und hilflos an. Shaak Ti wusste, dass das Wahrheitsserum begann, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Czulkang Lah mich töten", jaulte Azco Grim weinerlich.

„Ich werde dich beschützen. Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Und Meisterin Shaak Ti wird dich heilen", versprach Plagueis mit urplötzlich weicher gewordener Stimme, während das bedrohliche Gelb aus seinen Augen wich. „Wer ist Czulkang Lah?"

„Der Kriegsmeister … von Yuuzhan Vong."

„Yuuzhan Vong?"

„Mein Volk."

„Wo leben die Yuuzhan Vong?", inquirierte der Muun neugierig.

„Wir kommen von Planet Yuuzhan'tar. Ist weit, weit entfernte Galaxis."

„Du bist ganz alleine hier?"

„Nein. Meine Leute auf Mutterschiffen. Und Zonama Sekot."

„Wo ist Zonama Sekot?"

„Das ich nicht sagen."

Plagueis feixte innerlich. Auch ohne seine Machtsinne konnte er feststellen, dass der Patient Angst hatte. Ganz schreckliche Angst. Azco Grim hatte eine Schwäche offenbart. Die Sorge um seine Speziesgenossen. Um seine Heimat. Und diese Angst war stärker als das Wahrheitsserum. Noch.

„Ich kann dich zum Reden bringen, Junge. Noch mit weit schmerzhafteren Mitteln als mit Spritzen!", fauchte Plagueis giftig.

„Ich neugierig auf Ihre Schmerzen. Wie das fühlen!?", fragte Azco Grim und lächelte dabei ein schauerliches Lächeln.

Plagueis erkannte, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Wenn er dem renitenten Patienten noch mehr Serum verabreichen würde, könnte das seinen Tod bedeuten. Er schaute zu Shaak Ti neben sich. Der Blick seiner Ehefrau wanderte angewidert bis fassungslos zwischen ihm und dem Patienten hin und her. Zeit, den Widerstand aus der weit, weit entfernten Galaxis zu brechen! Er spielte etwas an seinem Komlink herum.

„Zonama Sekot ist nicht mehr wichtig", sagte Hego Damask in eisiger Kälte zu dem Yuuzhan Vong.

Dann begann er, schweigend einmal dessen Bett zu umkreisen, während er die Angst einsog, die ihm von seinem Patienten entgegenschlug. Nachdem er genügend von dieser Angst in sich eingesogen hatte, beugte er sich zu Azco Grim herunter.

„Was, wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, dass ich wüsste, wo sich dein Heimatplanet Yuuzhan'tar befindet? Was könntest du denn schon tun, wenn ich die Feuerkraft meiner ultimativen Superwaffe an deinem Heimatplaneten ausprobieren würde?", flüsterte er Azco Grim in eines seiner langen Ohren.

Shaak Ti gefror bei diesen Worten ihres Ehemannes das Blut zu Eis. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn er jetzt Eins zu Eins die Situation vom ersten Todesstern nachspielen würde. Weil es ihm so gefiel. Sie wusste, dass die Dunkle Seite zu den grausamsten Verbrechen fähig war. Aber Plagueis hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er es anders gemacht hätte als Palpatine damals. Warum nur drohte er dem Yuuzhan Vong, ganz gleich, wie übel der sich bislang benommen hatte, jetzt genau dasselbe monströse an wie weiland Tarkin der alderaanischen Prinzessin? Oder war das nur ein Bluff? Sie hoffte es innig.

Zu ihrem völligen Unverständnis brach der graue Geselle auf Plagueis' fürchterliche Drohung hin in ein lautes, gräuliches Gelächter aus.

„Yuuzhan'tar bereits vernichtet", erklärte er, noch vor Lachen glucksend, während Shaak Ti bei diesem heiteren Geständnis die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

„Das reicht jetzt! … VierDe!", kommandierte Plagueis barsch mit einer Kopfdrehung zur Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich und 11-4D rollte in den Raum. Der Yuuzhan Vong starrte ihn mit angstgeweiteten schwarzen Augen an. Plagueis lächelte zufrieden. Offenbar war der Mann durch seine Machtdemonstration an der sicherlich überaus wirkungsvollen Schlange bereits hinreichend demoralisiert und eingeschüchtert. Es würde nur noch eines Stupses bedürfen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Plagueis zu wissen begehrte.

„VierDe, führe doch bitte einen Gehirnscan auf makromolekularer Ebene durch", befahl Plagueis.

Der Droide fuhr einen seiner Arme aus, in welchem sich eine Spritze mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit befand. Plagueis lächelte erneut.

Jetzt bäumte sich der Patient auf, um sich auf den Muun zu stürzen. Plagueis kam ihm auch jetzt zuvor. Noch bevor er das Bett verlassen konnte, packte der Muun seine dornenbewehrten Arme, um sie nach oben wegzudrehen und über dem Kopf Azco Grims auf dem Kopfkissen festzupinnen, während seine Knie die Beine des Patienten fixierten. Azco Grim stoppte in seiner Angriffsbewegung und erstarrte, die Augen schockgeweitet, während 11-4D immer näher kam.

„VierDe, die Spritze", befahl Plagueis kalt, während der Patient unter ihm verzweifelt zuckte.

„Ich sage es ja", presste der Yuuzhan Vong hervor, angstvoll zuerst auf den Muun, dann auf den Medi-Droiden starrend. „Zonama Sekot in Chiss-Aszendanz."

„Na bitte. Es geht doch", erwiderte Plagueis vergnügt von oben. „Siehst du, Liebes? Er kann ganz vernünftig sein", wandte er sich an Shaak Ti.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Patienten: „Um dich eingehend zu untersuchen, müssen wir dich vorübergehend bewusstlos machen."

„Aber … ich doch gesagt habe, wo Zonama Sekot … und mein Volk!", stieß Azco Grim fassungslos hervor.

„Und dein Vertrauen wird belohnt werden", erwiderte Plagueis huldvoll, während 11-4D einen seiner vier Arme ausfuhr und sich die Spritze mit der gelben Flüssigkeit dem grauen Hals des Patienten näherte.

Der Patient zuckte kurz, als ihm 11-4D die Infusion verabreichte. Nur Sekunden später schloss er die schwarzen Augen und erschlaffte. Plagueis stieg wieder von ihm herunter.

„In mein Labor!", wies er 11-4D an, während Shaak Ti ihn fragend ansah.

„Was mache ich mit der toten Schlange, Magister Damask?", fragte 11-4D zurück.

„Die Schlange kommt auch ins Labor", setzte der Muun nach.

„Was hast du denn jetzt mit ihm vor?", fragte Shaak Ti ihren Ehemann.

„Ich werde einige Untersuchungen an ihm durchführen, bevor ich ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen lasse. Ich glaube, wir haben mit diesem Patienten einen richtigen Glückstreffer gelandet", sagte er und umfasste dabei sanft ihre Taille.

„Eigentlich bin ich ja gegen derart radikalinvasive Methoden, aber in diesem speziellen Fall bin ich wirklich froh, einen derart skrupellosen Sith an meiner Seite zu haben", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm mit ihren lilanen Augen einen koketten Blick.

„Aber Schatz, du weißt doch, dass ich kein Sith mehr bin", erwiderte er überzogen vorwurfsvoll, woraufhin Shaak Ti ihn anlächelte.

Die Beiden schauten 11-4D hinterher, welcher das Bett mit dem sedierten Azco Grim und der toten Schlange auf der Bettdecke aus dem Zimmer rollte.

„Du warst also schon einmal auf Zonama Sekot?", fragte Shaak Ti ihren Ehemann, als sie wieder zurück in ihrer Villa waren und nebeneinander im Bett ihres Atriumgeschosses lagen.

„Ich war dort das erste Mal vor etwa hundert Standardjahren", erwiderte Plagueis und strich ihr dabei sanft über einen Seitenlekku. „Tenebrous und ich wollten die Anhänger der Potenzium-Theorie kennenlernen. Damals war Zonama Sekot noch im Tingel-Arm, wie du ja auch weißt. Wir hatten mit dem Magister des Planeten, einem Menschen namens Leor Hal, einige tiefgehende Gespräche, bevor wir wieder abreisten."

„Du kennst Leor Hal?", fragte Shaak Ti freudig erregt. „Palpatine hatte mir damals in seinem Apartment etwas von der Potenziumtheorie erzählt, bevor General Grievous kam. Er hat doch tatsächlich darüber sinniert, wie effektiv man Grievous mit Machtblitzen bekämpfen könnte", meinte sie mit einem mokanten Blick.

„Ja, ich kannte den abtrünnigen Jedi …", sagte Plagueis, in Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Als ich mit meinem eigenen Schüler vierzig Jahre später erneut Zonama Sekot besuchen wollte, hat ihm Leor Hal die Einreise verweigert. Er meinte später zu mir, mein Schüler hätte eine negative Aura."

„Und bei dir hat er das nicht gesagt?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Wieso sollte er?", fragte Plagueis belustigt zurück. „Ich habe Palpatine daraufhin bis zum Abend auf meinem Schiff gelassen, während ich allein auf den Planeten gereist bin, um mich zum zweiten Mal mit Leor Hal zu treffen."

„Und das hat Palpatine ganz sicher nicht gefallen", vermutete Shaak Ti und Plagueis konnte ihr Mitgefühl für Palpatine bei dieser Frage spüren.

„Er war in der Tat ziemlich wütend gewesen, als ich wieder auf das Schiff zurückkehrte", war seine vergnügte Antwort.

Die Geburt von Bogan eine Woche später war eine sehr leichte. Plagueis und Shaak Ti hatten die Hebammen weggeschickt, damit Plagueis seine Ehefrau mit dem Mund befriedigen konnte, nachdem die Presswehen eingesetzt hatten. Diese Methode hatte Erfolg. Als Shaak Ti nach einer Viertelstunde ihren Orgasmus bekam, wurde der rote Junge mit dem länglichen Schädel geboren. Beinahe völlig schmerzfrei.

„Wenn er schwarze Tätowierungen hätte, würde er aussehen wie Darth Maul", scherzte Shaak Ti, als sie ihr zweites Kind das erste Mal auf den Arm nahm.

„Er ist auch so wunderschön", sagte Plagueis und nahm das Neugeborene nach ihr auf den Arm. Dann flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Was hast du da geflüstert? Irgendeine Sith-Beschwörung?", fragte Shaak Ti, welche die Worte nicht verstanden hatte.

„Ich habe ihm nur in der alten Sith-Sprache viel Glück gewünscht", erwiderte Plagueis. „Du kannst das ja ebenfalls auf deine Weise tun", meinte er beschwichtigend.

Shaak Ti schien durch Plagueis' Beschwichtigung nicht sonderlich besänftigt.

„Du hast es aber als Erster getan! Damit hast du ihn psychologisch vorgeprägt!", erwiderte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Nachdem sich die frischgebackenen Eltern eine halbe Stunde lang mit ihrem neuen Kind beschäftigt hatten, schlief der kleine Bogan an Shaak Tis Brust ein. Plagueis verließ daraufhin Mutter und Kind, um sich ins Labor im Kellergeschoß der Klinik zu begeben. Er stand bereits im Türrahmen, da fiel Shaak Ti etwas ein.

„Wie geht es dem Yuuzhan Vong? Wie lange wirst du ihn noch sediert halten?"

„Noch ca. eine Woche", erwiderte Plagueis. „Ich mache noch einige Tests."

„Was denn für Tests?"

„Er ist völlig resistent gegenüber der Macht. Und man kann ihn nicht erspüren. Das eröffnet uns einige Möglichkeiten", erklärte Plagueis vage.

„Du denkst doch aber nicht etwa daran, nach seinem Vorbild eine neue Klonarmee zu erschaffen?", fragte Shaak Ti unmutig.

„In so großer Anzahl wäre diese Spezies doch eine ziemliche Bedrohung für die gesamte Galaxis. Vor allem zusammen mit diesen Schlangen", erwiderte Plagueis wieder in jenem beschwichtigenden Tonfall und ging.

In diesem Moment fiel Shaak Ti ein, was Plagueis vor einer Woche nach der Schlangenattacke zu Azco Grim gesagt hatte: „Wie kannst du es wagen, hier in meiner Klinik …!" Plagueis hatte „ _meiner Klinik_ " gesagt! Dabei war es doch offiziell _ihre_ Klinik, während er sich lediglich um die Verwaltung und das Finanzielle kümmern wollte, sollte. Hatte ihr Ehemann diese Klinik in Wahrheit eher für sich selbst errichtet, während sie lediglich die medizinische gutaussehende Fassade darstellte? Sie brütete noch eine Weile darüber nach, während der kleine Bogan an ihrer Brust saugte. Dann fiel sie in einen wohligen Schlummer.

Am nächsten Tag kamen Galen Marek und seine Frau Juno Eclipse vorbei. Sie hatten Babykleidung dabei, die ihr eigener Sohn nicht mehr brauchte. Das junge Ehepaar hatte auch ihr Kind, den kleinen Kento, mitgebracht. Bei der Anprobe von dessen zu klein gewordenen Babysachen stellte sich heraus, dass der neugeborene Bogan für die Babykleidung des zweimonatealten menschlichen Säuglings bereits zu groß war.

„Wir haben jetzt ein Haus auf Corulag. Wenn Ihr wollt, so kommt uns doch einmal besuchen", bot Juno Shaak Ti an.

„Wenn es unsere Zeit erlaubt, gerne", erwiderte die Togruta erfreut. Ihr wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie, außer in Ashlas und ihrer Mutter Haus noch nie bei jemandem rein privat zu Besuch gewesen war.

Die Kleidung, die ihre Tochter Ashla am zweiten Tag brachte, passte Bogan sehr gut, wenn man davon absah, dass es sich bei Ashlas zweitem Kind um ein Mädchen handelte und unter den von ihr mitgebrachten Kleidungsstücken dementsprechend viele violette und rosafarbene Sachen mit Herzchen- und Blümchenmotiven zu finden waren.

„Darf ich euch die kleine Vesta vorstellen?", sagte Ashla und hielt das kleine Dreiviertel-Muun-Einviertel-Togruta-Mädchen in dem rosafarbenen Kleidchen stolz in die Höhe.

„Sie ist richtig süß! Und sie hat ja auch blaue Augen so wie ihr großer Bruder", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Vesta, darf ich dir deinen neugeborenen Onkel vorstellen?", sagte Ashla und hielt die fünfmonatealte Vesta zu ihrem roten Onkel hin, der daraufhin lallte und mit seinen roten Patschehändchen wedelte.

„Das ist in der Tat eine komische Verwandtschaftskonstellation", meinte Shaak Ti.

Am dritten Tag kamen Ahsoka Tano und Maris Brood nach Hanna City in die Klinik, um Shaak Ti zu gratulieren.

„Warum habt Ihr ihn denn ausgerechnet Bogan genannt?", fragte Ahsoka, während sie das kleine rote Baby auf dem Arm hielt.

„Ich fand den Namen schön", erwiderte die nun zweifache Mutter.

„Ihr oder Euer Mann?", fragte Ahsoka spöttisch zurück.

„Ahsoka!", warnte Shaak Ti die jüngere Togruta, woraufhin sich Ahsoka sofort nach etwas anderem erkundigte.

Bis auf diese Frage verlief das Treffen sehr harmonisch. Der kleine Bogan fühlte sich auf Ahsokas Arm sehr wohl, was die jüngere Togruta außerordentlich schmeichelte.

Mace Windu hatte ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube, als ihn der Inquisitor für den Tiefkernsektor, ein Besalisk mit dem klingenden Namen Avuus Krell, für die anberaumte Trainingseinheit versetzte. Er verbrachte den Tag im Training mit dem anderen von ihm einbestellten Inquisitor, einem jüngeren rothaarigen Menschen aus dem Mittleren Rand. Nach dessen Abreise machte sich Mace Windu die Mühe, herauszufinden, ob der säumige Inquisitor ein Nachkomme des früheren Jedi-Meisters Pong Krell war. Er erhielt bei seiner Nachforschung gleich drei Treffer. Pong Krell hatte eine heimliche Ehefrau gehabt, mit der er zwei Kinder hatte. Und obendrein noch eine Geliebte, von der besagter Avuus Krell abstammte. Eines der Kinder der Ehefrau und besagter Avuus Krell waren im Alter gar nur zwei Tage auseinander! Mace Windu verzog abfällig seinen Mund, nachdem er das herausgefunden hatte. Dann verließ er Burg Bast und begab sich mit der „Purple Haze" in den Tiefkern nach Ojom, der Heimatwelt des Inquisitors.

Die außerordentlich geräumige Behausung Avuus Krells war in einen der vielen Gletscher des Winterplaneten Ojom gehauen, so wie das für die auf diesem Planeten heimischen Besalisken typisch war. Mace Windu und seine Sturmtruppler hatten Spikes an ihren Stiefeln befestigt, um nicht auf der spiegelglatten Eisfläche des Gletschers auszurutschen. Zwei Truppler hielten am beinahe runden Eingang zur Gletscherhöhle Wache, während Mace Windu, sein Erster Offizier Hekor Beydu und zehn weitere Truppler ins Innere des Gletschers vordrangen. Mace Windu konnte deutlich Lebenszeichen fühlen. Der Gang aus Eis wand sich immer weiter in die Tiefe. Die Eiswände wichen zunehmend dunkelbraunem Gestein. Also befanden sie sich jetzt unter dem gefrorenen Eis auf des Berges Spitze. Es wurde wärmer.

Auf einmal tat sich eine große, erhabene Halle vor ihnen auf. An der einen Seite der Halle befanden sich einige sofaartige Sitzgelegenheiten. Auf der anderen Seite standen mindestens vier lange und breite Betten. Direkt vor ihnen an der Rückwand der Halle stand eine Art Thron. Und auf diesem Thron saß der renitente, in eine dunkelrote Kluft gekleidete Inquisitor und starrte Mace Windu feindselig an.

„Wieso bist du nicht zum Training erschienen, Krell?", fragte Mace Windu streng.

„Ich diene keinem Jedi!", war die düstere Antwort des Besalisken.

„Und wenn schon! Vader war auch einst ein Jedi – so wie ich!"

Mace Windu hätte sich für diese Worte ohrfeigen können. Aber rein technisch gesehen war er jetzt Vaders Nachfolger. Zumindest, was die Ausbildung der Inquisitoren betraf. Die gelben Augen des Besalisken schauten für einen Moment ob dieser Feststellung verdattert drein. Mace Windu feixte innerlich, als er erkannte, dass der Mann vor ihm überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, wer Darth Vader eigentlich gewesen war. Ebenso wenig wie so viele andere Leute, die dem Sith mit der Atemmaske gedient hatten. Aber ungeachtet dessen blieb der Inquisitor bockig auf seinem Thron sitzen.

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt von deinem hohen Ross … ähm … Thron herunterholen!", kündigte Mace an und ging auf den Inquisitor zu, während die Sturmtruppler sich in zwei Fünfergruppen auffächerten, um ihren Oberkommandierenden links und rechts mit Blastern im Anschlag zu flankieren und ihm Deckung zu geben, falls nötig. Hekor Beydu als Erster Offizier blieb hingegen neben seinem Boss stehen.

„Hier gilt das Gesetz des Imperiums!", herrschte Mace Windu den Besalisken an. „Und du und deinesgleichen habt durch die Order 66 schon genug Satisfaktion erfahren. Es wird Zeit, diese Dinge hinter uns zu lassen. Wenn du jetzt mitkommen würdest!", forderte er von dem ihm unterstellten Inquisitor.

„Ich weiß doch, wie es auf Burg Bast zugeht. Es ist … langweilig!", erwiderte Avuus Krell arrogant und aktivierte bei dem Wort „langweilig" seine beiden roten Doppellichtschwerter – wie weiland sein Vater mit der blauen und grünen Doppelklinge.

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass dieser Kampf weniger langweilig ist als der mit Vader, denn es wird mehr sein als nur eine Trainingsstunde", schnappte Mace zurück und aktivierte seine lilane Klinge.

Jetzt geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Die beiden Kontrahenten waren vielleicht noch fünf Meter voneinander entfernt, als von hinter den Sitzgruppen etwa dreißig Zentimeter große flache Wurfscheiben auf Mace Windu und die Sturmtruppler zuschossen. Eine der Wurfscheiben prallte an des Jedi-Meisters Klinge ab, während eine andere seinen Hals streifte und dort mit einem scharfen Zischen eine Wunde hinterließ. Mace Windu verspürte einen spontanen Schmerz am Hals, fühlte warmes Blut daran herunterfließen. Aber er konnte noch normal atmen. Seine Luftröhre war also unverletzt. Weitere Scheiben flogen von rechts und links auf ihn zu, die er mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehrte. Er schaute durch das Geblurre von schwarzen Scheiben und seiner Klinge auf seinen Feind Nr. 1, der in seiner Vorwärtsbewegung erstarrt war, augenscheinlich darauf bedacht, nicht ebenfalls von den Wurfscheiben getroffen zu werden.

Blasterfeuer brandete auf, als die Angreifer ihre Deckung von Sofas und Betten verließen und sich einen Schusswechsel mit den Sturmtrupplern lieferten, die zu ihrer Verteidigung niedergekniet waren, um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten und um besser zielen zu können. Mace Windu sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einige seiner Soldaten bereits reglos auf dem grauen Felsboden liegen. Es tat ihm leid, sich jetzt nicht um sie kümmern zu können. Ihm fiel auf, dass er während der Klonkriege selten solche Gedanken gehabt hatte. Ihm kam zu Bewusstsein, dass es lange her war, dass er im Verbund mit Soldaten gekämpft hatte und deren Leben im Notfall opfern musste, um das Ziel der Mission zu erreichen. Ja, das war jetzt keine Trainingsstunde mehr. Der Krieg hatte ihn zurück!

Eine der schwarzglänzenden Enthaupterscheiben war von Windus Klinge abgeprallt und hatte einen der vier Arme des Besalisken-Inquisitors abgetrennt. Sofort deaktivierte der Hüne mit dem breiten Maul die eine Hälfte der betreffenden roten Klinge, um diese fortan als Einklingenlichtschwert zu verwenden. Genau den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, den Mace Windu brauchte, um eine weitere auf ihn zuzischende Scheibe gegen den dicken reptiloiden Hals seines Kontrahenten zu lenken.

Avuus Krell ließ noch einen würgenden Gurgellaut hören, dann schoss das Blut in einer riesigen dunkelgrünen Fontäne aus seinem derart enthaupteten Körper, während ihm beide Schwerter aus den verbliebenen drei Händen fielen und deren drei Klingen erloschen. Mace Windu kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den toten Inquisitor. Seine Sorge galt seinen verbliebenen Feinden und seinen Männern. Er atmete kurz auf. Sein Erster Offizier stand noch aufrecht an seiner Seite, den entsicherten Blaster im Anschlag. Sechs weitere Sturmtruppler waren ebenfalls noch auf den Beinen und setzten jetzt den zwei überlebenden Angreifern nach, die, wie Mace Windu jetzt an deren brauner Gewandung erkennen konnte, maladianische Attentäter waren. Ihm fielen spontan die Zeitungsberichte ein, denen zufolge sich Magister Hego Damask neuerdings mit einer Garde aus ebenjenen Maladianern umgab, die in der gesamten Galaxis als gnadenlose Killer und äußerst effiziente Attentäter berüchtigt waren.

Mace Windu hielt zwei seiner Männer zurück, um sie anzuweisen, sich um die Verletzten und Toten in der Halle zu kümmern. Dann nickte er Hekor Beydu zu, ihm zu folgen. Mit den übrigen vier Trupplern setzten er und sein Erster Offizier ihren vormaligen Angreifern nach. Die zwei überlebenden Attentäter flüchteten in einen Tunnel, der sich als eine gigantische Eisrutsche entpuppte. Die Rutschpartie für Mace Windu, seinen Ersten Offizier und die vier Sturmtruppler endete abrupt im Ozean, welcher das gletschergekrönte Bergmassiv umschloss. Sofort holten alle ihre Atemgeräte hervor und klemmten sie sich zwischen die Kiefer, um in dem nahezu eiskalten Wasser atmen zu können. Große blaue und grüne Fische schwammen an ihnen vorbei. Sie schienen nicht gefährlich zu sein. Der Meeresspiegel, wenn man denn die Eisfläche, die das Meer bedeckte, so nennen konnte, lag ca. zweihundert Meter über ihnen.

Die beiden Maladianer hielten auf eine bestimmte Richtung nach Westen zu. Also folgten der Ex-Jedi, sein Erster Offizier und die vier Sturmtruppler ihnen. Richtig, ein kegelförmiger Lichteinfall kam von Westen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die Maladianer ein Loch ins ewige Eis gesprengt hatten, um bei Misserfolg ihres Attentats den Ort des Geschehens unbehelligt verlassen zu können. Mace Windu sah, wie die beiden schlanken Attentäter behände aus dem Wasser stiegen. Als er ihnen auf dem Fuße folgte, sah er ein kleines Schiff, welches auf der Eisfläche gelandet war. Die Motoren liefen noch – oder bereits wieder. Die Einstiegsluke war geöffnet und eine Einstiegsrampe führte nach unten. Die beiden Maladianer liefen darauf zu.

Mace Windu machte mit beiden Händen eine Handbewegung. Sofort schnellte die Rampe nach oben, wobei einer der beiden Maladianer von der sich nach oben bewegenden Rampe am Kinn getroffen wurde, während der andere sie noch nicht erreicht hatte. Zwei Sturmtruppler stürzten sich auf diesen Anderen, der sich eilig etwas in den Mund steckte. Nur zwei Sekunden später zuckte er und verstarb an Ort und Stelle. Mace Windu wandte sich nun seinem Gefährten zu, der durch den Hieb, den ihm die Rampe am Kinn verpasst hatte, benommen am Boden lag. Der Ex-Jedi hielt seine Hände fest, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich wie sein Gefährte das Leben zu nehmen. Endlich schlug die Frau ihre braunen Augen auf, die ihn angstvoll anschauten.

„Wer ist dein Auftraggeber?", fragte Mace Windu und schüttelte energisch die Schultern der Maladianerin.

„Es ist …"

Weiter kam die Frau nicht, denn ein grüner Laserbolzen drang in ihre Brust ein und setzte auch ihrem Leben ein abruptes Ende. Weitere grünliche Lasersalven schossen aus den Geschützen des über ihnen kreisenden Schiffes. Mace Windu aktivierte erneut seine Klinge, um sie abzuwehren, was ihm sichtlich Anstrengung bereitete, waren die grünen Laserbolzen doch wesentlich stärker als die kürzeren roten aus Blastern abgeschossenen. Er musste sein Schwert zur Abwehr der grünen Gefahr in beide Hände nehmen. Er sah, wie seine Männer nun im Gegenzug das feindliche Schiff unter Beschuss nahmen. Rote und grüne Laserbolzen trafen einander und prallten voneinander ab, wobei ein Teil des Lasergewitters in die Weiten des vereisten Ozeans weggeleitet wurde. Nachdem sich das Schiff genügend entfernt hatte, hörte der Beschuss auf. Mace Windu wusste, dass sich die geschlagenen Attentäter nun selbst in Sicherheit brachten. Die Gefahr war gebannt. Er kramte aus den Taschen der toten Maladianerin noch deren Ausweispapiere hervor und nahm sie an sich. Jetzt konnte er sich seinen Männern widmen.

Drei Sturmtruppler waren lebend auf der Eisfläche verblieben, während das ca. vier Meter große, von den Maladianern ins Eis gesprengte Loch bereits wieder am Zufrieren war. Mace Windu war niedergekniet, um dem im Laserhagel getöteten Sturmtruppler den weißen Helm abzunehmen. Er sah unter sich Fyps' braunes Gesicht, die haselnussbraunen Augen qualvoll nach oben verdreht. Fyps, der die Ale-Krüge von Corellia mitgebracht hatte. Fyps, der die zugegebenermaßen etwas zotigen Bemerkungen über Shaak Ti gerissen hatte. Mace Windu schloss die toten Augen des Sturmtrupplers. Er, Hekor Beydu und die anderen Drei verharrten noch einige Dutzend Gedenksekunden bei der Leiche. Dann hoben zwei der überlebenden Sturmtruppler ihren toten Kameraden vom Eis hoch und trugen ihn über die weite Eisfläche hinweg zurück zum Fuß des Berges, wo die „Purple Haze" stand. Nachdem sie den Gefallenen dorthin gebracht hatten, kehrten sie in die Gletscherhöhle zurück, um an deren Eingang die beiden Wachen vorzufinden, ebenfalls durch Enthaupterscheiben getötet.

Auf dem Schauplatz des Hauptkampfes in der großen Halle fanden sie die übrigen sechs Sturmtruppler, drei davon tot, einer schwerverletzt, einer leicht verletzt. Der sechste am Boden liegende Truppler war offensichtlich unverletzt. Er erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, nachdem ihm Hekor Beydu den weißen Helm abgenommen und ihn angesprochen hatte. Mace Windu schätzte, dass die Verletzten all ihre Gliedmaßen behalten und bereits in ein paar Wochen über dem Berg sein würden.

Er hing sich noch die beiden Doppellichtschwerter des aufsässigen Inquisitors an den Gürtel, dann machte sich die dezimierte Schar auf, um den Heimflug nach Coruscant anzutreten. Die Verwundeten waren notdürftig verarztet worden. Mace Windus Wunde am Hals war lediglich ein relativ oberflächlicher Schnitt gewesen, der mit Bacta versorgt schon bald heilen und unsichtbar werden würde. Ein Medi-Droide nähte die Schnittstelle, nachdem er sich um die anderen Verletzten gekümmert hatte.

Die sieben überlebenden Sturmtruppler waren schweigsam, als die „Purple Haze" den Hyperraum durchquerte. Und ihre gedrückte Stimmung färbte auf die übrigen Kameraden ab. Es gab keinerlei Witze, Anekdoten oder andere verbale Vergnüglichkeiten, denen sich die Truppler normalerweise hingaben, wenn es nichts zu kämpfen oder sonst zu tun gab. Jemand hatte wieder ein Exemplar des Coruscant Celebrity Circular mitgebracht, auf welchem diesmal Shaak Ti mit ihrem Neugeborenen zu sehen war.

„ _Zweifaches Elternglück für die Jedi-Meisterin und den Magister_ ", stand in geschwungenen Aurebesh-Lettern unter dem Bild, auf welchem die Farbe Rot dominierte. Mace Windu zog sich mit der Klatschzeitschrift in seine Privatkabine zurück. Als er den Namen des Kindes las, verzog er angewidert sein Gesicht.

Mace Windu zog es vor, sich gegenüber dem Imperator, Ysanne Isard und Rae Sloane so zu verhalten, als habe er es auf Ojom lediglich mit einem durchgeknallten Inquisitor zu tun gehabt. Es irritierte ihn zunächst, dass alle so taten, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Ysanne Isard kam am nächsten Tag nach seiner Rückkunft in seinem Apartment vorbei, um sich mit ihm und Iveta Lah über ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu beraten. Mace Windu hatte das Gefühl, als wisse die Geheimdienstchefin überhaupt nichts von den Vorkommnissen, was seine Theorie bestätigte, dass der Magister von Muunilinst hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Während sich Ysanne Isard mit Iveta Lah unterhielt, überlegte er, wann er mit den neuesten Ereignissen herausrücken sollte und entschied, dass der Zeitpunkt dafür noch nicht reif war.

„Wann fahrt Ihr Zwei endlich nach Lianna ins Casino?", fragte die Geheimdienstchefin ihn wie beiläufig zum Abschied, als sie bereits in der Tür stand.

Mace Windu erkannte, dass sie sich die wichtigste Frage für den Schluss aufgehoben hatte.

„Genau darüber wollte ich morgen mit Admiral Sloane sprechen", erwiderte er in derselben Beiläufigkeit.

„Komisch. Admiral Sloane hat mir dasselbe über Euch erst gestern gesagt", erwiderte Isard in einem leicht frostigen Ton.

„Wenn wir den Magister besiegen wollen, müssen wir einen langen Atem haben und dürfen uns keinerlei voreilige Schritte erlauben!", sagte Mace Windu mahnend. „Da kommt es auf einen weiteren Tag nicht an."

„Damask hat sich für seine Firma vor einer Woche die gesamten Cortosis-Vorkommen des Imperiums unter den Nagel gerissen!", blaffte die Geheimdienstchefin zurück. „Und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, dann kontrolliert er bald auch unsere Bankkonten!"

„Was lässt Sie glauben, dass er das nicht bereits tut?", fragte Mace Windu harsch zurück.

„Dann beeilt Euch besser!", forderte Isard.

Am nächsten Tag traf sich Mace Windu mit Rae Sloane in einem Restaurant. Auch die Admiralin benahm sich ihm gegenüber genauso wie immer. Sie hatte sich seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr nach dem Inquisitorentraining erkundigt, das bislang reibungslos verlaufen war. Und sie tat es auch jetzt nicht.

„Hat Euch Isard auch wegen dem Besuch auf Lianna in den Ohren gelegen?", fragte sie stattdessen teilnahmsvoll.

„Hat sie. Und – ja – ich könnte jetzt solcherlei Abwechslung gut gebrauchen", erwiderte Mace.

„Woher denn der Sinneswandel?", fragte Rae Sloane sichtlich überrascht.

„Vorgestern hat Inquisitor Avuus Krell zusammen mit ein paar Maladianern ein Attentat auf mich verübt."

Rae Sloanes große braune Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?", war alles, was sie hervorzubringen imstande war.

Mace Windu sah, dass sie ehrlich überrascht und gar bestürzt und besorgt um ihn war. Ihre spontane und ehrliche Reaktion war wie ein warmer Sonnenschein auf Mace Windus umwölktem Gemüt. Er erzählte ihr minutiös, was vorgefallen war. Und äußerte seine Vermutung bezüglich des Urhebers des Attentats.

„Dann lasst uns morgen nach Lianna aufbrechen. Je eher wir dem Muun das Handwerk legen, desto besser. Ich kann solche größenwahnsinnigen, zu allem entschlossenen Machtbenutzer überhaupt nicht ab!", sagte sie entschieden.

„Dann müsst Ihr Vader ja glühend gehasst haben", meinte er.

„Nicht nur ich … nicht nur ich", erwiderte sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Genau aus diesem Grunde haben sich die Jedi früher aus der Politik herausgehalten. Weil wir genau solche Aversionen vermeiden wollten. Wir haben uns lediglich als Friedenshüter verstanden und solange das so war, hatten wir auch nicht mit Feinseligkeiten zu kämpfen", erklärte der Ex-Jedi.

Mace Windu und Rae Sloane hatten sich am Abend ihres geplanten Besuches im Spielcasino namens Kollidierer auf dem Planeten Lianna wie normale Zivilisten gekleidet, die sich wie diese einfach nur amüsieren wollten. Der altgediente Jedi-Meister hatte sich zu diesem Zweck einen hellbraunen zweiteiligen Anzug besorgt, während die einen Kopf kleinere Rae Sloane ihre schlanke Gestalt in ein hellgrünes Cocktailkleid gehüllt hatte, welches einen leichten Gelbstich aufwies. Mace Windu fand, dass dieses eng anliegende, dabei vorne hochgeschlossene Kleid, dessen Saum knapp oberhalb ihrer Knie verlief, hervorragend mit ihrer stimcaffbraunen Haut kontrastierte. Aber am meisten wurden seine Blicke von dem recht freizügigen Rückenausschnitt gefesselt, der beinahe bis zum Po ging. Ihre schwarzen Kräuselhaare hatte die Admiralin mit Gel geglättet und in einem kleinen Zwiebeldutt am Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Mace Windu fand, dass sie sich so im Casino durchaus sehen lassen konnten.

„Tolles Kleid!", sagte eine rosafarbene blonde Speziesgenossin, die mit ihnen an einem der Sabacc-Tische stand, bewundernd zu Rae Sloane. „Schade, dass dir als Bleichgesicht diese Farbe so überhaupt nicht steht", konstatierte ihr Ehemann.

Eine Twi'lek-Serviererin brachte ihnen zwei Drinks, während Mace Windu einen Einsatz von hundert Credits tätigte. Rae Sloane war der Ansicht gewesen, dass das ledigliche Ausgeben des Mindesteinsatzes von fünfzig Credits sie verdächtig erscheinen lassen würde. Zu ihrer Überraschung gewann der virtuelle Mynock, auf welchen Mace gesetzt hatte. Er ließ die Einsatzchips, wo sie waren und gewann in der nächsten Runde erneut.

„Wir sollten die Jetons dort lassen, wo sie sind. Wir scheinen eine Glückssträhne zu haben", flüsterte die Admiralin inkognito ihrem Begleiter ins Ohr.

„Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass wir hier nicht zum Spielen hergekommen sind!", rüffelte Mace Windu sie.

„Und du sollst mich heute hier in der Öffentlichkeit nicht siezen!", rüffelte sie zurück.

Mace Windu zeigte ein ertapptes Lächeln. Nach zwei weiteren Runden, nachdem ihr Gewinn auf sechshundert Credits angeschwollen war, brachen sie das Spiel ab. Sie nahmen die gewonnenen Chips an sich und gingen damit zur Bar, um sich umzuhören.

„Ihr scheint neu hier zu sein", sagte der Barkeeper, ein Quarren mit weißlicher Haut.

„Und?", fragte Rae Sloane schnippisch zurück.

„Waren Sie denn schon am Kollidierer?", fragte der Barkeeper.

„ _Am_ Kollidierer?", fragte Mace Windu zurück.

„Nun, von dieser einzigartigen Spielgelegenheit hat das Kollidierer schließlich seinen Namen erhalten. Das ist die Hauptattraktion, die es so nur in diesem Casino gibt", erklärte der Barkeeper mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit, während seine vier Wangententakeln zuckten. „Es werden Partikel verschiedener Materialien durch Wege gejagt, die durch magnetische Impulse vorgegeben werden, wobei sich die Richtung und Stärke dieser Impulse ständig ändern. Wer den Zielort der Materialien richtig vorhersagt, kann beträchtliche Gewinne einstreichen", lockte der weiße Amphibienmann.

„Vielleicht später am Abend", erwiderte Mace Windu und nahm noch einen Schluck von Rywens Besten, dessen herb-säuerlicher Geschmack ihm sehr angenehm auf der Zunge prickelte.

„Ich finde, wir sollten es zumindest einmal probieren. Ich bin neugierig auf dieses Spiel", meinte Rae Sloane.

Also gingen sie zu einem der Tische, die vom Barkeeper derart angepriesen wurden. Dieser Tisch war zweimal zwei Meter groß und seine Oberseite war von einer Transparistahlscheibe überdacht, die das Innenleben darunter nicht verbarg. Der Tisch hatte unter der Transparistahlscheibe an seinen vier Seiten Eingänge, wo je Eingang verschiedenfarbige Partikelkörner lagerten. Kreuz und quer auf dem grünen Untergrund des Tisches verteilt waren schwarze Magnete angebracht. Der Croupier gab das Zeichen zum Spielbeginn. Die Partikel schwirrten durcheinander, prallten dabei auch nach oben gegen die Transparistahlscheibe und nach unten gegen den grünen Grund … und landeten nur ein paar Sekunden später wieder fein säuberlich farblich getrennt in einem anderen Eingang – oder wieder in demselben, woher sie gekommen waren.

„Das ist unmöglich vorherzusagen", meinte Rae Sloane.

„Wenigstens hier eine Chance für Spieler, etwas zu gewinnen", erwiderte Mace Windu.

Nach einer Weile einigten sie sich darauf, einen Jeton für hundert Credits auf Blau in Rechts zu setzen. Wider Erwarten gelangte Blau in genau den rechten Eingang, den Rae Sloane ausgewählt hatte. Mace spürte, wie sie befreit aufatmete.

„Jetzt hören wir aber auf", sagte sie zu ihrem Begleiter.

„Das finde ich auch. Sonst machen wir uns noch in anderer Hinsicht verdächtig."

Sie strichen vierhundert zusätzliche Credits ein und begaben sich mit ihren erspielten Jetons zum Gewinnauszahlungsschalter, da tippte Mace von hinten jemand auf die Schulter.

„Ich kenne Sie doch. Sie sind doch … ein Jedi", sagte der leicht korpulente Sullustaner, während seine Wangenlappen erbebten.

„Jedi spielen aber nicht", erwiderte Mace.

„Gut, dass Sie jetzt aufgehört haben. Ich spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, ob Sie auch einer von diesen machtsensitiven Casinobetrügern sind, die die Casinos eines nach dem anderen schröpfen", sagte der Sullustaner.

„Sie sind der Inhaber", sagte Rae Sloane mehr als sie fragte.

Der Sullustaner nickte eifrig.

„Schön, dass Sie das Thema Spielbetrug anschneiden", sagte Mace. „Vielleicht gehen wir kurz in Ihr Büro?"

„Um was geht es?", fragte der Sullustaner irritiert.

„Um etwas privates", erwiderte Mace Windu.

Sie fuhren mit dem Turbolift direkt in die obere Etage, wo sich das Büro des Sullustaners befand. Der bräunliche Mann nahm hinter seinem schwarzen, spiegelblanken Schreibtisch Platz.

„Darf ich zur Abwechslung fragen, wer Sie sind?", fragte der Chef des „Kollidierer" zu Mace Windu gewandt.

„Ich bin die imperiale Geheimagentin Rae Sloane. Ich kann Ihnen meinen Ausweis zeigen. Er ist mein Assistent", sagte die Admiralin in einem Ton, der bedeuten sollte, dass der Mann neben ihr weniger als wichtig sei.

Die Wangenlappen des Casinoinhabers erbebten, während er kurz seinen Blick senkte. Dem Sullustaner schien es peinlich zu sein, dass er die Rangfolge der Beiden verwechselt hatte. Nachdem seine großen braunen Mandelaugen die Identitätskarte von Geheimagentin Rae Sloane ausgiebig studiert hatten, sah er davon ab, die Papiere von Mace Windu ebenfalls in Augenschein nehmen zu wollen. Genauso hatte es Rae Sloane beabsichtigt.

„Ihr Vater hat Tagebuch geführt und darin Hego Damask erwähnt", kam Mace Windu zur Sache.

„Soviel ich weiß, lebt er noch", sagte der Sullustaner und Mace Windu sah, wie ihm der Angstschweiß auf die braune Stirn trat.

„Wir wollen nur wissen, was genau er hier eigentlich wollte", sagte der Korun-Meister in ruhigem festem Tonfall.

„Er wollte aus irgendeinem Grund den Betrüger dingfest machen, der hier und anderswo die Casinos mit seinen notorischen Glückssträhnen geschröpft hatte. Es war seltsam. Eigentlich waren es viele Betrüger verschiedener Spezies, die unser Haus und andere Casinos geschröpft hatten. Aber jemand muss sie irgendwie koordiniert haben. Damals, als Magister Damask in unserem Hause verweilte, ereignete sich, wie es der Zufall wollte, gerade wieder so eine Glückssträhne. Diesmal war es ein Kubaz. Hego Damask ging nach unten, um ihn zu beobachten. Das hat dieser wohl gemerkt und sich davongestohlen. Magister Damask ist ihm gefolgt. Unsere bothanischen Sicherheitsleute hatten die Szenerie beobachtet. Damask hatte sich nicht eingemischt. Und doch hat der Kubaz irgendwie Wind von ihm bekommen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Kurz darauf verließ Magister Damask ebenfalls das Casino und danach haben wir ihn nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Und die Glückssträhne hörte mit einem Schlage auf."

„Hmmm … es könnte sich um einen machtsensitiven Gestaltwandler oder Shi'ido gehandelt haben, wenn er Damasks Anwesenheit und dessen Sondierungen gespürt hat", vermutete Mace Windu.

„Können Sie uns die Daten über diesen Kubaz geben?", fragte Rae Sloane.

„Tut mir leid. Er ist mit seinen Gewinnjetons gegangen, um sie anderswo einzulösen, um seine Spur zu verwischen. Das machen viele Leute, um ihre Privatsphäre zu schützen", erklärte der Sullustaner.

„Wir danken Ihnen", sagte Mace Windu zum Abschied.

Das braune Menschenpaar verließ das Casino, um dem Hotel zuzustreben, wo sie zwei Einzelzimmer gebucht hatten. Die vielen glitzernden Wolkenkratzer Liannas waren mit vielen Leuchtreklamen versehen, die die Nacht Liannas erhellten. Dabei stach der Name Santhe hervor.

„Ist Santhe nicht irgendwann pleitegegangen?", wunderte sich Rae Sloane.

„Ja, aber Damask Holdings hat ihnen erst neulich wieder eine Finanzspritze verabreicht, so dass Santhe von Hego Damasks Gnaden überleben konnte – zumindest regional. Der Magister hat auf diese Art und Weise verhindert, dass Sienar Systems Santhe völlig schlucken konnte wie eigentlich beabsichtigt", erklärte Mace Windu.

„Teile und Herrsche", resümierte seine Begleiterin, während sie zu Fuß die malerische Brücke über den Lona-Cranith-Fluss überquerten, in welchem sich ein blasser Mond spiegelte.

Sie kamen in ihr Hotel, da piepte Rae Sloanes Komlink. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann schaute sie Mace Windu an.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er, während sie zügig die Hotellobby durchquerten.

„Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen", sagte Rae Sloane. „Heute Abend im Holo-Net bringen sie eine Reportage über den Sternzerstörer ‚Vigilance', welchen ich immerhin über zehn Jahre lang befehligt habe. Kommt Ihr mit auf mein Zimmer, wo wir das Holovid zusammen schauen können?", fragte sie mit unverfänglichem Blick.

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Mace Windu.

Also gingen sie in Rae Sloanes Zimmer, wo sie die Holo-Konsole anschaltete.

„ _Wie alle Sternzerstörer der Imperium I-Klasse war auch die ‚Vigilance' 1600 Standardmeter lang und konnte Höchstgeschwindigkeiten von bis zu 1000 Stundenkilometern erreichen. Zehntausend Offiziere sowie 30 000 einfache Soldaten taten auf der ‚Vigilance' Dienst. Die Ausstattung bestand aus acht Lambda-Shuttles, 20 AT-ATs, sechzig NK-7 Ionenkanonen und …"_

Mace Windu gähnte. Er wusste das bereits.

„… _hat die ‚Vigilance' die Rebellenstützpunkte auf Lothal und später auf Garel zerstört, um die Rebellen danach immer weiter zu jagen …"_

Für einen kurzen Moment erwachte Mace Windu aus seinem Halbschlummer, während Rae Sloane ihm noch ein Glas corellianischen Brandy reichte. Dankbar nahm er das Getränk in seine rechte künstliche Hand. Diese Mission war, wie er vorausgesagt hatte, absolut nutzlos gewesen. Genauso unrühmlich wie das Ende der „Vigilance", die während der Schlacht von Akiva nur kurze Zeit nach der legendären Schlacht von Endor von Rebellen zerstört worden war. Aber sie wären keine Kämpfer, würden sie nicht mit solchen Niederlagen umgehen können.

„Ja, ich habe damals mit der ‚Vigilance' unter anderem den Jedi Kanan Jarrus verfolgt … jaaahrelang", gestand die Admiralin, nun wieder voll in ihrem Element. „Er ist mir immer wieder entwischt und Vader hat mich damals spaaaßeshalber gefragt, wasss ich denn tun würde, wenn ich mein Hobby Kaaanan eines Tages verlieren wüürde …"

„Und? Wwas haben Ssie Vader gea…antwortet?", fragte Mace Windu zurück.

„Dass ich mir dann … ein neues … Hobby suuuche", erwiderte sie und nahm selbst noch einen Schluck Brandy aus ihrem Glas.

Die Sonne schien schon hell an Liannas Himmel, als Mace Windu erwachte. Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer. Sein brauner Arm mit der künstlichen Hand war noch um Rae Sloanes ebenso brauen Körper geschlungen. Er schrak hoch, als er das bemerkte. Er schlug die Decke zurück. Es roch nach unzüchtigen Körperflüssigkeiten! Schnell stand er auf und duschte sich eilig, um sich rasch anzuziehen und Rae Sloanes Zimmer fluchtartig zu verlassen. Nicht dass er ernsthaft angenommen hätte, dass die offensichtlich ebenso einsame Admiralin, die ihm gegenüber eine gewisse Zuneigung hegte, ihm ernsthaft etwas im Schlaf antun würde. Aber solch ein Zusammensein war gegen alle Regeln, die er sich selbst gesetzt hatte. Es verstieß gegen den wahren Kodex der Jedi! So etwas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren!

Als Mace Windu wieder in seinem Zimmer war, schickte er ihr eine Nachricht, dass er sie unten im Hotelrestaurant erwartete. Rae Sloane kam nach einer Stunde hinzu. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und tat, als wäre nichts passiert. Mace Windu war erleichtert darüber, dass sie weder während des Frühstücks noch später in der „Purple Haze" dieses nächtliche ungeplante Vorkommnis ansprach. Genauso wenig wie er selbst das vorhatte oder wünschte.

Ysanne Isard war nicht überrascht, als ihr Rae Sloane über den Verlauf der Mission Lianna berichtete. Auch wenn Mace Windu schon von Anfang an nicht besonders begeistert gewesen war, nach Lianna zu fliegen, so hatten die Beiden nichtsdestotrotz die Räumlichkeiten des Casinos in Augenschein genommen und sich eingeprägt. Also waren es die beiden Frauen zufrieden.

Zwei Wochen später lud Mace Windu Rae Sloane in ein Restaurant ein, um später mit ihr ein Holo-Vid anzuschauen. Es verstand sich, dass auch über die darauf folgende gemeinsame Nacht nicht weiter gesprochen wurde.

Nach etwa zwei Monaten brachte Rae Sloane zu einem Treffen mit dem Ex-Jedi-Meister ein Exemplar des Coruscant Celebrity Circular mit.

„Shaak Ti will mit dem Kind drei Jahre zu Hause bleiben, bevor es in einen Kindergarten kommt. Und Hego Damask will es gleich ganz bis zur Einschulung zu Hause behalten. Das finde ich doch reichlich übertrieben", sagte sie zu Mace.

„Was kümmert mich das?", erwiderte er schroff. „Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich keine Kinder habe!"

„Ich nehme an, als Jedi stellte sich diese Frage früher auch gar nicht", erwiderte Rae Sloane. „Außer natürlich, man heißt Shaak Ti oder Anakin Skywalker", fügte sie leicht grinsend hinzu.

„Hören Sie mir bloß damit auf!", fauchte Mace Windu. „Kinder sind für Leute wie uns doch sowieso kein Thema. Wir haben andere, weit wichtigere Aufgaben! Und hätten Skywalker und Shaak Ti sich daran gehalten, dann …"

„… hätten wir jetzt nichts zu tun", erwiderte Rae Sloane mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme. Damit war das Thema abgehakt.

Drei Monate später gestand Rae Sloane Ysanne Isard ihre Schwangerschaft, die sich mitten im vierten Monat befand, und beantragte Mutterschaftsurlaub für die Zeit von zwei Monaten vor sowie bis sechs Wochen nach der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes.

„Mit Fünfundvierzig Mutter werden in Ihrer Position! Das nenne ich mal Mut!", meinte die Geheimdienstchefin und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Ich nehme an, Mace Windu ist der Vater?"

Rae Sloane nickte.

„Weiß er es?"

„Noch nicht", erwiderte die Admiralin in neutralem Tonfall.

„Wie es scheint und wenn ich richtig zurückgerechnet habe, dann haben Sie damals auf Lianna wohl einen richtigen Glückstreffer gelandet", sagte Ysanne Isard mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Rae Sloane fühlte, wie die Geheimdienstchefin bereits Möglichkeiten durchspielte, wie sie aus dem noch ungeborenen Kind Nutzen ziehen und Profit schlagen könnte. Die späte werdende Mutter verspürte keine allzu große Neigung, bei diesen vagen Plänen zu kooperieren. Das jedoch, was sie am meisten umtrieb, war die Frage, wann sie es dem Vater sagen würde. Und vor allem, wie.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Die Geschichte von den Besuchen Plagueis' auf Zonama Sekot sind in meiner Geschichte „Darth Plagueis und das sekotanische Raumschiff" beschrieben.  
Das mit der schmerzfreien Geburt durch vorangegangenen Orgasmus der Frau gibt es wirklich.  
Was Plagueis damals im Kollidierer auf Lianna getan hatte, lässt sich im Darth-Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno nachlesen.  
Das Ende der Vigilance und andere Begebenheiten aus dem Leben von Admiralin Rae Sloane werden im Roman „Nachspiel" von Chuck Wendig beschrieben.  
Die Ereignisse um den Planeten Zonama Sekot und Anakin Skywalkers und Obi-Wans dortige Abenteuer sind im Roman „Planet der Verräter" von Greg Bear nachzulesen.  
Das gelblich-hellgrüne Kleid von Rae Sloane habe ich einem Kleid von Michelle Obama nachempfunden, welches von der kubanischen Designerin Isabel Toledo stammt._


	47. Spuren

Mace Windu wusste, dass er dieses Attentat des aufsässigen Inquisitors nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Genauso wenig wie er den Tod des Inquisitors für den Tiefkernsektor länger geheim halten konnte. Die Tatsache, dass der Besalisk einen Schulungstermin auf Vjun absichtlich versäumt hatte, um den altgedienten Jedi-Meister und jetzigen Trainer der Inquisitoren auf seine Heimatwelt Ojom und dort in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, war durch die toten Maladianer und Sturmtruppler vor Ort eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Dies zeigte sowohl dem Imperator als auch der umtriebigen Geheimdienstchefin, dass Mace Windu seiner Aufgabe gewachsen war und durchgriff, wenn angebracht. Nun hatten er, Rae Sloane und Ysanne Isard sich ins Büro des Imperators im Senat begeben, um dort den Vorfall auf Ojom auszuwerten.

„Avuus Krell war selbst für einen Inquisitor ein sehr schwieriger Bursche gewesen", meinte Ysanne Isard abschätzig.

„Nun, diese Spezies ist auch im Orden der Jedi gelegentlich angeeckt", steuerte Sate Pestage seinen Beitrag zur Auswertung der Geschehnisse auf der eisgefrosteten Tiefkernwelt Ojom bei.

„Darf ich vorschlagen, eine Untersuchung anzuberaumen, um die Hintergründe dieses Attentats aufzuklären?", fragte Rae Sloane.

Sate Pestage runzelte seine gebräunte Stirn. „Der Inquisitor ist doch nun tot. Er wollte die Autorität eines Ex-Jedi nicht anerkennen. Und Mace Windu hat ihn dafür völlig zu Recht standrechtlich hingerichtet. Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch weiter zu ermitteln gäbe", erwiderte der Imperator in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Trainer für Inquisitoren oder gar Großinquisitoren laufen nicht wie Sand am Meer herum!", entgegnete Rae Sloane scharf. „Wir sollten zumindest gewissen Leuten Fragen stellen, damit sie merken, dass derartige Taten nicht unbemerkt oder ungesühnt bleiben!"

„Solange diese Ermittlungen auf das Gebiet des Imperiums beschränkt bleiben, sehe ich da keinerlei Probleme", konzedierte der Imperator.

„Wollt Ihr damit andeuten, es könnte möglicherweise Verbindungen zu Auftraggebern in die Neue Republik geben?", fragte Ysanne Isard mit einem giftigen Lächeln.

„Das habe ich so nicht gesagt! Ich will lediglich unnötigen Übereifer in die falsche Richtung vermeiden", stellte Sate Pestage klar.

„Nun, was unnötig ist, lässt sich wohl erst nach erfolgreichem Abschluss einer derartigen Untersuchung ermitteln. Aber diese von Euch vorgeschlagene Lösung ist für mich durchaus akzeptabel", meinte die Geheimdienstchefin mit einem versöhnlichen Blick ihres roten und ihres blauen Auges in Richtung des Imperators.

„Für mich auch", schloss sich Mace Windu ihr an.

Nach dieser Unterredung verließen die Drei das Büro des Imperators. Nachdem die Geheimdienstchefin sich in Richtung „Lusankya" begeben hatte, gingen Mace Windu und Rae Sloane in ihre Wohnung im Haitami-Turm, welcher einer der Wolkenkratzer war, die sich im Manarai-Distrikt des Hauptstadtplaneten befanden. In Richtung Süd-Südwest konnte man den um einiges höheren Kaldani-Turm sehen, von dem Mace Windu in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass sich in dessen oberen Etagen das Penthouse von seinem neuen Erzfeind Hego Damask befand. Die Wohnung Rae Sloanes hatte drei Räume, von denen die Admiralin einen bereits als Kinderzimmer hergerichtet hatte.

„Wir müssen auf dieses Attentat eine unmittelbare Antwort geben und auf diese Weise den Angreifern eine Lehre erteilen!", sagte Mace Windu zu ihr, nachdem sie sich mit ernsten Mienen an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatten.

„Schön, dass es ein Uns gibt", meinte Rae Sloane mit einem Lächeln.

„Muss ich das extra sagen?", erwiderte Mace mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Manchmal ist so etwas ganz hilfreich", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht zum Kaldani-Turm schweifen. „Hego Damask hat Shaak Ti sogar geheiratet, bevor das Baby kam. Und wir zwei kennen uns jetzt schon fast genauso lange wie die Zwei!"

„Ich bin aber nicht Hego Damask und du bist nicht Shaak Ti!", gab Mace Windu verärgert zurück. „Und wenn die Zwei sieben Jahre lang gemeinsam als Untote durch die Gegend gegeistert sind, bevor sie auf wundersame Art und Weise auf dem zweiten Todesstern quicklebendig zusammen aufgetaucht sind, dann kennen sie sich doch schon ein Stück länger als wir!"

„Oh, du hast mich gerade das erste Mal geduzt!", erwiderte sie, von seinem Vorwurf scheinbar unbeeindruckt.

Mace Windu erstarrte für einen Moment. Konnte es sein, dass sein momentaner Ärger sie und ihn derartig zusammenrücken ließ?

„Ich habe auch Verbindungen nach Maladia", kam er auf sein ursprüngliches Thema zurück, während in seinen Augen etwas aufblitzte. „Wir können uns auf Ithor mit einem Kontakt von mir treffen, der helfen kann, die Informationen zu beschaffen, die wir benötigen, um der Sache wirklich auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Wir können wir das in den nächsten zwei Wochen erledigen, bevor wir meine Mutter auf Ganthel besuchen fahren. Sie hat uns eingeladen", erwiderte sie.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass dies er geeignete Zeitrahmen ist, mich deiner Mutter vorzustellen?", erwiderte er, erneut verärgert.

„Ich möchte, dass sie den Mann, der sie zur Großmutter machen wird, doch wenigstens einmal sieht", erwiderte Rae ruhig.

„Du … hast es einfach so hinter meinem Rücken eingefädelt? Ohne das vorher mit mir abzusprechen?", fragte er ungehalten.

„Nun, was das angeht, so warst du vor vier Monaten auf Lianna auch nicht unbedingt abgeneigt … oder gar widerspenstig", gab sie mit einem koketten Lächeln zurück.

Mace musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Er erkannte, dass er einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, diese Reise auf den Planeten Lianna so lange vor sich herzuschieben. Jetzt war er in eine weitere imperiale Falle gegangen, aus der er sich so schnell nicht wieder befreien würde können. Und auch daran war dieser verdammte Muun-Sith schuld!

„Aber … wie willst du das denn mit deinem Admiralsrang vereinbaren? Ich habe schon während meiner Jedi-Zeit auf Coruscant noch nie von einer Admiralin gehört, die zwei Jahre Babypause einlegt und dann wieder auf ihren alten Posten zurückgekehrt wäre?"

„Wer hat denn was von zwei Jahren gesagt? Ich nehme zwei Monate Mutterschutz vor der Geburt und danach noch einmal sechs Wochen. Gestillt wird nicht. Da lasse ich mir vorsorglich so eine Spritze geben, die den Muttermilcheinschuss stoppt", trug sie ihm ihren Plan vor.

Mace Windu schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hast das also alles schon vorausgeplant!"

„Ich habe bereits den Mutterschaftsurlaub eingereicht; das ist richtig. Und – ja – ich werde auf meinen alten Posten zurückkehren!", erwiderte sie kämpferisch.

„Wieso stillst du nicht wenigstens in den sechs Wochen, die du zu Hause sein willst?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ach, Stillen ist doch nur was für unterentwickelte Randwelten! In modernen Welten wie Coruscant gibt es moderne Säuglingsnahrung, die auch du dann dem Kind geben kannst, sollte ich einmal nicht da sein!", hörte er die werdende Mutter weitersprechen.

„Es hat einen biologischen Sinn, dass die Kinder in den ersten Lebensjahren gestillt werden. Sie sind dann viel widerstandsfähiger gegen Krankheiten und Infektionen. Ich habe das erst neulich wieder gelesen. Und auf Haruun Kal wurden alle Kinder mindestens bis zu zwei Jahren gestillt. Ich selbst kann mich sogar noch an das Saugen erinnern!", hielt er ihr vor.

„Ich kann mich nicht an irgendein Saugen erinnern und ich hab kein Problem damit!", erwiderte sie herausfordernd.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass Shaak Ti ihr Kind für die ersten drei Jahre zu Hause lassen und in dieser Zeit auch stillen will!", knallte ihr Mace Windu den Vorwurf hin.

„Wie du vorhin schon sagtest: Ich bin aber nicht Shaak Ti", erwiderte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihm ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln. „Und wenn ich sechs Wochen nach der Geburt nicht wieder im Dienst bin, dann kann ich meine Beförderung zur Großadmiralin der imperialen Flotte vergessen. Noch ist der Posten ja vakant und ich bin die erste Anwärterin!", erwiderte sie verärgert.

„Warum ist dir deine Karriere wichtiger als unser Kind?", schnappte er.

„Die Frage ist, warum ist sie das nicht für dich? Weil du dich irgendwann aus dem Staub machen willst, wenn du dein Ziel erreicht hast? Was ist dann mit mir und dem Kind? Mir finanziert niemand eine Privatarmee, so wie Shaak Ti von ihrem superreichen Ehemann eine fix und fertig eingerichtete Klinik geschenkt bekommt!"

„Ich mache mich nicht aus dem Staub! Ich bin nicht … wie meine Eltern", gestand er ihr plötzlich.

Sie schaute für einen Moment berührt nach unten. Dann schauten ihn ihre braunen Augen wieder an und sie redete sanfter weiter.

„Nur mit materieller Sicherheit können wir unser Kind in Ruhe großziehen. Und noch haben wir weder den Imperator noch Hego Damask beseitigt."

Der Planet Ithor lag im Mittleren Rand und war nicht weit von Muunilinst entfernt. Mace Windu hatte nicht vor, den Hauptplaneten der Muuns jemals wieder zu betreten und Aurra Sing hatte auf einer ihrer Geschäftsreisen mal eben einen Abstecher nach Ithor gemacht, um Mace Windu zu sehen. Sie hatten das Hinterzimmer einer Cantina gemietet, um ungestört zu sein.

„Meister Windu, wie schön, Euch wiederzusehen, diesmal in imperialer Begleitung", begrüßte ihn Aurra Sing mit einem Zwinkern ihrer grünen Augen, während sie sich an den runden Tisch setzten.

Rae Sloane schenkte der Kopfgeldjägerin daraufhin einen kühlen Blick.

„Admiral Rae Sloane", stellte die Erwähnte sich selbst vor.

„Ein Inquisitor hat im Verbund mit Maladianern ein Attentat auf mich verübt und ich möchte wissen, wer die Hintermänner waren", kam Mace Windu sofort zur Sache.

„Und ich dachte schon, Ihr seiet wegen der toten Muun von Scipio hier", erwiderte Aurra Sing verwundert. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass Ihr das wart, Meister Windu. Und Ihr würdet auch nicht derart plump sein, eine Holo-Cam-Aufzeichnung zu hinterlassen, die Euch derart belasten würde!"

„Weder das eine, noch das andere. Da wollte mir jemand etwas anhängen, und ich denke, es ist derselbe, der jenes darauffolgende Attentat auf mich verüben ließ."

„Offensichtlich glaubt Euch das Imperium, sonst wärt Ihr nicht in derart hochangebundener Begleitung hier", meinte Aurra und bedachte Rae Sloane mit einem anerkennenden Seitenblick. „Wenn ich schon an diese fadenscheinigen Anschuldigungen denke: Zutodewürgen mithilfe der Macht – per Komlink-Verbindung! … Als wenn man allein über eine Holo-Transmitterverbindung jemanden per Machtgriff zu Tode würgen könnte – wie lachhaft!", meinte sie mit einem spöttischen Aufblitzen ihrer grünen Augen.

Mace Windu rang sich ob Aurras Unwissenheit in Sachen Macht ein gequältes Lächeln ab, verkniff sich jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar in dieser Sache. Deswegen waren sie nicht hier.

„Wie ist das für den Inquisitor ausgegangen?", kehrte die ehemalige Kopfgeldjägerin zu dem Thema zurück, welches ihm am Herzen lag.

„Ich habe ihn getötet – von Angesicht zu Angesicht", erwiderte Mace Windu mit Grabesruhe in der Stimme.

Aurra Sing nickte anerkennend.

„Habt Ihr irgendwelche Sachen von den Maladianern, die Euch angegriffen haben? Ausweispapiere? Andere Beweisunterlagen? Ich nehme nicht an, dass es bei denen Überlebende gab."

Mace Windu nickte angesichts ihrer Vermutung bejahend. Dann zog er die Ausweispapiere der auf dem Ozean Ojoms durch ihre eigene Hand gestorbenen Maladianerin hervor und gab sie Aurra.

„Hmmm. Keisa Settel. Ich kenne sie nur flüchtig. Aber ich werde mich mal umhören. Das könnte etwa drei Wochen dauern."

„Das ist kein Problem", erwiderte Rae Sloane.

„Darf ich fragen, Meister Jedi … arbeitet Ihr jetzt für das Imperium? Oder ist Eure Begleitung rein … informell mitgekommen?", fragte Aurra Sing neugierig.

„Sie meinen privat?", fragte Rae Sloane laut zurück und schob dabei ihren Oberkörper herausfordernd über den Tisch in Richtung der Kopfgeldjägerin.

Aurra zögerte für eine kurze Weile mit ihrer Antwort.

„Es ist nur so: Das Imperium und die Maladianer hatten bislang noch nie Probleme. Und ich möchte, dass das so bleibt", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wenn Sie wirklich so gut sind, wie Mace Windu vor diesem Treffen angedeutet hat, dann wird es auch keine Folgeprobleme geben", erwiderte Rae Sloane kalt. „Und um ihre vorige Frage zu beantworten", fuhr sie in süffisantem Tonfall fort, „so kann ich Ihnen sagen: Sowohl als auch. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das _auch_ so bleibt!"

„Nun, dann ist ja alles bestens und wir können über die Bezahlung reden. Ich verlange zehntausend Credits im Vorfeld und zehntausend nach Abschluss meiner Ermittlungen."

„Für reine Ermittlungsarbeit würde ich sagen: Vorher fünftausend und nachher ebenso viel!", erwiderte Rae Sloane hochnäsig.

„Nun, was das angeht, so geht es hier immerhin um Konkurrenz innerhalb der höchsten Ränge innerhalb des Imperiums!" Sie machte eine Kunstpause. „Ich werde Mittelsmänner anheuern müssen, um meine unauffällige Position auf Muunilinst an meiner Jedi-Akademie nicht zu gefährden. So etwas ist teuer!", konterte Aurra.

„Einverstanden – zweimal Zehntausend", sagte Mace Windu, während ihn Rae Sloane dabei skeptisch ansah. Er wollte es jedoch so schnell wie möglich zum Abschluss bringen; sowohl das Feilschen als auch das unterschwellige Wort-Duell der beiden Frauen, welches ihm noch unangenehmer war.

Ihre nächste konspirative Konferenz, um Hego Damask und den Imperator zu beseitigen, fand drei Wochen später auf der „Lusankya" statt.

„Meine Recherchen haben ergeben, dass Inquisitor Avuus Krell vor einem Monat hier auf Coruscant gewesen ist", begann die Geheimdienstchefin. Er hat sich nachweislich mit einigen Maladianern getroffen, deren Einreise von der Raumhafenbehörde registriert wurde", eröffnete Ysanne Isard die Bestandsaufnahme.

„Mein Kontaktmann hat herausgefunden, dass die tote Maladianerin, deren Ausweispapiere ich an mich genommen hatte, ebenfalls zu dieser Zeit auf Coruscant war. Und auf ihrem Konto wurde eine unerwartet hohe Bar-Einzahlung von Credits registriert", ergänzte Mace Windu.

„Sowie auf dem Konto der Haushälterin des Inquisitors", steuerte Ysanne Isard bei.

„Dann können wir also den Geldfluss nicht zu einer konkreten Quelle zurückverfolgen?", fragte Rae Sloane.

„Leider nicht", erwiderte Isard unzufrieden.

„Aber das beweist immerhin, dass die Bande hier auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten zusammengetrommelt und auch bezahlt wurde", meinte Mace.

„Das stimmt schon, aber wir brauchen mehr!", forderte die Geheimdienstchefin.

„Ich habe von meinem Kontaktmann die Personalien der Maladianer, die auf Ojom vor Ort waren, um den Rückzug zu sichern und Spuren zu verwischen", sagte Mace Windu und brachte damit das ansonsten bleiche Gesicht der Geheimdienstchefin zum rotbäckigen Leuchten. „Sie waren zwar nicht auf Coruscant, aber auch auf ihren Konten sind Überweisungen eingegangen. Von einem ihrer getöteten Kollegen."

„Dann spürt sie auf und verhört sie. Mit allem Drum und Dran!", befahl Ysanne Isard mit in kalter Vorfreude glitzernden Augen.

„Ich habe bereits einen Plan", sagte Mace Windu mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Der grüne Nautolaner, der nach Maladia gekommen war, um Attentäter anzuwerben, hielt sich mit Informationen bedeckt, aber er stellte gewaltige Summen von Credits in Aussicht, sollten sich Freiwillige melden, um an einem Attentat auf Mace Windu mitzuwirken. Er suche vorzugsweise Leute mit Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. Das fehlgeschlagene Attentat auf den ehemaligen Jedi-Meister hatte sich allerdings auf dem Planeten herumgesprochen und so musste der Nautolaner mit dem Doppellichtschwert, welches ihn als Inquisitor des Imperiums auswies, zwei Tage lang warten, bis endlich einer der Kandidaten bei ihm anbiss, auf die er es eigentlich abgesehen hatte.

„Wer schickt Sie?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Maladianer, als er mit dem Nautolaner allein war.

„Mein Auftraggeber zieht es vor, anonym zu bleiben. Vor allem, wo der vorangegangene Anschlag ja fehlgeschlagen ist. Aber wir geben nicht auf, bis Mace Windu eliminiert worden ist!", sagte der Nautolaner und unverhohlener Hass glomm in seinen roten Augen auf.

„Also ich mach es nicht unter fünfzigtausend", flüsterte der Maladianer.

„Das ist akzeptabel", erwiderte der Nautolaner lächelnd. „Dann nehme ich Sie gleich mit zu meinem Kollegen, der ihnen die Vorauszahlung von einem Drittel der Summe geben wird."

Die beiden Männer bestiegen ein Shuttle, welches sie an Bord der „Purple Haze" brachte. Der neurekrutierte Maladianer wunderte sich, dass solch ein doch stattliches Schiff so ganz ohne jede Besatzung war.

„Die Truppler haben gerade Einsatzbesprechung und wir wollen ja auch nicht von zu vielen Leuten gesehen werden", beruhigte ihn sein grüner Begleiter, führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum und bot ihm einen Stuhl an.

Leicht nervös nahm der Maladianer das Glas Wasser, welches ihm der Nautolaner nun reichte und kippte es gierig hinter. Nach etwa zehn Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Mace Windu stand im Zimmer. Erschrockenes Erkennen flackerte in den blauen Augen des Maladianers auf. Der Jedi-Meister umkreiste einmal gemessenen Schrittes den Tisch mit den zwei Stühlen, an welchem seine derzeitige Zielperson saß.

„Schön, dass Ihr Euch an mich erinnert", begrüßte Mace Windu seinen Möchtegern-Mörder und blieb ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stehen. „Ich nehme es nicht persönlich, dass Ihr mich umbringen wolltet", sagte der Korun-Meister kalt.

„Ich nehme an, ich soll es im Gegenzug auch nicht persönlich nehmen, wenn Ihr mich jetzt umbringt so wie die anderen damals auf Ojom?", fragte der Maladianer ruhig zurück.

„Nichts ist hier persönlich", erwiderte Mace hart. „Aber ich persönlich hätte schon ein Interesse daran, zu erfahren, wer damals vor einem Monat die Order gab, mich zu töten", setzte er leise und schneidend hinzu.

„Wenn ich das sage, dann könnt Ihr mich auch gleich töten. Das ist mir sogar lieber, als später von meinen eigenen Leuten bestraft zu werden."

„Das ist hier kein Wunschkonzert! Sie werden mir jetzt sagen, was ich wissen will, oder Sie werden sich noch wünschen, von Ihren eigenen Leuten bestraft worden zu sein", drohte ihm Mace.

„Droht Ihr mir etwa mit Folter, Meister Jedi?", fragte der Maladianer entgeistert.

„Offiziell Ex-Jedi! Sie sollten sich über ihre Mordopfer doch im Vorfeld besser informieren! Und jetzt spuckt es schon aus, ehe ich ungemütlich werde!", sagte Mace Windu barsch und erhob ebenso drohend seine rechte künstliche Hand.

Der in die Falle gegangene Maladianer rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Seine blauen Augen zeigten nun unverhüllte Angst und Verzweiflung, während Mace Windu seine künstliche Rechte zu einer Halbkugel krümmte.

„Du wirst mir sagen, wer dir die Credits gegeben hat und in wessen Auftrag!"

„Ich bin darauf trainiert, Jedi-Gedankentricks zu widerstehen!", presste der Maladianer schweißgebadet hervor.

„Bist du auch darauf trainiert?", fragte Mace Windu höhnisch und der grüne Nautolaner erhob ebenfalls seine Hand.

„Du wirst uns sagen, wer dir die Credits gegeben hat und in wessen Auftrag", sagten der Ex-Jedi und der Hilfs-Sith im Chor.

Eine diffuse Machtwelle traf den Maladianer. Es war eine große gemeine Dunkelheit, dazu ein absoluter Vernichtungswille, der jetzt gegen ihn brandete. Sein Kopf schien mit einem Mal riesengroß zu sein und tonnenschwer. Das war nicht auszuhalten!

Er stieß einen lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus.

„Raus! Raus aus meinem K…kopf!", schrie er wie von Sinnen.

Sofort ließen die beiden Machtanwender ihre Hände sinken.

„Es war … einer der Söhne des Imperators ... Keto P…pestage. Er hat sich mit Keisa auf Coruscant getroffen und ihr das Geld gegeben und Keisa hat es dann an uns weiterverteilt."

„Ich danke Ihnen", erwiderte Mace Windu förmlich. „Mein Kollege wird Sie nun wieder zurück nach Maladia bringen."

Der Maladianer schaute Mace ungläubig an. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Sollten wir nicht sein Gedächtnis löschen?", flüsterte der Nautolaner Mace zu.

„Bringt ihn einfach wieder zurück", befahl Mace Windu.

Nach einer halben Stunde war der nautolanische Inquisitor wieder an Bord der „Purple Haze".

„Was war denn das? Wollt Ihr riskieren, dass der Imperator Wind davon bekommt?"

„Wenn das der Fall ist, dann werden einige Leute nervös werden, was in meinem Sinne ist. Und wenn nicht, was ich im Interesse unseres maladianischen Freundes doch stark annehme, dann sterben eben vorerst zwei Leute weniger."

„Klingt plausibel", pflichtete ihm der Nautolaner bei. „Aber wem spielen wir denn die Aufzeichnung, die wir von dem Gespräch gemacht haben, zu oder vor, damit Ihr die Genugtuung bekommt, die Ihr anstrebt?"

„Zunächst noch niemandem. Diese Aufzeichnung ist vorerst unsere Rückversicherung für den Fall der Fälle", erklärte Mace in überlegener Ruhe.

„Eure Weisheit ist wirklich beeindruckend, Meister Windu", sagte der Nautolaner bewundernd.

Als Mace Windu wieder zurück im Apartment von Rae Sloane war, ging er mit ihr die nächsten Schritte durch, um seinem Ziel näherzukommen.

„Wir könnten ihm vorerst einen Sprengsatz in sein Haus in Hanna-City schmuggeln, der dann irgendwann detoniert. So demonstrieren wir ihm, dass er verwundbar ist", schlug Mace Windu vor.

„Das ist gar keine gute Idee", meinte Rae Sloane und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er und Shaak Ti haben ein kleines Kind. Das wird er öffentlich negativ gegen uns ausschlachten und dann wird es nur weitere Leichen auf unserer Seite geben."

„Aber wir müssen ihm irgendeinen Schuss vor den Bug verpassen! Das Attentat auf mich auf Ojom ist jetzt immerhin schon einen Monat her. Er wird denken, dass er immer so weitermachen kann, wenn wir nicht reagieren. Er wird nicht ruhen, bis ich vernichtet bin", insistierte Mace Windu auf einer unmittelbar folgenden Aktion.

„Er hat doch neulich das Management der Cortosis-Minen im Imperium übernommen. Wir könnten einem Büro in der Niederlassung von Damask Holdings auf Katanos VII, Obredaan oder Bal'demnic ein nettes Päckchen schicken. Mit einer Bombe drin. Oder wir sabotieren die Minenstollen, so dass jeder sehen kann, dass Damask Holdings nicht in der Lage ist, die Sicherheit der imperialen Cortosis-Produktion zu garantieren", meinte Rae Sloane mit einem maliziösen Lächeln ihres vollen dunkelroten Mundes.

„Eine clevere Strategie, aber wir sollten das in umgekehrter Reihenfolge abarbeiten", erwiderte ihr Geliebter und legte ihr einen Finger seiner künstlichen Hand über jenen Mund – eine Geste, die sie angenehm erschaudern ließ.

„Erst die Sabotage des Minenstollens, dann das Bekennerpäckchen! Und zwar auf Bal'demnic. Denn mit dessen Ressourcen hat damals die KUS unter Dooku Cortosis-Schutzschilde hergestellt und so den Bemühungen der Republik getrotzt, diese Sezession niederzuschlagen und die Klonkriege zu beenden. Bal'demnic ist für mich ein Symbol!", entschied Mace Windu.

„Nun, du hast das alles losgetreten, als du das erste Mal auf Startrampe 66 hier aufgekreuzt bist. Aber ohne diese Aktion hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht kennengelernt und deshalb will ich, dass wir das auch zusammen durchziehen", erwiderte sie und strich ihm dabei sanft über den Rücken.

„Genau das habe ich jetzt gebraucht", erwiderte er und zog sie an sich.

Plagueis fand es endlich an der Zeit, den Yuuzhan Vong namens Azco Grim aus seiner von ihm verordneten Stasis zu holen. Er musste etwa eine halbe Stunde lang warten, bis sein interessantester Patient wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Seine Augenlider flatterten, dann schlug er seine schwarzen Augen auf.

„Nun, wie fühlen Sie sich, Azco Grim?", fragte Hego Damask.

Statt einer Antwort betastete der Patient seine Schultern und Oberarme. Die Dornen-Implantate waren wieder fest in ihrem Fleisch- und Muskelbett eingewachsen und jegliche Anzeichen einer Wundinfektion waren verschwunden.

„Das Sie haben toll hingekriegt, ähm …"

„Ich bin Magister Hego Damask", stellte sich Plagueis vor.

„Ihr seht aus, als Ihr hier Boss sein und nicht die Jedi", mutmaßte der Patient.

„Wir haben klar verteilte Aufgaben", erwiderte er ausweichend. „Ich habe Ihren Körper analysieren lassen und in der Tat einen pflanzlichen Stoff gefunden – eine Art Gräserpollen, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Sie ihre Implantate abgestoßen haben. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln, welches Sie dann allerdings in Tablettenform einnehmen müssen, falls es Ihnen in den Sinn kommt, nach Zonama Sekot zurückzukehren."

„Ja, will ich. Aber so sagen mir bitte, Magister: Habt Ihr wirklich schon einmal einen Planeten zerstört, so wie mir vor meinem Schlaf angedroht?", fragte Azco Grim mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen.

„Ich selbst nicht, aber ein guter Bekannter von mir, der vor zehn Monaten verstarb. Er hatte zwei Permabetonkugeln errichtet, die so groß waren wie ein kleiner Mond. Sie konnten von Ort zu Ort fliegen und mit einem gewaltigen Laserstrahl wurde dann der Planet zerstört. Natürlich konnten sie auch andere Sachen zerstören, wie große Raumschiffe", erklärte Plagueis nüchtern.

„Wo diese Kugeln jetzt?"

„Von der Rebellion gegen das Imperium zerstört."

„Aber vorher das alles von anderen Planeten ins All geschafft, um tote Kugeln zu bauen? Und dann ‚Puff!' Was für Verschwendung!" meinte Azco Grim mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Wie würden Sie das denn sonst machen?", wunderte sich Plagueis, um dann sich erinnernd nachzusetzen: „Wie _habt_ ihr das gemacht?"

„Man kann Planeten umbauen. Thermalgeneratoren einbauen, die aus großen Schlangen gezüchtet. Macht großen Tunnel durch Planeten, wo alles drin ist. Muss aber lebendiger Planet sein wie Zonama Sekot, wo Triebwerke vorhanden. Sonst nur an einem Ort einsetzbar und damit zu teuer. Da ist dann schon Luft da und Essen und man muss wenig transportieren", meinte Azco Grim mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.

„Ein Todesstern mit Dachbegrünung", murmelte Plagueis andächtig.

„Oder man lässt durch Gravitationsbeschleunigung Mond auf Planeten stürzen. Gibt so einiges."

Plagueis hob erstaunt die Wülste über seinen Augen.

„Und wer ersinnt diese ganzen Sachen? Ingenieure Ihres Volkes?"

„Es gibt Kriegerkaste, Verwalterkaste, Gestalterkaste, was eure Ingenieure sind, Arbeiterkaste und Beschämte, die sind ganz unten."

„Und wer ist euer Anführer?"

„Oberster Anführer ist seit zehn Jahren Quoreal. Er befehligt Mutterschiffe mit einzelnen Volksabteilungen, die auf neue Heimat warten."

„Oberster Anführer. Was für ein schlichter und doch so erhabener Titel. Gefällt mir!", meinte Plagueis mit einem Lächeln. „Das heißt, Ihrer einer ist nur die Vorhut für viele andere Yuuzhan Vong, die alle nur darauf warten, hierher in unsere Galaxis … zu kommen?"

„Ich schon viel zu viel gesagt", meinte Azco Grim resignierend und hob dabei abwehrend die bekrallten Hände.

Plagueis erkannte, dass die euphorisierende, kommunikativ machende Wirkung des Aufwachserums bereits nachließ.

„Keine Sorge. Bei mir sind Ihre Geheimnisse sicher. Und wir werden schon bald Ihren Heimatplaneten besuchen, wenn es unsere Zeit zulässt. Wir müssen doch testen, wie das von uns entwickelte Gegenmittel gegen die Pollen direkt auf Zonama Sekot wirkt", meinte Plagueis mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Das heißt, ich bis dann hier bleiben?", fragte Azco Grim mit Hoffnung im Blick.

„Das ist vorerst das Beste für Sie."

„Das mich freut – Ihr sein toller Mann!"

Plagueis freute sich über dieses aufrichtige Kompliment. Es bestätigte seine Auffassung, dass alle einigermaßen intelligenten Wesen, mochten sie auch von noch so weit, weit herkommen wie dieser Yuuzhan Vong namens Azco Grim, eine derart brillante Singularität wie ihn, Plagueis, sofort erkannten und zu schätzen wussten.

Mace Windu hielt es für angebracht, möglichst unauffällig nach Bal'demnic zu fliegen. Ysanne Isard hatte ein kleineres Schiff von Sienar Systems besorgen lassen, welches eine Tarnvorrichtung hatte. Mit diesem Schiff, welches einem Wurfpfeil glich, ließ sich Mace Windu auf einer unbewohnten Plateau-Ebene nahe der Cortosis-Minen von Bal'demnic nieder. Sein getreuer Erster Offizier Hekor Beydu war mit ihm gekommen. Er war der Einzige, den Mace Windu voll in die Geheimmission eingeweiht hatte. Und er kannte auch den Grund für diese Aktion. Mace Windu kannte seinen Ersten Offizier nun lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte wie früher zu Zeiten der Republik auf Commander Rex.

Nun standen die beiden Männer von Haruun Kal nebeneinander vor ihrem mit bloßem Auge nahezu unsichtbaren, für jegliche Scanner tatsächlich unauffindbaren Schiff. Zwei rote Kegel markierten deshalb den Standort des geheimen Schiffes, um es nach vollendeter Mission wieder zu finden. Mace Windu holte sein Makro-Fernglas heraus und sondierte die Umgebung, während Hekor Beydu eine Karte studierte.

„Da ist ein gesperrtes Gebiet. Da sollten wir den Sprengsatz unbehelligt unterbringen können und vermeiden außerdem unnötige Todesopfer", schlug Hekor vor.

„Das Gebiet ist gesperrt, weil dort unkontrollierbare und unvorhersehbare Lethangas-Ausdünstungen an der Tagesordnung sein sollen", erklärte Mace Windu. „Wenn wir also Pech haben, dann gehen wir dort drauf und niemand wird uns vermissen außer Rae und unsere Leute", meinte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Wenn es dort ständig Explosionen geben würde, dann würde man davon frische Spuren sehen. Aber wenn ich die Berichte der alten Firma richtig überflogen habe, dann hat es dort seit über siebzig Standardjahren keinerlei Explosionen mehr gegeben. Ich denke, das Risiko ist es wert", hielt der Sturmtruppenoffizier dagegen.

„Also lasst uns beginnen", beschloss Mace Windu und die beiden Männer rückten vor.

Sie gelangten an einen doppelreihigen Stacheldrahtzaun, der von einheimischen reptiloiden grüngeschuppten Kon'me-Wächtern bewacht wurde. Die kleinen grünen Männer wurden von einem Maladianer befehligt, der gerade seine Runde drehte. Mace und Hekor gingen in einem weiten Bogen entgegen der Laufrichtung des maladianischen Aufsehers an dem Stacheldrahtzaun entlang, um schließlich ein unwegsames Geröllfeld zu entdecken, worauf sich wohl ein Stacheldrahtzaun befand, aber er war über fünfhundert Meter lang unbewacht.

„Wir müssen die Steine wegräumen, um unten durchzukriechen", sagte Mace zu Hekor und steuerte eine geschützte Mulde an, in welcher sie unbeobachtet sein würden.

Mithilfe der Macht räumte Mace Windu vorsichtig ein paar größere Felsbrocken zur Seite, dann war die geplante Unterquerung des Zauns möglich. Es summte über ihnen, als sie durch die neu geschaffene Öffnung hindurchkrochen.

„Ein Elektrozaun. Habe ich es mir doch gedacht", sagte Mace Windu. „Eine Berührung und wir hätten den Kontakt unterbrochen und einen Riesenalarm ausgelöst."

„Haben wir aber nicht", meinte Hekor triumphierend und verhinderte mithilfe der Macht, dass ein loser Stein einen Abhang hinunterrollen und sie verraten würde. In diesem Moment war Mace Windu froh, von einem Nexus in der Macht wie Haruun Kal zu stammen, wo die meisten Einwohner über ein Mindestmaß an Machtfähigkeiten verfügten.

Der Abhang ging steil in die Tiefe. Er war Teil eines etwa fünfzehn Meter breiten Kraters, welcher vor langer Zeit aufgrund einer Explosion entstanden sein musste. Die beiden Männer vermuteten, dass sie einem stillgelegten Cortosis-Stollen nahe waren. Von dort aus würden sie zu einem Stollen gelangen, der genutzt oder zumindest in der Nähe der derzeit ausgebeuteten Cortosis-Lagerstätten liegen würde. Dort würden sie dann den Sprengsatz anbringen, dessen Überreste eindeutig terroristische Aktivitäten verkünden würden. Sie kletterten in den Krater hinein. Weiter unten sahen sie etwas großes glattes gräulich-bräunliches unter Gesteinsbrocken hervorluken, das wie Ferrostahl aussah.

„Sieht aus, als wäre dieser Stollen tatsächlich früher aufgegeben worden. Selbst ihre Maschinen haben sie zurückgelassen", meinte Hekor Beydu.

„Das ist keine Maschine! Das ist ein Schiff!", erwiderte Mace Windu und straffte sich.

„Ein Schiff?", fragte Hekor ungläubig zurück. „Wer landet denn bitteschön hier in dieser Bergwerkshalde?"

„Jemand, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Oder notlanden musste", erwiderte Mace Windu und begann umgehend, mithilfe der Macht Gesteinsbrocken von der Oberfläche des Schiffes wegzuräumen.

Hekor Beydu half ihm dabei und nach etwa einer halben Stunde erkannte auch er, dass sein Chef recht gehabt hatte. Unter den Trümmern der längst vergangenen Explosion legten die beiden Männer ein altertümliches Raumschiff von Sienar Systems frei, wie sie es so noch nicht gesehen hatten. Die Seriennummer war unter der Verwitterung und dem Staub noch schwach zu erkennen. Mace Windu wischte etwas über die Stelle. Jetzt strahlten ihn die Zahlen und Aurebesh-Buchstaben hell und weiß an.

„Eine Spezialanfertigung", sagte Mace Windu andächtig und holte ein Datapad aus seiner Tasche. Er gab ein paar Daten ein, darunter die Seriennummer des Schiffes, welches Iveta Lah vor sechs Wochen gefunden hatte und sagte dann: „Das ist das Schiff, dass seit über siebzig Jahren verschollen war - Dr. Rugess Nomes geheimes Schiff!"

„Das ist mehr als sensationell", erwiderte Hekor Beydu.

Er war gerade dabei, mit einem Spezialgerät die Gaszusammensetzung der sie umgebenden Luft zu messen, um unliebsamen Überraschungen vorzubeugen. Er konnte keine auffällige oder gar gefährliche Veränderung in der Luftzusammensetzung feststellen. Da trat er auf etwas gebogenes, was unter seinem Stiefel nach oben schnellte und die Rüstung seines anderen Beines traf. Ein dumpfes „Plong" ertönte.

Mace Windu schaute alarmiert zu seinem Kameraden.

„Pass doch auf!", mahnte er, dann erstarrte er.

Zwischen den Füßen seines Ersten Offiziers lag ein ausgebleichter Rippenknochen einer humanoiden Spezies.

„Bleib, wo du bist!", sagte er und hob vorsichtig ein paar weitere Steine von der Fundstelle.

Weitere Knochen kamen zum Vorschein. Darunter ein großer Schädel mit großen Augenhöhlen und einer ausgeprägten Mittelfurche.

„Ein Bith!", stellte Hekor Beydu fest.

„Nicht irgendein Bith", erwiderte Mace und steckte einen Fingerknöchel des seit langem Verblichenen in seine Tasche.

„Dr. Rugess Nome?", fragte der Sturmtruppenoffizier nur zur Rückversicherung.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Und ich weiß auch schon, wo ich Vergleichsproben finde", antwortete Mace zuversichtlich.

Die Beiden gingen nun zu dem halbwegs freigelegten Raumschiff. Der Türbereich war zugänglich, aber Mace Windu schaffte es auch mithilfe der Macht nicht, die verzogene Tür zu öffnen. Er kletterte auf die Geröllbrocken, um das Schiff einmal zu umkreisen. Als er an der Cockpitkanzel angelangt war, sah er durch die Geröllbrocken hindurch, dass das Transparistahlfenster nur noch aus ein paar gezackten Scherben bestand, welche im Metallrahmen des Raumschifffensters verblieben waren. Das Innere der Scheibe jedoch fehlte. Also hob Mace Windu die Geröllbrocken mithilfe der Macht zur Seite, um das Cockpitfenster vollends freizulegen. Ein so hohes wie breites Loch gähnte vor ihm; groß genug, dass ein erwachsener Humanoider hineinsteigen konnte. Oder war der unglückliche Bith auf diese Weise gar hinausgeklettert? Der Jedi-Meister schloss diese Möglichkeit aus, als er sah, wie die Scherben des Mittelteils des Cockpitfensters auf dem Boden des Innenraums der Kanzel verteilt lagen. Zweifellos war jemand von außen in das Schiff eingedrungen. Nachdem der Bith getötet worden war? Mace Windu nahm sich vor, diese Frage später zu klären. Er gab Hekor ein Zeichen und sein Landsmann kletterte zu ihm.

Ein Sprung und Mace Windu stand im Inneren des Raumschiffes. Sein Erster Offizier folgte ihm umgehend. Die beiden Männer schauten um sich. Das Innere des Schiffes war seit siebzig Standardjahren unberührt geblieben. Man konnte deutlich die nach hinten weg dünnere Spur des Staubes ausmachen, welche in all diesen Jahren durch die zerstörte Cockpitscheibe in das verlassene Raumschiff hineingeweht worden war. Mace Windu wischte etwas von jenem Staub von der Steuerungskonsole. Die Datumsanzeige kam zum Vorschein.

„Genau vor einundsiebzig Jahren, zwei Monaten und sieben Tagen. Das Chronometer muss stehen geblieben sein, als die Explosion die Systeme lahmlegte. So kennen wir jetzt den genauen Todeszeitpunkt des Bith", konstatierte Mace. „Genau ein Jahr später hat Hego Damask seinen angeblichen Freund als vermisst gemeldet. Das passt mehr als genau!"

„Hier sind Blutspuren", sagte Hekor und wies auf eine längere dunkelgraue Schliere, die vom Cockpit weg zum Ausgang hin verlief.

Noch ein paar andere Flecken derselben Farbe waren auf dem Cockpitsessel zu finden. Mace Windu wischte den Staub von der Schliere am Ferrostahlboden weg. Die Schliere wurde tief dunkelbraun.

„Geronnenes Blut einer humanoiden Spezies", stellte der Ex-Jedi fest.

„Dr. Rugess Nome?", fragte Hekor Beydu.

„Ich habe jetzt keinen Blutanalysator da. Aber ich werde zur Sicherheit eine Probe mitnehmen", erwiderte Windu und kauerte sich auf den Boden, um einigen braunen Schorf vom Boden des Raumschiffes abzukratzen. Er verstaute das Ganze sorgfältig in einem Flimsiplast-Beutelchen und wandte sich nun der Raumschiffausstattung zu. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass hier ein Sithlord in Geheimmission unterwegs gewesen war.

„Da ist nichts, was sonst noch auswertbar wäre. Dr. Rugess Nome war offensichtlich ein Minimalist", meinte Mace Windu und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Sieht so aus, als könnten wir jetzt zu unserem eigentlichen Plan zurückkehren", meinte Hekor Beydu.

„Vergiss die Sprengsätze, Hekor. Wir werden jetzt einen viel gewaltigeren Sprengsatz zünden! Einen mit galaktischer Reichweite!", sagte Mace Windu feierlich und seine schwarz behandschuhte künstliche Hand näherte sich einem dunkelbraunen Knopf.

„Aber, Meister Windu!", sagte Hekor bestürzt, als er erkannte, was sein Chef vorhatte. „Meint Ihr wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Die beste Idee seit langem!", erwiderte Mace Windu überzeugt und sein künstlicher Zeigefinger drückte entschlossen die ebenfalls jungfräulich unberührt erscheinende Notsignaltaste.

Als er seinen schwarz behandschuhten Finger wieder von dieser Taste wegnahm, konnten Beide deutlich die ursprünglich rote Farbe der Taste sehen, die Maces Fingerabdruck zum Vorschein gebracht hatte. Dieses grelle Rot unterstrich den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, der losbrach, kaum dass Mace Windu den roten Knopf betätigt hatte.

„Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier!", rief er Hekor zu und die beiden Männer verließen umgehend das Gelände auf demselben Weg, den sie gekommen waren.

Mace Windus Vermutung, dass die Wachen sich jetzt an bestimmten Sammelpunkten treffen würden, um die Lage zu besprechen, anstatt sofort und direkt ins Gefahrengebiet zu eilen, bestätigt sich. Sobald die beiden Eindringlinge den mit Stacheldraht bewehrten Elektrozaun erneut unterquert hatten, sahen sie einen modifizierten Tie-Jäger auftauchen, der den Krater umkreiste. Nicht zu schnell, aber auch nicht zu langsam liefen sie in ihren erdbraunen Umhängen, die sie mit der felsigen Umgebung nahezu verschmelzen ließen, zurück zum Raumschiff. Mace Windu atmete erleichtert auf, nachdem er die beiden roten Markierungskegel wieder ins Innere des kleinen Schiffes geholt hatte, welches Hekor Beydu umgehend startete. So unsichtbar, wie sie gekommen waren, verließen sie das Bergbauminengebiet.

Sobald sie im Orbit um Bal'demnic waren, ging Mace Windu zur Medi-Konsole, um ein Blutbestimmungsgerät herauszuholen.

„Und? Ist es ein Bith?", fragte Hekor Beydu gespannt.

„Nein", erwiderte Mace Windu eisig. „Es handelt sich um Muun-Blut und ich habe auch schon einen starken Verdacht, um welchen Muun es sich dabei handeln könnte. Der Sith-Schüler hat hier auf Bal'demnic seinen Sith-Meister getötet. Nur verlief der Mord nicht ganz so wie geplant. Plagueis hat sich dabei nicht nur verletzt. Er hat dabei auch das Schiff seines Meisters geschrottet."

„Also brauchte er ein neues Schiff, um wieder von Bal'demnic wegzukommen", spann Hekor Beydu den Faden weiter.

„Und genau da werden wir weitersuchen", bestätigte Mace Windu ihre Marschrichtung.

Sie taten, als seien sie soeben aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten, als sie auf dem Raumhafen von Bal'demnic landeten, völlig ungetarnt diesmal. Dann ging Mace Windu zu einem der verlassenen Kontroll-Terminals. Hekor Beydu schob vor der Einrichtung Wache und stellte sicher, dass niemand störende Neugierde zeigte. In seiner Sturmtruppler-Uniform wirkte er abschreckend genug, als dass jemand es gewagt hätte, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Mace Windu ging die Daten durch, die dem Absturzdatum des Sienar-Schiffes mit der Seriennummer XT-33533 am nächsten kamen. Leider musste er dabei feststellen, dass die Dateien nur bis zu einem Zeitpunkt bis vor fünfzig Jahren zurückreichten. Er versuchte es noch einmal in der Datei für vermisste Schiffe. Diese Datei verjährte niemals, so dass auch der letzte Flugweg von wesentlich später wieder aufgefundenen Schiffen rekonstruiert werden konnte. Mace Windus braune Augen scannten Daten von uralten Schiffen von vor über fünfhundert Standardjahren, dann scrollte die Liste in den relevanten Zeitraum.

Da! Nur vier Stunden nach der Untauglichmachung des Schiffes XT-33533 in den Felskratern von Bal'demnic! … Ein Flug nach Ithor! … Mace Windu wusste nicht, dass der Schiffstyp LS-447-3 einst ein solides Aushängeschild von Kern-Ingenieurskunst gewesen war, bevor die Produktion dieses eher kleinen, doch äußerst geräumigen und belastbaren Raumfrachters bereits vor ca. hundert Standardjahren eingestellt worden war. Ihn interessierte vor allem der Name des Schiffes: _Wehklage_. Noch mehr elektrisierte ihn der Name des damals diensthabenden Kapitäns: _Ellin Lah_!

Mace Windu erstarrte erneut, während sich seine Augen weiteten. Das Puzzle setzte sich in seinem Geist zusammen. Er lud die betreffenden Daten auf sein Datapad und verließ mit seinem Ersten Offizier eilig das Kontroll-Terminal. Zufrieden hoben die beiden Männer in ihrem kleinen Schiff vom Raumhafen von Bal'demnic ab. Ganz legal und registriert. Hego Damask sollte ruhig wissen, wer ihm auf der Spur war, wenn er es derart darauf anlegte.

Shaak Ti lag wohlig ausgestreckt in dem breiten Doppelbett ihres Atrium-Dachgeschosses in ihrer Villa in Hanna-City. Eine spontane Erinnerung an das Gespräch, welches sie, ihr Ehemann und Azco Grim am gestrigen Tag im von ihr liebevoll mit vielen Pflanzen dekorierten Wintergarten der Klinik geführt hatten, flammte in ihr auf. Ihr Mann hatte eine seltene Vertraulichkeit dem Fremden gegenüber an den Tag gelegt. Und die angeregten Gespräche über die grausamen Sitten und die überaus effiziente organische Vernichtungsmaschinerie dieses Volkes namens Yuuzhan Vong, die Plagueis in einer gemütlichen Stimkaffplausch-Atmosphäre mit dem Patienten geführt hatte, waren für sie befremdlich bis unangenehm gewesen.

Aber jetzt lag Plagueis friedlich von hinten an sie geschmiegt und hatte wie so oft sein längliches weißes Haupt zwischen ihren Lekkus geparkt. Sie fühlte seine Zunge sanft an ihrem Nacken lecken, genau zwischen ihrem breiten Mittellekku und dem rechten Seitenlekku. Eine fordernde langfingrige Hand kroch zwischen ihre bereits feuchten Schenkel. Diese Hand sondierte genüsslich vor, bevor die rote Togruta Plagueis' harten Schwanz von hinten in sich eindringen fühlte.

„Aaahhh", entfuhr es ihr sanft und wohlig, dann war seine Lanze vollständig und bis zum Anschlag in ihr verschwunden. Es spannte angenehm in ihr, während Plagueis von hinten seine langen Arme um ihren Oberkörper schlang, der sich seinem Verlangen so willig ergab. Eine ungeahnte Erregung überkam sie, während er sie von hinten an sich presste und damit die Wucht seines Eindringens in Shaak Ti noch verstärkte. So kurz nach dem Aufwachen hatte sie es sich klammheimlich bereits damals beim allerersten Mal im Kaldani-Turm gewünscht. Aber sie hatte damals gewusst, dass in dem Augenblick, wo einer von ihnen beiden nach dem verbotenen Liebesakt einschlafen würde, diese Nacht und alles damit verbundene für immer und unwiederbringlich vorbei war – damit sie erneut ihre Treue und Ergebenheit voll und ganz in den Dienst des Jedi-Ordens stellen konnte – wie vor dieser Nacht – als wäre sie niemals passiert.

Aber der Jedi-Orden von damals existierte nicht mehr. Während Plagueis jetzt wie damals hinter ihr lag. Jetzt begann er, langsam in sie hineinzustoßen ... So würde es sicherlich noch viele Morgen sein … Die Erregung während seines Stoßens in sie wuchs ins Unermessliche. Shaak Ti wollte mehr. Gab es noch eine Steigerung …?

Sie fragte sich, wieso Plagueis gerade jetzt aufhörte, in sie ... Der heiße Kuss auf ihr Gehörorgan war ohrenbetäubend. Sie erwachte. Schade eigentlich, dass der Traum jetzt vorbei war. Irritiert drehte sie ihren Kopf und ihre lilanen Augen blinzelten nach hinten.

„Entspann dich, Liebste. Jetzt geht es erst richtig los", raunte ihr Plagueis von hinten zu.

Ihr wurde siedend heiß. Der Kuss war echt gewesen! Plagueis erigiertes Glied steckte nach wie vor in ihr! Ihr Atem setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Dann war es also nicht nur ein Traum! Zumindest nicht nur. Er stieß erneut zu. Ja, so etwas hatte sie sich schon immer erträumt, gewünscht, herbeigesehnt. Dass der Traum nach dem Aufwachen einfach weitergehen würde … Plagueis stieß schneller zu und sie kuschelte sich in ihn … Meist war Plagueis schon längst aufgestanden, wenn sie aus einem derart feuchten Traum erwachte. Aber heute war der Traum Wirklichkeit geworden.

Endlich!

Sie fühlte seine Hände an ihren prallen Milchbrüsten. Seine langen Finger begannen, langsam und genüsslich ihre Brustwarzen zu massieren.

Shaak Ti schnurrte selig.

Plagueis' Rechte wanderte über ihren Bauchnabel und von da weiter hinunter, bis sie zu jenem sensitiven Punkt gelangte, um ihn zu stimulieren. Ihre durch den vorangegangenen Traum ohnehin erhöhte Sensibilität schien sich ins Hundertfache zu steigern. Ihre Arme umschlangen die Decke, während Plagueis schneller und schneller zustieß und ihrer beider Atem immer heftiger wurde. Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten kamen beide stöhnend zum gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. So schnell und dabei so intensiv war es noch nie gewesen. Shaak Ti fragte sich, wie unglaublich groß das Reich der körperlichen Liebe wohl noch sein würde, welche angenehmen Überraschungen ihr Ehemann noch für sie bereithalten würde. Ihr Glück an der Seite von Plagueis schien unerschöpflich!

Sie blieben noch für eine Weile in der Löffelchenstellung ineinander gekuschelt liegen, dann drehte sich Shaak Ti langsam zu Plagueis um, um seinen Mund zu suchen. Sie fühlte und hörte seinen Kolben aus ihr herausflutschen. Endlich hatte sie sich vollends zu ihm herumgedreht. Voller Liebe strich Ihre rote Hand über sein kleines Ohr.

Gerade hatten ihre Lippen die seinen erreicht, da schrillte ein Komlink – sein Komlink!

Ruckartig schnellte Plagueis aus dem Bett hoch. Beinahe so schnell wie damals der Schlangenstab von Azco Grim auf ihn zugeschossen gekommen war – so schien es Shaak Ti zumindest. Was konnte so schlimm sein …?

Shaak Ti hörte eine aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende der Verbindung reden, aber sie sah weder hin, noch war sie in der Verfassung, die Worte zu identifizieren.

„Ich komme sofort – das heißt in fünf Standardstunden. Bis dahin warten Sie. Alle!", bellte Hego Damask in sein Komlink und beendete die Verbindung.

Shaak Ti erstarrte. Sie fühlte, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste, wenn Plagueis derart alarmiert war.

„Sie haben das Schiff entdeckt …!", hörte sie Plagueis wütend in ihre Richtung fauchen.

„Was?", fragte Shaak Ti, immer noch völlig liebestrunken, sich langsam zu ihm umwendend. Sie fühlte, wie sich der wohlig-süßliche Schleier, der bislang ihre Sinne vernebelt hatte, langsam aber stetig verzog.

„Sie haben das verdammte Schiff auf Bal'demnic entdeckt! Und Tenebrous' verwitterte Gebeine gleich mit dazu! Dabei hatte ich schon einen Plan ersonnen, alles für immer verschwinden zu lassen. In genau zwei Wochen. Wieso konnten sie nicht noch diese lumpigen zwei Wochen warten?!", fragte er anklagend Shaak Ti, als wenn diese für den grausigen Fund verantwortlich wäre.

Gespanntes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dann fiel ihr siedend heiß etwas ein, was sie durch den vorangegangenen Liebesgenuss beinahe vollständig verdrängt hatte.

„Ich … ich habe heute wieder so einen Traum gehabt – viel klarer als ein Traum", sagte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Was?", war es nun an Plagueis, seine Ehefrau zu fragen.

„Machtblitze. Violette diesmal … Und grässliches Schreien dazu. Von einem Mann. Kennst du vielleicht …"

„Darth Nyriss, eine reinblütige Sith von Dromund Kaas – und bereits seit über dreitausend Jahren mausetot!", erwiderte Plagueis genervt.

„Abgesehen davon, dass es keine reinblütigen Sith mehr gibt, war sie also eine Frau", sagte Shaak Ti, als könne das die gespannte Situation beruhigen.

„Ja, eine Frau!", erwiderte Plagueis laut und ärgerlich und Shaak Ti fühlte, das sie soeben etwas sehr dummes gesagt hatte.

„Was willst du denn jetzt tun?", fragte sie, um aus dieser Spirale der Verunsicherung und des Zorns auszubrechen.

„Ich muss nach Bal'demnic, um den Schaden zu bereinigen und die Auswirkungen dieser Entdeckung so gering wie nur möglich zu halten", erwiderte Plagueis, mit jedem Wort dieses Satzes die wohltemperierte Contenance zurückgewinnend, die Shaak Ti so an ihm schätzte.

Zögerlich setzte sie sich auf, während die vermischten Säfte ihrer soeben erlebten Lust aus ihrer Mitte heraus auf das Bettlaken suppten. Plagueis packte derweil seine Sachen, um damit ins Bad zu verschwinden. Nach zwei Minuten kam er wieder in vollem schwarz-grünem Ornat heraus, während Shaak Ti völlig nackt auf dem Bett saß und ihn besorgt anschaute.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebes", sagte er bedauernd und gab ihr zum Abschied den Kuss, der vorhin durch sein Komlink so frühzeitig abgewürgt worden war.

Plagueis' Kuss war warm und innig, aber er war viel zu kurz für Shaak Tis Geschmack. Sobald ihr Ehemann die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte, überkam sie wieder dieses üble Gefühl, dass ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippen und ihr dabei dunkel zuraunen würde, dass die Party vorbei sei. Ein Eisschauer, kälter als die Luft auf Mygeeto, lief ihr rotes entblößtes Rückgrat hinunter.

Sie hörte ein leises Weinen. Sofort ging sie zu dem Kinderbettchen in der Ecke des Raumes. Rote Ärmchen streckten sich nach ihr aus. Shaak Ti hob ihr zweites Kind aus dem Bett und bettete es sanft in ihre Arme.

„Es ist alles gut, mein Schnuckel", sagte sie zu dem kleinen Bogan, der sie mit seinen grünen Augen intensiv ansah, und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.


	48. Unangekündigter Besuch

Mace Windu und Hekor Beydu flogen weiter nach Clak'dor VII. Zuallererst steuerte Mace Windu das ehemalige Haus der vor achtzehn Jahren verstorbenen Vesta Nome an. Nur um festzustellen, dass dort bereits seit langem neue Bewohner lebten.

„Dann müssen wir uns, was den Muun betrifft, die Vergleichsproben von woanders holen", meinte Mace.

„Ihr könntet Eurer ehemaligen Padawan einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstatten und dabei unauffällig eine Probe mitnehmen", schlug Hekor Beydu vor.

„Ashla weiß, dass ich nicht der Typ für Höflichkeitsbesuche bin. Schon gar nicht nach dem Mord an Dilopha Tonith. Und ich möchte sie da nicht mehr reinziehen, als sie ohnehin schon drinsteckt. Das wäre unredlich", wies der Ältere dieses Ansinnen ab.

Das Gebäude der Dr. Rugess-Nome-Stiftung war mäßig besucht, als sie dort ankamen. Sie gingen in den Eingangsbereich, um dort von der ahnungslosen Kassiererin der öffentlich zugänglichen Museums-Räume empfangen zu werden.

„Zwei Erwachsene bitte", sagte Mace Windu zu der jungen Bith-Frau hinter dem Tresen.

Mit einer gleichförmigen Bewegung, die wie eine zeremonielle Handlung anmutete, gab die ahnungslose gelbe Frau den beiden braunen Männern die Eintrittskarten.

Hekor Beydu hatte sich in Zivil gekleidet, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Zügig, aber auch nicht allzu schnell gingen die Beiden durch die Räume. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen überflogen alte Fotographien, Miniaturmodelle von Raumschiffen, die Dr. Rugess Nome zu Lebzeiten entworfen hatte, Skizzen von nicht realisierten Entwürfen sowie einige persönliche Gegenstände, die die besondere Aufmerksamkeit des Jedi-Meisters erregten. In seinen Augen glomm etwas auf, als er einer Pilotenjacke gewahr wurde, die in einer Vitrine aufbewahrt wurde.

Ein Droide kam zu ihnen herangerollt.

„Diese Jacke hatte Dr. Rugess Nome zwanzig Jahre lang getragen, vor allem, wenn er Testflüge mit seinen Prototypen absolvierte."

„So ein Modell ist sehr selten, nicht wahr, Droide?", fragte Mace Windu.

„Keineswegs", erwiderte der weiß-orange lackierte vollautomatisierte Museumsführer. „Es handelt sich hierbei um ein noch heute erhältliches Modell, welches man im Museumsshop am Ende der Ausstellung käuflich erwerben kann."

Mace Windu nickte seinem Ersten Offizier zu und wies dabei auf seine Tasche. Hekor Beydu ging nun schnurstracks in den Museumsshop, um dort ein Exemplar der fraglichen Pilotenjacke zu erwerben.

„Du könntest mir noch mehr zeigen. Ich habe mich zum Beispiel schon immer gefragt, wieso dieses Shuttlemodell dort niemals realisiert wurde", begann Mace Windu nun, den Museumsführerdroiden in ein längeres Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Die gelben Fotorezeptoren des bislang wohl eher unbeachteten Droiden glommen ihn dankbar an, so zumindest erschien es Mace Windu. Außer ihm und seinem Ersten Offizier befand sich noch ein Mirialaner-Liebespärchen in der Ausstellung, welches zwar dann und wann die Ausstellungsobjekte begutachtete, ansonsten jedoch eher miteinander beschäftigt war. Gerade gab der junge Mann seiner gelben Freundin ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wobei sie kicherte. Mace Windu schenkte dem Pärchen einen scheelen Seitenblick, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Blechgesellen zu, der Mace Windu nun mit technischen und Details aus dem persönlichen Leben von Dr. Rugess Nome bombardierte, die den Jedi-Meister eher mäßig interessierten. Zumindest solange, bis Hekor Beydu wieder an seine Seite zurückkehrte.

„Diese Pilotenjacke, die dort in der Vitrine hängt – dürfte ich die mal näher sehen und anfassen?", fragte Mace Windu. „Vesta … also seine Witwe … meinte damals, diese Jacke sei ja so weich und angenehm, besonders nach einigen Jahren Tragezeit. Und einmal die Jacke anzufassen, die Dr. Rugess Nome getragen hatte – das war schon immer mein Traum."

„Sie kannten Dr. Rugess Nomes Ehefrau?", fragte der Droide in einem Ton, der Erstaunen kundtat.

„Sie war eine gute Freundin von mir in jener Zeit, als ich auf Clak'dor VII lebte. Und sie hat mir damals so viel über Dr. Rugess Nome erzählt. Das ist jetzt schon zwanzig Jahre her", erzählte Mace beinahe wahrheitsgemäß. „Wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass Dr. Rugess Nome seiner Verlobten einen Heiratsantrag vermittels eines ferngesteuerten Miniaturraumschiffes gemacht hatte?"

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Das ist für einen Bith sehr … gefühlsbetont", suchte der Droide mit blecherner Stimme nach dem richtigen Ausdruck. „Einen Moment nur, ich hole Ihnen die Jacke. Ich brauche nur den Zugangscode einzugeben."

Der Droide fuhr eine Art Schlüssel aus und steckte ihn in eine Öffnung an der Unterseite der Vitrine. Der Schlüssel drehte sich und die Vitrine sprang auf. Mit einer eckigen Bewegung seines Greifarmes holte der Droide die Jacke von dem Stummen Diener, auf dem sie die ganzen Jahre über hinter dem Vitrinenglas gehangen hatte. Dann reichte er sie Mace Windu, welcher sie nahm und mit seinen Händen über das weiche Leder fuhr. Auf einmal hörten sie aus dem Nachbarraum die erregten Stimmen des Mirialanerpärchens.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich bin gleich wieder da", summte der Droide und rollte eilig in den Nachbarraum.

„Du läufst viel zu schnell durch das Museum. Ich habe gar keine Zeit, mir alles genau anzuschauen", grollte der junge Mirialaner seine Partnerin an.

„Du trödelst ja nur herum!", sagte die junge Frau zu ihrem Mann oder Freund.

„Meine Dame, mein Herr, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass laute Sprache hier im Museum verboten ist", ermahnte der Droide die beiden Streitenden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich überhaupt mit dir hierher gegangen bin!", schimpfte der Mann.

„Na, weil wir uns heute vor einem Jahr genau hier kennengelernt haben", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber das musst du mir doch nicht extra sagen, Liebste", erwiderte ihr Freund heiter und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

Sie schaute ihn kurz an, dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

„Was war eigentlich vorhin los?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", erwiderte sie verständnislos.

„Schön, dass sich die Herrschaften wieder einig und jetzt hoffentlich ruhiger sind", meinte der Droide und rollte wieder zu Mace Windu zurück.

Als er wieder in den Raum kam, waren die beiden braunen Menschen nicht mehr da. Die Jacke hing auf dem Stummen Diener in ihrer Vitrine, deren Tür bereits wieder geschlossen war. Der Droide verriegelte sie noch, damit alles wieder seine Ordnung hatte. Routinemäßig warfen seine Fotorezeptoren zum Abschluss einen prüfenden Blick auf das Gesamtarrangement von Vitrine, Stummem Diener und Pilotenjacke, da registrierte er eine hellere Farbgebung jener Jacke als vorher. Sofort rollte er zur Bith-Frau an der Kasse.

„Schicke Pilotenjacke!", meinte Hekor Beydu, während Mace Windu einen Abstrich vom Kragen derselben genommen, die Probe in sein Datapad eingegeben und mit den Daten des Fingerknöchels des Bith verglich, den er von Bal'demnic mitgenommen hatte.

„Ja, das Skelett in der Mine von Bal'demnic stammt 100prozentig von Dr. Rugess Nome", konstatierte Mace Windu.

„Wo bekommen wir jetzt Vergleichsmaterial von dem Muun her? Wir könnten sein Apartment auf Coruscant untersuchen", schlug Hekor Beydu vor.

„Ja, das könnten wir tun. Aber ich will zuerst diesen Beweis sicherstellen lassen, bevor wir zur nächsten Tat schreiten."

Als Mace Windu, Rae Sloane und Ysanne Isard auf deren unterirdischem Schiff namens „Lusankya" die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Tage auswerteten, meinte die Geheimdienstchefin:

„Ihr habt den Ort des Verschwindens von Ellin Lah sowie das Ende von Dr. Rugess Nome aufgedeckt. Jetzt brauchen wir eigentlich nur noch eine Vergleichsprobe für das Muun-Blut."

„Warum brechen wir nicht einfach in den Kaldani-Turm ein und holen sie uns? Er hat doch sicherlich Roben dort hängen, die seine DNA-Spuren tragen", schlug Mace Windu vor.

„Wir haben jetzt fast alles, was wir brauchen. Wir sollten keine übertriebene Eile an den Tag legen. Und wir sollten möglichst frische Vergleichsproben haben", mahnte Ysanne Isard.

„Vielleicht könnten wir den Wäscheservice bestechen, falls sie ihre Wäsche auswärtig reinigen lassen wie viele reiche Leute. Vor allem die Bettwäsche", meinte Rae Sloane.

„Das ist eine brillante Idee!", lobte die Geheimdienstchefin die Admiralin.

Als Hego Damask auf Bal'demnic in der Mine eintraf, war bereits die halbe Belegschaft im Hof versammelt, während die Alarmsirene des gefundenen Schiffes immer noch heulte. Der Chef hatte eine Ausgangssperre für alle Mitarbeiter verhängt, um sicherzugehen, dass nur ihm genehme Nachrichten diesen Firmenstandort von Damask Holdings verließen.

„Wo sind die Videoaufzeichnungen vom Ort der Explosion?", fragte der Magister den Leiter der Niederlassung, einen älteren Twi'lek, der sorgenvoll dreinschaute.

„Es gibt keine, da es bislang niemand für nötig hielt, in gesperrtem Gebiet Holo-Überwachungscams anbringen zu lassen."

„Hat irgendjemand etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt?", fragte der Muun weiter.

Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wo sind die Wachleute, die am betreffenden Abschnitt Wachdienst leisten sollten?"

„Ich kann sie sofort holen", bot der Niederlassungsleiter an.

„Ich warte", erwiderte Hego Damask kalt.

Der Twi'lek verließ den Raum, um mit drei Kon'me-Männern zurückzukehren.

„Was habt ihr mir zu den Vorkommnissen im Sperrgebiet zu sagen?", fragte der hochgewachsene Muun-Chef die drei niederen Angestellten.

„Das ist eine sehr unwegsame Stelle. Deshalb gehen wir da immer nur drum herum, anstatt neben dem Zaun das Geröll hinaufzuklettern, wie es eigentlich Vorschrift wäre."

„Hättet ihr euch an die Vorschriften gehalten, wäre das also nicht passiert", meinte Hego Damask düster.

Die drei grünschuppigen Kon'me nickten.

„Kommt mit", sagte Plagueis.

Die drei Kon'me-Wachleute kletterten hinter ihrem Chef den Gerölltrichter hinunter, wo das verlassene Raumschiff lag. Endlich kamen sie zu dessen Eingangstür. Plagueis machte keine Anstalten, die lädierte Tür zu öffnen. Er betrat das Raumschiff wie vor einundsiebzig Jahren durch das damals von ihm zerstörte Cockpitfenster, während die Kon'me davor in ehrfürchtigem Abstand stehenblieben. Der Muun musterte das Innere des vor einundsiebzig Jahren hier samt seinem toten Meister zurückgelassenen Schiffes. Er sah frische Stiefelabdrücke auf dem staubbedeckten Boden. Umgehend holte er ein Maßband aus einer seiner Taschen und nahm die Maße der Abdrücke. Dann ging er einige Schritte weiter und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem roten Knopf zu, der Ursache des unablässigen Heulens, welches nun schon seit Stunden das gesamte Firmengelände der Niederlassung von Damask Holdings durchdrang. Er holte ein Stück weiches Flimsiplast aus seiner Tasche, legte es vorsichtig über den roten Knopf und entfernte es genauso vorsichtig wieder, um es wie eine wertvolle Preziose in einem kleinen Schächtelchen zu verstauen, welches er eigens zu diesem Zweck mitgenommen hatte. Dann drückte er den roten Knopf erneut. Sofort verstummte der Alarm. Hego Damask atmete auf.

Als er nach draußen ging, fiel ihm die graubraune Schliere auf dem Boden auf. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie auf den Boden des Schiffes gekommen war. Jemand hatte auch hier an einer Stelle den Staub weggeschoben. Plagueis durchquerte die Fensterfront des Cockpits nach draußen. Sein Blick fiel nun auf die verwitterten Gebeine seines Meisters. Ihm war auf einmal, als wäre Tenebrous noch hier! Aber das war unmöglich, es sei denn, sein Geist war auf irgendeine Weise an diesem Ort gefangen. Der Muun entschied, dass das nicht relevant war.

„Sammelt die Knochen da ein und bringt sie ins Schiff!", befahl Hego Damask den drei Kon'me-Wächtern.

Sofort liefen die drei kleinen grüngeschuppten Männer in die Richtung, die ihnen die lange weiße Hand des Muuns vorgab und begannen eifrig, die Knochen einzusammeln, zuerst die Beckenknochen, den Schädel, die Wirbelsäule. Zum Schluss die Gliedmaßen. Nachdem sie getan, wie ihnen befohlen, stellten sie sich in Reih und Glied vor dem Magister auf und erwarteten weitere Anweisungen.

„Geht ins Schiff!", befahl Plagueis.

„Wir alle?", wagte einer zu fragen.

Plagueis nickte.

Zögerlich stiegen die Kon'me nacheinander durch die kaputte Cockpitfensterscheibe in das Raumschiff. Der Muun folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße. Eine Reparatur der zerstörten Scheibe kam aus zweierlei Gründen nicht infrage. Bei dem kaputten Schiff wäre sie unrentabel und würde unerwünschte Zeugen schaffen. Und er konnte er nicht riskieren, dass die drei Angestellten während der Entsorgung des einzigen Zeugnisses seines damaligen Aufenthalts auf Bal'demnic auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben oder gar fliehen könnten. Ihr Tod war auf jeden Fall schneller und schmerzloser als der einiger seiner früheren Opfer, hielt Plagueis sich während der hackartigen Bewegungen seiner beiden Hände zugute.

Plagueis blieb eine Weile stehen und wartete. Er schaute auf sein Komlink, entschied dann aber, es nicht zu benutzen. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde erschien wie erwartet und abgesprochen ein schwarzes Achteck am Himmel. Es senkte sich für alle sichtbar herab, um sich als riesiger Frachter zu entpuppen. Der Frachter spie aus seiner Unterseite mehrere dicke Taue sowie einen Lucrehalk-Transporter aus, aus welchem sich etwa zwanzig Techniker abseilten, um jene Taue an dem vor über siebzig Jahren verendeten Schiff zu befestigen. Nach einer halben Stunde Befestigungsarbeit wurden die Taue angezogen und das Schiff mit allem, was sich und allen, die sich darin befanden, wurde hochgehoben und verschwand im bauchigen Unterleib des Bergungsfrachters.

Der Muun winkte einem der Techniker zu, um mit dem Rest der Crew über eine Strickleiter hoch zu den Seiteneingängen an Bord des Lucrehalk zu klettern. Als dieser Transporter schließlich ebenfalls zum Frachter zurückgekehrt war, wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum bereits 11-4D auf seinen Herrn.

Hego Damask schenkte seinem treuen Droiden einen anerkennenden Blick. Dann aktivierte sein Komlink. Die Gestalt seines Twi'lek-Verwalters erschien.

„Lassen Sie die Leute nach Hause gehen. Ab morgen beginnt der Cortosis-Abbau wieder wie geplant. Und lassen Sie das Geröll in der Fundstelle bis zu zehn Metern tief ausschachten und nach Lotho Minor verschiffen!"

„Wird erledigt, Magister Damask", erwiderte der Twi'lek dienstbeflissen.

„Du bist effektiv gewesen wie immer", wandte sich der Muun nun seinem getreuen Droiden zu, dessen Fotorezeptoren etwas stärker leuchteten als zumeist. Plagueis kannte dieses Gebaren seines Droiden, welches Dankbarkeit signalisierte.

„Du hast bereits den Kurs vorgegeben?", fragte er 11-4D.

„Selbstverständlich, Magister Damask. Darnadas Enkel erwartet uns bereits", erwiderte der Droide.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass dieser Enkel reifer und besser erzogen ist als sein Großvater damals vor einundsiebzig Jahren", erwiderte Plagueis mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Nach vier Stunden Flug hatten sie die Weltraumverschrottungsstation erreicht. Ein junger Dug, flankiert von zwei Nikto-Wächtern erwartete den hohen Besuch bereits.

„Magister Damask. Welche Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen, mein Name ist Retula", begann der Dug mit der formellen Begrüßung seines hochangebundenen Gastes.

„Ich erwarte die vollständige Einschmelzung und Verschlackung des gerade auszuladenden Schiffes mit allem darin", erklärte der Muun hoheitsvoll.

„Natürlich, Magister Damask. Das wird sofort veranlasst. Ich weiß ja aus den Erzählungen meines Vaters, dass Ihr ein vielbeschäftigter Muun seid."

„Alle Muuns sind das in gewisser Weise", erwiderte Plagueis in herablassender Bescheidenheit.

„Es ist schade, dass ich meinen Großvater nicht mehr kennenlernen durfte, der Euch ja noch persönlich kannte, bevor er starb", parlierte Retula weiter.

„Sterben ist ein sehr milder Begriff, wenn man bedenkt, dass Darnada auf Raltiir zusammen mit den anderen Vigos der Schwarzen Sonne in deren Festung regelrecht abgeschlachtet wurde", erwiderte Plagueis kalt.

Retula erstarrte, während seine Wangenlappen bebten.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit für derlei Gespräche. Aber wer sich in derartiger Nostalgie verliert, kann schnell der nächste werden, den das Schicksal deines Großvaters ereilt."

„11-4D, du kannst jetzt beginnen", wandte er sich noch seinem Droiden zu, bevor er sich zügig an Bord des Shuttles nach Coruscant begab, welches der Medi-Droide bereits im Voraus für seinen Herrn hatte reservieren lassen.

Der Medi-Droide von Obroa Skai schaute noch dem schnell abhebenden Shuttle seines erneuten Herrn hinterher, dann postierte er sich neben der Verschlackungsanlage, in welche das unglückselige Sienar-Schiff mit der Seriennummer XT33533 gebracht wurde, um hier nach einundsiebzig Jahren sein endgültiges Ende zu finden, während 11-4D wie befohlen eine komplette Audio-Video-Aufnahme des Verschlackungsprozesses anfertigte. Während das Schiff zu einem riesigen Klumpen aus Ferrostahl, Transpariglas und weniger präsenten undefinierbaren Stoffen zusammenschmolz, blitzte auf einmal eine weitere Erinnerung an jene rätselhafte Togruta in seinem Speicher auf, die bereits einmal reaktiviert worden war, als er Shaak Ti auf dem Todesstern Nr. 2 zusammen mit Hego Damask gesehen hatte. Die ominöse Togruta von früher jedoch war hier gewesen, in ebenso einem Schiff. Und er hatte damals wie heute danebengestanden. 11-4Ds Gedächtnisspeicher-Schaltkreise ratterten angestrengt, während seine Foto- und Audiorezeptoren das Geschehen in der Verschlackungsstation mechanisch aufzeichneten. Aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso er den Eindruck hatte, diese Situation schon einmal so erlebt zu haben.

Es war Wochenende in Hanna City. Shaak Ti lag gerade in der Badewanne und genoss die Stille. Bogan war vor einer Viertelstunde eingeschlafen und so hatte sie Zeit für sich ganz allein. Spielerisch fuhr sie mit ihren schlanken, feingliedrigen Händen über ihre roten Brüste, deren Warzen aus dem schaumbedeckten Wasserspiegel hervorragten. Sie wünschte sich, dass Plagueis hier wäre, um derart ihre Brüste zu massieren. Um es ihr jetzt und hier im Wasser zu besorgen. Ganz langsam und gemächlich, damit kein Wasser aus der Wanne schwappte. So hatten sie es hier im warmen, angenehmen Nass schon mehrere Male miteinander getrieben. Aber jetzt war die lange und breite Wanne nur halb besetzt und so gab es viel zu viel Wasser darin für Shaak Tis Geschmack. Aber eigentlich wollte sie doch nur für sich ganz allein entspannen. Da fühlte sie etwas. Eine Präsenz.

Shaak Ti fuhr aus ihrer Liegeposition auf und horchte in die Macht hinein. So schnell, wie die Präsenz wieder aufgetaucht war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Shaak Ti fand das merkwürdig. Eine Präsenz, schon gar eine Machtpräsenz verflüchtigte sich langsam und stetig, je weiter weg der Betreffende fortging. Aber so eine abrupt verschwindende Präsenz konnte nur eines bedeuten. Augenblicklich schüttelte Shaak Ti die wohlige Einsamkeit der Badewanne ab und erhob sich aus dem schaumbedeckten Wasser. Sie duschte kurz kalt, um hundertprozentig da zu sein. Dann trocknete sie sich ab und zog sich ein braunes Tageskleid über. Sie schlich beinahe auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Bad und trippelte langsam durch den daran anschließenden Raum.

Sie horchte erneut in die Macht hinein. Sie fühlte keine Lebewesen außer den Maladianern, die vor dem Anwesen Wache schoben. Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas, das sich verbarg und dabei eine eigenartige Leere hinterließ. Jemand war hier! Und wenn dieser Jemand so gut darin war, sich in der Macht zu verbergen, dann war Gefahr im Verzug! Eilig ging sie zum Holo-Projektor, um ihren Ehemann zu kontaktieren. Aber ihre Verbindungsanfrage ging ins Leere. Man teilte ihr mit, dass der Teilnehmer nicht erreichbar sei. Entweder war Plagueis in ein sehr wichtiges Gespräch vertieft oder im Hyperraum. Er hatte sich, seit er so überstürzt nach Bal'demnic abgereist war, nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Und sie hatte es vorgezogen, zu warten, bis er sich meldete, um ihn nicht bei irgendetwas Wichtigem zu stören. Plagueis ging immer an sein Komlink, wenn sie ihn anrief. Und das hier war wichtig!

Als Hego Damask auf Coruscant angekommen war, ging er sofort zum Büro des Imperators. Sate Pestage wirkte wieder einmal sehr angespannt, als er es betrat.

„Ihr geht also davon aus, das jemand auf das Firmengelände eingedrungen ist, um Damask Holdings und Euch zu sabotieren", fasste Sate Pestage die Ereignisse auf Bal'demnic zusammen.

„Ich habe Fingerabdrücke im Schiff gesichert und Fußspuren von zwei menschlichen Männern, wenn ich von der Schuhgröße und -form ausgehe. Die Fingerabdrücke sind allerdings solche, welche Handschuhe hinterlassen, die für gewöhnlich künstliche Handprothesen umschließen. Das schränkt den Bereich der Tatverdächtigen doch erheblich ein."

„Diese Handschuhe kann man wechseln", gab der Imperator zu bedenken.

„Ist es Euch möglich, mir zu sagen, wo Mace Windu sich gerade aufhält?"

Sate Pestage nahm ein Datapad und gab einige Daten ein.

„Sein Schiff, die Purple Haze, ist seit vorgestern hier auf Coruscant. Aber er selbst hat für eine Woche Urlaub eingereicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er hier auf Coruscant ist, aber das ist nur meine Vermutung."

„Wer könnte wissen, wohin er gereist ist?"

„Ysanne Isard vielleicht. Sie hat ihn hier immerhin eingeschleust."

Plagueis' Augen kniff seine Augen zusammen. Ihm lag etwas auf der Zunge, aber er beschloss, dies vorerst für sich zu behalten.

„Mit welchem Schiff könnte er denn dann geflogen sein, wenn er abgereist ist?", fragte Plagueis, um sich die Antwort gleich darauf selbst zu geben.

„Stellt einen Kontakt zum Raumhafen von Bal'demnic her. Und überprüft alle Schiffe, die dort gestern ab zwei Uhr Nachmittag abgeflogen sind."

Sate Pestage ging zu seinem Holoprojektor. Ein Raumhafenbeamter erschien und durchsuchte Datenbanken. Nach einigen Minuten kam Sate Pestage stolz mit einem Computerausdruck zurück, welchen ihm der Beamte übermittelt hatte.

„Er ist ganz normal auf Bal'demnic eingereist und ein paar Minuten später wieder abgereist", konstatierte Sate Pestage verwundert.

„Er wollte, dass ich es mitbekomme und fordert mich heraus!", grollte Plagueis und starrte auf das Papier. „Immerhin kenne ich jetzt den Schiffstyp und kann dann möglicherweise auch rekonstruieren, wohin er nach seinem kurzen Zwischenstopp auf Bal'demnic geflogen ist."

Plagueis begab sich zum Imperator-Palpatine-Raumhafen. Er fand ein Terminal, in welches er sich unbeobachtet und ohne Probleme einhacken konnte. Er gab die Daten von Mace Windus anderem Schiff ein. Das Schiff war in der Tat wieder hier gelandet. Herkunftsplanet: Geheim. Und nach ein paar Stunden war Mace Windu wieder abgeflogen. Reiseziel: Geheim in imperialem Auftrag, wie es lapidar im entsprechenden Feld stand. Plagueis überlegte fieberhaft, welches die nächste Station von Mace Windus Reise sein könnte. Da summte sein Komlink.

„Ashla, mein Kind. Was gibt es?", fragte Hego Damask seine einzige Tochter.

„Mace Windu ist im Museum der Dr. Rugess Nome-Stiftung auf Clak'dor VII gewesen und er hat die Pilotenjacke von Dr. Rugess Nome gestohlen. Zumindest hat der Aufsichtsdroide im Museum eine Personenbeschreibung geliefert, die auf meinen Meister passt. Er sagte weiterhin, der braune Mensch mit der Prothesenhand hatte einen Landsmann von Haruun Kal bei sich. Sie haben den Droiden abgelenkt und dann muss Mace Windu die Originaljacke mit einer neueren Kopie vertauscht haben."

„Sie haben dich kontaktiert?"

„Ich bin als Enkelin von Dr. Rugess Nomes Witwe die Erbin dieses Museums. Ich habe es zwar dem Planeten geschenkt, bin aber seit Vesta Nomes Tod die Kuratorin der Dr. Rugess-Nome-Stiftung. Also informiert man mich über alle besonderen Vorkommnisse."

„Ich danke dir, Ashla. Das wird alles sehr unerquicklich werden", meinte Plagueis zu seiner Tochter.

„Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", pflichtete Ashla ihm bei.

Plagueis kratzte sich am kahlen Hinterkopf. Jetzt wusste er, wo sich Mace Windu nach seinem Trip nach Bal'demnic aufgehalten hatte. Dem Jedi-Meister waren also die Knochen von Tenebrous in der Mine nicht entgangen und nun hatte er sich eine genetische Vergleichsprobe des längst verblichenen Bith besorgt. Ihm fiel die teilweise vom Staub befreite Blutspur am Boden des Raumschiffs seines Meisters ein. Jetzt überlegte der Muun, wo sein lästiger Verfolger wohl eine Vergleichsprobe für sein Blut herbekommen würde. Wenn Windu bereits wieder von Coruscant abgereist war, gab es für Plagueis nur eine Schlussfolgerung.

Hego Damask ging zum Landeplatz, wo er vor einer dreiviertel Stunde das auf der Weltraumverschrottungsstation gemietete Shuttle geparkt hatte. 11-4D wartete dort bereits auf ihn. Er ging mit dem Droiden ins Schiff und wies ihn an, Kurs auf seine neue Heimat Chandrila einzugeben. Bevor der Sprung in den Hyperraum erfolgte, rief Plagueis seine Ehefrau an, um sie zu warnen.

Nach ihrem erfolglosen Versuch, Plagueis zu erreichen, strich Shaak Ti durch die Räume ihrer Hälfte der Villa, um der eigenartigen verdächtigen Leere nachzugehen. Sie ging eine Etage tiefer. Und noch eine tiefer. Das Machtvakuum kam langsam näher. Sie lief schnell in ihre Schlafkammer, um ihr Lichtschwert zu holen, dann schnüffelte sie weiter der Nicht-Präsenz hinterher.

Mace Windu hatte die Kanalisation durchquert, deren Tunnel ihn direkt bis unter das neue Heim seines Erzfeindes brachte. Die Gummistiefel, die er angezogen hatte, hatten nicht ausgereicht, um den stinkenden Brei, der stellenweise über einen Meter hoch durch die gewaltigen Hauptkanäle floss, von seinem Körper abzuhalten. Also war er ziemlich verschmutzt und verstunken, als er endlich die Luke erreichte, die direkt in einen zentralen Müllschacht des großen Anwesens führte. Diese Luke wurde regelmäßig geöffnet, um den herabfallenden Müll, den die nun drei Bewohner des Hauses verursachten, in das System der öffentlichen Wiederaufbereitung weiterzuleiten. Aber jetzt wurde sie außerplanmäßig geöffnet - mithilfe der Macht. Ein mittelgroßer Müllberg fiel an Mace Windu vorbei nach unten in eine sackartige Ausbuchtung des Kanaltunnels, dann vollführte er einen Sprung mithilfe der Macht, der ihn oberhalb der Luke auf der Höhe des Kellergeschosses der Villa Damask/Shaak Ti landen ließ. Er schaute nach oben. Der enge Schacht erstreckte sich über sieben Etagen, welche durch die Müllklappen markiert waren. Mace Windu schnallte sich mitgebrachte Kletterkrallen an seine Hände und Füße und kletterte empor.

In der ersten Etage hielt er es für zweckmäßig, mit seiner lilanen Klinge eine Öffnung in die dünne Wand zu schneiden, was es ihm ermöglichte, den Wohnbereich zu betreten. Mit einem „Klong" fiel das kreisrunde Stück Ferrobeton direkt ins Zimmer hinein. Mace Windu betrat es, wobei schwarzgrünlicher Brei nach unten auf den beigefarbenen Teppich suppte. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick nach draußen, wo die Maladianer nichtsahnend die Hofmauer entlangpatrouillierten. Er kalkulierte sein Zeitfenster. Sein grüner nautolanischer Inquisitor-Untergebener hatte unter einem Vorwand bei Damask Holdings angerufen, um ein Treffen mit Hego Damask zu vereinbaren. Aber der Magister wäre frühestens am nächsten Tag wieder auf Chandrila, hatte die Sekretärin Mace Windus Spion mitgeteilt. Mace Windu hatte mit einberechnet, dass der Muun nach seiner unvermeidlichen Reise nach Bal'demnic mindestens noch nach Coruscant fliegen würde, um sich mit Sate Pestage zu beraten und das weitere gemeinsame Vorgehen abzustimmen. Diese Zeit würde ihm voll und ganz reichen.

Er suchte ein Badezimmer der ersten Etage auf. Ein Wäschekorb stand dort. Eine binäre Einheit kam vorbei, um die Handtücher auszuwechseln. Mace Windu tat, als gäbe es den unförmigen Kasten auf Rädern nicht. Und die binäre Einheit verhielt sich ebenso ignorant ihm gegenüber. Wie schön, dass sich das ungleiche Paar mit derart unintelligenter Technik umgab. Das würde es ihm einfacher machen. Mace Windu lächelte, als der dunkelgraue Kasten mit den alten Handtüchern das Bad verließ, ohne von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. Wieder allein, nahm er ein frisch aufgehängtes sauberes weißes Handtuch, um seine Stiefel und Beine damit notdürftig zu säubern. Er brauste seine Stiefel mit klarem Wasser ab. Mit einem weiteren frischen Handtuch tupfte er Stiefel und Hose einigermaßen trocken im Bestreben, in der Villa so wenig Spuren wie möglich zu hinterlassen, um weiterhin möglichst unbehelligt ermitteln zu können.

Mace Windu horchte in die Macht hinein. Er fühlte eine helle klare Präsenz, die er seit Urzeiten kannte. Shaak Tis Licht durchflutete das ganze Haus. Wie oft hatte es ihm früher Frieden und Ruhe beschert, wenn er im Tempel Shaak Ti begegnet war und die Togruta in ihrer stoischen Ruhe majestätisch an ihm vorbeigeschritten war. Shaak Ti war ihm als das Licht selbst erschienen – damals wie heute.

Mace Windu fragte sich, wie Shaak Tis Licht überhaupt derart hell erstrahlen konnte, wo sie doch mit diesem extrem dunklen Sith zusammen war, Tisch und Bett mit ihm teilte.

Das Bett! Irgendwo musste noch alte Wäsche herumliegen!

Er ging wieder nach unten in den Keller, wo er in der Tat eine Waschanlage vorfand. Allerdings lagen dort nur Stapel sauberer und akkurat zusammengefalteter frischer Wäsche. Bettwäsche, Handtücher, Waschlappen. Alles roch steril und sauber.

Mace Windu stieg wieder nach oben bis in die zweite Etage. Auch im dortigen Bad gab es keinerlei schmutzige Wäsche, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert wäre. Also lief er die Treppe weiter hinauf. Immer weiter. Er beschaute die Räume. Hier und da sah er Schlafzimmer, allerdings waren diese eher für gelegentliche Besucher eingerichtet, als dass sie täglich benutzt werden würden. Viel zu unpersönlich wirkten diese Schlafstätten. Also lief Mace Windu weiter, stieg weiter empor, zufrieden darüber, dass die schwarzgrüne Schmutzspur, die er am Anfang hinter sich hergezogen hatte, nicht mehr war.

Shaak Ti aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert. Zischend erwachte ihre himmelblaue Klinge zum Leben und begann zu summen. Die Nicht-Präsenz, die sie umtrieb, war genau hinter dieser Tür, die jetzt vor ihr war. Ihre linke Hand öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür, während sie mit ihrer Rechten mit dem gezündeten Lichtschwert eine Bewegung zur Seite hin vollführte, um einen eventuellen Angriff nach Makashi-Art einzuleiten. Aber der Raum hinter der Tür war leer. Zumindest schien er es. Shaak Tis lilane Augen scannten jeden Winkel des Raumes ab.

Leer.

Sie horchte in die Macht hinein. Die Nichtpräsenz war auf einmal über ihr. Sie waren aneinander vorbeigelaufen. Hatten sie sich bloß verfehlt oder wollte der Eindringling womöglich gar nichts von ihr, sondern war auf etwas ganz anderes aus? Oder haute er oder sie gar bereits wieder ab?

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, dann aktivierte sie ihr Komlink und funkte damit den Chef der Maladianerwache vor dem Hoftor an.

„Es gibt einen Eindringling, der unbemerkt ins Haus eingedrungen ist. Ich erwarte höchste Alarmbereitschaft", sagte sie dem Kommandeur.

„Wir werden das Haus umstellen lassen", entgegnete der Kommandeur.

„Wir brauchen einen Gleiter, um das Haus von oben zu überblicken, falls er von dort gekommen ist und jetzt zu fliehen versucht."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Ma'am", versprach der Maladianer.

Zögerlich stieg Shaak Ti die Treppe hinauf, bemüht, dabei keinerlei Geräusch zu verursachen. Die Un-Präsenz entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr in Richtung Dachgeschoss. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Offensichtlich war der Eindringling dabei, sein Vorhaben auszuführen oder bereits auf der Flucht. Sie wusste, dass oben auf dem Dach ein Gleiter für Notfälle bereitstand. Wenn der Eindringling das wusste, dann …

Mace Windu war im Atrium-Dachgeschoss angelangt. Das riesige, breite Bett im Zentrum dieses lichtdurchfluteten Raumes erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er untersuchte das Laken und die Bettdecke. Alles war jungfräulich sauber – frisch bezogen eben. Mace Windu atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dies war seine letzte Chance, relevante Körperflüssigkeiten zu ergattern. Dann fühlte er etwas, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Shaak Tis Licht war in diesem Raum mit etwas vermischt, was er unzweifelhaft als Odem der Dunklen Seite erkannte. Da sah er eine hohe schmale Tür. Eine Badezimmertür. Schnell ging er in das recht großzügig eingerichtete Badezimmer.

Weiße, grüne und rote Fliesen waren in kunstvollen Arrangements an Wänden und Boden angeordnet. In der Mitte stand eine große Badewanne, in welcher noch Wasser stand, auf welchem vereinzelte Schauminseln schwammen. Offensichtlich hatte er Shaak Ti beim Baden gestört, wenn sie noch nicht einmal das Badewasser abgelassen hatte. Er spürte, wie ihre Präsenz, die sie nicht vor ihm abzuschirmen beabsichtigte, immer näher kam. Ein kleiner Wäschekorb stand in einer Ecke. Mace Windu langte hinein. Er zog ein Bettlaken heraus, das verdächtig nach bestimmten Körperflüssigkeiten roch. Weißlich gelb starrte ihn ein großer ovaler Fleck an, dessen Ingredienzien bereits zum Teil getrocknet waren und das Laken an dieser Stelle brettartig verhärteten. Verhärteten!

Schnell aktivierte Mace Windu sein Lichtschwert und schnitt das fragliche Stück Laken aus dem üppigen weißen Stoff. Dann holte er ein Tütchen hervor und tütete sein neuestes Beweisstück ein, um es in einer Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen. In dem Moment, in dem er seine Hand wieder aus der Hosentasche nahm, öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. Shaak Ti stand vor ihm. Ihre lilanen Augen sahen ihn anklagend an.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen", erwiderte er.

„Das ist mein Leben und Ihr habt kein Recht, Euch darin einzumischen!", erwiderte sie ruhig und mit Nachdruck.

„Mir wurde ein Mord zur Last gelegt, den ich nicht begangen habe. Man hat mich aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgeschlossen. Ich werde das nicht hinnehmen!"

„Was wollt Ihr hier?"

„Antworten. Von Euch. Könnt Ihr damit leben, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich Euer Mann gewesen ist, der Dilopha Tonith mithilfe der Macht erwürgt hat? Der versucht hat, mich auf Ojom umbringen zu lassen?"

„Wie kommt Ihr denn darauf? Solange ich weiß, schleicht Ihr uns nun schon hinterher, seit der zweite Todesstern explodiert ist."

„Ich habe durch Hego Damask und seine Sippschaft alles verloren, was ich hatte. Den alten Orden der Jedi, meine zweite und dritte Padawan, meine Ehre als Jedi."

„Nun, soweit ich mich erinnere, ist Ashla dank meiner damaligen Nacht mit Hego Damask überhaupt erst in der Lage gewesen, Eure zweite Padawan zu werden. Und was die Ehre als Jedi angeht, so müsst Ihr das vor Euch selbst verantworten, nicht vor einem Jedi-Rat. Seit Ahsokas Ausschluss aus dem damaligen Orden dürfte das doch wohl klar sein. Also, wenn Ihr ein reines Gewissen habt, was wollt Ihr dann hier?"

„Ihr wisst, dass ich recht habe!", begehrte Mace Windu auf. „Ihr wisst genau, wer Dilopha Tonith umgebracht hat!"

„Das weiß ich nicht!", widersprach Shaak Ti und machte eine abwehrende Geste.

„Aber Ihr wisst, was und wer er ist. Er ist ein Sith. Und ich habe die Dunkle Seite von ihm gespürt. Damals auf Muunilinst und jetzt hier jenseits des Dachgeschosses. Dort sind seine Zimmer, nicht wahr?"

„Ihr erwartet doch nicht etwa, dass ich Euch hier in meinem Haus herumführe?", erwiderte Shaak Ti spöttisch.

„Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an unsere Reise als Padawane nach Bandomeer, wo mir Aurra Sing meine Wasserflasche ausgeschüttet hatte?"

Shaak Ti hob ihre Brauen. Sie verstand nicht, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Damals hat mir eine andere Padawan ihre Wasserflasche gegeben, damit ich nicht unterwegs auf dem Marsch verdurste. Und diese Padawan wart Ihr, Shaak Ti!"

Shaak Ti schüttelte den montral- und lekkubekränzten Kopf. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.

„Das muss bereits über fünfzig Standardjahre her sein", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Selbst wenn Ihr es nicht aus seinem Mund gehört habt, dass er Dilopha Tonith umgebracht hat, Ihr müsst es doch spüren, dass es so war. Man spürt als Machtbenutzer, ob jemand einen Mord begangen hat. Aber er sagt Euch immer nur so viel, wie Ihr wissen müsst oder sollt, nicht wahr? Was gibt es wohl noch, was Ihr nicht von ihm wisst? Wisst Ihr überhaupt, wozu er fähig ist?"

„Ich kann nichts zu Eurer Entlastung im Fall Dilopha Tonith beitragen und ich habe Euch nichts weiter zu sagen, Meister Windu! Und ich bitte Euch, unser Haus sofort zu verlassen!", sagte Shaak Ti eindringlich.

„Ihr wart meine letzte Hoffnung", sagte Mace Windu mit Trauer in den braunen Augen. „Aber wenn Ihr darauf besteht, werde ich jetzt gehen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zu belästigen", setzte er förmlich hinzu.

Bogan lallte und streckte seine roten Hände aus dem Bettchen. Shaak Ti ging zu ihrem Kind und hob es aus dem Bett. Mace Windu schaute auf das vier Monate alte rote Kind mit dem kahlen Schädel ohne Lekkus oder Montrals auf Shaak Tis Arm. Hätte es nicht grüne Augen und diese längliche Schädelform, dann könnte man denken, dass dieses Kind sein Kind mit ihr sei.

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr ihn Bogan genannt habt", sagte er in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall.

„Ja, das ist richtig", erwiderte sie mit stoischer Miene, ohne sich ihm gegenüber eine weitergehende Erklärung zu diesem Namen abzuringen.

Mace Windu ließ es dabei bewenden. Er hatte bereits, was er wollte.

„Was macht Ihr eigentlich jetzt beruflich, wo Euch doch der Orden ausgeschlossen hat?", fragte Shaak Ti Mace Windu, während sie ihn die Treppe hinunterbegleitete.

„Ich habe ein sicheres Auskommen", erwiderte er ausweichend.

„Ihr arbeitetet doch hoffentlich nicht für die Schwarze Sonne?", fragte Shaak Ti mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick.

„Wenn Ihr mir sagen würdet, was ich wissen will, dann würde ich bei diesem Thema unter Umständen gesprächiger sein", erwiderte er mit einem Pokerface.

Shaak Ti geleitete ihn von der Haustür weiter zum Hoftor.

„Soll ich Euch ein Gleitertaxi rufen?", bot sie ihrem ehemaligen Jedi-Kollegen an.

„Danke, das ist nicht nötig."

Shaak Ti betätigte nun ihr Komlink. Der Chef der Maladianerwache materialisierte sich darüber.

„Ich gebe Entwarnung. Ich habe den Eindringling ausfindig gemacht und bringe ihn jetzt zum Hoftor, wo er uns verlassen wird."

„Was wollte er?", fragte der Kommandant zurück.

„Er wollte nur mit mir reden", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Wir werden ihn zum Flughafen geleiten, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Oder zur Polizei. Immerhin ist er unbefugt ins Anwesen eingedrungen", bot der Kommandant an.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte sie.

„Was, wenn es doch nötig ist?", fragte der Kommandant ernst zurück.

Shaak Ti überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Es ist nicht nötig", erwiderte sie, um Mace Windu zumindest diese Demütigung zu ersparen.

„Dann richtet doch bitte Magister Damask meine Grüße aus. Lebt wohl!", sagte er und ergriff kurz ihre Hand, um sie in seiner künstlichen zum Abschied zu drücken, während ihre andere Bogan hielt, der den braunhäutigen Ex-Jedi aufmerksam mit seinen grünen Augen musterte.

Shaak Ti schaute Mace Windu hinterher, wie er hinaus durch das Hoftor aus ihrem Anwesen schritt. Die Haltung des ehemaligen Jedi war stolz, sein Gang federnd. Mace Windu sah nicht wie ein gebrochener Mann aus. Shaak Ti fand, dass er dafür, dass er von ihr gerade eine eindeutige Abfuhr erhalten hatte, sehr entspannt und gelöst wirkte. Hatte sie irgendetwas übersehen?

Sie ging mit Bogan zurück ins Haus. Keine zehn Standardminuten später summte der Holoprojektor. Sie eilte sofort dorthin und erkannte das Konterfei ihres Ehemannes in Wartestellung über dem Runden Kreis. Shaak Ti bekam spontan ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube, als sie die Verbindung annahm.

„Wo bist du?", fragte Plagueis seine Frau.

„Zu Hause."

„Wie geht es so?", fragte er.

„Ich habe gerade Mace Windu verabschiedet. Er war hier im Haus."

Plagueis' Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Was wollte er?", fragte er und Shaak Ti zog sich das Herz zusammen bei dieser Frage.

„Er ist hier unbemerkt ins Haus eingedrungen, um mit mir zu reden."

„Und die Wachen haben das nicht mitbekommen?"

„Er muss irgendwie unbemerkt von unten hochgeschlichen sein", sprudelte es aus Shaak Ti heraus, bevor Plagueis überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. „Ich habe ihn im Badezimmer des Atriumgeschosses gestellt. Wir haben dann eine Weile miteinander gesprochen. Er wollte wieder einmal Sachen aus mir herauskitzeln, was dich betrifft. Und er will seine Unschuld am Mord an Dilopha Tonith beweisen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann und ihn dann zum Hoftor gebracht, wo wir uns verabschiedet haben."

„Er ist hier unbefugt eingedrungen und du hast ihn einfach so wieder gehen lassen?", fragte Plagueis barsch.

„Hätte ich die Polizei rufen sollen? Er hat ja nichts gestohlen", erwiderte sie treuherzig.

„Er hat auf Clak'dor VII in der Dr. Rugess Nome-Stiftung die Pilotenjacke meines ehemaligen Meisters gestohlen, um Vergleichsproben für das Skelett von Tenebrous auf Bal'demnic zu bekommen. Ashla hat mich deswegen soeben angerufen!", sagte er hart.

Shaak Ti schluckte.

„Ich hatte versucht, dich zu erreichen, als ich eine verdächtige verborgene Präsenz gespürt hatte, aber ich bekam keine Verbindung", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Das ist bedauerlich. Da war ich noch im Hyperraum. Ich habe mich so schnell wie möglich bei dir gemeldet, nachdem Ashla mich angerufen hatte. Aber wie ich sehe, bin ich zu spät", erwiderte Plagueis düster.

„Du meinst, er hat auch etwas aus unserem Haus mitgenommen?", fragte Shaak Ti, die erst jetzt erkannte, dass Mace Windu sie hereingelegt hatte.

„Davon ist auszugehen. Und da du ihn ja noch so großzügig hast unbehelligt verschwinden lassen, ist er nun nicht mehr greifbar. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er mit seiner Diebesbeute nicht weit kommt. Wir müssen jetzt den Schaden begrenzen, den er bereits angerichtet hat. Ich habe das meine auf Bal'demnic bereits getan. Jetzt müssen wir abwarten und schauen, was er als nächstes tut."

„Wann wirst du hier sein?", fragte sie.

„In nicht weniger als sechs Standardstunden."

Shaak Ti seufzte. Dann hörte sie den kleinen Bogan nach ihr rufen.

Mace Windus Gesichtsausdruck war zufrieden, als er die genetische Probe, die er aus Hego Damasks Villa mitgehen hatte lassen, mit den Blutspuren verglich, die er auf Bal'demnic sichergestellt hatte.

„Hundertprozentige Übereinstimmung", sagte er zu Rae Sloane, die neben ihm am Tisch saß und auf das schmuddelige Beweisstück schaute, auf welchem der Flüssigkeiten- und Gewebe-Analysator das Sperma eines Muuns, vermengt mit der Scheidenflüssigkeit einer Togruta, identifiziert hatte.

„Damit haben wir den Mörder deiner Großmutter zweifelsfrei identifiziert", sagte Rae Sloane zu Iveta Lah, die ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß.

„Wird Hego Damask jetzt angeklagt werden?", fragte die junge Togruta voller Hoffnung.

„Ja, das wird er. Allerdings weniger wegen dem Mord an deiner Großmutter, sondern wegen Mordes an Dr. Rugess Nome. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem Schiff deiner Großmutter Ellin Lah gibt es das Schiff, mit welchem Dr. Rugess Nome damals nach Bal'demnic geflogen war, noch. Ich habe Fotos davon gemacht.

„Dann fliegen wir bald wieder nach Lianna ins Casino?", fragte Rae Sloane und nahm Mace Windus Hand.

„Ja, das werden wir", sagte er und drückte ihre Hand.

Dann wandte er sich seinem jungen Togruta-Schützling zu.

„Und dort auf Lianna wirst du deinen großen Auftritt haben als die Togruta, die nach einundsiebzig Jahren dem Chef von Damask Holdings die Stirn bietet, um den Tod ihrer Großmutter vor einundsiebzig Jahren zu rächen."

Shaak Tis lilane Augen schauten besorgt, als sie Plagueis und 11-4D unten an der Haustür empfing. Er gab ihr einen Kuss, dann ging das Ehepaar nach oben.

Bogan spielte vergnügt in einem eigens abgesperrten Kinderzimmer, als die Eltern es betraten. Shaak Ti hob ihren Sohn auf ihre Hüfte und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Esszimmer, wo Shaak Ti das Abendbrot vorbereitet hatte. Nach dem Essen verbrachten sie drei Stunden damit, um mit ihrem jüngsten Kind zu spielen und mit ihm zu reden, dann brachte Shaak Ti Bogan in sein Bettchen im Atriumgeschoss. Ihr roter Sohn schlief beinahe sofort an ihrer Brust ein. Shaak Ti stand auf und schaute Plagueis an, der sie von der Tür aus bei ihrem Tun betrachtet hatte.

„Hier hast du ihn also gestellt", meinte Plagueis und wies auf die Badtür, die noch geöffnet war.

Shaak Ti nickte.

Plagueis ging zur Badtür. Er holte aus der Tasche seines schwarzgrünen Gewandes einen Scanner hervor und nahm von der Türklinke Fingerabdrücke. Auch am Wäschekorb wurde er schließlich fündig. Er fütterte sein Datapad mit den neugewonnenen Abdrücken.

„Hundertprozentige Übereinstimmung!", verkündete er. „Das ist genau derselbe Fingerabdruck wie auf der Notfalltaste des Raumschiffes meines Meisters auf Bal'demnic."

„Dann war Windus Besuch zumindest in dieser Hinsicht nützlich", meinte Shaak Ti.

Jetzt nickte Plagueis.

„Du hast ja das Badewasser gar nicht abgelassen", konstatierte er, dabei auf die noch zu drei Vierteln gefüllte Badewanne im Zentrum des Badezimmers schauend.

„Ich habe seine Präsenz gespürt und bin dem sofort nachgegangen", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Zumindest hat er dich nicht direkt hier beim Baden überrascht."

„Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt", meinte sie und verzog unwillig ihren rosafarbenen Mund.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das entgangene Badevergnügen nachholen?", schlug Plagueis vor und stellte sich hinter sie, um mit der einen Hand ihre Taille zu umfassen, während die andere ihren linken Seitenlekku kraulte.

„Warum nicht", hauchte sie und legte ihren Kopf nach hinten an seine Brust.

Sie fühlte, wie Plagueis ihr das braune Kleid auszog. Dann zog er ihren Slip herunter. Splitternackt ging sie zur Badewanne, ließ heißes Wasser in das lauwarm gewordene Badewasser hineinlaufen und goss ein Schaumbad dazu, so dass der Schaumwölkchen immer mehr wurden. Die Schaumwölkchen wurden zu Bergen, zu ganzen Gebirgen, als Plagueis seine Ehefrau hochhob und sanft ins körperwarme Wasser gleiten ließ, bevor er sich selbst entkleidete und zu Shaak Ti in die große Wanne stieg.

Shaak Ti seufzte auf, als Plagueis hinter ihr ins warme Wasser glitt und sie von hinten umarmte. Eine seiner langen Hände umfasste ihre Brüste, während die andere sein gewaltiges Glied zwischen ihren Schenkeln in Position brachte. Ihr Atem stockte, als er von hinten in sie eindrang und sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen begann. Dieser Tag mochte insgesamt unerfreulich gewesen sein, aber sein Ende war es ganz gewiss nicht. Und dieses Ende gehörte nur ihnen allein und niemand würde es ihnen nehmen. Schon gar nicht der auf ewig verbitterte und zunehmend lästige Mace Windu! Shaak Ti schämte sich für eine Sekunde, so von ihrem ehemaligen Jedi-Bruder zu denken. Dann waren ihre Gedanken wieder ganz bei ihrem Geliebten.


	49. Die Anklage

Iveta Lah war aufgekratzt, als sie das Spielcasino von Lianna betrat. Sie war schon in ihrem früheren Leben als Margona in Casinos gewesen, jedoch aus rein beruflichen Gründen, wenn es darum ging, amüsierwillige Kunden zu begleiten, die für eine Spielernacht eine gutaussehende Damenbegleitung wünschten. Jetzt jedoch war sie nicht auf spendierwillige Männer angewiesen. Admiralin Rae Sloane war an ihrer Seite. Die doppelt so alte Frau hatte der jungen Togruta Tipps gegeben, wie sie mit der Presse umzugehen habe, die bald in Scharen im _Kollidierer_ einfallen würde. Zwei Pressefotografen konnte sie bereits ausmachen. Die beiden Menschen hielten sich noch diskret im Hintergrund, um die Eröffnung der Pressekonferenz abzuwarten. Zufrieden befühlte Iveta ihre elegante gelbe Damenhandtasche, in der genügend Credits waren, um sich den einen oder anderen Drink oder Essen zu gönnen. Sie hatte dieses Geld selbst bei Sienar Systems erarbeitet und sie war immer noch mächtig stolz darauf, endlich diese seriöse Arbeit zu haben.

Ysanne Isard hatte darauf bestanden, den _Coruscant-Report_ mit diesem Scoop zu betrauen, um die Seriosität der Veranstaltung zu unterstreichen. Der Chefredakteur des Magazins war eigens vom Hauptstadtplaneten eingeflogen worden, um die Konferenz zu eröffnen. Energisch hieb er mit einem Stahllöffel gegen sein Cocktailglas, um das Geschwatze und Geblubbere der teils ausgewählten teils Stammgäste des _Kollidierer_ ersterben zu lassen.

„Meine Damen und Herren,

es ist uns wohl selten vergönnt, Jahrhundertgeschichte zu schreiben. Aber wie wir alle wissen, gibt es Sachen, die niemals verjähren, gerade Verbrechen wie Mord. Auch Morde, die schon über siebzig Jahre zurückliegen wie der, über den wir heute sprechen wollen. Nun werden Sie sich fragen, wieso um alles in der Galaxis ein einzelner Mord derart schlimm sein kann angesichts des jahrzehntelangen Krieges, den die Galaxis erlebt hat und teilweise immer noch erlebt.

Aber ein scheinbar unbedeutender Mordfall wird dann bedeutend, wenn eine junge Frau wie Iveta Lah nach langer Zeit endlich das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft erfährt. Und dabei herausfindet, dass ihre eigene Großmutter vor einundsiebzig Jahren auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand, während ihr mutmaßlicher Mörder noch frei herumläuft."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Der Redakteur übergab das Mikrofon an Iveta Lah.

„Sehr geehrte Gäste und Presseleute,

Mein Name ist Iveta Lah und ich bin in einem Waisenhaus auf Scipio aufgewachsen. Ich wusste nichts über meine Eltern, ganz zu schweigen von meinen Großeltern. Erst mein Arbeitgeber hat es geschafft, Licht ins Dunkel meiner Herkunft zu bringen. Dank Sienar Systems weiß ich jetzt, dass meine Großmutter Ellin Lah vor einundsiebzig Jahren mit einem Schiff namens _Wehklage_ vom Planeten Bal'demnic aus nach Ithor fliegen wollte, wo sie und ihre Crew niemals ankamen. Ellin Lah besaß als Kapitänin der _Wehklage_ auch einen Medidroiden, der nach ihrem Verschwinden der einzige war, der diese Katastrophe, die meine Großmutter und ihre Crew ereilt haben muss, überstanden hat. Denn dieser Medidroide namens 11-4D wurde nur wenig später als Begleiter einer sehr bekannten Persönlichkeit gesichtet, die wir alle kennen. Ich spreche von niemand geringerem als von Magister Hego Damask. Ich gehe deshalb davon aus, dass dieser Muun als einziger weiß, was mit meiner Großmutter geschah. Ich habe wegen dem Tod meiner Großmutter bereits Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstattet und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Magister Hego Damask als Zeuge aussagt, um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen."

„Woher wissen Sie denn, dass jener Droide von damals derselbe wie der von Magister Damask ist?", wollte ein Journalist vom Harnaidan Herald wissen.

„Eine Schwebekamera in Hanna City auf Chandrila hat seine Seriennummer erfasst, welche noch in der Werkstätte auf Obroa-skai registriert ist, wo 11-4D erbaut wurde. Sie stimmt mit der Seriennummer überein, die der Droide im Besitz meiner Großmutter gehabt hatte, denn all diese Daten sind noch in den Datenbanken der Raumhafenbehörde von Bal'demnic gespeichert, da es sich bei der _Wehklage_ um ein immer noch vermisstes Schiff handelt. Und Daten von vermissten Schiffen werden niemals gelöscht, für den Fall, dass sie doch wieder auftauchen."

Rae Sloane schenkte Iveta ein Lächeln. Die Admiralin fand, dass ihr Schützling da vorne am Mikrofon eine sehr gute Vorstellung bot.

„Aber wieso glauben Sie denn, dass Magister Damask etwas mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Großmutter zu tun hatte? Es könnte doch sein, dass dieser … 11-4D nach der Katastrophe, die die _Wehklage_ ereilt hat, irgendwie von Bord gegangen ist – in einer Rettungskapsel zum Beispiel. Droiden können bekanntlich eine sehr lange Zeit im Weltraum überstehen. Und selbst wenn sich Damask den Droiden widerrechtlich angeeignet hat, wieso überprüft man dann nicht einfach den Gedächtnisspeicher dieses Droiden?", fragte der Reporter des Coruscant Celebrity Circular.

„Was würden Sie wohl tun, wenn Sie sich einen Droiden unter den Nagel reißen würden, der Ihnen nicht gehört? Sie würden sein Gedächtnis aus der Zeit vor Ihrer Eigentümerschaft löschen lassen, nicht wahr?", fragte Iveta Lah den Reporter zurück.

Vereinzelt lachten einige Gäste.

„Aber wieso sollte sich denn ein so wichtiger Mann wie Hego Damask damals überhaupt auf Bal'demnic aufgehalten haben?", fragte der Reporter vom Harnaidan Herald.

„Vielleicht haben Sie mitbekommen, dass Damask Holdings damals wie heute den Cortosis-Abbau auf diesem Planeten kontrolliert", konterte die Togruta souverän.

Es kamen noch einige Fragen, dann erklärte der Chefredakteur des _Coruscant-Report_ die Veranstaltung offiziell für beendet. Iveta holte sich einen Meiloorun-Saft und ging mit dem Getränk zum Kollidierer-Tisch, welcher dem Casino seinen Namen gab, um dort auf Rae Sloane zu treffen, deren quietschgelbes Kleid die dunkelhäutige Frau vom Planeten Ganthel unübersehbar machte.

„Na? Schon was gewonnen?", fragte Iveta.

„Dass wir diesen Abend so gut überstanden haben, ist der größte Gewinn. Jetzt hoffen wir mal, dass die Pressefritzen auch ordentliche Texte hinbekommen", erwiderte Rae Sloane mit säuerlicher Miene. Sie hatte keine Lust, Iveta zu erzählen, dass sie gerade hundert Credits verspielt hatte, als sie auf Blau gesetzt hatte, wohingegen Rot gewann.

Nach einer Stunde verließen die beiden Damen das _Kollidierer_ und begaben sich zu einer Fähre, die sie umgehend zurück an Bord der Purple Haze brachte, wo Mace Windu bereits auf sie wartete.

„Und die nächste Bombe wird gezündet. Du musst zugeben, dass das noch viel besser ist, als irgendwo ordinäre Sprengsätze detonieren zu lassen."

„Warte nur ab, wenn ich in vier Monaten explodieren werde", erwiderte die Admiralin und strich sich dabei über den nun deutlich sichtbaren Schwangerschaftsbauch im fünften Monat.

Es war Sonntag auf Chandrila, als Shaak Ti, Hego Damask und der kleine Bogan am Frühstückstisch saßen und das Sonntagsfrühstück genossen, welches der Hausherr und 11-4D bereitet hatten. Hego Damask schaute wieder einmal in den _Harnaidan Herald_ , während Shaak Ti den _Shili Spectator_ las. Bogan, der bereits sein Brötchen aufgegessen hatte, schaute sich derweil bei Tisch ein Bilderbuch an.

„Es ist so weit", schnaubte Hego Damask ärgerlich.

Shaak Ti sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie greifen an. Ich werde des Mordes an Dr. Rugess Nome angeklagt. Und zwar hier auf Chandrila!"

„Im Shili Spectator steht da noch gar nichts", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das auf Shili jemanden interessieren würde, wenn sie es denn überhaupt mitbekommen haben. Aber du liest den Spectator ja auch eher wegen dem Lokalteil, nicht wahr?"

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du bereits eine Zeugenaussagestrategie hast", sagte Shaak Ti.

„Natürlich habe ich die. Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich nach einundsiebzig Jahren endlich weiß, was aus meinem alten Freund geworden ist. Wo ich ja auch noch nie auf Bal'demnic gewesen bin", erwiderte er sarkastisch.

„Hat es so etwas überhaupt schon mal gegeben? Dass ein Sith öffentlich wegen Mordes an seinem Meister angeklagt wurde? Oder gar verurteilt?"

„Ich bin ja kein Sith", erwiderte Hego Damask.

„Ith … ith", lallte der fünf Monate alte Bogan.

„Dieses Wort solltest du mal schnell wieder vergessen!", ermahnte Shaak Ti ihr zweites Kind mit erhobenem rotem Zeigefinger.

 _Zwei Tage später_

Plagueis saß bereits seit früh um sechs in seinem Büro in der Seera-Burtoni-Klinik von Hanna City, als Shaak Tis Stellvertreterin, eine rundliche Menschenfrau in den Mittfünfzigern, in sein Büro kam.

„Wisst Ihr das bereits? Wenn nicht, dann dürfte es Euch interessieren, Magister Damask", sagte die Frau, die ihn so an Moteé Pestage erinnerte.

„Danke, Mrs. Calvas", sagte er und winkte mit der Hand, um ihr zu bedeuten, sein Büro wieder zu verlassen.

Als er den _Coruscant-Report_ in die Hand nahm, klappte ihm der Unterkiefer herunter. Die Titelseitenstory war von einem anonymen Autorenkollektiv gezeichnet, so dass keine einzelnen Namen ersichtlich waren.

„Magister Hego Damask - ein mehrfacher Mörder?", stand da in fetten Aurebesh-Lettern geschrieben. „Bereits seit einer Woche ist Magister Hego Damask, ein seit Jahrzehnten prominenter Muun-Geschäftsmann, verdächtig, seinen früheren Freund, den Bith Dr. Rugess Nome umgebracht und sich dessen immenses Vermögen angeeignet zu haben. Erst vor zwei Wochen wurde Dr. Rugess Nomes Leiche einundsiebzig Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden neben dessen kaputtem Raumschiff auf dem Bergbauplaneten Bal'demnic gefunden, dessen Cortosis-Minen von der Damask gehörenden Firma Damask Holdings verwaltet werden. Am Fundort von Nomes vollständig skelettierter Leiche wurden zudem Blutspuren sichergestellt, die mutmaßlich von Hego Damask stammen. Ein Tatort? Deswegen wird Magister Damask in der nächsten Woche vor dem Obersten Gericht in Hanna City auf Chandrila zunächst als Zeuge aussagen.

Wie jetzt bekannt wurde, scheint der Muun außerdem am spurlosen Verschwinden eines Raumfrachters namens _Wehklage_ vor ebenfalls einundsiebzig Jahren beteiligt gewesen zu sein, welcher von Bal'demnic startete, aber nie an seinem Bestimmungsort Ithor ankam. Hinweise darauf gab eine junge Togruta namens Iveta Lah, welche aus diesem Anlass gestern Abend auf einer Pressekonferenz im Casino _Kollidierer_ auf Lianna erklärte, nicht eher zu ruhen, als bis das Schicksal ihrer Großmutter Ellin Lah, welche damals Kapitänin der _Wehklage_ war, geklärt ist und Magister Hego Damask für die ihr dadurch erlittene Unbill aufgekommen ist. Hauptindiz für die Verwicklung des Muuns ist ein Medidroide namens 11-4D, der sich früher im Besitz von Ellin Lah befand und seit der Zeit ihres Verschwindens Hego Damask gehört. Außerdem deckt sich die Angabe des Chronometers von Dr. Rugess Nomes Schiff, welches bei dessen Havarie stehenblieb, mit dem Start der _Wehklage_ sechs Standardstunden später vom Raumhafen von Bal'demnic, welcher sich nur drei Stunden Fußmarsch entfernt vom nunmehrigen Firmengelände von Damask Holdings befindet. Die Enkelin von Ellin Lah kündigte an, vor dem Strafgericht von Coruscant eine Anzeige gegen Unbekannt zu erstatten. Sie besteht darauf, dass Magister Hego Damask als Zeuge vorgeladen wird, da er der letzte zu sein scheint, der Ellin Lah und deren Besatzung auf der _Wehklage_ noch lebend gesehen hat. Eine Stellungnahme des Verdächtigen und Zeugen liegt der Redaktion bislang nicht vor."

Als Hego Damask nach Lesen des Artikels aus seinem Büro ging, fühlte er, wie ihn alle Mitarbeiter komisch von der Seite ansahen. Er sandte seine Machtsinne aus und spürte den Argwohn, der ihm entgegenschlug. Er errichtete einen mentalen Schutzwall um sich, um diesen Argwohn und die Verdächtigungen an sich abperlen zu lassen. Er hatte bereits einen der besten Anwälte engagiert, den man für gute Credits verpflichten konnte. Und seine Verteidigungsstrategie vor Gericht hatte er ebenso bereits mit diesem Anwalt besprochen.

Als er am Abend nach Hause kam, war Shaak Ti mit Bogan bereits schlafen gegangen. Er legte sich zu ihr. Als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, drehte sie sich zu ihm herum.

„Du schläfst ja noch gar nicht."

„Wie könnte ich nachdem ich das gelesen habe? Jetzt ist es nicht nur Tenebrous, sondern auch noch diese Frau. Und deren Crew."

„Ich war offiziell zu jener Zeit noch nicht auf Bal'demnic. Genauso wenig wie jemals auf Abraxin. Das hatten wir zwei so besprochen und dabei bleibt es!", sagte er beschwörend und nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände.

Shaak Ti merkte auf. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tag als Machtgeister auf Mygeeto. Sie wollte damals unbedingt nach Felucia zurückkehren, um nach Maris Brood zu sehen. Und da hatte Plagueis ihr gestanden, dass er seinen Meister umgebracht und ein neues Schiff gebraucht hatte, um von jenem Tatort fortzukommen. Die _Wehklage_? Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn direkt danach fragen sollte. Sie entschied, dazu jetzt zu müde zu sein. Plagueis' lange Hand wanderte langsam über ihre Hüfte und von da auf ihren hinteren Lekku, um diesen zu kraulen. Sie gab sich dieser Liebkosung hin und schlief fünf Minuten später ein.

Plagueis übertrug die Leitung der Klinik für die nächsten drei Tage an Mrs. Calvas. Er hatte noch zwei Angelegenheiten zu klären, um sich für die zermürbenden Prozesse gegen ihn den Rücken freizuhalten. Zu diesem Zweck unternahm Plagueis eine Reise, die ihn zuerst nach Muunilinst führte.

Zilan, Ashla und Hego, der seine kleine Schwester Vesta auf dem Arm hielt, saßen gerade auf der Prominententribüne, welche sich besonders nahe an der Podrennstrecke des beschaulichen Städtchens namens Pilaan befand, die auch in diesem Jahr wieder viele Schaulustige von Muunilinst selbst und den orbitalen Satellitenstädten, die den grünen Planeten umgaben, anzog. Ashla feuerte gerade einen grünen Twi'lek-Teilnehmer des Rennens an, welcher überdies als Favorit galt, während Zilan neben ihr in vornehmer Zurückhaltung glänzte.

„Du solltest ihn nicht zu sehr anfeuern, sonst wird Vater noch eifersüchtig", flüsterte ihr ihr Sohn in den Gehörgang.

„Ich hatte in meinem Leben nur einen Mann, da werde ich doch noch wenigstens diesen feschen Flitzer anfeuern dürfen."

„Anfeuern ja, aber nicht anhimmeln!", hörte sie plötzlich von der Seite eine tiefe Stimme.

„Vater, du hast das halbe Rennen verpasst", begrüßte Ashla ihren Vater.

Plagueis nickte allen zur Begrüßung zu.

„Besser das halbe Rennen als das halbe Leben" antwortete er, während er sich auf den noch freien Sitz setzte, welchen Zilan für seinen Schwiegervater reservieren hatte lassen.

„Wie schön, hier ein Podrennen in der Heimat im Grünen zu genießen, während es auf Tatooine heiß und sandig ist und auf Malastare die Schwerkraft einen erdrückt", sagte Plagueis mit einem Lächeln.

„Ihr seid nicht nur wegen dem Podrennen hier", mutmaßte Zilan, der die brisanten Vorwürfe gegen seinen Schwiegervater sehr wohl kannte.

„Wir werden hinterher im Restaurant darüber sprechen", beschied ihn Plagueis.

Das Podrennen dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, dann raste der grüne Twi'lek als erster über die Ziellinie, was ihm frenetischen Jubel seitens der Zuschauer einbrachte, die auf ihn gewettet oder ihn einfach nur favorisiert hatten.

Die Familie begab sich nun in das Restaurant, einer riesigen stilisierten Muschel, die hoch über dem Renngelände und den Tribünen auf einem Oval bestehend aus mehreren weißen gerillten Säulen ruhte, in deren einer sich ein Repulsorlift befand, der die erlauchten und gutbetuchten Gäste hinauf brachte, damit diese aus dieser erhabenen Perspektive die überwältigende Aussicht auf die Pilaaner Seenplatte genießen konnten. Eine grazile, äußerst attraktive menschliche Kellnerin, deren lange dunkelbraune Haare vermittels eines aurodiumfarbenen Gestells auf dem oberen Hinterkopf zu einem Kegel aufgetürmt waren, was ihren schmalen Hals betonte, kam herbeigeschwebt, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Wir müssen irgendwie an diese Iveta Lah herankommen. Ich schlage vor, du als Frau solltest an sie herantreten und Hego kommt dann wie rein zufällig dazu und kann dann mal seine Verführungskünste für einen sinnvollen Zweck einsetzen. Ihr müsst sie dazu bringen, auf Aussagen zu verzichten und ihr müsst in Erfahrung bringen, in wessen Auftrag sie überhaupt agiert. Sie scheint mir auf den Bildern doch noch recht jung zu sein, um allein einen derartigen Rufmordfeldzug gegen mich zu starten", erklärte Plagueis.

„Ja, das kommt mir auch komisch vor. Vor allem, dass sie von Scipio kommt. Dort leben normalerweise keine Togrutas", erwiderte Ashla.

„Aber dein Meister war dort, um sich mit Dilopha Tonith zu treffen. Was, wenn er dort in der Schneewüste noch mehr Damen getroffen hat?"

„Ich bin erleichtert zu hören, dass du dieses Mal keine Tötungsabsichten hast", meinte Ashla.

„Das wäre in der Tat äußerst dumm und kontraproduktiv", bestätigte Plagueis seine Tochter.

Es dauerte eine Stunde, dann hatten die Drei einen Plan ausgetüftelt.

Die nächste Station seiner Reise führte Plagueis nach Glee Anselm. Hanabi Lare war überrascht, ihren früheren Geliebten wieder zu sehen, aber dessen Besuch war ihr immer noch angenehmer als der von Mace Windu vor sechs Monaten.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr irgendwann zurückkommen würdet", sagte sie und neigte ihr mit siebzig Jahren schon runzeliges rotes Haupt, von welchem acht Lekkus flach und schlaff herunterhingen.

„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben, aber lang genug, um dir das zu geben, was du dir redlich verdient hast."

„Nun, ich bin beileibe nicht mehr so knackig, wie es Eure Ehefrau noch immer ist."

„Du hast mir jahrelang die Treue gehalten und alle Aufgaben erfüllt, die ich dir gestellt hatte. Du hast mir dein Leben gewidmet und deshalb will ich jetzt auch dir ein neues Leben widmen. Du wirst von neuem beginnen können und all die Jahre nachholen können, die du nach meinem Tod gealtert bist."

„Ihr … wollt mich verjüngen?"

Plagueis nickte. „Es wird einige Sitzungen brauchen, aber es ist solide und dauerhaft. Und ich hatte es dir damals versprochen."

Hanabis Gesicht gewann an Lebhaftigkeit. „Kann ich auch für _Euch_ etwas tun?"

„Vorerst nicht. Aber es kann sein, dass ich auf dich zukommen werde, falls es nötig ist."

Ihre schwarzen Augen signalisierten Enttäuschung.

„Ja, ich werde bei Shaak Ti bleiben. Ich liebe sie."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Hanabi beinahe trotzig.

„Und ich bin nicht so wie mein Vater!"

Er machte eine dezidierte Pause, um die volle Wucht seiner Worte auf die rote Frau vor ihm wirken zu lassen.

„Und ich erwarte, dass du niemandem weder über mich, über sie oder über meine Familie irgendetwas unvorteilhaftes erzählst."

Hanabi erstarrte für einen Moment. Konnte es sein, dass Plagueis von ihrem Gespräch mit Veyla vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren nach Shaak Tis Abreise mit den Jünglingen etwas mitbekommen hatte? War er ihr böse deswegen und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, sie dafür zu bestrafen? Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass solche Befürchtungen weder Hand noch Fuß hatten. Also legte sie sich gehorsam auf das Bett und Plagueis legte seine Hände auf ihr Herz und ihre Stirn, um die Midichlorianer fließen zu lassen. Nach circa zwei Stunden fühlte sich Hanabi Lare fünf Jahre jünger.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", sagte sie, nachdem sie vom Bett aufgestanden war.

„Dann bis in zwei Wochen", beschied sie Plagueis.

Der Vergnügungsclub namens _Ziros Ende_ war gut besucht. Ziro, ein Neffe Jabbas des Hutten, war bereits während der Klonkriege getötet worden. Nach seinem Tode hatte Graballa, ein Cousin Jabbas, das Etablissement übernommen und führte es mit ziemlichem Erfolg. Es gab nicht nur mehrere Tanzflächen, sondern auch einen Casinobereich. Spione von Sate Pestage hatten herausgefunden, dass Iveta Lah hier einmal die Woche herkam, um mit einer Arbeitskollegin von Sienar Systems zu tanzen und sich zu amüsieren. Und an einer dieser Abende war es wieder einmal so, dass die menschliche Kollegin von Iveta einen Tänzer hatte, welcher ihr nicht von der Seite wich, während Iveta allein am Rande der Tanzfläche saß.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die junge Togruta deswegen Trübsal blies. Es war bereits häufig so geschehen: Ein Mann, zumeist ein Mensch, kam auf sie zu und sprach sie, Iveta, an. Sie unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihm. Und dann, nach etwa drei Liedern, forderte er plötzlich ihre blonde schweigsame Kollegin zum Tanzen auf. Wenn sie dann alleine am Tisch zurückblieb, kam es zuweilen vor, dass ein Twi'lek oder Mensch an ihren Tisch kam, um mit ihr zu tanzen. Allerdings wurden diese Männer häufig zudringlich und ließen überhaupt durchblicken, dass sie von der Togruta eigentlich nur schnelles und billiges Vergnügen wollten, woraufhin diese ihnen eine Abfuhr erteilte.

„Was mache ich denn nur falsch?", hatte sie ihre Freundin vor zwei Wochen während einer Pause auf der Arbeit gefragt, als beide allein waren.

„Ich glaube, du redest zu viel. Und du schaust die Männer zu intensiv an. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du würdest da gleich gewisse Sachen vorwegnehmen … so körperliche Sachen halt … sowas merken Männer", hatte ihre Kollegin-Freundin ihr geantwortet.

Iveta musste sich eingestehen, dass Carlya Recht hatte. Sie taxierte die Männer, genau wie auf ihrer früheren Arbeit. Sie hatte da Dinge gelernt, die bestimmte Vorannahmen und Gedankengänge automatisiert hatten. So etwas ließ sich nicht einfach abstellen. Während ihre Freundin mit ihren gerademal drei Beziehungen auf die Männer unschuldig wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt wirken musste. Ihre großen blauen Augen strahlten jeden Mann, der ihr gefiel, immer derart sanft und doch gradlinig an, als sei dieser Mann der erste überhaupt, dem sie begegnen würde. Häufig beneidete Iveta Carlya um deren vor sich hergetragene Unschuld.

„Na Süße? So allein? Wollen wir tanzen?", hörte sie in hartem Basic jemanden von hinten zu ihr sagen.

Iveta drehte sich nicht um. Sollte der Fremde sie doch von Angesicht zu Angesicht ansprechen, anstatt sie von hinten anzulabern!

Ein harter Griff an ihrem rechten Oberarm riss sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Sie wurde mit einer Drehung herumgedreht und sah einem Weequay in die Augen, dessen stachelbewehrtes Gesicht sie musterte.

„Hey, du bist ja wirklich richtig hübsch!", sagte der Weequay anerkennend und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Sie aber nicht!", gab Iveta ärgerlich zurück und versuchte seinen Arm abzuschütteln.

„Ach, wir zieren uns erst ein bisschen. Na so habe ich das ja gerne", meinte der braunledrige Geselle mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Na gut, tanzen wir also vorher, ja?"

„Lass mich los!", herrschte die Togruta ihn an.

„Das ist aber langsam. Da tanzt man eng", belehrte er sie und legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zur Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

Der Pfennigabsatz von Ivetas hochhackigem linkem Schuh bohrte sich in des Weequays rechten Fuß. Seine rechte Hand ergriff daraufhin von unten ihren linken Oberschenkel, um ihr Bein von seinem vor Schmerzen brennenden Fuß nach oben zu ziehen und sich um die Hüfte zu legen, so dass er ihre Mitte ziemlich plastisch an seiner eigenen fühlen konnte.

„Hmmm!", brummte er mit einem genüsslichen Grienen.

Iveta schaute zu ihrer Freundin, die selbstvergessen mit ihrem derzeitigen Tanzpartner beschäftigt war. Carlya schien es egal zu sein, wie es ihrer Lieblingskollegin gerade erging. Das tat Iveta weh. Sie versuchte sich dem Griff des aufdringlichen Weequays zu entwinden. Wenn sie dabei nur auf einem Bein stehend hinfallen würde, war ihr das jetzt auch egal.

„Hey, was soll denn das? Lassen Sie sofort die Dame los!", hörte sie da eine noch ziemlich junge, aber energische Stimme.

Sie drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Ein Muun stand neben ihr und seine blauen Augen funkelten den Weequay böse an.

„Hey, die gehört mir. Du suchst doch keinen Streit, oder?", sagte der Weequay herablassend zu dem jungen Mann, der in etwa so alt wie Iveta sein mochte.

„Nein, ich suche keinen Streit", wiederholte der Muun. „Ich erwarte stattdessen, dass du sie sofort loslässt und dich trollst. Ansonsten werde ich die Sicherheitsleute informieren und ihnen deine genaue Beschreibung geben."

„Hey, ein Muun mit Mumm. Hat man sowas schon gesehen? Jetzt zeig doch mal, ob du noch mehr draufhast als nur dumm rumzuquatschen!"

Die langgliedrige Hand des Muun umschloss in einem unbarmherzigen Schraubstockgriff des Weequays sehnigen gehöckerten Hals. Es erschien ihm, als wenn diese Hand mit weit mehr zudrückte als mit bloßer körperlicher Kraft, zumindest der eines derart jungen Muus, dem er sich jetzt gegenübersah. Der Blick seiner hervorquellenden braunen Augen wechselte von Verblüffung zu echter Verzweiflung, während die Leute tatenlos danebenstanden und gafften, wenn sie sich überhaupt um das Vorkommnis scherten. Er ließ die Togruta urplötzlich los, was dazu führte, dass Iveta auf ihrem am Boden verbliebenen rechten Stöckelschuh das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden plumpste. Von dieser Froschperspektive aus schaute sie zu ihrem Peiniger und dem herbeigeeilten hellblau gewandeten Retter auf.

„Wenn ich dich losgelassen habe, wirst du diesen Club verlassen!", kommandierte Hego Damask III mit wedelnder linker Hand.

Ein zustimmendes Röcheln war die Antwort. Hego ließ sein derzeitiges Opfer los. Der Weequay landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem glattpolierten Spiegelfußboden. Dann rappelte er sich auf und verließ fluchtartig den Tanzsaal. Hego Damask III fand nun den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, seine weiße langgliedrige Hand auszustrecken, um seinem nächsten Opfer aufzuhelfen.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte er teilnahmsvoll.

„Nein danke, nicht nötig."

„Aber Sie sehen sehr mitgenommen aus. Ein Meiloorun-Saft würde ihnen wieder etwas Energie zurückbringen."

„Na wenn es was nichtalkoholisches ist, dann gerne", erwiderte sie erleichtert.

Hego schenkte ihr ein verhaltenes Lächeln. „Ich trinke so gut wie keinen Alkohol. Da werde ich anderen auch keinen anbieten, es sei denn, ich weiß, was sie mögen."

Iveta hatte an diesem Abend bereits drei alkoholische Drinks zu sich genommen. Zwar immer von derselben Art, aber trotzdem fühlte sie, wie der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat. Da tat so ein Meiloorun-Saft zur Abwechslung gut. Er würde ihr neue Energie geben … Das würde sich gut anfühlen … Der Saft würde gut schmecken … Und sie würde es mögen … Dieser Muun sorgte sich darum, was sie mochte."

Iveta schielte zur Tanzfläche hinüber, um zu sehen, dass Carlya immer noch mit dem Mann von vorhin tanzte. Aber jetzt war Iveta das egal. Nach drei Minuten kam ihr Retter wieder zurück und stellte den hellroten Meiloorun-Saft vor sie hin.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, so einen Typen gleich bei meinem ersten Besuch hier zu treffen. Dabei soll es hier doch so gesittet zugehen, hat man mir erzählt."

„Eigentlich ist es das auch. Nun ja, manche Leute wissen sich nicht zu benehmen, wenn sie eine Frau ansprechen, aber so schlimm war es auch noch nie", erwiderte Iveta und nahm einen herzhaften Schluck.

„Du bist wohl öfters hier", fragte er eine gängige Floskel.

„Seit zwei Monaten, um genau zu sein", erwiderte sie. „Lebst du hier auf Coruscant?"

„Ich bin über die Sommerferien hier, bevor die Abschlussprüfungen meiner Uni auf Muunilinst beginnen. Für gewöhnlich sitze ich abends in meinem Studierzimmer meiner Ferienwohnung und lerne dafür. Aber heute wollte ich einmal ausgehen."

„Dann hast du wohl noch gar nicht so viel von Coruscant gesehen?", fragte sie.

„Es gibt so vieles, was ich noch sehen will. Zum Beispiel den botanischen Garten. Oder das Galaktische Opernhaus."

Ivetas schwarze Augen träumten. So ein strebsamer junger Mann ihres Alters, der gerne in botanische Gärten ging, die Oper besuchte und so ganz nebenbei eine holde Maid in Not errettete – so etwas gab es doch sonst nur im Märchen – oder in einer Holo-Novela.

„In den Botanischen Garten würde ich auch gerne mal gehen", hörte sie sich plötzlich sagen.

„Wenn du nichts weiter vorhast, dann würde ich dich gerne für übermorgen Vormittag einladen."

„Ja, gerne."

Iveta fand, dass es nach dieser handfesten Verabredung Zeit war, diese unverhoffte Begegnung rasch zu beenden. Sie wollte sich noch genügend Gesprächsstoff für den Besuch im Botanischen Garten aufheben. Und es würde sie in seinen Augen sicherlich auch seriös wirken lassen, wenn sie jetzt noch vor Mitternacht die Party verlassen würde. Das würde seine Sehnsucht nach ihr anheizen. So hatte sie es in einem Beziehungsratgeber gelesen.

„Dann treffen wir uns also übermorgen um zehn Uhr am Nebenportal im Fobosi-Distrikt."

Iveta nickte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Iveta."

„Mein Name ist Hego."

„Wie Hego Damask?"

„Der Name ist auf Muunilinst sehr häufig", erwiderte Hego mit einer abtuenden Handbewegung.

Iveta atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte für einen kurzen Moment doch wirklich gedacht, dass dieser junge Muun womöglich etwas mit dem Mann zu tun hätte, den sie wegen ihrer Großmutter vor Gericht zerren wollte. Jetzt war schon ein Monat vergangen, seit der Prozess eröffnet war, aber Hego Damask schwieg zumeist und ließ für gewöhnlich seinen Anwalt, einen Muun wie er, für sich sprechen.

Und wenn sie dann zusammen mit Rae Sloane und Mace Windu die Situation erörterte, dann spürte sie, wie die Frustration der Beiden über die ständige Hinhalte- und Verschleierungstaktik des Muuns immer mehr zunahm. Während die junge orangefarbene Togruta diesen Gedanken nachhing, bekam sie nicht mit, wie ihre neue Bekanntschaft beim Gehen einem Twi'lek-Kellner diskret einige Credits zusteckte. Der Kellner begab sich umgehend in eine Seitengasse neben dem Ziros Ende, wo bereits der draufgängerische und dafür misshandelte Weequay auf seine Belohnung wartete.

 _Zwei Tage später auf Chandrila_

Hego Damask hatte zusammen mit seinem Anwalt im Zeugenstand Platz genommen. Die beiden Muuns harrten der Fragen, die der Staatsanwalt an sie hatte.

„Zunächst einmal wollen wir Euch mitteilen, dass Euer Antrag wegen Einstellung des Prozesses wegen Zweifel an der Zuständigkeit dieses Gerichts abgelehnt wurde. Clak'dor VII ist Bestandteil der Neuen Republik und war Bestandteil der alten Republik, als Dr. Rugess Nome verschwand. Und da sich die Neue Republik als Erbin der alten versteht, so nimmt sie auch hier die Interessen des offenbar bereits verstorbenen Dr. Rugess Nome wahr. Auch wenn Bal'demnic noch zum Rest-Imperium gehört."

Hego Damask verzog keine Miene zu dieser Niederlage. In seinem vielschichtigen Hirn arbeitete es bereits wegen der Ausweitung seiner Obstruktionsstrategie.

„Sie behaupten also weiterhin, niemals auf Bal'demnic gewesen zu sein", fragte der Staatsanwalt.

„So ist es", erwiderte der Anwalt.

„Wer war denn dann auf Bal'demnic in der späteren Cortosis-Lagerstätte?"

„Darüber ist meinem Mandanten nichts bekannt."

„Was ist mit den Blutproben, die man dort gefunden hat? Sie stimmen mit Spermaproben aus Eurem Haus überein", begann der Staatsanwalt ein neues Angriffsfeld zu beackern.

„Mein Mandant erkennt diese Beweise nicht an!", erklärte dessen Speziesgenosse in näselnder Stimmlage. „Sie wurden unrechtmäßig beschafft, als Mace Windu, ein ehemaliger Jedi, der wohlgemerkt wegen seiner rabiaten Methoden von seinem Orden ausgeschlossen wurde, sowohl illegal auf das Firmengelände von Damask Holdings vorgedrungen war als auch wenig später in das Privathaus meines Mandanten, wo er nicht nur übelriechende Verschmutzungen verursacht hat, sondern auch ein Bettlaken zerschnitt, um damit meinen Mandanten zu belasten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er und ein Komplize ein wichtiges Ausstellungsstück aus einem Museum auf Clak'dor VII gestohlen hat!"

„Aber Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass die Blutproben von Bal'demnic und das Sperma von Chandrila von ein und demselben Wesen stammen", widersprach der Staatsanwalt.

„Mace Windu kann das geronnene Blut von sonst woher genommen und mit nach Bal'demnic geschmuggelt haben", hielt Plagueis' Verteidiger dagegen.

„Was leider nicht mehr überprüft werden kann, da Hego Damask selbst die Anweisung erteilt hat, sämtliche Beweise inklusive des Schiffes vernichten zu lassen."

„Das stimmt so nicht", widersprach dessen Anwalt. „Mein Mandant hat ordnungsgemäß die Polizei von Bal'demnic benachrichtigt, die vorschriftsmäßig den skelettierten Leichnam von Dr. Rugess Nome identifiziert und zur Bestattung freigegeben hat. Dass das Schiff zusammen mit dem umliegenden Gestein entsorgt wurde, ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass direkt nach Mace Windus Besuch drei Mitarbeiter von Damask Holdings während der Bergungsarbeiten für dieses Schiff bei spontan auftretenden Gesteinsbeben ums Leben kamen. Diese Gesteinsbeben sind auf Lethangasausdünstungen zurückzuführen, die Mace Windu durch sein waghalsiges und unrechtmäßiges Eindringen auf dem gesperrten Gelände verursacht hatte. Also hat mein Mandant als Magister von Damask Holdings dafür gesorgt, dass der offensichtliche Gefahrenbereich ausgeschachtet und permabetoniert wurde, wobei Aussparungen freiblieben, um dem gelegentlich an die Oberfläche drängenden Lethangas ein Ausweichventil zu bieten. Das ist im Bergbaubereich ein absolut übliches Vorgehen, an welchem es rechtlich und fachspezifisch nichts auszusetzen gibt."

Auch während des weiteren Verlaufes der Verhandlung gab sich Hego Damask keinerlei Blöße. Die Verhandlung wurde geschlossen und der Urteilstermin auf zwei Wochen später vertagt.

Mace Windu hoffte nun auf den Prozess gegen Unbekannt, bei welchem Hego Damask vor dem Obersten Gericht auf Coruscant als Zeuge vorgeladen wurde.

Es war nun schon ein Monat vergangen, seit Iveta Lah Hego Damask III kennengelernt hatte. Der junge Muun hatte ihr gestanden, überhaupt nicht tanzen zu können. Und er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er bislang nur einmal unglücklich verliebt gewesen und dies schon ein halbes Jahr her sei. An diesem Tag schaffte er es, Iveta Lah dazu zu bringen, ihn zu trösten. Es war zunächst nur ein um seine schmalen Schultern gelegter orangener Arm, der ihm etwas Zuwendung angedeihen ließ. Aber dann zeigte ihr Hego, dass er auch sehr gut küssen konnte. Seine Lippen waren dünn, aber weich und warm, als sie auf ihre dunkelroten trafen. „Es ist schon so lange her", sagte Hego, als er seine Lippen wieder von ihren löste und sie scheinbar erschrocken über sein eigenes Tun anschaute.

Iveta fand das süß – unbeschreiblich süß. Also war sie es nun, die ihm einen Kuss gab. Irgendwann in der späten Nacht dann, während sie bereits längst entkleidet waren und ihre Körper erkundeten, fragte er sie, ob sie nicht einen Zeigefinger in seinen Anus einführen könnte, um ihn dort von innen zu reiben, während ihre andere Hand ihn von vorne befriedigen sollte.

„Du bist ganz schön abgebrüht für dein Alter", wunderte sie sich ostentativ, obwohl sie diese Technik sehr wohl kannte.

„Hmmm, wenn du mich für so abgebrüht hältst, was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dies nur deshalb von dir möchte, weil ich mir unsere … ähm … ach es gibt einfach kein schönes Wort dafür in unserer Sprache … für die Zeit nach unserer Hochzeit aufsparen möchte?"

„Du … willst mich heiraten? Aber wir kennen uns doch erst so kurz?", wunderte sie sich.

„Wenn die Koordinaten stimmen und man fühlt, dass der andere einen versteht, dann spielt es keine Rolle, wie lange man sich kennt", erwiderte er überzeugt.

Iveta fand das wieder süß. Was ihr vorher noch als recht pervers erschienen war, bekam urplötzlich den Anschein der unschuldigsten Vergnügung, die sich überhaupt denken ließ.

Am nächsten Tag stellte er Iveta seiner Mutter vor.

„Das ist Iveta, meine zukünftige Braut!"

„Das ist ja eine freudige Überraschung", erwiderte Ashla, der nichts Besseres einfiel. Dass ihr Sohn derart vorpreschte, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ashla ist deine Mutter?", fragte Iveta aus allen Wolken fallend ihren frisch Verlobten.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich vielleicht nur wegen meines Geldes oder meiner Abstammung aussuchst. Deshalb habe ich das zunächst für mich behalten."

Hegos Erklärung machte Sinn. Sie hätte es in seiner Lage womöglich genauso gehandhabt. Allerdings fragte sich Iveta gleichzeitig, ob es wirklich Zufall gewesen war, dass sie sich vor einem Monat im _Ziros Ende_ getroffen hatten. Sie sah Ashla an, die genauso schwarze Augen hatte wie sie.

„Ihr seid Mace Windus ehemalige Padawan!", fiel Iveta nun etwas anderes ein, was sie über die prominente Halb-Togruta wusste. „Ich habe ja schon so viel von Euch gelesen", sagte sie und ihre schwarzen Augen strahlten.

Ashla schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Ich habe Meister Windu ja so viel zu verdanken", sagte sie mit Emphase.

Iveta wurde warm von diesem Lob Ashlas, welches ihrem Förderer galt. Die ehemalige Jedi schien sich immer noch gut mit Mace Windu als ihrem ehemaligen Meister zu verstehen. Diese Familie war so … liebevoll. Und es war eine echte Familie, keine tote Großmutter, über die sie nur das wusste, was ihr Mace Windu erzählt hatte. Iveta überlegte, wie sie sich zukünftig im Prozess gegen Unbekannt verhalten sollte.

„Ja, die Macht geht schon manchmal seltsame Wege", meinte Ashla. Dann lud sie das junge Paar zum selbst zubereiteten Vesper-Imbiss ein.

Am nächsten Tag traf sich Iveta Lah mit Mace Windu, um sich mit ihm auf den kommenden Prozesstag vorzubereiten.

„Du musst persönlich eine Entschädigung von ihm verlangen, so dass es alle mitbekommen", riet ihr Mace Windu.

„Und wenn es doch nicht bewiesen werden kann?"

„Dann bleibt etwas im Gedächtnis der Öffentlichkeit hängen, was ihm irgendwann zusammen mit anderen Dingen das Genick brechen wird", versicherte ihr Mace.

Iveta und Mace Windu nahmen ziemlich weit entfernt voneinander Platz, um nicht allzu viel Verdacht auf ihre Verbindung hin zu erregen. Der Jedi-Meister war immerhin nur ein Beobachter, während Iveta Lah offiziell die Initiatorin des Prozesses und eine Zeugin war. Mace bekam ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube, als Hego Damask als einer der Letzten den Gerichtssaal betrat und sich genau auf den freien Platz hinter Iveta setzte. Da er wie sie nur als Zeuge geladen war, fand niemand Anstoß an dieser räumlichen Nähe zwischen Verdächtigem und Opfernachfahrin.

„Der Droide 11-4D befand sich bis zum fraglichen Jahr im Besitz vom Captain der Wehklage namens _Ellin Lah_. Wie ist er in Euren Besitz gelangt, Magister Damask?", fragte der Staatsanwalt des Gerichts.

„Er ist ein Geschenk der damaligen Führung von Subtext Bergbau gewesen. Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit der Gossams für den Auftrag, welchen wir dieser Firma erteilt hatten, um auf verschiedenen Welten Cortosis zu explorieren."

„Bestechung also", mutmaßte der Anwalt, den Mace Windu organisiert hatte.

„Ein unerwartetes Geschenk, welches ein Jahr nach der Auftragsvergabe erfolgte", erwiderte Damask mit einem milden Lächeln.

Der Staatsanwalt ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und machte sich einige Notizen.

Eine Woche später beim nächsten Termin hatte der Staatsanwalt herausgefunden, dass jenes Führungstriumphirat von Subtext Bergbau seit dem Verschwinden von Dr. Rugess Nome im Tingel-Arm sein Dasein gefristet hatte, während die nachfolgende Manager-Generation der Gossams die Geschicke von Subtext Bergbau in ihre Echsengliedmaßen nahmen. Zwei Jahre später wurden die Leichen der besagten drei Gossams vor dem Firmensitz von Subtext Bergbau auf Corellia gefunden. Niemand hatte jemals herausgefunden, wie sie dort hingelangt waren.

Alles in allem konnte Hego Damask weder eine Beteiligung an einem Mord an Dr. Rugess Nome noch am Verschwinden oder dem Schicksal von Ellin Lah nachgewiesen werden.

Iveta Lah sah deshalb davon ab, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise in den weiteren Verlauf der Verhandlung einzubringen. Das Schicksal ihrer unglücklichen Großmutter war genauso ungeklärt wie eh und je. Hego Damask II auf der anderen Seite des Saales wirkte unbeteiligt und undurchdringlich. Die junge Togruta wollte ihm möglichst nicht allein über den Weg laufen, so selbstsicher, majestätisch, umtriebig und aalglatt, wie er ihr erschien. Und dessen Togruta-Ehefrau, die eine Jedi-Meisterin war, war nicht im Saal zugegen. Mace Windu warf ihr hin und wieder einen eindringlichen Blick zu, um sie dazu zu bewegen, doch endlich das Wort zu ergreifen. Aber Iveta blieb stumm sitzen und wich seinem Blick aus. Als er zu Hego Damask schaute, gewahrte er in dessen grünen Augen den Ausdruck kalter Genugtuung. Als wenn der Muun seine innere Verzweiflung gespürt hätte.

„Iveta, warum hast du nichts gesagt, so wie abgesprochen?", fragte er streng, als sie mit Rae Sloane wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren.

„Es hat keinen Zweck. Es kann nichts bewiesen werden. Es ist … nicht recht!"

„Du verdankst mir, dass ich dich aus diesem Loch von Scipio geholt habe. Und jetzt bist du so undankbar!", schalt er sie.

„Nun, Meister Windu. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich werde ab jetzt mein eigenes Leben leben."

Mace Windu sah in ihre schwarzen Augen und auf einmal sah er Ashlas Augen vor sich, nachdem diese Zilan geheiratet hatte. Er fragte sich, wieso sich alle Dinge wiederholten. Und wieso niemand seinen Weg mit ihm zusammen zu Ende ging. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er seinen Weg letztlich allein gehen musste.

Nachdem Iveta in ihre eigene Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, gab ihm Rae Sloane einen Umschlag. Er stammte vom Obersten Gericht auf Chandrila, welches ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass Hego Damask und Shaak Ti einen Antrag auf Anklage gegen Mace Windu wegen Einbruchs, Sachbeschädigung und Diebstahl eingereicht hatten, dem letztendlich stattgegeben worden war. Ärgerlich zerknüllte Mace Windu das amtliche Schreiben aus der Republik. Er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, auf Chandrila zusammen mit Hego Damask in einem Gerichtssaal zu sitzen – weder als Zeuge, noch als Angeklagter.

Letztlich wurden alle drei Prozesse eingestellt, da alle relevanten Zeugen entweder bereits verstorben waren oder sich weigerten, vor Gericht auszusagen, darunter Maris Brood und Shaak Ti. Daraufhin wurden die Beweismittel wieder ihren ursprünglichen Eignern rücküberstellt. Dr. Rugess Nomes Pilotenjacke wurde zurück ins Museum nach Clak'dor VII gebracht und Hego Damask bedang sich den Fingerknöchel des verblichenen Bith-Ingenieurs aus, um ihn in allen Ehren auf dem Heimatplaneten seines Meisters in einem prächtigen Grabmal zur letzten Ruhe zu betten.

Als er, Ashla und Shaak Ti am endgültigen Grab von Darth Tenebrous standen, welches sich direkt neben dem von Vesta Nome befand, wussten alle, dass die Angelegenheit damit endgültig begraben war.

Shaak Ti schaute auf den Zahlungsbescheid, den das Oberste Gericht von Chandrila ihrem Gatten zugestellt hatte. Fünfhunderttausend Credits waren eine Menge für einen geplatzten Prozess, dessen Beschuldigter Mace Windu sich hartnäckig weigerte, zur Verhandlung zu erscheinen. Ab einer bestimmten Grenze des nachweisbaren Einkommens wurden solche Prozesskosten dem auferlegt, der sie verursacht hatte. Natürlich hätte Damask die Möglichkeit, die Credits von Mace Windu zurückzufordern, wie ihm sein Anwalt versicherte. Aber das war nicht des Muuns Absicht. Ihm reichte es völlig aus, dass Mace Windu weiter in Misskredit kam und nun galaxisweit als Einbrecher, Spermaräuber und Jackendieb bekannt wurde.

„Wie ärgerlich, wegen so einem geplatzten Prozess so viel zahlen zu müssen", meinte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Sei es drum", erwiderte Plagueis schnippisch. „Wichtig ist, dass die Sache sauber abgeschlossen ist. Mace Windu hatte von Lianna aus eine Botschaft ausgesandt, dass er meine Vergangenheit aufrollen und zutage bringen wird. Und wir haben jetzt die Botschaft ausgesandt, dass niemand an uns herankommt. Nicht damals und nicht heute. Und auch nicht morgen!"

Shaak Ti kam auf ihn zu. So etwas in der Art hatte sie sich gewünscht. Eine Zuversichtserklärung. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und fasste seine Hände.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich war, Liebes", sagte Plagueis in ihren Gehörgang und seine langen Arme umschlangen ihre Taille. Bei diesem Näherkommen schien es Shaak Ti nahezu unausweichlich, geradezu natürlich, wie sich ihr Kopf hob, sich ihre vollen rosafarbenen Lippen den seinen entgegenstreckten. Plagueis sah keinen Grund, sich diesem unwiderstehlichen Sog entgegenzustemmen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über Shaak Tis Rücken nach oben, um sanft ihren hinteren Lekku zu tätscheln. Shaak Ti schnurrte. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, war dies die größte Absolution, die er sich nach diesem anstrengenden Gerichtsprozess nur erhoffen konnte. Und es war die einzige Absolution, die ihn interessierte.

Mit verhangen-schläfrigen Augen sah er, mit allen Sinnen fühlte er, wie sich seine Ehefrau an den Spangen seines Gewandes zu schaffen machte, um ihn zu entkleiden. Wieder einmal. Trotzdem war es immer wieder wie damals vor achtunddreißig Jahren im Kaldani-Turm. Plagueis erschauerte wohlig. Wie in Zeitlupe öffneten seine schlanken Hände zur gleichen Zeit ihren Gürtel. Shaak Tis braune Jedi-Tracht klaffte vor ihm auseinander. Das Paar tauschte noch einen Blick aus, dann ging es zum großen Bett in der Mitte des geräumigen Atriumgeschosses, das beide so sehr liebten.

Shaak Ti lag nach ihrem zweiten Orgasmus in Plagueis' Armen und ließ sich von ihm streicheln. Eine bessere Krönung des Tages nach diesem sang- und klanglos zu Ende gegangenen Prozess ließ sich schwerlich denken. Aber jetzt, wo die Togruta mit Sinneseindrücken fleischlicher Art derart gesättigt war, hatten sich ihre Gedanken zu einem Spaziergang aufgemacht, dessen Ende noch ungewiss war.

„Was ist damals geschehen?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein.

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Diese Togruta – Ellin Lah. Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

Plagueis sah seiner Frau in die forschenden lilanen Augen. Natürlich war Shaak Ti nicht derart naiv, um nicht zu wissen, dass er eine Menge von Fakten im Gerichtssaal für sich behalten hatte. Aber sie hatte ihm als Machtgeist vor acht Jahren auf Mygeeto auch versprochen, seine Geheimnisse zu hüten. Genau wie er die ihren. Nur, dass seine weitaus umfangreicher und brisanter waren. Er überlegte eine Weile.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich wissen willst?"

„Du unterschätzt mich", sagte sie etwas beleidigt.

Plagueis schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Dann wurde er ernst: „Ich habe sie umgebracht."

Shaak Ti schaute ihn daraufhin genauso ernst an, aber nichts in ihrer Miene ließ darauf schließen, dass sie ihm einen Vorwurf machte.

„Ich hatte gerade Tenebrous umgebracht und dabei dummerweise auch sein Schiff untauglich gemacht. Also habe ich mir ein neues gesucht. Ich hatte mich an Bord der _Wehklage_ geschmuggelt und wurde entdeckt. Es war mir nicht gelungen, mit der Besatzung eine Einigung zu erzielen. Einige aus der Crew hätten schon ganz gerne meine Credits genommen, nicht aber Ellin Lah."

Shaak Tis Gedanken reisten für eine kurze Weile zurück in die Vergangenheit. Sie sah sich, Ashla und Ahsoka zusammen auf dem Übungsgrund des Jedi-Tempels stehen, während die orangefarbene Togruta mit den strahlend blauen Augen angeregt plauderte und lebhaft dabei gestikulierte. ‚ _Bööösäääää_!', hatte die dreijährige Ahsoka auf Qui-Gons Arm damals Hego Damask entgegengekräht und ihm direkt in die Transpiratormaske gespien. Hier auf Chandrila hatte Shaak Ti mit Ausnahme des dauergrummeligen Hostis Ij noch bei niemandem in ihrer Umgebung irgendwelche Feindseligkeiten gespürt – weder ihr gegenüber, noch gegenüber ihrem Ehemann.

Nun waren Machtsensitive auch rar gesät. Allerdings hatte Luke Skywalker nach wie vor ein beinahe kindliches Vertrauen in ihren Muun-Gatten. Aber war es möglich, dass es trotz alledem Wesen gab, die die wahre Identität von Hego Damask trotz all seiner meisterhaften Tarnung sofort und intuitiv erspürten? Oder spürten andere sie auch und waren nur klug oder taktvoll genug, ihre Wahrnehmung für sich zu behalten? Für Shaak Ti stand fest, dass Ellin Lah vor einundsiebzig Jahren auch ‚Bööösäääää!' gedacht hatte. Und genau wie die dreijährige Ahsoka hatte die Togruta von damals umgehend gehandelt.

„Wie lief das ab?", hakte sie nach.

„Ellin Lah wollte mich nach Bal'demnic zurückbringen, um mich den Behörden auszuliefern. Sie griff bereits nach ihrem Blaster, um ihn auf mich zu richten."

„Das konntest du nicht zulassen."

Plagueis' schmallippiger Mund blieb ernst, aber seine Augen legten sich in Fältchen eines vorbeihuschenden Lächelns. „Meine Klinge ging direkt durch ihr Herz. Ich begab mich dann vom Frachtraum in die Hauptkabine, wo der Rest der Crew bereits mit gezückten Blastern und anderen Waffen auf mich wartete. Der Blasterhagel, der auf mich niederging, wurde durch meine Klinge zum Ursprung zurückgelenkt. Als zweiter starb der Balosar namens Blir', den ich mit einem Rundwurf meines Lichtschwertes tötete. Der Dresselianer Semasalli jedoch fiel zunächst ins Koma. Dann setzte ich den Klatooinianer Wandau mit Machtblitzen außer Gefecht, die ich aus den in meiner Hand absorbierten Blasterschüssen generiert hatte."

Shaak Ti schnappte nach Luft. „Du kannst … Blasterschüsse mit der Hand absorbieren – und zurückschicken", sagte sie schließlich, ohne es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen.

„Ma Kaap, der Zabrak, starb, nachdem ich ihn mit einem Seitenkick gegen die Schottwand der Kabine geschleudert hatte. Das Knacken seines Rückgrats war deutlich zu hören. Meine Klinge tötete danach Doo Zuto, einen Aqualishaner der Quara-Rasse und den Kaleesh PePe Rosh. Der Klatooinianer Wandau starb schließlich, als ich ihm vermittels eines Machtschnippens von Daumen und Mittelfinger das Genick brach."

Shaak Ti sah auf seine rechte Hand, die die Bewegung zumindest andeutete. Unvermittelt fasste sie an ihren roten schlanken Hals.

„Du kennst sie alle noch mit Namen?"

„Es wird dich vielleicht erstaunen, aber ich habe bislang nicht allzu viele Leute getötet."

Shaak Ti überlegte, wie viele Tötungen genau jenes _nicht allzu viele_ in Plagueis' Vorstellung bedeuten mochte. Dann entschied sie, sich diese Frage für ein anderes Mal aufzuheben.

„Wie lange hat das insgesamt gedauert?", fragte Shaak Ti stattdessen.

„Vielleicht drei Minuten."

„Und VierDe? Wie hat er sich verhalten?"

„Er hatte die ganze Zeit über Datensicherungs- und Aufzeichnungsroutinen ablaufen lassen. Und er wich gekonnt sämtlichen Querschlägern der Blasterschüsse aus, die ich in der Hauptkabine habe herumsausen lassen. Das, seine später zutage getretenen Medizinkenntnisse und sein diskretes Benehmen hatten mich beeindruckt."

„Er hatte als Medi-Droide nicht versucht, den Verletzten, die noch eine Überlebenschance gehabt hätten, zu helfen?"

„Er war vorauskalkulierend und hat abgewartet, bis es vorbei war. Mein kurzlebiger Erfolg, Ma Kaap nach meinem Tritt für ein paar Augenblicke zurück ins Leben zu holen, überlastete seine Prozessoren. Er wollte mehr darüber erfahren und ich brauchte weiterhin seine Dienste."

Shaak Ti ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Sie überlegte, was Plagueis wohl getan hätte, wenn der Zabrak durch des Muuns Rettungsaktion dauerhaft gesundet wäre. Sie befand, dass diese Überlegungen zu nichts als Leid führen würden.

„Du hast bereits damals angefangen, Leute vor dem Tode zu bewahren?"

Plagueis nickte. Dann nahm er zärtlich ihren Kopf zwischen seine langen Hände. „Es läuft alles auf ein bestimmtes Ziel zu, auch wenn uns dieses Ziel nicht immer sofort bewusst ist."

„Genau das habe ich vor acht Jahren auch gedacht, als ich auf dem Raumhafen von Felucia stand und zuerst nach Coruscant anstatt gleich nach Mygeeto flog."

„Du wolltest deine Entscheidung damals lediglich mit mehr Fakten und Sicherheit untermauern."

„Ich habe lediglich auf die Macht vertraut", erwiderte sie.

„Letztendlich hast du _mir_ vertraut", sagte er sanft und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen. Shaak Ti sah keinerlei Anlass, ihm zu widersprechen.

Auf Vjun tobte gerade ein ziemlich starker Sturm, als Ahsoka Tano mit ihrem kleinen Schiff dort landete. Der Code, den ihr Mace Windu gegeben hatte, wurde von den Orbitalbehörden des Planeten vorbehaltlos akzeptiert und so musste sie sich nicht erst aufwändig und klammheimlich auf den kargen Planeten stehlen wie früher, wenn sie gegen das Imperium gekämpft hatte. Ahsoka hatte ihren braunen Umhang übergezogen, der eine derart fest ausgestellte Kapuze hatte, so dass sie nicht gleich als Togruta zu erkennen war. Sie war sich sicher, dass es immer irgendwo ein Paar Augen oder rotglühende Fotorezeptoren gab, welche beobachten konnten. Aber jetzt spürte sie keinerlei Lebensformen. Und die Fotorezeptoren der Sondendroiden, die Burg Bast in regelmäßigen Intervallen umkreisten, schienen keinerlei Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

Vorsichtig setzte Ahsoka das Schiff auf der Plattform ab, welche am östlichen Teil der schwarzen Trutzburg gelegen war. Kaum war die Togruta dem Schiff entstiegen, kam ihr auch schon Mace Windu entgegen.

„Nun, Meister Windu", begann Ahsoka statt einer Begrüßung. „Wie habt Ihr es Euch diesmal vorgestellt, mein Leben zu verändern?"

„Ahsoka, ich möchte dich lediglich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Das kommt ganz darauf an. Aber warum gerade hier? Sind wir hier sicher?"

„Dies ist jetzt mein zweites Zuhause", erwiderte Mace Windu und der bittere Zug um seinen Mund verstärkte sich.

„Ihr … lebt auf Vaders Schloss? … Ohne dass das Imperium …?", japste Ahsoka.

„Ich arbeite jetzt für das Imperium, da mich die Republik und die Jedi verstoßen haben. Zumindest solange, bis es mir gelingt, mich wieder zu rehabilitieren."

„Und wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor?", fragte Ahsoka ungläubig.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Momentan bin ich dabei, Verbindungen aufzubauen, die mir und der Republik später nützlich sein können."

„So ich wie", erwiderte Ahsoka und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der herausgestreckten Brust.

Mace Windu nickte.

„Was genau tut Ihr für das Imperium?", fragte Ahsoka und ihr Blick verhieß bestenfalls Neugierde und Unbefangenheit.

„Ich bilde die Inquisitoren aus."

Ahsoka erstarrte für einen Moment, dann fing sie sich wieder und beschloss nun ihrerseits, eine Chance zu nutzen.

„Ich würde mir liebend gerne einmal dieses Schloss ansehen. Immerhin war mein früherer Meister hier lange Jahre der Hausherr."

„Gerne", erwiderte Mace Windu. „Und ich wollte mich noch bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du damals vor einem halben Jahr im Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV nicht für meinen Ausschluss aus dem Orden gestimmt hattest. Das hat mir viel bedeutet."

„Ich bin lediglich meinem Gewissen gefolgt. Es ist nicht Eure Art, unschuldige Frauen zu töten. So gut kenne ich Euch noch."

Die Beiden betraten Schloss Vjun. Ahsoka sah den Bacta-Tank, in welchem Vader immer wieder Heilung und Erholung gefunden hatte. Sie betrat den Trainingsraum und erschauderte, weil sie vermeinte, immer noch die verformte Präsenz von Anakin Skywalker zu spüren.

„Vaders Arbeitszimmer", sagte Mace Windu, als sie einen ziemlich kleinen, kargen Raum betraten, in welchem lediglich ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein Garderobenständer standen.

„Mehr hatte er nicht?", wunderte sich Ahsoka.

„Vader war ja hauptsächlich in Kampfeinsätzen, während Untergebene den Schreibkram erledigt hatten. Und ich habe mein Büro woanders. Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen, in _seinem_ früheren Büro zu arbeiten."

„Wieso steht denn der Garderobenständer so schief?", wunderte sich Ahsoka.

Mace Windu zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Ahsoka war bereits dabei, den Schiefstand auszugleichen. „Das kenne ich. Da ist bestimmt nur die Schraube am Sockel unten locker", mutmaßte sie.

Sie kippte den Ständer an, um die Unterseite des Sockels in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ein kleines jackentaschengroßes Büchlein kam zum Vorschein. Ahsoka nahm es an sich und blätterte durch die handbeschriebenen Seiten.

„Hey, die Schrift kenne ich doch! ... Seine Schrift ist noch genauso wie damals."

Mace Windu sah sie an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ja, Skyguys Geheimnisse haben diesen Ständer wohl ganz schön belastet, dass er derart in Schieflage geraten ist …", murmelte sie.

„Ein Tagebuch?", fragte Mace Windu.

Ahsoka nickte. Sie überflog die Überschriften. Darth Vader hatte in diesem Büchlein doch wirklich viele seiner Kampfeinsätze minutiös beschrieben. Nichts Persönliches konnte sie auf den eng beschriebenen Seiten entdecken.

„Offenbar hat auch der Imperator nichts davon gewusst", meinte sie.

„Genau dafür sind Tagebücher da", konstatierte Mace Windu lakonisch.

Ahsokas ohnehin lebhaftes Gesicht gewann an Farbe. „Das hier ist interessant", sagte sie aufmerksamkeitsheischend. „Meine Atemmaske zeigt trotz meiner gründlichen Wartung vor einer Woche erneut Anzeichen von Verstopfung. Materialermüdung! Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, dass Palpatine mir ständig seinen Meister als Vorbild nennt, welcher zwanzig Jahre lang eine ähnliche Maske getragen hatte. Und das soll der Sith gewesen sein, der ihm Nahestehende vor dem Tode bewahren konnte? Entweder hat mich Palpatine damals in der Oper angelogen, oder aber er war ein lausiger Schüler, wo Padmé doch gestorben ist! In beiden Fällen verdient Palpatine meinen Hass. Oh wie ich Darth Sidious hasse!"

„Steht da etwas davon, wie dieser andere Sith heißt?", fragte Mace Windu energisch.

Ahsoka schüttelte den Kopf. „Sonst nur wieder Schlachtberichte."

„Du kannst es gerne haben. Immerhin war er dein Meister", bot Mace Windu an.

„Danke", erwiderte Ahsoka schlicht.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt zu meinem Anliegen kommen. Es geht um Hego Damask."

„Woher wusste ich wohl, dass so etwas jetzt kommt?"

„Du hast bestimmt mitbekommen, wie der Prozess gegen ihn wegen des Todes von Dr. Rugess Nome ausgegangen ist."

„Der Muun hat sich freigekauft. Und die Entscheidung ist nicht mehr anfechtbar. Ich weiß das nur zu gut!"

„Ahsoka, ich verstehe, dass du immer noch sauer bist nach dem, was damals vor der Order 66 mit dir passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir damals nicht geglaubt habe."

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte Ahsoka und machte mit dem Buch in ihrer Hand eine wegwischende Handbewegung.

„Aber was, wenn sich die Sith erneut erheben, um wieder Unschuldige zum Tode zu verurteilen, während Mörder freigesprochen werden und ungeschoren davonkommen?!", sagte Mace anklagend.

„Immer noch besser, ein Mörder kommt frei, als wenn Unschuldige zu Unrecht verurteilt werden", erwiderte Ahsoka trotzig.

„Aber … Hego Damask hat einen Mord an mir befohlen! Er hat auf Ojom einen Inquisitor und die Maladianer auf mich gehetzt!"

Ahsokas Augen weiteten sich. „Woher wisst Ihr, dass es Damask war?"

„Ich habe Zeugen befragt. Und die Spur führt eindeutig zu Magister Damask!"

„Versteht mich nicht falsch, Meister Windu …" Mace spürte die Ablehnung der Togruta. Er glaubte zu wissen, was sie jetzt sagen würde. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Euch nicht glauben würde, aber ich bin es müde, in Fällen zu ermitteln, die mir nichts als Ärger einbringen."

„Du könntest auf Shaak Tis zweites Kind aufpassen. Und nebenbei zunächst nichts weiter als Informationen sammeln."

„Zunächst?"

„Es gibt da eine Schwäche, die wir ausnutzen können", kam Mace Windu zu seinem neuesten Plan, um seinen Widersacher zu vernichten.

„Lasst mich raten: Ihr habt erneut ein schmutziges Geheimnis aus Damasks Vergangenheit ausgekramt?", sagte Ahsoka spöttisch.

Mace Windu senkte seine Stimme und akzentuierte jedes Wort. „Hier geht es nicht um Damasks Vergangenheit, sondern um seine Zukunft."

„Ein Gegenattentat?", fragte Ahsoka grienend.

„Eine Art Subversion. Er hatte, bevor er Shaak Ti kennengelernt hatte, eine Geliebte, eine Nauto'lek namens Hanabi Lare, die ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Shaak Ti war, als ich sie auf Glee Anselm besucht hatte."

„Ihr lasst wirklich nichts aus … Das hat sie Euch gesagt?"

„Nein, gezeigt. Aber Damask hat es geschafft, sie bei Fuß zu halten, indem er sie auf wundersame Art und Weise verjüngt hat. So wie vor einem Jahr Shaak Ti. Zumindest nehme ich an, dass es ein derartiger Kuhhandel war."

„Ja … und?", fragte Ahsoka zunehmend ungeduldig.

„Du könntest derart an ihn herantreten, dass Shaak Ti eifersüchtig wird und einen Fehler macht, den er ihr nicht verzeihen wird als Sith, der er ist."

Ahsoka verzog angewidert ihren schönen Mund. „Den alten Damask verführen? Der ist dreimal so alt wie ich."

„Das war er bereits, als er Shaak Ti verführt hatte."

„Meister Windu. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Ausbildung der Inquisitoren doch einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf Euch hat. Solche Methoden sind eines Jedi unwürdig. Es ist einfach falsch, jemanden zu verführen, den man nicht begehrt!"

„Ich weiß, Ahsoka. Aber du bist meine letzte Hoffnung."

Die Togruta legte ihren Kopf schief. „Warum verführt _Ihr_ nicht stattdessen _Shaak Ti_ , wenn Ihr schon von solchen halbseidenen Methoden redet?"

„Ich … bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen."

„Ach ja … aber ich habe in der ganzen Galaxis den Nimbus der ruchlosen unwiderstehlichen Verführerin!", sagte Ahsoka in überzogener Inbrunst und machte dabei große blaue Bolleraugen.

Mace Windu atmete scharf aus. „Es mag nicht der rechte Weg sein, aber es ist der einzige, den ich sehe. Wenn du gelegentlich auf Bogan aufpasst, wird es nicht ausbleiben, dass du mehr Informationen über die Familie bekommst. Und dann wirst du erkennen, wie nötig dieser Weg ist. Ich bitte dich darum."

„Nun, Shaak Ti ist manchmal im Jedi-Praxeum. Vielleicht ergibt sich da eine Gelegenheit, dass ich sie wieder einmal auf Chandrila besuche … Solange ich R2chen nicht mitnehme, versteht sich."

„Ich danke dir, Ahsoka."

„Immer wieder gerne, Meister Windu", flötete Ahsoka fröhlich.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Der Hutt Graballa ist eine Figur aus der in diesem Jahr veröffentlichten Star-Wars-Lego-Miniserie: „Die Abenteuer der Freemakers". Ich fand es ganz passend, dass er den Club von Ziro, einem Neffen von Jabba, übernommen hatte, nachdem Ziro in TCW Staffel 3, Episode „Die Jagd nach Ziro" ums Leben kam._

 _Die Geschichte von Ellin Lahs Begegnung mit Darth Plagueis wurde in dieser Geschichte bereits in Kap. 4 „Die Frau des Tages" angerissen sowie in Kap. 28 „Der Eiskönig" ohne Namen erwähnt. Man kann sie vollständig im Roman „Darth Plagueis" von James Luceno in Kap. 4 „Der Sinn des Todes", nachlesen, eine Überschrift, die m.E. auch sehr schön in dieses mein Kapitel 49 passt. Außerdem habe ich meine eigene Version jener Begegnung in meiner Geschichte „Naat Lare – die Geschichte eines Sith-Schülers, Kap. 13 „Enttäuschung", geschrieben._

 _Die Reise Shaak Tis nach Glee Anselm wurde in Kap. 14, „Reise in die Vergangenheit" beschrieben._

 _Der Coruscant-Report taucht am Ende von Kap. 16 „Kühn wie die Liebe", des Darth-Plagueis-Romans von James Luceno auf._


	50. Reise in die Vergangenheit II

Es war eine von sich in letzter Zeit häufenden Nächten, in welchen Plagueis nicht geschlafen, sondern sich in meditativer Trance wachgehalten hatte wie zu jener Zeit, nachdem ihm die Maladianer in der Loge des Geneigten Kreises derart zugesetzt hatten. Wenngleich er seit seiner Wiedergeburt vor knapp anderthalb Jahren in dem Luxus geschwelgt hatte, in Shaak Tis Armen oder angeschmiegt an ihren Rücken oder zwischen ihren Lekkus einzuschlafen, so hatte ihm das unvorhergesehene Eindringen von Mace Windu in seinem Haus gezeigt, dass mehr Wachsamkeit vonnöten war, um sich vor ähnlich bösen Überraschungen zu schützen. Jetzt saß er in seinem häuslichen Arbeitszimmer, welches sich eine Etage unter dem Atriumgeschoss seines Hauses in Hanna City befand, während Shaak Ti und Bogan über ihm noch selig schliefen.

Eine Anomalie in der Macht ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es war nur schwach fühlbar, aber Plagueis erkannte sofort die hellen klaren Linien einer Machtpräsenz von Jedi-Art. Sofort stand er von seinem Schreibtisch auf, schnappte sein Lichtschwert, um es diskret unter seinem Umhang am Gürtel zu verbergen. Dann eilte er schnurstracks hoch ins Atriumgeschoss. Zufrieden gewahrte er, dass Shaak Ti es ebenfalls gespürt hatte. Seine Ehefrau war bereits aufgestanden und hatte sich ein braunes Kleid übergestreift, welches genauso schnell an- wie ausgezogen werden konnte und beim Kämpfen nicht hinderlich war. Gerade klippte sie ihr Lichtschwert an den Gürtel. Sein Blick schweifte noch zu dem mittlerweile neun Monate alten Bogan, der weiterhin friedlich in seinem Bettchen am Rand des Zimmers schlief und leise dabei schnarchte.

„Du nimmst den linken Korridor, ich den rechten", kommandierte Plagueis.

Shaak Ti begab sich sofort zum angewiesenen Korridor. Sie stieg in die Etage unter sich hinunter. Weiter rechts neben sich konnte sie Plagueis' Machtpräsenz fühlen. Die andere Machtpräsenz jedoch wurde stärker. Shaak Ti erschauerte. Luminara Unduli? Soweit sie das mitbekommen hatte, war ihre Freundin aus den Tagen der alten Republik auf Kashyyyk während der Order 66 getötet worden. Wie könnte sie …? Aber das hatte sie bei Mace Windu damals auch gedacht und ihr ehemaliger Jedi-Bruder hatte sie infam ausgetrickst und das Laken zerschnitten, auf welchem sie und Plagueis sich noch drei Tage vor Mace Windus Einbruch geliebt hatten.

Sie stieg weitere Etagen hinab, während sich die Präsenz von Luminara Unduli etwas nach rechts bewegte. Shaak Ti bog rechts ab, um ihr nachzusetzen, aber Luminara musste das gespürt haben, denn jetzt bog sie wieder nach links ab. Ein charakteristisches Zischgeräusch ertönte. Nein, das war nicht Luminaras Klinge! Deren Aktivierungsgeräusch war viel heller! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Ein kreisrundes Loch kündete davon, dass sich Luminara mit ihrem neuen Lichtschwert einen Weg durch eine Tür gebahnt hatte, die eigentlich verschlossen war. Sie würden die Tür am nächsten Morgen umgehend ersetzen oder reparieren lassen, wenn das noch möglich oder kostengünstiger war. Aber was, wenn es am nächsten Morgen kein Morgen mehr für sie gab? Was, wenn Luminara nur die Vorhut einer weit gewaltigeren Bestrafungsaktion dafür war, dass sie, Shaak Ti, mit Plagueis ihr Glück gefunden hatte? Was, wenn es dem Korun-Meister gelungen war, ihre Freundin aufzuspüren und jetzt gegen sie aufzuhetzen? Sicherlich würde Luminara es nicht verstehen, dass sie jetzt verheiratet war, mit einem Muun zudem, der … wer wusste schon, was Mace ihr alles erzählt haben mochte …

Shaak Ti und Plagueis betraten gemeinsam von gegenüberliegenden Türen den Raum, in welchem die Jedi-Präsenz vor sich hin waberte. Luminara sah seltsam aus. Ihre für die Spezies der Mirialaner typischen braunen Tätowierungen waren aus ihrem hageren, kantigen Gesicht verschwunden. Die Jedi-Meisterin selbst bewegte sich langsam und eckig.

„Ergebt Euch!", hörte sie Plagueis' Stimme von gegenüber, während sein gezündetes Lichtschwert seine hochaufragende Gestalt im Dunkel des Raumes in ein gleißendes Rot tauchte.

Luminara Unduli wich vor dem rotumflorten Muun zurück. Rückwärts ging sie zur Wand, wo ein hoher rechteckiger Kasten mit einem kleinen Gitterfenster in Gesichtshöhe stand. Die Wand dieses Kastens schien aus Wasser zu bestehen, so wie Luminara sie mühelos durchglitt und nun im Kasten verschwand, während ihr grünliches Gesicht noch hinter dem kleinen Gitterfenster zu sehen war. Luminara Undulis blaue Augen schlossen sich urplötzlich. Dann fror ihr Gesicht ein.

Shaak Ti schaute zu Plagueis, der seine Klinge deaktivierte und in aller Seelenruhe an seinen Gürtel zurückhängte. Dann trat ein Maladianer hinter dem Kasten hervor, der ebenfalls einen Lichtschwertgriff an seinem Gürtel zu baumeln hatte. Jetzt begriff sie, wer den Kreis in die Tür weiter oben gebrannt hatte. Sie schaute noch einmal nach dem Griff an des Maladianers Hüfte. Erkennen blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Ja Shaak Ti kannte diesen Griff nur zu gut. Roron Corobbs Lichtschwert! Des Ithorianers, welcher mit ihr und dem Talz namens Foul Moudama versucht hatte, Palpatine vor Grievous' angeblicher Entführung zu retten!

Ihre verwirrten lilanen Augen blinzelten Plagueis an.

„Sie können jetzt abtreten", wies Plagueis den Maladianer an, den Raum zu verlassen.

Sofort schulterte der Mann den Kasten und ging damit von dannen.

„Was war das?", fragte sie ihren Mann, während sie noch dem Maladianer mit dem Kasten auf dem Rücken hinterherschaute.

„Das Lichtschwert hat mir Sate bei meinem letzten Besuch auf Coruscant mitgegeben. Ich dachte, für Übungszwecke könnte es sich als nützlich erweisen. Und dieser Kasten birgt die Überreste der Machtpräsenz deiner früheren Freundin. Sie ist ebenfalls eine Aufmerksamkeit des Imperators, dem ich dabei geholfen habe, in bestimmten Gegenden die Präsenz der Mafia-Organisation von Sise Fromm und dessen machtsensitivem Sohn Tig im Tharin-Sektor etwas zu beschneiden."

„Du übernimmst für den Imperator Aufträge?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Was das angeht, so habe ich bereits früher einen nicht unerheblichen Teil meines Reichtums auf Wegen verdient, die mit gewöhnlichen Finanzgeschäften nichts zu tun haben. Dieser Kasten stand früher im Gefängnis von Stygeon Prime, um dort Jedi anzulocken, die während Palpatines Herrschaft nach Gleichgesinnten suchten. Jetzt dient er uns zum Training und du hast dich wacker geschlagen."

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder", meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Besser ich als irgendjemand anders", erwiderte er trocken.

Plagueis aktivierte erneut seine rote Klinge, die er seitlich hielt, so wie beim Makashi. Shaak Ti, ebenfalls Meisterin dieses Lichtschwertkampfstils, tat es ihm gleich. Sie umkreisten einander eine Weile, dann griff Plagueis an. Shaak Ti war wohl ausgeruhter, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm geschlafen hatte, aber nach einer Viertelstunde fühlte sie, dass seine Schläge wuchtiger wurden. Sie wich in einem rückwärtigen Machtsprung zurück, um Raum zu gewinnen. Er nutzte dieses ihr Zurückweichen für einen Machtstoß, der sie sie gegen die Wand segeln ließ. Sie fühlte, dass ihr Ehemann nicht die volle Kraft in jenen Stoß gelegt hatte. Andernfalls wäre ihr Rückgrat jetzt in gleicher Weise zerbrochen wie jenes des unglücklichen Zabraks namens Ma Kaap von der _Wehklage_.

„Ergib dich!", hörte sie die tiefe Stimme des Siegers über sich.

Sie rappelte sich auf, ihre Hände dabei an die Wand pressend, um auf diese Weise etwas Halt und Sicherheit für ihren zitternden, erschöpften Körper zu finden.

„Ich merke, dass wir doch wieder häufiger miteinander trainieren sollten", sagte Plagueis streng, während ihn vielleicht noch zehn Standardzentimeter von ihr trennten. „Du hast vergessen, dich in der Macht abzusichern, als du von mir fortgesprungen bist. Ansonsten wäre ich im selben Augenblick gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geflogen. Vielleicht hättest du dann deinen hart erkämpften Raumvorteil sogar nutzen können."

Shaak Ti schaute schuldbewusst nach unten. Sie wusste, dass ihr Ehemann Recht hatte.

„Aber ich denke, du wirst noch andere Wege finden, um mich zufriedenzustellen", hörte sie Plagueis in wesentlich angenehmerer Stimmlage weiterreden.

Dann fühlte sie, wie er die schmale körperliche Distanz überwand, die beide noch voneinander trennte. Seine langen weißen Hände fuhren unter den Rockteil ihres verschwitzten Kleides. Shaak Ti genoss, wie Plagueis' Hände ihr Kleid nach oben schoben, über ihren erbebenden Körper wanderten. Ihr wurde noch heißer, als ihr sowieso schon war. Plagueis' rechte Hand hob in einem Ruck ihren linken Oberschenkel nach oben, seine andere zerrte im gleichen Augenblick an ihrem Höschen. Sie ließ ein abgehacktes Atmen hören, als der dünne Stoff riss, während sie fühlte, wie ihr dabei dessen Steg in die Haut an der rechten Seite ihrer Mitte schnitt.

„Die Echani sagen, dass man ein Wesen nur dann gut kennt, wenn man vorher mit ihm gekämpft hat. Bevor die Liebenden bei den Echani heiraten, kämpfen sie miteinander", hörte sie seine raue, von Lust und Begehren erfüllte Stimme.

Nur einen Moment später fühlte sie Plagueis' Männlichkeit in sie eindringen. Ihre Sinne waren noch hochgeschärft vom gerade stattgefundenen Kampf, so dass sie von den nun auf sie einprasselnden Sinneseindrücken geradezu überwältigt wurde. Sie war froh, sich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft aufrechthalten zu müssen. Das besorgten jetzt die Wand hinter ihr, Plagueis' Arme, die ihren Oberschenkel und ihren Rücken umschlungen hielten, sowie Plagueis' erigiertes Glied, welches ihre Mitte pfählte, während sich sein verschwitzter Körper an und in ihr rieb und sich dabei vor und zurück bewegte. Shaak Ti ließ sich fallen und dachte nicht mehr an den Übungsalarm und die künstlich konservierte Machtpräsenz ihrer toten Freundin.

Als der letzte der drei Gerichtsprozesse, in denen Mace Windu und Hego Damask einander juristisch an die Gurgel gegangen waren, beendet wurde, erfolgte Rae Sloanes bereits erwartete Ernennung zur Obersten Großadmiralin und Oberkommandierenden der Imperialen Streitkräfte. Gerade zur rechten Zeit, wie sie fand. Denn in zwei Wochen würde ihr Mutterschaftsurlaub beginnen. Ysanne Isard hatte ihr versichert, dass Admiral Delak Krennel ihren Posten der Oberkommandierenden der Imperialen Streitkräfte nur interimsmäßig einnehmen würde. Trotzdem hatte die frischernannte Großadmiralin ihre Zweifel daran, dass der mittelgroße blonde und blauäugige Admiral mit dem künstlichen rechten Arm den ihm anvertrauten Posten nach den anberaumten dreieinhalb Monaten klag- und reibungslos wieder räumen würde. Delak Krennels Ehrgeiz ging mit einer brutalen Rücksichtslosigkeit einher, die selbst viele Kollegen befremdete.

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe", hatte die Geheimdienstchefin Rae Sloane auf der Lusankya versichert. „Delak ist mein zweitbester Mann, wenn es darum geht, am Stuhl des Imperators zu sägen. Er hasst Pestage glühend, weil jener dafür gesorgt hat, dass Krennels Sohn einen heißbegehrten Studienplatz an der Militärakademie von Yinchorr nicht bekommen hat – damit Pestages jüngster Sohn ihn kriegen konnte!"

„Dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Krennel mit seinem Vergeltungseifer so beschäftigt ist, dass er den Posten später wieder räumt."

„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht", erwiderte Isard und fuhr sich geschäftig über ihre schwarz-weiße zu einem fluffigen Bob zurechtgestutzte Haarpracht. „Ich denke, es ist am besten, ihn an der Grenze zur Neuen Republik zu beschäftigen. Aber dazu muss sich dort ein konkreter Anlass ergeben."

„Den wir schaffen werden", vervollständigte Rae Sloane den Umriss eines Planes.

Ysanne Isard nickte ihr vielsagend zu, dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen voneinander. Rae Sloane strebte der Tür zu, um Isards Büro und die Lusankya wieder zu verlassen. Die Geheimdienstchefin schaute der nunmehrigen Großadmiralin, die den Zenit ihrer militärischen Karriere erklommen hatte, hinterher, bis diese die Tür von außen geschlossen hatte. Es würde schwierig werden, all diese Emporkömmlinge derart zusammenzuhalten, ohne dass das bereits arg lädierte Imperium im Zuge der Diadochenkämpfe nach Palpatines Tod auseinanderbrechen oder in sich kollabieren würde. Aber genau jene internen Querelen waren das Salz in der Intrigensuppe, die Ysanne Isard so liebte. Die wichtigste Regel beim Zubereiten jenes Gerichts war, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schuld für dessen eventuelles Misslingen stets jemanden anders traf als sie, die eifrige und pflichtbewusste Tochter des früheren Geheimdienstchefs Armand Isard.

Zwei Wochen später erschien Admiral Delak Krennel in Rae Sloanes Büro auf dem Sternzerstörer Ravager, um seinen Posten anzutreten. Seine goldfarbige künstliche rechte Hand nahm die Zugangskarte sowie die Zugangscodes zu den Schlüsseleinrichtungen und Datennetzwerken der neuen Oberkommandierenden in Empfang. Nachdem die Beiden alles nötige für die Amtsübergabe geregelt hatten, warf der Interims-Großadmiral einen Blick auf den nun ihm gehörenden Schreibtisch und fixierte dann Rae Sloanes Babybauch.

„Und gar keine Schwangerschafts- und Babyberatungsbücher hier. Sehr ordentlich."

Rae Sloanes Züge verhärteten sich. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Sie sich für das Militär interessieren anstatt für Elternberatungsliteratur."

Krennels blaue Augen verengten sich. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Admiralin. Genießen Sie den Urlaub. Er ist schneller zu Ende, als ihnen lieb sein mag", sagte er mit einem drohenden Unterton.

„Das werde ich. Verlassen Sie sich drauf", erwiderte sie mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln.

Hego Damask und Shaak Ti lagen am Sonntag in ihrem Bett und genossen die frühen Morgenstunden, die Bogan noch im Tiefschlaf verbrachte.

„Schaaahaatz?", hörte Plagueis die noch verschlafen klingende Stimme seiner Frau.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte dich das schon einmal gefragt", begann sie zögerlich ihr Anliegen vorzutragen. „Was werden wir denn den anderen sagen, wenn sie nach unserer immerwährenden Jugend fragen? Ashla hat beim Podrennen vor einem Monat so seltsam geschaut."

„Ich hatte dir doch bereits gesagt, dass wir darüber sprechen werden, wenn es an der Zeit ist", erwiderte Plagueis etwas unwillig.

„Du hast doch sonst immer für alles einen Plan. Nach zehn Jahren kannst du es nicht mehr auf Palpatines Machenschaften schieben! Es wird den anderen unnatürlich erscheinen, wenn wir …"

„Dann sei es so!", unterbrach er ihren Satz in dieser dunklen Grabesstimme, die sie bereits zweimal von ihm gehört hatte.

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Du nimmst es in Kauf, dass unsere eigene Familie an unserer ewigen Jugend Anstoß nimmt?"

„Man kann es nicht allen recht machen. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass eine Familie der feste Hort für Harmonie und Geborgenheit ist?", sagte er härter, als er es geplant hatte.

„Aber das würde bedeuten, dass sich auch ein Teil unserer Familie gegen uns verschwören könnte."

„So ist das schon immer gewesen. Überall. Du weißt das nur nicht, weil du deine Familie kaum kennst, ich meine frühere hingegen schon", erklärte er eine Spur freundlicher. „Wir müssen einen Preis dafür zahlen, anders zu sein, zu mehr fähig zu sein als der Rest der Wesen dieser Galaxis. Die Jedi versuchen, solche Unterschiede in der Harmonie der Gleichbehandlung zu übertünchen. Gar mit Selbstbeschränkung. Ich tue das nicht und werde das auch weiterhin nicht tun!"

„Und du hast keine Angst, dass Ashla uns irgendwann den Jedi meldet?"

Plagueis ließ ein mildes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Wie wenig du bereits deiner eigenen Tochter vertraust", meinte er neckend und seine Hand tätschelte ihren Nacken unter ihrem hinteren Lekku. „Ashla wird so etwas nicht tun!", setzte er mit Bestimmtheit nach.

Shaak Ti schalt sich, ihm gegenüber derart über Ashla gesprochen zu haben. Wenn selbst Plagueis seiner Tochter vertraute, wieso dann nicht sie?

„Alles, was mir wichtig ist, sind deine Liebe und deine Loyalität", erklärte Plagueis und seine andere Hand ergriff ihre Linke.

Shaak Ti schaute in seine grünen Augen. „Dann werden wir die Einzigen sein, die alle überleben, die wir kennen", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Das muss nicht sein, Liebling. Denn wer sich uns gegenüber loyal verhält, den werde ich ebenfalls verjüngen. Aber das werden wir noch für uns behalten."

„So wie du Hanabi Lare verjüngt hast? Sie sieht beinahe wieder so aus wie damals, als ich sie während der Klonkriege zusammen mit den Jünglingen auf Glee Anselm besucht hatte! Ich habe das im CCC gelesen. Man vermutet, dass sie irgendwelche Schönheits-OPs hat machen lassen, aber sie verweigert jeden Kommentar, jegliche Erklärung!", sagte Shaak Ti vorwurfsvoll.

„Und das ist auch gut so."

„Plagueis, warst du in letzter Zeit auf Glee Anselm?"

„Ach … _das_ ist es also", erwiderte er gedehnt, geradeso, als käme diese Frage für ihn völlig unerwartet.

„Du hattest mir nicht gesagt, dass du in letzter Zeit nach Glee Anselm geflogen bist. Wieso nicht?"

„Ich habe während meiner Reisen viele Stationen gemacht, über die ich dich nicht im Einzelnen informiert hatte. Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen. Hanabi hatte mir damals ihr Leben gewidmet. Also habe ich ihr etwas von der Zeit zurückgegeben, die sie damals gealtert ist – nichts weiter. Jetzt sind wir quitt und _wir Zwei_ haben von ihr keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten."

„Von ihr vielleicht nicht."

„Wenn wir auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sind, dann wird uns auch in Zukunft niemand schaden können. Die Maladianer stehen unten Wache – jeden Tag - und du spürst jede noch so gut verborgene Machtpräsenz und wirst dich nicht noch einmal übertölpeln lassen", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und legte seine Hände um ihre schlanke Taille, um sie zu sich heranzuziehen.

Shaak Ti hielt seine Handgelenke fest.

„Wie oft wirst du noch nach Glee Anselm reisen?", fragte sie streng.

„Nicht mehr als vier Mal. In zwei Monaten ist alles beendet. Das verspreche ich dir."

Shaak Ti ließ seine Handgelenke los und entspannte sich. Wohlig schloss sie halb ihre lilanen Augen, um zuzulassen, vollends von ihm zu sich herangezogen zu werden. Ihre Arme umschlangen wie von selbst seinen Hals, dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Rae Sloane kannte niemanden persönlich, mit dem sie sich über Kinderkriegen oder die Zeit danach austauschen konnte. Deshalb hatte sie eine Hebamme engagiert, mit der sie solche Gespräche führte. Wenn Mace Windu am Abend oder auch erst nach mehreren Tagen zu ihr nach Hause kam, dann kam es vor, dass die Hebamme noch mit der baldigen Mutter seines Kindes am Küchentisch saß und die beiden Frauen schwatzten. Ihm war das unangenehm. Rae Sloane spürte das und komplimentierte die Hebamme nach fünf bis zehn Minuten hinaus.

Gerade weil Mace Windu auf seiner Arbeit so viel zu tun hatte, gab es in der Zeit bis zur Geburt für sie nichts weiter zu tun, als sich auf jenes Ereignis vorzubereiten. Sie fühlte sich immer noch großartig. Schwangerschaftsgebrechen kannte sie keine. Sie erledigte also kleinere Dinge im Haushalt, die sie früher immer vor sich hergeschoben oder ganz verdrängt hatte. Sie las militärische Fachliteratur und schmunzelte ob mancher Theorieblüten in jenen Büchern und Datacrons, da sie die blutige Praxis weit besser kannte. Da sie aber momentan zur Theorie verdammt war, blieb es nicht aus, dass sie mehr Anteil an der Arbeit ihres Geliebten und werdenden Vaters ihres Kindes nehmen wollte. Mace Windu verspürte jedoch keinerlei Neigung, ihr vom Training mit den Inquisitoren zu erzählen.

Rae Sloane war taktvoll genug, keinerlei verletzende Bemerkungen über die Alte Republik oder über die Jedi zu machen. Mace Windu hingegen hielt sich zurück, wenn es um die politischen Angelegenheiten des Imperiums ging, dem er nun schon seit einem Jahr insgeheim diente. Gelegentlich starrten ihn Leute auf der Straße an, wobei er vermeinte, in ihren Augen Erkennen zu lesen. Allerdings verbreitete der Jedi-Meister eine derartige Aura der Strenge und Abweisung um sich herum, die Neugierige davon Abstand nehmen ließ, ihn über Gebühr zu behelligen.

In manchen Nächten überkamen den offiziellen Ex-Jedi, der sich jedoch immer noch wie ein Jedi fühlte, ernsthafte Zweifel daran, ob er seinem imperialen Leben im Schatten Rae Sloanes jemals wieder entkommen könnte. Wollte er das überhaupt? Es gab momentan niemanden, der ihn außerhalb des Imperiums mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Und würde er es wirklich übers Herz bringen, das neugeborene Kind alleine zu lassen? Selbst wenn die Republik später seine Unschuld als erwiesen ansehen und den verlorenen Sohn wieder aufnehmen würde? Er sagte sich, dass es, falls jene glückliche Fügung eintreten sollte, wohl besser wäre, wenn sein Kind ohne Vater als ohne Mutter aufwachsen würde.

Aber dann kam der Tag, den er eigentlich niemals erleben wollte, weil ihm davor graute.

„Mace, wir besuchen in sechs Tagen meine Mutter auf Ganthel", teilte Rae Sloane ihrem Geliebten mit.

Mace Windus Mundwinkel verzogen sich mürrisch nach unten.

„Aber es sind nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Geburtstermin. Willst du wirklich dieses Risiko eingehen?", fragte Mace skeptisch.

„Was können denn ich oder meine Mutter dafür, dass du bislang diese ganzen Prozesse am Hals hattest? Aber ab jetzt gibt es keine Ausreden mehr! Ich hatte es ihr bereits vor zwei Monaten versprochen. Sie war da schon etwas sauer, dass immer etwas dazwischen kam."

„Aber können wir nicht wenigstens die Geburt abwarten", zog Mace seine letzte Karte.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass meine Mutter bereits in den Achtzigern ist. Ich bin ihr einziges Kind und dieses unser Kind wird ihr einziger Enkel sein. Und wer weiß, wie es später mit dem Kind sein wird. Wir werden eine Weile der Eingewöhnung in die Elternrolle brauchen, bevor wir mit dem Kind Besuche machen oder auch nur Besuche empfangen können."

Darauf war Mace nichts mehr eingefallen. Also hatte er sich dreingeschickt. Das Paar mietete einen HHG-42 Bulkstar, ein eher kleineres Raumschiff, um damit unbehelligt nach Ganthel zu fliegen.

Als sie vor dem Haus von Rae Sloanes Mutter ankamen, stand diese bereits seit über einer Stunde am Fenster, um nach ihrer Tochter und deren Partner Ausschau zu halten, ihnen sofort die Tür zu öffnen, kaum dass sie sich dem bescheidenen Heim näherten.

Das Haus war ein einstöckiger Flachbau, dessen Außenwand mit hellbraunem Lehm verputzt war. Es wurde wie die anderen Häuser dieser unwirtlichen Gegend zum Schutz vor Dieben und anderen Gaunern von einer Mauer umfriedet, die außerdem einen kleinen Hof barg. Im Haus selbst gab es zwei Zimmer: ein etwa fünfmal fünf Standardmeter großes Wohnzimmer und ein eher schlauchartiges Schlafzimmer, welches früher die kleine Rae mit ihrer Mutter geteilt hatte. Im Wohnzimmer selbst gab es außer dem großen Esstisch, ein paar Stühlen und zwei großen mit Geschirr und Souvenirs bestückten Vitrinenschränken auffallend viele Blumen und andere Grünpflanzen, was Mace Windu angenehm auffiel. Eine gerade in voller Blüte stehende große rote Blume mit langem weißem Stempel in der Mitte, den ein Kranz von acht zartlilanen Pollenstielen umgab, erregte dabei seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Die hat mir Rae vor drei Jahren von Felucia mitgebracht", erzählte die alte Frau und ihre wachen dunkelbraunen Augen legten sich in Fältchen verklärter Freude. „Stecken Sie bloß nicht den Finger hinein … Sie frisst nämlich Fleisch!", fügte sie raunend hinzu, während Rae dazu grinste.

„Ich bin die einzige, die sein Fleisch haben darf!", erklärte die Admiralin stolz.

„Sie sind also Jedi-Meister Mace Windu. Ich hatte ja bereits während der Klonkriege viel von Euch gehört. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass Ihr die Jedi-Säuberung überlebt habt. Wie habt Ihr denn das hinbekommen?"

„Meine damalige Padawan hatte ein Fluchtfahrzeug organisiert, mit welchem sie mich abgeholt hatte, bevor es zu spät war", erklärte er ausweichend.

„Wo waren Sie denn damals im Einsatz? Oder waren Sie im Tempel, während die anderen Jedi draußen gekämpft haben?"

„Ich war auf einem Sondereinsatz, um jemanden festzunehmen. Meine Padawan kam gerade noch zur rechten Zeit, denn es handelte sich um eine Falle."

„Und Eure Padawan? Lebt sie noch?"

„Ja, sie ist später aus dem Orden ausgetreten und hat eine Familie gegründet. Sie ist glücklich."

„Und Sie sind jetzt auch glücklich. Vor allem, wo doch das Kind bald da ist. Wissen Sie, meine Tochter hatte ja so einige Verehrer, aber sie hat sie alle abblitzen lassen. Sie sind der Zweite, den mir meine Rae vorstellt."

„Nun, gemessen an unserem Alter sind zwei wirklich nicht viel", meinte Rae etwas genant.

„Der erste war Lord Vader", begann die Mutter weiterzuplaudern, während Mace Windu der Blick einfror. „Rae hatte damals ein Mordkomplott gegen den Imperator und Lord Vader vereitelt. Sie kennen nicht zufällig Pell Baylo von der Imperialen Fliegerakademie, die sich auf dem Kreuzer _Challenge_ befand?"

Mace Windu überlegte. Ja, von dieser Fliegerakademie hatte er zu Republikzeiten bereits gehört. Aber die Jedi hatten ihre eigene Flugakademie gehabt. „Der Name ist mir bekannt", erwiderte er schließlich, um nicht ganz dumm dazustehen.

„Pell Baylo, Raes Ausbilder auf der Fliegerakademie, war ein Verräter!", sagte Rae Sloanes Mutter mit gerümpfter Nase. „Er wollte die _Challenge_ in einen Stern steuern und damit nicht nur den Imperator und Vader, sondern alle an Bord des Kreuzers töten – auch Rae! Aber meine Tochter hatte entdeckt, dass die von Baylo berechnete Hyperraumroute falsch war und hat sofort Lord Vader darüber informiert. Das hat er ihr nie vergessen."

„Und dann?", fragte Mace Windu.

„Zwei Wochen später machte Lord Vader einen Überraschungsbesuch hier auf Ganthel. Rae hatte gerade Heimaturlaub und er hat das herausgefunden und sie besucht. Er kam mit einem Trupp von zwölf Sturmtrupplern hierher vor das Haus. Das war auch nötig. Denn die armen Kerle mussten ganz schön schleppen. Denn als Geschenk hat er meiner Rae eine maßstabgetreue Miniaturnachbildung der _Exactor_ überreicht."

Die alte Frau kicherte. „Ich habe im Hof extra einen Raum ans Haus anbauen lassen, um dieses Modell unterzubringen. Unsere Wohnung ist doch viel zu klein", erklärte sie mit einem Seufzer.

„Und dann?"

„Wussten Sie, dass Lord Vader im selben Jahr geboren wurde wie Rae?"

Mace Windu schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die Mutter fuhr sich daraufhin etwas verlegen mit der faltigen Hand über ihr kurzes weißes gekraustes Haar und blinzelte kurz.

„Das Modell der Exactor steht immer noch hinten im Hof, aber Lord Vader ist niemals zurückgekommen. Ich habe gespürt, dass er etwas für meine Tochter empfand, aber ich glaube ja, er war viel zu schüchtern. Wo er doch immer diese Maske getragen hatte. Ich glaube, er hatte etwas mit der Lunge gehabt, so wie er geatmet hat. So etwas kann einem Menschen schon ganz schön zusetzen."

Rae Sloane und Mace Windu begannen allmählich zu leiden.

„Aber Sie sind genauso ein guter Diener des Imperiums wie Vader damals. Das sehe ich doch sofort. Obwohl ich ja glaube, dass der neue Imperator … nun ja … er ist ein bisschen schwach. Palpatine hingegen …"

Rae zog ärgerlich ihre feinen Brauen zusammen. Die Mutter verstand endlich.

„Aber jetzt genug von der Politik. Du kannst doch deinem Mann schon mal die _Exactor_ zeigen, während ich das Mittagessen fertigmache", schlug die Mutter vor.

Als sie die Tür zu dem Anbau öffneten, der aus nackten Ziegelwänden gekrönt mit einem silberfarbenen Wellblechdach bestand, stand da grau die _Exactor_ vor ihnen – als Modell von zwei Metern Höhe und sechs Metern Länge.

„Wie habt ihr das hier reinbekommen?", fragte Mace verwundert.

„Vaders Sturmtruppler mussten zunächst die Mauer einreißen, um es in den Hof zu bringen. Sie hatten nicht die Zeit, auf einen Kran zu warten, den wir erst anfordern hätten müssen", erwiderte sie.

„Du hast deiner Mutter gesagt, wir wären verheiratet?", wechselte Mace das Thema.

„Was sollte ich denn sonst sagen? Mein Freund klingt in unserem Alter einfach nur peinlich", erwiderte Rae beinahe flüsternd, während sie um die nicht ganz so kleine Miniaturnachbildung der _Exactor_ herumschlichen.

„Und was war mit Vader?"

Sie wandte sich von der Miniatur-Exactor ab und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Was soll mit Vader gewesen sein?", fragte sie betont unbekümmert zurück.

Sie spürte, wie Mace Windus Ärger wuchs. Kein Ärger – Eifersucht! Das tat ihr unglaublich gut.

„Vader wollte sich wirklich nur dafür bedanken, dass ich ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte. Was Mutter da alles hineininterpretiert, ist allein ihre Wunschvorstellung."

Maces Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas. Rae Sloane belustigte die Tatsache, dass ihr Geliebter wohl der einzige Mensch in der Galaxis war, der wegen einer Frau auf Vader eifersüchtig gewesen war, wenngleich auch nur für einige Minuten.

Das Paar nebst Mutter unternahm nach dem Mittagessen noch einen Ausflug in die Stadt und den nahegelegenen Erholungspark, einer Insel des Grüns auf dem ansonsten kargen und trockenen Planeten, dann flogen Rae und Mace auch schon wieder zurück nach Coruscant.

Der Anlass, der Ashla, ihre Mutter und den Rest der Familie diesmal zusammenführte, war ein eher trauriger. Ein mustafarianischer Antiquitätenhändler hatte auf einer Holo-Net-Auktion eine Kette mit einer Aurodiummünze feilgeboten und Hego Damask war es gelungen, sie zu ersteigern.

„Du hast viel mehr für die Münze mit der Kette geboten, als sie eigentlich wert war", wunderte sich Shaak Ti, welche einige Preise für diese Art Münzen verglichen hatte.

„Ach, was habe ich doch für eine kostenbewusste, sparsame Frau!", lobte Plagueis sie. „Diese Münze mit genau dieser Kette hatte ich vor siebenundfünfzig Jahren San Hill geschenkt, nachdem sein Vater während des Attentats der Maladianer auf Coruscant ermordet worden war. Sie sollte ihm Glück bringen. Nun, für eine gewisse Zeit tat sie es auch. Jetzt soll sie seine letzte Ruhestätte bewachen. Ich hätte ja nicht geglaubt, dass ich noch etwas von meinem früheren Zögling finde."

„Du hast ihn aufgezogen?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Ich bereitete ihn bereits vor Larsh Hills Tod darauf vor, später den Bankenclan zu übernehmen."

„Wann fliegen wir denn zu seiner Beerdigung nach Muunilinst?"

„Wir werden nicht nach Muunilinst fliegen, sondern nach Scipio, von wo sowohl San als auch sein Vater stammen."

Shaak Ti schluckte. Sie war noch nie auf Scipio gewesen. Und ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, auf jenen Planeten zu reisen, wo vor einem Jahr diese Archivarin umgebracht worden war.

„San Hill wird im Familiengrab der Hills beerdigt werden. In zwei Wochen wird alles soweit sein und wir können fliegen", hörte sie Plagueis weiterreden.

„Bekommt er denn als ein Vorsitzender des Bankenclans nicht sein eigenes Grab?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Du weißt ja, dass wir Muuns sparsam sind. Auch und gerade mit Grund und Boden. Deshalb werden alle Muuns in Familiengräbern beerdigt", erklärte ihr Plagueis.

Die Trauerprozession lief schweigend über den Zentralfriedhof von Scipio, welcher im Gegensatz zu den Städten des Planeten nicht unter einer Klimakuppel lag, welche behagliche Wohltemperiertheit generierte. Schnee lag auf den Gräbern und den sie markierenden hohen Grabstelen. Aber für die Trauernden und für den jetzt zu Beerdigenden waren die Hauptwege von Schnee und Eis befreit worden und auch das Grabmal der Hills war bar jeden Schnees und jeder Eiszapfen, so dass eine zügige Bestattung möglich war.

Die zumeist schwarzgewandeten Muuns, die zum frisch ausgeschachteten Grabmal der Familie Hill schritten, passierten auf ihrem Prozessionsweg die Gräber von Mals Tonith und von vielen anderen Muuns, die hier ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten. Einige der Vorüberschreitenden erkannten, dass auf dem Familiengrab der Toniths ein neuer Name hinzugefügt worden war, aber die meisten der Trauergäste konzentrierten sich auf den Namen, der jetzt frisch auf dem Familiengrab der Hills prangte.

„Meine sehr verehrten Trauergäste,

wir freuen uns außerordentlich, dass es nach so langer Zeit gelungen ist, zumindest etwas von San Hill, dem langjährigen Vorsitzenden des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans, zu finden und zur letzten Ruhe zu überführen. Es war Hego Damask der Zweite, der sich des jungen San Hill nach dem tragischen Tod von dessen Vater Larsh Hill annahm und ihn alles lehrte, was er wissen musste, um später den Bankenclan anzuführen. Es war Hego Damask der Zweite, der jetzt in der ihm eigenen Aufmerksamkeit für kleine Details dieses wertvolle Überbleibsel seines einstigen Zöglings entdeckt und geborgen hat, um das Andenken von San Hill auch für künftige Generationen zu bewahren und zu pflegen. Dafür sind wir ihm zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet."

Als der Trauerredner in seiner Ansprache geendet hatte, neigten alle Anwesenden ehrfürchtig ihr Haupt in Plagueis' Richtung, während Shaak Ti, in ein schwarzes Kleid und einem hauchdünnen durchsichtigen schwarzen Schleier über dem rot-weißen Gesicht gewandet, neben ihm stand - ihr Blick wie immer erhaben und stoisch.

Hego Damask übergab dem Bestatter die Urne, in welcher das letzte Überbleibsel aus San Hills Leben ruhte. Als die Urne langsam an einem Band in die ausgeschachtete Grube herabsank, in welcher schon der Vater des am Ende der Klonkriege von Darth Vader getöteten San Hill ruhte, war es totenstill auf dem Friedhof.

„Ich bitte die Gäste jetzt, im Angedenken an San Hill für drei Schweigeminuten zu verharren", sprach der Bestatter, als die Urne ihre endgültige Position im Grab erreicht hatte.

Auch als die drei Minuten schon verstrichen waren, blieb es still auf dem Friedhof. Auch die beiden anwesenden Kleinkinder gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Hego Damask und Shaak Ti warteten noch ab, bis das letzte Häufchen Erde wieder auf dem Grab lag, von wo es einen halben Tag zuvor ausgeschachtet und zu einem braunen Kegel neben dem Grab aufgetürmt worden war. Erst als die eigentliche Beerdigung vollzogen war, drehten sich Hego Damask und Shaak Ti beinahe gleichzeitig zu Ashla und dem Rest der Familie um. Das war das Signal, welches auch den Rest der Trauergesellschaft aus der verordneten Trauerstarre löste.

Gespräche entspannen sich, Kondolenzen und Informationen wurden ausgetauscht. Aber die meiste Aufmerksamkeit bekamen der neun Monate alte Bogan und seine fünf Monate ältere Nichte Vesta, die von vielen Gästen der Trauergemeinde mit netten Blicken und Komplimenten bedacht wurden. Ashlas zweites Kind konnte bereits laufen, was bei dem dicken Enviro-Suit für Kleinkinder, den ihr ihre Mutter übergeholfen hatte, recht putzig aussah. Bogan hingegen ließ sich abwechselnd von seinen beiden stolzen Eltern tragen.

„Und es war Hego Damask, der unerschütterlich an meine militärische Karriere geglaubt und Recht behalten hatte", hörte Shaak Ti den ehemaligen Separatistengeneral Pors Tonith zu ihrem Ehemann sagen, während der Muun dessen Hand schüttelte. Shaak Ti fielen seine lilanen Zähne auf. Sie hatte noch nie verstanden, warum Leute derart viel Dianoga-Tee tranken, dass sich ihre Zähne davon lila verfärbten.

„Bei dir würden die Zähne wenigstens zu den Augen passen", scherzte Plagueis leise mit ihr, als Pors Tonith schon längst wieder außer Sicht- und Hörweite war. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Wieder einmal hatte ihr Ehemann ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Wir kennen uns noch nicht", hörte Shaak Ti eine Frauenstimme in vertrautem Akzent.

„Iveta Lah, meine Verlobte", stellte Hego Damask der Dritte seine weibliche Begleitung vor.

„Damit hat auch diese Angelegenheit endlich einen erfreulichen Abschluss gefunden", brachte des jungen Hegos Großvater auf den Punkt, was alle dachten.

„In zwei Wochen werden wir heiraten", verkündete Iveta stolz.

Die Zusammenkunft hatte sich mittlerweile in mehrere angeregt schwatzende Grüppchen aufgelöst, welche langsam aber sicher dem Friedhofsausgang zustrebten. Da hielt Plagueis plötzlich inne.

Während sie am Grab von Mals Tonith vorübergingen, welches durch eine fünfseitige, etwa zwei Meter hohe Steinstele markiert wurde, sahen sie eine beigefarben gekleidete Gestalt am Grab des früheren Chefs des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans knien und einen Blumenstrauß ablegen. Mace Windu hatte es trotz der kalten Witterung auf Scipio nicht für nötig gehalten, eine Kopfbedeckung zu tragen, so dass alle, die es wollten, sein dunkelbraunes kahles sich neigendes Haupt sehen konnten. Nebst dem frisch getünchten Namenszug von Dilopha Tonith, welcher als letztes die Ahnengalerie der Toniths auf deren Familiengrab zierte. Die neben dem Namen stehenden Jahreszahlen verkündeten, dass die unglückliche Archivarin gerade einmal achtunddreißig Jahre alt geworden war.

Einige Anwesende begannen daraufhin zu murmeln. „Mörder!", „Unmöglich!", konnten alle hören, die die Muunsprache verstanden.

Der Ex-Jedi am Grab seiner früheren Informantin verstand die leisen Beschimpfungen der Muuns. Er ertrug unerschütterlich und innerlich klaglos, wie seine frühere Jedi-Kollegin und seine zweite Padawan an ihm vorüberschritten, ohne ihn zu grüßen. Wenigstens sprachen sie nicht über ihn. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Aber die Machtpräsenzen von Ashla und Shaak Ti zeigten ihm schlechtes Gewissen an. Es bestand kein Zweifel für ihn, dass beide Frauen sehr wohl wussten, dass er unschuldig war! Und schon bald würden es alle wissen!

Shaak Tis Blick blieb einen Augenblick lang an Mace Windus gebeugter Gestalt hängen. Auf ihrer hohen Stirn ballten sich Wolken der Sorge zusammen.

„Er hat extra San Hills im Holo-Net angekündigte Beerdigung abgepasst, um sich hier zu zeigen und zu provozieren!", zischte Plagueis seiner Frau zu, nachdem sie außer Hörweite des Ex-Jedi waren.

„Er wird nicht aufgeben", antwortete sie gepresst.

„Soll er doch! Er wird niemals bekommen, was er will!", sagte Plagueis überzeugt.

Shaak Ti hob eine Augenbraue. Der schnippische Tonfall ihres Ehemannes befremdete sie.

„Hoffen wir es", versetzte sie und ergriff seine Hand, um sie zu drücken – oder um sich festzuhalten?

Plagueis sah sie an. „Schatz, es ist nur eine Beerdigung."

„Es ist viel mehr als das. Es ist eine Reise in die Vergangenheit."

„Eine Vergangenheit, die sich niemals wiederholen wird!", versprach er ihr und sah ihr dabei fest in die lilanen Augen.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Sise Fromm wird einmal im Darth Plagueis-Roman von James Luceno erwähnt._ _Ansonsten kann man mehr über den blauen Annoo-dat in: Star wars Droids – The Adventures of R2D2 and C-3PO, Episoden „Escape into Terror", „The Trigon Unleashed" und „A Race to the Finish" erfahren._

 _Die konservierte Machtpräsenz von Luminara Unduli taucht in Star Wars Rebels, Staffel 1, Episode "Aufstieg der alten Meister" auf._

 _Delak Krennel ist eine Figur aus der Romanreihe X-Wing, wo er in den drei Büchern: „X-Wing – Rogue Squadron: Masquerade" von Michael A. Stackpole, „X-Wing – Rogue Squadron VIII: Mandatory Retirement" von Steve Crespo sowie „X-Wing: Isards Rache" von Michael Stackpole vorkommt._

 _Das Attentat auf Darth Vader und Imperator Palpatine, welches Rae Sloane verhinderte, fand im Jahre 14 vor der Schlacht von Yavin statt. Diese Begebenheit wird in John Jackson Millers illustrierter Kurzgeschichte: „Ein neuer Kurs" beschrieben, welche sich in der 83. Ausgabe des deutschen „Star Wars – Das Offizielle Magazin" befindet. Es handelt sich hierbei um ein direktes Prequel und Tie-In zu dem Roman von Paul S. Kemp: „Sithlords". Rein zufällig fand im selben Jahr, zumindest in meiner Geschichte, Ashlas Hochzeit mit Zilan statt._

 _Der Übungskampf zwischen Plagueis und Shaak Ti im ersten Teil dieses Kapitels ist im Übrigen eine umgekehrte Spiegelung von Kap. 15 dieses Romans._


	51. Auf eine neue Stufe

Darth Plagueis hatte auf Coruscant gerade eine Unterredung mit Sate Pestage beendet. Es hatte ihm Genugtuung bereitet, als ihm der Imperator vom Interesse der staatlichen Energiebehörde des Planeten Jakku an einer Beauftragung von Damask Holdings mit der Exploration von möglichen Plasmavorkommen auf dem Wüstenplaneten berichtet hatte. Offenbar wusste man auch auf dem weit entfernten Jakku noch, wie die geheimen Querverbindungen verliefen, die die Galaxis zusammenhielten. Weniger gefallen hatte Plagueis hingegen die Beiläufigkeit, mit welcher der Imperator ihn darüber informiert hatte, dass an der Spitze der militärischen Führung des Imperiums ein Personalwechsel stattgefunden hatte.

„Es ist ja nur vorübergehend, bis Großadmiralin Sloane wieder aus dem Mutterschaftsurlaub zurückkehrt."

„Von dieser Sloane hattet Ihr mir noch gar nichts erzählt", hatte er sich gewundert.

„Der Posten des Großadmirals war ja nach Vaders und Palpatines Tod lange vakant. Man kann nach einem Vader nicht einfach irgendeinen grauuniformierten Menschen hinstellen und den Leuten sagen: ‚ _Das ist jetzt der Vader-Nachfolger_!' "

„Wer ist diese …"

„Rae Sloane, Mensch, 45 Standardjahre alt, geboren auf Ganthel. Sie hatte während der Schlacht von Endor als militärische Stellvertreterin von Vader während dieses Einsatzes den Rest der imperialen Truppen befehligt, nachdem Vader … nun ja … ausgefallen war. Und seitdem hatte sie de facto auch den Oberbefehl über den Rest der imperialen Flotte. Ihre formelle Ernennung war nur eine Frage der Zeit und der Pietät, bis die Leute Vader vergessen haben."

„Ihr sagtet etwas von Mutterschaftsurlaub", hakte Plagueis an dem anderen Punkt ein, der ihn interessierte.

„Soviel ich weiß, ihr erstes Kind. Sie plant, sechs Wochen nach der Geburt wieder in den Dienst zurückzukehren. Sind also noch etwas über sieben Wochen."

„Und der Vater?"

Pestages harter Mund verzog sich zu einem schalen Grinsen. „Über den ist nichts bekannt. Vermutlich ein Unfall, den sie später bereut hat. Das kommt in diesen Kreisen ja bekanntlich häufiger vor."

„Nun, wir werden sehen."

Hego Damask ging nach diesem Treffen ins Senatsgebäude, um sich dort mit Senator Agors Tonith zu treffen. Noch bevor er den Senatstrakt für Muunilinst erreicht hatte, hörte er von der Seite eine Stimme in bekanntem Akzent: „Auf ein Wort, Magister Damask."

Gelassen drehte er sich zu dem mutmaßlichen Gran um.

„Gestatten, Baskol Yeesrim, Senator von Malastare."

„Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?"

Yeesrims drei schwarze Stielaugen zeigten einen Ausdruck des Bedauerns. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es sich bei der Angelegenheit, die ich mit Euch unter fünf Augen besprechen möchte, um eine vergnügliche handelt."

Damask machte eine Geste, dass er ihm folgen würde. Der Gran verstand und ging mit dem Muun im Schlepptau schnurstracks in sein Büro. Plagueis bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie ihnen viele neugierige Blicke folgten. Als sich die schwere Greelbaumholztür hinter ihnen schloss, spürte der Muun, wie die Stimmung im Raum knisterte.

„Beerdigungen sind ja in der Regel ohnehin nicht sonderlich erfreulich", begann Baskol Yeesrim auszuholen. „Ihr erinnert Euch vielleicht daran, wie renitente Dugs auf meinem Heimatplaneten die Beerdigung meines Vorgängers im Amt, Aks Moe, gestört hatten, um ein Podrennen daraus zu machen. Ich hatte damals die Polizei einschalten müssen, um diese Totenlästerung bestrafen zu lassen."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Plagueis, der von diesem Ereignis zu Zeiten der Klonkriege noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

„Es geht mir jetzt um die Beerdigung von San Hill auf Scipio. Auch dort haben Dugs ihr Unwesen getrieben, auch wenn Ihr das vielleicht nicht bemerkt hattet."

„Sagt mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", erwiderte Plagueis betont gelangweilt, obgleich er vor Neugierde beinahe platzte.

„Ein Dug namens Saquoya ist an den Präsidenten von Malastare herangetreten, um bei ihm um Begleitschutz zu ersuchen, falls ihr ihm etwas antun würdet. Mein Präsident fand das doch sehr merkwürdig und hat mich kontaktiert."

„Kommt zur Sache!", drängte Damask.

„Dieser Saquoya hat bestimmte Enthüllungen über Euch angedeutet, die äußerst brisant seien. Es hat etwas mit der Beerdigung von Scipio vor zwei Tagen zu tun, hat er erzählt. Er will sie an die Presse verkaufen und hofft, damit etwas Gewinn zu machen. Bislang konnten ich und der Präsident ihn hinhalten."

„Darf ich fragen, was Ihr und der Präsident sich von diesem Hinhalten versprechen?"

„Nun", Yeesrims Augen schauten für einen Moment nach unten. „Malastare hat in der Vergangenheit nicht die besten Beziehungen zu Euch unterhalten und wir möchten etwas davon wieder gutmachen und unsere Beziehungen auf eine neue Stufe heben."

„ _Etwas_ ist gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich damals …", er tat, als würde er nach dem richtigen Wort suchen. Dann machte er eine abtuende Handbewegung. „Aber lassen wir das. Sagt diesem Saquoya, dass sein Schutz eintreffen wird nach den Koordinaten, die ich Euch in zwei Standardstunden vorgeben werde. Sollten sich seine Informationen als derart gewichtig erweisen, dann ist Euch mein Dank gewiss."

„Daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel", erwiderte Baskol Yeesrim, während seine braunen fächerartigen Ohren lebhaft erzitterten. „Ich weiß ja, dass Ihr ein Muun seid, der zu seinem Wort steht."

Er öffnete erneut seinen breiten Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch sogleich wieder.

„Ich spüre doch, dass Ihr noch etwas auf dem Herzen habt, Senator."

„Ihr habt in der Tat meine Gedanken gelesen, Magister. Nun, würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, wenn Malastare Plasma Incorporated an dem neuen Auftrag, der auf Jakku ausgeschrieben wurde, mit zwanzig Prozent beteiligt wird?"

Plagueis hob seine Braue. „Wir werden sehen. Noch hat Damask Holdings den Zuschlag nicht erhalten."

Während er mit einem Speeder-Taxi zum Imperator Palpatine-Raumhafen zurückfuhr, um dort die _Hesperia_ zu besteigen, wo 11-4D auf ihn wartete, überlegte er, woher die Gran wohl jene Information über Jakku bekommen haben mochten. Er war sich sicher, dies später in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jetzt hingegen organisierte er per Holoprojektor, was er dem Senator von Malastare versprochen hatte.

Es war spät am Abend, als Plagueis zu Shaak Ti nach Hause kam. 11-4D hatte das Abendbrot bereitet und Shaak Ti und Bogan begrüßten den heimkehrenden Vater.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Wir sind in zwei Tagen zum Vinta Harvest Classic-Podrennen auf Malastare eingeladen", warf er ihr einen Brocken seiner Arbeitsergebnisse dieses Tages hin.

„Schon wieder ein Podrennen?", wunderte sich Shaak Ti.

„Eines, bei dem es Brisantes zu besprechen und möglicherweise auch zu tun gibt. Der Senator für Malastare im Imperialen Senat ist an mich herangetreten und hat mich nach Pixelito eingeladen, wo das Vinta Harvest stattfinden wird.

„Ich würde ja zu gerne mal an einer deiner Geheimmissionen teilnehmen", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht kann ich etwas arrangieren. Aber du bist dir schon im Klaren darüber, dass es in diesem Fall keine Überlebenden geben darf."

Shaak Ti nickte stumm. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz:

„Ich möchte, dass wir Luminaras Machtessenz dort hinbringen, wo sie gestorben ist. Ich finde es gruselig, mit ihrem Machtgeist in diesem Haus zu sein."

„Für eine weitere realistisch wirkende Übung wäre ihr Verbleiben hier ohnehin nutzlos. Wenn du das willst, fliegen wir in drei Tagen nach Kashyyyk und lassen ihre Essenz dort frei, damit sie sich mit der lebendigen Macht verbinden kann. Aber vorher fliegen wir nach Malastare. Ich habe auf der Tribüne von Pixelito bereits eine Loge für uns Drei gebucht. 11-4D kann sich dort während unseres Wegbleibens um Bogan kümmern. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

In Shaak Tis lilane Augen stahl sich ein rotes Leuchten. Plagueis lächelte ihr zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Shaak Ti schritt mit Bogan auf dem Arm zusammen mit Plagueis und 11-4D auf die Tribüne von Pixelito, wo schon bald der Startschuss für das Vinta Harvest Classic-Podrennen fallen würde. Ein Gran-Einlassdiener führte sie zu der von Plagueis reservierten Loge.

Endlich ertönte der sehnlich erwartete Schuss. Die vielen Dugs, Gran und Menschen johlten und jubelten, als die etwa dreißig Fahrer losstürmten, um über die wechselhafte Strecke zu fegen, die aus Schluchten, Tunneln und einem langgezogenen See bestand, aus welchem Methangaswolken in die Höhe stiegen. Die Familie schaute den violett gleißenden Zwillingstriebwerken hinterher, von welchen die Gefährte gezogen wurden. Eines der Gefährte wurde von einem anderen gegen eine Felswand gedrängt und ging in Flammen auf. Ein kleiner Fallschirm schwebte herab.

„T'aung hat zwar nicht gewonnen, aber er hat immerhin genügend in seine Sicherheit investiert, um dieses Rennen zu überleben", hörten sie den Kommentator, einen Dug, in schnellem Basic von seiner erhaben über der Arena thronenden Kanzel reden.

Ein Gran kam zu Plagueis und steckte ihm einen Zettel zu. Der Muun nahm ihn, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Es ist so weit", sagte er zu Shaak Ti.

„Du bleibst jetzt schön bei VierDe!", sagte Shaak Ti zu ihrem Sohn.

Sie wedelte noch kurz mit ihrer Hand, dann war Bogan auch schon eingeschlafen. VierDe richtete umgehend seine gelben Fotorezeptoren auf das friedlich schlafende rote Kind, während Shaak Ti und Plagueis die Loge verließen.

Plagueis sondierte die Strecke, die sie zurücklegten. Seine Machtsinne sagten ihm, dass keine Gefahr von den Seiten des Weges drohte, der sie zu dem unscheinbaren Flachbau führte, wo jener Dug namens Saquoya auf was auch immer wartete. Er fühlte, dass auch Shaak Ti aufmerksam und wachsam war, was eventuelle Gefahren anging. Das beruhigte ihn. Im Gegensatz zu Coruscant in der Loge des Geneigten Kreises war er nicht allein. Er würde niemals mehr allein sein …

Vier Gamorreaner standen vor dem Flachbau Wache, das heißt, sie fläzten sich gelangweilt und faulenzend rechts und links neben der unscheinbaren braunen Tür. Eine Handbewegung Shaak Tis genügte, um sie in den Schlummer zu versetzen sowie vorhin ihren Sohn.

Saquoyas braune Augen weiteten sich erst in Überraschung, dann in Entsetzen, als er sah, wer den Raum betrat. Er sah und hörte, wie die Tür hinter dem Paar krachend in ihren Rahmen zurückfiel, während die hochgewachsene Togruta eine typische Jedi-Handbewegung nach hinten über ihre Schulter hinweg vollführte.

„Was wollt Ihr?", presste der gerade mal anderthalb Standardmeter große Dug winselnd hervor.

„Die Frage ist doch: Was willst du?", gab Plagueis von oben zurück.

„Ich habe Informationen für Euch, die Ihr vielleicht gerne haben wollt. Gegen zwei Millionen Credits, die zuerst auf mein Konto transferiert werden, versteht sich."

„Du hast meine Erlaubnis zu sprechen", erwiderte Shaak Ti und wedelte mit ihrer rechten Hand.

Der Dug wand sich und versuchte, dem Blick der Jedi auszuweichen.

„Erst … die … Credits", röhrte Saquoya angestrengt.

„Du hast auch _meine_ Erlaubnis, zu sprechen", hörte er nun Plagueis' tiefe sanfte, von einer einladenden Handbewegung untermalten Stimme.

„Sie heißt Margona und hat bis vor einem Jahr bei mir gearbeitet."

„Wer ist Margona?", wunderte sich Plagueis.

„Die junge orangene Togruta auf der Trauerfeier auf Scipio für San Hill. Einer meiner Leute ist dort im Zweitjob Friedhofsgärtner. Er wollte sondieren, ob wir den Muuns später noch was zur abendlichen Lustbarkeit anbieten können, falls sie noch auf Scipio bleiben. Da hat er sie wiedererkannt."

„Und?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Sie hat als Vergnügungsdame in meinem Klub gearbeitet, bis dieser braune Jedi gekommen ist und sie mir weggeholt hat – ohne Auslöse!", ereiferte sich der Dug.

„Ein brauner Jedi?", wiederholte Plagueis, nur um sicherzugehen.

„Ein sehr großer Mensch mit Glatze."

„Was hat diese … Margona … denn in deinem Club so gemacht?", fragte Plagueis in monotoner Stimmlage.

„Alles", erwiderte Saquoya. „Was, wenn diese Informationen nun an die Öffentlichkeit kommen, dass Ihr in solchen Kreisen verkehrt? Dass Euer junger Enkel …?"

„Da hast du völlig recht", erwiderte Plagueis mit einem Lächeln.

„Also, ich gebe Ihnen jetzt die Kontodaten."

„Noch nicht! Der Name des Friedhofsgärtners, der für dich arbeitet!", forderte Plagueis ruhig und wedelte mit der Hand.

„Ihr … seid auch ein Jedi?", entfuhr es dem verdutzten Saquoya, während Shaak Ti Plagueis' Handbewegung sekundierte.

Plagueis' Hand krümmte sich zu einer Klaue. Saquoya begann zu röcheln.

„Der Name!"

„Elbiz."

Plagueis drückte härter zu und der Doug fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Plagueis schnippte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Ein Knacken ertönte, als wenn ein mitteldicker Ast brechen würde, während die Seele des unglücklichen Dugs dessen hellbraunen Leib verließ. Shaak Ti schaute zunächst sprachlos auf Plagueis' Opfer. Dann drängte die Frage aller Fragen in ihr empor.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit seiner Leiche?"

Wortlos öffnete Plagueis mithilfe der Macht die Tür. Er wedelte wieder mit den Händen und die Gamorreaner schwebten einer nach dem anderen durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum hinein. Shaak Ti registrierte zufrieden, dass die schweineähnlichen Wachleute immer noch schliefen. Kurz dachte sie an Bogan, der mit VierDe in der Loge verblieben war.

„Ihr werdet alles, was ihr in der letzten Stunde gesehen habt, vergessen!", befahl Plagueis und machte dabei mit der rechten Hand eine wegwischende Handbewegung in Richtung der vier unfähigen Wachleute. Einer der Gamorreaner blinzelte kurz, dann schnarchte der hauerbewehrte beleibte Geselle weiter.

„Das war's", erklärte er, nahm Shaak Ti bei der Hand und führte sie galant durch die Tür zurück nach draußen. Arm in Arm schritten sie zurück zur Rennstrecke, ohne, dass jemand sie behelligte.

Als die Beiden wieder auf die Tribüne stiegen und zurück in ihre Separee-Loge gingen, fanden sie ihren Sohn immer noch schlafend vor.

„Ich werde ihn mal aufwecken, sonst verpasst er ja das ganze Rennen", schlug Shaak Ti vor.

Plagueis hatte nichts dagegen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten war das Rennen vorbei. Die Beiden kannten keinen einzigen der zumeist Dug-Rennfahrer und so war ihnen der Gewinner völlig egal. Als sie ihre Loge verließen, watschelte ihnen Baskol Yeesrim entgegen.

„Nun, hat Ihr Favorit gewonnen?", fragte der Gran leutselig.

„Wir haben das Rennen genossen", erwiderte Plagueis förmlich.

„Ihr habt diesen Saquoya getroffen?", fragte Yeesrim begierig.

Plagueis heuchelte Bedauern. „Leider zu spät. Ich hoffe, die Polizei von Malastare wird sich seiner Leiche annehmen und die Sache aufklären."

„Sicherlich", erwiderte der Senator und zuckte ungerührt mit den gedrungenen Schultern.

Als Shaak Ti und Plagueis mit der _Hesperia_ einen ungeplanten Abstecher nach Scipio machten, wurde Shaak Ti mulmig zumute. Sie versuchte, dieses miese Gefühl mit Reden von sich abzuschütteln.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Mace Windu zu solchen Mitteln greift. Womöglich ist Iveta oder … wie hat der Dug sie genannt? … gar nicht Ellin Lahs Enkelin, sondern er hat sie einfach nur angeheuert, um dich dranzukriegen. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Hego das erfährt. Das würde ihm sein Herz brechen."

„Du unterschätzt unseren Enkel, Liebes. Immerhin hat er drei davon. Und sie wird ganz bestimmt nichts verraten. Etwas Besseres konnte ihr doch gar nicht passieren. Und wenn sie sich wohl verhält …"

„Wirst du mit dem Gärtner dasselbe tun?", fragte sie.

„Nicht ich", erwiderte er gedehnt.

Shaak Ti riss ihre Augen auf, als Plagueis' grüne sie trafen. Sie konnte bereits einen verdächtigen gelben Schimmer in ihnen erkennen.

„Du wolltest doch eine Mission mit mir gemeinsam erleben. Und gemeinsam heißt für mich, alles."

„Kann ich ihn nicht verhören und du …"

„Wir wissen bereits alles, was nötig ist. Und jetzt wirst du tun, was getan werden muss!", erwiderte er wieder in dieser dunklen unabänderlichen Grabesstimme.

Shaak Ti schluckte. Plagueis hatte also allen Ernstes vor, sie nicht nur zur Mitwisserin, sondern gar zur Komplizin zu machen. Aber war sie das nicht bereits ohnehin seit langem? Sie seufzte auf. 11-4D kündigte den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum an. Bogan kam aus dem Nachbarraum auf sie zugekrochen, während die Schneekugel von Scipio den Fensterraum mehr und mehr ausfüllte.

„Er wollte Euch unbedingt sehen", erklärte 11-4D blechern.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Shaak Ti und hob ihr zweites Kind hoch, um es an sich zu drücken und mit Küssen zu übersäen.

„Du kannst dir ja vielleicht denken, dass wir heute nicht zusammen auf den Friedhof gehen können", eröffnete Plagueis ihr, nachdem sie ihre Lippen von Bogans Kopf gelöst hatte.

„Du … lässt mich allein gehen?"

„Nein", sie atmete bei diesem seinem Wort auf, „ich werde nicht die Befriedigung haben, auch diesen Verräter sterben zu sehen. Wenn dieser Mord offenbar wird, dann müssen wir beide glaubhaft abstreiten können, irgendetwas damit zu tun haben. Und mich kennt man hier mehr als dich."

Für einen Moment verzerrte Ärger Shaak Tis ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Dann verließ sie die _Hesperia_. Plagueis schaute ihr hinterher, wie ihre in einen schneeweißen Mantel gehüllte schlanke Gestalt, welche durch diese Tarnung im blendendweißen Schnee Scipios nahezu unsichtbar war, davoneilte.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Liebste", flüsterte er, während Bogan von unten zu ihm aufschaute. Er nahm sein Kind auf den Arm und ging mit ihm im Raumschiff hin und her, um besser seine Ruhe zu bewahren.

Shaak Ti überwand mit einem riesigen Machtsprung die vier Standardmeter hohe Friedhofsmauer. Plagueis hatte ihr gesagt, dass 11-4D sich vorher ins Überwachungssystem des Friedhofs gehackt und die Holocams des betreffenden Bereichs ausgeschaltet hatte. Eine halbe Stunde müsste reichen. Shaak Ti hatte ein Makrofernglas bei sich, welches sie anhob, um das Friedhofsgelände zu sondieren. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, dann sah sie eine Muun-Trauergesellschaft, um welche in angemessener Entfernung der ihr beschriebene Dug-Gärtner herumstrolchte. Die Togruta huschte in ihrer weißen Tarnung eingehüllt einem Schemen gleich über den weitläufigen Friedhof. Sie ging zu einem Geräteschuppen, welcher ziemlich abgelegen war. Mithilfe der Macht öffnete sie die nur dürftig verschlossene Tür. Dann konzentrierte sie sich.

Elbiz entfernte sich von den potentiellen Kunden, die er dem Etablissement seines Bosses zuführen wollte, von dessen Tod er noch nichts wusste. Seine Sinne schienen ihm zu suggerieren, in jenem Geräteschuppen ein bekanntes Gesicht vorzufinden. Sicherlich war Margona mit den reichen Muuns auf die hübsche orangene Nase gefallen und jetzt kam sie zurückgekrochen zu dem, was sie kannte. Saquoya würde sich freuen … Er sah, dass die Tür zum Schuppen aufgebrochen war. Wie bei den neun Monden von Bogden hatte es diese zierliche Togruta geschafft …? Oder war das jemand anders gewesen? Aber wer klaute schon Gartengeräte? Hier auf dem Friedhof? Als er ins Innere des Schuppens trat, erstarrte er. Shaak Ti hatte ihr Antlitz während der Beerdigung vor drei Tagen wohl mit einem Schleier bedeckt, aber der war so durchsichtig gewesen, dass Elbiz die Togruta trotzdem wiedererkannte, zumindest als Trauergast von vor drei Tagen.

Die majestätische, jedoch angespannt wirkende Togruta machte eine Handbewegung und hinter ihm fiel die Tür zu. Elbiz zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Wo ist Margona?", fragte er. „Hat sie sich nicht gut benommen?"

„Du bist hier der einzige, der sich nicht gut benommen hat. Abgesehen von deinem Boss, der sie versklavt hat!"

„Aber ich, ich wollte ihr doch gar nichts tun. Ich wollte doch nur …"

„Du bist ein mieser kleiner Zuträger und Zuhälter!", redete sich Shaak Ti Hass ein und Wut zu, um es schnell zu Ende zu bringen.

Mit der einen Hand hob sie den verdutzten Dug hoch. Er öffnete seine lange Schnauze, während sich seine Wangenlappen bläulich verfärbten. Die hochgewachsene Togruta schnippte mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand und sein Halswirbel knackte. Seine Augen schauten noch verwundert, für Schmerz oder Entsetzen war es schon längst zu spät. Shaak Ti entspannte sich und ließ die roten Hände wieder sinken. Ihr Opfer fiel auf den Boden wie das andere einen halben Tag zuvor. Ihr verblieb keine Zeit, jetzt über den Sinn oder Unsinn seines gewaltsamen Todes zu reflektieren. Stattdessen erhob sie erneut ihr Makrofernglas, um durch das winzig kleine Fenster des Geräteschuppens nach draußen zu illern. Als sie beschloss, dass die kalte Winterluft Scipios rein war, verließ sie den Schuppen. Sie vergaß auch nicht, dessen Tür wieder zu schließen.

Während sie durch die Gräberreihen eilte, schalt Shaak Ti sich, Plagueis überhaupt darum gebeten zu haben, an einer seiner Geheimmissionen teilzunehmen. Sollte er doch solche schmutzige Arbeit allein erledigen - wie damals bei Dilopha Tonith, dachte Shaak Ti bei sich, während sie am Familiengrab der Toniths vorbeihuschte, ohne die Namen lesen zu können, die dort in der Muun-Schrift eingemeißelt worden waren. Die Friedhofsmauer kam in Sicht. Shaak Ti verließ den Friedhof an derselben Stelle, wo sie ihn betreten hatte. Ein großer Sprung zurück und sie war wieder auf der richtigen Seite – in Sicherheit. Während sie sich von der vier Meter hohen, mit spitzen Zinken besetzten Friedhofsmauer entfernte, hörte sie hinter sich ein Knacken. Es war das Knacken der Holocam, welche sich nach VierDes Manipulation wieder einschaltete, um erneut scharf zu werden, um ihren Dienst wieder aufzunehmen, der bedeutete, die Umgebung im Umkreis von zweihundert Standardmetern unablässig abzuscannen.

Obgleich die Mission unbeschadet überstanden war, fühlte sich Shaak Ti elend. Der unselige Dug hatte lediglich eine Information weitergegeben. Das war kein Verbrechen, das mit Tod gesühnt zu werden hatte. Aber welche Optionen hätte es gegeben, um den Ruf ihrer Familie zu schützen? Oder das neue unbescholtene Leben von Iveta Lah alias Margona, welches von einem Tag auf den anderen in Scherben zerbrechen könnte? Das Leben der jungen Speziesgenossin gegen das des schmierigen spionierenden zuhälterischen Dugs – eigentlich fühlte sich die Entscheidung für sie klar an. Aber Shaak Ti wusste, dass sie es eigentlich nicht sein durfte.

Als sie sich der Einstiegsluke zur _Hesperia_ näherte, öffnete sich diese. Ihr Mann erwartete sie bereits. Sie gestattete sich ein vorsichtiges Aufatmen.

Plagueis hatte in der Macht die Präsenz seiner zurückkehrenden Frau bemerkt und ihr die Luke geöffnet. Shaak Tis Präsenz war nicht mehr so licht und klar wie sonst, sondern getrübt und düster. Seine Frau erschien ihm in jener Versenkung in den Strömungen der Macht als ein rotierendes Oval mit weißem Kern, welcher von Düsternis dräuenden blaugrauen Wolken elliptisch umkreist wurde. Nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Jedi, welcher gerade einen Mord begangen hatte, der keine direkte Notwehr gewesen war. Aber Shaak Ti würde verstehen – irgendwann. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie so etwas nicht allzu häufig tun würde müssen. Shaak Ti sollte um jeden Preis ihr Licht behalten. Die Dunkelheit stand ihr nicht! Er schaute zu Bogan auf seinem Arm. Sein Sohn sah ihn mit seinen grünen Augen an, die jene seines Vaters waren.

„Mama kommt zurück", sagte Plagueis sanft zu seinem Sohn.

Das rote Kind lächelte ihn an. Dann drehte es seinen schmalen Kopf in Richtung der Einstiegsluke, von wo ihm seine Mutter entgegeneilte. Plagueis machte eine Handbewegung und die Luke schloss sich hinter Shaak Ti. Dann streckte er dieselbe Hand nach ihr aus, um sie an sich zu ziehen, während Bogan zwischen ihnen war. Die Drei blieben noch eine Weile so zusammen stehen, dann begaben sie sich in den Aufenthaltsraum, während 11-4D den Sprung in den Hyperraum einleitete. Die beiden Eltern spielten noch eine Weile mit ihrem jüngsten Kind, dann schlief Bogan auf Plagueis' Arm ein. Der Vater bettete ihn sanft in ein Gitterbettchen, dann wandte er sich Shaak Ti zu, die sich, als hätte sie darauf nur gewartet, verzweifelt in seine Arme warf.

Er hielt sie eine Weile fest, dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie behutsam auf dem Bett ablegte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich … möchte nicht darüber reden", erwiderte sie kalt und stoisch.

Also ließ er sie in Ruhe und legte sich neben sie. Sein Kopf ruhte in seiner Hand über dem aufgestellten Ellbogen, so dass er seine innerlich aufgewühlte Ehefrau in Gänze betrachten konnte. Nach etwa zehn Standardminuten brach es aus ihr heraus: „Wie viele Leute sollen wir noch dafür töten? Was, wenn unsere Bald-Schwiegerenkelin irgendwann eine Kollegin aus jenem Etablissement wiedertrifft, die sie erkennt?"

Plagueis horchte auf. Die Dunkelheit, die Shaak Ti momentan umfing, sorgte dafür, dass Misstrauen und Zweifel über Gebühr in ihr nach oben drangen, geradezu aus ihr herausquollen. Dem musste er entgegensteuern, um ihr Licht zu erhalten.

„Keine Sorge Liebste. Sie wird Scipio niemals wieder betreten … und damit wird Ruhe einkehren … für uns alle."

„Was, wenn wir mit ihr Probleme bekommen? Wer weiß, was Mace Windu ihr alles erzählt hat! Vielleicht hat sie noch einen Auftrag von ihm erhalten, von dem wir nichts wissen."

Er ergriff ihre Hand, bevor er antwortete.

„Es war meine Idee, sie umgarnen zu lassen. Und sie hat es zugelassen. Wenn Mace Windu eine Niederlage erlitten hat, dann ist es diese", erwiderte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

Ihre Hand in der seinen begann sich zu regen. Schon bald erwiderte sie seinen Zuversicht vermittelnden Griff.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht."

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an ihre Mission auf Brentaal IV, wo sie den Separatistenführer von Dookus Gnaden namens Shogar Tok getötet hatte. Der Mensch mit den weißen Haaren und stechend blauen Augen war ein noch üblerer Bursche gewesen als dieser Elbiz … oder jener Saquoya. Aber wer wusste schon, wie viele Leben unschuldiger Mädchen die beiden Dugs bereits ruiniert hatten … Aber solche Schutzbehauptungen trösteten sie nur bedingt.

„ _Wir_ haben Recht", sagte er und strich dabei sanft mit seiner Rechten über ihre Montrals. „Und jetzt werden wir nach Kashyyyk weiterfliegen und den Rest der Machtpräsenz deiner Freundin freilassen, so wie du es dir gewünscht hast."

Als Antwort zog sie ihn zu sich herunter, dann küssten sie sich. Shaak Ti fühlte, wie bei diesem Kuss ein Teil der Anspannung, welche ihr der von ihr begangene Mord verursacht hatte, von ihr abfiel. Sie wusste, dass dies nur eine Illusion war, welche schon bald wieder verfliegen würde. Würde sie verfliegen? Oder ihre Gewissensbisse? Eine Meditation würde jetzt gewiss helfen – so wie damals nach Brentaal IV mit Meister Plo Koon … Sie hatte dem Kel'Dor- Meister damals gestanden, dass dieser Krieg sie, Shaak Ti, verändern würde, dass er sie alle verändern würde. Wie würde wohl Plagueis' neue Ordnung sie verändern?

11-4D kündigte den Sprung aus dem Hyperraum an. Alle schnallten sich an. Die _Hesperia_ trat aus dem surrealen Flirren aus und steuerte den blau-grünen Planeten Kashyyyk an.

„Hier muss es sein. Ein bisschen mehr nach rechts", sagte Plagueis, woraufhin 11-4D den Kurs geringfügig änderte.

Die _Hesperia_ landete auf einem braunen Feld, welches sich als gerodeter Wroshyr-Wald entpuppte. Während 11-4D auf Bogan aufpasste, schulterten Plagueis und Shaak Ti den schmalen Schrank und hievten ihn aus dem Raumschiff. Sie trugen ihn direkt auf den von Holztrümmern übersäten, vom Krieg geschändeten Waldboden. Es lagen noch die Reste von Kampfdroiden herum, ein paar verwitterte weiße Helme ebenso – beides unschwer als Überbleibsel der Klonkriege zu erkennen. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter weg war ein kristallblauer See zu sehen. Shaak Ti erinnerte er an die Farbe von Luminara Undulis Augen.

„Hier ist sie gestorben", sagte Plagueis feierlich.

Shaak Ti stellte den länglichen Kasten aufrecht hin und öffnete mit einem Machtgriff die Tür. Die Präsenz von Luminara Unduli quoll daraus empor. Shaak Ti schaute ihr hinterher. Es war ihr, als wenn es die Überreste ihrer während der Order 66 getöteten mirialanischen Freundin zum See zog. Dessen Oberfläche war spiegelglatt, aber mit einem Mal bildeten sich dort konzentrische Kreise.

„Endlich … Frei!", sagte Shaak Ti die beiden Worte, die ihr damals Klonsoldat Tup auf Kamino gesagt hatte, bevor dessen braune Augen brachen, als er starb. Sie nahm Plagueis bei der Hand und ging mit ihm zum Ufer des Sees. Dort kniete sie nieder, um in eine Andachtsmeditation zu verfallen, so wie sie es früher im Tempel bei den Bestattungsritualen während der Klonkriege so oft getan hatte. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die rot-weißen Wangen, während Plagueis neben ihr stand, ohne ein Wort zu sagen ob dieser auch ihn ergreifenden Szene. Shaak Ti kam es vor, als würde sie in jener Meditation am Ufer des Sees auch um die beiden getöteten Dugs trauern – sowie um alle Opfer, die Plagueis' Gleichgewicht in der Macht noch fordern würde.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte Shaak Ti ihre Meditation beendet. Die Beiden schauten noch einmal auf das klare Wasser des Sees, welches nun wieder genauso glatt war wie zuvor - in welchem sich der intensiv blaue Himmel Kashyyyks spiegelte. Dann schauten beide einander an. Plagueis sah in Shaak Tis lilane Augen und stellte fest, dass seine Frau gelöster und lichter war als noch vor der Landung auf dem Wookiee-Planeten. Kein Zweifel – Shaak Tis inneres Licht war wieder zurück. Es war in ihr zurückgewogt – hatte sich konzentrisch aus seinem hellen Kern ausgebreitet, um mit Macht den blaugrauen Wolkenring zu zerstreuen, der es für eine Weile derart brutal eingeschnürt hatte. Ihm wurde warm bei dieser Beobachtung. Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam zur _Hesperia_ zurück.

Als sie wieder in der _Hesperia_ waren, freute sich Shaak Ti darauf, am Abend wieder in Hanna City zu sein, wo sie wieder ein ganz normales Leben führen würde.

Bogan quengelte bereits, als sie endlich zurück in die Villa kamen. Shaak Ti brachte ihn, ohne ihn vorher zu waschen, sofort ins Bett. Dann ging sie duschen. Erschöpft fiel sie ins Bett gleich nebenan. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis sich Plagueis zu ihr gesellte.

„Ich danke dir", sagte er und ergriff ihren rechten Lekku, um ihn durch seine lange Hand gleiten zu lassen.

„Wofür? Dass ich diesen Dug für unsere Familienehre getötet habe?"

„Dafür, dass du heute unsere Beziehung auf eine neue Stufe gehoben hast", erwiderte er und wickelte bei diesen Worten spielerisch ihren blauweiß gestreiften Lekku um seinen schlanken Hals.

Shaak Ti sah dabei zu, wie sich ihr Lekku um seinen Hals wickelte. Sie fühlte, wie Plagueis' Hals sich vertrauensvoll gegen ihre blauweiße Haut schmiegte. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich bei seinem Tun in ihr aus. Sie fragte sich in diesem Moment, wer hier eigentlich gerade wen einwickelte. Dann flatterten ihre lilanen Augen und sie versank in einen tiefen Schlummer. Ihr Ehemann sah keinen Anlass, sie aus diesem zu reißen. Er beschloss, sich sein körperliches Vergnügen für den nächsten Tag aufzuheben. Vorsichtig wickelte er seinen Hals wieder frei, dann legte er seinen Kopf dem ihren gegenüber ab, um ebenfalls sacht in den Schlaf hinüberzugleiten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Shaak Ti schweißgebadet im Bett des Atriumgeschosses ihrer Villa auf. Plagueis lag neben ihr und schnarchte ruhig. Sie fasste ihn sanft an seiner Schulter. Sofort drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum", begann sie.

„Hilf mir auf die Sprünge, Liebes."

„Es war dunkel, als ich aufwachte. Und plötzlich waren da violette Machtblitze. Ganz viele. Sie haben auf meiner Haut gebrannt."

Statt einer Antwort erhob sich Plagueis wortlos und ging ins Nebenzimmer. Shaak Ti sah ihm hinterher und harrte seiner Rückkehr. Sie musste fünf Minuten warten, bis ihr Ehemann zurückkehrte. In seiner Hand trug er eine kleine rotschimmernde Pyramide.

„Ein Sith-Holocron", sagte Shaak Ti, ohne es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen.

„Nicht irgendeines. Das von Darth Nyriss, von der ich dir vor meiner Abreise nach Bal'demnic vor fünf Monaten erzählt hatte. Ich habe es während meines letzten Besuches auf Coruscant aus meinem Archiv geholt. Wahrscheinlich hast du deswegen davon geträumt. "

Mit diesen Worten stellte er das Holocron auf einem Tisch ab.

„Wollen wir es uns anschauen?"

Shaak Ti nickte.

„Willst du es öffnen?", fragte er sie weiter.

Shaak Ti versuchte, die Macht einzusetzen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, das Holocron zu öffnen. Plagueis tat es schließlich selbst. Es bedurfte einer Drehung seiner rechten Hand, dann erhob sich die Pyramide in die Luft. Eine weitere Drehung ließ die vier Ecken in eine Richtung rotieren und die Torwächterin erschien.

„Ich bin Darth Nyriss, reinblütige Sith", sagte die rote Frau stolz, während ihre zwei Wangententakeln und ebenfalls zwei Kinntentakeln bebten.

Shaak Ti schaute angewidert auf die alte Frau, deren Gesichtszüge eingefallen und bösartig entstellt waren, während ihre gelben Augen gemein blitzten. Genauso ähnlich hatte Imperator Palpatine früher ausgesehen und geschaut!

„Nicht, was Ihr erwartet habt?", höhnte Darth Nyriss.

Shaak Ti fasste sich unwillkürlich an die Stelle unter ihrem Hals. Hatte die längst verblichene Sith gerade ihre negativen Gedanken und Gefühle gelesen?

„Bitte wählt ein Stichwort", sagte die längst tote Sith.

„Machtblitze", sagte Plagueis.

„Um Machtblitze zu erzeugen, muss man sich ihnen zunächst selbst aussetzen", erklärte der Avatar von Darth Nyriss mit röhrender Stimme. „Der Hass, den man dazu bündeln muss, ist ein absolut vernichtungswilliger Hass, einer, vor dem es kein Entrinnen gibt. Machtblitze sind die schlimmste Bestrafung, die einem Wesen zuteilwerden kann." Ihre Stimme wurde härter und lauter. „Es ist die wahre Bestrafung!"

Ihre Augen sprühten Funken, dann streckte sie ihre Arme nach Shaak Ti aus. Violette Blitze entfuhren ihren langen roten Fingern; sie züngelten direkt auf Shaak Ti zu, die instinktiv zurückwich.

„Mach das aus! Bitte mach das sofort aus!", bat sie Plagueis, der ihrer eindringlichen Bitte umgehend nachkam.

„Sie hatte dich doch noch gar nicht erreicht?", wunderte er sich.

„Ihre Blitze nicht, wohl aber ihre Augen. Da war etwas in ihrem Blick, das war …" Sie verzog in Abscheu ihr schönes Gesicht.

„… die Dunkle Seite!", vollendete er ihren Satz.

„Ich will das nie wieder sehen!", sagte Shaak Ti, immer noch aufgewühlt.

„Das musst du auch nicht", erwiderte er zärtlich.

Er machte eine Handbewegung und die vier Ecken des Holocrons drehten sich wieder in ihre Ausgangsstellung. Der Avatar von Darth Nyriss verschwand und das Holocron schwebte auf den Tisch zurück, wohin Plagueis es gestellt hatte. Er nahm es an sich, um es wieder dorthin zurückzubringen, von wo er es geholt hatte.

Als er wieder zurückkam, hatte sich Shaak Ti wieder beruhigt. Er nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie an sich.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum du diesen Traum gehabt hattest und er wird sich nicht mehr wiederholen, denn ich werde dieses Holocron wieder nach Coruscant zurückbringen, wenn es dich derart verstimmt", versprach er ihr.

„Aber warum hatte ich dann diesen Traum bereits vor fünf Monaten, als du nach Bal'demnic gereist warst?"

Plagueis sah sie an. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Damals vor siebenunddreißig Jahren hatte sie diesen Traum gehabt, bevor Sidious ihn im Schlaf überwältigt und getötet hatte. Aber wer hatte es diesmal auf ihn abgesehen? Oder auf sie? Vor fünf Monaten? Ein Erkennen blitzte in ihm auf. Gefahr war im Verzug!

Die Sonne des folgenden Tages zeigte über Chandrila bereits ihr spätes winterliches Morgenrot, als Shaak Ti endlich erwachte. Zunächst war alles in ihr und um sie herum gut, unschuldig, hell. Dann kamen die Zweifel. Wie so oft am Morgen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich gefreut, als der letzte Prozess, der mehr oder weniger zwischen ihrem Ehemann und Mace Windu getobt hatte, endlich vorbei gewesen war. Aber dann war dieser Zuhälter aufgetaucht, der neues Ungemach angezeigt hatte. Jetzt waren auch der und sein Friedhofs-Zuträger eins mit der Macht geworden. Und trotzdem hatte Shaak Ti das ungute Gefühl, dass ständig neue Löcher aufklafften, die sie und Plagueis stopfen und verschließen mussten, bevor diese Löcher sie, Plagueis oder ihre Familie verschlingen mochten.

Kurz nach ihrer Wiedergeburt hatte Shaak Ti das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Macht mit ihr und Plagueis sei. Jetzt, nach anderthalb Jahren neuem Leben war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Plagueis hatte damals auf Mygeeto als Machtgeist vom Gleichgewicht der Macht gesprochen. Hatte er auch so etwas damit gemeint? Dass die Macht zurückschlagen würde? Gegen sie? Und wenn ja, müssten sie beide dann jetzt gegen den Willen der Macht zurückschlagen? Aber wie? Was für ein ermüdendes Gleichgewicht war das überhaupt? Ein gefährliches Ping-Pong-Spiel auf Leben und Tod?

Sie fühlte mit ihrer roten Hand in den anderen Teil des Bettes. Er war bereits leer. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging duschen. Kaum kam sie aus der Dusche, hörte sie Bogan nach ihr rufen. Sofort ging sie zu ihrem Kind.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Die Begebenheit der Störung von Aks Moes Begräbnis auf Malastare entstammt einer Meldung des Holo-Nets, die ich jetzt im Einzelnen nicht verifizieren kann, sondern von habe.

Die Mission auf Brentaal IV wird im Kap. 11 meines Romans geschildert.

Darth Nyriss ist eine Figur aus dem Roman „Revan" von Drew Karpynshyn. Ihre nicht nur rhetorische Frage „Nicht, was Ihr erwartet habt?" ist direkt von dort entnommen.


	52. Das Herz eines Jedi

Eine Woche später setzten bei Rae Sloane die Wehen ein. Genau zum errechneten Geburtstermin. Die Geburt im Zentralen Imperialen Krankenhaus auf Coruscant war schnell und unkompliziert. Mace Windu war zu dieser Zeit auf einem Einsatz auf dem Planeten Lehon. Rae Sloane war verärgert gewesen, als er ihr am gestrigen Tag gesagt hatte, dass er bei der Geburt seines Kindes nicht dabei sein würde. Die Hebamme jedoch, die Rae Sloane engagiert hatte, war vor Ort und Stelle.

„Ein Mädchen! Wie süß! Wie soll die Kleine denn heißen?", fragte sie die Mutter, nachdem diese zu sich gekommen war.

„Aaliyah", sagte Rae Sloane leise, aber entschieden.

„Wessen Nachnamen soll das Kind denn haben?"

„Sloane."

„Kommt denn der Vater heute noch vorbei?", wagte sich die Hebamme ein Stück vor.

„Irrelevant!"

Die Hebamme zuckte zusammen, behielt ihre Meinung jedoch für sich, als sie den drohenden Ausdruck im Gesicht der frischgebackenen Mutter sah.

Als Mace Windu schließlich in die Klinik kam, war seine Geliebte bereits von dort entlassen worden. Also fuhr er zu ihr nach Hause.

„Wieso hast du mir keine Nachricht darüber hinterlassen, dass du dich selbst aus der Klinik hast entlassen lassen? Das war peinlich gegenüber der Schwester!"

„Tja, wärst du während der Geburt bei mir geblieben, dann hättest du das gewusst", erwiderte sie schnippisch. Dann versuchte sie, dem schreienden Kind die Milchflasche zu geben, die die kleine Aaliyah permanent und entschieden verweigerte.

„Jetzt versuch es doch mit dem Stillen zumindest mal!", forderte Mace Windu zunehmend ungehalten.

„Nein! Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nicht stillen werde! Das Schreien ist nur eine Übergangsphase", erklärte Rae.

„Was, wenn sie dadurch permanenten Schaden erleidet?"

„Ach, das haben andere Mütter doch auch geschafft."

Mace Windu schaute auf seine schreiende Tochter, deren dunkle Augen ihn flehend anschauten. Aaliyahs Mund war weit geöffnet. Ihr Kopf mit den noch wenigen, bereits im Ansatz krausen dunklen Haaren suchte die Brust der Mutter. Aber die hochgeschlossene Bluse, die jene trug, blieb bis zum Hals zugeknöpft.

Rae rang sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab. „Das dauert höchstens drei Tage", versuchte sie Mace zu beruhigen, während ihre verschwitzte Hand Aaliyahs Köpfchen streichelte.

Der frisch gebackene Vater lief gleich einem aufgescheuchten Panther im Zimmer hin und her und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Nachdem Aaliyah auch nach einer weiteren halben Stunde nicht aufhörte zu schreien, ging er zur Tür.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", rief ihm Rae hinterher.

„Ich werde es zu Ende bringen."

„Was denn? Jetzt willst du zu Damask?"

„Wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, dann werde ich es niemals tun", erwiderte er düster.

„Nein!", rief sie. „Er ist zu stark. Wenn er wirklich ein Lord der Sith ist, wie du sagst, dann …"

„Ich hätte Palpatine damals beinahe besiegt, wäre mir Skywalker nicht in die Quere gekommen. Und jetzt wird mir niemand in die Quere kommen!", erwiderte er mit Unabänderlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Aber … warum willst du dich denn derart in Gefahr begeben? Du hast schon so viel getan. Lass andere es tun!"

„Wen denn? Den jungen Skywalker?", rief er höhnisch von der Tür zu ihr herüber.

„Irgendwann wird er eine Schwäche offenbaren. Und dann wirst du nicht alleine sein. Glaub mir, es …"

„Die wissen alle nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Ich schon! Palpatine hat ihn damals besiegt. Und jetzt werde ich ihn töten! Wenn ich das geschafft habe, schaffe ich alles", sagte er und bedachte bei diesen Worten die weiterhin kreischenden Aaliyah, über deren hellbraunes Gesicht Tränenbäche strömten, mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. Dann wandte er sich erneut von Mutter und Kind ab.

Rae versuchte es ein letztes Mal: „Bitte, lass mich nicht allein! Geh nicht!"

Maces Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Ich werde tun, was getan werden muss!", sagte er so ruhig und dabei so unerbittlich, dass Rae das Blut in den Adern gefror, während Aaliyahs Kreischen noch lauter wurde.

Maces Mine verfinsterte sich. Die Mutter seiner Tochter hatte jene hilflose Tochter soeben in das Gitterbettchen verfrachtet und ließ sie schreien, während sie selbst sich anschickte, ihm durch den Flur hinterherzueilen.

Er schoss Rae einen bösen Blick zu.

„Kümmere du dich um unser Kind!", herrschte er sie vorwurfsvoll an und streckte ihr die Innenseite seiner flachen künstlichen Hand entgegen.

Rae blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie fest und hinderte sie am Vorstürmen. Ihr Körper zitterte. Ihre großen braunen Augen schauten entgeistert Mace Windu an. Der Jedimeister hatte soeben die Macht gegen sie eingesetzt, um sie daran zu hindern, ihm zu nahe zu kommen! So etwas hatte er noch nie getan! Wollte er sie bestrafen? Ihr Nachdenken darüber wurde unterbrochen, als das laute Zuknallen ihrer Wohnungstür von außen sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Rae Sloane ging zurück zu ihrer Tochter, die weiterhin schrie. Etwas roch. Ja, die Windel. Sie musste die Windeln wechseln! Sie hob ihre Tochter aus dem Gitterbett.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte sie ruhig, soweit ihr das möglich war.

Aaliyah wurde mucksmäuschenstill, als Rae ihr mit noch ungeübten Griffen die Windel abstreifte, deren Inneres ein dunkelgrünlicher Brei zierte. Sie wischte den ersten Kot ihrer Tochter mit Feuchttüchern ab, dann legte sie ihr die neue Windel an. Für einen Moment lächelte Aaliyah ihre Mutter an, dann begann sie erneut, nach deren Brust zu greifen.

„Nein!", sagte die Mutter energisch und griff nach dem durch einen Flaschenwärmer exakt temperierten Milchfläschchen.

Die Kleine begann erneut mit einem Kreischkonzert. Ihr braunes Händchen stieß die Milchflasche weg. Rae fasste sich an den Kopf. Die Hebamme hatte gesagt, es wäre nur eine kurze Phase, dann würde sich ihre Tochter schon an die Flasche gewöhnen. Wie kurz? Und warum musste diese Phase so laut sein? So anhaltend laut? Darüber hatte sie bislang nichts in ihrer Ratgeberliteratur gefunden. Sie legte die plärrende Aaliyah zurück in ihr Bettchen und lief schnell ins Bad, um dort in ein hemmungsloses Schluchzen auszubrechen.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Als Mace Windu in seiner eigenen kleinen Wohnung angekommen war, atmete er zunächst einmal tief durch. Die Stille, die ihn in seinen eigenen vier Wänden umfing, war wohltuend. Lindernd. Er nahm die Macht um sich herum wahr wie selten. Und die Macht wisperte ihm zu, dass die Zeit gekommen war.

Mace Windu nahm sein Makrofernglas und schaute damit hinüber zum Kaldani-Turm. Im Gegensatz zu sonst bemerkte er, dass in der obersten Etage Licht brannte. Der Hausherr war zu Hause! Oder zumindest auf Coruscant. Er konnte deutlich Shaak Tis Machtpräsenz fühlen, die von dem hohen Bauwerk der Hasennan-Periode zu ihm hinüberwaberte. Ob die Togruta wohl auch ihr rotes Kind mitgebracht hatte?

Er schlich ins Gebäude gegenüber und ließ sich vom Turbolift in die oberste Etage bringen. Niemand im Flur dieses Bürohauses beachtete ihn. Ganz weit unten vor dem Kaldani-Turm sah er, wie die maladianischen Gardisten Wache schoben. Mace Windu hatte während seiner vorherigen Beobachtungen mitbekommen, dass es zumeist höchstens zwei Wachposten waren, die unten vor der Eingangstür ihren Dienst versahen, aber jetzt waren es gleich fünfzehn! Also war Hego Damask auf Coruscant und gedachte, hier die Nacht zu verbringen! Die Fenster der oberen Etagen des Kaldani-Turms waren verspiegelt, so dass er nicht hineinsehen konnte. Er wusste, dass er nicht ins Gebäude gelassen werden würde. Also würde er einen anderen Weg nehmen.

Er ging in den Fuhrpark seines Hauses, um sich von dort sein Speederbike zu holen. Die Sonne Coruscants war bereits blutrot und am Untergehen, als Mace Windu sich in einer weit ausholenden Flugschleife dem imperialen Domizil seines Widersachers näherte, ohne allzu weit von der für Gleiterfahrer vorgeschriebenen Flugroute abzuweichen. Er wusste genau, welche der Holo-Cams den von ihm avisierten Bereich abdeckte. Er verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit, um die nötigen Vorkehrungen für seinen Coup zu treffen. Er erhob seine Hand, um die Halterung der fraglichen Holo-Cam zu verbiegen. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schon bald gab es direkt vor dem großen Fenster im obersten Stockwerk des Kaldani-Turms einen toten Winkel, den er nutzen konnte. Die ahnungslosen Maladianer unten vor dem Turm würden eine Weile brauchen, um zu erkennen, dass die Kamera jetzt einen anderen verspiegelten Fensterbereich des Kaldani-Turms im Visier hatte.

Mace Windu nahm wieder Fahrt auf, um die vorgeschriebene Flugbahn der anderen Gleiter zu verlassen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich derart unkonventionell verhielt, aber es würde die bedeutendste Abweichung seines Lebens werden. Eine Abweichung, die zählen würde.

Shaak Ti lag gelangweilt auf dem bequemen Sofa im Wohnzimmer, in welchem sie und Hego Damask sich vor achtunddreißig Jahren kennengelernt hatten. Sie hatte ein fast durchsichtiges Nachthemd angezogen, welches die Formen ihres wohlgeformten Körpers eher enthüllte, als dass es durch deren Verbergen die Phantasie des nicht vorhandenen Betrachters anfachen würde. Durch das große Fenster zum Westlichen Meer des Hauptstadtplaneten konnte sie die dunkelroten Nachwehen des Sonnenuntergangs von Coruscants Stern sehen. Bogan schlief bereits seit einer Stunde im Nebenzimmer. 11-4D war in der Küche. Alles war ruhig.

Shaak Ti atmete einmal tief durch.

Die rote Togruta hoffte, dass ihr Ehemann schon bald wieder bei ihr sein und sich über ihr freizügiges Erscheinungsbild freuen würde. Plagueis hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich im Imperialen Senat sowohl mit Pestage als auch mit Baskol Yeesrim treffen würde, nachdem Damask Holdings endlich den Zuschlag für die Exploration von Plasmavorkommen auf Jakku erhalten hatte. Der Gran hätte wohl die nötigen Lehren aus der Lektion gezogen, die Sidious seinem Volk vor siebenundfünfzig Standardjahren erteilt hatte, nachdem der damals mit achtunddreißig Jahren noch recht junge Sith nach dem Attentat auf seinen Meister schnurstracks in die Botschaft Malastares auf Coruscant marschiert war, um dort alle Anwesenden, einschließlich des damaligen Gran-Senators Pax Teem, hinzumeucheln, um den Angriff der von Teem bezahlten Maladianer auf Plagueis zu rächen. _‚Es hatte damals gar gebrannt in der Botschaft_!', hatte Plagueis mit einem süffisanten Lächeln seinen Bericht geendigt.

„Aus besiegten Feinden können die besten Freunde werden", hatte Plagueis ihr vor vier Stunden versichert.

„Und ein versöhnter Feind bleibt auf ewig besiegt", hatte sie ihm geantwortet.

Daraufhin hatten sich beide ob dieser gegenseitig vorgetragenen Weisheiten belustigt angegrinst. Shaak Ti hatte ihren Mann spontan umarmt. Sie hatten sich innig geküsst, bevor er sie verlassen hatte.

Aber jetzt fühlte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Unterleib. Sie horchte in sich hinein. Konnte das sein? Nach ihrer Wiedergeburt war sie sofort wieder von Plagueis schwanger geworden und auch nach Bogans Geburt vor neun Monaten und dem darauf folgenden Wochenfluss hatte sich bis jetzt keinerlei Menstruationsblutung eingestellt. Shaak Ti hatte damals nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, war doch ihre letzte Menstruationsblutung in ihrem alten Leben etwa zwei Standardjahre nach ihrem Besuch mit Maris Brood auf Abraxin gewesen. Schon vorher war ihre Regel ziemlich unregelmäßig gewesen, bis sie ganz aufgehört hatte … Sie rechnete zurück. Es waren ihr noch fünf menstruationslose Jahre verblieben, bis Starkiller sie an der Saarlac-Grube von Felucia gemeuchelt hatte...

Sie ging ins Bad und führte probehalber einen Finger in ihre Scheide ein. Als sie ihn herauszog, war er bräunlich verschmiert. Ihr schlug ihr ein bekannter, lang nicht mehr gerochener Geruch entgegen. Ja, sie war immer noch fruchtbar! Während sie ihren Finger von dem bräunlichen Menstruationsblut säuberte und danach nach Slipeinlagen suchte, überlegte sie, wie sie Plagueis sagen sollte, dass sie jetzt erstmal keine weiteren Kinder wollte. Ob er das genauso sehen würde? Oder wollte er womöglich einen ganzen Stall voll Kinder wie die Pestages? Sie hatte einmal gelesen, dass Leute, die als Einzelkinder aufgewachsen waren, gerne große Familien wollten, während Leute mit vielen Geschwistern zu lediglich einem oder gar keinen Kindern tendierten.

Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder auf dem bequemen Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder, rechts neben sich die Statue von Yanjon, die Plagueis aus Palpatines Apartment wieder zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Behausung geholt hatte. Sie würde ihren Gatten später mit dem Mund befriedigen … Oder würde Plagueis sich womöglich gar nicht an ihrer Blutung stören und seine Männlichkeit würde doch in sie Einlass begehren? Shaak Ti fand den Gedanken an Sex während der Regel spontan eklig. Aber sie würde es ihm auf jeden Fall sagen, bevor er sie spontan nehmen würde, wenn er wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte … Wann?

Diese Frage wurde zur dringlichen Angelegenheit, als das Glas des großen Fensters mit Meerblick ins behagliche Wohnzimmer hineinsplitterte.

„Grievous!", war das erste, was Shaak Ti spontan dachte.

Die vornehm von außen verspiegelte und dadurch von innen getönte Transparistahlscheibe zersplitterte in Abertausende von Scherben, als Mace Windu mit seiner künstlichen Rechten eine Machtwelle ausgelöst hatte, um den Transparistahl des Fensters zum Platzen zu bringen, bevor er höchstselbst mit dem Speederbike direkt ins Allerheiligste des Kaldani-Turms eindrang.

Er parkte sein Speederbike direkt im Wohnzimmer von Hego Damask, dem Zweiten. Direkt vor ihm auf der Couch saß angespannt Shaak Ti. Die Togruta schrak hoch, als sie den ungebetenen Gast sah – wieder einmal. Nur für einen Moment sah sie entsetzt an sich hinunter. Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihren derart einladend präsentierten Körper zu bedecken, so dass er wieder schicklich verhüllt wäre. Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus. Ihr Lichtschwert flog in ihre Hand.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Windu!", rief sie.

Mace Windu stutzte. Er hatte das Gefühl, genau diese Situation schon einmal genauso erlebt zu haben. Ja, damals auf Muunilinst, als er, der gelangweilte Concierge des Wohnhauskomplexes für Fremdarbeiter in einer der Orbitalstädte rund um Muunilinst herum, seinen Träumen nachgehangen hatte. Einmal war er eingeschlafen und hatte dabei von Shaak Ti geträumt, in genau jener Umgebung … in genau dieser freizügigen Kleidung, die die vormals honorige Jedi-Meisterin jetzt trug! Und jetzt bestand für den Jedi-Meister auch kein Zweifel mehr darüber, auf welchen Sith sie damals in seinem Traum gewartet hatte – schon wieder wartete.

Nein, es war nicht Palpatine gewesen! Er hatte Shaak Ti damals gegenüber Ashla ungerechtfertigt verdächtigt. Aber die Wahrheit war weitaus schlimmer, vor allem jetzt, wo er erkannte, damals über Muunilinst keinen normalen Traum gehabt, sondern in die Zukunft gesehen zu haben. Und diese Zukunft begann – genau jetzt!

„Ich habe nicht vor, Euch etwas zu tun", erwiderte er ruhig, ohne gleich ihr seine Klinge zu aktivieren.

Shaak Ti stand vor ihm, ihr roter, mit weißen Tätowierungen verzierter Körper in das hellblau gleißende Licht ihres Lichtschwertes gehüllt. Die Jedi-Meisterin zitterte nicht. Sie war die Ruhe selbst und wirkte wie immer gesammelt und jetzt zudem noch äußerst konzentriert. Mace Windu fand es schade, dass sie nicht begriff, dass er gekommen war, um sie zu retten.

„Bei den Korun auf Haruun Kal steht das Leben des Stammes über dem der Familie, das Leben des Volkes über dem Leben eines Stammes. Ich denke, so einen Kodex gibt es in ähnlicher Form auch bei den Togruta auf Shili."

Shaak Ti schaute starr an Mace Windu vorbei.

„Der Jedi-Orden steht immer über der Herkunftsfamilie eines Jedi! Und das Leben in der gesamten Galaxis wiegt schwerer als das Leben eines Jedi. Und trotzdem Ihr all diese Regeln in den vergangenen vier Jahrzehnten gebrochen habt, gebe ich Euch noch eine letzte Chance, umzukehren, um die Bedrohung durch die Sith für immer zu eliminieren!"

„Hier gibt es keine Sith! Nur einen hasserfüllten Ex-Jedi!", erwiderte sie hart.

„Ich werde diesem Spuk ein Ende setzen – ein für alle Mal! Mit oder ohne Euch! Ihr wisst, dass die Wahrheit irgendwann ans Licht kommen wird. Vader hat das damals vor anderthalb Jahren begriffen. Wieso nicht Ihr?!"

Shaak Ti lächelte nachsichtig.

„Die Wahrheit ist etwas, mit dem Ihr stets Probleme hattet, Meister Windu. Ihr hattet damals vor der Schlacht von Naboo Darth Maul nicht als den Sith erkannt, der er war. Und jetzt seht Ihr Sith, wo keine sind."

Hego Damask war gerade dabei, zusammen mit Senator Baskol Yeesrim zum Senatstrakt für Malastare zu gehen, wo dem Muun zu Ehren ein Abendessen gegeben wurde. Plagueis hatte sich herausgeputzt und trug wieder einmal seine dunkelgrün schillernde Schimmerseidentunika über der eng anliegenden schwarzen Hose. Als sich die schwere Greelbaumholztür zum Sitzungsraum öffnete, der zum Esszimmer umfunktioniert worden war, hielt der Muun plötzlich inne.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa einen Rückzieher machen?", fragte der Gran-Gastgeber milde erstaunt, während Damask für einen Moment nach unten schaute.

„Wir werden das Essen nachholen müssen", sagte er schließlich, während ihn Yeesrims drei schwarze Augen neugierig fixierten.

„Was ist los?", fragte der Gran ungläubig.

„Verzeiht mir, aber genau das muss ich jetzt herausfinden. Ich werde Euch morgen kontaktieren."

Sagte es und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, den verdutzten Gran an der Tür zurücklassend, dessen Augenstiele immer länger wurden, bis sie sich wieder auf Normallänge begaben. Hohe Zeit, der Erschütterung in der Macht nachzugehen, die er soeben von seinem Heim ausgehend verspürt hatte. Er schwang sich in seinen Gleiter und hielt mit ihm direkt aufs Dach des Kaldani-Turms zu. Dort hatte er eine Landeplattform für genau solche Situationen einrichten lassen. Während er unter dem von Violett ins Schwarze übergehenden Himmel Coruscants dahinflog, sah er schon von weitem inmitten der verspiegelten Fensterfront ein großes dunkles Loch klaffen. Und er fühlte eine Präsenz, die er bereits vor anderthalb Jahren auf Muunilinst gefühlt und gesehen hatte. Ein gezielter Machtsprung würde reichen, um ebenfalls in dieses Loch in seine eigene Wohnung einzusteigen. Er überlegte noch, wieso die Maladianer unten am Turm nichts unternommen hatten, da fiel der Blick seiner klaren Augen auf den verbogenen Hals der Holo-Cam, die für diesen erhabenen Teil des Kaldani-Turms zuständig war.

„Wie könnt Ihr nur glauben, Euch einfach die ganzen Jahre über zurücklehnen zu können, um auf Hego Damasks Rückkehr zu warten, um sich jetzt in seinem dunklen Schatten auszuruhen?", fragte Mace vorwurfsvoll Shaak Ti.

„Nun, mein Ehemann badet gelegentlich in meinem Licht, da werde ich mich doch wohl noch gelegentlich in seinem dunklen Schatten ausruhen dürfen", erwiderte sie, um Zeit zu gewinnen, während das vertraute Geräusch von Plagueis' herankommendem Gleiter, wenn auch noch schwach, bereits von Ferne zu hören war.

„Plagueis hat Euch im Jedi-Tempel die Rettung vor der Order 66 ermöglicht! Euch allein! Ich weiß es! Und jetzt werde ich ihn für all die getöteten Jedi zur Rechenschaft ziehen, die nicht Euer Glück hatten."

Das Brummen des nun sehr nahen Gleiters wurde lauter, bis es direkt über den beiden Streitenden urplötzlich verstummte.

 _Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

„Ihr habt den Kampf bereits verloren, mein alter Freund. Ihr wisst es nur noch nicht", sagte Shaak Ti in genau dem bedauernden Tonfall, den sie vor achteinhalb Jahren Starkiller gegenüber angeschlagen hatte, um ihn vor dem gewohnheitsmäßigen Verrat unter den Sith zu warnen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", erwiderte er und aktivierte seine lilane Klinge just in jenem Moment, in welchem Hego Damask ebenfalls durch die von Windu zerstörte Transparistahlscheibe ins Zimmer sprang.

„Ihr seid äußerst gewandt für einen Muun ohne Machtkräfte, Magister Damask!", bemerkte Mace Windu zu dem Hereinkommen seines Kontrahenten.

„Euch bleibt keine Zeit für derartige Mutmaßungen, Windu! Ihr habt das Maß weit überschritten, was einem Jedi an Aktionen geziemen würde. Ihr werdet Shaak Ti niemals wieder belästigen! Dafür werde ich sorgen!"

„Ich habe Shaak Ti nicht belästigt! Mir geht es nur um Euch!", fuhr Mace Windu den Muun an.

Plagueis lächelte dünn.

„Ihr scheint gewisse Verbündete im Imperium zu haben – mehr als das", konstatierte der Muun. „Bindungen!", flüsterte Plagueis weiter. „Ich spüre eine große Verwirrung in Euch, Meister Windu."

„Es gibt keine Verwirrung! Während die anderen Jedi und Rebellen ihre Haut riskiert haben, um Palpatine zur Strecke zu bringen, habt Ihr Zwei Euch in selbstgefälligem Egoismus nur um euch selbst gekümmert. Und jetzt, wo Euer Freund Palpatine weg ist, da tretet Ihr wieder hervor und treibt erneut euer schmutziges Spiel um Einfluss und Macht! Ich werde das nicht weiter dulden!"

„Genug der bösen Worte", entgegnete Damask ruhig. „Ihr seid gewiss nicht auf diesem waghalsigen Weg hier eingedrungen, um uns jetzt lediglich mit derartigen Unterstellungen zu belästigen wie damals auf Muunilinst", setzte er mit spöttisch funkelnden grünen Augen hinzu.

„Ihr habt vollkommen Recht, Damask. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was damals zwischen Euch und Palpatine vorgefallen ist, dass Ihr nach seiner Wahl zum Kanzler erneut abgetaucht seid, aber jetzt werdet Ihr Euch nicht mehr aus dem Staub machen! Und Ihr werdet Euch und Eure Dunkelheit auch nicht mehr hinter Shaak Tis Licht verstecken!"

Mit summender violetter Klinge machte er einige Schritte auf Hego Damask zu, um jene Waffe in einer Entfernung von etwa drei Standardmetern auf den Muun zu richten. Dann blieb er stehen. Shaak Ti erwachte aus ihrer zur Schau getragenen Ruhe. Sie trat zwischen ihn und ihren Mann.

„Tritt beiseite, Shaak Ti!", herrschte Mace Windu seine frühere Jedi-Schwester an.

„Nein, niemals! Ich habe ihn einmal im Stich gelassen. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht wiederholen", erwiderte sie in fester Entschlossenheit.

„Warum nicht? Damals seid Ihr doch auch zur Seite getreten, als Skywalker den Gleiter wollte, um mir die Schwerthand abzuhacken und seinen Sith-Freund zu retten. Und im Gegenzug hat Vader Euch ziehen lassen, als die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde. Warum also machen wir es jetzt nicht genauso? Euer Beiseitetreten gegen Euer Leben!"

Plagueis ließ ein amüsiertes Lachen vernehmen. „Ihr stellt Euch also mit Vader auf dieselbe Stufe, interessant!"

„Tritt beiseite! Merkst du nicht, dass er dich nur manipuliert, benutzt? Genau wie alle anderen, die mit ihm zu tun haben. Er weiß nicht, was wahre Liebe ist."

„Das hattet Ihr mir bereits damals auf Muunilinst gesagt", erwiderte Shaak Ti stoisch.

„Offenbar habe ich es Euch nicht genug gesagt", erwiderte Mace Windu und sah ihr dabei eindringlich in die lilanen Augen.

Shaak Ti wurde unbehaglich zumute bei seinem Blick. Mace Windus Blick beunruhigte sie auf eine Art und Weise, wie es selbst die aktivierte lilane Klinge des Korun-Meisters bislang nicht vermocht hatte. Sie gewahrte eine Mischung von Abscheu und Verbundenheit in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen, die ihr einen Schauer das Rückgrat hinuntersausen ließ.

„Tu, was er sagt, meine Liebe", hörte Shaak Ti von hinten Plagueis' Stimme.

„Nein, ich kann nicht", erwiderte sie gepresst.

„Genauso aufopferungsvoll, wie sie damals Palpatine verteidigt hatte. Wirklich rührend", ätzte Mace.

„Es bringt Euch nichts, in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen!", schnappte Shaak Ti.

„Ach, das ist doch nur sein übliches Dun Möch", hörte sie von hinten Plagueis' leicht gelangweilt klingende Stimme.

„Ach ja, nur Dun Möch! Und warum hat Grievous sie dann leben lassen, während er Roron Corobb und Foul Moudama kaltblütig niedergemetzelt hatte. Hat Shaak Ti etwa einen Sonderstatus bei ihm innegehabt. Ich erinnere mich noch an diese Ordensverleihung nach Geonosis. Da hat Palpatine Shaak Ti besonders lange und intensiv angeschaut und ihr gar die Hand gedrückt. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Jedi, die ausgezeichnet wurden!"

Plagueis registrierte befriedigt die vorwurfsvolle Stimme des Jedi-Meisters.

„Eingeschlossen Euch, Meister Jedi", meinte er vergnügt.

„Palpatine hat Shaak Ti sogar in ihrer Kammer im Jedi-Tempel besucht, nachdem Grievous sie gnädigerweise lediglich außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Das hat der Kanzler bei anderen verletzten Jedi niemals so gemacht!", ereiferte sich Mace weiter.

„Er hat sie also besucht. Und?", fragte Plagueis den Jedi-Meister, als würde er nach dem Wetter fragen.

„Es drang eine gemeine Dunkelheit aus Shaak Tis Kammer. Genau wie jetzt direkt vor mir!", erzählte Mace Windu mit anklagender Stimme seine Version dieses Ereignisses vor vierundzwanzig Jahren.

Plagueis ließ ein kurzes amüsiertes Lachen vernehmen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mace Windus Unbehagen beim Enthüllen dieses Vorfalls eine andere Ursache hatte als jene Dunkelheit, die der Jedi hier so vehement herausstellte.

„Nun – Palpatine hat also damals Shaak Ti in ihrer Kammer besucht", meinte er launig.

Er ließ sich Zeit, bevor er weiterredete.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass Euch die Teigtaschen meiner Mutter damals auf Clak'dor VII geschmeckt haben, Meister Windu. Wo Ihr doch vor noch nicht einmal einem halben Jahr die Kühnheit besessen hattet, Euch auf jenem Planeten vor einem Droiden als guter Freund meiner Mutter und als glühender Bewunderer von Dr. Rugess Nome auszugeben!", stichelte Plagueis weiter, während er einen Schritt auf Mace Windu zumachte.

Auf Mace Windus brauner Stirn erschien eine Zornesfalte. Er erwiderte das Vorpreschen seines Gegners mit einem Ausfallschritt schräg zur Seite. Einige bleierne Momente lang umkreisten die beiden kahlköpfigen Männer einander schweigend.

„Natürlich hat mir meine Frau von jenem Besuch erzählt", griff Plagueis souverän das vorherige Thema wieder auf. „Wenn Ihr wirklich die Ehre Shaak Tis untergraben wollt, dann müsst Ihr schon wesentlich mehr aufbieten, Mace!".

„ _Ihr_ habt meine Ehre untergraben und für meinen Ausschluss aus dem Orden gesorgt! Auch dafür werdet Ihr zahlen!"

Mit diesen Worten vollführte Mace Windu mit seiner Klinge einen Seitwärtshieb schräg von oben kommend. Shaak Ti hätte diesen Hieb parieren können, wurde jedoch durch einen Machtstoß, der von hinter ihr kam, zur Seite geworfen. Dann traf Mace Windus violette Klinge auf eine glühend rote, welche von seinem Muun-Widersacher soeben aktiviert worden war. Die Augen des Jedi-Meisters weiteten sich im Schock. Er hatte es gewusst, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit jedenfalls, aber den Muun jetzt so zu sehen, in den Schein der roten Klinge gehüllt, war etwas ganz anderes. Mace Windu sah, wie sich Hego Damasks Augen von grün zu einem giftigen Gelbton verfärbten. Er kannte diese Augen. Es waren dieselben Augen, mit denen ihn damals Palpatine angeschaut hatte, als er die unbegrenzte Macht gegen ihn entfesselt hatte. Mace Windu hatte nicht vor, so etwas noch einmal zuzulassen.

„Ihr mögt zwar damals meinen Schüler im Zweikampf besiegt haben, wie mir meine Tochter berichtete. Aber jetzt müsst Ihr es mit dem Meister aufnehmen, Windu!", zischte Plagueis, während die lilane und die rote Klinge im Energieverschluss aneinanderklebten und die Gesichter der Kämpfenden in einen rot-lilanen Widerschein hüllten.

Mace Windu spürte, wie Plagueis' Dunkelheit mit einem Mal den gesamten Raum erfüllte. Es war eine Mischung aus Hass, Wut, eisiger Kälte und aller Übel, zusammengerollt und komprimiert in jenem Muun, der ansonsten in der Öffentlichkeit die milde und freundliche Gelassenheit eines freundlichen Zeitgenossen von Welt an den Tag legte. Die Präsenz dieses Muuns provozierte Mace, sie zog und zerrte an seinem Verstand, sie schnürte sein Herz gleich einem eisigen Ring zusammen. Wie konnte Shaak Ti so etwas nur ertragen und dulden!?

„Darth Plagueis! … Der gesuchte zweite Sith-Lord, von dem mir Maris vor acht Jahren erzählt hatte", brachte Mace Windu mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit über mit Maul, Dooku, Vader und Palpatine beschäftigt, während Ihr immer da wart, nicht zu greifen."

Shaak Ti hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt. Jetzt stand sie reglos an der Zimmerwand und schaute auf die beiden Kontrahenten. Mace Windu schoss durch den Kopf, dass der alte Skywalker damals in genauso einer Entfernung von ihm und Palpatine gestanden hatte, bevor er seine verhängnisvolle Wahl traf. Aber er, Mace Windu, würde es trotz alldem noch einmal versuchen:

„Shaak Ti, helft mir! Wir müssen ihn besiegen. Nur so hört das endlich auf. Shaak Ti, tut einmal in Eurem Leben etwas Nützliches für die Jedi!", rief er verzweifelt.

Mace Windu sah Shaak Ti an und was er sah, entsetzte ihn. Die rote Togruta war weder von Plagueis' urplötzlich gelb gewordenen Augen noch von seiner roten Klinge geschockt. Während Mace Windu bis jetzt die leise Hoffnung gehegt hatte, dass Shaak Ti lediglich unwissend und verblendet vom Charme des Muuns gewesen war, so waren jetzt seine letzten Zweifel an der Tatsache verflogen, dass Shaak Ti schon seit geraumer Zeit wusste, wer und was Magister Hego Damask wirklich war. Lediglich etwas Nervosität konnte er in ihr ausmachen, während sich der Blick ihrer lilanen Augen zwischen ihm und Plagueis hin und her bewegte.

„Nur weil Ihr vorhin vom Manipulieren und Benutzen spracht, Meister Jedi: Warum sagt Ihr Shaak Ti dann nicht, dass Ihr es wart, der damals angeregt hatte, Shaak Ti beim Angriff der Separatisten an Palpatines Seite gegen Grievous zu stellen, obwohl Ihr schon vorweggenommen hattet, dass Shaak Ti versagen und dem Kanzler etwas zustoßen würde?", hörte er Plagueis' tiefe Stimme ihn erneut herausfordern.

Unmut wuchs in Mace Windus dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Ich habe sie doch damals aus Grievous' Vibro-Netz befreit", erwiderte Mace entrüstet.

„' _Wenn Dooku und Grievous einen Groll gegen Palpatine haben – so sollen sie ihn doch nur entführen oder gar töten. Und niemand wird Shaak Ti irgendeine Nachlässigkeit nachweisen können, wenn sie wieder einmal versagt. Wir als Jedi haben unsere Schuldigkeit getan, während sich Dooku und Grievous um Palpatine kümmern_ ', das waren doch damals gegenüber Yoda und Luminara Unduli Eure Worte, nicht wahr, Meister Windu?", äffte Hego Damask Maces Worte von damals nach, während Shaak Ti in Abscheu erstarrte.

„Das ist … infam!", war alles, was Mace Windu auf diese Anschuldigung hin hervorbrachte.

Wie konnte dieser widerliche Muun es wagen …!? Shaak Ti war bei dieser eher informellen Sitzung des damaligen Rates nicht zugegen gewesen. Und Mace bezweifelte, dass Luminara Unduli oder gar Meister Yoda selbst …

„Eine kalte Kalkulation mit dem Leben eines Jedi – ein gefährliches Spiel - das ist", hörte er Plagueis nun Yodas Stimme und Diktion von damals nachäffen.

„Woher wisst Ihr das? Ihr wart doch nicht dabei – und sie auch nicht!", schnappte Mace Windu.

„Ich bekomme vielerlei Dinge heraus", erwiderte Plagueis souverän.

„Dann ist das wahr?", fragte Shaak Ti kalt ihren ehemaligen Jedi-Kollegen.

„Wenn es nötig ist, das Leben zu opfern, damit die Galaxis gerettet wird, dann muss ein Jedi das tun!", erklärte Mace Windu mit Nachdruck.

„Schon richtig, aber der Jedi-Kodex besagt, dass es dabei um das eigene Leben geht, nicht um das Leben der Mit-Jedi. Das wäre ja schon Sith-Denken!", meinte Plagueis vorwurfsvoll.

„Es war eine Ausnahmesituation, genauso wie jetzt!", rief Mace Windu und löste endlich seine Klinge aus dem Energieverschluss, bereit, Plagueis niederzustrecken. Shaak Ti erhob ihre Hände, um seine beinahe waagerechte Schwungbewegung in Richtung des schmalen Halses ihres Gatten nach der Seite hin abzufälschen.

„Bitte lass das!", ermahnte Plagueis seine Ehefrau, während seine Klinge die seines Gegners nahezu parallel liegend ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Hals abblockte.

Mace Windu suchte eine neue Position. Jetzt, wo Hego Damask seine Frau angewiesen hatte, sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten, würde es für ihn einfacher sein. Er hob sein Lichtschwert in die Höhe und sondierte einen neuen Schlag. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie der Muun mit seiner linken Schwerthand die rote Klinge seitwärts von sich wegstreckte. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn diese Schwerthaltung seines Kontrahenten an Count Dooku. Entweder war Darth Plagueis sehr selbstsicher oder aber sehr dumm in dieser Freigabe von Deckung. Er würde das schon noch herausfinden. Aber jetzt reizte ihn eine andere Frage.

„Ihr würdet Euer Leben für ihn geben, nicht wahr, Shaak Ti? Wie selbstlos von Euch. Und wie naiv!", sagte Mace Windu mit bedauernder Emphase.

Mitgefühl! Shaak Ti war es unangenehm, dass Mace Windu derart ihre Gefühle beschrieb. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas viel unheimlicheres, was hinter seinen vorgeblich anteilnehmenden Worten auf sie lauerte.

 _Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm._

„Aber würde er auch seines für Euch geben?" … Die Stimme des Korun-Meisters sank beinahe zu einem Flüstern herab. „Oder würde Darth Plagueis eher einen passenden Ersatz für Euch suchen?"

Plagueis fühlte, wie Shaak Ti bei dieser Frage zusammenzuckte, wie spontan Zweifel in ihr emporstiegen. Mace Windu fühlte es auch. Ein Anflug von Genugtuung huschte über sein braunes, grimmig verzogenes Gesicht.

„Hego hat seine Liebe und Treue mir gegenüber bereits zur Genüge erzeigt. Er muss mir gar nichts mehr beweisen!", zerstreuten die ruhigen entschiedenen Worte Shaak Tis alle Zweifel, die irgendjemand in diesem Raum noch an ihrer Treue gegenüber ihrem Ehemann haben konnte.

Eine warme Welle von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit überspülte Plagueis. Shaak Tis Licht durchflutete bei ihren Worten den Raum. Shaak Tis Licht schien für ihn. Nur für ihn!

Synchron lösten beide Kombattanten ihre Klingen voneinander. Plagueis' linke Hand wirbelte das Lichtschwert in einem elliptischen Bogen vor Mace Windu herum, um die meisten möglichen Winkel seines Konterschlages abfangen zu können. Erneut krachten beide Klingen aufeinander.

„Dann ist es zu spät", sagte Mace Windu in bedauerndem Ton zu ihr, löste seine Klinge von der von Plagueis, sprang behände zur Seite und hieb wieder einmal als erster zu. Diesmal jedoch zielte seine Klinge nach unten - nach den Beinen seines Gegenübers. Plagueis rammte seine rote Klinge senkrecht vor sich in den mit einem teuren, geschmackvoll gemusterten Teppich bedeckten Boden. Rund um die Einstichstelle der Klinge bildete sich ein schwarzes Brandloch im blaugrünbeige gemusterten Teppich aus Alderaan, der bereits zweihundert Jahre alt war. Aber nur durch diese zusätzliche Verankerung seiner Klinge im Boden war es Plagueis möglich, Maces wuchtigen Hieb erneut kurz vor dem Ziel zu stoppen.

„Ja, es ist wahr! Ich habe Euch damals wissentlich gegen Grievous gehetzt. Und dafür stehe ich auch gerade", gestand Mace, während er sich eine Pause gönnte, die sein Gegner offensichtlich ebenso brauchte.

„Ihr … gebt das einfach so zu?", fragte Shaak Ti entgeistert.

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig", erwiderte Mace und löste seine Klinge von Plagueis' Schwert, welches umgehend aus dem Brandlochs des Teppichs gezogen wurde.

Plagueis hielt einen Moment inne, um das nächste Manöver Windus abzuwarten. Shaak Ti konnte bislang keinerlei Angriffsabsichten ihres Mannes erkennen. Hego schien lediglich auf Verteidigung bedacht. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nur auf einen Fehler von Windu wartete. Sie nahm sich fest vor, die Anweisung ihres Gatten zu befolgen, um bei den blitzschnellen Aktionen der beiden Kämpfenden nicht für zusätzliche Unwägbarkeit zu sorgen, die Plagueis gefährden könnte.

„Wo er offensichtlich alles im Tempel mit angehört und gar manipuliert hat … als Machtgeist oder was auch immer", spann Mace Windu seine Vorwürfe gegen seinen Widersacher weiter.

Mace Windu befand sich in einer vertrauten, doch ebenso völlig anderen Situation als damals im Büro des damaligen Kanzlers. Er war gezwungen, auf eine Art zu kämpfen, die er bislang höchst selten anwenden musste und deshalb auch wenig geübt hatte. Mit einer Körpergröße von 1,90m war er den meisten Gegnern im Kampf nicht nur rein größenmäßig überlegen gewesen. Deshalb waren Kampfformen wie Djem So oder Niman für ihn selbstverständlich, wenn er nicht auf Vaapad zurückgreifen musste. Aber der Muun war mit 2,10m einen ganzen Kopf größer als er. So musste er ihn von unten nach oben attackieren anstatt von oben nach unten wie gewohnt. Dies tat nun Plagueis.

Der Muun vollführte einen Hieb von oben und machte mit seiner Rechten gleichzeitig eine Machtbewegung, die Mace Windu zu ihm heranzog. Urplötzlich fand sich dieser in einer Verteidigungsposition wieder. Er erinnerte sich an die Schilderung von Obi-Wan Kenobi, der im Tempel erzählt hatte, wie seine damalige Kampfpartnerin Adi Gallia den ähnlich großen Savage Opress gegen das Schienbein getreten hatte, um ihn ins Wanken zu bringen, bevor Obi-Wan diese Schwäche des Zabrak-Riesen nutzen konnte, um …

Aber jetzt gab es keinen getreuen Obi-Wan, nur eine abweisende Shaak Ti.

Mace Windu ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Offensive nach und nach aufgab, um immer häufiger in genau den kreiselnden Soresu-Verteidigungsmodus zu verfallen, den Obi-Wan früher so meisterhaft beherrscht hatte. Hin und wieder versuchte er ein Ausfallmanöver. Bei einem dieser Ausfälle gelang es ihm, die dunkelgrüne Tunika des Gegners an der Seite aufzuschlitzen, als diese sich bei einer Wirbelbewegung des Muuns aufgebauscht hatte. Aber er hatte dessen Fleisch und Knochen verfehlt. Irgendwie schaffte es der alte Muun immer wieder, den Hieben seiner lilanen Klinge um Haaresbreite zu entgehen. Als würde er sie kommen sehen und gerade das nötigste tun, um ihnen auszuweichen und ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

Was Mace Windu jedoch noch viel mehr verblüffte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Gegner vollkommen emotionslos kämpfte. Plagueis ließ die Macht durch sich fließen, ohne auf jene Gefühle zurückgreifen zu müssen, welche gerade beim Kampf die Helfer der Dunklen Seite waren. Eine spiralförmige Bewegung von Plagueis' Klinge warf Maces Klinge für kurze Zeit aus der Bahn. Der Korunnai konnte gerade noch einen telekinetischen Schub mit seiner Linken vollführen, um die rote Klinge vor seiner Nasenspitze zu blocken, wo sie urplötzlich erschienen war. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf seines Widersachers Gesicht. Aber Plagueis' weiße Miene war derart emotionslos und nüchtern, wie man es sich für einen Jedi im Kampf nur wünschen konnte, während der Ärger in Mace Windu ob dieser Abgeklärtheit während des Kampfes stetig wuchs. Unterdrückte Plagueis lediglich seine Gefühle oder hatte er sie womöglich gar nicht? Was für ein Sith war das überhaupt?

Plagueis war unmerklich einen Schritt zur Seite getreten, so dass Maces wohlgezielter Tritt gegen dessen Schienbein ins Leere ging. Der Korun-Meister bezwang seine Enttäuschung und suchte nach einer erneuten Schwachstelle. Die Statue von Yanjon, die noch eine halbe Sekunde zuvor rechts neben dem Sofa gestanden hatte, auf welchem es sich Shaak Ti vor einer Viertelstunde in Erwartung ihres Gatten gemütlich gemacht hatte, flog direkt auf den Muun zu. Dieser erhob abrupt seine Linke und die Statuette hing für eine Sekunde reglos in der Luft, bevor sie auf den Teppich fiel und in drei Teile zerbarst. Zorn ob des zerstörten Meisterwerks der Bildhauerkunst flackerte kurz in Plagueis auf, um sogleich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu weichen.

Mace blinzelte kurz zu Shaak Ti hinüber. Die Togruta-Meisterin stand in einer Ecke, hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wirkte komplett abwesend und schien an dem Kampf nicht teilzunehmen, aber Mace Windu spürte, wie sehr sie sich konzentrierte. Sie praktizierte doch wahrhaftig die Kampfmeditation, welche die Jedi früher in Kämpfen gegen Sith-Gegner angewendet hatten, wenn einer ihrer Kombattanten spirituelle Hilfe brauchte, um seinen Kampfgeist und seine Konzentration aufrechtzuerhalten. Und jetzt unterstützte Shaak Ti die Sith damit!

Ja, er würde es so machen wie damals auf Haruun Kal, als er Depa Billaba … Der Muun würde irgendwann einen Bruchpunkt offenbaren, an dem er ansetzen könnte. Wenn Plagueis früher eine Transpiratormaske getragen hatte, dann müssten am Halswirbel noch irgendwo Frakturen zu finden sein, die er mithilfe der Macht …

Ein kleiner, aber feiner Machtstoß wedelte ihn zur Seite, bevor er zwischen Lichtschwerthieben die Macht auf diesen gefühlten Schwachpunkt des offenbarten Sithlords konzentrieren konnte. In diesem Augenblick wusste Mace Windu, dass Shaak Ti ihre Meditation unterbrochen hatte, um zu verhindern, dass er Plagueis an jenem erspähten Schwachpunkt erwischen konnte. Auf der einen Seite imponierte ihm, wie gut die Togruta ihn und seine Kampftechniken immer noch kannte, auf der anderen Seite …

Mace Windu strauchelte, aber er blieb auf den Beinen. Er stürmte erneut vor. Während seine Klinge wieder einmal die von Plagueis blockte, sah er, wie der Muun aus seinen Sith-Augen seiner bereits wieder in Kampfmeditation versunkenen Ehefrau einen kurzen dankbaren Blick sandte. Jetzt hatte Mace Windu die Schwachstelle erspäht, die er gesucht hatte. Sie lag nicht vor, sondern neben ihm …

Er hatte bisweilen im Exil überlegt, ob Palpatine damals womöglich sein Lichtschwert mit Absicht hatte fallen lassen, um dem ahnungslosen Anakin Hilfsbedürftigkeit zu suggerieren, die letztendlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich der junge Jedi gegen ihn, Mace Windu, gewendet hatte. Egal ob vorgetäuscht oder nicht – damals im Kanzlerbüro hatte es funktioniert ... Aber Mace Windu gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass Shaak Ti ihm jetzt helfen würde, falls er erneut straucheln sollte oder ihre Hilfe benötigen würde. Er blockte einen kreisrunden Seitwärtshieb von Plagueis ab und schaffte es, zwei Schritte vorwärts zu kommen. Er fand das unerwartet einfach. Wollte der Sith ihn irgendwohin locken?

Der Muun hatte urplötzlich seine Position geändert. Es schien, als wäre eine Sequenz aus dem Kampfgeschehen herausgeschnitten worden, so weit weg von seiner ursprünglichen Position stand sein Gegner auf einmal. Gleichzeitig streifte etwas Scharfes, Heißes seinen rechten Arm. Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich unterhalb des Ellbogens in Mace Windus Schwertarm aus. Mace Windus braune Augen fanden nicht mehr die Zeit, nachzuprüfen, was geschehen war. Es reichte ihm, zu fühlen, dass er den Arm noch bewegen konnte, wenn auch nicht mehr so behände wie vor diesem Hieb. Er musste sich auf seinen übermächtigen Gegner konzentrieren, der dem Sieg entgegeneilte.

Plagueis hatte seinen Arm erhoben, um den finalen Schlag auszuführen. Mace Windu schaffte es gerade noch, seine ihm aus der Hand fallende Klinge in seine Linke zu rufen, um diesen wuchtigen Hieb wenigstens notdürftig abzublocken, dann wandte er sich von dem Muun ab, dessen Augen ihn in der Vorfreude des kommenden Triumphes in vollendetem Gelb anglommen. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, um seiner Eingebung von vorhin nachzugehen.

Mace Windu erkannte, dass er gegen Plagueis nicht ankam. Der Muun war trotz seines vorgeblichen biologischen Alters von hundertneunundzwanzig Standardjahren durch seine Sith-Künste erheblich verjüngt und verfügte über eine enorme Kraft, die der mittlerweile siebenundsechzigjährige Windu nicht mehr hatte. Eine Statuette, die auf einem Sockel links neben dem Sofa gestanden hatte, flog in Plagueis' Richtung, um von des Muuns nach hinten erhobener Hand in eine andere Richtung hin abgefälscht zu werden. Nur um Haaresbreite schoss die gelbliche Steinfigur an ihm vorbei und knallte gegen ein Gemälde an der Wand, auf welchem die Insel Aborah auf Muunilinst samt Schloss in den schönsten Pastellfarben dargestellt war. Nach dem Aufprall der Statue senkte sich eine Delle in das Bild. Absplitternde Ölfarbenreste rieselten über den aurodiumfarbenen Bilderrahmen nach unten auf den exquisiten Holzparkettboden.

Der Muun ließ sich keine Zeit, allzu lange in seinem hart erkämpften Vorteil zu schwelgen. Er setzte seinem verletzten Gegner nach, der jetzt der Eingangstür zustrebte, um ihn von oben mit Juyo-Hieben einzudecken, wie sie Mace Windu das letzte Mal im Kampf gegen Darth Sidious gesehen hatte, als jener mit ebensolchen Hieben Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto und Saesee Tiin niedergestreckt hatte. Aber selbst Darth Sidious hatte nicht … Mace Windu fand, dass das unwesentlich war, während er, nur durch die Macht sehend, Plagueis' Attacken nach hinten weg abwehrte. Während er einen Hieb, der steil von oben kam, mit seiner Klinge in einer Wirbeldrehung über seinem Kopf abblockte, blinzelte er zu Shaak Ti an der Wand hinüber.

Die Togruta hatte ihre Meditationshaltung verlassen - jetzt, wo das Pendel des Vorteils im Kampf zugunsten ihres Ehemannes ausschlug. Siegeserwartung für Plagueis und Bedauern für ihren alten Jedi-Freund mischten sich in ihren lilanen Augen. Aber die Erwartung überwog bei weitem, was Mace Windus Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm kurzzeitig überstrahlte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie die rechte rote Hand Shaak Tis eine leichte Drehbewegung vollführte. Mace Windu wusste instinktiv, dass der Ausgang versperrt war. Shaak Ti hatte die Tür verriegelt! Er war in dieses Penthouse eingedrungen und jetzt war er darin gefangen. Denn jetzt würde keine Ashla mit einem Speeder-Taxi auf der anderen Seite der zerbrochenen Transparistahlscheibe auf ihn warten, um ihn zu retten.

Er wandte sich wieder zu Plagueis um, der ihm seine rote Klinge vor den Hals zu schieben im Begriff war. Geradeso konnte er die Klinge blocken. Aber der Hieb seines Widersachers war unerwartet stark gewesen. Mace Windus Knie schlotterten. Dann ging er zu Boden, nun knieenderweise den noch aufrechten Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst.

„Ergib dich, Windu. Und dir wird ein schneller Tod geschenkt", hörte er den Muun, der siegreich über ihm aufragte, in dessen tiefer Stimme sagen.

Er schaute zu Shaak Ti hinüber, aber seine ehemalige Jedi-Schwester schaute ihn nur mitleidig an. Nein, Mace Windu würde sich nicht entblöden, sie um Hilfe zu bitten wie weiland Sidious Anakin.

„Ich werde mich niemals ergeben! ... Niemals!" Mit diesen Worten riss er seine lilane Klinge von der des Muuns los, rollte zur Seite und nutzte den Schwung seines Körpers, um mit seiner Klinge erneut nach oben hin in Richtung von Plagueis' Oberschenkelschlagader zuzuhauen.

„Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt, Meister Jedi", sagte Plagueis kalt zu seinem geschwächten Gegner, als seine rote Klinge die lilane erneut blockte. „Ihr hättet in der Neuen Republik all Eure Träume verwirklichen können. Oder im Imperium. Stattdessen habt Ihr Euch gegen die Zukunft gestellt – und Ihr habt verloren!"

Mace Windu presste seinen Rücken gegen die Tür, um Halt zu finden.

„ _Ihr_ seid nicht die Zukunft!", zischte der Korunnai zurück, während zwischen ihnen die beiden Klingen erneut im Energieverschluss knisterten. „Und _Ihr_ wart es, der mir meine Träume genommen hat ... Noch bevor Euer Schüler überhaupt Kanzler wurde."

Shaak Tis Brauen hoben sich in Erstaunen über diese kryptische Bemerkung. Was um alles in der Galaxis hatte Mace Windu früher, noch vor der Wahl Palpatines zum Kanzler, mit Plagueis zu schaffen gehabt?

In diesem Moment riss Plagueis seine Klinge von der seines Kontrahenten weg. Sein Rechte vollführte eine energische Handbewegung und Mace Windus Schwerthand erstarrte in der Luft. Der Jedi versuchte erneut, nach dem Muun zu treten, aber der sprang leichtfüßig zur Seite. Hass blitzte in Mace Windus braunen Augen auf. Plagueis lächelte genüsslich dazu, bevor er erneut nach seinem derart in seinen negativen Gefühlen badenden Jedi-Gegner hieb.

Plagueis' wuchtiger Djem-So-Schlag ging unvermittelt ins Leere, nachdem sich Mace Windu an der Tür entlang blitzschnell zur Seite gedreht hatte. Mace Windu nutzte diese Chance, die sich ihm bot, als der Körper seines Gegners noch dem Schwung ins Leere hinterhereilte. Seine rechte künstliche Hand ergriff unvermittelt Plagueis' Schwerthand und knickte sie um. Der Muun war gezwungen, sein Lichtschwert zu deaktivieren, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein ließ ihn taumeln und nach hinten fallen.

‚ _Endlich_!', dachte Mace Windu und richtete sich erneut auf, während die Hoffnung zurückkehrte.

„Nein!", schrie Shaak Ti und erhob ihre Hände.

Mace Windus Körper wurde hochgehoben und knallte gegen die von Shaak Ti zuvor mithilfe der Macht verschlossene Tür. Der Aufprall lähmte ihn kurzzeitig. Seine violette Klinge fiel ihm aus der Hand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen presste er seinen Rücken gegen die verschlossene Tür, um erneut Halt und Gleichgewicht zu finden. Er erhob seine Hände. Keinen Moment zu früh. Plagueis stellte fest, dass er seine Schwerthand nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Also nahm er seine Klinge in die rechte Hand und streckte sie der Brust des vor ihm an der Wand liegenden Jedimeisters entgegen.

„Ihr habt verloren, Ex-Jedi!", donnerte Plagueis seinen so gut wie besiegten Gegner unter ihm an.

„Nein!", antwortete Mace Windu mit Grabesstimme. Und dann etwas lauter … „Nein!"

Dann schossen auf einmal violette Machtblitze aus seinen Händen. Die rechte Hand verkrümmte sich eigenartig ob der Energie, die die Schaltkreise schmoren ließ und das Material verformte, aus welchem seine Schwerthand bestand. Nichtsdestotrotz schossen weiterhin lilane Machtblitze aus dem Arm und den immer unnatürlicher verkrümmten künstlichen Fingern hervor, welche sich mit den weitaus machtvolleren Blitzen aus Mace Windus linker Hand vereinigten und Plagueis' Klinge auf Abstand hielten.

Shaak Tis rote Haut im Gesicht erbleichte. Das waren doch … genau jene violetten Machtblitze, von welchen sie in jener Nacht vor rund vier Monaten geträumt hatte, bevor Plagueis nach Bal'demnic gefahren war, um dort Spuren zu beseitigen - Spuren, die Mace Windu freigelegt hatte. Deshalb hatte sie davon geträumt!

„Ich … hasse Euch!", hörte sie Mace Windu dem Muun von unten entgegenspeien.

„Gut … Guuut!", schnurrte Plagueis. „Wärt Ihr jünger und nicht derart renitent … dann hätte ich Euch vor siebenunddreißig Jahren gefragt, ob Ihr … mein neuer Schüler werden wollt. Aber so …"

Ein grimmiges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem weißen Gesicht Plagueis' aus. Dieses Grinsen war Ausdruck der Anstrengung und des Vergnügens, welches er dabei hatte, mithilfe seines Lichtschwertes die tödliche Energie, die von Mace Windu ausging, zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzulenken.

Shaak Ti sah, wie sich Mace Windus Gesicht veränderte. Trotz seiner siebenundsechzig Jahre hatte er bislang nur zwei steile Falten über der Nasenwurzel und diesen harten Zug um den Mund gehabt. Auch wenn sein Gesicht mit den Jahren etwas eingefallen war, so war es doch faltenlos geblieben. Aber jetzt bekam der Jedi immer tiefer werdende Falten im Gesicht - nicht nur Falten, sondern gar finstere Einkerbungen, während seine dunkelbraunen Augen einen irrlichternden Gelbton annahmen.

„Shaak Ti!", rief Mace Windu sie an.

' _Helft mir!_ ', las die Togruta in seinen verzweifelten Augen. Aber Mace Windu war selbst jetzt in dieser Minute zu stolz, sie direkt um Hilfe zu bitten, während weiter violette Machtblitze seinem Arm mit der verkohlten künstlichen Hand daran und seiner linken Hand entwichen.

Auf Mace Windus Gesicht begann die Verzweiflung zu wuchern. „Shaak Ti!", rief er erneut die wie eine Salzsäule dastehende Togruta an, die ihm den Fluchtweg versperrt hatte. „Ihr … seid genauso wie … Skywalker!"

„Sie _ist_ Skywalker!", höhnte Plagueis. „Genauso wie ich Palpatine bin!"

Mace Windu ließ sich das durch den nunmehr gerunzelten Kopf gehen. Er ließ Revue passieren, was Luke Skywalker ihm auf Yavin IV fünf Tage nach der Explosion des zweiten Todessterns über dessen erste Begegnung mit Shaak Ti und Hego Damask erzählt hatte.

„So habt ihr das also gemacht!", flüsterte er und ließ seine Machtblitze verebben. Er schaute auf seine rechte Hand, die zu einem nur noch halb so großen Klumpen aus Leder, Metall und Kunststoff zusammengeschmolzen war. Er schien auf einmal in sich selbst versunken zu sein. Shaak Ti erhob erneut ihre Hände. Sie hatte sofort bemerkt, was Mace Windu jetzt vorhatte. Er hatte erneut einen Bruchpunkt gefunden, eine Schwachstelle, auf die er schon bald seine gesamte zerstörerische Macht konzentrieren würde, um ihren Ehemann von innen heraus zu vernichten.

Das konnte sie nicht zulassen!

Alles ging blitzschnell. Mace Windu wurde von Shaak Tis erneuter Machtanwendung zur Seite gekippt, bevor er seine Bruchpunkttechnik bei Plagueis anwenden konnte. Plagueis ließ für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln ob Shaak Tis Schützenhilfe aufblitzen.

Noch in seiner Umfallbewegung, die ihn für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Wirkungskreis von Plagueis' erneut niedersausendem Lichtschwert katapultierte, rief Mace Windu sein Lichtschwert zurück – diesmal in die linke Hand. Die lilane Klinge erwachte wieder zum Leben, aber Plagueis registrierte Unsicherheit in der Griffhaltung seines am Boden liegenden Gegners. Er befand, dass er die Position seiner nun in der Rechten liegenden Klinge nur geringfügig verändern musste, um seinem Gegner den Rest zu geben - um es endgültig zu beenden.

Seine Vorfreude im Angesicht baldigen Triumphes gefror im alabasterfarbenen Gesicht, als er sah, wohin die atemberaubend schnelle Bananenflanke von Mace Windus lilaner Klinge in Wahrheit gezielt hatte. Seine gelben Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als er gewahr wurde, dass diese lilane Klinge urplötzlich im Herz seiner Geliebten steckte.

Im dem Moment, in welchem Mace Windus Klinge Shaak Tis Herz durchbohrte, hörten die Drei einen markerschütternden dünnen spitzen Kinderschrei aus dem Nachbarzimmer dringen. Shaak Ti und Plagueis wussten sofort, dass ihr kleiner Sohn am eigenen Körper spürte, was mit seiner Mutter gerade passierte. Shaak Ti war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, als sie die violette Klinge auf sich zurasen sah. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, ihr eigenes Lichtschwert zu aktivieren und es Mace Windus von den eigenen Machtblitzen geschwächten Körper entgegenschleudern, als dessen Klinge in ihren Körper eindrang.

Shaak Tis Körper erschlaffte, um zu Boden zu sinken. Sie krümmte sich spontan, um auf der Seite zu liegen zu kommen, die Mace Windu zugewandt war. Sie musste sich darüber vergewissern, dass ihre Klinge diesmal ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schien es Mace Windu nicht sonderlich zu kümmern, als sich die Spitze ihrer himmelblauen Klinge in sein Herz bohrte. Sein Körper sank auf den Boden und krümmte sich, so dass er auf der Seite zu liegen kam, die Shaak Ti zugewandt war. Sein Blick schien ihr zu sagen: _Besser durch Euch als durch ihn._

Die blaue und die lilane Klinge erloschen nahezu gleichzeitig.

In dem Moment, in welchem Shaak Tis himmelblaue Klinge ihr Ziel fand, wurden Mace Windus gelblich glühende Augen wieder vollständig dunkelbraun. Jeglicher Hass war aus ihnen gewichen. Er trug jetzt denselben Schmerz in ihnen wie damals, als er Shaak Ti das erste Mal nach ihrer Wiedergeburt auf Muunilinst wiedergesehen hatte. Jetzt bewegte er seine Lippen, um ihr etwas zu sagen. Mühsam formten seine vollen Lippen die Worte:

„Der Kristall ist das Herz der Klinge

Das Herz ist der Kristall eines Jedi

Der Jedi ist der Kristall der Macht

Die Macht ist die Klinge des Herzens

Alles ist miteinander verflochten, der Kristall, die Klinge, der Jedi, die Macht. Sie sind eins."

„Warum sagt Ihr denn das jetzt?", stieß sie hervor.

Mace Windus Lippen zitterten, bevor er erneut etwas sagte:

„Ich … ich hatte meinen Kristall damals auf Ilum ausgesucht, weil … er hatte die Farbe deiner Augen ..."

Shaak Ti traf dieses Geständnis wie ein Donnerschlag!

Mit einem Mal fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, weshalb Mace Windu damals nach der Schlacht von Geonosis derart verärgert reagiert hatte, nachdem sie vor dem Rat die neu entdeckte Klonarmee und Hego Damask als deren Schöpfer gepriesen hatte. Mace Windu hatte sie scheel von der Seite angesehen, als Palpatine ihr während der Ehrung für ihre Leistungen nach der Schlacht von Geonosis die Hand gedrückt, als er ihr den Orden überreicht hatte. Mace Windu war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Kanzler Palpatine gewesen! Ihr fiel jetzt wieder Mace Windus bestürzter und besorgter Blick ein, nachdem er sie nach der missglückten Rettung von Kanzler Palpatine aus dem Vibro-Netz von Grievous befreit und in die Klinik des Tempels gebracht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an diese Reise nach Bandomeer, wo Aurra Sing bösartigerweise Mace Windus Trinkflasche ausgegossen hatte. Mace Windus Trinkflasche war gelb gewesen. Ihre eigene jedoch, die sie dem damaligen Jüngling überlassen hatte, war strahlend weiß gewesen.

In ihr brodelte die Frage nach oben, wie sich Mace Windu wohl gefühlt haben musste, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine zweite Padawan Ashla ihre und Hego Damasks leibliche Tochter war?

Plagueis war zunächst sprachlos ob dieses Wortwechsels. Dann fand er seine Handlungsfähigkeit wieder. Zuallererst deaktivierte er sein Lichtschwert, welches nach wie vor rot in den Raum hineinglühte, während Shaak Tis und Windus Klinge schon lange erloschen waren.

„Und weil Ihr sie damals nicht haben konntet, wollt Ihr sie jetzt mit Gewalt mit Euch nehmen!", fuhr er den sterbenden Jedi an.

„Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, Eure schändlichen Machtspielchen zu beenden, dann sei es so", erwiderte Mace Windu.

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen", flüsterte Plagueis beinahe und kniete neben den beiden nieder, um Shaak Tis Herz zu fühlen.

Nebenan hörten sie das Kinderschreien. Der kleine Bogan war aus seinem Spielbereich gerobbt und klopfte wild gegen die mithilfe der Macht verschlossene Tür.

Der Jedimeister kümmerte sich weder um Plagueis noch um das außerhalb des Raumes tobende Kind. Stattdessen sah er Shaak Ti an: „Shaak Ti … Ich habe es schon eingangs gefragt. Und jetzt frage ich dich zum zweiten Mal: Würde er auch sein Leben für dich geben?", fragte Mace Windu die Togruta, die ihn mit schmerzerfüllten Augen anschaute.

Plagueis packte energisch Mace Windus sterbenden Körper und zerrte ihn zu seiner Frau. Dann nahm er Maces linke gesunde Hand, um sie auf Shaak Tis Herz zu legen.

„Nein!", wimmerte die sterbende Shaak Ti, als sie merkte, was Plagueis vorhatte.

„Du hast dir und mir die Antwort selbst gegeben", sprach Mace Windu weiter. „Natürlich würde er sein Leben nicht für dich geben … Wieso auch, wo es doch so viele andere Spender gibt? Erst Skywalker. Jetzt mich!", sagte Mace Windu zu Shaak Ti, als würde Plagueis neben ihnen nicht existieren, obwohl sich seine braune Hand in der etwas längeren weißen Hand des Muuns in Abscheu krümmte und wand.

„Ich … will das nicht!", wisperte Shaak Ti entsetzt ihrem Ehemann zu.

„Du wirst", beharrte Plagueis und sah sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick seiner gelben Augen an. „Shaak Ti, du hast ein kleines Kind. Wenn du es nicht mir zuliebe tust, dann tu es Bogan zuliebe!"

Shaak Tis lilane Augen begannen zu flattern. Der blanke Horror stand in ihnen geschrieben. Jetzt erfüllte sich eine der Befürchtungen, die sie damals vor acht Jahren auf Mygeeto als Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite gehegt hatte: Plagueis opferte Jedi, damit sie am Leben bleiben konnte. Nein, dieses verlöschende Leben Mace Windus hatte _sie_ genommen!

„Tu was er sagt!", hörte sie Mace Windus gebieterische Stimme.

Sofort drehte sie ihren blauweiß umkränzten Kopf wieder in Mace Windus Richtung und sah den von ihr durchbohrten Jedi an, während ihr eigenes Herz unsagbar schmerzte. Sein und ihr Gesicht waren durch Plagueis' Aktion jetzt gerademal dreißig Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. So nah!

„Bleibe hier!", hörte sie Mace Windus unerwartet sanft klingende Stimme. So sanft hatte sie Mace noch niemals sprechen gehört! Sofort wurde ihr leichter ums durchbohrte Herz. „Ich habe mich damals auf Muunilinst geirrt. Auch wenn er sein Leben nicht für dich geben würde: Plagueis liebt dich. Und ich werde dir mein Leben schenken."

Shaak Ti wandte sich zu Plagueis über ihr um. Der Blick ihres Ehemanns war weicher geworden. Und Plagueis' Augen waren wieder grün. Und auch diese grünen Augen baten sie zu bleiben. Sie wandte sich wieder Mace Windu zu, der sie noch immer unverwandt anschaute. Sie hörte den kleinen Bogan vor der Tür schreien und mit seinen kleinen Fäusten gegen das Holz der Tür trommeln, welches ihn von seinen Eltern trennte.

Dann traf sie ihre Entscheidung.

Sie entspannte sich. Plagueis drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken, während ihre Augen weiter zu Mace Windu schauten. Sie fühlte, wie Plagueis' und Maces Hand auf ihrer Brust lagen und konzentrierte sich darauf. Die Hand ihres Ehemannes sandte ein Kribbeln aus, welches durch Maces Hand in ihre Wunde einsank.

Das tat so gut!

Shaak Ti kam in den Sinn, dass sie jetzt eigentlich Plagueis anschauen müsste - Plagueis, der sie vor dem Tode bewahrte – wieder einmal. Genauso angenehm hatte sich seine Hand, hatte sich ihre Hand damals auf dem zweiten Todesstern angefühlt, als Plagueis sie ergriffen hatte, damit Anakin Skywalkers ansonsten verlöschende Lebensessenz in sie strömen konnte, um ihr zurück ins Leben zu verhelfen. Aber dies hier fühlte sich anders an. Es war viel …

Mace Windu schaute in Shaak Tis lilane Augen, die jetzt anstatt seiner lilanen Klinge den Raum zu durchfluten schienen.

Endlich hatte er ihr _es_ gesagt!

Wie oft war die rot-weiß-blaue Togruta im Tempel an ihm vorbeigeschritten und er hatte sich an ihrem Anblick gelabt, ohne dass sie auch nur geahnt hatte, was dabei in ihm vorging. Ja, Shaak Ti war für ihn eine Ikone des Lichts gewesen. Und er hatte sie gerade deshalb so sehr geliebt, weil sie so erhaben und rein gewesen war. Shaak Ti gehörte niemandem außer dem Orden. Und gerade deshalb war sie immer für ihn da, zumindest rein theoretisch gedanklich. Bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre Erhabenheit und ihre Unanfälligkeit gegenüber den profanen Freuden des Lebens vor allem daher rührte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über einem Untoten verfallen war, welchem sie zu dessen Lebzeiten vor Jahren wegen einer unbedachten Nacht ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Ein einziges Mal war es Mace Windu vergönnt gewesen, Shaak Ti in seinen Armen zu halten. Dieses eine Mal war gewesen, nachdem General Grievous sie in jenem Vibro-Netz zurückgelassen hatte, als er sich mit dem verkannten Sithlord als Kanzler von der Oberfläche Coruscants davongestohlen hatte. Die in gelbe Lichterketten eingesponnene Shaak Ti jedoch hing einer reifen Frucht gleich von der Decke herab, bereit, gepflückt zu werden. Dass er Shaak Ti an jenem Tag in seinen Armen halten durfte, hatte diesen Tag zum schönsten Tag in Mace Windus Leben gemacht. In manchen einsamen Nächten war er General Grievous dankbar dafür gewesen...

Mace Windus Blick versank in Shaak Tis lilanen Augen. Die nur zwei Jahre jüngere und jetzt doch um so vieles jünger aussehende Togruta schien alles zu wissen … alles zu verstehen … alles zu verzeihen ... Nur das war jetzt wichtig ... Und es tat seinem durchbohrten Herzen unsagbar gut. Shaak Tis allheilendes Licht flutete ihm entgegen wie noch nie. Und alles in ihm drängte hin zu diesem Licht – hin zur Erlösung! Wie eine Motte, die unbeirrbar hin zur hellgleißenden, glühend heißen Lampe flog.

Shaak Ti sah in Mace Windus braune Augen, die sie unverwandt anschauten. Während Plagueis möglicherweise schon viele Leben auf diese Art und Weise gerettet haben mochte, war das Leben, welches Mace Windu ihr jetzt schenkte, das einzige, was er hatte. Auch wenn Plagueis Recht hatte, dass ihr Jedi-Bruder damals während der Entführung von Kanzler Palpatine mit ihrem Leben gespielt hatte, um die Sith zu vernichten und den Krieg zu beenden – jetzt machte Mace Windu mit seiner Selbstaufopferung seinen Fehler von damals mehr als wieder gut!

Shaak Ti fühlte, wie die Wunde in ihrem Herzen zu schmerzen aufhörte. Mace Windus verschrumpeltes und doch so entspanntes braunes Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen zu einem Schemen, während ihre Kräfte zusehends schwanden. Sie überlegte, ob Plagueis zu spät eingegriffen hatte, um ihr zu helfen. Ob es wohl der Wille der Macht war, dass sie jetzt genau wie Mace Windu Eins mit der Macht werden würde? Wollte die Macht sie beide, die möglicherweise zusammengekommen wären, hätte Plagueis nicht dazwischengefunkt, jetzt in einer neuen Dimension miteinander vereinen?

Wollte _Sie_ das?

Sie fühlte, wie es in ihren Lekkus, in ihren Händen kribbelte. Dann wurde ihr Körper auf einmal taub. Er fühlte sich schwerelos an. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, dann war vor ihren weit geöffneten angsterfüllten Augen nur tiefe, finstere Nacht. Sie überlegte, was jetzt werden würde. Wenn es Plagueis nicht gelänge, sie zu retten, würde er sie dann wieder in einen Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite verwandeln? Oder konnte Mace Windu sie in einen Machtgeist der Hellen Seite verwandeln? Auf einmal erschien alles möglich.

Aber was genau wollte sie jetzt?

Alles erschien ihr auf einmal sinnlos und traurig. Ja, es war wie in jener Oper vor anderthalb Jahren hier auf Coruscant, wo allein der alte König von Naboo übriggeblieben war, um abzudanken, nachdem seine beiden Kinder getötet worden waren.

Aber halt! Im Gegensatz zur Tragödie damals in der Oper hatte nicht nur Plagueis, der alte König, überlebt. Würde Plagueis sich weiterhin um Bogan kümmern? Oder würde er den roten Jungen zur ebenfalls roten und wiederverjüngten Hanabi nach Glee Anselm verfrachten, die sicherlich weiterhin auf ihn warten würde? Und was war sie, Shaak Ti, jetzt?

Shaak Ti öffnete erneut ihre Augen und sah dabei zu, wie sich ihre Seele aus ihrem nun gefühllosen Körper löste. Sie verließ die Niederungen von Ängsten und Befürchtungen. Ihre Gedanken stiegen empor. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum wich einer gleißenden Helligkeit. So hatte es sich nach ihrem Tod auf Felucia nicht angefühlt! Wurde sie jetzt endgültig Eins mit der Macht? Ließ Plagueis sie gehen? Oder entkam sie ihm gerade?

Shaak Ti sah von oben auf ihren leblosen Körper herab. Sie sah den neben ihr liegenden Mace Windu, während Plagueis neben den beiden kniete und nach wie vor ihre und Maces Hand hielt, welche er auf ihre durchbohrte Brust gelegt hatte.

Mit einem Mal wusste Shaak Ti, was sie war. Sie war die Mutter von Mortis, getötet von jemandem, der nicht wollte, dass das Gleichgewicht in der Macht gewahrt blieb. Die Mutter hatte seitdem gefehlt … Und sie fehlte jetzt! … Von weiter Ferne her hörte sie Bogan schreien.

Auf einmal wurde das eben erstandene helle Licht wieder ausgeknipst. Die Dunkelheit kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Shaak Ti fiel ins Bodenlose. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Sie fühlte weder, wie Plagueis verzweifelt an ihrem Handgelenk rüttelte, um den Puls zu fühlen, wo keiner mehr war. Noch fühlte sie, wie seine andere Hand rhythmisch auf ihr Herz drückte, um es vermittels einer Herzdruckmassage zu reanimieren.

Plagueis fühlte mit einem Mal etwas Nasses an seinem Handgelenk. Milch lief aus Shaak Tis rechter Brust, quoll durch ihr durchsichtiges Negligé, während Bogan hinter der Tür weiter nach seiner getöteten Mutter schrie. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem toten Jedi-Meister neben seiner Frau, dessen erstorbene dunkelbraune Augen leer und in einer eigenartigen Ruhe verhaftet noch immer auf Shaak Ti gerichtet waren. Angewidert wandte er seinen Blick von Mace Windus toten Augen ab.

Da fühlte er plötzlich etwas. Ein Echo in der Macht. Plagueis sandte seine Machtsinne aus. Ja, es war hier. Irgendwo auf Coruscant ... Er sondierte weiter in die Macht hinein, versenkte sich darin … Ja, irgendjemand hatte Mace Windus Tod verspürt. Und dieser Jemand erlitt jetzt unermessliche Qualen. Genau wie Bogan nebenan wegen seiner Mutter.

Plagueis schalt sich, auch nur für einen Moment an jenen Unbekannten gedacht zu haben! Er hätte viel früher eingreifen müssen, anstatt neugierig zu beäugen und zu belauschen, was seine Ehefrau mit Mace Windu zu besprechen hatte! Voll Trauer und Verzweiflung warf er sich auf seine tote Frau und umschlang ihren noch warmen Körper, als könne er sie auf diese Weise ins Leben – zu sich zurückholen.

Rae Sloane atmete auf. Endlich war Aaliyah in ihren Armen eingeschlafen. Zwar ohne aus dem vorbereiteten wohltemperierten Fläschchen zu trinken, aber spätestens während der nächsten Wachphase würde sie davon trinken. So hatte es ihr die Hebamme versichert, die sie in ihrer Not angerufen hatte. Mit einem matten Lächeln strich sie ihrer kleinen hellbraunen Tochter ein paar Kräuselhaare aus der hohen Stirn und legte sie ins sorgfältig und liebevoll vorbereitete Babybettchen. Wie eine Puppe ließ sich ihr Kind in den weichen Kissen ablegen. Als könne sie es nicht glauben, blieb die frischgebackene Mutter vor dem Bettchen stehen und betrachtete stolz und zufrieden ihre schlafende Tochter. Dann schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür, um sie von außen zu schließen. Sie hatte die Tür noch nicht geschlossen, da schoss Aaliyah plötzlich in die Höhe, um sich mit den kleinen Patschehändchen an die Brust zu fassen. Nur einen Augenblick später ließ das Baby ein lautes schmerzerfülltes Kreischen los.

Rae Sloane lief zurück ans Bett ihrer Tochter. Die großen braunen Augen des Babys waren in Schock und Schmerz geweitet, während Aaliyah ihre kleinen braunen Hände weiterhin auf ihre Brust drückte, als wenn sie dort Schmerzen haben würde.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Rae genervt, bemüht, die ruhige, selbstsichere Fassung zu bewahren, die man von einer Mutter erwartete.

Aber Aaliyah war nicht zu beruhigen. Also fuhr Rae Sloane mit ihr in eine Klinik, um festzustellen, ob irgendetwas mit dem Herz ihrer Tochter nicht stimmte.

„Organisch ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte sie der Arzt. „Aber manche Kinder fühlen, wenn sie verlassen werden, eine Art Weltschmerz, so sagt man jedenfalls."

„Nur weil ich aus dem Zimmer wollte, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Es ist mir jetzt unangenehm, das zu fragen … aber hatten Sie vielleicht Streit oder anderen Stress in letzter Zeit?", fragte der Arzt zurück.

Rae Sloane überlegte einen Moment. Dann kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass der Streit mit Mace Windu eine Ausnahme gewesen war, von der sie nicht zulassen würde, dass sie sich jemals wiederholen würde. Das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment.

„Nein", antwortete sie eisig, aber ihre Gedanken fuhren ein schnelles Karussell.

Mace hatte ihr damals erzählt, dass er es gefühlt hatte, als seine erste Padawan während der Order 66 getötet worden war. Wäre Aaliyah ebenfalls machtsensitiv, dann wäre es möglich, dass …

Sie scheute sich, den Gedanken weiterzudenken. Sie scheute sich ebenso davor, Mace Windu zu kontaktieren. Vielleicht war genau diese Minute die entscheidende Minute, in welcher es ihm gelingen mochte, den Muun auszuschalten. Zufrieden sah sie dabei zu, wie eine mittelalte, gutmütig wirkende, ebenfalls menschliche Ärztin ihrer Tochter ein Milchfläschchen hinhielt, welches Aaliyah begierig leertrank.

„Endlich!", entfuhr es ihr mit Blick auf Ärztin und Kind.

„Ja, das ist häufig so, dass die Kleinen von Fremden Sachen eher annehmen als von der Mutter. Sie stillen, nicht wahr?"

Rae Sloane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät, damit anzufangen", meinte die Ärztin belehrend.

„Ich werde bald wieder arbeiten gehen", erwiderte Rae drohend.

„Dann sollten Sie die kurze Zeit erst recht nutzen!", erwiderte die Ärztin unerschütterlich.

Rae sah sie böse an.

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn die Kleine erstmal in der Kita ist, dann wird sie unterscheiden zwischen ihrer Mutter, die Milch hat und Fremden, die keine Milch geben", fuhr die Ärztin zuversichtlich fort.

Nachdem die Kleine die 200-Milliliter-Flasche komplett leergetrunken hatte, gab die gutmütige, doch resolute Ärztin der Mutter ihr Kind wieder zurück auf den Arm. Aaliyah hatte zwar zu weinen aufgehört, aber in ihren großen braunen Augen war auf einmal eine Trauer, die unbeschreiblich war. Die ganze Zeit über, die sie im Gleitertaxi zur Wohnung zurückfuhren, betrachtete Rae besorgt ihre kleine Tochter und versuchte, sie mit Worten und ein paar Spielsachen in bessere Stimmung zu bringen. Vergeblich! Aaliyah war komplett verstummt. Während sie vor ihrem nächtlichen Schreianfall gelegentlich gelallt hatte, wirkte sie nun komplett in sich gekehrt und ließ sich nicht aus ihrer tristen Verschlossenheit hervorlocken. Aber vielleicht war sie ja auch nur müde.

Kaum waren Mutter und Tochter wieder zurück in der Wohnung, fingen Aaliyahs kleine hellbraune Hände erneut an, die Bluse ihrer Mutter zu öffnen. Rae nahm die kleinen Hände energisch weg und legte ihre Tochter auf den Wickeltisch, um die Windel zu wechseln. Von Hose und Windel befreit, pieselte ihre Tochter sie an. Direkt auf die weiße Bluse. Also musste Rae diese ausziehen.

Rae zog sich vollends aus und legte sich zusammen mit ihrer frisch gewindelten Tochter ins große Elternbett. Wieder kamen die kleinen fordernden Händchen und ein Mund an Raes Brust. Aaliyah schmatzte selig, als sie endlich bekam, was sie so lange gewollt und gebraucht hatte. Die die Milchproduktion abwürgende Spritze, die Rae Sloane sich bereits vor der Geburt in beide Brüste hatte verabreichen lassen, wirkte zwar nach wie vor, aber die Kleine schaffte es nichtsdestotrotz, sich ein paar Tropfen des weißen Nass zu erkämpfen. Erschöpft schliefen Mutter und Kind endlich gegen Mitternacht ein.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Der Traum Mace Windus, von welchem am Anfang des Kapitels die Rede ist, wurde zum ersten Mal in Kap. 22 „Lektionen auf Muunilinst" dieses Romans erwähnt._

 _Shaak Tis Spruch „Ein versöhnter Feind bleibt auf ewig besiegt", ist angelehnt an den Leitspruch aus der Folge „Brüder" aus TCW, Staffel 4._

 _Die sogenannte Bruchpunkt-Technik wird im Roman: „Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone" von Matthew Stover beschrieben._

 _Mace Windus Frage an Shaak Ti, ob Plagueis auch sein Leben für sie geben würde, ist aus dem Bollywood-Film: „Veer und Zaara – die Legende einer Liebe" des indischen Regisseurs Yash Chopras entlehnt. Die Antwort, die Zaaras Mutter ihrer Tochter auf diese Frage gibt, ist jedoch eine komplett andere._


	53. Wundenlecken

Erschrocken schaute Zilan auf seine Frau, die sich mit den Händen die Brust hielt, unter welcher ihr Primärherz schlug. Und dies gerademal fünf Minuten, nachdem sich die Familie an den Abendbrottisch gesetzt hatte.

„Was ist denn los, Liebste?", fragte der besorgte Ehemann.

„Ich fühle, wie Shaak Ti und Mace Windu unerträgliche Qualen erleiden!"

„Shaak Ti und Mace Windu?", wunderte sich Zilan.

Statt einer Antwort erhob sich Ashla und ging zum Holoprojektor ein Stockwerk höher. Aber niemand antwortete auf ihre Verbindungsversuche. Also ging sie wieder nach unten. Während sie die Treppen hinabstieg, wurde ihre Befürchtung zur Gewissheit.

„Sie sind beide tot. Irgendetwas Furchtbares ist geschehen", sagte Ashla mit flacher Stimme, als sie wieder an den Abendbrottisch zurückgekommen war.

„Aber den Tod deines Vaters hast du nicht verspürt", sagte Zilan eher, als er fragte.

Ashla schüttelte den Kopf. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Was, wenn er sie beide umgebracht hat?"

„Das würde er nicht tun!", versetzte Ashla energisch. „Nicht Shaak Ti!"

„Vielleicht gab es ja Spannungen zwischen den Beiden, von denen wir nichts wissen. Wir können jetzt erstmal gar nichts tun als abwarten, ob und wann sich jemand meldet. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mit anzusehen, dass du die nächste bist, die sterben muss!"

„Ich? … Ich habe doch gar nichts…"

„Du besitzt immense Machtkräfte!", unterbrach Zilan sie. „Und ich brauche kein Jedi zu sein, um zu spüren, dass du und deine Eltern Geheimnisse vor mir verbergen. Und wenn dein Vater wirklich Shaak Ti und Mace Windu umgebracht haben sollte, warum auch immer, dann besitzt Hego Damask der Zweite mit Sicherheit ebensolche Machtkräfte wie deine Mutter", schlussfolgerte Zilan. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du die ganze Zeit über davon wusstest!"

Ashla schaute angestrengt an den himmelblauen Augen ihres Ehemannes vorbei.

„Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", sagte sie schließlich und ließ sich schlaff auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken.

„Und mehr hast du mir nicht zu sagen?", fragte Zilan vorwurfsvoll.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Anschuldigungen!", erwiderte Ashla schnell, bemüht, nicht schroff zu werden.

Zilan sah seine Frau an. Ashla saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl und stocherte angestrengt mit ihrer Gabel auf ihrem Teller herum. Die Bissen, die sie formalerweise zu sich nahm, waren nichts gegen das, was Zilan und die kleine Vesta in derselben Zeit verputzten.

Galen Marek war mit Juno in diesen Tagen auf dem Stützpunkt der ehemaligen Rebellenallianz und nunmehrigen offiziellen Luftwaffe der Neuen Republik nahe dem Jedi-Praxeums auf dem Mond Yavin IV. Der neue Jedi-Orden schätzte die Dienste und Fähigkeiten der ehemaligen imperialen Pilotin Juno Eclipse außerordentlich. Auch das andere Flieger-As des Rebellenkaders, Wedge Antilles, war froh, auch einmal eine weibliche Begleitung zu haben, die ihm und seinen Pilotenkollegen Deckung gab. Es war eine andere, irgendwie entspanntere Atmosphäre im mit X-, Y- und Z-Wings vollgestopften Hangar der ehemaligen Rebellen, wenn das weibliche Element nicht ganz fehlte, wie sich Wedge einmal in einem Kompliment Juno gegenüber ausgedrückt hatte.

Jetzt waren Juno und Galen dabei, ihre Rucksäcke für eine Mission zu packen, während welcher der mittlerweile elf Monate alte Kento im Kindergarten des Praxeums betreut wurde. Juno war mit ihrem Kind ein halbes Jahr lang zu Hause geblieben, dann hatte die Fliegerei sie mit Macht zurück in die Hangars und Orbits diverser vom Restimperium und der Neuen Republik umkämpften Planeten zurückgerufen. Galen war gerade dabei, zwei Unterhemden in den Rucksack zu stopfen, als er einen Stich ins Herz bekam.

„Was ist denn, Galen?", fragte Juno besorgt, als sie sah, wie ihr Mann in der Bewegung mit den zwei weißen Unterhemden in der Hand erstarrte.

Verständnislos sah sie in die dunkelbraunen Augen ihres Ehemannes, die sie betroffen anschauten.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte Galen kopfschüttelnd. Dann wurde er lauter. „Jemand hat Shaak Ti umgebracht! Wer immer das war, bekommt es mit mir zu tun!"

„Hmmm, wer könnte denn etwas gegen sie gehabt haben?", fragte Juno neugierig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Lass uns zu Maris gehen. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas. Immerhin war sie Shaak Tis Padawan."

Maris war bereits im Fortgehen begriffen, als es an die Tür ihres Zimmers klopfte. Die Zabrak hatte eine leise Ahnung, worum es gerade jetzt gehen könnte. Ihre rechte Hand suchte eines ihrer zwei Herzen, während die Linke die Tür öffnete. Denn auch sie hatte Shaak Tis Tod schwach gespürt.

„Du hast es also auch gespürt", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme zum ehemaligen Starkiller, kaum, dass sie dem Paar die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet hatte. Dieser nickte stumm.

„Wir sollten ihren Ehemann anrufen", schlug Galen vor.

Sie hasteten über den breiten Flur zum Holo-Kom-Raum. Niemand der Drei wusste, dass dieser Holoprojektor gerademal halb so groß war wie der, der sich noch im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant befand. Aber das andere Ende der Leitung des Holoprojektors blieb stumm.

„Hast du vielleicht irgendeine Idee, wer einen Groll gegen Shaak Ti gehabt haben könnte?", fragte Galen, während er in die goldenen Augen von Maris schaute.

„Hmmm, mir fällt da eigentlich nur Mace Windu ein, der sich ständig mit Shaak Tis Ehemann vor Gericht gestritten hatte", meinte die Angesprochene, während ihre weiße Hand sachte über den Kreisbogen des Holoprojektors fuhr.

„Mace hatte alle Prozesse verloren, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe. Was, wenn er sich rächen wollte?", fragte Galen nun beiden Frauen.

„Mace? Ihm sind solche Rachegedanken fremd!", erwiderte Maris mit Bestimmtheit.

„Na, wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Galen kopfschüttelnd.

„Also als er dich vor anderthalb Jahren wegen Shaak Ti verhört hatte, da war er sehr … nun ja ... auf eine unheimlich wirkende Art beharrlich", meinte Juno.

„Das ist er immer, wenn es um Sith geht. Es ging ihm damals doch hauptsächlich um … ach, lassen wir das", meinte Maris mit einer abtuenden Handbewegung. „Wir könnten Ashla anrufen. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas. Immerhin ist sie Shaak Tis Tochter und sie war Maces Padawan genauso wie ich."

„Eine gute Idee", pflichtete ihr Galen bei.

Die blaue Holo-Ashla wirkte niedergeschlagen, als die Drei sie über dem wieder aktivierten Holoprojektor schweben sahen. Und was sie dem Trio zu sagen hatte, deckte sich mit dem, was Maris und Galen gefühlt hatten. Bis auf ein Detail.

„Waaas? Mace ist auch tot?", fragte Maris fassungslos.

„Ich bin ja so erleichtert, dass wenigstens ihr Euch bei mir gemeldet habt. Ich finde, ihr solltet Luke Skywalker informieren. Mace ist ja aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen worden, aber Shaak Tis Tod ist eine Jedi-Angelegenheit, der nachgegangen werden muss."

Luke Skywalker unterbrach sofort sein Lichtschwerttraining mit seiner Frau Mara, als die Drei ihn sprechen wollten.

„Das ist seltsam", sagte der junge Großmeister nachdenklich, nachdem Maris und Galen mit ihrem Bericht geendet hatten. „Wenn Shaak Ti und Mace Windu wirklich beide zur selben Zeit gestorben sein sollten, dann kann das nur heißen, dass jemand sie gleichzeitig getötet haben muss. Und wenn weder in der Villa auf Chandrila noch auf Coruscant jemand eure Verbindungsversuche angenommen hat, dann wäre es doch gut möglich, dass Hego Damask jetzt ebenfalls tot ist."

Galen und Maris schauten einander verdutzt an. An diese Möglichkeit hatten sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Zweifel stiegen in Maris angesichts von Lukes Worten auf. Was, wenn Mace Windu damals doch Recht gehabt hatte und Damask wirklich ein Sith war? Was, wenn Shaak Ti es herausgefunden, Mace um Hilfe gerufen hatte und der Muun sie beide getötet hatte? Sie überlegte, dass ein noch lebender Damask ihr, wenn sie jetzt ihre Bedenken öffentlich machen würde, eventuell sehr gefährlich werden könnte. Also hielt die Zabrak ihren dunkelroten Mund.

Luke tippte etwas in sein Datapad ein. Dann schmiedete er einen Plan:

„Magister Damask hält sich offiziell zu Wirtschaftsgesprächen auf Coruscant auf. Wenn dieser Doppelmord dort passiert sein sollte, dann ist er noch dort und ihr solltet keine Minute zögern, um ihn zu befragen. Oder Nachforschungen anzustellen, falls auch er tot sein sollte. Immerhin war sein letzter … sein letztes Verschwinden auch erst mit einer Verzögerung von einigen Tagen vermeldet worden, wie mir Mace Windu damals erzählt hatte."

„Sollen wir alle Drei nach Coruscant fliegen?", fragte Juno skeptisch.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Luke zurück.

„Weil ich im Imperium offiziell als Deserteurin gelte."

Luke fasste sich an den blonden Schopf. „Oh, natürlich. Dann werde ich mit dir und Mara die Mission erledigen, für die eigentlich Galen und du geplant waren. Und Maris und Galen fliegen nach Coruscant. Da Maris damals nicht offiziell im Jedi-Orden registriert war und Galens Existenz sowieso geheim war, dürften auch keine Akten über sie existieren."

„Ich hoffe, es ist noch so. Aber ich habe trotzdem keine Absicht, offiziell dort einzureisen", erklärte Galen.

„Wie ihr das macht, ist mir gleich", erwiderte Luke. „Hauptsache, ihr findet heraus, was mit Shaak Ti und Mace Windu geschehen ist. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein!"

„Mit Euch auch, Meister Luke", gaben Galen und Maris gleichzeitig zurück.

Shaak Tis Augen waren geschlossen, Plagueis lag immer noch auf ihr und umklammerte sie mit seinen langen Armen. Auf einmal fanden sich Nervenzellen, die sich bereits voneinander gelöst hatten. Verbindungen wurden neu geknüpft. Ein Licht wurde wieder angeknipst. Noch sah Shaak Ti dieses Licht nicht, aber sie war aus ihrem Koma erwacht. Und sie fühlte, wie die Dunkelheit, die sie immer noch umfing, zusehends wärmer wurde. Sie spürte, wie die Wunde in ihrem Herzen kribbelte, wie sie sich schloss, nachdem der neben ihr liegende Jedi sie ihr zugefügt hatte. Über sich fühlte sie einen warmen Druck, den sie kannte. Ein tastender roter Finger bahnte sich einen Weg über Plagueis' linken Oberschenkel, genau dort, wo Mace Windus lilane Klinge den Stoff seiner schwarz-grünen Tunika zerfetzt hatte. Es tat ihr unheimlich gut, diese Partie des vertrauten Körpers durch den schwarzen Stoff der eng anliegenden Hose hindurch zu spüren.

Shaak Ti fühlte, wie ihre suchende und findende Hand von seiner langen weißen Muun-Hand umschlossen wurde. Dann wurde der Druck auf ihrem Körper schwächer, um schließlich ganz zu enden. Eine andere Muun-Hand streichelte über das Tal zwischen ihren Montrals. Diese Berührung tat unsagbar gut. Shaak Ti stöhnte leise und wohlig auf, dann blinzelte ihr rechtes Auge. Ein intensiver Druck von Plagueis' rechter Hand auf ihre Hand und seine Ehefrau schlug beide lilanen Augen auf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren", war das erste, was Plagueis zu Shaak Ti sagte, während er weiter zärtlich ihre Montrals tätschelte.

Shaak Ti schaute ihn an, war aber unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Viel zu viele Gedanken und Gefühle wirbelten in ihr umher. Der erste dieser Gedanken war, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein sollte.

„Und doch bist du zurückgekehrt", gab Plagueis ihr laut Antwort auf ihre stummen Zweifel.

Shaak Ti sah in an, unfähig, ihre Zweifel fahren zu lassen. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, vermittels ihrer eigenen Heilerkräfte die verbliebenen Schäden an ihrem Herzen zu heilen. Aber diese Wunde war nichts gegen das, was sie zusätzlich zu ihren körperlichen Schmerzen fühlte. Mace Windu hatte all seine Zuneigung und Leidenschaft für sie in sich aufbewahrt, um sie vor … wie vielen Minuten? … gleich einer riesigen Woge über sie hereinbrechen zu lassen. Ohne, dass sie die ganzen Jahre über auch nur einen Hauch davon geahnt hatte! Wie auch, wo doch ihr Herz bereits jemand anderem gehörte? Shaak Tis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick von Plagueis ab, um auf den toten Jedi neben sich zu schauen, der sich für sie geopfert hatte.

„Ich hatte es dir bereits vor einem Jahr gesagt, meine Liebe", riss Plagueis' Stimme sie aus ihren traurigen Gedanken.

„Wir sind Mortis!"

Diese seine Worte ließen ihren Blick wieder zu ihm zurückschnellen.

„Du selbst hast mir erzählt, was damals während der Klonkriege mit Ahsoka geschehen ist. Und jetzt ist dir dasselbe zuteil geworden", sagte Plagueis feierlich.

Shaak Ti überlegte, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihr fiel nichts ein, außer, dass sie sich eigentlich bei Plagueis bedanken sollte. Aber auch das konnte sie nicht. Nicht jetzt!

„Sieh es als Willen der Macht an, wenn es so einfacher für dich ist", hörte sie seine sanfter werdende Stimme.

Plagueis' Worte holten sie aus ihrer mentalen Starre. „Jetzt hast du mich auch ein drittes Mal gerettet. So wie du es mir auf Mygeeto versprochen hattest. Jetzt habe ich alles an Rettungsvorrat von dir aufgebraucht", sagte sie zu ihrem Ehemann, der nach wie vor ihre Hand hielt und mit seiner anderen von ihren Montrals herabgeglitten war, um nun einen ihrer Seitenlekkus sanft zu knautschen.

„Wieso sagst du denn so etwas?", fragte Plagueis in milder Empörung. „Du hast mir mindestens zweimal wertvolle Hilfe im Kampf zuteilwerden lassen. Und was das andere angeht: Ich würde dich immer wieder retten."

„Ich denke, das nächste Mal bin zur Abwechslung mal ich dran", sagte Shaak Ti und schenkte ihm ein linkisches Lächeln.

„Wie geht es dir? Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er mitfühlend.

„Ich … brauche noch fünf Minuten", erwiderte sie, während aus einem kleinen Lautsprecher über ihnen ein leiser Piepton ertönte, der anzeigte, dass jemand versuchte, sie per Holoprojektor zu kontaktieren.

Plagueis ignorierte das Piepen. Zitternd setzte sich Shaak Ti auf. Plagueis nahm sie in seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. ‚Jetzt bloß nicht erneut auf den toten Jedi neben mir schauen!', befahl sie sich.

„Lass uns zu Bogan gehen. Er hat lange genug auf seine Mutter gewartet", meinte Plagueis, nachdem die sich von Shaak Ti auserbetenen fünf Minuten verstrichen waren.

„Geht es?", fragte er, während er ihr vollends aufhalf. Mit einer Handbewegung entriegelte Shaak Ti die Tür, die sie vor einer halben Stunde mithilfe der Macht verschlossen hatte.

Als sie schließlich vor dieselbe trat, sah sie ihren Sohn, der zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht regte. Neben ihm stand 11-4D, der offensichtlich seine Küchenaktivitäten beendet hatte. Hastig beugte sie sich herab, um ihrem Kind das Herz zu fühlen. Die beiden Herzen Bogans schlugen schnell und gleichmäßig. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und hob ihren Sohn sanft vom Boden auf, um ihn in das große Himmelbett zwei Zimmer weiter zu tragen. Dort legte sie sich zu ihm, um ihm unablässig den Kopf zu streicheln. Plagueis saß eine Weile auf der Bettkante neben seiner Familie, dann richtete er das Wort an Shaak Ti:

„Schatz, wir müssen uns darüber unterhalten, wie wir weiter verfahren sollen. Wir können nach einem Mord wie diesem nicht einfach so zur Polizei gehen!"

„Wieso nicht? Ich werde ihnen alles sagen, was sie wissen müssen", erwiderte Shaak Ti tonlos.

„Mein Liebes, ich spüre eine große Verunsicherung in dir. Ich möchte dich nicht noch mehr belasten, als du ohnehin bereits zu tragen hast."

„Aber, ich habe es getan und ich stehe auch dazu. Genau wie er zu seinen Taten gestanden hat", erwiderte sie.

„Was willst du der Polizei denn als Motiv erzählen? Dass er einen Sithlord umbringen wollte? Jeder, der sich dafür interessiert, weiß doch, wie sehr er mich verabscheut hat. Das würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen. Jeder, der es sehen wollte, hat mich mit meinem Gleiter herankommen sehen und weiß, dass ich zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt hier gewesen bin."

„Aber niemand weiß, ob es bis dahin nicht schon längst vorbei war. Je länger die Polizei hierher braucht, desto ungenauer wird die Todeszeitbestimmung. 11-4D kann das sicherlich bestätigen."

Plagueis schaute zu seinem Droiden, dessen zwei orangene Fotorezeptoren bejahend blinkten. Aber das überzeugte ihn nicht.

„Shaak Ti, du hast heute bereits mehr getan, als ich jemals von dir erwartet oder gar verlangt hätte", sagte er im Ton höchsten Lobes. „Du musst das nicht tun."

„Aber, ich will es abschließen – auch für mich. Und indem ich der Polizei erzähle, dass er hier eingedrungen ist und mich töten wollte und ich mich in Notwehr verteidigt habe, erleichtere ich mein Gewissen."

Seine Hand berührte ihre Schulter. „Keine Sorge, du wirst dein Gewissen erleichtern. Aber nicht gegenüber der Polizei. Und nicht jetzt, wo unser Kind bei uns ist und alles mit anhört. Du weißt, wie stark unser Sohn in der Macht ist. Womöglich hat er noch andere Stärken. Und da ist noch etwas, was wir bedenken müssen."

„Was denn?", fragte Shaak Ti mit belegter Stimme.

„Als du und Windu am Boden lagt, da habe ich ein Echo in der Macht verspürt. Irgendjemand da draußen hat Mace Windus Tod gespürt und darauf reagiert. Und dieser jemand könnte irgendwann an dir Rache nehmen, wenn du jetzt der Polizei auch nur die Hälfte dessen erzählst, was passiert ist."

Shaak Ti schaute gedankenvoll nach unten.

„Gerade Mace Windu wusste, wovon du sprichst. Er wurde zehn Jahre nach Geonosis vom gerademal elfjährigen Boba Fett verfolgt, der den Mörder seines Vaters auf Geonosis tot sehen wollte."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann dürften wir in Boba Fett vielleicht hochkarätige Unterstützung bekommen, aber darauf will ich es jetzt nicht ankommen lassen. Fällt dir jemand ein, der Mace Windu derart vermisst, dass er an uns Rache nehmen könnte?"

Shaak Ti überlegte. Ashla und Maris waren die einzigen Machtnutzer, die nach den Klonkriegen in engem Kontakt zu Mace Windu gestanden hatten und noch lebten. Aber die beiden Frauen hatten bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Begegnung nicht den Anschein erweckt, Mace Windu derart nahegestanden zu haben, um später dessen Tod zu rächen.

„Nein", erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Du hattest nach deinem Ankommen im Wohnzimmer, nachdem Mace dich herausgefordert hatte, Bindungen erwähnt. Du sprachst von großer Verwirrung. Was hast du damit gemeint?"

„Eigentlich war das nur Dun Möch", erwiderte Plagueis gedehnt. „Ich habe seine innere Anspannung gespürt. Und, dass da noch mehr war als nur der Wille, mich tot zu sehen. Das wollte ich herauskitzeln. Ich hatte in Wahrheit überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie Recht ich damit letztendlich hatte", gestand er ihr.

„Das wusste wohl keiner. Wie wäre es damit, wenn ich der Polizei erzähle, dass er mich wegen unerwiderter Liebe angegriffen und sich dann selbst gerichtet hat."

„Das wird dir bei Mace Windu niemand glauben! Aller Verdacht würde bloß auf mich fallen. Die Jedi würden alarmiert werden!"

Shaak Ti nickte langsam. Plagueis legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und schenkte Bogan im Arm seiner Mutter ein warmes Lächeln.

„Mama", sagte der wieder erwachte Bogan in einem Ton, als würde er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihn jene wieder in ihren Armen hielt.

„Ihr ruht euch am besten noch etwas aus, dann geht zusammen in die Küche und esst dort das, was 11-4D dort bereitet hat. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Shaak Ti sah ihren Mann an. Mit „Rest" meinte er die Leiche ihres früheren Jedi-Bruders, die er nun elegant und ohne Beweise zu hinterlassen entsorgen lassen würde.

„Na dann wollen wir mal in die Küche gehen", sagte sie liebevoll zu ihrem Kind und strich Bogan dabei über den roten haarlosen Kopf. Dann richtete sie sich auf, um zu tun, wie Plagueis ihr gesagt hatte.

Sate Pestage lag gerade im Bett, als sein Komlink summte. Als er sah, wer in Wartestellung war, nahm er die Verbindung sofort an.

„Magister Damask?", begrüßte er den Anrufer.

„Sate, ich habe ja bereits vergessen und vergeben, dass Ihr Palpatine damals dabei geholfen habt, meine Überreste und Beweise für seinen Mord zu beseitigen. Und jetzt werdet Ihr _mir_ helfen und im selben Zimmer fast dasselbe tun."

„Ich werde sofort da sein. Wie soll ich es diesmal machen?"

„Entsorgen", erwiderte Plagueis. „Nehmt einen verblendeten Lastenheber mit. Damit könnt ihr auch die zerbrochene Statue mitnehmen. Aber achtet bitte darauf, dass die Videoaufnahme davon diesmal ordentlich gelöscht wird. Nicht so schlampig, dass jeder Astromech, der ein paar Tage vor oder zurückspult, eine Doppelung finden kann!", ermahnte er den Imperator.

„Jawohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Imperator Pestage gehorsam.

Nach diesem Gespräch gesellte sich Plagueis zu Mutter und Kind in die Küche, um mit beiden noch zu essen, während Bogan selig an der Brust seiner wiederauferstandenen Mutter schmatzte.

Ein erneutes Piepen des Holoprojektors riss sie aus ihrem Nachtessen. Sofort standen alle vom Küchentisch auf und gingen in den Holo-Kom-Raum. Plagueis atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, wer anrief.

„Du stellst dich mit Bogan zu mir in den Sichtbereich. Aber du sagst nichts, außer dass es dir und Bogan gut geht!", gab er Shaak Ti erneut Anweisungen.

Shaak Ti war das nur recht. Als Plagueis die Verbindung aktivierte, erwachte Ashlas bläulich schimmerndes Hologramm zum Leben.

„Vater, Mutter! Ich bin ja so froh, Euch zu sehen."

„Wir freuen uns auch, dich zu sehen, mein Kind", erwiderte Plagueis freundlich.

„Ich habe Mutters Tod verspürt. Und Mace Windus Tod. Was ist passiert?", fragte Ashla ungeduldig.

Shaak Ti konnte fühlen, wie es in ihrem Mann arbeitete.

„Das ist … eine ziemlich unerquickliche Geschichte", begann Plagueis zu erklären. „Mace Windu ist hier eingedrungen, um Shaak Ti zu töten. Aber ich und VierDe konnten sie retten. Wo Windu jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht."

„Über Mace will ich jetzt nicht weiter reden. Hauptsache ist, dass es dir gut geht, Mutter... Und dir und Bogan natürlich auch", setzte sie nach einem peinlichen Moment in Richtung Plagueis nach, welcher daraufhin nachsichtig lächelte.

„Ja, es geht mir und Bogan gut", erwiderte Shaak Ti wie verabredet.

„Dann werde ich jetzt mal beim Jedi-Praxeum anrufen, denn auch dort hat man deinen erneuten Tod gespürt, Mutter", erwiderte Ashla mit einem neckischen Lächeln.

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn du das tun würdest", meinte Plagueis dankbar. „Deine Mutter ist noch sehr mitgenommen von diesem Anschlag und braucht erstmal viel Ruhe."

„Aber … Ihr geht doch auch noch zur Polizei … oder?", fragte Ashla.

„Ja, das werden wir", versicherte Plagueis.

„Warum hat Mace das getan?", fragte Ashla unvermittelt.

„Er hat Shaak Ti Untreue gegenüber dem Jedi-Kodex vorgeworfen."

Ashla atmete scharf aus. „Es ist tragisch, was aus ihm geworden ist. Aber wenn er nicht ebenfalls wieder von den Toten auferstanden ist, dann hat er bekommen, was er verdient hat."

„Möge er in der Macht Frieden finden", erwiderte Plagueis salbungsvoll.

„Schön, dass du das so siehst, Vater."

„Wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, mein Kind. Bis dann."

„Bis dann", erwiderte Ashla, bevor Plagueis die Verbindung zu seinem ersten Kind beendete.

„Wie es scheint, wird sich dein Wunsch, gegenüber der Polizei gegen Mace Windu auszusagen, erfüllen, jetzt, wo auch die Jedi deinen Tod gespürt haben – und möglicherweise auch den von Mace Windu", sagte Plagueis zu seiner Frau und strich ihr dabei sanft mit seiner Hand übers Rückgrat.

„Du … hast also Mace Windus Tod offiziell noch etwas hinausgezögert."

„Er wird dieses Gebäude lebend verlassen und alle werden es sehen", erklärte Plagueis.

Shaak Ti stutzte. So sehr sie vorhin Mace Windus Tod bedauert hatte, so wusste sie doch ebenso, dass sie den ehemaligen Jedi-Bruder niemals wiedersehen wollte. Nicht nachdem, was er getan, was er ihr gesagt hatte! „Du wirst doch nicht etwa …"

Plagueis ließ ein kurzes trockenes Lachen vernehmen. „Es soll lediglich so aussehen", schob er nach und berührte dabei ihre Schulter.

Dann verließ er erneut seine kleine Familie, um zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht Sate Pestage zu kontaktieren.

Als Plagueis zu seiner Frau ins Bett kam, fühlte er Bogans Präsenz gleich neben ihr. Shaak Ti hatte sich um ihr Kind herumgekuschelt, um es nach dieser abrupten, unumkehrbar scheinenden Trennung für ganz lange Zeit nah bei sich zu behalten. Er schmiegte sich von hinten an sie und fühlte, wie ihn der Schlummer überkam. Ihm flatterten die Augen, dann fielen sie zu, um nur eine Sekunde später abrupt aufgerissen zu werden, als er das verräterische Geknister von Machtblitzen ganz nah vor seinem Mund fühlte.

Plagueis schrak hoch und setzte sich aufrecht hin, nur um zu sehen, dass er einem Alptraum aufgesessen war, der ihn soeben heimgesucht hatte. Eigentlich wäre es jetzt an der Zeit, wieder in den Schlaf zurückzufinden. Allein, er konnte es jetzt nicht. Vielleicht morgen wieder. Oder übermorgen. Aber heute war nach achtunddreißig Jahren erneut jemand in den Kaldani-Turm gekommen, um ihn zu vernichten … Und wieder mit Machtblitzen! Auch wenn sein Widersacher tot war, fühlte sich Plagueis in diesen Minuten angreifbar … verwundbar! Zögerlich stand er auf, um jene Meditation zu praktizieren, die ihn über lange Jahre hinweg auch des Nachts wachgehalten hatte, nachdem die Maladianer …

Er ging zum Fenster und schaute in die Nacht Coruscants hinunter. Die fünfzehn maladianischen Gardisten, d. h. deren Wachablösung, standen brav und eisern am Tor und rund um den Kaldani-Turm herum, um ihn und seine Familie zu bewachen. Er zog sich eine frische Tunika an und fuhr mit dem Turbo-Lift in die Steuerungszentrale, wo ebenfalls ein Maladianer saß, um die Holocams zu überwachen, die den Kaldani-Turm und dessen nähere Umgebung lückenlos abdeckten. Der arglose Mann schaute seinen Chef an, der streng und reglos vor ihm stand und seinen wachen Blick über die verschiedenen Monitore wandern ließ.

„Womit kann ich dienen?", fragte der Maladianer.

„Diese Kamera da", sagte Hego Damask und zeigte auf einen der Bildschirme. „Spul die eine halbe Stunde zurück!"

Der Maladianer tat wie geheißen. Es zeigte sich immer dasselbe Bild.

„Und wieder nach vorne!", kommandierte Plagueis.

Der Maladianer drückte die Vorspultaste.

„Nicht so schnell!"

Dann, nach fünf jedoch endlos gefühlten Minuten, fand Plagueis, was er gesucht hatte. Das Bild der Kamera hatte einen beinahe unmerklichen Schwenk zur Seite hin vollzogen. Eine kaum merkliche Verschiebung, ein nahezu unentdeckbares Detail, vor allem, wenn man zehn Monitore gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten hatte. Kurze Zeit später musste die Transparistahlscheibe zwanzig Meter weiter westlich zersplittert sein – ohne von einer der Kameras erfasst worden zu sein.

Plagueis musterte den Maladianer hart. Dann entschied er, dass den Mann keine Schuld traf. Er war, genau wie Shaak Ti, das Opfer einer Überrumpelung geworden, wie sie nur Machtanwender praktizieren konnten. Und wenn seine Ehefrau es nicht gespürt hatte, wie könnte er dann von einem einfachen Wachmann verlangen, Mace Windus Pläne zu vereiteln? Plagueis wurde erneut schmerzlich bewusst, dass er und Shaak Ti letzten Endes auf sich allein gestellt waren, wenn es um die Abwehr wahrer Gefahr ging.

„Der Hals von Kamera B8 ist letzte Nacht verbogen worden und muss neu ausgerichtet werden!", bellte Plagueis den Maladianer an und verließ dessen kleines Kabuff.

Hego Damask fuhr mit dem Turbolift wieder nach oben in seine Gemächer. Er beschloss, in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu schlafen, sondern einen weiteren Plan für die Zukunft auszuarbeiten. Einen Plan B für den Fall, dass gar nichts mehr so lief, wie er es sich wünschte.

Graballa der Hutt verspürte keine allzu große Neigung, sein eigenes Etablissement namens „ _Ziros Ende_ " zu verlassen, nur weil dieser Dug das so wollte. Aber seit Jabbas Tod wurde Coruscants Unterwelt von einem schwelenden Streit innerhalb der Verbrecherorganisationen erschüttert, welcher sich dann und wann in Schießereien oder handfesten Messerstechereien in zwielichtigen Lokalen entlud. So wie jüngst im Restaurant namens _Schimmerseide_ im Uscru-Distrikt geschehen, welches immerhin noch im erhabeneren Teil der Unteren Ebenen lag. Zwei Gamorreaner und ein Trandoshaner, der für Graballa gearbeitet hatte, waren dabei ums Leben gekommen. Aber Retula hatte über einen Mittelsmann versichern lassen, dass es in beiderseitigem Interesse sei, im _Schimmerseide_ ein Zeichen zu setzen, welches von höchster Stelle wahrgenommen und honoriert werden würde. Also ließ Graballa seine Barke startklar machen und bis vor das von roter und blauer Billigreklame blinkende Eingangstor des schäbigen Etablissements fahren.

Der mit etwas über zweihundert Jahren eher jüngere Hutt genoss es, wie die Leute vor seiner Barke beiseite stoben, um dem hellbraunhäutigen Verbrecherlord Platz zu machen. Als er das _Schimmerseide_ endlich erreicht hatte, wies er seinen toydarianischen Diener an, die Barke nebst einigen Nikto-Wächtern in einen bewachten Hangar zu bringen und später im Hauptraum des _Schimmerseide_ zu ihm zu stoßen.

Retula, der Dug, saß bereits an einem der abgewetzten Holztische, mit denen das _Schimmerseide_ nebst billigen Holobildern an der Wand möbliert war. Menschliche, sehr junge Kellnerinnen, dazwischen auch ein paar Twi'leks, wuselten umher, um die Gäste zu bedienen oder darauf zu warten, dass sie bedienen durften.

„Was gibt es hier zu bereden, alter Freund?", fragte Graballa den Dug.

„Wir sind bereit, das Gebiet um den Mezzileen-Raumhafen herum aufzugeben, wenn Ihr Euch dafür aus dem Fobosi-Distrikt zurückzieht und uns dort den Spice-Handel überlasst", begann Retula die Verhandlungen.

Graballa ließ ein klingendes Lachen hören, nicht so tief und drohend wie das von Jabba, welches so gefürchtet gewesen war, aber er registrierte, wie Retula zusammenzuckte. Befriedigt strich er sich über den weißen, mit einigen braunen Querstreifen versehenen dicken Bauch.

„Den reichen Fobosi-Distrikt, wo die ganzen Geldsäcke residieren? Für diesen Möchtegern-Jetsetter-Raumhafen, wo nur ein Drittel von dem los ist, was man im Fobosi-Distrikt einnehmen kann? Du verspottest mich, junger Herr."

„Nun, das kommt ganz darauf an, wie groß man das Gebiet um den Mezzileen-Raumhafen herum definiert", erwiderte Retula und seine Wangenlappen zitterten, als er im Lächeln seiner Spezies die Zähne fletschte.

„Dann müsstet ihr uns schon noch das gesamte Sah'c-District daneben überlassen", tönte Graballa.

Zwei blonde menschliche Kellnerinnen kamen mit einem Servierwägelchen angefahren und tischten verschiedene Speisen vor den beiden illustren Gästen auf. Ein sullustanischer Barkeeper kam herbei, um violette und grüne Flüssigkeiten einzuschenken, während schrammelnde Jatz-Musik im Hintergrund lief.

„Einfach eklig, diese Haare. Ich verstehe nicht, was Jabba von solchen Weibern wollte?", meinte Graballa, während er ein Glas violetten Coradiser hinterkippte und der einen menschlichen Kellnerin auf den Po schaute.

„Ja, unappetitlich", pflichtete ihm Retula mit tränenden braunen Augen bei, die darauf zurückzuführen waren, dass die ohnehin abgestandene Luft im _Schimmerseide_ vom beißenden Qualm der vielerlei im Lokal gerauchten Substanzen geschwängert war.

„Ich will keinen Ärger", hörten die zwei Verbrecherlords hinter sich eine tiefe gebieterische Stimme.

„Hey! Ist das der, für den ich ihn halte?", fragte Graballa Retula und hieb dabei mit seiner rechten kleinen Hand auf den Holztisch.

„Wer? Der braune Mensch da?", fragte Retula verständnislos, während er zu dem schlanken, hochgewachsenen braunhäutigen, kahlköpfigen Jedi in seiner typischen hellbraunen Tracht hinüberschaute, der eine ziemlich große Kiste auf einem manuellen Lastenheber vor sich herschob.

In Graballas orangefarbene Augen trat ein lebhaftes Funkeln. „Das ist Mace Windu! Ein berühmter Jedi-General aus der Zeit der Klonkriege. Den kannst du junger Hüpfer freilich nicht mehr kennen! Unglaublich, dass er sich hier im Imperium als Jedi blicken lässt!"

„Ich dachte, alle Jedi seien damals getötet worden?", wunderte sich der Dug.

„Es sterben niemals alle", erwiderte Graballa überzeugt. „Ich hätte so gerne sein Lichtschwert. Das ist sicherlich jetzt Unsummen wert!", flüsterte der Hutt heiser seinem Tischgenossen zu, während seine Augen begehrlich auf die Hüfte Mace Windus glotzten, wo der Griff von dessen Lichtschwert hing.

„Also den Sah'c-Distrikt gebe ich nimmer auf!", kehrte der Dug wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Du ahnst noch gar nicht, wie großzügig mein Angebot ist", meinte Graballa großspurig.

„Sarkasmus – wie?", spöttelte Retula.

Eine violette Twi'lek-Tänzerin in einem goldenen Lamé-Outfit wand sich an ihnen vorbei, um Graballa wie beiläufig mit einem auffordernden Blick zu bedenken.

„Habt Ihr keine Pa'lowick da? Mit so einer süßen langen Schnute?", fragte Graballa laut und grabschte energisch die graziöse Hand der Twi'lek, die daraufhin das Gesicht in Schmerzen verzog.

Statt einer Antwort schaute die Twi'lek ratsuchend zum kreisrunden Tresen, wo der sullustanische Barkeeper wie eine Spinne in dem Netz saß, wo alle Fäden, auch die Informationskanäle, zusammenliefen.

„Na geh und frag ihn schon, Kleine!", befahl Graballa und ließ ihre Hand los.

Zögernd ging die Twi'lek zum Tresen. Sie musste etwas warten, denn zwei menschliche Kellner diskutierten erregt mit dem sullustanischen Barkeeper, der in demonstrativer Gelassenheit in seinem hölzernen Inselreich thronte, welches die mit allerlei Flaschen gekrönte Mitte des großen Hauptraumes war.

„Ich glaube, es wird ungemütlich. Sie werden doch nicht wieder jemanden …"

„Sie?", schnitt Graballa dem Dug rüde das Wort ab. „Wir werden das zusammen klären! Jetzt!", entschied der Hutt.

„Was, wenn wir da in was reingezogen werden, dass …?", versuchte Retula es erneut.

„Wir sind bereits mittendrin!", schnaubte Graballa. „Du hast mich hierher geschleppt, also wirst du es jetzt auch mit mir ausbaden!" Er nickte seinem Toydarianer-Gefolgsmann zu, der eifrig nach draußen flatterte, um die Nikto-Verstärkung herbeizuholen.

„Ich habe nichts verbrochen!", ereiferte sich Retula.

„Das wird sich zeigen", erwiderte Graballa finster, während ein Zug der Magnetschwebebahn Maglev über dem _Schimmerseide_ hinwegdonnerte und die billigen Holobilder an den Wänden wackeln ließ.

Der Dug und der Hutt folgten dem Barkeeper in eines der Hinterzimmer. Hinter der Tür, die der Sullustaner für sie und die beiden Menschen öffnete, befand sich eine der typischen Hinterzimmer des Restaurants, in welchem Gäste ungestört sein konnten, wegen was auch immer. Jetzt lag dort der dunkelhäutige Mensch, der gerade eben noch an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war. In seiner Brust, da wo das Herz geschlagen haben musste, war ein Loch in der Kleidung zu sehen, welches die charakteristischen Brandspuren aufwies, die ein einstechendes Lichtschwert verursachte. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand die große mannshohe Kiste, welche Mace Windu mit sich geführt hatte. Die Tür der Kiste gähnte weit offen und gab den Blick in ihr leeres Inneres frei. Neben dem leeren Transportbehältnis lag eine zerbrochene Statue aus schwarzem Stein. Graballa zählte fünf Teile, in welche das Kunstwerk zerbrochen war und fragte sich, ob es lohnenswert sei, es zu restaurieren und hernach zu verscherbeln.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Retula besorgt.

„Ich finde es seltsam, dass dieser Jedi gerade jetzt auftaucht, wo wir uns hier treffen. Das ist nicht gut!", erwiderte Graballa vorwurfsvoll.

Retula schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn schon? Hier im Imperium gelten Jedi nichts!"

„Er war einer der bekanntesten Jedi zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Er muss untergetaucht sein – bis jetzt", erklärte Graballa.

„Dann soll der Barkeeper doch die Polizei alarmieren!", sagte Retula.

„Hmmm, er wurde mit einem Lichtschwert getötet", meinte Graballa.

„Selbstmord?", fragte Retula.

„Das ist mir doch egal!", schnarrte Graballa und wandte sich an den Sullustaner. Nachdem der ihm versichert hatte, dass die Polizei noch nicht eingeschaltet war, beugte sich Graballa zu Retula herunter. „Wenn er von einem der Inquisitoren getötet wurde, dann wollte man, dass er hier von uns gefunden wird. Ich werde mich nicht mit dem Imperium anlegen. Wir sollten ihn verschwinden lassen und gut ist. Das hier ist immerhin dein Gebiet!"

Retula sah das anders. „Wenn er ein Jedi war, dann könnten wir mit dieser Leiche in die Neue Republik Kontakte knüpfen, wenn wir ihn zu seinesgleichen nach Yavin IV bringen. Sollen doch die neuen Jedi sich darum kümmern."

Drei Polizisten, die von einem nautolanischen Inquisitor begleitet wurden, bahnten sich einen Weg von hinten durch die Menge der Gaffer. Mit konsterniertem Blick schaute der grüne Nautolaner mit den roten Augen auf seinen früheren Chef.

„Ja, das ist Mace Windu", sagte er zu den Polizisten. „Er wurde mit einem Lichtschwert getötet. Also ist das eine Angelegenheit für uns Inquisitoren und Ihr habt hier nichts mehr zu tun!"

Die Polizisten gingen wieder davon. Während Mace Windus Leiche aus dem Schimmerseide abtransportiert wurde, lief ein rothaariger Reporter auf den Nautolaner zu: „Ich bin vom Coruscant Celebrity Circular, darf ich Euch ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Erst, sobald meine Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sind", erwiderte der Nautolaner unwirsch.

Als Shaak Ti am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es bereits Mittag. Verschlafen räkelte sie sich in dem großen warmen weichen Bett. Ihre Augenlider zuckten, um dann doch geschlossen zu bleiben. Sie kostete noch etwas von der Süßigkeit des Halbschlafes, der sie für einige Momente in nachsichtiger Güte umfing. Für diese kurze Weile war die Welt für die Togruta in Ordnung … noch … dann zuckten ihre Augenlider erneut … und all die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht brachen in einem jähen blitzartigen Überfall mit Macht über ihren erwachenden Verstand herein. Sie schrak hoch und schaute um sich. Das breite baldachinüberspannte Bett, in welchem sie saß, war leer.

Sie sondierte in die Macht hinein. Die Präsenzen ihres Kindes und ihres Ehemanns waren deutlich nebenan zu fühlen. Diese beruhigende Anwesenheit verdrängte, was sie eben noch übermannt hatte. Erleichtert ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett zurücksinken, um nun vollends wach zu werden. Sie stand endgültig auf und ging unter die Dusche. Während sie das Wasser über ihren roten Körper laufen ließ, gewahrte sie die Einstichstelle über ihrer linken Brust, wo weiterhin ihr Herz schlug. Ja, sie fühlte da noch etwas – nicht direkt Schmerz, aber … ‚In spätestens zwei Tagen würde auch das vorbei sein', sagte sie sich. Dann fühlte sie etwas Warmes aus ihrer Mitte herausflutschen. Sie sah zwischen ihre Beine, woran Blut hinunterlief.

Richtig! Sie hatte gestern ja auch ihre Tage bekommen! Eilig holte sie etwas Watte aus einem medizinischen Notfallkasten an der Wand und stopfte sie sich in die Schlüpfer. Sie würde noch heute Slipeinlagen kaufen müssen, etwas, was sie seit dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht hatte.

Fünf Minuten später stand sie gewaschen und angekleidet im Wohnzimmer, um Hego und Bogan miteinander spielen zu sehen, während 11-4D an ihnen vorbeiwuselte. Eigentlich ein ganz normales Bild. Aber Shaak Ti hatte das Gefühl, dass es so eigentlich nicht sein sollte. Irgendetwas war falsch. Sie! Sie dürfte gar nicht mehr hier sein!

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, gut", erwiderte sie mechanisch.

Ja, eigentlich ging es ihr gut. Eigentlich verhieß die hereinscheinende Vormittagssonne Coruscants einen von der Klimakontrolle des Planeten gelieferten perfekten Tag. Eigentlich war Hego Damask der perfekte Ehemann, der sich um seine Familie sorgte und sie nach dem Aufwachen fragte, wie es ihr ging. Und doch war an diesem Tag etwas anders als sonst. Denn gestern hatte Mace Windu ihr sein Leben geschenkt – das einzige Leben, das er hatte. Während Plagueis es aus ihm herausgewrungen hatte, nachdem sie Mace durchbohrt hatte. Ja, Mace hatte sie zuerst durchbohrt. Aber Mace Windu war nicht der einzige, den sie beide auf dem Gewissen hatten. Es würde weiterhin Leute geben, die Fragen stellen könnten – höchst unangenehme Fragen. Und dann würde Plagueis wieder morden – oder morden lassen. So wie vor einer Woche auf dem Friedhof von Scipio. So wie gestern. So wie vor vierundzwanzig Jahren, als die Order 66 ausgegeben wurde – alles von langer Muunhand geplant.

„11-4D bereitet dir gleich etwas zu essen. Wir haben uns erlaubt, schon etwas zu speisen, bis du wach wirst, Liebling", hörte sie die angenehme Stimme ihres Ehemannes von der Couch her zu ihr hinüberklingen.

Sie schenkte ihm und Bogan ein Lächeln, dann setzte sie sich zu ihrer Familie. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, um ihre Gedanken und ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Beim Essen hätte sie gewiss Muße dafür. Eines wusste sie mit Sicherheit: Ja, Mace Windu hatte sein Leben für sie gegeben. Liebte er sie wahrhaftig mehr als Plagueis sie liebte? Sie dachte bei sich, dass Plagueis ihr auf diese Frage hin bestimmt antworten würde, dass das jetzt nicht mehr von Belang sei. Und doch war es das für sie.

‚Aber hätte Mace Windu dieses Opfer auch vorher für sie erbracht? Bevor er in jener Zwangslage gesteckt hätte, in die er sich selbst manövriert hatte?', fragte sie sich, während sie für den auf ihrem Schoß sitzenden Bogan ein Bilderbuch aufschlug. Shaak Ti fand, dass ihre Gedanken kleinlich waren. Mace hätte den Essenztransfer sicherlich auch verweigern können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Und dann wäre Plagueis' Traum vom neuen Mortis ausgeträumt gewesen.

Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass es für sie leichter gewesen wäre, wenn ihr Spender nichts Besonderes für sie empfunden hätte … so wie Anakin damals: Aber Mace Windu hatte ihr, Shaak Ti, nach langen Jahrzehnten der Geheimhaltung seine Gefühle gestanden und ihr sein Herz _und_ sein Leben geschenkt. Daran gab es nichts zu deuteln oder zu rütteln! Dieser Akt der Liebe war über alle Zweifel erhaben! Würde Plagueis dasselbe für sie tun?

„Ti", sagte Bogan und zeigte stolz auf den gemalten und reich bedeckten Tisch im Bilderbuch.

Shaak Ti schauderte.

Wollte Mace Windu gar aus purer Berechnung, als ihm nichts mehr weiter blieb, dass sie sich genau diese Frage jetzt stellte? Um ihre glückliche Ehe mit solcherlei Zweifeln im Nachhinein zu zerrütten? Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie noch Mace Windus klare braune Augen, die sie gestern angeschaut hatten wie noch nie zuvor. Nein! Alles war wahr, echt und rein gewesen! War Plagueis' Liebe zu ihr genauso rein wie die von Mace Windu? Shaak Ti sagte sich, dass sie Mace Windu nur aus Kriegseinsätzen und Ratssitzungen kannte. Den Jedi Mace Windu. Gab es noch einen anderen Mace Windu? Einen, der sie gar noch mehr lieben würde als Plagueis sie liebte? Den _sie_ mehr lieben würde als ihren Ehemann? Sie befahl sich, mit diesen Gedanken aufzuhören. Plagueis war real. Plagueis lebte. Plagueis liebte sie. Und der Alltag mit ihm und Bogan war wunderschön! Während sie nie mehr wissen würde, wie ihr der Alltags-Mace Windu gefallen würde. Warum also über etwas nachgrübeln, das sie nicht hatte, kannte, oder wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal wollen würde?

„La", lallte Bogan und zeigte auf die Lampe im Bilderbuch.

11-4D kam ins Wohnzimmer. Plagueis stand auf. Sie folgte ihm in seiner Bewegung, Bogan dabei sanft hochhebend. In ihren zermürbenden Gedanken versunken lief Shaak Ti mit Bogan auf dem Arm 11-4D und Plagueis hinterher zum Frühstückstisch in der Küche.

Fürsorglich legte Plagueis' bandagierte linke Hand eine orangefarbene Shuura-Scheibe auf den Teller seines kleinen Sohnes.

„Wie geht es deiner Hand?", fragte Shaak Ti ihren verletzten Ehemann.

„11-4D hat alles gerichtet und wieder eingerenkt. In drei Tagen ist alles verheilt", erwiderte er zuversichtlich.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Mace Windu in der Lage ist, Machtblitze zu erzeugen", sagte sie schließlich, um ihr innere Anspannung wenigstens teilweise zu lösen.

„Mace Windu war vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren den Machtblitzen meines Schülers ausgeliefert gewesen. Das ist die Grundvoraussetzung dafür, später ebenfalls Machtblitze erzeugen zu können. Hätte er eine andere Ausbildung erfahren, wäre er unter Umständen ein mächtiger Sith geworden", dozierte Plagueis.

„Möglich wäre es", murmelte Shaak Ti. „Da war plötzlich so eine Dunkelheit in ihm … eine Finsternis, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte."

„Das habe ich auch gespürt", entgegnete ihr Ehemann.

„Du hast dich daran geweidet", sagte Shaak Ti, ohne es wie einen Vorwurf klingen zu lassen.

„Das ist das, was Leute wie ich tun."

„Hast du dich auch damals daran geweidet, als dein Schüler dich im selben Raum gefoltert und getötet hatte?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Das war alles, was mir in jenem Moment blieb. Nun ja, fast alles", setzte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln nach.

„Ihr seid wirklich pervers!", meinte sie mit einem schiefen Seitenblick, aber er sah ihre lilanen Augen schelmisch blitzen.

„Ihr?", wiederholte er in mildem Spott. „Immerhin scheinst du ansatzweise zu verstehen."

Shaak Ti sah an sich herunter. Solche Gedanken hatte sie sich früher niemals gemacht! Woher kam das plötzlich?

„Liebste, ich habe den Verdacht, dass dir Mace Windu noch etwas anderes mitgegeben hat als nur sein Leben. Du musst dagegen ankämpfen. Und das ist kein Thema, wenn ein Kleinkind mit am Tisch sitzt."

„Wohl wahr", erwiderte sie und griff zögerlich nach einem Brötchen.

„Wir werden später darüber reden, wenn ich von meinem gestern ausgefallenen Besuch bei Senator Yeesrim wieder zurück bin", hörte sie Hego Damask ankündigen.

„Du gehst weg? Jetzt?", fragte sie unmutig.

„Ich habe ihn vorhin im Senat kontaktiert. Er wartet bereits."

„Aber …"

„Je länger ich ihn warten lasse, desto mehr wird er denken, ich wäre durch irgendetwas aus der Bahn geworfen worden. Ich kann mir so eine Schwäche nach einem Tag wie gestern nicht leisten!"

Shaak Ti schaute in seine streng schauenden grünen Augen. Die Botschaft war klar. Hego Damask II ging so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Tagesordnung über - und erwartete dasselbe von ihr! Sie schaute zu Bogan, der genüsslich an seinem Brötchen kaute. Sie freute sich darüber, dass die Welt ihres zweiten Kindes wieder heil war. Wann würde es ihre sein?

‚ _Alles zu seiner Zeit_ ', beruhigte sie sich. Plagueis hatte ihr versprochen, nach dem nachgeholten Essen mit dem Gran-Senator wieder zu ihr in den Kaldani-Turm zurückzukehren und mit ihr über alles zu reden, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte. Shaak Ti war sich sicher, dass ihr Ehemann auch dieses sein jüngstes Versprechen erfüllen würde.

Sie musste geschlagene acht Stunden darauf warten. Hego Damask kam pünktlich zum Abendbrot nach Hause. Wieder kein guter Zeitpunkt, um über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Auf eine eigenartige Weise beruhigte Shaak Ti diese Situation. Wie würde Plagueis reagieren, wenn sie jetzt Schwäche zeigen würde? Aber wo durfte man überhaupt Schwäche zeigen, wenn nicht beim Partner? Sie ertappte sich dabei, Bogan beim Essen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als ihrem Ehemann. Plagueis hatte ihr gestern Nacht gesagt, sie solle sich zusammenreißen und seine Hilfe zum Überleben annehmen – für Bogan, wenn schon nicht für ihn. Sie hatte in diesen Worten deutlich die Zurückweisung gefühlt, die ihr Ehemann durch ihr Verhalten empfunden hatte.

„Wie ist es bei den Gran gelaufen?", fragte sie in höflicher Neugier.

„Sehr gut! Der Deal für Jakku ist unter Dach und Fach. Es wird alles sauber aufgeteilt und jeder tut das, was er am besten kann. Damask Holdings wird die Oberaufsicht behalten und neunundfünfzig Prozent der Einnahmen gehen an Malastare Fuel Ltd", erklärte Hego Damask stolz.

„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte sie förmlich.

Shaak Ti tat es leid, dass sie ihrem Ehemann nicht das geben konnte, was er eigentlich verdient hätte. Auch nicht, als sie nachts neben ihm im Bett lag. Sie lag bewegungslos wie ein Stein auf ihrer Seite des Bettes mit dem Gesicht zum Bettrand, als die Hand von Plagueis sie sanft von hinten an der Schulter berührte. Sie war bei dieser Berührung zusammengezuckt. Sie hatte überlegt, Plagueis in diesem Moment zu gestehen, dass sie gerade ihre Menstruation hatte. Aber ihr Ehemann hatte seine Hand sofort wieder zurückgezogen. Jetzt fühlte Shaak Ti sich elend. Nach einer halben Stunde, die derart quälend und traurig verging, fiel sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlummer.

Als Shaak Ti am nächsten Morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang erwachte, war Plagueis bereits zur Arbeit in sein Büro ein paar Stockwerke weiter tiefer gegangen. Sie ging zu Bogans Bettchen, um ihr schlafendes Kind anzuschauen. Dann sammelte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, um die Koffer zu packen. Sie sah, dass ihr Ehemann bereits seine Koffer fix und fertig gepackt und am Eingang des Apartments abgestellt hatte. Wie ordentlich und pünktlich Hego Damask II doch war. Plagueis hatte ihr gestern gesagt, dass die Hesperia die kleine Familie am heutigen Abend zurück nach Chandrila bringen würde. Also ging sie wieder und wieder die Liste mit den Sachen durch, die sie zurück in ihre neue Heimat mitnehmen wollte und musste, damit sie auch ja nichts davon vergessen würde.

Nach einer Stunde erwachte Bogan. Shaak Ti begrüßte ihr Kind und hob es aus dem Bettchen zu sich auf den Arm. Sie war froh, nicht mehr allein zu sein und auf bessere Gedanken zu kommen.

Zwei Tage nach dem Finden von Mace Windus Leiche im _Schimmerseide_ erhielt der rothaarige CCC-Reporter vom Ministerium für spezielle Sicherheitsfragen endlich die Erlaubnis, mit seinen Fragen bei selbigem nautolanischen Inquisitor vorstellig zu werden.

Als noch am selben Abend die Holo-News liefen, hörte Rae endlich etwas von Mace Windu. Sie hatte am Vortag ein paar Mal versucht, Mace zu erreichen, aber er war nicht an sein Komlink gegangen. Jetzt richteten sich ihre und die braunen Augen Aaliyahs auf das Bild von Mace Windu, zu welchem eine Meldung gesendet wurde, die an die Bekanntmachung eines polizeilichen Steckbriefes erinnerte:

„Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, fanden Gäste eines Restaurants in den unteren Ebenen vor zwei Tagen den leblosen Körper des Ex-Jedi Mace Windu, der vor einem Jahr und drei Monaten von seinem eigenen Orden ausgeschlossen worden war, weil er des Mordes an einer Muun-Archivarin verdächtigt wurde. Wie die Ermittlungen ergaben, starb Windu durch einen Stich ins Herz, der von einem Lichtschwert herrührte. Fremdeinwirkung kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, da vor zwei Standardtagen auf dem Bankkonto Mace Windus eine Zahlung von 10 000 Credits eingegangen war, die sich bis zu einem mutmaßlichen Mitglied der Schwarzen Sonne zurückverfolgen ließ. Das Restaurant namens Schimmerseide, in welchem Windus Leichnam gefunden wurde, ist bekannt dafür, dass sich dort häufig Vertreter des kriminellen Milieus aufhalten. Entdeckt wurde die Leiche von einem menschlichen Kellner, der in jenem Raum eine Zusammenkunft für Graballa den Hutten arrangieren wollte, welcher sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls im Schimmerseide aufhielt. Wie in diesem Zusammenhang erst jetzt bekannt wurde, hatte Mace Windu vor seinem Tod versucht, seine frühere Jedi-Schwester Shaak Ti zu töten, wozu er mit einem Speederbike in die oberen Etagen des Kaldani-Turms eindrang und sich dort mit Shaak Ti einen Lichtschwertkampf lieferte, wodurch Shaak Ti lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde, jedoch dank des Einsatzes eines Medidroiden, den ihr anwesender Ehemann Hego Damask alarmierte, überlebte. Damask wurde bei diesem Überfall Mace Windus an der Hand verletzt. Der gemeinsame neun Monate alte Sohn des Ehepaares hingegen blieb unversehrt. Und damit zurück ins Studio."

„Das ist … infam!", grollte Rae Sloane.

Es stand für sie außer Frage, dass Mace Windus Tod von höchster Stelle arrangiert worden war und nun in ein bestimmtes kriminelles Licht gerückt werden sollte. Am nächsten Tag ging sie mit Aaliyah auf dem Arm auf die Lusankya, um mit Ysanne Isard zu reden. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte die Geheimdienstchefin sofort für sie Zeit.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?", fragte Isard vorgeblich ahnungslos.

„Haben Sie diese Meldung fabriziert, dass Mace in kriminelle Aktivitäten verstrickt war?", fragte Rae Sloane scharf.

„Ihr solltet dieses Sterbegeld annehmen und gut investieren", riet ihr die Geheimdienstchefin.

Rae Sloane war ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Ysanne Isard zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwann musste es ja so weit kommen!", meinte sie ungerührt.

Rae Sloane hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jetzt von der Eisherz genannten Frau mitfühlend getröstet zu werden. Aber die Abgebrühtheit, mit der ihr Gegenüber Mace Windus Tod kommentierte, ging ihr eine Nummer zu weit.

„Ihr habt das arrangiert, nachdem Ihr mit Damask nicht zurande gekommen seid, um Eure Haut zu retten!", zischte Rae.

„Ganz im Gegenteil!", erwiderte Isard kühl. „Das Ministerium für spezielle Sicherheitsfragen enthält uns jegliche Informationen vor. Das Ganze scheint von ganz oben arrangiert zu sein. Und noch kommen wir nicht an Pestage heran. Es hat eben nicht funktioniert!"

„Ich hatte es ihm gleich gesagt!", schnaubte Rae.

„Was haben Sie ihm denn gesagt?", fragte Ysanne Isard neugierig.

„Dass er nicht zu Damask gehen sollte. Aber er ist hingegangen. Allein!"

„Dieser Idiot!", meinte Isard verächtlich.

„Ich war am Vortag mit Aaliyah aus der Klinik entlassen worden. Sonst wäre ich mitgegangen."

„Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen", murmelte Isard zustimmend. „Aber ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie jetzt Windus Fehler nicht wiederholen."

„Nein, ich kann warten", erwiderte Sloane mit fester Stimme.

„Und das ist auch gut so. Denn wenn Damask mitbekommen sollte, dass Windu Kinder hinterlassen hat, dann wird er versuchen, einen weiteren potentiellen Feind auszuschalten. Ich werde sehen, ob ich was gegen ihn finden kann. Irgendetwas haben wir übersehen. Irgendetwas muss es geben, womit wir sowohl Damask als auch Pestage drankriegen. Und wenn ich das Puzzleteil finde, dann erfahren Sie es als Erste", versprach die Geheimdienstchefin und lächelte honigsüß.

Shaak Ti und Hego Damask wurden in einen besonders repräsentativen Verhörraum geführt, um ihre Aussage zum Fall Mace Windu zu machen.

„Jetzt erzählt mir doch, was sich am Abend vor zwei Tagen zugetragen hat", sagte eine weibliche menschliche Polizistin mit warmer Stimme zu Shaak Ti.

„Ich habe abends auf die Heimkehr meines Mannes gewartet, da ist Mace Windu mit seinem Speederbike durch die Frontscheibe des Kaldani-Turms gerast und hat mich angegriffen. Mein Mann kam etwa fünf Minuten später auch dazu, hat mir aber nicht weiter helfen können. Es kam zu einem Lichtschwertduell. Mace Windu hat mich am Herzen verletzt und mich dann zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Mein Mann hat dann den Medi-Droiden geholt und der konnte mich reanimieren."

„Stimmt das, Droide?", fragte die Polizistin 11-4D.

„Ja, Ma'am. Ich war gezwungen, Shaak Ti in ein künstliches Koma zu versetzen, um ihr Herz zu reparieren. Aber ich habe es wieder hingekriegt. Ohne ihre den Jedi eigenen Selbstheilungskräfte hätte ich es jedoch nicht geschafft", erklärte 11-4D blechern.

„Wie lange hat das Duell denn gedauert?"

„Dreißig Minuten", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Das war ein sehr langes Duell", meinte die Polizistin.

„Das ist wahr", entgegnete Shaak Ti mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Als Ihr am Boden lagt, bevor Ihr ins Koma fielt: Was hat Mace Windu in dieser doch sehr speziellen Situation zu Euch gesagt?"

Shaak Ti schluckte. Auf diese Frage war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Er hat gesagt, dass die Party vorbei sei", hörte sie Plagueis neben sich sagen.

„Stimmt das?", fragte die Polizistin Shaak Ti.

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Und Euch wollte er nicht umbringen?", wunderte sich die Polizistin. „Immerhin hatten Sie Beide viele Prozesse gegeneinander geführt!"

„Es waren drei Prozesse. Und nein, er wollte mich nicht umbringen. Offenbar hat es ihm gereicht, dass ich mit dem Tod meiner Frau bestraft werde."

„Er hatte Euch Mord vorgeworfen", sagte die Polizistin, ohne es wie einen Vorwurf klingen zu lassen.

„Weswegen sind wir eigentlich hier?", fragte Plagueis drohend, während Shaak Ti die Verhörspezialistin mit einem gequälten Blick bedachte.

Die Polizistin atmete scharf aus. „Na gut. Hat Mace Windu etwas aus Ihrer Wohnung mitgenommen?"

„Ja, die Statue von Yanjon, einer der Weisen von Dwartii", erwiderte Shaak Ti. „Er hat sie während des Duells zerstört. Warum er sie mitgenommen hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Und Sie wissen auch nicht, weshalb seine rechte künstliche Hand derart verkohlt war, bevor seine Leiche gefunden wurde."

„Er hat Machtblitze gegen mich eingesetzt. Ich konnte sie mit meinem Lichtschwert abfangen. Durch diese Machtblitze ist seine rechte künstliche Hand verschmort", erklärte Shaak Ti.

„Was sind Machtblitze?", fragte die Polizistin.

„Sie schießen aus den Fingern von Sith hervor", erklärte Shaak Ti. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Mace Windu zu so etwas in der Lage war."

„Und Ihr wisst nicht, wo er danach hin wollte?"

„Nein", sagte Shaak Ti entschieden.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr die Zeit erübrigen konntet. Wenn wir weitere Fragen haben, werden wir uns melden", sagte die Polizistin in warmem Tonfall und geleitete das Paar zur Tür.

„Ach, diese kaputte Statue wurde ebenfalls im Schimmerseide gefunden. Ihr könnt sie mitnehmen oder gegen Gebühr zustellen lassen", bot die Polizistin an.

„Lassen sie sie einer Restaurierungswerkstatt zustellen, deren Koordinaten ich Ihnen mitteilen werde!", ordnete Plagueis kühl an.

„Selbstverständlich, Magister Damask", erwiderte die Polizistin freundlich.

Während Shaak Ti mit Bogan spielte, begab sich Plagueis in die Suite des Imperators im Republica-500-Gebäude. Der Muun bedankte sich bei Sate Pestage für die bravouröse Ausführung seines neuesten Coups. Sate Pestage wies daraufhin seinen Sohn Keto an, der Gestaltwandlerin Cato Parasitti die versprochenen zehntausend Credits dafür zu überweisen, dass die erfahrene Clawditin vor zwei Tagen überzeugend den verblichenen Jedi Mace Windu verkörpert hatte. Die eigentlich kleine grüne Frau mit den gelben Augen war zusammen mit Maces Leiche nebst der Statue von Yanjon ins _Schimmerseide_ gefahren, um dort das offizielle Ableben des Jedi-Meisters untermalt mit Hutt- und anderem Abschaum-Hintergrund zu inszenieren. Sate Pestage klopfte sich im Selbstlob auf die Schenkel, als er Hego Damask von der Planung und Ausführung des Coups berichtete.

Nach diesem Besuch brachte Plagueis in Erfahrung, dass es zwei Standardwochen dauern würde, bis die Statue von Yanjon, dieses Meisterwerk der Sith-Bildhauerei, wieder restauriert sein würde, ohne, dass Schäden an der Statue zurückbleiben würden.

Shaak Ti saß am Abendbrottisch und rührte keinen Bissen an. Immerhin trank sie etwas.

„Was ist los? Du musst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen, Liebes."

„Ich … kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben."

„Was kannst du immer noch nicht glauben?"

„Das ich das getan habe."

„Er ist in unser Haus eingebrochen und du hast deine Familie beschützt, indem du ihn getötet hast. Daran ist nichts verwerflich."

„Was, wenn er nur ein Mittelsmann der Macht war, die sich dir widersetzt, weil sie deine Pläne nicht billigt?"

„Wenn wir jetzt besonnen bleiben, dann wird die Macht sich uns nicht widersetzen", erwiderte er und trank einen Schluck von seinem Stimkaff.

„Wir waren die ganze Zeit besonnen. Und doch hat er nicht locker gelassen. Und … du hast selbst gesagt, da ist noch jemand."

„Noch wissen wir nicht, wer das ist. Und solange das so bleibt, werden wir nichts Voreiliges tun!", ermahnte Plagueis sie.

„Dann wird dieser Unbekannte eben etwas tun! Es wird immer wieder jemanden geben, der sich dir widersetzen wird."

Plagueis vertiefte sich demonstrativ in seine Zeitung. Shaak Tis Stimme wurde lauter.

„Dass er tot ist, bedeutet lediglich eine Atempause. Aber es wird immer so weitergehen. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Plagueis hob seinen Blick schaute sie ungehalten an.

„Shaak Ti! Das was du vor zwei Tagen getan hast, hätte ich niemals von dir erwartet. Du hast mit seinem Tod ein Opfer erbracht, welches eigentlich die Prüfung für einen Sith gewesen wäre", erwiderte er betont sanft, aber eindringlich. „Das war zu viel für dich. Ich verstehe das. Du … musst das erst verarbeiten, wieder zu Kräften kommen, wieder klarer sehen. Glaub mir, es ist vorbei."

„Das haben sie zu Fives damals auch gesagt!", erwiderte Shaak Ti eindringlich. „Obwohl er die Wahrheit erkannt hatte. Obi-Wan hat das zu mir gesagt, nachdem mich Grievous überwältigt hatte. Dabei …", sie senkte ihre erregte Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab, „… fing es damals erst richtig an."

„Du sagst es Liebling! Das ist kein Ende. Das ist ein Neuanfang. Ohne Verfolger aus der Vergangenheit!"

Shaak Ti schüttelte verneinend ihr blauweiß umkränztes Haupt. Plagueis sah, wie sie damit kämpfte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich aus ihrem Inneren nach außen hin Bahn brachen. Er beschloss, ihr dabei zu helfen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten eine Pause einlegen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Drei verreisen und einfach mal nichts Bedeutsames tun?"

„So wie du das sagst, klingt das, als hättest du dir auch darüber bereits Gedanken gemacht."

„Ich möchte mir dir nach Zonama Sekot reisen. Azco Grim wartet nun schon eine Weile darauf, wieder in seine Heimat zu kommen. Nicht, dass er sie noch vergisst."

„Für zwei Wochen?", fragte sie in vorsichtiger Erwartung.

„Solange du willst."

In Shaak Tis matte Augen kehrte etwas Freude zurück.

„Zwei Wochen sind das Mindeste. Aber wenn es uns gefällt, würde ich drei Wochen nicht ausschlagen."

„Oh, glaub mir Liebes, es wird dir gefallen", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.

Shaak Ti griff nach einem Brötchen, beschmierte es mit Kumbernuss-Paste und bis herzhaft hinein. Ihre Besorgnis und ihr Kummer waren wie weggeblasen. Ja, Plagueis wusste, was sie brauchte. Er ließ sie nicht allein in ihrer Kammer der Trauer und Besorgtheit ertrinken.

Luke Skywalker war erleichtert gewesen, als Ashla ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Shaak Ti noch lebte. Wenig später sah auch er im Holo-Net, was aus Mace Windu geworden war. Also hatte er Maris und Galen wieder nach Yavin IV zurückbeordern können, Die _Rogue Shadow_ war aus dem Hyperraum kommend, wieder zurück nach Yavin VI gesprungen, ohne Coruscant überhaupt erreicht zu haben. Einerseits freuten sich der ehemalige Starkiller und Maris darüber. Andererseits fragten sie sich, wieso sie dann eine Erschütterung in der Macht verspürt hatten wie damals. Der später nachgeschobene Bericht der Polizei, dass Shaak Ti einen Angriff Mace Windus nur knapp überlebt hatte, gab ihnen Anlass zu der Vermutung, dass Shaak Ti bereits so stark geworden war, dass es ihr gelungen war, den Tod zu hintergehen. Maris hatte da noch eine andere Vermutung, beschloss jedoch, diese für sich zu behalten.

Da erreichte ein Anruf aus Coruscant Luke Skywalker. Der junge Jedi kannte das Hologramm der mittelalten Frau mit den Kräuselhaaren, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Admiralin Rae Sloane von ihm wollen könnte.

„Meister Jedi Luke Skywalker, ich brauche Eure Hilfe. Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung", sagte die Admiralin. „Es geht um Mace Windu."

„Er ist tot."

„Ich weiß. Und ich will wissen, wer ihm das angetan hat. In seiner Wohnung auf Coruscant habe ich keine Hinweise gefunden, aber ich glaube, er hatte noch eine Wohnung. Eine, in der er vielleicht persönliche Sachen aufbewahrt hatte."

„Mace Windu hatte in der Tat auf Raxus Prime ein Domizil, wo er auch das Jedi-Museum in Schuss hielt, welches zur Zeit der Klonkriege von Kazdan Paratus ins Leben gerufen wurde. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Nachbildung des Jedi-Tempels mit den Puppen aller zur damaligen Zeit amtierenden Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates", erklärte Luke Skywalker.

„Ich will dorthin. Bitte gebt mir die Koordinaten", bat Rae Sloane.

„Darf ich fragen, warum?", wunderte sich Luke.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde den Tempel nicht anrühren. Ich … will nur seinen Mörder überführen, weiter nichts."

Luke überlegte. Die Stimme Rae Sloanes klang dringlich, aber ohne Arg und Hinterlist. Eine innere Stimme riet ihm, ihr Ansinnen zu unterstützen. Und auf Raxus Prime gab es außer diesem Museum und Mace Windus Haus nichts, was den Jedi und der Neuen Republik wichtig sein könnte.

„Nun, wenn Euch das so wichtig ist, dann werde ich Euch die Koordinaten geben. Aber Ihr werdet Jedi-Begleitung haben. Ich werde die Ritter Galen Marek und Maris Brood mit Euch schicken."

„Ich danke Euch, Großmeister Luke", erwiderte Rae Sloane förmlich.

Rae Sloane wartete geduldig, bis ihre Jedi-Eskorte am Raumhafen von Raxus Prime eingetroffen war. Aaliyah hatte sie für diesen Tag bei der Hebamme auf Coruscant zurückgelassen, die sie gut für diese Babysitterdienste bezahlte. Nun saßen die Drei in einem Gleiter, der sie quer über die Müllhalden und Fabriken hin zu Mace Windus letztem Domizil brachte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich die Admiralität des Imperiums derart für unser Jedi-Museum interessiert", witzelte Galen Marek.

„Eigentlich geht es mir nur um Windus persönliche Hinterlassenschaften", erwiderte Rae.

„Die würden mich allerdings auch interessieren", meinte Maris.

Sie betraten das Museum. In der ausgedienten Fabrikhalle standen noch immer im Kreis angeordnet die zwölf Ratssessel, besetzt von den Ratsmitgliedern des Jedi-Ordens, wie man sie zur Zeit der Alten Republik gekannt hatte. Galen Marek runzelte seine ansonsten glatte Stirn. Denn ein Platz in der Ratsrunde war leer. Vader hatte seinen damaligen Schüler alle Ratsmitglieder zur Zeit von Order 66 auswendig lernen lassen; auf dass den Sith auch ja kein wichtiger Jedi entkommen würde! Und so sah Galen Marek auch sofort, welche Jedi in der Ratsrunde fehlte.

„Wo ist Shaak Ti? Vader hatte mir doch gesagt, dass sie ein Ratsmitglied sei. Und es ist ein Stuhl leer", wunderte sich der ehemalige Sith-Schüler.

„Eine gute Frage. Wollte er sie nicht restaurieren, weil du sie damals kaputtgehauen hattest?", spottete Maris Brood.

Galen Marek überhörte den provokanten Ton der Zabrak. „Coleman Kcaj und Kit Fisto hat es damals noch viel schlimmer erwischt. Und wenn er die wieder hingekriegt hat, dann dürfte Shaak Ti für ihn ebenso zu schaffen gewesen sein."

Sie verließen das Museum, um in Mace Windus Wohnbereich zu gelangen, der sich in Form eines Häuschens an das Fabrikgebäude anschloss. Sie durchquerten den engen Flurbereich, um in den einzigen großen Raum der bescheidenen kleinen Behausung zu gelangen. Sie sahen ein schmales, wenngleich langes Bett, einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, einen Schrank. Alles war spartanisch eingerichtet. Es hingen keine Bilder an der Wand, keine Blumen zierten das Haus. Alles war akkurat aufgeräumt und sauber.

Aber ein Detail hellte diese karge Atmosphäre auf. Es handelte sich dabei um eine lebensgroße Statue von Shaak Ti, die in der Ecke auf einer Art Podest stand. Die Jedi-Meisterin trug noch ihre alte braune Jedi-Tracht aus Klonkriegszeiten. Ihr Gesicht glich dem der jetzt lebenden Shaak Ti aufs Haar genau.

„Da also ist die fehlende Puppe!", sagte Starkiller anklagend.

„Warum ist sie hier?", wunderte sich Maris.

Sie sahen die Admiralin an, die die Nase rümpfte.

„Es riecht etwas komisch", meinte Galen zu Rae Sloane und schnüffelte in Richtung der Puppe von Shaak Ti.

„Das hätten Sie jetzt nicht erwartet, was?", meinte Maris zu der fünf Jahre älteren Frau, um die gespannte Stille im kleinen Raum zu durchbrechen.

Rae Sloane beachtete die Zabrak nicht. Zögerlich ging sie zu Shaak Tis Puppe und schob ihr den Rock nach oben.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Galen Marek streng.

Rae Sloane ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie zog Shaak Ti das Unterhöschen nach unten, mit welchem entweder Kazdan Paratus oder später Mace Windu die Togruta-Puppe bedacht hatte. Dann fühlten ihre Finger zwischen die entblößten roten Beine der Puppe, um dort ein Loch vorzufinden, in welchem sich noch etwas von dem weißen Grind befand, welchen Mace Windu dem Geruch nach, der ihr bestens vertraut war, dort hinterlassen hatte. Pikiert zog die Admiralin ihren Zeigefinger wieder aus dem Inneren der Puppe heraus.

„Iiihhh!", entfuhr es Maris, als sie den braunen, nun weiß überkronten Finger Rae Sloanes sah.

„Widerlich!", kam es von Galen Marek, als er die weißen Körnchen am Finger Rae Sloanes sah.

Rae Sloane stand fassungslos da, unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Für sie stand fest, dass Mace Windu sich ab und zu mit einer Puppe vergnügt hatte. Mit einer Puppe, deren Vorbild er ihr noch während ihrer eigenen Schwangerschaft als Musterbeispiel in Sachen Mutterqualitäten vorgehalten hatte! Jetzt machten seine ganzen Bemühungen, Hego Damask das Handwerk zu legen, einen ganz neuen Sinn. Und sie, Rae Sloane, war eines der Werkzeuge gewesen, die Mace Windu dazu auserkoren hatte, ihn bei der Erreichung seines Zieles zu unterstützen. Nein, Mace Windu hätte sich nicht unbedingt in die Republik davongemacht, falls es ihm gelungen wäre, Hego Damask zu töten. Nein, er wäre mit Shaak Ti abgehauen!

Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Selbst wenn es Mace gelungen wäre, den Muun zu töten, so wäre die Togruta niemals mit ihm gegangen. Rae Sloane kannte Shaak Ti zwar nicht persönlich, aber sie war sich doch sicher, dass Mace Windus Obsession für die rote Togruta einseitig gewesen war. Während sie, Rae Sloane, lediglich eine Trostfrau gewesen war – gerade gut genug, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis ... Was hatte sich Mace Windu nur dabei gedacht?!

Rae Sloane ließ ihren konsternierten Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete dessen Schubladen rechts unter der Tischplatte. In der untersten Schublade fand sie schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Da lag in der hintersten Ecke eine kleine Kette, die aus vielen gelblichen spitzen Zähnen bestand, die auf einer Schnur aufgereiht waren. Sie nahm sie in die Hand und wog sie. Dann holte sie ein Datapad hervor und scannte die Zähne ein.

„Akk-Hund-Vorderzähne", spuckte das Gerät die Informationen aus. „Akk-Hunde sind echsenähnliche Tiere, die die Graser-Herden auf Haruun Kal bewachen. Die Zähne des Akk-Hundes werden häufig Kindern der Korunnai als Armband oder Kette mitgegeben, um ihnen Glück zu bringen und um Unheil von ihnen fernzuhalten."

Rae Sloane steckte die kleine Kette in eine Tasche ihres weißen zweiteiligen Kostüms. Wenigstens konnte sie ihrer Tochter etwas Persönliches von ihrem toten Vater mitbringen.

Als Maris Brood und Galen Marek wieder nach Yavin IV zurückkehrten, um ihren Bericht Luke Skywalker zu präsentieren, verfinsterte sich die Miene des jungen Großmeisters.

„Mir war schon immer suspekt, mit welchem Eifer sich Mace Windu damals an Hego Damasks Fersen geheftet hatte! Aber dass er das alles nur getan hat, weil er in Shaak Ti verliebt war, zeigt mir, dass unsere Entscheidung, ihn aus dem Jedi-Orden zu verbannen, richtig gewesen ist."

„Und das war es jetzt?", fragte Maris Brood aufbegehrend.

„Was erwartest du denn?", fragte Luke zurück.

„Wir sollten Maces Leichnam aus dem Imperium hierher oder in seine Heimatwelt überführen lassen, um ihn dort nach Jedi-Brauch einäschern zu lassen."

„Warum diese Mühe wegen jemandem, der dem neuen Orden der Jedi so viel Ärger beschert hat?", fragte Luke unlustig zurück.

„Weil Mace Windu ein großer Jedi war! Er war der Einzige, der Palpatine wirkungsvoll die Stirn geboten hatte, bevor dieser das Imperium ausrief. Und er hat mich wieder zurück auf die Helle Seite der Macht geführt. Mace Windu hat viel für die Jedi getan. Damals und jetzt. Und deshalb sollte er auch ein würdiges Begräbnis erhalten – in der Republik!"

„Gut gesagt, Maris!", pflichtete ihr Galen Marek bei. „Und wenn Euer Vater damals auf Endor trotz all seiner Verbrechen gegen die Jedi und die Republik so eine eindrucksvolle Einäscherung bekommen hatte, so ist es nur recht und billig, dass auch Mace Windu eine angemessene letzte Ruhestätte erhält, trotz seiner Verfehlungen!"

Luke Skywalker atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Also gut. Dann lasst ihn uns auf Haruun Kal beerdigen. Das gehört zur Republik und wenn Mace Windu der Admiralin Sloane wirklich so wichtig war, wie es mir schien, als ich mit ihr gesprochen habe, dann wird sie uns dabei helfen, Windus Leiche dorthin zu überführen", entschied Luke.

„Ich danke Euch", sagte Maris Brood erleichtert.

Auf der zwei Tage später folgenden Einäscherung Mace Windus auf Haruun Kal lernte Rae Sloane auch Hego Damasks Tochter Ashla kennen. Man hatte einen Platz unweit der Hauptstadt Pelek Baw ausgewählt, der sicher war vor den Magma- und Gas-Attacken der vielen auf dem Planeten aktiven Vulkane. Die Admiralin wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten darüber, dass die Halb-Muun-Halb-Togruta nur die nötigsten Worte mit ihr wechselte und direkt nach der Zeremonie schleunigst den Heimatplaneten ihres früheren Meisters mit ihrem Shuttle verließ. Wie Rae Sloane hatte auch Ashla ihre kleine Tochter zu Hause gelassen. Noch immer fand es die Admiralin nicht an der Zeit, ihren Nachwuchs jemandem vorzustellen, der Aaliyahs mögliche Machtsensitivität erkennen und daraus einen Nutzen zu ziehen versuchen – oder sich gar davon bedroht fühlen könnte wie die Tochter des Mannes, den sie verdächtigte, ihren Geliebten ermordet zu haben.

„Warum auch immer Sie uns geholfen haben, wir danken Ihnen", sagte Maris Brood, als sie und Galen Marek sich von Rae Sloane verabschiedeten, um nach Yavin IV zurückzukehren.

„Ich werde es mir merken", erwiderte die Admiralin, um ihre Ergriffenheit nach dem Abschied von Mace Windu einigermaßen zu überspielen.

Rae Sloane beschloss, die Zeit, die ihr im Mutterschaftsurlaub noch blieb, für einen Wochenurlaub auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Ganthel zu nutzen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter wohl darüber informiert, dass sie allein kommen würde, hatte ihr aber nicht den Grund genannt. Nachdem die Mutter ihre einzige Enkelin geherzt und geknuddelt hatte, wurde Aaliyah müde und schlief ein.

„Und jetzt sagst du mir endlich, wieso dein Mann nicht mitgekommen ist", sagte die Mutter, nachdem ihre Tochter ihre Enkelin ins vorbereitete Babybettchen gelegt hatte.

„Er wurde getötet. Ich weiß auch von wem, aber ich suche noch Beweise."

„Wer war es denn?"

„Mutter, ich will dich nicht mit derlei Dingen belasten. Es ist besser für dich, wenn …"

„Ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt, Kindchen! Du hättest damals Vader nehmen sollen!"

„Vader ist auch tot! Und er war damals nicht an mir interessiert. Und ich nicht an ihm!", schnappte Rae Sloane zu ihrer Mutter zurück.

„Du und Vader – ihr Zwei seid doch so ein schönes Paar gewesen. Du hast dein Licht unter den Scheffel gestellt damals. Du hättest ihn ein bisschen mehr umgarnen sollen."

Rae Sloane rollte mit den Augen.

„Ihr Zwei hättet nach dem Tod des Imperators über die Galaxis herrschen können", meinte die Mutter versonnen.

„Ich kann auch allein über die Galaxis herrschen!", herrschte Rae ihre Mutter an.

Wie sie dieses Was-wäre-wenn-Nörgeln hasste!

„Man muss immer zu zweit dabei sein, sonst wird es langweilig und ermüdend. Was glaubst du denn, warum Palpatine immer so abgehärmt aussah?", widersprach die alte Frau.

„Weil Mace Windu ihn vor seiner Ausrufung zum Imperator mit seinen eigenen Machtblitzen geschrumpelt hatte!", gab Rae höhnisch zurück.

„Die Falten meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte … er sah verbittert aus. Wenn er hingegen eine Frau gehabt hätte …"

„Wenn, wenn, wenn! Ich werde bestimmt keinen Mann mehr nehmen!", blaffte Rae Sloane ihre Mutter an. „Ich werde meine Tochter aufziehen und mich ansonsten nur noch dem Militär widmen – und dem Imperium!"

„Vermutlich hat Palpatine genauso gedacht wie du."

Rae hielt kurz den Atem an. Konnte es sein, dass es auch im Leben des Imperators einst eine derartige Enttäuschung, einen derartigen Verlust gegeben hatte, welcher ihm jegliche Lust auf Liebe oder Partnerschaft gründlich verdorben hatte? Hatte auch Palpatine die Plage ereilt, sich in jemanden verliebt zu haben, dessen Herz die ganze Zeit über für jemand anderen schlug? Und Palpatine hatte das herausgefunden? Womöglich noch zu Lebzeiten seiner großen Liebe?

Rae Sloanes Blick fiel auf die große rote Topfpflanze von Felucia, die sie einst ihrer Mutter von einem Militäreinsatz auf dem Dschungelplaneten mitgebracht hatte. Drei Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und ihre Mutter hatte das Mitbringsel seitdem gehegt, gepflegt und zum weiteren Wachstum, besser gesagt zum Wuchern animiert. Der Pflanzenstock war viel größer und breiter geworden als das zarte Pflänzchen von vor drei Jahren. Und jetzt hatte die Pflanze erneut ausgetrieben. Die große rote Blume mit ihrem langen weißen Stempel in der Mitte, welcher von einem Kranz von acht zartlilanen Pollenstielen umgeben war, war nicht mehr allein so wie bei Raes letztem Besuch bei ihrer Mutter. Gleich neben der bereits geöffneten Blüte war eine ebenso tiefrote Knospe aus dem Wurzelwerk geschossen, die darauf wartete, sich irgendwann zu öffnen.

Verärgert ging Rae zu dem Blumentopf, griff nach der Blüte und riss sie vom Stängel, indem sie diesen einfach umknickte.

„Kind, was machst du denn da?", fragte die Mutter empört.

„Das siehst du doch!", sagte Rae herausfordernd.

Ihre schmale braune Hand drehte die Blüte zunächst spielerisch hin und her. Mit der abgerissenen Blüte in der Hand schlenderte Rae einmal lässig quer durch den Raum, setzte sich breitbeinig auf einen Stuhl und begann, genüsslich ein Blütenblatt nach dem anderen von der roten Blüte abzurupfen und ihm beim Herunterschweben zwischen ihren Beinen auf den Boden zuzuschauen.

Nachdem Rae alle Blütenblätter abgerupft hatte, knickte sie den langen weißen Stempel in der Mitte entzwei. Dann nahm sie einen der acht lilanen Pollenstäbe, um ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu zermahlen, bis auch der letzte davon als lilaner Staub auf dem Boden lag. Zufrieden betrachtete Rae Sloane ihr Werk. Dann stand sie vom Stuhl auf und ging erneut zu dem Blumentopf, um auch die rote Knospe von der Pflanze abzureißen. Ihre Mutter stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist! Haben du und Mace euch gestritten, bevor er starb?"

„Wieso fragst du denn jetzt sowas?!", fragte Rae giftig zurück.

„Mace fand diese Blume nämlich sehr schön", antwortete die Mutter arglos.

„Genau deswegen! Jetzt wird sie kein Fleisch mehr fressen!", erklärte Rae triumphierend.

„Aber die Knospe lässt du in Ruhe! Sie ist bestimmt schon längst wieder verblüht, bis du wieder mal vorbeikommst", sagte die Mutter besänftigend.

Ein Babylallen riss Mutter und Tochter aus ihrem Streit. Mace Windus einziges Kind war aus seinem Schlummer erwacht.

„Ich denke, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Aaliyah mal die Exactor im Hof zu zeigen", sagte Rae.

„Größenmäßig ist sie für unsere Kleine ja momentan genau richtig", meinte die Mutter mit einem Lächeln.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Die Zeit, wo Mace Windu auf Raxus Prime angekommen ist und den imitierten Ratssaal des Jedi-Tempels wieder herrichtet, ist im ersten Teil von Kap. 44 dieser Geschichte beschrieben._

 _Die Akk-Hunde kommen im Roman „Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone" von Matthew Stover vor._


	54. Unangekündigter Besuch II

Sowohl Maris Brood als auch Galen Marek waren tief in Gedanken, als sie zur Rogue Shadow zurückkehrten.

„Was sagst du zu Mace Windus verschmorter rechter Hand?", fragte der ehemalige Starkiller Maris Brood, während sie in ihrem Raumschiff auf der Rückreise von Haruun Kal nach Yavin IV im Hyperraum steckten.

Die Zabrak kratzte sich an der mit roten Hörnern versehenen weißen Stirn. „Vielleicht hat ihn jemand mit einem Vibronetz überrascht. Er hat versucht, es abzustreifen und dabei wurde seine Hand verschmort. Und nicht nur die Hand, wenn ich nur an sein verhutzeltes Gesicht denke. Wie Palpatine in Dunkelbraun."

Galen überhörte Maris' letzte Bemerkung.

„Ein Vibronetz? Palpatine wurde aber nicht mit einem Vibronetz entstellt. Ansonsten hätte Vader ihn schon längst erledigt, wäre er damals wirklich derart schwach gewesen. Und auch jemand wie Mace Windu würde doch die Macht einsetzen, um sich zu befreien. Also ich könnte das. Nein, es war was anderes. Irgendetwas haben wir übersehen", widersprach er.

„Nun, vielleicht war es ein sehr starkes Vibronetz", meinte Maris. „Immerhin wurde Shaak Ti einst in genauso einem gefangen."

„Hmmm, wir müssten den Polizeibericht dazu sehen. Immerhin wurde der Mord an Mace im Holo-Net vermeldet. Aber wäre er durch ein Vibronetz getötet worden, dann wären Muster des Netzes auf seiner Haut zurückgeblieben. Aber da waren keine Muster."

„Wir hätten mit Ashla darüber reden sollen, als sie da war. Schließlich war sie seine zweite Padawan."

Galen kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Sie war genauso wenig dabei, als es passierte wie wir."

„Aber sie kannte Mace Windu länger und besser als ich. Sie kann sogar Machtblitze! Aber das ist wirklich kein Thema, das ich bei der Beerdigung anschneiden hätte wollen", erwiderte Maris.

„Hat Mace Windu ihr das beigebracht?", fragte Galen Marek spöttisch.

„Nein, ihre Großmutter."

„Shaak Tis Mutter konnte Machtblitze?"

Maris lachte spontan auf. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber die Mutter von Hego Damask konnte wohl so etwas. Allerdings nur theoretisch, wie Ashla mir auf Muunilinst erzählt hatte. Aber Ashla hat wohl schnell kapiert und konnte es umsetzen. Sogar später bei Vader, als er sie dazu zwingen wollte, einen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, um offiziell auf ihr Erbe zu verzichten, welches sich Palpatine damals nach Hego Damasks Tod unter den Nagel gerissen hatte."

Galen schaute an sich hinunter, bis sein Blick an seinen Händen hängenblieb. „Das muss schmerzlich für Vader gewesen sein – in jeder Hinsicht. Denn er hatte mir ebenfalls mithilfe eines Droiden beigebracht, Machtblitze zu erzeugen."

„Ja, ein Droide! Ashla hat das auch mit einem Droiden gelernt!", sagte Maris, während ihre Wangen in aufkommender Erregung zu glühen begannen.

Galen schaute etwas unwirsch, dann erzählte er weiter. „Einmal hat Vader zu mir gesagt: Würde er das praktisch umsetzen, was er mir in der Theorie beibringt, dann würden seine beiden künstlichen Hände zu Klumpen verschmoren … Halt! Warte!"

Maris glotzte Galen mit großen Augen an. „Du denkst, Mace Windu hat …?"

„Vader hat mir gesagt, dass man als Machtnutzer zumindest einmal im Leben Machtblitzen ausgesetzt sein muss, um später selbst welche erzeugen zu können."

Maris' goldene Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Blick schweifte in eine imaginäre Ferne.

„Damals im Büro des Kanzlers … Mace hat es mir haargenau erzählt. Er hat mir erklärt, dass es möglich ist, per Vaapad die Machtblitze nicht nur mit dem Lichtschwert abzufangen, sondern sie gar zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzulenken, so dass sie ihren Verursacher selbst auszehren und entstellen!"

„Ja, das hat mir Vader damals auch so erklärt, als ich ihn nach der Ursache von Palpatines hässlicher Erscheinung gefragt habe."

Maris haute sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, so dass eines ihrer roten Hörner sich in die Handfläche bohrte.

„Deshalb also sah Mace nach seinem Tod so verrunzelt aus!", rief sie laut aus. „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass er sich mit jemandem einen Lichtschwertkampf geliefert hat. Aber in so einer Cantina, wo sie ihn gefunden haben, hätte das doch jemand mitbekommen!"

„Nicht in den Unteren Ebenen auf Coruscant. Da halten sich alle fein raus, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist!"

In Maris' goldene Augen trat ein Funkeln. „Vielleicht hat Ashla sofort erkannt, was passiert war. Und es war ihr peinlich, über ihren Meister derart zu reden. Deshalb also ist sie nach der Beerdigung so schnell wieder verschwunden. Nur gut, dass sie nicht weiß, dass Mace Windu …"

Galen hob die Hand, um sie an der Vollendung ihres Satzes zu hindern. Maris erstarrte ob seiner abschneidenden Geste und wechselte das Thema. „Meinst du, dass Shaak Ti in der Lage ist, Vaapad anzuwenden?"

„ _Du_ warst doch ihre Schülerin."

Maris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir hat sie sowas auf Felucia jedenfalls nicht beigebracht."

„Als ich sie damals auf Felucia getroffen hatte, habe ich erst gar nicht versucht, sie damit zu attackieren. Aber selbst wenn ich es versucht hätte, dann hätte sie die Machtblitze auch einfach abfangen können, ohne sie wieder zurückzuschicken. Allerdings … Shaak Ti schien überrascht von den Machtblitzen gewesen zu sein. Regelrecht erschrocken. Ich glaube, sie hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Machtblitze gesehen."

Maris zog die schmalen Brauen zusammen. „Du denkst also, sie kann es nicht."

„Das habe ich so nicht gesagt", erwiderte Galen energisch.

„Dann muss er mit jemand anderem gekämpft haben. Vielleicht mit einem Inquisitor?"

Galen winkte lässig ab. „Nicht mit einem Inquisitor. Die sind für solcherlei Dinge viel zu blöde. Das habe ich mehr als einmal erlebt", setzte er mit einem geringschätzigen Lächeln hinzu.

„Kannst du Machblitze wieder zurückschicken?", fragte Maris.

„Ich habe mehrere Droiden auf diese Art und Weise zerstört."

„Höchste Zeit, dass du mir das auch beibringst. Nur für den Fall, dass du wieder einmal die Seiten wechselst."

„Oder du", schoss der ehemalige Starkiller zurück. „Und – falls das der Sinn deiner Frage war – ich hab Mace das nicht angetan!"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Du hattest ja auch gar kein Motiv", erwiderte Maris und schickte ein helles Lachen hinterher – zu hell für Galens Geschmack.

Als die Rogue Shadow auf dem Landeplatz des Jedi-Praxeums landete, sahen die Zwei Ahsoka Tano auf dem Landefeld stehen. Die Togruta unterhielt sich gerade lebhaft mit Wedge Antilles.

„Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass das Restimperium eine großangelegte Offensive im Brentaal-System plant", hörten sie Wedge zu Ahsoka sagen. „Unsere Spione vor Ort haben im Orbit von Brentaal IV eine Massierung von zwei Zerstörern der Acclamator-Klasse, Interceptor-Jägern und Tie-Defendern festgestellt. Das Imperium wird doch nicht etwa auf Brentaal IV einfallen!"

„Die Bevölkerung hatte bereits zu Zeiten der Alten Republik Hilfe von den Jedi erhalten. Wie schade, dass Shaak Ti jetzt nicht mehr im Tempel ist. Sie hatte während der Klonkriege dort mit den Seps aufgeräumt", meinte Ahsoka bedauernd.

„Dann geh du doch, wenn es ernst wird. Ich denke, die meisten Leute haben Shaak Ti nach diesen über zwanzig Standardjahren nicht mehr so gut in Erinnerung und werden dich für sie halten", erwiderte Wedge mit einem Grinsen und seine braunen Augen blitzten.

„Sehr komisch!", gab Ahsoka mit einer hochgezogenen weißen Linie über ihrem rechten Auge zurück.

„Auf ein Wort, Ahsoka", mischte sich Maris Brood in das Gespräch ein.

„Noch ist es ja nicht so weit", sagte Wedge Antilles und zog sich zurück, um in seinen X-Wing zu klettern und dort die Systeme zu checken.

„Wie war Maces Beerdigung?", fragte Ahsoka die Beiden.

„Du kanntest Mace doch noch aus den Zeiten der Alten Republik", begann Maris zögerlich.

„Also – ich bin ihm gelegentlich in Ratssitzungen begegnet, wenn Anakin und ich dort Bericht erstattet haben. Aber viel zu tun mit ihm hatte ich eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Ahsoka.

„Hatte er gelegentlich mit Shaak Ti Lichtschwertkampf trainiert? … Oder war vielleicht mit ihr auf Mission?

Ahsoka lächelte kokett. „Nicht, dass ich das wüsste."

Maris schlug ihre Augen nieder, um bei den folgenden Worten Ahsoka nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Da war nämlich so eine Sache, die uns aufgefallen war, als wir uns nach seiner Beerdigung unterhalten haben."

„Er hat niemals irgendeine Andeutung darüber gemacht, dass er in Shaak Ti verliebt war", sagte Ahsoka, noch bevor die beiden ihr irgendeine konkrete Information gegeben hatten.

„Dann hat es Luke bereits allen erzählt?", fragte der ehemalige Starkiller mit einem gewissen Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Wir hatten ein Gespräch und, ja, er wollte das von mir wissen. Aber ich glaube, niemand wusste davon, vor allem nicht Shaak Ti selbst."

„Du hast dich doch in letzter Zeit häufig mit ihm unterhalten", kam Galen ihrem Anliegen näher. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Mace Windu Machtblitze eingesetzt hat, wodurch seine rechte Hand verkohlte und seine Haut verrunzelte und einfiel. Irgendjemand hat seine eigenen Machtblitze zu ihm zurückgelenkt."

Ahsoka zog die ebenmäßige weiß tätowierte Stirn kraus. „Er hatte doch mit Shaak Ti gekämpft. Vielleicht war sie das ja."

„Shaak Ti hat mir so etwas nie beigebracht", meinte Maris Brood.

„Sie hat ihren Padawanen so einiges nicht beigebracht, was man mit dem Lichtschwert können sollte. Genau deshalb sind ja ihre beiden ersten Padawane auch ordinären Verbrechern zum Opfer gefallen, kaum dass sie zum Ritter geschlagen und auf Missionen geschickt wurden! Deshalb hat der Tempel damals davon abgesehen, ihr weitere Padawane zur Ausbildung zu bewilligen", sagte Ahsoka scharf.

„Das wusste ich nicht", erwiderte Maris betreten.

„Kommt mit!", sagte Ahsoka und nahm die Zabrak bei der Hand. Galen folgte den beiden Frauen.

Sie gingen zufälligerweise in denselben Raum, in welchem Starkiller damals mit Shaak Ti gesprochen hatte.

„Ich wusste von Mace Windu auch nicht, dass er zuletzt die Inquisitoren im Imperium ausgebildet hatte, weil ihm sonst nichts mehr blieb. Er hätte sich nach seinem Ausschluss aus dem Orden niemals dazu herabgelassen, als Kopfgeldjäger oder bezahlter Söldner zu betätigen. Aber das …" Ahsoka legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz. „Er hat mir aufgetragen, ein Auge auf Damask und Shaak Ti zu haben, nachdem ihn Luke nach seinem Verdacht, dass Damask ein Lord der Sith sein könnte, fortgeschickt hatte."

Maris schaute Ahsoka befreit an. Eine Last schien von ihren Schultern zu fallen. „Mir hat sie damals von einem gewissen Darth Plagueis erzählt, der auf Abraxin sein Unwesen getrieben hatte. Aber weiter wollte sie mir nichts sagen. Aber Tatsache ist, dass sie ihren eigenen Tod überlebt hatte, den ich auf Felucia gespürt hatte. Und gleichzeitig ist auf einmal Damask wieder aufgetaucht."

„Und vor drei Tagen hatte ich Shaak Tis Tod erneut gespürt, aber Ashla hat Luke erzählt, dass es der Familie auf Coruscant gut geht. Sie hat alle Drei lebend gesehen, während Mace Windu jetzt tot ist", mischte sich Galen ein.

„Ich habe aber keine Lust, damit wieder zu Luke zu gehen wie Mace damals", raunte Maris heiser. „Irgendwie sterben immer Leute, wenn jemand Damask etwas nachweisen will, und sei es nur einen ganz normalen Mord."

„Damals hat sie erzählt, dass sie glaubt, dass Palpatine sie nach ihrem Tod auf Felucia in einen Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite verwandelt habe. Aber Palpatine ist jetzt schon seit anderthalb Jahren tot. Wer also hat sie dieses Mal gerettet? Palpatines Machtgeist?", fragte Ahsoka spöttisch in die Runde hinein.

„Wir sollten vorsichtig mit unseren Verdächtigungen sein", mahnte Galen. „Ich habe keinerlei Dunkelheit oder auch nur Boshaftigkeit in Shaak Ti gespürt, als ich sie hier vor anderthalb Jahren getroffen habe. Wäre Hego Damask wirklich ein Sithlord, dann müsste das Auswirkungen auf ihre Erscheinung und ihre Ausstrahlung haben."

„Das hat damals auch niemand von Kanzler Palpatine gedacht", erwiderte Ahsoka hart und höhnisch. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihr mal einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstatten. Mace Windus Überfall und Shaak Tis Verletzung sind ein guter Anlass dazu. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann mehr, wenn wir es klug anstellen."

„Du hast Recht, Ahsoka. Lass uns einen Plan schmieden", pflichtete Galen Marek ihr bei.

Nach zwei Tagen saßen sie im Saal der Hundert Quellen in Shaak Tis Doppelhaushälfte der Villa in Hanna-City auf Chandrila. Das Licht der vier Jedi durchflutete den Raum. Der Blick von Ahsokas blauen Augen wanderte zwischen ihrer Speziesgenossen, der Zabrak und dem Menschen umher, ohne irgendein Anzeichen für ein Falschsein dieser Situation zu entdecken. Ihre Sinne fühlten nichts als Glück, Ruhe und Frieden.

„Das ist so schön hier", sagte Ahsoka wehmütig. „Beinahe wie früher im Tempel. Und alles strahlt nur so vor Heller Seite. Wie geht es Euch?", fragte sie die ältere Togruta, die jetzt genauso jung aussah wie Ahsoka selbst mit ihren einundvierzig Jahren.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, macht mir Maces Attacke jetzt noch zu schaffen. Da war so eine Dunkelheit in ihm, die ich nie für möglich gehalten habe."

„Wie ist der Kampf denn überhaupt abgelaufen?", fragte Galen.

„Mace hat mir erst vorgeworfen, die Jedi verraten zu haben. Dann hat er mich angegriffen. Ich habe mich verteidigt, so gut es ging. Dann kam mein Mann dazu. Nur einen Moment später hat er sein Lichtschwert nach mir geworfen. Es war eine blitzschnelle Bananenflanke, deren Flugbahn unvorhersehbar war. Ich sah noch die Klinge in meiner Brust. Dann ist er geflohen."

Bogan kam herangekrabbelt – direkt auf Ahsoka zu.

„Darf ich ihn hochnehmen?", fragte die orangene Togruta.

Shaak Ti nickte. Sofort streckte Ahsoka ihre Arme aus und Bogan hüpfte ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen, um es sich auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich zu machen und neugierig ihre graue Brustpanzerung zu begutachten. Dann drehte er an dem gelben Knopf herum, der am oberen Rand von Ahsokas Brustpanzer prangte. Sanft nahm die Togruta seine rote Hand von dort weg.

„Vorsicht! Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus!", sagte Maris grinsend, woraufhin Galen und Maris auflachten.

„So ein süßer Fratz aber auch. Er hat die Augen seines Vaters", flötete Ahsoka.

Shaak Ti lächelte milde. „Wer wüsste das wohl besser als du?"

Ahsokas Blick schweifte kurz zurück in eine lang zurückliegende Zeit. Dann lächelte sie Shaak Ti an. „ _Versuche so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen! … Sie dich um! … Ruhig zuhören!_ ", fielen Ahsoka die ermahnenden Worte ihres ersten Jedi-Mentors Meister Plo Koon ein, während sie mit dem Kel'Dor auf jener Mission auf Florrum gewesen war, um Aurra Sing und den jungen Boba Fett für deren Anschläge auf Mace Windus Leben zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

„Bogan hat gespürt, als Mace Windu mir seine Klinge ins Herz gerammt hat. Nur weil Hego so schnell den Medidroiden geholt hatte, konnte ich gerettet werden", sagte Shaak Ti und bedachte den heranwuselnden 11-4D mit einem dankbaren Blick, woraufhin der Droide den drei Jedi und der Gattin seines erneuten Herrn Erfrischungsgetränke servierte.

„Dieser Meiloorun-Saft ist wirklich köstlich!", sagte Maris mit einem Lächeln zu Shaak Ti, nachdem sie einen tiefen Zug genommen hatte. „Wir haben Maces Leiche auf Haruun Kal einäschern lassen", setzte die Zabrak ernster hinzu. „Was glaubt Ihr denn, woher diese verkohlte Hand und die verschrumpelte Haut an seiner Leiche kamen, Meisterin?"

Shaak Ti schaute sie an. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihre rote Hand vor den Mund zu halten, um ihre Antwort zu verschlucken. Sie hielt ihre nach oben strebende Hand mit ihrer Linken fest, damit das nicht geschah. Gleichzeitig visualisierte sie die Geschehnisse, die stattgefunden haben _mussten_ , damit alles weiterhin nach Plan verlief. „Mace hatte während unseres Kampfes sein Lichtschwert verloren. Ich forderte ihn auf, sich zu ergeben. Plötzlich kamen Machtblitze aus seinen Händen. Ich habe sie abgefangen und wieder zu ihm zurückgelenkt … Als er erkannte, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte, da hat er … mir gestanden, dass er wegen meiner Augen damals die Farbe seines Lichtschwertkristalls ausgesucht hätte. Er … hatte die ganze Zeit über seine Gefühle für sich behalten, bis vor vier Tagen."

„Und dann hat er Eure Ergriffenheit ausgenutzt, um Euch zu durchbohren", sagte Galen mit teilnahmsvoller Stimme.

Ahsoka setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, die Ohren gespitzt. Sie spürte, wie das Kind auf ihrem Schoß es ihr gleichtat. ‚ _Ruhig zuhören!_ ", klangen ihr erneut Meister Plo Koons Worte in den Ohren. Gleich würde Shaak Ti eine möglicherweise aufschlussreiche Antwort geben.

Shaak Tis Augen verengten sich unmerklich, ohne, dass sie sich dessen bewusst war. Sie spulte einfach weiter das ab, was sie vorbereitet hatte, während sie aus ihrem Hirn die Bilder abrief, die sie und ihr Ehemann sich zurechtgelegt hatten. „Hego kam dazu, als Mace mir seine Gefühle offenbarte. Diesen Moment erst hat er ausgenutzt, um seine Klinge in die linke Hand zurückzurufen, um damit zuzustechen", sagte Shaak Ti, während in ihr das Gefühl hinaufkroch, dass man doch irgendetwas von ihren Worten oder Gesten dazu nutzen konnte, um sie später einer widersprüchlichen Aussage zu bezichtigen. „Bogan hat furchtbar geschrien, als es geschah."

„Er war auch hier?", fragte Ahsoka ergriffen und strich dem roten Kind sachte über die ebenmäßige Stirn.

„Hinter der Tür", antwortete Shaak Ti.

„Tü", sagte Bogan.

Die drei Besucher schauten erst Shaak Ti, dann Bogan an. Ein kollektives Lächeln waberte durch den Raum, um an dem kleinen roten Kind auf Ahsokas Schoß haften zu bleiben. Shaak Ti atmete vorsichtig aus. Es schien ihr jetzt ganz so, als wenn dies wahrhaftig ein Besuch der Anteilnahme und Fürsorge für sie war. Für sie und Bogan, der so überhaupt keine Aura der Dunklen Seite um sich herum verbreitete. Shaak Ti wünschte sich, dass es immer so …

„Wurde denn bereits ein Mörder gefunden?", unterbrach Maris das Wunschdenken ihrer ehemaligen Meisterin. „Wir haben noch gar nichts im Holo-Net darüber gehört."

„Allerdings ist das imperiale Holo-Net auch nicht gerade informationsfreudig, wenn es um bestimmte Dinge geht", meinte Galen Marek.

Shaak Ti schüttelte den Kopf. Von ihren drei Gästen empfing sie Schwingungen eines gewissen Unglaubens, von Ratlosigkeit, aber die Anteilnahme überwog bei weitem. Sie sah in Ahsokas blaue Augen, in deren Mitgefühl sich eine stille Klarheit gemischt hatte, die ihr an ihrer jüngeren Speziesgenossin neu erschien.

Ahsoka Tano fand es nun an der Zeit, eine neue Stufe ihres Plans zu zünden. Sie hatte sich unauffällig verhalten und zugehört. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, einlullenden Gleichklang zu erzeugen – so wie damals auf Mandalore gegenüber dem korrupten Premierminister Almec. Ahsoka sah in Shaak Tis lilane Augen, die genau denselben Farbton aufwiesen wie die des damaligen korrupten Mandalorianers … der später gar dem Sithlord Darth Maul als dessen politische Marionette gedient hatte! Ahsoka war sich sicher, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde. Wie damals.

„Ich finde es unmöglich, was Mace hier abgezogen hat!", sagte Ahsoka empört. „Erst hier hereinschneien, Euch bedrohen, Machtblitze einzusetzen und dann, als es nicht so für ihn lief wie geplant, einfach zuzustechen und dann abzuhauen!"

„Er hätte Euch ja gleich seine Liebe gestehen können, ohne vorher einen Kampf zu provozieren", meinte Galen.

„Ich habe Mace Windu noch nie verstanden oder auch nur gut gekannt", erwiderte Shaak Ti melancholisch.

„Manchmal reicht schon ein Lichtschwertkampf aus, um viel über jemanden zu erfahren. War das Euer erster Kampf mit Mace Windu oder hattet Ihr früher mal mit ihm trainiert?", fragte Ahsoka.

„Nein, ich hatte vorher noch nie mit Mace Windu gekämpft", erwiderte Shaak Ti wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wer hat Euch denn beigebracht, Machtblitze wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzulenken? Also Skywalker konnte das nicht", sagte Ahsoka im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Später schon", korrigierte Galen Marek sie.

Ahsoka schenkte ihm einen schmolllippigen Blick, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Shaak Ti: „Also … wer hat Euch das beigebracht?", fragte sie erneut und legte dabei gefällig den Kopf schief, um ihrer Anerkennung der Fähigkeiten der älteren Togruta gebührenden Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Es war Dooku … bevor er den Tempel verließ", antwortete Shaak Ti.

Maris kratzte sich am Ohr. Shaak Ti konnte fühlen, wie sehr sich ihre letzte Padawan anstrengte, sich an die Erzählungen ihrer Meisterin über den Mann zu erinnern, den die junge Zabrak niemals persönlich kennengelernt hatte.

„Dann war die Dunkelheit in Mace Windu wohl bereits sehr stark gewesen", warf Galen ein, um das Gespräch von dem Mann wegzuführen, der bereits vor seiner Geburt von seinem späteren Meister getötet worden war.

„Manche Leute zerstören, was sie lieben", warf Ahsoka mit bedeutungsschwangerer Stimme in die Runde.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hat, auf Raxus Prime dieses Jedirats-Museum zu restaurieren", sagte Maris spöttisch.

Galen Marek schoss der Zabrak einen warnenden Blick zu, woraufhin jene ihre fast schwarzen Lippen aufeinanderpresste und erstmal nichts mehr sagte.

„Er hat damit womöglich versucht, der Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren Herr zu werden", sagte Shaak Ti salbungsvoll. Sofort entspannten sich die Mienen ihrer drei Gäste wieder.

„Wir alle müssen mit einer gewissen Dunkelheit in uns kämpfen", meinte Galen schließlich.

Er schaute in Shaak Tis lilane Augen, die bei diesen seinen Worten leicht rötlich glommen.

„Ja, das müssen wir alle", bestätigte ihn die ältere Togruta.

Ahsoka beugte sich vor, während ihre linke Hand Bogan umklammerte. „Es tut uns ja so leid. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Mace soweit vom rechten Weg abgekommen ist. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, trafen wir uns auf Vjun."

„Auf Vjun?", fragte der ehemalige Starkiller überrascht.

„Mace Windu hat dort die Ausbildung der imperialen Inquisitoren koordiniert", erklärte Ahsoka trocken.

Shaak Tis Augen weiteten sich. „So etwas hat er getan? Dann ist er ja wie …"

„Wie Vader!", vollendete Galen Marek ihren Vergleich. Dann wandte er sich Ahsoka zu. „Was wollte er denn auf Vjun von dir?"

„Er wollte sich bei mir dafür bedanken, während der Ratssitzung auf Yavin IV gegen seinen Ausschluss aus dem Neuen Orden der Jedi gestimmt zu haben", erklärte Ahsoka. „Und er hat mir das hier gegeben."

Stolz reckte Ahsoka das abgegriffene Büchelchen mit Vaders Tagebuchnotizen hoch, während ihre andere Hand weiterhin Bogan auf dem Schoß hielt.

„Stehen nur Schlachtenbeschreibungen drin", erwiderte sie leicht abfällig.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass er seitenweise über dich schreibt?", fragte Maris neckend.

Ahsoka lachte schrill auf. „Eher über Senatorin Padmé Amidala. Aber darüber war er wohl bereits hinweg", konstatierte sie trocken.

„Ja, so eine Liebe kann schon vergehen, wenn ein Partner stirbt", meinte Maris seufzend.

„Das ist jetzt aber kein schönes Thema", meinte Shaak Ti leicht tadelnd zu ihrer ehemaligen Padawan, woraufhin Galen Shaak Ti einen zustimmenden Blick schenkte.

„Wichtig ist, dass es Euch gut geht", sagte Ahsoka mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln.

Shaak Ti erwiderte dankbar Ahsokas Lächeln. „Ja, das ist wirklich wie ein neues Leben für mich. Aber ich finde es anständig von euch, dass ihr euch so gut um Maces Leiche gekümmert habt. Er war ein großer Jedi und hat so ein Ende eigentlich nicht verdient."

„Kein Jedi hat so ein Ende verdient", pflichtete ihr Maris Brood bei, während Galen Marek bei dieser Feststellung leicht abwesend in die sprudelnden Fontänen blickte, die an den Wänden in schmale, langgezogene Bassins mündeten und in der Mitte des großen, in weißem Marmor ausgekleideten und mit kostbaren Läufern ausgestatteten hohen Raumes in ein großes achteckiges Wasserbecken fielen und so die Luft erfrischten.

Das Gespräch drehte sich noch in verschiedene Richtungen. Die Vierergruppe spaltete sich in zwei Zweiergruppen auf. Während sich Maris und Ahsoka über ihre längst vergangene Padawan-Zeit unterhielten, führten Shaak Ti und Galen Marek Familiengespräche. Irgendwann im Verlaufe des Treffens erfuhr Shaak Ti etwas über die neuesten Missionen der Jedi auf Yavin IV. Wehmut kam in ihr auf. Sie wünschte, sie würde mit ihrer ehemaligen Padawan, mit Ahsoka und mit Galen Marek gemeinsam auf Mission gehen – mit ihnen wie früher gegen das Böse kämpfen.

Sie horchte in sich hinein. Hatten die Klonkriege und das Imperium sie wahrhaftig soweit verändert, dass sie sich jetzt, in der friedlichen Umgebung der Hauptstadt der Neuen Republik, wieder nach Krieg sehnte? Obwohl sie eigentlich für den Frieden leben sollte?

Ob es Plagueis wohl ebenso ging? Aber eigentlich hatte er selbst während des gemeinsamen Trainings nicht den Eindruck gemacht, auf bewaffneten Kampf aus zu sein. Auch und gerade nicht für sich selbst. Sie befand, dass stimmte, was Plagueis ihr damals auf Mygeeto gesagt hatte. Er war kein Schlächter, sondern tat in Sachen gewaltsamer Auseinandersetzung nur das nötigste, was getan werden musste. So wie sie vor fünf Tagen.

Mace Windus anklagende Augen erschienen vor ihr. ‚ _Kein Jedi hat so ein Ende verdient_!', sprachen die Augen des toten Korun-Meisters zu ihr. Sie musste irgendetwas tun, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu bereinigen. Ob Plagueis sie wohl auf eine Mission mit den anderen Jedi lassen würde? Und sei es nur für ein einziges Mal? Wie verkehrt herum die Verhältnisse doch auf einmal waren!

Shaak Ti brachte ihre Gäste zur Tür. Ahsoka gab ihr Bogan zurück, der sich sogleich in den Arm seiner ebenso roten Mutter kuschelte.

„Ashla hat mir erzählt, dass sie, wenn Vesta Zwei geworden ist, auch wieder gelegentlich an Missionen für die Jedi teilnehmen will", sagte Ahsoka, während sie im Türrahmen verharrte, um dies noch loszuwerden.

‚ _Und das lässt Zilan zu_?', fragte sich Shaak Ti stumm, um dann mit einem heiteren Lächeln zu erwidern: „Nun, wenn Zilan nichts dagegen hat".

„Vielleicht hat ja auch Magister Damask nichts dagegen, wenn Ihr gelegentlich wieder zu uns stoßt … wenn Bogan größer geworden ist", meinte Ahsoka und gab ihr das Lächeln zurück.

In Shaak Tis lilanen Augen erblühten zwei große Fragezeichen.

„Ja, es gibt jetzt einige Teilzeitjedi", erklärte Ahsoka mit großen strahlenden blauen Augen ihrer Gastgeberin.

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Aber danke, dass du mir das sagst", erwiderte Shaak Ti sichtlich ergriffen.

Kaum, dass sich der gemietete Vierpersonengleiter von dem Parkplatz vor der Villa Damask erhoben hatte, atmete Ahsoka einmal tief ein und aus. Niemand sagte etwas. Aber je mehr sich der Gleiter, der die drei Jedi zur Villa Damask gebrachte hatte, wieder von dieser entfernte, desto gesprächiger wurden alle Drei.

„Das hast du ganz toll gemacht, Ahsoka", sagte Galen, der den Gleiter zurück zum Raumhafen von Hanna City steuerte, anerkennend zu der Togruta, die neben ihm saß, während Maris allein auf der Rückbank saß.

„Ja, das war wirklich ungeheuer raffiniert, wie du aus ihr herausgekitzelt hast, dass sie noch nie mit Mace Windu gekämpft hatte. Und dass sie stattdessen mit Count Dooku …", lobte Maris ebenfalls die zwei Jahre ältere Togruta.

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus!", schnitt ihr Ahsoka das Wort ab. „Dooku ist tot und wird dazu nichts mehr sagen", dämpfte Ahsoka die überbordende Euphorie.

„Ach was!", erwiderte die Zabrak. „Sie hat dir doch aus der Hand gefressen. Vor allem, wo du ihr zum Abschluss des Besuchs einen Teilzeitjob im Jedi-Praxeum angeboten hattest." Sie kicherte kurz. „Und genau da werden wir später einhaken, wenn es um ihren Ehemann geht."

Galen schoss Maris unter seinen halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern einen kurzen drohenden Blick zu. Die Zabrak konnte spüren, dass ihm nicht gefiel, wie sie gerade über ihre ehemalige Meisterin gesprochen hatte. Aber nur einen Augenblick später hatte sie ihr Unbehagen ob dieses strafenden Blickes wieder von sich abgestreift.

Ahsoka bekam von diesem unterschwelligen Duell nichts mit. Sie plante bereits den nächsten Schritt. Sie hatte es damals zusammen mit Plo Koon geschafft, weitere Attentate von Aurra Sing und Boba Fett auf Mace Windu zu unterbinden. Und jetzt würde sie den oder die Mörder des Korun-Meisters aufspüren.

‚ _Nicht gerade zurückhaltend!_ ', hörte sie Plo Koons tiefe, nur leicht missbilligende Stimme von damals in ihrem Kopf klingen.

„Ich finde, ich war ganz anständig", murmelte Ahsoka zurück.

„Ja, das fand ich auch", hörte sie Galen am Steuer neben sich sagen und schenkte ihm ob dieser unvermittelten Bestätigung ein verlegenes Lächeln.

Shaak Ti lag allein im Ehebett. Vor einer Stunde hatte sie Bogan in sein Bettchen gelegt und jetzt überlegte sie, wann Plagueis nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es spät werden würde. Also hatte weiteres Nachgrübeln über seine Rückkehr keinen Sinn. Mehr Sinn hingegen machte es, das Gespräch mit Ahsoka, Maris und Galen noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Galen hatte sich gefreut sie zu sehen. Er hatte ihr auf Nachfrage Bilder von seinem Sohn Kento gezeigt und Shaak Ti hatte gefühlt, dass er es als ein großes Geschenk betrachtete, dass ihr von ihm verschuldeter Tod wieder aufgehoben worden war. Sie hatte bereits bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Jedi-Praxeum das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie nun zu einer Art älterer Freundin und Ratgeberin des jungen Jedi avanciert war.

Maris und Ahsoka hingegen waren in erster Linie neugierig gewesen. Vor allem auf ihren Zweikampf mit Mace Windu. Sie konnte sich noch deutlich an die Abscheu in Ahsokas blauen Augen erinnern, als sie dem Trio enthüllt hatte, dass Mace Windu Machtblitze eingesetzt hatte. Das hatte sie bereits der Polizei erzählt. Und jetzt hatte es ihr gut getan, auch anderen Jedi davon zu erzählen. Auch wenn Mace nicht sie direkt damit traktiert hatte, so war ihr Erschrecken doch dasselbe gewesen, welches sie empfunden hatte, als Starkiller damals auf Felucia den Sarlacc damit gereizt und gequält hatte.

Dann Maris' Frage, wer ihr denn diese Vaapad-Technik des Machtblitze-Zurückleitens beigebracht hatte. Plagueis hatte ihr versichert, dass Dooku nie mehr dementieren würde können, dass er es ihr vor Qui-Gons Tod beigebracht hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte der Sith Dooku seinem neuen Meister unbesehen geglaubt, dass er unendlich lange an Sidious' Seite über die Galaxis herrschen würde, ohne jemals Alter und Tod fürchten zu müssen. Ja, auch Dooku sei auf die Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen angesprungen und habe wahrhaftig geglaubt, dass er und Sidious sich zu einer späteren Zeit gegenseitig am Leben erhalten würden und Altersschwäche oder gar Tod kein Thema für sie wäre – freilich erst, wenn es den letzten beiden Sith gelungen sein würde, Darth Plagueis' Geheimnisse zu ergründen, während niedere Attentäter wie Asajj Ventress oder Artel Dac die Drecksarbeit für die Sithlords erledigen würden.

Plagueis hatte ihr auch erzählt, dass er selbst vorgehabt hatte, Sidious im fünften Jahr ihrer Ko-Kanzlerschaft als Plan B in die Geheimnisse der Erschaffung eigener Machtgeister einzuweihen, falls etwas unvorhergesehenes die Umsetzung ihrer Pläne verzögern und einen von ihnen beiden dahinraffen würde. Letztendlich war ihr Ehemann froh gewesen, dass Sidious ihm diese Zeit nicht mehr gelassen hatte.

Shaak Ti gähnte, dann schlief sie ein. So bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie Plagueis nach Hause kam und sich neben sie legte.

Ein neuer Tag brach an in Hannah City und Shaak Ti erwachte. Sie ließ ihre Augen für eine Weile geschlossen. Noch war die Welt in Ordnung. Sie wollte diesen Zustand solange wie möglich genießen, ohne daran zu denken, was sie vor fünf Tagen getan hatte. Noch nicht! Tastend wanderte ihre rote Hand zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Sie zog die Decke der anderen Betthälfte zu sich heran und schnüffelte daran. Ja, Plagueis hatte diese Nacht hier neben ihr geschlafen. Sein Geruch, der sie entfernt an frisch gebackenes Brot erinnerte, zeigte ihr durch seine Intensität an, dass ihr Ehemann noch bis vor drei Stunden hier gelegen haben musste. Sie hielt die Decke noch eine Weile in ihren Armen, dann ließ sie sie los und erhob sie sich gemächlich.

Shaak Ti öffnete ihre lilanen Augen und schaute zum Kinderbett, um zu sehen, dass es genauso leer war wie die andere Hälfte ihres Bettes. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder deutlich an das, was sie vor fünf Tagen getan hatte. Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass sie diese Erinnerung nicht mehr überflutete wie ein unvermittelter Tsunami. Es begann sich zu legen. War das gut? Oder der endgültige Beginn ihres moralischen Verfalls?

Shaak Ti trat unter die Dusche und genoss den warmen Wasserschauer, der sie genau in der richtigen Druckstärke überspülte.

Nein! Sie hatte gestern mit anderen Jedi über Mace Windus Angriff und dessen Ende geredet und es hatte ihrer Seele und ihrem Gewissen gutgetan ... So wie das wohlig-warme Wasser, welches jetzt über ihren Körper floss.

Ahsoka und Galen waren empört gewesen über Mace Windus Verhalten. Bei ihrer früheren Padawan jedoch hatte sie einen gewissen Zwiespalt gefühlt. Etwas, was sie nur allzu gut verstehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich wieder einmal nach Yavin IV fliegen. Nicht nur, um an der Seite der Jedi zu kämpfen, sondern auch, um mit Maris über ihre und über deren Gedanken und Gefühle zu reden. Vor allem, wo Ahsoka sie so herzlich eingeladen hatte. Noch nie hatte sie sich der jüngeren Togruta so nah gefühlt wie am gestrigen Tag.

Shaak Ti fand es an der Zeit, den Temperaturregler auf Kalt umzuschalten, um sich nach der warmen Dusche genügend abzuhärten.

Als sie endlich gewaschen und angezogen das Schlafzimmer verließ, wartete bereits 11-4D vor der Tür, um ihr zu sagen, dass Magister Damask und ihr Sohn sie in der Küche zum Frühstück erwarten würden. Sie seufzte unhörbar auf. Plagueis hatte sie also schlafen lassen und gestern gar gewartet, bis sie eingeschlafen war, um sie nicht erneut in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Shaak Ti fand das rührend, war jedoch immer noch nicht in der Lage, ihm darüber Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.

Als sie in die Küche kam, saßen dort bereits Plagueis und Bogan und ließen es sich schmecken.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Plagueis.

„Danke", erwiderte sie.

„Und wirklich?"

„Ich … würde gerne wieder für ein paar Tage ins Jedi-Praxeum, um eine Mission mitzumachen", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Genau das wollte ich dir auch gerade vorschlagen."

Ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Du wolltest mir das vorschlagen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Mace Windus Essenz enthielt eine gehörige Portion Dunkelheit, die dir nicht guttut. Ich denke, du kannst ihrer am besten Herr werden, wenn du für eine Weile unter anderen Jedi weilst."

Shaak Ti atmete einmal tief durch. Tausend Steine fielen von ihrem Herzen.

„Ich danke dir."

„Dein Licht ist zu wichtig, als dass du es derart auf Sparflamme köcheln lässt wie im Moment."

„Dann werde ich anfragen, wann ich dort gebraucht werde."

„Du kannst schon morgen fliegen", bot ihr Plagueis an. „Dann kannst du dich bereits einleben, bis die erste Mission kommt. Aber zum Wochenende bist du wieder hier!"

„Du schickst mich fort?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ich sagte: ‚Du kannst' ", erwiderte er.

„Und ich möchte jetzt erst einmal keine weiteren Kinder mehr", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Plagueis sah sie ob dieser Gesprächswendung für einen Moment erstaunt an, dann lächelte er ihr zu.

„Ich würde es auch besser finden, wenn wir fürs erste zu dritt bleiben. In fünfzehn bis zwanzig Jahren können wir dann über ein neues Kind nachdenken."

„Dann bin ich einundachtzig, Bogan erwachsen und Ashla schon längst Großmutter", meinte Shaak Ti und rümpfte die Nase.

„Na und?", sagte Plagueis und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Shaak Ti griff nach dem von 11-4D und ihrem Mann vorbereiteten Essen. Plagueis registrierte zufrieden, dass seine Frau merklich mehr Appetit hatte als noch am gestrigen Tag. Er war sich sicher, dass sich Shaak Ti in spätestens fünf Jahren damit würde anfreunden können, nach zehn weiteren Jahren ein drittes Kind zu bekommen. Und bis dahin würden sie so fest etabliert sein, dass niemand es wagen würde, an ihrer ewigen Jugend oder ihrem Erfolg irgendwelche Zweifel anzumelden.

„Wie war der Besuch deiner Jedi-Kollegen gestern?", fragte er Shaak Ti.

Sie erzählte ihm alles, über was gesprochen wurde.

„Sie haben also nicht nach mir gefragt", sagte Plagueis.

„Nein, allerdings hat sich Ahsoka danach erkundigt, inwieweit ich früher mit Mace Windu trainiert hatte."

„Ja", sagte Plagueis mit einer Anhebung des Tons, um ihr sein wachsendes Interesse zu signalisieren und sie zum Weiterreden zu ermutigen.

„Sie wollte eigentlich wissen, wer mir beigebracht hat, mit dem Lichtschwert Machtblitze zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzuschicken."

„Du wusstest ja, was du zu sagen hattest", meinte Plagueis im Plauderton.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie eifrig nickend.

„Wir sollten vor unserer Reise nach Zonama Sekot mal nach Hypori fliegen und genau das trainieren. Wer weiß, wofür du das später brauchen wirst."

„Es gibt doch keine Sith mehr. Und Galen würde nie …"

„Man kann nie wissen!", schnitt er ihr ernst das Wort ab.

Sie aßen noch zu Ende, dann ging Plagueis zur Tür, um die Villa in Richtung Seera-Burtoni-Klinik zu verlassen.

„Ich komme heute schon gegen Vier nach Hause, so dass wir vor dem Abendbrot noch eine Runde Lichtschwertkampf üben können – ohne Machtblitze!", setzte Plagueis mit erhobenem langem Zeigefinger hinzu.

„Das wäre mir allerdings auch lieber", entgegnete seine Ehefrau und stand auf, um ihn zur Tür zu begleiten und ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Es verblieb nur noch eine Stunde, bis Plagueis zurückkehren würde. Shaak Ti stand vor dem großen Spiegel im Wohnzimmer und rieb eine Spezialcreme, die sie sich direkt von Shili bestellt hatte, in ihre blau-weißen Lekkus ein. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, nahm sie beide oberschenkellangen Seitenlekkus in ihre roten Hände und ließ sie bis zu den Spitzen spielerisch durch die Finger gleiten. Da sah sie hinter sich im Spiegel plötzlich ein lichtumflortes schwebendes Bild eines Jedi, den sie gut kannte.

„Wie geht es Euch, Shaak Ti?", hörte sie plötzlich die bekannte wohlklingende Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab, um Qui-Gon Jinn leibhaftig zu sehen, dessen Machtgeist-Bild nun direkt vor ihr schwebte.

„Ich grüße Euch, Qui-Gon", sagte sie förmlich, während sich ihre schlanken Finger um die Spitzen ihrer gerade eben noch sorgenfrei getätschelten Lekkus verkrampften.

„Seid Ihr glücklich?", fragte Qui-Gon sie.

Sie sah in seine gütigen blauen Augen.

Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der zurückfragte: ‚ _Warum gerade jetzt diese Frage?'_

„Ich spüre Angst in Euch", fuhr Qui-Gon fort, nachdem seine erste Frage stumm beantwortet war. „Angst wovor?"

„Keine Angst. Eher Besorgnis", erwiderte Shaak Ti. „Aber vor allem frage ich mich, was ich für Euch tun kann?"

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Von Euch", erwiderte Qui-Gons Machtgeist ruhig.

„Die Wahrheit über was?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Die Wahrheit über Euren Ehemann! Ist Magister Hego Damask ein Lord der Sith?"

Qui-Gons warme blaue Augen schienen durch sie hindurchzustrahlen, als wüssten sie die Antwort bereits.

„Nein, er ist kein Lord der Sith!", entgegnete sie entschieden.

„Ich habe Palpatine im Jedi-Tempel oft genug beobachtet, wie damals zusammen mit Euch, als Ihr noch ein Machtgeist der Dunklen Seite wart. Der Imperator hat immer wieder über seinen Meister gesprochen, sich an ihn erinnert. Er hat sich mit Vader über Darth Plagueis unterhalten!"

Shaak Ti wurde ganz ruhig.

„Und?", fragte sie scheinbar ungerührt.

„Selbst Darth Vader wusste, dass Magister Hego Damask in Wahrheit Darth Plagueis war. Und Ihr als Damasks Ehefrau wisst es nicht?", fragte Qui-Gon spöttisch.

„Ich werde dazu nichts weiter sagen. Warum geht Ihr nicht zu Luke Skywalker und erzählt ihm das, wenn es Euch so wichtig ist?", fragte sie hart zurück.

„Es steht Machtgeistern nicht an, sich derart in die Belange des Ordens oder gar der Republik einzumischen, ohne dass alle Beteiligten selbst die entscheidenden Erkenntnisse machen. Ich habe bislang geschwiegen, um Euch die Chance zu geben, Euren Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Aber Ihr seid schwach!"

„Weil ich nicht das tue, was Ihr von mir erwartet? Das ist keine Schwäche, sondern meine ureigene Entscheidung!"

„Ihr seid nichts weiter als eine Marionette von Plagueis. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er sich bislang keinen Schüler genommen hat oder sich nicht mehr Darth nennt."

„Es gibt keine Sith mehr. Ich weiß das", erwiderte Shaak Ti.

„Weil er es Euch gesagt hat? Er ist erneut dabei, enorme wirtschaftliche Macht zu erlangen. Irgendwann wird er wieder ein Imperium errichten. Die Frage ist nur, werdet Ihr dann noch bei ihm sein?"

„Er ist mein Schicksal. Wir gehören zusammen!"

„Hego Damask ist ein Giftmischer!", schoss Qui-Gon zurück und seine blauen Augen sandten ihr ein Strafgericht des Tadels entgegen.

„Ihr habt mir damals auf Coruscant gesagt, dass Ihr Tahl auch immer lieben würdet, egal, was sie geworden wäre."

„Hätte ich gewusst, warum Ihr mir diese Fangfrage damals vor achteinhalb Jahren gestellt hattet, hätte ich anders geantwortet", erwiderte Qui-Gon hart. „Und es ist ein Unterschied, ob man nur an jemandes Seite lebt oder gar gemeinschaftlich mit seinem Ehemann einen Mord begeht und dann vertuscht!"

„Worauf hebt Ihr ab?"

Qui-Gons Miene offenbarte ein bitteres Schmunzeln.

„Oh, bereits so viele Leichen im Keller? Ich weiß genau, was Ihr und Plagueis vor fünf Tagen getan habt! Vor allem Ihr! Aber ich versichere Euch, dass die Wahrheit nicht mit Mace Windu gestorben ist!"

Jetzt war es heraus! Qui-Gon wusste über alles Bescheid. Shaak Ti war, als müsse sie sogleich hier und jetzt erneut sterben. Das Rot ihres Gesichtes entfärbte sich etwas, während ihre Miene versteinerte.

„Wärt Ihr an meiner Stelle gewesen, dann hättet Ihr genauso gehandelt wie ich es getan habe", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Hego Damask meint es gut mit der Republik. Er dient ihr. Es ist viel Gutes in ihm, was Ihr nicht seht."

„Es sieht alles so klar aus", erwiderte Qui-Gon nachdenklich. „Ihr verteidigt die Republik. Und Mace Windu arbeitete für das Imperium."

„Wie ist es, als Machtgeist mit all diesem Wissen zu existieren und es nicht weiterzugeben?", fragte Shaak Ti.

„Für mich gibt es nunmehr nur die Macht. Und die Macht spricht nur zu denen, die ihr zuhören. Nur diese Leute können etwas bewirken. Denn sie werden begreifen, ohne, dass unsereiner erscheinen müsste, um ihnen die Augen zu öffnen."

„Wir haben begriffen", erwiderte Shaak Ti feierlich. „Und ich hoffe, Ihr werdet es bald erkennen."

„Ich hoffe für Euch, dass Ihr Recht behaltet. Aber lasst nicht zu, dass Eure Liebe zu Plagueis derart Euren Verstand umnebelt, dass Ihr die Wahrheit nicht mehr sehen wollt, die offensichtlich ist."

Shaak Ti öffnete ihren Mund, um Qui-Gon zu fragen, was er zu tun gedächte, falls sie seiner Meinung nach nicht Recht behalten würde, aber der schwebende lichtumflossene Schemen ihres früheren Jedi-Bruders war bereits wieder verschwunden.

Eine unsichtbare Zwinge legte sich um ihre Brust. Hatte Qui-Gons Machtgeist sie gerade bedroht? Sie und Plagueis? Oder überließ er ihr weiterhin das Handeln und Reden, weil er sich gar selbst nicht im Klaren darüber war, was Hego Damask jetzt war und was seine Ziele waren? Oder lag Qui-Gons Zögern gar die Tatsache zugrunde, dass der langhaarige Jedi-Meister zu Lebzeiten Mace Windu nie sonderlich gemocht hatte?

‚ _Ich hätte es wissen müssen!_ ', schalt sie sich. _‚Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Es wird nie vorbei sein! Es wird immer jemanden geben, der Bescheid weiß! Und sei es ein Machtgeist!_

Da fühlte sie plötzlich, wie sich die Wellen der Macht um sie herum in eine bestimmte Richtung hin kräuselten. Plagueis kehrte zurück! Ihre innere Unruhe verschwand mit jeder Sekunde, die ihr Ehemann näherkam. Nein! Qui-Gon würde ihr ehrlich und unverblümt sagen, wenn er wirklich vorhätte, sie und Plagueis zu verraten und ihrer beider Leben und Glück zu zerstören. Vielleicht gab er ihr noch eine Gnadenfrist, um öffentlich zu gestehen. Oder aber wollte Qui-Gon ihr und Hego eine Chance geben, sein Gutsein zu beweisen? Jetzt? Nachdem Mace Windu tot war?

Plagueis betrat das Haus. Shaak Ti erwartete ihn genau an der Stelle, wo sie vor sechs Stunden ihren Ehemann verabschiedet hatte.

„Du siehst besorgt aus. Als hätte dich wieder jemand in meiner Abwesenheit besucht", stellte Plagueis fest.

„Qui-Gons Machtgeist war hier. Er weiß alles!", sagte sie mit flacher Stimme.

„War Bogan dabei?"

„Er war gerade im Spielzimmer, als Qui-Gon im Wohnzimmer erschien."

Sie hörte Plagueis vorsichtig ausatmen. Er nahm ihre Hand und jetzt war er es, der sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer führte.

„Erzähl mir alles", sagte er, nachdem sie sich auf ein Sofa gesetzt hatten.

Betont ruhig kam Shaak Ti dieser Aufforderung nach, während Plagueis weiterhin ihre Hand hielt, an welcher er sie von der Haustür bis hin zum Sofa geführt hatte. Shaak Ti fand dieses Festhalten überaus wohltuend. Es gab ihr Kraft und die Sicherheit, das zu erzählen, was sie und Qui-Gon sich gesagt hatten. Auch als sie ihren Bericht geendet hatte, schaute ihr Ehemann sie mit einer umsorgenden Güte an, die sie jetzt dringend brauchte.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt keine Sorgen machen", sagte Plagueis schließlich, während er ihre Hand drückte. „Qui-Gon war schon immer ein unabhängiger Geist und er kann Recht und Unrecht besser auseinanderhalten als die meisten Jedi seiner Zeit. Er wird uns nicht verraten, solange wir der Republik dienen. Und das werden wir auch weiterhin tun!", versprach er ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht hört er dich ja gerade", meinte Shaak Ti und sah sich blinzelnd im Raum um. „Vielleicht sieht er ja auch, wie wir gleich im Trainingsraum miteinander sparren werden."

„Ich denke, das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, jetzt Lichtschwertkampf zu üben", entschied Plagueis.

„Dann könnte ich 11-4D sagen, dass er sich jetzt in der Küche nützlich machen darf, während wir uns um Bogan kümmern?", schlug Shaak Ti vor.

Plagueis bedachte sie mit einem Blick, welcher zwischen Verheißung und Geheimnistuerei oszillierte. „So hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Plagueis' Hand ließ ihre Hand fahren und berührte stattdessen ihre Schulter. Eigentlich wäre das jetzt eine Situation, sich zu küssen und zu lieben. Aber das konnte sie nicht … immer noch nicht … gar nicht auszudenken, hätte Qui-Gon Jinn auch das …

„Wenn Qui-Gon wirklich derart hinter uns her ist, dann hat er uns sicherlich schon öfters in derart verfänglichen Situationen gesehen, an die du jetzt denkst, Liebste."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und musste unversehens lächeln. Schon allein die Vorstellung, dass Qui-Gon sie und Plagueis beim Sex beobachtet haben könnte … vielleicht gar damals im Senatsgebäude von Chandrila während der Abstimmung über das Gefangenenaustauschgesetz …

„Ich bin mir sicher, er hat es für sich behalten und nicht Meister Yoda oder Obi-Wan davon erzählt", hörte sie Plagueis in verschwörerischem Tonfall weiterreden. „Aber darum geht es mir jetzt nicht. Und dir sollte es jetzt auch nicht darum gehen."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er erneut Shaak Tis volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre lilanen Augen hingen an seinen grünen und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter eine gewisse Wärme in ihren Körper schicken würde.

„Erzähl es mir!", hörte sie seine beschwörende Stimme in ihr Gehörorgan einsickern. „Erzähle mir, wie Mace Windu in unser Domizil auf Coruscant eingebrochen ist … Erzähl es mir … von Anfang an!"

Für einen Moment erstarrte sie und schaute an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Dann begann sie, zu erzählen: „Ich saß auf dem Sofa, um dich zu erwarten. Ich … hatte mir gerade überlegt, wie ich dir sagen möchte, dass ich keine weiteren Kinder mehr will, nachdem ich gemerkt hatte, dass ich das erste Mal seit meiner Wiedergeburt meine Regel bekommen hatte."

In Plagueis' Augen glomm Erkennen auf. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Du hast es nicht gerochen?", fragte sie urplötzlich. „Ich meine, ich war ziemlich lange bewusstlos … tot … ich habe bestimmt … nach dem Kampf dort unten ziemlich geblutet, oder?"

Plagueis zögerte, ehe er antwortete.

„Nein, auf dieses Detail habe ich vor fünf Tagen nicht geachtet", gab er zu. „Außerdem habe ich keinen besonders guten Geruchssinn. Tenebrous hatte mich früher deswegen regelmäßig bemitleidet."

„Und ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Mace Windu sich näherte. Ich habe es erst bemerkt, als der Transparistahl der Scheibe splitterte. Ich dachte sofort an Grievous, obwohl ich doch genauso gut wie du weiß, dass er tot ist."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Grievous in meiner Zeit als Machtgeist nur zweimal gesehen. Und das eine Mal davon war, wo er Palpatine direkt in deine Arme geschleudert hatte."

„Das war ein komisches Gefühl gewesen", meinte Shaak Ti dazu. „Peinlich!", präzisierte sie. „Dann hat Mace Windu mich aufgefordert, umzukehren und dich zu verraten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er den Kampf bereits verloren hätte. Er wüsste es nur noch nicht …"

Shaak Ti fühlte, wie sich mit jedem Wort, das ihrem rosafarbenen Mund entwich, eine weitere Schlinge des Knotens löste, welcher nun schon seit fünf Tagen ihr Herz einschnürte. Mit jedem Satz, den sie sprach, fühlte sie sich leichter … freier. Plagueis' Hand auf ihrer Schulter, seine grünen Augen stupsten sie an, weiter zu erzählen. Immer wieder mischten sich Erinnerungen an Begebenheiten aus der Vergangenheit in ihre Erzählung – zumeist aus der Zeit der Klonkriege. Plagueis ließ sie in diesen Abschweifungen gewähren, sicher, dass seine Ehefrau sich im Labyrinth ihrer Erinnerungen nicht verlieren, sondern zügig zu dem Thema zurückkehren würde, das er mit ihr besprechen wollte.

„Er hat mich angesehen, so wie er noch niemals jemanden angesehen hatte", sagte Shaak Ti, nachdem sie geschildert hatte, wie zuerst Maces lilane Klinge und dann seine darauffolgenden Worte des Liebesgeständnisses ihr Herz durchbohrt hatten.

Sie sah Plagueis in die Augen und sah das aufkommende Unbehagen in ihnen ob dieser Szenenschilderung.

„Fahr fort", sagte er, nachdem er ihre Reaktion auf sein Unbehagen gespürt hatte. Und Shaak Ti erzählte weiter, bis sie bei ihrem zweiten Tod angelangt war.

Fußgetrappel war zu hören. Bogan stürmte ins Zimmer, während 11-4D ihm hinterhereilte.

„Es ist Zeit für das Abendessen", sagte Plagueis und ließ Shaak Tis Schulter los.

Shaak Ti nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme. „Ich werde dann mal mit ihm spielen, während ihr Zwei …"

„Nein, wir werden heute auswärts essen", kündigte Plagueis an.

„Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht", meinte Shaak Ti. „Zumindest nicht hier in Hanna City."

„Ich habe für uns im Holo-Net-Restaurant einen Tisch reserviert, während sich VierDe in einem Droiden-Spa erholen kann."

Die beiden orangenen Fotorezeptoren 11-4Ds glommen Magister Hego Damask daraufhin dankbar an.

Das Holo-Net-Restaurant befand sich oberhalb des Nachrichten-Studios, welches sich direkt im Holo-Net-Turm von Hanna City in einer Höhe von einem halben Standardkilometer über der Innenstadt erhob. In der Ferne konnte man den Ozean sehen, der sich an die Hauptstadt des Planeten Chandrila schmiegte. Aber das Beste an diesem Restaurant war, dass sich die Kugel des Turmes drehte und man so innerhalb von anderthalb Stunden einen Rundumblick über Hanna City und seine Vororte genießen konnte.

Der Stern Chandrilas war gerade am Untergehen und Bogans grüne Augen schauten wie gebannt mal hinunter, mal in die Ferne, dann wieder in den rötlich-violetten Himmel, während die Häuser der Stadt unter ihnen langsam zu einer schwarzen Einheit verschmolzen und zahlreiche beständige und rhythmisch blinkende farbenfrohe Lichter zum Leben erwachten.

Shaak Ti sah den Mond namens Chandra am Horizont aufgehen und sein gelbliches Licht verstrahlen. Als der Mond durch seine und die Rotation der Holo-Net-Turmkugel langsam in Richtung Westen zu verschwinden im Begriff war, sah Shaak Ti am anderen Ende des riesigen Transparistahlfensters den zweiten Mond Chandrakant aufgehen – ein Gefährte, der seinem Zwillingstrabanten stets in gemessenem Abstand hinterhereilte, ohne ihn jemals erreichen zu können.

Nach dem Essen fuhr die Familie wieder zurück in die Villa. Bogan war todmüde und wurde von Shaak Ti ins Bettchen im Atriumgeschoss gebracht. Sobald sie das getan hatte, ging sie wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, um nach ihrem Mann zu schauen. Das Wohnzimmer war leer. Sie sondierte in die Macht hinein, konnte jedoch Plagueis' Nähe nicht mehr spüren. Wohin war ihr Mann gegangen? Shaak Ti befand, dass sie die Antwort bald bekommen würde. Also ging sie wieder nach oben ins Atriumgeschoss, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Als sie, in ein weißes Nachthemd gekleidet, ins große Doppelbett schlüpfte, zog sie die Decke an sich, um daran zu riechen. Sie erschrak einen kurzen Moment, als der Deckenzipfel sich bewegte und ihre Wange streichelte. Dann fühlte sie die langen Finger einer Hand – Plagueis' Hand. Er hatte seine Präsenz doch wahrhaft so gut vor ihr verborgen, dass sie es nicht gleich bemerkt hatte, dass er bereits zu Bett gegangen war, um auf sie zu warten.

„Du bist unachtsam, meine Liebe", hörte sie seine neckende Stimme, während er sich aus der Decke schälte. „Was, wenn hier jemand anderes gelegen hätte, zum Beispiel …"

„Hör auf!", erwiderte sie hastig. Dann verschloss sie seine grauen Lippen mit ihrem rosafarbenen Mund.

Plagueis zog Shaak Ti an sich und sie ließ es geschehen. Ihre feingliedrigen Hände wanderten um seinen warmen schlanken, völlig unbekleideten Körper, um an seinem prallen Po hängenzubleiben und ihn sanft und spielerisch zu massieren, während sie sich wieder und wieder küssten. Und obwohl Shaak Tis lilane Augen noch halb geöffnet waren, spürte sie, wie die Welt um sie herum nach und nach wieder heil wurde.

Ihre Umarmung von Plagueis' Körper wurde heftiger und er erwiderte ihr Ungestüm. Mit einem Mal drehte er sie auf den Rücken und fasste ihre Oberschenkel, um sie nach beiden Seiten hin weg zu spreizen und sich dazwischen in das bereits erwartungsvoll-feuchte rote Bett im Bett zu legen. Als Plagueis endlich in Shaak Ti eindrang, fühlte sie, dass die Welt wieder völlig intakt geworden war. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass sie es noch lange bleiben möge. Und es war ihr dabei völlig egal, dass auch an diesem fünften Tag noch einiges Menstruationsblut aus ihrer Scheide gesickert war … und am Morgen möglicherweise auch ihr Bettzeug und ihr weißes Nachthemd beflecken würde.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Der innere Dialog Ahsokas mit Plo Koon stammt aus TCW, Staffel 2, Episode „Auf Geiseljagd". Der Dialog Shaak Tis mit Qui-Gon Jinn entstammt teilweise TCW, Staffel 3, Wächter der Nacht_.


End file.
